Orły, węże i nie tylko
by Erintii
Summary: Sequel do "Węży, lwów i feniksów" z polskimi czarodziejami w istotnej roli. Po wyrzuceni groźnej grupy wywrotowej o nazwie Śmieciarze, Rufus Scrimgeour szuka sojuszników w dalekiej Polsce, podczas gdy Śmieciarze przejmują władzę we Francji. A Lucjusz ma jak zwykle plan rozszerzenia wpływów. AU i OC oczywiście. Kategoria: political fiction z romansem dla ubarwienia akcji.
1. Witamy w Warszawie

**Słowem** wstępu: To opowiadanie stanowić będzie sequel to mojej poprzedniej historii "Węże, lwy i feniksy" gdzie opisałam możliwe losy bohaterów, kiedy Voldemort został pokonany. Długo się zbierałam by coś więcej napisać w uniwersum HP i ostatnio natchnienie wróciło. Ten rozdział będzie próbą, bo sama nie wiem czy forma i pomysł przypadnie komuś do gustu. Nie wiem też ile zajmie opowiadania, bo "Węże, lwy i feniksy" miały być miniaturką, a wyszło ponad 240 tys słów, więc ja już nic nie mówię. Stosując bezczelną autoreklamę, polecam przeczytanie "Węży", ponieważ wówczas będzie łatwiej. Dla tych co jednak nie chcą brnąć przez 240 tys słów, telegraficzny skrót tego co było: Lucjusz, Draco i Bella przechodzą na stronę Zakonu, po śmierci Narcyzy. Po wielu perypetiach Zakon Feniksa oraz Ministerstwo pokonuje Voldemorta i zaczyna się dzielenie tortu. Wychodzi bardzo różnie, bowiem sława gubi Rona, Hermiona wychodzi za Lucjusza a Minister Scrimgeour żeni z młodą, dość nerwową czarownicą z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa o imieniu Elaine. Na łono rodziny wraca też Andromeda i zbliża do Belli, kiedy razem mszczą śmierć Narcyzy a na koniec wychodzi za Rabastana i rodzi mu dwoje dzieci. Teraz zaś dzieci dorastają a Minister Scrimgeour zaczyna szukać sojuszników za granicą, a dokładnie w Polsce.

 **Ostrzeżenia:** absolutny brak politycznej poprawności a wręcz jej przeciwieństwo. Bohaterowie nie będę dobrzy i źli z klucza rasy czy też orientacji seksualnej. Fluff, polityka i inne elementy szalonej mieszanki.

 **Pairingi** : Draco/Pansy, Lucjusz/Hermiona, Rufus/OC, Tonks/Remus, Bella/Rudolf, Andromeda/Rabastan i oczywiście polscy czarodzieje.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter nie należy do mnie, lecz do JK Rowling. Obrazek w tle przedstawia postać (Béatrice Hiéronyme, linki do strony wcięło niestety) z serialu BBC Versailles. Serialu nie oglądałam ze względu na niestrawną dla mnie ilość scen rodem z pornosów, ale postacie mi wizualnie pasowały (Ludwik zwłaszcza). Znalazłam serial dzięki dokumentowi Helen Castor oraz Lucy Worsley gdzie wklejono sceny z serialu.

 **Edit: 25.01.2017** poprawka błędów. Nazwa "Justycjariusz" zaproponowana przez Toraacha. Dzięki!

 **Edit: 25.01.2017:** zbetowane dzięki Freji. Jesteś wielka! **  
**

* * *

Sytuacja społeczno-polityczna w obecnym świecie magicznym różniła się dość znacząco, a zależało to w sumie od kultury jej mieszkańców. Po niedawnych rozruchach w Wielkiej Brytanii sytuacja stopniowo się uspokajała, podczas, gdy we Francji dopiero zaczynało się robić gorąco. Jednak to na środkową część Europy kierowały się spojrzenia wspólnoty czarodziejów. W Magicznej Polsce panował spokój, który był wręcz nienaturalny jak na państwo, położone między dwoma silnymi i dążącymi do panowania sąsiadami, choć obecnie zdolnymi tylko do prężenia muskułów. Niedzielny poranek dla społeczności czarodziejów był dość leniwy i w porównaniu do mugoli nie czuli się oni zobowiązani do wczesnego wstawania. Wręcz przeciwnie, korzystali z wolnego dnia i odpoczywali po podjętej uprzedniego dnia działalności towarzyskiej, jaką były różne przyjęcia i bale. Niektórzy, owszem, zażywali kąpieli powietrznych, jakim były spacery, ale było to podyktowane zamykaniem lokali przez okolicznych właścicieli barów. W końcu oni też muszą kiedyś udać się na spoczynek.

Interesującym zjawiskiem okazała się być grupka osób, wyglądająca niezwykle osobliwie z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze – żaden szanujący się czarodziej o siódmej rano nie spacerował po pustej, nieco zabrudzonej od działalności imprezowiczów ulicy. I to w niedzielę właśnie. Po drugie, ich odzież odbiegała stanowczo od kanonów mody i stanowiła znakomity temat do plotek dla okolicznych przekupek, które wprawdzie smacznie spały, ale gdyby miały możliwość spokojnie obgadałyby zgodnie ze zwyczajami panującymi na ziemiach kwestie ubioru przybyszów. W końcu obdarte i nieco poszarpane ubrania nie świadczą o wysokim statusie osób. Ewentualnie mogli być wzięci za tzw. nowobogackich*, których może  
i stać na ubrania z jedwabiu Akromantuli, ale klasy nabyć nie mogli, bo z tym się rodzi, albo i nie. Opcjonalnie można było wziąć owych przybyszy za grupę osób propagujących awangardowe pojęcie mody, co i tak spotkałoby się z pobłażaniem ze strony każdego czarodzieja – czy to pierwszego czy kolejnego pokolenia. Idąc ulicą Babiogórską za grupą mężczyzn można było wyczuć ewidentnie brak entuzjazmu z ich strony.

Można to było wyjaśnić aurą. W porównaniu do krajów zachodnich w Polsce panowała dość kapryśna pogoda, choć na tyle przewidywalna, że każdy, kto chociaż raz był na tym terytorium podczas przedwiośnia wie, że powinien mieć się na baczności i nie ubierać się jakby wyjeżdżał do Turcji, tylko co najmniej na zachodnią ścianę Rosji. Pomimo słońca dzień był dość chłodny, a perfekcyjnie wyszyte szaty miały podstawową wadę, bo nie chroniły przed zimnem. Jedna z postaci ewidentnie wydawała się dość sfrustrowana i dała to dość wybitnie do zrozumienia towarzyszom:

\- Dlaczego mamy stać na tym zimnie? Ziąb jak jasna cholera, a w dodatku tu nikogo nie ma! – warknął z frustracją

\- Pamiętaj o naszych powinnościach. – pouczył towarzysza drugi z mężczyzn natchnionym głosem - Musimy nieść światło, gdy ci barbarzyńcy próbują swą ciemnotą opanować świat. – wyglądało to dość komicznie z uwagi na wygłoszoną uwagę przerywaną szczękaniem zębów.

\- Tylko ci barbarzyńcy, jak ich trafnie określiłeś, bracie, śpią sobie spokojnie. – wtrącił pierwszy - Mam pomysł! Poczekajmy na nich w jakimś ciepłym miejscu i tam na spokojnie obgadamy kwestie nadania praw skrzatom i wilkołakom. – po chwili jednak zmienił temat – Gdzie podział się Ahmed i jego ekipa? Mieliśmy się spotkać a oni zrobili nas w konia! Lataliśmy jak kot z pęcherzem po tym potwornym mieście pełnym zanieczyszczeń. Już kicham!

\- Znasz ich! – mruknął lekceważąco trzeci apostoł – Pewnie zaleli w trupa  
i zapomnieli o eliksirze na kaca. Trzeba przeszukać wszystkie meliny na mieście. W końcu dostaliśmy adres od naszej wysłanniczki. Nasza siostra na pewno nas pokieruje odpowiednio.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, trójka mężczyzn uznała, że o wiele lepiej czekać na zaginionych kompanów w gospodzie Pod Złotą Kaczką niż na ulicy, zwłaszcza, kiedy marcowy wiatr ze wschodu przewiewał na wylot ich jedwabne szaty i dawał wrażenie iż zima nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Sprawiedliwość społeczna sprawiedliwością a lodowate powietrze przedwiośnia to inna sprawa. Nawet poświęcenie wojowników o prawa uciskanej mniejszości mają swoje granice i właśnie trafili na jedną z nich.

Pomstując na koszmarne miejsce jakim była magiczna Warszawa, ruszyli w kierunku gospody snując plany co się zmieni, jeśli wilkołaki zyskają należyte prawa. Pogarda do stylu życia polskich czarodziei nijak nie przeszkadzała im w piciu miodu, czy innych specjałów, lecz jak podkreślali z ubolewaniem, musieli się poświęcić i zniżyć do poziomu prostaków. A cierpieli ogromnie, zwłaszcza, że żaden z nich nie potrafił uwarzyć eliksiru na kaca, co w przyszłości mogło przysporzyć im wielu kłopotów.

Dwie główne ulice polskiej magicznej dzielnicy o wdzięcznych nazwach – Babgiogórska i przecinająca się z nią Smocza - były dość przestronne i znajdowało się tam wiele użytecznych lokali. Klienci mogli nabyć, podobnie jak na londyńskiej Pokątnej, miotły w wersji tradycyjnej jak i dla sportowców. Dla amatorów szlachetnej sztuki warzenia sklepy oferowały wysokiej jakości składniki eliksirów i inne alchemiczne artefakty. A i ceniący schludny ubiór mogli znaleźć coś dla siebie. W dużym, dwupiętrowym centrum handlowym, każdy urodzony w magii mógł nabyć różdżkę w zależności od potrzeby, akcesoria do ich konserwacji jak pasty i ściereczki, czy inne przyrządy magiczne przewodzące magię, jak chociażby miecze i pistolety. Te ostatnie były dość popularne na wschodniej ścianie kraju z uwagi na liczne potyczki z rosyjskim sąsiadem. Miecze przewodzące z kolei były bardzo użyteczne podczas kampanii przeciw Grinewaldowi, którego wojska dość nierozważnie zaatakowały południową granicę Polski.

Nasz tercet nie był jednak zainteresowany ni historiami ni legendami owego miejsca, a już na pewno nie w przejmujący ziąb. Nasi trzej bohaterowie mieli swoją misję zleconą przez organizację, której posiadali członkowstwo, czyli Śmieciarze, każący nazywać się Czyścicielami po wygranych wyborach we Franci. Wpierw wysłali swą światłą siostrę jako posła do tego barbarzyńskiego kraju, a potem grupkę rzutkich działaczy. Niestety działacze przepadki jak kamień w wodę i owa trójka miała ich znaleźć, chociaż na razie znaleźli mniej lub bardziej czyste gospody nie tylko na ulicy Smoczej czy Białogórskiej ale i cieszącej o wiele gorszą sławą ulicą Bazyliszka. Wedle opowieści w piwnicy mieszkać miał Bazyliszek, a ciała martwych nieszczęśników stanowić miały dowód. Lecz jednak bazyliszki zabijały wzrokiem a nie nożami, niemniej jednak ulica miała podobną sławę co londyński Nokturn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trójka przemarzniętych Czyścicieli nie byli jedyni osobami, które obudziły się w paskudnym humorze. Inna osoba także miała ciężki poranek, chociaż ze wszech miar mogła uchodzić za szczęśliwą. Ktoś, kto wygrał wolną elekcję na stanowisko króla magicznej Polski w wieku czterdziestu lat z pewnością mógł uchodzić za wybrańca losu. Zwyczaj wolnych elekcji przetrwał w niezmienionej formie od czasów, kiedy istniał w świecie Mugoli, z tym, że zamiast szlachty i magnaterii wyboru dokonywali czarodzieje, którzy przyszli na świat w magicznym świecie, „urodzeni w magii" jak ich nazywano. Status ten mieli wszyscy, nawet dzieci czarodziei z rodzin mugolskich, lecz warunkiem posiadania prawa do głosowania w elekcji mieli tylko urodzeni z czarodzieja i czarownicy, bez wyjątku.

Prawo to wielce mierzwiło nie tylko Czyścicieli, ale także ludzi pokroju Artura Weasleya i członków nieistniejącego już Zakonu Feniksa. Doszło z tego powodu do niejednego tarcia dyplomatycznego, lecz na szczęście nie na dużą skalę i sprawy mówiąc kolokwialnie rozeszły się po kościach. O sprawach zawiłości polityki nie myślał na pewno szczęśliwy zwycięzca ostatniej elekcji, kiedy przeklinał pod nosem słoneczne promienie. Bankiet na zamku na cześć rosyjskiej delegacji mógł prowadzić tylko do jednego: ogromnego kaca, na którego pomagała li tylko potężna dawna eliksirów połączonych z diabelnie mocną kawą. Nic dziwnego, że szczęśliwy wybraniec narodu wyglądał na raczej kupkę nieszczęścia. Aleksander Orłowski, najmłodszy zwycięzca elekcji w ostatnim stuleciu, postanowił wstać z szerokiego, miękkiego łoża wszak nawet on nie mógł spędzić całego dnia na spaniu. A może właśnie on, skoro miał służyć za przykład i takie tam dla prasy i młodzieży.

W magicznej Polsce istniały nie tylko ulice pełne sklepów z produktami potrzebnymi do czarowania, ale także replika zamku królewskiego sprzed zniszczenia w świecie Mugoli. Czarodzieje polscy uważali bowiem, że dobre pomysły należy wykorzystywać i przyswajać, nie patrząc zbytnio na pochodzenie, czy to ze świata magii, czy pozbawionego magii. Wcześnie rano w niedzielę nikt jednak nie myślał o dobrodziejstwach łączenia odmiennych światów, a już na pewno nie lokator największej i najpyszniejszej komnaty w pałacu.

Aleksander Orłowski mógł uchodzić za przystojnego nawet w wieku czterdziestu paru lat. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o sięgających do ramion, czarnych włosach oraz zawadiackiej, koziej bródce przyciągał damskie spojrzenia zanim jeszcze został wybrany w ostatniej elekcji. Teraz jednak do męskiej urody dochodziło jeszcze znakomite, dożywotnie stanowisko, co miało swoje minusy choćby w postacie czekoladek nasączonych amortencją czy innymi, równie niebezpiecznymi wywarami. Ilość prób, które przechodziła przychodząca doń korespondencja oraz paczki przypominała kontrolę w laboratorium z niebezpiecznymi substancjami.

\- Eliksir na kaca podano _Sire_ – usłyszał za sobą wysoki, kobiecy głos mający w sobie coś metalicznego.

\- Dziękuję Dobroniego – odwrócił się do postaci, która weszła do komnaty cicho niczym kot na polowaniu.

Była to wysoka, niezwykle szczupła kobieta mogąca uchodzić za atrakcyjną w oczach postronnych. Metaliczny głos a rząd ostrych jak brzytwa zębów skutecznie przerywały urok. Kiedy wyciągnęła dwoje szczupłe, zakończone ostrymi paznokciami dłonie, nie pozostawało wątpliwości, że była to wiła nie zaś ludzka kobieta. Dobroniega pełniła na zamku rolę pomocy oraz ochronną. Wiły bowiem zmieniały się w razie potrzeby w drapieżnego ptaka.

\- Dokumenty czekają na pański podpis – wskazała na stos listów na stoliku – a nic tak nie pomaga w tej czynności jak kawa w eliksirem na kaca.

\- Przeklęta papierkowa robota – warknął zirytowany i spojrzał z pewną nadzieją na drzwi za którymi zniknęła jego pracownica, zbierając się w sobie by sięgnąć po swoistą „mirrę" (czyli eliksir na kaca) - Czy oni w tych urzędach nie mają nic lepszego do roboty niż produkowanie tych stert? – narzekał, kiedy tylko wiła wyszła. Będąc człowiekiem tradycyjnym nie przeklinał przy kobiecie. Nieważne, czy była człowiekiem czy demonem.

W długim, ciepłym szlafroku zasiadł do pokaźnej kupki korespondencji i dokumentów do podpisania. Wszystko rzecz jasna nie cierpiało zwłoki i wymagało podpisu na wczoraj. Gdyby nie kawa, zapewne by zasnął nad ową śmiertelnie nudną lekturą będącą skuteczniejszym sposobem na bezsenność niż eliksiry nasenne. Same w sobie dokumenty ministerstwa nie miały w sobie niczego szczególnego. Kolejny urzędniczy bełkot, ustawa o okresie polowań na wilkołaki czy też zakaz przebywania w okolic cmentarzy gdzie mieszkały wampiry. Strażnicy mieli znacznie ważniejsze zadania niż ratowanie bezmyślnych młodzieńców ze szponów i kłów upiorów.

„ _Czego chce znowu ten idiota_?" – mruknął nieprzyjaźnie, biorąc do ręki różowawą papeterię pachnącą lawendą, cholerną słodką lawendą niczym w domku sentymentalnej staruszki. Niestety ów dokument nie stanowił listu zwariowanej czarownicy chcącej go zaczarować, lecz listem od francuskiego Ministra Magii. Tak, francuski Minister Magii pragnąc całemu światu pokazać swą wrażliwość słał listy na różowej, pachnącej papeterii. Aleksander poczuł jak sam zapach czyni jego kac stokroć gorszym i duszkiem wypił drugą z buteleczek przyniesionych przez wiłę. „ _Należy zakazać wysyłania czegoś takiego_ " – mruknął patrząc ze wstrętem na wymyślne literki na mdłym tle. Tekst listu był stokroć gorszy niż wygląd, gdyż treść bowiem wspominała o coraz durniejszych pomysłach jak prawa wyborcze dla wilkołaków. Prawa wyborcze dla zwierzyny łownej… ze śmiechu prawie opluł pergamin kawą. W porównaniu z podobnymi bzdurami raport z ministerialnego Działu Współpracy Międzynarodowej brzmiały niczym krynica mądrości. Listy Francuzów sprawiały, że suchy, urzędniczy mógł sprawiać o wiele mniej koszmarne wrażenie.

Kiedy dotarł już do połowy raportu, trzepot skrzydeł kruka pocztowego wyrwał go ze stanu półsnu. W Polsce, podobnie jak w Anglii, używano ptaków do przenoszenia listów, lecz przecież kruk lecąc przez mugolską część kraju przyciąga o wiele mniejszą uwagę niż sowa. Anglicy jednak mieli swoje sowy i nie chcieli słyszeć o zmianach, narzekając potem raz po raz na trudności w zachowaniu tajności. Odruchowo podchwycił list z ptasiego dzioba, głaszcząc swego ulubieńca po czarnych piórach.

\- W klatce czekają przysmaki – szepnął, po czym ptak odleciał, robiąc eleganckie kółka w powietrzu.

Nie zamierzał czytać na razie prywatnej korespondencji, lecz tylko mimowolnie rzucił okiem na list. Był to niewielki kawałek pergaminu zapisany starannym pismem bez zbędnych ozdobników. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i zerknął na treść. Lecz wpierw raport z ostatnich wydarzeń we Francji.

Sytuacja we Francji nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Można by rzec, że wyglądała źle. Powodowała, iż pozostałe społeczności czarodziejskie, zwłaszcza hołdujące tradycyjnym poglądom, poczuły się zaniepokojone groźbą ewentualnych rozruchów w ich krajach. W końcu rząd reprezentowany przez frakcję Czyścicieli, słusznie relegowanych z kraju przez angielskiego Ministra Magii, Rufusa Scrimgeoura, zaczął wprowadzać nieco absurdalne pomysły. Jednym z nich było wprowadzenie praw wyborczych dla likantropów. Co więcej wg ustawy pełnia stanowiła wybitny okres ochronny dla wilkołaków i każdy, kto próbowałby wysłać wilkołaka na wieczne łowy mógłby mieć gwarantowany wyrok za tzw. przestępstwo z nienawiści. Winnego nie wysyłano do więzienia, tylko skazywano na 'prace społeczne' w dzielnicach zamieszkałych przez wilkołaki. Z uwagi na cenzurę panującą w tamtejszych mediach, nie można było dowiedzieć się o późniejszych losach więźniów, choć niezależne dzienniki jak polski Czarodziejski Kurier, czy angielski Prorok Codzienny zamieszczały notki informacyjne o nowych nieszczęśnikach, którzy zachorowali na likantropię.

Król był coraz bardziej poirytowany i co chwila marszczył brwi zwłaszcza, że nie zgadzał się z koncepcją zakazywania używania Eliksiru Tojadowego. To tak jakby zakazać magicznym kobietom dobrodziejstw magii podczas naturalnych cykli. Oczywiście były takie, które zaadoptowały mugolską wykładnię moralności obowiązującą w Polsce i powiązanymi z tymi odpowiednimi wersetami, chciały zgodnie z naturą przejść przez ten bolesny czas, ale to była ich autonomiczna decyzja, a nie odgórny zakaz. W końcu Eliksir Tojadowy został uznany za specyfik stygmatyzujący, co tylko poirytowało Jego Wysokość. Uznał, ze jest zbyt trzeźwy na podobne bzdury.

Wtedy zwrócił uwagę na list przyniesiony przez kruka. Natychmiast rozpoznał nadawcę i szybko przeczytał wiadomość. Wówczas zaklął kilkakrotnie o wiele bardziej paskudnie, korzystając ze słownictwa dalekiego od języka dyplomacji. „ _Nigdy nie wysyłać listów do pijaku! Zamorduję cię Podolak_ " – wygrażał swemu wieloletniemu przyjacielowi i jednemu z najlepszych śledczych. A treść wiadomości mogła uchodzić za niewinną.

„ _Drogi Saszo,_

 _Wielce mnie cieszy twa zgoda na nasze spotkanie. Chociaż wielce cenię sobie naszą wymianę myśli poprzez listy, intryguje mnie, kto też trzyma w dłoni pióro, którym odpisuje na wiadomości._

 _Nie myśl przyjacielu, że pragnę naciskać, czy nie uszanuję twej potrzeby zachowania prywatności. Rozumiem i nie wracałabym do tematu, gdybyś sam wczoraj nie napisał odpowiedzi twierdzącej na moją prośbę. Czy „Kwiat Paproci" wydaje się odpowiednim miejscem? Jest tam więcej miejsca niż w „Strzydze" i zapewnia swobodę rozmowy przy aromatycznej herbacie oraz szarlotce. W poniedziałkowe popołudnie znaleźć można wygodne fotele w małej, zacisznej salce bez konieczności wcześniejszej rezerwacji_

 _Z pozdrowieniami_

 _Natalia_ "

„ _Zamorduję cię Podolak!"-_ wykrzyknął głośno. Tylko Podolak mógł poznać równie idiotyczną tajemnicę rodem z romansidła czytanego przez urzędniczki i zaproponować rozwiązanie z równie tandetnej historii. _Nigdy nie wysyłać listów do pijaku, nigdy.."_ Nie czytał oficjalnej korespondencji po paru głębszych, lecz w kwestiach prywatnych… no cóż, tutaj bywało różnie. A cała historia rodem z sentymentalnej powieści zaczęła się przecież od wysłanego po pijaku listu, po tym jak oddychał z ulgą po zakończeniu romansu z atrakcyjną zawodniczką żeńskiej drużyny Quidditcha o wdzięcznej nazwie „Strzygi z Polesia". Kobieta po wygraniu Mistrzostw Europy była nieomal bohaterką narodową a romans z gwiazdą sportu był wręcz w dobrym tonie. Dziewczyna miała gibkość i biegłość w wielu sprawach, lecz niestety jej trajkotanie przyprawiało o ból głowy po kilkunastu minutach.

To było niedługo po akcji z czekoladkami z marcepanem, a właściwie z eliksirem miłosnym. Standardowo sprawdzano wszelkie przesyłki pod kątem klątw lub trucizn, lecz nie amortencji. Dlatego pewnie pudełko trafiło na jego stół. Na swoje szczęście nienawidził marcepanu, i mógł znieść takowy wyłącznie jako zakąskę do wódki, o ile marcepan był polany gorzką czekoladą. Na pewno nie zaś z herbatą z miodem i mlekiem. Oddał więc wielkodusznie prezent swemu sekretarzowi który lubił owo paskudztwo a jego córka, którą ściągnął na praktyki, wręcz uwielbiała marcepan. Oboje ciężko pracowali i zasłużyli na nagrodę a młoda czarownica na dobre referencje. I wtedy zdarzyła się katastrofa.

Dziewczyna zjadła naraz kilka czekoladek i zaczęła nieomal napastować jednego ze Justycjariuszów. Bredziła coś o pięknych oczach oraz silnych dłoniach mężczyzny. Justycjariusz bez trudu rozpoznał działanie substancji odurzającej a pechowej amatorce czekoladek dostarczono antidotum. Po tej historii zaczęto sprawdzać przesyłki także na obecność eliksirów miłosnych, a praktykantka przysięgła nigdy nie tknąć marcepanu. No cóż, przynajmniej było trochę wesoło.

Podobnych przesyłek było więcej. Będąc obecnie „kawalerem na wydaniu" jak elegancko nazywała sprawę Dobroniega, a znacznie dosadniej Podolak, przyciągał uwagę czarownic. Pół biedy kiedy ograniczały się do trzepotania rzęsami i innych sztuczek. Gdyby w młodości nie przeszedł wpierw treningu Justycjariusza a potem nie został wysłany do Anglii w charakterze członka korpusu dyplomatycznego być może by się nabrał. Teraz co najwyżej odczuwał znużenie i irytacja, zaś rola zwierzyny łownej na polowaniu nie była wcale czymś pożądanym. Najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że i tak był w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji niż swego czasu Bohater Brytyjskiego Świata Magii, czyli Harry Potter, czy taki Lucjusz Malfoy, Pierwszy Nawrócony. Albo chociażby Rufus, jego angielski odpowiednik. Tak, jednak bycie Królem Polski nie jest aż tak niebezpieczne w sensie matrymonialnym. Co najwyżej męczące. Podczas jednej z wizyt Instytucie Alchemii, która była obligatoryjna dla dobrego samopoczucia uprawnionych obywateli do wolnej elekcji miał możliwość obserwacji i zapamiętania pewnej pracownicy/ Cóż, jako władca musiał przejść przez przemowy urzędników jednocześnie przy tym poprawiając morale swoich podwładnych. Były pewne minusy takich wycieczek, jak choćby próby przyciągnięcia jego wzroku przez co liczniejsze czarownice. Jednak w tamtym momencie Pierwszy Obywatel skupił się na młodej brunetce o której tylko subtelnie wspomniano. Młoda niewiasta nie tylko odpowiadała na każde pytanie dość składnie i klarownie, ale i wydawała się być zainteresowana przekazaniem wiedzy postronnym, a jej opanowanie działało na niego jak balsam. Fakt, że jej dopasowana szata była dodatkowym bonusem tego dnia dzięki któremu mógł przetrawić tematykę wykładu o dziełach słynnego Nicolasa Flamela, dodatkowo umniejszał jego wewnętrzny bunt przeciw takim kurtuazyjnym wyjściom. Podolak, jego serdeczny przyjaciel, o konsumpcji niepewnej jakości bimbru, poradził przyjacielowi wysłanie listu incognito powołując się przy tym na dzieło, które aktywnie absorbowała aktywnie jego żona, Gertruda. Król ją szanował i wydał jej nieograniczone wejścia i wyjścia na terytorium zamku. Była porządna i miała dość dobrze ułożone w głowie. Zapominał jednak o sferze 'psyche' i że każda kobieta nieważne jakby się zapierała od czasu do czasu lubiła sięgać po literaturę romantyczną. Było to akceptowane przez męża Gertrudy, który pozwalał jej na opowiadanie tych wymyślnych historii. Na tyle akceptowane, że uciekał gdy tylko słyszał wstęp do kolejnych. Jednak będąc pod wpływem 'płynnego szczęścia' był skory udzielać kamratowi pewnych rad, nie zawsze słusznych. Złośliwi stwierdziliby, że po prostu szalonych.

Naprawdę nie należy pisać listów do pijaku, na szczęście Aleksander miał wówczas dość przytomności, by użyć jednego z niezliczonych pseudonimów, nie zaś prawdziwych imion i nazwiska. Miał dość godności, by nie podpisać się od tak sobie pod słowami „pani badania w kwestii alchemii są interesujące". A kiedy owa brunetka, Natalia Walewska jak sama siebie nazywała, naprawdę zaczęła pisać odpowiedzi, żona Podolskiego chodziła z triumfującą miną. Nie żeby pisanie listów było czymś złym, ale spotkanie tak naprawdę mogło wprowadzać niepotrzebne komplikacje. „ _Niech cię południca porwie Wania"_ – zagroził rosyjskiemu posłowi, bo przecież z rosyjską delegacją wczoraj pili, a on jak idiota wyraził zgodę na durną propozycję. Nie było niczego złego w pragnieniu spotkania osoby z którą się korespondowało od prawie dwóch lat, ale okoliczności nijak nie były zwyczajne. Dlatego należało uprzejmie odmówić.

\- O nie, _Sire_ – powiedziała Dobroniega stanowczo – spotkanie to doskonały pomysł! W końcu, to rozmowa z uprzejmą kobietą z przyzwoitej rodziny, a nie spotkanie stada głodnych wilków. Nic złego się nie stanie S _ire_ – zapewniała – co najwyżej gazety to podchwycą, a robiąc z tego romantyczną historię, tylko zwiększą twą popularność wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności. Niczym postać z bajki, jak ten car z bajki co w prostym przebraniu szukał..

\- O nie – przerwał – nie potrzebuję jeszcze więcej czekoladek z amortencją! Dziękuję bardzo, nie mogę tknąć nawet moich ulubionych z Ognistą! – pożalił się ochmistrzyni

\- Rozsądna kobieta zrozumie, a na głupią szkoda czasu – zauważyła rozważnie wiła – Sire, czekają już interesanci, łącznie z _Francuzicą_ – ostatnie słowo demonica wypluła nieomal z odrazą.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Przedstawicielka Ministerstwa Francji miała w sobie urok koszmaru, a głos piękny jak paznokieć przesuwany po tablicy. Niestety w swoim własnym przekonaniu, kobieta uważała się za elegancką oraz kuszącą, a co najgorsze przekonującą. W takich chwilach stanowisko króla elekcyjnego już nie jawiło się równie kuszącym, a już na pewno nie użeranie z głupcami, uważającymi swe idee za niezwykle.

Kończąc poranną kawę założył luźną, ciemną szatę czarodzieja w nieco odmiennym kroju niż te noszone w Zachodniej Europie. Długa, sięgająca do ziemi szata nie wymagała by nosić pod nią mugolskie stroje co konserwatyści uważali za niedopuszczalną frywolność. Pod szerokim, wymyślnie schowanym pasem schować można było sztylet oraz truciznę, co jeszcze w połowie dwudziestego wieku uchodziło za zwyczajowy gest. Poły szaty zdobiły misterne, srebrne hafty tworzące całość z wzorami na pasie. Ów strój zapewniał tak wygodę jak i niezbędną swobodę ruchów, a wygoda była potrzebna dla słuchania długiego gadania. Nie wszyscy uznawali świętość niedzieli.

Czując na sobie wzrok wiły, napisał odpowiedź o spotkaniu w przyjemnej herbaciarni w mugolskiej Warszawie. To był sprawdzony sposób na dyskretne spotkania z dala od nazbyt ciekawskich uszu. Prawo, co prawda, zakazywało używania magii w obecności Mugoli, lecz nie zaklęć zwodzących i wszystkiego, co zapewniało dyskrecję. Zdecydowanie nie miał czasu myśleć na reakcję adresatki.

Znienawidzona Francuzka okazała się równie okropna, co zwykle. Kiedy tylko zbliżał do pokoju przeznaczonego na podobne spotkania, już słyszał głos kobiety. Przywodziła na myśl zawodzenie banshee lub równie nieprzyjemnego stworzenia. Banshee jednak można potraktować nasyconym magią mieczem z goblińskiej stali, czego niestety nie sposób uczynić z wysłanniczkę jaśnie oświeconego Ministerstwa Magii Francji.

\- To ohydna zbrodnia nienawiści na tle klasowym – zawodziła kobieta w kierunku nieszczęsnego Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy czarodziei przy Ministerstwie. Król, zbliżając się do Sali, poczuł jak bliżej nieokreślone organy w jego ciele zaczęły tańczyć walca. Naprawdę różdżka swędziała go, by zrobić coś tej istocie z piekła rodem…

W Polsce podobnie jak w innych krajach istniał aparat urzędniczy i Ministerstwo z zachodnich krajów, chociaż z wydzieloną częścią ustawodawczą i wykonawczą. Zajmujący się dyplomacją oraz zagraniczną współpracą czarodziej serdecznie nienawidził Francuzki co dawał odczuć przy każdej możliwej okazji.

\- A czy istnieją dowody tejże rzekomej zbrodni? – krzyknął rozwścieczony Szef Departamentu – zadziwiające, że ludzi pozwalający pożerać potworom swoich obywateli prawią nam morały w kwestii walk z ulicznymi bandytami!

\- Wilkołaki to wrażliwa i prześladowana grupa społeczna, ofiara wielowiekowej dyskryminacji – nie dawała za wygraną kobieta - Francja niesie światło tolerancji a apostołowie tejże tolerancji zostali zamordowali tutaj za głoszenie prawdy!

Dopiero wówczas jasnym się stało, co tym razem sprowadziło kobietę. Kilka dni temu dość hałaśliwa grupa zaczęła głośno wygłaszać bezsensowne hasła na środku ulicy Babiogórskiej. Czarodzieje w poszarpanych szatach krzyczeli coś o czyszczeniu społeczeństwa z wielowiekowego mułu oraz o konieczności nadania praw wyborczych czarodziejom zrodzonym w rodzinach Mugoli. Pomysły wywołały śmiech politowania, ale i wściekłości u przechodniów.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wezwani na miejsce zajścia Justycjariusze próbowali przemówić do rozsądku mówcom, oni jednak nie zamierzali poddać się woli opresyjnego reżimu jak mawiali. Nic dziwnego, że doszło dość szybko do walki w wyniku której dwóch prowodyrów zginęło a dwóch trafiło do miejskich lochów w oczekiwaniu na proces. Akcja nie była ni długa ni trudna, bowiem grupa młodzieży która nawdychała się oparów nielegalnych eliksirów nie stanowiła dla nich większego wyzwania.

Dopiero w trakcie śledztwa wyszło na jaw, że nie byli to zwyczajni chuligani, lecz przedstawiciele organizacji nazywającej się Czyścicielami. W przypływie nagłej złośliwości, Aleksander Orłowski podpisał dokument by wysłać ocalałych do Anglii, do atrium tamtejszego Ministerstwa korzystając z międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu. Pod rządami Rufusa Scrimgeoura owa grupa miała status niebezpiecznych terrorystów za dostarczenie których pod sąd dawano tysiące galeonów nagrody. Strażnicy, którzy złapali bandytów zasłużyli na równie hojny datek, a owa decyzja połączona ze słowami o „ _szacunku dla tych, co walczą z zagrożeniami dla społeczności czarodziejów_ ". Nie było to tylko i wyłącznie zwykłe, polityczne gadanie. W większości starych rodzin czarodziejskich, a wyłącznie przedstawiciele takowych mogli w ogóle rozważać czynny udział w wolnej elekcji, nie brakowało wojowników czy weteranów tej czy innej wojny. Wpierw walczyli z Grindelwaldem a potem z siłami jego następcy, Riddle'a co wybrał idiotycznie brzmiący pseudonim Voldemort. Nie walczyć stanowiło skazę na honorze, na co nie mogli pozwolić sobie ci, którzy mieli w swym drzewie genealogicznym dość pokoleń czarodziei by uchodzić za szlachtę czy wręcz magnaterię. Poza tym Rufus Scrimgeour był pierwszym brytyjskim Ministrem Magii od wielu lat, którego Polacy poważali za wygraną walkę z Voldemortem i jego świtą.

Francuzka usiłowała użyć swych wątpliwych zdolności perswazji, by wydobyć z więzienia pozostałych bandytów, czyli wedle jej bełkotu szacownych przedstawicieli szacownego francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Niestety panno D'Artoix, spełnienie pani prośby jest niemożliwym, bowiem Czyściciele zostali wysłani do Anglii, gdzie oczekują na proces – czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie mógł sobie odmówić owej przyjemności.

Widok jasnowłosej Francuzki był bezcenny. Przez chwilę stała jak wryta, niezdolna wypowiedzieć choćby słowa. Otworzyła usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden najmniejszy dźwięk. Dwaj Polacy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, mówiąc bezgłośnie „ _Chwała niech będzie Swarożycowi za ciszę_ ", bo faktycznie wrzaski kobiety mogły przyprawić o ból głowy prawie tak skutecznie jak kac.

Niestety wszystko co dobre nie może trwać długo. Francuzka najwyraźniej niezdolna nic powiedzieć, poczęła ronić łzy. Zaczęła ronić łzy i wycierać je nerwowo, czym kompletnie wprawiła w osłupienie słuchających ją Polaków. Co to za dyplomacja by używać kobiecych łez w charakterze argumentu? Krzyk nie należy może do subtelnej metody, lecz niewątpliwie bardziej skutecznej niż łzy rozlewane nad rzekomo „ _zbrodnią to niesłychaną_ ", co zaprezentowała Francuzka. O tak, przyjmowanie interesantów było naprawdę koszmarnym zajęciem o czym przekonywał się każdy na wysokim stanowisku.

Kiedy do atrium Ministerstwa Magii w Londynie dostarczono związanych i obezwładnionych Śmieciarzy, pracownicy Biura Aurorów oniemieli niepewni, co zrobić. Pytanie dlaczego wysłano im groźnych przestępców i komu właściwie należało wysłać nagrodę. Wszak za zdolnych za przesłuchanie przed Wizengamotem, oferowano tysiąc galeonów zaś w atrium stało trzech Śmieciarzy złapanych i skrępowanych przez polski odpowiednik Biura Aurorów.

Niektórzy okazali euforię, a reporterzy z „Proroka Codziennego" tłoczyli by zrobić możliwie najlepsze zdjęcia. Poszukiwani przestępcy niecodziennie spacerowali po ministerialnym atrium, toteż należało ich zabrać. Harry Potter, Szef Biura Aurorów nakazał natychmiast ich stamtąd zabrać, nim bandyci napadną jakiegoś przypadkowego czarodzieja i czarownicę. Wezwał też przez wewnętrzną sieć Fiuu Percy'ego Weasleya, którego kontakty w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy bywały bezcenne przy co większych akcjach.

\- Zostali wysłani przez Fiuu z Warszawy – wyjaśnił Percy swoim zwyczajowym, pompatycznym tonem – no cóż, byli wielce nierozważni udając się do Polski.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Harry przeczesując wiecznie poczochrane włosy - wiem, że ich Aurorzy, znaczy Strażnicy, są doskonale wyszkoleni, ale…

\- Polacy są bardzo konserwatywni – powiedział Percy – kiedy wysyłaliśmy do nich delegację, musieliśmy starannie dobrać czarodziei bo, cóż powiedzmy niespecjalnie lubią rozmawiać z kimś kto pochodzi z Mugolskiej rodziny.

\- Ale przecież Hermiona… – krzyknął Harry oburzony.

\- Wiem Harry – zapewnił Percy – ale kiedy ślemy naszych ludzi do obcego kraju, musimy wziąć pod uwagę nawet ich najdziwaczniejsze przesądy. Zwłaszcza jeśli zamierzamy ich pozyskać do naszej sprawy a Polacy to ważny gracz międzynarodowej scenie, są mocarstwem.

\- Nie! – przerwał Percy – poczytaj co robili śmierciożercom, których złapali. Powiedzmy że nakarmienie wilkołaków stanowiło powszechną karę. – powiedział dość spokojnym tonem, choć wewnętrznie TAKIE metody wywoływały w nim samym lekkie obrzydzenie i strach - Nie, oni po prostu uważają dzieci z rodzin Mugoli za zbyt świeże, zbyt mało znające nasz świat i uważają, że tylko ktoś kto dorastał z magią w pełni takową rozumie. A kampania Hermiony na rzecz wyzwolenia skrzatów, dowodzi słuszności tej tezy.

\- Sam się śmiałem z WSZY, ale to jak niektórzy traktują te biedne istoty – zaczął Harry – Percy, wiem, że znasz wielu zagranicznych czarodziejów, trzeba dowiedzieć się kto ich wysłał i w jakim celu.

Percy skinął głową na równie rozważną postawę, lecz nie istniała potrzeba wszczynania dochodzenia. Kiedy dwójka rozmawiała nad możliwymi scenariuszami, zostali wezwani w trybie pilnym do gabinetu Ministra Scrimgeoura. Wymienili spojrzenia zdając sobie sprawę, że do ich szefa najwyraźniej już dotarły wieści o niecodziennych wydarzeniach.

Weszli do przestronnego gabinetu, obserwując jak Rufus Scrimgeour raz po raz czyta jakiś pergamin. Minister marszczył brwi jakby nie całkiem dowierzając tekstem przed oczami. Nie sprawiał wrażenia zdenerwowanego, raczej zaskoczonego lecz także… ubawionego.

\- Ach Percy, Harry podejdźcie – nakazał – bardzo mnie cieszy Harry, że nakazałeś zabrać tych bandytów z atrium. Ostatnie czego nam trzeba to ataku na oczach dziennikarzy z „Proroka" i „Czarownicy". Potem wydam oświadczenie – zapewnił Rufus.

\- Oświadczenie? – spytał Percy.

\- Nie tylko w nasze ręce wpadło trzech terrorystów, ale też zacieśniamy relacje dyplomatyczne. Ten list – wskazał na pergamin – napisał osobiście Aleksander Orłowski, mój polski odpowiednik, prosząc o przyjęcie „ _daru przyjacielskiej pomocy_ ".

\- Czyli najwyraźniej czarodzieje z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy przekonali polskiego króla, że Anglia stanowi cennego sojusznika?

\- Wiarygodnego – poprawił go Rufus – przez nieudolność Knota, zbrodnie Voldemorta a także w jakimś sensie działanie Albusa Anglia wiele straciła i teraz przed nami wiele wyzwań. Opanowaliśmy sytuację w kraju, czas wyjść poza.

\- Ale przecież dyrektor Dumbledore był Najwyższą Szychą Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów – zauważył Harry – znaczył..

\- O wiele mniej za granicą niż _chcia_ ł byśmy uważali. Ludzie poważali go za pokonanie Grindelwalda, lecz znali jego wcześniejsze powiązania z nim i czasem kwestionowali jego metody - powiedział Rufus – niemniej jednak teraz nadszedł dla nas lepszy czas, a problemy Francji tylko świadczą na naszą korzyść.

Percy zareagował entuzjazmem, tym większym, że z Audrey zostali zaproszeni na kolację do państwa Scrimgeour. Harry nie dostał zaproszenia, bowiem nie wyszedł by bez Ginny a żona Ministra nienawidziła Ginny ze wzajemnością. Potter jednak nie narzekał, bowiem ukochana przeżywała jeden z najdłuższych okresów swego spokojnego nastroju. Może nie spokojnego, bowiem rudowłosa nie przestała być wulkanem energii, lecz żywiołowość i spontaniczność nie przekraczała granic za którymi zagrażały innym.

Zamiast tego mieli udać się do Nory, bowiem Artur i Molly nigdy nie mieli dość wnuków. Ginny nawet w swoich najgorszych napadach uspokajała się w rodzinnym domu, a teraz mogło być tylko lepiej skoro małżeństwo przeżywało na nowe swój kwitnący okres. Temperament rudowłosej znajdował ujście w o wiele przyjemniejszych czynnościach niż tłuczenie naczyń a portret Walpurgi Black wyrażał nadzieję na nowych potomków zabójcy bezczelnego oszusta półkrwi, co oznajmiała wszem i wobec z właściwą sobie subtelnością.

Harry nigdy nie przestał cenić kuchni swej teściowej, zaś Molly czuła nieustanną potrzebę dokarmiania. Nawet wzięła wolne w swojej restauracji by się zająć przybranym synem. Nigdy nie protestował, nie przeciw klopsikom w sosie pomidorowym czy też tarcie z truskawkami. Był zbyt objedzony by myśleć, a co dopiero prowadzić rozmowę. A już na pewno nie na temat przysłanych z Polski czarodziei.

\- To nie do pomyślenia z kim się zadaje Scrimgeour – krzyczała głowa rodziny Weasleyów znad „Proroka" - żeby wysłać ludzi przez kominek międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu niczym paczkę! Harry wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Aurorzy zabrali Czyścicieli, gdzie zostali zamknięci w oczekiwaniu na proces przed Wizengamotem.

\- Gdzie zostaną skazani na śmierć co wiemy! – nie dawał za wygraną Artur – jak możesz popierać reżim, co zabija na niepoprawne poglądy?

\- Śmieciarze, czy też Czyściciele, zabijali niewinnych ludzi – pokręcił Harry głową z wyraźnym smutkiem – nie można atakować przypadkowych osób, nieważne, czy w imię wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi, czy walki o prawa Mugolaków. Przemoc nigdy nie stanowi dobrego wyjścia. Poza tym z tego co wiemy z raportów, to w przypadku poprzednich Polacy nawet nie kłopotali się ze złapaniem winnych ale zabijali ich na miejscu.

\- Za walkę o prawa dzieci Mugoli i istot magicznych? – zapytał Artur zaszokowany.

\- Za zabójstwa – wyjaśnił Harry, nie chcąc dłużej rozmawiać na temat Czyścicieli.

Artur Weasley jednak nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Odkąd na niego spadła konieczność dbania o dom, bowiem, to Molly prowadząc rodzinną restaurację zarabiała na ich utrzymanie, wiele czasu rozmyślał i coraz chętniej czytał nielegalne ulotki reklamujące filozofię Czyścicieli. Fakt, że Zakon Feniksa osłabł nijak go nie zniechęcił. Zakon potrzebował misji, potrzebował celu a ostatnie wydarzenia stanowiły impuls do działania.

Prasa wiele pisała o dyplomatycznych zabiegach brytyjskiego Ministerstwa w stosunku do Warszawy. Właśnie wówczas specyficzne zwyczaje i prawa magicznej Polski stały się coraz bardziej znane. Ustrój w którym w wyborach, zwanych wolną elekcją, wybierano dożywotnio króla zainteresował wielu przedstawicieli starych rodów. Niejeden z nich z chęcią by wystartował w podobnym wyścigu i pełnił dożywotnio najważniejsze stanowisko. A fakt, że w wyborach głosować mogli tylko ci, co mieli przynajmniej rodziców za czarodziei tym bardziej ich elektryzował. Prawo nie tylko zabraniało Mugolakom w ogóle startować w wyborach, ale nawet głosować. Przebąkiwano nad możliwością wprowadzenia podobnych obostrzeń w Anglii.

Hermiona na swoje szczęście nie od razu wyczytała o tak ostrych regulacjach, zajęta bardziej dziećmi i pochłanianiem zawartości biblioteki Malfoy Manor. Kiedy zaś przeczytała… no cóż Lucjusza czekała niejedna gorąca dyskusja, lecz arystokrata zawsze podkreślał, że żadna z jego żon nie była ni głupia ni bezmyślnie za nim podążająca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

W magicznie powiększonym mieszkaniu w Warszawie, czarownica o brązowych włosach czytała uważnie list. Nie po raz pierwszy zadbany kruk przyniósł papier zapisany starannym pismem. Korespondowała z tajemniczym Saszą Starowickim od prawie dwóch lat. Nie wiedziała czy ów czarodziej w ogóle podał swoje prawdziwe nazwisko, bowiem wyjątkowo niechętnie opowiadał o swoim życiu. Aż do tej niedzieli odmawiał spotkania, a mimo to Natalia nie przestała pisać. Wyczuwała podskórnie, że nie rozmawia z Saszą Starowickim, bowiem ktoś taki najprawdopodobniej nie istnieje. Na pewno jednak istniał dowcipny i bystry odbiorca listów, z którym mogła rozmawiać o alchemii, polityce i praktycznie wszystkim poza jego życiem. Podejrzewała, że zapewne ma żonę i stąd owa tajemniczość. Lecz w ich korespondencji nie padło ani jedno słowo mogące stanowić dowód romansu, zaś rozmowy na temat wojny domowej w Anglii czy zagrożenia jakie stanowią Czyściciele nie stanowiły najwyżej dowód chęci poszukiwania rozmówcy.

Teraz jednak dostała propozycję spotkania w przytulnej herbaciarni w mugolskiej części Warszawy. Miejsce wydawało się podejrzane, zupełnie jakby ktoś szukał kryjówki. Czarodzieje bowiem chadzali do świata Mugoli albo kiedy próbowali załatwić podejrzane interesy bez świadków, albo ukrywali romans, albo będąc znanymi osobistościami pragnęli odpocząć od sławy. Młoda kobieta natychmiast obstawiła drugą możliwość i postanowiła poważnie porozmawiać z mężczyzną. Wynajmując mieszkanie w mugolskiej Warszawie potrafiła po takowej spacerować i nie rzucać się w tłum, podobnie jak rzucać dobrze _Confundusa_. Lokum w części zamieszkanej przez Mugoli kosztowało znacznie mniej a dobrze rzucone zaklęcia zmieniały ciemną kawalerkę w jasny apartament. Prawo nakazywało wówczas tylko zbudowanie barier ochronnych i informujących o pojawienia Mugola w pobliżu mieszkania. Natalia czytała list raz po raz, kiedy wybierała strój na spotkanie.

To nijak nie miała być schadzka. Porozmawia spokojnie i wyjaśni, że nic z tego dobrego. Nie wyrazi zgody na żadne potajemne wypady i już żałowała utraty znamienitego rozmówcy. Niepotrzebnie nalegała na owo wyjście. Pewnie dlatego założyła prostą, sięgającą nieco za kolana, grafitową spódnicę oraz jasną, koszulową bluzkę. Mogła uchodzić za pracownicę mugolskiego urzędu, a owo przebranie zawsze działało. By nie zwracać na siebie uwagi przechodniów narzuciła ciemny, dopasowany płaszcz, nie zapomniała o szaliku, rękawiczkach, kapeluszu a przede wszystkim zaklęciu ogrzewającym. Bez tego ostatniego zamarzłą by na kość w marcowy dzień i nawet złość by jej nie ogrzała. Być może gdyby miała cień podejrzenia kogo spotka założyła by inne ubranie i makijaż. Być może wówczas rozmówca uznałby, że próbuje go uwieźć lub podejść i spotkanie naprawdę było ostatnie. Przekroczyła próg herbaciarni nieświadoma, pamiętając by szczękać z zimna dla nadania wiarygodności.

Nigdy wcześniej nie była w tym miejscu, ale nie mogła odmówić twórcom smaku czy wyczucia. Tuz przy wejściu czekały kelnerki w schludnych mundurkach, wyraźnie gotowe posadzić gości. Natalia wciągnęła zapach ciast oraz egzotycznych herbat, a na ustach kobiety zagościł szczery uśmiech.

\- Mam spotkanie z.. ze znajomym – zaczęła Natalia – rezerwacja na nazwisko Starowicki, znaczy Aleksander Starowicki.

\- Oczywiście – kelnerka skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła szeroko – to ten elegancki, uprzejmy pan z fryzurą bohatera fantasy?

\- Coś nie tak z jego włosami? – zapytała Natalia zaniepokojona.

\- Nic, ale sięgają to ramion – wyjaśniła kelnerka.

\- Uważam że to urocze – wyjaśniła Natalia – proszę mnie zaprowadzić, to nasze pierwsze spotkanie od jakiegoś czasu i nie chce się spóźnić.

Czarodzieje często nosili długie włosy, co jednak uchodziło za dziwaczne w oczach Mugola, a dla Natalii zdecydowanie przyjemne w widoku. Poprawiła jeszcze tylko włosy i podziękowała w myślach wszystkim bóstwom opiekuńczym, że przynajmniej poprawiła rzęsy. Powinna wyglądać niczym uprzejma, elegancka dama i poważna czarownica, jak na osobę zajmująca badaniami nad alchemią przystało. Alchemik nie może się płoszyć. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w kierunku wskazanego miejsca.

Kelnerka prowadziła ją do zacisznego, przytulnego kącika gdzie ustawienia szafek oraz zasłon zapewniały zasiadającym przy okrągłych stolikach względną prywatność. Wysokie oparcia obitych na szaro foteli skutecznie odgradzały od reszty zgromadzonych. Musiała przyznać, że zaproszenie do herbaciarni „Magiczne Fusy" stanowiło dowód poczucia humory tajemniczego Saszy. Wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem… potem poczuła jakby dostała _Confundusem_ między oczy. Rzadko kiedy brakowało jej słów, ale nadeszła właśnie owa chwila kiedy stała niezdolna ni zebrać szczęki z podłogi nie mówiąc o powiedzeniu czegokolwiek. Ostatnim razem zabrakło jej słów podczas studiów alchemicznych kiedy zamiast przygotowanego wcześniej referatu wzięła listę zakupów.

Potrzebowała chwili by oczy przywykły do panującego półmroku. Nie, nie do światła lecz do skojarzenia niemożliwego bowiem zmęczony pracą nad alchemią umysł pracował wolniej. Na wysokim fotelu siedział przystojny, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z zawadiacką kozią bródką. W idealnie skrojonych garniturze mógł uchodzić za zamożnego Mugola, albo wysokiego rangą urzędnika albo zamożnego przedsiębiorcę. I dlatego pewnie nie od razu zrozumiała kogo właściwie widzi, a już na pewno nie przyczyny kpiącego spojrzenia mężczyzny.

* * *

 **A/N** : I jak się podoba mój pomysł?


	2. Pawie i zaskoczone czarownice

Dziękuję za śledzenie i zainteresowanie moją historią, a zwłaszcza za komentarze. To motywuje. Na razie mam napisane 33 tys słów a pomysł sama nie wiem na ile.

Bez zbędnego przynudzania zapraszam na spotkania ze starymi znajomymi oraz spotkanie z niespodzianką.

 **Betowała** (4.02.2017) niezawodna Freja

 **Disclaimer** : Oczywiście świat HP nie należy do mnie.

* * *

\- Ja – Natalia zdążyła w końcu z siebie wydusić słyszane dźwięki nawet zbliżone do mowy, jaką posługują się wysoce rozwinięte jednostki gatunku _Homo Sapiens_ – ja najmocniej przepraszam Wasza Wysokość.. _Panie…_ , pomyliłam stoliki i… - tu dodała podejrzanie wysokim tonem, zwiastującym w niedalekiej przyszłości wybuch gamy uczuć - lokale też – to powiedziawszy zaczęła powoli się wycofywać ze strefy rażenia jednocześnie mentalnie się biczując

\- Nic podobnego nie miało miejsca – rzucił lekkim tonem Władca podejrzanie się przy tym uśmiechając – Jednakowoż stojąc pośrodku herbaciarni wywołujesz tylko zamieszanie wśród Mugoli – usłyszała odpowiedź, a słowo „Mugole" brzmiało w tych okolicznościach jakby Pierwszy Obywatel się krztusił – nie gryzę młodych czarownic – Zapewnił solennie, choć efekt psuł dość cyniczny uśmieszek błąkający się po jego twarzy. Wiele o mnie pisali w „Polskiej Czarownicy" ale o gryzieniu młodych kobiet nic a nic. – w duchu dodał „a przynajmniej jeszcze nic nie będziemy gryźli".

Zrobiła kilka kroków w przód, a nawet wielkim wysiłkiem woli usiadła na zadziwiająco wygodnym fotelu. Absurdalność sytuacji uderzała obuchem w głowę raz po raz. Nerwowo chwyciła menu, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić z drżącymi rękami. Postanowiła sprawdzić czy nikt jej niczego nie dolał do herbaty. A przede wszystkim upewnić czy przypadkiem opary eliksiru który przyniósł do pracy praktykant nie były przypadkiem halucynogenne. Na razie jednak, odczuwała silną potrzebę uszczypnięcia się w ramię tak by zakończyć najbardziej absurdalny sen. Ma prawie trzydzieści lat, zajmuje alchemią, a czasem publikuje coś w „Alchemiku". Jest dojrzałą, poważną czarownicą nie zaś nastolatką śniącą po nocach o znanym czarodzieju! Przechodziła ów wstydliwy etap w szkole, a wówczas śniła o… na szczęcie _nie_ o siedzącym naprzeciw mężczyźnie, niech bóstwom opiekuńczym będzie dzięki. _Głosowała_ na niego podczas ostatniej elekcji, lecz z innych powodów.

\- Oczywiście _, Panie_ – wybąkała z całej siły próbując przypomnieć sobie o dobrych manierach. Z pewnością niczego nie przełknie, czując ścisk w żołądku.

Słowo „Panie" brzmiało miało tutaj po prostu namiastki szacunku, którego wart był Król Aleksander. Po prostu zwykłego ludzkiego szacunku niepodszytego ani strachem ani chęcią przysłowiowego wejścia w zakresy tylnych części ciała, jak to miało w przypadku dawnych popleczników bękarta pół-charłaczki i jej mugolskiego, ociekającego wręcz szlamem, gacha. Tak. Polacy na mezalians Meropy Gaunt patrzyli z najwyższym obrzydzeniem i niechęcią. Uważali, że lepiej byłoby dla niej gdyby wybrała chociaż półkrwi czarodzieja bliskiego jej statusem materialnym aniżeli bogatego jugola.

Jego Wysokość, Król Magicznej Polski patrzył uważnie na przybyłą czarownicę. Na jego twarzy widoczna była ulga, która była nieco powiązana ze skromnym strojem urzędowym w którym prezentowała się i tak świetnie nasza obdarzona magią brunetka. Nie zniósłby chyba kolejnej dziewczyny spowitej w kuszącą szatę i wyraźnie określiłby swoje zdanie w tym temacie. Zaproszenie z oczywistych byłoby cofnięte i ten wieczór znów spędziłby sam przy stoliku. O tak, wyjścia incognito do mugolskiej Warszawy nie stanowiły rzadkości, ale na pewno nikt nie zdradzał swoich kryjówek przypadkowym osobom, a już na pewno nie tym przed którymi pragnął zniknąć. Natalia była zaskoczona jego osobą, a jednocześnie oszczędziła mu przyprawiającego o ból głowy szczebiotu. Nie wiedząc jak zacząć konwersację uznał, że warto podkreślić walory napojów parzonych w tej cudownej placówce.

\- Mają znakomitą herbatę z płatkami róży, powinna ci smakować Natalio, podobnie jak szarlotka na ciepło z lodami waniliowymi i białe wino.

\- Ale skąd, _Panie_ – zaczęła wciąż wyraźnie wstrząśnięta czarownica, bezgłośnie przysięgając praktykantowi serię _bolesnych_ klątw za przyniesienie do pracy halucynogennego eliksiru.

\- Mam zwyczaj czytać listy, które do mnie docierają nawet te napisane na różowej papeterii pachnącej lawendą, tym bardziej więc czytam te od rozsądniejszych osób. A przez blisko dwa lata naszej wymiany korespondencji, zdążyłaś nieraz chwalić herbatkę z płatkami róż i wypieki swej babki. I nie powtarzaj _Panie_ w każdym zdaniu, nie jesteśmy na audiencji lecz prywatnym spotkaniu.

\- Nie mogłam zacząć rozmowy inaczej, bowiem…

\- Oczywiście – skinął głową uprzejmie – to moją rzeczą jest dać przyzwolenie. A skoro znasz moje imię, to możemy przejść do tej ciekawszej części wieczoru niż wymiana tytułów.

\- Sasza to zdrobnienie od Aleksander – szepnęła głosem jakby dokonała odkrycia – w życiu bym nie oczekiwała, myślałam raczej, że..

\- Oczekiwałaś żonatego mężczyzny spotykającego młodą czarownicę bez wiedzy żony i traktującą ową młodą damę niczym wstydliwy sekret? Nie mam żony o czym wiedzą wszyscy, a gdybyśmy próbowali rozmawiać w „Kwiecie Paproci" dziennikarze mieliby używanie.

\- Natychmiast by zwietrzyli romans i powiększyli liczbę zdobyczy największego myśliwego kraju, nawet jeśli rozmowa dotyczyła by nieromantycznego tematu Czyścicieli – skinęła głową

\- Myśliwy, moja droga, na polowaniu pełni odmienną rolę. Rufus Scrimgeour ucieszy się z mojego drobnego podarunku – padła odpowiedź pełna zadowolenia. Jego wysokość wyglądał jak lew, który właśnie upolował zwierzynę.

\- Brytyjski Minister zabiegał ostatnio o poparcie w … - Natalia intensywnie mieszała herbatę nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękoma jednocześnie spojrzała na władcę i przelotnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że właśnie kolejny arkan świata mężczyzn i polityki okazał się jednak w miarę przystępny dla niej, zwykłej niewiasty - och, już rozumiem skąd tak doskonale, zabiegał o polskie głosy na swego kandydata do Międzynarodowej Konfederacji. Ale nie o takim podarunku mowa, czyż nie? – zakończyła spokojniej.

\- Jeszcze mnie nie przekonał, ale ostatnio złapaliśmy… - tu król zaczął wyliczać sukcesy, jakie odnieśli ostatnio jego Justycjariusze. Natalia uznała, że rozmowa, którą prowadziła z królem na tematy dotyczące walki z kryminalistami jest świetną terapią przeciw panice. Wysłanie nieprzytomnych apostołów niepoważnych ideologii podszytych demagogią i chęcią zysku politycznego za pomocą Międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu. Szczerze wyraziła zadowolenie oraz pogląd, że zwolennicy nadawania praw wilkołakom są potencjalnie równie groźni a może i gorsi niż śmierciożercy Voldemorta. Ci pierwsi pragnęli wymordować czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli, a drudzy zniszczyć podstawy społeczne.

Podczas swej prawie dwuletniej wymiany listów nieraz rozmawiali o polityce. Naprawdę interesowały ją sprawy społeczne i polityczne na które zawsze zażarcie rozmawiała podczas rodzinnych spotkań. Natalia, podobnie jak najbliższa rodzina wyznawali tradycyjne wartości, w tym przekonanie, że szlachectwo wzrasta wraz z ilością pokoleń czarodziei. Wyraziła owo zdanie, podobnie jak wiele innych nie zauważając uśmiechu na twarzy rozmówcy.

\- Podoba mi się ta herbaciarnia, „Magiczne Fusy". Ciekawe czy właściciel ma świadomość istnienia magii? – zapytała ośmielona winem.

\- Wątpliwe, ale skoro polubiłaś owo miejsce, zapewne będzie okazja byś spróbowała za każdym razem innej herbaty. – odparł Pierwszy Obywatel z pobłażliwym uśmiechem

\- Podczas kolejnych spotkań? – zapytała sceptycznie.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale cenię sobie rzeczowe rozmowy. Zaś moje _stanowisko_ utrudnia takowe, zwłaszcza z czarownicami.

\- Piszczą na twój widok i chcą uwieźć? – zauważyła współczująco.

\- I szczebioczą, i trzepocą rzęsami – wyliczał przerażony władca – choć to przerażenie nadawało mu raczej komiczny wyraz twarzy aniżeli rzeczywisty strach przed niewiastami - Chociaż mają swoje zalety. Potrafią sprawić, że zaczynam doceniać picie wódki z rosyjskimi posłami, zwłaszcza skoro istnieją eliksiry na kaca. – odparł zadowolony jak syty kocur

\- Potrafiłeś wielce przekonująco opisać problemy w listach, jak widzę z doświadczenia.

\- Bogatego – zapewnił dolewając wina.

\- Ja już chyba nie mogę - jęknęła Natalia kiedy początkowe zdenerwowanie ustąpiło miejsca zawrotom głowy.

\- Ależ możesz – padła odpowiedź – nie masz powodu do zmartwienia, jak słusznie zgadłaś miejsce obstawili moi zaufani ludzie, a ja zawsze dbam o moich gości. Zwłaszcza kiedy bawią mnie rozmową.

Słabe protesty na niewiele się zdały. A co najdziwniejsze, oboje sprawiali wrażenie wielce zadowolonych z całej sytuacji jak to zwykle bywa w podobnych historiach, gdzie bohaterowie nie podejrzewają oczywistego. Natalia nie powiedziała zdania na głos, ale odetchnęła z ulgą, że nie musi zakończyć znajomości z tak doskonałym rozmówcą.  
I dziękowała losowi za niezałożenie niczego, co mogło uchodzić za strój na schadzkę. Przebranie mugolskiej urzędniczki nie sposób uznać za kuszące w żadnym wypadku. Poza tym, po prostu pragnęła rozmowy i ku swemu zdumieniu odkryła, że najbardziej pożądany kawaler czarodziejskiej Polski uważa podobnie, pragnąc czasem po prostu toczyć ożywczą dyskusję.

Sama Natalia była straszną gadułą i nie miała problemów z rozmowami na dowolny temat. Uwielbiała takowe, a najwyraźniej znalazła świetnego partnera. Odkąd go zobaczyła, wszelkie myśli o romansach, trzymaniu się za rączki i tym podobne od razu znikły. Magnaci jak Aleksander Orłowski mogli romansować z kobietami jak ona, lecz nic więcej. Znała zasady społeczne i nie miała złudzeń. To w Anglii taka Hermiona Granger mogła poślubić arystokratę Lucjusza Malfoya. A i tak wiele plotek o tej parze krążyło, wszak jak czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, mogła pasować do arystokracji czystej krwi, ludzi mających w swych rodach magię od setek lat? Natalia z pięcioma pokoleniami czarodziei była przez takich ludzi postrzegana jako właściwa osoba do rozmów oraz prowadzenia interesów lecz nic więcej, mając status podobny do czarodziei półkrwi.

„ _Wyślę list z datą następnego spotkania_ " – usłyszała obietnicę. Rzecz jasna grzecznie podziękowała i ruszyła do domu, nieświadoma że jest uważnie obserwowana przez przenikliwego obserwatora. Jeśli pragnęła wywrzeć wrażenie, nie mogła wybrać lepszego stroju, makijażu oraz postawy.

\- Och widzę, że spotkanie się udało _Sire_ – Dobroniega sprawiała wrażenie wielce szczęśliwej – Panienka Natalia nie uciekła z wrzaskiem?

\- Ani nie próbowała mnie oczarować, rozmawialiśmy jak kulturalni czarodzieje. – odparł lekko sam snując pewne plany na przyszłości

\- Oczywiście – wiła uniosła brwi – nic tak nie pomaga zapracowanemu czarodziejowi jak spotkanie z właściwą czarownicą.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona Malfoy dopiero od niedawna wykazywała zainteresowanie innymi krajami. Wiedziała rzecz jasna o istnieniu takowych, lecz jako przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera potrzebowała czasu raczej by zadbać, że Harry i Ron nie wpadną w nowe tarapaty. Po ostanie wojnie zaś wszyscy tak wiele czasu poświęcali na próbie odbudowy życia, że nie miała czasu ni ochoty na porównanie systemów politycznych różnych krajów. Za wiele pracy czekało tutaj, na miejscu w Anglii, by zastanawiać w jaki sposób żyją zagraniczni czarodzieje.

Poza tym toczyła własną wojnę. Będąc czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, co poślubiła Lucjusza Malfoya raz po raz musiała znosić docinki i udowadniać swoją pozycję. Lojalna Elaine zapewniała, że wszelkie gadki wynikają z bezradnej zazdrości, lecz i tak nie zawsze potrafiła nabrać koniecznego dystansu. Zawsze całym sercem angażowała się we wszystko co robiła, zaś sprawa stosunku czarodziei do magicznych istot wielce ją martwiła i zajmowała. Nie zdawała sobie w pełni sprawy ile czarodzieje z innych krain wiedzą o Voldemorcie i ostatniej wojnie, lecz nie zapomniała, że na ogłoszeniu końca Czarnego Pana przybyli reporterzy z całej Europy. Nie wiedziała, że w dalekiej Polsce brunetka imieniem Natalia, skrycie podziwiała Hermionę za umiejętności zdobywania niemożliwego. Żadna z nich nie śniła w jakich okolicznościach pewnego dnia nastąpi spotkanie.

Poranki w Malfoy Manor zawsze obfitowały w wydarzenia, nie tylko że dwójka dawnych wrogów była teraz rodziną. W domu była teraz trójka małych dzieci, zaś Narcyza Hermiona oraz Abraxas Dracon, dzieci Hermiony i Lucjusza, a także syn Draco Scorpius jak traktowali się jak rodzeństwo i jak na rodzeństwo przystało dokazywali. Pół biedy kiedy któreś przefarbowało na różowo serwetkę skrzata domowego. Kiedy zaś jeszcze przyszły dzieci Andromedy Lestrange, powstawał chaos. Andromeda, Pansy i Hermiona biegały po całej posiadłości z różdżkami usiłując zapobiec nieszczęściom i na przykład uratować pawie Lucjusza przed byciem oskubanymi przez Cygnusa Lestrange. Chłopiec koniecznie pragnął bawić się w indiańskiego czarownika z sobie znanych powodów uważając, że tylko pióra pawi „wujka Lucjusza" będą najlepsze do zabawy.

\- Padam z nóg przy tych diablętach – jęczała leżąca na szezlongu Pansy, ocierając spocone czoło – Przysięgam! Zastosuję kiedyś na nich zaklęcie Przylepca, by usiedziały w jednym miejscu.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? – syknęła Andromeda – ja mam córkę starszą od was! Więc nie kwękajcie i łapmy dzieciaki nim Cygnus oskubie pawie Lucjusza i twój mąż zakaże nam dostępu do piwniczki winnej – spojrzała na Hermionę wzrokiem zranionej sarny.

\- Ale co opętało Cygnusa by polować na pawie? – zapytała Hermiona wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc co zaszło.

\- Harry opowiadał jemu i Jamesowi o Indianach, a wiesz przecież że tej dwójki nie trzeba zachęcać do psot!

\- A jak Rabastan zareagował na zdolności metamorfomaga u Cygnusa? – zapytała uprzejmie Pansy.

\- Razem z Bellą i Rudolfem zalali się w trupa świętując ten fakt. Na Merlina! Mam dwójkę małych dzieci, obrażoną córkę –Andromeda wyliczała skrupulatnie swoje obowiązki – A jeszcze musiałam zamknąć te trójkę i uwarzyć im eliksir na kaca. Wiecie przecież, że Bella ciska _Cruciatusem_ gdzie popadnie jak ma kaca.

\- A nie można zabrać jej różdżki? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Wtedy gryzie, a potem rzuca _Cruciatusa_ – wyjaśniła Andromeda z lekkim uśmiechem – w każdym razie mam w domu piątkę dzieci, więc czasem je porzucam. Obawiam się tylko że Rudolf i Rabastan osuszą piwniczkę winną Lucjusza.

O tak, bracia Lestrange stanowili największych opoi Anglii, toteż Rufus zawsze ich zapraszał na spotkania z posłami z Polski i Rosji. Mogli dotrzymać kroku a kiedy rosyjski wysłannik przegrał konkurs picia z Rudolfem, sam car Rosji słał gratulacje. Było to dość podejrzane jak na ród pochodzący z Francji. Może pewien czarodziej z Polski lub Rosji miał udział przy rozroście rodu Lestrange, a oni w odpowiedni sposób zatuszowali ten akcent? Minister Magii mógł uważać braci Lestrange za szumowiny, mające niezbyt dobrze pod sufitem, ale bywali przydatni. Nie mówiąc o tym, że Bellatrix ze swoją burzą loków oraz głębokimi dekoltami przyciągała uwagę niejednego mężczyzny.

\- Nie dadzą rady – zapewniła Hermiona – ale poszukajmy tych pawi, bo jak coś im się stanie, Lucjusz _naprawdę_ wpadnie w złość. – tu lekko zadrżała

Dzień po tym jak z Polski przysłano przestępców zarówno Hermiona jak i Pansy wstały późno. Poprzedniego dnia długo ganiały za dziećmi polującymi na pawie Lucjusza i padały z sił ku rozpaczy swoich mężów, mających bynajmniej nie niewinne pomysły na spędzenie wieczoru w ich towarzystwie. Dlatego pewnie weszły dopiero jak ich mężczyźni zdążyli przeczytać „Proroka" przed śniadaniem.

\- Zaczynam lubić Polaków – powiedział Draco – Tato, czy mogę tam pojechać na wakacje?

\- Wyśmienity pomysł – Lucjusz klasnął w dłonie jakby właśnie zwietrzył interes – znałem Aleksandra Orłowskiego jeszcze zanim został wybrany w wolnej elekcji i na pewno dobrze cię przyjmie. Narcyza rwała sobie przez nas włosy z głowy, zwłaszcza kiedy razem z Saszą namówiliśmy Bellę na… – zakończył smutno, ilekroć wspominał pierwszą żonę.

\- Narcyza nie chciała byś się smucił na jej wspomnienie – szepnęła Hermiona pojednawczo.

\- Nie – zapewnił Lucjusz – i czuję że jej piękno żyje w naszej córce, ale ... jedź z Pansy do Polski, Draco, poznawaj zagranicznych czarodziei. Tylko zanim to zrobisz oboje nauczcie się warzyć eliksir na kaca i … parę innych rzeczy. – słowa „parę innych rzeczy" wypowiedział lekko kpiącym tonem jednocześnie zwiastującym pewną tajemnicę

\- Jakich na przykład? – zapytała Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem, gdy mąż podał jej babeczkę. Draco się skrzywił widząc ów gest.

\- Uważajcie na wiły, czyli po naszemu wile. Dla zabawy zwodzą cudzoziemców. No i dytka domowe, ich widok może wywołać przerażenie. Błagam pijcie i jedzcie powoli. Polacy są gościnni, ale uważają że pusty talerz i kielich to obraza gościa więc sami rozumiecie. Napiszę do Saszy i wspomnę nieco dawne czasy.

Lucjusz, wyraźnie zachwycony pomysłami już planował listy oraz polityczne sojusze. Hermiona zaczęła go karmić melonowymi kuleczkami, na co Draco zaczął robić miny. Zdążył przez to zarobić od dwóch czarownic. I wtedy Hermiona przeczytała o wielkim, dyplomatycznym sukcesie Rufusa Scimgeoura jakim był prezent od polskiego króla.

\- Wysłali ludzi jako pakunek? – zapytała Hermiona wyraźnie oburzona.

\- Polacy bardzo nie lubią zagranicznych działaczy mówiących im co mają robić– wyjaśnił Lucjusz cierpliwie – zaś ci cali Śmieciarze, są głupcami skoro właśnie TAM próbują głosić swoje poglądy. – tym razem lekko pobłażliwy ton był okraszony markowym spojrzeniem Lucjusza zarezerwowanym dla osób, które uważał za _głupiutkie_.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Ano w takim, że ich prawa są o wiele bardziej konserwatywne od naszych. Po naszym ślubie, Sasza napisał do mnie list z gratulacjami i wyraził zaskoczenie moją nowoczesnością. Chyba żaden inny czarodziej tak by mnie nie nazwał!

\- Ciebie ojcze? – zapytał Draco wyraźnie zaszokowany – na Merlina jakim cudem?

\- Mnie, a dlaczego Sasza ci na pewno wyjaśni – zadecydował Lucjusz, który uznał, że nie będzie pozbawiał pierworodnego atrakcji związanych z Krajem Lechitów.

\- Nie chciałbyś spotkać przyjaciela kochany? Dlaczego nie było go na naszym ślubie? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Niech Draco pojedzie, nasza cała rodzina to za dużo nawet jak na polską gościnność. I cokolwiek się stanie nigdy nie pijcie niczego co wam dadzą Rosjanie – apelował Lucjusz – Sasza był w środku kampanii wyborczej jak braliśmy ślub, jak zatem sama rozumiesz nie mógł nigdzie wyjechać.

I wtedy właśnie Hermiona usłyszała o panujących w Polsce zwyczajach i prawach, wedle których dzieci Mugoli nie miały nawet praw wyborczych. Wyraziła wówczas wątpliwość czy polski przyjaciel męża aby na pewno nie przybył na wesele z powodu nadmiaru zajęć. Całe zaś prawa uznała to za skrajnie oburzające, o wiele gorsze niż dziedziczenie krzeseł w Wizengamocie. Pansy oraz Elaine wyśmiały jej oburzenie, a jedynie Ginny zrozumiała. Być może dlatego znowu zbliżyła się do rudowłosej. Uprzedzenia miały się znakomicie, nie tylko w Anglii.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Lucjusz wysłał list. W dalekiej Warszawie odbiorca z uśmiechem na ustach czytał list od dawnego, angielskiego druha. Jak chyba wszyscy w magicznej populacji Europy śledzili losy drugiej angielskiej wojny, tym mianem bowiem nazwano ostateczną potyczkę z Voldemortem. Wiele wówczas dyskutowano nad możliwym rozwojem sytuacji. Po zwycięstwie Pottera, temat horkruksów włączono w zajęcie z zaawansowanej Obrony Przez Czarną Magią w Lwowskim Instytucie Magii. Małżeństwo Malfoya z Hermioną Granger zelektryzowało pół Europy a i sam Aleksander usłyszał od swej rodziny by za nic w świecie nie myślał o ślubie z Mugolaczką. Nie myślał by aż tak dalece nagiąć tradycję. Za to zarówno swej pomocnicy jak i Podolakowi opowiadał o brunetce zajmującej na co dzień alchemią.

\- Ale go wzięło! – powiedział Podolak – ale po kiego chodzi na spotkania tak daleko? Nie prościej zaprosić dziewczynę tutaj, na zamek?

\- Pewnie by było ciekawiej a i chyba jak wyjaśnił, nie chce przestraszyć swej nowej przyjaciółki – zauważyła Dobroniega.

\- Aż muszę poznać tę czarownicę! – ekscytował się Podolak - Że też przekonała Saszę, by szedł taki kawał drogi na spotkania. Zwykle to kobiety za nim biegały, nawet przed elekcją, wszak samo nazwisko „Orłowski" już ma w sobie magię.

\- Tylko uważaj, jeśli wyjdzie że śledzisz..

\- Wiem, wiem ale naprawdę chciałbym, by Sasza kogoś poznał, on bezgranicznie gardzi ludźmi, co pragną się z nim spotkać i zaznajomić ze względu na nazwisko i stanowisko.

Na szczęście dla rozmawiających, obiekt zainteresowania nie wiedział, że rozmawiają. Odpisywał właśnie Lucjuszowi, że z radością pozna jego syna i synową. Nigdy dość przyjaciół między zamożnymi czarodziejami, czy to na miejscu czy za granicą. Zaś skoro Francja pogrążała się w chaosie, Anglia ze stabilnymi rządami mogła uchodzić za ostoję równowagi w Europie. Destabilizacja zachodniej połowy kontynentu nie leżała w interesie nikogo, poza tymi zwariowanymi fanatykami z obsesją czystości krwi czy też ich następcami pragnącymi wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami. Pierwszy Obywatel kręcił posępnie głową nad głupotą wszystkich tych postaw.

Najpierw Grindelwald wpadł na pomysł by dominować nad Mugolami dla „większego dobra", przez co wojna rozpaliła praktycznie cały kontynent. Wiele lat potem kolejny szaleniec o pompatycznym przezwisku postanowił walczyć o te same bzdury, na szczęście ograniczając swoje działania do Anglii. Próbował jednak znaleźć sojuszników za granicą. Ówczesny król kazał wyrzucić śmierciożerców na zbity pysk nie tylko z zamku, ale i całej Warszawy z zastrzeżeniem, że każde kolejne spotkanie skończy się walką. Kiedy Voldemort zignorował owe słowa, Justycjariusze dostali pozwolenie na zabijanie ich bez nakazu, zaś każdy czarodziej czy czarownica zdolny rzucać klątwy mieli prawo użyć takowej, łącznie z _Cruciatusem_. No i wreszcie Śmieciarze, czy też Czyściciele, chcący wywracać ład społeczny. Na nich jeszcze nie wydano wyroku, ale póki co wyznaczono nagrodę za ich głowy. Z naciskiem na właśnie „póki co".

Pojawiały się naciski oraz propozycje, by nadać bojownikom Czyścicieli status terrorystów. Najbardziej konserwatywni członkowie elit rządzących domagali się tego wprost, a sam Aleksander znajdował coraz mniej wymówek by nie uczynić zadość żądaniom. Sam ich osobiście nie cierpiał. Niestety nie było łatwo nazwać nielegalną organizację, której członkowie byli powiązani z nowym rządem Francji, bowiem każdy kto miał pojęcie o polityce wiedział, że przeklęci Czyściciele mają tam wpływy a nawet i swojego Ministra Magii. Zerwanie stosunków dyplomatycznych z Francją nie wchodziło na razie w grę. Po raz kolejny z naciskiem na „na razie".

Dlatego też pewnie niedługo po głośnym złapaniu niebezpiecznych aktywistów, Aleksander nakazał sprowadzić do siebie Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy oraz Najwyższego Justycjariusza. Owe spotkania nazywano tradycyjnie audiencjami, chociaż faktycznie bardziej przypominały rozmowy Ministra Magii z ważnymi urzędnikami niż audiencje z dawnych czasów.

Rozmowy miały miejsce w niewielkim pokoju w zamku królewskim Warszawy, będącym tak rezydencją mieszkalną jak i centrum administracji. Pod ścianami komnaty ustawiono regały uginające pod ciężarem ksiąg i zwojów. Na wolnej od książek ścianie wisiał ogromny portret Zygmunta, jednego z najbardziej zasłużonych władców magicznej Polski. Przegnał wilkołaki i hordy wampirów pustoszące osady a także zmusił Rosjan do uznania granic. Dlatego pewnie wszyscy następcy wieszali jego portret w przeznaczonej do komnacie na spotkanie. Zaproszeni goście zasiadali przy niewielkim stole z litego mahoniu. Był to ciężki stół zwykle zarzucony zwojami oraz dokumentami, a nie inaczej było owego dnia. Wysokie, sięgające do sufitu okna zapewniały widok na część ogrodów a nawet na mugolską część Warszawy nieco w oddali. Efekt zapierał dech w piersiach, podobnie jak przepych owego miejsca. Lecz czekający na króla urzędnicy nie podziwiali widoków.

W Warszawie, w przeciwieństwie do Londynu, budynki związane z częścią miasta zamieszkałą przez czarodziei nie znajdowały się w podziemiach, lecz miejscach ukrytych przez Mugolami za pomocą zaklęć zwodzących. Niektóre, jak zamek królewski stanowiły replikę dawnych budynków znanej wszystkim Warszawy, zmienione i dostosowane do potrzeb czarodziei. Całe ulice a nawet dzielnice, jak w przypadku Warszawy oraz Lwowa, zostały odcięte od niemagicznej części zaś za pomocą zaawansowanej magii Mugole zwyczajnie zapomnieli jakby miejsce nigdy nie istniały. Wspomnienia przetrwały zniekształcone w postaci legend i opowieści, mając jednak niewiele wspólnego z prawdą. Kiedy jednak dwaj urzędnicy szli na spotkanie z pewnością nie myśleli o historii i widokach.

\- Powinniśmy wzmocnić kontrole na terenach przygranicznych – zaczął Szef Departamentu. Był to niski wąsaty czarodziej, którego niezbyt imponująca postura skrywała bystry umysł.

\- Jeszcze bardziej? – Najwyższy Justycjariusz nie wydawał się przekonany – kiedy w Niemczech wybuchła wojna domowa wzmocniliśmy nasze odziały, ale reakcja była przedwczesna.

\- Wówczas, lecz chyba wszyscy mamy świadomość, że schwytana niedawno na środku Babiogórskiej grupka to nie jedyni podżegacze wojenni – Aleksander przerwał rozmowę nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem – i ciekawi mnie w jaki sposób dotarli tak daleko. Musieli dostać pomoc od kogoś na miejscu. Niemcy to teraz mniejszy z naszych problemów, ich hałaśliwe grupki przynajmniej nie głoszą haseł rewolucji!

\- Zapewne od tej koszmarnej Francuzki – syknął wąsaty czarodziej – Lecz potrzebujemy dowodów, co zatem nakazujesz _Sire?_

\- Niech twoi ludzie skontaktują się z Anglikami i dowiedzą możliwie najwięcej o tych Czyścicielach i ich działalności na Wyspach – nakazał Aleksander – i ja podejrzewam tę francuską zmorę, ale musimy wiedzieć kto jeszcze jest zaangażowany.

\- Aurorzy także mogą mieć pożyteczne informacje _Sire_ – zauważył drugi z zaproszonych czarodziei.

\- Znakomity pomysł – Aleksander pochwalił z uśmiechem Justycjariusza – lecz działajcie dyskretnie, nie na poziomie waszych angielskich odpowiedników, lecz niższym szczeblu. Nie muszę powtarzać, że najwięcej można załatwić poprzez kontakty na średnim szczeblu. Oczekuję regularnych raportów.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Czarodzieje zajmujący się magicznym transportem zanotowali zwiększoną ilość podróży z Polski. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ale także dla zachowania porządku, podróże przed Międzynarodową Sieć Fiuu podlegały rejestracji oraz kontroli. O ile wewnątrz kraju czarodzieje mogli bez przeszkód podróżować między domami a także z domów do miejsc publicznych o tyle połączenia zagranicznie możliwe były wyłącznie ze ściśle określonych miejsc: ministerialnego atrium oraz gabinetów najważniejszych urzędników.

Rzecz jasna czarodzieje próbowali także mugolskich środków transportu. W Polsce każdy, kto myślał, czy to o pracy w administracji państwowej czy w bardziej badawczych instytucjach, musiał zdać egzamin z „nauk Mugolskich" i potrafić poruszać po świecie bez magii. Do Anglii część wysłanników polskiego rządu wyruszyła tradycyjnie przez Fiuu a inna samolotami, ginąc w tłumie Mugoli którzy lecieli do Anglii w poszukiwaniu pracy.

Raport o przybyciu gości trafił dość szybko na biurko Ministra Scrimgeoura. Minister drapał się po brodzie wyraźnie zastanawiając co właściwie znaczy nagłe zainteresowanie Polaków ich krajem. Na czas wojny z Voldemortem inne kraje praktycznie zablokowały połączenia z Anglią, wydając swoim obywatelom ostrzeżenia przed próbą podróży. Dlatego wyjazd za granicę był utrudniony, bowiem międzynarodowe Fiuu praktycznie nie działało. Goście z Anglii byli traktowani z najwyższą nieufością. Polska zamknęła połączenie jako jedno z ostatnich, ale taka Rosja prawie od razu. Anglia dwukrotnie była „chorym czarodziejem" Europy za sprawą dwóch wojen domowych. Trzynaście lat pokoju między nimi być może pozwoliłoby by chociaż trochę odzyskać wiarygodność, lecz Korneliusz Knot nie należał do ludzi zdolnych przekonać zagranicznych polityków.

Niedługo po swoim wyborze, poprzednik Rufusa wybrał się z oficjalną wizytą do Polski. Zabrał ze sobą swoich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi w tym niedawno mianowaną Podsekretarz Umbridge. „Prorok" dwoił się i troił by upudrować relację z wizyty, która delikatnie mówiąc nie poszła najlepiej. Korneliusz okazał całkowitą nieznajomość zwyczajów Polaków, a co gorsza upił po paru toastach z ówczesnym królem.

Ale prawdziwa katastrofa przyszła potem. Dolores źle zniosła obecność wił i innych magicznych stworzeń w zamku. Wiły bardzo często pełniły rolę dam oraz ochrony w domach największych rodów i tylko osoby pokroju Umbridge oraz francuskiej wysłanniczki mogły próbować z nimi ostrej dyskusji o wyższości czarodziei nad „mieszańcami". Tylko cudem nie doszło do międzynarodowego skandalu, lecz i tak osłabiona pozycja Anglii stała się jeszcze gorsza. Wówczas na europejskiej scenie liczyły się kraje jak Francja, Polska i Rosja zaś mniejsi gracze jak Anglia czy Bułgaria zwykle łączyli siły z jednymi z nich. Rufus doskonale o wszystkim wiedział, zaś bez raportów podejrzewał jak ciężkie zadanie go czeka.

\- Zaprowadziliśmy porządek w kraju, lecz to nie koniec mojej pracy – powiedział cicho do swej żony, Elaine która jak zawsze uważnie słuchała o spawach Ministerstwa.

Blondynka przeszła daleką drogę od wiecznie zarumienionej czarownicy do towarzyszki najważniejszego polityka w Anglii. Rufus poprzez przeprowadzenie kraju wpierw przez wojnę a potem zażegnanie zagrożenia ze strony Śmieciarzy był bohaterem wielu i mógł liczyć na ich głosy. Lecz nigdy nie należy osiąść na laurach. Wiedzieli o tym obydwoje.

\- Mówisz o kwestii Polski? – zapytała Elaine, delikatnie muskając ustami policzek męża.

\- Polski, Francji – westchnął Rufus – nasz kraj jest osłabiony przez ludzi jak Knot i dwie wojny. Tradycyjnie mieliśmy układy z Francją, ale skoro u nich władzę przejęli ci przeklęci rewolucjoniści, straciliśmy nasze wpływy. Nasi sojusznicy znad Sekwany są w rozsypce i wiele wskazuje, że będzie tylko gorzej.

\- Ale z tego co wiem, to przecież twoja linia polityczna powinna się spodobać Polakom, bo oni mają zbliżone podejście – zauważyła Elaine.

\- Tak, dlatego Aleksander Orłowski w ogóle prowadzi ze mną korespondencję. Rzecz w tym, że w Warszawie kojarzą nas przez pryzmat Knota, Dumbledore'a oraz Voldemorta. Dumbledore słał swoich ludzi do Polski w czasie przed jedną i drugą wojną, lecz ludzi z tego przeklętego Zakonu Feniksa! Wysłali nawet Lupina! Lupina, który miał prowadzić rozmowy z polskimi wilkołakami na temat przyłączenia do nich.

Elaine chwyciła dłoń swego męża, ale niewiele mogła pomóc na jego wściekłość. Zagryzła wargi, wyraźnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Kiedy przed laty Dumbledore mawiał, że wysyła posłów do magicznych istot w Anglii i za granicą, chwalono jego pomysły. Wówczas sprawiały wrażenie bardzo dobrych i dających szansę. Nikt wówczas jednak nie myślał nad reakcję rządów krajów, gdzie istoty mieszkały. Ponieważ Albus Dumbledore był martwy a nazwiska Knota większość ludzi wolała nie pamiętać, to na Rufusa spadła konieczność płacenia za nieudane pomysły polityczne dawnego dyrektora Hogwartu.

Dopiero niedawno zaczęła tak z Rufusem, jak i Percy'm, rozmawiać o skutkach polityki poprzedników męża. Francuzi stosunkowo spokojnie podeszli do sprawy Anglików szukających sojuszników w ich kraju, lecz Polacy i Niemcy byli wściekli, kiedy czy to ludzie Voldemorta, czy Zakonu Feniksa rozmawiali z wilkołakami czy też innymi magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Czy powinniśmy posłać może podarki? – zapytała po chwili.

\- To już dawno zrobiłem, teraz zaś czekam na dalsze kroki Aleksandra. Ciekawi mnie czego też szukają Polacy a Anglii?

\- Może warto wysłać kogoś zaufanego do Warszawy, kogoś kto dyskretnie rozejrzy się po okolicy? – zaproponowała Elaine.

\- Dokładnie taki mam plan – zapewnił Rufus całując żonę przelotnie marząc o czymś więcej niż pocałunki.

Następnego dnia wezwał do swego gabinetu Percy'ego. Chociaż Minister miał już własne dzieci, nadal traktował syna Wealeyów z rodzajem ojcowskiej tkliwości i pomagał ambitnemu chłopakowi. Teraz jednak nakazał wejść do przestronnego gabinetu z całkiem innych powodów, bowiem wyraźnie coś planował intensywnie kreśląc litery na pergaminie.

\- Usiądź – nakazał Minister, nalewając herbaty – czy masz może ochotę pozwiedzać Warszawę?

\- Warszawę? – zapytał zaskoczony Percy.

\- Tak, Warszawę masz istotną rolę w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy. Pragniesz zaś zdobyć nieco praktyki w terenie – wyjaśnił miękko Rufus.

\- A w jakim celu naprawdę mam opuścić Anglię? – zapytał bystro Percy.

\- By mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Muszę mieć kogoś zaufanego w Warszawie, a łatwo wyjaśnimy obecność wciąż młodego czarodzieja. A co najważniejsze, uważnie obserwuj czy ktoś od nas przyjeżdża do Warszawy.

\- Ktoś może snuć podobne plany?

\- Lucjusz Malfoy zna od lat Aleksandra Orłowskiego, znali się jeszcze przed ostatnią wojną i na długo przed elekcją tego drugiego. Z pewnością wykorzysta ową przewagę – zauważył Rufus.

\- Lecz co zrobimy? Jeśli przyjaźni się z królem to.. – zaczął Percy.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy poślubił pannę Granger, która zamierzała walczyć o prawa skrzatów domowych i wilkołaków. To z pewnością fatalnie wygląda w oczach Polaków, a nam daje szanse.

\- Ale Hermiona – Percy wyglądał na nieprzekonanego.

\- Polityka to nie zabawa małych dzieci. Po zakończeniu ostatniej wojny Hermiona Granger miała przed sobą ogromne możliwości, podobnie jak Harry Potter i twój brat. Sam osobiście zaproponowałem jej pracę, a panna Granger ze wszystkich możliwych zajęć postanowiła zająć się prawami magicznych stworzeń. Dzięki swej inteligencji, oczytaniu oraz osiągnięciom mogła raz za razem udowadniać nieprawdziwość tez o niższości czarodziei z rodzin mugolskich. Zamiast tego jednak zaczęła dowodzić słuszności owych tez. Sama jest sobie winna, a Lucjusz Malfoy z pewnością wykorzysta wszystkie możliwości.

Percy próbował protestować, lecz Rufus go uciszył. Jeśli nie zaczną samodzielnego działania, to Malfoy rozpocznie niezależną grę polityczną. Nie mogli pozwolić, by zamożny arystokrata wykorzystał swoją znajomość w królem Polski i przez to wykiwał Ministerstwo. Rufus rzecz jasna nie powiedział ani słowa o swoich planach Elaine. Żona rozumiała bardzo wiele, lecz darzyła Hermionę dziwnym sentymentem.

Po wyjściu młodego czarodzieja, Rufus wezwał swego przyjaciela Higgsa. Bertie Higgs wciąż zarządzał Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa, zaś jego bratanek Cormac McLaggen był znakomitym Aurorem. Dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiali długo na temat możliwych działań Malfoya oraz Polaków, dochodząc do wniosku, że nadszedł czas by wzięli udział w grze nie czekając biernie na dalsze kroki Lucjusza.

\- Porozmawiam z Potterem – poradził Bertie – niech napisze list do swego odpowiednika w Polsce z gratulacjami znakomitej akcji ze złapaniem Czyścicieli. Dlatego też wysyłamy naszego znakomitego człowieka, Cormacka, by dowiedział się nieco o zagranicznych służbach.

\- Myślisz, że nie odmówią? – zapytał Rufus.

\- Nikt nie powie „nie" Potterowi, jest sławny także za granicą. Ma świadomość jakie zagrożenie stanowią Czyściciele, a poza tym jak wytrawny Auror podziwia śledczych innych krajów. Jako Szef Biura nie może pojechać a Cormack to jego druh.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a potem Rufus wezwał Pottera przez Fiuu. Opowiedział mu o planach poprawy pozycji Anglii. Apelował do poczucia obowiązku młodego mężczyzny, a także pragnienia pomagania innym. Wspominał o bezpieczeństwie i odbudowywania Anglii po zniszczeniach wojennych. Dyplomatycznie nie wspominał niczego o swoich planach wobec Hermiony. Próba zdyskredytowania przyjaciółki wielce by nie spodobała się Potterowi.

* * *

A/N: Nie zamierzają darować Hermionie błędów młodości. Polityka nie wybacza.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Czyściciele rozszerzają działalność, ale nie pomyśleli, że Polacy nie Francuzi i nawracaczy w najlepszym wyrazie obśmieją. Tutaj zaś ich aresztowali i jeszcze wysłali do Anglii z żądaniem nagrody. Rzecz jasna Czyściciele mają się za lepszych od ciemnego ludu, jak to zwykle mają w zwyczaju wszelkiej maści SJW czy inni apostołowie wolności.

To ma być satyra tak na Europę Zachodnią jak i Amerykę a co mnie najbardziej przeraża, że jakby usunąć słowa "magia" czy "wilkołak" to bym opisała rzeczywistość. I to jest straszne.

Tak, szaty Aleksandra mają przypominać nieco staropolskie kontusze, ale kwestie mody wciąż mi się krystalizują. Zasadniczo chciałabym by społeczność magiczna miała swoją własną modę i wszystko niezależne od mugolskiej, chociaż oczywiście w jakim sensie światy się będą przenikać. Ale czarodzieje w dżinsach i spódniczkach mnie nie przekonują, bo widzę świat magii jako odmienną kulturę a odmienność kultur to także stroje. JKM na razie ma ochotę spokojnie porozmawiać, ale to ledwie początek i na razie chce porozmawiać jak człowiek bez stada gapiów i domysłów. Co do wyglądu wyobraź sobie Lucjusza z ciemnymi włosami lub młodego Syriusza Blacka.

Francuzka to Umbridge lub jakikolwiek SJW, wiem, że JK Rowling zamierzała z Umbridge zrobić parodię uprzedzonego konserwatysty ale wyszedł właśnie SJW (social justice warriow) a lewicowi SJW są jednymi z najbardziej nietolerancyjnych i agresywnych ludzi na globie ustępując jedynie bliskowschodniemu dziecku polityki byłego na szczęście Prezydenta USA.

I tak tutaj mamy Rzeczpospolitą w zenicie chwały kontra Anglię po dwóch wojnach domowych poprzedzielanych latami fatalnych rządów. Po drugiej zaś wojnie magiczna Anglia była zniszczonym krajem, a by kraj wyszedł na prostą trzeba pracy nie zaś lewicowo-liberalnych reform społecznych które kosztują wiele. Na to przychodzi czas w prosperity a nie kiedy trzeba zadbać o ciągłość rządów.

 **Toraach:** nazwy zmienione, raz jeszcze dzięki za sugestie. I trafiłeś w dziesiątkę plącząca panią.

Co do powiązań Dumbledore'a z Grindelwaldem to myślę, że książka Rity Skeeter mogła by się sprzedać znakomicie. Pikantne skandale z życia znanych osób to zawsze dobry materiał, bo ludzie lubią jak obsmarować kogoś znanego.

Artur jest niewyleczalny moim zdaniem. Jemu się nie da pomóc. Nic nie zrozumiał przez długie lata życia i naraz go nie olśni. A wiemy z książek, że narobił 7 dzieci nie myśląc czy jest w stanie utrzymać. To skrajna nieodpowiedzialność.

Hermiona.. oj ona swoje jeszcze zrobi. Ona jest typowym SJW i robiąc z niej wytrawnego polityka tworzy się OOC. Rzucajmy frazesami ale bez wysiłku własnego. Lucjusz.. oj biedak wyłysieje przez nią.

Tak Natalia będzie brunetką, a co do nazw lokali: ona się chciała spotkać w kawiarni w części magicznej a on w mugolskiej herbaciarni. Nie, romansu jeszcze nie ma na razie kulturalne wyjście na kawę i rozmowy. A co do romansu z różnymi paniami, to Aleksander po prostu korzystał z życia i przywilejów


	3. Ciężkie jest życie szpiega

Dziękuję za komentarze moim wiernym i nowym Czytelnikom. Jako że rozdział został już zbetowany jakiś czas temu, zapraszam do lektury i spotkania z Ginny oraz Ronem.

 **Guest:** Dziękuję i zapraszam na więcej.

 **Toraach:** Jak widzisz są Krzemienie. Będzie ich więcej. Urząd cóż ma sens, ale to Twój autorski pomysł jeszcze obgadamy sprawę. Z tymi staropolskimi określeniami to niezły pomysł to by dodało smaczku do całości, w każdym razie mogą zawsze używać kilku form.

 _Aleksander_ ma być właśnie taki, Rufus nie tyle ma paranoję co ma świadomość jak ważną postacią jest Lucjusz Malfoy i boi się czy arystokrata nie zacznie prowadzić polityki poza Ministerstwem. Co do Elaine, to z czasem zmieni podejście a Rufus cóż jest politykiem marzącym by się przyspawać do stołka.

Bella i reszta się pojawią nieraz. Po prostu wprowadzam nowe postacie do dramatu, ale Bella będzie za parę rozdziałów. Podobnie jak reszta rodziny. Dzięki za pomysł na Andromedę, pasuje mi właśnie na następczynię Narcyzy, która próbuje zrobić z Belli i Tonks damy. Domyślmy się efektów. A Hermiona cóż... to SJW o dopiero zacznie. W sumie to można ją zrozumieć była jak Kopciuszek i nie umiała sobie dać rady.

Percy.. kłopoty biedaka dopiero się zaczną, bo oni mocnej głowy nie ma, ani nie umie uników robić. Co do melonowych kuleczek, kiedyś próbowałam tuńczyka zawiniętego w płatki melona. Pychota.

 **Sitek** : można też dodawać komentarze anonimowo. Cieszy mnie, że historia się podoba. Tak, takie grupy jak Czyściciele są koszmarne a co gorsza naprawdę istnieją. Sama na co dzień słucham wszelkich piewców tolerancji co każdego kto ma chociaż trochę inne zdanie wyzywają od najgorszych. Nie pomagają też grupom o które się ponoć troszczą (mniejszościom etnicznym, kobietom czy uchodźcom) bo poza pluciem na oponentów i cykaniem selfików wiele nie robią.

Taa magiczna Polska, aż miło sobie powyobrażać że będziemy kiedyś ważnym graczem, którym byliśmy przecież za Jagiellonów i pierwszych królów elekcyjnych. Zawsze ludziom tutaj opada szczęka jak mówię, że Polska miała wolność wyznania, prawa kobiet i parlamentaryzm kilkaset lat wcześniej niż Europa i to Zachód może się od nas wiele nauczyć.

Betowała jak zawsze niezawodna **Freja** , która doskonale odczytuje zamysły na temat najnowszej pary.

* * *

W polskim świecie magicznym nie istniało pojęcie cenzury. Być może było to pokłosiem działań Mugoli, którzy nie jeden raz przelewali krew, by każdy mógł mówić, co uważa za słuszne. Jednakowoż w przeciwieństwie do angielskiego „Proroka" czy mugolskich polskich mediów istniała pewna niepisana opinia, że nie pisze się paskudnych i osądzających artykułów o osobie, która może być jeszcze długo przydatna. Na paszkwile pisane pod adresem Pottera patrzono z niesmakiem i nawet tego nie ukrywano specjalnie podczas wszelkich rozmów z angielskimi partnerami. Po latach jednak pamięć się zatarła, a i oba kraje miały obecnie inne priorytety aniżeli kwestie prasowe. Dziennikarze podjęli chętnie temat o prezencie od Pierwszego Obywatela dla Anglików. Snuto nawet teorie o ewentualnym sojuszu między tymi dwoma krajami tym bardziej, że Francja coraz bardziej stawała się niepewnym członkiem Magicznej Europy i prawdopodobnie potrzeba będzie nałożyć na nią sankcje, które pomogą powrócić temu krajowi na właściwe tory. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności również Niemcy, dotychczas w miarę stabilnie politycznie, zaczęły wykazywać pewne odchylenia od normy. Natalia czytając o tych rewelacjach dostawała istnych wypieków na twarzy, ale podyktowane to było fascynacją osobą Rufusa Scrimgeoura, który był wspaniałym wojownikiem i świetnym strategiem. Podczas rozmów z pomysłodawcą całego tego sojuszu w „Magicznych Fusach" mówiła prosto i uczciwie, że ich rozmowy są dla niej swoistym balsamem na jej wrodzoną, wręcz sprzężoną z płcią, ciekawość. Ponadto możliwość kosztowania kolejnej herbaty wprowadzała ją w fantastyczny nastrój, tym bardziej, że ta modna, mugolska herbaciarnia była świetnym miejscem do ukrycia się „na widoku". Owszem, Mugole ich widzieli, ale dzięki czarom zwodzącym a także własnym problemom nie przywiązywali wagi do tego, iż pod nosem tworzył się pewnego rodzaju morgantyczny związek. Poza tym widzieli wyłącznie parę eleganckich ludzi, jakich było pełno nie wiedząc dokładnie co i kogo widzą. Chociaż akurat to określenie bardziej pasowałoby do związku Lucjusza Malfoya, arystokraty, i dziewczynki znikąd, czyli Hermiony Granger. Nawet ona Natalia, czy taka Elaine miały określone pozycje w świecie magii. A to właśnie dzięki urodzeniu. W pewien piękny kwietniowy wieczór zdecydowała się na zieloną herbatę z dodatkiem jaśminu i rozmyślała o swoich ostatnich dokonaniach. Jej referat uzyskał pochwałę w pracy, co mogło zwiastować obietnicę tworzenia jako współautor z wieloma ważnymi osobami świata nauki w branżowym czasopiśmie Alchemik. A podczas regularnych spotkań mogła rozmawiać na właściwie dowolne tematy. Czuła, że rozmówca ceni jej poglądy, oczytanie i wiedzę, traktując niczym partnera. Nie mogła marzyć o niczym więcej.

\- Zadziwiające, że Anglicy w końcu wybrali sensownego przywódcę – powiedziała nadgryzając tatrę z truskawkami jednocześnie przypominając sobie jakąż to kompozycje truskawek omawiały kuzynki, co wywołało na jej twarzy subtelny rumieniec – przecież poprzednicy, w każdym razie od czasów Bartemiusza Crouch'a, raczej nie grzeszyli rozsądkiem.

\- Odkąd zaczęłaś interesować się historią polityczną Anglii? – zapytał uprzejmie Aleksander obserwując z uwagą mimikę i gesty dziewczyny. Jej delikatny rumieniec nie uszedł jego uwadze.

\- Chciałam dowiedzieć się możliwie najwięcej, by urozmaicić nasze rozmowy – wyznała szczerze i na chwilę spuściła wzrok nie chcąc zabrzmieć niczym uwodzicielka – skoro pytasz mnie o zdanie powinnam móc powiedzieć coś mądrego – zaczęła, po czym widząc grymas na twarzy rozmówcy kontynuowała mniej pewnie – a poza tym to ciekawe doświadczenie, by rozmawiać o polityce nie tylko teoretycznie lecz także od strony praktycznej.

\- Teoria jest mniej brutalna – padła pewna odpowiedź – lecz masz rację w kwestii Anglików, jest tam wielu przytomnych czarodziei i całe szczęście Zakon Feniksa nie wywołała większych zniszczeń. Latem zaś odwiedzą mnie goście właśnie z Anglii - tu westchnął na wspomnienie swojego kamrata, ale po chwili dodał dość żywo, co mogło ocierać się o sztuczność - Syn mego dawnego kompana. Ciekawie mnie co też Lucjuszowi chodzi po głowie, że wysyła do mnie dziedzica?

\- Lucjuszowi? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Lucjuszowi Malfoy, znamy się od lat, odkąd w młodości przebywałem w Anglii. Interesujący i wielce kulturalny dżentelmen, a jego ówczesna małżonka, Narcyza stanowiła uosobienie szyku i kobiecego piękna, czego nie sposób powiedzieć o drugiej pani Malfoy. – mina Aleksandra wskazywała na swoistą dezaprobatę dla chwilowego szaleństwa swojego przyjaciela, jakim było poślubienie mugolaczki. Zwłaszcza TAKIEJ mugolaczki.

\- Hermiona Granger była przyjaciółką Pottera i ważną postacią ostatniej wojny w Anglii, z pewnością zyskała status bohaterki wojennej, a tacy zawsze mają specjalne prawa – Natalia szybko odparła, skrycie podziwiając nieznaną kobietę.

\- I tak było w istocie zaś Rufus zamierzał dać jej odpowiednie stanowisko, lecz ta kobieta nie umiała wykorzystać asów w ręce. Miast budować swą pozycję, zaczęła trwonić potencjał na walkę o prawa magicznych stworzeń i głosić potrzebę ich wyzwalania. Moi ludzie w Londynie aż się dławili ze śmiechu, wspominając o szacownej bohaterce co zbierała poparcie dla pomysłu wyzwalania skrzatów domowych. Przypomina mi jako żywo tę przeklętą Francuzicę a już sam nie wiem czy gorsze są działaczki z misją, czy szczebiotki.

\- Żadnej z nich tutaj nie ma Sasza – zapewniła uspokajająco, choć kusiło ją, by w ramach tego „uspokajania" położyć swoją dłoń na jego, ale nie zdobyła się na to. Taki był efekt chowania czarownic, a poza tym mógł wszystko źle zrozumieć. Niezależnie, czy to frywolna Francja, postępowe Niemcy, czy Polska. Kobieta musiała być niczym Roszpunka w Wieży. Czekaj aż ktoś cię zdobędzie i masz łagodzić napięte sytuacje odpowiednimi słowami – nie ma sensu tracić tak pięknego wieczoru na równie irytujące osoby. A jaki jest dziedzic swego przyjaciela?

\- Zapewne podobny do niego, bo jeśli chodzi o Lucjusza to...

Słuchała uważnie o Draco, który nie wykazywał niebezpiecznych tendencji jak usłyszała. Doskonale rozumiała jak bardzo rozmówca nie tolerował wywrotowych idei, co w jakimś sensie popierała. Lecz i tak podziwiała w głębi ducha Hermionę za odwagę i upór w dążeniu do celu. Ona sama jako córka dobrej rodziny czarodziei nie napotykała na podobne przeszkody. Znalazła swoją pasję w alchemii i największy akt buntu stanowiło oświadczenie, że pragnie poświęcić się pracy, co niepomiernie drażniło niektóre ciotki uważające domowe pielesze za najwłaściwsze miejsce dla czarownicy. Lecz alchemia kryje w sobie wiele tajemnic, zaś ona miała duszę odkrywcy. Poza tym schadzki były stanowczo przereklamowane, a siedzący przed nią mężczyzna zdecydowanie należał do kategorii „całkowicie poza zasięgiem" jeśli chodziło o poważne relacje, zaś na rolę przelotnej zabawki nie miała ochoty. Zaś rozmowy, uważne słuchanie zdania było milsze niż nic nie znaczące komplementy.

Podobnie jak większość czarownic, czytała a w każdym razie słyszała o jego licznych romansach. Nie wiedziała ile z nich było faktycznych, lecz niewątpliwie miał niejedno spotkanie z zawodniczką „Strzyg z Polesia", a także popularną piosenkarką. Natalia nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego kobiety decydowały na przelotne związki. Przecież potem mężczyźni odchodzili, zaś czarownica zostawała sama. Nie mogła po tym liczyć na dobre wyjście za mąż.

Nie znaczy, że brunetka pozostawała nieczuła na przenikliwe spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Sama przed sobą przyznała, że jest przystojny i uderzała w głowę ilekroć wypowiedziała podobne zdanie. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to idiotyczne zadurzenie, czym dołączyła by do sporej grupy czarownic, które wycinały jego zdjęcia z gazet. Ona uważała owo zachowanie za dobre dla uczennic szkoły, nie zaś kobiety dobiegającej trzydziestki. I jak poważna osoba nijak nie dostrzegała drobnych gestów jak przypadkowe dotknięcie dłoni, muśnięcie palców ganiąc się za myślenie o czymś więcej niż tylko wynik przypadku.

Zrzucała owo podejście na zachowanie dżentelmena, który nalewa kobiecie wina do pucharu czy też wykonuje inne gesty. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała, to głupie domysły. Sama zaś ze swoimi poglądami na życie oraz zamiłowaniem do pracy nad alchemią. Nie należała do tych wyzwolonych, pewnych siebie kobiet dających mężczyznom zadowolenie. Matka, ciotka Gertruda oraz babka opowiadały o takich. I ostrzegały przed potencjalnymi konsekwencjami. „ _Możesz nie pragnąć małżeństwa, lecz jeśli oddasz się zbyt wcześnie ta ścieżka zostanie przed tobą zatrzaśnięta. Nie poślubisz mężczyzny z dobrej rodziny, tacy bowiem nie biorą za żony kobiet, które ktoś miał_ ".

Dlatego Natalia powtarzała owe słowa raz po raz. Nic tak nie pomagało na nadmiernie pobudzoną wyobraźnię jak czytanie dzieł alchemicznych, gdzie przygotowanie czegokolwiek wymagało skupienia oraz koncentracji, by nie doprowadzić do wybuchu. Podobnie jak w przypadku warzenia eliksirów, chwila nieuwagi mogła zniweczyć tygodnie pracy. A Natalia poważnie podchodziła do pracy i wszelkich procedur kiedy dokonywała destylacji czy też innych obliczeń. Alchemia nigdy nie uchodziła za typowo kobiecą domenę, bowiem konserwatyści uważali, że miejsce czarownicy jest w domu nie zaś nad skomplikowaną aparaturą. Natalia zaś zamierzała realizować pasje. A może po prostu konserwatyści nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że nie wszystkie niewiasty, czy to magiczne, czy też nie, posiadają na użytek własny Ubożątka (słowiańskie, bardziej wyzwolone skrzaty domowe), czy służbę (w przypadku mugolek) a sam proces gotowania dość pokrywa się z pracą laboratoryjną. Niestety, ale ciemność intelektualna wielu mężczyzn jeszcze długo będzie zamykać białogłowy w domach ograniczając tym samym rozwój ludzkości a tym samym siebie. Inną sprawą są kobiety, które przyklaskują takiemu stanowi rzeczy, ale i na nie przyjdzie kiedyś pora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Niedługo potem do Warszawy przybyli Percy wraz z Cormackiem. Weasley nie czuł się dobrze wyjeżdżając z podobną misją, lecz rozmowa z rodziną skutecznie rozwiała wątpliwości. Jego relacje z rodzicami stały się okropne od czasu rozwodu Rona z Lavender. Nieraz próbowali jednak mimo wszystko ratować swoje relacje. To Bill próbował scalić rodzinę, a Ginny także odkąd zaczęła panować nad temperamentem także poczęła namawiać by przestali ze sobą toczyć spory.

\- Nie ma sensu byśmy pozwolili polityce całkiem nas zniszczyć – apelowała pewnie, a jednocześnie dość spokojnie. Za spokojnie jak na nią, co niewątpliwie miało związek z mugolskimi lekami, które nazywano stabilizatorami nastoju. – Percy może i bywa wkurzającym przydupasem Ministra, ale to _przede wszystkim_ nasz brat. Ty zaś, Ron, potrzebujesz nas wszystkich i pomocy.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – krzyczał oburzony rudzielec.

\- Nieprawda – powiedziała Ginny – ja po urodzeniu Jamesa miałam problemy, coś co Mugole nazwali depresją. Moja porywczość przeszła w coś koszmarnego. My, czarodzieje myślimy o sobie jak o lepszych od Mugoli, lecz to oni mają całe gałęzie medycyny związane z leczeniem emocji i umysłów. Ich leki nie zawsze działają, lecz zrobiły dla mnie więcej niż uzdrowiciele z Munga. Tobie też mogą pomóc, nie zamykając, ale pomagając zrozumieć co poszło nie tak. Czy wiesz, że Mugole mają całe książki poświęcone wpływowi sławy i stresu na ludzi?

Ron nie sprawiał wrażenie przekonanego, lecz także nie protestował. Odszedł do swojego pokoju obrażony, ale przynajmniej bez awantury. Punkt dla nich. Ginny zaś rozmawiała tak z rodzicami, jak i przychodzącymi członkami rodziny.

\- Pomogę mamo – zaoferowała się – wiem jak ciężko pracujesz w restauracji.

\- Kocham gotowanie a goście, goście gotowi są czekać długo na swoje danie. Nigdy nie oczekiwałam, że będę utrzymywać rodzinę – zakończyła.

\- I idzie ci mamo doskonale – powiedział Percy, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni w Norze – sam słyszałem jak moi przyjaciele z Ministerstwa chwalą pod niebiosa twoje potrawy.

\- Percy! – Molly powitała swego syna radośnie, pomimo wielu sporów.

\- I mnie brakowało twej kuchni, nikt jej nie zastąpi!

\- Chodźcie – zaproponowała.

Nora niewiele się zmieniła przez te lata. Chociaż dochody z restauracji Molly pozwalały by na powiększenie domu lub zamieszkanie w innym miejscu, to jednak pozostali w miejscu które kochali. Mogli wreszcie pozwolić sobie na posiadanie skrzata domowego, może nie całkiem nowego lecz starego ale wciąż sprawnego. Molly radowała się z pomocy. Artur nie potrafił zbyt wiele zrobić w domu, co było dość nietypowe jak na mężczyznę w jego przedziale wiekowym. Jego mugolscy rówieśnicy jeśli nie niańczyli wnuków, to albo pracowali w kolejnym zakładzie (Polska) albo naprawiali w domu sprzęty, które uległy awarii. Ewentualnie jeździli na wycieczki, ale nawet podczas tych wycieczek starali się pogłębić swoją wiedzę techniczną. Artur i jemu podobni magiczni mężczyźni bez swoich kobiet szybko by zginęli w dżungli życia. W końcu najlepiej o tym świadczyła jego pensja i stanowisko zajmowane w ministerstwie. W domu co najwyżej gotował herbatę.

\- Mamo, twoje dania to dzieła sztuki – mówił Percy, biorąc kolejną porcję klopsików.

\- Jedz Percy, jesteś taki chudy. Ty Harry też, za ciężko pracujecie w Ministerstwie – zauważyła Molly.

Siedzieli w niezmienionej, przytulnej kuchni Nory. Każde krzesło sprawiało wrażenie jakby pochodziło z innego kompletu, tworząc prawdziwy chaos. A mimo to nikt nie pragnął zmian, bowiem Nora bez chaosu nie była już tą samą Norą. Harry, mieszkający na co dzień w wykwintnym domu przy Grimmauld Place, tęsknił właśnie za tym nastojem, za ową spontanicznością. Mogli latać na miotle ile tylko chcieli po podwórku czy też odgnamiać ogród i zapomnieć o obowiązkach.

\- Musisz nas częściej odwiedzać Percy – nakazała Molly – i przyprowadź ze sobą Audrey. Oboje potrzebujecie dokarmienia.

\- Dziękuję mamo, lecz na razie muszę wyjechać na jakiś czas do Polski. Rufus chce mnie tam wysłać.

\- Ach, chodzi o jakieś sprawy związane z Polską? – zapytał Harry – ostatnio pisałem list do mojego odpowiednika w Warszawie!

\- Tak, Rufus … - chłopak zawiesił na moment głos, ale i tak wyszło na jaw, że ma z Ministrem Magii określoną relację i nie jest to tylko stopa służbowa - znaczy _Minister_ , pragnie zadbać o pozycję Anglii na arenie międzynarodowej – wyjaśnił Percy.

\- Zatem postanowił zadawać z tym bawidamkiem i satrapą? – zapytał oburzony Artur – a może zamierza jeszcze brać z niego przykład? Idzie mu całkiem nieźle, bowiem usuwa w niebyt ludzi myślących inaczej.

I wtedy doszło do kłótni. Percy coś odpyskował i radosny, rodzinny obiad przeszedł w wielką kłótnię. Niechęć głowy rodziny Weasleyów do Ministra Scrimgeoura była jasna i wyrażana w każdym zdaniu. Wszak to przecież za czasów rządów tego właśnie Ministra, Zakon Feniksa praktycznie przestał istnieć, zaś sam Artur został publicznie napiętnowany jako zły, nieodpowiedzialny ojciec który nie potrafił zadbać o rodzinę.

\- Anglię osłabiły dwie wojny oraz złe rządy.

\- Zostałeś już dawno człowiekiem Scrimgeoura.

Lecz pomimo tych ostrych słów, Percy zmusił swe usta do uśmiechu i traktowania wyjazdu do Warszawy jako szansy, nie zaś wygnania. Jechał za granicę jako oficjalny wysłannik Ministra, oczekiwany przez oficjeli niczym ważny gość. Dla kogoś, kto nosił w szkole używane rzeczy i nie miał ani jednej własnej rzeczy nim poszedł do pracy, było to wielkie przeżycie.

Ubrany w eleganckie, czarne szaty szedł w kierunku Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. To właśnie tam, tuż za pomnikiem czarodzieja, czarownicy, centaura, skrzata i goblina znajdował się kominek połączony z Międzynarodową Siecią Fiuu. Percy zerknął na rzeźby pośrodku basenu z wodą, raz po raz krytykowane jako wyraz ludzkiej pychy. Ani centaur, ani goblin nijak nie mogli patrzeć na ludzi z zachwytem, lecz nie zmieniano tradycyjnej fontanny pomimo a może właśnie dzięki podobnym słowom. Percy wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł w kominek.

Widok atrium polskiego Ministerstwa wywierał ogromne wrażenie na przybyszach z Anglii. Lądowali w budynku nie znajdującego w podziemiach, lecz na ulicy raz wyciętej z dawnej Warszawy i całkowicie zapomnianej. Zarówno Percy jak i Cormack zmrużyli oczy, nieomal oślepieni przez światło. Przez wysokie, wąskie okna wpadały promienie kwietniowego słońca. Promienie padały na ogromne, kryształowe żyrandole rozszczepiając na wszystkie kolory tęczy. Gdzieś pod sufitem w powietrzu lewitowały drobne kryształy, zwiększając dodatkowe wrażenie jasności oraz faerii barw.

Kiedy wzrok gości przywykł do owej jasności, dostrzegli że stoją w przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Na podłodze znajdowała się skomplikowana mozaika z wielu rodzajów drewna, ułożonych w misterne wzory. Złożoność wzorów na podłodze kontrastowała z ascetyczną bielą ścian, których nie zdobiło nic, poza zasłonami wysokich okien. Miejsce tak daleko nie przypominało angielskiego Ministerstwa, że mogli tylko pokręcić głowami.

Percy rozejrzał się po miejscu do którego trafili. Przypominało hol jakiegoś dużego budynku. Kiedy światło przestało oślepiać, dostrzegł ozdobne schody prowadzące na wyższe kondygnacje budynku. Po ich lewej stronie znajdował się niewielki balkon, skąd osoba stojąca powyżej mogła wygłaszać przemówienia. Lecz nie przybyli podziwiać widoków tylko wypełniać obowiązki i uważnie obserwować otoczenie.

\- Chodźmy Percy – szepnął Cormac – Ciekawi mnie, czy wszyscy goście są tak samo oczarowani i oślepieni światłem?

\- Zapewne, w Polsce tak wiele rzeczy jest odmiennych. Miejmy oczy i uszy otwarte, zwłaszcza na tych przeklętych Czyścicieli.

Goście z Anglii zostali zakwaterowani w specjalnie przygotowanych na takie okazje pokojach niedaleko ulicy Babiogórskiej. Położoną w jednej z bocznych uliczek kamienicę przeznaczono na komnaty dla zagranicznych gości, nie dość ważnych, by umieścić na królewskim zamku a jednocześnie istotnych na tyle, by nie nakazywać im samemu szukać miejsc w gospodach. Było im wielce wygodnie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia uważała całą sytuację z wyjściami do herbaciarni za interesującą, a nawet zabawną. Oczywiście obiecała dyskrecję, rozumiejąc, że właśnie dyskrecja pozwala spokojnie rozmawiać bez słuchania durnych komentarzy. Nie myślała nijak ile czasu będzie możliwym ciągnięcie sytuacji, lecz ona ze swej strony miała nadzieję, że możliwie najdłużej.

Na szczęście nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. Nie należała do osób, które ktokolwiek podejrzewał o schadzki czy romanse z kimkolwiek. Była pracowitą czarownicą a jej życie uchodziło w oczach bliskiego otoczenia za ustabilizowane i nudne. Na pewno nikt nigdy by nie zgadł co właściwie robi w herbaciarni „Magiczne Fusy". W końcu najciemniej pod latarnią, a poza tym czarownica mogła z wielu powodów iść na deser.

\- Ciekawi mnie, czego szukają w Warszawie czarodzieje z Anglii – zaczęła któregoś dnia, popijając tym razem czarną herbatę z wanilią – wątpię, czy chodzi o wycieczkę dla podziwianie widoków. Przybyli w kwietniu, a Warszawa robi się piękna dopiero w maju.

\- Zapewne czegoś szukają z polecenia Scrimgeoura. Być może zaginionych Czyścicieli, ale ta zagadka jeszcze oczekuje rozwiązania. Jak herbata? – Król zmienił temat na nieco lżejszy jednocześnie snując marzenia, by nie tylko wspólne herbaty były jedyną rozrywką, którą mieli od życia.

\- Znakomita! – przyznała szczerze – jestem pod wrażeniem menu – odparła nieco zamyślona - w żadnej kawiarni po naszej stronie nie widziałam takiego wyboru. Dodatek lasek wanilii poprawia smak i łagodzi gorycz. Scrimgeour wysyła szpiegów? – Natalia niczym Mata Hari zmieniła rozmowę na tor odpowiadający jej zainteresowaniom

\- Kto wie, jak na urzędnika zdaje się mieć przed oczami długofalową perspektywę i kto wie, może zaprowadzi w Anglii porządek. – Aleksander upił łyk herbaty i spojrzał zamyślony w okno za którym mugolski biznesmen wykłócał się ze strażnikami miejskimi o mandat, słusznie zresztą nałożony, którego nie chciał płacić. W końcu jak się parkuje na kopercie a nie ma się „ważnego znaczka", to jedyne, co trzeba wtedy zrobić to dowalić jak najwyższą karę. Tak w ramach „nauki empatii". Aleksander zgadzał się z tym w zupełności. Przepisów trzeba przestrzegać.

\- A jego żona jest wielce elegancka! – zauważyła gładko Natalia a jej głos na chwilę zmienił się nie do poznania, gdyż brzmiał podejrzanie kobieco jak na nią - w „Polskiej Czarownicy" nieraz o niej piszą, a sklepy mają całą linię szat inspirowanych właśnie nią. Moim zdaniem to bardzo dobry sposób na promocję kraju.

\- Wybór żony stanowi kluczową sprawę, zaś Elaine Scrimgeour wykonuje swój podstawowy obowiązek dbania o pozycję męża. A skoro została uosobieniem elegancji… - zawiesił głos i otaksował dziewczynę wzrokiem - Tak właśnie czyni.

\- Niewątpliwie dokonasz znamienitego wyboru Sasza, a pewnego dnia to właśnie _twoja żona_ być może zacznie uosabiać dobry smak – zapewniła.

\- Moja przyszła żona winna czynić o wiele więcej niż pięknie wyglądać – padła sucha odpowiedź.

\- Z pewnością obowiązki królowej nie ograniczają się do noszenia pięknych szat, lecz winna wspierać męża, dawać mu odpoczynek i mądrą radę. Poprzeczka stoi wysoko, ale mówimy o wielce ważnej roli. Kobiety poślubione politykom i czarodziejom na stanowiskach mają przed sobą ważne zadanie i pracę. Elaine Scrimgeour to rozumie.

\- A Hermiona Malfoy nie – dodał Aleksander ze złośliwym uśmiechem – nie zgadniesz co mi na jej temat jeszcze powiedzieli moi ludzie.

Natalia oczywiście skinęła głową z zainteresowaniem. Wyczuwała, że kobieta z pewnością nie ma lekkiego życia wśród arystokracji magicznej Anglii. Z pewnością raz po raz stykała z różnymi przejawami zazdrości i musiała walczyć o swoje. I wtedy usłyszała o organizacji WESZ oraz pomysłach na zmianę praw dotyczącą wilkołaków, ponoć nawet pragnęła by wilkołaków nie notowano jako groźnych istot.

Czarownica dostrzegała złośliwość na twarzy swego rozmówcy. W rozmowach z nią Jego Wysokość Aleksander, Sasza jak kazał do siebie mówić w cztery oczy, był perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem który nalewał wina do kieliszka, przepuszczał w drzwiach i w ogóle zachowywał wedle wszelkich zasad kurtyzacji. Wyrażał o większości osób wielce powściągliwie, z wyjątkową pogardą mówić o wszelkich czepiaczach pańskiej klamki oraz różnych zwolennikach nowoczesności.

\- Być może to plotki rozsiewane o pani Malfoy przez złośliwców, osoby zazdroszczące awansu – zauważyła patrząc na swój na wpół zjedzony deser – ludzie zrobili by wiele by ją zdyskredytować.

\- Zapewne, ale jeśli _najmądrzejsza czarownica swego pokolenia_ \- ostatnie słowa nieomal wypluł z pogardą – winna mieć świadomość tego o czym mówisz Natalio, może powinienem tak cię nazywać?

\- Nie jestem wcale najmądrzejsza – zaczęła zaskoczona, chociaż mile połechtana słowami.

\- Z kobiet które poznałem i z którymi rozmawiałem w przeciągu ostatnich lat z pewnością – zapewnił.

\- Być może ktoś chciał by twoi ludzie usłyszeli plotki – zauważyła.

\- Zapewne wielu Anglików, a także przeciwników Lucjusza chętnych by w niego uderzyć – zgodził się – i zapewne jak mawiasz nowa pani Malfoy budzi niemałe emocje. Dlatego winna uważać na nieprzyjazne głosy, nie zaś je prowokować na szkodę swego męża. Gdyby moja żona zaczynała opowiadać podobne bzdury… - urwał w połowie zdania jednocześnie obserwował mimikę dziewczyny siedzącej przed- nim nie, nie poślubiłbym czarownicy wygadującej podobne bzdury.

\- Czyli jeden błąd młodości przekreśla czarownicę? – zapytała.

\- Nie, jeśli jest przeszłością. O widzę masz pusty kieliszek, jakże nieuprzejme z mojej strony! – taktownie zmienił rozmowę, w myślach jednak liczył, że przekona ją do swojego zdania. Niestety zapomniał, że jego krajanki są mniej podatne na manipulacje. A przynajmniej te, które urodziły się w magicznych polskich rodach. W przypadku mieszanek, podyktowanych koniecznością podtrzymania czystości krwi, temperament dziewczyn bywał już nieco bardziej wygładzony.

Nie ustąpiła. Toczyli właśnie jeden z najbardziej zażartych sporów, Natalia bowiem żywiła podziw dla angielskiej czarownicy, uważając nieraz poglądy konserwatystów za zbyt ostre. Nie mogła przecież być całkiem rozważną i mądrą, skoro przeżyła chociaż część z przygód, o których pisały gazety. Ale skoro przetrwała, Hermiona Malfoy musiała mieć wiele zalet. Dlatego pewnie Natalia miała swoje zdanie.

\- Masz swoje zdanie i umiesz go bronić, cenię podobne cechy u ludzi – usłyszała szept zadowolenia – ale i tak obstaję przy swoim zdaniu. Gdybyś została kiedykolwiek Szefem Departamentu, miałbym ciężkiego dyskutanta w czasie rozmów.

\- Ale takowym nie zostanę, zajmuje się alchemią – wyjaśniła gładko.

\- Mogłabyś skierować swe zainteresowania ku magicznej edukacji – nie dawał za wygraną.

Natalia parsknęła nic nie mówiąc. Opowiedziała o swej pracy i zainteresowaniach. Ku swemu pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu on słuchał uważnie i wykazywał zainteresowanie. Usta wówczas sama układały się w promienny uśmiech. Czasem nieraz wzdychała, że nie miała możliwości spotkania nikogo podobnego w swoim bliskim otoczeniu.

Co poniedziałek spotykali się w herbaciarni „Magiczne Fusy". Wiedziała, że podobne spotkania w herbaciarni nie mogą ciągnąć się zbyt długo, bowiem ktoś w końcu wpadnie na ślad. A jak gazety oraz plotkarze zareagują na zdjęcia? Czy ktokolwiek uwierzy, że najbardziej pożądany kawaler magicznej Polski naprawdę wyszedł na zwyczajne spotkanie z osobą, z którą po prostu pragnął porozmawiać? Bo przecież o to właśnie chodziło.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy oraz Cormack zdążyli popaść we frustrację. Był już połowa czerwca, a oni niewiele odkryli. Poznali dogłębnie magiczną Warszawę, jej główne uliczki oraz zakątki. Nie znaleźli jednak niczego istotnego. Sam Percy miał nieomal napisane na czole „wysłannik Ministra" przez co nieraz narzekał, że głównie zwiedza gospody oraz sklepy, bowiem traktowany jest niczym ważny gość a nie patner.

Polacy nie byli nieuprzejmi, a wręcz przeciwnie. Okazywali Anglikom gościnę raz po raz zapraszając na regularne wypady do karczmy pod „Złotą Kaczką" na obiad w sobotę oraz popitkę. Już w pierwszym tygodniu dwaj mężczyźni zrozumieli jak należy uważać z wyjściami gdziekolwiek z wschodnimi czarodziejami.

\- To po prostu wspaniałe! – Percy aż krzyknął próbując kaczki w pomarańczach, specjalności lokalu – a to w moim domu kuchnia zawsze była doskonała.

\- Pani Weasley, matka Percy'ego, prowadzi restaurację na Pokątnej – wyjaśnił Cormack uprzejmie - Stoliki trzeba rezerwować z dużym wyprzedzeniem, ale warto czekać!

\- To kaczka w pomarańczach – wyjaśnił jeden z przydzielonych im czarodziei, młody człowiek imieniem Stanisław z rodu Krzemień – a z niczym tak nie smakuje jak z miodem! – po tych słowach krzyknął na kelnerkę by przyniosła napój o egzotycznej nazwie półtorak.

\- Ale czy dodatek miodu nie uczyni potrawy nazbyt słodką? – zapytał Percy sceptycznie.

Na te słowa Stanisław nieomal udławił się ze śmiechu kawałkiem pieczeni. Dołączyli do niego inni lokalni czarodzieje, aż niektórym łzy leciały po policzkach. Percy zarumienił się bardzo po weasleyowsku, a Cormack otworzył usta pragnąc bronić kolegi. W Hogwarcie może nie byli przyjaciółmi, lecz odkąd obaj regularnie odwiedzali Ministra Scrimgeoura i spotykali z okazji różnych świąt relacje między nimi znacznie się poprawiały i zaczęły nawet przypominać serdeczność. Dlatego pewnie spojrzał zirytowany na kolegów z Polski.

\- Wy Anglicy nie znacie naszych specjałów, miód to nasz bardzo popularny alkohol. Nie znacie tego?

\- Mamy głównie piwo kremowe i Ognistą Whisky – wyjaśnił Percy.

\- My mamy miody, wódki, nalewki a także mugolskie specjały. Ludzie bezmagiczni mają niezwykłą fantazję w dziedzinie wymyślania różnych czy to przysmaków czy napitek – wyjaśnił Stanisław dość cierpliwym jak na Polaka tonem – wy się jeszcze wiele nauczyć musicie.

Percy i Cormack nie pamiętali jak wyszli z karczmy. Pamiętali tylko jak zaczęli śpiewać, a raczej strasznie fałszować, popularne piosenki Celestyny Warbeck. Zmieszanie miodu pitnego z jakimś alkoholem o ostrym smaku, wódką jak im potem powiedziano, wprawiło ich w nienaturalnie wesoły nastrój. Idąc ulica Babiogórską zwracając uwagę przechodniów, którzy chichotali na ich widok złośliwie, pokazując ich palcami.

Następny poranek należał do najgorszego w ich życiu. Percy wstał około dziewiątej, przeklinając promienie słoneczne. Głowa bolała niemiłosiernie, a każdy ruch oznaczał ryzyko trafienia kolacji niebezpiecznie blisko gardła.

\- Umieram – jęczał.

\- Nie umierasz! Co ty? Pierwszy raz masz kaca w życiu, Weasley? – kpił Cormack.

\- Nie miałem kiedy pić, pracowałem ciężko i…

\- Dam ci nieco eliksiru, wujek Tyberiusz zapakował mi kilka fiolek, ale chyba powinniśmy poszukać więcej. Jakim cudem ci Polacy są w stanie żyć po czymś takim?

\- Jesteś moim zbawieniem – wyznał Percy – nie wiem jak mogłem zapomnieć o czymś tak ważnym.

Znalezienie eliksiru na kaca okazało się prostym zadaniem. Wystarczyło pójść jedynie do sklepu z magicznymi miksturami na rozmaite dolegliwości. Duży, dwupiętrowy budynek stał pośrodku ulicy Babiogórskiej. Przy szerokich, szklanych drzwiach znajdowały się ruchome, zaczarowane reklamy środków na kurzajki, wypadanie włosów oraz paskudne przeziębienie. Lecz nie tego szukali Percy oraz Cormack.

Podzielili się butelką eliksiru, lecz wciąż odczuwali nieprzyjemny ból głowy oraz dziwne sensacje żołądka. Pijący z nimi czarodzieje sprawiali wrażenie całkowicie nietkniętych przez efekty picia. Dlatego pewnie szli smętnie przez barwne, zatłoczone ulice nie sprawiając wrażenia zainteresowanych wystawami.

Ulica Babiogórska przypominała Pokątną lecz była dłuższa oraz szersza. Budynki przypominały te w Anglii, lecz kamienice miały kilka pięter. Budynki pomalowano na różne kolory, czasem dość mocne a jednak tworzące razem zgrabną całość, bez wrażenia chaosu czy też kakofonii. Podczas pierwszego dnia goście zwrócili też uwagę na nieraz zdobione elewacje kamienic. Ramy okien otaczały roślinne motywy a przy jednym budynku, na parterze którego znajdowała się księgarnia „Zaklęte Słowa" w samym środku elewacji wyrzeźbiono zgrabną postać kobiety, które na swoich rękach podtrzymywać zdawała się dach.

Drzewa rosły po obu stronach głównego deptaku, dzieląc w pewnym sensie ulicę na trzy części: główny trakt gdzie szli ludzie oraz dwa węższe gdzie stały kawiarniane stoliki, ławki a także elementy wystaw sklepu. Zboleli czarodzieje z przyjemnością usiedli na jednej z nich, czując, że poszukiwania niezbędnego specyfiku są wyczerpujące.

Zasiedli dokładnie naprzeciw sklepu z miotłami. Na wystawie znajdowały się zarówno międzynarodowe modele wyścigowe jak Nimbusy oraz Błyskawica, jak i zwyczaje tańsze egzemplarze jak Zmiataczki czy Komety. Oczy Cormacka natychmiast zaświeciły się niczym lampiony, bowiem zobaczył najnowszy model Błyskawicy wciąż niedostępny w Anglii.

\- Na razie kupmy coś na wzmocnienie, nawet ty Cormack nie dasz rady lecieć na miotle- zauważył Percy dość trzeźwo, chociaż widział błyszczące oczy kolegi.

Młodszy czarodziej nie miał do wyboru nic innego jak się zgodzić. Fakt, że w sklepie z miotłami na Babiogórskiej widzieli dwa razy tyle modeli co w odpowiedniku na Pokątnej, dosadnie podkreślało jak bardzo sytuacja w Anglii odbiegała od tej w Polsce. Co prawda po zakończeniu drugiej wojny z Voldemortem ulica Pokątna zaczynała odzyskiwać dawny blask a nawet zaczęła powiększać, ale spacer po zagranicznej arterii uświadamiał Anglikom, że w porównaniu choćby z Babiogórską ulica Pokątna sprawiała wrażenie prowincjonalnej nie zaś reprezentacyjnej arterii w stolicy.

\- Wyglądacie koszmarnie chłopcy – młoda czarownica w sklepie z miksturami aż zacmokała na ich widok – szukacie skondensowanego eliksiru na kaca?

Była to wysoka, rudowłosa czarownica ubrana w długą białą szatę. Patrzyła uważnie na gości z Anglii a w jej oczach wyczuć można było wyraźną kpinę.

\- Czy macie kilka rodzajów?

\- Tylko dwa: zwykły i skondensowany. Wy wyglądacie jakbyście potrzebowali silniejszego. Jedna buteleczka popita kawą i kolejna zabawa przed wami.

\- Ja nic więcej nie piję – jęknął Percy popijając duszkiem palący napój.

\- Pijesz i idziesz ze mną – nakazał Cormack – czas zwiedzić ulicę Bazyliszka.

\- Ale tam jest paskudnie, brudno i..,

\- Całkiem jak na Nokturnie, a jednak właśnie tam Aurorzy najczęściej znajdują informatorów. Czyściciele raczej nie będą chodzić po Babiogórskiej, nie odkąd ich ostatni działacze zostali wysłani do Anglii przez Fiuu. Ja się zajmę Nokturnem, ty zaś spotkaniami z Departamentem Międzynarodowej Współpracy. Usłyszałem, że wysłano dodatkowe oddziały Justycjariuszów na granicę z Niemcami, zamierzam podążać tym tropem.

\- Z tego co słyszałem w Niemczech od lat toczy się wojna domowa, dlaczego akurat teraz wysyłają dodatkowych ludzi? – zastanawiał się Percy.

\- Dokładnie, w Niemczech wojna domowa zaczęła się przed powrotem Voldemorta. Pytanie skąd ta nagła mobilizacja? – kontynuował Cormack.

\- Być może dochodziło do aktów przemocy – zauważył Percy – a poza tym kraj pogrążony w wojnie domowej to kraj chaosu zaś w zamieszaniu można ukryć niejedno.

\- Myślisz, że Czyściciele zechcą pozyskać jedną z frakcji dla siebie? – zapytał Cormack.

\- Nie wiem, ale Rufus … Minister się tego obawia. Byłeś przy naszej rozmowie z wujkiem Tyberiuszem i Bertiem Higgsem.

Obaj szybko wspomnieli rozmowę i zagrożenie, jakie mogło wynikać z przejęcie przez Czyścicieli władzy także w Niemczech. Pogrążony w domowej wojnie kraj stanowił łakomy kąsek i zdecydowanie zbyt łatwy cel dla wszelkiej maści radykałów. Kto wie kogo usłuchają Niemcy śmiertelnie znużeni latami krwawego chaosu? Być może każdego kto obieca przywrócić kraj do poziomu dawnej chwały, kiedy razem z Francją, Polską i Rosją decydowali o losach magicznej populacji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Długo zamierzasz toczyć zabawę w kotka i myszkę? – Podolak nigdy nie grzeszył delikatnością wobec nikogo, toteż bezpardonowo wszedł do gabinetu swego wieloletniego przyjaciela kiedy ten siarczyście klął nad listem od Ministra Francji. Listem napisanym na różowej papeterii pachnącej różami, słodkimi mdłymi różami.

Minister Francji, odkąd zaczął żyć w szczęśliwym związku ze swoim partnerem, wysyłał listy właśnie owej gamie koloru i zapachu. Tamtego czerwcowego dnia informował o wielkim kroku naprzód na rzecz szerzenia demokracji, jakim było mianowanie wilkołaka Szefem Departamentu do Spraw Magicznych stworzeń. Fala oburzenia przelała się przez prasę, co nijak nie przeszkodziło delegacji francuskiego rządu chodzić w glorii chwały i dumy z wiekopomnego osiągnięcia.

Aleksander patrzył na list z jeszcze większym obrzydzeniem, niż zwykle. Kilka razy nawet wytarł dłonie w serwetkę, jakby ścierał z nich coś obrzydliwego. Nie dawniej jak wczoraj wystąpił publicznie głośno potępiając zachowanie Francuzów. Wystąpił wówczas na owym balkonie w atrium Ministerstwa.

Na dole zebrał się wówczas pokaźny tłum. Dziennikarze tak z „Kuriera" jak i „Polskiej czarownicy" zawczasu obstawili miejsca tak, by mieć możliwie najlepsze ujęcia. Z pomocą magii miejsce powiększano tak, by wejść mogli wszyscy czarodzieje zainteresowani wysłuchaniem słów króla. Jedną z osób była Natalia, która nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie i ciekawości. Patrzyła z zainteresowaniem. Kiedy na balkonie pojawił ciemnowłosy mężczyzna we wspaniałej, zdobionej złotymi haftami szacie. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że w stroju czarodzieja wyglądał nieporównanie lepiej niż w mugolskim przebraniu. Wówczas jednak szybko uderzyła ją myśl o tym jak wszystko wygląda niewłaściwie i że przecież tylko daleko i w przebraniu mogą rozmawiać po przyjacielsku, zaś w magicznym świecie podobna zażyłość nie może mieć miejsca. Mimo to nie wpuszczała wzroku z wysokiego mężczyzny w szacie ze zdobnym pasem, którym pozdrowił skinieniem głowy zebranych w atrium czarodziei a na koniec posłał im uśmiech.

„ _Moi współrodacy i obywatele Polski a także goście z zagranicy_ " – zaczął płynnym głosem – „ _Doszły nas wszystkich słuchy o decyzji francuskiego Ministra w sprawie obsadzenia stanowiska Szefa Departamentu do Spraw Magicznych Stworzeń. Francuzi nazywają swą decyzją przełomową i mają rację bowiem przełom nastąpił kiedy poczynili kolejny krok na drodze zacierania pojęć. Rejestr wilkołaków został stworzony dla obrony czarodziei a także naszych niemagicznych sąsiadów przed zagrożeniem. Niektórzy za granicą próbują nam wmówić, że wilkołaki są niezrozumiane i prześladowanie. I że winniśmy dać im prawa w imię społecznej sprawiedliwości._

 _Ja jednak pytam co to za sprawiedliwość, kiedy nie chronimy tych, których chronić przysięgaliśmy. Dzięki Eliksirowi Tojadowemu wilkołaki gotowe na współpracę mają szansę przeżyć pełnię bez narażania niewinnych. Aby móc dostarczać Tojad tam gdzie potrzeba, a walczyć z tymi co wyrażają sprzeciw, potrzebujemy Rejestru Wilkołaków. Czy to stygmatyzacja jak chcą wierzyć zwolennicy idei rewolucji? To obrona. Kiedy zostałem wybrany w wolnej elekcji przysięgałem służbę wam, mojemu narodowi i słowa dotrzymam nawet jeśli działania takie nie znajdą poklasku wśród zwolenników źle rozumianej sprawiedliwości. Czyż nie wpuszczając chorego na smoczą ospę do pokoju z nowonarodzonym dzieckiem prześladujemy chorego czy chronimy dziecko przed…"_

Przemowa wywołała burzę oklasków i wiwatów. Natalia szczerze klaskała i uśmiechała wielce dumna bowiem przecież rozmawiali właśnie o tej kwestii. Uśmiechnęła wówczas szerzej, lecz owo zachowanie nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi. Wiele czarownic podobnie reagowało na Jego Wysokość więc jedna w te czy we wte nie czyniła różnicy.

\- Podolak nie możesz wpadać do mnie w taki sposób bez powodu, śledztwo w sprawie wilkołaków z Francji .. – syknął Aleksander.

\- Ty mnie wilkołakami nie zbywaj – drugi czarodziej nie dawał za wygraną – zamiast zgrzytać zębami i kląć nad różaną papeterią, lepiej poślij róże pewnej czarownicy zainteresowanej alchemią. Kobiety uwielbiają podobne gesty.

\- Natalia nie jest jak inne kobiety i wyraźnie podkreśla, że nie interesują ją schadzki. To poważna i ambitna czarownica nie zaś…- zaczął Aleksander szczękając zębami, kiedy irytacja z powodu listu of Francuza zdecydowanie musiała znaleźć ujście.

Minister Magii otwarcie pokazujący swoje preferencje homoseksualne niczym trofeum. Zakładający różowe elementy stroju na oficjalne wystąpienia. Czarodziejski świat nie prześladował tych co żyli w związkach tej samej płci, nie stygmatyzował ich ni nie przeklinał, lecz nie dawał praw. Podobne skłonności uchodziły za coś czym nie należało się chwalić czy wznosić na piedestał.

Poprzednik Aleksandra złagodził dawne prawa, zmuszające czarodzieja lub czarownicę przyłapanych na podobne zachowania na przymusowe leczenie. Mógł uchodzić wówczas za nadmiernie nowoczesnego, lecz ostatecznie zmiana wyszła na dobre i nie wywołała szkód. Lecz epatowanie to całkiem odmienna sprawa.

\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną tej gadki Sasza, oczywiście musi tak mówić skoro raz po raz powtarzasz jak nienawidzisz trzepotania rzęsami i uwodzicielskiego zachowania. Poza tym poznałem twoją Natalię i to ten rodzaj czarownicy, co nigdy nie zrobi pierwszego kroku uważając, że to rola mężczyzny – Podolak nie dawał za wygraną, najwyraźniej zamierzając drażnić przyjaciela.

\- Natalia _nie jest_ moja i … – nieomal wysyczał Aleksander, zaciskając mocniej palce na feralnym liście.

\- Co ci nie odpowiada? Zresztą, ostatni raz stałeś przed lustrem przed spotkaniem z czarownicą kiedy razem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem zwiedzaliśmy bardziej kosztowną część Brytanii. Nic tak nie służy romantycznemu nastrojowi jak spacer po ogrodach w czerwcowy wieczór.

\- Zamiast bredzić – wycedził monarcha - może zdradź pomysł co powinniśmy zrobić z tymi Francuzami? Na jakąż chorobę zapadli, że wysyłają listy na różowej papeterii? Dlaczego na różowej?

\- Gertruda twierdzi, że to podkreśla wrażliwą i kobiecą stronę natury.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć gdzie wyczytała podobne bzdury.

\- W „Polskiej Czarownicy" a ponieważ twój ostatni romans miał miejsce ponad dwa lata temu, zaczynają wyrażać zaniepokojenie czy przypadkiem… - tu Podolak uśmiechnął się serdecznie jak każdy Polak.

\- Podolak, do jasnej cholery ja tutaj pracuję! Nie dość, że muszę czytać kretyński list napisany na cholernym różowym papierze, pachnącym cholernymi różami, to Ty cytujesz mi szmatławce, które nie mając nic lepszego do roboty niż rozważanie mojego życia prywatnego! Nie pokażę się w „Kwiecie Paproci" z żadną szczebiotką, a co do Natalii nie masz w ogóle racji!

W tym właśnie momencie cierpliwość Aleksandra została wyczerpana. Chwycił leżącą na biurku różdżkę i cisnął mordercze spojrzenie w kierunku Podolaka. Listy na różowej papeterii to jedno, lecz idiotyczne komentarze na temat brunetki to całkiem odmienna sprawa. A poza tym francuski Minister Magii wybrał najgorszą możliwą kombinację, bowiem Aleksander nie cierpiał bladego różu a zapach róż _tolerował_ wyłącznie w rozarium.

\- Właśnie widzę – zakpił Podolak zgrabnie unikając rzuconego uroku – porozmawiaj z nią nim ktoś ucierpi.

Mówiąc te słowa Podolak szybko wybiegł, nie czekając aż oberwie klątwą lub wazonem. Listy na różowej papeterii naprawdę wywoływały wściekłość a pomysły francuskiego Ministerstwa na osadzenie Departamentów stanowiły powód nieustannego niepokoju. Francja miała chlubne tradycję i wspaniałą szkołę Beauxbatons, lecz obecnie weszła na równię pochyłą jeszcze szybciej niż Anglia na początku swej drugiej wojny, kiedy to Ministerstwo Magii zaprzeczało powrotowi Voldemorta.

Koszmarnie słodki list wkrótce wylądował w koszu a także został trafiony magicznym ogniem dla zapewnienia zniszczenia wspomnienia. Francuski Minister właśnie zdobył kolejne punkty u zwolenników zmian a konserwatyści nabrali o nim jeszcze gorszego zdania. Przyciągał jednak uwagę bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny polityk w Europie, chociaż zyskał sławę niezupełnie taką o jakiej marzył.

I właśnie wtedy wleciał kruk niosąc w dziobie list. Natalia napisała długą odpowiedź, zaś słowa i cała forma wypowiedzi stanowiła kontrast z różanym koszmarem. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął czytając gratulacje związane z „ _celnym i wielce trafiającym do społeczności_ " przemówieniem. Zapewniała, że specjalnie przyszła do ministerialnego atrium by słuchać i pisała o ekscytacji stojących obok.

„ _To było wspaniałe zagranie, by połączyć przypomnienie przysięgi składanej narodowi z Rejestrem. Raz jeszcze serdecznie gratuluję Sasza, chociaż jak wspominam ów dzień i ciebie w hebanowo czarnej szacie mam wrażenie jakbym pozwalała sobie na nadmierną śmiałość wspominając wspaniałe wieczory w 'Magicznych Fusach'. Tak działała magia ale nie taka o której uczą w szkole, sen z którego najlepiej by nie przyszło przebudzenie, ale jest ono nieuniknione bowiem być inaczej nie może._ " – pisała – „ _Wilkołak Szefem Departamentu, brakuje mi słów na_..". kilka razy czytał ów ustęp marszcząc brwi. Od słów wiało chłodem i wciąż jeszcze nie sprecyzowaną groźbą.

* * *

 **A/N** Sama bym się chętnie napiła czarnej herbaty z wanilią lub zielonej, aromatyzowanej. W Kanadzie pod względem wyboru bieda z nędzą i bankructwem, a po sensowną herbatę i chleb trzeba do polskiego sklepu zasuwać, bo tutaj znają głównie herbatę w torebkach i co gorsza jeszcze bezkofeinową. W ogóle jak porównam supermarket tu i w dowolnym polskim mieście, to cóż bynajmniej nie na Zachodzie jest większy.


	4. Feniksy i schadzki

Dziękuję za polubienia i śledzenia. To karmi wenę, wiecie?

I zanim zaczniemy, powtórzę ostrzeżenie mojej niezawodnej bety, **Freji** : końcówka jest naprawdę mocna i czytanie w czasie picia herbaty grozi zapluciem ze śmiechu monitora.

Ostrzeżenia: cukier i romans

 **Sitek:** ano taka herbatka to dopiero coś. O potędze Polski pomarzyć można, ale kto wie czy naprawdę nie wejdziemy do wyższej ligi w Europie, biorąc pod uwagę degręgoladę w UE. Co do naszej pary, tak masz rację i zarodek zaraz przejdzie w coś więcej. Ech, takich romansów już nie ma, przynajmniej na Zachodzie.

Percy nie miał szans, jednak Słowianie to mają inną odporność na alkohol.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Aleksander, to dopiero zacznie prezentować swoje drzazgi. I oczywiście, że jest bardziej wyniosły niż Rufus, ma bowiem świadomość swego pochodzenia i trzech literek przed nazwiskiem. Elaine dorosła, a co do Hermiony ona jeszcze namiesza, a zamierzam zrobić ją kanoniczną tyle o ile to możliwe w AU.

Dla mnie JK Rowling zrobiła z Andromedy postać rodem z powieści propagandowej, nie zaś żywą postać z pragnieniami czy marzeniami. Cieszę, że lubisz siostry Black. Zabicie Syriusza na pewno nie pomogło Belli, ale chów wsobny w rodach czystej krwi raczej też nie.

 **Toraach** : dziękuję i cieszy mnie, że czekasz na dalsze odcinki. Opisy wiem, nie w Twoim stylu ale to romans a Aleksander to bohater romansu (diaboliczny śmiech).

SJW by mnie zjadły z ciebie za wątpienie w PILFa i płaszcz od Diora w walce z biedą w Afryce.

Artur to Artur i Arturro sie rozkręca dopiero. Ginny nie będzie robić głupot, ale naprawdę probować coś zrobić, pokazać, że mugolska medycyna może pomóc i przekonywać ludzi by patrzyli szerzej. Molly zaczynała od taniej knajpy ale potem, jak ludzie zaczęli dosłownie się tam dopychać mogła zrobić z tego miejsce z wyższej półki.

Co do społeczeństwa: W Anglii większość znanych, pracujących czarownic to niezamężne kobiety (w książkach, nie licząc epilogu). Nawet taka Molly Weasley nigdy nie pracowała. Tak samo Lily Potter czy Andromeda. Zaś Polska mogła być bardziej konserwatywna i tam od czarownicy oczekiwali bycia matką i żoną. Więc Natalia się nieco postawiła. A że patrzyła zazdrośnie na Hermionę czy Elaine? Pewnie, bo po cichu marzyła o księciu z bajki jak wiele kobiet. Ale wiedziała, że to niemożliwe.

Co do Cormack'a i Percy'ego: oni mieli się spotykać z urzędnikami średniego szczebla, nawet nie odpowiednikami Szefów Departamentów więc raczej notka z informacją nie szła do króla.

Co do nazw.. sama nie wiem jak to zmienić. Ministerstwo mogę zmienić na rząd, a gazety nie mam pomysłu. A wspomniane automaty, to mi raczej do Rosji pasują.

* * *

Nie tylko Natalia uważnie słuchała przemówienia w atrium. Była ona jednak tak zajęta swoimi wewnętrznymi rozważaniami, że nie widziała, kto ją otacza. Miała własne problemy na głowie. Percy oraz Cormack również pochłaniali słowa wypływające z ust monarchy. Jednocześnie jako przedstawiciele męskiego gatunku mieli możliwość obserwacji zachowania niewiast, które w zasadzie w każdym zakątku globu zachowywały się dość podobnie, gdy na scenie pojawiał się charyzmatyczny mówca. Tak jak pewien mugol, z wątpliwym pod względem czystości rasowej pochodzeniem, uwiódł kiedyś potomkinie plemion Germanów, tak i JKM Aleksander miał dar trafiania do nie tylko swoich męskich podwładnych, ale przede wszystkim czarownic. Bowiem, to one są pierwszymi nauczycielkami kolejnych pokoleń wiedźm i magów i to od nich zależy zachowanie małych przedstawicieli rodów. Dwaj Anglicy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie bowiem władza i osobowość władcy podobnie działały na ich rodaczki, które w snach marzyły by zostać panią Scrimgeour. To były oczywiście zamki na piasku bowiem Rufus był nieprzytomnie zakochany w swojej żonie i codziennie się w niej zakochiwał. A i Elaine potrafiła pokazać pazury (i mieć własną siatkę szpiegowską) stąd żadna z angielskich wolnych wiedźm nie próbowała nawet stosować pewnych wybiegów. Miały w sobie na tyle samokontroli i instynktu zachowawczego, czego nie można było powiedzieć o niektórych z polskich wiedźm.

\- To mi przypomina jak Lockhart uczył w Hogwarcie, tylko rozciągnięte na znacznie większą skalę. Wariactwo – Cormack skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Pod płaszczykiem tego niesmaku było zakorzenione lekkie uczucie zazdrości. Mimo wszystko czasem.

\- Pamiętam jak ten tchórz chciał załatwić Rona i Harry'ego w podziemiach. Gdyby mu się udało pozbawić ich pamięci, wolę nie myśleć co by zaszło! To przez niego prawie umarła Ginny – syknął Percy z jadem w głosie – ciekawi mnie reakcja polskiego króla na decyzję francuskiego Ministerstwa, bo jeśli wyraźnie ich potępi to… - zawiesił głos i dał partnerowi dojść do głosu

\- Akcje Anglii rosną – zakończył Cormack z uśmiechem.

Kiedy przemówienie dobiegło końca, nasi bohaterowie klaskali z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem, co stojąca obok Natalia. Ostre słowa wobec Francuzów stanowiły dla nich wspaniałą wiadomość, zaś dla Ministra Scrimgeoura wręcz prezent urodzinowy. Anglia nie mogła liczyć na więcej niż ochłodzenie relacji na linii Polska-Francja. A skoro Niemcy są pogrążeni w wojnie domowej, a Francja pogrążała się w szaleństwie, jeszcze dość słaba Anglia zaczęła zyskiwać.

\- Dlaczego właściwie Polacy wybierają króla a nie Ministra? – zapytał Cormack – ich system to taka przedziwna mieszanina, której wciąż nie rozumiem.

\- Jak sami mawiają, by mieć kampanię wyborczą raz na kilkadziesiąt lat, a nie co kilka. Poza tym – kontynuował Percy – rozmawiałem z naszymi kolegami i całkiem słusznie zauważyli, że Minister będąc ograniczony czasem urzędowania nie może działać aż tak długofalowo, a nam, czarodziejom potrzebna jest stabilizacja a nie jakieś dzikie huśtawki. Po trzecie "wolna elekcja" jak to nazywają, to ponoć wynalazek Mugoli.

\- Chodźmy na spacer – poradził Cormack nieco skołowany słowami przyjaciela.

Czarodziej pociągnął za sobą starszego kolegę i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia. Musieli jakoś wysłać wiadomość do Anglii a było to kosztowne, bowiem gdyby wysłać sowę ptak leciał by bardzo długo. Istniały szybsze i o wiele droższe sposoby, co gorsza budzące zainteresowanie. Ale obaj uważali, że Rufus Scrimgeour powinien poznać wieści nim sprawa trafi do gazet, zwłaszcza tych angielskich. Jednym z powodów dla których angielskie Ministerstwo wysyłało co jakiś czas swoich ludzi do Polski była chęć by ci obserwowali na bieżąco co się dzieje, bez czekania na przedruki i tłumaczenia wiadomości.

Nie mogli użyć zwykłego kominka, by skontaktować z Anglią. Międzynarodowe połączenia Fiuu miały ograniczenia, a niektórzy nakładali blokady. I tak z resztą nałożono poważne limity na kominki w Anglii i Niemczech, ze względu na sytuacje międzynarodową. Odejście Korneliusza Knota odbyło się w atmosferze nie tylko lokalnego skandalu, ale skandalu na arenie europejskiej, skoro Minister nie zauważył takiego _szczegółu_ jak powrót terrorysty czy rzucenie _Imperiusa_ na jednego z Szefów Departamentów.

\- Jesteście pewni? – głos Ministra Scrimgeoura przypominał głos dziecka, które zgubiło się w sklepie z łakociami i wcale nie miało ochoty szukać wyjścia – to po prostu wymarzona sytuacja!

\- Też tak uważam – powiedział Percy – Polska się dystansuje od Francji, co nam służy!

\- Zaś wysłanniczka francuskiego ministerstwa jest wyjątkowo nielubiana – dodał Cormack z entuzjazmem – Justycjariusze nieustannie z niej żartują, powinniśmy wykorzystać te animozje.

\- I pogłębiać – stwierdził lakonicznie Minister jednocześnie obnażając przy tym zęby, co zwiastowało rychły koniec stosunków między Polską a Francją - Cormack, Percy poznajcie bliżej tę pannę…

\- Jeanne D'Artoix i nie lubi być nazywana panną – dodał Cormack prześmiewczo – Wyślę Lavender na małe przeszpiegi. Ona jak to kobieta będzie umiała zbliżyć się do tej kobiety i nieco dowiedzieć. Zawsze miała dobrą pamięć i głowę do wszelkich plotek. – Cormack wypowiedział to lekkim tonem, ale z lekkim poczuciem dumy. Kontrastowało to nieco z treścią wypowiedzi i tworzyło mały dysonans, którym jednak Rufus się nie przejął i podjął kolejne kroki.

\- Możesz masz rację? Cormack, może Lavender mogła by wyjechać z „Proroka" jako zagraniczny korespondent, by przybliżać zwyczaje krajów z Europy a poza tym… – dodał Rufus wyraźnie zaintrygowany – Elaine z pewnością chętnie zajmie się córką kuzynki. W duchu jednak liczył, że Rose namówi jego żonę na jeszcze jedno maleństwo w ich domu. Tak dawno chodził niewyspany, że w sumie TAKI przyjemny powód niewyspania złagodziłby jego wewnętrzne napięcie. Rozmowa nie trwała długo, bowiem właśnie wtedy ktoś zapukał do gabinetu Ministra. Scrimgeour nieomal przeklął intruza, którym okazał się nie nikt inny jak Kingsley Shacklebolt. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej wściekłości wobec ciemnoskórego czarodzieja. Naprawdę nie miał kiedy wejść, zgłaszając swoje postulaty. Odrzucił je wszystkie z zasady.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia wysłała jeszcze jeden list. Nie wiedziała czemu właśnie teraz, ale zrozumiała naraz niewłaściwość swego postępowania z ostatnich tygodni. To nie tak, że nie czerpała radości z ich spotkań, czy rozmów. Wręcz odwrotnie i właśnie z tego powodu teraz miała wrażenie jakby panika zaciskała lodowate palce na jej gardle. Nie, nie panika, a raczej poczucie niestosowności całej sytuacji. Nie chciała nawet myśleć jakby świadkowie ocenili podobne rozmowy a ona za nic w świecie nie zniosła by bycia traktowaną niczym wstydliwy sekret. Nie była czymś co należało ukrywać przed światem, niczym występek. Poza tym odczuwała niewłaściwość całej sytuacji.

Rodzina zawsze nauczała, by w poszukiwania przyjaciół trzymać się swojego kręgu. Ciotka Gertruda raz po raz powtarzała, że należy wielce uważać na mężczyzn o wyższej pozycji społecznej bowiem przewaga jaką tamci dysponują wymaga doświadczenia w kontaktach. Podobnie mawiała ciotka Helena, która z lubością śledziła wszelkie kroniki towarzyskie. Obie kobiety zawsze powtarzały, że wstrzemięźliwość i dystans najlepiej zabezpieczają czarownicę przed „przykrymi niespodziankami" jak nazywały poczęcie nieślubnego dziecka. Surowo oceniały każdą, która została „z brzuchem", a ich słowa dźwięczały w głowie zwłaszcza kiedy Ludwika, koleżanka z pracy, podstawiła pod nos ostatni numer „Polskiej Czarownicy". Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie jednego z Szefów Departamentów z młodą kobietą jak objęci wychodzili z bocznej uliczki. Wnioski były tak oczywiste, że Natalia z wrażenia aż oblała się herbatą. Dlatego napisała co napisała.

„ _Myślę, że spotkania w 'Magicznych Fusach' trwały za długo. Takich spraw nie sposób ukryć, a ja nie chcę być sekretem do ukrycia. Mojej rodzinie daleko do magnaterii, ale jesteśmy uczciwymi i ciężko pracującymi czarodziejami. Nie potrzebujemy skandalu, a gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył... plotki służą tylko tym, co na nich zarabiają. Nie, nie wolno zapominać o zasadach, ani o różnicach. Spotkania w herbaciarni i rozmowy przed długie godziny przypominają wspaniały sen, lecz nadchodzi czas przebudzenia. Jesteśmy, kim jesteśmy i mamy ograniczoną talię kart do wyboru. Nawet magia podlega prawom, od których nie uciekniemy"._

W całkiem innej części miasta, mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach czytał list. List miał pomóc opanować irytację po przeczytaniu raportu z niemieckiej granicy. Agresywne grupki zostały złapane na granicy i poddane natychmiastowemu przesłuchaniu. Co prawda przysięgali, a nawet powtórzyli pod _Veritaserum_ , że stanowili nie zrzeszoną z nikim grupę. Lecz nigdy nie można być pewnym, a skoro kraj od lat pogrążony był w chaosie, to ostrożności nigdy dość. Na domiar złego wysłanniczka francuskiego Ministerstwa szczebiotała raz po raz o wielkim sukcesie swego ukochanego Ministra. Dobra zmiana uznała, że należy poszerzyć horyzonty młodych adeptów magii zdobywających wiedzę w szlachetnej szkole Beauxbatons. Wiedza o likantropach. Czy coś może być równie absurdalne? Nie liczymy oczywiście chęci jednego z królów Polski rządzącego na początku XX wieku, gdy mugolska Polska powstawała po zaborach, który chciał by eliksiry regulujące sprawy kobiece, w tym płodność, były całkowicie zakazane. Prawdopodobnie była to wina jego charłaczej ciotki, która weszła w dość wywrotowe pod względem ideowym środowisko mugoli. Chyba jednak nauka o likantropach przebiła ten absurd. W dodatku miała być wykładana przez wilkołaka. Było to niczym sen szaleńca, stąd trzepot skrzydeł kruka powitał jak wybawienie od powoli nadchodzącej migreny. Gdy startował na stanowisko króla, nie sądził, że przyjdzie mu walczyć z idiotami, którzy nigdy nie powinni byli wyjść z zamkniętego ośrodka, a co dopiero władać krajem. Czytał kilka razy nieco chaotyczną wypowiedź zdenerwowanej kobiety. Na przemian, to zaciskał pięści, to się uśmiechał wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce – szepnął w eter – nie po to chodziłem za tobą do mugolskiej herbaciarni, by teraz po prostu napisać „ _do widzenia pani_ ". Kobiety zwykle wpadają mi w ramiona słysząc tytuł, nie uciekają. – słowa te były dość aroganckie, ale czego się spodziewamy po facecie, który był przyzwyczajony, że kobiety wzdychają do niego i próbują na wszelkie sposoby, tylko im znane, usidlić? Taka sytuacja zdarzyła mu się po raz pierwszy. I ostatni. Przeczytał kilka razy słowa, po czym śmiejąc diabolicznie napisał kilka słów na pergaminie z oficjalnymi herbami oraz pieczątkami. Im dłużej czytał jej słowa, tym bardziej się uśmiechał, aż ostatecznie sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie zadowolonego z ostatnich wydarzeń a szczególnie ze swojego pomysłu. Podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z nieodłącznym kamratem, Podolakiem.

\- Bardzo romantyczne Sasza nie ma co – Podolak wygiął usta ironicznie – nigdy nie miałeś problemów w kontaktach z kobietami, ale teraz?

\- Rozmowa winna mieć miejsce w sposób rozwijający wątpliwości – padła odpowiedź - kiedy coś zostanie pokazane, nikt nie zadaje pytań zaś pokazanie części prawdy pozwala kontrolować przekaz. Nie mogę zbyt długo spacerować po mugolskiej Warszawie, bowiem ktoś może mnie rozpoznać.

\- Aleś wymyślił miejsce i sposób na schadzkę nie ma co! A przy okazji, zauważyłem Anglika podejrzanie zainteresowanego Justycjariuszami, ponoć pragnie zdobywać doświadczenie, ale…

\- Uważasz, że szpieguje? – zapytał Aleksander poważnie – dla kogo?

\- Cormack McLaggen jest bliskim krewnym Tyberiusza McLaggena, przewodniczącego Wizengamotu i przyjacielem Rufusa Scrimgeoura!

\- Zatem Scrimgeour wysłał nam kogoś na przeszpiegi, podobną obawę wyraził już Komendant Justycjariuszów. Tylko czego szukają?- zamyślił się Władca i spojrzał z nadzieją na pracownika - Być może widzimy zasłonę dymną, Scrimgeour nie jest głupcem i nie popełniłby równie oczywistego błędu.

\- Czyżbym słyszał podziw? – Podolak aż uniósł brwi.

\- Scrimgeour jest zdolnym zarządzającym, o wiele skuteczniejszym niż poprzednicy. W Niemczech toczy się od lat wojna domowa, Francuzi oszaleli, co zmniejsza liczbę stabilnych krajów na zachodzie Europy. A to niedobrze, bo nie potrzebujemy chaosu na połowie kontynentu! Taka wojna uderzy i w nas. – ostatnie zdanie właściwie wykrzyczał i uderzył zwiniętą pięścią w biurko, co spowodowało lekki trzask w kościach. Podolak ruchem różdżki wskazał na dłoń Aleksandra, która natychmiast wróciła do swojego stanu. Niewerbalne zaklęcia leczące nieraz im uratowały życie, zaś umiejętności Podolaka zaskarbiły wdzięczność dostojnego przyjaciela.

Co piątek rano, do zamku królewskiego przychodzili na spotkanie Szefowie Departamentów polskiego rządu, a także inni czarodzieje w razie konieczności. Przez ostatnie tygodnie sprawa Francji dominowała w rozmowach, bowiem wyraźnie niebezpieczne tendencje zagrażały także i bezpieczeństwu Polski. Kiedy zapłonie wiele krajów, nie ma szans by zachowanie pozostało bez echa. Nigdzie nie brakowało tendencji rewolucyjnych.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

W Norze siedzieli Artur z Kingsleyem i toczyli ponury spór. Wygrana wojna niespecjalnie im pomogła, zaś sytuacja zaczynała powoli zmierzać w coraz gorszym kierunku. „Prorok Codzienny" radośnie odtrąbił „prezent przyjaźni" od polskiego króla, coś co zdecydowanie pomagało wizerunkowi Ministra Scrimgeoura. Jak pisano nie tylko przeprowadził kraj przez wojnę z Voldemortem, ale także buduje sojusze zagraniczne.

\- Jak ci się żyje Arturze? – zapytał Kingsley, siadając na jednym z wysłużonych foteli w pokoju dziennym w Norze.

\- To wszystko poszło nie tak – westchnął Weasley – całe życie walczyłem o coś, aby na koniec wygrana oznaczała starcie na proch planów. Pokonaliśmy śmierciożerców, ale po co? By na nowo skręcić w tamtym kierunku?

\- Powinniśmy działać – zapewnił Kingsley – Dumbledore nie po to założył Zakon Feniksa byśmy biernie patrzyli jak koniec końców puryści czystej krwi zdobywają władzę! Lucjusz Malfoy chodzi po Ministerstwie dumny jak paw, głośno przechwalając przyjaźnią z polskim królem, jedna nasza nadzieja że Scrimgeour zirytuje się całą sytuacją.

\- Zapewne – skinął głową Artur – czy wiesz, że ostatnio przychodzi do nas Neville, kolega Rona z dormitorium i nasza sąsiadka, Luna? Pamiętasz Lunę Lovegood?

\- A jakże – Kingsley rozciągnął nogi – nikt nie patrzy na świat jak ona!

\- Pojechała do Francji donosić o działaniu tamtejszego Ministerstwa. Przy wszystkich błędach jakie popełniano, to jednak Czyściciele jako jedyni traktują wilkołaków jak ludzi, sprzeciwiają wykorzystywaniu istot magicznych i mogą stanowić przeciwwagę dla zwolenników starego ładu. Może gdybyśmy nawiązali kontakt… znaleźli tych, co nie popierają polityki Scrimgeoura.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Kingsley – czy wiesz, że w Polsce czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia nie tylko nie mają prawa startować w wyborach, ale nawet głosować? Hermiona na pewno nie jest zachwycona faktem podobnych znajomości Lucjusza, nie ma lekkiego życia wśród purystów czystej krwi, być może gdyby porozmawiać…

\- Tak – skinął głową Artur – masz może ochotę na placek, który zostawiła Molly?

Hermiona była mniej niż szczęśliwa słysząc o dawnym znajomym Lucjusza. Większość przyjaciół męża jej nie akceptowała, lecz biorąc pod uwagę majątek i wpływy Malfoya tolerowało. Co nie znaczyło, że złośliwcy nie przypominali różnych potknięć czarownicy z przeszłości. A fakt, że Hermiona nie potrafiła skutecznie odpowiadać na ataki tylko takowe prowokował. Pochodzenie z rodziny Mugoli, nieudane próby poprawy losów skrzatów domowych czy też wilkołaków wracały raz po raz a fakt, że kobieta odmawiała uznania owych działań za błędy młodości tylko prowokował ataki.

\- Padam ze zmęczenia – powiedziała Pansy któregoś dnia, zasiadając na jednym z foteli z Malfoy Manor.

\- Zakupy przed wyjazdem do Polski – wyjaśnił Draco nic nierozumiejącemu ojcu.

\- A teraz muszę się spakować i wciąż czuję, że nie mam wszystkiego co potrzebne – jęknęła Pansy.

\- W Warszawie mają sklepy – pocieszyła ją Hermiona – czytałam przewodnik po magicznej Polsce i mają tam więcej ulic handlowych niż my. Na pewno znajdziesz wszystko co potrzeba na miejscu.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Pansy posyłając dawnej, szkolnej nieprzyjaciółce a teraz żonie swego teścia ciepłe spojrzenie – może byś z nami pojechała? Na pewno znalazłabyś na miejscu książki, których nie ma w „Esach i Floresach"!

\- Nie ma mowy byście mnie zostawili samego z dziećmi – zaprotestował Lucjusz podejrzanie wysokim tonem – chyba nie chcecie by zajmowała się nimi Bella?

\- Nie ! – Hermiona krzyknęła ze zgrozą – ona uważa, że zakazy łamią charakter i pozwoliłaby dzieciom żyć na samych słodyczach, spać na ziemi i robić wszystko na co mają ochotę.

Nie mogąca mieć własnych dzieci Bellatrix, momentami sama przypominała dziecko. Na nieszczęście wszystkich była też czarownicą obdarzoną potężną mocą magiczną, więc efekty bywały naprawdę zabójcze. Któregoś dnia prawie zaatakowała przypadkowego przechodnia, który skrzywił się do jej siostrzenicy. A dzieci Andromedy i Rabastana była gotowa bronić niczym lwica przed realnymi i wyimaginowanymi zagrożeniami.

\- Cruciatusy w brzuch i bezpłodność zdecydowanie nie pomogły cioci Belli – zauważył Draco smutno – a poza tym to ona i Rudolf, nie ciotka Andromeda, ostatnio prosiła o eliksir na kaca, bo tamci pomylili butelki i zamiast wody wypili butelkę wódki, którą wujek Rabastan skądś wytrzasnął.

\- I weźcie zapas eliksirów na kaca – poradził Lucjusz – Sasza miał zawsze mocną głowę i uwielbiał mocne alkohole, zwłaszcza whisky.

\- Nie wierzę tato, że załatwiłeś nam audiencję – Draco aż zagwizdał z zachwytu.

\- Dlatego uczyłem, Cię, Mój drogi Draco, byś nawiązywał szerokie znajomości, bo nie wiesz nigdy kto zostanie kim. Kiedy Sasza przebywał dwa lata w Anglii, pozornie był jednym z tych potomków zamożnych rodzin co jadą za granicę zdobywać doświadczenie. Ja zaś uznałem, że nigdy dość przyjaciół także za granicą. Pojedziecie tam i zaznacie polskiej gościnności.

Hermiona spojrzała na męża z uśmiechem, po czym zaczęła rozmawiać z Pansy na temat historii oraz zwyczajów magicznej Polski. Ciemnowłosa czarownica słuchała i bez złośliwości podziwiała miłość do książek brunetki. W czasach szkoły dokuczała Hermionie jako kujonowi, z czasem jednak zaczęła doceniać wiedzę.

Niedługo potem czarownice przeprosiły i powiedziały, że muszą iść zająć się poważnymi sprawami. Draco i Lucjusz w mig zrozumieli o co może chodzić i nijak nie zamierzali słuchać o zakupach, szatach i modzie. Za każdym razem wywracali ostentacyjnie oczami, kiedy rozmowa schodziła na krój czy kolor szat Elaine Scrimgeour, uchodzącej za elegantkę. Oczywiście żona Ministra Magii winna mieć prezencję, lecz czarodzieje nie rozmawiają o podobnych bzdurach.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz by Hermiona z nami jechała? – zapytał Draco – na pewno chętnie by zwiedziła inny kraj i dobrze sią bawiła.

\- Daleko odszedłeś od swej niechęci do Hermiony – zauważył Lucjusz ciepło – jestem z ciebie dumny, lecz nie idziecie na spotkanie z królem magicznej Polski by pić whisky i objadać pieczenią. – odpowiedział spokojnie, a potem zwrócił swoje szare malfoyowskie spojrzenie na pierworodnego - Synu, masz delikatnie wybadać nastawienie wobec Anglii i szanse na sojusze.

\- Ale Scrimgeour – zaczął Draco – ach rozumiem, działasz niezależnie od Ministra, czyżbyś widział się kiedyś w jego roli?

\- Malfoyowie nawiązują sojusze na tak długo jak im się to opłaca – wyjaśnił miękko Lucjusz z uśmiechem najedzonego kota – Scrimgeour, to wygodny Minister, ale nie będzie wiecznie Ministrem, a my pozostaniemy Malfoyami. Sasza o tym wie i mnie zna.

\- Ale nadal nie rozumiem czemu Hermiona.. przecież ona na pewno przeczytała by wszystkie dostępne książki przed wyjazdem i..

\- I zaczęła udowadniać swą wiedzę. Mnie to bawi, czasem rozczula, a Sasza tego nie cierpi. Ceni inteligentne kobiety, ale takie które inaczej okazują inteligencję. Poza tym nie akceptuje mojego wyboru a Hermiona reprezentuje to wszystko czego on nienawidzi. Jest spontaniczna, szczera, otwarta i wciąż marzy o zmianie świata na lepsze. Pragnęła wyzwalać tych, których uznała za uciśnionych. Ja pokochałem jej dobre serce, bowiem tylko taka kobieta mogła dać szansę owdowiałemu zwolennikowi Voldemorta i pomimo krzywd podała nam rękę jako jedna z pierwszych. Dla Saszy, to głupota, a co gorsza tendencje rewolucyjne. W każdym liście i rozmowie kąśliwie wypomina mi nowoczesność i poślubienie czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ha, chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć jego wybrankę o ile jakakolwiek spełni wymagania.

\- Ma aż tak wysokie? – zapytał Draco mimowolnie zainteresowany.

\- Jak go zapytałem z kim by się ożenił, wskazał na inteligentną, szanującą tradycję, mającą szeroką wiedzę i zainteresowaną polityką, oczywiście z rodziny czarodziejów i co najważniejsze nie pragnącą jego tytułu. Prawie mnie przeklął kiedy mu powiedziałem, że takiego cuda nie znajdzie. Tym bardziej, że ostatni warunek nie ma szans spełnienia. Przedstawię mu Hermionę, lecz sam muszę zaplanować kiedy i jak, a ty Draconie wiesz co masz robić.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi na swój list. Nie żałowała wysłania bardzo uprzejmego i chłodnego w tonie listu, a co najwyżej _nie wysłania_ wcześniej. Naprawdę potrzebowała owego wyjścia do atrium, by wysłuchać przemówienia o tym jak zagrożenie przyjęło formę skrystalizowanej myśli. Niedługo potem „Czarodziejski Kurier" wydrukował treść innego przemówienia, piętnującego obnoszenie się francuskiego Ministra ze swoim związkiem z innym czarodziejem a także słów by przedefiniować rodzinę. Złośliwi mawiali, że nie mający żony mężczyzna nie brzmi wiarygodnie w obronie instytucji małżeństwa. Lecz nawet oni nie mieli wątpliwości, że przynajmniej wykazuje właściwe relacje z kobietami, bowiem romanse z pięknościami uważano za coś dopuszczalnego, a wręcz chwalebnego.

Artykuł także, niewątpliwe by zwiększyć sprzedaż, wyliczał listę kochanek Jego Wysokości, na której znajdowały się między innymi znane zawodniczki Quidditcha, popularna piosenkarka a także młoda wdowa po pewnym bogatym, starym czarodzieju. Natalia nie wyobrażała sobie by zostać jedną z nich, a kiedy przypomniała sobie maniery dżentelmena i całą sytuację… Nie, powinna zdecydowanie zrobić krok w tył a może i dać namówić swej przyjaciółce i współpracowniczce Ludwice na podwójną randkę. W zwyczajnej sytuacji by odmówiła, lecz matka i ciotka Gertruda zawsze radziły by klin wybijać klinem. I była by pewnie wyraziła zgodę, gdyby nie zobaczyła najdziwniejszej przesyłki. Listu w eleganckiej kopercie jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie dostała.

Dziękowała wszystkim bóstwom opiekuńczym, że list przyszedł zanim Ludwika przyszła do pracy. Tamtego dnia zaspała za co Natalia mogła dziękować losowi. Kiedy bowiem zobaczyła pieczęć na liście, poczuła jakby klątwa zmieniła krew w żyłach w czysty lód. Nie odczuwała po prostu zwykłego zdenerwowania. Kilka razu musiała czytać fragment listu, by znaczenie słów w pełni do niej dotarło.

 _„_ _Sekret nie zawsze oznacza chowanie trupa w szafie. Lecz każda gra i maskarada mają swój czas i miejsce. Czas herbaciarni dobiegł końca Natalio. Weźmiesz załączone zaproszenie i pokażesz przy wejściu"._ Zaproszenie na audiencje było ostatnim o czym marzyła, ale nie może uciec. A jakże chciała! Jeszcze nigdy nie błogosławiła tak nawału pracy, dzięki któremu mogła zająć myśli studiowaniem formuł alchemicznych. A w ferworze pracy, Ludwika nawet nie dostrzegła jej zdenerwowania które miało swoje uzasadnienie tym bardziej, że termin złożenia raportu mijał wraz z końcem tygodnia. A pracy mieli naprawdę dużo.

W piątek, w ów feralny dzień dnia szef ich zespołu miał wygłosić raport przed całym Instytutem, a potem około południa miał się zacząć weekend. Wielu pracowników ciężko pracowało, toteż dlatego zaczęto przyjęcie wcześnie a około trzeciej wszyscy mieli prawo iść do domu.

\- Nie idziesz z nami do „Strzygi"? – w głosie Ludwiki, koleżanki z zespołu brzmiał zawód – mamy rezerwację!

\- Przepraszam ale nie mogę, mam wcześniejsze zobowiązania i może … może się wyrwę, ale nie wiem – wyjaśniła ugodowo.

\- Czyżby randka? – zapytała Ludwika szczerząc zęby.

\- Nie! Co za bzdura, spotykam.. mam oprowadzić kuzynkę po mieście, bo ona ma akurat trochę wolnego wieczorem! – skłamała idąc w kierunku łazienki.

\- Natalia ma randkę, co właśnie potwierdziła najgłupszym kłamstwem. Widzieliście jak podskoczyła na słowo „randka"? – zawyrokowała Ludwika – tylko z kim się umówiła?

\- Nieważne, z pewnością z nikim z kim byśmy się spotkały – dodała stojąca obok praktykantka..

I ostatnie zdanie było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Natalia wyszła z pracy możliwie najszybciej, by przygotować się mentalnie na wieczór. Bo jeśli chodzi o dobór szat nie miała problemu, gdyż jedna jedyna suknia pasowała na podobne okazje, będąc dość elegancką i strojną. Ostatnie czego pragnęła, to zaliczyć kolejną wpadkę.

Kiedy wyszła ze swego mieszkania w srebrnej szacie z rozszerzaną, sięgającą do ziemi spódnicą, zdecydowanie wyglądała jakby raczej szła na oficjalne spotkanie nie zaś schadzkę. Spędziła dwie godziny układając różdżką włosy i nieomal wyła ze złości. Powinna odwiedzić fryzjera, lecz niestety nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej. Zezłoszczona założyła na głowę kapelusz, chcąc ukryć swoją porażkę. Delikatnie dopasowana, lecz tylko z subtelnym dekoltem kreacja nie wyglądała jak strój mający kusić i nie taki był zamiar. Natalia wybrała swoją możliwie najbardziej elegancką a jednocześnie skromną szatę, którą nosiła wyłącznie na bardzo ważne okazje. Oby rozmowa nie trwała długo, bowiem naprawdę nie wie co powinna powiedzieć, poza przeproszeniem za zajmowaniem czasu Jego Wysokości. Na Merlina, brzmiało to żałośnie. Po wszystkim spróbuje zajść do „Strzygi" by zapić cały stres ostatnich dni. Jakże nie cierpiała takich sytuacji! Wolała nie wiedzieć, co próbował przekazać zaproszeniem na zamek. Panikowała dość i bez tego.

Miała użyć wejścia dla gości a następnie pokazać zaproszenie odpowiedniemu urzędnikowi. Tamten będzie wiedział co i jak. Natalia rozumiała, że wejście drzwiami dla interesantów to najlepszy sposób na ukrycie wyjątkowego gościa. Jedna czarownica w te czy we wte nie zrobi różnicy, zwłaszcza jeśli ludzie przychodzili na zamek z wielu powodów. Niektóre z komnat i korytarzy udostępniono zwiedzającym, a spacer po takowych stanowił jedną z atrakcji stolicy. Poza tym jedno z przejść do niedostępnej części prowadziło przez ministerialne atrium, zaś tam prawie zawsze dostrzegała tłumy.

Tamtego dnia miała wrażenie, że przyszło więcej czarodziei niż zwykle. Musiała się prawie przepychać by wejść, a za każdym razem słyszała nienawistne syki. Zaciskała dłonie na eleganckiej kopercie, czując, że bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chce być w tym miejscu gdzie przebywa.

Urzędnik kilka razy spojrzał to na nią, to na kopertę nim pokazał wejście którym miała iść. Zadał tylko kolka pytań, na które na szczęście odpowiedziała. Jej różdżka została zbadana pod kątem uroków i zagrożenia, ale na szczęście nie musiała takowej oddawać. Kiedy przeszła przez masywne, mahoniowe drzwi odczuwała pragnienie by na nowo dołączyć do tłumu stojącego przy wejściu. Tam czuła się bezpieczniej.

Nie miała jednak szansy ucieczki. Prowadził ją chudy, sprawiający wrażenie wielkiego formalisty czarodziej opowiadający o zasadach zachowania podczas audiencji. Przemawiał powoli, cichym, bezbarwnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. Gdyby nie musiała za nim nadążać, zapewne by zasnęła.

Gdyby nie odczuwała podobnego zdenerwowania, zapewne podziwiała by miejsce do którego trafiła. Szła szerokim, zalanym promieniami słońca korytarzem. Na jednej ze ścian zauważyła rząd wysokich, sięgających nieomal do podłogi okien z których rozciągał się widok na zamkowe ogrody a także mugolską Warszawę w oddali. Po przeciwnej zauważyła liczne drzwi prowadzące do nieznanych komnat. Chociaż założyła eleganckie szpilki, odgłos jej kroków tłumił ciemnozielony, puszysty dywan.

\- Zaproszeni goście czekają na wezwanie, proszę czekać – czarodziej wskazał na sprawiającą wrażenie wygodnej sofę oraz dwa fotele obok.

Usiadła na jednym z foteli, czując nieprzyjemne drżenie. Przyszła nieco wcześniej, a teraz zaczynała żałować. Póki dopiero szła na miejsce nie było źle, lecz teraz myśli aż krzyczały. Zapewne gdyby wiedziała co ma miejsce za zamkniętymi drzwiami mogłaby odetchnąć z ulgą. Lecz nie miała pojęcia.

\- Romantyczna schadzka nie ma co, naprawdę nie uważasz zaproszenia na kolację za skuteczniejszą metodę oczarowania? – kpił Podolak.

\- Nie – padła sucha odpowiedź – zapomnienie do niczego nie prowadzi.

\- Nie udawaj Sasza dystansu, protokół dyplomatyczny nie jest mi znany, ale to raczej gość spędza godziny na dobraniu szat przez audiencją.

Podolak wyszczerzył się złośliwie nim wyszedł. Nawet droczenie ma swoje granice, a oberwanie klątwą nie należało do przyjemnych doświadczeń. Natalia nie wiedziała o rozmowie, a jedynie siedziała na fotelu raz po raz rzucając spojrzenie na sztywnego czarodzieja. Gdyby nie obecność nieznajomego, zapewne by próbowała spacerować by nieco rozładować emocje lecz niestety nie mogła nic zrobić, będąc pod czujnym okiem obserwatora. Aby jeszcze pogorszyć sprawę, mężczyzna ów zaczął powtarzać przy niej cały protokół i zasady zachowania, uznając podobne rady za pomocne.

Ludwika opowiadała niegdyś o mugolskim uczonym, który twierdził, że czas nie płynie w sposób jednostajny. Czasem przyśpieszał a innym razem wręcz przeciwnie. W tym momencie Natalia mogła przysiąc, że pół godziny oczekiwania trwało ledwie kilka minut. Kiedy zaś musiała wstać i ruszyć przed siebie.. błagała wszystkie bóstwa opiekuńcze by ziemia się pod nią rozstąpiła.

Jak jeszcze nigdy przeklinała swoje zachowanie. Nie należało wysyłać owego listu. Mogła wszystko wyjaśnić grzecznie w „Magicznych Fusach", a najlepiej po prostu próbować wykręcić od spotkania pracą czy też powinnościami rodzinnymi. Naprawdę miała dużo zajęć i naprawdę za tydzień kuzynka wychodziła za mąż, a przygotowania jak to zwykle bywa wcale nie miały się ku końcowi.

\- Dziękuję Sebastianie, możesz już wyjść – usłyszała dobrze znany, władzy głos.

\- Ależ Wasza Wysokość! – czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie zaszokowanego – Panna Natalia potrzebuje…

\- Potrafię się zająć gościem, zwłaszcza jeśli rozmowa dotyczy ważnych spraw. – odparł król nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem

Nie chciała wiedzieć, co właśnie pomyślał sztywny czarodziej. Wolała patrzeć na pomieszczenie do którego weszła nie zaś na urzędnika. Była prawie gotowa, bowiem przez czas oczekiwania prawie ułożyła w głowie co powinna powiedzieć. Tak, chyba znalazła właściwe słowa.

\- Podejdź bliżej Natalio, znam wygodniejsze miejsca niż próg.

Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Spojrzała na dostojnego gospodarza. Wyglądał pociągająco we wspaniałej, jasnej szacie do samej ziemi. Czarne włosy miał idealnie zaczesane, opadając lekko aż do ramion. Natalia mogła zrozumieć czemu pociągał kobiety, ona bowiem czuła się oczarowana. Oczarował ją rozmowami w „Magicznych Fusach" a najbardziej nie tylko dlatego, że witał w uroczy, starodawny sposób całując w dłoń. Najbardziej zachwycił ją słuchaniem, zmuszaniem do intelektualnego wysiłku. Toczyli nieraz zażarte dyskusje, a Natalia czuła jakby pełniła rolę partnera do rozmowy, co jej schlebiało, bardziej niż cokolwiek. Sasza jak o nim myślała w chwilach rozmowy, miał wiedzę i doświadczenie w wielu sprawach co ją pociągało o wiele bardziej niż czarne włosy opadające do ramion, nie mówiąc o tytułach.

\- Nie wiedziałam co właściwie powinnam zrobić, co innego dyskusja o Anglikach w „Magicznych Fusach" a co innego audiencja w pałacu. Nawet nie wiem w jaki sposób powinnam mówić.

\- Zwyczajnie kiedy jesteśmy sam na sam jak zwykle – zapewnił chwytając jej dłoń.

\- Trzymanie gościa za rękę raczej nie stanowi części etykiety – zauważyła z uśmiechem, czując prąd który przeszedł przez ciało.

\- Nie, piękna Natalio, a teraz usiądź wygodnie i powiedz mi czego pragniesz?

\- Ja… nie rozumiem – zapytała zajmując miejsce na wskazanym na fotelu.

\- A ja nie rozumiem twego listu…

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Starannie przygotowała argumenty i teraz musiała je tylko wygłosić. Siedziała na miękkim, niezwykle wygodnym fotelu w samym środku najbardziej luksusowej komnaty, czy raczej gabinetu, jaki widziała, lub mogła sobie wyobrazić. Ciemną, zapewne mahoniową, podłogę przykrywał gruby, jasny dywan w fantazyjne wzory. Zajęła miejsce nieco z boku, przy zgaszonym obecnie kominku obok którego stały fotele, wygodne sofy oraz ciężki stół z pozłacanego marmuru. Na wyłożonej ciemną boazerią ścianie dostrzegła portret czarownicy we wspaniałej, czarnej szacie. Dama musiała być niewątpliwie wielką damą a może nawet i królową sądząc po wielkości klejnotów, zdobiących jasną szyję oraz miejscu w którym wisiał portret. Po obu stronach podobizny paliły się ozdobne lampy dające przyjemne, ciepłe światło, które jednak nijak nie oświetlało komnaty w pochmurne dni. Dwa ogromne, zaczarowane żyrandole wisiały nad sufitem zmieniając intensywność swego światła w zależności od pory dnia. W Instytucie także stosowali podobną magię.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała ostrożnie – zapomniałam o wielu sprawach. Spotkania w „Magicznych Fusach" stanowiły najlepszą część mego tygodnia, na którą czekałam z utęsknieniem. Rozmowa z przyjacielem to skarb, lecz spacerowanie w przebraniu… - dziewczyna zawiesiła sugestywnie głos - Ktoś może podejrzeć i wyciągnąć niewłaściwe wnioski.

\- Ale czego pragniesz? – padło przynaglające pytanie.

\- Przyjacielskich rozmów jak wówczas – wyznała z uśmiechem – przyjaźni, tak właśnie przyjaźni opartej na podobieństwie pragnień, zainteresowań i wzajemnym szacunku. To największy skarb. A ty czego pragniesz?

\- Nie wiesz piękna Natalio? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej niczym myśliwy do swojej ofiary – jesteś taka mądra a jednocześnie niedoświadczona. Ty jesteś odpowiedzią – wyjaśnił zmysłowym szeptem dziewczynie i przycisnął do ust koniuszki palców zaskoczonej kobiety – pragnę twej obecności, pocałunków, pragnę słyszeć twój śmiech i nie mniej od ciebie rozmawiać. Lecz nie w kawiarni, tylko tutaj – objął spojrzeniem komnatę - kiedy ogień zalśni w twoich oczach a zajmiesz miejsce obok mnie. Pragnę nie tylko toczyć dyskusje, lecz dotykać twych ust, czuć twą bliskość. Czy to aż tak przerażająca wizja? – zapytał gładząc jej palce wywołując w dziewczynie drżenie i podejrzane uderzenia gorąca.

Czuła prąd przepływający przez ciało, coś czego nie zaznała nigdy wcześniej. Nie powiedziała tego na głos, lecz od lat marzyła o podobnej konwencji spotkań, o delikatnie kuszącym dotyku i słowach obietnicy. Nie czuła się źle, lecz to co robili było zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie.

\- Nie – odparła szczerze – od dziecka marzyłam o czarodzieju z nienagannymi manierami, który dotknie mej dłoni i powie, że jestem wspaniała. Zacznie mnie czarować. – westchnęła cicho - Ja zaś z głębokim przekonaniem obiecam mu oddanie i lojalność.

\- Podejdź bliżej, sama myśl o pocałunku wywołuje dreszcz. Lecz strachu czy raczej zaciekawienia? – pytał nie puszczając jej dłoni. Obłoczek pary smagnął policzek dziewczyny. Jakoś nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się dość parno.

Nie wiedziała. I to ją autentycznie przerażało. Otworzyła usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Spojrzała raz jeszcze w jego przenikliwe, czarne oczy dostrzegając z nich płomień. Nie zaprotestowała, kiedy podszedł blisko, niebezpiecznie blisko aż czuła mocny zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Dostrzegła uśmiech na jego twarzy, nim chwycił kobietę w zdecydowany uścisk.

O dziwo nie czuła pragnienia ucieczki. Nie miała wielkiego doświadczenia w tej materii, lecz czuła, że doświadczenie jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Kiedy poczuła jak jego ramiona otaczają jej postać poczuła przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące po całym ciele. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, dotknęła ramienia mężczyzny, gniotąc nerwowo kosztowną szatę.

Gdy usta dotknęły jej ust, przymknęła oczy chcąc delektować się owym doznaniem. Nikt nie całował jej nigdy w TAKI sposób. Ostatnim razem wymieniła pocałunki z czarodziejem z Instytutu Alchemii. To była kompletna katastrofa, bowiem tamten miał nieświeży oddech a do tego miał wrażenie jakby zgniatał jej usta. Oboje odczuwali niezadowolenia i zażenowanie, przysięgając nigdy nie wracać do feralnego doświadczenia. Mieli nawet ochotę się nawzajem zobliviatować. Teraz było inaczej: pocałunek był o wiele bardziej delikatny a jednocześnie zmysłowy. Czuła dłoń wędrującą po linii kręgosłupa, a ów gest miał w sobie więcej z czułości niż namiętności. Było jej cudownie, tak cudownie, że z wrażenia opuściła trzymaną w rękach torebkę i objęła go mocniej.

Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję. Przycisnął ją do siebie, składając kolejny i jeszcze jeden i jeszcze wiele pocałunków coraz bardziej gorących. Racjonalna część umysłu aż krzyczała, lecz nie chciała przerywać. Emocje bulgotały niczym woda nastawiona na herbatę. Było jej tak cudownie, tak wspaniale, jak jeszcze nigdy. Nigdy bowiem nie czuła się tak wyjątkową. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile trwała cudowna chwila, której nie umiała nazwać.

\- Zatem zaciekawienia – usłyszała szept tuż przy swoim uchu – a i oczekiwania. – ręka króla odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk z twarzy dziewczyny

\- Proszę… nie – wypowiedziała formułkę – nie możemy, ja nie mogę! – pisnęła niczym XIX–wieczna pensjonarka.

\- Nie spotykasz się z nikim – szepnął groźnie patrząc jej głęboko w oczy – boisz się mnie czy samej siebie?

\- Konsekwencji – wyznała – kobieta zawsze płaci wyższą cenę. Nie jestem taka jak inne… - odparła wstydliwie - a na pewno nie zostanę skrywanym sekretem. – odwróciła się do niego plecami

\- Boisz się reakcji i nie chcesz tajemnic? – zapytał unosząc brwi.

\- Zwracam uwagę na słowa, a one czasem bolą. Lecz nie zmienię za ich sprawą życia. Nie zniosę za to być sekretem. Zabawką chowaną, gdy tylko zaświeci słońce – wyjaśniła ekspresyjnie i ponownie spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - cenię cię i szanuję, lecz nie mogę chadzać na tajemne spotkania - pokręciła głową.

\- Zatem pragniesz przejść się ze mną Babiogórską, pokazać w publicznym miejscu. Gazety od razu zwęszą trop. Czy jesteś gotowa na odstrzał prasy, na pełne złośliwości listy? A może zawierających klątwy. Nie masz pojęcia jaki to ciężar – ostrzegał niczym ojciec swoją niesforną córkę.

\- Zapewne nie wiem – skinęła głową – lecz nie będę jedyną osobą, która stanie przed nimi. Ci, co osiągnęli sukces w sporcie, ci co dokonali wielkich rzeczy, czy po prostu poznali wielkich są obserwowani. Jeśli obstrzał ze strony gazet ma stanowić cenę przyjaźni, nie jest to wysoka cena – zapewniła pewnie.

Spojrzała uważnie na swego rozmówcę. Sprawiał wrażenie pozornie nieporuszonego. Stał obok niej we wspaniałej szacie, obserwując uważnie kobietę. Nie był zagniewany czy też zirytowany, a jedynie nie spuszczał oczu z Natalii. Wciąż dotykał jej dłoni, przesuwając palcami i kusząco pieszcząc delikatnie.

\- Pragnę czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni, ty chyba też – odpowiedział cicho, dotykając jej policzka swoją dłonią. Dla podkreślenia efektu pogładził jej twarz, a Natalia mimowolnie zadrżała.

\- Zapewne – zgodziła się – lecz nie wiem czy mogę dać ci to, czego pragniesz. Wiem jakie kobiety miałeś przede mną, piękne, doświadczone i światowe. Nie jestem taka jak one. – skierowała swoje spojrzenie na dywan jak na dobrze wychowaną polską wiedźmę przystało - Moje przekonania... potrafię zaoferować ci przyjaźń, oddanie lecz brakuje mi doświadczenia, biegłości w … w _innych_ sprawach- wybąkała.

\- Nie mam parunastu lat – odparł chłodno – zaś chętnych na zabawę mam pod ręką.

\- Przepraszam, chciałam tylko … niedomówienia powodują problemy i rozczarowania – zapewniała.

\- Wiem, że jesteś inna od tamtych! – odparł łagodnie - na szczęście! Znam twoje przekonania i szanuję, chociaż zamierzam kusić byś zmieniła zdanie – zapewniał przyciągając bliżej powoli zakleszczając jej wątłe ciało w swoich silnych ramionach i w tej pozycji opadli na najbliższą kanapę. Król umościł ją sobie na kolanach, nieco kościstych zresztą. Natalia próbowała protestować, lecz on niewiele robił sobie z jej raczej mizernych prób podśmiewając się niczym szlachcic na siczy, który zobaczył atrakcyjną chłopkę. Wiedziała, że ów gest miał w sobie coś niewłaściwego, lecz owa niewłaściwość była w jakiś sposób kusząca? Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób nazwać swoje uczucia, lecz podobało jej się siedzenie na kolanach mężczyzny, którego podziwiała jeszcze w czasie wymiany listów, a który zaczął ją fascynować po spotkaniu w „Magicznych Fusach".

Coś niepokojącego zmysłowego było w tym jak trzymał jej dłoń, jak na nią patrzył. A chociaż zaczęli z czasem zwyczajną rozmowę, wiedziała, że sytuacja nie ma w sobie nic zwyczajnego. Nareszcie zrozumiała dlaczego kobiety przywiązują wagę do pocałunków, kuzynki nie kłamały opowiadając jak mogły przed długie minuty całować swoich ukochanych, nie marząc o niczym innym. Czuła się wspaniale w jego ramionach i przy nim, teraz mając nadzieję, że chwila w magiczny sposób potrwa dłużej.

\- Jaki będzie następny krok? – zapytała w którymś momencie, przerywając chwilę ciszy – należy przecież odpowiednio zaplanować działania.

Milczenie między nimi nie miało w sobie nic krępującego. Zwykle kiedy zapadało milczenie, odczuwała potrzebę, by zacząć rozmowę. Tamtego wieczora jednak nie myślała o niczym innym. Z przyjemnością wsłuchiwała się w tak swój jak i jego oddech, odczuwając spokój a także dziwne wzruszenie.

\- Oczywiście – skinął głową – niczego nie można zostawić przypadkowo, istnieje wiele sposobów na wykorzystanie zainteresowania gazet naszym życiem. Choćby użycia ich by przekazać historię, którą my wybierzemy – dodał z uśmiechem – A skoro ty szczerze powiedziałaś o swych przekonaniach, wiedz że nasze spotkania w „Magicznych Fusach" nie miały na celu ukrycia ciebie jako wstydliwego sekretu. Powinnaś wiedzieć. – ostatnie słowa były bardziej upomnieniem niż zdaniem oznajmującym.

\- Każdy czasem potrzebuje odpoczynku, zaś poza światem magii cieszyłeś się nieznaną tutaj swobodą.

\- A ukrycie z dala od wścibskich oczu pozwala poznać bliżej osobę – wyjaśnił – a teraz ustalmy kiedy pozwolę przypadkowo przyłapać się na spacerze z piękną czarownicą?

\- Nie wcześniej niż za dwa tygodnie, za tydzień moja kuzynka Idalia wychodzi za mąż. Moja ciotka Gertruda dosłownie pęcznieje z dumy, bowiem córka jej wchodzi do szacownej, zamożnej familii. Czeka mnie wielkie świętowanie.

\- Wspominałaś o swej krewniaczce, moje gratulacje. Zawsze gratuluję czarownicom, które zamiast słuchania nowoczesnych głupot wypełniają powinności wobec rodziny. Powinnaś świętować razem z nimi. Mnie zaś czeka seria spotkań z szefami Departamentów przed nadchodzącymi wakacjami. Oni nie potrafią napisać zwięzłych raportów niestety… a poza tym na początku lipca przyjedzie Dracon, syn mojego dawnego druha Lucjusza. Chętnie poznam dziedzica Malfoyów, intryguje mnie na ile przypomina ojca. Omówimy szczegóły listownie – zapewnił.

\- Oczywiście – skinęła głową.

\- I moja piękna – pociągnął ją za sznureczki szaty próbując zajrzeć głębiej mając przy tym zmartwioną minę niczym Kubuś Puchatek, który nie mógł znaleźć małego co nieco w dzbanie po miodku - załóż inną szatę następnym razem – nakazał – ta całkiem nie pasuje! Jest nazbyt skromna.

\- Ale to szata z dobrego sklepu! – zaprotestowała.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na eksperta od mody i sklepów? – zapytał kpiąco – wiem jednak, że zdecydowanie wolę fasony nie zapinane pod szyję i bardziej dopasowane. Nie patrz tak na mnie jestem mężczyzną, a ty piękną kobietą.

Całkowicie straciła poczucie czasu. Spędziła jednak z nim ładnych kilka godzin, bowiem za oknem zdążył zapaść zmrok. Przez chwilę rozważała czy nie teleportować się na Babiogórską i nie ruszyć w kierunku „Strzygi" gdzie koledzy z pracy świętują. Zapewne jeszcze nie wyszli, bowiem piątkowy wieczór zachęcał do świętowania.

Kiedy już prawie rzucała zaklęcie teleportacji coś zrozumiała. Nie mogła się im pokazać ze swoją całkowicie zrujnowaną fryzurą, wyraźnie wskazującą co zaszło. Szata była miejscami pomięta, co oczywiście można było naprawić prostym zaklęciem. O wiele trudniejsze zadanie przedstawiało usunięcie zapachu mocnej wody kolońskiej. Jakby miała wyjaśnić co robiła? Nie, zdecydowanie powinna iść do domu i odpoczywać. Pewne kwestie należy obmyślić na zimno.

* * *

 **A/N** : Dopiero zaczynam się znęcać nad moimi bohaterami.


	5. Zagraniczna wycieczka Draco

**Betowała** jak zawsze niezawodna Freja, która doskonale odczytuje złośliwe intencje Autorki.

 **Sitek** : Artur w książkach był dla mnie nieudacznikiem przez duże "N". Teraz kiedy nawet w domu nie umie zrobić nic poza parzeniem herbaty, to zaczyna planować rewolucję i wciągać w nią przyjaciół. Bo niestety nie trafia do niego, że popełnił błąd i że wybrał głupią ścieżkę, tylko idzie w zaparte. A oni dopiero zaczynają kombinować i powiem tylko, że bynajmniej nie tylko Azkaban się zamajaczy jak zaczną grę w prawdziwymi politykami.

Prawda, że tych dwoje jest słodkich? Słodko zaczyna się dopiero robić.

 **Toraaach** : Zgadzam się, że Pansy jest traktowana niesprawiedliwie. Właściwie to przecież to nie zbrodnia nie lubić Hermiony.

Tak, w książkach jest wiele dziur w kwestiach społeczno-politycznych. Wydaje mi się jednak że stare rody były raczej konserwatywne w kwestii pracy zawodowej kobiet, ale to takie moje gdybanie.

Percy i Cormack się mają rozglądać a na razie głównie szlajają po pubach. Ale coś tam zrobią.

Aleksander na randce zachwouje się jak na randkowanie przystało.

 **Ostrzeżenia** : polityczna niepoprawność i możliwy cukier.

* * *

Draco i Pansy przybyli niedługo potem do Warszawy. Przybyli do atrium, przez kominek międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu. Lucjusz, regularnie podróżujący w dalekie miejsca, był na tyle częstym użytkownikiem dalekich połączeń, że zyskiwał nawet zniżki na takowe. Nawet on nie mógł ze swego kominka podróżować za granicę, bowiem tylko w biurach Ministra Magii oraz Szefów Departamentów były podobne udogodnienia. Dlatego też wybierających się w podróż czekała seria podróży przez kominek, wpierw do Ministerstwa, potem do Warszawy a na koniec do niezwykle kosztownego i wygodnego hotelu w stolicy Polski.

Malfoyowie zjedli razem pożegnalne śniadanie. Hermiona pomogła Pansy w pakowaniu, rzucając niewykrywalne zaklęcie zwiększająco-zmniejszające na torebkę drugiej czarownicy. Żona młodszego z Malfoyów aż pisnęła z zachwytu, widząc jak zmieściły do niewielkiej, skórzanej torebce całą serię szat i innych niezbędnych rzeczy.

\- Jesteś wspaniała Hermiono – szepnęła Pansy autentycznie zachwycona – w domu zwykle skrzaty nosiły nasze bagaże, lecz jak widzę twój sposób jest wspaniały. Naucz mnie tego zaklęcia.

\- Z przyjemnością – skinęła głową brunetka – nauczyłam się zaklęcia w siódmej klasie, by nie musieć dźwigać ciężkich książek.

\- Zawsze kochałaś czytać – zauważyła Pansy bez złośliwości – wiesz czemu tak Ci dokuczałyśmy? – zaczęła, widząc zachęcający gest ze strony Hermiony – bo pokazałaś nam jak bardzo się mylimy. Pokazałaś, że pochodzenie z rodziny Mugoli nie przeszkadza w szkole, a jedynie oznacza nieznajomość pewnych spraw, których właśnie jako Czarownica Pierwszego Pokolenia nie miałaś szansy zrozumieć.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że pewnego dnia zostaniemy rodziną! – odparła Hermiona ze śmiechem.

\- Albo że będziemy ratować pawie Lucjusza przed synem Harry'ego! Dzięki Merlinowi, że Scorpius nie ma podobnych pomysłów! Chyba bym osiwiała - jęczała Pansy- Nie wiem jak ciocia Andromeda daje radę z dwójką małych dzieci oraz resztą rodziny.

\- Zaproszę ją do nas by nieco odpoczęła, a ty i Draco będziecie się bawić w Warszawie.

Pansy obiecała kupić Hermionie książki o magicznej Polsce. Brunetka nie mogła sobie wyobrazić lepszego podarunku. Ze szczerego serca życzyła udanego wypadu na Ziemie Wschodnie swojej rodzinie, nie szukając w niczym drugiego dna. Podczas ostatnich miesięcy jej małżeństwo z Lucjuszem przeżywało jeden z najlepszych okresów. Hermiona całościowo poświęciła uwagę temu, co jak wyczuła było jej powołaniem: nauczaniem dzieci oraz czytaniem im książek. Raz po raz powtarzała, że zdecydowanie woli nauczanie niż przyjęcia które ją męczyły.

Chociaż nosiła nazwisko Malfoy, nie należała do czarownic ceniących przyjęcia czy umiejących się na takowych poruszać. Wykonywała najlepiej jak umiała powinności wynikające z roli żony Lucjusza Malfoya, lecz nie miała lekkości ni zwinności Narcyzy, co złośliwi raz po raz powtarzali. A Hermiona cierpiała z tego powodu, nie potrafiąc zastosować się do rady Lucjusza i ignorować komentarze. Elaine nie rozumiała jej sytuacji, jedna jedyna Ginny wydawała się rozumieć problemy.

\- I ja przechodziłam ciężki okres – wyznała rudowłosa – czy wiesz, że są całe dziedziny w których medycyna Mugoli wyprzedza naszą o stulecia?

\- Tak – skinęła głową Hermiona – czarodzieje nie wiedzą nic o leczeniu umysłu. Cieszy mnie, że już u ciebie lepiej.

\- Być może mugolska medycyna pomoże Ronowi – kontynuowała Ginny – dopiero niedawno zrozumiałam jak on cierpiał będąc całe życie w cieniu braci. Zaczął szaleć i pić ponad miarę, on i Lavender... pewnie by doszli do porozumienia, ale wszyscy zaczęli się wtrącać!

\- Niestety – jęknęła Hermiona - Kwitniesz Ginny, widzę, że Harry dba o ciebie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak – wyjaśniła Ginny szczerząc zęby niczym drapieżnik – ale rodzinne obiady mnie wykończą. Odkąd mama odniosła sukces ze swoją restauracją, tata zajmuje się domem. Nie znosi dobrze sytuacji, dlatego pokłócił się z Harrym o tych bandytów wysłanych przez Fiuu z Warszawy. Nie mogę akceptować tych Czyścicieli, nie kiedy atakują niewinnych. Nie rozumiem o co w tym chodzi, po co ich przysłano.

\- Lucjusz mówi, że to polityka – wyjaśniła Hermiona – Rufus, znaczy Minister, bardzo zabiega o poparcie polskiego króla. Chyba go przekonał.

\- Ale po co nam poparcie Polski? – zapytała zaskoczona Ginny. Nigdy w sumie nie interesowała się polityką ponad to, co prezentował jej ojciec.

\- Dwie wojny i lata nieudolnych rządów wielce nam zaszkodziły – zaczęła Hermiona – ponoć pozycja Anglii w magicznym świecie ucierpiała, zaś Polska to ważny gracz. Ich wparcie z pewnością pomoże.

\- Ale ich system polityczny – zauważyła Ginny dość niepewnym głosem.

\- Wiem, dzieci Mugoli jak ja nie mają nawet prawa głosować w ich wyborach – syknęła brunetka – trzeba coś z tym zrobić!

\- Walczyliśmy po to by idee supremacji czystej krwi nie przetrwały. Gdyby tylko można było odbudować Zakon Feniksa, znaleźć naszych druhów z Gwardii i zacząć działać!

Zaczęły wspominać czasy szkoły, kiedy wygrana miała oznaczać nastanie sprawiedliwości. Anglia się zmieniła lecz zbyt wielu pragnęło zachować stary porządek. Hermiona zaś czytała o magicznej Polsce dość, by wiedzieć, że stamtąd nijak nie przyjdzie zmiana na lepsze. Opowiedziała Ginny o tym, co przeczytała i usłyszała od Lucjusza. Rudowłosa wydawała się oburzona samą koncepcją dawania praw wyborczych tylko czarodziejom półkrwi i czystej krwi.

Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy zaczęła podejrzewać, że nie bez powodu to Draco i Pansy zwiedzają Warszawę. Paskudna myśl, że Lucjusz próbuje ją ukryć naraz uderzyła Hermionę. Przecież wyraźnie wspomniał poglądy swego polskiego przyjaciela. Dlatego pewnie spędziła z Ginny więcej czasu niż zamierzała a nawet poszła za nią na Grimmauld Place. Portret Walpurgi Black milczał na widok pani Malfoy, lecz cała postawa wiekowej czarownicy wyrażała dezaprobatę. Nie mogła obrażać żony Lucjusza, lecz gdyby tylko mogła…

Hermiona zwierzyła się Ginny ze swoich wątpliwości. Kiedy rudowłosa przeżywała swój bardziej spokojny okres, na nowo była dawną sobą, tą którą pokochał Harry i tą którą ceniła Hermiona. Dlatego pewnie nie tylko z przyjemnością ruszyła do domu na Grimmauld Place, ale także pomagała w kuchni. W Malfoy Manor nie mogła nawet marzyć o podobnej swobodzie.

\- Masz kontakt z ludźmi z Gwardii? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak, Neville co jakiś czas do nas wpada. A także Dean Thomas, Susan; prawdę mówiąc zamierzam zorganizować przyjęcie by zaprosić naszych dawnych druhów, dobrze byś przyszła i byśmy chociaż na moment byli tacy jak przed laty.

\- Brzmi wspaniale – westchnęła Hermiona – ale nie wiem czy dam radę wyjść, bo Draco z Pansy pojechali do Warszawy a ja zostałam z dziećmi. Lucjusz z kolei…

\- Co to za nagła moda na wyjazdy do Polski? – zapytała Ginny - Percy ostatnio także tak zniknął. Ponoć by nabierać doświadczenia – mina rudowłosej jasno wskazała na dezaprobatę.

\- Nie wiem nic o Percy'm, ale Draco jedzie w interesach. Lucjusz znał polskiego króla jeszcze zanim tamten został królem i z tego co wiem to spędzali dość wesoło czas – zmarszczone czoło Hermiony wskazywało na ewidentną dezaprobatę dla postępowania męża z czasów, gdy ten był podlotkiem i po prostu korzystał z życia - W każdym razie zamierza wykorzystać kontakty w interesach.

\- Ale czemu wysłał Draco, a sam nie pojechał? – zapytała Ginny.

\- Nie wiem – szepnęła Hermiona – ale mam pewne podejrzenie – zaczęła.

Czuła potrzebę wyjaśnić przyjaciółce swoje wątpliwości. Nie potrafiła wyrzucić z głowy przykrego przekonania, że nie bez powodu mąż wysłał, nie ją, a syna i synową. Nie mogła wyrazić tego na głos w rozmowie z nikim, bowiem Elaine nie rozumiała i uważała wątpliwości za przesadne, a Pansy… Pansy nigdy by nie zrozumiała.

\- To naprawdę okropne a ty potrzebujesz zapomnienia i dobrego towarzystwa.

I Hermiona nie protestowała i chętnie zgodziła na propozycję. Być może powinna wrócić do dawnych przyjaciół. Przecież nikt nie kazał porzucać obecnego życia, a jedynie nieco zmienić swoje nastawienie. Czystokrwiści i tak jej nigdy nie zaakceptują, a ona nie może wiele uczynić w tej materii, bowiem jej zachowanie odnosi przeciwne skutki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem inna młoda czarownica dość głęboko wzdychała w swoim pokoju. Koncepcja odwiedzin u swoich krewniaków nie napawała jej nazbyt wielkim entuzjazmem. Tym bardziej, że jako kobieta musiała stykać się z komentarzami dotyczącymi jej stanu cywilnego, czyli jak to by złośliwa ciotka powiedziała: jej staropanieństwa. Ile można wysłuchiwać tych nestorek „dobra rada", które wprost mówiły jej, że nie pozna nikogo, jeśli dalej będzie siedzieć w pracy i zajmować się tymi obrzydliwymi eliksirami. No ale jak któraś z seniorek potrzebowała specyfiku na nocne poty, czy inne dolegliwości sprzężone z płcią, to wiedziały do kogo się udać i odpowiednio zagadać. Cóż za bezczelność. Właśnie dlatego strzegła swoich spotkań. Nie przepadała bawić się w schadzki niczym z kiepskiego XVIII wiecznego romansu, no ale zważywszy na sytuację Aleksandra nie mogli sobie pozwolić na tzw. comming out, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Poza tym schadzki… To trochę nietrafione określenie, bo spotkania z JKM nie były ZWYCZAJNYMI spotkaniami. W końcu dzięki tym wizytom, zwłaszcza podczas tej ostatniej zaliczonej na dworze, wymienili się poglądami na wiele istotnych obyczajowych spraw. A przy okazji skradli sobie wzajemnie kilka, a może _kilkanaście_ całusów, niczym Romeo z Julią. No i prawie powołali sztab kryzysowy złożony z ich dwójki, który miał wymyślić sensowne wytłumaczenie prasie z ich całej historii. Natalia rzecz jasna zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji jakie będzie musiała ponieść w wyniku ujawnienia jej związku z Pierwszym Obywatelem, stąd uważnie słuchała jego sugestii i póki co nie wyraziła swojego zdania w tej kwestii. Nim jednak wyruszyła w podróż do swoich antenatów i krewniaków skoczyła na dworzec po swoją młodszą siostrę. W Polsce, podobnie jak w Anglii, młodzi czarodzieje zbierali się na Dworcu Centralnym w Warszawie, by wyruszyć pociągiem do Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii. Pod koniec czerwca kończył się rok szkolny, zaś Natalia obiecała zabrać siostrę do siebie. Dotarła na Dworzec w idealnym przebraniu: założyła zwiewną, sięgającą lekko za kolana sukienkę z krótkim rękawem. Rozpuściła swe długie, brązowe włosy a w uszy wpięła niewielkie, srebrne kolczyki. Nikt by nie rozpoznał w niej czarownicy i oto dokładnie chodziło.

\- Anuszka – podeszła do siostry i serdecznie ją uściskała – Chodźmy – ujęła siostrę za rękę - zaraz roztopię się z gorąca – to rzekome „gorąco" dokuczało jej z innego powodu. A powód właśnie wyklinał kolejny raz na Francuzów, ale to taki drobny szczegół.

Młodsza z dziewcząt skinęła głową i obie ruszyły w kierunku mieszkania Natalii. Nadchodzący ślub stanowił wielkie święto, co rozumiała doskonale, skoro ich kuzynka Idalia wychodziła za mąż za czarodzieja z rodziny zamożniejszej niż one. Dlatego szczerze gratulowała powodzenia krewniaczce, zręcznie usiłując uniknąć pytań na temat swego prywatnego życia.

Jej rodzice mieszkali w przyjemnej posiadłości na wsi. Wielu czarodziei mieszkało poza miastami, w domach na wzór mugolskich szlacheckich dworków z dawnych lat. Z pomocą magii powiększali niewielkie budynki i kształtowali w wybrany przez siebie sposób. Otaczali swe domy ogrodami, coraz bardziej upodobniając do szlachty z dawnych czasów. Natalia odkąd pamiętała, miała pokój na wschodniej ścianie domu dzięki czemu była zawsze budzona przez promienie słońca. Teraz z przyjemnością padła na wąskie, acz wygodne, łóżko zasłane tak jakby tylko na nią czekało. Z radością odetchnęła czując ukochany zapach fiołków. Wyjęła z zaczarowanej torebki książki i położyła je na nocnej szafce, uwielbiała bowiem czytać przed snem, przy świetle różdżki.

Rodzina nie należała do bogatych, ale na pewno zamożnych, zaś przez rozsądne wydatki i ciężką pracę mogli uchodzić za klasę średnią magicznej Polski. W rodzie Natalii można było się naliczyć Justycjariuszy, uzdrowicieli, a także czarodziei zainteresowanych badaniami, co prawdopodobnie mogło mieć wpływ na Natalię, która pilnie pracowała w Instytucie Alchemii. Mając pięć pokoleń magicznych w rodzinie mieli w miarę zdrową dumę i jeszcze większą ambicję, co stanowiło dość typową cechę czarodziei z ich klasy społecznej. Natalia uwielbiała siadać pod rozłożystą lipą, zwłaszcza w lipcowe dni. Przebrana w typową, czarodziejską szatę, podobną nieco do damskiego kontusza, zasiadała w cieniu drzewa czytała uważnie listy przynoszone przez kruka o nienagannie gładkich piórach. Nie dostawała typowych listów miłosnych, czego nie oczekiwała, lecz rozmowy i wymiany myśli. Tak się właśnie zaczęła ich znajomość a z czasem narodziła miłość.

\- Kim jest Sasza? – zapytała młodsza z sióstr, uśmiechając – pisujesz do niego od ponad dwóch lat. Czy spotkałaś go?

\- Tak, to czarujący mężczyzna. A ty Anuszko, czy poznałaś jakiegoś przystojnego chłopca? – Natalia umiejętnie zmieniła temat, gdyż wolała uniknąć plotek i niedopowiedzeń. W końcu Anuszka to tylko kobieta.

\- Opowiadałam ci o Darku, czyż nie? Chyba się zakochałam!

\- Tak młodo? – zapytała sceptycznie Natalia.

\- Nie każdy zamierza czekać tak długo jak Ty. Uwielbiam go – zapewniła – A Ty powiedz coś więcej o tym swoim Saszy.

\- Nie _moim_ – poprawiła siostrę niemal niezauważalnie się rumieniąc – to fascynujący mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiamy o tylu ciekawych sprawach: interesuje go moja praca nad alchemię, zdanie na temat polityki… - starsza z sióstr zawiesiła głos i spojrzała w niebo, a jej myśli zajął pewien bardzo przystojny i wcale niegłupi czarodziej u sterów tego statku zwanego Polską Rzeczpospolitą Magiczną.

\- Powinnaś się czasem rozerwać – młodsza z sióstr ziewnęła przeciągle, uważając wspomniane tematy za śmiertelnie nudne.

Natalia skrzywiła się dla zasady, lecz potem odetchnęła z ulgą. Anuszka nie zacznie o nic pytać, kiedy uzna, że rozmowa dotyczy śmiertelnego nudziarza. Oczywiście uczennica szkoły nie musiała wykazywać zainteresowania sprawami kraju oraz społeczności. A powinna, zdecydowanie powinna jak na wiedźmę z odpowiedniego rodu. Tylko ona, Natalia, jej starsza siostra nie miała obowiązku przypominać o tym dziewczynie. To zadanie należało do Matrony Rodu. Teraz odpowie na list.

Czytała każde słowa z Warszawy. Nie musiała siebie okłamywać, by powiedzieć, że zakochała się w mężczyźnie będącym całkowicie poza zasięgiem. Z jednej strony drżała na samą myśl o jego dotyku i pocałunku, lecz nie zapominała boleśnie o różnicach, w tym tych stanowych, między nimi. Nic jednak nie przeszkadzało w spotkaniach, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że nic, poza zwykłym romansem nie będzie jej dane. Z drugiej strony życie mamy tylko jedno i warto przeżyć chociaż kilka chwil zapomnienia u boku fascynującego mężczyzny. Nie wolno z drugiej strony przekraczać Rubikonu, bo pewnych decyzji już się po tym nie cofnie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miałaby zostać panną z dzieckiem. Magiczne polskie społeczeństwo z pewną pogardą patrzyło na kobiety, które dały ponieść się chwili i nie zadbały o odpowiednie eliksiry na taką okazję. W końcu uzdrowicieli nie krępowały żadne dziwne pomysły lansowane przez ich mugolskich odpowiedników i mogli spokojnie ordynować pewne specyfiki w awaryjnych sytuacjach. Urodzenie dziecka pozamałżeńskiego uważano za swego rodzaju hańbę. Z drugiej strony, w tym jakże Molierowskim świecie, jeśli dziecko okazywało się być magiczne, a rodzice byli z dobrych rodów, to i tak miało ono dużo wyższy status społeczny niż legalnie urodzony Czarodziej Pierwszego Pokolenia. Mogło głosować w elekcji z tym, że liczono jego głos na „wstrzymanie się od decyzji" – w końcu to też głos. Ewentualnie, jeśli rodzice dziecka zmuszeni swoistym naciskiem społecznym zawiązywali podstawową komórkę społeczną, to liczono czas ile im to zajęło. I jeśli do narodzin dziecka udało się przekonać oba rody do umowy, jaką było małżeństwo, to po uzyskaniu pełnoletniości taki obywatel od razu mógł głosować w pełni w wyborach. Potem każdy rok „zwłoki" liczono jako kwartał – czyli jeśli dopiero czarodzieje po 2 latach od narodzin 'bękarta', to po uzyskaniu przez niego pełnoletniości musiał czekać pół roku, by oddać swój głos – w zależności od wyborów. Jeśli mężczyzna się uchylał od podjęcia odpowiedzialności, to trafiał do karnej aurorskiej kompanii, która była modyfikacją mugolskiej Legii Cudzoziemskiej i rosyjskiej Armii Czerwonej z dodatkami polskimi. Taki trening trwał rok, z czego pół roku delikwent musiał spędzić po mugolskiej stronie.

W takich właśnie chwilach przeklinała fakt, że nie spotykała czarodzieja z mniej znamienitej rodziny i na mniej znamienitym stanowisku. Wówczas okropna myśl tymczasowości nie kołatała by z tyłu głowy, a ona by nie musiała zanurzać dłoni w lodowatej wodzie by nieco opanować emocje i uczucia. Stanęła przed lustrem by z pomocą różdżki układać włosy oraz poprawiać rzęsy. Powinna zająć się nadchodzącym weselem a nie rozważać meandry swego życia miłosnego. Ach, gdyby tylko Sasza nosił inne nazwisko. Dziewczyna spojrzała raz jeszcze na pergamin zapisany eleganckimi literami. Powinna zająć myśli właśnie tym, nie zaś smutkiem z powodu pozycji swego ukochanego. Inne czarownice nie miały podobnych wątpliwości. A ona miała głowę na karku, ech dlaczego nie mógł być najwyżej Szefem Instytutu?!

Uroczystości ślubne były wspaniałe. Idalia dosłownie promieniowała, kiedy składała przysięgę swemu ukochanemu. Ich magia się połączyła, tworząc przez chwilę nad nimi świetlną aureolę. Trudno o lepszy omen podczas zaślubin, na co obecni bili brawo z wielkim entuzjazmem. Natalia patrzyła na krewniaczkę z zazdrością, boleśnie świadoma jak daleka jest dla niej podobna perspektywa.

\- Powinnaś zacząć rozglądać się wokół siebie – radziła ciotka Gertruda typowym tonem dla starszych doświadczonych niewiast, dumna (przez co lekko napuchnięta) z wydawania córki za mąż – alchemia na pewno Cię fascynuje, lecz dobrze mieć w domu kochanego mężczyznę i dzieci.

\- Mam jeszcze czas – odparła Natalia nieco wyniośle.

\- Ale nawet czarownica nie ma czasu danego w nieskończoność. Nie pragniesz chyba zostać starą panną! – starsza z kobiet była zgorszona.

Natalia oczywiście zaprzeczyła, czując zmęczenie całą sytuacją. Nie mogła na razie wyjaśnić, że spędzała czas nie tylko nad książkami, a i nie chciała by za nic przyćmić swej kuzynki. Pytania ciotek i innych ją drażniły, toteż z przyjemnością uciekała do swego pokoju, by czytać listy oraz zapiski alchemiczne. A pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka lat temu dosłownie kochała rodzinne spotkania! No ale wówczas nie słuchała rad, by zacząć szukać męża.

Jej rodzina, podobnie jak wielu związanych z magią od kilku pokoleń, miała raczej konserwatywne przekonania głęboko wierząc w ważką rolę kobiety jako żony i matki. To czarownice miały od maleńkości oswajać dzieci z magią, poznawać ich zdolności a na następnie kierować nimi na wytyczoną dlań ścieżkę. To one miały za zadanie dać mężom ciepły dom, miejsce do którego mógł zawsze wracać z radością. Dopuszczano pracę zawodową kobiet przed małżeństwem, lecz jednak uważano, że zajęcia domowe są ważniejsze niż inne. Natalia po ukończeniu Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii skończyła kursy alchemiczne i ku niezadowoleniu rodziny nie znalazła tam męża. Teraz co prawda wykonywała dobrze swą pracę, lecz wciąż słyszała ponaglenia. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że odkąd sprawa jej znajomości wyjdzie na jaw, przynajmniej nie będzie słuchała jak bardzo marnuje czas. Natalia miała nadzieję, że ukochany spędził ten czas lepiej, chociaż sądząc po reakcji na sprawozdania urzędników niekoniecznie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco i Pansy nieomal upadli wychodząc z kominka międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu. Podróż za granicę była cięższa i dłuższa, dlatego też oboje zachwiali się, kiedy wylądowali na miejscu. Podobnie jak większość gości z Anglii patrzyli z zachwytem na zalane słońcem atrium, o wiele bardziej przestronne niż te z Londynu. Przeszli kilka kroków patrząc na miejsce bardziej podobne do hallu pałacu niźli posępnego atrium z Fontanną Magicznego Braterstwa.

\- Państwo Malfoy? – zapytał wysoki czarodziej w długiej szacie.

\- Tak – odparł Draco, rzucając pośpiesznie zaklęcie tłumaczące na Pansy.

\- Doskonale, jestem przedstawicielem hotelu „Goplana". Apartament już czeka.

Po chwili oboje przeszli przez kolejny kominek, by wylądować w kolejnym atrium. Tym razem najbardziej luksusowego hotelu magicznej Warszawy. Draco uśmiechnął się, czując jakby przeszedł przez próg jednej z wielkich, tradycyjnych posiadłości. Dość spory hall rozświetlony był przez zdobne, zawieszone jakby w powietrzu żyrandole. Chociaż na zewnątrz świeciło słońce, tutaj promienie nikogo nie oślepiały zapewniając kojącą mieszankę światła i cienia. Ściany pokryto boazerią z dużych, dębowych desek. Na ścianach wisiały portrety nieznanych Anglikom czarodziei, uważnie obserwujące gości i coś do nich mówiący. Towarzyszący im przedstawiciel hotelu wskazał na kontuar blisko schodów, gdzie mieściła się recepcja. Powinni się zameldować, a dopiero potem podziwiać smak z jakim urządzono hall.

Zostali zaprowadzani do jak wyjaśniono jednego z najbardziej popularnych apartamentów. Weszli po szerokich, wyłożonych miękkim dywanem schodach na pierwsze piętro. Korytarz był szeroki, i podobnie jak hall, oświetlony przez zdobne żyrandole. Dopiero na samym końcu dostrzegli okno, skąd padało dzienne światło. Dostrzegli niewiele drzwi, prowadzących do przestronnych apartamentów. Kiedy weszli do przydzielonego im pokoju, zrozumieli dlaczego Lucjusz wspominał, że miejsce kosztuje majątek.

Trafili do apartamentu urządzonego w podobnym stylu, co sypialnie w czarodziejskich posiadłościach. Pierwszym co zwracało uwagę, to szerokie, sprawiające wrażenie wygodnego, łóżko z baldachimem. Przez przysłonięte delikatnymi firankami okno wpadały promienie słońca, nadając miejscu ciepły charakter. Zmyślną, podłogową mozaikę z ciemnego i jasnego drewna pokrywał w okolicach łóżka jasny, puchaty dywan. Dokładnie naprzeciw łóżka stał spory kominek, naprzeciw którego ulokowano niski stół oraz sofę i dwa krzesła. Na gości już czekał wybór magicznej prasy z Europy, taca z owocami a także przewodnik po mugolskiej Warszawie.

\- Ależ tutaj pięknie! – pisnęła Pansy – i te widoki, mamy przed sobą wiele zwiedzania– podbiegła do okna, wyglądając z ciekawością na ulicę Babiogórską.

\- A mnie się bardzo podoba łóżko, chodź sprawdź jakie wygodne.

Pansy nie trzeba było powtarzać. W podskokach podbiegła do męża, doskonale wiedząc do czego tamten zmierza. Nie musiała zresztą niczego z siebie zrzucać, choć chciała to zrobić dość zmysłowo, bowiem Draco z pomocą niewerbalnego zaklęcia usunął szaty żony. Kobieta skrzywiła się i zamierzała na niego nakrzyczeć, lecz zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Nie protestowała kiedy poczuła dłoń wędrowała coraz niżej, ku najbardziej intymnym miejscom. Wykonała zachęcający gest dając mu lepszy dostęp i poddając żądaniom. Długo nie wyszli na zwiedzanie Warszawy.

List z zaproszeniem na audiencję przyszedł następnego dnia. Mieli przyjść wieczorem za dwa dni, na godzinę siedemnastą. Pansy zaczęła nerwowo sprawdzać czy ma odpowiednie szaty na okazję. Ostatecznie coś, co pasowało do wizyt do wizyt w domach Anglików, nie musiało pasować na audiencję. Draco jednak wyśmiał jej wątpliwości, lecz ostatecznie nie protestował, kiedy poszła na zakupy z jego kartą Gringotta. Czarownica potrafiła przekonywać do swoich argumentów.

W dniu zapowiedzianej audiencji, Pierwszy Obywatel magicznej Polski siedział przy swoim biurku nad stosem papierów. Przeglądał je i czytał uważnie każdy przed złożeniem podpisu. Chociaż w pełni wierzył w kompetencje swego sekretarza, to jednak nigdy nie zamierzał niczego podpisywać w ciemno. Popijał mocną kawę, zrobioną na modłę turecką, przedzierając przez raporty urzędników, ale i tak nie ustrzegł się ziewania.

Z obrzydzeniem zerknął na różowy list od francuskiego Ministra. Wytarł nawet dłonie w serwetkę jakby niepewny czy przypadkiem nie dojdzie do zarażenia czymś paskudnym. Nienawidził z całego serca człowieka, którego nawet nie widział na oczy a mimo to już odczuwał złość. No i była jeszcze Jeanne D'Artoix, _Francuzica,_ jak na nią mawiali nieustannie chwalące swego Ministra.

\- Nasz Minister zamierza wprowadzić nowe światłe prawa – mówiła Francuzka nabożnym tonem, zasiadając na krześle podczas cotygodniowej audiencji wywołując u króla skurcz na twarzy. Postronny obserwator myślałby, że JW Aleksander cierpi na niestrawność, ale jego po prostu swędziała różdżka… Z czystej złośliwości, Aleksander kazał wynaleźć dla kobiety możliwie najbardziej niewygodne krzesło, stawiając takowe przy swoim biurku oraz usuwając zwyczajne, wygodne siedzenia. Mógł chociaż w ten sposób mógł uczynić owo spotkanie dla niej chociaż częściowo tak okropnym jak dla niego.

A na pozór panna D'Artoix miała wszelkie możliwości by zostać zauważoną przez mężczyzn. Blondynka została wyjątkowo hojnie obdarzona przez naturę nie tylko przyjemną dla oka twarzą, ale także kobiecymi kształtami. Podkreślała je odpowiednimi szatami, lecz swoim zachowaniem zwykle psuła owo wrażenie.

\- Pragnie wprowadzić nowe, niezwykle ważne prawa – kontynuowała niezrażona brakiem entuzjazmu ze strony króla.

Aleksander nie okazywał cienia zainteresowania marząc o uwolnieniu się z tego spotkania. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy Lucjusz nie wypożyczyłby mu swojej szwagierki, która słynęła ze swojej mhm pomysłowości. Poprzedniego dnia gazety pokazały zdjęcia Ministra Magii Francji w czarnej szacie w różowe kwiatki, co wywołało kpiące śmiechy u czytelników. Zwłaszcza jeśli na owym zdjęciu trzymał za rękę jakiegoś dobrze zbudowanego, ciemnoskórego czarodzieja. Ich romans stanowił powszechną wiedzę całej Europy, bowiem Minister radośnie opowiadał o swym związku. A także talentach oraz … tym jak hojnie natura obdarzyła kochanka.

\- Zamierza rozpocząć kampanię na rzecz małżeństw tej samej płci, aby światło postępu jeszcze mocniej lśniło nad Francją.

\- I ożenić ze swoim kochankiem? – zapytał wyraźnie zniechęcony Aleksander.

\- To wielka radość i… - Francuzica próbowała wpłynąć na króla, czym tylko go rozeźliła.

\- Zatem skoro nie ma pani mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, nasze spotkanie uważam za skończone.

Po jej wyjściu szybko rzucił zaklęcie odsyłające na niewygodne krzesła. Nie zamierzał dręczyć swoich gości podobnymi krzesłami, tylko francuska ambasador zasłużyła na podobne traktowanie. Zanim wrócił do papierów, usłyszał jak kobieta dzieli się radosnymi wieściami z jego sekretarzem, który zareagował na słowa ze złością. „ _Nie przy jedzeniu kobieto, nie chcę słuchać nic o życiu seksualnym dewiantów!"_.

Aleksander także nie zamierzał o niczym takim myśleć, aż skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Sama myśl o Ministrze w czarno-różowej szacie i potężnie zbudowanym czarodzieju była obmierzła. Aż wypił pół filiżankę mocnej kawy duszkiem czując obrzydzenie chociaż nie wiedział, czy gorycz kawy nie podkreśliła jego odczuć osobistych odnośnie zachowań niektórych z polityków. Rzucił się niczym samobójca z urwiska w ramiona biurokracji, w końcu nic tak nie pomoże jak urzędnicze raporty. Zerknął przelotnie na list od Natalii, decydując się, by zachować ową przyjemność na potem. Przesunął palcami po papierze, po czym szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości i pracy.

\- Państwo Malfoy przybyli, _Panie_ – wyjaśniła Dobroniega swoim zwyczajnym tonem.

\- Muszę skończyć jeszcze jeden list – wyjaśnił – zaprowadź ich do pobliskiej komnaty gościnnej i poproś by poczekali.

\- Czy podać im herbatę i ciasteczka panie? – spytała wiła uprzejmie niczym pani z dziekanatu.

\- Oczywiście, a także drobne przekąski.

Wiła skinęła głową i wyszła z komnaty. Jej długie, srebrno-złote włosy powiewały niczym ogon komety. Kolor długich, sięgających do kolan pukli tworzył harmonijną całość z jasną, lekko rozszerzaną szatą. Dobroniega mogła oczarować niejednego czarodzieja, lecz na nim nigdy nie próbowała swoich zdolności. Podobne zachowanie oznaczało by koniec jej bytowania tutaj, zaś zarówno wiły jak i dytka poszukiwały rodzin czarodziejskich by z nimi mieszkać i im służyć w nieco podobny sposób co skrzaty domowe w Anglii. Zaś rodzina Orłowskich zwykle bardzo dobrze traktowała swoich służących i podwładnych, toteż żadne sztuczki nie wchodziły w grę. A poza tym jak sama Dobroniega lubiła powtarzać, nawet czary wiły działają mało skutecznie wobec prawdziwie zakochanych.

\- Panna Natalia z pewnością czeka na odpowiedź _Panie_ – szepnęła Dobroniega dość sugestywnym głosem.

\- Najpierw obowiązki ,a potem przyjemności – dodał z bólem na list, po czym dodał bystro – czy _Francuzica_ już poszła?

\- Na szczęście, podałam też mocną kawę Pawłowi. Trudna jest rola królewskiego sekretarza, zwłaszcza, kiedy musi słuchać tych okropnych opowieści.

\- Płacę mu dość dobrze by mógł to znieść – zauważył Aleksander cierpko – no i zgodziłem się, by córka mu pomagała, chociaż po praktykach powinna móc znaleźć nieco inne zajęcie.

\- Ale jak Alicja sama powtarza, nigdzie nie znajdzie dobrego pracodawcy. Nawet kiedy może trafić na czekoladki z eliksirem miłosnym. Malfoyowie mogą poczekać – zakończyła wychodząc.

Wiedział, że mogą poczekać. Parsknął śmiechem na samą myśl o reakcji swego sekretarza na słowa Francuzki. Paweł Wroński był ciężko pracującym, znakomitym czarodziejem ze stoicką cierpliwością znoszący żmudną pracę. Należał też do wyjątkowo cnotliwych ludzi, wyjątkowo speszonych samą myślą o poruszaniu intymnych spraw w rozmowach. Owe cechy przekazał swej córce Alicji, pulchnej i bystrej czarownicy, która okazała się równie wydajna co zwyczajny, etatowy pracownik. Skoro nie miała nic przeciwko pracowaniu jako praktykantka, wyraził na owe zachowanie zgodę.

Zerknął na list od Natalii, po czym przebrnął przez jeden z raportów. Uśmiechnął się czytając jak z zapałem pisała o ogrodzie swego domu, książkach oraz nadchodzącej zabawie. Chętnie by wybrał się na spacer po lesie. Zwłaszcza latem tęsknił za rozległymi terenami wokół rodzinnego domostwa. Nie trzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości, by wyczuć, że czarownica podziela jego pasje. Musi jednak zająć się gośćmi, a potem odpisze do niej jak należy.

Poprawił szaty, po czym ruszył w kierunku komnaty gościnnej. Zamierzał zdecydowanie porozmawiać z synem Lucjusza, o tak niech Malfoy nie czuje się nadmiernie pewny w swoich politycznych grach. Przywołując na usta coś, co jego siostra Liliana nazywała dyplomatycznym uśmiechem, wszedł powitać gości.

Kiedy wszedł, goście natychmiast podskoczyli ze swoich foteli i skłonili zgodnie z etykietą. Spojrzał na nich z aprobatą: ubrany w granatową, jedwabną szatę czarodzieja mężczyzna tak bardzo przypominał swego ojca w młodości, że nie musieli zostać sobie przedstawieni. Miał o wiele krótsze włosy, lecz ten sam spiczasty podbródek i jakże malfoyowski wyraz twarzy. Stojąca obok niego, czarnowłosa czarownica miała na sobie elegancką szatę czarodziejki ze zdobnym pasem i szeroko rozszerzaną spódnicą. Zawsze zwracał uwagę na podobne szczegóły i zdecydowanie cenił elegancję u kobiet, nawet jeśli ostatnio myślał tylko o jednej.

\- Wasza Wysokość – powiedzieli Malfoyowie jednym głosem.

\- Usiądźcie – nakazał uprzejmie – Draconie, pewnie już słyszałeś owo stwierdzenie nieraz, lecz wielce przypominasz swego ojca w twoim wieku. Gdybyś miał dłuższe włosy, zapewne wziąłbym cię za Lucjusza, prawdziwy z ciebie dziedzic ojca. Zaś ta piękna dama u twego boku to zapewne nowa pani Malfoy, Pansy z domu Parkinson, czyż nie?

\- Tak Wasza Wysokość – zapewniła Pansy.

\- Znałem twego ojca, wielce szacowny i rozsądny czarodziej. Unia miedzy waszymi rodami z pewnością przysłuży się obu rodzinom. Czy zdążyliście już pozwiedzać Warszawę? Miasto jest piękne o tej porze roku.

\- Zauważyliśmy Wasza Wysokość – zauważyła Pansy – w hotelu „Goplana" dostaliśmy przewodniki i je przestudiowaliśmy.

\- Bardzo rozsądnie – pochwalił ją uprzejmie – Ale czemu Lucjusz nie przyjechał? Obiecywał w listach nieraz mnie odwiedzić a jednak nadal go nie ma – zakończył tonem przygany z domieszką fałszywego smutku, wchodzącego wręcz w skamlenie szczeniaka, co nieco naruszyło jego majestat nie na tyle, by młodzi czarodzieje zaniechali wobec JKM respektu.

\- Ojciec podkreślał znaczenie poznawania zagranicznych czarodziejów. Uznał, że nadszedł właściwy czas dla mnie, a poza tym, nie chciał sprawiać kłopotów _Panie_. Opowiadał wiele o polskiej gościnności, lecz jak powiedział nie można takowej nadużywać.

\- Och Lucjusz zawsze odpowiadał dyplomatycznie – Aleksander uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – lecz wizyta jeszcze jednego czarodzieja to żaden kłopot. Przekaż to ojcu Draconie.

\- Ale gdybyśmy przyjechali wszyscy, wtedy przybyły by z nami dzieci, zaś one potrafią zajść za skórę – zaczęła Pansy.

\- Druga żona Lucjusza chyba jest w stanie zająć się dziećmi? – zapytał Aleksander niewinnie – twój ojciec dokonał kontrowersyjnego wyboru, ale chyba ta czarownica zdolna jest do wykonywania zwyczajnych zajęć?!

\- Hermiona z pewnością chętnie by zobaczyła Warszawę, _Panie_. Jest zawsze chętna poszerzać swoją wiedzę - zapewniła Pansy.

\- Zatem problem rozwiązany – wyjaśnił Aleksander – Lucjusz może przyjechać i porozmawiać ze mną bez pośredników, a jego żona na coś przydać, i zająć dziećmi skoro wykazuje chęć wyjazdów – zakończył tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia Draco i Pansy, że jakiekolwiek interesy Lucjusz pragnie prowadzić, winien przyjść osobiście a nie wysyłać pośredników. A chociaż Aleksander nie stracił niczego ze swej uprzejmości nie przestawał wyraźnie żądać przybycia starszego Malfoya. Bynajmniej też nie subtelnie okazywał swoją niechęć do Hermiony.

Wysłani do Anglii ludzie, napisali w raporcie o zainteresowaniach czarownicy skrzatami domowymi oraz wilkołakami. Chętni osłabić pozycję Lucjusza chętnie opowiadali o Hermionie, a nawet stowarzyszeniu WESZ. Pamiętał jak razem z sekretarzem śmiali się z inicjatywy do rozpuku. Po tym jak już uznali za skrajną bezczelność, by nowo przybyli do świata magii żądali zmian starych praw, zamiast dostosować się do istniejących zwyczajów.

\- Czy twój ojciec coś opowiadał o czasach mej bytności w Anglii? – zapytał nagle.

\- Niewiele.

\- To było w czasie jego zaręczyn z Narcyzą, wówczas jeszcze Black. Twoja matka to jedna z najpiękniejszych czarownic jakie widziałem w życiu, prawdziwa królowa otoczona nieopisanym czarem i elegancją. Kiedy szła rozsiewała urok, niczym niezwykły zapach. Lucjusz nie był wówczas tak stateczny jak teraz – kontynuował – a jednak coś ze stateczności go opuściło _niestety_. Przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia i zaproszenie – nakazał, kiedy spotkanie dobiegło końca.

Patrzył na chwilę za odchodzącymi czarodziejami, po czym wrócił do listu od Natalii. Kiedy wróci, z pewnością opowie jej o spotkaniu z synem przyjaciela. Pokiwał z aprobatą na Draco a także opowiedział Pansy nieco o znajomości z jej ojcem. Kiedy wyszli głośno wyraził żal, że pragnący ożenku Lucjusz nie wybrał innej czarownicy. „ _Ja rozumiem przyjacielu, że masz swoje potrzeby lecz przecież by zjeść bułkę nie trzeba kupować piekarni_ " – powiedział na głos. „ _Skoro zapragnąłeś tamtej, czemu nie wziąłeś jej na kochankę, a nie poślubiłeś godnej następczyni Narcyzy, znieważasz jej pamięć ślubem z tą Mugolaczką" ._

Zakończywszy złośliwości wrócił do listu od ukochanej. Jakkolwiek sentymentalnie by to nie brzmiało, przycisnął do ust pergamin o którym wiedział, że znajdował się w _jej_ rękach. Miał w sobie głęboko skrywany romantyzm, o czym wiedzieli ci, co znali go bliżej. Nie bez powodu wciąż pozostawał kawalerem. Wziął do ręki pergamin i zaczął pisać, wspominając o spotkaniu z synem kompana zabaw z przeszłości.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco i Pansy wyszli ze spotkania szybkim, sprawnym krokiem. Spotkanie nie było może katastrofą, lecz ciężko mówić o nim w kategorii sukcesu. Spotkali czarodzieja z przeszłości Lucjusza, który jednak całkiem słusznie odgadywał cel wizyty. Polityk winien odgadywać oczywiste jakby nie patrzeć.

\- Zastanawia mnie skąd król magicznej Polski tyle wie o Hermionie. Kto mu powiedział? – zastanawiał się Draco, kiedy szli ulicą Babiogórską.

\- Szpiedzy? – zapytała Pansy zafrasowana – wysłał swoich ludzi do naszego Ministerstwa?

-Z pewnością, Pans – odparł Draco czule – wiesz przecież dlaczego zagraniczni czarodzieje są zawsze uważnie obserwowali, nigdy nie wiadomo. Ale skoro wygrzebali sprawę ze skrzatami to znaczy, że..

\- Ktoś gra przeciw ojcu – dokończyła Pansy – Malfoyowie mają wielu rywali – kontynuowała – każdy sukces budzi zazdrość, a kim kto bardziej wpływowy tym ma ciężej. Hermiona winna naprawdę kontrolować swoje zachowanie i uważać na rozmówców. Jeśli jej durne akcje z wyzwalaniem skrzatów wyjdą na jaw, to…

\- Ojciec może stracić niejedno. Scrimgeour i Higgs nie zawahają się użyć tej karty – myślał głośno Draco.

\- A także Pani Greengrass i cała masa czarownic czystej krwi wściekłych na małżeństwo Malfoya z Mugolaczką. One tylko szukają okazji by ośmieszyć Hermionę i udowodnić, że nie nadaje się na małżonkę arystokraty. Na pewno usłużnie doniosą komu trzeba – dodała coraz bardziej przygnębiona Pansy.

\- Wiem, niech to szlag. Całe szczęście Hermiona nie traci już czasu na hołotę! – dodał Draco.

\- Widziałam ją z Pokątnej z Weasleyetką, znaczy Ginny Potter – dodała Pansy po czym szybko się usprawiedliwiła – nie wiedziałam, że to ważne, ale teraz sprawa nabiera nowej perspektywy. Dlaczego Hermiona nie może chodzić do księgarni z Elaine Scrimgeour?

\- Musimy powiedzieć ojcu i jej – odparł ostrożnie Draco - ona musi zacząć uważać.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, dochodząc do wniosku, że w sumie, to nie rozumieją Polaków. Z jednej strony wyraźnie nie akceptowali śmierciożerców a z drugiej mieli prawa wymierzone w czarodziei mugolskiego pokolenia. Zostali przyjęci na zamku przez samego króla, który jednak nawet nie dał dojść do głosu w sprawie możliwych interesów. Oczekiwał, wręcz żądał obecności Lucjusza, najwyraźniej umiarkowanie poruszony magią nazwiska Malfoy.

Hermiona przed wyjazdem przeczytała i streściła Pansy książkę na temat polskich czarodziejskich rodów. Potrafiła nawet wymienić nazwiska kilku z nich Orłowscy, Krzemienie, Polescy za każdym razem głośno pomstując na obecną wszędzie tradycję i prawa preferujące potomków rodzin czarodziejskich o długiej tradycji.

\- Draco, czy to Percy Weasley? – Pansy wskazała na znajomą postać.

Spacerowali właśnie Babiogórską, kiedy dostrzegli jednego z licznych synów Artura Weasley. Pośpiesznie weszli do jednego ze sklepów, nie chcąc zostać zauważonymi. Nie uciekali, lecz bez słów zrozumieli konieczność dyskretnego obserwowania, bez zdradzania swej pozycji.

\- Ciekawe co tu robi pupilek Scrimgeoura – zamyślił się blondyn – ojciec zapewne chętnie o tym usłyszy.

\- Przynajmniej tyle osiągnęliśmy – westchnęła Pansy.

\- Bez obaw, ojciec na pewno chętnie odwiedzi starego znajomego w Warszawie, pytanie tylko jak załatwi sprawę z Hermioną, by ta nie chciała za nim jechać.

\- Może powiemy, że to nudny wyjazd w interesach?

Przekazali wieści Lucjuszowi, który ponuro kiwał głową. Nie sprawiał wrażenia zaskoczonego zachowaniem polskiego króla, a raczej sprawiał wrażenie człowieka który dostał potwierdzenie swoich wątpliwości. Obiecał im dokładną rozmowę po powrocie, nie zaś przez kominek.

Hermiona nie zamierzała podsłuchiwać. Po prostu szła w kierunku salonu Malfoy Manor, pragnąć spędzić popołudnie z Lucjuszem sam na sam. Wszystko starannie zorganizowała oraz zaplanowała, tak by dzieci miała pełną swobodę działania. Nic tak nie cementuje związku jak rozmowy oraz namiętne chwile, a ona pragnęła właśnie zadbać o niego.

\- Czyli Sasza nawet nie dał ci dojść do głosu i wyraźnie oczekuje mojej wizyty? – dopytywał się Lucjusz.

\- Zdecydowanie, opowiadał nam ciekawe rzeczy o swej bytności w Anglii, nie wspominałeś że znał mamę – kontynuował Draco.

\- Wywarła na nim wielkie wrażenie – powiedział dość czułym tonem - ciotka Bella także, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zdołała z nim wypić cztery strzały wódki. Głowa mnie boli na samo wspomnienie naszych wypadów. Lecz jak Sasza was przyjął?

\- Był niezwykle uprzejmy i szarmancki – zapewniła Pansy – i dostaliśmy zaproszenie na bankiet.

\- Doskonale, zatem pierwszy krok został uczyniony. Ja zaś znajdę pretekst do wyjazdu.

\- On...- zawahał się pierwszy dziedzic rodu Malfoy - polski król nie przepada za Hermioną – ostrzegł Draco.

\- Napisał do mnie po ślubie – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – wspomniał, że nie trzeba kupować piekarni by zjeść bułkę. Muszę dobrze rozegrać sprawę, by ją przedstawić w najlepszym świetle – westchnął - te walki mnie już tak męczą, że raz po raz muszę udowodnić moją poczytalność. Lecz w przypadku Saszy nie mogę naciskać jak u innych. Dobrze zatem – odpowiedział i uśmiechem zachęcił dzieciaki - bawcie się dobrze.

Hermiona usłyszała ciężkie westchnienie męża, zupełnie jakby odczuwał zmęczenie sytuacją. Poczuła coś zupełnie identycznego jak sprzeczali się na temat jej ideałów oraz przekonań w sprawie traktowania skrzatów oraz innych magicznych stworzeń. Im bardziej inni krytykowali jej pomysły tym bardziej się w sobie zacinała.

Zawsze była uparta w dążeniu do celu, nie zrażała się trudnościami czy rzucanymi pod nogi kłodami. Owa postawa pomagała w szkole a jeszcze bardziej w czasie wojny. Lecz teraz zaczynała ciążyć, co Hermiona rozumiała, lecz nie potrafiła opanować swego pragnienia wykazania swej wartości i gotowości do pełnienia roli Pani Malfoy. Niestety nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że próbując cokolwiek udowodnić, okazuje słabość i dawała argument do ręki przeciwnikom. Lecz była Hermioną, która nigdy nie akceptowała prostych rozwiązań.

* * *

 **A/N:** Zanim posypią się gromy. Nie mam nic do homoseksualistów, dopóki nie epatują swoimi prywatnymi sprawami w przestrzeni publicznej. Moje podejście jest takie, że nie interesuje mnie czy mój sąsiad żyje z panią, panem, gumową lalką czy kijem od szczotki dopóki tylko nie każe mi o tym słuchać.

Nowy rozdział "Dziewczyny w zieleni" jest betowany


	6. Potęga kobiecego wywiadu

**Betowała** jak zawsze niezawodna Freja.

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Delikatne sceny o zabarwieniu erotycznym (dalekie od kategorii M jako, że wolę sugestie i subtelność ponad dosłowność), możliwy cukier i tradycyjnie już polityczna niepoprawność.

W tym rozdziale dowiemy się kto gra przeciw Hermionie i stara się ją zdyskredytować.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour z drapieżnym uśmiechem czytał raport. Miał naprawdę dobry dzień, który mógł nazwać pełnym sukcesem. Mafalda, dawna koleżanka z pokoju Elaine, często przychodziła ze sprawozdaniami. Ona i jeszcze inna czarownica, Doris, awansowały do biura Bertie'go Higgsa, co dawało im wyjaśnienie w jakim celu chodziły do gabinetu Ministra. Rzecz jasna ich prawdziwa rola polegała na uważnym słuchaniu i patrzeniu, co wykonywały idealnie.

\- Spotkałyśmy Polaków w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów – powiedziała, zafascynowana całkiem odmiennymi kulturowo mężczyznami, Mafalda, siadając na fotelu dla gościa – postanowiłyśmy razem z Doris zaprosić ich na lunch, wszak wszystkim nam zależy na poszerzaniu przyjaźni między Anglią a Polską – wyjaśniła to tak słodko, że Rufus pomyślał o kontroli u Uzdrowiciela Zębów.

\- Zaiste, i jak nawiązywanie znajomości? – zapytał Rufus, nalewając kobiecie Ognistej marząc, by i on mógł sobie chlapnąć. Pomimo stażu małżeńskiego z Elaine czasem czuł się mało odporny wobec pewnych fraz wypowiadanych przez niewiasty. Zastanawiał się, czy drobne pojedynki z czarnoksiężnikami nie są mniej…niebezpieczne.

\- Polacy wielce się interesowali sprawami Czyścicieli i Ministerstwa, toteż opowiedziałyśmy im o _tych_ ludziach – przy słowie „tych" kobieta skrzywiła się dość wyraźnie, czym przypominała w jednej chwili pannę Umbridge - a także Zakonie Feniksa, podkreślając twą rolę panie Ministrze w rozwiązaniu określonego kryzysu.

\- Bardzo mądrze, a czy wspomniałyście o Ginny Potter i Hermionie Malfoy? O temperamencie jednej i szalonych pomysłach drugiej?

\- Dzisiaj idziemy z nimi do Dziurawego Kotła – zachichotała Doris - Panie Ministrze szepniemy słowo czy dwa. Lecz wyjście może oznaczać wydatki – zakończyła zbolałym tonem.

\- Rozumiem Mafaldo – odparł Rufus, który zaczął żałować, że mugolskie rozwiązania finansowe stosowane w przedsiębiorstwach na tę okazję nie zostały zaszczepione w czarodziejskim świecie. A przynajmniej nie w angielskim, bo na przykład tacy Polacy mieli identyczny system rozliczeń, co ich mugolscy odpowiednicy, co ułatwiało sprawy finansowe, zwłaszcza przy podziale majątku w przypadku rozwodów małżeństw mieszanych.

\- Współpraca z panem Ministrze to czysta przyjemność – czarownica obdarzyła go uśmiechem rekina – proszę przekazać nasze pozdrowienia Elaine.

\- Moja żona z pewnością chętnie sama z wami porozmawia, przyślij mi proszę Bertie'ego.

Czarownica tylko skinęła głową, po czym przekazała zaproszenie swemu przełożonemu. Rufus wyraził zadowolenie z skuteczności działania czarownic. Ani on, ani Bertie ani Tyberiusz nie mieli wątpliwości, że Polacy mają za zadanie szpiegować, lecz nic nie zaszkodziło by podrzucać im użyteczne informacje, a przy okazji wyraźnie wskazać kto w Anglii stanowi najbardziej obiecującego partnera do zawierania sojuszy.

Dawna znajomość Lucjusza Malfoya z Aleksandrem Orłowskim potencjalnie dawała Malfoyowi asa w rękawie. Nie wymagało wielkiego śledztwa by znaleźć ślady bytności polskiego króla w Londynie, bowiem informacje o zagranicznych czarodziejach przebywających w Anglii przechowywano w archiwum w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy czarodziejów. Szczególnie o tych, którzy zostali wysłani jako poselstwo. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że zamożne rody wysyłały swoich synów za granicę by tam nabierali doświadczenia i zawierali znajomości. Nie zaskakiwała także gościnność miejscowych, bowiem nic tak nie wspomaga interesów jak przyjaciele z innych krajów, pomagający w zgrabnym lawirowaniu w gąszczu obcych przepisów. Abraxas Malfoy z wielkim entuzjazmem przyjął ongi młodego Aleksandra Orłowskiego, potomka zasłużonej i zamożnej polskiej rodziny. W Ministerstwie nawet wciąż znaleźć można było kopię jego listu z zaproszeniem.

Rufus Scrimgeour sprawdził akta jeszcze w czasie swej kariery Aurora, wówczas szukając nazwisk rodzin podejrzanych o powiązania ze śmierciożercami. Istniało wielkie ryzyko, że niektórzy zechcą uciec do przyjaciół za granicę, wywożąc pokrętnymi drogami majątek i kto wie co jeszcze planując w innych krajach. I chociaż niektóre przepisy zaproponowane na posiedzeniach Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów zostały ratyfikowane w poszczególnych krajach i umożliwiały śledzenie podejrzanych o terroryzm za granicą, to jednak procedury stanowiły prawdziwe utrapienie i oznaczały tony papierkowej roboty. Rufus wynotował imiona i nazwiska zagranicznych czarodziei znających Lucjusza Malfoya i innych sympatyków Voldemorta. A pamięć miał dobrą.

\- Zatem siejemy ziarno zwątpienia – oznajmił Bertie Higgs- Niech Malfoy nie myśli, że może nas ogrywać jak w czasach Knota – dokończył swoją myśl i wychylił do końca kieliszek z Ognistą.

\- Chyba Lucjusz ma już tego świadomość – wyjaśnił Rufus – to ja jestem Ministrem a nie on. I pomyśleć, że zaraz po ślubie z panną Granger gazety z entuzjazmem pisali o ich związku. Nawrócony śmierciożerca i wojenna bohaterka mugolskiego pochodzenia, brzmiało niczym historia z romansu. A jednak bajki rzadko mają szczęśliwy koniec, wbrew temu co piszą w książkach dla dzieci. Nie patrz tak na mnie Bertie, Elaine czyta dzieciom codziennie te historie znam je na pamięć. – odparł z niesmakiem.

\- A skoro jesteśmy przy dawnej wojnie, widziałem Artura Weasleya i Shacklebolta rozmawiających w kafeterii. Potem dołączyła do nich ta zwariowana kobieta z różowymi włosami z twego dawnemu Biura. Być może po prostu wspominają dawne czasy, lecz niech mnie klątwa trzaśnie, jeśli nie zastanowi mnie co też robią członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Interesujące, niech Doris ma na nich oko – nakazał Rufus – może wpadniesz do nas na kolację razem z Domicelą? Elaine się ucieszy.

\- Mamy wiele spraw do omówienia.

Elaine uważnie wysłuchała słów na temat powiązania Lucjusza Malfoya z polskim królem. Jeśli blondynka uważała wyciąganie spraw z przeszłości Hermiony za naganne, wyraziła tylko umiarkowany sprzeciw. Od lat była żoną Ministra Magii i zdążyła zrozumieć, że polityka to niezbyt elegancka gra interesów. Ona zaś stała murem za swoim ukochanym i wspierała jak mogła w karierze. Hermiona nie wspomagała w ten sposób Lucjusza, co budziło irytację Elaine wychowanej przez ambitną ale i bezwzględną babkę Galateę. „ _Żona polityka robi wszystko dla niego i jego kariery_ ".

Po kolacji jak co dzień czekała na męża w ich sypialni. Nieraz głośno narzekała, że Rufus wracał z pracy bardzo późno, kiedy już spała. Chociaż mieszkali w naprawdę przestronnym domu dzielili jedną sypialnię i jedno łóżko. Za każdym razem zakładała koronką koszulę nocną, oczekując na jego przyjście. Tamtego wieczora cierpliwość została nagrodzona.

\- Jesteś taka piękna moja Elaine – usłyszała jego niezwykle kuszące mruczenie tuż przy swoim uchu.

Sama zaczęła mruczeć, kiedy poczuła znajome dłonie niecierpliwie podciągające jej koszulę nocną. Wiedziała doskonale co nastąpi, zanim jeszcze zdążył zająć miejsce tuż nad nią. Dawna, wiecznie zarumieniona i wstydliwa czarownica, zniknęła d zastąpiona przez namiętną i zawsze chętną kochankę. Zdążyła ledwie odchylić głowę dając mu lepszy dostęp, kiedy poczuła go **bardzo** blisko siebie. Sądząc po gwałtowności jego ruchów, także i jemu brakowało ich zbliżeń ostatnimi czasy, naprawdę brakowało co do stało się jasne, kiedy dosłownie w niej eksplodował. Z trudem łapała oddech.

\- Powinieneś wracać wcześniej z pracy – zaproponowała kusząco.

\- Przychodź do mnie podczas przerwy – odparł z błyskiem w oku wyrażającym nieustanne pragnienie.

\- Twoje biurko jest koszmarnie niewygodne – jęknęła z irytacją.

Oczywiście nieraz oddala mu się w jego gabinecie w Ministerstwie. Jakkolwiek sztampowo by to nie brzmiało, to tak uczyniła odczuwając dziwną radość z odgrywania owej roli. Nawet jeśli twarde drewno biurka uwierało w plecy, to prędko zapomniała o owym przykrym uczuciu. A mogli pomyśleć o zaklęciu poduszkowca. No, ale najprostsze rzeczy bywają dość skomplikowane.

\- Moja pani potrzebuje uwagi – szepnął Rufus, przytulając ją czule – zaraz spełnię twe życzenie, lecz zanim o wszystkim zapomnę… czy nie spotykasz się jutro ze swoimi koleżankami z Ministerstwa?

\- Tak – wyrecytowała pilnie, niczym uczennica, swoje plany - na lunchu by pokazać moje poszanowanie dla czarownic z Ministerstwa. Czy pragniesz czegoś konkretnego?

\- Interesuje mnie wszystko co związane z Polakami i członkami Zakonu Feniksa.

Elaine skinęła głową po czym pocałowała swego męża namiętnie. Nie miała żadnych obiekcji wobec próbom zaszkodzenia Zakonowi Feniksa. Nigdy nie wybaczyła im krycia Rona kiedy zdradzał i okradał Lavender, a także sugestii, że poślubiła Rufusa dla pieniędzy oraz stanowiska. Kochała go z całego serca a owe uwagi ją raniły. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie próbowała niczego udowadniać, ale czekała na okazję do uderzenia. Babka Galatea powtarzał by okazać cierpliwość i nie okazywać bólu. Być może gdyby Hermioną ktoś podobny kierował od dziecka, albo gdyby dorosła już kobieta gotowa była słuchać…

Tamtej nocy wymienili jeszcze wiele pocałunków a także złączyli w miłosnym uścisku. Wszyscy, którzy znali Rufusa od lat widzieli wyraźnie widzieli, że związek z Elaine wielce mu służył. Minister Magii i jego żona byli głęboko zakochanym małżeństwem, niewiele czyniącym sobie z różnicy wieku. Zresztą dzięki eliksirom, czarodzieje i czarownice cieszyli się długą młodością.

\- Po takiej nocy mam siłę nawet czytać okropne listy francuskiego Ministra – zapewnił Rufus układając wygodnie na poduszkach – czy wiesz, że on śle do mnie listy na pachnącej papeterii, cholernej pachnącej papeterii! Jaki mężczyzna śle do innego perfumowane wodą różaną listy? Merlinowi niech będzie dzięki, że przynajmniej nie dostaję listów na różowym papierze!

Nie wiedział wówczas, że takową korespondencję dostaje polski król. Zapewne zaczął by snuć podejrzenia czemu jego polski odpowiednik, młodszy i uważany za przystojnego został w wątpliwy sposób wyróżniony. Elaine tylko zachichotała, przytulając się do niego z całej siły. Bicie serca ukochanego czyniło cuda.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia, chociaż dobrze bawiła się na weselu, z radością wróciła do Warszawy. Dobre rady ciotek doprowadzały ją do szału, a nie chciała przez przypadek odpyskować lub co gorsza zdradzić sekretu. Musiała jeszcze kupić odpowiednią szatę na spotkanie, a jej wiedza na temat strojów na schadzki należała raczej do delikatnie mówiąc skąpej. Przeglądała artykuły w „Polskiej Czarownicy" w poszukiwaniu czegoś użytecznego, lecz ostatecznie zbyt wiele nie znalazła. Postanowiła po prostu iść do „Białej Damy", popularnego sklepu na Babiogórskiej.

Był to spory, dwupiętrowy sklep z bogatą kolekcją szat. Były tutaj dostępne stroje do pracy, a także na bankiety oraz przyjęcia. Udający się do mugolskiej części Warszawy, mogli nabyć także ubrania potrzebne po drugiej stronie zapewniając wybór dobrego butiku. Reklamy informowały o przecenach oraz okazjach. Natalia zaczęła przeglądać kolejne szaty na wieszakach, niepewna czego właściwie szuka. Zwykle wybierała eleganckie, subtelnie podkreślające figurę szaty o szerokich spódnicach. Teraz jednak potrzebowała czegoś innego.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miała nawet w planach schadzki. Co też powinna założyć, by spodobać się swojemu mężczyźnie? Nie myślała nawet by próbować konkurować ze znanymi kochankami króla Aleksandra. Tamte czarownice były eleganckie i światowe, zaś ona nijak nie należała do owej grupy.

Kiedy już prawie wychodziła, w oko wpadła jej srebrna szata. Sięgająca za kolana kreacja została skrojona tak by podkreślać kobiece walory figury. Wąski dekolt w sięgał na tyle głęboko by kusić, a jednocześnie pozostając pozbawionym wulgarności. Zadowolona z wyboru ruszyła w kierunku kasy, po drodze zgarniając długie kolczyki. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać na zaproszenie. Od dawno niczego tak nie wypatrywała, rozumiejąc wreszcie dlaczego czarownice robią tyle zamieszania wokół schadzek.

Czytała uważnie każdy list przynoszony przez zadbanego kruka. Wciąż ustalali szczegóły spotkania, aż nareszcie dostała zaproszenie do modnej i kosztownej restauracji, „Pyłek Magii". O stolik w tym miejscu po prostu walczono, szczególnie, że spotkania w pokoju różanym uchodziło za idealne wyobrażanie romantycznej schadzki. Natalia doskonale zrozumiała przesłanie i zaczęła staranne przygotowania.

W lipcowy piątek tłumy wyległy na ulicę Babiogórską, by uczcić dwa dni wolności od pracy i zobowiązań zawodowych. Nie sposób wyobrazić sobie lepszego miejsca i czasu na „przypadkowe" zdjęcia. Kiedy szła w kierunku „Pyłku Magii", nerwowo ściskała torebkę czując, że niedługo czas spokoju dobiegnie końca. Zamierzała nacieszyć się ową chwilę jeszcze jakiś czas, oglądając wystawy sklepów i obserwując mijanych ludzi.

Dostrzegła ogromną kolejkę przed restauracją. Wielu pragnęło dostać stolik i niejedni gotowi byli czekać długo na swoją okazję. Ona w życiu by nie traciła tylu godzin na możliwość zjedzenia nawet najsłynniejszego deseru magicznej Warszawy. Ale nie musiała czekać. Wszyscy co ważniejsi czarodzieje mieli swoje prywatne pokoje na górnych piętrach, gdzie zapraszali gości oraz omawiali interesy w zacisznej atmosferze. Wyciągnęła z torebki zaproszenie i biorąc głęboki wdech ruszyła ku wielkiej przygodzie.

\- Natalia? – aż podskoczyła słysząc głos. Pewnie by wypuściła z dłoni cenną kartkę, gdyby nie zaciskała na takowej palców.

\- Ludwika?! – pisnęła przerażona.

Nie oczekiwała spotkania z nikim znajomym. Pewnie dlatego nieomal upadła widząc swoją koleżankę z pracy pod rękę z jakimś nieznanym mężczyzną. Ludwika wyglądała naprawdę pięknie w ciemnoróżowej szacie tworzącej zgrabną całość z rudymi włosami. Zdaniem Natalii dekolt szaty koleżanki był nieco zbyt śmiały, lecz przecież niegrzecznie krytykować. Zamiast tego uprzejmie powitała kobietę.

\- Natalia, a co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała rudowłosa – aleś się wystroiła! Wiedziałam, że masz schadzkę.

\- Spotkanie – poprawiła ją – przepraszam, ale ktoś już na mnie czeka w środku. Porozmawiamy potem dobrze?

Ludwika otworzyła zaskoczona usta, zamierzając zapytać kogo właściwie spotyka poważna i totalnie niezainteresowana schadzkami Natalia. Ta jednak szybko podeszła do obsługi wpuszczającej klientów, nie chcąc powiedzieć ani słowa przed czasem. Poza tym naprawdę uważała za nieuprzejme by kazać na siebie czekać.

\- Z kim się spotyka twoja przyjaciółka, skoro pokazała im jakiś pergamin a ci prawie stanęli przed nią na baczność? – zapytał towarzysz Ludwiki.

\- Wyduszę z niej prawdę – zapowiedziała rudowłosa z drapieżnym uśmiechem – ona coś ukrywa i a poniedziałek wezmę ją na spytki.

Jak się okazało, Ludwika nie musiała czekać aż tak długo na poznanie sekretu swej statecznej i poważnej koleżanki. Na razie jednak stała w kolejce, zastanawiając dokąd tak pędziła Natalia i głośno rozmawiając o sprawie ze swoim towarzyszem. Na pewno nie tylko ich czeka ciekawy wieczór.

Natalia pokazała przy wejściu elegancki list, wysłany prosto z pałacu. Na papeterii widniał podpis najważniejszego obywatela, a ona sama kilka razy mrugała patrząc na równe litery tworzące napis JKM Aleksander Orłowski. Stopniowo nastawiała się, że czeka ją potężny ból głowy lecz winna stawić mu czoło.

Weszła po schodach do prywatnej komnaty. Rzecz jasna wszyscy w Warszawie wiedzieli, że zamożni i wpływowi mają tutaj własne pokoje. Zanim weszła, nerwowo poprawiła szatę niepewna czy jest dość strojna. A jeśli się nie spodoba? Okropna myśl naraz ją uderzyła w tył głowy.

\- Wspaniale Cię widzieć moja piękna Natalio – ten głos od razu ją uspokoił.

\- Wzajemnie – odparła patrząc na swego rozmówce.

„ _Dlaczego musisz być taki przystojny_?"- jęknęła w duchu. Wyglądał wspaniale, zdecydowanie za wspaniale na jej gust. Miał na sobie ciemną, podobną nieco do staropolskiego kontusza szatę przepasaną ozdobnym pasem. Dół oraz mankiety szaty zdobiły fantazyjne, senne wzory przywodzące na myśl rozwiewający się na wietrze dym. Z trudem pohamowała westchnienie zachwytu. Jego ciemne, sięgające do ramion włosy były nienagannie ułożone, co nadawało postaci szlachetności typowej dla wysoko urodzonych. Podobnie jak większość mężczyzn ze swej sfery nosił dwa sygnety oznaczający społeczną pozycję: jeden z rodowym herbem a drugi koronacyjny.

Już na nią czekał w komnacie, podobnej do tradycyjnie urządzonego salonu. Przykryty jasnym, haftowanym obrusem stół był zastawiony do lekkiego posiłku, idealnego na wieczór. Zerknęła na uginające się pod ciężarem ksiąg, myśląc o przyjemnych minutach przy ich lekturze. Wysokie, sprawiające wrażenie wygodnych fotele zapraszały by na nich usiąść, podobnie jak puszysty dywan zachęcał by chodzić boso.

Nie dał jej jednak czasu na myślenie. Podchwycił ją w stanowczy, władczy uścisk a ona mogła tylko ulec. Przycisnął usta do jej ust, a Natalia ponowie poczuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażała sobie, by móc równie intensywnie przeżywać pocałunki, lecz oto trafiła na prawdziwego mistrza w tej dziedzinie. Zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, z przyjemnością wdychając zapach mocnej wody kolońskiej i delektując zmysłowym doznaniem. Czuła dłonie przesuwające po plecach i gładzące po linii kręgosłupa. Przylgnęła do niego bardzo mocno, instynktownie rozchylając coraz mocniej swoje usta.

\- Stęskniłaś się za mną moja Natalio? – szepnął, delikatnie całując za uchem.

\- Brakowało mi znamienitego rozmówcy – wyznała szczerze – myślałam, że to ja miałam ciężko słuchając rad ciotek, ale jak wspomniałeś o listach francuskiego Ministra i ambasadorki, podziwiam twe opanowanie. A jak wizyta syna twego dawnego przyjaciela?

\- Lucjusz próbował mnie podejść – odparł z miną cwanego kota, który właśnie upolował sardynkę ze stołu pana - ale skoro chce robić interesy niech sam się pofatyguje. Ale więcej ci opowiem przy przekąsce. Niedobrze trzymać damę głodną – to powiedziawszy przesunął ręką od jej uda i zatrzymał ją na brzuchu niewiasty inkantując modlitwy o cierpliwość do bóstw.

\- Nie jest tak źle – zapewniła.

\- Odczuwasz zdenerwowanie? – zapytał odsuwając po dżentelmeńsku wygodne krzesło trzymając ją w objęciu drugiej ręki.

\- Trochę, ale dam radę. Koleżanki z pracy pewnie zaczną mi zazdrościć, szef się wścieknie ale ciotki przestaną radzić bym zaczęła wychodzić z domu. Poza tym – ściszyła głos – sądząc po intensywności pocałunku, minęliśmy już etap rozmów.

\- Zawsze chętnie porozmawiam – mrugnął.

\- Tak, ale nie tylko… nie żebym narzekała – zapewniła.

\- Czemu twój szef ma mieć pretensje?

\- Och, bo jest antymonarchistą i uważa, że powinniśmy mieć bardziej nowoczesne społeczeństwo. Francji owa nowoczesność wyraźnie nie służy.

Wysłuchała uważnie opowieści o spotkaniu z synem Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć czy określenie „przyjaźń" na pewno pasowało do relacji między polskim królem a angielskim arystokratą. Z pewnością obaj znali się dość dobrze, lecz blisko znajomość nie oznaczała bynajmniej przyjaźni czy zażyłości. Czarodzieje z określonego środowiska znali rzecz jasna podobnych sobie za granicą, lecz trzeba było uważnie słuchać by wiedzieć co skrywała natura ich relacji.

Imię czarodzieja o platynowych włosach było jej znane. Kiedy osiem lat temu Europę obiegła wieść o powrocie najniebezpieczniejszego czarnoksiężnika współczesności, na prośbę Ministra Scrimgeoura w całej Europie podano informację o znanych śmierciożercach. Ówczesny król nie tylko poparł prośbę angielskiego Ministra, ale w błyskawicznym tempie przepchnął przez urzędy przepis zakazujący pod karą wieloletniego więzienia pomoc czy goszczenie w domu śmierciożercy. Za przystąpienie do Voldemorta groziła kara śmierci, którą mógł wykonać każdy czarodziej lub czarownica zdolny zabić w walce. Polacy zawsze byli bitnym narodem, toteż zdarzało się, że młodzi czarodzieje dopadli niezbyt bystrego śmierciożercę. Zdjęcie Lucjusza Malfoya rzecz jasna trafiło do gazet i dopiero po wojnie arystokrata został zrehabilitowany.

Pamiętała owe czasy. Wówczas każdy dorosły czarodziej i czarownica musiał przejść obowiązkowy kurs rzucania klątw i obrony. Obwiano się przybycia śmierciożerców i obawy miały uzasadnienia. By zniechęcić niebezpiecznych intruzów, poprzedni król nakazał rzucać zwolenników Voldemorta na pożarcie wilkołakom. W tamtym czasie po Polsce także podróżowali ludzie powiązani z Zakonem Feniksa. O nich nie powiadomiono opinii publicznej z obawy przed ich wywrotowymi ideami, lecz podczas długich rozmów Natalia usłyszała opowieść o kolejnej stronie wojny. Aleksander potępiał grę dyrektora Hogwartu za plecami Ministra, zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o zagrożenie dla wielu niewinnych czarodziei. Członków Zakonu nie spotkał równie drastyczny koniec, co śmierciożerców: zostali wyrzuceni przez króla z Polski. Ówczesny król napisał też pełen oburzenia list do Dumbledore'a oraz Ministra Scrimgeoura, wyrażając wściekłość na cudzoziemców próbujących wciągnąć Polaków w wojnę.

Natalia wyczuwała wyraźną wściekłość z jaką Aleksander mówił o powiązaniach przyjaciela z lat młodości. Nazywał Lucjusza przyjacielem, lecz chłód i stal w głosie sugerowały, że owo określenie było nieco na wyrost. Być może chodziło o rodzinne interesy z zamożnymi Anglikami. Sama nie wiedziała, a jedynie uważnie słuchała. Kiedy wspominał o spotkaniu z dziedzicem Malfoyów oraz jego żoną, naprawdę już nie wiedziała czy naprawdę z radością ich przyjmował u siebie w domu, czy też odgrywał rolę polityka z dyplomatycznym uśmiechem.

\- Wobec ciebie nie muszę odgrywać roli – wyjaśnił ciepło – czas z tobą jest dla mnie cenny.

\- Dziękuję – skinęła głową – z tego co wspominasz, Malfoyowie są ważną rodziną w Anglii.

\- Oczywiście, dlatego przyjąłem Dracona. To rozsądny mężczyzna, zapewne mądrzejszy niż ojciec.

\- Dlaczego zatem chcesz, by to Lucjusz przybył, skoro wyżej cenisz jego syna?

\- Ponieważ Lucjusz jest głową rodu Malfoyów, tak jak ja po elekcji zostałem głową mojego – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. Aleksander uwielbiał pełnić rolę nauczyciela, a jak dotąd nie miał szans z uwagi na pozbawione intelektu niewiasty. Może źle się wyrażono. Miały jakąś tam inteligencję, ale były zbyt ograniczone przez jego pozycję i przez to traciły na starcie. Chciały mieć mężczyznę u władzy dla karmienia swej próżności. A on przecież miał swoje zainteresowania – poza tym chcę osobiście wysłuchać wyjaśnień, jakimiż to sposobem dawny zwolennik Voldemorta postanowił ni z tego ni owego poślubić czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia.

\- Zatem nie wierzysz w nawrócenie? – zapytała popijając wino.

\- Dojrzali czarodzieje się NIE nawracają – zapewnił Aleksander – on przystąpił do Voldemorta z chęci zysku i władzy, a i wcześniej z typową dla Anglików wyższością mówił o czarodziejach mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ja, podobnie jak i moja rodzina, zawsze uważaliśmy, że mogą być wielce ważnymi i pożytecznymi członkami społeczności, o ile zechcą przyjąć i poznać nasze prawa i zasady. To czego nie toleruję, to kiedy zaczynają krytykować nasz system i domagać tych swoich zasad.

\- Jest wielce nieuprzejmym żądać od gospodarza by zmienił swój dom – skinęła głową – chyba każdy miał w klasie kogoś podobnego.

\- Niestety – westchnął teatralnie a potem spojrzał na towarzyszkę - gotowa na wyjście? – zapytał podając jej rękę – przejdziemy Babiogórską _przypadkiem_ dając się zobaczyć, a potem zapraszam na spacer po ogrodach.

\- Czas na przedstawienie – zapewniła kokieteryjnie chwytając jego rękę i zaciskając nerwowo palce na kosztownej szacie.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie odczuwała już aż takiej paniki, nie po rozmowie i wypiciu dwóch kieliszków wina. Coś w jego postawie dodawało odwagi i pewności siebie, dwóch cech których potrzebowała. Niektóre kobiety marzyły, by trafić na pierwszą stronę gazet, ona zdecydowanie nie należała do owej grupy. Powiedziała mu to jeszcze w czasie kiedy korespondowali ze sobą przed pierwszym spotkaniem, dlatego wierzył w owe słowa.

Kiedy wyszła na ulicę, nieomal czuła kłujące spojrzenia. Odczuwała wielką wdzięczność do swego towarzysza za rozmowę, która nie tylko rozładowywała napięcie a także rozśmieszała. Dlatego też ktokolwiek na nich patrzył, widział wyraźnie zaprzyjaźnionych ludzi radujących się wzajemnie swoim towarzystwem. Dłoń, którą zaciskała na kosztownej szacie czarodzieja nie pozostawała wielkiego pola do wyobraźni. Natalia nie do końca pamiętała ów moment, wdzięczna, że nie ona musi pilnować by iść we wskazanym kierunku.

Nie mogła też wiedzieć o Ludwice, siedzącej przy stoliku na zewnątrz „Kwiatu Paproci". Rudowłosa czarownica po staniu przez godzinę w kolejce wyraźnie uznała dalsze oczekiwanie za bezsensowne. Dlatego też ruszyli do mniej obleganego lokalu, gdzie spotkali znajomą parę i w czwórkę, na podwójnej randce spędzali ciepły, lipcowy wieczór po tygodniu pracy. Zamówili wielki, lodowy deser ciesząc chwilą.

\- A niech mnie wszystkie klątwy oraz uroki! – krzyknęła znajoma Ludwiki – nigdy nie zgadniesz z kim wyszła Natalia z „Pyłku Magii", nigdy przenigdy. – kobieta była wielce zaaferowana, a widząc, że przyjaciółka chce zobaczyć przyczynę nagłej ekscytacji towarzyszki ostrzegła ją - Nie odwracaj się!

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała Ludwika z nieco ogłupiałą miną.

\- O zgadywaniu, to po prostu niemożliwe – kontynuowała druga czarownica – świat się kończy, żeby Natalia ze wszystkich czarownic!

\- Z kim idzie? Z Szefem Instytutu? – zapytała Ludwika ubawiona reakcją znajomej.

\- Nie, z kimś z polityki.

\- Szefem Departamentu w rządzie? Zagranicznym posłem? – dopytywała rudowłosa – no powiedz!

\- Sama się obejrzyj, tylko nie udław z wrażenia lodami. – parsknęła ze śmiechu kobieta.

Ludwika wzruszyła ramionami. Po chwili jednak otworzyła szeroko oczy. Każda czarownica rozpoznałaby mężczyznę w eleganckiej szacie, najlepszą partię w kraju i to wciąż do wzięcia. Widok statecznej, nie znoszącej szaleństw Natalii u jego boku zaskakiwał niezmiernie. Nic dziwnego, że obie tylko patrzyły oszołomione na swoją znajomą nie wiadomo, czy bardziej złe z powodu zatajanie _takiej_ wiadomości, czy też zadowolone, że informacja o ich koleżance, ich zespole w Instytucie Alchemii wyląduje na pierwszych stronach gazet.

Natalia nie myślała o nich. Próbowała zachować spokój i nie wywoływać nerwowych ruchów. Starała się patrzyć spokojnie i przyjaźnie na mijanych ludzi ani nie uciekając od dziennikarzy, którzy zawsze szukali sensacji w piątkowy wieczór na Babiogórskiej, ani nie okazując nadmiernego entuzjazmu. Ich praca polegała na czekaniu na okazje zaś zdjęcia z Pierwszym Obywatelem dadzą im sowitą premię, może nawet dość na wakacje dla dzieci.

Kiedy powiedziała ową myśl na głos, Aleksander zaśmiał się szczerze i pogratulował podejścia. „ _I taką postawę cenię_ " – zapewnił – „ _rolą prasy jest patrzenie władzy na ręce, zaś rolą władcy reprezentować cnoty narodu"._ Skinęła głową z aprobatą, ceniąc każdego kto poważnie podchodził do swoich powinności.

Faktycznie poszli razem do pałacowych ogrodów, pięknych i kwitnących o tej porze roku. Dla niej jednak najważniejsza była bliskość mężczyzny, który przyprawiał o szybsze bicie serca. Jutro przyjdzie czas na burzę, zaś dzisiaj istniał tylko on i ich magiczna, wspólna chwila. Szeptał by zachowała spokój i sprawdzała wszystkie listy pod kątem klątw i podejrzanych substancji. By paliła każdy podejrzany list, a na pewno tak czyniła w przypadku wyjców. Zapewniał, że ludzie z czasem dadzą spokój, lecz początki bywają najcięższe.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła – jesteś najbardziej opiekuńczym mężczyzną jakiego znam, poza moim ojcem. Teraz rozumiem dlaczego pociągałeś tyle kobiet.

\- Nie interesowałem ich w ten sposób – wyjaśnił gorzko – i tylko tobie daję podobne rady.

\- Dziękuję tym bardziej za wyróżnienie – odparła przesuwając palcami po policzku.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? – kontynuował – tamte były chwilą zabawy, ciebie kocham.

Po tych słowach złożył na jej ustach pocałunek, a odpowiedziała promiennym uśmiechem na słowa, których pragnęło wiele kobiet. Westchnęła czując pocałunki na swej szyi, przyprawiające o nieznane wcześniej dreszcze. Ach, jakże kusił ją i przyprawiał o brak tchu, o myśli których nie umiała nazwać. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwała podobnego pragnienia, podobnego poruszenia.

\- Ja…kiedyś nie rozumiałam, że mężczyzna może wypełniać myśli czarownicy, teraz rozumiem. Wiem jak bliskość, wywołuje drżenie serca, przy tobie poznaję smak miłości – wyznała, nie przestając gładzić jego twarzy.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie spotkam takiej kobiety – szepnął przytulając ją bardzo mocno.

Tamtego wieczoru pozostali parą zakochanych, nie myśląc o różnicach ani o możliwych konsekwencjach swoich wyborów. Zasiedli na ławce niczym para licealistów, ciesząc swoją obecnością. Natalia nie puściła jego dłoni, dając się prowadzić wąską, wysypaną żwirem ścieżką w nieznanym kierunku. Pisnęła z zachwytu, kiedy dotarli na miejsce rodem ze snu lub sentymentalnej powieści. Pośród porośniętego wysokimi, starymi dębami oraz lipami parku dostrzegła prześwit. Dokładnie pośrodku w promieniach zachodzącego późno słońca skrzyła staw, porośnięty liliami wodnymi. Nad brzegiem ustawiono rzeźbę przedstawiającą parę ludzi wpatrzonych w odbijające się w wodzie obrazy. Poprowadził ją w kierunku jednej z ławek, przyciągając blisko do siebie.

Złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, podziwiając spokój i czar miejsca. Wpatrywała w krzaki róż o onieśmielającym zapachu i nie mniej zniewalających klombach. Rozłożyste, wiekowe lipy zapewniały cień oraz wytchnienie w upalny dzień. Rano nadejdzie burza, lecz teraz trwa cudowna chwila.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco i Pansy widzieli Aleksandra wychodzącego z restauracji z nieznaną im czarownicą w srebrnej szacie. Za spore pieniądze wynajęli stolik w „Pyłku Magii", pragnąc zakończyć pobyt w Warszawie romantyczną kolacją. Zamierzali wracać do Anglii, teraz zaś uważnie obserwowali dawnego znajomego Lucjusza.

Żadne z nich nie wątpiło, że ta para nie spotkała się bynajmniej po raz pierwszy. Pansy okiem znawcy oglądała szaty nieznajomej. Oceniała dobór dodatków, a także dość nerwowy krok i ściskanie dłoni swego towarzysza. Owa maniera wyraźnie wskazywała, że czarownica wyraźnie nie miała doświadczenia w publicznych wystąpieniach i zapewne pierwszy raz przyciągała liczne spojrzenia. Znawcy jak Malfoyowie od razu wyczuli pewną sztywność ruchów.

\- Ciekawi mnie – zaczęła czarownica - ile czasu naprawdę się znają? - zaczesując włosy – sprawiają wrażenie dość zżytych ze sobą.

\- I jak dobrze – dodał Draco – ojciec ujawnił swój związek z Hermioną po tym jak przez dłuższy czas u nas nocowała.

\- Słusznie – zachichotała Pansy – z tego co się dowiedziałam w hotelu, to stary znajomy Twojego ojca raczej nie ma problemu z przyciągnięciem uwagi czarownic, a raczej musi się od nich odpędzać. Chociaż ta panna nie wygląda mi na łowczynię głów.

-Skąd masz tyle informacji? – zapytał Draco z podziwem dla kunsztu jakim jest Wywiad Kobiecy.

\- Nawet nie wiesz ile można usłyszeć w spokojnej rozmowie przy kawie lub winie – Pansy wzruszyła ramionami. W głębi jednak czuła się połechtana niewypowiedzianym komplementem męża.

\- Ojciec zawsze powtarzał bym uważał na urzędniczki w Ministerstwie i słał im uśmiechy – powiedział Draco – Szkoda, że Hermiona nie żyje dobrze z Elaine Scrimgeour. W końcu lepiej mieć przyjaźń żony Ministra Magii niż jej niechęć.

\- Wiesz jaka jest Hermiona, kiedy na coś się uprze – zaczęła Pansy z ubolewaniem.

Dawne szkolne rywalki od dawna już nie toczyły sporów. Teraz ciemnowłosa mówiła o żonie swego teścia z autentyczną troską. W niczyim interesie nie leżało by rodzina Malfoyów została przedmiotem skandalu, czy zamieszania. Małżeństwa rodem z bajki rzadko mają swoje szczęśliwe zakończenia w realnym życiu niestety.

\- Wiem i ciągle coś próbuje udowodnić, nie może zrozumieć, że inni zawsze będą jej wypominać pochodzenie, zaś swoim zachowaniem tylko ich prowokuje. Scrimgeour przekonał ludzi do swej wizji magicznej Anglii.

Westchnęli. Raz po raz bywali świadkami sporów między Lucjuszem a jego młodą żoną. Patriarcha rodu Malfoyów radził Hermionie by przestała przejmować złośliwymi szeptami, bo tylko od niej zależy czy pozwoli zazdrośnikom wejść sobie na głowę czy od nich zdystansuje. Niestety nie umiała nabrać dystansu, a do tego nieraz głośno krytykowała stare zwyczaje. Podobne zachowanie budziło złość i nikt nie wiedział jak przerwać błędne koło.

Zaraz po pokonaniu Voldemorta zapanowała atmosfera rozluźnienia i przyzwolenia na zmiany społeczne. Lecz dzięki nieudolności Zakonu Feniksa wygrali przeciwnicy większych modyfikacji porządku, zaś ataki Śmieciarzy, zwanych teraz Czyścicielami przeraziły wielu ludzi. Dla mających w pamięci wojnę czarodziei, większą wartość miało bezpieczeństwo oraz możliwość powrotu do normalnego życia a nie nadanie praw Mugolakom.

Uważnie obserwowali Polskę. Kraj wręcz kwitł, chociaż panujące tutaj prawa były o wiele bardziej restrykcyjne niż w Anglii. A mimo to nie prześladowano czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli a jedynie wymuszano na nich pełne włączenie do społeczności magicznej, poznanie zwyczajów oraz praw. Mimo to wybory pozostawały dostępne wyłącznie dla tych urodzonych już w świecie magii, zaś myśl by Mugolak piastował wysokie stanowiska była nieprawdopodobna. Hermiona głośno pomstowała na owe prawa, a zarówno Draco jak i Pansy mogli bez trudu zgadnąć co z podobnymi informacjami mogą zrobić ludzie nieprzyjaźni Malfoyom, tudzież pragnący ich osłabić dla osiągnięcia własnych celów.

Zajęci rozmową nie zauważyli Percy'ego idącego Babiogórską oraz nie mniej uważnie niż inni obserwującego Pierwszego Obywatela idącego pod rękę z elegancką czarownicą. Gazety zawsze chętnie opisywali życie prywatne znanych osób, toteż nikogo nie zdumiało, że zdjęcia Natalii trafiły na pierwsze strony.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia wróciła do domu dość późno. Z przyjemnością zrzuciła eleganckie buty, które po dłuższym noszeniu stanowiły narzędzie tortur. Pośpiesznie także zdjęła elegancką szatę, zmieniając ją na wygodną pidżamę. Mieszkając w mugolskiej części Warszawy miała u siebie sporo przedmiotów właśnie z pozbawionej części miasta, głównie związanych z garderobą oraz różne gadżety.

Podobnie jak w magicznej Anglii, odmienna waluta pozostawała w życiu w części czarodziejskiej i Mugolskiej. Tutejszy bank dawno zaczął wydawać klientom karty, które pozwalały dokonywać zakupy na „zewnątrz" niejako, bez konieczności wymiany pieniędzy. Co jednak najciekawsze, od wielu lat całe Departamenty pracowały nad włączaniem wynalazków Mugoli do świata magii. W angielskim Ministerstwie istniało ongi biuro Artura Weasleya, z którego jednak nie było pożytku. Polacy jednak zastosowali odmienne podejście, powołując całe zespoły pracujące na połączeniem technologii z magią, bynajmniej nie kolekcjonując baterii. Właśnie w takich miejscach najczęściej pracowali czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia, uważani byli bowiem za najbardziej pasujących do owego zadania.

Dlatego pewnie czarodzieje mieszkający w części niemagicznej czasem korzystali z urządzeń jak radio czy telewizor, ale zawsze z najwyższą ostrożnością. Połączenie magii i technologii prowadziło do wybuchów, a chociaż opracowano metody łączenia działały one tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Natalia czasem korzystała z urządzeń Mugoli, z mniejszym lub większym powodzeniem próbując nastawić telewizor z pomocą magii. Uwielbiała także czekoladę w proszku oraz wygodne pidżamy oraz śmieszne, futrzane kapcie. Właśnie ową czekoladę piła o poranku, przeglądając jedną z ulubionych książek. Powinna zacząć planować następny tydzień, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Dzwonek do drzwi sprawił, że aż podskoczyła. Z wrażenia polała się czekoladą, zastanawiając kogo niesie o tak wcześniej godzinie. Z pomocą różdżki usunęła plamy z pidżamy z mugolskiej sieciówki, zaciskając palce na takowej. Niewiele osób tutaj przychodziło. Mugole w ogóle zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi na ciasną kawalerkę, dzięki potężnym zaklęciom zwodzącym. Tylko czarodzieje mogli przejść przez osłony. Przyśpieszyła jednak kroku, nie chcąc by sąsiedzi cokolwiek zauważyli. Wtedy musiała by rzucić _Confundusa_.

Na progu stały już JEJ matka oraz ciotki Gertruda i Helena. Natalia pośpiesznie wpuściła krewne, czując co je sprowadza. Czuła ich zaskoczone ale i miażdżące spojrzenie, kiedy stała z kubkiem czekolady oraz pidżamą w motylki. Wyglądała idiotycznie, lecz miała właśnie taki nastrój.

\- Chyba potrzebujemy długiej rozmowy – zaatakowała ciotka Gertruda – zaczęłaś grę do której brak ci doświadczenia. Ale nie martw się my ci pomożemy i nauczymy co zrobić byś sobie nie poparzyła rąk.

\- Ja w nic nie gram – zaczęła Natalia udając, że nic nie wie.

\- Nie wygaduj głupstw – uśmiechnęła się słodko ciotka Helena – zdjęcia mówią coś całkiem innego, mierzysz wysoko, kto wie czy nie wyżej niż to dla ciebie dobre.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała brunetka.

\- Brakuje ci doświadczenia, jesteś taka młoda i niewinna – wyjaśniła Gertruda z troską – chociaż sprytnie oszukałaś nas wszystkich – dodała, a potem niczym inkwizytor zapytała chytrze - ile naprawdę znasz Aleksandra Orłowskiego?

\- Dwa i pół roku, ale tak naprawdę to pół – wyznała Natalia - wcześniej wymienialiśmy listy – wyjaśniła.

\- Cokolwiek planujesz działaj ostrożnie – odezwała się matka – masz eliksir?

\- Jaki eliksir? – zapytała naiwnie Natalia.

Trzy starsze krewne spojrzały na nią z politowaniem. Była wciąż zmęczona i niewyspana, nie wiedząc o czym właściwie rozmawiają. Cieszyła się, że nie mają do niej pretensji o zatajeniu znajomości z jakże ważnym czarodziejem. Może i nie należała do światowych, uwodzicielskich kobiet, w końcu była zupełnie INNA. Instynkt jednak podpowiadał, że właśnie tego typu towarzyszki szukał. Wyczuwała jeszcze w listach tęsknotę za rozmową i wymianą poglądów, a przed dwa lata wymienili dość korespondencji by musiała zaczarować szafkę by takowe pomieścić.

Kiedy rozmawiali wpierw w „Magicznych Fusach" a potem na zamku, wyraźnie podkreślał jak wielce ceni jej spokojną postawę i chęć dyskusji. Być może właśnie ów brak niedoświadczenia tak go ujął, a ona nie zamierzała udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Nie zrobi czegoś podobnego przyjacielowi.

\- Udam, że nie słyszałam pytania – syknęła Gertruda – przyniosłyśmy dla ciebie eliksir, który grzecznie wypijesz – wyjaśniła wyciągając fiolkę z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym o amarantowo fioletowej barwie.

\- Ciociu! – krzyknęła oburzona – ja bym nigdy… nie zrobiłam niczego niewłaściwego, wyszłam z „Pyłku Magii" ale do ogrodu nie _jego_ sypialni!

\- Jeszcze – dodała miękko Helena – ale to nastąpi wcześniej czy później, ty zaś powinnaś przeciągnąć moment w czasie tak by zyskać możliwie najwięcej, a jednocześnie nie zniechęcić. Mężczyźni mają potrzeby, zwłaszcza ci na wysokich stanowiskach. Do nich nie wolno stosować zwyczajnych praw.

Natalia aż otworzyła usta, lecz oburzenie nie pozwalało jej mówić przez pierwsze sekundy. Ciotki Helena i Gertruda zawsze głośno krytykowały czarownice, które nie stosowały sztywnych zasad relacji. Kiedy daleka kuzynka zaszła w ciążę nie mając męża, wytykały ją palcami lecz w obawie przed wyjściem na jaw wstydliwego sekretu rzucały na nieszczęsną zaklęcia maskujące a dziecko zostało oddane do adopcji. Panna z dzieckiem stanowiły wstyd dla rodziny. Natalia doskonale zapamiętała ową lekcję i zrozumiała, że za chwilę zabawy zawsze płaci wysoką cenę kobieta. I chociaż w miastach sytuacja wyglądała lepiej niż w zaściankach, nie warto ryzykować.

Widok ciotek z eliksirem ją zaskoczył. Formalnie taki eliksir mogły kupować tylko mężatki, chociaż przepisy regularnie naginano. Ona jednak nie zamierzała niczego takiego robić, a już na pewno nie przystawać na ich propozycję. To, co jednak oburzyło to nawet nie jawna hipokryzja. Miała dość lat, by wiedzieć, że nie sprawy nigdy nie wyglądają czarno-biało, lecz sama sugestia by mogła kogokolwiek poznawać, czy spotykać się dla zysku. Nawet nie myślała, by użyć fascynującego mężczyzny jako trampoliny dla kariery.

\- Nie – syknęła Natalia – nie zamierzam nikogo wykorzystywać w równie podły sposób. I nie wypiję eliksiru.

\- Matyldo – ciotka Helena wskazała na matkę – czyń swą powinność.

Natalia nie podejrzewała, że matka oraz ciotki po prostu zmuszą ją do wypicia eliksiru. Nie chciały słuchać wyjaśnień na temat natury relacji, która ją łączyła z Aleksandrem Orłowskim i że nijak nie zamierzała wchodzić do jego alkowy. A już na pewno nie zamierzała czynić niczego podobnego dla zysku, nie wobec osoby którą głęboko szanowała i podziwiała.

Gertruda wyśmiała podobne słowa, uważając słowa za przejaw infantylizmu. „ _Kochać możesz sąsiada lub czarodzieja z Instytutu Alchemii. W relacjach z magnatami jak Aleksander Orłowski nie ma miejsca na miłość, bo skończysz li tylko ze złamanym sercem kiedy on cię zostawi dla nowej zdobyczy. Tacy jak on romansują z czarownicami jak my, lecz wiążą z kobietami ze swej sfery"._ Natalia miała świadomość tej zasady, lecz nie potrafiła nie protestować. Wspominała wczorajszy wieczór i jeszcze inne spotkania, sposób w jaki na nią patrzył i co mówił. Być może naiwnie wierzyła, lecz wolała pozostać naiwną niż wyrachowaną. Nie zamierzała w podobny sposób wykorzystywać drugiego człowieka. A poza tym czuła w głębi serca, że jest my bliska i on ją ceni.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – syknęła Natalia urażona – nie musicie we mnie wlewać eliksiru przemocą.

\- Podziękujesz nam, a ilekroć poczujesz, że go kochasz, wypij tonik na nerwy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

W niedalekim pałacu w Warszawie, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przeglądał gazetę. Nawet w sobotę czekała na niego korespondencja, ale nie zamierzał czytać listu od Francuzów od rana i bez mocnej kawy. Naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć nic o ministerialnym Departamencie zarządzanym przez wilkołaka czy najnowsze fotki Ministra Magii Francji z partnerem. Niechże by sobie żyli jak chcą, ale czy cała Europa ma oglądać ich pocałunki?

Wziął do ręki gazetę. Wyszedł idealnie na zdjęciu z brunetką w srebrnej szacie. Rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami, lecz zachowali należną klasę. To, że kobieta ściskała jego dłoń wyraźnie wskazywał na coś więcej niż zwyczajną znajomość, ale jednocześnie na nic niewłaściwego. Natalia nieraz podkreślała ile znaczy dla niej opinia pracowitej i przyzwoitej, co szanował. Szanował o wiele bardziej kobietę wyrażającą jasno swoje zdanie na temat związków niż jedną z tych, co zamierzały wskakiwać do alkowy z lekkością. Gazety rzecz jasna pisały o romansie, lecz ustalili, że będą mówić o sobie „przyjaciele". A Natalia nie może stracić głowy.

\- Widzę, że zmieniasz zainteresowania braciszku – głos siostry, Liliany wyrwał go z zadumy – znudziły cię sławne panny.

\- Znudziły śmiertelnie, a ich przemowy przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy – wyjaśnił.

\- A twoja tajemnicza sympatia jest inna? – dopytywała drobna czarownica o ciemnych włosach.

\- Moja _przyjaciółka_ w ogóle ich nie przypomina. Mogliśmy rozmawiać przez długie godziny a ona potrafiła dyskutować, przedstawiać argumenty i uczynić nasz wspólnie spędzony czasz miłym.

\- Oooo widzę, że sprawa wygląda poważnie – szepnęła kobieta unosząc brwi – dwa lata bez romansu..

\- Mam dość romansów – przerwał – czy to aż takie dziwne, że cieszy mnie spotkanie kobiety, z którą mogę spędzać czas i wiedzieć, że ona nie widzi we mnie szansy na zdjęcie na pierwszej strony? I tak jak Podolak ma szersze spojrzenie na wiele tematów?

\- Ależ skąd – pokręciła głową Liliana – powiedz mi coś o niej, bo jest co najmniej tajemnicza.

Westchnął ciężko. Jego młodsza siostra zawsze potrafiła wyczuć kiedy coś ukrywa. Nie zamierzał kłamać. Wyznał więc jak napisał list pod wpływem Podolaka i jak o dziwo dało to początek dwuletniej korespondencji. O spotkaniach i o tym jak zauroczyła go czarownica o brązowych włosach. Jak przy niej mógł być po prostu sobą i widział w jej oczach szczerość, że nie kłamała i traktowała niczym znamienitego rozmówce. O tym jak zaimponował kobiecie wiedzą i manierami a nie tylko stanowiskiem. Brzmiało to idiotycznie, lecz czy to dziwne, że pragnął mieć przy sobie kogoś zaufanego?

Siostra uważnie słuchała. Zadała kilka pytań, ale słuchała wywodu nie oceniając i nie potępiając. Ona zawsze rozumiała i patrzyła szeroko, a chociaż żyła szczęśliwa z małżonkiem ze znamienitego rodu Krzemieni, nie należała do ludzi ślepo zapatrzonych w pochodzenie i tytuły. Miała przenikliwość.

\- Zakochałeś się – powiedziała po chwili – gdybym chciała przedstawić sprawę dosadnie bym powiedziała, że straciłeś głowę dla tej dziewczyny.

\- Nie ma powodu do dosadności – przerwał.

\- Dosadność bywa użyteczna – wzruszyła ramionami – a ty się zakochałeś bez pamięci. Co teraz?

\- Nic, napisze list do Natalii i poczekamy na burzę. Ona będzie musiała stawić jej czoło, skoro pragnęła, by … – nijak nie zaprzeczył słowom o swoim beznadziejnym stanie. Samo oszukiwanie nigdy nie pomagało.

\- Nie wykręcaj mi się tutaj – Liliana nie dawała za wygraną – jakie masz plany wobec niej? Bo nie wygląda mi to na jeden z twoich przelotnych romansów. Nawet z mamą już nie liczyłyśmy ile razy…

\- Na razie planuję obserwować – odparł – nie patrz tak na mnie. I tak zakochałem się, ale przecież to nie znaczy, że zaraz pobiegnę szukać pierścionka zaręczynowego. Mama by mnie zabiła, a poza tym nie wiem czy ona…

\- Pragnę ją poznać – nakazała czarownica, napotkawszy ogłupiałe, choć ostre spojrzenie brata spasowała – Och nie patrz tak na mnie, interesują mnie twoje sprawy, a na pewno kobieta, w której się zakochałeś. Umów nas w przyszłym tygodniu na herbatę – rozkazała.

Pokiwał głową. Mógł być zwycięzcą elekcji, ale z wolą siostry nie dyskutował. A postawa Liliany…uściskał ją po czym wrócił do listu Ministra Francji. Trudearoro pragnął poślubić swego partnera. Aż wypluł kawę na pergamin czytając podobne wynurzenia. On jest królem, a nie jakimś kącikiem porad sercowych, by słuchać o fantazjach innych. A już na pewno nie o pożyciu intymnym francuskiego Ministra z jakimś innym czarodziejem. Zwłaszcza kiedy jego własne w tej materii praktycznie nie istniało.

Nie żeby nie mógł znaleźć chętnej na zaspokojenie apetytu, lecz w pewnym momencie przelotne romanse zaczęły go nużyć. Obudzić się obok czarownicy, której głos doprowadza do bólu głowy wcale nie stanowi przyjemnego doświadczenia. Był chyba w takim wieku, że zaczął czekać i liczyć na coś więcej niż kilka minut zmysłowego uniesienia. Siostra kpiła z jego nowo odkrytego romantyzmu, ale dawno temu powziął kilka postanowień. Mógłby pstryknąć palcami, spojrzeć dłużej na niektóre pięknotki a te by przybiegły w podskokach, tylko że ... pragnął kobiety która była taka inna i nawet nie założyła porządnie wyciętej szaty.

* * *

A/N: Pomysł na użycie szeregowych urzędniczek jako siatki szpiegowskiej powstał pod wpływem książki "Ja, Klaudiusz"

Kolejny rozdział "Dziewczyny w zieleni" powinien pojawić się wkrótce.


	7. Złota młodzież i zakopane topory

Rozdział dedykowany mojej wiernej czytelniczce i genialnej becie Frei, która ciężko i sprawnie pracuje nad dodaniem historii kolorów. Zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać czy nie dać a kategorii "Humor"

 **Freja:** odpowiem tak hurtem tutaj. Natalia postępuje racjonalnie i wedle zasady, że aby dostać coś od mężczyzny nie można mu dać za wiele od razu. Wie, że Aleksander miał przed nią wiele kochanek i z czasem je zostawiał. Dlatego niczym Anna Boleyn czy Madame de Maintenon postępuje wobec króla stanowczo. Ta pierwsze przelicytowała i zginęła lecz druga wyszła na sprawie świetnie.

Gilderoy to pajac, ale tutaj chodziło o reakcje czarownic, które piszczały. Dla mnie sprawa z nim ma jeszcze jedno dno: jak trzeba być nieodpowiedzialnym, by pozwolić dziecku używać nie działającej różdżki, która mogła strzelić w tył? To nie tylko akt oskarżenia wobec skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnego Artura ale i McGonagall. Przecież Ron mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę!

Aleksander to dopiero zaczyna być niemiły. A Hermiony nie lubi, cóż ona wygłasza rewolucyjne poglądy a on jest królem, nie polubią się. Wiesz, że to zabieranie to niegłupi pomysł, albo przynajmniej obowiązkowe szkolenie z kultury czarodziei. Bo przecież wiele błędów Hermiony czy Harry'ego wynikało z niewiedzy, przez którą można było ludzi obrazić.

Zapraszam do rozdziału gdzie dowiemy się nieco więcej o złotej młodzieży magnackiej, a także o Ginny, która zaczyna wprowadzać w życie rozsądny plan.

Ostrzeżenia: jak zwykle politycznie niepoprawnie.

* * *

Kiedy Pansy i Draco wracali z wyprawy do Polski, już czekali na nich liczni członkowie rodziny. Nie tylko Hermiona z Lucjuszem oczekiwali na wieści, ale także bracia Lestrange z żonami oraz Narcyza Druella z Cygnusem. Bellatrix zaczęła głośno wspominać swoje poprzednie spotkanie z gośćmi z Polski, a opowieści przyprawiały Hermioną o rumieniec nie wiedzieć czy wstydu czy oburzenia. A może to była ukryta zazdrość. W końcu, w odróżnieniu od młodości Bellatrix, Hermiona nie miała możliwości by wypełnić obowiązki związane z nastoletnim wiekiem i zwyczajnie zaszaleć. Obie wzrastały w niebezpiecznych czasach i na tym kończyło się ich podobieństwo. Bellatrix, pomimo wzrastania w starym rodzie z tradycjami była dość śmiała, zwłaszcza w męskim towarzystwie, choć znała granice dobrego smaku. Była też przedstawicielem pokolenia zepsutego przez status społeczny. Hermiona, z kolei była szkolona od najmłodszych lat z wszelkich kodeksów i Praw Jednostki, jednocześnie kładziono jej nacisk na naukę. Pociąg do wiedzy i chęć bycia najlepszą były jednak tym, co odstraszało towarzystwo od jej osoby. W końcu nawet Ron i Harry trzymali się od niej z daleka. Przynajmniej do pewnego Halloween, gdy dziewczyna pokazała, że jednak jest człowiekiem.

\- Lucjuszu, mogłeś o nas wspomnieć. Chętnie bym zobaczyła Saszę w roli poważnego polityka. Nie zapomniałam jakie mieliście pomysły, zwłaszcza jak osuszaliście piwniczkę twego ojca, a potem wypiliście wielosokowy i zaczęliście straszyć …

\- Dość Bella! – krzyknął Lucjusz, który wolał by przygody z młodości nie wypłynęły na wierzch przed jego dziedzicami. Straciłby w ich oczach jako surowy senior rodu. Zwłaszcza Dracon długo nie dałby mu zapomnieć o małych i większych grzeszkach. Był w końcu Malfoyem.

\- Straszysz dzieci tym swoim piskiem, a Dromeda powinna wiedzieć – wzruszyła ramionami czarownica o ciężkich powiekach – a poza tym zabawnie było jak wytoczyliście się z Fiuu prosto na ówczesnego Ministra Magii. – mówiąc to cały czas chichotała i dolewała szwagrowi polskiego wyboru, wręcz dziedzictwa narodowego, zwanego Śliwowicą, do kieliszka, którą przekazał Aleksander w darze dla Bellatrix.

Prawdopodobnie w rodzinie Blacków musiała jednak przewinąć się jakaś kropelka słowiańskiej krwi, gdyż Bellatrix w odróżnieniu od swojej rodziny, brytów z pradziada, wykazywała odporność na działanie magicznych właściwości wysokooprocentowanych eliksirów szczęścia, które dla zachodnich czarodziei bywały zgubą.

\- Bella! – jęknął Lucjusz.

\- Ty się nie umiesz bawić – podsumował sprawę Rudolf delektując się porcją nalewki– przecież to żadna hańba pomylić po pijaku wielosokowy z sokiem – parsknął i dodał z dumą patrząc w stronę kołyski - mój bratanek nie potrzebuje niczego takiego .

\- Albo jak pomyliście pokoje i wskoczyliście razem do łóżka ciotki Walpurgi, która was potem ganiała po całym dworze różdżką i groziła uszkodzeniem cennych części ciała – dodała Bella – Powinna się cieszyć, że tacy przystojni chłopcy do niej przychodzą.

\- Nie przy dzieciach – fuknęła Andromeda – jesteście gorsi niż dzieci! Bella, Rabastan, Rudolf co tam pijecie? – Andromeda nie zwracała uwagi wcześniej na trunki spożywane przez tę trójkę dzisiejszego wieczora z uwagi na pilne obserwacje potomstwa, które z kolei zaczęło czytać na głos „Świteziankę" z angielskimi transkrypcjami. Uznała, że dzieciaki są jeszcze w zbyt wczesnym okresie na TAKĄ lekturę i zagoniła towarzystwo do łóżek.

\- Ależ o Morgano wcielona my nic – zaczął Rabastan, lecz przezorna czarownica szybko usunęła zawartość ich szklanek.

Andromeda jednak nie dała się przekonać do zmiany zdania. Spojrzała na męża niczym na rozkoszne dziecko, po czym z typową dla rodziny Black złośliwością nalała mu soku dyniowego. Smętne spojrzenie nie robiło na niej wrażenia, chociaż Rabastan potrafił przekonująco odgrywać rolę.

Każdy, kto spojrzał na obie siostry widział ich podobieństwo. Bella pozostała sobą z ciężkimi powiekami, burzą loków oraz długimi sukienkami z gorsetem. Doskonale zbudowana brunetka potrafiła zaprezentować dekolt tak, by pobudzać wyobraźnię patrzących. Zaczęła też ostatnio nosić ciężką, staromodną biżuterię z rodzinnej kolekcji tym bardziej ściągając wzrok na biust. Andromeda z kolei zaczęła coraz bardziej przypominać Narcyzę w kwestii stylu ubierania. Nosiła eleganckie i o wiele bardziej stonowane niż Bellatrix.

Chwalono jej stroje a prasa zgodnie orzekła, że Elaine Scrimgeour oraz Andromeda Lestrange są najelegantszymi czarownicami w Anglii. Lecz o ile żona Ministra mogła uchodzić za eteryczną blondynkę, nikt w ten sposób nie pomyślał o potomkini Blacków. Po śmierci pierwszego męża, Andromeda zmieniła się nie do poznania. Kiedy zaś dowiedziała się, że Dumbledore nie kiwnął palcem kiedy Syriusza ciśnięto bez procesu do Azkabanu... zwróciła się z powrotem ku rodzinie i Belli. Lecz Andromeda nie była eteryczna. Potrafiła walczyć jak lwica w obronie bliskich, chociaż nie miała mocy Belli. Teraz siedziała w fotelu w Malfoy Manor patrząc surowym wzrokiem na męża, siostrę i szwagra.

\- Na Merlina chociaż udawajcie dorosłych. Lucjuszu, może byś zaprosił przyjaciela na wakacje? Może zapragnie podróży sentymentalnej?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową blondyn – Sasza nigdy mi nie darował przystąpienia do śmierciożerców. Powiedział, że jestem totalnym idiotą. Dlatego wysłałem Draco z Pansy, Ty Andromedo też byś mogła go oczarować.

\- Nie puszczę nigdzie samej mojej żony! – zaprotestował Rabastan – coś się może jej stać, ktoś ją może zaatakować.

\- Wtedy niech napastnik na siebie uważa, Twoja żona i Bella to zabójczy duet, nie zapomniałeś ich w walce?

Dyskusję przerwało przybycie Draco z Pansy. Lucjusz zacisnął zęby słysząc opowieść o stanowczości dawnego przyjaciela. Niestety nie mógł wiele zdziałać, bowiem to Aleksander nosił królewski pierścień a rodzina Orłowskich była nie mniej znamienita niż Malfoyowie. Westchnął ciężko, pocierając czoło i przeklinając polskiego króla. Cholerni politycy, zawsze się lubili bawić w kotka i myszkę.

Młodzi opowiadali o wycieczce, zaś Bella wykazywała wielkie zainteresowanie miejscowymi trunkami. Jeszcze w czasie wojny zaczęła doceniać mugolskie wynalazki jak broń oraz drinki, a Andromeda prowadzała ją po wszystkich znanych pubach. Wykazywała wielkie zainteresowania samą myślą podróży, co mogło mieć swoje zalety. Bella lubiła zabawę i miała mocną głowę, co dawało jej przewagę w wycieczkach na Wschód.

\- Bello, za dużo pijesz – zauważyła Andromeda – powinnaś o siebie dbać.

\- Rabastanie ! – krzyknęła Belllatrix na szwagra – moja siostra jest zestresowana, zrób coś! – rozkazała.

\- Wedle życzenia- powiedział Rabastan obejmując żonę.

Draco skrzywił się, za co Bellatrix prawie cisnęła w niego klątwą. Nikt nie uważał Lestrangów za zrównoważonych. Wydawali się całkowicie niezrównoważeni, no może poza ciotką Andromedą która mu próbowała matkować. Być może jej szaleństwo oraz szaleństwo Rabastana się wyrównały. Bella i Rudolf jednak… cóż powiedzmy nie uznawali zaklęć ciszy. Pansy wspomniała też o tajemniczej kobiecie idącej z polskim królem i podarowała Hermionie zestaw książek. Wieczór był wyjątkowo udany, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczęto degustować kolejne przywiezione trunki.

\- Wiecie, ze w Polsce mają skondensowane eliksiry na kaca? To trudna receptura, ale George Weasley da radę uwarzyć. Jeśli zażądam procentów od zysków za podanie składu…

\- Doskonale synu – Lucjusz klasnął w dłonie – masz głowę na karku. Hermiono kochanie spróbuj miodu pitnego.

Hermionie posmakował miód. Andromedzie także, przez co obie postanowiły koniecznie wypić całą butelkę. Lucjusz cmokał z obrzydzeniem, lecz wyraźnie cieszył, że żona zaczynała wykazywać rozsądek i zadawać z właściwymi osobami. Wówczas wydawało się, że czekają ich dobre czasy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy wrócił do Anglii wyraźnie zadowolony. Wyraził głośną obawę, że jego wątroba dozna ciężkich uszkodzeń po regularnych wizytach w „Złotej Kaczce". Wyraził owo zdanie w rozmowie z Cormackiem, który kpił bezlitośnie z jego słabości. Trafili tylko na pojedynczych Czyścicieli, dość rozważnych, by nie ogłaszać swoich pomysłach w Polsce wszem i wobec. Taką wiadomość mieli przekazać Ministrowi.

Zostali zaproszenia do domu państwa Scrimgeour. W salonie już czekały na nich Audrey oraz Lavender, wyraźnie stęsknione i spragnione towarzystwa. Nienagannie elegancka Elaine także ich powitała po czym ruszyła by nakazać skrzatom by podali przystawki oraz napoje. Radość Lavender wymagała świętowania.

\- Zatem irytacja Aleksandra Orłowskiego Czyścicielami rośnie – podsumował sprawę Rufus – to wspaniała wiadomość. Ciekawi mnie czy i on dostaje owe okropne, perfumowane listy z Francji. To naprawdę ohydne. – mężczyzna skrzywił się z niesmakiem

\- Ale co z uczciwymi Francuzami? – zapytała Elaine.

\- Udzielimy im schronienia. Tylko czekać aż czarodzieje zaczną uciekać z tego nowego raju wilkołaków – wyjaśnił Rufus – co za szaleństwo, zawsze ktoś zechce wywołać zamieszanie.

\- Dawni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa się zbierają – wtrąciła Elaine – Doris mi ich pokazała, a ja nie wierzę w przypadki.

Percy westchnął ciężko. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego człowieka. Miał coraz bardziej dość kolejnych objawów szaleństwa swej rodziny. Pół biedy kiedy to oznaczało złośliwości w szkole z powodu biedy, nie zaś poważne kłopoty z racji podejrzenia o sprzyjanie niebezpiecznym grupom. A przecież ostatnie spotkanie w Norze przebiegło nieomal idealnie.

Ginny przeprosiła jego a także Billa i Fleur za swoje zachowanie. Wyjaśniła, że wpadła w specyficzny stan po urodzeniu syna i dopiero niedawno znalazła leki. Zmieniła się w radosną acz bystrą dziewczynę, a wiele wskazywało, że najgorsze czasy są za rodziną Weasleyów. I właśnie wtedy Minister Scrimgeour postanowił dokonać zbliżenia z Polską, co zezłościło zwolenników zmian.

\- Zawsze należy uważać – wyjaśnił Percy – ale być może przesadzamy. Moja rodzina chyba zrozumiała błędy, moja siostra też. Ginny była chora – wyjaśnił patrząc na Elaine – coś się z nią stało po urodzeniu dziecka, ale mugolska medycyna pomogła. Teraz ... teraz chce przeprosić. Ona żałuje.

\- Mugolska medycyna? – zapytała Elaine wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- My czarodzieje wiemy jak wyhodować kości, sprawić by odrosła utracona ręka. Lecz nic nie wiemy o leczeniu umysłów.

\- Być może – skinęła głową blondynka – nie chcę kłótni, a zauważyłam że twoja siostra zachowuje się zupełnie odmiennie. Doris i Mafalda wyjaśniły, że stała się bardziej wyciszona i opanowana. Być może musiało dojść do nieszczęścia, by zrobiła coś z sobą, a to przełożyło się na koniec problemów – odpowiedziała stanowczo pociągnąwszy łyk kawy – dla nas wszystkich – zakończyła nieco jadowitym uśmiechem.

Nikt z nich wówczas nie wiedział, że nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Artur Weasley często zapraszał Kinglsleya oraz innych niezadowolonych. Po wygnaniu Śmieciarzy zdawać się mogło, że nic nie zaszkodzi pozycji oraz popularności Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Artur Weasley tkwił w domu sfrustrowany zaś ludzie jak Kinglsey czy Tonks zajmowali pracą Aurorów. I wtedy prasa pisała o poprawie relacji z Polską.

Dawni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa nie próżnowali. Wróciła szansa na wprowadzenie zmian, które pragnęli ongi wprowadzić. To oni rozpuścili plotki o chęci wprowadzenia równie restrykcyjnych praw co w Polsce, łącznie z chęcią pozbawienia praw wyborczych czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Takowe plany nie istniały, lecz nie przeszkadzało to rozsiewać plotek. A niepokój mógł dać szansę Zakonowi na powrót do gry politycznej. Typowe, dla słabych zagrywek politycznych partii, które nie umieją wybić się w inteligentny sposób i zdobyć atencję potencjalnych wyborców.

Hermiona usłyszała także owe słowa. Zaczęła rozmawiać z Kingsleyem, zapominając  
o nieszczęsnym udziale ciemnoskórego czarodzieja w ukrywaniu pijackich wybryków Rona. Może i nie wyrzuciła z pamięci owego działania, lecz dyskryminacja okazywana władzom Polski Mugolakom budziła w niej niepokój oraz bunt. Nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, lecz kiedy mawiała o okrutnych prawach, oczy jej lśniły jak wtedy kiedy mawiała o stowarzyszeniu WESZ. Nie wydawała się zdolna do opanowania, co zapowiadało katastrofę.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia czekała na nowy tydzień jak na ścięcie. Całą sobotę przeżywała okrutne słowa krewnych, nakazujące traktować znajomość z Aleksandrem niczym szansę na karierę, co w sumie nie powinno nikogo oburzać zważywszy na charakter osób i skrajny oportunizm otoczenia w którym wzrastała. Na dobrą sprawę można by się pokusić o tezę iż była hipokrytką. Niestety ona nią nie była. Wręcz była nieuleczalną jednostką, która chciała być prawa i uczciwa, co w jej otoczeniu było traktowane jako słabość. Nie potrafiła zrobić czegoś podobnego wobec nikogo. Mogła tylko zgadywać w jaki sposób na rewelacje zareagują ludzie w pracy.

Szef należał do zdeklarowanych antymonarchistów, głośno krytykując sam pomysł monarchii jako ustroju. Na pewno nie okaże zadowolenia. Zaczęła czytać książki, czując że powinna uważać bowiem winna pewnie będzie udowadniać swoje umiejętności i w ogóle zapewne czeka ją ciężki czas. Ludwika i inne koleżanki zapewne będą wściekłe z powodu zachowania tajemnicy. Kto wie, ile razy zostanie nazwana prosto w twarz kłamliwą wiedźmą, która postanowiła udać świątobliwą.

Ciotki rzuciły na nią zaklęcie dziewictwa, nie wierząc na słowo, że nie oddała swego ciała nikomu. Wyśmiały ją i zapewniły, że nikt nie uwierzy w jej niewinność i zauroczenie Pierwszym Obywatelem. W oczach ich wszystkich będzie wyłącznie jego kochanką, która używa swoich wdzięków dla zdobycia zysków. Najważniejsze, że on jej wierzył, bo w końcu to na jego zdaniu najbardziej zależało dziewczynie. Tak przynajmniej uważała przed poniedziałkiem.

Nieliczne kobiety pracujące w Instytucie Alchemii rzucały jej nienawistne spojrzenia.  
W tamtym czasie alchemia wciąż uchodziła za dość męskie zajęcie, zaś Natalia oraz Ludwika były jedynymi czarownicami zajmujący się badaniami, nie zaś sprawami administracyjnymi w zespole. Czując na sobie kłujący wzrok, dziękowała losowi, że wybrała właśnie takie zajęcia, z dala od kobiet. Mężczyźni nie odgrywali aż takiej komedii z powodu wyjść na schadzki. Określenia „hipokrytka" padały pod jej adresem ledwie przeszła przez próg. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc praca z mężczyznami wydaje się dość specyficzna z uwagi na ich charakter. W końcu oni już na starcie mają duże plusy z tytułu bycia mężczyzną. Niczym się nie przejmują, bo to kobieta ma dbać o wszystko, w tym o niego samego. Króla i władcę. I zawsze jedna kobieta wobec drugiej będzie mniej, lub bardziej, wredna. Tak też było z Natalią.

\- Nieźle skrywałaś niewiniątko – zaatakowała jedna z kobiet – cicha woda, a tu proszę dołączyłaś do listy zdobyczy Jego Wysokości. Nie wiem czy gratulować czy współczuć – zakończyła z udawanym zrozumieniem.

\- Cokolwiek uznasz za stosowne – odparła Natalia siląc się na spokój wewnętrznie się gotując i ustawiając kociołek na palniku, w którym później miała ważyć eliksir „na lepszą płodność", układając w myślach listę tortur dla każdej osoby, która będzie ją określać mianem „cicha woda" – lecz radzę uważać z wnioskami, spotkałam przyjaciela w modnej restauracji.

\- To się teraz tak nazywa? Nie udawaj niemądrej, mężczyźni nie szukają u nas przyjaźni lecz całkiem odmiennych przyjemności.

\- Pozostaje mi współczuć doświadczeń – odparowała Natalia z jadowitym uśmieszkiem.

\- Masz się za wyszczekaną? – odparła kobieta

\- Nie, za spóźnioną z pracą – wyjaśniła cierpko – muszę dokończyć esej, więc wybacz że kończę rozmowę.

Odeszła szybko, nie odpowiadając na zaczepkę że gdyby większe umiejętności w alkowie, nie musiała by wypełniać papierów. Lecz ona nie zamierzała zaczynać pyskówek, nie umiała odpowiadać na podobne ataki. Nie należy zaczynać walk na nieznanych terenach. A to wszystko stanowiło li tylko początek.

Ludwika była obrażona za nie wtajemniczenie w znajomość z najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem kraju. Natalia nie lubiła opowiadać w pracy o swoim prywatnym życiu, lecz owo tłumaczenie nie trafiało. Rzecz jasna wspomniała o długiej korespondencji, coś co oboje uznali za doskonałą opowieść dla mediów, ale koleżanka była urażona. A przecież nie istniał nakaz by zdawać raporty z prywatnego życia. Natalia zaś została nauczona jeszcze w domu, by sprawy rodzinne pozostawić rodzinie, zaś poza domem zachować dystans.

Chyba tylko dzięki miksturom uspokajającym zdołała jakoś przetrwać nadchodzące dni. To poradziła mama oraz ciotki, nieomal przemocą wlewając w nią wywary. „ _One ci zazdroszczą, stąd ich złość. Lecz nie możesz się poddać, nie możesz okazać słabości_ ". Ostrzegały przez pokochaniem Pierwszego Obywatela, lecz czy miłością można zarządzać? Nie. Wiedziała tylko, że gdyby uległa pokusie, gdyby uległa mu i oddała się, ów akt by zniszczył przyjaźń i szacunek jaki do niego czuła. Bowiem oddając się mężczyźnie bez choćby zaręczyn, czułaby się zbrukana i wykorzystana. On to rozumiał…

\- Tylko nie przyjmuj od niego prezentów – radziły krewne – nie dawał mu cienia złudzeń.

Szef był także wściekły. Ten zaprzysięgły antymonarchista wyraźnie narzekał, że przez idiotyczne instytucje monarchii, ludzie nie mogą w normalny sposób pójść na spacer czy schadzkę. Reagował wielką złością na wszelkie dyskusje o spotkaniach jednej ze swoich pracownic z tym czy innym czarodziejem. Chociaż Natalia odczuwała złość na kąśliwe komentarze, z czasem zrozumiała, że dzięki owej postawie zyskała nieco spokoju. Nie mogła nie doceniać podobnej szansy. Mimo wszystko wspominała owe tygodnie jako nie kończący się koszmar.

To nie tak, że nie odczuwała bólu z powodu złośliwych uwag. Była chora od tłumaczenia, że nie wskoczyła nikomu do alkowy i że łączą ją platoniczne relacje z najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem w kraju. Owszem wyszli razem do „Pyłku Magii", wymienili pocałunki lecz nie każdy idzie do alkowy po lewie paru wyznaniach miłości albo bawi się w eksperymenty i schodzi do poziomu zwykłej biologii i hormonów. Ona nie należała do takich czarownic. Zaczęła odpowiadać atakiem na atak, opowiadając by inni nie sądzili jej swoją miarą. A ich spotkania nie miały w sobie niczego zdrożnego, czy naprawdę tylko ona uważała, że Aleksander może spotykać z czarownicą w taki sposób jak inni? Przecież te same kobiety, które robiły z niej zwyczajną kokotę wskakującą do łoża zamożnego mężczyzny, sama chadzały na romantyczne schadzki do „Kwiatu Paproci" po których chłopcy odprowadzali ich do domów, lecz nie dochodziło do nimi do niczego poza pocałunkami. Jej jednak odmawiano podobnego prawa tylko dlatego, że była na świeczniku, a one mogły spokojnie realizować swoje prywatne plany.

Zaczynała coraz bardziej rozumieć złość, o której wspominał najbardziej fascynujący mężczyzna jej życia. Napisała mu w liście jak na własnej skórze odczuwa podobne słowa i jak doskonale wie co próbował powiedzieć. „ _To takie okropne Sasza, dlaczego nikt nie chce wierzyć, że król może zwyczajnie w świecie spotkać z czarownicą na kawę. Przecież też jesteś człowiekiem i jak człowiek potrzebujesz…"._

Nie wiedziała ile razy mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach czytał ów fragment listu. Jak uśmiechał się czytając owe słowa, wyraźnie zadowolony z jej wiadomości. Przesuwał palcami po liście popijając kawę. Lecz potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego, jeśli miał doczytać końcówkę listy od francuskiego Ministra Trudearoro. Zwykle nie pił niczego z procentami czytając państwową korespondencję, lecz listy of Francuzów stanowiły wyjątek.

Departament Tajemnic w ich rządzie zaczął pracę nad nowym projektem. W każdym kraju znajdował się taki dział. Ten w Anglii przechowywał przepowiednie, a także badał niewyjaśnione zjawiska. W Polsce badano naturę magii a także pracowano nad połączeniem mugolskiej techniki z magią. Technologia Mugoli nie działała w obecności magii, bowiem jak wykazały żmudne badania, wydzielała energię, która albo ulegała zniwelowaniu albo wybuchała w obecności magii. Zupełnie jakby jedno stanowiło przeciwieństwo drugiej, znosząc się wzajemnie. Owe odkrycia przyjęto z entuzjazmem. Gdyby bowiem wykorzystać odkrycia ludzi niemagicznych…

Tylko głupiec jak Voldemort ignorował Mugoli. Ich broń oraz sposoby zabijania na masową skalę przewyższały wszystko co posiadali czarodzieje. Posiadali arsenały broni zdolnej wysadzić świat w powietrze więcej niż raz. Ich technologia oraz osiągnięcia budziły respekt, bowiem zdawali się radzić sobie doskonale bez magii. Asymilacja części z ich wynalazków wydawała się racjonalnym podejściem, czymś czemu Polacy poświęcili wiele wysiłku. Mieli całe zespoły oraz Departament w rządzie pracujący nad adaptacją wynalazków Mugoli do świata magii. To właśnie oni okryli w jaki sposób połączyć rdzenie różdżek wpierw z ostrzem stali a potem z pistoletami, tak by broń przewodziła magię. Podobna broń była na wyposażaniu Justycjariuszy, a zagraniczni czarodzieje mogli takową nabyć za odpowiednio wysoką cenę. Lecz całkiem inne plany miało wielce oświecone Ministerstwo Francji. Jeanne D'Artoix co jakiś czas chwaliła się nowymi planami, zaś te nabrały z czasem krystalizacji.

 _„_ _Mamy rok 2003 i nadszedł czas na wielkie zmiany" –_ krzyczały błyszczące literki –„ _Ja i mój partner zażywamy wielkiego szczęścia, lecz nie możemy spocząć na laurach. Pary jednopłciowe są wielkim darem bogów i Merlina, bowiem nasza miłość jest wielka i transcendentna. Lecz brakuje nam szans przekazywania naszych wartości potomstwu. Dlatego też zaczniemy pracę nad kolejnym etapem rozjaśniania ciemnoty._

 _Wciąż musimy walczyć, by małżeństwo dwóch czarodziejów lub dwóch czarownic, wspanialsze w oczach bogów niż te tradycyjne zostało uznane przez Was, moi najmilsi. Tradycjonaliści jednak nie dają za wygraną, twierdząc jakoby tylko oni mogli mieć dzieci. Dlatego zaczynamy badania mające na celu zmianą tego stanu, by już nic nie pozostało barbarzyńcom. Wpierw zaczniemy kolekcjonować najwyższej jakości nasienie z naszych…"._

Aleksander skrzywił się wewnętrznie i dał upust swojej złości soczyście przeklinając. Nie zamierzał nijak rozważać w jaki sposób mogło dojść do podobnego aktu. Powiedział o liście Podolakowi, który zaczął głośno rozważać w jaki sposób może wyglądać poród w równie nietypowej sprawie. Złośliwy śledczy zdawał się bawić zmieszaniem swego królewskiego przyjaciela, kiedy dość obrazowo opisywał możliwe scenariusze.

\- Bo którędy ma nastąpić poród? Bo jeśli przez… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos Podolak

\- Zamknij się Podolak – syknął Aleksander – albo powiem Gertrudzie o czym fantazjujesz!

\- Nie bądź taką wstydliwą dziewką Sasza, to do ciebie francuski Minister pisze o kolekcjonowaniu najwyższej jakości nasienia z …

\- Zamknij się – syknął jeszcze głośniej Aleksander – od razu widzę Trudearoro jak używa rąk by… Jestem na to zbyt trzeźwy – dodał popijając pośpiesznie koniak, marząc jednak o jakimś przyjaznym geście od Rosjan w postaci samogonu – dlaczego on pisze do mnie o takiej ohydzie?

\- Może liczy na twą pomoc, w końcu jesteś taki przystojny – zakpił Podolak – ciekawe, czy Rufus Scrimgeour także dostaje listy z opisami procedur?

\- Nie zapytam go o coś podobnego, mam swoją godność. Czy znaleźli coś na _Francuzic_ ę? – zapytał z nadzieją JW.

\- Jeszcze nie – wyjaśnił Podolak – chyba mamy trop, ale nie chcemy jej płoszyć.

\- Mogę się poświęcić i znieść kilka spotkań o ile to ważne – dwa wypite duszkiem kieliszki koniaku uspokoiły Aleksandra.

\- Ta zmora często chodzi na ulicę Bazyliszka – wyjaśnił Podolak – podejrzewamy, że pomaga wywrotowcom. Ale jak rozumiesz, chcemy aresztować także jej wspólników.

\- Oczywiście, jak rozumiesz pozwalam wam używać wszelkich klątw, ale nie zabijajcie za wielu pokazowy proces ma znacznie silniejszy przekaz.

\- A teraz powiedz jak tam z twoją Natalią, wyznałeś jej w końcu co czujesz? – zapytał Podolak – Gertruda radzi byś jej wysłał czekoladki. Nawet kobiety na diecie nie odrzucą podobnego podarku.

Podolak zabrzmiał na wielce zbolałego. Gertruda co jakiś czas dochodziła do wniosku, że powinna schudnąć. Kiedy zaś owa na co dzień pogodna czarownica przechodziła na dietę, wpadała w jędzowaty nastrój z powodu głodu. Biedny Podolak uciekał wówczas z domu, nie chcąc trafić na końcówkę różdżki swej żony i nocował u swego przyjaciela. A Gertruda umiała porządnie przekląć, wszak jej rodzina, Sandomierscy byli mistrzami zaklęć ofensywnych. Czasem wpadała do pałacu szukając męża, a każdy uciekał przed nią gdzie pieprz rośnie. Podolakowi wielce podobały się kształty żony, uważając, że po urodzeniu czwórki dzieci była nawet piękniejsza niż przed ślubem.

Pochodzący z mugolskiej rodziny Podolak nigdy by nie miał szans marzyć o córce ze znamienitej rodziny, gdyby nie przyjaźń z Aleksandrem Orłowskim. Ci dwaj zaprzyjaźnili się jeszcze w czasach szkolnych i przyjaźń trwała przez lata, czyniąc z Podolaka szanowanego czarodzieja i ważną osobę. Pewnie dlatego tak zamożna rodzina jak Sandomierscy, pozwolili na ślub córki jednego z nich z obiecującym, młodym czarodziejem.

\- Natalia jest inna. – odparł z nieco cielęcym spojrzeniem Aleksander

\- Na pewno – zgodził się Podolak – ale jeśli lata małżeństwa czegoś mnie nauczyły, to tego, że nie należy unikać wyznań. Kochasz ją, prawda? – spojrzał badawczo na przyjaciela

\- Tak – wyznał Aleksander, popijając koniak.

\- Zatem życzę ci szczęścia, małżeństwo to wspaniała rzecz. Gertruda to mój skarb, najcudowniejsza kobieta świata. Chciałbym byś znalazł sobie podobną czarownicę. A jak ma się Liliana?

\- Chce poznać Natalię, nie wiem jak ona zniesie całe zamieszanie.

\- Da radę – zapewnił Podolak – ale jak ty znosisz listy od Trudearoro?

\- Z pomocą przyjaciela i koniaku. – odparł prostodusznie król

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rufus Scrimgeour dostał także list dumnego Ministra Francji. Odczytał treść swoim przyjaciołom Bertie'mu oraz Tyberiuszowi, którzy zgodnie zaczęli obalać butelkę Ognistej, by zmyć z ust smak ohydy. Jasnym się stało, że Francuzi zaczynali podążać osobliwymi ścieżkami, których nie akceptowali inni.

\- Jeśli Orłowski dostał podobny list… – zaczął Bertie Higgs.

\- Zapewne skrzywił się okropnie – dokończył Rufus – napisałem do niego list, potępiający podobne zachowanie. Być może pewnego dnia znowu będziemy mieć u nich swego ambasadora?

\- Masz już kandydata? – zapytał Tyberiusz McLaggen.

\- Percy się nada – odparł Minister – Potrzebuję docelowo Cormacka w biurze Aurorów, by miał oko na Shacklebolta. Dawni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zaczynają się z nim spotykać i niech mnie _Avada,_ jeśli to przypadek.

– Dobry kandydat – zauważył Bertie – pracowity oraz z dobrej rodziny, spodoba się Polakom. Weasleyowie są czystej krwi, chociaż to niejasne patrząc na nich. Co porabia Artur Weasley?

\- Nic – wyjaśnił Tyberiusz – byłem w restauracji Molly, dawno nie jadłem niczego równie dobrego. Posiłek kosztował dwa razy tyle co gdzie indziej, ale wart swej ceny. Artur zaś nie robi niczego, ot siedzi w domu podczas, kiedy żona zarabia na rodzinę. Teraz jednak zaczyna głosić swoje dawne hasła.

W oczach zebranych mężczyzn Artur był uważany za nieudacznika, który najpierw nie umiał zapewnić rodzinie odpowiedniego statusu, skazując swoje dzieci na używane rzeczy i szyderstwa ze strony rówieśników, a teraz nie umiał się ogarnąć i pomóc żonie w biznesie. Wolał zajmować się czymś do czego po prostu nie był stworzony, czyli polityką.

\- Z tego wyjdzie nieszczęście – zauważył Rufus – przez jego ideały, Ronald okradł moją żonę na tysiące galeonów. Niech ktoś ma na ich oko, ostatnie czego potrzebuję to ...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Do salonu weszła Elaine w towarzystwie Domiceli Higgs oraz Lavender. Ta ostatnia przeszła daleką drogą od wesołej panny zakochanej w Ronie do poważnej pani McLaggen i matki rudowłosej Rose. Teraz była poważną czarownicą i wziętą dziennikarką w „Proroku". Nazywano ją nową Ritą Skeeter, co uchodziło za komplement.

Elaine natychmiast przywołała butelkę Ognistej, nalewając whisky mężowi oraz ich jego kompanom, po czym zasiadła obok Rufusa. Mężczyzna przyciągnął ją bliżej, wyraźnie zadowolony z bliskości blondynki. Żona wielce o niego dbała, tak jak niewielu miało szczęście zaznać.

Rufus rozmawiał z nią o wielu sprawach związanych z Ministerstwem i polityką. Blondynka nie cierpiała Zakonu Feniksa, chociaż dała się przekonać, by nieco odpuścić Ginny Potter. Audrey Weasley zaczęła ostatnio interesować mugolską psychiatrią i przesłała pani Scrimgeour wiele interesujących materiałów. Kto wie może cało zamieszanie z żoną Harry'ego Pottera stanowiło koszmarne nieporozumienie?

\- Powinnaś mówić głośno o tym co przeszłaś Ginny – radziła Audrey – ja… przepraszam za moje reakcje. Nie wiedziałam.

\- Nikt nie wiedział – zapewniła Ginny – moje emocje mnie opętały, Mugole mają na to wiele nazw. Nie byłam sobą.

\- Elaine też to wie, zastanawiam się czy nie otworzyć oddziału w Mungu, zajmującego się leczeniem umysłów – wyjaśniła Audrey – Elaine obiecała pomóc, chyba rozumie…

\- Byłam dla niej okropna – zauważyła Ginny – pozbyła się Umbridge, która napsuła nam wszystkim krwi, zwłaszcza mojemu Harry'emu. Z kolei zaś strata dziecka… Nie wiedziałam o tym. – odparła szczerze i ciągnęła dalej swój wywód - Mugole mają na to leki. Tak Audrey, pomogę. Jeśli czegoś się nauczyłam przez ostatnie lata, to jak duże braki mamy w dziedzinach w których Mugole górują. Ich leki postanowiły mnie na nogi. Chcę wysłać Rona na terapię, został oskarżony a on … być może był chory.

\- Powinnaś spotkać Elaine – wyjaśniła Audrey – gdyby żona Pottera i żona Ministra razem wsparły inicjatywę, można by pomóc wielu.

\- Zatem porozmawiajmy we trzy na Pokątnej, może pójdziemy na lody?

Harry Potter uściskał żonę słysząc owe wiadomości. Wycałował Ginny tak intensywnie, że portret Walpurgi Black wróżył narodziny nowego członka rodu. Zawsze impulsywna żona po urodzeniu James'a miała coś, co Mugole nazywali chorobą dwubiegunową, schorzenie nieznane czarodziejom. Oczywiście nalegał na zaproszenie pani Scrimgeour na Grimmauld Place.

\- Może potem – wyjaśniła Ginny.

\- Powinnaś zaprosić żonę Ministra Magii – wyjaśniła Walpurga – i nosić więcej czerwieni, pasuje do twych włosów, a mężczyźni lubią czerwień – dodała, gdy Harry wyszedł – powinnaś dać mu więcej dzieci to całkiem przyjemne!

\- Rodzenie? – zapytała Ginny sceptycznie.

\- Nie, ale chyba wiesz, co potrafi w alkowie czarownica czystej krwi? Jeśli nie, mam książki. Biedny Harry za ciężko pracuje, zadbaj by nie chciał wychodzić z domu. I ma słabą głowę, umiesz warzyć eliksir na kaca? Mój Orion upijał Ministra, zaś kochany Aleksander, znaczy król Polski, to był dopiero młodzieniec…

Ginny długo jeszcze słuchała Walpurgi. Czarownica uznała za właściwe by edukować młodą czarownicę w wielu sprawach. Dzięki leczeniu Ginny doceniała rady pani Black a poza tym Harry był zachwycony pomysłami. O tak, wiele wskazywało, że najgorsze już za nimi. Stworek codziennie rano przynosił swej pani leki, rozpuszczone w szklance wody. Ginny posłusznie piła roztwór, po czym sprawdzała czy James śpi. Syn miał rzecz jasna miał charakterek, ale teraz nareszcie nad wszystkim panowała.

Faktycznie spotkała Elaine i Audrey na Pokątnej. Rozmowa nie należała do łatwych, ale Ginny nie zamierzała się zniechęcać. Mugolski lekarz twierdził, że cierpi na chorobę jak każda inna. Tę narrację przekazywała tak Audrey oraz Elaine, która słuchała uważnie. Blondwłosa żona Ministra zagryzała wargi, jakby niepewna. Kiedy jednak się odezwała jej głos nosił w sobie zdecydowanie.

\- Twa historia może pomóc wielu Ginewro – zauważyła Elaine.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową Ginny – dlatego popieram Audrey i proszę o pomoc. Należy otworzyć odział w Mungu, a nie zamykać ludzi z problemami i ładować w nich tony eliksirów, które mają też skutki uboczne. Moje emocje nade mną panowały, lecz to mogło ulec zmianie, gdybym dostała pomoc.

\- Porozmawiam z Domicelą oraz ciotką Lukrecją – zapewniła Elaine.

\- Dziękuję za załatwienie Umbridge i… Harry chciał panią widzieć na Grimmauld Place.

\- A Rufus twego męża i ciebie u nas – wyjaśniła Elaine.

Owo spotkanie zakopało topór wojenny między Ginny a Elaine. Nie zostały może przyjaciółkami, ale miały poprawne relacje. Zrobiono wielki krok w istotnym kierunku, który z czasem miał pomóc obu czarownicom. Niestety Hermiona nie zamierzała, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny zmieniać postępowania.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy wrócił z Anglii, lecz Cormack wrócił zabierając ze sobą Lavender. Blondynka została korespondentką zagraniczną „Proroka", wysłaną obecnie do Polski na staż. Bycie kuzynką żony Ministra Magii bywało wielce pomocne, a poza tym jako dziennikarka mogła by się spokojnie rozglądać. I kto wie czy nie odpocząć od pojawiających co jakiś czas złośliwych komentarzy o Ronie. Rude włosy Rose prowokowały takowe reakcje, bowiem podobieństwo dziewczynki do Weasleyów uderzało.

Dlatego pewnie blondynka poważnie rozważała by nie posyłać córki do Hogwartu. Odkąd Ron pracował, nie szalał i nie prowokował awantur. Ciężka praca skutecznie pomagała mu w walce z alkoholizmem, a poza tym szaleńcze występy w „Świńskim Łbie" nikogo nie bulwersowały ni nie dziwiły. Lecz Lavender nie chciała by córeczka chodziła do szkoły gdzie wszyscy znali przeszłość jej ojca. Nie wiedziała jednak tylko dokąd posłać, bowiem Beauxbuttons nie wchodziło w grę, odkąd Czyściciele zaczęli wprowadzać swe szalone pomysły w życie.

List o „badaniach" francuskiego Ministerstwa został opublikowany z „Proroku".Z właściwą sobie złośliwością, Rita Skeeter opublikowała komentarze, sugestywnie opisując „zbieranie próbek" oraz możliwy poród. Rufus Scrimgeour wyraził oburzenie podobnymi pomysłami i marnowaniem pieniędzy na takie bzdury. Wielu ludzi mu przyklasnęło, poza może Zakonem Feniksa, który nie odpuszczał okazji, by uderzyć w nielubianego Ministra.

Natalia zaczęła prenumeratę „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera", czy też „Polskiej Czarownicy", aby być na bieżąco z plotkami na swój temat. Musiała widzieć co gazety o niej piszą. Na szczęście na razie wciąż była „ _przyjaciółką Króla Jegomości_ ", lecz wiedziała jak wielce musi uważać. Koniec z wyjściami do „Strzygi" na kilka drinków, teraz gdyby nawet zaczęła zachowywać zbyt radośnie, wieści trafiły by do gazet. Tymczasowo została osobą publiczną.

Jakoś przeżyła dwa pierwsze tygodnie. Zapewne by nie dała rady bez spotkań i rozmów z Aleksandrem. Jego głos ją uspokajał, zaś kiedy czuła na ustach gorące pocałunki, nie myślała już o niczym innym poza cudownym uczuciem. Pozbawiał ją tchu i zdolności myślenia, ilekroć przyciskał usta do jej ust. Zakochała się w nim jak ostatnia idiotka, co złośliwie wypominały krewne. Lecz Natalia odpowiadała, że woli przeżyć miłość i żałować niż nie przeżyć i żałować.

\- Gazety piszę o nas całkiem dobrze – zauważyła – czyżby naciski?

\- Moja słodka, nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi – odparł Aleksander unosząc brwi - jesteś dość inteligentna, by doceniać ile znaczą przekazy prasowe. – powiedział z pewną naganą w głosie

\- Wiem – zapewniła – dlatego zachowuję się w sposób stonowany, staram panować nad emocjami i nie zrobić niczego, gdzie mogłabym zostać sfilmowana w złym świetle. Nie potrzebuję kłopotów ni nic chcę ich dla ciebie. Skandale nikomu nie pomagają.

\- Niektórzy z tego żyją – zauważył spokojnie Aleksander – dlaczego nie założysz bardziej wyciętej szaty? – zapytał szczerząc się złośliwie – nie patrz na mnie wzrokiem oburzonej, jestem mężczyzną i nie miałbym nic przeciwko..

\- Jesteś dżentelmenem – zauważyła – czy to w „Magicznych Fusach" czy też potem zawsze czułam się wyjątkową damą, kimś wartym wielkiej uwagi. Wyobrażam sobie jak w ten sposób oczarowałeś inne.

\- Ależ skąd – wyznał przyciągając ją bliżej – ich nie obchodziły ni moje maniery ni wiedza, a jedynie stanowisko. Wskakiwały mi prosto do alkowy w swej naiwności wierząc, że zyskają swoim zachowaniem mój podziw. Czas na nasz spacer Babiogórską.

Chwyciła jego rękę, wyraźnie poruszona. Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób zareagować na owe słowa. Wspominał swoje dawne kochanki bez cienia sympatii, czy choćby sentymentu. Nie udawał, że miał z nimi inne niż intymne relacje opowiadając wprost o spotkaniach kończących w jednej z sypialni zamku królewskiego. Bez cienia skrępowania opowiadał jak korzystał z hojnych ofert kobiet, które oferowały mu swe wdzięki licząc na zyski. O tak, doskonale rozumiał znacznie słów „transakcja wiązana" i dawał im hojne prezenty, pozował z nimi do zdjęć. Lecz miała wrażenie, że nie darzył ich ani cieniem sympatii.

Bez skrępowania wspominał przeszłość, co mu nie przeszkadzało odgrywać przy niej idealnego dżentelmena. Odczuwała złość, lecz mama a także ciotki Gertruda i Helena nakazywał się cieszyć z takiego przebiegu sytuacji. Dzięki podobnym słowom miała nie zapominać, że łaska pańska na pstrym koniu jeździ, zaś w żadnym kraju ni w żadnej epoce królowie nie słynęli ze stałości uczuć.

\- Uśmiechnij się Natalio, trafisz na okładkę – usłyszała lekko przyganę – tak w Polsce jak i poza granicami. Angielski „Prorok Codzienny" na pewno zamieści notkę, mają nawet zagranicznych reporterów, wielce ciekawych zresztą.

\- W jakim sensie Sasza? – zapytała cicho, tak że idący mieli wrażenie jakby szeptali sobie tajemnice.

\- Moi ludzie sprawdzili korespondentkę „Proroka", Lavender McLaggen, to kuzynka Elaine Scrimgeour – wyjaśnił – znasz ją zapewne z afery z jej mężem-alkoholikiem.

Natalia zachichotała diabolicznie. Rzecz jasna pamiętała sprawę. Zarówno „Czarodziejski Kurier" jak i „Polska Czarownica" chętnie tłumaczyły artykuły Rity Skeeter z przebiegu wielkiego rozwodu pomiędzy Ronem i Lavender Weasley. Sprawa z rzucaniem _Encorgio_ na wrażliwe części męskiego ciała wywoływały łzy śmiechu nie tylko w Anglii, ale i całej magicznej Europie.

To był najbardziej smakowity skandal, od czasu wydania książki tejże Skeeter na temat Albusa Dumbledore. „ _Weź swą różdżkę i powiększ różdżkę_ " – owo hasło wywoływało salwy śmiechu w wielu miejscach, zaś Natalia pamiętała jak zaśmiewali się do łez z kolejnych odsłon rodzinnego dramatu. Parsknęła na samo wspomnienie, woląc nie pytać jaki rodzaj służb przynosił królowi równie szczegółowe informacje. Faktycznie nie powinna zadawać wielu pytań. To, co zamierzała, to czytać artykuły owej Lavender. Kuzynka żony Ministra z pewnością nie została wysłana przypadkiem.

Idący obok niej mężczyzna zgadzał się z owym sposobem myślenia. Chwalił głośno jej wyczucie oraz zrozumienie. Jeszcze zanim doszło do spotkania, w listach wielokrotnie podkreślał, że w polityce i dyplomacji nie ma przypadków a jedynie nieznana gra interesów. A Anglicy mieli wiele powodów by zabiegać o polskie głosy. Tylko co sprawdzało krewniaczkę żony Ministra Magii? Mogli na ten temat rozmawiać wiele razy, także w czasie spacerów po pałacowych ogrodach.

Szczególnie latem doceniała przyjemny cień drzew. Co prawda czarodzieje znali zaklęcia utrzymujące dobrą temperaturę wewnątrz budynków, to jednak wychodząc na ulice narażali się na fale gorąca. Ale przy stawie nie myślała o podobnych nieprzyjemnościach, zwłaszcza kiedy czuła koniuszki jego palców gładzące policzki oraz delikatnie przeczesujące włosy. W podobnych chwilach nie wierzyła, że to ten sam człowiek co z takim przekąsem mówił o dawnych kochankach, niczym o jakiś zdobyczach na polowaniu. Dla niej był czarującym oraz subtelnym dżentelmenem.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavender nie miała lekkich początków w „Polskiej Czarownicy". Ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu blondynki, sprawa Rona była doskonale znana całej magicznej Europie. Ku dalszej zgrozie czarownicy, Rita Skeeter stanowiła najsławniejszą, angielską dziennikarkę. Już pierwszego tygodnia obiecała przekląć każdego, kto wspomni powiększanie różdżki.

\- Popełniłam błąd z Ronem, lecz Rose nie zasłużyła na nieustanne kpiny, ja wybrałam sobie pierwszego męża, lecz Rose nie wybrała ojca.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak kochana – zapewniał Cormack – ludzie z czasem zapomną, zresztą Polacy teraz bardziej śledzą najnowsze romanse swego króla, nie zaś wygłupy Rona.

\- Wiem, po prostu czuję jakby jego cień wciąż za mną chodził. Nie wiem co mi strzeliło, by wyjść za niego, by namieszać tak w swojej przyszłości jak i przyszłości dzieci. On się nigdy nie zmieni, tak samo zresztą jak nie zmieni się jego ojciec.

Przed wyjazdem do Polski, odwiedziła dawnych teściów. Pragnęła porozmawiać z nimi, zwłaszcza jeśli Rose wyraźnie uwielbiała kuchnię babci Weasley. Molly zaś rozpieszczała każdego członka rodziny bez wyjątku, nawet kiedy miała pełne ręce roboty w swej restauracji. Oczywiście zatrudniła już jakiś czas temu pomoc, inaczej nie dałaby rady. Szczególnie, kiedy powiększyli lokal, zaś Madame Rosmerta błagała by Molly otworzyła filię w Hogsmeade.

Lavender była dumna z sukcesu swej byłej teściowej. Tak samo jak zresztą Ginny a i Ron być może dostałby lepszą pracę w lokalu matki, niż rola pomocnika gajowego. Lavender słuchała tych wszystkich planów, ale podsłuchała też przez przypadek rozmowę Artura, Kingsleya oraz Tonks. Przechodziła akurat obok otwartego okna, zaś towarzystwo głośno dyskutowało na zewnątrz. Nie trzeba było nawet specjalnie się przysłuchiwać, bowiem czarodzieje rozmawiali dość głośno o swoich planach.

\- Sprawy idą w fatalnym kierunku – zauważyła Tonks – nie możemy patrzeć biernie na najnowsze działania Ministerstwa. Zbliżenie z Polską doprowadzi do nieszczęścia, oni tam polują na wilkołaki, a ich przepisy są jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjne. Dobrze by Scrimgeour walczył z przywilejami dla czarodziei czystej krwi, a nie je wzmacniał.

\- Słusznie prawisz Tonks, lecz co możemy uczynić? – załamał ręce Artur – nie pracuję już w Ministerstwie, ale Kingsley ma wciąż przed sobą możliwości. Jest szanowany jako Auror, kto wie czy jeśli przedstawi nasze prawa... Nie sądzę też, by wielu popierało pomysł by pozbawiać praw wyborczych czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia, czy wyborów króla a nie Ministra. Oczywiście tylko jeśli zagramy ostrożnie tą kartą.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, aż Lavender się wycofała. Postanowiła przekazać zasłyszane wieści Cormack'owi oraz Elaine. Ona wprawdzie nie miała głowy do polityki, lecz inni mieli i uważała za swą powinność by powiadomić o wszelkich planach. W końcu czasem lepiej gdy ktoś niezaangażowany przekaże co i jak powinno być, by osoby uzdolnione w polityce mogły odpowiednie informacje przesiać i je wykorzystać. Kiedyś nie rozmawiała za wiele o swoich problemach i sprawa zakończyła procesem przed Wizengamotem oraz skandalem nie tylko w Anglii, ale i magicznej Europie.

Elaine oraz Cormack wysłuchali bardzo uważnie, kiwając głowami. Elaine nie powiedziała tego na głos, lecz Doris, Mafalda oraz inne urzędniczki nieraz wspominały o spotkaniach czarodziei powiązanych z Zakonem Feniksa. Rzecz jasna sprzeciw wobec polityki międzynarodowej Ministra Magii nie stanowił niczego niezgodnego z prawem. Opozycja stanowiła ważną część życia społeczno-politycznego, lecz nigdy dość patrzenia na ręce. Elaine uważnie słuchała.

Blondynka co tydzień umawiała się na lunch z wybranymi urzędniczkami Ministerstwa, uważnie słuchając ich spraw oraz plotek. Wiedziała ile znaczy dla tych kobiet spotkanie z żoną wielce szanowanego Ministra Magii, a ona potrafiła okazać wdzięczność. Wieści przekazane przez kobiety bywały użyteczne, lecz należało zawsze mieć sposobność by korzystać z dodatkowych par oczu oraz uszu. Urzędniczki widziały wiele, a Elaine umiała je organizować w swoją siatkę. A będąc ongi jedną z nich umiała z nimi rozmawiać.

Lavender nie wiedziała o owych meandrach polityki. Zajmowała się dziennikarstwem, skutecznie czyniąc z zamiłowania do plotek sposób na zarabianie pieniędzy. Przez pierwsze dni zwiedzała sklep za sklepem na Smoczej oraz Babiogórskiej. Była oczarowana wyborem oraz ilością dostępnych towarów, co czyniło Pokątną nieomal prowincjonalną uliczką w prowincjonalnym mieście.

Podobnie jak każdy, była oczarowana atrium do którego przybyła. Porównanie między schowanym w podziemiach angielskimi Ministerstwem a magicznymi ulicami Warszawy wypadało niekorzystnie na korzyść pierwszego. Lavender tym bardziej czuła coraz bardziej zachwycona nowym miejscem, raz po raz błogosławiąc swoją kuzynkę Elaine, która niewątpliwie miała swój udział w zajściach.

Redakcja w „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera" mieściła się na parterze oraz pierwszym piętrze wysokiej kamiennicy na Babiogórskiej. Na wyższych kondygnacjach znajdowała się redakcja drugiej z gazet, „Polskiej Czarownicy" oraz „Polskiego Radia Magia". Lavender dostała swoje biurko pod oknem, w dość zacisznym kącie. Redakcja była oczywiście wielce gwarnym oraz pełnym ludzi miejscem, lecz jako zagraniczna korespondentka miała własny kącik, coś co w oczach praktykantów uchodziło za luksus.

W takich chwilach błogosławiła zaklęcia tłumaczące. Tutejszy język brzmiał niczym dziwne szuranie oraz szepty, coś czego nie zdołała by zrozumieć ni nauczyć się bez pomocy magii. A wedle rozpiski na kartce, będzie pisała artykuły oraz uczestniczyła we wszystkich, najważniejszych imprezach towarzysko-kulturalnych Warszawy oraz innych miast jak Lwów, Wilno czy Kraków. Z tego co przeczytała, czeka ją całkiem sporo pracy. Nie narzekała, gdyż uwielbiała wyzwania. I co by tu ukrywać była bardzo towarzyską osobą, która szybko odnajdywała się w nowej sytuacji.

Jeanne D'Artoix poznała jeszcze pierwszego tygodnia. Francuzka niebezpiecznie przypominała koszmarną nauczycielkę, która zamierzała przekazać swoje zdanie bez względu na zainteresowanie czy też ważkość sprawy. Nosiła wściekle różowe, dopasowane szaty które nadawały jej iście koszmarny wygląd. Lavender miała nieprzyjemne przekonanie jakby przeżywała swoje deja vu, głośno wspominając Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Długo rozmawiała z mężem na temat kobiety. Oboje wspominali swoją szkolną zmorę, głośno zastanawiając dlaczego ktokolwiek wybrał kogoś podobnego w charakterze ambasadora. Lavender zgodziła się bliżej poznać Francuzkę, wyraźnie zainteresowana ową kobietą a poza tym dawno się przekonała ile może zdziałać rozmowami o modzie i strojach.

W magicznej Warszawie tematy same wpadały w ręce. Lato stanowiło długi cykl koncertów oraz imprez towarzyskich, na które zapraszano także dziennikarzy. Przedstawiciele najważniejszych rodów organizowali bankiety oraz uczty, rywalizując na ich wspaniałość. Najważniejsi gracze, Orłowscy, Polescy oraz Krzemienie, raz po pokazywali, kto też potrafi lepiej bawić ludzi. To głównie przedstawiciele ich rodzin bywali wybierani w wolnej elekcji, chociaż nie byli jednymi. Lavender przeczytała książki na temat miejscowych zwyczajów oraz wpływowych rodzin. Plotki na temat ich życia zawsze przyciągały uwagę, tak właśnie miało miejsce w przypadku najnowszego romansu króla. Wówczas oczywiście nikt nie podejrzewał, by owa znajomość stanowiła coś więcej niż wszystkie inne.

Natalia nijak nie mogła uchodzić za kandydatkę na królową, nie pochodziła bowiem z dość znamienitej rodziny by móc chociaż marzyć o podobnym szczęściu. Brunetka doskonale rozumiała swą pozycję i dlatego odmawiała czegokolwiek więcej niż tylko pocałunków, czy przytulenia. Czuła jego wielkie pragnienie, ilekroć obejmowała go czy to w ogrodach czy w innej części pałacu. Lecz nie mogła ulec, pożałowała by owego kroku dość szybko, a nie chciała odczuwać żalu.

\- Nie pragnę niczego, czego nie pragniesz sama – zapewniał – jesteś piękna i skłamałbym mówiąc, że cię nie pragnę lecz mam świadomość jak zostałaś wychowana i jak bardzo byś żałowała ulegnięcia pragnieniom zmysłów.

Właśnie za podobne postawy go pokochała. Bez względu jak idiotycznie brzmiały owe podejścia, nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć, czy też zachować zimną głowę Nie potrafiła i nie chciała uważać swego zachowania za niewłaściwe. Czy to taka zbrodnia odczuwać drżenie serca, czy nie ma prawa uważać rozmów w ogrodach za cudowne?

* * *

A/N: postanowiłam pogodzić Ginny z Elaine. Impulsywność można opanować, lewackie skażenie nie.


	8. Katastrofa na bankiecie

Tradycyjnie już witam stałych Czytelników i od razu dziękuję Freji nie tylko za bycie betą, ale i za humorystyczne wstawki. Dzisiaj nieco dłuższy rodział bo nie miałam jak podzielić akcji. Czy wspominałam, że cała historia miała by miniaturą?

 **Jawa:** Dokładnie tak. Mnie nie interesuje cudze życie intymne i to co mnie drażni w działaczach to epatowanie ową intymnością. Niechże sobie żyją jak chcą, mają wspólne rozliczanie podatków ale nie chcę znać szczegółów. Niestety politycy jak Trudearoro to nie moja fantazja: w Polsce mamy dwie osoby w politycznym zbijające kapitał właśnie na swych preferencjach itd. nie mając przy tym żadnego potencjału.

Tak, postanowiłam dać Ginny szansę, bo jak sobie przypomniałam książki to była wesoła dziewczyna, ale nie miała tej wkurzącej manierty zbawiania świata i zamniętego umysłu jak Hermiona, która nawet nie dopuszczała myśli, że za legendą o Instygniach może kryć się prawda.

 **FrejaAleeera1** : Czego jak czego jak życzliwych ciotek dobra-rada to nigdy nie brakuje. Rufus cóż wbrew pozorom nie jest ideałem (takie postacie są nudne) więc jest pamiętliwiwy, ale biznes to biznes. A co do Lucka może nie tyle wąż potrzebny, ale niełatwo go usunąć.

Natalia to dopiero zaczyna mieć kłopoty, ale cóż nikt nie mówił że będzie łatwo. A przykład faktycznie podałaś dobry i dla mnie postacie jak Katarzyna I czy Madame de Maintenon to idealne przykłady jak daleko można zajść. Katarzyna II w sumie też, bo zaczynała jako uboga księżniczka z mało znaczącej rodzinie, w czasie kiedy Niemcy były siecią księstw i księstewek i ona była z księstewa właśnie. Lecz Katarzyny I to żadna bajka nie pobije, a raczej jej życie to gotowy materiał na film i to lepszy o tyle od Pretty Women że oparty na faktach.

* * *

Lucjusz postanowił odwiedzić znajomego w Polsce pod koniec sierpnia. Była to zaiste wspaniała okazja, bowiem zwyczajowo już właśnie w tym okresie na zamku królewskim miał miejsce wielki bankiet, na pożegnanie lata. Malfoy napisał list zapowiadając przyjazd, a także planując kolejne kroki.

\- Hermiono, to będzie nudne spotkanie w interesach – zapewniał żonę możliwie najbardziej przekonującym tonem.

\- Pragnę zobaczyć Warszawę – powiedziała buntowniczo dawna Gryfonka – dlaczego nie chcesz mnie przedstawić swemu przyjacielowi? Wstydzisz się mnie?

\- Nie – zapewnił – lecz on... – Lucjusz jąkał się pod surowym spojrzeniem żony niczym Fred i George pod spojrzeniem Molly Weasley, gdy transmutowali misia swojego młodszego brata w obrzydliwą tarantulę – Nie on był zadowolony z mego wyboru i krytykował mnie. Zachowaj spokój i trzymaj emocje na wodzy, proszę – Lucjusz chyba po raz pierwszy był rozbity i czuł się podle wobec oczekiwań małżonki.

Ale oczekiwał niemożliwego. Hermiona nie należała do osób podążających utartymi ścieżkami. Dlatego w czasie wojny jako pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do Malfoyów dając im szansę, zaś mając głowę pełną idei nienawidziła wszelkiej formy uścisku. Pozostawała Hermioną, gotową raz po raz udowadniać swą wartość i szukać zwolenników swych pomysłów. Lucjusza czekało wyzwanie, a zbliżenie dyplomatyczne Polski i Anglii stanowiło okazję, by odnowić kontakty.

Król magicznej Polski wprost zażądał obecności Lucjusza, zaś tamten nie mógł odmówić. To w Anglii samo nazwisko „Malfoy" wiele zapewniało, lecz nie w Polsce, nie wobec aktualnie panującego monarchy. Niestety Hermiona uosabiała wiele spośród tego, czego Aleksander Orłowski nie cierpiał.

Dlatego pewnie Lucjusz zaczął intensywnie rozmawiać z Draco oraz innymi kogo jeszcze ze sobą zabrać. Z osób, które Aleksander Orłowski mógł znać i miały status „żywy" był to tercet egzotyczny, czyli Bella, jej mąż i szwagier. Andromeda odmówiła z kolei udziału w podróży, wyraźnie wskazując, że ma dzieci pod opieką a Rabastan nie chciał bez niej jechać. Czarownica, której dwoje dzieci oraz wnuk wykorzystywali zdolności metamorfomagów była wielce szanowana. Bellatrix budziła respekt własną mocą a Andromeda mocą potomków. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powierzyłby Bellatrix Lestrange opieki nad dziećmi, nawet rodzona siostra. Bella wykazała entuzjazm, co nijak nie przeszkadzało Lucjuszowi. Kto wie, może sentymentalne spotkanie wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre?

Hermiona zaczęła pochłaniać wszystkie książki na temat magicznej Polski, pragnąc szczerze możliwie najlepiej przygotować do wizyty. A takich chwilach Lucjusz sam na siebie krzyczał, że rozważał pozostawienie żony w domu. Niestety sprawy nie wyglądały różowo. Król magicznej Polski mógł w najlepszym razie tolerować Hermionę, lecz nigdy **polubić**. Nestora rodu Malfoyów czekało niemałe wyzwanie, przed którym nie zamierzał jednak uciekać. Wysłał list zapowiadając przybycie siebie, żony oraz przyjaciół z dawnych lat. Czeka ich wielce interesujący koniec lata, być może aż za interesujący.

Draco i Pansy zgodzili się zająć dziećmi swego ojca. Chociaż Narcyza Hermiona oraz Abraxas Draco stanowili rodzeństwo dziedzica Malfoyów, ten traktował ich raczej jak wujek niż brat biorąc pod uwagę różnicę wieku. Teraz zaś wszyscy planowali wyjazd nad morze, by skorzystać z uroków lata, nim ten okres przeminie. Nic więc dziwnego, że sierpień upłynął pod znakiem przygotowań do wielkiego spotkania. To miało stanowić ważny przełom w życiu wielu z nich.

Andromeda obiecała przychodzić codziennie razem z dziećmi, chcąc nieco pomóc Pansy w opanowaniu gromadki a i samej nieco odpocząć od domowych powinności. Wszyscy poza tym wiedzieli jak stateczna teraz dama cierpi z powodu sprzeczki z Nimfarodą, córką z pierwszego małżeństwa. Nie było szans by Auror zaakceptowała nowego męża swej matki. Nie, skoro Rabastan wyraźnie popierał przepisy antywilkołakowe. Sprzeczki stanowiły nieomal dzienny porządek ku rozpaczy Andromedy, a co gorsza nic nie wskazywało na choćby cień szansy na porozumienie. Wyjścia do Malfoyów stanowiło szansę na zapomnienie.

Tonks z czasem nie tylko nie złagodziła, ale zaostrzyła swoją postawę wobec ojczyma. Wyraźnie coraz rzadziej rozmawiała z matką, zaś spotkania często prowadziły do kłótni. Tylko w obecności dzieci obie strony próbowały nad sobą panować, bo ani Teddy ani Syriusz James Lupin nie zasługiwali na bycie w rozbitej rodzinie. Zwłaszcza kiedy chłopcy uwielbiali tak spotkania z wujkiem Harrym jak i babcią Dromedą.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavender wiedziała, że sierpniowy bankiet na zamku królewskim, zwanym bankietem na „koniec lata" stanowił wielkie wydarzenie towarzyskie. Wyjaśniły jej to pracujące tak w „Czarodziejskim Kurierze" jak i „Polskiej Czarownicy" kobiety, głośnio zastanawiając co też różne wysoko urodzone damy założą na ważny bankiet. Jako żywo Lavender mogła przypomnieć sobie ekscytację przez bankietami w Ministerstwie.

Blondynka dość szybko zawarła nowe znajomości. Pomimo przejść ze swoim pierwszym mężem, pozostała chętną do śmiechu oraz plotek dziewczyną. Elaine wyraźnie podkreślała, że ów wyjazd to wielka szansa zawodowa tak dla niej jak i Cormacka, a Lavender nie pytała o nic więcej. Już pierwszego dnia przyniosła do pracy ciasto, był to typowy manewr dla tutejszych stosunków zawodowych dla przełamania lodów. Nie każdy lubił takie zbytki, ale jak mus to mus, prawda?

\- Musimy dowiedzieć się o niej więcej – mówiła redaktorka działu towarzyskiego w „Czarodziejskim Kurierze", rudowłosa czarownica imieniem Malina. W tamtej chwili wskazywała na zdjęcie brunetki w srebrnej szacie, idącej u boku Króla Jegomości Aleksandra.

\- Wygląda na uprzejmą i wykształconą – zauważyła Lavender – a wasz król… nigdy nie sądziłam, że monarchowie są tacy przystojni!

\- Bo zwykle nie są – wyjaśniła Malina z uśmiechem – lecz Jego Wysokość to wyjątek, och połowa czarownic wycina jego zdjęcia z gazet i marzy o… sama wiesz czym.

\- Wiem i się nie dziwię – dodała Lavender, krojąc tartę z jabłkami – my nie mamy królów, ale dziedziców wielkich rodów i niektórzy jak Draco Malfoy są czarujący. Ma takie cudne, proste, platynowe włosy – westchnęła – ale niestety ożenił się.

\- Musimy wiedzieć kto tym razem spotyka się z najprzystojniejszym polskim czarodziejem.

Zaczęły rozmowę o sławnych czarodziejach. Tak jak w Anglii dziewczęta rozmawiały albo o wysokich rangą urzędnikach Ministerstwa, albo o dziedzicach rodów podobnie było w Polsce. Lavender poczęła opowiadać też o Harry'm Potterze a kiedy przyznała, że chodzili razem do klasy w szkole a nawet razem walczyli, czarownice skrzyknęły pół redakcji. Wywarła znakomite, pierwsze wrażenie. Ciasto przy takich smacznych kąskach wypadło dość blado.

Poczęła im opowiadać o GD, a także walce z niekompetentnymi urzędnikami Ministerstwa. Nowi koledzy kiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem, głośno pomstując tak na Knota jak i Dumbledore'a. Zaczęli też zapewniać, że coś podobnego nie miało by nigdy miejsca w Lwowskim Instytucie Magii, bowiem autonomia szkoły została wywalczona wieki temu, zaś żaden z królów elekcyjnych nie zniżyłby się do podobnego zachowania. W kwestiach urzędniczych jednak średnio mogli doradzać z uwagi na specyficzny klimat panujący w urzędach po obu stronach Bramy Magii, oddzielającej świat mugolski od czarodziei.

\- Dziwny też wasz Minister Knot – mawiała Malina – kiedyś był u nas z wizytą, byłam wówczas praktykantką, a sprawa była koszmarna. Zabrał ze sobą taką okropną kobietę w różowym swetrze, która obrażała nasze wiły, dytka i inne magiczne stworzenia. A jej głos? Normalnie jak u małej dziewczynki. Do dziś mam koszmary chociaż nie wiem, czy to jej sweterek, czy głos są dla mnie większą traumą – wzdrygnęła się kobieta.

\- Umbridge?! – krzyknęła Lavender – nie wierzę, ta różowa ropucha to właśnie przeciw niej się buntowaliśmy w Hogwarcie.

\- I słusznie – skinęła głową Malina – u nas, jakby ktoś tknął dziecko Krwawym Piórem, sprawa by trafiła do sądu. Skrzywdzenie magicznego dziecka to zbrodnia karana bardzo surowo. I ten wybór dzieci Mugoli, to podłe.. jeden z naszych poprzednich królów wprowadził ustawę by specjalni urzędnicy sprawdzali czy magicznym dzieciom w świecie Mugoli nic złego się nie dzieje, magia to magia i magię się szanuje. Nieważne, czy gości w dziecku urodzonym w Starym Rodzie, czy zapoczątkowuje nową generację czarodziei. Dziecko, u którego stwierdzono objawy „korzystania" z Krwawego Pióra trafia na badania. I od ich wyników dopasowuje się karę. Jeśli ma tylko bliznę, to sprawca trafia na 10 lat do kolonii karnej, bez żadnych wygód (np. ciepłej wody dla czarownic podczas trudnych dni oraz eliksirów na tę okoliczność) plus musi prowadzić dziennik na spotkaniach z terapeutą takim samym piórem jak jego ofiara. Jeśli konsekwencje są dużo bardziej przykre, to i rodzaj pióra się zmienia, a substancje, które są w piórze przenikają do krwioobiegu i powodują różne przykre konsekwencje.

\- Śmierć? – spytała się przerażona Lavender, na twarzy pozostałych dziewcząt było widać ledwo znudzenie.

\- Śmierć zawsze jest na końcu wszystkiego – odpowiedziała inna, nieco eteryczna dziennikarka, o wyglądzie punka trzymająca się nieco z dala od tych wszystkich ploteczek – To jest gorsze niż śmierć. To jakbyś umarła za życia. – odpowiedziała lekko i wzruszyła ramionami co było nieco przerażające dla postronnego obserwatora.

Lavender słuchała uważnie. Wyjaśniła potem Harry'emu, że w Polsce nikt by go nie wysłał do Dursleyów. Gdyby dyrektor szkoły próbował czegoś podobnego, stracił by stanowisko oskarżony o szkodzenie dziecku. Polacy może i odmawiali praw wyborczych dzieciom Mugoli, ale sprzeciwiali się ich prześladowaniu. Harry tylko słuchał uważnie, a złość na dyrektora rosła w nim. Dumbledore nie był złym człowiekiem i niewątpliwie pragnął pokonać Voldemorta. W swej walce jednak musiał nieraz podejmować decyzje, które bolały. Dorosły Harry zaczynał to rozumieć, dlatego pewnie, że Aurorzy musieli nieraz działać na granicy prawa, by zdobyć informacje.

Odwiedziła też z nowymi znajomymi tak „Strzygę" jak i „Kwiat Paproci". Jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu przekonała koleżanki z miejscowych gazet by pomogły w zakupach. Z właściwą sobie bezpośredniością wyznała że pragnie kupić kuzynce oraz znajomym miejscowe szaty, a sama rzecz jasna nie zna się na modzie. Nic tak nie łączyło czarownic jak zakupy połączone z wyjściem do kawiarni.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia dostała zaproszenie na sierpniowy bankiet. Drżącą ręką otworzyła elegancką kopertę z pieczątkami i całą resztą niezbędną przy podobnej korespondencji. Te wszystkie herby tylko komplikowały sprawę, podobnie jak podpis „JKM Aleksander Orłowski" pod suchym listem z zaproszeniem. Wcześniej przekazał jej wieści w mniej sztywny sposób.

Pod koniec lipca mogła odetchnąć. Wyjaśniła dziennikarzom a także innym pytającym, że zajmuje się alchemią zaś przyjaźń z szacownym, Pierwszym Obywatelem, nie wyszła poza spotkania w kawiarni oraz rozmowy. Nie skłamała specjalnie, bowiem, owszem wymieniali gorące pocałunki, lecz nie doszło do niczego niewłaściwego. Ilekroć czuła dłonie wędrujące czy to po policzkach, czy po linii kręgosłupa ciało przeszywał ogień. Instynktownie lgnęła do niego z całej siły, czując dziwnie bezpieczna w jego objęciach. Oczywiście nie przestali rozmawiać, a Natalia z właściwym sobie zrozumieniem słuchała o listach francuskiego Ministra czy innych troskach. Lecz kiedy pozostawali sam na sam wymieniali pocałunki. Czuła jego wielkie pragnienie kiedy ją do siebie tulił, a owa świadomość dziwnie onieśmielała.

\- Będziesz najpiękniejszą panną na bankiecie – zapewniał całując gorąco, wręcz wpijając się w wargi dziewczyny i lekko majstrując lewą ręką przy sznureczkach gorsetu, które przed spotkaniem _dziwnym trafem_ uległy rozplątaniu, gdy tylko przekroczyła mury zamku

\- Czy powinnam przyjść? – zapytała niepewnie– to największe wydarzenie towarzyskie sezonu.

\- Dlatego nie przyjmuję odmowy. Przybędą też moi angielscy znajomi, a ty będziesz moim gościem. Nie daj się prosić - zrobił oczka proszącego szczeniaczka, co tworzyło niemal komiczny wygląd.

\- Zatem czas szukać sukni – zauważyła trzeźwo dziewczyna.

\- A ja zaś zajmę się dodatkami – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Nie rozumiem – szepnęła – ja…

Ciotki ostrzegały przed przyjmowaniem podarków od mężczyzn. Wiedziała, że dając kobiecie kosztowne prezenty oczekują czegoś w zamian. Wiadomo mniej więcej czego, a tego właśnie Natalia nie mogła dać. Nie pozostawała głucha na słodkie słówka czy też spojrzenia ciemnych oczu. Rozpalał ją, lecz wiedziała gdyby uległa chwili słabości poczucie winy oraz wykorzystania skutecznie by zatruły szczęście.

Aż podskoczyła widząc jak przyniósł pudełeczko. Dumny niczym paw otworzył ciemny aksamit, ukazując dar który nieomal pozbawił kobietę tchu. Były to długie kolczyki zdobione ogromnymi szafirami przywodziły na myśl damy z dawnych portretów. Nie chciała wiedzieć nawet ile kosztowało podobne cudo.

\- Nie mogę przyjąć równie kosztownego daru – pokręciła głową.

\- Nie możesz odmówić – padła odpowiedź nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, która raz na zawsze mogłaby wszelkim sceptykom rozwiać wątpliwości co do słuszności wyboru nowego króla – niegrzecznie jest odmawiać przyjęcia prezentu. Ja zaś pragnę cię widzieć w tych właśnie kolczykach – kontynuował chwytając jej ręce i patrząc jej w oczy próbując zaszczepić za pomocą Legilimencji* swój punkt widzenia – być przyćmiła wszystkie inne, a zwłaszcza tę koszmarną, nową żonę Lucjusza. – mówiąc to uniósł pukiel włosów i zaczepił go za ucho a potem ugryzł dziewczynę w szyję niczym Dracula po wiekach przymusowej diety.

\- Takie podarki wiele znaczą – szepnęła przesuwając palcami po klejnotach.

\- Niech więc stanowią dowód moich uczuć – wyjaśnił, ponownie nalegając i pieszcząc szyję dziewczyny.

Stanęła przed wielkim dylematem co też na siebie włożyć. Jak każda kobieta pragnęła wyglądać pięknie i elegancko, zaś sierpniowy bankiet na zamku królewskim, zawsze przyciągał uwagę wielu czarownic. Mniej znaczne rody organizowały swoje własne bankiety na koniec lata, toteż zapotrzebowanie na szaty wieczorowe rosło w tamtym właśnie okresie.

Matka oraz ciotki postanowiły pomóc. Kobiety zgodnie oświadczyły, że zaproszenie na bal na zamku królewskim wymaga niebanalnego stroju, odpowiednio eleganckich szat. Dlatego zamiast do „Białej Damy" ruszyły do jednego z butików na Smoczej, gdzie szaty kosztowały dwa razy tyle. Lecz takie zaproszenia to okazja jedna w życiu.. Natalia zgadzała się a jednocześnie nie wspominała o kolczykach, które widziała wcześniej. Nie potrzebowała słuchać uwag, a krewne i tak wlewały z nią eliksir antykoncepcyjny przez co zaczęła mieć obawy o swoje plany macierzyńskie. Nie żeby jakieś istniały, ale wszystkie preparaty mają swoje wady. Po paru tygodniach już nawet nie traciła czasu na protesty oraz tłumaczenia.

Z pomocą wielce podekscytowanej ekspedientki wybrała szatę. Czarownica uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha wyraźnie zadowolona z obecności królewskiej przyjaciółki, jak po tygodniach uporczywej narracji została nazwana. Nie żeby ludzie dali jej spokój, ale chyba wszystkim emocje z czasem zaczynały opadać. Na szczęście. Wybrała czarną, elegancką szatę do samej ziemi. Krój subtelnie podkreślał figurę, lecz bez wulgarności. Za wystarczająco śmiały element uznała dość wyraźny, trójkątny dekolt który wedle ekspedientki winien zostać ozdobiony naszyjnikiem. Po tych słowach prawie zrezygnowała z zakupów, lecz ciotki nie pozwoliły. I bardzo dobrze, bowiem długa, wąska suknia z długimi rękawami była wielce elegancka i mogła przydać także na inne okazje.

Dokładnie w sobotę, na tydzień przed wielkim bankietem, poznała Lilianę, siostrę swego ukochanego. Odczuwała okropne zdenerwowanie przed spotkaniem. Nie zamierzała jednak zasmucić tym mężczyzny, który wyrażał się o siostrze z wielkim szacunkiem oraz przejęciem. Dlatego wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła na spotkanie przygodzie, czyli Lilianie Krzemień, znamienitej damie która co jakiś czas zajmowała miejsce w rubryce towarzyskiej raz na jakiś czas. Zacisnęła dłonie, nie wiedząc jakże zareagować.

\- Wielce cieszy mnie nasze spotkanie _Pani_ – wydusiła w końcu to z siebie – radosny to dzień, kiedy mogę dojrzeć na własne oczy damę, o której działalności dobroczynnej wielu opowiada z najwyższym szacunkiem.

\- Sasza, pozwól że porwę twą przyjaciółkę – odparła lekko zirytowana kobieta – wrócimy na herbatę. – Liliana była bardzo bezpośrednią osobą i kurtuazyjne wstępy niesamowicie ją drażniły.

Była to elegancka dama, obecnie czterdziestoletnia. Podobnie jak brat miała jasną cerę i ciemne włosy, teraz rozpuszczone i opadające na ramiona. Miała na sobie ciemnozieloną, elegancką szatę sięgającą lekko za kolano. W uszach kobiety lśniły srebrne kolczyki w kształcie pająków oraz identyczną broszkę, zdobiącą dekolt. Patrzyła uważnie na Natalię, która czuła oceniający wzrok. Na szczęście miała na sobie ładną, srebrną szatę z niewielkim dekoltem, ku niezadowoleniu Aleksandra. Nie wyglądała wulgarnie.

Natalia posłusznie ruszyła za arystokratką, wcale nie pewna czy ma siłę i ochotę na rozmowę. Odczuwała wielkie zdenerwowanie przed rozmową z kobietą, lecz racjonalna cześć osobowości podpowiadała, że to przecież nic dziwnego by siostra pragnęła poznać znajomych brata. Ona przecież także wykazywała żywe zainteresowanie szkolnymi kolegami Anuszki, tylko że owa sytuacja nie miała nic zwyczajnego.

\- Pragnęłam porozmawiać z tobą od jakiegoś czasu, Natalio – powiedziała ostrożnie Liliana – lecz mój brat odmawiał pokazania cię. Przyjdziesz na sierpniowy bankiet? – zapytała.

\- Dostałam zaproszenie _Pani_ – wyjaśniła Natalia.

\- Doskonale, czy masz już suknię? – zapytała, po czym widząc skinięcie głowy kontynuowała – szkoda – westchnęła zawiedziona - Myślałam, że pójdziemy razem na zakupy. Nie pamiętam, kiedy Sasza ostatnio tak się przejmował gościem. Jesteś inna niż poprzednie.

\- Nie próbuję użyć go jako metody na poprawę swego statusu, ani nie obnoszę z naszą znajomością niczym zdobyczą – wyjaśniła – wiem, że wiele osób mi nie wierzy. _Pani_ , lecz nie chcę nikogo wykorzystać.

\- Oby – dodała Liliana – dawno nie widziałam mojego brata równie rozluźnionym oraz zadowolonym. Nie wiem jak tego dokonałeś Natalio, lecz udało ci się. Nie wiem na ile znasz moją rodzinę, lecz my, Orłowscy, cenimy sobie szczere przedstawienie sprawy. Lata pokoleń jako wojownicy zrobiło swoje. Dlatego przejdę do sedna; uszczęśliw go, a będę ci przyjaciółką, zrań a będę ci wrogiem – powiedziała twardo miażdżąc spojrzeniem dziewczynę.

Natalia patrzyła przez chwilę na kobietę. Coś w jej głosie brzmiało szczerze oraz poważnie. Nie było wątpliwości, że przedstawiała swoje zdanie z głębokim przekonaniem. Doceniała jasne przedstawienie sprawy, przynajmniej wiedziała na czym stoi. Nie mogła liczyć na nic więcej.

\- Dziękuję za szczerość, nie sądziłam, że… - zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Oczekiwałaś złośliwych komentarzy? Nie jestem kąśliwa dla przyjaciół mego brata, nawet dla Podolaka, którego maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Jaką wybrałaś szatę na bankiet? Nie wątpię w twój gust, lecz ja od dziecka chodziłam na podobne przyjęcia, mogę pomóc. – zaoferowała szczerze magnatka

Patrzyła uważnie na kobietę. Liliana miała w sobie trudny do opisania szyk oraz elegancję damy z wielkiego rodu. Niczego innego nie oczekiwała po córce wielce zasłużonego działacza, Stanisława z starej oraz wpływowej rodziny Orłowskich oraz Anastazji Poleskiej, córki jednego z poprzednich królów. W magicznej Polsce korona zwykle wędrowała między rodami Orłowskich, Krzemieni oraz Poleskich, przez co w kraju panowała złożona równowaga, zwłaszcza że przedstawiciele często zawierali małżeństwa między sobą, chociaż nie unikali też związków z czarodziejami z mniej znamienitych rodzin. Lecz zawsze rodzin obecnych w świecie magii od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Nie oczekiwałam podobnej otwartości – wyznała szczerze Natalia.

\- Nie znasz mnie, ale to ulegnie zmianie – odparła lakonicznie, następnie wstała i dała znać dziewczynie, by podążyła za nią - A teraz chodźmy, bo Sasza już na nas czeka i gotów wysłać po nas ekipę poszukiwawczą.

Natalia westchnęła, czując odruchową sympatię do dostojnej damy. Wszystko w postawie Liliany Krzemień dosłownie krzyczało „księżniczka", a dystans tworzył się niejako w sposób naturalny. Lecz kobieta nie miała w sobie niczego zimnego czy wyniosłego, a już na pewno nieuprzejmego. Natalia uważała, że to dobrze by ktoś bardziej doświadczony doradzał w kwestiach poruszania po przyjęciach.

\- Bardzo eleganckie kolczyki – szepnęła patrząc na szafiry – żadna z twoich poprzednich wybranek nie dostała równie kosztownych podarków. Jak zareagowała? – zapytała Liliana wiercąc mentalne dziury w mózgu brata.

\- Nie chciała przyjąć prezentu, nie chcąc zobowiązań – wyjaśnił Aleksander – nie wie czego mogę zapragnąć w zamian.

\- A czego zapragniesz? – zapytała Liliana – widzę jak na nią patrzysz, to o wiele więcej niż zwyczajny romans.

\- Sam nie wiem, różnica między tym czego pragnę, a co _powinienem_ zrobić jest ogromna – wyjaśnił Aleksander – kocham ją, lecz mam świadomość powagi pełnionej przeze mnie funkcji. Muszę mądrze wybrać, bowiem rola królowej polega na czymś więcej niż uśmiechach na przyjęciach. Zbyt wielu ucierpiało po wyborze kobiety niezdolnej unieść ciężaru obowiązków, jeśli zaś ona… jeśli serce nie zdoła wybrać, rozum wskaże mi jedną z naszych niezliczonych kuzynek.

\- Skazując siebie i nieszczęsną kobietę na nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo. – odparła cynicznie kobieta

\- Twoje małżeństwo…

\- Och nie porównuj sytuacji proszę, faktycznie mój związek ustalali nasi ojcowie, lecz jednocześnie od dziecka mieliśmy się ku sobie. Nasi rodzice zaś także nieraz zatańczyli na przyjęciach przed ślubem i darzyli się wzajemną sympatią. Niedobrze byś zaczął patrzeć na jakąś kobietę tylko po to, by zapomnieć o innej. – odparła i przyparła brata do muru z różdżką w ręku – TO-BYŁOBY-NIEUCZCIWE-A-WRĘCZ-DRAŃSTWO. Rozumiemy się? – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i poklepała brata po policzku za co inne kobiety miałyby już gwarantowane wyjście z zamku. Wobec siostry król zawsze bywał dziwnie bezsilny w niektórych momentach. Nawet jego matka go tak nie przerażała…

Nieświadoma rozmowy Natalia spacerowała po ogrodach. Za tydzień będzie o wiele więcej zamieszania. Za tydzień już nie będzie mogła słuchać śpiewu ptaków a co najważniejsze pozna panią Malfoy. Chciała zobaczyć na własne oczy czarownicę, o której wszyscy plotkowali. I tak właśnie mówiła w pracy, kiedy oczywiście wiele osób przepytywało ją o nadchodzący bankiet. Zaczynała już odczuwać zdenerwowanie, lecz nie podda się. Sasza zaufał jej dość, by zaprosić i kazać iść u swego boku. Ona teraz musi pokazać, że zasługuje na wyróżnienie i nijak nie przynieść mu wstydu. Nie zrobi tego cudownemu dżentelmenowi, który zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze. A jeśli trzeba wypije eliksiry uspokajające…

Krewne oczywiście dostarczyły takowe a także eliksir antykoncepcyjny, który wypiła posłusznie. Nie zamierzała nijak oddawać się, lecz już dawno przestała sprzeczać. Wkładając suknię do siatki, ruszyła w kierunku zamku. Miała bowiem przyjść nieco wcześniej, zapewne jemu zależało na rozmowie.

\- Jesteś przepiękna – powitał ją, całując namiętnie ledwie przekroczyła próg komnaty. Fakt, że właśnie rozmazał jej makijaż nijak mu nie przeszkadzał.

\- Ale byłam umalowana i…

\- Zaraz coś poradzimy – szepnął, z pomocą różdżki usuwając z jej twarzy podkład i szminkę – Liliana obiecała pomóc. Wyglądasz tak słodko - kontynuował całując ją po raz kolejny i jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze jeden. Adoracje jej miękkiej i gładkiej skóry zawsze sprawiały mu przyjemność. Dziękował wszelkim bóstwom za to, że postawili mu na drodze ten cud świata.

Po tych słowach podał jej kolczyki, które z pewnym wahaniem wpięła w uszy. Zapomniała o wątpliwościach, kiedy poczuła pocałunki na swoim karku, które rozpalały niczym węgielki. Eliksiry uspokajające owszem pomagały na zdenerwowanie, lecz nie studziły pragnienia ciała. Przymknęła oczy pragnąc czuć doznanie możliwie najmocniej, ale bankiet czekał. I wkrótce miał się rozpocząć.

\- Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze – wyznał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, zapinając na szyi wąską kolię – teraz strój jest gotowy.

\- Ale ten prezent – jęknęła – musiał kosztować fortunę ja naprawdę nie mogę … - protestowała słabo

\- Nie przyjąć podarku – zakończył za nią z uśmiechem trącącym o politowanie, który zmienił się po chwilę w spojrzenie pełne żądzy. Obrócił dziewczynę do lustra i trzymając jedną rękę za jej bok, a drugą gładził po szyi mówił zmysłowym szeptem - pragnę by moja ukochana była dzisiaj najpiękniejsza. Dlaczego tak się bronisz? – zapytał wyraźnie zirytowany.

\- Bo wciąż mam w głowie nauki… – zaczęła lecz widząc błysk złości w oczach kontynuowała – pragnę być dzisiaj dla ciebie najpiękniejsza, godnie przy tobie stać.

\- Chwyć mą rękę i uśmiechaj taktownie. To twój wieczór, _ma chérie_.

Skinęła głową. Spojrzała na niego z zachwytem. W czarnej jak heban szacie, zdobionej bogatym pasem, przypominał nieco staropolskiego szlachcica. Wrażenia dodawała wąska, złota przepaska na skroniach oraz pierścienie na palcach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę może chwycić rękę tego niezwykle eleganckiego mężczyzny. Patrzyła na niego z tak autentycznym zachwytem, że pocałował ją namiętnie nim mogła w końcu nałożyć makijaż. Idąc u jego boku ruszyła do Sali Balowej.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pansy zaciągnęła Hermionę na zakupy przez wyjazdem. Tak samo uczyniła Andromeda z Bellą, tłumacząc, że musi mieć stroje na bankiet na zamku królewskim. Bella co prawda nie zamierzała może nosić szat wytwornej damy, lecz nawet ona nie była dość szalona by kłócić  
z siostrą, która podaje im wszystkim eliksiry na kaca. Bellatrix miała swój styl, którego nie zamierzała zmieniać.

\- Nie, nie możesz iść tak na bankiet – jęknęła Andromeda, patrząc jak siostra wybrała koronkową suknię z głębokim dekoltem.

\- Ależ Dromedo, Sasza zawsze chwalił mój styl.

\- Ale weźmiesz jeszcze to – wskazała na elegancką, czarną szatę pasującą bardziej do Elaine Scrimgeour.

\- Dobrze, ale wiesz Rabastan by wolał jakbyś nosiła… - odparła kobieta z sugestywnym tonem i tym zwyczajowym błyskiem, któremu nawet nieświętej pamięci jej kuzyn Syriusz nie mógł się oprzeć…

\- Nie zaczynaj dyskusji. Chcę byś olśniła gości.

Bella wywróciła oczami, lecz nie protestowała. Ostatecznie Dromedy nie będzie w Warszawie. Tak właśnie myślała wchodząc do kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu. Obie pary wynajęły apartament w „Goplanie". W środku sezonu został tylko „apartament imperialny", w którym noc kosztowała dwa tysiące galeonów w przeliczeniu walut. Lecz było warto: dwie luksusowe sypialnie z łazienkami, gabinet oraz salon zapewniały im wygodę. Bella natychmiast zaciągnęła Rudolfa do jednej z nich nie rzucając bynajmniej zaklęć ciszy.

Czytająca książkę Hermiona słyszała bardzo dokładnie co też tam miało miejsce. Bellatrix była dość głośna, a brunetka naprawdę nie chciała słyszeć pisków innej czarownicy oraz tego jak „magiczna" jest „druga różdżka" Rudolfa Lestrange.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Lucjusz ostro, widząc jak z sypialni wychodzi zadowolony Lestrange.

\- Po alkohol – wyjaśnił Rudolf – jutro przyjęcie u Saszy, powinniśmy zacząć już trenować i zakupić eliksiry na kaca. Wiesz przecież, że idziemy tak na bankiet jak i afterparty!

\- Zamówimy coś w hotelu – jęknął Lucjusz, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Bella i Rudolf wrócili po godzinie, targając siatki pełne butelek. Magicznie zmniejszyli ich ciężar i tylko dzięki temu donieśli do domu pięć butelek wódki oraz trzy miody pitne. Lucjusz przywołał szklanki, lecz Bellatrix chwyciła jedną z butli półtoraka zamierzając pić „z gwinta" jak mawiali miejscowi. Czekała ich długi wieczór, który Hermiona wolała spędzić z trzeźwym mężem, nie zaś zalanym w trupa.

Lucjusz opowiadał nieco o polskich czarodziejach, błagając by nie poruszała tematu skrzatów domowych i wilkołaków w obecności króla Aleksandra. Zachęcał by pokazała swą wiedzę i oczytanie, bowiem Polacy wielce cenią cudzoziemców znających ich zwyczaje. Pragnął by spotkanie poszło możliwie najlepiej, z wielu powodów. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczał nadchodzącej katastrofy.

W dzień bankietu Hermiona spędziła długie godziny na przygotowaniach do wielkiej chwili. Obsługa hotelu zadbała o przybycie manikiurzystek, fryzjerek oraz innych czarownic zajętych dbaniem o urodę. Spędziły długie godziny układając niesforne włosy w eleganckie loki, opadające miękko na ramiona. Hermiona ze stoickim spokojem siedziała kilka godzin przed lustrem, pragnąc wyglądać możliwie pięknie na bankiecie. W purpurowej szacie z długimi rękawami wyglądała elegancko i arystokratycznie, czym zamierzała zamknąć usta dyletantom. Zdobny, czarny pas podkreślał szczupłą pomimo urodzenia dwójki dzieci talię, zaś subtelny dekolt przyciągał wzrok lecz nie miał w sobie wulgarności. W uszy wpięła ogromne rubiny, nadające postaci ognia. Lucjusz powiedział, że jego polski znajomy nie akceptuje ich związku, a ona nie zamierzała dać się kolejnemu uprzedzonemu czystokrwistemu. Na razie jeszcze nie spotykała się z Zakonem Feniksa, odrzucając ich totalną krytykę polityki zagranicznej Ministra Magii. Każdy kto przeszedł Smoczą i Babiogórką dostrzegał jak ważnego partnera mogła stanowić magiczna Polska, kraj o wiele potężniejszy i zamożniejszy niż Anglia. Francja, Niemcy (do niedawna), Polska oraz Rosja to były kraje decydujące o kształcie magicznej Europy, co zrozumiała z czytanych książek. Niestety w Niemczech szalała wojna domowa, zaś w Polsce i Rosji rządzili najgorszego rodzaju zwolennicy zachowania przywilejów czarodziei czystej krwi.

Bellatrix, ku zadowoleniu Rudolfa, założyła koronkową suknię z zakończoną gorsetem z głębokim dekoltem. Bella nic sobie nie robiła z komentarzy, że czarownica w jej wieku powinna nosić bardziej stonowane szaty. W ich rodzinie to wpierw Cyzia a teraz Andromeda, pełniły rolę elegantek, lecz nie dzika niczym żywioł Bella z burzą loków. Ona także godzinami układała włosy, aż zaczęły okalać twarz. Pani Lestrange nie lubiła kolczyków, a zamiast nich założyła ciężką, nieco staromodną kolię z czarnymi perłami. Rudolf nie potrafił przestać patrzeć na biust żony.

\- Sasza padnie jak cię zobaczy – zauważył Lucjusz – chodźmy, czas na nas i na poznanie jego najnowszej wybranki.

Hermiona chwyciła ramię męża i oboje teleportowali się przed wejście na zamek królewski. Goście już przybywali pokazując zaproszenia i uważnie patrząc jeden na drugiego. Obecność Anglików nie uszła uwadze, ani zaproszonym czarodziejom ani dziennikarzom, którzy przyszli zapewnić zdjęcia oraz relacje.

\- Państwo Malfoy, zapraszamy – powiedział urzędnik.

Bankiet miał miejsce w Sali balowej pałacu. Był już wieczór i Hermiona nie bardzo miała okazję podziwiać czy to ogrody czy to cały zamek. Lecz nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że to miejsce z długą historią. Stanowiło replikę zamku z części mugolskiej, a Hermiona nie potrafiła oderwać oczu od portretów oraz mozaiki na podłodze. Ongi zachwycające korytarze Ministerstwa Magii naraz wyglądały wielce smętnie i wręcz prowincjonalnie.

Sala była rzęsiście oświetlona przez wiszące w powietrzu tysiące świec. Ludzie stali w kolejce do pary stojącej dokładnie pośrodku. Spojrzała uważnie na mężczyznę w kosztownej, ciemnej szacie. Lucjusz wyjaśnił, że to właśnie jego przyjaciel a o jego randze świadczyło zarówno zachowanie czarodziei jak i zdobiąca skronie przepaska. Hermiona spojrzała na brunetkę u jego boku, która sprawiała wrażenie nieco zdenerwowanej.

\- Lucjuszu, mój druhu – zaczął Aleksander płynnym, jedwabistym głosem – dawno nie widziałem cię w Warszawie.

\- Ostatnie lata były dla mnie intensywne – wyjaśnił Malfoy.

\- Wpierw przystąpiłeś do szaleńca by potem się spektakularnie nawrócić – dodał niezrażony król – o i wziąłeś ze sobą Bellę! – posłał pani Lestrange ciepłe spojrzenie przez co Natalia poczuła się nieco zazdrosna - Czas był dla ciebie wielce łaskawy, zachwycasz jak zawsze – kontynuował miękko, ignorując Hermionę.

\- Masz język wyłożony srebrem – zauważyła Bella zalotnie

\- Mówię szczerą prawdę piękna Bello, a nic tak nie raduje jak spotkanie dawnych przyjaciół. Radosny to dzień, kiedy moi starzy druhowie poznają moją serdeczną przyjaciółkę Natalię – zakończył z uśmiechem.

\- Pani Lestrange – zaczęła Natalia – wieści o pani nieprzeciętnych zdolnościach dotarły aż tutaj. Rada jestem z naszego spotkania.

\- Dla przyjaciół moich i przyjaciół mych przyjaciół jestem Bella, pani Lestrange sprawia, że czuję się nadmiernie staro.

Natalia skinęła głową z uśmiechem, po czym skierowała uwagę ku Hermionie. Ścisnęła mocniej rękę swego towarzysza po czym powiedziała możliwie najbardziej spokojnym tonem.

\- Hermiona Malfoy – zaczęła – sława przyjaciółki Harry'ego Pottera przemyka po całej magicznej Europie. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy o oddanej towarzyszce tego, co pokonał Voldemorta – zakończyła uprzejmie.

\- O hodowaniu WSZY także – dodał lodowato Król Jegomość – cieszy mnie spotkanie druhów mej młodości, lecz nie ma róży bez kolców jak mawia przysłowie. –odparł dość sztywno Aleksander po czym spojrzał na kamrata z lat młodzieńczych - Lucjuszu, z przyjemnością porozmawiam z tobą, jak tylko będziemy mieć chwilę czasu.

Po tych słowach, posłał Belli oraz Rudolfowi uśmiech zapewniając o swoim zainteresowaniu. Z Hermioną wymienił jedynie sztywne powitanie, ostentacyjnie kierując swą uwagę ku następnym gościom kiedy tylko kobieta próbowała coś powiedzieć. W Anglii nikt w równie ostentacyjny sposób nie ignorował żony Lucjusza Malfoya, lecz nie byli w Malfoy Manor a w bardzo dalekim miejscu.

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Od lat nikt tak się do niej publicznie nie odniósł, nie od czasów szkoły. Widziała wyraźnie pełne pogardy spojrzenie polskiego króla, który co prawda nie używał słów jak „szlama" lecz patrzył na kobietę jak na kogoś niewartego choćby jednego dobrego słowa. Nieomal wypluł słowo WESZ, jakby wyrzucał z siebie coś paskudnego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia ze zdumieniem obserwowała zachowanie swego przyjaciela. Nie pamiętała by kiedykolwiek potraktował jakąś kobietę równie lodowato i nieuprzejmie. W zasadzie to poczuła się jakby spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, lecz on zignorował jej spojrzenie a jedynie skierował uwagę ku kolejnym gościom. Wyraźnie nie uważał angielskiej bohaterki za godną uwagi.

\- Czy to.. niemożliwe czy to Szef Instytutu Alchemii? – wskazała na jednego z czarodziei stojących nieco z boku.

\- Tak, na pewno chętnie z nim porozmawiasz. Nie rób przerażonej miny Natalio, jesteś bohaterką wieczoru.

\- Ta rola należy do królowej – wyszeptała skromnie

\- W zwyczajnych warunkach tak, lecz pod nieobecność królowej zaszczyt przypada innej damie. Nie jesteś chyba znużona?

Nie była. Niczym tytułowa bohaterka „Mistrza i Małgorzaty" stała godnie u boku gospodarza, starając się zachować godnie. Nogi ją bolały od stania, lecz wiedziała, że podobne okazje raczej nigdy nie będą miały ponownie miejsca. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc Szefa swego Instytutu. Czarodziej okazał nienaturalną wręcz uprzejmość, na co ona zareagowała spokojem. Dokładnie wypytała Aleksandra o wszystko zanim przyszła a i umówili się, że ściśnie jej rękę ilekroć zacznie zachowywać nienaturalnie. Była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna za pomoc, znając swoje własne ograniczenia i brak doświadczenia w materii.

\- Zachowania na bankietach można nauczyć każdego – wyjaśnił kiedy wreszcie przybyli wszyscy – trzymaj się mnie i uśmiechaj delikatnie. Mniej rozsądne czarownice dały radę.

\- Przy tobie czuję jakby wystarczyło wyciągnąć palce i świat mógł się znaleźć u mych stóp. Dziękuję.

Skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi, lecz widziała błysk w jego oku. Spontanicznie wypowiedziała słowa, które każdy mężczyzna pragnął usłyszeć. A ona i pod veritaserum mogłaby wyznać właśnie to, nabierając śmiałości i pewności dzięki jego słowom. Ach te jego czarne oczy, przyprawiały ją o dreszcze i takie dziwne uczucia. Nie mogła widzieć z jaką dumą na nią patrzył, ani uśmiechu który właśnie zdobił jego usta.

Postanowiła iść za ciosem i porozmawiać z Szefem Instytutu Alchemii. Kto wie kiedy nadarzy się podobna okazja, a skoro już odgrywa rolę gwiazdy wieczoru winna korzystać z szansy, kiedy ta sama łasi się niczym kot. Wcześniej widziała zdjęcia siwowłosego czarodzieja w prospektach, a teraz ma szansę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Karina, uśmiechnij się – szepnął ów czarodziej widząc nadchodzącą Natalię – nasza szansa na dotacje właśnie idzie w naszym kierunku.

\- Jesteś cyniczny – prychnęła czarownica – to tylko…

\- Aktualna kochanka Króla Jegomości, czyli perspektywa. A patrząc na klejnoty, którymi ją obwiesił to obrotna czarownica i takich ludzi nam trzeba. Marnuje się w zespole tego antymonarchisty. Widziałaś jej uśmiechy i jak tam stała? Zachowywała się bardziej jak królowa niż kochanka! Takiej czarownicy mi trzeba bliżej mego zespołu, zamkniemy usta tym co zarzucają nam zamknięcie.

Natalia na swoje szczęście nie wiedziała o czym rozmawiali, ani w kwestii awansu ani swej obrotności. Kiedy podeszła czarodziej wyraził uprzejme zainteresowanie i nawet wysłuchał jej słów o ostatnim referacie, patrząc bardziej na kolię na szyi niż słuchając. Potem jednak wyznał, że dobrze by w Instytucie pracowała kobieta nie tylko mająca pojęcie o alchemii ale i wiedząca jak zdobywać bogatych przyjaciół. Chwalił ją pod niebiosa, wychodząc z założenia, że nie ma skuteczniejszej ścieżki kariery dla młodych niż alkowa kogo trzeba.

Oczywiście nie wszyscy zachowywali podobną wstrzemięźliwość. Słyszała komentarze o nieświadomej dziewicy wypływającej na głębokie, groźne wody. Przekonywała się wówczas by uważać cokolwiek by nie miało miejsca. Przed złośliwcami postanowiła zastosować taktykę nieświadomej z uśmiechem niewiniątka zapewniając że „dziękuje za troskę i że wpływa blisko brzegu". Nie wierzyli jej, ale miny starych złośliwców bywały bezcenne. Słowa ją bolały, lecz ilekroć odczuwała smutek przywoływała wspomnienie jednej z niezliczonych rozmów z nim. Nie zawiedzie go i udowodni, że zasługuje na wyróżnienie oraz zaufanie.

Pragnęła też porozmawiać z Hermioną Malfoy. Czytała o niej wszystkie dostępne artykuły w gazetach, nie zawsze przychylne. Związek między takim Lucjuszem Malfoyem a Mugolaczką był możliwy tylko w Anglii, bo w Polsce nikomu z rodu Krzemieni, Orłowskich czy Poleskich coś podobnego nijak by nie przyszło do głowy. Natalia jednak podziwiała czarownicę za umiejętność stanięcia przeciw wszystkim oraz osiągnięcia. Zamierzała jej to powiedzieć. Dlatego pewnie widząc, że tamta ruszyła w kierunku toalety ruszyła za nią tłumacząc, że musi upudrować nos. Owo wyjaśnienie zawsze działało.

Przysięgła sobie nigdy więcej nie zakładać szpilek na przyjęcia. Buty były wygodne ale do siedzenia za biurkiem nie zaś długiego stania. Rzucała na siebie kilka razy zaklęcie, lecz i tak odczuwała ból w kostkach. Odczuwała zmęczenie: nogi zaczynały boleć i marzyła by chociaż na chwilę zrzucić z nóg narzędzia tortur. Musiała jednak wytrzymać do końca, a następnego dnia.. zostanie w swoim mieszkaniu i nigdzie nie wyjdzie.

\- Bardzo elegancka szata – powiedziała Natalia, widząc wyraźnie spiętą Hermionę – purpura idealnie pani pasuje, pani Malfoy.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Hermiona – mam wrażenie, że nie jestem mile widziana. – odparła zasmucona Pani Malfoy

\- Nic podobnego – zapewniła Natalia – śledziliśmy w Polsce z uwagą waszą ostatnią wojnę, zaś upadek waszego Lorda Voldemorta świętowali chyba wszyscy.

\- On nie był nigdy nasz… – zaczęła Hermiona oburzona.

\- Był waszym problemem – wyjaśniła Natalia – a jego słudzy zapuszczali się na nasze ziemie, chociaż my potrafiliśmy się bronić. Lecz na szczęście to koniec wojen, a każdy słyszał o trójce młodych bohaterów. Sława Pottera dotarła aż do nas, a także jego oczytanej towarzyszki pani Malfoy.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że magiczna Europa…

\- Wszyscy chyba śledzili sytuację z zapartym tchem, a twoje postać Hermiono Malfoy inspirowała wielu. Dowiodłaś, że ciężko pracująca czarownica może pokonać wszelkie przeszkody na swej drodze i zajść na sam szczyt. Ślub z Lucjuszem Malfoy to nieomal gwiazdka z nieba.

\- Cieszy mnie, że inspirowałam inne czarownice. Te wszystkie przesądy i przywileje czarodziei czystej krwi – zaczęła Hermiona, wyraźnie zadowolona.

\- Ależ pani Malfoy! – Natalia wydawała się oburzona – nie można odwracać porządku rzeczy, rewolucja to nie droga. Muszę wracać już, ale cieszy mnie nasza rozmowa i kto wie może kiedyś jeszcze – zamyśliła się – chciałabym pojechać kiedyś do Anglii.

\- Nic nie szkodzi byś… - zawiesiła głos Hermiona

\- Nie wiem może jak to wszystko się uspokoi – zamyśliła się, po czym zaczęła poprawiać rzęsy z pomocą różdżki.

\- Co ma się uspokoić? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Gazety zaczną pisać o kimś innym, _o innej_ – dodała twardo – przepraszam, muszę już iść. Życzę udanej zabawy pani Malfoy.

Hermiona próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz kobieta wyszła pośpiesznym krokiem, jakby żałując wypowiedzianych słów. Gryfonka patrzyła za oddalającą się brunetką, uśmiechając. Nareszcie spotkała osobę, która patrzyła z podziwem na jej działania i ideały. Zamierzała przekazać wieści Lucjuszowi, by przestał tak się śmiać z pomysłów pomocy skrzatom.

\- Znakomicie – powiedział Malfoy popijając miód pitny – nawet nie wiesz jak ci dziękuję moja słodka Hermiono.

\- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłam? – zapytała brunetka.

\- Znalazłaś sposób, by dotrzeć do Saszy – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – zawsze mawiałem, że jeśli nie można przejść prostą ścieżką, trzeba wybrać okrężną. Porozmawiałyście jak czarownica z czarownicą, znakomicie zawsze widziałem w tobie geniusz!

\- Ale w jaki sposób jedna z licznych kochanek twego przyjaciela – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Och nie wiem czy Sasza uważa mnie jeszcze za przyjaciela, czy już tylko za potencjalnego interesanta. Patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie z powodu Mrocznego Znaku, tak czy siak ta panna – wskazał dyskretnie na Natalię - uwierz mi – spojrzał na żonę pożądliwym spojrzeniem - to ktoś więcej niż zwykła kochanka. Sasza nie był ślepy na wdzięki czarownic, ale nieczęsto którąś zapraszał. A już na pewno nie obwieszał przypadkowej kobiety kosztowną biżuterią.

\- Jak bardzo kosztowną? – zapytała podniecona Hermiona

\- Bardzo kosztowną – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – kolczyki są warte kilka tysięcy galeonów, a naszyjnik może i z kilkanaście. Zaprzyjaźnij się z nią. – powiedział subtelnie, acz w jego głosie był wyczuwalny rozkaz

\- Dla interesów? – Hermiona wyglądała na oburzoną.

\- Z wielu powodów. Myślisz, że Sasza zaprosił nas z sentymentu? Przestał uważać mnie za przyjaciela, o ile za takiego uważał, kiedy przyjąłem Mroczny Znak. Przesłał mi obłożonego klątwą wyjca i zwymyślał gorzej niż skrzata domowego! Po tym jak Czyściciele urośli w siłę we Francji, Anglia wiele zyskuje na arenie międzynarodowej. To interes, a Polacy widzą, że tradycyjni sojusznicy są niedostępni.

Hermiona skinęła głową i spojrzała na brunetkę. Uśmiechnęła się wspominając uprzejmość owej kobiety oraz otwartość, o wiele większą niż dostojny przyjaciel Lucjusza. Widziała też, że mężczyzna o czarnych włosach nie spuszczał oczu z czarownicy, strzegąc niczym skarbu.

Bella sprawiała wrażenie uradowanej. Witała niektórych z zaproszonych, zupełnie jakby znała ich dobrze, być może z czasów młodości. Wciąż atrakcyjna przyciągała męskie spojrzenia, zaś w sukni z gorsetem wyglądała co najmniej wspaniale. Popijała rozmaite alkohole z miejscowymi, robiąc się coraz bardziej rozluźnioną. Ona i Rudolf bawili się znakomicie. Lucjusz także, przekonując Hermionę by spróbowała jakiegoś palącego gardło paskudztwa, zwanego wódką. Napój był wielce popularny, a kolejni goście wychodzili mniej lub bardziej pijani z przyjęcia. Czwórka Anglików zaś, została zaproszona na przyjęcie „po".

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia nie wiedziała o planowanym przyjęciu „po". Po wypiciu kilku toastów nie czuła się zbytnio na siłach, by zostać dłużej marząc wyłącznie by wrócić do swego mieszkania i iść spać. Owa opcja brzmiała najbardziej rozsądnie, lecz szacowny gospodarz wciąż trzymał jej rękę nie pozwalając odejść.

\- Jestem zmęczona – tłumaczyła.

\- Zostaniesz ze mną, tylko w gronie przyjaciół. Komnata gościnna już na ciebie czeka- zakończył nieco cierpko ciągnąc w kierunku jednego z przytulnych pokoi, przeznaczonych dla gości.

To była ciepła, przyjemna komnata utrzymana w ciepłej, jasnej tonacji. Powyżej jasnego, marmurowego kominka dostrzegła portret jakiejś damy, we wspaniałych błękitnych szatach. Drewnianą posadzkę przykrywał miękki, jasny dywan nadając całości ciepłego uczucia. W pobliżu kominka stały fotele, niejako skupione wokół stolika na którym stał już poczęstunek oraz popitka. Miejsce miało swój urok, co Natalia zauważyła ledwie tylko weszła. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością usiadła by na jednym z foteli, lecz na razie podziwiała wnętrze. Zapewne nieprędko nadarzy się podobna okazja, by przebywać na zamku. Odczuwała zmęczenie, lecz dzięki alkoholowi krążącemu w żyłach nie uważała już pomysłu by zostać w zamku na noc, nawet w komnacie gościnnej. Bo wiedziała, że zaczyna niebezpieczną grę, skoro zostawała tutaj, nie zaś w domu. Nie miała wątpliwości, że najbardziej pożądanemu kawalerowi magicznej Polski nie starczą na długo pocałunki czy też łagodne słowa. Ilekroć ją obejmował odczuwała jego wielkie pragnienie, lecz pomimo pokusy nie mogła, nie mogła ulec bo po chwili przyjemności przyszedł by najgorszy kac z możliwych: moralny.

\- Wypijmy brudzia za spotkanie – zaproponowała Bella, siadając na kolanach Rudolfa – nie widzieliśmy się wieki Sasza, musimy wypić niejeden toast za twe powodzenie. Korona Ci pasuje, gratuluję!

\- Dziękuję Bello, zawsze byłaś czarująca, jak na siostrę Black przystało.

\- Teraz Andromeda jest damą – wyjaśniła Bella – wróciła na łono rodziny i ma dwoje pięknych dzieci, które drogie mi są niczym własne. Musisz koniecznie przyjechać do nas, do Anglii i poznać dumę rodu Lestrange.

\- Brzmi kusząco, lecz widzę macie moi drodzy puste kieliszki. Niedobrze to o mnie świadczy – dodał Aleksander, patrząc głównie na Natalię, którą przyciągnął bliżej.

\- Drogie panie – Bella klasnęła w dłonie – skoro jesteśmy sam na sam, niech każda z nas zajmie miejsce na kolanach ukochanego i wypijmy za spotkanie.

Natalia jęknęła, nie przeciwko zajęcia miejsca przy mężczyźnie o ciemnych włosach, lecz kolejnej porcji alkoholu. Czuła, że zdecydowania miała już dość i potrzebowała odpoczynku. Ale on nalegał, nie dając możliwości by zrobiła unik. Czy powinna uciekać? Nie, nie kiedy czuła jego dłoń obejmującą talię i dostrzegała ogień w ciemnych oczach.

\- I za pokonanie tego szaleńca, Voldemorta – dodał Aleksander, wyraźnie już lekko pod wpływem alkoholu – magia to magia i potrzebuje ochrony nie zaś niszczenia w imię ambicji jakiegoś..

\- ... bękarta półkrwi, na pohybel bękartom półkrwi – dodała Bella, duszkiem wychylając porcję wódki – zapomniałam już jak zabójcze alkohole tutaj macie – zachichotała.

\- Mugole mają wielką wyobraźnię w tych dziedzinach, zaś my eliksiry na kaca – dodał Aleksander – Lucjuszu, co za tajemnice skrywasz tym razem? Cóż sprowadza cię aż do Warszawy? Prowadzisz politykę niezależną od waszego Ministra?

\- Rufus to urzędnik, my zaś… – zaczął Lucjusz.

\- Ale znakomity urzędnik, najlepszy jakiego mieliście w Anglii od lat – przerwał mu Aleksander – przeprowadził was przez wojnę z tym bękartem o pompatycznym przezwisku.

\- Podziwiasz Scrimgeoura? – zapytała Bella.

\- Jak każdego, kto ma talent - wyjaśnił Aleksander z uśmiechem – tobie nigdy nie brakowało talentów Bello.

\- Zawsze umiałam rzucać _cruciatusiki_ – wyjaśniła czarownica – nic tak nie pomaga na różne problemy co _cruciatusik_.

\- Ale to nielegalne! – krzyknęła Hermiona, wyraźnie oburzona żartami starszej czarownicy,

\- W Polsce legalne w obronie własnej – dodała Natalia – nasze prawo pozwala bronić się w każdy możliwy sposób przez atakiem.

\- Tak piękna kobieta winna umieć rzucać _cruciatusika_ w obronie własnej – wyjaśniła Bella.

Natalia zaśmiała się ignorując wyraźnie zniesmaczenie Hermiony. Gryfonka wyraziła oburzenie samym pomysłem by ciskać w ludzi równie drastycznymi klątwami, argumentując, że bandyta i gwałciciel to też człowiek i nie można go dręczyć. Bella zachichotała złośliwie, zaś Aleksander rzucił kobiecie pełne złości spojrzenie, pozbawione choćby cienia zrozumienia. Lecz nie ku niej kierował uwagę, uznając żonę Lucjusza za niegodną choćby zdenerwowania.

Nie sposób powiedzieć ile czasu rozmawiali, aż obecni poczuli, że mają dość. Hermiona jako pierwsza opuściła towarzystwo, będąc zaprowadzoną do swej komnaty. Nie wiedziała wówczas, że dostała oddzielny pokój z Lucjuszem, bowiem Aleksander w swej złośliwości traktował ją niczym przelotną kochankę nie zaś żonę Malfoya. Natalia dopiero po jakimś czasie poczuła na tyle ciężkie zawroty głowy, że nawet nie była w stanie iść samodzielnie. Nieomal zawisła na ramieniu swego ukochanego, który hojnie dolewał kolejne kieliszki.

Natalia nie pamiętała w jaki sposób dotarła do przydzielonej komnaty gościnnej. Był to piękny, kobiecy pokój w biało-niebieskiej tonacji. Podłogę pokrywał puchaty, przyjemny w dotyku dywan. Ściany zdobiła błękitne tapeta w kwiaty, w kolorze tworzącym całość z zasłonami oraz fotelami stojącymi przy kominku. Natalia jednak na nic nie patrzyła nijak niezdolna dostrzegać cokolwiek, nim padła bez zmysłów na łóżku. Padła na szerokie, miękkie, królewskie łoże zasypiając ledwie głowa dotknęła jednej z poduszek. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy kiedy pociągnęła za sobą ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.

Nie do końca przytomna, przylgnęła do nieco całym ciałem. Ścisnęła go tak mocno, że musiałby ją odepchnąć by odejść. A na swoje szczęście lub nieszczęście nie miał ni siły ni ochoty odchodzić. Jako mężczyzna miał potrzeby o czym boleśnie przypominała pewna część ciała. Nie odepchnął brunetki tulącej się do niego niczym dziecko do matki. Wręcz przeciwnie przysunął j a bliżej, na co przylgnęła do niego mocniej, oplatając nogami. Gdyby nie ubrania, mogli by zostać wzięci za kochanków. Zresztą nimi oficjalnie byli, bowiem nikt nie wierzył w ich platoniczne relacje, nie wychodzące poza pocałunki.

Tym razem to kobieta obudziła się jako pierwsza. Sen Natalii przerwały promienie słońca, bezlitośnie wyrywając ze snu. Rozsadzający czaszkę ból głowy był pierwszym bodźcem, którego zaznała. Jęknęła, przeklinając zachłanność poprzedniego dnia. Nadeszła chwila zapłaty za szaleństwo w postaci potężnego kaca. A kac miał być podwójny. Fizyczno-moralny.

Jej umysł powoli nawiązywał kontakt z rzeczywistością. Dlatego potrzebowała pewnie dłuższej chwili by poczuć czemu właściwie leży na boku. Potem zgadła, że nie przebywa w swoim mieszkaniu, bowiem nie mieszkała w równie luksusowo urządzonym wnętrzu. Jedno spojrzenie starczyło by pojęła, że nie opuściła zamku. Owa myśl brzmiała przerażająco, ale nie aż tak jak świadomość … nie przebywała w komnacie sama.

Oprócz bólu głowy odczuwała dziwną błogość i miękkość. Potrzebowała kilku dobrych minut by pojąć, że zasnęła wtulona w mężczyznę, z którym nigdy ale to nigdy nie powinna wylądować w podobnej sytuacji. Bardziej szalona część natury kazała iść na całość jak mawiali Mugole i zrozumieć czemu inni czynią tyle zamieszania wokół bycia ze sobą. Racjonalna nakazywała spokój. Czuła przyjemne ciepło oraz kojący oddech na swej szyi. Zasnęła wtulona w ciemnowłosego czarodzieja, zaś we śnie objęła go bardzo mocno. Nie pamiętała jak do tego doszło, lecz fakty był faktem podobnie jak jego dłoń w bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyzwoitym miejscu. Sytuacja wielce mu odpowiadała... czuła to dość wyraźnie, mogła nie mieć wiedzy praktycznej ale teorię opanowała.

Odskoczyła gwałtownie, co było błędem. Wczorajsze zakąski podjechały niebezpiecznie blisko gardła, kiedy tylko wykonała ruch. Ostatnie co pamiętała to sprzeczka z Hermioną Malfoy na temat używania _Cruciatusa_ wobec bandytów, Angielka była przeciwna. Natalia jednak nie pamiętała nic więcej, a już na pewno nie czemu obudziła się w sypialni wtulona w podziwianego mężczyznę, który należał do kategorii „całkowicie poza zasięgiem". Pewnie dlatego wrzasnęła.

Aleksandra, najbardziej pożądanego kawalera magicznej Polski czekało przykre przebudzenie, nie tylko z powodu bólu głowy. Eliksiry na kaca pomagały, lecz w tamtym momencie ich nie miał. Przebudzenie w jednej z gościnnych komnat było dziwne, lecz widok przerażonej Natalii nie pozostawiał pola dla wyobraźni. Odprowadzał ją do komnaty, kiedy do wylądowali w tej właśnie pozie.

\- Nie musisz tak krzyczeć – mruknął przywołując różdżkę.

\- Nie to niemożliwe –zawodziła – nie mów, że ja.. nie, nie, nie! Nie zrobiłeś tego! Nie upiłeś mnie i nie..

\- Nie – przerwał urażony do żywego – nie muszę się posuwać do równie prostackich sztuczek!

Najpierw krzyczała, sugerując jakby została wykorzystana. Myśl wyraźnie ją przerażała. Potem zrobiła coś znacznie gorszego. Zaczęła szlochać i zawodzić zupełnie jakby doszło do nieszczęścia. Pobudki „po" bywały ciężkie, zaś płacz należał do najgorszych. Zaś Natalia, kiedy przestała krzyczeć zwinęła się w kłębek i zaczęła płakać. Wezwał Dobroniegę z eliksirem na kaca, lecz Natalia nic nie piła będąc zbyt rozbitą.

\- Nie – chlipała – nie mogłam… nie, nie, nie!

Dopiero Dobroniega przekonała bliską histerii kobietę, że do niczego nie doszło bowiem oboje byli zbyt pijani na takie akcje. Dobrze wychowane czarownice z porządnych rodzin nie postępowały równie nierozważnie. Natalia dała się w końcu przekonać, lecz i tak rzucała mu pełne poczucia winy spojrzenie, spod kołdry. Z rozmazanym przez łzy makijażem wyglądała koszmarnie, lecz właśnie wówczas uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

\- Chciałaś tego – powiedział całując ją gorąco – potrzebowałaś tylko nieco zachęty…

\- Tak – przyznała przygryzając wargę i popijając eliksir na kaca – ale to niewłaściwe. Nie mogę… jakaś część mnie pragnie paść ci w ramiona, lecz inna już tego żałuje. Powinnam wracać, zostałam za długo. Dziękuję za piękny wieczór, ale mam raport do napisania – wyjaśniła zdejmując kolczyki oraz naszyjnik.

\- Natalio ja... - zaczął.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła – przepraszam za moje słowa dzisiaj rano i zachowanie wczoraj. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie i widzę jak źle działa na mnie alkohol. Przepraszam nie powinnam… nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził, przepraszam ja…

\- Dlaczego myśl o oddaniu mi się jest ci tak przykra? – zapytał zasmucony, o wiele bardziej niż chciał przyznać.

\- To nie kwestia przykrości – wyznała – jakaś część mnie tego pragnie, ale nie mogę… - lamentowała - zostałam wychowana w przekonaniu, że dobra czarownica oddaje swój klejnot mężowi w noc poślubną– wyjaśniła przesuwając palce po różdżce – my zaś z oczywistych przyczyn… zakochałam się w kimś całkowicie poza zasięgiem i kto wie czy moje trzymanie się zasad… Sasza proszę, muszę iść nim zrobię coś czego oboje będziemy żałować.

Patrzyła na niego tak smętnie, że tylko skinął głową. Wesoły wieczór przeszedł w smutny poranek… rozmawiali wesoło a Bella opowiadała o siostrzeńcu i siostrzenicy. W którymś monecie rozmowa zeszła na Czyścicieli, a durna żona Lucjusza nazwała wysłanie ich jako paczki nieludzkim. Zaczęli spór a Bella zaproponowała wódkę na wyciszenie emocji. O jeden strzał za daleko. Przez bezmyślną idiotkę wszyscy wypili za dużo, a Natalia patrzyła na niego smutno. Urwie głowę tej całej obrończyni skrzatów nie zważając na sentyment, jaki czuł do Lucjusza, jeśli przez nią ukochana się na niego obrazi.

\- Potrzebujesz kawy i śniadania – uciął dyskusję.

\- Zapewne – przyznała Natalia słabo, przygryzając wargę – zapewne nie napiszę nic mądrego w tym stanie. Przepraszam Sasza, nie wiem co mnie opętało.

\- Pragnienie – wyjaśnił dotykając jej dłoni – powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie jesteś jak inne, że nie jesteś zwykłą zabawką.

\- Moje serce czepia się tej nadziei – skinęła głową – gdybym była wyżej urodzona... potrzebuję kawy. Oboje potrzebujemy kawy, ciekawi mnie jak się mają twoi angielscy znajomi?

\- Na pewno bardzo, ale to bardzo boli ich głowa. - stwierdził smutno choć jego ton przeczył jakiemukolwiek współczuciu w stosunku do Malfoyów.

Ze złośliwym uśmiechem opowiedział jak nakazał umieścić Lucjusza i Hermionę w oddzielnych komnatach. Nie cierpiał czarownicy, którą ledwo poznał i teraz znienawidził jeszcze bardziej. Była oczytana, lecz miała tendencję, by cytować książki co doprowadzało Aleksandra do szału. A poza tym musiał zacząć kogoś winić za ciężki poranek a ona wdzięcznie mu się podkładała.

Wypiła kawę po czym wyszła. Wciąż sprawiała wrażenie przerażonej i zawstydzonej, kiedy mówiła „do widzenia". Nie zatrzymywał jej, to by nic nie dało. Podolak miał rację, zakochał się bez pamięci w czarownicy, której może nie nazwał by jako „całkowicie poza zasięgiem", ale na pewno jako „wielce problematyczną". Pochodziła z rodziny czarodziei i miała rozsądne poglądy, lecz jej rodzinie daleko było to arystokracji. Nie mieli ni majątku, ni imponującego drzewa genologicznego, co na pewno nie spodoba się wielu. A i ona sama … na razie daje sobie radę z dziennikarzami, ale jeśli naprawdę..

\- Za dużo myślisz – wyjaśniła Liliana – zastanów się czego naprawdę pragniesz i zacznij działać.

\- Jej – wyjaśnił – ale to będzie…

\- Mezalians stulecia – zakończyła siostra słodko – mogą cię za to zacząć uwielbiać, lub wręcz przeciwnie. Przemyśl dokładnie sprawę, nie rób niczego gwałtownego, w październiku odbędzie się koncert Feliny, zaproś ją a do tego czasu…

\- Mam cały wrzesień na przemyślenia. Gdyby należała do naszej sfery – westchnął zbolały - to nie będzie proste. Jest rozsądna, wydaje się świadoma, ale innych nie przekona tymi argumentami. Czeka mnie wyznawanie i trudna ścieżka, a wynik niepewny jak..

\- Jak zawsze, gdy o coś warto się starać – zauważyła Liliana – przemyśl czego naprawdę chcesz, ale nie czekaj za długo. Jest takie powiedzenie, że lepszy wróbel w garści niż kanarek na dachu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prawie mi szkoda Lucjusza.. wizja Hermiony jako lwa (!) salonowego nie pasowała mi tak do postaci z książek, jak i tego co było na Pottermore.

Biedny Aleksander... pewnie to dla niego nowe doznanie być okrzyczanym przez poddaną w łóżku w swoim własnym pałacu.

* To genialny pomysł Freji, ale bardzo mi się podoba. Wiemy z książek, że Dumbledore i Voldemort powszechnie używali tej sztuki, ale to mało możliwe by oni jedni w całym magicznym świecie posiedli tę sztukę. Oni byli ważni z perspektywy Harry'ego, lecz z pewnością nie oni jedni korzystali z zalet Legilimencji. Poza tym fakt, że takowej sztuki nie uczono w Hogwarcie nie znaczy, że inne szkoły magii miały podobne ograniczenia.


	9. Marsz Szlam

**FrejaAleera1:** Hermiona jest zagubiona i myślę, a w każdym razie tak chcę to pokazać, w trudnej sytuacji. Czystokrwiści jej nie cierpią i zazdroszczą więc knują przeciw niej. Do tego poznaje niezbyt miłą twarz nowego sojusznika bo Aleksander to cóż wschodni magnat, który się przefarbował na dżentelmena z nienagannymi manierami, ale nadal z niego wychodzi co wychodzi. I zawsze mnie zastanawiało, że w Hogwarcie nie nauczano o kulturze czarodziei. Czytam świetny fick "Necessary gift" (w ulubionych) gdzie pojawia się kwestia jak uprzedzenia i zachowania Mugolaków chcących zmieniać świat magii się napędzają. Bo oni są nowi w tym świecie. Stąd moje pokazanie Ginny i Hermiony i jak odmienne przekonują do swoich racji. Ginny pokazuje jak połączyć osiągnięcia świata magii i mugolskiej medycyny a Hermiona żąda zmian. Chce dobrze ale działa niezbyt udolnie co wykorzystują jej wrogowie i ją podpuszczają. Bo osiągnęła sukces więc na pewno narobiła sobie takowych. Aleksander patrzy na nią jak magnat na nieokrzesaną wieśniaczkę i prowokuje.

Właśnie skrzaty to pokazują. Ona chciała je wyzwalać nie patrząc czy skrzaty tego chcą. A wszyscy wiemy czym jest uszczęśliwianie kogoś na siłę. Co do polskich przepisów, to nie chodziło tyle o brak zaufania co wciąż pokutującą lekko sarmacką mentalność. W wolnej elekcji mogli głosować tylko szlachcice, co w magicznej części oznaczało urodzenie z obojga rodziców czarodziei. Z tym, że w Polsce było o tyle lepiej że nie mieli chowu wsobnego.

Pomysł na "Marsz Szlam" podsunął mi **Toraach**. Rzecz jasna marsz inspirowany autentycznymi marszami znanymi z naszego świata. Osobiście uważam takie akcje za przynoszące więcej szkód niż pożytku. Używanie wulgarnych określeń czy wulgarny ubiór nie wygląda przekonująco jako środek walki z molestowaniem czy dyskryminacją. Z molestowaniem czy też innymi objawami przemocy trzeba walczyć bez używania wulgarnych słów i tępić używanie takowych.

Ostrzeżenia: momentami słodko i bardzo niepoprawnie.

Betowała jak zwykle niezawodna **Freja** , która dodaje smaczku w wielu momentach.

* * *

Lucjusz obudził się w jednej z komnat gościnnych, zaś na szafce nocnej czekał eliksir na kaca. Wypił duszkiem napój przeklinając wódkę. Sasza ich wszystkich upił, to stanowiło dobry znak – tak sobie myślał pan Malfoy. Może i było w tym jakieś ziarenko prawdy. Kiedy panaceum na boleści zaczęło działać, zaczął szukać Hermiony. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki, wyraźnie zaniepokojony nieobecnością żony. Głośno się zastanawiał gdzie też czarownica mogła pójść i wyraził zaniepokojenie czy też nie wpadła w tarapaty. W budynkach jak królewski zamek istniały zabezpieczania przed przypadkowymi gośćmi, o czym Malfoy wiedział doskonale. Tym bardziej, że doskonale znał jej ciekawski charakter i brak swego rodzaju obycia w towarzystwie, co nie rokowało zbyt dobrze. A przecież byli TYLE lat po ślubie. Ona stanowiła idealny dowód na to, że po wykryciu magii u danego mugolaka w miarę wcześnie powinno znaleźć się dobrą czarodziejską rodzinę w której zaszła nieplanowana mutacja i pozbawiła charłaka magii. Lucjusz zdawał sobie sprawę, dzięki edukacji żony, iż małżeństwa między kuzynami mogą przyczyniać się do różnych wad rozwojowych, w tym braku magii. Także istniała koncepcja, by podmieniać dzieci na dość wczesnym etapie. Proces adopcji mugolaka sprawiłby, że cechy charakterystyczne dla mugoli zaniknęłyby na korzyść rodziców adopcyjnych. Oczywiście bez wymiany krwi, gdyż wg niektórych koncepcji to we krwi mogła być magia, w końcu ile eliksirów czarno magicznych powstawało na bazie krwi czarodzieja? Stąd transfuzja mogłaby spowodować zanik magii u wybranego dziecka. Dziecko charłacze z kolei po lekkich _perswazjach_ byłoby przyjęte do rodu mugoli. I smok najedzony, a jednak dziewica cała…No i dzięki temu mugolak od początku znał swoją wartość. Adopcje były oficjalne w przypadku starszych dzieci. Po uzyskaniu pełnoletniości ustalano ich posag i wejście do rodziny czystej krwi w ramach małżeństwa. Ale wszelkie dobra rodu do którego go przyjęto miałoby dziedziczyć magiczne dziecko z danego małżeństwa.

Arystokrata o platynowych włosach potrzebował nieco czasu, by zrozumieć, że żony prawdopodobnie nie było w komnacie. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł ani jednej rzeczy do niej należące, co sugerowało, że Hermiona została umieszczona w całkiem innej komnacie. Lucjusz zacisnął pięści z oburzenia. Zrozumiał przesłanie swego polskiego znajomego, który nie znosił jego żony serdecznie i nie dawał się do niej przekonać. A on naprawdę próbował poprzedniego dnia. Ale jak to mówią „dobrymi chęciami piekło wybrukowane".

\- Hermiona nie ma obycia, ale ma dobre serce. Wyciągnęła do mnie i Draco rękę, kiedy wszyscy nas przeklinali – tłumaczył – czy to nie ma znaczenia?

\- Ma – skinął głową Aleksander – lecz ona cię kompromituje a co gorsza ma rewolucyjne pomysły. Mugolacy są nowi w naszym świecie a żądają od nas zmian praw – syknął – to bezczelność by żądać czegoś podobnego.

\- Niektóre prawa są złe i wymagają zmian – nie dawała za wygraną Hermiona.

\- A kimże jesteś by naruszać i oceniać tradycję? – syknął Aleksander – znam tobie podobnych, Hermiono Malfoy, przychodzicie do naszego świata i oczekujecie zmian wedle waszego widzimisię. Nie wiedzieliście wcześniej o istnieniu magii a macie czelność żądać od nas rewolucji bo coś się wam nie podoba! A kto wam dał prawo uznawania waszych praw i przekonań za ważniejsze?

\- Prześladowanie skrzatów czy też dawania prawa głosu wyłącznie czarodziejom z …- zaczęła.

\- Tylko głupiec zabija sługę – prychnął Aleksander – a nasz system polityczny nie powinien zajmować Hermiony Malfoy. Uważasz pewnie, że pozjadałaś rozumy. bo przeczytałaś wszystkie książki, które były pod ręką, ale…

Na szczęście nie dokończył zdania. Siedząca obok Natalia wyraziła chęć spróbowania babeczek z truskawkami, przez co Aleksander zwrócił ku niej uwagę. Lucjusz ciężko westchnął patrząc na swego kompana. Rodzina Orłowskich była nie mniej znamienita niż Malfoyowie, zaś tutaj w Polsce, to oni rozdawali karty. Niestety szanse na porozumienia były ciężkie. Aleksander był konserwatystą a do tego będąc królem, uważał rewolucjonistom za wrogów. Hermiona zaś dostrzegała niesprawiedliwości i pragnęła walczyć z przywilejami czarodziei czystej krwi. Tych dwoje nie miało szans na porozumienie, zaś tylko obecność świadków powstrzymywała walkę.

Lucjusz rzucił zaklęcie, by znaleźć żonę na drugim końcu pałacu. Zamierzał porozmawiać z gospodarzem na temat zachowania, ale najpierw porozmawiać z Hermioną. Poranek musiał być dla niej ciężki. Ruszył szybkim krokiem, po drodze snując plany co zrobić z pięknie zaczętym dniem.

Poranek nie był lekki dla Hermiony. Obudziła się sama w przestronnej, gościnnej komnacie. Głowa dokuczała okrutnie, lecz nigdzie nie dostrzegała eliksiru na kaca. Nie śmiała w tym stanie rzucać zaklęcia by znaleźć Lucjusza. Zwinęła się w kłębek, mając nadzieję, że mąż sam ją znajdzie. Ona sama nie śmiała szukać go w tym stanie.

Najlepsze przebudzenie czekało Bellą i Rudolfa. Obudzili się nago na podłodze jednej z komnat. Było im zimno, lecz prędko znaleźli sposób na rozgrzanie oraz kaca, bynajmniej nie oznaczający eliksiru. Oni byli zachwyceni gościnnością swego polskiego znajomego a także zaczęli snuć domysły na temat jego pobudki, odkąd wyszedł ze swoją nieprzytomną czarownicą. Byli ciekawi, czy Aleksander znów zachowa się jak dobrze wychowany „paniczyk" wobec w sumie damy (podobnie jak było to w przypadku kuzynki braci Lestrange, Araminty), czy w końcu skorzystał z okazji…

Lucjusz okropnie posprzeczał się ze swoim dawnym kompanem. Zarzucił mu stronniczość oraz uprzedzenia, skoro wypominał mu małżeństwo z Hermioną. „ _Pokochałem kobietę o złotym sercu i miałam odwagę postąpić wobec niej uczciwie. Uczyniłem ją swoją żoną z szacunku i miłości do niej, ty zaś uciekasz od zobowiązań. Twoja Natalia długo nie wytrzyma w roli tymczasowej rozrywki i jest jedną z tych czarownic, które wybiorą mniej znacznego, uczciwego czarodzieja niż kogoś kto ma stanowisko, lecz nie szanuje dość by poślubić"._ Na te słowa Aleksander zmrużył oczy, a od całej postaci aż biła wściekłość. Poczuł się dotknięty przez przyjaciela, choć prawdę mówiąc gdzieś jego podświadomość mówiła, że Luc może mieć rację.

Zapominając o manierach cisnął z Lucjusza bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem, aż arystokrata o platynowych włosach wylądował za drzwiami. Przystojną twarz Malfoya ozdobił grymas wściekłości oraz kąśliwości, świadom, że trafił w czuły punkt. Zamierzał zranić gospodarza za to jak zachował się wobec Hermiony. Najwyraźniej z interesu nici.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia wróciła do mieszkania i zasiadła nad pracą z kubkiem gorącej czekolady. Naprawdę miała do skończenia pracę, a po wszystkim co zaszło potrzebowała skupienia uwagi. Wciąż czuła na sobie dotyk jego dłoni na swoim ciele, powodując dreszcze. Dlatego pewnie z ulgą opuściła komnaty, czując się wyraźnie nieswojo.

Obejrzała w gazetach zdjęcia z bankietu. Sama przed sobą przyznała, że wyglądała naprawdę dobrze. Zapewne nigdy więcej nie przyjdzie na podobną zabawę, lecz winna smakować chwilę i wrócić do codziennych obowiązków. Raport się sam nie napisze, zaś ona powinna przygotować pracę. Szef, zaprzysięgły antymonarchista, dogryzał jej za każdym razem, odkąd zaczęła swą znajomość z najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem. Musiała udowadniać, że potrafi pracować a nie tylko wskakiwać do łóżka ważnym czarodziejom. Chwilami chciała wyć z frustracji.

Tylko dzięki Ludwice całkiem nie zwątpiła. Przyjaciółka miała pretensje o zatajenie faktu znajomości z Aleksandrem Orłowskim, lecz nie dokuczała ni nie dogryzała. Inni, no cóż zazdrość to okropna cecha wręcz narodowa by rzec. W poniedziałek po bankiecie, przyszła nieco wcześniej by skończyć pracę z Ludwiką. Nie oczekiwała zmian, toteż nie zwróciła uwagę na gościa w gabinecie szefa.

\- Cóż za niezwykłe spotkanie, czekałem na panią, panno Walewska – huknął Borewicz, Szef Instytutu Alchemii.

\- Zna mnie proszę pana? – zapytała zaskoczona brunetka.

\- Od czasów naszego spotkania na bankiecie na zamku królewskim – wyznał czarodziej – proszę panią do mojego gabinetu.

Natalia wymieniła z Ludwiką zaskoczone spojrzenie, lecz poszła za mężczyzną. Doskonale pamiętała spotkanie oraz jego słowa, lecz nie wiedziała czy powinna okazać radość czy coś całkiem przeciwnego. Nie mogła jednak odmawiać Szefowi swego Instytutu.

Borewicz był niskim, przysadzistym czarodziejem o sporej inteligencji oraz jeszcze większej ambicji. Pochodzący ze średnio znacznej rodziny mężczyzna, podobnie jak większość przedstawicieli swej klasy pragnął dodać coś do swego dziedzictwa. Teraz patrzył uważnie na Natalię, oceniając każdy jej gest oraz słowo. Kobieta miała tego świadomość, idąc do gabinetu.

\- Jest pani pracowitą i bystrą osobą, panno Walewska – zaczął – z pani przenikliwością oraz zdolnościami może pani zajść wysoko.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem – zaczęła Natalia mając przy tym dość specyficzną minę, którą mugolskie nastolatki zakwalifikowałyby do wyrażenia „WTF?". Sama osobiście była skonsternowana rozmową i całymi tymi wybiegami.

\- Skromność nie jest potrzebna – żachnął się Borewicz – ma pani potężnych przyjaciół, a prócz tego bystrość i klasę. Marnuje się pani w zespole tego antymonarchisty, który nie potrafi przekuć swego potencjału w sukces.

\- Mój szef – zaczęła ostrożnie – ma poglądy jakie ma, lecz ma doświadczenie i wiedzę. – oświadczyła dyplomatycznie

\- Lojalność to piękna cecha – zauważył Borewicz – proszę pracować dla mnie panno Walewska. W moim biurze nigdy nie dość młodych, ambitnych ludzi z głową na karku. Proszę spokojnie przemyśleć sprawę i popytać przyjaciół – zakończył, widząc jej wahanie.

Natalia już zamierzała zaprotestować, lecz opanowała swój język. Podobny awans dawał szansę, jeśli dobrze rozegra sprawę. Z drugiej strony jednak, wiedziała jak wszystko musi wyglądać. Bez trudu odgadła, a i Borewicz nie ukrywał niczego, że dostała propozycję za spotykanie się z Aleksandrem Orłowskim. Nie chciała wspinać się po szczytach kariery wykorzystując jedynego mężczyznę, na którym jej zależało.

Nie wiedząc co zrobić napisała do niego list. Wciąż czuła dyskomfort po swoim zachowaniu na bankiecie a także po takowym. Nie wiedziała jednak, co zrobić w sprawie Borewicza, a wolała porozmawiać z bliskim sercu zanim jednak cokolwiek postanowi. Być może duma nakazywała by odrzucić propozycję, ale czy podobna szansa trafi się jeszcze kiedykolwiek ponownie?

„ _Wykorzystaj swą szansę Natalio_ " – zobaczyła znajome pismo – „ _Wiem, że nie jesteś jedną z tych panien, co widzą we mnie szansę na karierę. Ale skoro Borewicz pragnie ci pomóc, pozwól mu na to. Masz wielkie talenty i powinny one zostać dostrzeżone"._ Widzą owe słowa nie miała wątpliwości co zrobić. Może i awans nie był spowodowany tym, co akceptowała lecz przecież wykaże co potrafi.

\- Zatem pragniesz czytać raporty? – zapytał zaskoczony Borewicz – niechaj i tak będzie, ale naprawdę nie oczekuję…

Ona jednak się uparła, pragnąć pokazać swoje umiejętności oraz pracowitość. Zamierzała też codziennie chadzać na lunch z Ludwiką, swoją bliską przyjaciółką a także bliską współpracowniczką. „ _Chociaż jedna z nas zrobi karierę, zaś powodzenie jednej to i szansa dla_ _drugiej_ ". Natalia zrozumiała sugestię i przysięgła pomagać na ile to możliwe. Ludwika zasłużyła na wsparcie, zaś będąc pracowitą i bystrą z pewnością nie zmarnuje danej szansy. Niewiele kobiet pracowało w Instytucie Alchemii, toteż musiały się nawzajem wspierać i sobie pomagać. Obie doskonale rozumiały zasady.

Natalia szła niczym na ścięcia na spotkanie na zamku. Ostatnim razem czuła się podobnie, kiedy rozmawiała z nim po wysłaniu listu, próbując wyjaśnić niestosowność spotkań. Teraz wciąż odczuwała złość na siebie za zachowanie po bankiecie i przysięgła wielce uważnie pić alkohol, by znowu nie zrobić czegoś niewłaściwego, nie powiedzieć niczego niestosownego. Nie chciała by procenty decydowały o kolejnych czynach.

\- Gratuluję awansu – szepnął całując ją gorąco marząc, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, a przynajmniej całą nadchodzącą noc – jak pierwsze dni na nowym stanowisku?

\- Dużo papierkowej roboty, Sasza, naprawdę nie masz za złe, że… – zaczęła płaczliwie

\- Nie – powiedział dotykając palcem jej ust, co miało ją uspokoić i wyciszyć, a jednocześnie wewnętrznie rozpalić – cieszy mnie, kiedy mogę pomóc przyjaciołom – zapewnił solennie – czy ty byś nie wsparła kogoś drogiego?

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła – lecz pragnę pokazać mą wiedzę i być zapamiętana za zdolności nie zaś za, jak to mawiał Borewicz, za zdolności znajdowania przyjaciół. Przecież nie uwiodłam cię dla zysku – zapewniła wbijając wzrok w podłogę, znaczy zysk miał być, ale całkowicie prywatny i osobisty, a tego nie liczy się gdy chodzi o kariery i stołeczki – zauroczyłeś mnie swoimi manierami oraz wiedzą, nie zaś stanowiskiem i tytułami.

\- Wiem – szepnął – wiem kochana, dlatego jesteś dla mnie… chadzaj na bankiety i naucz się dawać radę z dziennikarzami. Mam coś dla ciebie – dodał, przywołując niewielkie pudełeczko – w sam raz do nowej pracy.

Drżącymi rękami otworzyła pudełeczko. Aż krzyknęła widząc srebrne, staromodne kolczyki w kształcie pająków. Taką właśnie biżuterię kochała, a nie śmiała nawet zgadywać ile cudo kosztowało. Nie wiedziała czy powinna przyjmować prezent, lecz on nalegał, a nie chciała mu sprawić przykrości odmową.

Objęła go mocno, tuląc się do niego z całej siły. Gesty czułości dawały jej niemałe zadowolenie i zaczynała rozważać czy przypadkiem nie powinna zmienić swej upartej postawy. Czy to takie straszne oddać mu się, chociaż raz zaznać słodyczy? Być może nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż, nie tak jak chciały ciotki.

\- Nie ma powodu do pośpiechu – szeptał tuląc ją bardzo mocno – nie jest mą wolą byś porzucała dla mnie swe przekonania, by poczucie winy zniszczyło to co nas łączy. Nie czułem czegoś podobnego do bardzo, bardzo dawna.

\- Byłeś kiedyś zakochany? – zapytała zaskoczona, gładząc jego policzek.

\- Tak, lecz ona była już zaręczona z innym. Narcyza Black olśniła mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia, lecz została przyrzeczona Lucjuszowi. Zginęła przez _jego szaleństwo_ a teraz – urwał na chwilę, wziął duży oddech i kontynuował choć dalej trząsł się wewnętrznie - on, on poślubił tę całą Granger. Och nie, nie myśl, że chodzi mi głównie o to, że pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli – mówił – nie mam nic przeciw Mugolakom, a Podolak to mój przyjaciel od czasów szkoły. Nienawidzę jednak rewolucjonistów jak ona, co przychodzą do naszego świata i oczekuję zmian wedle swego widzimisię. To Mugolaki a nie my mają się przystosować! – odpowiedział nazbyt ostro

Skinęła głową, wtulając się w niego mocniej. Rozumiała jego punkt widzenia, a nawet szanowała ową szczerość. Wsunęła palce w jego włosy i zaczęła je przeczesywać, z zadowoleniem widząc jak mruczy z zadowolenia. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio czuła się tak dobrze, nie kiedy padła w jego ramiona.

\- Musisz nosić kolczyki codziennie – nakazał – zaś kiedy zajmiesz ważne stanowisko, z przyjemnością zacznę negocjacje – wyjaśnił całując ją ponownie.

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile czasu spędzili dzieląc pocałunki i słowa. Nie wiedziała kiedy padli na wygodną sofę, tuląc do siebie bardzo mocno. Nie protestowała, gdy poczuła dłonie w bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyzwoitych miejscach. Mruknęła tylko z zadowoleniem, zachęcając do dalszego działania.

\- Czy załatwiłeś interesy ze swoim przyjacielem z Anglii? – zapytała w którymś momencie.

\- Nie – wyjaśnił – okropnie się posprzeczaliśmy na sam koniec, a wszystko przez tę wielbicielkę skrzatów. Lucjusz… - spojrzał na ukochaną zbolałym wzrokiem - zazdroszczę mu, że poślubił ukochaną która jest przy nim pomimo mrocznej przeszłości.

-Ty nie masz…

\- … takich możliwości – przerwał, lecz po chwili spojrzał z rozbawieniem na dziewczynę - pójdziesz ze mną na koncert Feliny?

\- Oczywiście – zapewniał – to sławna śpiewaczka, słuchałam jej w radiu.

\- A teraz posłuchasz na żywo i olśnisz wszystkich.

Wtuliła się w niego mocniej, smakując każdą sekundę cudownego czasu. Czy naprawdę winna aż tak bardzo bronić przed chwilę szaleństwa? Wątpiła, lecz on był dość szlachetny, by na nic nie naciskać, a jedynie obejmować. „ _Przyjemność nie jest warta poczucia winy, ono potrwa dłużej_ " – szeptał. Szanowała go za właśnie taką postawę, zaś gdyby wcześniej nie kochała, pokochała właśnie wówczas. Czuła jego wielkie pragnienie, lecz potrafił nad sobą panować. Gdyby tylko mogli być ze sobą naprawdę, gdyby była wysoko urodzona…

\- Chciałabyś się ze mną związać? – zapytał patrząc w okno, kiedy wstał by spojrzeć na ogrody – wiedz, że to nie tylko przywileje, ale przede wszystkim ciężka praca i obstrzał mediów. Nieustanny – położył akcent na ostatnie słowo

\- Zgaduję – szepnęła – ty jednak dźwigasz ten ciężar i chciałabym ci móc pomóc w twej pracy. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, twoja rodzina się nigdy nie zgodzi ale… pomarzyć chyba zawsze można.

\- Rozszarpali by cię na strzępy, teraz uchodzisz za jedną z moich niezliczonych miłostek, ale poważna deklaracja to całkiem inna sytuacja.

\- Lecz to tylko teoretyczne rozważania – szepnęła zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu – nie pozwolą ci poślubić kobiety takiej jak ja, musisz dawać przykład i tym podobne. Chyba powinnam już iść, wracać do moich raportów. Pragnę przekonać Borewicza co do moich kompetencji.

Skinął tylko głową i patrzył jak odchodziła. Patrzył na nią tak beznadziejnie ckliwym wzrokiem, że nawet Podolak nie żartował. Widział jak szła przez ogród i myślał nad czymś intensywnie. Przyjazd Anglików nieźle namieszał, bynajmniej nie w korzystny sposób. Lecz czy można ufać komuś kto wykonuje radykalne zwroty jak Lucjusz Malfoy?

\- Wyduś z siebie co do niej czujesz – radził Podolak – zapewnij, że myślisz poważnie. Długo zamierzasz tak rozważać w kółko to samo?

\- To nie takie proste, nie mogę ot tak lekko podjąć decyzji!

\- Huknij pięścią w stół i okaż zdecydowanie, jeśli naprawdę tego pragniesz. Masz swoje lata, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zaszalałeś – odparł Podolak niezrażony – Co innego harce jako nastolatek podczas gościny u przyjaciela, a co innego prawdziwe szaleństwo. Pomyśl, kto będzie cię wspierał niezależnie od decyzji, jakie podejmiesz choć będzie mieć swoje zdanie i nie będzie się bała go wyrażać. Ta mała ma głowę na karku. Musisz zaryzykować.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz wracał do Malfoy Manor w paskudnym nastroju. Zdecydowanie nie należało prowadzić poważnych rozmów, kiedy resztki alkoholu wciąż krążyły w krwiobiegu. Wszyscy wypili za dużo, a on niczym ostatni dureń zaczął krzyczeć w obronie damy. Od czasu swego drugiego ślubu słyszał raz po raz kąśliwe uwagi, chociaż nie aż tak wprost. Dał się sprowokować i podejść niczym dziecko. Wyrzucenie z komnaty z pomogą magii bezróżdżkowej nieco go otrzeźwiło. Wówczas sobie przypomniał dlaczego tak Grindelwald jak i Voldemort czuli respekt przez wschodnimi czarodziejami: o wiele lepiej niż Anglicy opanowali magię bezróżdżkową, bowiem tamtejsze władze aż tak nie dążyły do kontrolowania wszystkiego i zachęcano do ćwiczeń właśnie nad tymi umiejętnościami. Nie mówiąc o tym, że animagii uczonej na zaawansowanej Transmutacji.

Rzecz jasna pożegnanie było o wiele bardziej stonowane. Dwaj dawni kompani zapanowali nad sobą na tyle, by nie sprzeczać się. Lucjusz jednak doskonale zrozumiał przesłanie lodowatego pożegnania polskiego znajomego, który nie dał mu niczego poza standardową formułką i potraktował o wiele bardziej przyjaźnie Bellę z Rudolfem.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła Hermiona – nie powinnam była dać się aż tak sprowokować. Wielu reagowało kąśliwością na nasze małżeństwo.

\- Sasza szukał pretekstu – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – tak naprawdę chyba stracił do mnie zaufanie odkąd przystąpiłem do Lorda Voldemorta a nasze małżeństwo… tylko go utwierdziło w złym zdaniu o mnie. A najgorsze, że jest sam hipokrytą, bo wypomina mi coś czego sam pragnie, a mieć nie może! Zawsze tak było!

\- Zawsze?- spytała Hermiona.

\- O tak, najpierw durzył się w Narcyzie a teraz… teraz zazdrości mi odwagi i sukcesu w walce ze społecznymi przesądami. Poślubiłem cię i zmusiłem innych do akceptacji mej decyzji. Ale nie ma tego złego… będę słać Draco, jemu Sasza nic nie zarzuci.

Lucjusz nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował znaleźć wyjścia z sytuacji. Nigdy nie zamierzał się poddawać w swoich planach. Tak czy siak zamierzał skorzystać na ociepleniu relacji na linii Anglia-Polska zanim Minister zrobi użytek ze swoich pomysłów na politykę. Zapewnił o tym Hermionę, która nie wyraziła jednak głośnego sprzeciwu.

W tym samym czasie Ginny zaczęła realizować swoje ambitne plany zawodowe. Korzystając z pozycji żony Pottera, poczęła udzielać wywiadów gazetom i opowiadać o chorobie. Zgodziła się nawet porozmawiać z Ritą Skeeter, które wyznała w jaki sposób cierpiała po urodzeniu syna a nikt nie potrafił pomóc. Dopóki nie usłyszała o mugolskiej medycynie zwanej psychiatrią, nie umiała opanować emocji. Po prostu wzięła wiatr w żagle. Pod płaszczykiem troski o chorych zaczęła kuć swoje osobiste żelazo. Może to była wina nauk Walpurgii? Ona sama była zachwycona, iż młoda czysto krwista wiedźma zaczęła godnie reprezentować swojego męża, jej „dziedzica", i tym samym nie wszczyna burd, co ujmowało honor nie tylko rodzinie, ale jej samej jako wartościowej czarownicy.

\- Mugole nie mając magii stworzyli wielkie dzieła. Winniśmy się od nich uczyć i przyswajać ich osiągnięcia. Ja stanowię żywy dowód jak daleko można dzięki temu zajść.

Szczerze wyznanie Ginny wywołało wielkie wrażenie, zaś wyjaśnienie zalet leczenia Mugoli przekonywało wielu do zainteresowania niemagiczną populacją. Zdaniem złośliwych, to właśnie ONA, a nie jej ojciec-nieudacznik mogła przekonać o potędze Mugoli. Lecz niestety cały cykl zdarzeń, które potem nastąpił skutecznie zaszkodził zwolennikom zmian w czarodziejskim świecie. A sygnał przyszedł z Francji, a raczej od wysłanników jaśnie oświeconego rządu tegoż kraju.

Kiedy wieści dotarły do Lucjusza oraz Belli, arystokraci śmieli się z pechowych czarodziei, kpiąc bezlitośnie. Tylko Hermiona zaciskała zęby, coraz dosadniej rozumiejąc, że niechętni Mugolakom konserwatyści zdobywali poparcie coraz szerszej grupy ludzi. Poza członkami dawnego Zakonu Feniksa nikt nie protestował, zaś ostatnie wieści z Polski wywołały u Hermiony złość.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Przybywający przez zachodnią granicę Polski Czyściciele, niczym Prusaki do nowego raju, zaczynali przekonywać miejscowych do konieczności zmian. Antymonarchistów nigdy nie brakowało, podobnie jak zwolenników odebrania przywilejów starym rodom. Ta właśnie grupa słuchała gości z Zachodu, aż wszyscy postanowili urządzić marsz ulicą Babiogórską, „Marsz Szlam" jak sami siebie nazwali, nawołując do inicjatyw mugolskich działaczy

Co bardziej przytomni postanowili zapewnić sobie zgodę na przemarsz. Brak takowej ze strony władz nijak im nie przeszkodził, zaś wysłanniczka jaśnie oświeconego Ministerstwa Francji uznała za właściwe by w takowym iść, podobnie jak znaleziona grupka malkontentów za ulicy Bazyliszka. W tamtejszych spelunach łatwo było znaleźć pijaków, pechowych adeptów czarnej magii lub każdego, kto szukał zaczepki. Każdy powód pasował, nieważne czy walka z wilkołakami czy arystokracją. Kiedy zaś zwolennicy wolności poczęli stawiać wódkę potencjalnym protestującym, chętnych nie brakowało. Musieli tylko przećwiczyć co też kto mówi, aby nie doszło do kompromitacji.

Hałaśliwa grupa szła Babiogórską. Ludzie pokazywali ich palcami, czasem chichocząc złośliwie nad nazwą oraz dziwacznymi strojami maszerujących. Czarownice zakładały mugolskie topy, minispódniczki oraz szpilki, malując twarze ostrym makijażem. Akurat na nie wielu patrzyło z ciekawością, lecz uwaga nijak nie obejmowała mężczyzn. Czarodzieje nosili wyciągnięte t-shirty oraz dżinsy, a wyraźnie niechlujnych spacerujących przechodnie pokazywali palcami. Niektórzy z Polaków wskazywali ich palcami a inni się z nich śmieli. Lecz niestety żarty miały się skończyć.

Określenie „szlama" uchodziło za wulgarne, a ktoś wrażliwy na brak estetyki oraz wulgarne zachowanie w końcu postanowił wezwać służby porządkowe. To był środek sierpniowego dnia, na Babiogórskiej, czyli w miejscu, gdzie uczniowie szkół czy jeszcze młodsze dzieci mogły przypadkiem dojrzeć bezeceństwa. Nie można było dopuścić do podobnego zachowania.

Uczestnicy „Marszu Szlam" nijak nie zamierzali posłuchać Justycjariuszy, którzy bardziej niż chętnie aresztowali głośną grupę. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że jedną z obecnych była Jeanne D'Artoix, francuska ambasador. Kobieta nie miała dość sprytu by uciec kiedy nadeszła okazja. Co gorsza, postanowiła zacząć sprzeczkę, powołując na swój immunitet dyplomatyczny. Zwyczajni funkcjonariusze nie mieli prawa jej aresztować, o czym im przypomniała kłótliwie.

\- Prawa uciskanych zostaną uznane! – krzyczała - nadchodzi koniec tyranii, a wy nie macie prawa mnie aresztować.

\- Nie, ale mamy prawo zabrać na przesłuchanie na zamek – wyjaśnił jeden z Justycjariuszy.

Aleksander uśmiechał się promiennie, kiedy usłyszał o aresztowaniu Francuzki. Wyglądał niczym dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami, czując jakby czas prezentów przyszedł wcześniej niż zwykle. Jego ludzie od dawna szukali haków na Francuzkę a ona sama postanowiła im pomóc, uczestnicząc w nielegalnej demonstracji. Oczywiście natychmiast nieomal pobiegł do komnaty przeznaczonej na przesłuchania. A raczej pobiegłby, gdyby wiecznie siedząca na praktykach Alicja, córka jego sekretarza, nie chwyciła go za rękaw szaty.

\- Wasza Wysokość, przepraszam najmocniej ale nie wypada by majestat tak bezceremonialne…

Miała rację. Nie tylko nie przetrącił jej ręki za podobną bezczelność, ale i podziękował. Dziewczyna miała głowę na karku i słusznie mu przypomniała. Niewielu kobietom pozwalał się równie bezceremonialnie dotykać, lecz ona należała do tego grona, zwłaszcza, że była zaręczona i świata poza narzeczonym nie widziała. Tylko dlatego nie odepchnął jej, ale nawet pozwolił poprawić sobie szatę. Zwykle Dobroniega pomagała przy podobnych sprawach, ale Alicja także zajmowała się dobieraniem zapinek do szaty i miała gust. Umiała też bardzo dobrze układać włosy i masować skronie oraz kark, mając zdecydowanie odpowiednie kwalifikacje. I nie próbowała go uwieść co najważniejsze.

\- Stało się coś? – zapytała dziewczyna kończąc poprawianie szaty.

\- Ta przeklęta Francuzica, chodź ze mną i weź samopiszący długopis.

Praktykantka skinęła głową i przywołała niezbędne sprzęty. Nosiła wąską, sięgającą do połowy łydki szatę oraz czarne szpilki. By nadać sobie bardziej poważny wyraz twarzy, założyła nawet okulary oraz upinała włosy w kok. Wyglądała przez to na starszą, ale miało to tę zaletę, że mogła zostać na praktykach ile chciała. Jak wielokrotnie powtarzała nigdzie nie dostanie tak dobrej płacy i dobrego szefa. Aleksander wychodził z założenia, by odnosić uprzejmie, acz powściągliwie, do każdego kto dla niego pracował. Żadnej dumy czy wywyższania się, co dawało doskonałe efekty. Zawsze zdąży nakrzyczeć, a traktowanie pracowników z góry tylko niszczy ich lojalność.

\- Może mam przynieść srebrne zapinki? – zapytała niewinnie.

\- Nie! To robocze spotkanie, nie wejdę tam odstrojony jak jakiś modniś – prychnął.

Czarownica skinęła głową, ale jednocześnie miała coś takiego w wyrazie twarzy... Oczywiście czytała wszystko o romansie z Natalią i błagała by mogła poznać dziewczynę. Zawsze odmawiał, a ona nie dawała za wygraną. Tak samo jak nie przerażały ją wezwania przez Fiuu o dzikich godzinach. Teraz zaś biegła za nim w szpilkach, raz po raz próbując przekonać, by szedł wolniej.

\- Nie macie prawa! To złamanie zasad międzynarodowej współpracy– krzyczała aresztowana jak opętana - złoże zażalenie.

\- A do jakiejż to instancji? – zapytał lodowato Aleksander wchodząc do pomieszczenia – szacowna ambasador na nielegalnym marszu, nieładnie panno D'Artoix.

\- Wolności nie da się zdławić, zaś żaden z nich – wskazała na Justycjariuszy – nie zmusi mnie do mówienia.

\- Ale ja mogę – odparł z drapieżnym uśmiechem – a veritaserum rozwiązuje język.

Nakazał przynieść buteleczkę z przeźroczystym płynem. Nalał przepisowe trzy krople na łyżkę po czy bezceremonialnie przechylił głowę kobiety, zmuszając ją do połknięcia eliksiru. Nie zamierzał okazywać cienia delikatności, a nawet wytarł ręce w szatę jakby dotknął czegoś okropnego. I nie wnikał czy zachował się elegancko, czy nie.

\- Wygramy, jak wygraliśmy we Francji – warknęła kobieta – wolność zatriumfuje i uciskani podniosą broń przeciw tyranom.

\- Jakie masz powiązania z Czyścicielami?

\- Należę do nich, odkąd przybyli do Francji, pragnę walczyć z uciskiem. Mój Minister to rozumie, a postęp zatriumfuje!

\- A skąd pomysł na marsz?

\- Szlamy zatriumfują i obalą stary ład, szlamy, wilkołaki oraz skrzaty domowe wprowadzą nowy, lepszy świat. Tyrani upadną.

\- Czy pomagałaś agentom Czyścicieli?

\- Tak – odparła, i dodała hardo – i będę dalej tak robić!

Francuzka wyznała prawdę o swoich powiązaniach z Czyścicielami. Działanie, które podjęli były na granicy prawa, lecz wielu pragnęło pozbyć się nielubianej kobiety. Alicja pośpieszenie notowała zeznania, a słuchający nie wierzyli, że ambasador mogła aż tak nierozważnie wziąć udział w nielegalnym marszu. Prawo polskie nie zabraniało obywatelom na organizowanie publicznych spotkań, lecz zabraniało używania słów wulgarnych i agresji.

W parkach często gromadzili się ludzie dość spontanicznie. Tylko kiedy dochodziło do gwałtownych sporów, uczestnicy zostali aresztowani. Na tej zasadzie właśnie aresztowano uczestników „marszu szlam", a francuska ambasador nie oczekiwała, że „nieuprzejmy dzikus" jak nazywała polskiego króla w listach do Francji, naprawdę zdobędzie się na wlanie jej do gardła veritaserum.

Jeanne D'Artoix była oświecona i elegancka, w każdym razie w swoim przekonaniu. Nosiła zawsze pyszne szaty, podkreślając zalety kobiecej figury. Podobnie, jak ambasador Rosji oraz czarodzieje z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów uczestniczyła w porannych, piątkowych spotkaniach. Zawsze forsowała tam swoje poglądy, mając przekonanie o niemożności, by ktokolwiek mógł jej zaszkodzić. Chronił ją immunitet dyplomatyczny, gwarantujący wolność słowa oraz głoszenia poglądów. Ale nie chronił przed klątwami, które dostawał każdy uczestnik spotkań. Aleksander, podobnie jak większość młodzieńców z arystokratycznych rodzin, od dziecka był uczony był podstaw magii bezróżdżkowej. Nie osiągnął może poziomu mistrza, ale dość by dać sobie radę z posłami. Podczas spotkań nie można było mieć różdżki, lecz on dawał sobie radę. Nie przeklinał ich niczym ciężkim, chociaż niektóre klątwy bywały dość dokuczliwe.

Rodzajem niepisanej tradycji w Polsce, było ciskanie zaklęć w posłów czy też innych, którzy wywołali niezadowolenie monarchy. Jeanne D'Artoix zniechęciła do siebie Polaków nieomal natychmiast, lecz dopiero udział w ulicznej bijatyce dał im powód by aresztować kobietę. Bo mimo wszystko miała status posła, a poseł swoje prawa jakieś tam miał. Lecz kiedy taki postanowił wziąć udział w ulicznej burdzie jego przywileje automatycznie zaczynały zanikać, zaś ochrona posła kończyła się na obowiązkowym badaniu przez uzdrowiciela. Swoją drogą niektórzy z polskich uzdrowicieli mieli zadatki na sadystów, co lubili udowadniać, gdy dochodziło do przesłuchań opornych więźniów. A klątwami ciskał w nią już podczas pierwszej rozmowy, kiedy to zaczęła opowiadać o konieczności wprowadzenie reform. Więc już bardziej pogorszyć jej się nie mogło. Chyba.

\- Powinniśmy odesłać wysłanniczkę jaśnie oświeconego rządu Francji do Paryża – zadecydował Aleksander – niech wiedzą, że ich poglądy nie znajdują u nas posłuchu.

Nakazał wezwać do siebie dziennikarzy z „Kuriera", „Polskiej Czarownicy" a także i zagranicznych korespondentów. Wyrzucenie ambasadorki z Warszawy, wymagało odpowiedniej oprawy oraz wieści dla prasy. Nieczęsto podobne zdarzenia miały miejsce, wszak pomimo złośliwych plotek Polacy nie mieli zwyczaju ignorowania zasad dyplomacji, lecz dla panny D'Artoix mogli zrobić wyjątek.

„W _naszym kraju każdy musi przestrzegać prawa_ "- zaczął płynnie, przybierając możliwie najbardziej dyplomatyczny wyraz twarzy – „ _immunitet dyplomatyczny ma zapewniać ochronę gościom, lecz nie zwalczać z konieczności poszanowania zasad kultury. Mamy koniec sierpnia, zaś we wrześniu młodzi czarodzieje, przyszłość naszego kraju zaczną naukę. Wielu z nich przemierza wraz z rodzinami arterie Warszawy w poszukiwaniu wszystkiego, co niezbędne do nauki magii. Niektórzy z nich przybyli tutaj po raz pierwsi, samym pochodząc od naszych niemagicznych sąsiadów._

 _Nie muszę chyba nikomu uświadamiać ni wielkości różnic między naszymi światami, ni też trudności na jakie natrafiają czarodzieje w pierwszym pokoleniu. Dlatego właśnie to my, mający w sobie magię od pokoleń musimy zadbać o należyte wprowadzenie ich do naszego świata, aby obie strony skorzystały na owym połączeniu. To my winniśmy ich nauczać i asymilować. Lecz, czy możemy oczekiwać asymilacji od ludzi, których obrażamy? Niektórzy uważają czarodziei pochodzących od naszych niemagicznych sąsiadów za gorszych, za osoby brudnej krwi, szlamowatej jak mawiają. Nazywają ich szlamami, co każdy kulturalny czarodziej czy czarownica uzna za obelgę, niegodną przyzwoitego człowieka._

 _Jak wiecie moi rodacy, jaśnie oświecone Ministerstwo Francji twierdzi jakoby walczyło z uprzedzeniami. W imię walki o prawa słabych jak twierdzą, odbierają uczciwym wilkołakom szansę na zmniejszenie męki likantropii przez odebranie im szans na zażywanie Eliksiru Tojadowego. Uważają wprowadzenia chaosu na sposób na zwiększenie bogactwa narodu, zaś ostatnio uznali za właściwie wytykanie palcami czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia. Oto bowiem nie zważając na przyzwoitość, postanowili przebrać w najbardziej wulgarny sposób i zorganizować 'marsz szlam' nie tylko używając prostackich określeń wobec naszych rodaków, ale jeszcze swoim wyzywającym ubiorem sugerując, że czarownice pierwszego pokolenia są najpodlejszego rodzaju kobietami lekkich obyczajów zaś czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia -obszarpańcami. Wielce boleję nad podobnym obrazem, bowiem my Polacy mamy wielowiekową tradycję życia w harmonii ze wszystkimi na naszym terenie, na zasadach wzajemnego poszanowania. Ambasador Francji uznała za właściwe by nie tylko używać wulgarnych słów w obecności dzieci szukających książek do szkoły, ale jeszcze przebrać w strój którego nie założy żadna szanująca się niewiasta. Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak odesłać tę kobietę dla dobra innych._

 _Za granicą nie brakuje głosicieli źle rozumianej wolności. Niemcy płoną w ogniu wojny domowej, zaś Francja w ogniu szaleństwa. Anglia, wyniszczona dwiema wojnami oraz latami złych rządów, zaczyna rozumieć niebezpieczeństwo wywrotowych idei, które niosą tylko łzy, ból i śmierć. Lecz kraj skażony szaleństwem niejakiego Lorda Voldermorta wciąż jeszcze zmaga się z problemami, bowiem i tam nie brakuje chętnych do likwidacji Rejestru Wilkołaków czy też wywrócenia społecznego ładu poprzez odbieranie skrzatom domowym ich rodzin. Rufus Scrimgeour dwukrotnie ocalił swój kraj, raz biorąc udział w walce z Voldemortem a potem Czyścicielami. Wysłałem mu ich agentów, teraz zaś wyślę do Francji ich wysłanniczkę która zhańbiła swą godność czarownicy i kobiety. Nie zapominajmy też, że..."._

Całość została wydrukowana w polskich gazetach, a także w dziale zagranicznym „Proroka Codziennego". Minister Scrimgeour czytał tekst z zadowoleniem, rozumiejąc przesłanie. W zasadzie to delektował się każdym wyrazem, każdą kropeczką postawioną nad „i". Znacznie mniejsza radość panowała wśród członków rozwiązanego Zakonu Feniksa, zaś sama Hermiona czytała artykuł z zaciśniętymi słowami. Zrozumiała przytyk pod swoim adresem, bynajmniej nie zawoalowany. Chociaż z drugiej strony musiała wewnętrznie przed sobą się przyznać, że król Aleksander umiał mistrzowsko posługiwać się słowem, i to, co miało stanowić dla niej przytyk (brak obycia w świecie czarodziei), to dla Polaków i innych osób wspierających monarchistów miał być znak, że trzeba chronić mugolaków. Oni? Konserwatyści bronią dyskryminowanych przed obrońcami praw. Ironia losu? Nie, rozumowanie Polaków – jak dla niej pokrętne. Po raz kolejny przekonała się, że magia słów może być potężnym orężem.

Przeczytała także o wyjątkowo uprzejmym zachowaniu kompana Lucjusza, który nie tylko wlał kobiecie do gardła Eliksir Prawdy, to jeszcze kazał zaciągnąć pod strażą do kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu i wysłać do Francji, dbając by było wielu gapiów, patrzących na czarownicę w przesadnym makijażu oraz nadmiernie śmiałych, mugolskich ubraniach. Tamtejsi oficjele nie tylko nie powstrzymywali okropnych komentarzy gapiów ale jeszcze zachęcali do używania słów typu „francuska nierządnica". A wszystko za chęć zwrócenia uwagi na ignorowane grupy. Gdyby go nie znała, zapewne by uwierzyła w zapewnienia o trosce, lecz czyż nie traktował jej albo jak powietrze, albo jak głupie dziecko podczas wizyty w Warszawie?

Zła wyszła na zakupy, do „Esów i Floresów". Odwiedziny w księgarni zawsze pomagały Gryfonce, a poza tym poprzedniego dnia przyszła sofa, że zamówiony wcześniej tom właśnie przyszedł. Nikogo nie dziwiło zatem wyjście. To co jednak zadziwiło, to nieoczekiwane spotkanie. Szła Pokątną, kiedy w ogródku lodziarni Floriana Fortesque zobaczyła Kingsleya, Tonks oraz dwójkę nieznanych czarodziei przy deserze. Biorąc pod uwagę ciepło słonecznego, sierpniowego dnia ich widok nie wzbudzał zainteresowania przechodniów.

Kingsley siedział w kolorowej, barwnej szacie której nie sposób było pomylić z niczym. Wciąż nosił w uchu kolczyk, nadający mu nieco frywolny wygląd. Przemawiał spokojnym, tubalnym głosem mówiąc coś do Tonks. Widząc Hermionę ciemnoskóry czarodziej pomachał do niej ręką, zapraszając by podeszła. Postanowiła go posłuchać.

Rankiem długo myślała nad możliwościami spotkania dawnych druhów. Właśnie chyba wtedy zaczynała formować w głowie plan. Wbrew złośliwym komentarzom, robiła, co w swej mocy by zostać dobrą panią Malfoy. Ale złośliwych języków nie brakowało, a ona zaczynała wątpić czy ucichną. Nie znała czarodziejskich tradycji przed pójściem do Hogwartu i głośno nazywała niektóre z nich przestarzałymi. Mieli XXI wiek, czy naprawdę rodzice musieli akceptować przyjaciół córek? Czy musiała pamiętać starszeństwo przy witaniu gości, cały złożony kod dawania prezentów oraz rozmów? No i skrzaty domowe, wciąż traktowane jak niewolnicy, a wszelkie pomysły by poprawić ich los natrafiały na mur sprzeciwu. Magiczne stworzenia zasługiwały na traktowanie niczym żywe, czujące i świadome byty. Przecież nie nakazywała wzorem Czyścicieli nikogo mordować! Niestety tak właśnie mawiali konserwatyści, zaś polski znajomy Lucjusza zrobił to, czego inni w Anglii nie zrobili by otwarcie lecz po cichu. Uważali ją za bezmyślną i nieodpowiednią. Lecz o ile członków rodzin jak Nott czy też Parkinson można było uspokoić majątkiem i pozycją Lucjusza, nic podobnego nie miało zastosowania w przypadku polskiego króla.

Miała na sobie długą, tradycyjną szatę. Przez lata przywykła do noszenia ciężkich, nieco staromodnych szat, które uwielbiał Lucjusz. Tamtego dnia założyła długą, brązową suknię z kontrastującymi, jasnymi rękawami. Kolorystyka pasowała do sięgających teraz do pasa, ładnie ułożonych włosów. Narcyza powtarzała, że ma najładniejszą mamę na świecie, co wielce radowało Gryfonkę. Wyglądała dziwnie obok Kingsleya w jego kolorowej szacie, oraz Tonks w mugolskiej sukience i włosach wściekle sterczących na wszystkie strony.

\- Cieszy mnie, że przyszłaś – powiedział głębokim głosem – dawno się nie wiedzieliśmy, nas już nie zapraszają na bankiety w Ministerstwie. Ty zaś bywasz w kręgach arystokracji – zauważył Kingsley z lekką zazdrością w głosie.

\- Kiedyś nie byliśmy aż tak podzieleni, wszyscy pragnęliśmy pokonać Voldemorta – westchnęła Hermiona – lecz sprawę pijaństwa Rona użyto jako pałki by nas okładać i zniszczyć plany Zakonu.

\- Nie poddamy się tak łatwo – zapewniła Tonks – Scrimgeour nie może brać przykładu z tych wschodnich dzikusów, którzy wlewają posłom do gardeł veritaserum.

\- Ale co możemy zrobić? W Polsce, ludzie tacy jak ja, nie mają nawet praw wyborczych, co się podoba Nottom i innym! Higgs aż się uśmiecha, podobnie jak rodzina Greengrass, i słyszę jak szepcą o wprowadzeniu podobnych regulacji. Przeklęty hipokryta! – syknęła patrząc na zdjęcie króla – niby zatroskany o Mugolaków – prychała.

\- Skąd wiesz o? – zaczęła Tonks.

\- Miałam wątpliwą przyjemność spotkania z nim w Warszawie…

Opowiedziała o swej wycieczce do Polski. O kąśliwych słowach Aleksandra Orłowskiego szydzącego z jej planów pomocy skrzatom i magicznym stworzeniom. Pogardzie, jaką okazywał na każdym kroku, każdym słowem oraz gestem uważając za niedopuszczalne by czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia krytykowała ich system.

Tonks i Kingsley słuchali uważnie. Dwójka czarodziei która razem z nimi siedziała, była urzędnikami z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, podobnie jak ona z rodzin Mugoli. Szybko znaleźli porozumienie i wspólny język, wspominając wszelkie trudności na jakie spotykali w szkole jak i poza nią.

Zaraz po wojnie istniała realna szansa na zmianę pewnych praw. Niestety racjonalne plany Zakonu zostały zmiecione w atmosferze skandalu jaki otaczał rozwód Rona i późniejszym publicznym wyszydzaniu Artura Weasley, kpiąc z jego pracy w Ministerstwie i oskarżając o skazanie dzieci na biedę. Utrącono łeb reformom zaś teraz zamierzano czynić kroki w przeciwnym kierunku. Hermiona zaciskała pięści ze złości, a teraz właśnie teraz na nowo poczuła konieczność działania. Na piątym roku nauki powołała GD razem z przyjaciółmi, być może czas na nowe działania.

\- To brzmi okropnie! – powiedziała Tonks współczująco – nowy mąż mojej matki uwielbia tego satrapę i ciągle słyszę „Sasza to, Sasza tamto". Nawet namówił matkę by kiedyś pojechali do Warszawy!

\- Orłowski chętnie spotka kolejną siostrę Black – prychnęła Hermiona – Lucjusz powiedział, że ongi kochał się w Narcyzie a teraz zaś, cóż niespecjalnie umiał oderwać oczy od dekoltu Bellatrix. Oczywiście dla mnie nie był uprzejmy, ale i tak potraktował lepiej niż francuską ambasador.

Zaczęli rozmawiać na temat Czyścicieli oraz Francji. Hermiona sprzeciwiała się przemocy, lecz zasadniczo popierała plany polityczne. Wyraźnie kiwała głową z zadowoleniem na wieść o daniu stanowiska w Ministerstwie wilkołakowi, coś o czym wszyscy marzyli dla Remusa Lupina. Tak samo jak życzliwie traktowała związek Ministra Magii Francji z innym mężczyzną, uważając, że miłość nie zna granic. Nic więc dziwnego, że wróciła do domu z naręczem książek wielce zadowolona. Zbyt daleko odeszła od przyjaciół z Zakonu, lecz oni ją przyjęli więcej nie zostawi ich.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kingsley i Tonks aportowali się do Nory po spotkaniu w Hermioną. W tamtym czasie w domu był tylko Artur dłubiący coś przy mugolskim sprzęcie a także ich skrzat domowy. Molly właśnie otwierała filię swej restauracji w Hogsmeade, przygotowując razem z Madam Rosmertą menu na przyjęcie z tej okazji. Ginny przebywała w swym domu na Grimmauld Place przygotowując przemówienie, które miała złożyć na oddziale Audrey, omawiające możliwości połączenia mugolskiej psychiatrii i magomedycyny. Bill i Fleur byli ciężko zajęci zaś George przeżywał najazd na sklep w okazji nadchodzącego roku szkolnego. Ron dał się przekonać by pomagać Molly, wyraźnie patrząc tęsknie na Madam Rosmertę. Być może najgorsze dla niego ma się już ku końcowi?

\- Spotkaliśmy Hermionę na Pokątnej – wyjaśniła Tonks z uśmiechem – poprze naszą akcję!

\- Jak przekonaliście żonę Lucjusza Malfoya by nam pomogła? – Artur podrapał się po rudej czuprynie wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Ponieważ boi się, że polskie przepisy skierowane przeciw czarodziejom z rodzin mugolskich znajdą także swoje miejsce w Anglii – wyjaśnił Kingsley – na tym powinniśmy się opierać, na ostrzeganiu ludzi przez możliwością odebrania praw wyborczych Mugolakom. Wielu pracowników Ministerstwa, to albo czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli albo ich dzieci. Ludzie mogą nie być chętni na zniesienie przepisów uderzających w wilkołaków, lecz zabranie praw wyborczych mugolakom to już blisko do ideologii śmierciożerów. To nasza szansa.

I Zakon Feniksa postanowił użyć tego właśnie hasła, hasła o sprzeciwie wobec możliwości odebrania praw wyborczych części czarodziei. Wrócili tym samym do jednego z dość rozsądnych haseł z początku ich powojennej działalności, kiedy to apelowali o usunięcie pytania o status krwi przy rozmowie o pracę w Ministerstwie. Na nowo mogli stanowić gracza, z którym konserwatyści musieli się liczyć. Opozycję, niezbędną dla zdrowego funkcjonowania każdego państwa czy to magicznego czy nie.

Nie byli obciążeni przez osoby pokroju Rona Weasley, za to postanowili otwarcie poprzeć Ginny. Żona Pottera, mówiąca o zaletach mugolskiej medycyny nadawała ich postulatom wiarygodności, pokazując, że od niemagicznej populacji może przepływać wiele wartościowych idei, które można użyć dla dobra czarodziei. Opowieść żony wojennego bohatera, która prawie straciła bliskich przez chorobę miała wielką siłę oddziaływania. Zaś fakt, że Ginny i Elaine Scrimgeour zakopały wojenny topór stanowił idealny akord historii.

\- Czy mieliśmy wieści do Luny? – zapytał Artur.

\- Tak, założyła od nowa „Żonglera" i z tego co pisała sprzedaż idzie nieźle – wyjaśniła Tonks – Minister Trudearoro wykazał ponoć wielką życzliwość naszej przyjaciółce, a i ona ponoć zaczęła prowadzić wywiady z Czyścicielami, by zgrabnie opisać ich idee.

\- Nie powinniśmy wspominać o tym Hermionie – zauważył Kingsley – jeszcze nie – kalkulował Auror - ona nie popiera działań Czyścicieli i uważa je za nazbyt brutalne. Powinniśmy głosić mnie radykalne idee, zaś dzięki Hermionie być może znajdziemy zwolenników zmian wśród starych rodów? Potrzebujemy jej. – odparł z cynicznym uśmiechem

\- Zatem wracamy do czasów, kiedy pod nosem Knota przekonywaliśmy ludzi, że Voldemort wrócił, zaś teraz musimy walczyć by konserwatyści nie przejęli dzikich zwyczajów ze wschodu. – westchnął jego rozmówca – Świetnie.

Długo rozmawiali nad możliwymi następstwami zbliżenia z Polską. Anglia wciąż nie była gotowa na zmiany jak Francja. W oczach wielu czarodziejów Rufus Scrimgeour stanowił człowieka, który przeprowadził ich przez wojnę a teraz pomaga Anglii wyjść z zapaści. Ludzie go uwielbiali i mógł liczyć na dożywotnią pozycję Ministra. Dawny Auror o silnych, moralnych zasadach nie brał łapówek i nie ulegał ludziom jak Malfoy. Do tego przekonał do siebie Harry'ego Pottera oraz Szalonookiego, dwóch wielce szanowanych czarodziei i symboli walki z ciemną stroną. Obaj nienawidzili Czyścieli, zaś Potter wciąż żywił złość do Dumbledore'a za zostawienie go z Dursleyami, za ukrywanie przed nim prawdy przez lata. Nie, nie znienawidził dyrektora i darzył go szacunkiem należnym wielkiemu czarodziejowi lecz nijak nie była to owa dziecięca ufność z dawnych czasów. Brak tej dwójki wielce osłabiał Zakon, lecz oni nie mogli ni nie zamierzali się poddawać. Mają sojuszników we Francji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia przeczytała artykuł w „Kurierze" na temat feralnego „Marszu". Dawno już zaczęła prenumerować gazety, zaś teraz mogła spokojnie takowe czytać w swoim gabinecie. O tak, Borewicz hojnie dał jej własny pokoik, nie taki duży jak oczekiwała, ale własny, wyraźnie uważając, że nowy zdobycz zasługuje na odpowiednią oprawę. Nie protestowała, lecz nie czuła dobrze.

Uparła się by pisać raporty i wykonywać pożyteczną pracę. Miała właśnie na biurku stos papierów, które systematycznie przeglądała popijając kawę. Zdecydowanie potrzebowała pracy na opanowanie emocji, zwłaszcza kiedy przeczytała kolejne rewelacje na temat króla Aleksandra... Saszy jak próbowała o nim myśleć. Sama nie wiedziała co powinna myśleć o zachowaniu wobec francuskiej ambasador. Zresztą w piątek z pewnością porozmawia z nim na ten temat.

\- Czy masz może zestawienie projektów z biura Andrusiewicza? – zapytał młody człowiek, wchodząc do gabinetu.

Zajmowała nieduży, acz słoneczny pokój z widokiem na boczną uliczkę. Przez okno wpadało sierpniowe słońce, nadając miejscu ciepły charakter. Dość spore biurko leżało zarzucone papierami oraz książkami, w których sprawdzała receptury alchemiczne. Zamierzała dobrze wykonywać pracę, wszak to z alchemią wiązała swoją przyszłość.

Spojrzała na wchodzącego gościa. Był to Michał Poleski, z bocznej linii znamienitego rodu Poleskich. Dość znaczny, by mieć ułatwiony początek zawodowej kariery a jednocześnie nie dość, by uchodzić za magnata. Uchodził za arystokratę, lecz nie z najwyższej sfery. Ciotka Gertruda uważałaby go za z trudem osiągalnego, acz możliwego kandydata na męża.

Lubiła go. Był uprzejmym, kulturalnym czarodziejem szczerze zainteresowanym alchemią. Rozmawiali na temat raportów a z czasem i na temat swoich pasji oraz rodzin. Doskonale im się razem pracowało, za bo była wdzięczna Borewiczowi. Naprawę miała serdecznie dość kąśliwych uwag oraz pytań. On takowych nie zgłaszał.

\- Tak tutaj – podała mu plik dokumentów – nie miałam jeszcze czasu ich przejrzeć, ale zwykle Andrusiewicz ma dość ambitne plany, nazbyt ambitne.

\- I kosztowne, za czym szef nie przepada – dodał Michał – czytałaś o tym całym „Marszu Szlam"? Co też im strzeliło do głowy iść z czymś takim środkiem ulicy?

\- Czytałam i widziałam obsceniczne zdjęcia. Nie wiem jak kobiety mogą dobrowolnie przebierać w coś tak ohydnego – mawiała – nie wiem w jaki sposób pragną przekonać innych do swoich racji. Potrzebuję jeszcze więcej kawy, bo czekają mnie kolejne raporty. – jęknęła czując, że jej kark będzie musiał się dość szybko zregenerować inaczej czeka ją paraliż, ewentualnie… tę możliwość jednak zostawiła na później…

Wypiła hektolitry kawy, nim skończyła. Borewicz uznał, że posiada niemałe umiejętności w dziedzinie alchemii, za co prawie podskoczyła do nieba z radości. Z pewnością pomogły pochwały Poleskiego, który wyraził zadowolenie z zatrudnienia kompetentnej osoby. Przez przypadek podsłuchała rozmowę, w której chwalił przygotowane zestawienie. Nie mogła marzyć o niczym więcej, toteż śmiała się promiennie.

Następnego dnia wyszła z pracy nieco później, bowiem mieli małe opóźnienie. Prosto z Instytutu ruszyła na zamek, na umówione wcześniej spotkanie. Ludwika, z którą często szły na lunch zabierając po drodze Michała i paru innych znajomych, żałowała, że teraz dziewczyna ma zajęte wszystkie piątki oraz weekendy.

\- Ale jeszcze ruszymy do „Strzygi" – zapewniała Ludwika – dajesz sobie radę w biurze Borewicza?

\- Nie mam powodów do narzekania – wyjaśniła Natalia – jeśli się tam zatrzymam na dłużej, mam szansę wyjść poza średni szczebel a wtedy każdemu opowiem o tobie. Ale na razie nie mogę iść do „Strzygi", nie teraz kiedy dziennikarze raz po raz na mnie patrzą.

\- Ale _kiedy_ Orłowski się tobą znudzi, pójdziemy to zapijać. – odparła pocieszająco, choć efekt był odwrotny od zamierzonego

Ludwika brzmiała nieomal na uradowaną podobną opcją. Natalia poczuła jednak nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu. Zakochała się w mężczyźnie, który pewnego dnia ją zostawi podobnie jak zostawił wszystkie inne. To powtarzali wszyscy, chcąc wybić jej z głowy nadzieję na cokolwiek. Skinęła tylko głową, po czym wymówiła nawałem zajęć. Na swoje szczęście nie usłyszała rozmowy Ludwiki ze swoim nowym kolegą z pracy.

\- Natalia zwróciła twą uwagę – szepnęła Ludwika.

\- To aż tak oczywiste?

\- Tylko dla uważnie patrzących – wyjaśniła Ludwika – to dobrze by poznawała ludzi, nie tylko koncentrowała na pracy. Ale na razie ona jest niedostępna.

\- Na razie – powiedział Michał – Orłowski znudzi się nią i zostawi, tak samo jak czynił z innymi. Wiesz czym mi zaimponowała? Próbuje pokazać każdemu swoją kompetencję, korzysta z danej szansy. Ma głowę na karku – zapewnił z uznaniem.

Szła szybkim krokiem przez pałacowe korytarze. Znała drogę dość dobrze, po regularnych spotkaniach tak tutaj jak i w „Pyłku Magii". Miała na sobie elegancką, noszoną zwykle do biura szatę w kolorze ciemnej szarości. Przypominała nieco mugolską sukienkę, chociaż była szersza i zdobiona w tradycyjne wzory. W staromodnych, ciężkich kolczykach sprawiała wrażenie nieco starszej niż w rzeczywistości. Lecz taka podobała się sobie oraz jemu.

Powitał ją jak zwykle gorącym, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Przywykła już do podobnych powitań i nawet za nimi tęskniła. Pragnęła jego bliskości, a on takową zapewniał. Całował ją w sposób daleki od przyzwoitego, zmuszając do uległości. Otwierała szeroko usta, drżąc ilekroć czuła jak pogłębiał pocałunek w nieprzyzwoity sposób. Nie protestowała, podobnie jak wtedy kiedy ją przyciągał bliżej. Czuła jego wielkie pragnienie, co tak jej schlebiało, jak i nieco przerażało. Bawił się jej włosami, w tak niewinny sposób, że nieomal nie wiedziała co powinna myśleć. W sumie powoli przestawała myśleć i chciała zdać się na instynkt.

\- Długo zostałaś dzisiaj w pracy – szepnął patrząc na jej szatę – pięknie wyglądasz w tych kolczykach.

\- Urwanie głowy przed wrześniem – wyjaśnia – czytałam o francuskiej ambasador – zaczęła uprzejmie

\- Ta istota mająca podobno biologicznie stwierdzoną płeć żenską" dostała na co zasłużyła – odparł sucho – pod _Veritaserum_ przyznała się do przynależności do Czyścicieli. Podejrzewaliśmy ją od dawna, a teraz dała nam powód, by ją wywlec do Międzynarodowego Fiuu i odesłać do Trudearoro.

\- Wlałeś jej do _gardła Veritaserum_? – zapytała zszokowana.

\- Zasłużyła – odparł – ty zaś zasługujesz na coś odmiennego, a skoro nosisz równie poważne szaty, trzeba czymś je rozjaśnić.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję, przywołał bezróżdżkowo elegancie pudełeczko. Dostrzegła w nim wspaniały, podwójny sznur pereł łączony w kilku miejscach złotymi zdobieniami. Nie śmiała zgadywać ile owo cudo kosztowało, lecz z pewnością majątek. Przesunęła palcami po kamieniach, patrząc na nie jak oczarowana.

\- Załóż perły – nakazał – i noś je do właśnie tej szaty, nic tak nie zdobi klasycznej elegancji jak tradycyjna biżuteria.

Po tych słowach wziął z jej dłoni perły, zakładając na szyję. Zadrżała czując ciężar klejnotów, a jeszcze intensywniej, kiedy zaczął w niepokojąco zmysłowy sposób całować jej kark. Pocałunki przypominały momentami ukąszenia, lecz ku niemałemu zdumieniu wywoływało dreszcz dziwnego zadowolenia. Przymknęła oczy, marząc by chwila trwała możliwie najdłużej, rozkoszując owym doznaniem. Trzymał ją bardzo mocno a ona mogła tylko poddawać się wrażeniom.

Nie poczuła nawet kiedy podszedł w kierunku jednego z foteli, sadzając ją na swoich kolanach. Pogłębiał pocałunki, czyniąc je coraz bardziej zachłannymi, namiętnymi. Wsunęła dłonie w jego długie, ciemne włosy bawiąc się nimi. Dotknęła jego policzka, kiedy poczuła jak zaczął podsuwać wyżej skraj jej szaty, wywołując prąd przenikający całe ciało. Jednocześnie król rzucał na siebie zaklęcie „zimnej wody", która miała studzić jego rękę pragnącą rozplątać te i inne sznureczki przy szacie dziewczyny.

\- Zastanawia mnie…- westchnęła ciężko Natalia - jakie reakcje wywoła wyrzucenie francuskiej ambasador. Tego kroku nie można będzie cofnąć – szepnęła – kto wie, czy to nie będzie oznaczać zerwania stosunków dyplomatycznych.

\- Zatem nawiążę takowe z Anglią - odparł sucho wzruszając jednocześnie ramionami, co było dość niespotykane u tak dobrze wychowanego młodzieńca, który jak wiadomo młodzieńcem dawno już nie był, ale to taki szczegół – obecnie Francja to nie partner to relacji dyplomatycznych, a jedynie szaleniec. Dałem do zrozumienia wszystkim wywrotowcom, że nie pozwolę na łamanie zasad. Zagraniczni korespondenci napisali relacje do swoich dzienników, informując swoich krajan.

\- Zatem dlatego wspomniałeś o skrzatach? - Zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Tacy jak Hermiona Malfoy są niebezpieczni. Lucjusz popełnił błąd żeniąc z tak nieodpowiednią kobietą, nie pasującą do niego ni z racji urodzenia ni przekonań. Tak się kończą związki z ludźmi spoza sfery!

Zadrżała słysząc owe słowa i poczuła się jakby uderzył ją w twarz, ale nie dała po sobie poznać swojego oburzenia? A może szoku? W końcu jej książę z bajki okazywał się powoli _wredną ropuchą_. Nie potrzebowała wielkiej wyobraźni, by szybko zrozumieć przesłanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie wspominał o swym przywiązaniu do sfer oraz arystokracji, lecz teraz nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do swego przekonania. Zagryzła mocniej wargę, odczuwając nagły dyskomfort oraz ciężar pełen na swej szyi.

\- Zatem miłość należy ograniczyć do ludzi z tego samego kręgu? – zapytała – Lucjusz Malfoy kochał Hermionę Granger dość by ją poślubić, czy to zbrodnia?

\- Skrajna głupota – parsknął przysuwając ją bliżej do siebie i czuł jej ciepło wywołane rewelacjami, jednocześnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielką gafę popełnił wobec Natalii – Wyzwolicielka skrzatów domowych, dość bezczelna by uważać za właściwe zmieniać nasze tradycje, których nawet nie poznała. Lucjusz uległ niedopuszczalnej słabości, teraz za nią zapłaci.

\- Kocha ją – zauważyła Natalia – kocha pomimo wszystkiego.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem twego podziwu dla tej bezmyślnej istoty, nie raczącej choćby poznać zasad działania świata w którym mieszka. Lucjusz o tym zapomniał.

\- A ty nigdy nie zapomnisz – szepnęła nieco rozczarowana jego zachowaniem

\- Mam świadomość swej pozycji społecznej i wynikających z takowych powinności – wyjaśnił – wybierając żonę wybieram jednocześnie królową. A rola królowej to ciężka, nieustanna praca. Z szacunku dla moich krewnych i ludzi, którzy mnie wybrali muszę wybrać godną kobietę, nie zaś bezmyślną trzpiotkę czy wyzwolicielkę od siedmiu boleści.

\- Stawiasz poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko – zauważyła – czy jakaś kobieta zdoła sprostać wymaganiom?

\- Znam tylko jedną – odparł wstając powodując iż Natalia zsunęła się z kolan i wylądowała w dość mało eleganckiej pozie jak na damę wychowaną w dobrym domu – jest ze mną w tej komnacie. – obdarzył ją dość chytrym i zimnym spojrzeniem

\- Ja… - zaczęła niepewnie – mówiłeś o tym po bankiecie, ale… - Natalia mimo wszystko dość słabo się opierała

\- Mówiłem szczerze – zapewnił chwytając jej dłonie i pomagając jej ustać jednocześnie trzymając ją za kibić – pragnę się z tobą związać, z tobą i żadną inną. Czy zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną?

Spojrzała na niego z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Kiedy zapytał ją o możliwość związania ze sobą w czasie bankietu, zrzuciła jego zachowanie na pijaństwo. Lecz może spytał ją szczerze, z głębi serca? Nigdy nie oczekiwała podobnego rozwiązania, nigdy.. nic dziwnego, że zaniemówiła, podobnie jak wtedy kiedy spotkała go po raz pierwszy w „Magicznych Fusach". Musiała jednak dać odpowiedź.

\- Tak – wyjąkała – lecz czy twoja rodzina pozwoli ci na podobny mezalians? Nie mam ni nazwiska ni pochodzenia godnego by….

Wybąkała swoje słowa niepewna jak zareagować. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem zdołała wydusić z siebie sensowne zdanie. Bynajmniej nie wymyśliła słów na poczekaniu, prawdę mówiąc różnica statusów między nimi nigdy nie znikała z jej świadomości. Zaś kąśliwość z jaką mówił o Hermionie Malfoy wielce ją martwiła.

\- Przekonam ich, chociaż nie mam bladego pojęcia ile czasu mi to zajmie, acz zapewne kilka miesięcy. Nie będą zachwyceni, lecz wyrażą zgodę mam w rękach wiele argumentów, zaś trzy litery przed nazwiskiem stanowią bardzo poważny.

\- Nie znam nikogo kto by w podobny sposób mówił o królewskim tytule – parsknęła, lecz z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech – lecz skąd ten nagły pomysł?

\- Zrozumiałem, że nie mogę wahać się w nieskończoność, że skoro cię pragnę… - mówiąc to trzymał ją w ramionach i patrzył głęboko w oczy subtelnie leglimując, jednocześnie posuwał swoją dłoń po nodze dziewczyny a po chwili stwierdził lekko - oczywiście czeka nas po wszystkim długi okres narzeczeństwa, kiedy to dowiemy się o sobie więcej, ale nie chcę czekać. – marzył w tym momencie, by ją ucałować „po francusku". Chyba to był jedyny zwrot z nazwą pewnego kraju, który nie wywoływał u króla odruchów wstecznych na żołądku z powodów estetyczno-obyczajowych.

Przytuliła się do niego mocniej nie wierząc swemu szczęściu. Pod veritraseum mogła by przysiąc, że pragnie go nie z powodu tytułów, lecz nadejdzie trudny czas przekonywania jego rodziny. Lecz nic o co warto walczyć nie przychodzi lekko, nie miała co do tego cienia wątpliwości. Kto wie jakie ją czeka zakończenie?


	10. Jak nie można drzwiami to

Ostrzeżenia: to co zwykle i hm... sugestywne sceny

* * *

Zakończenie działalności panny D'artoix rozważała też Lavender, obecna w atrium jako korespondentka „Proroka". Uważnie obserwowała całą scenę, nie bez złośliwości. Blondynka należała do licznego grona osób nie cierpiących Jeanne D'Artoix chociaż z innych powodów niż inni. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że kobieta głosiła mniej lub bardziej bzdurne hasła, lecz jeszcze wygłaszała je tonem przywodzącym na myśl Dolores Umbridge. Podobnie jak różowa zmora, miała zwyczaj, by całkowicie próbować zdominować rozmówcę, którego traktowała z wyższością. Nie ważne czy chodziło o uczniów szkoły czy też osoby o niepoprawnych poglądach.

Sama Lavender miała za sobą okres buntu, uczestnicząc w GD oraz Bitwie o Hogwart. Głośno przeklinała tych, co uważali posiadanie czystej krwi za uzasadnienie do prześladowania innych. Nieudane małżeństwo z Ronem Weasleyem, oraz jego liczne ekscesy, pokazały boleśnie, że prawi i sprawiedliwi rzadko kiedy bywają inni od tych, których krytykują za chęć zachowania jakiegoś porządku społeczeństwie. A swoich zwolenników często traktują tylko minimalnie lepiej niż wrogów. To konserwatywna kuzyna Elaine oraz jej otoczenie pomogli jej wyjść z trudnego okresu, nie zaś zwolennicy praw uciskanych. Czyściciele w swoich chaotycznych i nieprzemyślanych działaniach przypominali dawny Zakon Feniksa. Głosili ich hasła i równie nieudolnie działali, co organizacja-matka. Z tym, że dodali do swoich działań chuligańskie zachowania i zachowania pierwotnego człowieka, przynajmniej wobec czarownic. Ona też nie zapomniała, co jej zrobiono i jak to odbiło się na jej relacjach z otoczeniem.

Teraz zaś była w trakcie pisania wysoce złośliwej notatki o wydarzeniach w Polsce. Poziom złośliwości może nie był jeszcze zbyt zbliżony do Rity Skeeter, jej idolki, ale też w coraz mniejszym stopniu ustępowała jej w czymkolwiek. O tak, zdecydowanie potrafiła napisać dobrą relację. Pobyt w Polsce był dla niej świetnym sposobem na wykształcenie w sobie swoistej pewności siebie, co mogłaby osiągnąć w Magicznej Anglii, ale dopiero po kilku latach. Przebojowość, i paradoksalnie optymizm, Polaków bardzo korzystnie na nią wpłynęły. Cormackowi zaś udało się przekonać do siebie Justycjariuszy dzięki zasadzie „ _Kiedy wejdziesz między wrony, musisz krakać jak i one_ ". Zaczęli go zabierać na akcje dzięki czemu mógł wiele się nauczyć. Ulica Bazyliszka powinna być obligatoryjnym miejscem szkoleniowym dla wielu młodych kadetów Akademii Aurorów Angielskich.. Bez współczucia obserwowała ambasador francuską, której zresztą niewielu okazywało. O tak, pobyt w Polsce był owocny dla obojga. Cormack poznał ulicę Bazyliszka, zaś dzięki eliksirom na kaca oraz rozcieńczając alkohol mógł wydobywać z nich informacje. Lavender była wielce dumna z męża, a sama zasięgała wszelkich plotek. Uważnie słuchała opowieści, doskonale pamiętając, w jaki sposób kuzynka Elaine potrafiła wykorzystać ministerialne plotkary dla zdobywania informacji.

Lavender została zaproszona na bankiet na zamek królewski, jako dziennikarka „Proroka". Ubrana w długą niebieską szatę wyglądała elegancko, co pomagało dyskretnie poruszać się po parkiecie. Dostrzegła Hermionę z Lucjuszem oraz Bellę z Rudolfem. Nawet z dość dużej odległości widać było lodowate powitanie między Aleksandrem Orłowskim a panią Malfoy. Lavender z ciekawością obserwowała Natalię, ściskającą rękę swego dostojnego kompana. Obserwując tę dwójkę wyraziła pogląd, że owa para była czymś więcej niż parą zwyczajnych kochanków. Lecz wówczas nic jeszcze nie umiała w pełni nazwać.

Lavender przeniosła wzrok z Natalii i JKM, i poczęła uważnie obserwowała Hermionę, popijając przy tym ostrożnie poncz. Nauczyła się, by uważać na wszelkie napoje na polskich bankietach. Kilka kaców gigantów potrafiło wiele zasugerować i wymusić niejedno, toteż piła z wielką wstrzemięźliwością. Nie spuszczała też wzroku z Natalii, słusznie zgadując, że kobieta nosiła wartą fortunę biżuterię.

\- Hermiono, co za spotkanie! – powiedziała Lavender, podchodząc do dawnej koleżanki z klasy.

\- Lavender? A co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Jestem zagraniczną korespondentką „Proroka" – wyjaśniła blondynka ciepło – a ty jesteś tutaj z powodu?

\- Lucjusz odwiedza przyjaciela – wyjaśniła Hermiona mając przy tym lekko zasmuc.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, podczas kiedy Malfoy toczył intensywną rozmowę z Aleksandrem. W którymś momencie arystokrata o platynowych włosach zaśmiał się diabolicznie, po czym delikatnie zaczął prowadzić przyjaciela w kierunku obu kobiet. Zamierzał kontratakować, co zawsze go radowało.

\- Pani McLaggen – zaczął z drapieżnym uśmiechem – co za spotkanie, nie oczekiwałem spotkać starych znajomych aż tak daleko.

\- Wasza Wysokość, panie Malfoy – odparła witając arystokratów z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem – jestem zagraniczną korespondentką „Proroka" i korzystam właśnie z polskiej gościnności.

\- Ręce Rufusa sięgają daleko, skoro kuzynka jego żony jest korespondentką – kontynuował Lucjusz gładko.

\- Intrygujące – odparł Aleksander z uśmiechem chytrego lisa, tak częstym u polityków różnych opcji politycznych działających na terenie obu polskich światów - zatem mam przed sobą krewniaczkę Elaine Scrimgeour, pani McLaggen – mówiąc to akcentował każdą głoskę wpatrując się głęboko w oczy Lavender i dyskretnie smagał jej umysł swoim, by wybadać i określić prawdziwość jej działań - musi pani koniecznie opowiedzieć więcej o swej kuzynce. Sława jej ogłady oraz elegancji dotarła aż tutaj, jak widzę mam kolejny powód by gratulować Rufusowi rozsądnego wyboru żony, co bywa _rzadkością_ w ostatnich czasach. Czyżby miała pani pusty kieliszek pani McLaggen? Wielce to nieuprzejme – powiedział Aleksander z promiennym uśmiechem.

Lavender oczywiście wyraziła radosną chęć, nie rozumiejąc wówczas przytyku wobec Hermiony. Dopiero widząc jak dawna koleżanka z klasy zaciska pięści, zaczęła patrzeć uważnie na całą grupę. Zanotowała w głowie, by powiedzieć Elaine o, w żaden sposób niemaskowanej, niechęci polskiego króla do pani Malfoy. Czymże Hermiona aż tak podpadła temu skądinąd szarmanckiemu mężczyźnie?

\- Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość – odparła Lavender zarumieniona od ilości komplementów, które tego wieczoru na nią spłynęły – zaś w „Proroku" z pewnością znajdzie się wzmianka o pańskiej uprzejmości.

\- Z pewnością pani McLaggen. – odparł Aleksander na pożegnanie czule całując w rękę Lavender dalej ją leglimując.

Lavender zdążyła wysłać niejeden list na temat Jeanne D'Artoix, wyjaśniając kuzynce jak wielce Polacy nie cierpią francuskiej ambasador. Teraz zaś dojrzawszy marny jej koniec zrozumiała, że powinni uważać, bowiem Aleksander Orłowski nie jest kimś, z kim można toczyć zbyt śmiałą grę.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elaine Scrimgeour czytała raport swej kuzynki z nieopisaną radością. Codziennie wstawała rano, by zjeść śniadanie razem z mężem. Zamierzała pilnować, by Rufus zjadł coś pożywnego przed wyjściem do pracy. Jeśli nie nakaże skrzatom przygotowania, on gotów zapomnieć a przecież musi o siebie dbać. W końcu wiek robi swoje, a mężczyźni niezależnie od tego ile mają lat bywają często jak dzieci. Jak by to o niej świadczyło gdyby przestał być taki… _zadbany_?

Siedziała na wygodnym krześle samej tylko koszuli nocnej, na szczęście dość przyzwoitą by pokazać się w takowej przed dziećmi. Odkąd w ich domu przybyło małych domowników, musieli się z Rufusem pilnować. Nie żeby nie potrafili rzucać zaklęć ciszy oraz prywatności, lecz Elaine wyznawała zasadę, że ostrożności nigdy dość, zwłaszcza jeśli w sypialni ich zachowanie ciężko uznać za przyzwoite. Rufus powtarzał, że ciśnie w siebie avadą, jeśli kiedyś po pracy przyjdzie niezainteresowany swoją młodą żoną.

Miała na sobie długą, zdobną koszulę nocną w kolorze zwanym écru. Wynalazła cudo w sklepie z mugolską bielizną i założyła ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu męża. Szata opadała miękko aż do samej ziemi, zakrywając co trzeba a jednocześnie zwracając haftami oraz dekoltem uwagę na piersi. Elaine z zadowolenie zauważyła, że po urodzeniu dwójki dzieci uległy trwałemu powiększeniu, co skłaniało Rufusa do chodzenia dumnym jak paw. Szerokie, długie rękawy nadawały całemu strojowi elegancji, co powtarzała Rose Weasley, córka Lavender i rudej pomyłki magicznej Anglii.

Elaine oglądała zdjęcie francuskiej ambasador krzywiąc z obrzydzeniem. Wyraziła głośno wątpliwość co do zachowania polskiego króla wobec bądź co bądź posła. Co prawda udział w „Marszu Szlam" nie uważała za właściwie zachowanie, ale polskie prawa nieco ją przerażały. Oficjalnie jednak wspierała politykę męża, a nawet napisała kilka listów do Polski. Ponieważ nie było tak królowej, napisała do Liliany, w danej chwili najwyższej rangą damy na dworze. Wysłanie Czyścicieli stanowiło doskonały pretekst by wysłać podziękowania i wyraz podziwu dla doskonale rządzonego kraju.

 _„_ _Dziękujemy pani Scrimgeour za ciepłe słowa_ " – brzmiała odpowiedź – „ _dobrze wiedzieć, że w zalewie szaleństwa na Zachodzie Europy powstał bastion normalności_ ". Oczywiście mogła, a nawet winna była pisać listy jako żona Ministra Magii. Lavender zapewniała, że polskie gazety cenią jej elegancję, co dodawało jej odwagi. Wiedziała też, że Aleksander Orłowski do bólu przypomina angielskich czarodziei czystej krwi, którzy co prawda akceptowali ją jako potomkinię rodziny czystej krwi, lecz posiadanie matki Mugolaczki nijak nie pomagało. Dlatego pewnie Elaine wykazywała życzliwość wobec Hermiony i sceptycyzm wobec Polaków. Jej matka to czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, ktoś kto w Polsce nie miałby praw wyborczych. Czytała książki o dziwnym systemie politycznym w dalekim kraju, lecz zachowała dla siebie wątpliwości. Powinna wspierać męża w działaniach.

\- Lavender pisała, że Lucjusz był na bankiecie na zamku królewskim w Warszawie, ponoć zabrał Hermionę. Ciekawe jak im poszło – zaczęła Elaine.

\- Gdyby Lucjusz odniósł sukces, zapewne by wiele razy o tym wspominał – odparł z przekąsem Rufus - Wątpię czy Hermiona wywarła dobre wrażenie na Orłowskim. To konserwatysta z krwi i kości – stwierdził fakt Minister

\- Hermiona to dobra osoba – szepnęła Elaine – popełniła błędy, ale czy to ją przekreśla?

\- Trwa w takowych, co nie może się podobać nikomu. Poza tym nie chcę, by Lucjusz zaczynał politykę niezależną ode mnie, korzystając ze swej pozycji. Dla arystokratów jak on, czy Orłowski, zawsze będę po prostu urzędnikiem – wyznał posępnie – W tym momencie jednak, to problemy Francji są dla nas wymarzoną sytuacją – mówiąc to miał podejrzanie błyszczące oczy - zatem Orłowski wywlekł ambasador Francji, doskonale! – teraz już nawet nie udawał, po prostu miał minę dziecka, które zgubiło się w sklepie z zabawkami i wcale nie szukało drogi powrotnej

Elaine wysłuchała męża, mając wyraźnie mieszane uczucia. Pragnęła powodzenia planów Rufusa, lecz wciąż nie wiedziała co też powinna zrobić. Naprawdę polubiła ongi Hermionę, zaś odkąd pogodziła się z Ginny nie żywiła już żadnych pretensji do Gryfonki. Ale przede wszystkim musiała stać za mężem, któremu podawała teraz jego ulubioną bułeczkę. Dbała o niego, zaś Rufus tamtego dnia miał ogromny apetyt. Zadbała o takowy wieczorem, kiedy to nie dała mu za szybko zasnąć. Po urodzeniu drugiego dziecka nabrała pewności i wyraźnie wyrażała chęć by mąż o niej pamiętał oraz nie zapominał o małżeńskich obowiązkach. Nie zapominał, przyciskają ją do ich szerokiego, miękkiego łoża nie tracąc czasu na zbędne działania, czy nadmierną subtelność. Tego oboje potrzebowali.

\- Myślisz, że niedługo wyślemy swego ambasadora do Polski? – zapytała przeczesując jasne włosy.

\- Mam takową nadzieję i oby to nie był Draco Malfoy. Masz może kochanie ochotę pojechać na koncert Feliny?

\- Tej śpiewaczki? – zapytała – a może Percy i Audrey by pojechali, moja obecność będzie co najmniej dziwna, lecz oni..…

\- Słusznie, Percy jest potomkiem upadłej rodziny, ale ambitnym i powinien wywrzeć dobre wrażenie, przekonując że po prostu uwielbia śpiewaczkę.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz w tym czasie zakupił bilety dla Draco i Pansy. Koncert Feliny stanowił wielkie wydarzenie towarzyskie i tylko najdroższe miejsca wciąż pozostały wolne, a on był gotów zapłacić naprawdę dużo za takowe. Wyrzucenie francuskiej ambasador na zbity pysk oznaczało zmianę pytania „czy" relacje angielsko-polskie ulegną pogłębieniu na „kiedy". A wówczas Lucjusz miałby o wiele większa szanse na inwestycje oraz interesy za granicą. Francja pod rządami Trudearoro była wielce niestabilnym i nieprzewidywalnym krajem, z którego należało raczej wyprowadzać pieniądze niż takowe inwestować. Polska sprawiała wrażenie o wiele bardziej obiecującego partnera, lecz Lucjusz należał ongi do śmierciożerców, a Polacy nie cierpieli tak Voldemorta jak i Zakonu. Nie mógł nawet marzyć o robieniu interesów bez dogadania się z miejscowymi magnatami. A oni za nim nie przepadali, odkąd cała magiczna Europa odtrąbiła powrót Voldemorta a on został wskazany jako śmierciożerca.

Ostatnie spotkanie z Saszą przebiegło fatalnie. Dawny druh nie tylko zwymyślał go za wybór żony, to jeszcze zarzucił oportunizm oraz zmianę poglądów. Doskonale przybierał postać urażonej przyzwoitości, co musiał mu przyznać Lucjusz. Cholerni politycy i ich gadki.

\- Nie bredź mi tutaj o miłości - syczał urażony Aleksander, a magia wokół niego wirowała – kochasz li tylko wpływy i pieniądze, zaś małżeństwo z Mugolaczką z pewnością zabrzmiało wielce przekonująco.

\- Podolak jest Mugolakiem a mimo to się z nim przyjaźnisz – nie dawał za wygraną Lucjusz.

\- _Nie jestem_ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie maniakiem czystości krwi – Aleksander sprawiał wrażenie urażonego – to nigdy nie było naszą tradycją w Polsce, zaś przed wprowadzeniem Kodeksu Tajności Czarów, król jednej części był uznawany w drugiej. Czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia mogą być bezcenni, lecz nie tacy jak twoja druga żona, która nie raczy poznać i uszanować naszych zwyczajów. Zakuwa te swoje książki, lecz niczego nie rozumie. Lecz to nie ja się z nią męczę – tu na twarzy króla była widoczna ulga i lekka złośliwość - lecz w jaki sposób można tobie ufać, że na nowo całkowicie nie zmienisz poglądów?

Lucjusz dlatego właśnie zamierzał wysłać Draco. Draco nie można było zarzucić zmian poglądów, a wszelkie błędy młodości można było wyjaśnić wpływem wychowania oraz ojca. Nie chciał przyznawać się do błędów, ale niestety w przypadku polskiego króla nie działało ni przekupstwo ni zastraszenie. To Lucjusz był petentem.

Siedzieli akurat przy śniadaniu w Malfoy Manor. Dzieciaki biegały akurat w ogrodzie, ciesząc się promieniami sierpniowego słońca. Wrześniowa pogoda bywała naprawdę okropna, toteż korzystali z okazji. Abraxas i Scorpius latali na dziecięcych miotełkach, koniecznie chcących wykazać który z nich jest lepszy w zawodach. Narcyza Hermiona przeglądała jakąś książeczkę, prychając na podobne zabawy, wzorem matki. Lucjusz okropnie pokłócił się z żoną po powrocie z Warszawy, obwiniając niewyparzony język Hermiony za klęskę wyprawy.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie Draco – powiedział Lucjusz patrząc na swego pierworodnego – mam nadzieję, że lubisz Felinę?

\- Tę śpiewaczkę – odparł Draco, po czym dodał - Pansy ją uwielbia.

\- Doskonale, zatem chętnie pojedziecie do Warszawy, na jej koncert – wyjaśnił. Nie. On po prostu ogłosił swoją decyzję jak za starych dobrych lat.

\- O co ci chodzi ojcze? – zapytał Draco marszcząc brwi – interesy z polskim królem? Ale przecież on ..…

\- Hermiona zadbała bym nie mógł zrealizować moich planów – Lucjusz spojrzała nienawistnie na żonę – zaczęła przy Saszy wygłaszać idiotyczne tezy, by Mugolacy mogli brać udział w wolnej elekcji. Nie przyjął tego dobrze.

\- Lucjuszu – zaczęła czarownica pojednawczym tonem.

\- I dlatego musisz pojechać Draco – powiedział Lucjusz – to wielce nieuprzejme krytykować cudze zwyczaje będąc czyimś gościem – spojrzała lodowato na żonę.

\- Te zwyczaje są złe, Mugolacy mają takie same prawa jak inni – upierała się, zaś jej twarz przybrała ten sam wyraz zaciętości jak wówczas kiedy mówiła o stowarzyszeniu WESZ.

\- Nie tobie ustalać prawa w Polsce – powiedział zimno Lucjusz – dlatego właśnie musisz jechać Draco. Jesteś synem Narcyzy, to pomoże – zapewnił.

\- Ale co mama…? – zaczął zdezorientowany młodszy Malfoy.

\- Sasza się w niej zadurzył podczas swego pobytu w Anglii. Byliśmy wówczas zaręczeni, ale gdyby nie to, stary Cygnus Black radośnie by ją wydał za niego. Był cudzoziemcem rzecz jasna, lecz z dość znamienitej rodziny by ów fakt nie miał znaczenia. No i jego matka była księżniczką, to wielce się podobało. Nigdy nie zaszkodzi zagrać na starych sentymentach.

Hermiona słuchała z zaciśniętymi ustami. Lucjusz był na nią tak wściekły, że od dwóch tygodni spał poza ich sypialnią zaś w czasie dnia często się mijali. Obwiniał ją za zrujnowanie planów na robienie interesów w Polsce, co okazywał dobitnie. Szydził bezlitośnie z jej wątpliwości co do polskiego prawa, co być może właśnie tym bardziej wepchnęło ją w towarzystwo ludzi z Zakonu Feniksa.

Nawet Andromeda Lestrange była przeciwna. Przyszła do nich w pierwszą sobotę września, razem z dziećmi. Zamierzała wypytać Lucjusza o wizytę a zwłaszcza o to, co też wyprawiała w czasie owego wypadu Bella. Kiedy weszła do posiadłości w eleganckiej, ciemnoszarej szacie jasnym było jak wielce przypomina Narcyzę. Chociaż miała ciemniejsze włosy, nosiła w sobie nieopisany czar sióstr Black. W elegancko ułożonych włosach, delikatnym makijażu oraz szatach pasujących do jej statusu sprawiała wrażenie młodszej niż przed wojną. A może to zasługa regularnych, nocnych starań Rabastana?

\- Lucjuszu, czy możesz mi powiedzieć co Bella wyprawiała w Warszawie? Wczoraj znalazłam ją i Rudolfa leżących w salonie, bez szat. Ponoć nie po raz pierwszy!

\- Popiliśmy nieco i Bella nie dotarła do łóżka w gościnnej komnacie – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – pięknie wyglądasz, małżeństwo ci służy.

\- O tak, a teraz porwę twą żonę na spacer.

Starsza czarownica chwyciła rękę Hermiony i ruszyły w kierunku ogrodów posiadłości. To był piękny, słoneczny dzień zachęcający do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Andromeda zaś zamierzała porozmawiać z Gryfonką a przy okazji przejść po pięknym ogrodzie.

\- Co się dzieje? Co zaszło w Warszawie? – zapytała troskliwie – nie możesz krytykować cudzych zwyczajów będąc w obcym kraju – zauważyła Andromeda, po wysłuchaniu opowieści.

\- Ale oni mają złe prawa i nie dają takim jak ja możliwości głosowania w wolnej elekcji! To nieuzasadnione przywileje i…

\- I ja się buntowałem ongi przeciw światu – powiedziała powoli Andromeda – lecz ostatecznie, to właśnie rodzina, którą porzuciłam wyciągnęła do mnie rękę w krytycznej chwili. I wśród ludzi, od których się odwróciłam znalazłam moją miłość. Też myślałam, że zmienię świat, ale nie rewolucje prowadzą społeczeństwo na przód. Masz męża i dzieci, nie niszcz tego w imię źle rozumianej chęci wyzwalania innych. – tłumaczyła cierpliwie czarownica i spojrzała na nią wzrokiem zmartwionej matki - Przemyśl moje słowa.

I Hermiona przemyślała sprawę, lecz słowa rozwagi przyszły w złą chwilę. Wciąż miała świeżo w pamięci kąśliwe uwagi Aleksandra, a także lodowate przyjęcie w Warszawie. Fakt, że Lucjusz spał poza ich sypialnią tylko zwiększał jej wściekłość, bowiem przywykła do regularnego pożycia małżeńskiego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

W dalekiej Polsce mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach także zamierzał omawiać swoje plany małżeńskie. Aleksander starannie przygotował się do rozmowy z rodzicami, których zdanie wiele znaczyło w tak ważnej kwestii. Niedzielne przedpołudnie wydawało się odpowiednim czasem na podobne spotkania.

Elegancka i wciąż piękna, mimo zaawansowanego wieku, pani Anastazja Orłowska szła pewnie zamkowymi korytarzami. Dzięki zaklęciom i eliksirom czarownice mogły zachować młodość znacznie dłużej niż kobiety Mugoli zwłaszcza, kiedy miały dość funduszy na zakup takowych. Zaś księżna Anastazja, jak na nią mówiono, z pewnością do takowych należała. Znała rozkład pałacowych korytarzy nieomal na pamięć, wszak wychowywała się w tych właśnie wnętrzach. Była córką jednego z poprzednich królów a i matką obecnego, co dawało jej bardzo wysoki status społeczny. Będąc kobietą dobrze po sześćdziesiątce wyglądała na mniej więcej czterdzieści, zaś ciemnoblond włosy spięte w kok, dodatkowo odejmowały jej lat.

\- Co sprawiło, że nas zaprosiłeś Sasza? – zapytała ściskając syna.

\- Wziąłem sobie do serca co mi mówiliście o ustatkowaniu się. Pragnę się ożenić – wyjaśnił spokojnie, acz z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

\- Nareszcie podjąłeś decyzję – Liliana wyglądała na wielce uradowaną – czy chodzi o Natalię?

\- Jaką Natalię? – zapytała zaskoczona matka i posłała synowi spojrzenie „zdumionego Bazyliszka" – to ty się z kimś spotykasz?

\- Gazety trąbią o tym od początku lipca – powiedział nonszalancko – nie mów, że niczego nie zauważyłaś matko.

– Nie mam zwyczaju interesować się twoimi przelotnymi romansami – wyjaśniła cierpko kobieta i kontynuowała – zdaję sobie sprawę, że mężczyźni potrzebują nieco czasu, ale nie możesz… co to w ogóle za dziewczyna? Nie należy do naszej sfery, czyż nie?

\- Nie – odparł lekko – ale od kiedy tak zwracasz uwagę na podobne sprawy? Zawsze lubiłaś Podolaka i nawet byłaś na jego ślubie z Gertrudą! Sama mówisz, że nasze rody wyginą bez dopływu świeżej krwi. Natalia nie pochodzi z magnaterii, ale z dobrej, średniozamożnej rodziny. Nie jest trzpiotką ni szczebiotką, pracuje w Instytucie Alchemii. Nigdy nie byłaś przeciwna takim osobom!

\- Zaiste – skinęła głową – średnia szlachta to przyszłość naszego kraju, gdyby ta dziewczyna …

\- Ma na imię Natalia – syknął – nie jest jakąś tam …

\- Dobrze, zatem Natalia, to było wielce nieuprzejme – powiedziała Anastazja – gdyby zechciała wyjść za jednego z twoich kuzynów z bocznej linii, nie miałabym nic przeciw. Ale nie, to się nigdy nie uda. – odparła szczerze i usiadła na kanapie ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma obserwując uważnie syna

Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na swoją matkę. Uśmiechnął się pewny siebie, nie dając po sobie poznać żadnych emocji. Dawno już zapanował nad swoim wyrazem twarzy, coś było niezwykle potrzebne w polityce.

\- Ale nie dość dobra dla mnie, czyż nie? Nie zmienię zdania, nie chcę żadnej innej a już na pewno nie zamierzam dać się wyswatać. Dlaczego jesteście tak przeciw?

\- Bo to nie takie proste synu – odezwał się po chwili dumny ojciec Pierwszego Obywatela – sam doskonale wiesz ile masz obowiązków. Twoja przyszła żona także będzie miała ich niemało, przywileje idą zawsze w parze z powinnościami. Nie wystarczy być uprzejmą dziewczyną, by zostać królową. Skąd wiesz, że ona… _Natalia_ udźwignie ciężar? Czy wiesz czemu należy szukać sobie kompanów wśród swego środowiska? Bo tak jest najbezpieczniej. Gwarancji powodzenia nigdy nie ma, lecz są duże szanse. Dlaczego ona?

\- Czy nie mam prawa wybrać kobiety?

\- Masz, lecz myśl o konsekwencjach!

Nie doszło między nimi do kłótni, nie było rodzinnych klątw czy ostrych słów. Byli na to zbyt kulturalni i taktowni by używać ostrych słów. Myśl o mezaliansie nijak im nie odpowiadała, lecz perswadowali synowi zdanie powołując na trudność możliwych obowiązków, różnicę statusów która z czasem zacznie im ciążyć. Ostatecznie jednak zgodzili się dowiedzieć nieco o dziewczynie, chociaż sprawiali mniej niż zadowolonych wyborem syna. Ostrzegali, że dziewczyna może próbować podwyższyć swój status społeczny jego kosztem, a co najgorsze nie zdoła udźwignąć obowiązków.

\- Ona jako jedyna traktuje mnie jak normalnego człowieka, ceni za coś więcej niż tytuł i nazwisko – wyjaśnił – mogę z nią godzinami rozmawiać, jest dla mnie partnerem w tak wielu sprawach a jej towarzystwo daje mi nieopisaną radość. Czy to już bez znaczenia?

\- Musimy wiedzieć więcej o niej i jej rodzinie, ale nie podoba nam się twój wybór.

Natalia nie miała rzecz jasna pojęcia, że ktokolwiek może ją obserwować. I tak uważała na siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, teraz kiedy gazety o niej pisały. Zaczynała być wręcz paranoicznie ostrożna wracając z pracy prosto do domu i unikając wypicia więcej niż lampki wina z kolegami z pracy. Wiedziała, że czarownica musi się pilnować a teraz miała dodatkową motywację. Ludwika rozumiała jej działania, chociaż uważała zachowanie Natalii za przesadne.

Zresztą Natalia musiała znosić złośliwe komentarze także ze strony bliskich. Młodsza siostra dosadnie dała znać co sądzi o jej wyborze, a sprzeczka którą miały zaciążyła na ich relacjach na dobre.

\- Nie wierze, że to zrobiłaś – krzyczała Anuszka, obecnie mająca zacząć przedostatnią klasę – tyle razy mawiałaś jak bardzo pragniesz realizować swoje pasje, a tymczasem dołączyłaś do kochanek Orłowskiego! Jak mogłaś, ot tak zostać jedną z tych dziewczyn co wskakuj a do łóżka zamożnych facetów?!

\- Nikomu nie wskoczyłam do łóżka i nie mów do mnie tym tonem – syknęła Natalia lodowato – spotykamy się, lecz ja nigdy… kocham go, lecz on jest dżentelmenem i nigdy mi nie uchybił.

\- Wciskaj te bzdury naiwnym – Anuszka nie dawała za wygraną. Była upartą panną mającą niedługo siedemnaste urodziny – kochać to możesz kolegę z pracy a on jest królem i nigdy, przenigdy cię nie pokocha, i nie potraktuje poważnie. Masz prawie trzydzieści lat a wierzysz w bajki? Nie uchybił… a niby po co mama i ciotki dają ci eliksir?

\- Nie potrzebuje eliksiru – warknęła Natalia wychodząc.

To było przed wyjazdem siostry do szkoły. Długo płakała po tej rozmowie, prawdę mówiąc przepłakała całą noc. Nie mogła wierzyć, że akurat Anuszka była tak okrutna, by wykrzyczeć w twarz obawy. Nienawidziła wówczas siostry i nie odzywała do niej podczas odprowadzania na Dworzec Centralny. To stamtąd odjeżdżał pociąg do Lwowa, podobnie jak z innych większych miast. Zwykle siostra przyjeżdżała do niej w ostatnich dniach sierpnia, kiedy to spacerowały po mugolskiej jak i magicznej Warszawie, plotkując i chodząc po sklepach czy kawiarniach. Chyba tylko dzięki eliksirom uspokajającym dała radę iść do pracy. Nie sądziła, że może stracić siostrę przez swój romans... romans na wszystkie bóstwa opiekuńcze nie robili nic poza całowaniem się!

Nie rozumiała co wstąpiło w Anuszkę. Owszem nieraz wyrażała swoje zdanie w zdecydowany sposób, lecz nie była okrutna. Wyśmiewała niektóre zwyczaje i przesądy, lecz teraz.. zwykle wspierała ją w planach kariery, sama snując marzenia o byciu dziennikarką oraz schadzkach ze swoim chłopakiem, Darkiem. Była zwyczajną, nieco zwariowaną dziewczynę lecz nie podłą. Natalia dawała sobie radę ze złośliwymi spojrzeniami w pracy a listy od nieznanych nadawców paliła bez czytania. Na to była przygotowana, lecz nie na zachowanie siostry. Dlatego pewnie łkała w poduszkę, a jakaś część jej marzyła by zamiast płakania w poduszkę, wtulić się w silne, męskie ramiona. Ale nie mogła… nie mogła. Musiała stawić czoło siostrze i innym, nieżyczliwym osobom. Musi być dzielna dla niego. By wciąż był z niej dumny, tak jak dotychczas. Dlatego nic nikomu nie mówiła, a jedynie codziennie szła do pracy, znajdując w pracy wyciszenie. Przygotowywanie raportów oraz czytanie takowych mogło pomóc w opanowaniu szalejących emocji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wrzesień przechodził powoli w październik, a koncert Feliny nadchodził wielkimi krokami. Pansy wyraziła konieczność zakupienia nowej szaty i zaciągnęła na zakupy Andromedę Lestrange. Draco nie protestował i dał nawet kartę Gringotta, o ile czarownice nie zaciągną go na zakupy. Miał szaty wyjściowe i nie potrzebował kolejnych. Dystans między Lucjuszem a Hermioną nieco zmalał, co zdecydowanie wyszło na zdrowie wszystkim.

Elaine zabrała Audrey na zakupy. Kobieta doskonale rozumiała znaczenie wizyty w Polsce, toteż zamierzała zadbać, by żona podopiecznego męża wypadła możliwie najlepiej. Audrey była wspaniałą dziewczyną, zaś odkąd relacje między Elaine i Hermioną nieco ostygły, zaczynała także uważać uzdrowicielkę za kogoś w rodzaju przyjaciółki. Ambitna, pracowita i zaangażowana pracownica Munga stanowiła odpowiednie towarzystwo dla żony Ministra Magii. Obie to rozumiały. Ruszyły w kierunku „Twilfitta i Tattinga", gdyż tylko damy mogły znaleźć odpowiednie szaty.

\- Pani Scrimgeour oraz pani Weasley co za spotkanie – sprzedawczyni witała je ukłonami – czym mogę paniom służyć?

\- Szatami wyjściowymi na koncert śpiewaczki – wyjaśniła Elaine – a jednocześnie coś, co będzie godne by wystąpić na bankiecie w towarzystwie wielu ważnych czarodziei.

\- Ach, koncert Feliny w Warszawie! Mam coś odpowiedniego.

Czarownica faktycznie znalazła odpowiednią szatę. Sięgające do ziemi, lekko dopasowane cudo z jasnoniebieskiego jedwabiu wspaniale podkreślało figurę Audrey. Młoda kobieta aż pisnęła na widok swego odbicia w lustrze, patrząc na samą siebie z zachwytem. Elaine od razu kupiła szatę, nie pozwalając Audrey nawet spojrzeć na cenę. Zabójczą cenę, lecz sojusz z Polską był wart takowej.

\- Pożyczę ci coś z mojej biżuterii – zaoferowała się Elaine – musisz olśnić wszystkich. Nie możemy pozwolić by Lucjusz Malfoy wcisnął swego syna na placówkę!

\- Wyrzucenie francuskiej ambasador otwiera nam drogę – zauważyła Audrey.

\- Oczywiście, zaś Doris i Mafalda mówiły, że widziały Pansy Malfoy na zakupach, oni też pewnie jadą do Warszawy. Lecz nie możemy się poddawać.

Audrey skinęła głową, opowiadając co też usłyszała na korytarzach św. Munga. Jako uzdrowicielka zawsze miała oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte, nasłuchując wszelkich potencjalnie ważnych informacji. Ludzie bywali dość gadatliwi w poczekalni, zaś sprytni słuchacze potrafili wyłowić ważne informacje z ogólnego jazgotu.

Niedawno przyszła Amfitryta Greengrass wraz ze swoją córką Dafne. Odwiedzali krewniaczkę, która rodziła swoje pierwsze dziecko i jako taka oczywiście wielce to przeżywała. Prawie każda młoda matka wielce się denerwowała, zaś odwiedziny kobiet z rodziny miały pomóc przejść przez trudny okres. Ploteczki prawie zawsze pomagały opanować nerwy, zaś Audrey idąc na zwyczajowy obchód podsłuchała wielce ważną rozmowę.

\- Lucjusz wrócił z Warszawy niepyszny – mawiała pani Greengrass – wcześniej raz po raz wspominał swoją przyjaźń z Aleksandrem Orłowskim a teraz nic!

\- Ale co się stało? – zapytała leżąca w skrzydle porodowym kobieta.

\- Wiele – odparła złośliwie matrona rodu Greengrass – a przede wszystkim Hermiona Malfoy, wszyscy wiemy o jak zaangażowaniu w walkę o prawa skrzatów domowych i wilkołaków. No i ktoś życzliwy doniósł o tym Saszy… znaczy polskiemu królowi.

\- Mamo, skąd znasz…? – zaczęła Dafne.

\- Poznaliśmy się lata temu, przed pierwszą wojną, kiedy on... znaczy Aleksander Orłowski przyjechał do Anglii na praktykę jak mawiali, to było w czasach kiedy oba kraje miały placówki dyplomatyczne – my w Warszawie, a Polacy w Londynie. Niestety Polacy zwinęli placówkę, kiedy Lord Voldemort zaczął działalność, i do tego jeszcze ta fatalna wizyta Knota w Warszawie – westchnęła z niesmakiem pani Greengass - dość, że poznałam wówczas niezwykle uprzejmego i szarmanckiego młodzieńca z dobrej, zagranicznej rodziny. Byli z Lucjuszem w podobnym wieku, uwielbiali bankiety, polowania i politykę więc oczywiście szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Och, do dzisiaj pamiętam jak wchodzili razem na bankiet w wyjściowych szatach i jak na wyścigach prosili do tańca wszystkie panny, każdą z nas obsypując komplementami – matrona wydawała się wielce rada na samo wspomnienie – Lucjusz potem kilka razy gościł w Polsce i chyba ci dwaj naprawdę zostali przyjaciółmi, ale potem Lucjusz przystąpił do śmierciożerców, och żebyście słyszały jakiego wyjca dostał od swego dawnego kompana! Dość rzec – zniżyła głos – że określenie „ _podnóżek wchodzący w tyłek wariatowi"_ to jedyne co się nadaje do powiedzenia na głos. No a potem Lucjusz ożenił się z Hermioną Granger, ponoć z miłości, pokazując jednocześnie odcięcie od ideologii śmierciożerów. No i stąd zapewne doszło do wielkiej sprzeczki!

\- Skąd tyle wiesz mamo? – zapytała Dafne z podziwem.

\- Nie mam siatki szpiegowskiej jak Elaine Scrimgeour – wyjaśniła pani Greengrass wyraźnie podziwiając żonę Ministra – po prostu piłam wino z Bellą, a ona pomimo wielu zalet i ogromnej mocy nie umie trzymać języka za zębami, więc opowiedziała między innymi o wielkiej kłótni „drogiego Saszy" z Lucjuszem oraz występie Hermiony Granger..

Audrey nie usłyszała nic więcej, ale i tak zameldowała wszystko Elaine. To tylko zwiększało ich szanse, co zauważyły diabolicznie chichocząc kiedy już doszły do posiadłości państwa Scrimgeour. Z radości dwa zaprzyjaźnione małżeństwa wypiły z radości niejeden toast, zakończony wylądowaniem za szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia widziała eleganckie zaproszenie na koncert. Patrzyła z podziwem na staranne, eleganckie pismo swego ukochanego, stając przed odwiecznym problemem kobiet: w co powinna się ubrać. Potrzebowała odpowiednio eleganckiej szaty, ale raz, że wybór takowych ją kompletnie przerażał a dwa, że niektóre kosztowały fortunę.

\- Daj im czas – Liliana zapewniała brata by zachował cierpliwość – zaskoczyłeś ich, muszą spokojnie przemyśleć sprawę. I martwią się o ciebie.

\- Wiem, muszą wiedzieć, że Natalia ani mnie nie skompromituje ani nie zechce podwyższyć swego statusu moim kosztem. A ty? Czemu tak mnie popierasz?

\- Bo znam cię od dziecka i widzę ile szczęścia daje ci ta dziewczyna. Jeśli kocha cię i zapragnie uczynić szczęśliwym, ma we mnie oddaną przyjaciółkę, ale jeśli skrzywdzi zostanę JEJ śmiertelnym wrogiem. –stwierdziła poważnie, a w jej oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski zapowiadające rundę tortur w razie gdyby Natalia poszła tą drugą ścieżką - Czy zaprosiłeś ją już na koncert Feliny? – zapytała, by odwrócić uwagę brata

\- Oczywiście, jak możesz pytać!

\- Doskonale braciszku, a teraz daj swoją kartę bankową. No już bez gadania! - nakazała nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

\- Czy wyjaśnisz mi co planujesz? – zapytał patrząc na siostrę uważnie.

\- Udam się z twoją Natalią na zakupy. Dziewczyna ma głowę na karku, a ja zadbam by miała szaty, które wszystkich rzucą na kolana.

\- Jesteś najwspanialszą siostrą na świecie – powiedział dając mały, plastikowy przedmiot – i wybierzcie coś w odcieniach granatu. Mam dla niej prezent z szafirami.

\- Rozumiem – odparła nieco wyniośle - w granacie będzie czarująca.

Natalia kilka razy czytała list od Liliany Krzemień, z którą rozmawiała ledwie parę razy, lecz która była jej życzliwa. Oczywiście zgodziła się na wyjście na lunch do „Pyłku Magii", zastanawiając co też właściwie tamta ma w planach. Znalazła prawie idealną szatę w „Białej Damie" i zamierzała takową kupić. Ale po spotkaniu.

Wciąż dochodziła do siebie po kłótni z siostrą. W pracy, tak Ludwika, jak i Michał pytali czy wszystko w porządku. Wykręciła się bólem głowy, nie chcąc mówić o siostrze. Co było do powiedzenia? Słowa Anuszki bolały, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Jeszcze latem razem z siostrą planowały kariery, jedna w alchemii druga w dziennikarstwie, jedna miała szefować Instytutowi a druga „Polskiej Czarownicy". Teraz wszystko przepadło. A co najgorsze ona nie zrobiła połowy rzeczy, o które ją oskarżali.

Ruszyła w kierunku „Pyłku Magii", do bardzo dobrze znanej sobie, prywatnej komnaty. Pracownik od razu ją poznał i bez pytania wskazał drogę. Skinęła głową czując chęć by po prostu usiąść wygodnie.

\- Pani Krzemień przybędzie nieco później. Czy podać pani coś do picia? Lekką przekąskę, a może prasę?

\- Gazeta starczy, dziękuję – odparła Natalia.

\- Herbaty też nie? – pytał kelner – proszę się nie krępować, oczekiwanie może potrwać a to wielce nieuprzejme, by gość czekał bez niczego.

Ostatecznie zgodziła się na herbatę tłumacząc, że nie chce się objadać przed lunchem. Zasiadła na fotelu, zamierzając czytać gazety tak lokalne, jak i europejskie na które rzucono zaklęcie tłumaczące. Dla ciekawych dostarczano tez mugolską prasę, lecz Natalia czytała aktualnie „Kurier".

\- Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie, poprzednie spotkanie się przedłużyło – Liliana była jak zawsze nienagannie uprzejma i elegancka.

\- Nic się nie stało, pani – odparła Natalia – i mnie się nieraz przedłuży spotkanie.

\- Zamówiłam już dla nas moje ulubione danie, bo nie wiem, jak ty Natalio, ale ja umieram z głodu – powiedziała Liliana – i nie mów mi „pani" jak jesteśmy w cztery oczy, brzmi to dziwnie biorąc pod uwagę, że mój brat za tobą szaleje. I raczej nie mówicie do siebie… nie, nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Muszę uzyskać pozwolenie jako … – zaczęła Natalia.

\- Oczywiście, jesteś dobrze wychowaną wiedźmą. A teraz powiedz czy masz już suknię na koncert Feliny?

\- Wypatrzyłam w „Białej Damie" bardzo ładną, kremową szatę z…

\- Nie – pokręciła głową Liliana – musisz mieć coś wyjątkowego, co rzuci na kolana gości. Idziemy na zakupy i bez protestów – nakazała widząc sprzeciw na twarzy kobiety – masz pięknie wyglądać, to sprawa wizerunku.

\- Szata z „Białej Damy" jest elegancka, nie założyłabym… – nie dawała za wygraną Natalia.

\- Sasza mówił, że jesteś uparta. Idziesz ze mną – nakazała Liliana – Sasza rozmawiał z naszymi rodzicami o swoich planach – wyjaśniła – nie będę kłamać, że skoczyli do góry z radości, ale potrzebują czasu. Musisz się zachowywać i nosić niczym panna z wysokiego rodu by uznali, że się nadajesz. Pomogę.

\- Zatem oni uważają… rozważają… - dumała Natalia, nieco przerażona stanem rzeczy

\- Nie powiedzieli „nie", a to już dużo – wyjaśniła Liliana – ja zaś zamierzam pomóc byś została w przyszłości moją siostrą. I mam dość czytania o romansach Saszy, chcę by się ustatkował i miał dzieci.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła Natalia, czując jak głos się łamie ze wzruszenia – nie śmiałam marzyć… co zatem powinnam założyć?

W odpowiedzi Liliana tylko zachichotała, po czym po lunchu zaciągnęła Natalię w kierunku najdroższych sklepów. Brunetka próbowała protestować, lecz druga z kobiet ją ignorowała. W pierwszym butiku nakazała podać wino, by nieco opanować stres, po czym zaczęła krytycznie przeglądać dostępne szaty.

Większość z nich nie podobała się Natalii. Lubiła klasyczne kroje, lecz wszystkie tutaj dostępne pasowały na o wiele starsze kobiety. „Masz rację, to coś dla kobiety w wieku mej matki, chodź". I tak wylądowały w ostatnim, najbardziej kosztownym sklepie. Natalia wiedziała, że jedna apaszka tutaj kosztuje tyle co suknia w „Białej Damie". Lecz nic nie mówiła.

\- Potrzebuję granatu – wyjaśniła Liliana – ale dla mojej młodej przyjaciółki – dodała patrząc na ciężką szatę.

\- Ta powinna pasować – powiedziała sprzedawczyni podając długą, zwiewną kreację bez rękawów.

\- Ale to na koncert Feliny! – zaprotestowała Natalia – nie mogę pójść z nagimi ramionami i tym dekoltem – jęknęła.

\- Dekolt jest w sam raz – przerwała Liliana – lecz ramiona musisz przykryć, o to powinno pasować – wskazała na elegancką, białą narzutkę z jasnego jedwabiu.

\- Nie będzie mi za zimno? – zapytała Natalia.

\- O to już zadba mój brat – zachichotała Liliana, widząc młodszą czarownicę w sukni – bierzmy.

\- Czy potrzebują panie dodatków? – pytała sprzedawczyni.

\- Nie dzisiaj – odparła Liliana.

\- Rozumiem, zakupy dopisujemy do rachunku? – upewniła się sprzedawczyni.

\- Mamy tutaj otwarty rachunek – wyjaśnia Liliana zaskoczonej Natalii.

\- A może panienka Natalia potrzebuje szat do pracy? Mamy nową kolekcję – kontynuowała sprzedawczyni z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Pokaż proszę – nakazała Liliana.

Ostatecznie Natalia wyszła ze sklepu z szatą na koncert a także dwiema szatami do pracy. Czuła, że czarownice z Instytutu ją za to znienawidzą. Czuła się coraz bardziej jak utrzymanka. Ale Liliana nawet nie dała dojść do głosu, czy zgłaszać wątpliwości. Teoretycznie nie powinna protestować, kiedy ktoś koniecznie pragnie dać prezent. Ale nie ma nic za darmo, „nie ma darmowych lunchy" mawiają Mugole. A mama oraz ciotki wyjaśniły czego mężczyźni oczekują za hojne podarki. Anuszka wykrzyczała jej to prosto w twarz a potem jeszcze napisała w listach. „ _Zawsze byłam z ciebie dumna, że miałaś dobre stopnie i zapragnęłaś odkrywać tajemnice alchemii. Chciałam być jak ty. A ty wskoczyłaś do łóżka czarodzieja, dla którego jesteś zabawką_ ". Nikomu nie powiedziała o słowach siostry, ale czasem… czasem zastanawiała się czy nie powinna zrobić czegoś, co wszyscy jej przypisują. Przestać mu odmawiać i pozwolić…

Wiedziała, że tego pragnął. Mama, ciotki oraz kuzynki wyjaśniły jej wszystko, a także jak poznać, kiedy mężczyzna odczuwa zadowolenie. Pamiętała dokładnie swoje przebudzenie po bankiecie w sierpniu, a co najbardziej ją przerażało to reakcje własnego ciała. Bo zanim pojęła co i jak czuła się dobrze i nawet mocniej w niego wtuliła. Gdyby nie ogromna różnica statusu między nimi, być może zdołała by zapomnieć o zasadach. Owszem fascynował ją, uwielbiała z nim rozmawiać a pocałunki rozpalały ją do czerwoności. Smakowała każdą chwilę i cieszyła ze wszystkiego, nawet z drobnej notatki. Chowała takowe niczym skarby w szkatułkę. Nosiła też kolczyki od niego, wyobrażając że on w jakiś sposób trzyma jej dłoń, poprzez nie. Dzięki temu nabierała sił na wiele. Lecz jednocześnie pamiętała opowieści, które poznawała jako dziewczynka: o niewinnych pannach uwiedzionych i porzuconych przez magnatów. Te opowieści miały przypominać o ryzyku.

Któregoś dnia intensywnie rozmawiali o liście od Ministra Trudearoro. Wyrzucenie ambasador wywołało wściekłość Francuza, którą wyraził głośno wszem i wobec nazywając polskiego króla „wschodnim satrapą o manierach jaskiniowca", który co gorsza nie rozumie głębi jego skomplikowania, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Nie doszli do znaczenia słów, pomimo wypicia paru lampek wina w „Pyłku Magii" w owej prywatnej salce. Potem oczywiście przeszli, trzymając się za ręce, Babiogórską, ku uciesze gapiów. Potem planowała wracać do domu, na co jej nie pozwolił, nieomal siłą zaciągając ze sobą. Ona nie wiedziała czy aby na pewno czuje się pewnie na zamku.

\- Boisz się mnie czy siebie – pytał patrząc prosto w oczy – bo chyba siebie – kontynuował składając na ustach gorące pocałunki.

Nie tylko na ustach zresztą. Całował jej policzki, szyję i odsłoniętą część dekoltu jednocześnie zsuwając dłonie w kierunku bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyzwoitych miejsc. Jej zdradzieckie ciało reagowało zachwytem na jego dotyk, nawet jeśli rozum krzyczał. A przecież miała eliksiry, podpowiadała rozsądna część.

\- Chyba siebie samej – kończył z tym tak denerwującym jak i czarującym uśmieszkiem wskazującym na niczym nie zmąconą pewność siebie – pragniesz mi się oddać, a twój rozum krzyczy „nie".

\- Tak zostałam wychowana – wyjaśniła – czy to złe, że kobieta pragnie zachować swój klejnot dla tego jedynego? – zapytała zadziwiająco spokojnie, czując nieprzyzwoite drżenie.

\- Ależ skądże, lecz przecież jestem jedynym – zaśmiał się składając przelotny pocałunek – a porządne wiedźmy czekają do ślubu, to okrutne.

\- Przynajmniej do zaręczyn – wyjaśniła – a co zrobił Trudearoro oprócz krzyków?

Jak się okazało wiele. Na złość wszystkim, mianował Lunę Lovegood swoim rzecznikiem prasowym. W ten sposób zamierzał dać do zrozumienia wiele tak Anglikom jak i Francuzom. Luna zaś miała niepowtarzalny sposób wyrażania zdania. Dlatego pewnie królewski sekretarz nieomal udławił się herbatą czytając list. A miał powód. „ _Żarłoczne_ _Akwawirusy na kontynencie_ " – brzmiał tytuł wypowiedzi. A dalej było ciekawiej.

„ _Znany wampir Rufus Scrimgeour oraz jego żona, matrona klanu sukubów, wysłali ostatnio w prezencie żarłoczne akwawirusy swoim przyjaciołom na Wschodzie. Rządzący Polską klan szynszymor wielce ceni żarłoczne ryby o ludzkich mózgach uważając je za przysmak. Nie wiadomo nic o armii heliopatów angielskiego Ministerstwa, lecz wedle naszych wiadomości heliopaci są naturalnym wrogiem psów-wampirów, gatunku endemicznego w dalekich krajach.."._

Reszta listu była utrzymana w podobnym tonie, a sekretarz nie wiedział co powinien zrobić z listem. Poratował go Podolak, który polecił swemu kamratowi, by poczytał list na poprawę humoru. „Sasza, to cię rozbawi". I faktycznie Aleksander wpierw czytał całość ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, wyrażając na głos opinię, że pisząca osoba nie była przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Opowiedział też Natalii o liście a nawet takowy pokazał, na co czarownica zareagowała histerycznym wręcz śmiechem. Zaczęli oboje chichotać tak rozpaczliwie, że ostatecznie wylądowali na kanapie w wielce nieprzyzwoitej pozie. Czując bliskość kobiety, orzeźwiający zapach jej perfum, a może jej skóry, zaczął dosłownie pochłaniać jej usta gorącymi, pełnymi pragnienia pocałunkami a dłonie same podciągnęły jej szatę. Wrześniowy dzień należał do dość ciepłych, lecz nie płonął z powodu pogody. Właściwie, to deszczowa pogoda mogłaby ugasić ten pożar, ale dziś wszystko miało być _inaczej_. Tak jak tylko wymarzyła to sobie Fortuna, kapryśna Pani Losów Ludzkich.

\- Jesteś taka piękna, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak mocno cię pragnę – szeptał prosto od ucha, ściskając coraz mocniej – nie opieraj mi się słodka Natalio.

Lecz ona nic nie mówiła. Potrzebował chwili by zdać sobie sprawę, że nie tylko nic nie mówiła lecz nie reagowała a nawet nie gniotła jego szaty, co często czyniła, kiedy wymieniali pocałunki. Była sztywna niczym rzeźba a gwałtownie przyśpieszony oddech wskazywał raczej na atak paniki niż wielką namiętność. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, lecz dostrzegał w nich wstyd i strach, nie zaś pragnienie. Nic nie mówiła ni nie robiła, jakby trafiona _Petrificus totalus._ Nastój zniknął w jednej sekundzie i nikt nie musiał używać różdżki.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkała kiedy w końcu odzyskała mowę – moje zachowanie… moje zachowanie było niedopuszczalne, nie powinnam tak cię kusić i tak zachowywać. Zapomniałam się, przepraszam.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taka, czemu z takim uporem … – wycedził czując rosnące irytację.

\- Nie mogę – odparła – nie mogę wyzbyć z głowy wbitej przez wychowanie myśli, że czarownica oddająca swe ciało jest kimś godnym pogardy, zwykłą nierządnicą! Nie mogę… ja nikomu bym nie weszła do alkowy by zdobyć …

\- Mówiłem byś nie przejmowała anonimami i złośliwcami – syknął.

\- Wszyscy tak myślą, nawet własna siostra oskarżyła mnie o bycie zwykłą… dziwką… kobietą w czerwieni robiącą karierę przez łóżko, ja już mam dość – powiedziała wbijając wzrok – nie możemy się spotkać jak normalni czarodzieje, zakochać, byś ze sobą naprawdę, po prostu cieszyć swoim towarzystwem. Paliłam wyjce i listy od nieznanych osób, piłam eliksiry na uspokojenie zanim szłam ulicą, ale to ... Anuszka.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał łagodniej, dotykając jej ramienia.

\- Mówię o mojej siostrze, rodzice uważają.. cóż, że jestem dorosła i powinnam wiedzieć co robić, kpiące spojrzenia kolegów to coś na co liczyłam, ale moja siostra była straszna. Mówiła okropne rzeczy o mnie, o tobie nie wiem to mi naraz stanęło przed oczami. Ona mnie nienawidzi, rodzona siostra mnie nienawidzi.

\- Już dobrze, to ja powinien pamiętać w jaki sposób zostałaś wychowana – szepnął – chodź tutaj do mnie i coś mi obiecaj, obiecaj, że nie każesz mi czekać dłużej niż do zaręczyn.

\- Przysięgam mój piękny – zapewniła – ale czy to możliwe, czy ty i ja...czy my?

\- Cierpliwości kochana, cierpliwości – szeptał gładząc jej kark – co to za sprawa z twoją siostrą?

Zacisnął palce słysząc o sprawie. Jak potem wyjaśnił Podolakowi nienawidził ludzi nielojalnych, którzy nie tylko odmawiali wsparcia bliskim ale wręcz ich dręczyli. A Natalia... zanim w ogóle pomyślał by ją zaprosić do siebie, by się z nią spotykać nakazał zebrać o niej informacje. Pierwsze spotkanie w „Magicznych Fusach" było ostatnią próbą. Wcześniej wiedział, że jest typem zajętej pracą, spokojnej czarownicy zaś poglądy poznał podczas wymiany listów. Ponieważ wówczas nie znała jego tożsamości wierzył w szczerość i wiedział, że należy do uczciwych ludzi, ostatniej osoby która by uwodziła kogokolwiek dla kariery. To kim był, bardziej ją przerażało niż pociągało, bowiem doskonale rozumiała zasady działania świata. Prawdopodobnie należała do rzadkiego gatunku kobiet, które na dźwięk jego tytułu nie odczuwały podniecenia, ale strach i potrzebę ucieczki.

Teraz tulił ja mocno, przeklinając nieznaną wiedźmę. Zniszczyła romantyczny nastrój, a zamiast mruczącej z zadowolenia kochanki przytulał szlochającą kobietę. Nienawidził młodszej siostry swej ukochanej.

\- Ona się boi Sasza – wyjaśnił Podolak tonem znawcy – masz reputację playboya jak mawiają Mugole i to ją przeraża.

\- Skąd ty tyle wiesz?

\- Gertruda lubi czytać na głos „Polską Czarownicę" w łóżku – wyjaśnił – och nie patrz tak na mnie, jak sprawy z twoją rodziną?

\- Zbierają informacje.

\- No i widzisz, pójdziecie razem na koncert, potem znowu jak trzeba hukniesz w stół pięścią, oni wymodzą kontrakt małżeński wedle którego ona nic nie dostanie w razie rozwodu, potem się zaręczycie i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Ty przestaniesz chodzić jakbyś spał w mrowisku, gazety dostaną wieczny temat do plotek, a rodzina przestanie ci suszyć głowę byś się ustatkował.

\- Nie chodzę zirytowany!

\- Alicja twierdzi, że bywasz tak spięty że palce ją bolą od masowania ci karku. Biedactwo sobie palec wyłamało. Wiesz lepiej ode mnie jak wygląda tradycyjne wychowanie czarownic. Chciałeś takiej, co nie pragnie pieniędzy i tytułu, to masz problemy – odparł tonem znawcy, ale potem dodał pojednawczo – A teraz powiedz kto jeszcze zasiądzie w loży na koncercie.

Właśnie dlatego przed koncertem czuła się nieswojo. To wszystko, co wówczas zaszło, nie powinno było mieć miejsca. Dlatego pewnie szła zdenerwowana na zamek, zastanawiając co też przyniesie wieczór. Oczywiście Borewicz szedł na koncert, tak samo jak Michał i inni znajomi z Instytutu. Kuzynka Idalia też, a także szkolna delegacja. Anuszka się do takowej nie dostała i z pewnością odczuwa złość. Pisała pełne złości listy. Natalia spojrzała na dostarczony przez ciotki eliksir.

 _Właściwie to lepiej coś zrobić i żałować czy nie zrobić i żałować?_

* * *

A/N: Następny rozdział "dziewczyny w zieleni" jest tłumaczony. W tej historii mam wszystko napisane i zbetowane kilka rozdziałów na przód więc na razie łatwiej mi aktualizować.


	11. Koncerty i ambasadorowie

Rodział leżał jakiś czas na dysku. Wolny czas praktycznie znikł.

Za betowanie jak zawsze dziękuję **Freji**.

* * *

Draco i Pansy do samego końca nie mieli pojęcia o obecności Percy'ego i Audrey. Wpadli na siebie dopiero już na miejscu a zaskoczeniu nie było końca. Anglicy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, że przybyli tutaj, by dbać o interesy swoich bliskich, lecz teraz podążali w kierunku swoich miejsc.

Podobnie jak wszyscy zgromadzeni, patrzyli z niecierpliwością na królewską lożę. Kobiety dyskutowały nad szatą, którą założy aktualna kochanka Króla Jegomości, debatując nieomal tak samo zawzięcie jak o samym występie śpiewaczki. A może i bardziej,

\- Ojciec kazał z nią porozmawiać – szepnął Draco – pomożesz Pans?

\- Pewnie – odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem i zaczęła wyliczać - pochwalimy piękno Warszawy i popytamy o atrakcje okolicy. – po czym urwała i spojrzała na dość znajomą parę - Ale co tu robi Weasley? – zapytała Pansy.

\- Scrimgeour go zapewne wysłał – zamyślił się Draco – wyrzucenie francuskiej ambasador to szansa dla Anglii i …

\- Weasley miałby zostać ambasadorem? – Pansy aż pisnęła – przecież jego ojciec to…

\- Wiem, miłośnik mugolskiego śmiecia, Artur Weasley – odparł z wyniosłością w głosie - Percy Weasley to protegowany Ministra Magii, więc sama rozumiesz, co się za tym kryje. – westchnął i kontynuował - Ojciec chce byśmy wyjechali na placówkę, ale przez jego sprzeczkę z królem to…

Nie zdążyli dokończyć zdania. W tym momencie do królewskiej loży wszedł ostatni, najbardziej oczekiwany gość: Pierwszy Obywatel magicznej Polski. Aleksander Orłowski wszedł swoim wystudiowanym, nieco tanecznym krokiem, który przyprawiał czarownice o westchnienie. Draco prychnął pogardliwie widząc siedzące obok czarownice, które uważnie obserwowały ciemnowłosego czarodzieja we wspaniałej, czarnej szacie zdobionej w srebrne wzory. Pasowały one do jasnego, zdobnego kołnierza oraz eleganckich zapinek z białego złota. Swoje długie, czarne włosy miał nienagannie zaczesane, czym wywoływał westchnienia czarownic. „ _Ach, zanurzyć palce w te cudne pukle_ "- wywracał oczami na podobne wyznania.

Draco patrzył uważnie na kobietę u boku dawnego znajomego ojca. Była to szczupła brunetka, ubrana w długą, granatową szatę do samej ziemi. Na ramiona zarzuciła jasną narzutkę, która miała funkcję raczej ozdobną niż zapewniającą ciepło. To, co jednak przyciągało wzrok, to kolia z szafirami zdobiące dekolt kobiety. Ciężki, nieco staromodny naszyjnik musiał kosztować fortunę, coś co wywołało wielkie poruszenie wśród obecnych dam. Kobieta szła ściskając rękę swego towarzysza i witając z nieznanymi Draco czarodziejami. Zachowywała się w sposób niezwykle powściągliwy oraz spokojny.

Podczas występu śpiewaczki, Natalia patrzyła wyłącznie na Felinę niewiele robiąc sobie z obserwującego ją tłumu. Dość pulchna, jasnowłosa czarownica śpiewała arie w niezwykły sposób, a nikt tak na nią nie patrzył, jak autentycznie zainteresowana występem Natalia. Oczywiście czarownica, zgodnie z zasadami, zaciskała palce na kosztownej szacie swego kompana to jednak ilekroć przebywali razem publicznie, zachowywała się z wielką wstrzemięźliwością. Tego od niej oczekiwał, ściskając mocno ilekroć zaczynała okazywać nazbyt wiele uśmiechu czy też spontaniczności. Robiła co mogła by go zadowolić, a wiedziała jak wielce to cenił. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, wstała powoli zaciskając mocniej palce na przedramieniu swego kompana.

Na bankiecie przebywało wielu ważnych czarodziei, w tym Szef Instytutu Alchemii. Borewicz patrzył jak oczarowany na brunetkę, nieomal oblizując wargi na widok naszyjnika kobiety. Podszedł do niej podczas przerwy, gratulując elegancji oraz zachwycając koncertem na którym przebywali. Natalia tylko skinęła głową, lecz jednocześnie uśmiechnęła z zadowoleniem. Borewicz był ważnym człowiekiem.

Dopiero na bankiecie po koncercie, Anglicy mieli okazję zacząć wypełniać swoje misje. Mogli rozmawiać przyjaźnie w swej loży, lecz teraz przyszedł czas na interesy. Nikt nie szedł na bankiet z udziałem najważniejszych osób, tylko po to, by cieszyć się magią muzyki. Percy i Draco doskonale to rozumieli. Pansy zwróciła uwagę na obecność Lavender, dawniej koleżanki z roku a obecnie dziennikarki.

\- Scrimgeour wysyła swoich ludzi wszędzie – szepnął.

Nie tylko on zauważył ten fakt. Nieodłączny Podolak, który jęczał idąc na koncert, także zwrócił uwagę na Anglików i wskazał ich swemu przyjacielowi. Aleksander zaśmiał się diabolicznie i nakazał przyprowadzić do siebie dwie pary. Z jakiegoś powodu owa możliwość wielce go bawiła.

\- Draconie – odezwał się jedwabiście – cóż za spotkanie – odparł z jowialnym uśmiechem w stylu Dumbledore'a, ale ten uśmiech nie objął jego oczu - zaczynasz regularnie odwiedzać Warszawę, skąd ta nagła miłość do mojego kraju? – spytał uprzejmie jednocześnie lekko dotykał swoim umysłem umysł chłopaka, dowiedzieć się nieco więcej niż młody Malfoy miał mu oznajmić

\- Pansy po prostu zakochała się tutejszych sklepach Wasza Wysokość, a ja nie mogłem sobie odmówić przyjemności posłuchania Feliny na żywo – odparł Malfoy – nieustannie pracujemy nad sprowadzeniem jej do Anglii.

\- Lecz to chyba zajęcie Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, czyż nie panie Weasley? – Aleksander zwrócił się ku Percy'emu, który stał nieco z boku i udawał, że go tu nie ma, a on sam jest jedynie, jak to Mugole nazywają, ciałem astralnym albo hologramem. Lecz po chwili zwrócił uwagę na króla i jego niespodziewanego gościa i przyjął tę wkurzającą postawę, którą reprezentował, gdy kręcił się koło Croucha Seniora.

\- Wielce przenikliwa uwaga Wasza Wysokość – zapewnił Percy z typową dla siebie gorliwością – i mamy sukcesy w sprowadzeniu międzynarodowych imprez do Anglii, jakby choćby Mistrzostwa świata w Quidditchu czy Turniej Trójmagiczny.

\- I to dzięki jednemu z waszych lepszych urzędników, Barty Crouch zasłużył na o wiele więcej niż bycie Szefem Departamentu, być zdradzonym przez syna i służkę to wielki cios – skinął głową Aleksander – chociaż znamy takich, co sprzeciwiają się karaniu sług – dodał złośliwie – a ty czego szukasz w Warszawie panie Wesley? Też kochasz śpiew Feliny? – zapytał unosząc brwi.

Percy wziął głęboki oddech. Mężczyzna przebywał dość wśród polityków, by wiedzieć co mówić. Za nic nie chciał zawieść swego mentora i kogoś, kto mu w pewnym stopniu zastępował ojca.

\- Chociaż śpiew panu Feliny to rozkosz dla ducha, więcej niż jeden interes mnie sprowadza Wasza Wysokość – wyjaśnił ostrożność – czarodziej co ongi pracował w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy zawsze ceni podróże i uczy się w ich trakcie.

\- Rufus cię dobrze wyszkolił – powiedział Aleksander z czymś co mogło brzmieć niczym uznanie.

\- Pan Minister zawsze potrafił odnaleźć diament w popiele, nawet kiedy inni go nie dostrzegali – odparł Percy.

\- Lojalność to cnota – uśmiechnął się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna – a umiejętność rozpoznania sprawy to mądrość, spędziłem ongi dwa lata w Anglii, lecz nie dane mi było poznać nikogo z Weasleyów, unikaliście towarzystwa – dodał z przyganą – radosny to dzień, gdy moi dawni przyjaciele – spojrzał na Malfoyów – spotykają moją nową przyjaciółkę, Natalię a kto wie ile zawrzemy dzisiaj przyjaźni – zakończył patrząc na Percy'ego.

\- Draconie Malfoy – zaczęła Natalia uprzejmie – nie musiałam słyszeć twego imienia, by wiedzieć, że jesteś synem swego ojca, wasze podobieństwo jest uderzające i każdy widzi w tobie dziedzica Malfoyów i to w towarzystwie pięknej czarownicy – uśmiechnęła się do Pansy.

\- Draco to nieodzowny syn swego ojca, Lucjusza – zapewniła Pansy.

Widząc kpiące spojrzenie króla, zacisnęła nerwowo pięści. Przecież spotkanie Lucjusza z ciemnowłosym czarodziejem okazało się prawdziwą klęską! Słyszeli niejedną awanturę, którą starszy Malfoy urządził swej młodej żonie obwiniając Hermionę o katastrofę.

\- Percy Weasley, gazety wiele pisały o twej rodzinie, lecz twa lojalność i praca dla Ministerstwa Magii została pominięta. Masz teraz szansę to zmienić. A twa towarzyszka to…- kontynuowała Natalia widząc złośliwy grymas na twarzy swego ukochanego.

\- Moja żona Audrey.. proszę pani – dodał Percy – jest uzdrowicielką w świętym Mungu.

\- Wspaniale – odparła Natalia ze szczerym uśmiechem – praca uzdrowiciela wymaga wielkiego taktu i delikatności, a my czarownice mamy te cechy wielce rozwinięte. Mam w rodzinie niejednego uzdrowiciela.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Audrey, po czym patrząc na Natalię dodała w przypływie geniuszu – jest pani wielce uprzejma i chociaż czytałam o elegancji Polek, to dopiero teraz widzę ile prawdy w publikacjach w gazetach w tym zakresie. Wygląda pani czym prawdziwa królowa wieczoru!

\- Jesteś wielce uprzejma – odparła Natalia wyraźnie poruszona – lecz żona waszego Ministra Magii, pani Scrimgeour to elegantka na skalę Europy. Macie u siebie najlepsze wzorce.

\- A także i całkiem odmienne, czyż nie Draconie? – wtrącił Aleksander – och, jakże to nieuprzejme z mej strony, obok mnie stoją trzy piękne czarownice a żadna z was nie ma nic do picia – powiedział z nienagannym uśmiechem, nakazując kelnerowi przynieść kieliszki z magicznym winem.

\- Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość, na pańskie maniery dżentelmena zawsze można liczyć – powiedziała Pansy z uśmiechem – mój ojciec… znaczy Lucjusz Malfoy opowiadał o pańskiej pięknej i eleganckiej przyjaciółce i koniecznie chciałam panią poznać. Pani się zajmuje alchemią? To trudne dziedzina.

\- I fascynująca, pani Malfoy – odparła Natalia zaciskając palce na kieliszku z winem – wy zaś w Hogwarcie mieliście szczęście być uczeni przez prawdziwego Mistrza. Instytut Alchemii wiele razy zapraszał Severusa Snape'a na gościnne wykłady – dziewczyna w tym momencie przypominała psychofankę jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu typu boysband aniżeli poważną młodą czarownicę, pracującą na swój rachunek, po czym spojrzała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem na młodych absolwentów Hogwartu i odparła - wasz dyrektor Dumbledore musiał wielce dbać o przyszłość was wszystkich, skoro zapewnił wam takiego Mistrza za nauczyciela.

Czwórka Anglików wymieniło spojrzenia. Zajęcia ze Snape'm nie należały do ich ulubionych, zwłaszcza dla Weasleya. Skinęli jednak głową na znak zgody, bowiem nie był to moment na dyskusję o talentach dydaktycznych, czy raczej ich braku, ponurego Nietoperza z lochów Hogwartu. Percy potem śmiał się z możliwej reakcji groźnego profesora na zachwyt zagranicznych czarownic nad jego osobą. Szczególnie takich, co nosiły na szyi kolię z szafirami.

\- Jak ci się podobają Anglicy _, królowo wieczoru_? – Natalia słyszała kpinę w jego głosie.

\- Audrey Weasley chciała być miła - postanowiła bronić Angielki – a ty naprawdę jesteś wściekły na Lucjusza. – westchnęła ciężko

\- Tak, za oportunizm i czelność porównania ciebie do tej zwariowanej obrończyni skrzatów. Ten szczwany lis wysłał tutaj syna, by pilnował interesu i ma mnie za tak głupiego, że nie zrozumiem w czym rzecz. – odparł król z niesmakiem – Z kolei Scrimgeour wysłał chłopaka, by wybadać możliwości sojuszu a może i wznowienia bliższych relacji, działa dla dobra swego kraju. Lucjusz zna tylko lojalność wobec skrytki bankowej. – odparł jakby z żalem przez wzgląd na dawne czasy

\- Ale dlaczego pozwalasz, by Draco tu funkcjonował, i to w dość dobrych warunkach? – zapytała się uprzejmie, przypominając swoją uwagą o braku pewnego rodzaju sprytu, niezbędnego do odnalezienia się

\- Jest dziedzicem zamożnej rodziny a interes to interes, poza tym to wszystko dość zabawne. Wyglądasz pięknie Natalio, kto wie może będziesz _królową_ _nie tylko_ wieczoru?

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała zalotnie machając rzęsami i rumieniąc się jak pensjonarka

\- Porozmawiamy po bankiecie, teraz uśmiechaj się – powiedział trzymają palec na jej ustach i marząc o innej scenerii.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, a Natalia zrozumiała, że raczej nie wróci wieczorem do swego mieszkania. Nie wiedziała, czy czuje się dobrze, bowiem nawet w komnacie gościnnej na zamku czuła się nieswojo. Nie zapomniała swej pobudki w sierpniu, czy też niedawnej chwili zapomnienia na kanapie. Gdyby nie wspomnienie listu od Anuszki, to kto wie? Może jednak by do czegoś doszło między nimi? Anuszka… - pomyślała – po czym spojrzała na swoją suknię oraz kolię. Siostra prawdopodobnie zwymyśla ją od najgorszych, a może i dołączy klątwę do listu. A ona czuje na sobie ciężar szafirów. Ciężar prawie przygniatający do ziemi.

Rozmawiała jeszcze z wieloma osobami, zwłaszcza, że Borewicz, Szef Instytutu Alchemii, dosłownie ją porwał. Przedstawił następnie kilku potencjalnym sponsorom Instytutu, w tym zamożnemu, owdowiałemu Henrykowi Krzemień. Był to czarodziej mający dość niechlubną sławę bawidamka, zaś jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że Natalia poczuła się nieswojo. Czuła na swoim dekolcie jego oczy, coś co przyprawiło ją o zimne dreszcze.

\- Uważaj na niego – radził Aleksander dyskretnie – on… - tu skrzywił się i posłał „rywalowi" miażdżące spojrzenie - nie postępuje po dżentelmeńsku z kobietami.

W odpowiedzi ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę, na co na przycisnął ją bliżej. Zobaczyła, że spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja. Dawał tym samym znak do kogo należy Natalia, coś za co była mu wielce wdzięczna. Poza tym nie puszczał jej ręki aż do końca bankietu.

Po skończonym bankiecie, kiedy to Podolak oczarowywał Felinę, chwycił ją mocniej. Była mu wdzięczna za podtrzymanie za rękę, czując szum wina w głowie. Nie spotkała nigdy wcześniej podobnego dżentelmena. Rozmawiała z tak wieloma osobami, że nie umiała ich zliczyć. Zwróciła uwagę na Anglików, którzy wykazywali wielkie zainteresowanie Polską, a Natalia chętnie odpowiadała na pytania.

\- Nie bój się – wyszeptał i jeszcze bardziej przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i otulił swoją szatą, gdyż czuł swoistą gęsią skórkę na ciele dziewczyny, która wcale nie miała związku z wahaniami temperatury w kraju - zaprowadzę cię do komnaty gościnnej – szepnął – moi rodzice spotkali się z prawnikiem specjalizującym w kontraktach małżeńskich.

Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, chwycił ją mocno i rzucił zaklęcie teleportacji łącznej. Trzymał ją w ramionach dłużej niż to było konieczne, lecz jakże miał nie skorzystać z okazji. Obsypał ją gorącymi pocałunkami ledwie dotarli na zamek, zdecydowanie nie mając ochoty przestać.

Percy i Audrey uważnie obserwowali towarzyszącą królowi kobietę. Nie zdążyli jednak za wiele porozmawiać, bowiem podeszła do nich Lavender, obecnie korespondentka „Proroka". Powitała ich z niemałą radością, niczym bliską rodzinę, którą dla niej w końcu byli. Rufus i Elaine Scrimgeour traktowali Percy'ego niczym członka rodziny zaś Lavender była kuzynką i w pewnym sensie ich wspólną podopieczną. Bywali razem w wielu miejscach, zaś rola dziennikarki polegała na rozmowie z gośćmi.

\- Widzieliście z bliska te szafiry? – oczy Lavender aż błyszczały – mówię wam! – teraz podskakiwała jak mała piłeczka, po czym spojrzała na towarzyszy i tonem znawcy oznajmiła - coś wielkiego się szykuje.

\- Arystokraci mają zwyczaj darowywać klejnoty swoim metresom – zauważył Percy, od niedawna wielki znawca zwyczajów.

\- Ale nie takie – westchnęła Lavender, poniekąd z zazdrości - mieszkam już jakiś czas w Warszawie, a pewnie zgadujecie o kim kochają plotkować czarownice, kiedy już nie snują marzeń o zanurzenia dłoni w puklach Króla Jegomości – spojrzała po rodzinie żywo zainteresowanej jej wypowiedzią i kontynuowała - wspominają jego kochanki a lista jest długa. Żadnej nie dawał równie kosztownych prezentów. – słowo „żadna" podkreśliła dość dobitnie

\- A ta kobieta o imieniu Natalia? – zapytała Audrey.

\- Natalia Walewska, pracuje w biurze tutejszego Szefa Instytutu Alchemii – Lavender uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie – Wiecie – zaczęła luźno – to taki typ pracowitej kobiety, która prowadzi ustabilizowane życie. Jej rodzina miałaby u nas status półkrwi, są częścią czarodziejskiej społeczności od pięciu pokoleń, zajmują się pracą w urzędach, a niektórzy to uzdrowiciele – opowiadała nonszalancko dziewczyna – Nie jest to typ czarownicy co zostaje królewską kochanką.

\- W jakim sensie? – pytała Audrey.

\- Nie ma w sobie niezbędnych cech… rodzaju rozpusty, bezwzględności – próbowała się wysłowić kuzynka Elaine - nie wiem jak to nazwać. Ale wiem za to ze starych wycinków, że hmm…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bowiem w ich kierunku szli Draco z Pansy. Po wojnie Lavender nieraz rozmawiała z Pansy, toteż spotkanie tak daleko od domu wielce ją cieszyło. Lecz co innego rozmowa z ludźmi, którzy praktycznie już należeli do jej małej rodziny, a co innego, z koleżanką ze szkoły. Lavender wyprostowała się i pomachała zachęcająco ręką.

\- Weasley – Draco przywitał Percy'ego sztywno – gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że spotkam Weasleya na eleganckim bankiecie za granicą, dałbym temu komuś klątwą w oczy. Weasley na bankiecie, na którym przebywa zagraniczny król – Draco sprawiał wrażenie oszołomionego – na Merlina, w szóstej klasie śpiewaliśmy piosenkę, że…

\- Pamiętam – przerwała Lavender – lecz to nie czas na takie rozmowy a ta zakała świata czarodziejskiego nie zasługuje na wspomnienie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia obudziła się następnego dnia dość późno. Miała w pamięci gorące pocałunki i dłonie mężczyzny, rozpalające ją nieustannie żywym ogniem. Zgodnie z obietnicą, zostawił ją w komnacie gościnnej a kiedy padła na łóżko nieomal żałowała, że nie ma go przy niej. Miała ochotę cisnąć w siebie klątwą tnącą: zakochała się w nim bez pamięci. Ona ze wszystkich kobiet w nim ze wszystkich mężczyzn. Ale jeśli jego rodzince naprawdę rozmawiają z prawnikiem…. Nie mogła zasnąć w nocy.

Nie ona jedna. Obiekt jej westchnień także przewracał się z boku na bok w swojej sypialni. Zajmował najwspanialszą sypialnię z wielkim, szerokim łóżkiem po której dorosły człowiek mógł spać tak wzdłuż i w poprzek. Teraz właśnie próbował tej techniki, raz po raz przeklinając fakt, że nie ma obok czarownicy, najlepiej nagiej, ale nie jakieś pierwszej lepszej ale tej jednej, konkretnej, która za nic by nie weszła do jego sypialni. O wejściu marzyło wiele, pozwolenie prócz Dobroniegi miała tylko jego siostra, ewentualnie Alicja, kiedy chodziło o ważne dokumenty. I ta jedna, jedyna, którą by tutaj wniósł, lecz ona nie chciała. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie wiedziała, że chce- -pomyślał drapieżnie Aleksander i zaczął układać misterny plan, który miał zrealizować w ich pierwszą, wspólną noc. To sprawiło, że był tak zamyślony, i jednocześnie nerwowy, że zamiast standardowej dawki pół kostki cukru do herbaty wrzucił tych kosteczek około… dwunastu, co spowodowało jego irytację. W końcu, kto lubi za słodką herbatę?

\- Jesteś nerwowy Sasza, weź się jakoś rozładuj – radził Podolak – ciśnij klątwami w kogoś na audiencji, czy co tam chcesz, by sobie pomóc. Każdemu innemu bym radził iść do pubu i się napić, ale w twoim wypadku to nie zadziała – odparł przyjaciel

\- Nie zadziała? – wycedził Aleksander – ty mi na serio proponujesz iść na… na… panienki?

\- One się same na ciebie rzucają, pozwól im tylko – zauważył Podolak.

\- Zamilcz – zacisnął wargi i spojrzał potępiająco na przyjaciela niczym żołnierze moralności, bardzo popularni po mugolskiej stronie królestwa Polski - nie mam tego ochoty słuchać!

\- No już dobrze, a jak Francuzi zareagowali na wyrzucenie tej wiedźmy? Wyślą następcę? – Podolak czasami zachowywał się bardziej jak plotkara aniżeli jak mężczyzna. No cóż, za dużo spędzał czasu z Gertrudą i jej rodziną.

\- Tak, nie mogą z nami zerwać relacji, a ja się aż boję kogo wyślą.

W następnym tygodniu Natalia odpowiadała na wiele pytań dotyczących bankietu. Borewicz triumfował i zadowolony pozwolił jej nawet iść z Ludwiką na lunch i nawet zamienił z dziewczyną kilka słów. Rudowłosa czarownica była wielce wdzięczna i kiedy zostały same zarzuciła Natalii ręce na szyję.

\- Dziękuję za to, że o mnie nie zapominasz – wyznała Ludwika – grube ryby o ciebie zabiegają, a ty bierzesz mnie ze sobą.

\- Trzymałyśmy się razem przez lata, nie zapomnę – wyjaśniła Natalia – a Borewicz ciąga mnie po bankietach. Jestem mu wdzięczna za zaproszenia, a ja chętnie cię wezmę jeśli to możliwe.

\- Te szafiry, które miałaś na koncercie Feliny… to coś na poważnie? – zapytała Ludwika.

\- Kocham go i mam wzajemność – wyznała Natalia – nawet jeśli nikt mi nie wierzy!

\- Ja wierzę – odparła Ludwika.

\- Przepraszam, zawsze byłaś lojalna po prostu.. po prostu …

Nie musiała kończyć. Poprzez przesyłki wewnętrzne, przyszedł list od Anuszki. Wyjec nie list, co obie rozpoznały. Ludwika rzuciła zaklęcie ciszy na mały pokój Natalii i właśnie wtedy rozległ się głos zezłoszczonej nastolatki. „ _Podziwiałam cię Natalia, byłam z ciebie dumna i każdemu powtarzałam, że mam najlepszą siostrą na świecie. Marzyłam, by być jak ty, a ty ponownie pokazałaś, że w życiu liczy się tylko kasa. Jesteś jedną z niezliczonych dziwek, co oddają się bogatym facetom w nadziei na zyski. A oni wykorzystują takie jak ty i rzucają w kąt niczym szmaty. Nie zasługujesz na nic innego, skoro zamiast spotykać się z kimś ze swojej pracy, albo przyjaciółmi kuzynów wskoczyłaś do alkowy tego, kto dał ci więcej! Wiem, że matka i ciotki dają ci eliksiry byś im nie przyniosła 'niespodzianki' jak mawiają. Jesteś dziwką, ale dziwki wysoko urodzonych to metresy ale dla mnie będziesz i pozostaniesz dziwką. Gdybyś oddała się z miłości koledze z pracy, kryłabym się przed ciotkami i była dumna, że stawiasz miłość ponad te wszystkie zasady o czystości dla tego jedynego. Ale ty nie kochasz i nie jesteś kochana i przehandlowałaś zasady"._

Natalia czuła łzy spływające po policzkach. Znosiła bardzo dobrze kąśliwe słowa obcych, lecz zachowanie siostry bolało. Dlatego zaczęła płakać. Ludwika słuchała z otwartymi ustami zaszokowana. Przytuliła mocniej przyjaciółkę, coś czego Natalia nigdy nie zapomniała.

\- Potrzebujesz czekolady, dużo czekolady – powiedziała rudowłosa – mówiłaś o wyjcach od obcych, ale…

\- Anuszka mnie nienawidzi – wyznała Natalia ocierając łzy – jestem w jej oczach najgorszą, a ja przecież.. to nie zbrodnia zakochać się! Gdyby Sasza…gdyby on nazywał się inaczej, wszyscy by mi gratulowali! A ja tylko… my nigdy… - szlochała wyraźnie załamana słowami siostry _– nie spałam_ z nim.

\- To twoja sprawa – zauważyła Ludwika – ty nie oceniałaś tego z kim się spotykałam i kryłaś mnie jak trzeba. Ocaliłaś przed życiowym błędem. Jesteś wolną czarownicą i masz prawo się spotykać z kim chcesz, a że wybrałaś akurat Aleksandra Orłowskiego, to twoja sprawa. Robić komuś piekło z powodu wyjścia na koncert?! Przecież nie wdałaś się w romans z żonatym czy swoim szefem!

\- Ludwiko – spojrzała na przyjaciółkę – przysięgam, że jakkolwiek sprawa się zakończy nie zapomnę ci lojalności. Poproszę Borewicza, by zabierał cię na bankiety. Będziemy poznawać grube ryby i udowodnimy, że kobiety mają szanse na bycie dobrymi alchemikami!

\- I taką Natalię lubię, ale czas na czekoladę!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Niedługo potem, tak do Warszawy, jak i do Londynu, przybyli ambasadorowie Francji. Pomimo wyrzucenia przez Rufusa Śmieciarzy, Francuzi wciąż utrzymywali relacje dyplomatycznie z Londynem, chociaż ostatnimi czasu nieco osłabły. Ambasador w Anglii został odwołany bez skandalu, po prostu Minister Trudearoro uznał, że skądinąd zasłużony i rozważny ambasador Deville, jest bardziej potrzebny w Paryżu. Dwa miał ku temu powody.

Opieka, którą Czyściciele roztoczyli nad wilkołakami zachęciła także inne grupy, by zacząć domagać się przywilejów, twierdząc, że prześladowano ich za rządów konserwatystów. Jedną z nich byli Szafarze, czarodzieje dość radykalnej religii, zwanej przez Mugoli kąśliwe „religią pokoju". Ci posępni, brodaci magowie nazywali siebie „Szafarzami Pokoju" i domagali praw, w tym praw do zachowania oddzielnych osad oraz regulacji. Krzyczeli przy tym, że Mugolska Francja od dawna nadała ich mugolskim pobratymcom należne prawa. Teraz zaczęli oczekiwać tego samego w magicznej Francji, głośno krzycząc o dyskryminacji.

Minister Trudearoro, oderwany od swego kochanka, musiał podjąć decyzję, by zadowolić obie grupy. Dlatego też wysłał jednego z Szafarzy do Warszawy oraz wilkołaka do Londynu. Jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, lecz musiał zachować równowagę między obiema głośnymi, oraz łasymi na przywileje grupami. Chociaż Czyściciele lubili zapewniać, że wszystkie grupy we Francji żyły w pokoju, rzeczywistość miała okazać się całkowicie inna.

Rufus Scrimgeour z najwyższym trudem zachował spokój widząc kogóż to wysłano z Francji. Spojrzał z niepokojem na Aurorów, głośno wyrażając zdanie, że nie pozwoli potworowi choćby zbliżyć się do swej żony oraz dzieci. Natychmiast poparł go Tyberiusz oraz Bertie Higgs, a także Gawain Robarts i wielu Aurorów. Większość ludzi bała się wilkołaków i widziała zagrożenie w nowym ambasadorze. Nowy ambasador wywołał oburzenie u wielu, lecz Kingsley i Artur Weasley świętowali.

Podobnie jak w czasie początku drugiej wojny, zaczęli badać nastroje w Ministerstwie. Niezadowolonych nigdy nie brakowało, zaś teraz straszono ludzi nieistniejącymi pomysłami na odebranie praw wyborczych Mugolakom, jak to już miało miejsce w Polsce. Dlatego też pewnie właśnie wśród tej grupy, idee Zakonu Feniksa stawały się coraz bardziej popularne, lecz wówczas jeszcze nie rozpoczęto większych akcji. Na razie jednak zadziwiająco skutecznie straszono Mugolaków i budowano nieufność wobec konserwatystów.

Hermiona Malfoy zaczynała spotykać się z dawnymi znajomymi tak z Zakonu Feniksa, jak i Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Fatalny przebieg spotkania z polskim królem stał się powszechnym faktem, dzięki osobom jak Amfitryta Greengrass oraz jej piękne córki Dafne i Astoria. Do tej pory arystokraci czystej krwi tolerowali Hermionę, teraz jednak postanowili uderzyć. Dlatego pewnie brunetka słyszała więcej kąśliwych uwag oraz komentarzy, tak na temat dawnych pomysłów zmian statusu skrzatów domowych oraz wilkołaków, jak i kąśliwych słów polskiego króla. Dlatego pewnie zaczęła spotykać dawnych druhów i błędne koło zaczęło się toczyć. Co więcej, rozmawiała też z niezadowolonymi Mugolakami z Ministerstwa, będąc dla nich przekonującą i wspierającą duszą.

To wywołało wściekłość Lucjusza, który raz po raz słyszał kąśliwości na temat swego drugiego małżeństwa. Między Malfoyami znowu zapanowała dysharmonia, skutecznie podgrzewana przez ludzi jak patriarcha rodu Nott czy Amfitryta Greengrass, którzy mieli swoje własne plany, a głównie skorzystać z chwilowego osłabienia rodu Malfoy.

Rufus napisał list do swego polskiego odpowiednika, Aleksandra. Nadchodziła wielka chwila dla Anglii, bowiem relacje między Francją a Polską były fatalne, najgorsze od końca osiemnastego wieku. Angielski Minister wysłuchał też wysłuchał relacji z wizyty Percy'ego, który opisywał polskiego króla jako wielce otwartego oraz uprzejmego. Maniery manierami, lecz szaleństwo Francji… rozmawiał o tym nawet z Aleksandrem przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu.

\- Wysłali wilkołaka? – Aleksander nieomal krzyczał przez kominek w swoim gabinecie – to szczyt wszystkiego!

\- Będę trzymać żonę i dzieci z dala od tego krwiożerczego potwora – zapewnił Rufus z powagą.

\- Słusznie Rufusie – odparł szybko Aleksander, w myślach jednak kalkulował i obmyślał dalsze kroki mające na celu definitywne zakończenie sprawy francuskiej - Mnie zaś wysłani ponuraka z brodą, co nienawidzi zabaw. Anglia jawi się bastionem normalności w Europie. Wyślę moich ludzi do Anglii, powinniśmy zacząć rozmowy na wyższym szczeblu. Ten młody człowiek – zastanawiał się próbując znaleźć w pamięci imię rudowłosego wysłannika Rufusa - Percival …

\- Percy – wyjaśnił Rufus – to mój podopieczny, ambitny syn zubożałej rodziny o ongi świetnych tradycjach.

\- Słyszałem o Weasleyach – zapewnił Aleksander – kto wie, być może wkrótce spotkamy się niczym sojusznicy – zakończył rozmowę.

Rufus był zachwycony słowami. Gdyby przywrócił zniszczone przez pierwszą wojnę czarodziei relacje z Polską, nic by nie zagroziło jego pozycji Ministra. Byłby tym, co przeprowadził Anglię przez wojnę i wprowadził w lepsze czasy powodzenia i zamożności. Rola bohatera wielce mu odpowiadała, zwłaszcza jeśli zamierzał zapewnić wszystko co najlepsze żonie i dzieciom.

\- Francuzi wręcz zmuszą polskiego króla, by zacieśnić stosunki dyplomatyczne między Anglią a Polską – mawiał Bertie Higgs – nie żebym im przeszkadzał. Shacklebolt i Weasley zaczynają siać defetyzm.

\- Znowu? Czy ten cały nieszczęsny Zakon nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż knuć? – zapytał Rufus, przecierając skroń.

\- Jak za Dumbledore'a, wciąż grają przeciw nam. Wzięli by sobie znaleźli pożyteczne zajęcie! Weasley siedzi w domu, kiedy żona zarabia na dom – parsknął szyderczo towarzysz Rufusa - co za zakała społeczności czarodziejów – syknął Bertie – zatem Orłowski wyśle do nas delegację, robi się ciekawie.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Zdecydowanie robiło się ciekawie. Była już końcówka listopada, kiedy rodzice Pierwszego Obywatela Magicznej Polski postanowili poważnie z nim porozmawiać. Na zewnątrz było naprawdę paskudnie, zaś deszcz zacinał tak mocno, że nawet ogrody ginęły we mgle. Nie wiedział, że ten dzień zapamięta niczym wspaniały.

\- Co was sprowadza? – powitał rodziców zaskoczony.

\- Dużo myśleliśmy o … o naszej ostatniej rozmowie – zaczęła Anastazja, wyraźnie ważąc słowa – twój wybór, nie zmienisz zdania? Jesteśmy gotowi zaakceptować twoją narzeczoną, lecz pod pewnymi warunkami.

\- Jakimi?

\- Zawartymi w kontrakcie małżeńskim. Chcemy z nią porozmawiać my…cóż nie jest narzeczoną jaką byśmy wybrali, lecz jako córka uczciwych, ciężko pracujących czarodziei nie jest najgorszą opcją. Jesteśmy gotowi negocjować, lecz ta dziewczyna – księżna Anastazja naprawdę ważyła słowa spoglądając z troską na syna - Natalia czeka ją nielekka droga.

\- Więc akceptujecie mój wybór? – zapytał Aleksander wyraźnie poruszony.

\- Jesteśmy w stanie. Przyprowadź ją jutro, chcemy z nią porozmawiać. A jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, w obecności tak naszej i jej rodziców podpisze kontrakt małżeński. Uzdrowiciele… mogło być gorzej. Musimy starannie zaplanować jak przedstawić prasie ten mezalians, tak byś wypadł w możliwie najlepszym świetle.

\- Nie traktujcie mnie jak dziecka, mam świadomość problemów – protestował – dorosłem jakiś czas temu i nawet jakby zajmuję ważne stanowisko!

\- Sasza nie bądź drażliwy – strofowała go matka – nikt nie zarzuca ci niezdolności rządzenia krajem, ale w tej kwestii nie myślisz racjonalnie, a raczej częścią ciała nie służącą do myślenia. – odparła pieszczotliwie jego rodzicielka co chwilę zerkając złośliwie na ojca Aleksandra, który poczuł się urażony słowami małżonki, choć wiedział, że ma ona rację. W zasadzie jeśli jego żona jej nie miała, to i tak wychodziło na jej, Anastazja była prawdziwą dominą.

W ten piątkowy wieczór, Natalia siedziała sama w mieszkaniu popijając mugolski koniak. Sprawa koncertu Feliny już nieco mniej zajmowała ludzi a i ona mogła się zabarykadować w swoim pokoju w Instytucie. Anuszka… skoro słała wyjce nazywając ją wprost dziwką, zapewne wygadywała straszne rzeczy poza tym. Natalia raz po raz czuła łzy spływające po twarzy. Chyba straciła siostrę, a przecież nie popełniła zbrodni! Była zakochana a to nic strasznego, nawet jeśli nikt nie wierzył w miłość z jej strony. Nie powiedziała nic rodzicom, po co było czynić sytuację gorszą?

Ciotki Gertruda i Helena regularnie sprawdzały czy przez przypadek nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. Nie wierzyły w platoniczne relacje, uważając, podobnie jak inni, że młoda, ambitna kobieta pragnie poprawić swe szanse na karierę poprzez romans z mężczyzną na stanowisku. Było to zachowanie uchodzące za całkiem zwyczajne, chociaż niekoniecznie moralne, lecz przecież wiadomo, że mężczyźni na stanowiskach musieli dawać to i owo dla pięknych pań.

\- Takie szafiry mają swoją cenę – mówiła ciotka Gertruda, poważna czarownica o ciemnoblond włosach – powinnaś była wiedzieć jaką - odparła i surowo spojrzała na krewniaczkę - Natalio.

Nie była zła czy zagniewana, kiedy siadała na fotelu w pokoju dziennym swej siostrzenicy. Stwierdzała suche fakty, bez gniewu czy też moralizowania i dlatego pewnie Natalia w ogóle była w stanie jej wysłuchać. Popijała herbatę z filiżanki i wyraźnie zamierzała przekazać dobre rady młodej krewnej.

\- Ciociu – zaczęła brunetka – wiem do czego pijesz, ale ja… my... my …

\- Mężczyźni są inni – przerwała Gertruda – mają inne potrzeby i z czasem każdy z nich zażąda od czarownicy właśnie intymności. Mężczyźni na stanowiskach są bardziej niecierpliwi, bo raz, że ich praca jest bardziej wymagająca i trudna a dwa, że więcej im wolno. Nie rób niczego wbrew sobie, lecz znaj reguły – powtarzała krewna.

\- Po prostu – dodała druga z ciotek – jeśli nie pragniesz iść z nim do alkowy, nie przyjmuj darów. Musisz podjąć decyzję.

\- Czyli nie mogę spotykać się z kimś kogo, kto jest mi drogi?

\- Biedactwo, pokochałaś go? – ciotka Gertruda brzmiała na smutną – zrozum kochanie, że on… nigdy nie stworzycie normalnej pary, on cię nie poślubi, nie pozwolą mu.

\- A i nasza rodzina, chociaż nie jesteśmy magnaterią jak Orłowscy, nie jesteśmy szumowinami, by nas traktować niczym coś wstydliwego – dodała ciotka Helena.

\- A jeśli on…on wyraził by chęć ożenku? – zapytała ostrożnie Natalia.

\- Pytał cię – zapytała zamyślona Gertruda – być może on cię kocha i szanuje dość, by zaproponować małżeństwo. Lecz ma rodzinę i otoczenie, ze zdaniem którego musi się liczyć. Ojciec Anastazji Orłowskiej rządził w czasie wielkiej wojny w mugolskim świecie – sięgnęła pamięcią starsza z kobiet i spojrzała czule - czy naprawdę uważasz, że ona pozwoli synowi na podobny mezalians? Urodzona jako księżniczka? Nie. Jeśli on naprawdę rozmawiał z tobą o ślubie, tym bardziej winnaś z nim zerwać. Dla waszego wspólnego dobra.

I obie ciotki zaczęły snuć wizje nieszczęść, jakie na nich spadną. Przekonywały, by jeśli kocha, dała spokój nim w imię miłości oboje zrobią coś głupiego. Racjonalna część umysłu z nimi się zgadzała, lecz inna pragnęła wierzyć w niemożliwe. To samo potem powtórzyła matka, a Natalia czuła, że łzy same zbierają się w kącikach oczu. Może była faktycznie głupia?

Wieść o nadchodzącym spotkaniu z jego rodzicami wywołała przerażenie. Chyba tylko eliksiry utrzymały ją w stanie jako takiej równowagi. Wybrała starannie szaty oraz biżuterię, nie chcąc wyjść na latawicę. Klasyczne kroje zawsze pomagały, ale mimo to odczuwała panikę. Jakże ma stanąć przed tymi ludźmi?

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – słowa Aleksandra nie uspokajały w najmniejszym stopniu, a wręcz przeciwnie – chodźmy.

Chwyciła jego dłoń, zaciskając mocno palce na jego ręce, chwytając niczym koła ratunkowego. Odczuwała niemałe przerażenie, kiedy miała przejść na nowo egzaminy. Czy nie popełni gafy? Czy nie pogorszy jeszcze gorzej sytuacji? Nie, nie da się tak łatwo przestraszyć. Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do przyjemnej, utrzymanej w ciepłej tonacji komnaty.

\- Panna Walewska – głos eleganckiej Anastazji Orłowskiej miał w sobie władczość a także coś oceniającego – właściwy to czas na spotkanie.

\- Dziękuję księżno – odparła Natalia w drżenie głosu zdradzało zdenerwowanie.

\- Jesteśmy dorosłymi i poważnymi czarodziejami, dlatego też nie ma sensu przedłużać rozmowy – mówiła dostojna czarownica – nasz syn dość wyraźnie dał nam do zrozumienia swe zamiary. Jest pani dorosłą i wykształconą kobietą, z pewnością świadomą przynajmniej części problemów, a także tego, że nijak nie byłaby naszym wyborem na synową. Lecz nie zawsze mamy szansę wybierać to czego pragniemy, czyż nie?

\- Nie księżno – odparła Natalia, po czym zrozumiała, że musi coś powiedzieć, bowiem być może naprawdę zdaję egzamin – i oczywiście mam świadomość jak wielce moje pochodzenie i status rodziny nie czynią mnie właściwą kandydatką na państwa synową, lecz jednocześnie wierzę w istnienie innych kryteriów wyboru. Pragnę stać przy boku mężczyzny, którego pokochałam i wspierać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, swym zachowaniem i całą postawę dawać mu powody do dumy i sprawiać by zyskiwał w oczach innych.

\- Masz wykształcenie panno Natalio, lecz nic nie wiesz o roli, której się pragniesz podjąć – odparła Anastazja.

\- Nie, masz rację pani księżno nie mam. Lecz wierzę, że wiedza o etykiecie i zasadach działania dworu jest dostępną – odparła z pokorą, a potem spojrzała na księżną i odparła nieco nazbyt hardo - przede mną poznało ją wielu czarodziei i wiele czarownic. Wierzę też – kontynuowała – że pani mogłaby być wspaniałą nauczycielką.

\- Zapewne – odparła sucho Anastazja – chodzić i zachowywać wedle zasad etykiety można nauczyć nawet psa. Rzecz w tym – zaczęła twardo – rzecz w tym, że ani nienaganne maniery, ani znamienite wykształcenie niewiele pomogą. Żadne z was – spojrzała na syna – nie ma bladego pojęcia o konsekwencjach podobnego ożenku. Nie zostanie przyjęty zbyt przychylnie delikatnie mówiąc, czy jesteście gotowi?

\- Wierzę, że zdołam przejść przez piekło u boku ukochanego – zaczęła Natalia.

\- Młodzi – parsknęła Anastazja – wy myślicie, by góry przenosić, a tymczasem wsadzacie palce w ogień chcąc wykazać, że nie parzy. Przygotuj się na piekło Natalio – powiedziała Anastazja – to kopia kontraktu małżeńskiego, do wglądu. Pod tymi warunkami jesteśmy gotowi wyrazić zgodę na małżeństwo.

Natalia z trudem rejestrowała słowa kobiety. Chłodny dystans kobiety jej nie zaskoczył, lecz słowa… nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Otworzyła usta, lecz z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Spojrzała na ukochanego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a on złożył na ustach gorący pocałunek.

\- Czy więc mogę już składać gratulacje Sasza? – zapytała Liliana.

\- Powoli, Natalio szanujemy zwyczaje i wymagamy, by kontrakt małżeński został podpisany w obecności rodziców obojga młodych. Dopiero wtedy będziemy świętować – wyjaśniła Anastazja – na razie jednak możemy zjeść podwieczorek i lepiej się poznać.

Natalia była zaskoczona zmianą w zachowaniu kobiety. Z prawdziwą ulgą zaczęła opowiadać o alchemii i swoich zainteresowaniach. Opowiedzieli też w jaki sposób znajomość i miłość miała początek przez zwykłe spotkanie w Instytucie Alchemii. Oczywiście wszyscy byli wielce poruszeni wizytą króla, coś co jednak nie stanowiło zwyczajnego zdarzenia. Należało przygotować idealne przyjęcie, zaś częścią przyjęcia była prezentacja osiągnięć poszczególnych zespołów, co miało pokazać jak wielce użyteczny może być Instytut. Natalia pamiętała jak biegła do biura szefa z raportem, który miał być na wczoraj.

I wówczas prawie wpadła na czarodzieja, którym, jak się potem okazało, był Podolak. Stojącego obok Aleksandra nie poznała, bowiem w tamtej chwili sam Merlin mógłby stanąć przed nią, a ona by nie zareagowała. Pewnie dlatego szybko odpowiedziała na pytanie i niewzruszona przeprosiła wymawiając nawałem zajęć. Nie wiedziała, że najbardziej pożądany kawaler magicznej Polski patrzył za nią bezgranicznie zaskoczony. Nie była nieuprzejma, lecz nieporuszona.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jeśli Minister Trudeaoro chciał doprowadzić do szału swoich europejskich kolegów, udało mu się. Nie sposób powiedzieć, czy wysłany do Anglii wilkołak, czy do Polski - Szafarz byli bardziej niepopularni. Rufus Scrimgeour nakazał zamykać Francuza na czas pełni, mówiąc o kwestiach bezpieczeństwa. Wywołało to aprobatę konserwatystów, oraz złość osób sympatyzujących z Zakonem. Raz po raz powoływali się na przykład Remusa Lupina, męża Auror Nimfadory Lupin, przykładnego ojca, nazywając zachowanie Ministra za oburzające.

Harry Potter siedział w swoim gabinecie, w Biurze Aurorów i przeglądał dokumenty. Zawierały one także wyjce od ludzi, uważających zamknięcie francuskiego ambasadora za okrutne. Posprzeczał się o to okropnie ze swoim teściem, a echa awantury wciąż mu szumiały w uszach. Jako Auror nieraz widział ofiary wilkołaków i nie miał wątpliwości, że nie są w żadnym razie niegroźnymi kulkami sierści. Remus Lupin był dobrym i łagodnym człowiekiem, lecz stanowił raczej wyjątek wśród wilkołaków. Dlatego Harry nie walczył z przepisami wymagającymi rejestracji wilkołaków, widział bowiem zakrwawione ciała ich ofiar.

Przetarł czoło słuchając o ambasadorze Francji. W ogóle raporty z Francji, od wciąż obecnego tam angielskiego wysłannika, były niepokojące. Po ulicach miast chodziły wilkołaki bez Eliksiru Tojadowego. Nie trzeba było wielkiej wyobraźni, by przewidzieć nieszczęście. No i jeszcze ci cali Szafarze: ponurzy, brodaci czarodzieje nie budzili przyjaznych emocji.

Ginny ich nienawidziła. Teraz, kiedy dzięki mugolskim lekom opanowała swoje emocje, postanowiła propagować wiedzę o psychiatrii wśród czarodziei. Długo rozmawiała z portretem Walpurgi Black na temat przyjęć oraz bankietów i w jaki sposób przekonywać ważnych ludzi do swoich idei. Czarownica była martwa i szalona, lecz niewątpliwie znająca etykietę w świecie czarodziei czystej krwi.

\- Noś czerwone szaty, na podkreślenie włosów. Szafarze? Kto te zwierzęta wypuścił z klatek? – krzyczała Walpurga.

\- Co to za jedni? – zapytała Ginny, siadając na schodach na Grimmauld Place.

\- Banda ponuraków, co zamykają w domu żony i córki, nie piją, nie bawią się i chcą wszystkim odebrać zabawę. Co też wstąpiło we Francuzów?!

Dom na Grimmauld Place był obecnie przyjaznym miejscem. James Syriusz biegał po schodach, co jakiś czas goniąc Stworka. Coś chyba tkwiło w magii imion, bowiem chłopiec kochał psoty. Znalazł kompana w Cygnusie Lestrange, zaś obserwująca ich Walpurga Black aż się rozpływała z zachwytem nad ich temperamentem. Uważała, że chłopcy muszą dokazywać i okazywała im godną babki wyrozumiałość.

\- Cygnus, syn kochanej Dromedy i kochanego Rabastana musi pokazywać pazurki – mawiała zdenerwowanej Ginny, która nijak nie uważała ganiania za nadmiernie aktywnymi trzylatkami za swe ulubione zajęcie.

Ta dwójka, to były istne diablęta. Ostatnimi czasy Harry kupił im dziecięce miotełki, przez co latali dosłownie wszędzie, aż Ginny raz po raz rzucała w nich zaklęciem unieruchomienia. Pracowała właśnie nad przemówieniem, które miała wygłosić na bankiecie w Ministerstwie. Zamiast szlifować słowa, biegała po całym domu za dwójką chłopców, co gorsza podbechtywanych przez Walpurgę i Stworka.

\- Harry! - krzyczała na męża – zabierz im miotły. Jak mam pracować, kiedy raz po raz muszę pilnować by nie zrobili sobie krzywdy!

Harry tłumaczył, że dzieci muszą latać. Lecz kiedy Ginny zagroziła zajęciem gościnnej sypialni, Potter poddał się. Syn był na niego wściekły i chodził na skargę do portretu Walpurgi. Tak, Potter słuchał kąśliwych uwag magicznej podobizny swojej „babci", ale i tak wolał je od wściekłych uwag teścia.

\- Zdradzasz swych rodziców popierając zachowanie Scrimgeoura wobec wilkołaków! I to zamknięcie ambasadora? Robi się zdecydowanie nadmiernie podobny do tego bawidamka praz satrapy [l1] Orłowskiego!

\- Pokażę kiedyś zdjęcia ludzi pogryzionych przez wilkołaki – wycedził Harry z irytacją – pokazujemy je nowym Aurorom, a niektórzy wymiotują na sam widok. Nigdy dość ostrożności.

\- Ale profesor Lupin! – krzyczał Artur.

\- Profesor Lupin biegał zmieniony po błoniach Hogwartu – uciął rozmowę Harry – cenię go i szanuję, lecz bez Tojadu… Nie. Minister Scrimgeour dba o bezpieczeństwo i mam moje wsparcie.

\- Dumbledore by tego nie pochwalił – nie dawał za wygraną Weasley.

\- Dumbledore ukradł mi dzieciństwo. Pragnął pokonać Voldemorta, lecz gdzieś po drodze zaczął działać niemoralnie – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Ja popieram Harry'ego – powiedziała Ginny kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – widziałam ofiary wilkołaków i wiem ile Eliksirów Spokojnego Snu w niego wlałam, bo śnił o rozszarpanych dzieciach.

\- Dziękuję Ginny – szepnął.

\- Niech Andromeda zajmie się Jamesem, a ja zajmę się tobą.

Oczy Ginny lśniły ogniem. I faktycznie zajęła się mężem idealnie. Spędzili noc kochając się ze sobą w zupełnie przypadkowych miejscach aż padli bez sił na kanapę w salonie. Nie mieli siły się ruszyć a ciała zaczęły ich boleć dopiero nad ranem. Stworek przykrył ich kocem, a namiętna noc miała mieć konsekwencje.

\- Szlachetna krew Pottera musi być przekazana – mówiła Walpurga – potrzebujemy dzieci tego, co pokonał tego bękarta półkrwi. Bękarta, który kiedyś zabił mojego Regulusa.

\- Czy pani myśli, że panienka Ginny… – zaczął Stworek.

\- Eliksir popędu im pomoże – odparła spokojnie kobieta i wydała dyspozycje - zacznij przygotowywać dziecinny pokój.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nikt, a już na pewno nie Natalia, nie oczekiwali problemów z jej rodziną. Po zadziwiająco spokojnym i przyjemnym podwieczorku z rodzicami ukochanego oczekiwała, że teraz może być tylko z górki. Myliła się, zaś zacinający deszcz ze śniegiem jedynie zwiastował nadchodzące kłopoty. Trzymając w torebce kontakt małżeński teleportowała się do domu rodziców nie oczekując niczego, poza radością.

\- Natalia? Czy coś się stało? – matka sprawiała wrażenie tak zaskoczonej jak i zadowolonej z wizyty.

\- Pragnę porozmawiać z tobą i taką mogę wejść? – zapytała.

\- Nie musisz, ojciec ma dyżur ale wróci za godzinę.

Natalia skinęła głową. Rodzice pracowali jako uzdrowiciele, czy też znachorzy jak mawiali inni, w warszawskim magicznym szpitalu im. Twardowskiego . Co prawda po ślubie matka pracowała znacznie mniej, lecz nie wypadła całkiem z zawodu. Matylda Walewska zajmowała się głownie domem i wychowaniem córek jak na dobrą wiedźmę przystało i rzecz jasna marzyła o wydaniu ich dobrze za mąż.

\- Dobrze zatem – skinęła głową.

\- Natalio – zaczęła matka poważnie – wiesz, że zawsze cię wspierałam. To ja przekonałam moje siostry byśmy wszyscy razem sfinansowali twe studia alchemiczne, a chociaż Gertruda i Helena mogły uważać twój wybór za niekonwencjonalny, to jednak pomagały. Rozmawiałyśmy ostatnio o twej sytuacji. Zakończ to, zakochałaś się w tym.. tym człowieku i powinnaś zakończyć tę znajomość zanim zaczniesz cierpieć.

\- Ależ mamo, przecież zawsze mówiłaś o nim dobrze, wszyscy głosowaliśmy na niego w ostatniej elekcji i…

Matylda Walewska, wciąż piękna w wieku pięćdziesięciu paru lat patrzyła uważnie na córkę. Dzięki eliksirom czarownice cieszyły się młodością dłużej niż Mugolki a czarownica po pięćdziesiątce wyglądała dużo młodziej. Dama w spiętych w kok włosach zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na swoje lata, zaś pod wpływem słów córki jej brązowe oczy zalśniły.

\- Oczywiście, bo przedstawił rozsądny program – wyjaśniła Matylda – lecz zgoda z linią polityczną to jedno, a oddanie córki do haremu to drugie.

\- Mamo – zaprotestowała Natalia – on chce to zmienić – wyjęła kontrakt z torebki.

\- Czy to?!

Niedługo potem z pracy wrócił ojciec a matka przez Fiuu wezwała ciotki Gertrudę oraz Helenę oraz Wojciecha, brata ze strony ojca. Krewni uważnie czytali zapiski na pergaminie, zapiski wybitnie dla niej niekorzystne. Natalia rozumiała obawę rodziców Aleksandra. Intercyzy stanowiły zwyczajny dokument w świecie czarodziei, zaś rodziny zwykle zastrzegały nietykalność majątku w przypadku mariażu z kimś mniej zamożnym. Pani Orłowska wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że obawia się, że Natalia pragnie podwyższyć status społeczny kosztem jej syna. Czarownica doskonale to rozumiała i nawet zapewniła o tym starszą czarownicę. Nie wiadomo czy pani Anastazja uwierzyła, lecz skinęła głową.

Zapiski o nie dostaniu niczego w razie rozwodu nawet jej nie zmartwiły. To co brzmiało groźniej, to fakt, że w razie rozwiązania małżeństwa dzieci zostają z ojcem. To bolało, lecz jakaś część Natalii rozumiała ile więcej szans dzieci dostaną w rodzinie królewskiej. Lecz nijak nie zamierzała rozwodzić się z ukochanym.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie bym mógł tak znienawidzić Natalię, by chcieć rozwodu – mówił Aleksander – te zapiski… - spojrzał krytycznie na matkę

\- To na wszelki wypadek. Ja także podpisałam intercyzę z twoim ojcem, podobnie twoja siostra i wszyscy żyjemy w szczęśliwych związkach. Nie chciałeś wybrać innych dróg…

\- Szanuję dość Natalię, by nie traktować jak zwykłej kochanki – krzyknął.

\- Mój ojciec zawarł morganatyczny związek z miłością swego życia po śmierci matki – wyjaśniła Anastazja – uznał ich dzieci i zapewnił im dobre życie, bez mezaliansu. Znaliśmy ją wszyscy i była nam przyjazna po prostu… tak właśnie byłoby najlepiej.

\- Nie – przerwał Aleksander – wiem o dziadku i pani Sarepskiej, lecz czasy się zmieniły. Przecież spisaliście kontrakt i…

\- Mezalianse nie służą nikomu.

Na szczęście Natalia nie słyszała owej rozmowy. Znała oczywiście historię Alicji Sarepskiej, lecz nijak się z nią nie utożsamiała. Nigdy by nie zaczęła romansu z żonatym mężczyzną, a poza tym…Teraz jednak siedziała w salonie rodzinnego domu, a krewni patrzyli na nią uważnie.

\- To zaszło za daleko – powiedziała powoli ciotka Helena – niczego nie podpisuj i odeślij podarki.

\- Ciociu - Natalia aż krzyknęła, a magia wokół niej eksplodowała.

\- Siadaj – nakazała matka - zgadzam się z moją siostrą. Nie podpiszesz dokumentu.

\- Ale wtedy nie wyjdę za niego – protestowała.

\- I nie powinnaś – ojciec po raz pierwszy zagrał głos – kiedy postanowiłaś zająć się alchemią, razem z rodziną opłaciliśmy studia i pomogliśmy zorganizować mieszkanie. Cieszyliśmy z twych sukcesów i widzieliśmy jak kochasz zajęcia. Ale nie poprzemy tego wyboru. Nie powinnaś się z nim zadawać a już na pewno niczego podpisywać.

\- Ale czemu?

Natalia nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Nie oczekiwała takiej reakcji rodziny. Przecież dobre zamążpójście stanowiło marzenie każdych rodziców. Ciotka Gertruda pęczniała z dumy, kiedy jej córka Idalia przyprowadziła narzeczonego z rodziny zamożniejszej i mającej więcej pokoleń czarodziei w rodzinie od nich. Idalia także podpisała intercyzę i wówczas wszyscy uważali owe dokumenty za coś zwyczajnego.

\- Nie możesz na niego wyjść – zaczęła matka – ten dokument… w razie rozwodu zostajesz z niczym, a on może się w tobie odkochać w każdej chwili. Wszyscy czytaliśmy o jego romansach, nie… - westchnęła matka i spojrzała z niemym błaganiem na swoją upartą córkę - należy szukać kompanów wśród sobie równych. A wiesz czemu? Każdy związek przechodzi lepsze i gorsze chwile. Lecz kiedy obie strony mają świadomość, że rodziny ich obserwują i mają środki nacisku, zaczną pracować nad naprawą relacji zanim postanowią od siebie odejść. My nie będziemy w stanie nic zrobić.

Matylda wyglądała na zmartwioną. Podeszła do Natalii i mocno przytuliła córkę, zupełnie jakby tamta przeżywała koszmarne chwile. Brunetka przytuliła się do matki, lecz nie zamierzała łatwo poddać ich pesymizmowi. Dlaczego podejrzewali Aleksandra o wszystko co najgorsze? Dlaczego mu nie ufali?

Nie była zazdrosna o inne kobiety, które miał. Co najwyżej zastanawiała ją ich zdolność dania mu przyjemności, lecz wiedziała, że one należą do przeszłości. Zostawił je jakiś czas temu, zaś dla Natalii przeszłość stanowiła zamknięty rozdział.

\- Ale dlaczego zakładacie najgorsze? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Nigdy dobro kobiety nie powinno zależeć od dobrego humoru mężczyzny – krzyczała ciotka Helena – kochasz go, lecz czy on kocha ciebie?

Spędzili długi czas na rozmowach. Rodzice oraz ciotki na wszelkie sposoby próbowali zniechęcić do pomysłu małżeństwa. W jakimś sensie ich rozumiała, lecz nie zamierzała łatwo poddać. Wierzyła swemu ukochanemu i wierzyła, że ją kocha pomimo ewidentnej różnicy statusów, która tak uwierała jej rodzinie i jego rodzinie.

Długo ją namawiali do zmiany zdania, powtarzając jak wielce ryzykuje. „ _Sparzysz sobie palce i zostaniesz z niczym_ ". Lecz nie słuchała i w połowie grudnia mogła wyrazić gotowość podpisania dokumentów. Może i oszalała wedle swej rodziny, lecz zamierzała zaryzykować. Zawsze będzie żałować jeśli nie spróbuje.

Dwa tygodnie maglowali ją, by zmieniła zdanie. Dwa tygodnie słuchania apokaliptycznych scenariuszy. Przecież w najgorszym wypadku wróci do domu zaś jako była żona króla nie będzie w najgorszej sytuacji. Przesądy bywały naprawdę koszmarne. A ona odczuwała złość i rosnącą irytację.


	12. Rodzinna drama i spiskowcy-amatorzy

Betowała jak zawsze niezawodna **Freja.**

 **Toraach:** nocne poty to dolegliwość kobiet w okresie okołomenopauzalnym, podobnie jak uderzenia gorąca.

Lucjusz pragnie robić interesy za granicą, może pobawić w politykę i wcisnąć Draco na placówkę. Rzecz w tym, że jako eks śmierciożerca ma pod górkę. Natalia nie musi się zastanawiać jak zadbać o to by jej facet miał dobre stanowisko za parę lat: Elaine działa jak na żonę polityka przystało i wykorzystuje błędy Hermiony przeciw niej.

Dworzec.. na to można różnie patrzeć, mnie się akurat motyw podobał i może być także atrakcją dla tych nie mających kontaktu z światem poza magicznym. Jeśli chodzi o ZSRS to się może pojawi w retrospekcji, ale to nie będzie istotny wątek.

 **Ostrzeżenia** : rodzinna drama i sugestywne sceny (nie z kategorii "M")

* * *

Kiedy jej rodzice mieli spotkać Aleksandra i jego rodziców, nie wiedziała w sumie, która ze stron była bardziej niezadowolona. Matylda i jej mąż zażądali powstania zapisu, wedle którego Natalia zachowa wszystkie podarki z czasu małżeństwa oraz narzeczeństwa. Zwyczaje nakazywały by kontrakt ślubny podpisać w obecności rodziców przyszłych małżonków, lecz smętne spojrzenia jednych i drugich wróżyły źle. W zasadzie, to można było stwierdzić, że obie strony wieszczą rychłą katastrofę w kontekście związku Aleksandra i Natalii, tylko nie umiały określić jej ram czasowych.

Nieufność ich łączyła. W oczach rodziców Natalii, Aleksander był magnatem, co chciał wykorzystać ich niewinną córkę, zaś wedle jego rodziców dziewczyna czyhała na jego majątek i tytuł. Jedni i drudzy uważali małżeństwo za zły pomysł, obawiając strat jakie z takowego wynikną. Rodzice Natalii uważali, że ona straci najwięcej jako kobieta, a do tego była niższa stanem. Wyraźnie nie podobała im się różnica stanów i raz po raz było to podkreślane na różnych spotkaniach, ale i rozmowach z upartą córką.

W Lwowskiej Szkole Magii zajęcia się kończyły około dwudziestego grudnia. Wtedy właśnie Anuszka wracała do domu, zła, na starszą siostrę, jak wszyscy diabli. Emocje były napięte i bez obecności zezłoszczonej uczennicy, a jej pojawienie się wywołało wielką awanturę. O wiele gorszą niż wszystkie poprzednie.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajem narzeczony miał przybyć do rodziców ukochanej by prosić o jej rękę. To miało miejsce już po przybyciu Anuszki, kiedy podpisano niezbędne dokumenty i wszystko zdawało się zmierzać ku dobremu. Natalia oczekiwała swego ukochanego w swym pokoju, czekając aż podaruje jej pierścionek zaręczynowy. Lecz to siostra przybyła pierwsza.

\- On cię nie kocha – krzyczała Anuszka tak głośno, że zwyczajne Zaklęcia Ciszy nie działały – nigdy cię nie pokocha!

\- Zamilcz – syknęła Natalia.

\- Prawda w oczy kole? Jesteś dla niego zabawką! – krzyczała niczym bohaterka rodem z dziwnych mugolskich seriali trących ni to komedią ni to dramatem – Ty! Moja ambitna siostra! została zabaweczką magnata – przez całą swoją wypowiedź tylko podkreślała swoje oburzenie - Wyrzuci Cię, gdy tylko się TOBĄ znudzi. Jak mogłaś być tak głupia, by się z nim zakochać?

\- Miłości nie sposób kontrolować – wyjaśniła Natalia.

\- Jesteś głupia, najgłupsza na świecie skoro go kochasz. Ktoś taki jak ty nie może kochać kogoś jak on. On jest królem, a ty zwykłą czarownicą, miłość to głupota. Kobiety są z takimi jak on dla zysków a ty nawet nie umiesz zyskać. – odparła okrutnie dziewczyna

\- Ty podła żmijo! – warknęła już solidnie zdenerwowana pracownica Instytutu Alchemii - Wbij sobie do głowy, że kocham Saszę i mam gdzieś jego tytuły. Jest cudownym mężczyzną i ...

Natalia nie wytrzymała. Uderzyła siostrę z całej siły w twarz aż poczuła ból. Nienawidziła w tamtej chwili Anuszki z całego serca. Nienawidziła za podłe listy i podłe słowa. Nie na nią czekała, lecz na kogoś innego. Kogoś kto usłyszał prawie całą kłótnię i wydawała się aż płonąć gniewem.

\- Nie trać sił na tę osobę – Natalia nieomal podskoczyła słysząc znajomy głos – rozumiem państwa obawy – odparł cicho Król po chwili jednak spojrzał na potencjalną szwagierkę podobnie ciepłym wzrokiem, co na drugą Panią Malfoy i kontynuował jedwabistym tonem - lecz ta mała wiedźma… - odparł i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na teściów - albo zamknięcie ją niczym wściekłego psa, którym jest – spojrzał ponownie na Annuszkę z dziwnym błyskiem w oku - albo ja to zrobię.

\- Anuszka, co cię opętało? – Matylda patrzyła na córkę całkowicie zaszokowana.

\- Mówię prawdę. Natalia chce wyjść za mąż dla pieniędzy i przehandlowała marzenia dla pieniędzy. Nienawidzę jej!

Awantura nie skończyła się na tych słowach. Natalia trzymała dłoń teraz już narzeczonego, czując nienawiść do siostry. Próbowała mu coś powiedzieć lecz głos jej wiązł w gardle. Czuła tylko zbierające się łzy i dławiący gardło szloch. Złapała mocniej swego ukochanego, jakby w obawie, że wyjdzie i nie wróci.

\- Zabieram ze sobą narzeczoną – oznajmił Aleksander swoim politycznym tonem – rozumiem państwa obawy, lecz moje zamiary wobec Natalii są szczere. Spotkamy się na bankiecie noworocznym.

Natalia poszła za nim biernie, wciąż szlochając. Wątpliwości i obawy rodziców to jedno, lecz wściekłość Anuszki, to drugie. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy rzucił zaklęcie teleportacji i wylądowali w jednej z komnat pałacu. Dopiero głos przyszłej teściowej przywrócił ją do świata żywych.

\- Zajmiesz się swoją czarownicą Sasza – nakazała Anastazja, która usłyszała o kłótni w domu Państwa Walewskich i pomyślała „właśnie czegoś takiego chcieliśmy uniknąć wiążąc się z niższym stanem", na syna zaś spojrzała z nieco cynicznym uśmiechem – chyba umiesz sprawić, by kobieta przestała płakać.

\- Mamo! – odparł oburzony Aleksander, był w tym momencie bliższy 16 – latkowi, któremu kiedyś wykładała podstawy postępowania z czarownicami w różnych stanach emocjonalnych, włączając w to prewencję przeciw niechcianym zdarzeniom jakim traktowano ciąże pozamałżeńskie

\- Idź i czekaj na nią – nakazała cicho – nasza rodzina zawsze uważała, że narzeczeni winni się poznać przed ślubem i w tym aspekcie.

Natalia w ogóle nie zrozumiała o co chodziło księżnej Anastazji, pardon „mamie". Grudniowe dni są krótkie a ona już straciła poczucie czasu. Odzyskała świadomość, kiedy w eleganckiej, zdobionej koronkami koszuli nocnej szła do jego sypialni. Nie byli jeszcze oficjalnie zaręczeni, ale miała dość. Wzięła eliksir z rąk przyszłej teściowej i zamierzała paść mu w ramiona. Miała zasady w głębokim poważaniu. Siostra wyzywała ją od głupich dziwek, zaś rodzice przekonywali, by nie wiązała się z nim. Miała dość ich wszystkich i ich zagrywek.

Nie była głupia i wiedziała, że czekają ją powinności. Lecz nigdy nie uważała, by tytuły miały determinować życie czarodzieja bez szans na zmiany. A już na pewno nie uważała aby miłość miała się ograniczać do ludzi bez tytułów. Tamtego zimnego, ciemnego, grudniowego wieczoru pragnęła zapomnienia. Pragnęła smakować bliskości, być z kimś kogo kochała i przestać trzymać zasad zachowania grzecznej dziewczynki. A była zbyt wściekła na wszystkich by czuć strach przed zbliżeniem. A tak przynajmniej uważała nim przekroczyła prób jego sypialni. Ale wtedy już nie mogła zrobić kroku w tył. Przekroczyła Rubikon z którego już nie było odwrotu.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Była przerażona, kiedy przekroczyła drzwi sypialni. Znała rzecz jasna teorię, lecz ręce drżały jej tak bardzo, że musiała je zaciskać. Spojrzała uważnie na swoją koszulę nocną. Wiązane z przodu, jedwabne cudo mogło się podobać. Ona sama czuła niczym księżniczka w sięgającej do ziemi, dotykając raz po raz haftów.

Ledwie zwracała uwag na miejsce do którego trafiła. Chciała paść mu w ramiona, wiedzieć jak to jest. Idalia, jej zamężna kuzynka, opowiadała cuda o wyczynach swego męża. Inne krewniaczki też snuły opowieści, podobnie jak Ludwika i inne znane czarownice. Natalię ciekawiło czy faktycznie jest równie cudownie jak mawiają. Wszak w przypadku pocałunków miały rację.

Sypialnia była przestronnym, luksusowo urządzonym pomieszczeniem, utrzymanym w stonowanych, eleganckich barwach. Ze zdobionego sufitu zwisał spory, elegancki żyrandol migający teraz tysiącem świec. Wysokie, sięgające od podłogi do sufity okna był zasłonięte zasłonami lecz za dnia widoki musiały być wspaniałe. To, co jednak zwracało uwagę, to nie idealnie gładka podłoga, czy jedwabne tapety na ścianach, lecz szerokie łoże. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda na przerażoną dziewicę prowadzoną na rzeź dla przysłowiowego smoka, nawet jeśli tym smokiem okazał się mężczyzna jej marzeń, Król Magicznej Polski, Jego Królewska Mość Aleksander Orłowski.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak długo o tym marzyłem – szepnął prosto to ucha, całując przelotnie na powitanie.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, nie ufając swemu głosowi, lecz uśmiechnęła lekko i zanurzyła dłonie w jego długich, ciemnych włosach. Tyle razy słyszała westchnienia czarownic marzących, o podobnym geście, że nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zadrżała, czując jak przyciska ją bliżej, a pocałunki cudownie koiły początkową panikę.

Nie pamiętała w jaki sposób i kiedy dotarła do ogromnego, bardzo wygodnego łoża. Nie pamiętała też, kiedy dokładnie on rozwiązał sznurki koszuli nocnej, odsłaniając piersi. Przymknęła oczy, kiedy zaczął dotykać i całować te miejsca, o których mówiły kuzynki. Ona sama totalnie nie wiedziała, co zrobić z rękami. Nie chciała myśleć o niczym, a jedynie smakować owo doznanie, coraz gorętsze pocałunki i dłonie wędrujące coraz niżej i niżej rozpalając ją coraz mocniej. Pragnęła tego od jakiegoś czasu, lecz wpojone zasady nie pozwalały ulec, lecz mając na palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy już nie musiała odmawiać.

W czarodziejskim świecie nie akceptowano powszechnie mieszkania par w tzw. wolnych związkach, lecz wobec narzeczonych stosowano o wiele bardziej łagodne podejście. Zwłaszcza pochodzący z wschodnich części kraju czarodzieje mieli o wiele bardziej liberalne podejście niż ci z zachodnich części. Orłowscy byli rodziną magnacką mającą swoje korzenie na właśnie wschodnich kresach, uważając nie tylko mieszkanie razem narzeczonych za dopuszczalne ale i koniecznie. Mieli po prostu dość praktyczne podejście do sprawy. A skoro na palcu Natalii lśnił ogromny, oprawiony w białe złoto diament winna była do niego iść. Dotykała raz po raz tradycyjnego, ciężkiego pierścionka czując się najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie.

Smakowała jego pocałunki, zaś wędrujące po całym ciele dłonie rozpalały w niej ogień. Dotykała jego ramion z pewną nieśmiałą fascynacją. Do tej pory widziała mężczyzn bez wierzchnich szat wyłącznie w czasopismach dla mniej grzecznych czarownic, które czytały znajome. Ona tylko zerkała kątem oka, bo trochę ją to mimo wszystko krępowało. Teraz zaś leżała, na miękkich, pachnących świeżością poduszkach, obejmując czarodzieja, w którym kochała się od jakiegoś czasu. Już jakiś czas temu z niezwykłą zwinnością zdjął z niej koszulę nocną, lecz nie zrobił niczego poza zajęciem miejsca między jej rozsuniętymi nogami. Była mu wdzięczna za ową powolność działania, chyba właśnie tego potrzebowała. Miał o tyle więcej doświadczenia, tyle kobiet przed nią znajdowało się w jego ramionach. Czy zdoła im dorównać?

Nie była pewna czy zdoła m polubić zbliżenia. Najpierw odczuwała przejmujący, kłujący ból i musiała zagryzać koronkowe brzegi poduszki, by nie zacząć krzyczeć, bynajmniej nie z zadowolenia. Jej kochanek był na szczęście dość doświadczony by postępować z wielką delikatnością i bez pośpiechu. To jej ciało potrzebowało znacznie więcej czasu na przystosowanie do nowej sytuacji. Ból na szczęście minął dość szybko, zastąpiony przez dość dziwne uczucie dyskomfortu. Idalia mówiła, że początki bywały naprawdę trudne, lecz potem to inna sprawa. Dla niej jednak najlepszy moment nadszedł, kiedy po wszystkim leżeli mocno przytuleni.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś kochana? Eliksiru przeciwbólowego? – zapytał czule w którymś momencie.

\- Nie – wyjaśniła – wszystko dobrze, już wszystko dobrze – zapewniła pośpiesznie, choć wewnątrz jej serce biło chyba 200 uderzeń na minutę, a policzki zdobił rumieniec, bynajmniej nie powiązany z jej stanem sprzed kilkunastu godzin.

\- Chcę – nachylił się nad nią i dotknął palcem jej ust - byś pragnęła tego równie mocno co ja, byś czerpała przyjemność z naszych nocy. – znów począł adorować jej skórę, gładką jak jedwab

\- Będę – skinęła głową – dzisiaj jestem zmęczona, negocjacje kontraktu, potem kłótnie, to wszystko jakiś koszmar. – westchnęła nieco płaczliwie, ale po chwili spojrzała na ukochanego z pełnym pożądaniem - Dziękuję, że byłeś taki czuły i delikatny.

Położyła się ma boku, na wygodnych poduszkach. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy otoczył ją silnymi ramionami i prawie natychmiast zasnęła. Nie kłamała mówiąc o zmęczeniu. W pracy panował typowy młyn przed końcem roku. Kiedy Mugole świętowali Boże Narodzenie, polscy czarodzieje świętowali, pamiętające jeszcze pogańskie czasy, Szczodre Gody, lub Zimowe Przesilenie. Chociaż nazwy były inne, to podobnie jak niemagiczni ludzie jedli uroczyste kolacje oraz obiady a także obdarowywali się prezentami. Potem następował Nowy Rok, na zamku miał miejsce Bal Noworoczny, na którym zamierzali ogłosić zaręczyny, toteż ostatni tydzień grudnia był czasem odpoczynku. Życie zaczynało zamierać w połowie grudnia, a Natalia w tamtym okresie po prostu miała urwanie głowy.

Zasnęła ledwie głowa dotknęła poduszki, zaś silne ramiona zamknęły ją w opiekuńczym uścisku. Czuła się cudownie kiedy jego oddech omiatał jej kark, delikatnie łaskocząc. Owo poczucie bliskości, owa czułość dawała tak wiele radości, że momentalnie zapomniała uczucie dyskomfortu w czasie zbliżenia.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rufus Scrimgeour miał powody do świętowania w czasie tamtych świąt. Kilka dni wcześniej przyszło oficjalne pismo od Aleksandra Orłowskiego, tak do niego jak i Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei. Polski król wysłał im listy z pieczątkami i herbami, informując o planach wysłania do Anglii delegacji na wysokim szczeblu, tak wysokim, że czarodzieje mogli negocjować warunki wznowienia ongi dobre relacje dyplomatyczne. Polski ambasador opuścił Anglię a angielski został odesłany z Polski podczas ostatnich lat Pierwszej Wojny czarodziei, zaś okres rządzenia Knota nijak nie przekonał Polaków do wznowienia takowych. Fakt, że Minister Magii często zasięgał rady Dyrektora Hogwartu stanowił idealny pretekst do podważenia jego kompetencji. Knota, nie Dumbledore'a. Negatywne zdanie na temat Ministra mieli tak Anglicy, jak i Polacy. Wizyta w Warszawie Ministra Knota z jego świtą tylko pogłębiła niechęć Polaków do tej chodzącej pomyłki politycznej. I teraz sytuacja miała ulec zmianie..

Elaine nakazała skrzatom przygotować obiad nie tylko dla męża i dwójki dzieci, ale także Bertiego z żoną, Tyberiusza oraz Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei oraz Percy'ego z Audrey. Panowała radosna, pełna wyczekiwania atmosfera zwłaszcza gdy Aleksander Orłowski głośno chwalił Percy'ego w liście.

\- Zatem przybędzie delegacja na wysokim szczeblu – wyliczano - Szefowie Departamentów i osoby z bliskiego otoczenia Orłowskiego – Bertie Higgs uśmiechał się drapieżnie – kto to jest Podolak?

\- Doskonała wiadomość – odparł Percy jowialnie, i po chwili kontynuował – to przyjaciel polskiego króla, jeśli wysyła do nas niego, Podolak ma pełne zaufanie króla.

\- Czemu mówisz mu po nazwisku? – spytał Bertie.

\- Wszyscy na niego mówią Podolak – wyjaśnił Percy – nie znam jego imienia.

\- Leoncio – wedle dokumentów nazywa się Leoncio Podolak – wyjaśnił Bertie – dziwnie imię.

Nikt z nich nie wiedział, że Podolak został tak nazwany na cześć bohatera powieści o niewolnikach, potem znanej jako telenowela „Niewolnica Izaura". Imię zdradził wyłącznie swemu przyjacielowi oraz żonie, lecz dla wszystkich był po prostu Podolakiem. Anglicy nie zamierzali roztrząsać kwestii imion.

\- Tak, czy siak winniśmy pomyśleć na planem wizyty – przerwał Rufus – oraz tych, którzy będą bawić gości.

\- Zdecydowanie małżeństwa Lestrange – proponował Bertie – mają dość mocne głowy, by pić z Polakami. Sami ich zaprosimy, no i Lucjusz Malfoy na pewno spróbuje się wtrącić i wprosić na bankiet.

\- Ciekawe czy też weźmie ze sobą Hermionę – pytał złośliwie Tyberiusz – powinien! Ale nie, nie zabierze osoby, której polski król tak nie cierpi.

Elaine przygryzała wargi. Ongi przyjaźniła się z Hermioną i wyraźnie nie chciała jej szkodzić. Lecz zarówno babka Galatea jak i Domicela Higgs, powtarzały, że przede wszystkim musi wspierać męża. Dla dobra swoich dzieci, a dobro dzieci znaczyło dla blondynki bardzo wiele. Dlatego też słuchała z rezygnacją.

\- Hermiona Malfoy jest sama sobie winna – mówiła Domicela Higgs – zamiast budować swoją pozycję, wyciszać plotki, prowokuje takowe. Czy wiesz, że ona zachwyca się francuskim ambasadorem, tym wilkiem, którego Rufus każe pilnować? Ona głośno chwali tego Trudearoro, bowiem mianował Mugolaka Szefem ich Departamentu Tajemnic.

Blondynka skinęła głową. Fakt, że Hermiona głośno chwaliła decyzje francuskiego Ministra wywołał burzę na salonach. Arystokraci czystej krwi nienawidzili Trudearoro, uważając całą jego postać za odrażającą. Amfitryta Greengrass wyrażała głośno swoje oburzenie, które powtarzały jej piękne córki Dafne oraz Astoria. Nic zatem dziwnego, że Lucjusz nie miał wielu powodów do świętowania.

Takowe miała zdecydowanie Ginny. Jej przemówienie w Ministerstwie wywołało burzę oklasków. Pełna emocji opowiadała o trudnej sytuacji po urodzeniu syna, kiedy emocje przejęły nad nią kontrolę. Wspomniała także ile wywołała awantur, wspominając przy tym feralny bankiet w Ministerstwie.

„ _Atakowałam niewinnych ludzi, w tym panią Scrimgeour. Dopiero mugolskie leki mi pomogły i pragnę by więcej czarodziei w podobnej sytuacji dostało pomoc. Łącząc naszą wiedzę z wiedzą Mugoli, możemy osiągnąć wiele. Oni przewyższają nas w pewnych kwestiach a skoro wiemy o ich świecie, czemu nie skorzystać z ich dorobku?" –_ przemawiała, a wielu kiwało głowami. Była żoną Pottera i w swoim czasie znaną awanturnicą. Ludzie lubili historie ze szczęśliwymi zakończeniami. A takową dawała im Ginny Potter.

Ironicznie, jej opowieść o problemach bardziej przekonała ludzi do wynalazków Mugoli niż żałosne pomysły Artura, czy też zacięcie Hermiony. Ginny przekazywała opowieść o świecie magii, który może wiele zyskać przez włączenie niektórych idei Mugoli. Nie nakazywała jednak zmian prawa, jak Hermiona ani nie wykazywała fascynacji bezużytecznymi śmieciami jak Artur. Miała argumenty dlaczego psychiatria pomagała.

\- Chciałbym, aby Ron odwiedził mego lekarza – powiedziała podczas obiadu w Norze – w Mungu go zamknęli, a ja chcę by mój brat zaczął nowe, lepsze życie – przekonywała matkę.

\- Ron pomaga mi w Hogsmeade i dobrze mu idzie. Nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z Madam Rosmertą. Myślę, że wychodzi na prostą – wyjaśniła Molly – tak mnie cieszy, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze Ginny.

\- Dziękuję mamo, czy wiesz że ludzie błagają mnie o załatwienie stolika w twoim lokalu? Audrey zapewniła mi odczyt w Mungu. To właśnie powinnam robić, pracować nad łączeniem magicznej i mugolskiej medycyny.

\- Brzmi niczym plan – zauważyła Molly – pomóż mi z tym półmiskiem. Hermiona obiecała nas odwiedzić, a także Kingsley i Tonks!

Goście spędzili długi czas rozmawiając z Arturem. Wówczas nikt nie widział nic złego w takowych spotkaniach, wszak członków Zakonu Feniksa łączyły więzi przyjaźni oraz lata walk. Tonks wciąż nie zaakceptowała swego ojczyma zaś Hermiona miała coraz bardziej dość czystokrwistych.

\- Chociaż francuski Minister traktuje wilkołaków jak ludzi – mówiła – być może jego przykład zadziała także i tutaj.

\- Remus nie ma łatwo – powiedziała Tonks – ambasador to znak nadziei. Miałam listy od Luny i nasza inicjatywa ma poparcie Ministra Truearoro. Wesprze nas tak finansowo jak i na wiele innych sposobów. Scrimgeour wyraźnie inspiruje się tym wschodnim bawidamkiem Orłowskim. Musimy dać alternatywę, zwłaszcza tym co pochodzą z rodzin Mugoli.

Właśnie wówczas postanowili działać poza Ministerstwem i szukać pomocy za granicą u obcych, jak za czasów początków drugiej wojny z Voldemortem, kiedy słali posłów do olbrzymów z Francji. Napisali list do Ministra Trudeaororo i zwołali na nowo Zakon Feniksa. Zamierzali bombardować ideę sojuszu z Polską oraz ultrakonserwatywnymi zasadami panującymi w mocarstwie na Wschodzie. Całkowicie odwzajemniona niechęć Hermiony do polskiego króla tylko dodatkowo napędzały emocji. Hermiona zaangażowała się w torpedowanie sojuszy z Polską tak bardzo jak ongi w stowarzyszenie WESZ.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Aleksandra czekała wielce przyjemne pobudka w krótki grudniowy dzień. Z przyzwyczajenia budził się koło siódmej rano, by wypić mocną kawę przyniesioną przez Dobroniegę by móc zasiąść do oczekujących podpisu dokumentów oraz ważnych raportów. Tamtego dnia obudził się czując przyjemne ciepło. Jego jedna dłoń była zanurzona w czymś delikatnym, a druga dotykała czegoś ciepłego.

Po chwili zrozumiał, że obudził się mając w łóżku nagą czarownicę, której pożądał od dawna. Spała wtulona w jego pierś, zaś owa delikatność była jej długimi, brązowymi włosami. We śnie obróciła się ku niemu i wtuliła bardzo mocno oplatając nogami. Takie pobudki zdecydowanie mu odpowiadały, toteż uśmiechnął się drapieżnie przeczesując palcami jej włosy. Wyglądała tak słodko, że zaczął całować jej czoło a potem policzki i usta, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Sasza? – Natalia ziewnęła nie nawykła do podobnie wczesnych pobudek.

Czuła się obolała, bolały ją części ciała, o których wcześniej nie myślała. Mimo to nie chciała wstawać, mrucząc z zadowolenia kiedy przeczesywał jej włosy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, szukając wzrokiem swej koszuli nocnej. Potrzebowała takowej, może nie teraz ale na pewno niedługo.

\- Witam piękną panią – odparł całując ją namiętnie.

\- Witaj przystojniaku – szepnęła zalotnie. Jej rumieńce nieco przybladły niczym u pani Scrigemour gdy tylko ta poznała inne talenty Rufusa, niż tylko te dotyczące przesłuchiwania Śmierciożerców.

\- Jesteś taka piękna – wymruczał całując ja za uchem – potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Kąpieli i śniadania – wyznała.

\- Doskonale, matka zostawiła dla ciebie eliksir, który powinnaś dodać do kąpieli.

Natalia nic nie powiedziała. Teściowa... przyszła teściowa wielce ją zaskoczyła. Nie tylko kazała wypić eliksir antykoncepcyjny, znalazła cudną koszulę nocną, to jeszcze nieomal wepchnęła do sypialni syna. Dała przy okazji kilka rad i uznała za właściwe uświadomienie w kwestiach intymnych. „ _Uśmiechnij się, to rzecz kobiety, by przekonywać mężczyznę, by pragnął codziennie wrócić do ciebie"._ Eliksir nijak nie zaskoczył.

Aż pisnęła na widok łazienki. Mogła nie pragnąć luksusu, lecz takowy wielce ją radował. Łazienka okazała się sporym pomieszczeniem w kolorach bieli i stalowego niebieskiego. Wysokie okna wychodziły na ogrody, zapewniając widoki wspaniałe widoki. Ogromna, marmurowa wanna stała blisko okien. Napuściła wody wlewając zawartość fiolki. Rzuciła koszulę nocną na jeden z białych foteli podziwiając wystrój miejsca. Miała wrażenie jakby przebywała w luksusowej komnacie i z prawdziwą przyjemnością zanurzyła w ciepłej wodzie.

Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie było w eliksirze, lecz na pewno stanowił on mieszankę mikstury przeciwbólowej i rozluźniającej mięśnie. Zniknęła nieprzyjemna sztywność gdzieś z dołu, zastąpiona przez zwyczajne uczucie. Zamierza podziękować teściowej za podarowanie eliksiru. Spędziła kilkanaście przyjemnych minut w ciepłej wodzie z kojącą miksturą. Nie chciała siedzieć za długo, a myśl o śniadaniu wielce ją radowała. Była głodna a chociaż nie sprawdzała godziny, to jednak zdecydowanie musiała coś zjeść. Sięgnęła po jeden z puszystych, długich ręczników wzdychając z zadowolenia. Gdyby to były jej komnaty, najchętniej by z takowych w ogóle nie wychodziła. Przynajmniej przez pierwsze dni.

Kiedy wróciła do sypialni, już czekało na nią śniadanie. Jej narzeczony, och wciąż nie umiała tak o nim myśleć, zaprowadził ją do łóżka wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia jakie ma plany co do poranka. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością oddała każdy pocałunek, wyczuwając jednocześnie jego wielkie pragnienie. Tym razem nie odczuwała bólu, było … naprawdę przyjemnie, zaś najważniejsze, że on odczuwał zadowolenie, pomimo jej całkowitego braku doświadczenia.

\- Bułeczki z malinami powinny ci smakować. Są doskonałe - szepnął przywołując jedną z bułeczek.

\- Zamierzasz mnie karmić? – zapytała uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Nie możesz opaść z sił – wyjaśnił.

Spędzili razem cudowny poranek. Dokładnie taki o jakim czytała w sentymentalnych historiach w gazetach. Straciła całkowicie poczucie czasu, odczuwając wyłącznie kolejne pocałunki oraz gesty czułości. Napięcie z poprzedniego dnia znikło, zastąpione spełnieniem i rodzajem cudownego zmęczenia.

\- Która godzina? – szepnęła patrząc na jedno z okien.

\- Za dużo myślisz - odparł zakleszczając ją w swoich ramionach – powinienem coś z tym uczynić, podobnie jak z faktem, że wślizgnęłaś się do mej sypialni panno Walewska – kontynuował z drapieżnym uśmiechem – a wiesz co spotyka panny, które wślizgują się sypialni króla?

\- Dostają babeczkę z orzechami? – odparła chichocząc.

\- Ponoszą konsekwencje – padła odpowiedź.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, a jedynie złożył na ustach gorący pocałunek. Mogła tylko pisnąć z zachwytu, przymykając oczy by lepiej smakować nadchodzące chwile. Czuła, że po tym wszystkim nie da rady wstać. Nie żeby cokolwiek planowała, cokolwiek innego niż słodkie lenistwo. Potrzebowała zapomnieć o oskarżeniach siostry i jej okrutnych słowach. Naprawdę cierpiała za jej sprawą, czując jakby popełniła zbrodnię. Teraz mogła zapomnieć. Mogła nie myśleć o niczym innym.

Objęła go mocniej, uśmiechem zachęcając do działania. Nie żeby potrzebował zachęty, by ponownie w przeciągu niedługiego czasu uczynić ją swoją. Coraz bardziej podobało jej się wszystko co z nią robił, zaś ciało coraz spokojniej reagowało na wtargnięcie. Jak mawiała Idalka, potrzeba czasu. I chyba czas właśnie minął a ona zaczynała w pełni cieszyć swoim ciałem i bliskością ukochanego. Nadal jednak za najlepsze uznawała chwile słodkiego lenistwa „po".

\- Powinnaś zapewnić swoją rodzinę, że zły magnat cię nie wykorzystał i nie pożarł – powiedział w którymś momencie bawiąc się jej włosami.

\- Oni się martwią – mruknęła, zmuszając do wstania.

\- Wiem, wyjaśnili mi jak bardzo przeraża ich mój status – odparł – w pewnym sensie mogę ich szanować za to, że stawiają dobro córki ponad inne sprawy. Porozmawiaj z nimi i dowiedz czy coś zrobili z _tą osobą_ – ostatnie słowa wypluł z pogardą.

\- Możesz sam z nimi też porozmawiać – zauważyła.

\- Dołączę do rozmowy.

Natalia nie wiedziała co myśleć. Chłód i władczy ton w jego głosie nieco ją przerażał. Zmienił się z owego czułego kochanka z poranka, w kogoś kto nie znosił sprzeciwu. Przez tym właśnie ostrzegali ją rodzice. „ _Zawsze będzie cię traktował jak król poddaną, nie zapominaj_ ". W tamtej chwili spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, po czym wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie lekko.

\- Wiem ile płakałaś przez _tę osobę_ – powiedział łagodniej – jesteśmy zaręczeni w świetle prawa i moim obowiązkiem jest o ciebie dbać. Współczuję twoim rodzicom posiadania wyrodnego dziecka. Nie jesteś już pod opieką ojca _lecz moją_. – odparł władczo, kultywując przy tym patriarchalne zwyczaje przekazywania kobiety niczym własność z rąk ojca do rąk męża.

Tak brzmiały słowa małżeńskiego kontraktu. Z chwilą podpisania dokumentu i otrzymania błogosławieństwa, kobieta miała mieszkać i znajdować pod władzą i opieką narzeczonego, coś co stanowiło kwestię bez dyskusji dla Orłowskich. To wielce niepokoiło rodziców, a jednocześnie mieli nadzieję, że owo życie z nim nieco ją zniechęci i przerazi. Wyraźnie liczyli, że się rozmyśli.

Z pewnym ociąganiem wstała z łóżka. Było jej naprawdę dobrze a wyjście spod ciepłej kołdry nie brzmiało zachęcająco. Nawiązała jednak połączenie przez Fiuu, walcząc z intensywnym ziewaniem. Za nic w świecie nie chciała by się o nią martwili, nawet jeśli nie groziło jej nic gorszego od wyczerpania namiętnością.

\- Wszystko dobrze Natalio – mówiła matka – Anuszka znajduje się pod Zaklęciem Rodzinnego Dozoru. To, co zrobiła jest niewybaczalne. Do nikogo nie wolno mówić w ten sposób. Krew to krew i siostry winny się nawzajem wspierać. Odwiedzisz nas? Jest tutaj Gertruda i Helena a przybędzie Ziemowit i Idalka. Nie chcesz porozmawiać z kuzynami?

\- Brzmi wspaniale – szepnęła.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę. Matylda zaczęła opowiadać jakie ciasta kto przyniesie na obiad z okazji Szczodrych Godów. Zwykle rodzina zbierała się w domu którejś z trzech sióstr, a ponieważ Matylda i Getruda mieszkały w największych domostwach, zwykle tam właśnie spotykała się rodzina. Helena wolała mieszkanie w kamiennicy w magicznej części Krakowa, niespecjalnie lubiąc mieszkanie na wsi. A mieszkanie w takim miejscu, kosztowało dość co wiejski dom.

\- Moja narzeczona nie będzie przebywać w obecności _tej osoby_ – głos Aleksandra nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że nie zamierza negocjować – Nie zamierzam ograniczać jej spotkań z rodziną, lecz moją powinnością jest o nią zadbać.

\- Nasza młodsza córka ... – zaczęła Matylda pojednawczo

\- … uważała za właściwie nazywać siostrę nierządnicą – odparł gładko król i spojrzał z czułością na narzeczoną – ją! najuczciwszą z kobiet! – po chwili spojrzał zimno na teściową i bezlitośnie obnażył tajemnice dziewcząt - Słała wyjce do pracy i śmiała sugerować, że z racji tego, kim jestem nie zasługuję na szczerą przyjaźń. Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczę. – biorąc pod uwagę zapalczywy charakter tutejszych mężczyzn niejedna Obca mogłaby mieć wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi próbując wiązać się z gorącym Słowianinem. Chociaż Polacy i tak byli dość spokojną nacją, co mogło wynikać z pewnych prób oddziaływania ze strony niemieckich sąsiadów, a i Szwedzi podczas Potopu mieli okazję trochę wpłynąć na ostudzenie temperamentów rezydentów. Natalia jednak tylko cicho westchnęła i układała plan w głowie 'jak zmiękczyć króla, by wybaczył jej durnej siostrze'. Polki, w odróżnieniu od Europejek z Zachodu miały większą moc oddziaływania na rodaków, choć i z tym bywało…różnie.

\- Jakie wyjce? – Matylda aż krzyknęła – dobrze zatem, Natalio możesz zafiukać do nas wieczorem?

Jak na matkę czarownicy, która miała poślubić najbardziej pożądanego kawalera magicznej Polski była zadziwiająco mało uradowana. Można by rzec, że nie pochwalała związku, odnosząc do przyszłego zięcia z należytą uprzejmością oraz nakazanym przez zasady dobrego wychowania dystansem i kurtuazją. Lecz na pewno nie z serdecznością. Teraz kiwała posępnie głową.

\- Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła?! – krzyczała na młodszą córkę – rozum postradałaś, by słać wyjce?

Zaklęcie Domowego Nadzoru było dość starym zaklęciem z pogranicza białej i czarnej magii. W Polsce prawa dotyczące czarnej magii były mniej restrykcyjne niż w Anglii, panowało bowiem przekonanie, że samo władanie magią to dar i dar należy pielęgnować. Dlatego pewnie pozwalano używać _Cruciatusa, Imperiusa i Avady_ w obronie własnej, zaś młode czarownice nauczano tej pierwszej, uważano bowiem, że razie próby gwałtu należy cisnąć _Cruciatusem_ , lub przynajmniej Klątwą Tnącą, w czułe miejsce napastnika. Zaklęcie Domowego Nadzoru były rzucane przez członków rodziny na młodszego krewnego, kiedy ten zaczął wykazywać niebezpieczne tendencje. Efekt przypominał nieco _geas_ , ale mógł być rzucony wyłącznie przez bliską rodzinę.

W przypadku Anuszki, zakazywał mówienia o związku starszej siostry. Przy próbie wypowiedzenia pełnych złości słów, dziewczyna traciła głos jakby trafiona _Silencio_. Zaczęła głośno uważać się za pokrzywdzoną, zaś jakiś czas potem zrozumiała, że może nie może mówić, lecz jak najbardziej pisać…

\- Przecież wy też nie jesteście zachwyceni! – rozzłoszczona nastolatka tupnęła nogą.

\- My jednak w swej krytyce używamy argumentów i języka kulturalnych czarodziei – syknęła Matylda z irytacją zastanawiając się jak typowa Matka Polka, gdzie popełniła błąd. Dziwnym trafem mężczyźni nie mieli refleksji nad jakością chowu dzieci. Dopiero niedawno zaczęto omawiać coś tak oczywistego jak relacje między ojcem a dzieckiem, kiedy to ojcostwo zaczęło być trendy. Tak jakby nawet taka procedura jak zmiana pieluszki była na miarę odkrycia Ameryki, a wystarczyłoby jako kobieta od czasu do czasu się „zbuntować" i dać się wykazać współtwórcy Nowego Życia – owszem lękam się o Natalię. Lękam, że Orłowski znudzi się nią tak samo jak znudził swoimi kochankami i złamie twojej siostrze serce. Lecz ty – spojrzała z bólem na młodsze dziecko - oskarżasz ją o bycie… jak mogłaś użyć takich słów wobec siostry? Wysłałaś jej do pracy wyjca, nazywając...

\- Dziwką – wyjaśniła Anuszka spokojnym tonem - tak się nazywa kobiety sprzedające za pieniądze, to dziwki. Lecz dla pieprzonych hipokrytów dziwki wysoko urodzonych, to nie dziwki. – dziewczynka najwyraźniej nie miała zbytnio pojęcia o życiu gdyż używała określeń niestosownych dla panny z jej domu, a na dodatek zapominała, że czasem owe 'dziwki' były do swojej roli przymuszane przez względy ekonomiczne. Ona, jako panienka z dobrego domu, została wychowana w pieleszach i miała szanse na dobre zamążpójście. Inne kobiety nie miały takiego szczęścia.

\- Dość! – przerwała Matylda – spędzisz wolny czas u babki Salomei. Ona cię nauczy kultury. Nigdy, przenigdy nie podniosłam ani ręki ani różdżki na ciebie ni Natalię, ale to widać błąd. Jesteś wulgarną, nielojalną dziewczyną i poniesiesz karę.

I to była kara. Salomea Bracka była posępną, surową czarownicą o siwych włosach i stalowym spojrzeniu. Kto jak kto, lecz ona umiała wprowadzać dyscyplinę i karać za przewinienia, a co więcej uważała takowe za swój obowiązek. A dyscyplinowanie nieznośnych, młodych ludzi stanowiło coś, przeciw czemu nie protestowała. Znajomość klątw mogła zainteresować niejednego Justycjariusza, a także okazać pożytecznym szkoleniem.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia o kontaktach swej żony z Zakonem i Francuzami przez jakiś czas. Irytacja rosła w nim raz po raz, a jednak okres noworoczny wymagał świętowania. Musieli wydać przyjęcia i uczęszczać na takowe w Ministerstwie. Wieści o sporze między nim a Aleksandrem stały się powszechną wiedzą, musiał ponownie walczyć o pozycję.

Nie żeby czynił tak po raz pierwszy. Po wojnie także wielu patrzyło kosym okiem na Malfoyów, opowiadając pięknie brzmiące hasła o uleganiu szaleństwu i zabijaniu niewinnych czarodziei. Lucjusz prychał pogardliwie na podobne słowa. Większość potomków znamienitych rodów w mniejszym, lub większym stopniu patrzyła z góry na czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli, używali określeń jak „szlama", czy też popierali idee nakładania na nich restrykcji i dawania samym sobie przywilejów. Malfoyowie jednak zostali symbolem, tacy jak Nott z kolei nie rzucali się w oczy, zaś rodzina Greengrass w ogóle stała z boku i bez wahania przyłączyła się do zwycięskiej frakcji, głośno podkreślając brak związków z Voldemortem, „ _w przeciwieństwie do tych, co poszli za tym bękartem półkrwi z nadziei zysku_ ". Niestety Amfitryta Greengrass potrafiła przekonywać.

Dlatego zadbał, by Hermiona miała najwspanialszą suknię i biżuterię na ministerialnym Balu Zimowym, zaś bankiet w ich posiadłości miał przyćmić wszystko. Nie szczędził funduszy, przypominając malkontentom, że Malfoy zawsze osiąga czego chce. Większość kobiet, w tym Elaine Scrimgeour, patrzyło z zazdrością na wyszywaną diamentami, zwiewną niczym skrzyła motyla, szatę. Hermiona wyglądała niczym baśniowa postać w tej srebrnej sukni, a wielkość klejnotów po prostu przypominała, kto jest księciem..

I wtedy, pośrodku Balu Zimowego Minister Magii zapowiedział przybycie wysokich rangą przedstawicieli Polski. Lucjusz robił dobrą minę do złej gry, bowiem nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Aleksander odpisywał na jego listy, lecz nie informował o niczym ważnym, korespondując jednocześnie z Draco. Lucjusz zaś został odcięty niejako od wszystkich informacji. A tego Malfoy nie lubił.

A to był ledwie początek. Tańczono i pito wesoło, lecz żarty były nieśmieszne dla Lucjusza. Raz po raz omawiano kwestię francuskiego ambasadora, którego Minister Scrimgeour zamykał na czas pełni w szczelnie zabezpieczonych komnatach. Wypominano sympatię, którą Hermiona okazywała sprawie francuskiego ambasadora. Powiązany z Czyścicielami Francuz odmawiał przyjmowania Eliksiru Tojadowego, przez co przemiany były dla niego bolesne.

\- Nie zamierzamy nikogo zmuszać do przyjmowania pomocy – powiedział Rufus Scrimgeour przemawiając do Wizengamotu – lecz musimy dbać o bezpieczeństwo. Nie mogę znieść myśli o ataku wilkołaka na moją żonę i dzieci, a także żony, siostry, dzieci czy rodziców któregokolwiek z członków szacownego gremium. Mamy przywilej lecz przede wszystkim obowiązki wobec obywateli Brytanii, w tym zapewnienie im bezpieczeństwa od szaleństwa.

\- Nie każdy wilkołak to zagrożenie! Remus Lupin to wojenny bohater i znakomity nauczyciel w Hogwartcie znakomicie wspominany przez uczniów - zagrzmiał tubalny głos Kingsleya.

\- Szkoda tylko, że zapomniał Eliksiru Tojadowego i zaczął biegać po błoniach Hogwartu jako wilkołak – zakpił Bertie Higgs – mógł zaatakować Pottera i jego przyjaciół, a także, kto wie ilu niewinnych uczniów. Co najgorsze, tylko cudem nie doszło do nieszczęścia, wszak twój idol Dumbledore, nie raczył wspomnieć o wpuszczeniu do szkoły wilkołaka, ani rodzicom uczniów ani Radzie Nadzorczej.

Po Wizengamocie przeniósł się posępny pomruk. Odejście Lupina odbyło się w atmosferze wielkiego skandalu i wyjców słanych przez rodziców uczniów. Higgs z prawdziwą przyjemnością przypomniał ową sprawę, nie spuszczając wzorku z Kingsleya. Ciemnoskóry czarodziej nijak nie dał po sobie poznać, że słowa go zniechęciły.

Podczas Balu Zimowego wspominano ową sprawę, rzucając kąśliwe spojrzenia na Hermionę, która wyraźnie lubiła Lupina. Odczytanie przyjaznego listu od polskiego króla wielce ucieszyło stronników Ministra, a także wielu konserwatystów. Zacieśnienie więzów z Warszawą oznaczało triumf ich idei. Wieści z Warszawy dotarły do nich dopiero po czasie.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia spędziła naprawdę przyjemny dzień spacerując po zasypanych śniegiem ogrodach. Bawili się doskonale, a nawet rozpoczęli bitwę na śnieżki. Nikt nie oczekiwał podobnej swobody na zamku, a już na pewno nie dziecięcej zabawy. Natalia tego właśnie potrzebowała, w dzień przed Szczodrymi Godami, chwili spokoju. Ustalono, że pierwszy dzień świąt spędzi w rodzinnej posiadłości męża, a drugi ze swoją rodziną. To pierwsze ją przerażało bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, niepewna spotkania.

Podejrzewała, nie bez słuszności, że rodzina Orłowskich nie będzie nią zachwycona. Nie miała w sobie niczego co by predysponowało ją do roli królowej. Nie oczekiwała od nich zadowolenia, ale pragnęła jedynie braku otwartej wrogości. Sama ze swej strony zamierzała okazać uprzejmość, zapytać o wszelkie niezbędne zasady Lilianę i teściową.

\- Znajdziemy ci piękną suknię – mówiła Liliana – zachowaj pełną powściągliwości uprzejmość a będzie dobrze. Nasza rodzina ceni powściągliwość, a ta cecha im się przyda, kiedy Sasza cię przedstawi, na razie powiedział tylko, że przedstawi narzeczoną.

Ostatecznie wybrała ciemnogranatową, lekko rozszerzają szatę. W uszy wpięła kolczyki w kształcie pająków, które dostała ongi od Aleksandra. By nieco przełamać ciemne kolory szaty, założyła sznur wielkich, grubych pereł. Powinna wyglądać dość elegancko na wizycie w magnackim dworze. Na szatę zarzuciła elegancki, czarny płaszcz podkreślający figurę.

Rodzinna posiadłość Aleksandra była sporych rozmiarów pałacykiem, na wschodnich terenach, które w mugolskim świecie nie należały już do Polski. A przynajmniej od pewnego czasu, gdy mugole po zakończeniu swojej wojny dość nierozważnie rozwiązali kwestię polską i jej podziału. Według niektórych z polityków, bynajmniej nie rezydujących na terenie Mugolskiej Polski, wszystko jest do nadrobienia. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na jego dłoni, na co delikatnie pogładził jej palce. Uśmiechnęła się, czując nieco pewniej. Nosiła pierścionek zaręczynowy, wejdzie na spotkanie z podniesioną głową. Udowodni, że Aleksander dokonał właściwego wyboru.

Wnętrze nie było aż tak luksusowe jak zamek, lecz pełne przepychu. Mozaiki z jasnego drewna pasowały do ścian w odcieniach pasteli. Wokół stolików oraz krzeseł dostrzegła dywany, w kolorach czerwieni oraz ciemnej zieleni. Na ścianach wisiały magiczne portrety przedstawicieli rodziny Orłowskich, sięgających korzeniami całe pokolenia wstecz.

Natalia patrzyła na podobizny magów i czarownic tak oczarowana jak i onieśmielona. Widziała czarodziei w bojowych szatach, nie podobnych kolczugom średniowiecznych rycerzy, trzymając w dłoniach miecze zamiast różdżek. Tradycja umieszczania rdzeni magicznych w goblińskiej stali sięgała wieki w przeszłość. Dzięki umocowaniu czy to włosów jednorożca czy piór feniksa w goblińskim mieczu, broń zdolna była przewodzić magię podobnie do różdżki. W czasach kiedy Mugolska Polska chwalił się całej Europie husarią, magiczna część populacji specjalizowała w walce przewodzącymi magię mieczami.

Podobne ostrza kosztowały fortunę i mogli pozwolić sobie na nie wyłącznie najbogatsi. Zdolni czarodzieje znajdowali sobie jednak opiekunów, a tacy z czasem przejmowali ostrza po swoich protektorach. Tak właśnie rodzina Orłowskich, znamienitych wojowników, zaczęła swoją wspinaczkę po stopniach magicznej społeczności. Patrzyła na tych srogich mężów a także na towarzyszące im niewiasty, trzymające w dłoniach zamiast różdżek długie noże. Na wschodnich rubieżach tak kobiety jak i mężczyźni musieli znać sztuki walki, a prawda owa dotykała tak społeczność magiczną jak i niemagiczną.

W sporym, rzęsiście oświetlonym przez lewitujące świece salonie, siedziała już spora grupa ludzi. Nie znała ich, chociaż zgadywała, że są bliższymi lub dalszymi krewniakami Aleksandra. W dużym, marmurowym kominku płonął wesoło ogień, nadając całemu pomieszczeniu nieopisany nastrój. Nigdy nie podejrzewała, że pewnego dnia trafi do arystokratycznego salonu. Na szczęście wiedziała co powinna zrobić, zapytawszy Lilianę oraz Anastazję o zasady zachowania oraz etykiety.

Pochodząc z czarodziejskiej średniej klasy, nie znała ani nie rozumiała zasad zachowania klas wyższych. Jej wykształcenie takowego nie obejmowało, a mając naturę uczonej zawsze chętnie poszerzała wiedzę. Miała zachować spokój i stateczność, nie ośmieszać swego narzeczonego nadmiernie emocjonalnym zachowaniem. Natalia zaś za nic nie chciała ośmieszać ukochanego i przysięgła zachować możliwie najspokojniej.

Na widok Aleksandra wszyscy czarodzieje wstali ze swoich miejsc. Jak szepnęła Liliana, w rodzinach magnackich panował zwyczaj, by w ten sposób witać głowę rodu, którym był albo najstarszy czarodziej lub najdostojniejszy. Wygrana w ostatniej, wolnej elekcji zdecydowanie zapewniła ową rolę Aleksandrowi. Nie musiał prosić rady familijnej o zgodę na ślub, zwłaszcza, kiedy rodzice wyrazili zgodę, bowiem to oni musieli przede wszystkim zaakceptować decyzję. Czuła na sobie ich oceniające spojrzenia, lecz drżące dłonie mogła skryć za długimi rękawami szaty.

\- Przedstawiam moją narzeczoną Natalię – powiedział suchym głosem, sugerującym, że nie zniesie sprzeciwu, czy też kąśliwych komentarzy.

Dzielnie zniosła ich oceniające spojrzenia. Pod grubą warstwą makijażu nie widać było zaczerwienionych pod wpływem emocji policzków. Podeszła do jednej z sof, zajmując miejsce obok narzeczonego, nie pozwalając sobie na niedopuszczalne gesty czułości. Widziała inne pary siedzące obok siebie i nie wiedząc co zrobić, naśladowała ich zachowanie, siadając w pewnej odległości od niego, nerwowo splatając ręce.

Nie było tak źle, jak się obawiała. Krewni Aleksandra nie okazali jej otwartej wrogości, a raczej pełną rezerwy uprzejmość. Odpowiadała uprzejmością, a chociaż nie zyskała tym ich zaufania, to przynajmniej przełamała pierwsze lody i nie wywarła fatalnego wrażenia. W jakimś sensie ich rozumiała. Anuszka wykrzyczała prosto w twarz okropieństwa, lecz powiedziała na głos coś, o czym zapewne wielu myślało, że wychodzi za mąż dla pieniędzy oraz tytułu.

Dlatego musiała zachować spokój w rozmowie. Nie mając innych atutów, podkreślała swoje wykształcenie, które wywierało wrażenie nawet na nich. Niewiele czarownic podejmowało dodatkowe szkolenia i nauki, albo wychodząc za mąż po ukończeniu szkoły, albo pracując w administracji czy też innych miejscach gdzie dodatkowe kursy nie były potrzebne. Tylko do pracy jako uzdrowiciel, czy też w Instytucie Alchemii potrzeba było dodatkowych kursów. Nic dziwnego, że mogła tym wywrzeć na nich wrażenie. Dlatego też opowiadała o swojej pracy oraz pasjach, oczywiście o ile padło pytanie.

\- Co też Saszy strzeliło do głowy? – szepnął jeden z kuzynów – skąd on wziął ową dziewczynę? Wiemy cokolwiek o jej rodzinie?

\- Nie, ale wydaje się wykształcona – odparła czarownica o jasnych włosach – poza tym dopuszczenie świeżej krwi, to jedyne co ratuje nas przed charłactwem i wymarciem. Wiele dobrych rodzin na zachodzie Europy wymarło, poprzez nadmiernie restrykcyjne podejście do kwestii małżeństw.

\- To wielce cyniczne podejście do małżeństwa. – odparł złośliwie jej przedmówca

\- Lecz życiowe – kontynuowała jasnowłosa piękność - poprzez uważne dopuszczanie obiecujących czarodziei i czarownic do naszej rodziny osiągnęliśmy swój status jednej z trzech, najważniejszych rodzin w kraju. Sasza potrzebuje zdrowych dzieci, pochodzi ze szczęśliwej linii i dobrze by było – posłała miażdżące spojrzenie kuzynowi - by owo szczęście utrzymać, zaś pracowitość i zdrowa ambicja klasy średniej to nienajgorsze cechy. Pewnie, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby wybrał wyżej urodzoną i zamożniejszą pannę, lecz decyzja zapadła.

Natalia nie miała pojęcia o tej rozmowie. Patrząc to na ukochanego, to na Lilianę dyskretnie poszukiwała potwierdzenia czy czyni dobrze. Usiłowała w miarę swobodnie rozmawiać i ignorować komentarze o swoim nie dość znamienitym pochodzeniu. Nie mogła pokazać jak wielce poczuła się dotknięta. Nigdy nie wolno było pokazać słabości. Dlatego piła wielce ostrożnie, nie chcąc stracić na sobą panowania.

Kiedy poczuła zmęczenie, została zaprowadzona do starego pokoju Aleksandra, w którym mieszkał ilekroć przebywał w rodzinnym domu. Jako narzeczona miała zająć miejsce przy nim. Posiadanie oddzielnych sypialni stanowiło coś zwyczajnego dla małżeństw z długim stażem i posiadających dzieci, nie zaś narzeczonych. Natalia, czując zawroty głowy, z radością padła na wygodne łóżko, nie wnikając w dziwaczne tradycji rodziny, w którą zamierzała się wżenić.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Boże Narodzenie w Norze odznaczało się spokojem. Dzięki domowemu skrzatowi dom lśnił czystością, pomimo, że Molly nie miała czasu na zajmowania się domem. Zarobiła bardzo dużo w okresie przedświątecznym i mogła każdemu ze swoich dzieci kupić prezenty na Pokątnej, nie zaś dziergać swetry.

Ron, który zachowywał się wręcz idealnie, dostał z prezencie może nie najnowszy lecz całkiem dobry model Nimbusa. Chłopak wychodził na prostą, zaś Ginny przekonała matkę, by dać mu zachęcający prezent: miotłę wyścigową. Fakt, że Ron wzruszył się prezentem wielce ucieszył matkę i siostrę. Ginny dostała zestaw książek o magomedycynie, które miały pomóc w jej projekcie łączenia mugolskiej psychiatrii z uzdrowicielstwem. Synowym kupiła modne szaty od Madam Malkin, zaś Percy dostał organizer mający mu pomóc w licznych powinnościach. Każdy dostał prezent, nowy i nie z lumpeksu co było do niedawna niemożliwe.

Świąteczny obiad przebiegł w bardzo dobrej atmosferze. Molly tradycyjnie załamywała ręce nad chudością Harry'ego, a George opowiadał o pomysłach na nowe produkty w sklepie z magicznymi dowcipami. Nigdy nie brakowało im klientów, a po otworzeniu filii w Hogsmeade na wszystko brakowało czasu. George oraz Angelina, chcąc pasować do wystroju swego lokalu, nosili dość ekscentryczne ubrania ze smoczej skóry. Zwłaszcza Angelina, dobrze zbudowana, ciemnoskóra dziewczyna wyglądała doskonale w ciemnym kostiumie, przyciągając pełne zachwytu spojrzenia klientów oraz przyprawiając o ataki zazdrości czarownice.

Molly nie miała pojęcia o politycznych projektach męża. Ciężko pracowała w swoich dwóch restauracjach zwykle będąc zbyt zmęczoną by zastanawiać nad obecnością Kingsleya, Tonks czy ministerialnych urzędników w domu. W swej nieświadomości nawet cieszyła się, że Artur przebywa w towarzystwie ludzi z Ministerstwa. Wybierał czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia, z którymi godzinami dyskutował o mugolskiej technologii i wielu aspektach życia w pozamagicznej Anglii. Molly kiwała głową z zadowoleniem, nawet czasem piekąc dla nich ciasteczka. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że prowadzą korespondencję z Ministrem Trudeaororo i gromadzą przeciwników zbliżenia dyplomatycznego z Polską?

Artur odnalazł też pasję w ogrodnictwie. Nie grzebał już przy mugolskich samochodach, lecz zaczął wpierw hodować warzywa i owoce wokół Nory, by z czasem zabrać się za sadzenie kwiatów. Zmienił nie do poznania niechlujne obejście wokół domu, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Molly. Nawet niechętni Weasleyom przyznawali, że hodowanie marchewki to bardziej pożyteczne zajęcie niż poprzednie zajęcie Artura w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Zwłaszcza jeśli owoce i warzywa trafiały do restauracji Molly. „ _Gdyby Weasley dał wcześniej zarabiać żonie, być może ich dzieci nie nosiły by ubrań z lumpeksu i miały własne różdżki_ ".

\- Czemu jesteś tak posępny Remusie? – zapytał któregoś dnia w przerwie między Bożym Narodzeniem a Nowym Rokiem, kiedy Molly i Ron wrócili do pracy w restauracji a reszta dzieci do swoich domów.

\- Wiesz Arturze jak Ministerstwo potraktowało francuskiego ambasadora? Chcę też zaostrzyć przepisy antywilkołakowe. Podczas ostatniej pełni ambasador zdołał przełamać zabezpieczenia, co doprowadziło konserwatystów do szału.

\- Fatalne wieści – powiedział Artur – lecz dosłałem list od Ministra Trudeaororo, który był wielce poruszony twoją historią i wesprze cię. A jeszcze bardziej pragnie wesprzeć tych spośród wilkołaków, którzy mają gorzej niż ty.

\- Co planuje nasz dobroczyńca?

\- Pyta czy nie zechciał byś wesprzeć polskich wilkołaków. Oni mają tam gorzej niż w Anglii, bowiem tam życie wilkołaków…

\- Wiem – skinął głową Remus – ich przepisy są znacznie gorsze i być może właśnie tak powinienem postąpić? Może powinienem dotrzeć do polskich wilkołaków i pokazując przykład Francji przekonać by zaczęli walczyć o swoje? Minister Trudeaororo to światło nadziei dla Europy, lecz czemu nie wyśle swoich wilkołaków?

\- Wysyła, lecz jak pisze, pragnie jednoczyć prześladowane wilkołaki z całej Europy. Dlatego nas potrzebuje.

Artur uwierzył w zgrabne i elegancko brzmiące słowa, jednocześnie nie wyczuwając podstępu. Uważając Trudearoro za tego, co przemawia w imieniu zwykle ignorowanych przez innych, nie podejrzewał niczego niewłaściwego. Nikt z nich nie podejrzewał, że wysłannicy Ministra Trudearoro zaginęli podczas misji w Polsce. Wedle polskich praw, niezarejestrowany wilkołak stanowił zagrożenie i Justycjariusze mieli obowiązek by takowego zlikwidować. Wysłani przez Francuzów likantropi odmawiali rejestracji dla zasady, co doprowadziło ich do dość żałosnej sytuacji.

Remus Lupin, zachęcony słowami tak Ministra Magii Francji jak i francuskich wilkołaków, wyjechał do Polski. Zamierzał odnaleźć swoich polskich braci w niedoli i namawiać do buntu. Nigdy nie wrócił ze swojej misji, mającej na celu wywołanie zamieszania a może i powstania. Remus mógł być dobrym człowiekiem, lecz na pewno nie politykiem.

Nawiązał kontakt z polskimi wilkołakami, lecz na swoje nieszczęście z tymi, co figurowali w narodowym Rejestrze. W nagrodę za współpracę z władzami, likantropom dostarczano Eliksir Tojadowy i chociaż żyli nieco obok społeczeństwa, to wszelkie ataki wobec nich traktowano niczym przestępstwo. Wilkołaki nie zamierzały ryzykować pogorszenia swej w miarę dobrej sytuacji, dlatego powiadomili Justycjariuszy o obecności zagranicznego działacza.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

W drugi dzień Szczodrych Godów, Natalia udała się z narzeczonym do swego domu. Dumna niczym paw zamierzała przedstawić go całej rodzinie i liczyła na spokojny obiad. Kiedy weszli do przyjemnego, acz niewielkiego dworku jej rodzice powitali ich uprzejmie, lecz widząc chłodną postawę Aleksandra, zrobili to dość powściągliwie. Nie znali zasad życia ni etykiety rodzin magnackich, przez co powściągliwość zinterpretowali w odmienny sposób.

Kiedy Natalia siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na sofie, w oczach rodziny ów gest wyglądał fatalnie. Brunetka znała Aleksandra dość dobrze, by rozumieć, że dość sztywna oraz pełna uprzejmego dystansu postawa była zwyczajnym zachowaniem wobec większości ludzi. Nie wynikała bynajmniej z chęci wywyższenia się czy też złośliwości, lecz przekonania, że powściągliwość stanowiła właściwy sposób rozmowy z ludźmi. O ile rodzice Natalii byli przyszłymi teściami, to resztę jej rodziny traktował z dystansem.

\- Moje serdeczne gratulacje – powiedziała kuzynka Idalia – mojego męża przenoszą do Warszawy, zatem będziemy mieć okazje do spotkań.

\- Kiedy zaręczyny zostaną ogłoszone? – zapytała ciotka Gertruda.

\- Podczas noworocznego bankietu – wyjaśniła Natalia – Nowy Rok symbolizuje nowy początek, zaś zaręczyny to początek nowego życia.

\- Słusznie – skinęła głową ciotka – dobranie czasu to podstawa.

Natalia wyczuwała zmianę w atmosferze w czasie obiadu. Zwykle przy podobnych okazjach żartowali, wymieniali plotkami oraz nowinami. Teraz jednak siedzieli w salonie z poważnymi minami, a nastrój przypominał bardziej spotkanie urzędników niż rodzinny obiad. Rozmawiano o ogłoszeniu zaręczyn, planach na nadchodzące miesiące w taki sposób jakby omawiano strategię działania w ważnej politycznie sprawie.

Tak było w istocie, zaś gwałtowne zachowanie Anuszki stanowiło przedsmak możliwych reakcji. Należało przemyśleć przedstawienie

\- Maj to dobry miesiąc na ślub – zawyrokowała Matylda – jest już ciepło, ale nie za gorąco a poza tym maj uchodzi za miesiąc zakochanych.

\- Zaręczyny zwykle trwają rok, a styczeń to koszmarny czas na zaślubiny – dodała ciotka Gertruda - byłam na paru zimowych ślubach, nic wartego powtórzenia. A co z twoją pracą w Instytucie Alchemii?

\- Moja narzeczona nie będzie pracować, jej rola będzie całkiem inna – odparł krótko Aleksander, swoim nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

\- Oczywiście prawa są jasne – dodała ciotka Gertruda ostrożnie – powinnaś porozmawiać z Borewiczem, Natalio.

\- Porozmawiam – zapewniła - to Szef Instytutu i gość na bankietach na zamku. Nadarzy się niejedna okazja. Borewicz miał wiele pomysłów na badania.

\- Ty także – zauważyła Matylda z wyrzutem – spróbuj galaretki, prawie nic nie jesz! - dodała z wyrzutem.

\- Czuję się przejedzona – odparła Natalia – lecz na galaretkę truskawkową zawsze znajdę miejsce.

\- I to właściwa postawa – pochwaliła ją matka.

Spotkanie było sztywne, toteż Natalia nie protestowała, kiedy narzeczony, wciąż potrzebowała czasu by tak o nim myśleć, przypomniał, że muszą wracać. Skinęła głową, na co matka i ciotki wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Brunetka naprawdę miała ochotę na ciepłą kąpiel oraz lekką kolację i pójście spać. No może nie od razu pójście spać, lecz wyciągnięcie na wygodnym łóżku.

\- To już można się śmiać? – zapytał Ziemowit, kuzyn i jedyny syn ciotki Heleny – jeśli by mierzyć sztywność spotkań w kategorii od jednego do dziesięciu, daję tej rozmowie dwadzieścia – zawyrokował - Czy widziałem to co widziałem? Czy Natalia właśnie przyszła tutaj z…?

\- Tak – skinęła głową Idalia – zaś powściągliwe zachowanie to część pokręconej etykiety. Rodzina mego męża ma wielkie aspiracje, toteż zaczynają od nauki zachowania magnatów. Nie doszli do aż takiej sztywności, ale to ich cel.

\- Ale twój mąż, Idalko, to swój chłop i wypić z nim można i pożartować – protestował Ziemowit – a nie ktoś kto o zaręczynach mówi jak o regulacji dotyczącej limitów na Międzynarodowe Fiuu, zaś z rodziną narzeczonej rozmawia jak z zagraniczną delegacją!

\- Są osoby mniej lub bardziej wylewne – zauważyła rozsądnie Gertruda – sama spotkałam ludzi uważających wylewność za przejaw nieuprzejmości.

\- Zrozumiałem – wzruszył ramionami Ziemowit – nie mnie to się ma podobać, w takim razie chyba powinniśmy wypić za nadchodzący ślub w rodzinie. Ale od kiedy to Natalii wolno mieszkać nie od czasu ślubu ale zaręczyn?

\- To było w ślubnym kontrakcie – wyjaśniła Matylda – wypijmy coś, trzeba rozweselić atmosferę.

Natalia wciąż nie całkiem myślała o komnatach na zamku jako swoim nowym domu. Kilka razy prawie rzuciła zaklęcie teleportacji do swego mieszkania. A przecież miała mieszkać razem z nim, coś co jej odpowiadało nie tylko z powodu luksusu. Odkryła, że naprawdę lubi budzić się wtulona w niego zaś owe gesty czułości radowały bardziej i dawały więcej zadowolenia niż same zbliżenia. Nie narzekała ani nie odczuwała bólu, lecz poczucie bliskości było ważniejsze niż sama namiętność.

\- Czy nie byłam za sztywna? – zapytała.

\- Nie – zapewnił – będziesz królową, zaś królowa winna zachowywać powściągliwie i uprzejmie. Wszelkie gestu czułości – kontynuował rozpinając guziki jej szaty – zostaną za zamkniętymi drzwiami, zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla członków najbliższej rodziny.

\- Ale moje ciotki, kuzyni – zaczęła - oni nie wiem – wahała się - czy znają te zasady.

\- Więc im wyjaśnisz – powiedział – emocje są czymś prywatnym i intymnym. Poza tym twoja rodzina mi nie ufa, zatem pełna dystansu uprzejmość to najlepsze zachowanie. Ty okazałaś szacunek mojej rodzinie, właśnie poprzez powściągliwość i uprzejmość, zaś ja odpowiedziałem tym samym, tak bowiem należy zachować się podczas pierwszego spotkania - zakończył kiedy uporał się już z guzikami jej szaty.

\- Co ty właściwie robisz? – zapytała.

\- Realizuję plany na wieczór – wyjaśnił.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć przycisnął ją do ściany, jednocześnie podciągają szatę. Doskonale wiedziała do czego zmierza. Jako narzeczony miał prawo od niej oczekiwać oddania i skwapliwie z takowego prawa korzystał. Przymknęła oczy, zanurzając jednocześnie dłonie w jego długich włosach. Miał nienajgorszy pomysł na spędzenie grudniowego wieczoru. Potem zacznie rozważać co dalej, a od jutra zacznie czytać książki o etykiecie, które poleciła jej przyszła teściowa.


	13. Wielki bal i tragiczny zgon

Betowała jak zwykle niezawodna **Freja**. Pomysły na działanie opieki społecznej to jej pomysł, podobnie jak pomysły na używanie legilemencji przez Aleksandra podobnie jak zaklęcie jacuzzi.

 **Jawa** : Cieszę się, że moja para się podoba. Zakon i inni zdobywają zwolenników na tej zasadzie co niektóre partie naszej polskiej opozycji, pomimo wygadywania totalnych bzdur. Poza tym straszenie obcymi zwykle ma się dobrze.

Długo myślałam nad wątkiem Ginny i cieszę się, że pomysł się podoba. Chciałam pokazać bezsens działania Artura, który owszem słusznie mówił o konieczności by zwracać uwagę na osiągnięcia Mugoli, lecz fatalnie dobierał argumenty i dlatego go nie słuchali.

Lupin był naiwny, chciał dobrze lecz nie rozumiał zasad gry w którą grał, do tego działał w obcym kraju gdzie panowały inne prawa, których nie znał.

* * *

Bal Noworoczny u Malfoyów mógł uchodzić za wielki sukces w oczach zaproszonych gości oraz niedozwolonej w podobnych sytuacjach prasy. Nikt nie protestował, nikt też w to nie wątpił, zwłaszcza kiedy Lucjusz i Hermiona wystąpili jako idealna para, zgodna, kochająca i takie tam, by zdjęcia w gazetach dobrze wypadły. Zresztą wówczas nie było powodów, by między tą dwójką panowała niezgoda. Nawet Rita Skeeter, która nigdy nie wybaczyła Hermionie uwięzienia w nietłukącym słoiku w swej animagicznej formie, nie dostrzegła żadnych oznak chłodu między najbogatszym arystokratą oraz jego żoną.

Na Bal zaproszono wszystkich, którzy cokolwiek znaczyli w Anglii: Ministra Magii z żoną oraz Szefów Departamentów z żonami, członków ważnych rodów a także Pottera i Ginny, oni bowiem zawsze stanowili mile widzianych gości. Harry, niestrudzenie walczący z czarnoksiężnikami i mrocznymi stworami był niezwykle popularny tak wśród konserwatystów jak i zwolenników zmian. Artur próbował wciągnąć go w działania Zakonu, lecz mężczyzna odmawiał uważając, że skoro ludziom żyje się dobrze należy zająć się swoimi sprawami nie zaś politycznymi przepychankami. Gdyby głowa rodu Weasley'ów słuchała Harry'ego, to może skończyłby lepiej. Artur jednak spędzał całe dnie w domu popadając w złość i frustrację. Miał w końcu swoje lata, a co gorsza w świecie czarodziei nie miał szans na znalezienie dobrej pracy. Nie miał odpowiednich kwalifikacji, a praca w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli również wytworzyła mu opinię niezaradnego. Mówiąc wprost wolał siedzieć i narzekać, ale to była też wina świata magii, przynajmniej tego w Anglii.

W Polsce niezaradnych życiowo czarodziei popychała do rozwoju Magiczna Służba Rodzinie. Jeśli ktoś utracił zajęcie, to wtedy miał obowiązek rejestracji w MSR, gdzie dostawał wskazanie do odpowiednich robót publicznych. Nie była to żadna ujma na honorze czarodzieja, nawet jak mawiali Anglicy czystej krwi, pracując jako Konserwator Przestrzeni Publicznej. Praca ta polegała na utrzymaniu w czystości sztampowych ulic świata magicznego, miejsc pracy typu szpitale, szkoły, czy urzędy. Artur Weasley byłby postrzegany w Polsce jako przykład wałkonia, który w dodatku zmusza swoją żonę do pracy. Stąd Senior witał Nowy Rok w towarzystwie Kingsleya, Tonks oraz nowych znajomych z Ministerstwa snując jednocześnie ambitne plany na przyszłość, które były jak porywanie się z motyką na słońce. Ale może ktoś lubił jak go coś parzyło…

Remus właśnie wyruszył w podróż do Polski, z której miał nie wrócić. Chcąc uniknąć kontroli, wybrał mugolskie środki transportu, by dotrzeć do Warszawy. Tam nawiązał kontakt z wysłannikami Czyścicieli, którzy spędzali czas, wedle własnych słów walcząc z ciemnotą a naprawdę pijąc na umór w spelunach, głównie na okrytej złą sławą ulicą Bazyliszka. Wskazali Remusowi adresy osiedli wilkołaków, zaś przyzwoity, acz naiwny politycznie, mężczyzna wpadł prosto w pułapkę.

Lucjusz nie szczędził środków na Bal. Co jak co, ale na wydarzeniach towarzyskich nie można było oszczędzać. Widok Hermiony w kolii z rubinami, pasującej do jej włosów oraz czerwonej szaty pokazywał każdemu harmonię między państwem Malfoy. Brunetka wyglądała pięknie z upiętymi w kok włosami i warstwami lejącego się jedwabiu. Zebrała wiele szczerych komplementów od wielu, także dawnych szkolnych nieprzyjaciół jak Teodor Nott czy Blaise Zabini, którzy przybyli na Bal. W ogóle wówczas, do Dworu Malfoyów przybyło wielu szkolnych kolegów Hermiony i Draco, łącznie z Dafne Greengrass a nawet Milicent Bulstrode. Draco i Pansy przekonali Lucjusza, że spotkanie po latach dobrze wszystkim zrobi.

Grupka siedziała teraz z boku i obserwowała zaproszonych gości. Minister Magii trzymał dłoń swej eleganckiej żony, jak zawsze zresztą. Ona sama zaś lśniła niczym gwiazda północna w zimny, pozbawiony chmur, wieczór. Z pewnością używała złotego pudru, by upiększyć swe blond włosy, jak stwierdzały znawczynie. Elaine miała na sobie tradycyjną szatę czarownicy oraz bardzo tradycyjną biżuterię. Wedle krytyków przesadnie podkreślała przywiązanie do tradycji, lecz Amfitryta Greengrass mawiała, że lepiej by młoda czarownica była przesadnie konserwatywna niż nowoczesna, przy czym patrzyła kąśliwie na Hermionę. Ginny Potter miała na sobie ogniście czerwoną szatę z długimi rękawami i wysokim kołnierzem, przez co sprawiała wrażenie nieco starszej niż w rzeczywistości. Całości dopełniały rubinowe kolczyki i naszyjnik z tymi samymi klejnotami.

Wielu patrzyło na żonę Pottera, która jeszcze niedawno przychodziła na przyjęcia w mugolskich sukienkach. Teraz zaczęła nosić się jak na znaną czarownicę przystało, z powagą i elegancją. Wybierała bardziej śmiałe szaty niż Elaine, dekoltami eksponując dorodne piersi ku zadowoleniu zgromadzonych mężczyzn. Nie była jednak wulgarna, acz kusząca niesamowitym seksapilem. Fakt, że Ginewra Potter toczyła spokojną rozmowę z Elaine Scrimgeour wywołał niemałe zamieszanie, wszak jeszcze sezon wcześniej czarownice się nie cierpiały. Lecz Ginewra publicznie przyznała na co cierpiała, zaś chorym wybaczano wiele. Paradoksalnie wiele zyskała w oczach postronnych, mówiąc odważnie o zwykle skrywanych problemach. Hermiona z kolei nijak nie uważała pomysłów wyzwalania skrzatów czy też łagodzenia przepisów antywilkołakowych za złe, toteż nie mogła liczyć na podobne wyrozumienie.

\- Ginewra Potter wesoło gawędzi z Elaine Scrimgeour, takie cuda tylko na Balu u Malfoyów – szepnęła Dafne, popijając wino z kieliszka.

\- No, dobrze widzieć, że żona bohatera narodowego się opamiętała – zauważyła Pansy.

\- Może więc i twoja teściowa, kochana Pans, także do tego dojdzie – parsknął złośliwie Theo – i przestanie chwalić Trudeaororo i zapchlonego ambasadora Francji.

Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem, a Pansy pobladła. Pomysły Hermiony czyniły z niej pośmiewisko towarzystwa, a popieranie Trudearoro czyniło sytuację groźną. Arystokraci byli mniej, lub bardziej, konserwatywni. Mianowanie wilkołaka na stanowisko ambasadora w innym kraju budziło strach u wielu z nich, zaś ustanowienie Mugolaka na Szefa Departamentu w zasadzie przelało czarę kilka razy wyraziła też swoje oburzenie prawami panującymi w Polsce, wyrażając zdanie że to dyskryminacja i że każdy czarodziej winien mieć prawo nie tylko głosować, ale i startować w wolnej elekcji. Przez łańcuszek życzliwych, wieści dotarły do goszczących w Anglii, oficjalnie na doszkalaniu, Polaków.

Arystokraci byli mniej, lub bardziej, konserwatywni. Mianowanie wilkołaka na stanowisko ambasadora w innym kraju budziło strach u wielu z nich, zaś ustanowienie Mugolaka na Szefa Departamentu w zasadzie przelało czarę goryczy. Niejedna matrona rządząca daną rodziną upatrywała którąś z krewniaczek jako następczynię Narcyzy Malfoy i doskonałą pocieszycielkę dla starszego, acz dalej mogącego wykazać się sympatyczną dla oka aparycją arystokraty. Niestety otwarte gry przeciw wojennej bohaterce i przyjaciółce Pottera byłyby widziane w złym świetle. Co innego, gdy ona sama, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy, dawała argumenty mające wykazać jej brak obycia i wychowania w odpowiedniej czarodziejskiej rodzinie. To też była wina konserwatystów, iż zamiast poczynić pewne kroki dla ochrony magicznych dzieci woleli je tępić..

\- Nieuprzejmie jest źle mówić o gospodyni – zauważyła Pansy – to właśnie maniery odróżniają nas od zwierząt.

Kiedy Hermiona podeszła do Ginny i Elaine, trzy czarownice rozmawiały w wyjątkowo spokojny sposób. Skoro bohaterka wojenna, żona Ministra Magii oraz żona Pottera zawarty sojusz mogły osiągnąć wszystko w magicznej Anglii. Lecz Hermiona nie byłaby sobą, gdyby podążała prostymi ścieżkami. W tamtej chwili jednak panowała harmonia a Lucjusz z radości wypił duszkiem kieliszek z winem.

\- A jak było na koncercie Feliny? – zapytała Dafne, chcąc złagodzić atmosferę – widziałaś króla Polski?

\- Nawet z nim tańczyłam – wyjaśniła Pansy – to wyjątkowy dżentelmen i znakomity tancerz. Czułam jakbym płynęła kiedy go trzymałam, a on opowiadał mi o ciekawostki o moim ojcu.

\- Mama znakomicie go wspomina z czasów jego bytności w Anglii- skinęła głową Dafne – ponoć jest bardzo przystojny.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz starszych – zachichotała Pansy – ale ma coś w sobie, chociaż dla mnie nie ma innego czarodzieja niż Draco – spojrzała na męża z czułością, i pożądaniem – lecz nie rób sobie nadziei, on na bankiecie był z czarownicą, z której nie spuszczał oczu i która miała biżuterię **wartą majątek**. A poza tym na bankiecie było wspaniale, chociaż ledwie zdołaliśmy wrócić do hotelu po degustacji drinków. Nie mogłam odmówić jak sam król dolewał.

Dziewczęta skinęły ze zrozumieniem głową, snując marzenia by omdlewać prosto w ramiona zamożnego, nieżonatego czarodzieja. Słuchający wynurzeń Blaise i Theo wymienili kpiące spojrzenia, po czym pierwszy zaczął złośliwie.

\- Matka wiele podróżowała i opowiadała o zdrowych zwyczajach Polaków, dotyczących wyborów. Mugolaki nie mają nawet prawa głosować!

\- Bo o tym marzycie- syknęła Hermiona, która podeszła właśnie w ich kierunku – wygraliśmy wojnę!

\- Tak i czas odbudować życie, nie zaś wywracać do góry ład społeczny – powiedział chłodno Blaise – Hermiono Malfoy, masz wszystko jako bohaterka wojenna i żona Lucjusza Malfoya, a marnujesz potencjał na skrzaty, wilkołaki i Trudearoro. Z okazji Nowego Roku życzę ci byś odnalazła pasję, która przyniesie korzyść tobie i twemu mężowi.

Hermiona zacisnęła pięści czując na sobie oceniające spojrzenia. Jej pragnienia walki z uprzedzeniami zawsze wywoływały śmiech. Także teraz, toteż z godnością podziękowała i życzyła tego samego dawnemu koledze z klasy. Mieli się przecież znakomicie bawić, nie zaś sprzeczać. Lecz ona nie umiała przestać.

Oczywiście nie popierała zabijania czy ataków. Lecz wedle Hermiony, czym innym byli agresywni Śmieciarze, a czy innym rządzący Francją Czyściciele, którzy może i nieudolnie lecz wprowadzali równe prawa. To Minister Trudearoro głosił potrzebę by w Ministerstwie Magii znajdowali się na najwyższych stanowiskach Mugolacy, magiczne stworzenia jak wilkołaki czy kobiety. Na tym polegała równość i brak uprzedzeń, o które walczono. W które wierzyła ona, Harry i Zakon. Zakon nie był idealny, lecz przynajmniej pragnął zmian.

Wyrażała na głos owe sympatie, snując marzenia o świecie gdzie status krwi nie będzie miał aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. W którym czarodzieje, czarownice i magiczne istoty będą równe wobec prawa i gdzie skrzaty będą dostawać pensję a znęcanie się nad nimi będzie karane. Lucjusz podśmiewał się z jej dobrego serca, lecz nie szydził. Inni za to jak najbardziej.

Dafne opowiedziała matce o owej sprzeczce oraz poparciu Hermiony dla francuskiego Ministra. Amfitryta Greengrass nie traciła czasu, lecz chwyciła pióro w dłoń i zaczęła pisać długi list, zaczynając od „ _Drogi przyjacielu_ ", informując o słowach pani Malfoy oraz elegancji swoich córek. Adresat uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Hermiona wciąż nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo winna uważać na arystokratów czystej krwi, których uważała za trzymanych krótko przez Lucjusza.

Ginny z kolei odniosła kolejny sukces. Przyciągała liczne spojrzenia w swej szacie, z czego korzystała. Rozmawiała z zainteresowanymi osobami, korzystając z przywileju bycia żoną Pottera.

\- Harry od zawsze pragnął pomagać ludziom. Walczył z zagrożeniami dla magicznej społeczności. Ja także mogę pomóc, zaś opowiadając o moich doświadczeniach mogę pomóc innym czarownicom, które być może muszą stawić czoła podobnym wyzwaniom, lecz są same ze wstydem i bólem – mówiła do dość szerokiego grona – mój brat Ron to przykład porażki leczenia choroby umysłu. Był najmłodszym z sześciu synów biednej rodziny i nigdy nie miał nic swojego. Bieda odebrała mu poczucie własnej wartości a późniejsza sława zniszczyła. Dlatego pragnę łączyć naszą wiedzę z tym, co Mugole studiują od dziesiątek, a nawet setek lat. My wiemy o ich świecie, a oni o naszym nie, co daje nam przewagę!

Rita Skeeter opisała rzecz jasna cały bankiet. Z właściwą sobie złośliwością podkreśliła zamiłowanie Hermiony Malfoy do idei Ministra Trudearoro, ze szczególnym zaznaczeniem sympatii wobec idei by wilkołak kierował Departamentem w Ministerstwa. Potem zaś dziennikarka zacytowała słowa Ginny, podkreślając, że dziewczyna pragnie pomagać innym wzorem bohaterskiego męża, ale też zwraca uwagę na biedę jako prapoczątek. Nawet w ten sposób zamierzała uderzyć w Artura Weasley, który przecież został napiętnowany jako nieodpowiedzialny ojciec podczas rozwodu Rona, zaś teraz dodatkowo zbierał cięgi będąc na utrzymaniu żony. Złośliwi powtarzali, że gdyby Molly wcześniej poszła do pracy uniknięto by całej żenującej rozprawy, bowiem wychowany w normalnych warunkach Ron być może nie piłby na umór i nie okradał własnej żony. I gdyby nie list wysłany przez korespondentkę w Polsce, to właśnie owe wieści by trafiły na okładki gazet. Z drugiej zaś strony wcześniejsze decyzje Molly były podyktowane tradycyjnym wychowaniem, jakie odebrała w domu. Mąż ma zarabiać, a ona, jako kobieta, winna zająć się domem i dziećmi. I to był cały paradoks w kontekście tradycji i ogólnie akceptowanego patriarchalizmu. Z jednej strony tradycja była sposobem w walce przeciw egzotycznym pomysłom głoszonym przez Francuzów, z drugiej zaś strony nie odpowiadała na potrzeby życiowe. Bo co jeśli głowa rodu była niewydolna umysłowo i podejmowała się prac, które nie zapewniały jego potomkom odpowiedniego startu w życiei czyniąc z samej biedy swoistą tarczę obronną przed może nie tyle krytyką, co życzliwymi uwagami. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo w Anglii nadto wywyższało zasady opracowane przez mugolskiego uczonego, Karola Darwina. Brak mu było empatii o której teraz z dużą ekspresją opowiadała Ginewra Potter de domo Weasley.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia odczuwała ogromne zdenerwowanie przed Balem, na którym mieli ogłosić zaręczyny. W przerwie między Szczodrymi Godami a Sylwestrem spotkała się z Ludwiką, pokazując pierścionek i prosząc o dyskrecję. „ _To jeszcze nie oficjalne, ale po tym.. po tym będziesz przyjaciółką przyszłej królowej, to przekona Borewicza_ ".

Spędzała dni studiując tomy o etykiecie oraz słuchając rad Anastazji. Czarownica powiedziała bez ogródek, że chociaż nie uważa jej za wymarzoną kandydatkę na synową, to nijak nie życzy sobie spektakularnej porażki. Dlatego też opowiadała o gościach, którzy mają przyjść oraz raz po raz omawiała jakie pytania mogą zadać dziennikarze i ustalały wspólne odpowiedzi. Natalia była wdzięczna teściowej za pomoc, znała bowiem swoje ograniczenia i za nic nie chciała ponieść porażki. Być może właśnie owa postawa nieco złagodziła Anastazję, kiedy młoda kobieta przyznała, że jej wykształcenie obejmuje inne sprawy. Chodziła też niewyspana.

Nawet w czasie wolnym, jej narzeczony lubił wcześnie wstawać, budząc ją przy okazji. Jak sam mawiał, nic tak nie raduje jak filiżanka kawy o poranku. A chociaż chodziła spać o dość przyzwoitej godzinie, nie dawał jej od razu zasnąć, mając wiele pomysłów na spędzanie wieczoru. Jego namiętność jeszcze nie przerażała, a raczej radowało, że zdołała tak mu się spodobać. Teściowa dawała rady także w _tej_ materii, co wprawiało Natalię w stan zakłopotania. Anastazja z niej kpiła pilnując eliksirów oraz robiąc wykłady na temat właściwej bielizny. Tak, bielizny i biedna Natalia dostała burę za noszenie bawełnianych, sportowych fasonów. Już nic więcej wiedzieć nie chciała.

W dzień przed wielkim dniem siedziała na wygodnej sofie, po raz kolejny przeglądając książkę o etykiecie. Pragnęła by było idealnie. Zaczytana, bynajmniej nie w fascynującej lekturze, nie zauważyła wejścia narzeczonego, który patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- Odłóż lekturę – nakazał, celując różdżkę w jej szatę.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała.

\- Dbam o ciebie – wyjaśnił z rzucając zaklęcie przywołujące na jej szatę.

Miała na sobie elegancką, koronkową bieliznę, którą nakazała nosić i wybrała Anastazja. Nigdy by nie powiedziała tego na głos, lecz nabierała przedziwnej pewności siebie. Widziała jak na nią patrzył i z jaką niecierpliwością począł pozbywać się własnej szaty. Nie miała ochoty oddawać się mu na sofie, lecz nie dawał możliwości wyboru kiedy niecierpliwymi ruchami pozbawił ją wszystkiego ci miała na sobie.

\- Niedługo kolacja – zauważyła – Podolak…

\- Zrozumie – zapewnił z nonszalancją – a teraz mam ochotę na przystawkę.

Podolak mieszkał na zamku od zakończenia Szczodrych Godów. Jego żona Gertruda, skądinąd czarująca kobieta, zaczynała odchudzanie. Wówczas mężczyzna uciekał do domu swego przyjaciela z butelkami nalewki roboty jego mugolskich rodziców. Polubiła go jak tylko zaczął serdecznie gratulować widząc pierścionek na palcu. Zaczynała rozumieć dlaczego taki galant jak Aleksander wielce ceni tego szczerego i bezpośredniego człowieka. Podolak oczywiście głośno skomentował sprawę, wyraźnie mówiąc „ _Sasza chodził ogromnie zdenerwowany i ciężko było z nim wytrzymać, przytul go mocno dla dobra wszystkich"._ Lecz tamtego to on ją mocno przytulał, nie tracąc ani sekundy, co przyjęła z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem. Zrozumiała, że plotki o jego ogromnym apetycie (w którym specjalizowała się plotkarska prasa o czym wiedziała od innych czarownic) nijak nie były przesadzone. Szepnął jej do ucha, że marzył o tej chwili odkąd po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na zamku. A ona czuła jego wielkie pragnienie nieraz.

Na wielki bal założyła zwiewną biało-czarną szatę. Połączenie owych kolorów wyglądało wielce elegancko, podobnie jak fantazyjna tiara wpięta we włosy. Rodzice przybyli koło południa, by spędzić z nią ostatnie godziny przed wielką chwilą. Widziała ich zdenerwowanie oraz troskę, toteż zapewniała, że nikomu nie zależy na klęsce i tak konserwatywna rodzina jak Orłowscy poważnie podchodzi do kwestii związków.

\- Już zaręczyny to dla nich ważna sprawa – zapewniała – Sasza by wiele stracił w oczach rodziny, gdyby mnie porzucił, czego nie zrobi!

\- Może zrobić co tylko zechce i zrzucić winę na ciebie, czy to na twoją oziębłość czy cokolwiek innego – parsknął ojciec.

\- To nie znaczy, że zrobi. Kocha mnie wiem o tym, a ja kocham jego i zrobię wszystko by być mu najlepszą żoną. Dlaczego tak ciężko wam w to uwierzyć? – zapytała podniesionym głosem.

\- Wierzymy, ale wiemy jak różnica statusów między wami działa na twoją niekorzyść. Czeka was oboje ciężka praca i niejedna przeszkoda. Mezalianse stanowią wyzwanie dla obu stron.

\- Ufam, że damy sobie radę. Wiele nas łączy, poglądy, przekonania, wzajemny szacunek. Ja… – tłumaczyła.

\- Wiem córeczko – powiedziała Matylda – lecz zrozumiesz pewnego dnia nasze obawy. Widzę jak się uśmiechasz mówiąc o nim. Kochasz go, a ja błagam wszystkie bóstwa opiekuńcze, by król Aleksander doceniał, że interesujesz się nim jako człowiekiem, a nie z powodu tytułów, czy pieniędzy.

\- Docenia – zapewniła – on ceni takie rzeczy i pragnie mnie chronić. Dlatego tak zareagował na słowa Anuszki.

\- Moja matka potrafi dyscyplinować – zapewniła Matylda – zaś Anuszka przekroczyła wszelkie granice. Nie tylko okazała nielojalność najbliższej krewnej to jeszcze obraziła gościa w naszym domu. Wszelkie wątpliwości należy wyrażać w sposób kulturalny i bez zniewag rodem z pijackiej meliny.

Matylda nie wyraziła na głos zdania, że ktoś o czyich romansach gazety kochały pisać, nie zmieni się naraz w męża wracającego do domu na kolację. Byli gośćmi w jego zamku i na jego bankiecie. Nie wypadało go jednak krytykować. Poza tym istniała nadzieja, że gdy tylko osiągnie status „żonaty", to wszelkie flirty i skoki w bok przestaną dla niego istnieć, nawet jeśli Matylda wątpiła.

Weszła do rzęsiście oświetlonej Sali Balowej, trzymając go mocno za rękę. Zamierzali ogłosić zaręczyny, toteż jak co roku zaproszono dziennikarzy a także zagranicznych reporterów, nakazując słuchać uważnie początkowej przemowy króla. Obecna Lavender McLaggen, która dostawszy etat zagranicznej korespondentki, zabrała córkę od Elaine, zaczęła intensywnie zgadywać co też może się stać. „ _Coś z nią_ "- szepnęła wskazując na Natalię – „ _może się zaręczą?_ "

„ _Koniec Roku to czas wielkich zmian_ " – zaczął Aleksander swoim jedwabistym głosem, używanym podczas oficjalnych okazji – „ _podsumowujemy ostatnie miesiące a także planujemy kroki na kolejne. Dokonałem takiego podsumowania i zrozumiałem, że powinienem zacząć nowy rozdział życia. Nie bez powodu moja przyjaciółka Natalia stoi przy mnie, bowiem podjąłem postanowienie, by pojąć ją za żonę i zacząć życie statecznego, żonatego obywatela"._

Jakby granat uderzył w zgromadzonych czarodziei, efekt nie byłby większy. Poza wtajemniczonymi w sprawę, większość patrzyła z bezgranicznym zdumieniem na mężczyznę o ciemnych włosach. Aleksander Orłowski wyglądał wspaniale w czarnej, zdobionej srebrnymi wzorami szacie. Od całej postaci biła siła i arystokratyczny szyk, podkreślany przez diadem zdobiący skronie oraz pierścienie na palcach. Stojąca obok niego kobieta wyglądała aż przesadnie skromnie, lecz sposób w jaki trzymał jej dłoń pokazywał, że nie zniesie dyskusji ze swą decyzją. Obok narzeczonych stanęli po chwili rodzice, a w przypadku Aleksandra także Liliana. To dało wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że król nie żartował.

Zasiedli oni na stojącej nieco z boku, wygodnej sofie co stanowiło sygnał do rozpoczęcia konferencji prasowej. Lecz owa deklaracja nadmiernie zaskoczyła miejscowych, by cokolwiek powiedzieli. Nie wynikało to ze złości, lecz raczej z zaskoczenia, że znany z upodobania do romansów Aleksander Orłowski postanowił wstąpić w związek małżeński, a do tego z kobietą o **wiele niższego** staniu.

\- Wspaniała wiadomość Wasza Wysokość, co za rozpoczęcie roku! – Lavender jako pierwsza odzyskała głos i z pełnym profesjonalizmem rozpoczęła konferencję – czy wiadomo jest już data ślubu? Lavender McLaggen, dla angielskiego „Proroka Codziennego" – zakończyła.

\- Cieszy mnie wizyta angielskich przyjaciół pani McLaggen – odparł gładko – planujemy ślub w maju, lecz nie najbliższego roku lecz kolejnego.

Słowa Lavender ośmieliły innych dziennikarzy. Miejscowi także zamierzali zadać swoje pytania, a także zrobić serię zdjęć na okładki czasopism. Natalia ścisnęła mocniej rękę teraz już oficjalnego narzeczonego. Przećwiczyła serię pytań, lecz i tak czuła jakby miała zdawać egzamin. Opowiedzieli starannie przygotowaną i całkiem z godną z prawdą wersję o wymianie listów oraz rozmowach.

\- Wielu uważało panią za obiecującą alchemiczkę – zapytała dziennikarka – czy nie żałuje pani końca kariery?

\- Nie – zaczęła Natalia, po czym czując mocny uścisk palców Aleksandra kontynuowała – poza tym nie traktuję początku mego życia jako końca. Faktycznie decyzja o zamążpójściu oznacza koniec pracy w Instytucie, lecz nie wyjeżdżam na pustynię. Będę mogła spotykać z uczonymi i obiecującymi adeptami, realizując swoje pasje w odmienny sposób. Jako żona mego męża, oraz królowa, będę mieć pracę na pełen etat bez wakacji i wolnego. Zacznę odmienną ścieżkę kariery i przyjdzie mi sprawdzić się w najważniejszej roli żony i matki.

Oczywiście Anastazja upewniła się, że przyszła synowa nie powie niczego głupiego. Długo o tym rozmawiały, a i sama Natalia nie zmyślała mówiąc o ważkości roli żony. Konserwatyści zdecydowanie kiwali głowami na podobne oświadczenie, czego nie można powiedzieć o zwolennikach zmian. Lecz Natalia została wychowana w przekonaniu, że aby wykonywać dobrze swe obowiązki nie można się rozmieniać na drobne. Robiąc za wiele rzeczy na raz, ciężko jest pogodzić obowiązki.

Jako królowa nie będzie miała możliwości pracy, podobnie jak żona Ministra Magii. Pod tym względem prawo w wielu krajach było identyczne. Nawet gdyby nie była królową, Aleksander nie pozwolił by jej pracować. Jeszcze w czasie wymiany listów wyznał szczerze, że uważa pracę zawodową żony za porażkę mężczyzny, niezdolnego utrzymać rodziny. Uznała wówczas owo wyznanie za uroczo staromodne. O tak, znała wielu o podobnych przekonaniach a i jej własna matka oraz ciotki hołdowały takim właśnie przekonaniom. Ona kiedy postanowiła zostać alchemikiem wielce ich zaszokowała.

Czy odczuwała obawę? Czy żałowała rezygnacji z kariery? Na pewno. Alchemia ją fascynowała, naprawdę kochała widok bulgoczącej mikstury czy odczuwała dziką radość, kiedy razem z Ludwiką osiągnęły sukces, nieco modyfikując receptury. Musiała wybrać między karierą a ukochanym i wybrała ukochanego. O ironio losu nie od razu podejrzewała, że dojdzie do podobnej sytuacji. Teraz jednak podjęła decyzję na dobre i na złe.

Po chwili orkiestra zaczęła grać i przyszedł czas na tańce. Narzeczeni mieli zacząć, tańcząc popularny, chociaż nie tradycyjny taniec, podczas którego para miała tańczyć dość blisko siebie. Znawcy porównywali kroki do połączenia walca oraz tanga. Natalia nie należała do szczególnie zdolnych w tańcu, lecz na szczęście Aleksander znakomicie prowadził. Kiedy wirowała z nim nie myślała ni o nikim innym ni niczym. Wiedziała, że trafi na okładki gazet i dlatego uśmiechała się promiennie. Dla niego.

W którymś momencie ktoś krzyknął „gorzko, gorzko" a głos zmienił się w chór. Oczekiwano pocałunku od oficjalnych narzeczonych. Natalia zesztywniała, bo chociaż całowała go codziennie to nigdy przy ludziach. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować. „ _Stój spokojnie, to będzie dyplomatyczny pocałunek_ " – szepnął zbliżając się do niej jednocześnie subtelnie dotknął jej umysłu swoim posyłając kojące emocje i swój wręcz olimpijski spokój. Jego długie, ciemne włosy zasłaniały ruch ust, a i tak w oczach postronnych mógł szeptać słodkie słówka. Nie wiedziała czy przypadkiem nie powinna poczuć się urażona komentarzem, czy podziękować za przytomność umysłu. Nie dał jej czasu na myślenie, bowiem zanim zdążyła cokolwiek choćby zacząć sobie wyobrażać, musnął usta w przelotny, nieomal niedbały sposób. Zrozumiała znaczenie słów „ _dyplomatyczny pocałunek_ ", chociaż ona owego gestu nijak by całusem nie nazwała. Równie dobrze mógł przycisnąć wargi do rzeźby. Obserwującym to jednak starczył obserwującym oraz dziennikarzom, bowiem zdjęcia trafiły na okładki gazet.

Potem zaś balowano, tańczono i rzecz jasna głośno odliczano do początku nowego roku. Kiedy Aleksander przyciągnął ją bliżej powiedział – „ _ponoć jak zaczniemy nowy rok, tak będzie takowy spędzać ja zaś pragnę spędzać należny czas z moją przyszłą królową_ " – co wywołało burzę oklasków. Nie pamiętała ile wypiła toastów, ani w jaki sposób doszła do ich wspólnych komnat. Nie chciała się upić, lecz tak narzeczony jak i Podolak hojnie dolewali kolejnych porcji alkoholu. Nie pamiętała też w jaki sposób zdjęła suknię, a może pomogła Dobroniega wielce zachwycona posiadaniem nowej pani? Padła po prostu bez zmysłów na łóżko, zupełnie jak po sierpniowym bankiecie. Teraz jednak nie narzekała na bliskość narzeczonego, nie czując niczego niewłaściwego w tej postawie. Wtuliła się w niego bardzo mocno, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy. Aleksander był o wiele bardziej przytomny, toteż z uśmiechem objął śpiącą narzeczoną.

Pobudka zdecydowanie nie należała do przyjemnych, lecz dzięki eliksirom na kaca poranek tylko początkowo był koszmarny. Kiedy zaś dotarli do wielkiej, wygodnej wanny w łazience dzień w zasadzie mógł uchodzić za przyjemny, tym bardziej, że większość osób odsypiała bankiet i mogli spędzić dużo czasu sam na sam korzystając z dobrodziejstw podgrzewanej magicznie wody, która lekko musowała kojąc ich napięte nerwy, zwłaszcza wymęczone wysokimi butami łydki Natalii. Zaklęcie _aqua fricto_ było dość nowe, i było swoistą adaptacją mugolskiego rozwiązania zwanego 'jaccuzi', a które z powodów barier energetycznych nie mogło mieć zastosowań w czarodziejskim świecie.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Następnego dnia nagłówki gazet w magicznej Europie pokazywali zdjęcia przystojnego, ciemnowłosego króla Polski oraz brunetkę w biało-czarnej sukni. Z pomocą zaklęć zmieniono je tak, by wpierw pokazywało parę siedzącą na sofie, potem wirującą w tańcu, zaś na koniec, co najbardziej zainteresowało czytające czarownice, ów „dyplomatyczny pocałunek". To Lavender zaprojektowała owe połączenia i to ona uwieczniła gest, co wielce wzmocniło jej pozycję.

Nawet sama Rita Skeeter musiała przyznać, że zaręczyny głowy europejskiego mocarstwa z dziewczyną z ludu, stanowiły zdecydowanie ciekawsze wieści niż durne przemowy Hermiony, już nie Granger. Zresztą reporterka zamierzała z czasem opublikować złośliwe materiały, ot jeden dzień zwłoki niczego nie zmieni.

Elaine przeczytała prasowe doniesienia. Już wcześniej widziała zdjęcie nieznanej brunetki, Natalii, a teraz została ona opisana w gazecie jako przyszła królowa Polski. Tknięta impulsem nakazała skrzatowi przynieść sobie pergamin oraz pióro, by napisać do szczęśliwej narzeczonej. Miała dość wyczucia by zgadnąć, że nie pochodząca z arystokracji czarownica doceni gest. I faktycznie, Natalia nigdy nie zapomniała Elaine, że to właśnie żona angielskiego Ministra Magii, wielka elegantka, jako pierwsza wysłała jej gratulacje i zaadresowała „ _do przyszłej królowej Polski_ ".

\- Wspaniale się spisałaś – Rufus pocałował żonę namiętnie – ja zaś napisałem list z gratulacjami do Aleksandra Orłowskiego. Jutro porozmawiamy przez kominek Międzynarodowego Fiuu w moim gabinecie. O czym dyskutowałaś z Ginny Potter?

\- O jej planach by połączyć mugolską psychiatrię oraz nasze nauki uzdrowicielskie. To niegłupi pomysł – blondynka przygryzła wartę – a poza tym, okazując nasze wsparcie, odbierzemy argument tym, co oskarżają nas o niechęć do Mugoli.

\- Jak Zakon Feniksa – dodał miękko Rufus – Merlin pobłogosławił mnie mądrą żonę. Wielce mnie cieszy, że możemy wykorzystać córkę tego durnia Artura, by pokazać bezmyślność jego pomysłów. Wiem, że niełatwo ci rozmawiać z tą kobietą…

\- Rozumiem teraz, co przechodziła – wyznała ciepło Elaine – lecz ona chce pomóc innym. Czy powinniśmy ją wykorzystać?

\- Nie zamierzam jej w niczym przeszkadzać, lecz jako kraj potrzebujemy zbliżenia z Polską, skoro Francja została niedostępna. Zakon nam tylko zaszkodzi. – odparł, zaś przy słowie „zakon" zaakcentował swoją niechęć do tej organizacji

Elaine skinęła głową, smarując intensywnie tosta masłem. Dzieci wciąż spały i zapewne dołączą do nich dopiero po jakimś czasie. Owe chwile mieli tylko dla siebie, intensywnie rozmawiając o polityce oraz sprawach państwowych. Elaine, dzięki swoim informatorkom z Ministerstwa, mogła powiedzieć mężowi bardzo wiele, z czego była wielce dumna. Dla dobra tak siebie jak i dzieci zamierzała zadbać, by mąż możliwie najdłużej pozostał Ministrem. Nie poślubiła go dla stanowiska, lecz dbała by takowe zatrzymał. A skoro Lucjusz Malfoy zamierzał toczyć polityczne gry poza plecami jej męża, nie zamierzała pozostać bezczynna. Hermiona ze swoim zachwytem nad Trudearoro doskonale się nadawała na powód do uderzenia.

Niegdyś były sobie bliskie, lecz Hermiona uparcie odmawiała przystosowania się do zasad panujących w towarzystwie. Powtarzała, że Francuzi mieli rację dając ważne stanowiska wilkołakom oraz Mugolakom, bowiem należało skończyć z faworyzowaniem tych ze starych rodów. Należało wprowadzać zmiany. Nie zamierzała jednak dostrzec, że drażniła swoją postawą tych, co uważali, że Mugolacy jako nowi w świecie magii, winni poznać zwyczaje i kulturę czarodziei, nie zaś narzucać swoje przekonania wynoszone bądź co bądź z odmiennego świata. Konserwatyści sprytnie grali ową kartą.

Ludzie Artura potrafili skutecznie przekonywać Mugolaków o zagrożeniu dyplomatycznych kroków. Polskie prawo nie tylko zakazywało im startować a nawet głosować w wyborach, a sceptyczni opowiadali, że podobne regulacje mogą zostać wprowadzone także w Anglii. Groźba brzmiała realnie dla wielu słuchaczy, dlatego właśnie głośno szemrano przeciw ideom politycznym Rufusa. Niektórzy nawet sugerowali, by ustąpił i dał miejsce komuś młodemu. Wojownik doskonale poprowadził ich poprzez walki z Voldemortem, lecz nastał czas pokoju i już nic im nie zagrażało. Niestety zmierzali właśnie w kierunku utrwalenia dawnego porządku, a co gorsza nie osłabienia, a raczej wzmocnienia przywilejów czarodziei czystej krwi.

Przez długie miesiące nie mogli znaleźć stronników. Teraz jednak o dziwo przekonywali do siebie ludzi. Nie groził im już żaden skandal, bowiem Ron pracował w Hogsmeade, okazjonalnie pijąc razem z Hagridem, lecz nie wywołał już żadnego zamieszania. Wracał bowiem po paru głębszych do mieszkania gdzie, po prostu zasypiał. Co najwyżej cierpiał następnego dnia. Sam Rufus Scrimgeour głośno zachwalał polskiego króla, co nadawało prawdopodobieństwa słowom o chęciach konserwatystów, by wprowadzić podobne regulacje. Lecz wówczas jeszcze nie wspomagała ich aktywnie Hermiona. Owa zmiana nadeszła potem.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rufus Scrimgeour czekał dość długo na rozmowę z królem Polski. Prawdę mówiąc jeszcze nigdy na nic tak nie czekał, jak na wzajemną wymianę poglądów i doświadczeń, a także by móc zadać klin działaniom Lucjusza Malfoya, który dalej usiłował realizować własną, bliżej niesprecyzowaną politykę. Był Ministrem Magii, poważanym za przeprowadzenie ludzi przez wojnę i pozytywne zakończenie konfliktu. Potem opanował kryzys związany ze Śmieciarzami, a teraz miał rozmawiać na temat wznowienia relacji dyplomatycznych z potężnym krajem kontynentalnej Europy.

Dlatego też zapowiedział by nikt, ale to nikt, nie przeszkadzał w rozmowie. Na pewno zaś w pobliżu gabinetu nie mieli wchodzić ludzie pokroju Kingsleya, którego Rufus niespecjalnie lubił jeszcze z czasów wspólnej pracy w Biurze Aurorów, zaś późniejszy udział tamtego w sprawie Rona tylko pogorszył ich wzajemne nastawienie. Zasiadł wygodnie na dywanie i uśmiechnął widząc jak ognie w kominku zmieniły barwę.

\- Należy zacząć działać – mówił Aleksander po wymianie swoich zwyczajnych uprzejmości – wyślę do Anglii moich najlepszych ludzi, by zaczęli negocjacje, lecz Trudearoro… - zamyślił się król i spojrzał z nadzieją na swojego odpowiednika - masz już kandydata na ambasadora Rufusie?

\- Tak – zapewnił Minister uśmiechając promiennie - znam ambitnego czarodzieje z podupadłej niestety rodziny, który ciężko pracuje nad poprawą nazwiska. Ma doświadczenie, bowiem pracował w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

\- Mam wrażenie, że znam tego młodzieńca.

\- To Percy Weasley – wyjaśnił Rufus – i…

\- Ma związki z Zakonem Feniksa – zauważył Aleksander – wiem o tej denerwującej grupce założonej przez Dumbledore'a. Twoja rzecz to wyznaczyć ambasadora, lecz ten chłopak nie będzie miał lekko. Moja delegacja przybędzie za dwa tygodnie. Potem nasi posłowie zajmą swoje miejsce.

Rufus kończył rozmowę wielce zadowolony. Ustalili kim będą ich ambasadorowie, a wyraźnie pragnął zadbać by do Warszawy trafił wierny mu czarodziej. Taki był właśnie Percy, któremu Minister był bliższym człowiekiem niż jego biologiczny ojciec, Artur Wesley. Naskrobał zaproszenie dla młodzieńca a przez skrzaty nakazał Elaine przygotować kolację dla dodatkowych dwóch osób.

Percy w tym czasie korzystał z paru dni wolnego. Dzień po Nowym Roku spędzał w towarzystwie teściów, którzy byli bardziej dumni z jego sukcesów zawodowych niż rodzince. Państwo McKinnon rzecz jasna gratulowali szczerze zięciowi, rozumiejąc jak sukces zięcia poprawi społeczną pozycję ich córki. Nie śmieli jeszcze marzyć jak bardzo.

\- Percy – Rufus patrzył na swego podopiecznego z dumą – miałem powód by oderwać ciebie i twoją uroczą żonę od rodzinnych chwil. Nadchodzi wielka zmiana w życiu was obojga.

\- Nie rozumiem – Percy patrzył na swego mentora zaskoczony.

\- Rozmawiałem przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu z Aleksandrem Orłowskim i – tutaj zawiesił głos – polski król zgodził się przywrócenie prawdziwych relacji dyplomatycznych między naszymi krajami. Zostaniesz ambasadorem, mój polski odpowiednik wie o Zakonie Feniksa, lecz poza tym nie oponował. Percy?

Weasley to otwierał to zamykał usta niezdolny cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Ambasador był otoczony korpusem dyplomatycznym, złożonym z doświadczonych czarodziei jak i młodych przedstawicieli ważnych rodów, mogących w ten sposób poszerzać swoje znajomości. A przewodzić im będzie Percy Weasley. Ten, który nosił w szkole używane rzeczy, a teraz, odkąd pracował, miał własne rzeczy mogące się charakteryzować wysoką jakością i wytrzymałością – od koszul, garniturów, po nawet slipki i skarpetki.

Ambasador miał mieszkanie w prestiżowym miejscu, w przypadku Polski na zamku królewskim, wyznaczoną służbę, sekretarza i generalnie może czuć się podobnie jak Szef Departamentu. Potrzebował czasu by zrozumieć co właściwie słyszy oraz wielkie zmiany, które miały nadejść.

\- Gratulacje dla nowego ambasadora! – mówił Rufus, po czym wszyscy wznieśli toast wybornym winem.

\- Napiszę do przyszłej królowej Polski by się wami zajęła – powiedziała Elaine.

\- Ale poczekaj na oficjalne ogłoszenie sprawy – poradził Rufus – to na razie wiadomość nieoficjalna, toteż zachowaj dla siebie wieści.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Andromeda Lestrange stała przed drzwiami swego dawnego domu. Nawet po latach szczęśliwego pożycia z Rabastanem, wciąż zaciskała palce na różdżce ilekroć przekraczała prób miejsce, gdzie mieszkała z Tedem. Teraz wygodny dom zajmowała córka, zięć i dwójka ich synów. Odwiedzała ich regularnie, nawet jeśli spotkania nie zawsze były przyjemne.

\- Witajcie moje łobuziaki – powitała wnuków – mam dla was coś pysznego.

Po tych słowach wyciągnęła słodycze, którymi zamierzała ich obdarować. Jak wyjaśniła córce, babki winny rozpieszczać wnuków. Tonks nie protestowała, lecz patrzyła uważnie na matkę wyraźnie rozradowaną spotkaniem.

\- A gdzie Remus? – zapytała Andromeda – mam dla niego zapas Tojadu i…

\- Nie ma go tutaj – wyjaśniła Tonks – miał coś do załatwienia dla.. dla naszych przyjaciół.

Andromeda spojrzała uważnie na córkę. Potomkini Blacków od razu rozpoznała kiedy dziewczyna zaczynała coś kręcić. Wstała z połogi i usiadła w fotelu. W eleganckim kostiumie i upiętych przez skrzaty włosach wyglądała niczym dystyngowana pani. Brązowe loki okalały wciąż młodą twarz, a ich kolor oraz bujność podkreślały jej podobieństwo do Bellatrix. Andromeda nosiła jednak kostiumy w ciemnych, stonowanych barwach nie zaś koronkowe szaty z gorsetami. Długie, perłowe kolczyki w kształcie kropli, dodatkowo podkreślały jej status, lecz ród Lestrange stać było na obdarowywanie kobiet biżuterią, i to nie srebrem próba 925, tylko białym złotem i drogimi kamieniami.

\- Uważaj – poradziła –nie wiem co planuje, lecz niech lepiej wróci do domu. – ostrzegła córkę..

\- Zakon ma idee – sprzeczała się Tonks.

\- Zakon też nie zrobił nic, kiedy Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu bez procesu i to nie Zakon a Bella pomogła mi pomścić twego ojca. – odparła surowo, w duchu uśmiechając się, jak na twarzy córki pojawia się buntownicza mina - Panuje pokój w jakim celu walczyć? Z kim? Macie dwoje dzieci, dlaczego nie zajmiecie się nimi?!

\- Bo czasy się robią coraz gorsze. Zostałaś czystokrwistą damą z towarzystwa matko – syknęła Tonks – lecz mój mąż ma ciężko jako wilkołak a przez te kontakty z Polską… - urwała, gdyż właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że puściła farbę w tak ważnej sprawie, a przynajmniej parę kropelek

\- Zostaw to – poradziła Andromeda ignorując zaczepkę – nie zaczynaj gry politycznej – w duchu dodała 'na której się nie znasz, bo nie masz odpowiedniego wychowania' - to niebezpieczne.

Tonks nie słuchała jednak. W głębi ducha drżała z niepokoju o Remusa, który był sam za granicą. Co jednak uderzyło najbardziej, to fakt, że właśnie tych samych argumentów użyła w rozmowie z mężem. Bo wyraziła głośne wątpliwości, czy ojciec dwójki dzieci powinien wdawać się w polityczne awantury. Dyskutować plany zmiany świata przy placku z truskawkami to jedno, zaś jechać za granicę to drugie. Lecz słowa o prześladowanych wilkołakach za granicą wielce go przekonały. Bo Remus wiedział, że likatropi budzą strach.

Okropnie się posprzeczali przed wyjazdem. Tonks raz po raz krzyczała na męża, by nie wyruszał w podróż za granicę. Podczas wojny raz wyruszył z misją do Irlandii, by przekonać tamtejsze wilkołaki do pomocy Zakonowi. Nie chcieli go słuchać i prawie zginął w pojedynku z przywódcą tamtejszego stada. Przypomniała mu o tym a także o fakcie, że dzięki małżeństwu matki z Rabastanem, Andromeda miała dość pieniędzy by zapewnić im wszystkim życie na przyzwoitym poziomie. Tonks wciąż pracowała w Biurze Aurorów zaś Remus… Remi także miał możliwości znalezienia pracy. Lecz on nie słuchał, tylko wyruszył do Polski mugolskimi środkami.

\- Już za późno – szepnęła Tonks – Remus wyjechał a wiesz jak wyglądają ograniczenia nałożone na międzynarodowe Fiuu. Nie mam jak się z nim skontaktować!

\- Nigdy nie byłam w Warszawie – wyznała Andromeda – lecz o ile pamiętam Polacy niespecjalnie lubią zagranicznych działaczy politycznych. A co do wilkołaków, to nie znam ich praw, ale są chyba bardziej restrykcyjne niż nasze. Remus lepiej by zrobił nie mieszkając w awanturę. Zresztą co w ogóle go opętało by mieszkać w polityczne rozgrywki?

\- Francuzi pisali, że… – zaczęła Tonks.

\- Szlag, szlag i jasna cholera – wrzasnęła Andromeda, wstając z fotela – czasem zaczynała kląć jak szewc, za co winiła Bellę oraz braci Lestrange.

\- Mamo? – zapytała zaskoczona Tonks.

\- Podsłuchałam rozmowę Lucjusza z Rabastanem i Rudolfem. Francuzi są, delikatnie mówiąc bardzo nielubiani przez polskie władze, jeśli więc złapią Remusa jako Anglika powiązanego z Francuzami wolę nie myśleć co z nim zrobią. Musimy go przekonać do powrotu.

\- Ale tamtejsze prawa wobec wilkołaków są restrykcyjne i…

\- To nie nasza sprawa – przerwała Andromeda – a Remus winien zająć się tobą i dziećmi nie zaś zajmować zagranicą.

Niestety niewiele mogły zrobić. Mogły wyjechać na rodzinną wyprawę za granicę, ale Remus raczej nie będzie spacerował głównymi ulicami. Żadna z nich nawet nie podejrzewała jak źle może być. Zapewne wpadłyby w panikę, gdyby tylko mogły zgadywać w czym rzecz.

Jak tylko Remus dotarł na miejsce uznał, że należy pójść na ulicę Bazyliszka, gdzie znajdowało się "Zatrute Ziele". Adres ten dostał od Francuzów, którzy albo byli na tyle głupi, by wysyłać kolejną ofiarę na żer, albo byli tak wyrachowani i potrzebowali ofiary, która podkreśli jak źle mają likantropi w Magicznej Polsce. Sama zaś nazwa „Zatrute Ziele" była jasnym komunikatem dla przyjezdnych z ograniczonym potencjałem umysłowym, by nie wchodzili samotnie do dziwnych miejsc, a jeśli już, by mieli co najmniej dwie magiczne różdżki. Ulica Bazyliszka była dość specyficzna i w zasadzie przypominała bardziej Nokturn, niż Pokątną. W zasadzie to sama w sobie nie przypominała niczego, gdyż był to rząd rozwalających się, zagrzybionych, kamienic z ciemnymi podwórkami i bramami w których można było oberwać podobnie jak w przypadku mugolskich dzielnic, tylko w mugolskich dzielnicach należało coś zrobić np. mieć nie ten szalik, co trzeba. "Zatrute Ziele" z kolei wyglądało nawet gorzej od "Świńskiego Łba", co sprawiało, iż lokal prowadzony przez brata nieżyjącego dyrektora Hogwartu wydawał się wręcz sympatycznym lokalem. To był ponury lokal, którego okna zapewne dla zwiększenia mrocznej atmosfery, zabito deskami. Wnętrza oświetlono świecami lewitującymi w powietrzu, a pomimo słabego oświetlenia, brudna podłoga aż błyszczała w świetle. Nie wiadomo, czy była kiedykolwiek myta, zaś Remus nie chciał wiedzieć co dokładnie się na takowej znajdowało. Szklanki, których używano sprawiały wrażenie równie brudnych co podłoga. Za nic w świecie by z nich nie pił.

Francuzi zajmowali jeden z dużych stolików w rogu. Rozpoznał ich po kolorowych, krzykliwych szatach. Byli wysłannikami Ministra Trudearoro oraz działaczami jaśnie oświeconego Ministerstwa, chociaż po aresztowaniu swoich poprzedników ograniczali się głównie do picia w spelunach i snucia planów zmiany ustroju. Widząc Remusa wymienili złośliwe uśmiechy. Oto ich baran, czy raczej wilkołak, przyszedł na rzeź, którą mu zgotowano. Jak można być takim oportunistą i upatrywać szans poprawy politycznej sytuacji w niewinnej ofierze? Nawet członkowie różnych organizacji nie zawsze dogadujących się oficjalnymi drogami z urzędami skarbowymi mieli jakieś zasady. Nasza grupka Francuzów najwyraźniej była ich pozbawiona.

\- Sytuacja wilkołaków jest w Polsce bardzo trudna – mówił jeden z nich – to uczyniło ich wielce nieufnymi dlatego nie możemy przeniknąć do ich osad. Nie ufają obcym, lecz ty, Remusie, jako jeden z wilkołaków z pewnością zdołasz przemówić do nich.

\- Jak ciężka jest ich sytuacja? – zapytał Remus.

\- Żyją w zamkniętych osadach, zależni od łaski i niełaski tutejszych władz. Jedna z ich osad znajduje się o tutaj - wskazał na mapę.

I Remus kiwał głową, czując dziwną więź z nieznanymi wilkołakami. Dlatego postanowił wyruszyć do ich wioski. Nie wiedział, że wedle polskiego prawa, każdy niezarejestrowany wilkołak jest uważany za przestępcę oraz zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa. Kiedy jeden z nich wkraczał do osiedli czarodziei, Justycjariusze mieli prawo użyć wszelkich form przymusu. Nie wspomnieli jednak o tym szczególe Remusowi. Francuzi nie uznali to za konieczny warunek do spełnienia. Nawet więcej, uważali, że znajomość prawa przez tego angielskiego zwierzaczka mogłaby pokrzyżować ich plany. Niewiedza zaś miała mieć tragiczne konsekwencje.

Wioska wilkołaków nie wyglądała tak źle jak mogłaby wyglądać osada prześladowanej grupy. Przypominała Hogsmeade czy też Dolinę Godryka, a nie jakieś koszmarne miejsce o jakim pisali wysłannicy Francuzów. Wokół wioski dostrzegł pola uprawne oraz zagrody, które pozwalały na utrzymanie się i spokojne życie. Ich przywódca, starszy, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nosił zupełnie przyzwoite szaty, lepsze w każdym razie niż nosił Remus.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał starszy wilkołak podejrzliwie.

Na głównej uliczce miasta gromadzili się mieszkańcy, patrząc podejrzliwie na nieznanego przybysza. Remus wyczuł zagrożenie swoimi wilczymi zmysłami, zresztą nie potrzebował takowego wzmocnienia, by widzieć, że stojący obok ludzie raczej nie wyglądali na uradowanych jego widokiem.

\- Remus Lupin – przedstawił się – jestem wilkołakiem jak i wy, ale z Anglii. Za granicą dostrzegamy wasze problemy i pragniemy pomóc.

\- Rozumiem – skinął głową przywódca osady – łapać go! – nakazał swoim ludziom.

Remusa unieruchomiło kilka silniejszych rąk, skutecznie przetrzymując w miejscu. Patrzył z zaskoczeniem na zachowanie wilkołaków, którzy nie sprawiali wrażenia zainteresowanych jego słowami. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzali dać się przekonać do wyzwalania.

\- Mieszkamy tutaj spokojnie – kontynuował przywódca – jesteśmy rolnikami i rzemieślnikami, zaś dzięki Rejestracji dostajemy zniżki na Eliksir Tojadowy, a co więcej, rządowe siły zapewniają nam bezpieczeństwo. Nie chcemy tutaj zagranicznych mącicieli.

\- Ociec, mamy ich prać jak żabojadów? – zapytał jeden z młodych wilkołaków.

\- Nie, to będzie zajęcie dla Justycjariuszy.

Siły porządkowe pojawiły się w osadzie bardzo szybko. Remus patrzył jak zaszokowany na wilkołaków, którzy spokojnie współpracowali z siłami rządowymi, najwyraźniej uważających takowe za kogoś im bliższego niż inny wilkołak. Próbował do nich przemawiać, lecz nikt go nie słuchał. Próbował się szarpać, lecz podtrzymujący go mężczyźni byli silniejsi oraz liczniejsi.

\- Co to za jeden? - przybyły Justycjariusz nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Przerwali mu akurat grę w pokera z nowymi stażystami

\- Jakiś Anglik, Remus Lupin – wyjaśnił przywódca wilkołaków – zaczął rozmowę o wyzwoleniu i tym podobnych bzdurach.

\- Czy jest pan zarejestrowany? – zapytał przybyły.

\- Nie – odparł Remus – nie zamierzam wpisać się do żadnej listy, jak ci biedacy – wskazał na wilkołaków z osady.

\- Panie Lupin, pan chyba nie rozumie powagi sytuacji – odparł typowym urzędniczym tonem - Przebywanie w Polsce bez rejestracji, to poważne wykroczenie przeciw bezpieczeństwo publicznemu. Złamał pan prawo, proszę z nami.

\- Nie jestem przestępcą, chciałem jedynie – zaczął Remus.

\- … siać defetyzm. Nie potrzeba nam zagranicznych mędrków – syknął Justycjariusz – przegoniliśmy stąd śmierciożerców, potem tych nawiedzonych z Zakonu Dumbledore'a więc damy sobie rad tobą.

Remus rozejrzał się uważnie po otaczających go mężczyznach. Powaga sytuacji była jasna dla każdego nawet bez wyostrzonych zmysłów wilkołaka. I wtedy postanowił spróbować ucieczki, jako jedynego środka. Justycjariusze zareagowali natychmiast, ciskając w Remusa klątwami. Tamten odpowiedział tym samym i doszło do walki. Świst oraz promień zielonego światła zakończył życie członka Zakonu Feniksa. On zaś dopiero w ostatniej chwili zrozumiał, że Francuzi narazili go celowo na niebezpieczeństwo.

W „Zatrutym Zielu" siedzieli Francuzi, popijając miód pitny. Po paru szklanicach lokal nie sprawiał wrażenie aż tak obskurnego ni brudnego, jak na samym początku. Nie uważali też Warszawy za tak okropną, kiedy procenty szumiały w głowie. Zajadali alkohol sucharkami, bowiem wieczorem kuchnia była zamknięta i nic innego nie pozostawało. Nie żeby narzekali. Już nic im nie przeszkadzało.

\- Co będzie z tym Anglikiem? – zapytał najmniej pijany z Francuzów – kiedy ostatnio wysłaliśmy Ahmeda do wilkołaków, te dzikusy go zżarły.

\- Ale ten Anglik to wilkołak, chyba nie są kanibalami – dodał siedzący obok kolega.

\- No nie – dodał pierwszy – ale czy powiedzieliśmy mu, że tutaj niezarejestrowani mogą nawet zostać legalnie zabici?

\- Nie wiem, polej miodu a nie gadasz od wilkołakach. Co za różnica, butla nam się kończy to ma znaczenie!

Do rana zaś zdążyli się zapić w trupa i spaść na podłogę, na którą spadało już całkiem sporo nieszczęśników. Obudzeni z koszmarnym kacem nie myśleli o niczym a już na pewno nie o Remusie. Większość gości „Zatrutego Ziela" budziło się właśnie na podłodze podłego przybytku, a ci co bardziej przytomni potrafili transmutować krzesła w leżanki. Nie szukali Remusa w osadzie wilkołaków, a czarodziej miał status zaginionego. Tak mniej więcej napisali do Anglii, przy okazji zrzucając winę na miejscowych.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz z uwagą przeglądał zdjęcia swego dawnego kompana z elegancką brunetką. Prychnął patrząc na notki raz po raz oglądając pierścionek zaręczynowy na placu owej czarownicy, Natalii Walewskiej. Arystokrata o platynowych włosach nakazał skrzatowi przynieść sobie spis zagranicznych rodów, mogących uchodzić za czystokrwiste. W dziele o polskich rodach, znalazł Krzemieni, Orłowskich oraz Poleskich nazywanych „Wielką Trójką", byli bowiem rodami, których przedstawiciele wybierani byli w wolnych elekcjach, zaś czarodzieje z mniej znacznych rodzin mieli to szczęście niezmiernie rzadko. Znalazł też związanych z magią od blisko dziesięciu pokoleń jak Sandomierscy, którzy nie byli aż tak zamożni i różnili się od Wielkiej Trójki podobnie jak rodzina MacMillan czy Brown od bogatych rodów jak Malfoy. Nazwiska narzeczonej polskiego kolegi nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć.

\- Hipokryta – mruknął zagryzając tosta – hipokryta jakich mało! – krzyknął.

\- Kto? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc na męża z ukosa.

\- Sasza – wskazał na zdjęcia w gazetach – słuchałem jego kąśliwych komentarzy na temat mego wyboru a on sam zamierza się żenić z czarownicą znikąd!

\- Tylko, że chyba poszło o coś odmiennego – zauważył Draco, po czym ignorując spojrzenie ojca kontynuował – nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę.

\- O czym wy mówicie? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- O tym, że ktoś życzliwy zadbał, by twoje wpadki ze stowarzyszaniem WESZ i późniejsze nowiny dotarły aż do samego polskiego króla – wyjaśnił Draco cierpliwie

\- Ale kto mógł wiedzieć?

\- Z WSZY nabijali się wszyscy w szkole, zaś Scrimgeour na pewno znalazł sposób, by przekazać informacje.

\- Więc mam porzucić pragnienia zmiany świata na lepsze bo jakiś zagraniczny arystokrata...- zaczęła Hermiona- Elaine by nie pozwoliła na taki krok!

Lucjusz westchnął ciężko. Widział zacięty wzrok żony. A niedawno było naprawdę pięknie i prawie ją przekonał by dała sobie spokój z bzdurami. Nie wiedział jednak, że Hermiona co jakiś czas spotykała dawnych znajomych z Zakonu Feniksa czy Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Nie pochwalał tego, ale dla wielu Gwardia przynajmniej stanowiła przykład dzielnej młodzieży, walczącej z niesprawiedliwością. Ci zaś umiejętnie grali na jej obawach oraz niepewności. Czarownica z mugolskiej rodziny musiała czuć się ciężko wśród arystokracji czystej krwi, zaś ludzie jak Artur Weasley raz po raz pogłębiali w niej poczucie bycia wytykaną.

Spotkała też z czasem przedstawicieli francuskiego Ministerstwa, które niedawno nie tylko nominowało Mugolaka Szefem jednego z Departamentów, lecz wskazało, że należy zwiększyć liczbę wilkołaków, Szafarzy, kobiet i Mugolaków we władzach. „ _Ci tak zwanej czystej krwi rządzili zbyt długo, czas dopuścić nowych i zmieniać świat na lepsze_ ". Tak brzmiało oficjalne przemówienie, zaś do Hermiony przebywający w Anglii przedstawiciele mawiali, że zasłużyła na o wiele więcej. Nie zostali złapani, bowiem przybyli korzystając z mugolskich środków transportu i przebywali głównie na Nokturnie. Na Nokturnie nie należało głośno chwalić się ideami wolnościowymi, lecz kiedy ktoś pił i głośno nie rozmawiał nie dochodziło do zamieszania.

\- Elaine Scrimgeour to przede wszystkim żona Ministra – powiedział Lucjusz – dlatego mam niewielu przyjaciół, bo niełatwo mieć wspólne interesy.

\- Ale nie może grać przeciw mnie! – Hermiona spojrzała na męża zaszokowana.

\- Może i zapewne gra – wyjaśnił Lucjusz mentorskim tonem – jestem najbogatszym czarodziejem Brytanii i jednego czego się nauczyłem, to uważać. Sasza... mogłem być pewien, że nie stanowię dla niego celu, bowiem był bogatym cudzoziemcem. Rufus Scrimgeour to nie Knot i pragnie realnej, nie iluzorycznej władzy.

\- Co próbujecie mi powiedzieć? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc uważnie na trójkę Malfoyów.

\- Nic, poza tym, że wielu chce się wzbogacić w ten czy inny sposób na poprawie relacji z Polską – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – Pamiętasz co pisał Machiavelli, że cel uświęca środki?

Hermiona pamiętała. Czytali z Lucjuszem „Księcia" w łóżku. Czarodziej był zachwycony czytaniem o ludziach władzy, zaś ona potępiała podobne metody działania. Wówczas Lucjusz tulił ją mocno, szepcąc z zachwytem nad jej delikatnością i ciepłem. „ _I taka winnaś być kochana. Wciąż czuję chłód Azkabanu i tylko przy tobie o nim zapominam. Dasz ciepło naszym dzieciom, a ja się zajmę resztą"._ I właściwie nie miała wiele przeciwko, lecz kiedy Zakon przekonująco przedstawiał wizję niekorzystnych reform na wzór Polski, łącznie z odebraniem prawa głosu Mugolakom. Na to nie mogła pozwolić. Teraz w Anglii wszyscy mogli głosować a nawet teoretycznie Mugolak mógł startować jako kandydat na Ministra.

Być może ktoś by nazwał walkę o głosy wyborcze za przesadną. Hermiona czytała jednak o sufrażystkach i wiedziała ile znaczyło w mugolskim świecie nadanie praw wyborczych kobietom. Dlatego pewnie pomimo niesnasek zaczęła na nowo rozmawiać z członkami Zakonu oraz Gwardii. Neville i Ernie sprawiali wrażenie równie sceptycznej wobec kierunku działania Ministerstwa jak i ona.

\- Babcia mówi, że Scrimgeour za bardzo lubi władzę – wyjaśnił Neville – i kto wie co zrobi by takową zatrzymać?

Strach potrafi przekonać ludzi do nawet najbardziej szalonych działań. Hermiona znała podstawy psychologii a mimo to zaczynała coraz uważniej obserwować Francję. Najwyraźniej rewolucyjne pomysły przerażały ją mniej niż ryzyko powrotu do najbardziej konserwatywnych praw oraz postaw.

\- I miejsce oko na Amfitrytę Greengrass – nakazali Draco i Pansy, kiedy Hermiona wyszła do dzieci – nie wydała za mąż córek, przez co może być niezbyt zadowolona z życia.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia spędziła okres około noworoczny na ustalaniu szczegółów na dalsze etapy życia. Nie mogła z dnia na dzień bez uprzedzenia zrezygnować z pracy. Na szczęście Aleksander rozumiał znaczenie frazy „czas wypowiedzenia" i nawet bez pomocy Liliany przyznał, że przez jakiś czas będzie musiała pokazywać się w Instytucie Alchemii.

\- Porozmawiaj z Borewiczem byś mogła możliwie najwięcej pracować w domu – mówił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, którego Natalia jeszcze nie zdążyła znienawidzić.

\- Raporty zapewne zdołam napisać stąd, lecz powinnam chodzić na cotygodniowe zebrania a także bankiety. Na tych bankietach bywają zamożni sponsorzy z twej sfery – tłumaczyła.

\- ... naszej – przerwał miękko – naszej sfery i absolutnie nie musisz mnie przekonywać do bankietów z ludźmi z _nasze_ j sfery.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem częścią wyższych sfer - zauważyła – jestem twoją narzeczoną, ale _nie_ żoną.

\- Mama ci zrobi wykład – zaśmiał się jak zawsze kiedy wchodził w rolę mentora – moja rodzina zawsze poważnie traktowała stan narzeczeński. Dlatego pewnie kazali ci podpisać kontrakt, bowiem założenie kobiecie zaręczynowego pierścionka na palca było nieomal tak samo ważne jak dla innych małżeństwo. Zaś zerwanie zaręczyn bez ważnego powodu zawsze uchodziło za wielki dyshonor.

Wiedziała, że znienawidzi poranne pobudki. Magiczne budziki były tak samo okropne jak mugolskie, zaś przenikliwe dźwięki rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Jęknęła kiedy słodki stan snu został przerwany. Otworzyła zaspane oczy wyraźnie niezadowolona. Zerknęła na narzeczonego, sama nie wiedziała czy dziwniej brzmi myślenie o nim jak o narzeczonym czy też spanie w jednym łóżku.

\- Już wpół do siódmej, pobudka – szepnął ściągając z niej kołdrę.

\- Jest ciemno i zimno – jęknęła.

Za oknem panowała szarówka, styczniowe dni należały bowiem do najkrótszych w roku. A chociaż w kominku płonął wesoło ogień, to i tak w komnacie panowało może nie zimno, lecz na pewno chłód. To właśnie stanowiło przekleństwo wszystkich zamków i pałaców całego świata. Poczuła gęsią skórkę i pośpiesznie podniosła swoją koszulę nocną z podłogi. Ziewnęła kila razy przeciągle narzucając na siebie haftowane cudo. Była zadowolona, że nie musiała rzucać Zaklęcia Przywołującego.

\- Dlatego potrzebujemy mocnej kawy – usłyszała szept przy swoim uchu – Dobroniega zaraz przyniesie nam śniadanie i postawi na stoliku przy kominku.

Skinęła głową, niechętnie wychodząc z wygodnego łóżka. Co prawda z przyjemnością zanurzyła stopy w puchatym dywanie, lecz poza tym nie miała wielkiej ochoty się ruszać. Teraz dopiero w pełni trafi z nią burza po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn. Lecz musiała iść doprowadzić się do stanu używalności.

Rzeczy z jej mieszkania zostały przeniesione do sąsiedniej komnaty. Jeszcze nie całkiem zdecydowała gdzie je porozkładać, toteż panował bałagan. Nie będzie już potrzebować pidżam i sportowej bielizny, tak samo jak mugolskich sprzętów. Matka obiecała je zabrać do domu, wyraźnie zafascynowana możliwościami łączenia magii oraz technologii.

Znalazła dla siebie odpowiednią szatę na wyjście. Sięgająca za kolana, lekko rozszerzana kreacja z białym kołnierzem idealnie pasowała na wyjście do pracy. Z uśmiechem spojrzała na pierścionek lśniący na palcu, niczym obietnica. Szata z kołnierzem nie wymagała noszenia naszyjnika, toteż włożyła długie, zdobne kolczyki. Wbrew temu co mówili niektórzy, zawsze lubiła wyglądać elegancko dla własnego, dobrego samopoczucia a teraz miała ku temu coraz istotniejsze powody.

Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, zauważyła wysoką postać ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, siedzącego w wygodnym fotelu. Na stoliku obok kominka już stało śniadanie dla dwóch osób, zaś sam zapach potraw sprawił, że poczuła się głodna. Dostrzegła też bajkowo piękną blondynkę w zwiewnej, srebrnej szacie. Poznała Dobroniegę już jakiś czas temu, wiłę wielce zachwyconą wizją posiadania nowej pani. Teraz wysoka postać przyniosła plik papierów, sądząc po objętości dokumentów wymagających podpisu. Widząc Natalię skinęła głową i pośpiesznie ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Wyruszę do Instytutu Alchemii wcześniej niż zwykle – powiedziała upijając łyk kawy – Na Nowy Rok zawsze wszystko na nas spada, a do tego pod koniec stycznia mają mieć miejsce prelekcje i przedstawienie wyników określonych zespołów. Zawsze mieliśmy wtedy urwanie głowy, bo na wystąpienia przychodzili różni wielmoże i…

-… pamiętam jak trzy lata temu szedłem właśnie na to spotkanie, a kiedy razem z Podolakiem wyszliśmy chwilę odetchnąć wpadliśmy na czarownicę o brązowych włosach, która ledwie na mnie spojrzała po czym popędziła korytarzem, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że trzymane dokumenty w dłoniach są wielce ważne.

\- Mój szef miał wówczas przemawiać, a ja niosłam tekst przemowy. A że byłam wówczas na okresie próbnym, więc wypełnienie obowiązków było ważniejsze, niż spotkanie ważnego czarodzieja, który pewnie na mnie nawet by nie spojrzał – odparła śmiejąc się.

\- Nie zapomnę jakie wywarłaś na mnie wrażenie – wyjaśnił patrząc na nią z ukosa – sprawiałaś wrażenie nieporuszonej, zupełnie jakbym był zwyczajnym czarodziejem. Potem widziałem cię w kącie pomieszczenia i nie mogłem oderwać oczu.

Wyglądał wspaniale w długim, wygodnym, wyglądającym na ciepły szlafroku. Ściskał ją na pożegnanie, składając pocałunki na szyi. Tak długo musiał panować na swoim pożądaniem, że teraz groziło jej wielkie, nieustanne niewyspanie. Kiedy jednak widziała ogromne zadowolenie na jego twarzy kiedy ją brał, zapominała o niedogodnościach.

Zdążyła już nieco poznać jego rozkład dnia. Wstawał o wpół do siódmej by niedługo potem zjeść śniadanie i zasiąść do pierwszej porcji dokumentów, z nieodzowną kawą w dłoni. Dopiero około dziesiątej przebierał się w nadające do przyjmowania interesantów. Zwykle to Dobroniega pomagała wybrać szaty a ostatnio czyniła także Alicja Wrońska, jednocześnie układając włosy. Jak sam mawiał, nie może liczyć na wolne dni w pracy, ale może liczyć na luksus czytania raportów w wygodnym fotelu.

Przybyła do Instytutu dość wcześnie, by zdążyć przed przybyciem większością pracowników. Pragnęła spokojnie porozmawiać co Borewicz docenił.

\- Gratuluję przyszłej królowej – mina Szefa Instytutu wyrażała radość.

\- Dziękuję – odparła szczerze – mój narzeczony pragnie bym skończyła pracę możliwie najwcześniej. Ciekawi mnie, czy bym mogła zabierać część pracy do domu, zaś przychodzić na najważniejsze uroczystości oraz bankiety.

\- Ależ absolutnie nie musisz się niczym kłopotać.

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła – zaś moje związki z Alchemią mogę podtrzymać na wiele sposobów.

Borewicz zaklął pod nosem. Nie uważał za właściwe, by Natalia zajmowała się czymkolwiek innym niż chodzeniem na bankiety i zdobywaniem sponsorów, skoro umiała zmusić najbardziej pożądanego kawalera do podpisania małżeńskiego kontraktu. Dlaczego nie mogła założyć szaty przed kolana i po prostu słać wszystkim uśmiechy? Oczywiście nie powiedział podobnych słów na głos do przyszłej królowej.

Postanowiła odwiedzić także Ludwikę. Nie zapomniała, że przyjaciółka zawsze była przy niej i miała nawet dla niej pudełeczko zagranicznych czekoladek. Po tej okropnej awanturze z Anuszką przed Szczodrymi Godami, tym bardziej ją ceniła.

\- Pokaż pierścionek – te słowa słyszała potem nieraz. Nie miała nic przeciwko, a nawet po wszystkim wyszła z Ludwiką na lunch.

Już zaplanowała niejedno. Niedługo odejdzie z Instytutu Alchemii, a w każdym razie, w takim sensie jak w takowym pracowała przez dłuższy czas. Ale nie opuści całkowicie wszystkich, a już na pewno nie zapomnie szepnąć dobrych słów o Ludwice, która przez lata ciężko pracowała i miała prawdziwy talent. Nieliczni jednak takowe dostrzegali.

Jedną z tych osób był Michał Poleski, z bocznej znamienitej linii Poleskich. Poszedł do pracy bardziej z pasji niż innego powodu dostrzegając innych uzdolnionych. Tych dwoje powinno się lepiej poznać, zaś osobom jak Ludwika potrzebna była pomoc przyjaciół z kontaktami i znajomościami. Powodzenie jednej mogło pomóc także i drugiej. To, co jednak stanowiło najważniejsze wydarzenia nadchodzących tygodni, do przybycie ważnej, polskiej delegacji do Anglii.

O ironio losu to właśnie dawny szef najbardziej doceniał jej zdolności. Zaprzysięgły antymonarchista wyraził żal, że odchodzi z pracy i nazwał jej decyzje „stratą dla alchemii". Ach gdyby tylko pozwolił sobie pomóc! Niestety zaprzysięgły monarchista nie zamierzał zmieniać podejścia.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale nie przyjdę na twój ślub Natalio. To wbrew moim zasadom i przekonaniom. Życzę ci wiele szczęścia, bo będziesz takowego potrzebować. Ludzie zaczną ci wypominać, że wychodzisz za niego dla pieniędzy i tytułu. Niewielu a może i nikt nie uwierzy, że go kochasz.

Słuchała go uważnie, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Doceniała ową szczerość nie zaś fałszywą uprzejmość. Był przyzwoitym, ciężko pracującym czarodziejem, który by dawno temu awansował gdyby nie ostentacyjny antymonarchizm


	14. Wielki błąd Hermiony

Betowała jak zawsze niezawodna Freja.

Dziękuję za komentarze na które odpowiadam na końcu rozdziału.

* * *

Jedną z osób w poselstwie był Podolak przyjaciel i zaufany Aleksandra. Jego towarzyszami byli czarodzieje z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy oraz inni młodzi czarodzieje, należący do tzw. elity świata czarodziejskiego, którzy, tak jak kiedyś JKM Aleksander Orłowski, mieli za zadanie nabrać pewnego rodzaju ogłady i doświadczenia w towarzystwie. Poprawa stosunków między Magiczną Rzeczypospolita a Anglią w zasadzie była już tylko kwestią czasu, choć na razie wiedzieli o tym tylko ci bardziej zorientowani w tym, co się działo na arenie politycznej.

„Prorok Codzienny" hucznie zapowiedział przybycie ważnych gości, starannie podkreślając ich rangę oraz generalny dobrobyt Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. Jednocześnie zrobili zestawienia wszystkich ataków wilkołaków we Francji tak samo jak przypadków starć między wilkołakami oraz Szafarzami. Przedstawiali kraj znad Sekwany jako miejsce groźne i niebezpieczne, podkreślając przy tym raz po raz, że _„bohaterka wojenna mugolskiego pochodzenia, Hermiona Malfoy z domu Granger, wiele razy wspominała jak wielce ceni pomysły francuskiego Ministerstwa. Najwyraźniej niektórzy uważają za właściwe by stosować przemoc jako sposoby wyzwalania, nawet jeśli wyzwalani tego nie chcą. Więcej o stowarzyszeniu WESZ na stronie 3"._ Rita Skeeter z czystej złośliwości zaatakowała panią Malfoy, żywiąc do niej osobistą urazę.

Polska delegacja ruszyła z atrium w chłodny, styczniowy dzień. Przez okna wpadały promienie zimowego słońca, tworząc ułudę jakby na dworze było ciepło. By uchronić czarodziei przed zmarznięciem w ów chłód, sufit zaczarowano tak, by zimą padały zeń płatki śniegu. Ów widok skutecznie przypominał o pogodzie, zaś gości z Anglii przyprawiał o niemałe zaskoczenie. Podolak, serdecznie nienawidzący swego imienia Leoncio, wszedł w kominek jako pierwszy. Podobnie jak wielu czarodziei nosił dłuższe włosy niż Mugole, lecz nie układał ich tak pieczołowicie co Aleksander. Miał na sobie wygodne, ciepłe szaty obszywane futerkiem. Nie zapomniał ziąbu panującego w angielskich zamkach, które miały za zadanie hartowanie młodzieży i dzieci z dobrych rodów. Różnie to wychodziło. Zaskakujące, ale zimny chów propagowany w Anglii nie zawsze przynosił oczekiwane efekty, a niektóre dzieci rozwijały się przez to dużo gorzej. Z kolei Polski System Wychowywania Małych Czarodziei i Czarownic był oparty na hartowaniu za pomocą sportu i… nadopiekuńczych matek. Polskie czystokrwiste wiedźmy bardzo skrupulatnie śledziły mugolskie sposoby chowu dzieci i adaptowały te trendy w nieco zmienionej formie, jak chociażby przybieganie do dziecka, gdy tylko zapłacze. Dotyczyło to głównie niemowląt i dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym. Ubrania były zawsze dostosowane do warunków pogodowych i nie do pomyślenia było, by przy ostrym wietrze, potęgującym uczucie chłodu, dziecko latało z gołą głową, bez szalika i bez rękawiczek. Oczywiście, nie przy warunkach letnich. W kwestiach mieszkaniowych nie było dopuszczalne, by gdziekolwiek była niepotrzebna nieszczelność w systemach np. pęknięta cegła, lub kamień. A jeśli dziecko już zaczynało chorować, to w sukurs szły stare sposoby, pozbawione inkantacji magicznych z obawy przed uodpornieniem się na działanie magicznych sposobów walki z poważniejszymi chorobami niż przeziębienie. Eliksir pieprzowy był stosowany, ale w zupełnie innych stosunkach ingrediencji. Wiele też robiły obowiązkowe zimowiska i kolonie dla **wszystkich** magicznych dzieci, niezależnie od statusu urodzenia. Może i mugolacy żyjący w środowisku polskich czarodziei nie mieli praw wyborczych, ale o ich zdrowie już od chwili przekroczenia bram magicznego świata dbał tamtejszy sektor rządu, który z pomocą sponsorów fundował dzieciakom wczasy na których zyskiwały odporność i sprawność fizyczną. W końcu obecne pokolenia czarodziei miały za zadanie powołać do życia następnych zdrowych czarodziei i czarownice. Obozy zimowe trwały tydzień po sesji egzaminacyjnej, zaś turnusy letnie 3 tygodnie. Podczas zimowego turnusu dzieciakom fundowano treningi mające poprawić ich krążenie i zwiększenie odporności na zimno, zaś w przypadku letnich – wzmacniano cały układ kostno-szkieletowy. Podolak dzięki tym działaniom nie zachorował ani razu podczas swoich wojaży. Przynajmniej podróżując po Europie Wschodniej, Środkowej, czy Bałkanach. W Anglii, z uwagi na jej klimat (w tym rodzinny), musiał wspomagać się mugolską ludową medycyną, zwłaszcza nalewkami, co zawsze odbijało się na jego wątrobie, co nawet polskich Uzdrowicieli Hepatopatów wprawiało w lekkie stany depresyjne. W razie wątpliwości lusterkami dwukierunkowymi odbywali konferencje ze swoimi rosyjskimi kolegami, którzy mieli większy zakres tolerancji na pewne zjawiska, w tym i na problemy związane z nadużywaniem „eliksiru szczęścia w butelce". Uwaga, nie mylmy proszę tego z Felix Felicis.

Atrium Ministerstwa Magii wywarło na gościach niewielkie wrażenie. Położone  
w podziemiach sprawiało wrażenie skromnego w porównaniu z tym znanym z Warszawy. Lecz nie przyjechali tutaj zwiedzać, czy też krytykować cudzego gustu w urządzaniu wnętrz. Jako pierwsi wyszli Podolak oraz Szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy, Bogumił Krzemień. Za nimi zaś szli pozostali oraz dziennikarze z „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera". Należało zadbać o należytą oprawę prasową.

Podeszli w kierunku najważniejszych Anglików. Rufus Scrimgeour w swej oficjalnej, granatowej szacie Ministra ze złotym łańcuchem witał gości skinieniem głowy. U jego boku stała Elaine, której złota główka kontrastowała z ciemnym kolorem szaty, dokładnie w tym samym odcieniu co szaty męża. Państwo Scrimgeour zawsze dobierali swoje stroje albo w identycznych albo kontrastujących kolorach, wyglądając niezwykle elegancko. Obok Rufusa stał też Bertie oraz Tyberiusz. „Trójca" jak ich złośliwie nazywano. Draco także zajął swoje miejsce z Pansy, bowiem Lucjusz zamierzał jak zawsze trzymać rękę na pulsie, zaś pracujący w Ministerstwie Draco mógł bez problemu pojawiać na ważnych spotkaniach. Percy, kandydat na ambasadora, także stał w pobliżu i uważnie patrzył na gości.

\- Panie Ministrze – zaczął jowialnie Bogumił – radosny to dzień, kiedy widzimy, że nie tylko choroby toczą kraje na Zachodzie kontynentu. Jego Królewska Mość śle pozdrowienia dla Ministra co poprowadził Anglię w wojnie z Voldemortem i jego, słynącej z elegancji, żonie. – tu posłał Elaine uprzejmy uśmiech pełen aprobaty dla jej klasy, a jednocześnie skromności, która była wymagana jako cecha „idealnej czarownicy z towarzystwa"

\- Witamy w Anglii – odparł Rufus – podziękujcie swemu królowi za uprzejme słowa. Anglia ma doświadczenie w walce z chorobami i w połączeniu z bitnością i siłą Polaków z pewnością zdołamy stworzyć przeciwwagę dla szaleństwa.

Dalsze słowa stanowiły wymianę uprzejmości. Rita Skeeter zadbała o należytą relację ze zdarzenia, robiąc jednocześnie fotografie co przystojniejszym czarodziejom z delegacji. Nic tak nie zwiększa sprzedaży, jak fotki zamożnych i wyględnych mężczyzn o czym nikt nie musiał przekonywać Rity. Podolak szukał wzrokiem dawnych znajomych oraz ich dzieci, miał bowiem za zadanie uważnie obserwować.

Najpierw gości zaproszono do wygodnej, przeznaczonej na ważne rozmowy sali w Ministerstwie. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się na tym samym piętrze co gabinet Rufusa,b a goście szli szerokim korytarzem. Miękki, czerwony dywan tłumił kroki tak że nawet w butach na wysokich obsadach można było przechodzić dość cicho. Przez spore, magiczne okna wpadało zamglone światło ponurego, angielskiego dnia. Patrzący na ową wspaniałą iluzję patrzący mieli wrażenie jakby oglądali autentyczny krajobraz za oknem, co było niemożliwe w podziemnym budynku.

\- Francuskie Ministerstwo zgłasza coraz bardziej absurdalne pomysły – grzmiał Bogumił Krzemień z irytacją rosnącą w głosie – niestety próba zadowolenia tak wilkołaków jak i brodatych psów doprowadzi do nieszczęścia. – tę frazę dokończył fałszywie podszytym współczuciem

\- W sensie Szafarzy? Słyszałem o nich i ich radykalnych przekonaniach – powiedział angielski Szef Departamentu – na Merlina! Przecież oni mogli by rywalizować z Czarnym Panem jeśli chodzi o brutalność i chęć kontroli. Oni rzucają Szatańską Pożogę na córki, które zaszły w ciążę bez ślubu a zamężne czarownice tracą prawa do używania różdżek! - dla Anglików, nie wspominając już o Polakach, znanych z umiłowania do tradycji, czego największym dowodem była mugolska rodzina królewska szokiem były pomysły tzw. postępowców jak wyżej wymieniona Szatańska Pożoga. Może i kobiety w wielu tradycyjnych społeczeństwach magicznych (czy też mugolskich) miały określone obowiązki (w tym bycie skromną), czy opieka nad małoletnimi czarodziejami i wiedźmami dopóki nie osiągną wieku wymagającego na podjęcie podstawowej (magicznej) edukacji, ale miały gwarancję nietykalności wraz z możliwością korzystania z pełni praw jako kobieta i czarownica. O dziwo to tzw. postępowcy zapominali o ich naturalnym cyklu, czy w ogóle budowie jako takiej, krzywiąc się na widok najbardziej naturalnego widoku na świecie, czyli kobiety karmiącej niemowlę mlekiem. Oni, jakby nie zaprzeczali, woleli patrzeć na kibić w bardziej przyjemnych, wręcz pikantnych warunkach. Anglicy byli zszokowani, Polscy czarodzieje, uwielbiający śledzić swoich mugolskich sąsiadów, mieli zakodowane patrzenie z przymrużeniem oka na pomysły lokatorów znad Loary. Koncepcja z Pożogą jednak wydała im się chora. Może i nie popierali wpadek, ale coś takiego? Przecież to marnotrawstwo. A to tępili z dużą skrupulatnością posuwając się czasem do różnych, nie zawsze oficjalnie akceptowanych przez Międzynarodową Unię Czarodziejów, działań. A przynajmniej, nie przez zachodnią frakcję.

\- A zwolennik praw i wolności Trudearoro ich uwielbia, nie wiedząc czy bardziej rozpieścić ich czy wilkołaków. Chce dać prawa wszystkim, poza rdzennymi czarodziejami Francji co doprowadzi do nieszczęścia – wyjaśnił Bogumił – obserwując Francję z obu stron możemy zapobiec najgorszemu, lecz czy cała Anglia na pewno tego pragnie? Zakon Feniksa..

\- To opozycja – zaczął ostrożnie Bertie Higgs – są legalną opozycją, bowiem w Anglii wierzymy, że różnorodność poglądów bywa korzystna. My jednak rządzimy, zaś nasza rozprawa ze Śmieciarzami wyraźnie świadczy o naszym szacunku dla tradycji oraz porządku.

\- Oby tak było – dodał Podolak czując się nieco osłabionym mentalnie po rewelacjach znad Loary. Osłabienie to można było zlikwidować tzw. mirrą.

Rozmowy trwały jakiś czas. Rufus oraz Bertie wymieniali pełne niepokoju spojrzenia. Anglicy wiedzieli, że Polacy nie przepadali za członkami Zakonu Feniksa, czego dowód stanowiły pełne oburzenia listy oraz wyjce wysłane przez poprzedniego króla do dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore był wielkim czarodziejem w co nie wątpili nawet jego przeciwnicy, lecz nie całkiem rozumiał jak bardzo magowie ze wschodniej części Europy nie cierpią cudzoziemców chcących wciągnąć ich w swoje wojny.

\- Naszym ambasadorem zostanie Stefan Krzemień – Bogumił wskazał na swego dalekiego krewnego – odwiedził Anglię kilka lat temu, zna wasz język i od lat interesował się angielską historią.

\- My zaś wybraliśmy Percy'ego Weasley, ambitnego syna zubożałej rodziny długo związanej z magią. Ma on doświadczenie we współpracy międzynarodowej a także pomagał przy przygotowaniach do Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Percy zdołał opanować zdenerwowanie, boleśnie świadomy, że jego powiązania z Zakonem Feniksa nie stanowią tajemnicy. Nie okazał jednak zdenerwowania przy zagranicznych czarodziejach, bowiem w pracy od dawna znajdował uspokojenie. Tamtego dnia potrzebował takowego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

W sobotę przed przyjazdem polskiej delegacji, Percy i Audrey udali się na obiad do Nory. Kiedy przyszła pozycja ambasadora w Polsce przybierała coraz bardziej realne kształty, Percy zamierzał pochwalić się rodzinie czymś co uważał za sukces. Oni jednak uważali inaczej, zaś po raz kolejny różnice między nimi miały doprowadzić do sprzeczki.

Artur Weasley patrzył na syna ze złością. Ambicja tego złego chłopaka uczyniła go człowiekiem Ministra Scrimgeoura dawno temu. Patriarcha rodu nie podzielał podobnych przekonań a nawet wyraźnie takowe krytykował. Widząc przybycie syna i synowej szybko transmutował listy of francuskich kolegów i schował je do kieszeni. Nadchodził czas na odegranie całkiem innej roli niż bojownika o prawa Mugolaków i wilkołaków.

\- Zatem Scrimgeour wysyła cię do tego satrapy i bawidamka. Wspaniałe nauki możesz tam pobrać synu – mówił ze złością Artur – może na twojej żonie zaprezentuje jak się wywleka kobiety przez kominek?

\- Jeanne D'Artoix złamała prawo i wzięła udział w wulgarnym przedstawieniu. To niegodne posła – odparł Percy – wiedziałem ojcze, że nie życzysz mi dobrze. Nigdy nie miałeś ambicji i tłamsiłeś ambicje u nas. Pragnąłem ci powiedzieć o mym awansie w nadziei na usłyszenie radości z sukcesu dziecka w twych słowach. Lecz sukces …

\- Panna D'Artoix pragnęła zwrócić uwagę na prawa czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Dla ciebie jednak ideały Zakonu i Dumbledore 'a są niczym – syknął Artur – cóż, jeszcze chwila a poprzesz idee supremacji czystej krwi.

Rozmowa zakończyła się wielką kłótnią. Audrey chwyciła męża i nakazała mu wyjść, by nie tracili więcej czasu. Molly, która weszła na scenę dopiero pod koniec próbowała uspokoić ojca i syna, lecz niewiele wskórała. Percy pożegnał się z matką zaś Artur burknął coś i trzasnął drzwiami. Odkąd dzięki, teraz już restauracjom, Molly zarabiała wielokrotnie więcej niż głowa rodziny kiedykolwiek, wybuch stanowił kwestię czasu.

Percy nie zapomniał ojcu tej kłótni. To o czym ambitny protegowany nie wiedział to fakt, że zagraniczni czarodzieje nie zapomnieli mu rodzinnych powiązań z Zakonem. Mógł tylko zgadywać skąd Polacy tyle wiedzieli o wewnętrznych sprawach Anglii, lecz to stanowiło ostrzeżenie. Dlaczego ojciec nie mógł mu dobrze życzyć?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Wieczorem miał miejsce bankiet. Wszyscy potrzebowali nieco rozrywki po intensywnych rozmowach, zaś przyjęcie zdecydowanie takowe zapewniało. Rufus włożył wiele wysiłku, by przyjęcie w jego posiadłości było możliwie najwspanialsze. Nie mieszkał w tak pysznym pałacu jak Lucjusz Malfoy, ale nigdy i przenigdy nie pozwoliłby Malfoyowi mieć udziału w urządzaniu przyjęcia. Razem z Elaine czekali na gości.

Członkowie polskiej delegacji przybyli w wyjściowych szatach. Przypominały one nieco staropolskie kontusze, przez co wyglądały dość egzotycznie w oczach Anglików. Zdobienia na pasach, a nawet zapinki mówiły wiele o pozycji społecznej czarodzieja. Podolak, noszący fantazyjne, srebrne ozdoby z wielkimi szafirami mógł się uważać za wielce zadowolonego i usatysfakcjonowanego.

\- Obserwuj naszych dawnych przyjaciół w Anglii – nakazał mu Aleksander – ciekawi mnie ilu  
z nich przefarbowało piórka jak Lucjusz, a ilu zdradzi swoje prawdziwe przekonania po paru głębszych.

\- Mam obserwować, rozumiem – skinął głową Podolak.

\- Angielski Minister wysłał mojemu poprzednikowi listę znanych zwolenników tego bękarta Voldemorta – wyjaśnił Aleksander uśmiechem pozbawionym wesołości – same znane nazwiska: Avery, Malfoy, Nott, Selwyn… - na słowo „Malfoy" Aleksander westchnął. Może i nie pochwalał działań przyjaciela z przeszłości, ale każdy, gdy jest młody robi różne głupoty. Prawo młodości w końcu, nie? Gorzej, to w niej trwać.

\- Czy poważasz jeszcze kogoś ze spotkanych wtedy Anglików? - zapytał Podolak, doskonale odróżniający prawdziwy uśmiech przyjaciela od dyplomatycznego.

\- Drogą Amfitrytę, teraz matronę rodu Greengrass i matkę dwóch córek Dafne i Astorii. Także Klaudiusz Parkinson, ma bardzo przyjemną córkę Pansy – wyliczył – nie przystąpili do Voldemorta. Zaś Amfitryta wysyła mi ostatnio ciekawe listy. Porozmawiaj z nią a także obserwuj Lucjusza i jego nową żonę. Zresztą ona sama z pewnością znajdzie sposób by z tobą porozmawiać i zacznie cię szukać.

\- Po co niby? – zapytał Podolak.

\- Och, wie, że pochodzisz z rodziny Mugoli i zechce cię zarazić entuzjazmem do rządów Trudearoro oraz WSZY.

\- Jestem Mugolakiem, a nie durniem – warknął nieco urażony sugestią przyjaciela Podolak na co Aleksander dostał ataku śmiechu - Będę miał oczy szeroko otwarte, masz niezwykle dokładne informacje.

\- Wywiad kobiecy – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Aleksander – koleżanki żony angielskiego Ministra chętnie opowiadały naszym ludziom o Zakonie Feniksa i Hermionie Malfoy, podobnie jak Amfitryta. Musiałem przerwać korespondencję z piękną panią Greengrass bo zbyt intensywnie zachwalała mi swe córki. – odpowiedział kombinując przy tym jak zdjąć Michała Poleskiego z oczu Natalii i po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy PLAN.

\- Ty zaś dawno podjąłeś postanowienie, że ożenisz się z wybraną przez siebie kobietą co ci się uda. Mam już wszystko co potrzebne na podróż.

\- Nie zapomnij o _Veritaserum_.

Uczynił zgodnie z życzeniem. Podolak od lat chadzał na różne spotkania i obserwował uważnie, słuchając co też mówili ludzie. Ongi było mu dość łatwo, bowiem niewielu zwracało uwagę na niezbyt zamożnego czarodzieja z rodziny Mugoli. A i on nie należał do ludzi zwanych duszami towarzystwa, w przeciwieństwie do Aleksandra. Teraz zaś popijał Ognistą w Sali bankietowej domostwa Rufusa i obserwował.

Lucjusz przybył w nienagannych szatach w towarzystwie swej młodej żony. Razem z nimi przybyli bracia Lestrange z żonami. Andromeda wyglądała kwitnąco w szacie koloru ciemnego srebra z brązowymi włosami upiętymi na czubku głowy tworząc rodzaj korony. Rodowe spinki rodziny Lestrange dodatkowo wzmacniały ów efekt. Rufus mógł nie przepadać za Rufolfem i Rabastanem, lecz potrzebował tych opojów na bankiet z polską delegacją. Jakimś cudem ci dwaj mieli wyjątkowo mocne głowy. A i Bellatrix w dopasowanych strojach miała swoje zalety, przyciągając uwagę mężczyzn.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona starannie przygotowała się do bankietu. Poszła razem z Pansy na zakupy, aby wybrać odpowiednie szaty. Lucjuszowi na tym zależało a w pewnym momencie także i jej. A wszystko przed przypadkową rozmowę przy śniadaniu.

\- Polacy nie są tak uprzedzeni jak myślisz, a Sasza… jego najlepszy przyjaciel pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli – wyjaśniał Lucjusz.

\- Ale przecież on patrzy na mnie z góry, kpi z… – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Nie zgadza się z twoimi poglądami, tutaj nie chodzi o pochodzenia. – odparł cierpliwie patriarcha rodu Malfoy

\- Lecz podtrzymuje prawo, nie pozwalające Mugolakom głosować i… jest hipokrytą!

\- Większym niż podejrzewasz Hermiono. – odparł Lucjusz a o chwili włożył do ust żony faszerowane pieczarkami jajko posmarowane majonezem i przysypane szczypiorkiem na które nabrał ochoty po ostatniej wizycie w Polsce.

I właśnie wtedy postanowiła bliżej poznać czarodzieja. Sam fakt tego, kim był, przeczył wszystkiemu, co wiedziała o magicznej Polsce. Wedle książek, nie istniał tam podział na czarodziei czystej krwi i innych, nie w takim razie jak w Anglii. Samo urodzenie w rodzinie magicznej (oczywiście w przypadku osób urodzonych w związku małżeńskim) nadawało rodzaj szlachectwa, które zwiększało się wraz z liczbą pokoleń magów w rodzinie. Mugolacy oraz dzieci ze związków pozamałżeńskich (nazywane wprost bękartami) byli traktowani w podobny sposób, co chłopi w dawnych czasach i pozbawieni praw wyborczych. Hermiona uważała owe prawa za wyjątkowo przestarzałe, przywodzące na myśl średniowiecze.

Tym bardziej z ciekawością patrzyła na Podolaka, który poruszał się po przyjęciu z lekkością kota, bynajmniej nijak nie onieśmielony czy też niezorientowany. Rozmawiał akurat z Percy'm i Rufusem z czegoś żartując. Jako żona najbogatszego czarodzieja w Anglii mogła rozmawiać z kim chciała.

Lecz to Bella i Rudolf podeszli do Polaka jako pierwsi. I wtedy Hermiona przeżyła szok. Rudolf uścisnął serdecznie wysokiego mężczyznę, podobnie jak potem Bella. Widok purystów czystej krwi witających tak serdecznie Mugolaka wielce ją zadziwił.

\- Zbierz szczękę z podłogi Hermiono – nakazał Lucjusz zniesmaczony zachowaniem swojej połowicy – kiedy mowa o przyjacielu króla, zasady są inne. Nie ma znaczenia jego krew, ale to kogo on zna, zaś Podolak chodził za Saszą krok w krok.

Hermiona nie wyraziła na głos zdania, że podobna postawa to hipokryzja. Lecz nie powiedziała niczego, nie chcąc denerwować męża. Lucjusz przez ostatnie tygodnie był nie do wytrzymania, na co narzekali także Draco z Pansy. Skrzaty domowe ledwie śmiały oddychać w jego obecności, a także często uciekały do Hermiony, która zawsze stawała w ich obronie. Lucjusz uważał rozpieszczanie służby za niedopuszczalne, a w tej kwestii nie było szansy na porozumienie między nimi.

Magiczna Polska była krajem znacznie większym od magicznej Brytanii i znacznie bogatszym. Całe połacie ziemi i liczne nieruchomości czekały na pieniądze z inwestycji. Lucjusz miał takowe, lecz przez swojej znane powiązania ze śmierciożercami nie miał szans na robienie interesów bez pomocy. Aleksander podtrzymał przepisy wprowadzone przez swego poprzednika i chociaż Lucjuszowi nie groziła natychmiastowa _Avada_ między oczy, to o normalnym prowadzeniu interesów nie było mowy. „ _Nie możemy wpuszczać do naszego kraju ludzi o podejrzanej moralności, którzy mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia, mugolskich sąsiadów i wszystkich wrogów obsesji na punkcie czystej krwi"_ – przemawiał jedwabistym głosem. Lucjusz klął słysząc te słowa, pomstując na cholernych polityków. Za czasów Knota mógł robić co chciał w Ministerstwie, odkąd rządził Rufus musiał się o wiele bardziej starać co traktował jako trening, lecz Aleksander zmusił go do odgrywania roli petenta, czego Malfoyowie tego nie lubili. Dlatego Lucjusz chodził poirytowany i należało schodzić mu z drogi.

\- Lucjuszu, stary druhu, jak zawsze w pierwszym szeregu – Podolak powitał arystokratę  
o jasnych włosach - razem z drugą panią Malfoy. Zawsze wybierałeś najlepsze – spojrzał na Hermionę z uśmiechem – bardzo cieszy mnie spotkanie tak zasłużonej czarownicy. Jest pani znana w całej Europie – kontynuował widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie – wszyscy słyszeli o Potterze, pogromcy Voldemorta i jego wiernych towarzyszach. Wielu zaczytywało się w historii o walkach i pościgach za armią zwolenników groźnego czarnoksiężnika.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła opowiadać nieco o swoich przygodach. Widząc autentycznie szczery wyraz twarzy Podolaka, wyraźnie zafascynowanego jej słowami, poczuła odruchową sympatię do tego człowieka. Poznała też innych Polaków z delegacji, lecz tamci nie sprawiali wrażenia zainteresowanych rozmowami z nią, zaś samego Lucjusza witali z wielką wstrzemięźliwością.

Rzecz jasna zaproszono też Harry'ego oraz Ginny. Dawniej zbuntowana Ginny, dzięki lekom, zaczęła nareszcie zachowywać o wiele spokojniej, jak na żonę znanego czarodzieja przystało. Nie zrezygnowała z ognistej czerwieni, lecz skoro nosiła szaty a nie mugolskie sukienki nie budziła już negatywnych emocji, no może zazdrość kobiet. Ginny miała bowiem, dzięki treningom Quidditcha, nienaganną figurę która przyprawiała inne panie o zazdrość, gdyż one same nie wykazywały chęci pracy nad sobą i swoją figurą. Gimnastyka niektórych z nich polegała na wstawaniu od stołu i siadaniu przy stoliku przy kawie podczas proszonych herbatek, typowych dla angielskiej elity czarodziejów. Z drugiej strony, Anglicy nie byli aż tacy ortodoksyjni w kwestii wyglądu swoich połowic, a przynajmniej uważali się za zbyt dobrze wychowanych, by rozmawiać o kształtach pani Black, czy Lestrange. W innych częściach świata podchodzono z dużo większą skrupulatnością do wyglądu niewiast. Niekiedy powodowało to u wielu kompleksy i frustrację, także u ich męskich połówek, które nie wiedziały jak wprawić w dobry nastrój swoje żony, czy siostry. Prawdę mówiąc, przynajmniej wielu polskich czarodziei, miało ochotę zabawić się z niektórymi mugolskimi projektantami mody w bardzo przykry, dla tych projektantów, sposób. W końcu ich dyktat mody i sylwetki czynił także i ich, szlachetnych mężów wielkich rodów, bardzo nieszczęśliwymi osobnikami i członkami czarodziejskiej społeczności. Ginny pomachała do Hermiony, lecz ta miała obecnie inne plany i nie dostrzegała pewnych znaków, które mogłyby uchronić ją, i jej męża, przed katastrofą..

\- Panie Podolak – zaczęła uprzejmie.

\- Podolak, przy „panie" czuję się staro – przerwał – może napijemy się czegoś i porozmawiamy?

Nie mogła liczyć na nic więcej, zaś wzięła jego postawę za coś więcej niż zwyczajną, kurtuazyjną zachętę. Poza tym Podolak był tak podobny do niej, oboje byli Mugolakamiz pochodzenia i zaszli całkiem wysoko (przy okazji wżeniając się w czarodziejską elitę – nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu), lecz nie zapominali o problemach innych im podobnych. Przynajmniej Hermiona tak uważała.

\- Dziękuję, ostatnio zaczęłam czytać o magicznej Polsce – wyjaśniła Hermiona przejęta, jak podczas pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, gdy niemal wybiła swoimi palcami dziurę w Sali Snape'a tak bardzo wyrywając się do odpowiedzi – wasz kraj ma tak wiele dziwnych zwyczajów, których nie rozumiem.

\- I ja nie rozumiem wszystkiego w Anglii – odpowiedział życzliwie Podolak, ignorując uchodzące za nieuprzejme słowa – czy mogę coś objaśnić?

-Wasz system polityczny jest skomplikowany, ni demokracja ni monarchia nie rozumiem w jaki sposób połączyliście to co niepołączalne? – zapytała.

\- Zasady panujące w świecie czarodziejskim są inne niż w mugolskim. – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Polak - Najlepiej zapomnieć o dawnym życiu, porzuciliśmy je w chwili kiedy wzięliśmy do ręki różdżkę – nakazał Podolak już bardziej stanowczym tonem.

\- Ale.. – zaczęła Hermiona – czy naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci brak praw wyborczych? Przecież to … to…

\- Tradycja – przerwał – wchodząc do nowego świata musimy poznać i uszanować tamtejsze zwyczaje. Wolna elekcja ma miejsce raz na kilkadziesiąt lat a i tak zwykle rządzi ktoś z rodziny Krzemieni, Orłowskich lub Poleskich. A sama możliwość głosowania to przywilej. Ale czemu właściwie zadajesz mi pytania?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. Starannie przygotowała tę przemowę. Przeczytała niejedną książkę, pragnąć nadać siły swoim argumentom. „ _Świat winien iść naprzód, zaśw wielu sprawach nasz, mugolski przegonił czarodziejski_ " – zaczęła. Opowiadałao konieczności zmiany niesprawiedliwych regulacji oraz nadania nie tylko praw wyborczych Mugolakom ale i możliwości startowania w wolnej elekcji. „ _Stoisz blisko władzy, możesz wiele zmienić a także pomóc tym, którzy mają pomysły i odwagę działania_ ".

Podolak wziął głęboki oddech, lecz słuchał przemowy Hermiony ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. Szaty z długimi rękawami pozwalały ukryć zaciśnięte dłonie. Od dawna był oczamii uszami swego przyjaciela, zaś wywrotowców zawsze należało słuchać, by wiedzieć jak w nich potem odpowiednio uderzyć. I chociaż sam pomysł by zdradził kogoś bliskiego był paskudny, to nie przerywał. Jedynie popijał kolejne szklanki Ognistej Whisky, zaś procenty uniemożliwiały mu wyrażenie w pełni wściekłości. Słowiańskie geny zapewniały mu zachowanie przytomności umysłu, której każdy zachodni czarodziej mu zazdrościł. Oni, choćby biedny potomek Potterów, przy podobnej ilości wypitej Whiskhy zaczynali być co odważniejsi i zaczynali nieco brykać. Pół biedy, jeśli któryś z nich po prostu szedł spać bez konieczności słuchania szumu morza ze swoistej muszli.

Nie w każdej chwili potrafił zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nieraz zaciskał place na szklance tak mocno, że bał się czy nie pęknie mu w ręce. „ _Musimy dokonywać zmian, nie możemy patrzeć biernie na niesprawiedliwości"._ Przemawiając natchnionym tonem nie zwracała uwagi na wyraz twarzy i reakcje słuchacza.

\- W Anglii są ludzie chcący zmian, a nowy, lepszy czas może nadejść do całej Europy, także dla twojego pięknego kraju.

\- Proszę zachować wstrzemięźliwość – poradził uprzejmie, a w duchu słał tę głupiutką gąskę na pożarcie polskim dziennikarkom świata magicznego – a teraz napijmy się za nowe, lepsze relacje między naszymi krajami.

Nie dał po sobie poznać złości, lecz zaciskając pięści obserwował innych gości. Zdał potem dokładną relację swemu przyjacielowi, wyraźnie okazując wściekłość na sam pomysł, by ktokolwiek namawiał go do zdrady. Podolak miał w swej rodzinie wielu oficerów, zaś dla oficera słowo honoru i przyjaźń były ważniejsze od prawa pisanego.

„ _Przypomniałem sobie dlaczego nie cierpię Anglików_ " – wyjaśniał Podolak po powrocie – _„Czy to czarodzieje, czy Mugole, mają się za lepszych od innych i uważają swoje poglądy za najlepsze. Hermiona Malfoy uosabia wszystko co najgorsze u Wyspiarzy, namawiała mnie do udziału w rewolucji. Milczałem zachęcająco czekając aż powie coś więcej, lecz aż tak nierozważna nie była"._

Bella oraz Rudolf i Rabastan wypili niejeden toast z Polakami. Tylko oni, prócz Rufusa mieli dość mocne głowy by nie odpaść od razu podczas picia ze wschodnimi czarodziejami. Dla nich właśnie sprowadził prawdziwą wódkę i inne mocne trunki, zaś Elaine zadbała o zapas eliksirów na kaca.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Blondynka była wyraźnie przerażona wizją goszczenia w domu bandy pijanych czarodziei. Pomimo lat jako żona Ministra Magii, wciąż odczuwała ciarki na plecach widząc braci Lestrange oraz Bellatrix. Andromeda była szanowaną damą z towarzystwa, lecz w zdrowie umysłowe Belli wątpili wszyscy. Jej śmiech miał w sobie coś upiornego, chociaż nie pragnęła już zabijać czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli, łaskawie oszczędzając nawet dzieci półkrwi.

Szalona wiedźma na szczęście jednak najwyraźniej na swój sposób polubiła Elaine. Elaine podała niegdyś Andromedzie eliksir wzmacniający, kiedy ta była w swej drugiej ciąży z Rabastanem. Poza tym częstowała czekoladkami oraz ciasteczkami domowej roboty Druellę Narcyzę oraz Cygnusa, za co dzieciaki ją uwielbiały nazywając „panią-ciocią Elaine". A że bezpłodna Bella przerzuciła nieznającą umiaru miłość na siostrzeńców, nie uszkodziłaby Elaine, którą te lubiły. Ale i tak wolała trzymać się od nich z dala.

Podolak, z tego co wszyscy wiedzieli przyjaciel polskiego króla, popijał obecnie z Bellą i braćmi kolejne szklanki Ognistej. Elaine nakazała skrzatom by dolewały gościom alkoholu, wszak mają oczarować gości. A i Polacy okazali się całkiem przyjemnymi gośćmi. Przede wszystkim byli niezwykle szarmanccy wobec kobiet: zarówno Szef tamtejszego Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, Bogumił Krzemień jak i pozostali ucałowali jej rękę na powitanie, szepcząc komplementy o jej złotej główce i elegancji. „ _Taniec z klejnotem magicznej Anglii to prawdziwy zaszczyt_ "- tymi słowami stateczny i elegancki Krzemień porwał ją do tańca. Było to typowe zachowanie potomków Lecha - zawsze czarowali, zwłaszcza płeć piękną. Czary te działały, zwłaszcza na przedstawicielki zachodnich kultur.

Czarodziej niewątpliwie umiał tańczyć. Mężczyzna we wspaniałej, czarno-złotej szacie miał w sobie niemożliwy do opisania szyk potomka znamienitej rodziny. Wirując w tańcu opowiadał jej ciekawostki o swoim kraju a także chwaląc jej elegancję oraz działania Rufusa na wojnie. Dziękowała mu za uprzejme słowa oczywiście i sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że zaczyna lubić wschodnich czarodziei za ich bardziej bezpośredni sposób bycia oraz szarmanckość wobec kobiet.

\- Oni są uroczy – wyjaśniała Domicela Higgs – lecz jednocześnie po ślubie… - zaczęła i podjęła typowe dla niewiast wtrącenie mające wbrew pozorom dużą wartość informacyjną dla słuchacza, który niestety nie zawsze doceniał wątki poboczne i przez to tracił na tym wiele - moja kuzynka wyszła za mąż za jednego z nich teraz nazywa się Poleska. Dobra rodzina, ale ich poglądy na temat roli czarownicy są dość konserwatywne. No i oczywiście całowanie w dłoń kończy się po ślubie, chociaż Flawia na nic nie narzeka. Powinnaś ją poznać.

\- Napiszę do Natalii Walewskiej w sprawie Percy'ego – skinęła głową Elaine popijając wino – napisałam jej list z gratulacjami jako pierwsza więc...

\- Zdecydowanie – pochwaliła ją Domicela – Bertie przekonuje właśnie swego polskiego odpowiednika do tej kandydatury – wskazała na swego męża – zaś Rufus rozmawia z …

\- Bliskim przyjacielem króla – wyjaśniła Elaine patrząc na Podolaka – ciekawe o czym rozmawiał z Hermioną.

\- Dowiemy się, och nie patrz tak na mnie Elaine poślij mu uśmiech, zaproponuj poncz i spytaj. Chociaż znając żonę Lucjusza, zapewne wygadywała jakieś bzdury. – odparła złośliwie Domicela. Naprawdę nie lubiła Hermiony i każdą jej wpadkę komentowała z dziką radością

\- Nie wiem czy powinniśmy być aż tak ostrzy w swej kampanii – zawahała się blondynka – Hermiona to dobra kobieta i…

\- Sama jest sobie winna – przerwała zirytowana Domicela – jako bohaterka wojenna i żona Malfoya mogła spędzić życie na przyjęciach i leniuchowaniu, na czytaniu książek lub spacerowaniu po sklepach a ona wybrała swoje durne akcje. Szkodzi tym mężowi, a to niewybaczalne.

\- Mimo to czuję się w obowiązku ją ostrzec, teraz kiedy pogodziłam się Ginewrą…

\- Nie ocalisz Hermiony Malfoy przed jej głupotą – poradziła starsza czarownica.

Elaine jednak zamierzała spróbować. Osiągnęli porozumienie z Polską, a Hermiona nie stała im na drodze. Rzecz jasna blondynka nie miała pojęcia o przemowie wygłoszonej do Podolaka. Uśmiechnęła się, jak na dobrą gospodynię przystało, podchodząc do Hermiony oraz stojącej obok niej Ginny.

\- Ginewro – odezwała się uprzejmie – Audrey i ciotka Lukrecja opowiadały o twoim projekcie łączenia psychiatrii ze sztukami uzdrawiania, zbierasz grupę ochotników?

\- Tak, czarownic, które cierpią po urodzeniu dziecka jak i ja cierpiałam. Dużo czytałam i przygotowywałam program, lecz nadszedł czas działania pani Scrimgeour.

\- Elaine – powiedziała uprzejmie blondynka – mów mi proszę Elaine, a także częściej przychodź, by opowiadać o postępach. Jeśli ów projekt się powiedzie… pomożesz potrzebującym a także pokażesz w jaki sposób można przekuć słabość by wzmacniała.

\- Taką mam nadzieję. My, czarodzieje zbyt długo ignorowaliśmy osiągnięcia Mugoli. Mój ojciec od dawna o tym mówił, lecz nikt go nie słuchał.

\- Nie wystarczy mieć rację, by przekonać innych – przerwała Elaine usiłując ukryć złość na wspomnienie Weasleya - należy umiejętnie dobierać argumenty, aby zabrzmieć przekonująco. Ulepszanie mugolskich gratów i zbieranie śmieci nie przekona nikogo do osiągnięć mugolskiej techniki, a raczej osiągnie odwrotny efekt.

\- Czyli popierasz grę słowami – powiedziała chłodno Hermiona – jesteś politykiem. – odparła, brzmiąc jak naiwna pensjonarka a nie żona patriarchy wielkiego rodu. Swoim zachowaniem, cóż szkodziła mu po prostu.

\- Jestem żoną polityka, podobnie jak i ty Hermiono, zaś słowa mają nieraz moc równą zaklęciom – wyjaśniła słodko Elaine – wybaczcie, muszę sprawdzić czy goście mają wszystko.

Elaine podeszła do polskiej delegacji, znajdując doskonałe wyjaśnienie, by odejść od czarownic. Hermiona miała buntowniczą naturę, co nie pasowało do żony Lucjusza Malfoya. Po prostu nie umiała wejść w wyznaczoną rolę, co jakiś czas dając dojść do głosu swej idealistycznej części natury. Do tego raz po raz zaczynała rozmowę na temat ograniczeń, które polskie prawo nakładało na czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Przecież Anglia to inny kraj!

Blondynka zwróciła uwagę na jeszcze jeden szczegół. Astoria, młodsza z córek Pani Greengrass spędzała czas razem z Theodorem Nottem. Nott był potomkiem znamienitej rodziny, podobnie jak wielu zamieszanej w popieranie idei Voldemorta. Lecz Theodor, Theo jak kazał do siebie mówić, został oczyszczony z zarzutów ze względu na młody wiek. To właśnie Rufus oraz Tyberiusz McLaggen naciskali na Wizengamot na amnestię dla tych, co dołączyli do Voldemorta przed ukończeniem szkoły. Zyskali tym wdzięczność ich rodzin oraz wściekłość Zakonu Feniksa oraz ich zwolenników, pragnących surowych kar dla osób jak Theo Nott czy Blaise Zabini. Jak argumentowali przezywanie dzieci Mugoli oraz tych, co sprzeciwiali się idei supremacji czystej krwi należało surowo ukarać. Lecz tylko nieliczni uważali nazwanie kogoś „szlamą" za zbrodnię godną procesu sądowego. „ _Trzeba odróżniać szkolne przepychanki, przezywanie się od autentycznego dręczenia i aktów przemocy. To szkoła winna reagować na podobne zachowania a nie Wizengamot. My oraz Aurorzy winniśmy chronić społeczeństwo, któremu służymy przed groźnymi bandytami a nie chłopcami ciągnącymi dziewczynki za włosy"._ Elaine w pełni zgadzała się z podobnymi tezami. Owszem będąc samej półkrwi nie podzielała ideałów ludzi jak Malfoyowie, lecz należało zachować proporcje. Na szczęście dla Rufusa i innych Zakon bez Dumbledore'a nie potrafił takowych zachować. Poza tym, to w szkołach najczęściej dochodziło różnych aktów werbalnej, rzadziej fizycznej przemocy. Gnuśność, a może brak kompetencji wielu osób zatrudnionych w szkolnictwie, niezależnie od statusu – magiczny czy mugolski, doprowadzała czasem do dramatów rodzinnych. Usprawiedliwianie takich zachowań wiekiem, czy koniecznością szkolenia asertywności było jednym z typowych błędów różnych pokoleń osób nazywanych nauczycielami, a które nigdy nie powinny przekroczyć szkoły w charakterze wychowawcy. Przykładem tego była Minerva McGonagall, która, pomimo surowości, nie zawsze reagowała na znęcanie się nad słabszymi dziećmi, choćby takim Severusem Snape'em. Przyłożyła w ten sposób rękę do późniejszych zachowań mężczyzny wobec Harry'ego na lekcjach. Owszem, można się sugerować wiekiem – Snape był dorosły i powinien się ogarnąć, ale jak sami wiemy, rany głęboko zadane psychice goją się BARDZO powoli, a czasem wcale.

Bankiet można było nazwać sukcesem. Skrzaty pomogły zanieść pijanych gości do komnat gościnnych. Elaine patrzyła ze zgrozą na coraz bardziej wstawionych gości. Dbała o swój dom a także z wielką troskliwością odnowiła salon, rozjaśniając całe pomieszczenie. Lecz posiadłość Ministra Magii musiała zachwycać, zaś skrzaty posprzątają bałagan. Nie wyobrażała sobie jak można było radzić bez pomocy magii, o pewnych sprawach, nie chciała widzieć. Co więcej Theo Nott i Astoria Greengrass wyszli razem, co wydołało zadowolenie szacownej Matrony Rodu, Amfitryty. Elaine zamierzała dyskretnie przypominać rolę ministerialnych w szczęśliwym zakończeniu.

Zabrała eliksiry do swej sypialni, podejrzewała bowiem, że mąż leży w ich łóżku nieprzytomny. Czeka go ciężka pobudka, lecz dzięki cudownym specyfikom nie pocierpi za długo, chociaż ona zdecydowanie wolała przytomnego męża w stanie używalności w sypialni. Dzieci wysłała do babki Galatei, więc nie oglądały bandy pijanych czarodziei. Były na to jeszcze zbyt młode i niewinne, by widywać dorosłych w takim stanie. Z drugiej strony, niektórzy widząc działanie alkoholu i łącząc zaobserwowane zachowanie nabierali respektu wobec osiągnięć ludzkości w dziedzinie biotechnologii, czy mówiąc wprost – wobec alkoholu. Co w dzisiejszych, pełnych hedonizmu, czasach bywa pożądaną cechą wśród jednostek ludzkich.

Ginny z pomocą jednego z członków polskiej delegacji wepchnęła nieprzytomnego Pottera do kominka. Harry Potter był bohaterem Anglii, lecz miał słabą głowę i po paru głębszych padał. A Polacy koniecznie chcieli wypić z nim kilka przyjacielskich toastów. Kiedy Potter zamierzał pokazać co Szef Biura Aurorów nosi pod szatami, poradzono Ginny, by zabrała męża w zaciszne miejsce. Percy także krótko opijał sukces roli przyszłego ambasadora i został przeniesiony do pokoju, który zajmował zawsze kiedy u nich przebywał. Poranek zdecydowanie nie będzie łatwy dla wielu osób.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

W dzień wyjazdu polskiej delegacji, Natalia miała dużo zajęć. Wybrała się do Instytutu Alchemii by złożyć cotygodniowy raport. Borewicz nie uważała by musiała cokolwiek robić, lecz ona miała własny pogląd. Zamierzała nie tracić kontaktu z ludźmi ze środowiska, a poza tym wyjść z Ludwiką na lunch.

Wszystko trwało znacznie dłużej niż początkowo planowano. Jak zawsze, a tym razem było gorzej bo wiele osób patrzyło na jej pierścionek a nie słuchało. Natalia zgrzytała zębami, lecz nic nie mogła począć. Przecież nie głupiała z powodu zaręczyn! Cóż komentarze były wielce subtelne: oto bowiem widziano w niej sprytną czarownicę, co omotała najbardziej pożądanego kawalera w kraju, nie wiedzieć jakimi sposobami. Wówczas nikt jeszcze nie sugerował eliksiru miłosnego. Jeszcze.

Nie rozmawiała z siostrą po owej okropnej kłótni. Anuszka spędziła w rodzinnym domu ostatnią noc przed powrotem do szkoły. Ani rodzice, ani ciotki nie kryli niezadowolenia jej postawą. Brak entuzjazmu wobec małżeństwa Natalii to jedno, lecz wyzywanie krewnej od najgorszych to całkiem co innego. Obawiali się, że naiwna dziewczyna zostanie wykorzystana przez bogatego mężczyznę na stanowisku, lecz nie by mogła uwieść go dla pieniędzy. Nie należała do tego typu kobiet. Poza tym jak powtarzały krewne, nie prało się brudów publicznie hołdując zasadom, nieco wyszydzanym przez słynną mugolską pisarkę.

Razem z Michałem szła na spotkanie z przedstawicielami kolejnych departamentów Instytutu. Jego słuchali bez zastrzeżeń zaś na nią patrzyli oceniając suknię oraz oczywiście pierścionek na palcu. Kiedy zgłaszała uwagi patrzyli zaskoczeni, że ma w ogóle pojęcie o temacie. Zagryzała zęby ze złości.

\- Nikt nie wierzy w moje umiejętności, przekonałam parę osób, ale …

\- Nie tędy droga – przerwała Anastazja, dość cierpliwie słuchając pretensji swej przyszłej synowej – pragnąc udowodnić podobne tezy, tylko wzmacniasz wątpiących. Zachowaj się jak królowa, nie nadmiernie ambitna uczennica.

\- Ale co mam zrobić? – zapytała Natalia, boleśnie świadoma jak niewiele wie o wyższych sferach.

\- Nie masz prawie żadnych atutów wymaganych od narzeczonej króla – powiedziała Anastazja sucho, acz bez złośliwości – nie masz ani wysokiego posagu ani znamienitego nazwiska, a twój jedyny atut to wykształcenie. Wykorzystaj go, próba przekonania w sposób jaki obecnie czynisz, to dobra strategia dla czarownicy zaczynającej pracę w Alchemii, ALE nie królewskiej narzeczonej – kontynuowała – rozmawiałam z Borewiczem, będziesz chodzić na bankiety, lecz pisanie raportów… nie, tak będzie najlepiej dla nas wszystkich – zakończyła stanowczo.

Natalia spojrzała na stojącą obok kobietę. Anastazja patrzyła uważnie na swoją przyszłą synową. Każdy gest oraz słowo czarownicy o ciemnych blond włosach pokazywał jak wielce cała sytuacja jej nie odpowiada. Oceniała stroje oraz zachowanie młodszej kobiety, a Natalia odczuwała, że rozmowa przyszłej teściowej z pracodawcą nie wróży dobrze na przyszłość.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała Natalia siląc się na spokój – Instytut Alchemii nie jest złym miejscem i...

\- Nie ma potrzeby do tak gwałtownej reakcji – powiedziała Anastazja jakby przemawiała do niespokojnego dziecka – nie mówię byś zrywała kontakty z Instytutem, lecz je zmieniła. Spotykaj ich na bankietach, tam przekazuj swą wiedzę lecz praca za biurkiem, nie!

\- Lecz czy spotykając się z czarodziejami z Instytutu nie pokazuję, że nie wywyższam się nad innych? – zapytała ostrożnie – wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem… jestem _dziewczyną z ludu_ a jeśli zacznę się dodatkowo wywyższać wywrę fatalne wrażenie.

\- Możesz ich spotykać na bankietach – nie ustępowała Anastazja –zapraszaj ich na spotkania do pałacu i do nich wychodź, lecz nie trać czasu na żmudne papierki!

\- Na przykład wyjście na lunch z koleżankami, lub zaproszenie młodych, obiecujących czarodziei i czarownic na spotkanie, wszak chyba wszyscy wiemy, że młodzi to przyszłość narodu i…

-.. .zaczynasz dobrze myśleć – powiedziała Anastazja – musisz wejść we właściwe towarzystwo i zacząć w takowym obracać. Masz lepsze wykształcenie niż większość panien, także tych z elity, co z pewnością nie zaszkodzi, bowiem ludzie nauki są zawsze mile widziani.

Natalia kiwała głową. Anastazja zawsze podkreślała znaczenie spotkań oraz bywania  
w towarzystwie, coś czego brunetka była świadoma. Nie mogła odmówić sensu postawie oraz argumentom starszej czarownicy, lecz przerażało ją jak bardzo rodzina Orłowskich zaczyna decydować o jej życiu. Przed tym właśnie ostrzegała matka, przed silniejszymi którzy zadecydują za nią.

\- Jesteś bystra więc nauczysz się czego trzeba, przeczytałaś „Genealogię magicznych rodzin Europy"?. Czytaj, to długa lektura lecz ważna. Mam też całkiem inną lekturę.

Młodsza z kobiet wzięła oprawioną w aksamit książkę i pisnęła. Nie, nie pisnęła lecz raczej poczuła jak rumieniec pokrywa policzki. „ _Poradnik dobrej czarownicy_ " był daleko mniej niewinną książką niż wskazywał tytuł. Wspominał o paru przepisach na obiad, oraz nakazywał wstrzemięźliwe zachowanie na bankietach, ale co najważniejsze wskazywał sposoby na „zadbanie o męża", opisując takowe dość dokładnie. Tę lekturę dawały matki swoim córkom przed ślubem, zaś Natalia nie podejrzewała, że to teściowa zacznie ją edukować..

Nie była ignorantką a poza tym przecież dzieliła z Aleksandrem komnatę od ich zaręczyn, zaś już wcześniej miały między nimi dość gorące sytuacje, miała bowiem świadomość jak bardzo jej pragnął. Kochali się nieraz od tego momentu, lecz nie zamierzała opowiadać teściowej o swoim pożyciu intymnym, nie potrafiła by na trzeźwo.

\- Mój syn ma odpowiedzialną i ciężką pracę – mówiła Anastazja spokojnie – jako jego wybranka, winnaś zabrać by znajdował wypoczynek i radość w swych komnatach. To twój obowiązek sprawić by pragnął wracać do ciebie i nawet nie dostrzegał innych. Książka może pomóc. Dobra żona daje mężowi to czego potrzebuje, zaś mężczyźni.. oni oczekują od nas całkowitej akceptacji w sprawach intymnych. Są w tych sprawach dość wrażliwi i delikatni  
i znienawidzą każdą, która sprawi, że zaczną wątpić w swe zdolności. Nie patrz na mnie takim przerażonym wzrokiem. I nie wchodź z takim wyrazem twarzy do sypialni! Potrzebujesz nauk.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie przerażona samą myślą – wszystko między nami  
w porządku, dobrze nam… czuję to.

\- Nie czas na wstyd – przerwała Anastazja – mam za zadanie przygotować cię do roli królowej a także żony. Dlatego muszę wiedzieć. To niełatwe, lecz jesteś dość wykształcona by zrozumieć powagę sytuacji. Mój syn trzyma ster rządów, zaś ty staniesz za nim. Wielu pragnie dostrzec twe niepowodzenie, zaś ludzie zaczną szukać każdej oznaki braku równowagi między wami.

\- Nie ośmieszę go – zapewniła – kocham Saszę i pragnę dla niego wszystkiego co najlepsze. A co do pytania.. kochamy się codziennie jeśli o to chodzi. Czuję jego zadowolenie, a takowe zostawia _ślady_.

\- Doskonale – uśmiechnęła się Anastazja – i niech tak będzie, miałam serdecznie dość romansów Saszy z jakimiś bezmyślnymi istotami, chcącymi położyć ręce na naszym majątku. Teraz winien kierować swoją namiętność ku Tobie. Będziemy mieć podobne rozmowy regularnie aż nabierzesz wprawy.

Natalia tylko skinęła głową. Doceniała opowieści Anastazji o najważniejszych rodach  
i ich zwyczajach. Doceniała też, że zabierała ją na spotkania, dbając by Natalia nosiła odpowiednie szaty, witała gości jak należy i generalnie nie przyniosła nikomu wstydu. Słuchała kobiety zaś ta z wdzięczności przedstawiała ją jako swoją „przyszłą córkę" i ostro reagowała na próby podważania zaręczyn. Miała wiedzę z dziedziny alchemii, lecz nie kiedy chodziłoo kwestie poruszania wśród magnaterii potrzebowała przewodniczki.

Z tego co zdążyła poczytać i wiedziała, matki często zadawały podobne pytania młodym czarownicom. Natalia potrzebowała chwili, by pojąć, że słowa „moja przyszła córka" to nie tylko kurtuazja, ale oznaka akceptacji. Teściowa zamierzała ją uświadamiać. Uważano, że żona winna zrobić wszystko, by mąż nie szukał rozrywek poza małżeńskim łożem. Dlatego pewnie eliksiry popędu oraz wigoru, były od zawsze niezwykle popularne, nawet jeśli moraliści wielce nad tym ubolewali. Oni jednak takowej pomocy nie potrzebowali, albo nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że potrzebują. Ewentualnie mieliśmy Molierowski świat, ale to temat na inne dyskursyi opowieści.

Poprzedniego wieczora siedzieli przy kominku dyskutując o wysłanej do Anglii delegacji. Siedzieli na futrze a Natalia z lubością jeździła po nim stopami rozkoszując się jego miękkością.Dzielili ze sobą łoże, lecz nie zaprzestali rozmów o polityce, a nawet rozmawiali jeszcze intensywniej. Czytała nawet listy od zagranicznych dygnitarzy, by potem je z nim dyskutować. Doceniała gest narzeczonego, rozumiejąc znaczenie. Pragnął rozmawiać z nią o ważnych sprawach państwa, doceniał rolę doradczą co znaczyło, że będzie nie tylko ozdobą lecz partnerką dla swego męża, tym czego pragnął. „ _Dobra żona wspiera męża dobrą radą i właściwą prezencją. Zdobywaj wiedzę"._

\- Elaine Scrimgeour napisała do mnie list, zapewniając mnie o zaletach wybranego ambasadora i prosiła bym miała na niego oko. Co o nim wiemy?

\- Syn ongi poważanej rodziny, ambitny i pracowity. Ciekawa jest też lista pozostałych członków angielskiej delegacji, lecz o tym pozamawiamy potem. Zjedliśmy już kolację, teraz mam ochotę na deser.

\- Podam ci babeczkę – powiedziała uwodzicielsko i zaczęła w swoją babeczkę wpijać zęby powodując u Aleksandra szybki odpływ krwi z mózgu.

\- Nie o taki deser mi chodziło.

Przyciągnął ją mocniej i od razu zrozumiała. Nie czekając na nic więcej sprawnie, niewątpliwie z pomocą magii, pozbawił jej koszuli nocnej i patrzył na nią z lśniącym w oczach pożądaniem. Płonący wesoło w kominku ogień dodawał atmosferze czegoś nieopisanego. Opanowała drżenie rąk, bez trudu rozpinając guziki szaty którą zakładał do sypialni. Nie potrzebowali dużo czasu by być w pewnej gotowości. Czuła się dość dziwnie leżąc na futrze przed kominkiem całkowicie odsłonięta. Lecz trzaskanie ognia oraz przyjemne ciepło dawało radość, nawet jeśli niezupełnie marzyła o oddaniu się mu na podłodze przed kominkiem. Nie było jej niewygodnie, ale… zdecydowanie wolała pocałunki, szepty, gesty czułości niż sam akt, w każdym razie poczucie bliskości było dla niej ważniejsze niż zbliżenie. On jednak wyraźnie dążył do osiągnięcia wszystkiego, zaś jego wielkie pragnienie ją mimo wszystko radowało. Widziała jego zadowolenie, kiedy brał ją z coraz większą niecierpliwością.

* * *

A/N: Hermiona książkowa wygłaszała swoje tezy czy ktoś chciał słuchać czy nie. Wedle samej JK Rowling po wygranej zajmowała się ... dbaniem by skrzaty domowe dostawały pensje. Poza tym pasuje mi do tych lewackich działaczy i SJW co uważają że jak ktoś jest danej płci czy grupy etnicznej to musi być lewakiem bo tylko biali mężczyźni są konserwatywni.

 **Toraach:** Dzięki za komentarze, postaram się odpowiedzieć tutaj na wszystkie:

Kom1: Tak, można tak patrzeć na Mafaldę, lecz to raczej nawiązanie do tego, że obcy to ktoś ciekawy. Takie rozliczenia zwykle są po to by robił wałki na kasie. Minister nie chce by Lucjusz robił cokolwiek, a on chciał robić interesy lub wysłać Draco na placówkę dyplomatyczną.

Co do Voldemorta to pamiętaj, że miał wśród swoich zwolenników Karkarowa, który nie był Anglikiem. Możliwie więc, że wzorem Grindelwalda szukał też zwolenników za granicą. Być może Karkarow był jedynym cudzoziemcem a być może nie, lecz zamordyści często chcą swoje ustroje niejako eksportować.

Gertruda Podolaka i ciotka Gertruda to dwie różne postacie, po prostu Gertruda pasowała mi na imię dla megiery. Tak, właśnie takie doświadczenie miały kobiety. Znały plotki.

Kom2: Bella i Andromeda pasowały mi tutaj, ale tak bez niczego nie umiałam nic wymyśleć. Zawsze można dać one-shoty. Walpurga mogła być całkiem całkiem, ale mogła no.. nie lubić młodych chłopców. No i mogli wpaść jak była czymś tam zajęta.

Lavender może być kimś na kształt Rity, ot szukać sensacji. Cormack pojechał z ramienia Aurorów na "wymianę międzynarodową". I tak, Rose by miała ciężko dlatego postanowią jej tego oszczędzić. Natalia.. ona się przejmuje plotkami bo to trudne dla niej, ale stara się. Dałam, że Molly zgarnia kasę by obśmiać Artura i jego "pracę"

Kom3: Bella miała suknie z dekoltem, więc Aleksander zbyt był zajęty patrzeniem się w dekolt niż moralizowaniem. I tak jest chamem, jak na wschodniego magnata przystało do tego nie trawi Hermiony. Poza tym chodzi dość sfrustrowany bo Natalia uparta no i się przed nią popisuje.

Lavender była normalną dziewczyną, więc czemu miałby się jej Draco czy kto inny nie podobać? Tak, moja Polska nie ma mrocznej atmosfery mogę czytać takie klimaty ale nie umiałabym opisać.

Linia czasowa: bankiet, potem popijawa, potem histeria Natalii a na końcu śniadanie.

O legilemencji wiemy z książek niewiele, ale jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że tylko Voldemort i Dumbledore ją znali. Poza tym znajomość legilemencji mogła być wymagana dla kandydata na króla. Poza tym to może być sztuka nauczana właśnie w starych rodach, podobnie jak walka mieczami z goblińskiej stali i magicznym rdzeniem, co pozwalało walczyć jak bronią i rzucać czary. I tak, mamy oligarchię trzec rodzin, a biorąc pod uwagę, że są spokrewnieni to jednej i klasy średniej chcących się do takowych rodów dostać. Przez to panuje porządek w kraju i korona wędruje między kuzynami. Do tego ponieważ obrotni i zdolni z klasy średniej mogą się wżenić w boczną linię najważniejszej trójki zaś dzieci takowych być już de facto magnatami, stwarza to mechanizm awansu społecznego i motywacji do bogacenia się, zdobywania unikalnych umiejętności itd. To coś jak motywacja by studiować itd kiedy można po tym dostać lepszą pracę niż nie studiując.

Liliana była kimś jak Narcyza.


	15. Percy-ambasador i Obiady Czwartkowe

Betowała jak zwykle niezawodna Freja. Pomysły na akcje zdrowotne pochodzą właśnie od niej, podobnie jak rozbudowa magicznej służby zdrowia.

Rozdział dedykowany Toraachowi. Odpowiedzi na komentarze poniżej tekstu. Dziękuję!

* * *

Percy opuścił Anglię niedługo potem. Zabierał ze sobą Audrey, bowiem jako ambasador mógł spędzić za granicą całe lata. Ostatni wieczór spędził u teściów nie rodziców, bowiem Weasleyowie wyraźnie dali do zrozumienia co sądzą o awansie syna. Państwo McKinnon zareagowali entuzjastycznie: urządzili im pożegnalnie przyjęcie, co wielce radowało Percy'ego.

\- Za naszego syna, pierwszego ambasadora w Polsce od lat! – teściowie wznosili toasty. W odróżnieniu od Weasleyów naprawdę doceniali Percy'ego za to jaki był, właściwie za to, że był.

W dzień wyjazdu założył eleganckie, granatowe szaty z kosztownego jedwabiu. Na znak nowej rangi miał nosić złoty łańcuch, z symbolami angielskiego Ministerstwa. To był kolejny z wielkich kroków, które chłopak z biednej rodziny zrobił w swej karierze. Dotykał palcami wspaniałej szaty. On który w szkole nosił używane ubrania i podobnie jak wszystkie dzieci Weasleya, nie mając niczego swojego, żadnej nowej, dobrej jakościowo rzeczy. Nowe podręczniki stanowili w szkole niczym nieosiągalne dobro. Dotknął dłoni Audrey w nienagannej, srebrno-czarnej szacie i ruszyli w kierunku atrium ministerstwa.

Rufus Scrimgeour już na nich czekał. Mentor Percy'ego pożegnał go teraz bardziej oficjalnie, lecz prywatnie, kilka chwil wcześniej w gabinecie pod zaklęciem prywatności, wyściskał bardziej niczym ojciec syna niż pracodawca pracownika. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Minister Magii traktuje młodego czarodzieja niczym krewnego, zaś Percy odpowiadał na to wielką lojalnością, która była bardziej rozważna i nie była podyktowana swego rodzaju zauroczeniem intelektem pana Croucha, co czyniło z niego obiekt szyderstw bliźniaków w tamtym okresie życia. Dlatego właśnie Rufus, to jego, Percy'ego, wybrał na owo stanowisko, a dla podtrzymania poparcia ze strony arystokratów czystej krwi, do delegacji dołączyli także Theodor Nott oraz Blaise Zabini. Tego pierwszego żegnała Astoria Greengrass, ku niemałemu zadowoleniu Elaine. Powodzenie córki zdecydowanie poprawy nastrój matki dziewczyny, Amfitryty.

Cała delegacja weszła do kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu. Percy widział już zalaną słońcem komnatę po drugiej stronie. Theo oraz Blaise dotychczas za granicą byli wyłącznie we Francji, toteż patrzyli jak oczarowani na miejsce tak odmienne od tego z Londynie. Nie mieli jednak czasu na podziwiania widoków, oczekiwano ich bowiem w Polsce z niecierpliwością.

\- Panie ambasadorze, proszę za mną, zaprowadzę pana i pańską żonę do waszych komnat – odezwał się przedstawiciel polskiego rządu.

Percy z wrażenia nieomal wytrzeszczył oczy. Nigdy nie oczekiwał, że zamieszka w pałacu. Przeszedł daleką drogę: od chłopaka w używanych ubraniach do ambasadora, proszonego do zamieszkania w najważniejszym budynku. Skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku ich nowego życia, dumny, że zapewni Audrey co najlepsze. Dążył do tego odkąd tylko poznał swoją żonę. Wielokrotnie powtarzał swoje pragnienie, by zapewnić ukochanej i przyszłym dzieciom wszystko, czego nie miał za młodu. Nigdy nie skaże potomków na noszenie używanych szat, przez co zostały by obiektem drwin. Artur Weasley skazał swoje dzieci na nieustanne dokuczanie ze strony swoich kolegów z nieco lepiej sytuowanych rodzin.

Dostali do dyspozycji kilka komnat. Audrey aż krzyknęła z zachwytu, widząc luksus nowego mieszkania. Przestronna sypialnia z szerokim, miękkim łożem kusiła by nie wychodzić z niej przez najbliższe godziny, czy nawet dnie, a właściwie noce. Sam pokój był wielkości połowy parteru Nory, zaś został urządzony z wielkim smakiem. Królewskie łoże z zasłonami, zostało zarzucone licznymi poduszkami co nadało pomieszczeniu dodatkowego ciepła. Przy kominku stały dwa wysokie, wyglądające na wygodne krzesła zaś pomiędzy meblami postawiono stolik. Na tacy leżały jabłka oraz pomarańcze, zachęcając by usiąść i spróbować zdrowej zakąski. Polacy stawiali na zdrowe odżywianie nie tylko wśród młodego pokolenia.

W związku z tendencją zwiększania swojej masy wśród mugolskich nastolatków zakazano młodzieży pochodzącej z czarodziejskich rodzin, i tych mugolskich także, korzystania z dobrodziejstw fastfoodów. Zachęcano do ruchu także urzędników Ministerstwa. W końcu sam Aleksander, gdy nie siedział w papierach, biegał po lesie, jeździł na koniu, czy pływał w swoim basenie w posiadłości. Uważał, że sprawny fizycznie monarcha to warunek konieczny dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa kraju. Co roku był też patronem i fundatorem różnych konkursów sprawnościowych – tak wykorzystujących siłę ciała, jak i umysłu. A każdy zwycięzca mógł mieć zapewniony przynajmniej pierwszy rok wybranych przez siebie studiów. Jeśli utrzymywał wyniki i podpisał oświadczenie, że przez 5 lat nie wyjedzie do innej wspólnoty magów (Niemcy, czy Francja lubiły podkupywać polskich Uzdrowicieli), to za studia płacił 40 % wkładu, pozostałą część dotowało państwo. Jeśli student po ukończeniu szedł do świata mugoli, to koszty płacił  
60 %, wobec 40 % dofinansowania, a ściągnięciem pozostałej kwoty zajmowali się agenci rozlokowani w mugolskim urzędzie skarbowym. Byli to zazwyczaj mugolacy, którzy z różnych względów woleli wrócić do swojego macierzystego świata lub charłacy. Zdolni, lub pracowici uczniowie po ukończeniu studiów mieli właśnie gwarancję 5 letniej pracy. Był to swoisty „okres próbny", ale nie przypominał wariantu mugolskiego. Zresztą Aleksandra kusiło, by ich własne rozwiązania przeszczepiać do mugolskiego świata, ale był na tyle ostrożny, by nie próbować manipulować Marszałkami Senatu i Sejmu – instytucja „prezydent" dla Aleksandra była dość niezrozumiała z uwagi na jego pozycję, czy w jego mniemaniu – brak pozycji w narodzie. Co to za władca, który ma tak ograniczone pole do popisu? Natalia była mniej chętna do sportu, lecz narzeczony potrafił przekonywać a kąpiel w skąpym bikini miała swe zalety.

Z sypialni przechodziło się do średniej wielkości, acz wygodnej łazienki. O czym goście z Anglii nie wiedzieli, wannę wyposażono w system podgrzewania wody, co zapewniało możliwość długiej, aromatycznej kąpieli z wonnymi olejkami oraz płynami. Zdobne drzwi prowadziły z sypialni do czegoś w rodzaju salonu połączonego z gabinetem. Tam Percy miał przyjmować gości oraz interesantów. Pod ścianą stało mahoniowe ciężkie biurko, na razie nie zarzucone papierami czy też raportami. Przez okna wpadały promienie zimowego słońca, rozświetlając dość spore pomieszczenie. Przez okna na rogu budynku rozpościerał się wspaniały widok na zamkowe ogrody, teraz o wiele mniej interesujące niż latem. Z sufitu zwisał zdobny żyrandol, zaczarowany tak, by zapalać się i gasnąć w zależności od ilości dziennego światła. Przy oknach stały dwa niewielkie stoliki oraz krzesła, gdzie spokojnie mogła usiąść więcej niż jedna grupa interesantów. Na mozaikę z jasnego drewna zarzucono dywany  
w kombinacji jasnych i ciemnych barw, lecz z dominacją odcieni jak écru.

Trzecie pomieszczenie stanowił niewielki buduar-garderoba, gdzie Anglicy mogli spokojnie rozłożyć szaty. Audrey była wprost zakochana w pokoju o jasnych, ciepłych barwach z dominacją bladego różu. Jasny włochacz na podłodze zachęcał do chodzenia boso, a cały pokój aż krzyczał delikatnie kobiecą atmosferą. Tutaj Audrey będzie mogła zapraszać kobiety, zaś jako żona ambasadora z pewnością będzie miała niejedną okazję na zawieranie ważnych znajomości. Na razie oboje zachwycali się nowym miejscem.

Pozostali członkowie angielskiej delegacji zamieszali w przeznaczonych im mieszkaniach na Babiogórskiej. Theo Nott był całkiem zadowolony chociaż Terence Higgs z żoną Tracey wyrazili chęć zwiedzania zamku. Ten krewniak Bertiego Higgsa został częścią grupy wysłanej do Polski z dość oczywistych powodów, bowiem otoczenie Ministra chciało mieć swoich ludzi w nowym miejscu. Fakt, że Terence był Ślizgonem podobnie jak Blaise oraz Theo ułatwił im znalezienie porozumienia. Tracey Higgs zaś chodziła do jednej klasy, z dwoma młodszymi czarodziejami, jako Tracey Davis toteż w pewnym sensie doszło do szkolnego pojednania. Nie byli rzecz jasna jedynymi, lecz pozostali czarodzieje z delegacji bo byli urzędnicy podróżujący między Warszawą a Londynem.

\- A niech mnie, Weasley zamieszka na zamku kto by pomyślał! – Theo Nott był wciąż zaszokowany - daleko zaszedł!

\- Chyba ku niezadowoleniu swego ojca, który wolał zbierać mugolskie śmieci niż zajmować pracą – parsknął Blaise – powiązania z Zakonem Feniksa mu nie pomogą.

\- Raczej nie, ale lepiej by nikt się nie dokopał do zasług waszych ojców – zauważył Terence – tutaj nie przepadają za śmierciożercami delikatnie mówiąc, ani za ideami Lorda Voldemorta. Mają dziwny system, bo z jednej strony Mugolaki nie mają praw wyborczych ale i nie ma zezwolenia na pewne zachowania.

\- Lepiej się zacznijmy przygotować na bankiet – przerwała Tracey – oby moja szata pasowała.

Terence wymienił zbolałe spojrzenia kolegami. Podobne słowa zawsze oznaczały wyjście do sklepów oraz odchudzenie portfela. Ustalili, że założą wyjściowe szaty, lecz jaka kobieta da się ot tak łatwo zniechęcić do zastanawiania nad ubraniem oraz eleganckim wyglądem. Tracy jednak nie zamierzała iść na zakupy.

Przeszli spacerem po Smoczej oraz Babiogórskiej. Podobnie jak Percy, Cormack oraz inni Anglicy patrzyli onieśmieleni na ulice, szersze i o wiele bardziej przyciągające wzrok niż Pokątna. Pokątna przypominała wiejską uliczkę przy metropolii, a przecież ongi rywalizowała z ulicami Paryża i Warszawy o miano najelegantszej! Dwie wojny i lata złych rządów naprawdę zrobiły wiele złego.

Tracey niedługo potem ich przeprosiła, by zacząć układać włosy i zacząć przygotowania do bankietu. Młodzi mężczyźni natychmiast skierowali kroki do sklepu z miotłami, dyskutując nad dostępnymi, sportowymi modelami. Nie oni jedyni, bowiem inni przechodnie także patrzyli z zachwytem przez szybę, wzdychając smętnie.

\- To najnowszy model Błyskawicy, niedostępny w Anglii – mówił Terence dość podniesionym głosem, jak każdy mężczyzna, który zobaczył nowe auto - ciekawe ile kosztuje.

\- Zapewne majątek – zauważył Blaise – zresztą nie sądzę byśmy mieli czas na latanie.

\- Tak, winniśmy zabierać znajomości i tak dalej, począwszy od bankietu – stwierdził przytomnie Theo i posłał tęskne spojrzenie witrynie.

\- A mnie ciekawi czemu nie ma tutaj Malfoya – kontynuował Blaise – Draco chwalił się, że jego ojciec znał polskiego króla nim ten został królem i ponoć się przyjaźnili.

\- Przyjaźnili to słowo klucz– powtórzył Theo - Pani Greengrass opowiadała o ich sprzeczkach, wpierw za sprawą bycia śmierciożercą zaś potem za poślubienie Hermiony Granger. Życzliwi donieśli o jej planach wyzwania skrzatów i całej reszcie – wyjaśnił – nie zyskała tym bynajmniej.

\- Ludzie Ministra? – zapytał Blaise – kto by pomyślał, że ślub z wojenną bohaterką tak zaszkodzi Malfoyowi! Wydawał się nie do ruszenia przez wszystkie lata, zaś kiedy zmienił strony po wojnie zyskał bardzo wiele. Małżeństwo z Granger przez moment czyniło go nietykalnym, a tutaj taki klops!

\- A czego oczekiwać po Granger? Ta szla… Mugolaczka uważała, że zakuwając na pamięć książki zostanie następczynią Narcyzy Malfoy – prychnął jego rozmówca - na Merlina jakże łopatozęba Granger mogła zastąpić potomkinię Blacków?

Trzej Ślizgoni zachichotali złośliwie. W szkole ich niechęć do Hermiony wykraczała poza kwestię jej statusu krwi. Ulubieńcy nauczycieli rzadko zostają ulubieńcami swoich kolegów, zwłaszcza kiedy za każdym razem podkreślali swoją wiedzę. Pokłosiem ich zachowania były późniejsze ekscesy Lady Malfoy de domo Granger. Tak naprawdę, to ślizgoni zakochani  
w swoim statusie niekiedy generowali problemy, gdyż zamiast wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń do mugolaków tylko im rozkazywali. Pół biedy, jeśli taki mugolak miał poczucie własnej wartości  
i umiał odpyskować, ale jeśli generował w sobie kompleksy jak Granger, to potem były tylko  
z tego problemy. Jak obecnie.

Niedługo potem wrócili do przydzielonych im komnat i założyli eleganckie szaty wyjściowe w kolorze butelkowej zieleni ze srebrnymi akcentami. Tracy, ubrana w jasnoróżową szatę ofukała ich za przyjście tak późno. Czarownica zużyła całą tubkę „Ulizanny" by ułożyć włosy w należyty sposób. Terence ledwie uniknął jej dłoni, kiedy zamierzała zająć się i jego fryzurą. Na szczęście niedługo potem musieli wyjść. Dlatego też wyszli w kierunku zamku, za nic w świecie nie chcąc się spóźnić.

Przed drzwiami do Sali Balowej czekali na nich już Percy z Audrey. Weasley nosił kosztowną, czarną szatę haftowaną w złote wzory. Na znak swego statusu nosił ciężki łańcuch, którego raz po raz dotykał jakby szukając potwierdzenia swego statusu. Audrey miała na sobie cudo z czarnego jedwabiu, które dodatkowo podkreślało jej szczupłą figurę. W uszy wpięła długie, srebrne kolczyki stylizowane na staromodną biżuterię. Ostatnio taka właśnie biżuteria była bardzo modna w Anglii, głównie za sprawą Elaine Scrimgeour ostentacyjnie podkreślającą przywiązanie do tradycji. Teraz nadszedł czas na wielkie wejście.

Sala Balowa pałacu przypominała nieco salę bankietową w Malfoy Manor czy innych posiadłościach, toteż bywalcy spotkań towarzyskich w Anglii od razu wyraźnie poczuli się bardziej jak u siebie. Wysokie, sięgające od podłogi do sufitu oka były zasłonięte ciężkimi, aksamitnymi zasłonami. Podłogę przykrywała mozaika z kilku rodzajów jasnego drewna, tworząc złożone wzory. Z sufitu zwisał kandelabr, zapewniając dość dobre oświetlenie całego pomieszczenia. Dodatkowo pod sufitem lewitowały świecie, zapewniając dodatkowe źródło świata. Naprzeciw okna dostrzegli ogromny kominek, zapewniający przyjemne ciepło w lodowato zimną noc.

Anglicy przybyli jako ostatni. W Sali przebywał już spory tłum miejscowych czarodziejów oraz oczywiście dziennikarzy. Kiedy zapowiedziano ich wejście, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku nim. Oni zaś patrzyli na jedną osobę: przystojnego mężczyznę ze wspaniałej szacie z bogato zdobionym pasem. Jego długie, czarne włosy opadały elegancko na ramiona, razem ze wspaniałymi jedwabiami z Akromantuli nadając mu wygląd typowy dla arystokratów czarodziejskiego świata. Jego rękę podtrzymywała brunetka ubrana w granatową szatę z narzutką z jasnej koronki, bardziej osłaniającą ramiona niż zapewniająca ciepło. Na znak swego statusu, czarownica nosiła we włosach wspaniałą tiarę z zdobioną perłami, osadzonymi w złotej oprawie niczym kwiaty oraz identyczne kolczyki. Nikt nie musiał im przedstawiać pary czarodziei, których zdjęcia obecnie zdobiły pierwsze stron gazet całej magicznej Europy. Natalia zaciskała palce na kosztownej szacie swego narzeczonego, co zawsze ją uspokajało. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę pełniła rolę gospodyni na bankiecie, coś co miało stanowić jej zajęcie przed długie lata. Była teraz narzeczoną króla, jeszcze nie królową, lecz oficjalnie uznana narzeczona miała wiele przywilejów, zwłaszcza jeśli wszyscy wiedzieli, że mieszkała na zamku i chyba nikt, poza największymi naiwniakami, nie uwierzyłby w historię o oddzielnych komnatach i mugolskim mieszkaniu.

Percy i Audrey szli jako pierwsi, a Weasley miał wyraz twarzy pomiędzy dumą a przerażeniem. Podolak zajął miejsce obok swego przyjaciela, patrząc na Anglików z nieopisanym wyrazem twarzy. Miał na sobie kosztowne szaty czarodzieja i tak dobrze dobrane dodatki, że nikt nie rozpoznał by w nim Mugolaka. O to dbała trzymająca go za rękę czarownica lekko przy kości, co jakiś czas bezustannie próbując odzyskać figurę sprzed urodzenia czwórki dzieci. Gertruda zawiesiła dietę na czas bankietu, przez co Podolak nie obawiał się nadziania na końcówkę różdżki żony i mógł spokojnie poddać się szampańskiemu nastrojowi. Także Iwan, rosyjski ambasador, podszedł bliżej bowiem on także zderzył się z temperamentem czarownicy.

\- Percy – zaczął Aleksander swoim najbardziej dyplomatycznym głosem – witam ponownie  
w Warszawie ambasadorze. Dawno nie mieliśmy tutaj angielskiego ambasadora. Oby zmiana okazała się dla wszystkich korzystna. Ufam wyborowi Rufusa, a ty młody człowieku już jak widzę dokonałeś wyboru pięknej i eleganckiej małżonki – spojrzał z uznaniem na szaty Audrey.

\- Nie oczekiwałam niczego innego po protegowanej Elaine Scrimgeour – dodała uprzejmie Natalia z uśmiechem, dodając tym otuchy naszym gołąbkom.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Audrey – żona naszego … angielskiego Ministra została uznana za uosobienie elegancji, lecz jak widzę ma rywalkę w osobie przyszłej królowej.

Natalia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyraźnie zachwycona komplementem. Spojrzała na Audrey pełnym wdzięczności wzrokiem, zaś stojący za nimi Blaise i Theo wymienili zbolałe spojrzenia. Żona Weasleya wywarła możliwie najlepsze wrażenie, przez co dla nich niewiele zostało.

\- Theodor Nott – kontynuował Aleksander tym samym, jedwabistym głosem używanym  
w dyplomacji – znałem ongi twego ojca, Tristana. _Sprawiał_ wówczas wrażenie doskonale zapowiadającego się młodzieńca – dodał, wyraźnie akcentując czas przeszły – a także Terence Higgs, nieskażony powiązanymi z mordercą o pompatycznym nazwisku.

Każdy zrozumiał przesłanie, że polski król nie cierpi śmierciożerców, zaś ich synów traktował z dużą dozą nieufności. Dlatego zachował o wiele większą rezerwę witając Theo. Pewnie było by mu łatwiej, gdyby zdjęcia ojca nie trafiło do gazet w rubryce „znani śmierciożercy" i nagrodą za dostarczenie żywego lub martwego. Reputacja matki Zabinego zaś była znana nie tylko w Anglii, ale przynajmniej nie miał udowodnionych powiązań ze zwolennikami Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Powinniśmy wznieść toast za rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału w relacjach między naszymi krajami.

Po tych słowach do gości w magiczny sposób przeleciały niewielkie szklanki z wódką. Percy, którzy już próbował miejscowych specjałów skrzywił się nieznacznie. Lecz musieli wypić toast, nie mogli odmówić prośbie, nawet jeśli Weasley zdążył już uznać tutejsze alkohole za wyjątkowo niedobre. A przynajmniej, niebezpieczne dla obywateli zza Odry, chociaż akurat Niemieccy czarodzieje, skoligaceni z polskimi wykazywali pewną odporność na ich działanie. Dotyczyło jednak to czarodziei będących bardziej Słowianami aniżeli Germanami. Blaise, który wcześniej pił wyłącznie wino oraz Ognistą, zadławił się wódką na co Polacy zareagowali mniej, lub bardziej subtelną kpiną. Iwan zaś wcale nie ukrywał swego braku współczucia dla cierpiących gości. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął z nich żartować.

\- Anglicy zawsze mieli słabe głowy – prychnął Rosjanin.

Podolak zaś zaczął śmiać się całkiem otwarcie. Ani mrożące spojrzenia żony, ani Aleksandra, niewiele pomagały. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jego nie sposób wychować na dżentelmena i chyba już nikt nie próbował tak naprawdę, co najwyżej czasem z niego żartowali. Korzystając z zamieszania, rosyjski ambasador wlał do ponczu całą butelkę wódki. Nikogo nie dziwiło podobne zachowanie, bowiem uważał podobne zachowanie za właściwe. Poprawiał smak wedle swego wyobrażenia, a potem poncz pili wyłącznie Rosjanie oraz nieświadomi niczego cudzoziemcy. Ci ostatni szybko wiedzieli dlaczego nie należy pić ponczu.

Po wypiciu toastu nadszedł czas na tańce. Wedle zasad pierwszy taniec miał zatańczyć król ze swoją towarzyszką, czyli Natalią. Dziennikarze rzecz jasna zrobili zdjęcie, lecz czekali na kolejne. Potem wedle zasad, Aleksander miał za zadanie zatańczyć z żoną ambasadora. Tyle wymagała kurtuazja, zaś akurat z tymi zasadami i wymogami zwykle nie miał problemów. Dlatego też ze swoim najbardziej uprzejmym uśmiechem pochwycił dłoń Audrey.

\- Proszę za mną pani Weasley – powiedział aksamitnym głosem – pani drugi taniec należy  
do mnie – powiedział trzymając ją za rękę a jednocześnie sondował jej myśli - przywilej gospodarza to proszenie do taniec róż z ogrodów innych krain – odparł z uśmiechem, na co Natalia lekko zesztywniała. Teściowa wyjaśniła jej potem, że będzie musiała z uśmiechem znosić wszelkie wybiegi dyplomatyczne.

\- Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość – odparła Audrey.

Z pewną nieśmiałością poddała rękę mężczyźnie o wiele wyższego rangą niż ktokolwiek kogo znała. Dotychczas najważniejszą osobę stanowił Minister Scrimgeour, który nieraz prosił ją do walca podczas uroczystości. Teraz jednak z pewnym ociąganiem dotknęła jego ramienia, a kiedy przysunął ją bliżej uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Anglia przesłała nam wspaniałą reprezentację – kontynuował – żona poprzedniego angielskiego ambasadora była daleko mniej urocza i zdecydowanie mniej elegancka. Ma pani jakieś plany na przyszłość?

\- Jestem uzdrowicielką Wasza Wysokość – wyznała - wiem, że jako żona ambasadora będę mieć wiele obowiązków, lecz o ile to możliwe, chciałabym chociaż częściowo zajmować leczeniem. Mam się stawić jutro w tutejszym szpitalu – wyjaśniła.

\- Uzdrawianie to dobre zajęcie dla kobiety, a troska z jaką zajmuje się potrzebującymi jest po prostu sprzężona z płcią – odparł uprzejmie Aleksander – i godne żony ambasadora. Moja narzeczona z pewnością pomoże ci odnaleźć się w nowym miejscu.

\- Nie wątpię w uprzejmość Panny Natalii i z chęcią obejrzę Warszawę- odparła Audrey usiłując nie potknąć się podczas trudnego piruetu – Wasza Wysokość – dodała – powinnam dowiedzieć się możliwie najwięcej o kraju, w którym zamieszkam przez jakiś czas.

\- Słuszna postawa pani Weasley – pochwalił ją, zgrabnie wykonując obrót – cieszy mnie rozmowa z rozsądną, angielską czarownicą.

\- Jest nas całkiem dużo Wasza Wysokość – zapewniła – Tracey, która przybyła razem z nami redagowała podręczniki dla uczniów Hogwartu. Elaine Scrimgeour zaś uchodzi za uosobienie elegancji. Mogłabym długo odpowiadać o moich rodaczkach.

\- W takim razie muszę nieraz prosić panią do tańca, pani Weasley.

Audrey uśmiechnęła się i uprzejmie skinęła głową. Przed wyjazdem tak matka, jak  
i Elaine, przerobiły z nią dostępne w Anglii książki na temat polskich zwyczajów. Miała za zadanie nie tylko reprezentować swojego męża, ale także Ministerstwo Magii. Doskonale rozumiała na czym polega rola żony polityka i jak winna go wspierać i godnie reprezentować. Tak właśnie czyniła.

Nie mogła wiedzieć, lecz zdjęcia jej tańca trafiły do kolumny na pierwszej stronie „Proroka Codziennego". Została sfotografowana w trakcie owego trudnego piruetu, zaś ujęcie wyszło zadziwiająco dobrze: pokazywało jej pełne skupienie (tempo walca było dość szybkie) oraz pełne uznania uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny o ciemnych włosach. Matka Audrey wycięła zdjęcie z gazety i kazała oprawić w ramkę. Potem każdemu z dumą pokazywała jak jej droga córka tańczy z królem.

W międzyczasie Iwan przekonał Theo oraz Blaise'a do spróbowania ponczu. Czarodzieje spróbowali zdradzieckiego napoju, nie dostrzegając triumfującego uśmiechu Rosjanina. Bardzo im posmakował.

\- Nie próbujcie ponczu, o ile nie macie bardzo mocnej głowy – powiedziała Natalia do Audrey oraz Tracey – jest zabójczy.

\- Theo chyba posmakował – zauważyła Audrey.

\- Niedobrze, Wania! – jęknęła Natalia – Wania… znaczy Iwan Pomarinow to rosyjski ambasador i prawie zawsze dolewa wódki do ponczu. Poza nim i innymi Rosjanami nikt nie ma odwagi pić, zaś jego żona Marfa wprost uwielbia poncz z wódką. Całe szczęście mamy skondensowane eliksiry na kaca. Wina?

Percy tymczasem pił drugą kolejkę z Aleksandrem oraz Podolakiem. Próbował pić powoli, lecz niestety podobne próby były skazane na niepowodzenie. Cierpiętnicze miny niewiele pomagały, nawet jeśli rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

\- Ambasador wygląda na wielce zmartwionego – zauważyła Natalia.

\- Percy ma słabą głowę – wyjaśniła Audrey.

\- Pójdę go zatem ratować z rąk mojego narzeczonego. Elaine Scrimgeour pisała bym się nim opiekowała.

Natalia podeszła w kierunku dwójki mężczyzn, jednocześnie przedstawiając Audrey  
i Tracey Gertrudzie. Brunetka dostrzegła smętne spojrzenia nowego ambasadora, a zdążyła już poznać zamiłowanie narzeczonego i Podolaka do mocnych alkoholi. Nijak nie przeszkadzała im w męskich rozmowach, żadna kobieta nie powinna.

\- Ambasadorze – zaczęła uprzejmie – mam nadzieję, że przydzielone komnaty panu odpowiadają.

\- Wszystko jest idealne Panno Natalio – odpowiedział Percy.

Lecz nie było idealne po paru dodatkowych strzałach wódki. Percy nie pamiętał w jaki sposób dotarł do swoich komnat. Nie pamiętali też tego pechowi wielbiciele ponczu, raz po raz przysięgając nie próbować zdradzieckiego napoju wywołując u rosyjskich posłów salwy serdecznego śmiechu.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Następny poranek był ciężki dla wielu. Percy jęcząc obudził się na miękkim łożu w swojej sypialni. Promienie słońca raniły wrażliwe oczy, zaś zapach pościeli sprawiał, że posiłek podjeżdżał niebezpiecznie blisko gardła.

\- Umarłem i jestem w piekle – jęczał, a ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę.

\- Masz kaca – odparła Audrey - zaraz ci podam eliksir – odparła i spojrzała na męża karcąco - powinieneś mniej pić- poradziła.

\- Nie dałem rady, myślisz, że oni mnie słuchali? Po prostu dolewali mi wódki! Czy nie ma eliksirów rozcieńczających alkohol?

\- Nie wiem, ale wypij to – wskazała na ciemnofioletowa fiolkę – a potem każę przynieść kawę.

\- Eliksir na kaca ma inny kolor – jęknął Percy doszukując się w trunku oferowanym przez żonę jakichś kryminogennych właściwości.

\- Zwykły tak, ale to skondensowany. I trzeba zapić kawą.

Percy wyraził wątpliwość czy kawa nie zaszkodzi na potworny ból głowy. Jęknął i wypił duszkiem niewielką fiolkę. Kiedy skończył filiżankę czarnej przyjemności ból dosłownie eksplodował. Potem zaś ogarnęła go senność i stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zasnął na dłuższą chwilę, lecz to był leczniczy sen.

Nie on jeden miał koszmarny poranek. Theo oraz Blaise cierpieli okrutnie za sprawą ponczu połączonego z wódką. Wyglądali tak źle, że Tracey poczekała z wyrzutami aż chociaż częściowo dojdą do siebie. Wpierw jednak zaniosła najpierw eliksir i kawę mężowi, a potem kolegom ze szkoły. Zostawienie ich bez pomocy byłoby okrucieństwem. A Tracey nie była okrutna, w każdym razie nie aż tak.

Była całkiem przytomna. Wypiła razem z Audrey Weasley dwie lampki wina, zaś narzeczona polskiego króla była dość uprzejma i wyrozumiała by nie próbować ich upić gości, co w sumie było dość logiczne. W końcu tego typu rozrywki były jednak predestynowane dla mężczyzn. Zgodnie z obecną tradycją panie winny wypić najwyżej dwie lampki wina. Upojenie u niewiast traktowano jako ujmę na honorze rodziny, a przynajmniej jeśli niewiasta była pijana i widziana w miejscu publicznym. Podczas rautów w bardzo ścisłym gronie rodzinnym lub wizytach w alkowie kobiety mogły pozwolić sobie na więcej i korzystały z tego z radością. W zasadzie wtedy inicjatywa przechodziła w ich ręce… Tracey i Audrey kiwały głową ze współczuciem, podczas kiedy Ślizgoni zawierali znajomość z mężczyzną o brązowych włosach, ubranego we wspaniałą purpurową szatę. Rosyjscy czarodzieje uwielbiali przepych, zaś o cudach carskiego dworu krążyły legendy.

\- Gorzej niż dzieci – marudziła – upiliście się gorzej niż dzieci! Dzieci to można upilnować i dać im klapsa a wy?! – krzyczała nie wiedząc o różnych metodach stosowanych w alkowach małżeńskich polskich czarodziei dla urozmaicenia życia

\- Ale ten poncz – tłumaczył Theo.

\- To pułapka – odparła z satysfakcją kobieta - rosyjski ambasador wzmacniał poncz wódką, dolewając cała butelkę – wyjaśniła Tracey – a ja myślałam, że opowieści o wschodnich czarodziejach to bajki. Jakim cudem oni są w stanie tyle pić?

\- Nie wiem, inny świat – jęczał Terence – wujek Bertie mnie ostrzegał, ale Weasley na pewno ma jeszcze gorszy poranek – odparł z satysfakcją były szukający Slytherinu - widzieliście ile wypił wódki?

\- Przestańcie gadać bo głowa mi pęka – jęczał Blaise – umieram, dlaczego u licha chcieliśmy zostać posłami?

\- Dla praktyki i możliwości poznania posażnych cudzoziemek – wyrecytował Theo –tak mówiłeś. A także by skorzystać z okazji do pomnożenia rodzinnego majątku.

Anglicy mieli koszmarny poranek. Jęczeli i przeklinali świat, przynajmniej, dopóki bolała ich głowa. Niektórzy po raz pierwszy przeżywali kaca giganta i czuli niechęć do całego istnienia. Radość z wyjazdu za granicę, co dawało szanse poznawania nowych czarownic, naraz zmalała. Theo spotykał się z Astorią i zamierzał takową zaprosić zaś Blaise… Blaise był wolnym strzelcem i zamierzał dokonywać kulturowej wymiany z miejscowymi kobietami. Na razie jednak leżał na wygodnym łóżku i jęczał głośno.

Nie tylko nie czuli się dobrze. Dobroniega opuściła swego pana dość wcześnie, podając eliksir oraz kawę. Wiła uznała, że takowego potrzebuje, skoro po bankiecie poszedł spać ignorując leżącą obok czarownicę. Natalia leżąca grzecznie obok niego w koszuli nocnej stanowiła rzadki widok. Dobroniega doskonale wiedziała co się działo za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni, bowiem zaklęcia ciszy oraz prywatności nie działały na wiły. Zresztą służba domowa dbała o dostarczanie eliksirów potrzebnych do pożycia.

\- Dziękuję Dobroniego – powiedział Aleksander – Anglicy są w gorszym stanie? – zapytał, po cichu jednak uznał, że to chyba pytanie retoryczne. W końcu, jeśli ON, Polak z krwi i kości czuł się dosyć zmęczony po takim raucie, to wedle tej reguły Anglicy winni leżeć w Szpitalu im. Wandy pod opieką Uzdrowicieli Hepatologów.

\- Sprawdzę co z nimi i czy nie potrzebują pomocy – zapewniła – ten przypominający Włocha… Blaise jest interesujący i wyraził pragnienie poznania miejscowej kultury - wiła uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

\- Baw się dobrze – skinął głową Aleksander – a jeśli przy okazji coś powie...

Wiedział, że poprzedniego wieczoru wypił dużo z Wanią. Nawet nie zareagował jak Natalia przyszła do łóżka, coś co zamierzał nadrobić. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po jej karku, lecz zamierzał poczekać aż eliksir zacznie działać nim nadrobi zaległości. Picie z Rosjanami było zabójcze dla każdego. Na szczęście skondensowany eliksir działał naprawdę szybko. Receptura była złożona i trudna, zaś alchemik umiejący uwarzyć specyfik mógł liczyć na naprawdę dobre zarobki.

Instytut Alchemii czerpał niemałe zyski ze sprzedaży eliksirów na które zawsze był popyt: te na kobiece dolegliwości, wigoru, popytu czy na kaca. Dzięki temu, oraz sponsorom, mieli środki na badania bardziej naukowe. Nikomu poza Nicolasem Flamelem nie udało się stworzyć Kamienia Filozoficznego czy Kamienia Życia, zaś Flamel zabrał tajemnice do grobu. Lecz alchemicy europejscy zdołali zmieniać mniej szlachetne metale w bardziej szlachetne, co i tak było wielce opłacalne. Sama Natalia na kursach alchemii uczyła się warzenia eliksiru wigoru oraz antykoncepcyjnego. Ich nauczyciel był zwolennikiem postępu i uważał ten ostatni za eliksir, który winna umieć uwarzyć każda czarownica. Zwłaszcza jeśli składniki mógł kupić każdy w sklepie, zaś gotowy produkt oficjalnie tylko mężatki. Aleksander uważał prawa dotyczące sprzedaży eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych czy popędu za przestarzałe i martwe, lecz co bardziej konserwatywni nie pozwoliliby takowych zmienić. A on, chcąc lub bardziej NIE chcąc, musiał się liczyć i z zatwardziałymi konserwatystami z których niektórym było bliżej „postępowcom" z Francji aniżeli starym, dobrym rodom, mimo wszystko trzeźwiąco patrzącym na rzeczywistość i słabą ludzką naturę.

Natalia spała mocnym snem nie myśląc o meandrach polityki. Miała rzadką okazję nie tylko zasnąć ledwie jej głowa dotknęła poduszki, to jeszcze pospać dość długo. Nie narzekała, o nie, chociaż i tak na usta wszedł uśmiech kiedy poczuła dłonie gładzące linię kręgosłupa. Uwielbiała tę pieszczotę i siłą woli powstrzymała mruczenie kiedy znajome usta zaczęły muskać kark i szyję. Potem zagryzała poduszki, modląc się do bóstw by nikt nie pytał kto i dlaczego pogryzł koronki.

\- Nie śpisz – szepnął ubawiony a gorący oddech musnął jej ucho – wiesz doskonale czego pragnę a i ty nie protestujesz.

Wiedziała oczywiście. Czuła wyraźnie jego wielkie pragnienie, kiedy objął ją od tyłu. Czuła jego dłonie gładzące brzuch i schodzące oraz niżej i niżej oraz reakcje własnego ciała, które okazywało zadowolenie. Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć niczego mądrego. Alkohol z poprzedniego dnia wciąż pulsował w jej głowie, spowalniając myślenie. On oczywiście nie pomagał, nie kiedy przewrócił ją na plecy i mocno docisnął do poduszki, dając dobitnie do zrozumienia jakie ma plany na resztę poranka.

Nie sprzeciwiała się. Podpisała kontrakt ślubny i miał prawo… a i przecież dzielenie łoża i oddawanie ciała ukochanemu to coś wspaniałego. Gorące pocałunki utrudniały myślenie, toteż nie myślała o pijanych członkach angielskiej delegacji. „ _Jesteś cudowna, słodsza niż najwspanialsze marzenie_ " – szeptał jej do ucha, prawie zawsze kiedy byli ze sobą szeptał jej cudowności nie dając szansy odpowiedzieć. Szybko przechodził do działania, a ona mogła mu tylko uławiać dostęp. Czasem potrafiła coś odpowiedzieć, zwykle jednak po prostu zdołała wymruczeć jego imię ewentualnie szepnąć coś brzmiącego jak „ _mój przystojny mężczyzno_ " lub „ _mój królu_ " co jak zauważyła wielce mu odpowiadało. Nie skomentowała ani słowem faktu, że zdawało mu się nie zdejmować noszonych na palcach pierścieni nawet w sypialni i w życiu by się nikomu do tego nie przyznała, no chyba żeby teściowa groziła bolesnym użyciem różdżki.

\- Czy te papiery się mnożą same z siebie? – zapytała Natalia widząc stos dokumentów wymagających uwagi króla.

\- Też mam takie wrażenie – zgodził się Aleksander – dlatego nie mam nigdy wakacji i potrzebuję hektolitrów kawy.

\- Oczywiście – skinęła głową nalewając mu do filiżanki ciemnego napoju – pójdę sprawdzić co  
z angielskim ambasadorem a potem oprowadzę Audrey Weasley po okolicy. Winnam zadbać  
o żony zagranicznych dygnitarzy.

\- Znakomity pomysł – pochwalił ją, po czym sięgnął po plik dokumentów z pieczątką „ściśle tajne".

Ta część korespondencji przechodziła bezpośrednio do niego, omijając sekretarza. Rufus Scrimgeour także czytał podobne listy, podobnie jak każdy przywódca w magicznej Europie., bowiem w każdym kraju istniał odpowiednik tajnych służb. Ostatnio zaś informacje mówiły o cudzoziemcach, przybywających do kraju z pomocą mugolskich środków. Mógł tylko wyklinać na czym świat stoi, lecz pozostawali bezradni. Nie mieli tak dużej jurysdykcji w świecie Mugoli. Tylko urząd skarbowy miał pewne kontakty. A i tak dotyczyło to zwrotu za studia. Poważniejsze przestępstwa trzeba było rozwiązywać w inny sposób. Zaś ci przeklęci intruzi to doskonale wykorzystywali.

Aleksander czytał raporty z rosnącą irytacją. Nakazał też oczywiście mieć na oku ambasadora i resztę Anglików. Z cudzoziemcami nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a poza tym podobne środki ostrożności stanowiły raczej normę niż coś nadzwyczajnego. Przeklęty Trudearoro słał swoich ludzi, a niezadowolonych z życiu wywrotowców nigdzie nie brakowało. Dlatego pewnie nakazał tak Justycjariuszom jak i bardziej złowrogim służbom regularnie robić naloty na speluny ma ulicy Bazyliszka. Oficjalnie by aresztować szmuglerów bimbru z mugolskiego świata, szulerów czy sprzedawców nielegalnych eliksirów tudzież używek tak magicznych jak i spoza magicznego świata. Nigdy takich nie brakowało. Nieoficjalnie i naprawdę zaś, szukano cudzoziemców głoszących rewolucyjne hasła, jak członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

Antymonarchiści stanowili w magicznej Polsce oficjalną, legalną opozycję. Ci zorganizowani w grupę zwaną „Stowarzyszeniem Kwitnącej Paproci" lub po prostu „Kwitnącą Paprocią" wygłaszali oficjalne wywiady i prowadzili działalność polityczną. Lecz istniały o wiele bardziej radykalne grupy, właśnie z nimi szukali kontaktu Czyściciele oraz inni wywrotowcy. Nie przyszło im jednak do głowy, że działający na zlecenie rządu tajniacy przesiadywali  
w spelunach i obserwowali.

W serii wywiadów, francuski Minister głośno narzekał na okropne potraktowanie jego ludzi przez Anglię i Polskę. Rufus Scrimgeour zamykał francuskiego ambasadora na czas pełni, z kolei Aleksander i inni Polacy ignorowali posępnego czarodzieja z długą brodą, odmawiającego dziwne modły pięć razy dziennie. Trudearoro głośno krzyczał o dyskryminacji oraz niezrozumieniu. A przecież i tak w Warszawie nikt nie traktował Czyścicieli zaklęciem Szatańskiej Pożogi jak w takiej Moskwie. W końcu trzeba było zachować jakieś pozory, choć w razie gdyby podobne sceny miały wydarzyć się w Magicznej Warszawie, to, o dziwo, pierwsi Szatańską Pożogę zaczęli by inkantować posłowie Paproci. W końcu, Polacy, to był dość oryginalny naród. A może wyznawali pogląd, przynajmniej rozsądna większość, że nie każdy „wróg mojego wroga może być moim przyjacielem". Poza tym to był taki wybór jak między dżumą a cholerą. Tę dżumę znali wszyscy i sobie z nią radzili (Monarchiści = dżuma). Ale gdy zachód, czy po prostu OBCY, próbowali się wścibiać w losy kraju, to następował naturalny dla tej nacji opór. Oczywiście zdarzali się tacy, którzy z różnych powodów próbowali bratać się z wrogiem i zbić na tym kapitał, ale kiepsko się to dla nich kończyło. Ich rody pozbawiały ich nazwiska i zdolności, a niekiedy rozumu (wysłanie nieletniego by rzucił Oblivate na ogół kończyło się pracami społecznymi dla sprawcy, w skrajnych przypadkach wakacyjnym pobytem na Obozie Poprawczym). Powodowało to zapuszczanie się „wyklętych" w rejony wilkołaków lub wampirów skąd jak wiadomo nie wracali, a jeśli Justycjariusze znajdowali jakieś fragmenty ciał, to i tak chowano je do zbiorowych mogił z uwagi na brak zainteresowania i wniesienia opłaty ze strony rodu.

Magiczna Rosja była krajem rodem z legend i baśni wschodniej Europy, uważana za niepoznane miejsca przez większość czarodziei z Zachodu. Wciąż rządził tam car, a system rządów pozostał niezmienny od dawnych czasów. Fakt, że Mugolakom wydawał się swojski wynikał z faktu, że dopiero upadek caratu w niemagicznej Rosji rozdzielił ostatecznie oba kraje, zaś głęboko na prowincjach społeczności czarodziei oraz Mugoli wciąż żyły w harmonii, zaś stare kobiety zwane szeptuchami cieszyły się poważaniem wśród jednych i drugich. Rosyjscy czarodzieje uważali ochronę Słowian za konieczną, lecz wobec cudzoziemców rzucenie Szatańskiej Pożogi przez cara uchodziło za akt miłosierdzia. Podejrzanych o szpiegostwo poddawano brutalnym przesłuchaniom tak z użyciem _Cruciatusa_ jak i knuta czy rozpalonego żelaza. Dlatego pewnie Czyścicieli spotkał tam marny koniec.

Gazety w całej Europie, w tym „Prorok Codzienny" pisały o egzekucji grupy aktywistów z Francji. Paru z nich panujący car Fiodor zabił osobiście, co budziło zachwyt na tak męskie zachowanie władcy. A wszystko dlatego, że grupa była dość nierozważna, by iść z głośnymi hasłami ulicą magicznej Moskwy. Nosili hasła jak „wolność dla wilkołaków" czy „szlamy winny nosić koronę". Zirytowali tym młodą carycę, idącą akurat na zakupy. Kobieta żywiła nienawiść do wilkołaków, dlaczego to całkiem długa historia, toteż nie zareagowała dobrze na widok Czyścicieli przebranych za wilkołaków po przemianie. Aktywistów aresztowano, a caryca doszła do siebie po paru eliksirach uspokajających i serii spotkań z Uzdrowicielem Umysłu. Niemniej jednak zostali oni oskarżeni o „narażenie Majestatu" i skończyli naprawdę źle. Trudearoro słał pełne oburzenia listy, lecz wiele nie wskórał poza tym, że jego listy skończyły w kominku  
w carskim pałacu.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy dopiero jakiś czas potem zaczął naprawdę pracę jako ambasador. Na jego biurko trafiały raporty o Anglikach przebywających w Polsce, a także informacje o wzmożonych podróżach swoich rodaków. Prawie udławił się herbatą, kiedy przeczytał nazwiska. Były znajome, zdecydowanie zbyt znajome jak Neville Longbottom czy inni członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zaklął szpetnie.

\- Szlag, szlag i jeszcze raz szlag czy wam rozum odjęło! – syczał krztusząc się bardzo dobrą herbatą.

Kominek w gabinecie ambasadora był podłączony do Międzynarodowej Sieci Fiuu. Natychmiast postanowił porozmawiać ze swoim mentorem, Rufusem zanim dojdzie do iście epickiej katastrofy.

-Dziękuję ci Percy – pochwalił go Rufus – zaczniemy obserwację – odparł spokojnie Rufus, choć był to pozorny spokój - podróże zagraniczne to nie wykroczenie ale niech mnie _Avada_ jeśli dawni stronnicy Dumbledore'a jeżdżą na wakacje na zakupy! Uważaj na siebie i na Rosjan. Przeciągaj sprawy ile można!

Niedługo potem zaś Percy miał całkiem nowych gości oraz zadanie. Zaczął przeglądać dokumenty dotyczące podróży, a także wszystko co cudzoziemcy mieli na temat wojen w Anglii. To była przygnębiająca lektura. O Zakonie Feniksa wspominano cierpko, zaś Dumbledore'a nazywano mącicielem, co nawet w sytuacji wojny domowej grał przeciw Ministerstwu Magii. Wielokrotnie padało określenie „rokoszanin" a Percy odgadł z kontekstu, że słowo bynajmniej nie stanowiło komplementu.

Mimowolnie zaczął wspominać przeszłość. Rodzice ufali dawnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu widząc w nim mędrca i męża opatrznościowego. Nikt nie zaprzeczał wielkiej mocy i wiedzy Albusa Dumbledore'a, lecz jak każdy człowiek bywał ograniczany przez własne słabości, zaś słowa o jego wpływach za granicą były zdecydowanie przesadzone. Stanowił najbardziej rozpoznawalnego Anglika, co jednak jakiś nikogo nie zastanawiało to gra Zakonu Feniksa nie ramię w ramię, lecz poza, Ministerstwem Magii wywierała złe wrażenie zagranicą. Opozycja stanowi ważny element polityki, lecz w wojnie z totalnym wrogiem nie ma czasu na drobne podziały. Państwo Weasley ufali Albusowi i nie kwestionowali jego poglądów. Nie kwestionowali niczego ani w nim ani swoim stylu życia, chociaż skazywali dzieci na wieczne kompleksy. Percy raz po raz dotykał swej szaty i patrzył na gabinet, jakby sobie nie wierząc.

Sprawa otwartej wojny między Zakonem a Ministerstwem, pod koniec rządów Knota, wracała niczym bumerang. „ _Angielskie Ministerstwo jest słabe, skoro dyrektor Hogwartu stworzył niezależny od nich rząd_ " –mawiano po kątach. Percy usłyszał ostrzeżenie, że Rosjanie byli przeciwni poprawie relacji z Anglią, w taki czy inny sposób przekonując Aleksandra by nie przyjmował ambasadora. „ _Słowianie winni trzymać się razem, z Zachodu zaraza przychodzi_ " W końcu Rosjanie pamiętali, że mugolska Anglia wypięła się na mugolską Polskę podczas marszu tego nieczystego rasowo (jak się okazało) pajaca z wąsem. Skończyło się to dla wielu obywateli dość smutno, choć i mugolska rosyjska brać miała trochę na sumieniu. Ale to Anglicy byli tymi złymi. Bo nie przerwali rzezi jaka tu trwała. To i nie dziwota, że podczas potyczki z Voldemortem Rosjanie przypatrywali się temu z nieskrywaną satysfakcją i z chęcią tępili jego siły, niekiedy dla zabawy polując na śmierciożerców w lasach pełnych wampirów, nie wspierając jednak przy tym Zakonników. Nie rozumiał jeszcze jak groźne były to słowa. Lecz czytając o tym co Rosjanie robili z Czyścicielami, wiedział, że nie ma żartów ze wschodnimi czarodziejami. Polskie prawa były momentami twarde, lecz generalnie przestrzegane. W Rosji panowało samodzierżawie.

\- Zatem musimy dotrzeć do ludzi z Gwardii oraz Zakonu nim to zrobią Polacy – powiedział Percy patrząc w kominek.

\- Informuj mnie na bieżąco i powodzenia. Niech Audrey ma oczy szeroko otwarte.

W międzyczasie Tonks zaczynała niepokoić się nieobecnością męża. Remus znikł i przez długie tygodnie nie dawał znaku życia. Została w domu z dwójką małych dzieci, co wielce jej nie odpowiadało. Przeżywała prawdziwy koszmar, biegając po domu niespokojna. Jako Auror nienawidziła bezczynności, lecz po urodzeniu drugiego syna, Syriusza Jamesa musiała zawiesić karierę zawodową.

\- Wydepczesz ścieżkę jak będziesz chodzić wokół pokoju. Remus się odzywał? – Andromeda Lestrange odwiedzała córkę regularnie, będąc coraz bardziej zmartwioną.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową Tonks – coś musiało się stać!

\- Tego nie wiemy - odparła zmartwiona Matrona, próbując ustalić fakty - Co jednak wiemy, to Percy Weasley będący nowym ambasadorem. Porozmawiamy z nim i niech zacznie szukać zaginionego obywatela. To jego obowiązek!

\- Remusa wysłała Zakon i… – zaczęła Tonks.

\- i zostawił – dokończyła Andromeda – podobnie jak zostawił Syriusza w Azkabanie a Harry'ego u nienawidzących go krewnych. Nie narażaj się, nie ma już wojny i nie ma Dumbledore'a. Ministerstwo nie jest przeciw wam!

\- Ale ustawy przeciw wilkołakom – jęknęła młodsza kobieta.

\- Ludzie się boją – wyjaśniła Andromeda – nie zapomnieli Greybacka, zaś wieści z Francji wielu przerażają. Ludzi przeraża wizja wilkołaków pląsających po ulicach bez Tojadu!

\- Ale Remus, on by nikogo nie skrzywdził – zapewniała Tonks – on…

\- Wiem – szepnęła Andromeda pocieszając córkę – ale jednocześnie wdając się w polityczne awantury za granicą nie przekona do tego ludzi.

\- Ale polskie prawa są tak niesprawiedliwe!

\- Nie jesteśmy w pozycji by je zmienić. **Zrozum, że Remus nawet kierowany najlepszymi intencjami nie pomoże**. Wyobraź sobie jakbyśmy zareagowali jakby przybyli do nas Francuzi czy inni mieszkańcy magicznej Europy i zaczęli mówić, że nasze prawa i styl życia są złe, że musimy się zmienić a ich wizje są lepsze – Andromeda nawet nie wiedziała, że taki był plan Francuzów, tylko jeszcze go nie wprowadzili w życie - Nie tędy droga, poza tym winniśmy dbać o nasze własne sprawy..

Andromeda długo jeszcze przemawiała, przekonując córkę by myślała raczej o dzieciach i domu nie zaś siania idei rewolucji za granicą. Tonks kiwała już chwilami głową, bowiem jedno to debatować o zmienia świata przy wypiekach Molly Weasley, a co innego zacząć prawdziwe walki.

Następnego dnia dwie kobiety udały się do Ministerstwa. Jak zwykle nienagannie elegancka Andromeda szła pod rękę z córką, która na tę okazję dała się namówić na założenie stonowanych szat. Tonks była zbyt zdenerwowana na sprzeczki na temat na strojów czy też dodatków. Teddy oraz Syriusz James Lupin spędzali czas razem z Cygnusem, dla zabawy ćwicząc moce metamorfomagów. Relacje być może były napięte między Andromedą i Tonks, lecz przecież to nie przeszkadza w zabawach.

\- Chcemy skorzystać z Międzynarodowego połączenia – wyjaśniła Andromeda, wyciągając sakiewkę.

\- Z którym kominkiem połączyć? – zapytała urzędniczka.

\- Z ambasadorem w Warszawie – zaczęła Andromeda, po czym widząc pytający wzrok kontynuowała – planujemy wypad na zakupy i potrzebujemy informacji – dodała podejrzanie słodkim tonem - niech myśli, że jestem próżną arystokratką wysługującą innymi i nie zacznie zastanawiać dlaczego potrzebuję Percy'ego – wyjaśniła córce kiedy odeszły.

Tonks skinęła głową. Jako Auror mogła nie cenić plotkar, lecz wiedziała, że nieraz potrafiły wyłapać ważne informacje. Lepiej było przy nich zachować ostrożność, zwłaszcza jeśli otwarta niechęć Ministra Magii oraz jego żony do Zakonu Feniksa nie stanowiła tajemnicy. A co gorsza Rufus Scrimgeour był o wiele skuteczniejszy niż Knot, więc należało uważać.

Percy aż podskoczył widząc płomienie w swoim kominku. Okazał jeszcze większe, kiedy zrozumiał, że ktoś z Anglii próbował się z nim skontaktować. Oczywiście przyjął połączenie, prosząc Merlina by to nie był ojciec z pretensjami. Nie. Artur Wealsey nigdy by nie uiścił opłaty, ale i tak...

\- Pani Lestrange? – zapytał zaskoczony – Nimfadora Lupin?

\- Tonks – wyjaśniła kobieta.

\- Moja córka nie lubi swego imienia – wyjaśniła Andromeda – lecz nie o tym chcemy rozmawiać. Percy, gratuluję znamienitego stanowiska, co zapewne słyszałeś nieraz. Potrzebujemy pomocy.

\- Co też mogę zrobić? – zapytał Percy.

\- Mój zięć zaginął – zaczęła Andromeda.

\- Profesor Lupin? Ale dlaczego?

\- Wybrał się na… załatwić swoje sprawy i nie powiedział nam za wiele – powiedziała Andromeda – lecz niewiele nam wyjaśnił. Rzecz w tym, że nie daje znaku życia od tygodni.

\- Czy chodzi o sprawy Zakonu Feniksa? – zapytał ostrożnie Percy – Minister poinformował mnie o wzmożonej aktywności tej organizacji. Jeśli Profesor Lupin naprawdę wybrał się tak  
z inspiracji Zakonu, to sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze.

Jeszcze nie wiedział wówczas jak źle wygląda owa sytuacja. Dopiero potem, kiedy poznał nieco więcej na temat miejscowych praw zrozumiał jak źle. Niezarejestrowany wilkołak był traktowany niczym przestępca, a z przestępcami nikt się nie patyczkował. Jako ambasador miał jednak obowiązek prosić miejscowe służby o pomoc w poszukiwaniu zaginionego rodaka, nawet jeśli popełnił przestępstwo.

Nie czuł się dobrze z ową sytuacją. Remus Lupin był wilkołakiem i wątpliwe by zgłosił się do Biura do Spraw Likantropów. Percy mógł tylko przeklinać głupotę podobnego postępowania, lecz było już za późno by uczyć zasad miejscowego prawa. Prosił na głos Merlina,  
by postępowanie utknęło w martwym punkcie, dla dobra wielu osób. Dlatego jeszcze nie miał wątpliwej przyjemności wylądowania na dywaniku u polskiego króla. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że Remus Lupin został zabity w wiosce…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Po powrocie z Ministerstwa, Tonks udała się do Nory. Artur zawsze przebywał w domu, a Kingsley wpadał do nich bardzo często. Odwiedzali ich także członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, a głównie Seamus Finnigam oraz Dean Thomas, zawsze chętnie na spotkania oraz wspominanie przeszłości. Za namową Ginny, w odwiedziny wpadała także Hermiona, której złość na Rona wyparowała z czasem. Zresztą i sam Ron teraz nie szalał, tylko pracował ciężko i wyraźnie zaprzyjaźnił z Madam Rosmertą oraz Abenforthem Dumbledore, okazjonalnie zasypiając na krześle w Świńskim Łbie. Nieraz się upijał, lecz wówczas zasypiał nie zaś zaczynał szaleć. To ułatwiło im pojednanie.

Dodatkowo, Ginny namówiła brata na wizytę u mugolskiego psychiatry. Lekarz słuchał uważnie, wyjaśniając coś, co wiedzieli już wszyscy. „ _Szkoła zniszczyła twą pewność siebie, bowiem ojciec nie dbał o dostarczenie wam podstawowych rzeczy. Sława to wielki ciężar i niewielu mogło takowy unieść, nic dziwnego, że twe ramiona nie wytrzymały, zwłaszcza jeśli nigdy nie miałeś okazji zbudować pewności siebie, skoro nie miałeś nawet jednego porządnego ubrania do szkoły"._ Dlatego pewnie złość Rona na Hermioną i Harry'ego zmalała i zaczął kwestionować swoją przeszłość.

\- Nie twój ojciec zawinił, lecz puryści czystej krwi! – mówiła Hermiona – to oni wyszydzali i wyszydzają wszystko co mugolskie!

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Hermioną Malfoy? – zapytał Ron.

\- Nic – wzruszyła ramionami – kiedyś myślałam, że nastąpią zmiany i że nadeszła nowa era. Lecz nic się nie zmieniło. Idee supremacji czystej krwi mają się dobrze. Musimy działać!

\- I taką postawę chwalimy – Kingsley zaczął klaskać w dłonie – byłaś w Warszawie, opowiedz więcej…

Nie potrzebowała zachęty. Opowiedziała o okropnym potraktowaniu przez Aleksandra Orłowskiego i późniejszym ciągu cichych dni w małżeństwie. Nareszcie znalazła zrozumienie zamiast uwag, nareszcie ktoś nie śmiał się z jej pomysłów. Opowiedziała o nieustannych kąśliwościach podczas spotkań towarzyskich. Dlatego pewnie strzygła uszami na kolejne pomysły Zakonu Feniksa.

Wspominała też złość Lucjusza po świątecznych uroczystościach, ponieważ nie zamierzała zapominać ideałów młodości. Długo i cierpliwie znosiła brak akceptacji, lecz teraz zaczynała mieć dość. Dość kąśliwości i wyszydzania pragnienia by uczynić życie skrzatów domowych czy wilkołaków chociaż trochę lepszym. To czego nie potrafiła pojąć to, że będąc osobą wciąż nową w magicznym świecie, drażniła co bardziej konserwatywnych. Nie wiedziała także jakiego wroga zyskała w osobie Aleksandra Orłowskiego, monarchy Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. Wizyta polskich oficjeli zmieniła niechęć czarodzieja w złość. Podolak zdał dokładną relację z rozmowy i prób Hermiony do zbuntowania go przeciw zasadom. Pogrzebała tym samym szanse swojego męża na pojednanie z Aleksandrem. No chyba, że Lucjusz publicznie by ją odtrącił. No, ale nie wyrzuca się z domu swojej żony za ideały. Co innego otwarta zdrada jak próba morderstwa.

\- Ona uznała, że jako Mugolak muszę walczyć z prawami – mówił oburzony – ale to by oznaczało grę przeciw tobie Sasza, a tego nigdy nie zrobię. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i nigdy cię nie zdradzę.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Aleksander z uśmiechem – i wiesz przecież, że zawsze możesz liczyć na wsparcie. Pytanie co jeszcze zrobi żona Lucjusza.

\- Zapewne niejedno – zauważył Podolak – Amfitryta obiecała mieć na nią oko. Aż zadrżała  
z oburzenia po tym jak usłyszała nieco z naszej rozmowy.

\- Dobrze zatem – skinął głową – napiszę jej list z oficjalnym zaproszeniem na lato, niech odwiedzi nas i zabierze swe córki. Jakieś wieści od naszych agentów na ulicy Bazyliszka?

\- Piją i obserwują Francuzów. Francuzi zaś piją miód i marzą o rewolucji, lecz ma razie nic nie zrobili poza wydawaniem pieniędzy Trudearoro na bimber. – tu wyszczerzył zęby jak zadowolony urzędnik działu finansowego. W końcu głupota jednych, to zysk drugich, a podatki z akcyzy magicznych alkoholi, nawet szmuglowanych, tylko w przysłowiowym 1 % wracały do mugolskiego rządu. - Ostatnio widziano ich w towarzystwie jakiegoś wynędzniałego Anglika i…

-...trzymajmy się tego tropu – poradził Aleksander – a chociaż aż mnie ręka świerzbi by kazać aresztować za picie szmuglowanego alkoholu, to mam wrażenie, że czegoś jeszcze nie widzimy!

\- Na pewno nie tylko wlewają w siebie nielegalny bimber – zapewnił Podolak – zdecydowanie należy sprawdzić tego Anglika w szmatach. Jakim cudem ktoś, kogo nie stać na porządne ubranie podróżuje za granicę?

\- Dokładnie – uśmiechnął się Aleksander – a poza tym niech nasi ludzie w Londynie zbiorą nieco informacji o Hermionie Malfoy, z kim się spotyka.

\- Ty naprawdę jej nie lubisz – zauważył Podolak.

\- Miała czelność namawiać cię do zdrady – syknął – nigdy nie wybaczę podobnego zachowania. Plotąc swoje wywrotowe bzdury tylko mnie drażniła, teraz sprawa wygląda poważniej.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia powoli odnajdowała się w nowej roli. Wczesną wiosną miała wrażenie jakby już od dawna mieszkała na zamku i zajmowała życiem damy. Wielce pomocną okazała się Liliana, która wiedziała o życiu wyższych sfer nie mniej niż matka, lecz okazywała życzliwość, nie zaś bezceremonialność jak Anastazja.

\- Winnaś nie tylko chadzać na bankiety, ale też zapraszać gości. Zapraszaj wybranych – radziła siadając w wygodnym fotelu przy kominku.

\- Pamiętam, że zaadoptowaliśmy ongi mugolski zwyczaj Obiadów Czwartkowych, z tym, że  
w formie śniadania i w piątek. Na zamek przychodzili ludzie nauki, artyści, obiecujące talenty – zaczęła Natalia.

\- Ten zwyczaj zginął wraz ze śmiercią mej babki – wyjaśniła Liliana – z oczywistych przyczyn druga, morganatyczna żona dziadka nie mogła kontynuować nie była bowiem formalnie królową, chociaż organizowała spotkanie lecz pod inną nazwą. Z kolei twoja bezpośrednia poprzedniczka, Anna Maria, nie miała nawet cienia predyspozycji. Popracujemy nad przedstawieniem prasowym, ale pomysł wyśmienity.

\- Jestem wykształconą czarownicą i znam alchemię. Publikowałam prace naukowe, więc znam uczonych zaś jako dziewczyna z ludu umiem rozmawiać ze zwykłymi czarodziejami – powiedziała Natalia.

\- Już wiem dlaczego Sasza stracił dla ciebie głowę – pochwaliła ją Liliana – królowa winna wspierać męża i umieć stać za tronem. Wiedziała to moja babka i przekazała matce, a potem to samo powtarzała ciotka Alicja.

\- Ciotka Alicja?

\- Morganatyczna żona dziadka, musieliśmy się jakoś do niej zwracać a „babko" nie pasowało. Została więc ciotką Alicją i doradzała nam w kwestii strojów i rozpieszczała, a gdzieś pomiędzy nauczała... ach zaczynała jako guwernantka.

\- A poprzednia królowa? – zapytała z ciekawością Natalia.

\- Anna Maria? To najnudniejsza osoba na świecie, nie miała żadnych zalet poza nazwiskiem i posagiem, prawie jak kuzynka Filomena. Wuj rwie sobie włosy z głowy by wydać ją za mąż, a przecież jako wnuczka oraz kuzynka pierwszego stopnia panującego króla winna mieć wielu wielbicieli. Poznasz ją – dodała Liliana – właściwie to przyszłam zabrać cię na zakupy. Och tak, mama wspominała ci, że mamy rodzinny zjazd? Nie, to teraz ci mówię. Uśmiechnij się, nasza rodzina cię nie zje.

Natalia jednak nie miała pewności. Kwietniowy zjazd rodziny przerażał ją bardziej niż jakiekolwiek przemówienie przed czarodziejami z Instytutu. Tamtym przynajmniej mogła udowodnić swoją wiedze, a tutaj. Nie. Oczywiście nie mogła się wykręcić ani nikomu wyżalić. Narzeczony pragnął spotkać się z rodziną, nie rozumiał jej strachu. Anastazja, przyszła teściowa, bezceremonialnie kazała nauczyć żyć ze świadomością, że decyzja Aleksandra wywoła burzę. „ _Będziesz postrzegana jako sprytna panna, co wychodzi za mąż dla pieniędzy i tytułu. Działaniami a nie słowami udowadniaj, że jest inaczej. Zagryź zęby i idź naprzód_ ". Natalia wiedziała, że Anastazja dokładnie tak o niej myśli, lecz na szczęście Liliana okazywała więcej życzliwości.

I właśnie wtedy, już na wiosnę gruchnęła plotka, że ponoć użyła eliksiru miłosnego. Fakt, że pracowała w Instytucie Alchemii a także wciąż miała kontakt z alchemikami nadawał rewelacjom prawdopodobieństwa. Kto jednak rozpuszczał podobne plotki? Nie miała wątpliwości, że ktoś, kto ją dobrze znał. „ _Ona była wyniosła i nie nikt się z nią nie umawiał. Lecz jest zdolna i umie uwarzyć eliksir miłosny, a także zdobyć składniki. Na pewno też nie miała problemów z eliksirem popędu. To drastyczne środki, lecz król Aleksander to najlepsze partia nie tylko w kraju, ale i całej magicznej Europie, gra zdecydowanie warta świeczki jeśli chodzi o majątek rodziny Orłowskich i tytuł królowej. Dla takich zysków można porzucić zasady porządnej czarownicy"._ Płakała czytając podobne rewelacje. Nie mogła się opanować, kiedy ponownie została nazwana dziwką.

\- Królowa nie płacze, lecz ściga sprawców – grzmiała Anastazja poirytowana zachowaniem swojej drugiej córki (bądź co bądź zaczynała ją tak traktować) – weź się w garść dziewczyno.

\- Mamo – szepnęła Liliana biorąc matkę na stronę – daj jej nieco czasu, niełatwo czytać podobne rewelacje na swój temat.

\- Skoro zamarzyła się jej korona, niech zna cenę – syknęła Anastazja – skoro zapragnęła poślubić Saszę nie mając ni nazwiska ni posagu, niech pojmie co oznacza mezalians.

\- Od kiedy skreślasz ludzi z powodu pochodzenia? Przecież Podolak…

\- To inna sprawa – ucięła – ja nikogo nie skreślam, wyraziłam zgodę na małżeństwo i obiecałam przygotować tę dziewczynę na nadchodzące wyzwania. Uważam ich związek za błąd, co nawet potwierdza jej rodzina.

\- Natalia ma imię.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu tak jej bronisz.

\- Daję szansę, Sasza postanowił się ustatkować i jest zadowolony jak nie był od dawna. Budzący twoją niechęć mezalians to dla mnie mała cena za szczęście brata – wyjaśniła sucho Liliana.

\- Dla mnie też – zapewniła Anastazja – ale dlaczego nie mogli wziąć morganatycznego ślubu jak mój ojciec z panną Sarepską? Muszę nauczyć tę – westchnęła ciężko niczym Emilia Korczyńska z Nad Niemnem - ... Natalię, dawać sobie radę z wyzwaniami. Nie będę jej karmić łyżeczką. Poza tym te anonimy, to pisał ktoś z jej otoczenia.

\- Czyli ktoś ją zdradził, nie wiem twoja ostra postawa jej pomoże – wątpiła Liliana.

\- To idźcie na zakupy, albo w ogóle zaproś ją do siebie na kilka dni. Moja ostra postawa ma ją nauczyć, że przyjaźń to coś o czym jako królowa winna zapomnieć. Mogła mieć przyjaciół i spokojne życie jako Natalia Walewska, lecz to przeszłość.

Natalia nie słyszała tej rozmowy. Słysząc głos Anastazji, otarła łzy chcąc zachować powagę. Wiedziała jak bardzo przyszła teściowa jej nie akceptuje i nie mogła pogarszać sytuacji. Powinna pokazać, że nie jest głupia i zapewnić sobie przynajmniej jej tolerancję. Nie miała cienia wątpliwości jak kiepską kandydatkę stanowi z punktu widzenia arystokratki.

\- Dopadło mnie chyba wiosenne zmęczenie – powiedziała powoli – dlatego zareagowałam jak zareagowałam. Chyba pojadę na kilka dni do moich rodziców. Spacery po lesie pomogą mi zebrać myśli i przygotować na nadchodzące wydarzenia.

\- Myślałam by zaproponować ci kilka dni w mojej posiadłości – zaczęła Liliana.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Natalia z uśmiechem – ale nie chcę zaniedbywać rodziny, poza tym przyjedzie moja kuzynka Idalia i ...

\- .. baw się dobrze – skinęła głową Liliana – zrobimy coś w sprawie tych rewelacji? – zapytała matkę, kiedy Natalia wyszła.

\- Jak możesz pytać?! – warknęła Anastazja – mogę nie być zachwycona wyborem Saszy, ale to moja przyszła synowa i nie pozwolę jej obrażać. Autor rewelacji pożałuje swych słów. – odparła księżna Anastazja z mrocznym uśmiechem. Mogła nie akceptować Natalii jako potencjalnej królowej, ale skoro ktoś uderzaj w JEJ rodzinę, to można było się spodziewać dość spektakularnego końca autora rewelacji wykonanego rzecz jasna w tzw. białych rękawiczkach. W końcu trudno, by arystokracja brudziła sobie rączki kr…czynami niezgodnymi z kodeksem prawa, którego nawet rodzina królewska była zmuszona przestrzegać.

Natalia nie kłamała i wcześniej już zamierzała odwiedzić rodziców. Nie mieli naprawdę okazji rozmawiać od czasów bankietu i zaręczyn i zwyczajnie w świecie chciała z nimi porozmawiać. Poza tym w sobotę miała przybyć Idalia wraz z ciotką Gertrudą zaś po wielkiej kłótni z siostrą zbliżyła się do kuzynki. Tamta przynajmniej chciała z nią rozmawiać i nie wyklinała za przewinienia, których nie popełniła. Te okropne artykuły... kto mógł zrobić jej coś podobnego zrobić?

Chciała tylko zapomnieć. Wieczorami było łatwo. Tuląc się do ukochanego nie myślała o kąśliwych słowach i oskarżeniach. Czując jego długie, zręczne palce przeczesujące włosy uśmiechała się. Wiedziała, że jemu nie starczą podobne gesty, wiedziała czego chciał. Jego apetyt zaczął ją z lekka przerażać, ale zawsze radośnie padała mu w ramiona. Zaś po okropnych rewelacjach potrzebowała zapomnienia, które Król Aleksander z lubością jej ofiarował. On również martwił się tymi paszkwilami i w zasadzie zaczynał się zastanawiać nad drobną interwencją i subtelnym zamknięciem ust paru dziennikarzom. Wciskanie swojego długiego dziennikarskiego nochala w życie osób publicznych to drugie, ale szkalowanie przyszłej królowej pachniało zdradą stanu. Aleksander zaczynał żałować, że nie jest bardziej stanowczy. Chociażby jak jego ukochany kuzyn, Fiodor. Car Rosji już by działał…

* * *

 **kom r9:** tak, poranek był niezłą jazdą a przecież Lucjusz tylko chce interesy robić. Tak, inspirowałam się pewną panią Walewską i perfumami o tej nazwie. Aleksander najeżdża na Lucjusza bo może. Ot, taki sobie magnat ze wschodu. Tak, oczywiście, że Marsz Szlam to dzięki tobie.

Alicja to wieczna praktykantka. D'Artoix myśli że jest seksi i postępowa. Myśli. Tak Alastor żyje, zaś Michał Poleski dopiero wchodzi na scenę.

 **kom r10** : Co do ZSRR to masz rację i to rozwinę kiedyś. Ale propaganda dla prasy musi być no i Anglikom można podokuczać. Lavender widzi w Skeeter dobrą dziennikarkę i taka chce być.

Anastazja tak gada, ale wie.. a jego ojciec to Stanisław, porządne, polskie imię. Nie wiem czy córka Lucjusza by uwiodła, on raczej wolał nie aż tak młodsze.

Pewnie, że ulica Bazyliszka to burdel, ale trzeba robić przed prasą propagandę.

 **kom r11:** Czułam, że polubisz zachowanie Walpurgii. Ty mi tą postać ubarwiłeś. Dobrze opisałeś Percy'ego, taki właśnie był, przez co mieli z niego pojazd.

Bingo z Amfitrytą, ona bardzo chce by jedna z córek została panią Malfoy. Masz sporo racji co do Anuszki, to musiało być dla niej ciężkie no i nikt nie pomaga.

Postęp to się dopiero zaczyna.

 **kom r12:** Tak, Leoncio ale książka była wcześniej więc teoretycznie.. Masz rację co do wil, to miała być podskórna sugestia, więc widać jak to na ulicy Bazyliszka bajzel, a na dworach magnackich to burdele niezłe.

Natalia nie doczekała bo sama chciała się pobawić. Ron pracuje teraz w barze Molly w Hogsmeade i podoba mu się Rosmerta, taki Makaron na mniejszą skalę.

Sztywny Aleksander taki ma być, a rodzina dość dosadna no nie?

 **kom r13:** ja tak widziałam Lupina, w porządku, ale nieco nieporadny. Percy przydupas, ale Rufus chce mieć kogoś zaufanego na placówce, a nie chce by tam był Draco. Ale masz rację, że mógł by też pomagać Rufusowi na miejscu.

Blaise miał rację, ale Hermionie nie da się pomóc. A Dafne to miła dziewczyna z potencjałem. I zna się z Pansy, Lavender i innymi poza Hermioną.

 **kom r14:** Zdzisław? Dobre... spoko będą jeszcze krótkowłosi ot taka moda. Tak jest komuna bo oni pilnują magii. Dlatego mają inne podejście do Mugolaków, bo dochodzą do wniosku, że potencjalnie ogarnięta osoba, jak Lily Potter, może się przydać, być zdolna. Poza tym uważają, że społeczność czarodziejska nie jest duża i są przeciwni zabijaniu kogoś dla pochodzenie.

Podolak był z Aleksandrem, jako jego przyjaciel i gościł u pewnej ciotki Aleksandra.


	16. Złoty interes Draco i dywanik Percy'ego

Specjalne podziękowania dla Freji, mojej najgenialniejszej bety, która wprowadziła magoinżynierów oraz Mirosława. Zapraszam na więcej dramy i nieco dyplomacji w polskim wydaniu.

* * *

Percy zgłosił zaginięcie Remusa Lupina. Nie miał możliwości działać dyskretnie na terenie obcego kraju, toteż musiał rozmawiać z Justycjariuszami. A biorąc pod uwagę, kim był dawny profesor, sprawa wyglądała źle.

\- Dlaczego nazywa pan Lupina profesorem ambasadorze? – zapytał Mirosław, Komendant Justyciariuszy

\- Uczył ongi w Hogwarcie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, na moim ostatnim roku.

\- Dumbledore zatrudnił wilkołaka?

Przodkowie Mirosława w linii męskiej pochodzili od Wacława Radziwiłła, wyklętego brata bliźniaka Wojciecha z Radzwiłłów, biskupa łuckiego i wileńskiego. W zasadzie on również nie cieszył się z pokrewieństwa z Mikołajami Rudym i Czarnym i miał im za złe ich wtrącanie się w Koronę przez wepchnięcie kuzynki Barbary do alkowy Zygmunta Augusta. Nie podtrzymywał jednak kontaktu, nawet listownego. Podczas kazań wypowiadał swoje zdanie, ale jak dotąd nie spotkała go żadna nieprzyjemna przygoda ze strony krewniaków. Może też z tego powodu mógł się czuć bezpiecznie gdyż istniała przepowiednia, że jeśli skrzywdzi się kogoś swojej krwi, to ród wymrze. Ród podchodził z dużym sceptycyzmem do wszelkich propozycji, ale na taką ewentualność wolał dmuchać na zimne i jeśli krewni mieli odmienne zdanie na daną sprawę, a groziło to kłótnią, to zalecano zerwanie więzi poprzez zaniechanie kontaktów, brak wspólnych zjazdów.

Z chwilą otrzymania listu z informacją o zakwalifikowaniu się na kurs organizowany przez Akademię Lwowską wyjechał i słuch po nim zaginął. Przez wiele lat jego potomkowie mieszkali na Krymie, gdzie wiedli dość dostatnie życie pod egidą kolejnych Carów Magicznej Rosji. Nie, nie zdradzili swojego kraju. Oni go właściwie nigdy nie mieli więc koncepcja „tożsamość narodowa" czy „zdrada ojczyzny" jawiła im się jako fikcja opisywana przez autorów różnych ciekawych pozycji. Jeśli chodzi o krew, to stosowano zasadę przeplatanki. A mianowicie – żona Wacława była czarownicą czystej krwi, jako, że on sam był mugolakiem. Synowa była z rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi, ale już żona wnuczka Wacława była ćwierć krwi – po prostu co drugie pokolenie brano dziewczęta albo półkrwi albo charłaczki (ale tylko wtedy, gdy na stanie nie było godnej mugolaczki), choć generalnie próbowano zachować czystość rodu. Od biedy krzyżowanie z wilą było do zaakceptowania. Dziadek Mirosława funkcjonował po obu stronach światów – magicznego i mugolskiego dzięki czemu uzbierał niemałą fortunę po mugolskiej stronie, co ułatwiło mu późniejsze podróże..

Zaczytawszy się w Przedwiośniu Żeromskiego rozmiłował się w kraju przodków i zadecydowało przeprowadzce do mugolskiej Polski. Szklanych domów nie spotkał, ale stwierdził, że i tak jest wyśmienicie Pozostał tam, zakładając rodzinę, potem jego syn zrobił to samo. Podobniez zawodami – Wacław był przede wszystkim rycerzem, czy po prostu żołnierzem. Radosław, jego syn, wybrał karierę Uzdrowiciela Umysłu i pracował na zlecenie Justyciariuszy, zaś jego syn – Mirosław pełnił rolę Komendanta przedstawicieli porządku.

\- Dowiedzieliśmy się na sam koniec – wyjaśnił Percy – jego żona i teściowa się martwią. Nie wiedzą w jakim celu wyruszył do Polski i nie daje znaków życia od tygodni.

\- Lecz czy Remus Lupin wie, że wilkołaki mają obowiązek rejestracji? – zapytał nieco zbyt agresywnie Mirosław.

\- Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – wyznał szczerze Percy – nie miałem z nim kontaktu od skończenia Hogwartu dziesięć lat temu. Nasze drogi się rozeszły i trudno mi powiedzieć w jakim celu podróżował.

Remus należał do Zakonu, toteż nie miał wiele wspólnego z ambitnym synem Artura. To, co mógł robić ambasador, to błagać Merlina by cała wyprawa nie miała nic wspólnegoz nowymi planami ojca i Kingsleya. Chadzał dość na obiady do państwa Scrimgeour, by mieć świadomość ile wie Elaine, dzięki swej szpiegowskiej siatce złożonej z urzędniczek Ministerstwa. Zakon nie miał pojęcia jak dokładnie był obserwowany i że dawny Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour potrafi śledzić oponentów w przeciwieństwie do Knota. Percy próbował przekonywać krewnych by zaniechali awantur, lecz wiele nie zdziałał.

Tymczasem Harry oraz Ginny zorganizowali przyjęcie dla członków GD oraz krewniaków i przyjaciół. Wiele mieli powodów do świętowania, między innymi dobre samopoczucie Ginny, sukcesy jej ostatniego projektu a poza tym pogoda była piękna i zachęcała do spotkania kolegów ze szkoły. Prawie wszyscy Weasleyowie, poza Percym i Charliem który pracowali za granicą, przybyli na Grimmauld Place. Ku radości czarodziei, wizytę złożył Bill z Fleur która postanowiła dać szansę siostrze swego męża. Wielu wybaczyło Ginny co bardziej dzikie wyskoki, słysząc o jej chorobie, wśród nich Fleur. Przybył także George z Angeliną oraz Fred z Katie Bell, zbierając po drodze Lee Jordana. Seamusa Finnigana oraz Deana Thomasa nie trzeba było dwa razy zapraszać. W którymś momencie dołączyli też Tonks oraz Kingsley a także Hermiona. Zabrało Luny Lovegood piszącej obecnie we Francji na temat zalet rządu Ministra Trudearoro a nie było Neville'a odbywającego praktyki z Zielarstwa czy Lavender, która zerwała z dawnymi znajomymi po rozwodzie.

Portret Walpurgi Black zaciskał wargi z oburzenia. Czarownica jednak nie ciskała klątw, bowiem Harry prosił o zachowanie spokoju i obiecał, że goście nie będą jej niepokoić. Pani Black wyraziła zgodę, nie mogąc odmówić temu, co zabił „przeklętego bękarta półkrwi" co śmiał podnieść różdżkę przeciw jej rodzinie.

\- Co za spotkanie – Seamus sprawiał wrażenie zachwyconego – powinniśmy to robić częściej!

\- Wspaniale się urządziłeś Harry – chwaliła go Fleur – a ty Ginny, jeśli chcesz pokażę ci parę francuskich sztuczek ogrodniczych.

\- Dziękuję twoja tarta Fleur jest tak pyszna, że powinna być nielegalna! – odparła Ginny.

\- Zgadzam się – dołączyła się Molly – kochana, mogłabyś upiec kilka ciast, planuję tydzień francuski w mojej restauracji!

Kiedy kobiety zaczęły planować powiększenie menu w restauracji a Harry zaczął wspominać walki razem z Seamusem i chłopakami, Artur, Kingsley i Hermiona odeszli na stronę. Nikogo nie zaskoczyło podobne zachowanie, bowiem podczas przyjęć gości zwykle dzielili się na grupki. A toczyli dyskusje na temat Polski i niebezpiecznych zwrotów w angielskiej polityce. Hermiona drżała z oburzenia słysząc o obowiązkowej rejestracji wilkołaków w Polsce i oceniała kraj jeszcze gorzej.

\- Czy profesor Lupin, czy wszystko u niego w porządku?

\- Nie wiemy, nie dał znaku życia – wyjaśnił Artur – miał porozmawiać z tamtejszymi wilkołaków, lecz odkąd przybył do Warszawy, nie odzywał się do nikogo.

Hermiona zaciskała pięści. Nie mogła pomóc inaczej niż dając drobne sumy pieniędzy. Była żoną najbogatszego czarodzieja Brytanii, lecz niewiele mogła zdziałać. Lucjusz wiedziałby o wydatkach: i chociaż nigdy jej nie wymawiał pieniędzy i pozwalał jej kupować drogie i rzadkie książki a także podarki dla dzieci oraz Scorpiusa, nijak nie pochwaliłby wspierania inicjatyw Artura Weasley. „ _Kupuj suknie a potem mnie oczaruj_ " – mawiał.

A ostatnie akcje Artura i jego przyjaciół zaczynały odnosić skutek. Zdołali opłacić artykuł w „Proroku" gdzie opisano panujące w Polsce prawa a zwłaszcza te dotyczące czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. „ _Nie mają oni praw wyborczych, nie są pełnoprawnymi obywatelami. Czy powinniśmy iść w kierunku tak dzikich zasad? Nie zapominajmy też o bliskich związkach politycznych i personalnych z caratem Rosji, gdzie używa się Szatańskiej Pożogi jako sposobu postępowania wobec oponentów politycznych. Ostatnio przed carskim pałacem spalono przedstawicieli rządu Francji. Nie musimy się zgadzać z pomysłami Czyścicieli, lecz w cywilizowanym świecie nie zabijamy żywcem obcych posłów. Czy Minister Scrimgeour winien zadawać się z ludźmi wyznającymi podobne zasady?"._

Artykuł nikogo nie atakował personalnie, lecz zadawał pytania. Pytał o przyszłość czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia jako ważnej części społeczeństwa. Podawano przykłady naprawdę zdolnych Mugolaków jak Hermiona czy też wybitnych czarodziei półkrwi, podkreślając jednocześnie ile rodów wymarło przez nadmierne trzymanie się zasad statusu krwi. Fakt, że w Polsce liczono po prostu ilość pokoleń czarodziei zaś w takiej Rosji po prostu pieniądze lub inne korzyści, nie został podany. Cykl artykułów się sprzedawał znakomicie, toteż z czasem czarodzieje z Zakonu nie musieli płacić za publikację. I gdyby na tym poprzestali zapewne wszystkim by wyszło na zdrowie. Lecz sukces zawsze ośmiela. I dlatego zaczęto z czasem pytać skąd nie mający grosza przy duszy Artur Weasley czy oszczędny Kingsley zdołali opłacać publikacje w gazetach oraz inne akcje.

\- To oburzające by uważać kraj, gdzie czarodzieje jak ja nie mają praw głosować za wzór – mówiła głośno Hermiona – ja i inni czarodzieje nie znaliśmy magii przed Hogwartem, a mimo to nasze oceny oraz zdolności w niczym nie ustępowały tym prezentowanym przez dzieci z rodzin czarodziei.

Udzieliła wywiadu ku wściekłości Lucjusza. Mieli za sobą całkiem dobry czas w małżeństwie, lecz po przeczytaniu rewelacji zaczęli znowu się ze sobą sprzeczać. Draco i Pansy słuchali kłótni wyraźnie zmartwieni. Żadne z nich nie życzyło źle Hermionie zaś Lucjusz po awanturach był wręcz nie do zniesienia. Niestety Hermiona nie chciała słyszeć ani słowa na temat tego, by zaprzestać. Pansy zaczynała odczuwać irytację z powodu uporu drugiej czarownicy.

Pansy naprawdę próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się i pomagać Hermionie. Ona jednak nigdy nie umiała słuchać rad, znaczy może i umiała, lecz tylko jeśli rad udzielali ludzie, których w jakiś sposób poważała. W szkole takimi osobami byli nauczyciele, Pansy zaś była uczennicą która miała od niej gorsze oceny. Poza tym Hermiona gorąco wierzyła, że czytając można dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

Oczywiście kolejna sprzeczka między państwem Malfoy nie umknęła uwadze towarzystwa. Powtarzano raz po raz, że Lucjusz oraz Narcyza stanowili idealne małżeństwo. Nie było to całkiem zgodne z prawdą, lecz wielce wygodne dla tych, co nie ceniliw najmniejszym stopniu Hermiony. To nie tak że nie cenili lecz uważali, że ślub z tak znamienitym jak Malfoy, to zbyt wiele. Po śmierci Narcyzy, Lucjusz winien był poślubić godną następczynię z rodziny takiej jak Greengrass czy Nott, nie zaś Mugolaczkę. Do tego Mugolaczkę, która nie umiała się zachować.

Przedruki „Proroka" trafiały także na biurko Aleksandra, który szczękał zębami i wyklinał drugą żonę swego dawnego przyjaciela. Napisał złośliwy list do Lucjusza, sugerując wprost, że przekalkulował swoje drugie małżeństwo i zamiast odnieść wielki sukces jako Pierwszy Nawrócony, zaczyna płacić rachunek za zły wybór żony. „ _Ona cię kompromituje Lucjuszu, kiedy zacząłeś uciekać przed potępieniem źle wybrałeś port. Lecz wtedy właśnie, w desperacji, często wybieramy źle. Wyzwalanie skrzatów oraz głośna krytyka waszego Ministra, który przeprowadził kraj przez wojnę daje ci łatkę wywrotowca. Chciałeś udowodnić przemianę biorąc ślub z Mugolaczką, nie mogłeś wybrać chociaż bystrej?"._

Amfitryta Greengrass pisała regularnie listy do „drogiego Saszy", donosząc o sporach między państwem Malfoy. Mając pisemne zaproszenie dla siebie oraz swoich córek na lato do Warszawy, tym chętniej obserwowała co też się działo wokół. „ _Przedstawię twe piękne córki moim kuzynom_ " – obiecywał – „ _wiem, że są piękne, pamiętając jak piękna byłaś za młodu, a my w Polsce cenimy piękno, tak wewnętrzne, ale i zewnętrzne"._ Pani Greengrass kiwała głową, opowiadając swoim córkom o perspektywach poznania zamożnych czarodziei ze znamienitych rodów.

\- Orłowscy mają wiele pysznych posiadłości – mówiła córkom – możesz dostać ozdobą jednej z nich Dafne zaś ty Astorio z pewnością odwiedzisz chętnie Theo.

Nie musiały słuchać dwa razy. Wizja wizyty w pysznej posiadłości zawsze cieszyła, podobnie jak możliwości poznania zamożnych czarodziei. Jeśli cenę stanowiła uważna obserwacja Hermiony, Dafne i Astoria nie uznały takowej za zbyt wysoką, zwłaszcza jeśli nie uważały jej za przyjaciółkę.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem w Polsce odbywała się narada. Dokładniej mówiąc rodzina Natalii przełknęła fakt zaręczyn i jak typowi Polacy zaczęli w końcu kalkulować zyski. Aktualnie Natalia była w trakcie wysłuchiwania tego, co mają do powiedzenia starsze niewiasty z rodu, włączając w to potencjalną teściową Aleksandra, króla z Bożej Łaski. Rozmowie przysłuchiwała się młodsza z sióstr, Annuszka.

\- Powodzenie twej siostry może pomóc nam wszystkim – mówiła Matylda, wspierana przez siostry Gertrudę oraz Helenę, po tym jak wieści o romansie trafiły do gazet – rzecz jasna sprawa z królem Aleksandrem to chwilowa sytuacja, ale jeśli mądrze rozegra sprawę, pomoże swojej karierze a może i tobie. Być może znajdzie potem kogoś rzecz jasna mniej ważnego, lecz inaczej niedostępnego. Ty także możesz skorzystać i znaleźć kogoś lepszego niż Mugolak.

\- Mamo! – krzyknęła Anuszka.

\- Mężczyźni u władzy wykorzystują kobiety jak my. To nie zbrodnia wykorzystać ich w odpowiedzi. – odparła nonszalancko Pani Walewska.

Być może właśnie owa niewinna rozmowa rozpoczęła wielką waśń między siostrami. Być może Anuszka uznała, że za sprawą Natalii zmuszona będzie rozstać się ze swoim chłopakiem. A być może po prostu poczuła się zdradzona, widząc jak ongi zaangażowana w sprawy nauki siostra wyraźnie interesuje i romansuje ze znanym czarodziejem. Natalia nie miała pojęcia o rozmowie matki z Anuszką, dlatego nie rozumiała jakie stanowi zagrożenie.

Pomimo niewyspania, czuła jakby odpoczęła w rodzinnym domu. Spędziła dwa dni rozmawiając z kuzynką i spacerując po ogrodzie. Idalia ją rozumiała i radziła by zacisnąć zęby i nie przejmować złośliwymi artykułami czy też oschłością Anastazji. „ _Jego siostra jest ci przyjazna, myśl o tym_ ". Matka okazała nieco mniej zrozumienia. „ _Oni cię nie zaakceptują i dają wyraźnie do zrozumienia co myślą o twej kandydaturze na królowej. Nawyknij do podobnych reakcji"._ Nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale uważała, że córka dostała o co się prosiła pragnąć poślubić Aleksandra Orłowskiego. Dlatego pewnie z radością wróciła do Warszawy.

W następny piątek miał miejsce rodzinny zjazd, który przerażał Natalię. Miała brać w takowym udział jako narzeczona Aleksandra i nijak nie tęskniła do ważnego spotkania. Ubrana w elegancką, grafitową szatę mocni ściskała jego rękę. Srebrne kolczyki w kształcie pająków oraz podwójny, gruby sznur pereł dodawał jej pewności siebie. W sięgającej za kolana, wąskiej szacie wyglądała na nieco starszą niż w rzeczywistości, lecz podobna postawa pasowała królowej. Anastazja mogła okazywać oschłość kiedy przebywały w Warszawie, ale na zewnątrz okazywała pełne wsparcie. Chyba tylko dlatego Natalia jej nie znienawidziła.

\- Musisz być zadowolona, siostro – Anastazja uśmiechnęła się słysząc głos brata – mój siostrzeniec postanowił się wreszcie ożenić i skończyć marnować życie na romanse  
z pięknotkami. Lecz czy naprawdę? – zawiesił głos – panna jest niskiego urodzenia. – westchnął współczująco

\- Pochodzi z ambitnej i dobrej rodziny – odparła Anastazja stanowczo – to ciężko pracujący czarodzieje, tacy którzy będą przyszłością naszego kraju jako Justycjariusze czy uzdrowiciele. Zdrowa krew jest zawsze pożądanym dodatkiem.

\- Gdybym cię nie znał, uwierzyłbym w zadowolenie z powitania w rodzinie panny spoza naszego kręgu. Sasza nie zostawił nam wyboru, czyż nie?

\- Możesz przejść do sedna? – zapytała Anastazja – nie sądzę byś chciał ze mną rozmawiać na temat wyboru Saszy.

\- Chodzi o Filomenę, długo szukałem właściwego kandydata na męża. Fakt, że skończyła szkołę z kiepskimi ocenami wszystko utrudnia. Nasi najbliżsi krewni oraz przyjaciele nie są zadowoleni, lecz poszukałem dalej. Nasz kuzyn czwartego stopnia, prawnuk brata naszego pradziadka jest młody i wolny. Filomena będzie dobrą partią dla kogoś z bocznej linii zaś on to wciąż dobry kandydat.

\- W czym tkwi w problem?

\- Oczywiście w zapoznaniu ich ze sobą! Michał Poleski nieczęsto bywa na rodzinnych spotkaniach, wymawiając się pracą. Znalazł niezgorszą posadę w biurze Szefa Instytutu Alchemii i bywa głównie na bankietach właśnie w tym środowisku. Rzecz jasna przebywanie wśród badaczy to całkowicie właściwe dla młodego człowieka, lecz sama wiesz ile nas kosztowała edukacja Filomeny i nie mamy jak wyjaśnić jej obecności na bankiecie Instytutu Alchemii. Twoja przyszła synowa mogłaby zaprosić swoich znajomych na spotkanie, zaś Filomena jako przyszła kuzynka..

\- Doskonały plan – zgodziła się Anastazja – do takich właśnie zachowań ją namawiam.

Natalia słuchała pomysłów teściowej. Nie miała wątpliwości, że sprawa ma drugie dno. Nie dowiedziała się wiele więcej, chociaż zdecydowanie pragnęła zrozumieć w czym rzecz. „ _Możesz pomóc sobie i rodzinie. Zaproś Michała, mego dalekiego krewniaka, źle by tak się izolował"._ Lubiła Michała, był dla niej wielce życzliwy i cenił umiejętności. Pamiętała jak razem kończyli raporty dla Borewicza i chodzili na seminaria w poszczególnych działach. Zakochała by się w nim, gdyby wcześniej nie straciła głowy dla Aleksandra.

Zdaniem matki oraz ciotek Gertrudy i Heleny, Michał był o wiele lepszym kandydatem na męża. Pochodząc z bocznej linii znamienitej rodziny, nie miał nad sobą aż takiej presji. Związki arystokratów z bocznej linii rodów z kobietami jak Natalia zdarzały się dość często, bowiem jak mawiały samej rodziny (w tym i księżna Anastazja) potrzeba wszystkim świeżej krwi. Dlatego nie protestowała przeciw pomysłom, które ostatnio z uporem próbowali przeforsować męscy członkowie jej rodu.

Pomimo strachu, zjazd rodzinny nie okazał się koszmarem. Trzymała się blisko narzeczonego oraz Liliany, instynktownie szukając wśród nich oparcia. Krewni Aleksandra okazywali chłodną uprzejmość, na co odpowiadała tym samym. Było dobrze. Poznała Filomenę, jako żywo przypominając koleżanki ze szkoły bardziej zainteresowane plotkami niż nauką. Kiedyś ją drażniły, lecz teraz reagowała na nie o wiele spokojniej. A i Filomena okazała się uprzejmą, więc nie powinna narzekać.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sprawy niestety nie szły dobrze dla Percy'ego. Koszmarny poranek po powitalnym bankiecie stanowił ledwie początek kłopotów. Może nie kłopotów, lecz uświadomienia wyzwań jakie przed nim stały. Sprawa Lupina – im szybciej się posuwała do przodu, tym gorzej to wszystko wyglądało, także dla niego jako ambasadora. Czuł, że zawiódł. Nott oraz Zabini rzecz jasna nie okazali zachwycenia jego nominacją. Dlatego pewnie sprawa Rona i żenującego powiększania różdżki znowu trafiła do gazet. Ktoś wygrzebał stare artykuły Rity Skeeter, ponownie opisujące co też wyprawiał Ronald a jednocześnie rozpisujące nad biedą panującą w domostwie Weasleyów. „ _Ojciec rodziny wolał zbierać mugolskie śmieci niż zadbać by syn miał nową różdżk_ ę" – grzmiano. Podkoloryzowane relacje robiły z Nory miejsce o wiele gorsze niż w rzeczywistości.

Nie pomagało to Percy'emu. Sugestie, że nowy ambasador mieszkał nieomal na śmietniku za młodu brzmiały źle. „ _Czy Anglia jest tak słaba by słać nam takich ludzi? Czy warto nawiązywać relacje z tak słabym krajem_?". Zrozumiał, że zapewne w sprawie palce maczał Wania. Odpowiedział kontratakiem, wspominając o swej pracowitości oraz oddaniu Rufusowi. „ _Trudne początki dały mi motywację do zmian, do pokazania ile można osiągnąć pracą. Sam osiągnąłem wiele i wiele osiągnie Anglia_ ". Wizerunek chłopaka z biednej rodziny co nie miał nawet własnej koszuli a zaszedł na szczyt podobał się ludziom. Percy jednak nie wątpił, że kolejne wyzwania czekają. Przeklinał Rona za wygłupy, ale też ojca za zniszczenie pewności siebie u brata. To przez biedę Ron reagował jak reagował a i wieloletnie frustracje Ginny wybuchły po urodzeniu dziecka. A co gorsza ojciec dalej szedł tą drogą. Lecz dopiero znalezienie ciała Remusa Lupina doprowadziło do katastrofy. W zasadzie nazwanie tego faktu "katastrofą" było hiperbolą, aczkolwiek wydarzenia następujące po sobie mogły dawać takie wrażenie. A miało być tak pięknie.

Remusa znaleziono dopiero po kilku tygodniach. „Przepadł jak kamień w wodę" – jak mawiali miejscowi. Przez ten czas Percy zaczął już poważnie niepokoić się o dawnego profesora. Znikniecie na tak długi czas nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Rozmawiał z Audrey oraz Rufusem na temat wszelkich możliwych komplikacji.

\- Ale czego ten wilkołak szukał za granicą? – Minister chodził w tę i z powrotem utrzymując przy sobie kuferek w kształcie kominka. Nazywano to „mobilnym kominkiem fiuu". Była to swoista adaptacja mugolskiego telefonu komórkowego w wykonaniu Polaków.

Polacy, jak już wspomniano, bardzo lubili – czy to po stronie mugolskiej, czy magicznej adaptować we własnym zakresie rozwiązania z zachodu. Problemy ekonomiczne kraju wyzwoliły w jego mieszkańcach niesamowite zdolności i kreatywne rozwiązywanie problemów – wg ludzi z zachodu uznanych za „nie do rozwiązania/naprawienia". Wg Polaków należało naprawiać sprzęt dopóki się dało, podobnie buty. Zapobiegało to tworzeniu się warstw śmieci z którymi nie było co zrobić. Przykładem tego była męska wersja kominka Fiuu. Można było przerobić ją na szkatułkę. Po dotknięciu różdżką i powiedzenia inkantacji „Portus Ministerstwo Magii" obywatel pojawiał się tam, gdzie sobie założył i nie musiał „odbijać się na portierni". Jego znak magiczny trafiał od razu do rejestru wejść i wyjść. Rufusowi się bardzo spodobał ten wynalazek i aktualnie czekał na magoinżynierów z Polski, którzy przywieźliby kilka „kominków" ze soba i zainstalowali pod nadzorem angielskich Aurorów. Może i pomysły Artura Weasleya nie były takie złe? By adaptować mugolskie rozwiązania? Z drugiej strony, Rufus uważał, że należy dobrze produkt sprzedać, bo niestety ale jeśli nie ma się daru przekonywania to nawet najlepszy pomysł upadnie. Biedny Artur, gdyby wiedział, że jego wysiłki jednak w pewnym sensie osiągnęły skutek…

\- Nie wiem, ale zgaduję, że sprawa dotyczy Zakonu Feniksa. Wiem od Ginny, że ojca odwiedzają dawni druhowie. Jakże nawinie wierzyłem w sentyment jako powód do odwiedzin! – odparł rozczarowany postawą ojca chłopak

\- Publikują w „Proroku" wiele artykułów na temat Polski i sugerują, że pragnę odebrać prawa wyborcze Mugolakom. Co za bzdura. – zirytował się Rufus, chociaż taka wizja zaczęła go kusić - Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na ponowne napięcia dyplomatyczne, nie z Polską! Na Francję nie ma co liczyć, zaś Bułgaria i Włosi są zbyt słabi na przeciwwagę, nie odkąd Unia Śródziemnomorska drży w posadach!

\- Ja… ja przepraszam za ojca – wybąkał Percy.

\- Dziecko nie wybiera sobie ojca – wyjaśnił Rufus myśląc _„Jak wiele krzywd wyrządził temu biednemu chłopakowi jego własny ojciec. On na niego nie zasłużył! Oby Oktawiusz w jego wieku miał taką pokorę"_ – oby Aleksander był równie wyrozumiały i doceniał fakt, że Anglia jest stabilnym krajem na Zachodzie Europy. Czy do Zakonu nie trafia, że działając za plecami Ministerstwa szkodzą i nam i sobie a przede wszystkim Anglii? Osłabiając naszą pozycję w Europie nie wygrają nic, a już na pewno nie zwalczą wielowiekowych uprzedzeń, a jedynie takowe pogłębią!

Percy nieraz toczył podobne spory. Podobne rozmowy toczył wielokrotnie Rufus z przyjaciółmi, a przedstawiciele starych rodów jak Greengrass, Nottt, Parkinson czy Selwyn nie chcieli zmian. Idee Voldemorta nie umarły wraz z nim, nie też nie wzięły z znikąd, bowiem niechęć do czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia miała długą, niechlubną tradycję. Nic więc dziwnego, że konserwatyści popierali ideę sojuszu z Polską. Zakon Feniksa zaś głosił potrzebę unowocześnienia praw, likwidacji dziedziczenie krzeseł w Wizengamocie czy innych praw preferujących czarodziei czystej krwi. Konserwatyści popierający Ministra rzecz jasna bombardowali podobne pomysły, co nijak nie zniechęcało.

Być może dlatego nieprzyjazne oczy obserwowały Hermionę. Dla wielu czarodziei Hermiona stanowiła przykład, że pochodzenie z rodziny Mugoli nie przeszkadza dojść na sam szczyt. Bohaterka wojenna oraz żona najbogatszego arystokraty dowodziła dobitnie jak nieprawdziwe są przekonania o wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi. Do tego Artur Weasley, Kingsley oraz inni związani ongi z Zakonem przekonująco przedstawiali zagrożenie, jakie mogły wynikać z bliskich związków z Polską. Dlatego tym bardziej tym chętniej zaczęto szukać okazji uderzenia w Hermionę. Niestety kobieta nie miała o tym pojęcia. Sprawa Rona i jego wygłupów w mugolskich pubach utrąciła projekt ustaw zakazującej pytań o status krwi przy podaniach o pracę w Ministerstwie Magii. Teraz zaś zamierzano wypunktować wpadki na salonach oraz niezręczności Hermiony, by osłabić narrację w sprawie możliwego ryzyka ograniczenia praw Mugolaków. Czy to w świecie magii czy bezmagicznym towarzystwie towarzyskie zamieszanie zawsze działało.

Percy przeglądał Proroka z zaciśniętymi ustami i w sumie już sam nie wiedział, czy go to bardziej drażni, czy już tylko smuci. Rewelacje na temat hipotetycznych decyzji Rufusa, które nie miały pokrycia w rzeczywistości, odnośnie czarodziejów półkrwi, czy zachowań Hermiony powoli przyjmował jako coś…naturalnego. Zupełnie jakby to, co działo się w Anglii było stanem normalnym, co już samo w sobie podchodziło pod patologię. Wszelkie ataki na Rufusa traktował dość osobiście, niczym ataki na bliskiego członka rodziny. Gorąca obrona nie wynikała tylko z wyrachowania i chęci przypodobania Ministrowi, lecz autentycznego przywiązania. Nie wiedział tylko skąd Rita Skeeter brała wieści o Hermionie, co dodatkowo pokazywało dwugłos Anglii a także osłabiało pozycję negocjacyjną, poprzez pokazanie jak wielce idea sojuszu z Polską nie podoba się w najwyższych sferach.

„ _Wojenna bohaterka przeciwka sojuszowi!_

 _Dwie wojny domowe oraz lata kiepskich rządów wielce osłabiły Anglię. Obecny Minister Magii ma tego świadomość, przez co na szczęście dla nas wszystkich pragnie nie tylko zadbać by odbudować kraj od środka, lecz także na zewnątrz. Fakt, że Percy Weasley, pełen ambicji potomek ongi szanowanej rodziny został ambasadorem to kolejny z sukcesów Ministra Scrimgeoura. Lecz nie każdego cieszy powodzenie Anglii._

 _Dowiedzieliśmy się z pewnego źródła, że wielce zasłużona wojenna bohaterka i obecnie żona pana Lucjusza Malfoya, nie pragnie by Anglia znowu była wielka. Wyraźnie krytykuje zwyczaje i prawa panujące za granicą, uznając, że ma do tego podstawy. „Ona była zawsze bardzo zarozumiała, uważając, że skoro przeczytała kilka książek wie wszystko najlepiej i może wszystkich pouczać. Nazywaliśmy ją Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko bowiem miała zwyczaj recytowania wszystkim fragmentów podręcznika, jakbyśmy byli za głupi by samemu czytać." – powiedziała z dziewcząt chodzących do szkoły z Hermioną Malfoy – „miała obsesję na punkcie wprowadzania mugolskich zwyczajów, chciała wyzwalać skrzaty domowe wbrew woli skrzatów i obrażając tak ja jak i uczciwych czarodziei mających pomocników. Nie dziwi mnie, że zaczyna krytykować zwyczaje naszych polskich przyjaciół"._

 _Co najważniejsze, wyrażała się kąśliwie o kraju rządzonym przez Jego Królewską Mość, Aleksandra Orłowskiego, dawnego przyjaciela swego męża. „Uważa polskie prawa za niesprawiedliwe, uważając, że Mugolaki nie tylko powinny głosować, ale i stratować w wolnej elekcji (czyli systemie w którym czarodzieje wybierają króla wśród potomków najbardziej zasłużonych i znamienitych rodzin), co dowodzi jej całkowitego braku szacunku dla cudzych zwyczajów i praw" – mówi osoba znająca państwo Malfoy – „Mamy w Anglii swoje prawa i nikt z nas nie chciałby aby czarodzieje z innych krajów mówili nam jak mamy żyć. Inne społeczności wyznają podobne zasady, lecz pochodząca z rodziny Mugoli pani Malfoy, nie uważa za właściwie by uszanować tak delikatną równowagę między czarodziejami w Anglii i magicznymi istotami, które mieszkając obok nas mają własne zwyczaje i kulturę jak i tradycje innych krain" – dodaje nasze źródło._

 _Ze swej strony redakcja wyraża ubolewania z powodu podobnego zachowania. W naszym kraju prócz czarodziejów żyją centaury, gobliny, skrzaty domowe, trytony i wiele innych stworzeń, których przedstawicieli wielokrotnie obrazili czarodzieje podobnie do pani Malfoy, przenoszący swoje wyniesione ze świata Mugoli przekonania do naszego świata, bez uwzględnienia odrębnej historii oraz społecznych zasad._

 _Rita Skeeter_ "

Percy czytał kilka razy artykuł i dopiero wejście jednego z Justycjariuszy przerwało lekturę. Czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie zdyszanego, jakby biegł.

\- Panie ambasadorze, znaleźliśmy ciało Remusa Lupina. Został zabity w walce z przedstawicielami naszego biura w okolicy jednej z wiosek wilkołaków. Proszę na razie nie przekazywać wieści rodzinie.

\- Ale jego żona ma prawo wiedzieć! – zaprotestował.

\- Nie wiemy dlaczego Lupin tam się w ogóle zapuścił – odparł zirytowany Justyciariusz – Przebywał tam tak długo. Wręcz nadużył naszej gościnności – odparł uprzejmie funkcjonariusz, choć była to uprzejmość wymuszona sytuacją. W końcu nie mógł oficjalnie okazać niechęci funkcjonariuszowi obcego państwa nieważne jak był sceptycznie nastawiony do zagranicznych gości, nawet jeśli byli Europejczykami z zasiedzenia - Wie Pan… - rozłożył ręce – Teraz potrzebna jest dyskrecja. To bardzo delikatna sprawa.

\- Podejrzewacie, że ktoś go tak wysłał? – zapytał Percy.

\- Badamy wiele możliwości, lecz rozgłos zaszkodzi dochodzeniu.

Percy skinął głową. Śledztwa potrzebowały dyskrecji. Minister opowiadał, że zaraz po powrocie Voldemorta, kiedy Knot zaprzeczał owemu faktowi, zarówno Voldemort jak i Dumbledore wysyłali posłów do wielu potencjalnych, zagranicznych sojuszników między innymi olbrzymów i wilkołaków. Oburzeni polityczną agitacją Bułgarzy, Polacy oraz Rumuni słali gniewne listy oraz wyjce do Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei. Czyżby dawni współpracownicy Dumbledore'a z Zakonu próbowali nieudolnie naśladować swego przywódcę?

Jak się okazało kilka dni potem poznał rozwiązanie tajemnicy. Został wezwany na spotkanie do Aleksandra Orłowskiego, zaś sposób przekazania i rozkaz przyjścia wskazywał raczej na trudną rozmowę niż przyjemną herbatkę. Podejrzenia okazały się słuszne.

Percy został zaprowadzony do niedużej, przypominającej gabinet komnaty. Ściany zdobiły portrety czarodziei w zbrojach i dziwacznych szatach, tak bowiem wyglądały kontusze w oczach Anglika. Lecz nie miał czasu na podziwianie wystroju wnętrz, czy to poprzez patrzenie na patrzące na niego kpiąco portrety czy też na eleganckie urządzenie pomieszczenia. Przed wejściem musiał zdać różdżkę, przez co nerwowo schował dłonie w kieszeni, ledwie tylko zwracając uwagę na mozaikę na podłodze czy też na cudowny zapach wiosny płynąc z zewnątrz. Patrzył tylko na czarodzieja, który kazał go wezwać.

Aleksander wyglądał jak zawsze nienagannie, w długiej, czarnej szacie do samej ziemi. Wykonana z sztywnego, zdobionego materiału nie wymagała żadnych dodatkowych ozdób poza tymi najbardziej subtelnymi. Swe długie włosy nosił jak zawsze rozpuszczone. Wyraźnie niezadowolony czarodziej przesuwał między palcami różdżkę, patrząc surowo na wchodzącego.

\- Co ma znaczyć wilkołak z Anglii wpierw wałęsający po spelunach a potem wdający w potyczki z moimi służbami porządkowymi? – Aleksander nie tracił czasu na wyjaśnienia i machając Percy'emu raportem przed nosem.

\- Remus Lupin kogoś zaatakował? – zapytał Percy autentycznie zaskoczony – uczył mnie w siódmej klasie w Hogwarcie i był najbardziej kompetentnym i spokojnym nauczycielem – zapewnił.

\- I tylko hasał po błoniach w czasie pełni, kiedy to zapomniał Eliksiru Tojadowego – powiedział Aleksander z kąśliwym uśmiechem – zaś dzięki wpływom Dumbledore'a nie spotkało go nic, poza wyrzuceniem z pracy. W moim kraju za coś podobnego czeka kolonia karna – wyjaśnił lodowato – czego Zakon Feniksa szuka w Polsce?

Percy wiedział, że musi uważnie dobierać słowa. Przebywał sam na sam i bez różdżki ze zirytowanym czarodziejem, celującym w niego swoją własną. Bo na audiencji tylko Aleksander mógł mieć różdżkę. W zasadzie, to jednak pozostanie sam na sam z Aleksandrem i tak nie wieszczyło żadnych większych reperkusji. Co innego spotkanie z carem Fiodorem, który w porównaniu do Aleksandra już takim dyplomatą nie był i walił prosto z mostu i nie zawsze chodziło tu o prawdę. Pytanie skąd rozmówca wiedział tak wiele musi zostać wyjaśnione potem. Udawanie całkowitej ignorancji raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Nie kiedy rozmawiał z czarodziejem biegłym w magii bezróżdżkowej, który mógł go stąd wyrzucić jednym dekretem.

Widział jak jego dostojny rozmówca przywołał jakiś dokument nawet nie wykonując ruchu różdżką. Fakt, że Percy nie miał swojej dodatkowo go onieśmielał.

\- Nie wiem Wasza Wysokość – zaczął ostrożnie – nie mam kontaktów z czarodziejami z Zakonu, zaś o znalezienie Remusa prosiła mnie jego żona.

-Większość twojej rodziny należy do Zakonu, Percy – powiedział chłodno Aleksander – wiem o gierkach Dumbledore'a za plecami Ministerstwa całkiem dużo. Nie testuj mej cierpliwości robiąc ze mnie głupca. – odpowiedział Król zastanawiając się, czy nie zacząć delikatnie ocierać się swoją świadomością o Percy'ego

\- Nie śmiałbym, a do Zakonu nie należałem. Odkąd skończyłem szkołę, ciężko pracowałem dla Ministerstwa by pokazać, że Weasleyowie mogą być pożytecznymi członkami społeczności. Z moją rodziną spotykam się rzadko a rozmowy prowadzą do kłótni. Nie rozmawiają ze mną o polityce, wiem tylko tyle, że zgłaszają sprzeciw wobec polityki Ministra.

\- Być może nic nie wiesz, a być może chronisz rodzinę – odparł Aleksander, a jego różdżka nieomal wypaliła dziurę w szacie Percy'ego – nie będę zawsze równie wyrozumiały – zagroził czarodziej, a magia wokół niego wirowała – zapewne wiesz co też na mój temat wygaduje wasza wojenna bohaterka od siedmiu boleści – wskazał z niechęcią na „Proroka".

\- Hermiona.. pani Malfoy już nie pracuje w biurze pana Ministra i to to mówi, to sprawa jej oraz jej męża – zaczął Percy – dziwne, że ma jego pozwolenie.

\- Sugerujesz ambasadorze, że Lucjusz wie o jej pomysłach? – zapytał Aleksander uśmiechając się złośliwie – to akurat mało prawdopodobne, znam Lucjusza dość by wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłby niczego w tak oczywisty sposób sprzecznego z jego interesami. Nie, ona gra za jego plecami i zapewne teraz on rwie swoje blond włosy z głowy.

Percy słuchał uważnie, z trudem hamując triumfalny okrzyk. Wściekłość króla na Remusa Lupina i Zakon Feniksa, zaś wirująca magia nie dawała cienia wątpliwości jak poważne były groźby. Na szczęście jednak „Prorok" wydrukował przemowę Hermiony, zatem złość króla została rozdzielona. Mógł nawet podziękować Zakonowi za nieświadome chronienie Ministra Scrimgeoura.

\- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, po co Hermiona by chciała pogrążyć własnego męża? – zapytał Percy chcąc skierować uwagę rozmówcy z dala od swego mentora.

\- A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć co chodzi po głowie zarozumiałej i durnej dziewuchy, wierzącej, że zakuwając książki pozjadała rozumy? – odparł Aleksander - magopsychiatrzy muszą się zajmować podobnymi przypadkami! Ależ wy macie bałagan a tej Anglii, zaczynam coraz bardzie podziwiać Rufusa, że potrafi cokolwiek zdziałać w takich warunkach. Przekaż mu ambasadorze słowa wsparcia, a także przekaż śledczym wszystko co wiesz o Zakonie Feniksa. Czas wybrać czy wspierasz szalone pomysły swej rodziny czy swój kraj.

\- Zawsze kraj – zapewnił Percy – lecz nie wiem czy posiadam użyteczne informacje..

Lecz Aleksander nalegał, a Percy nie miał argumentów przeciw. Odmowa by zakończyła jego karierę a i nikomu nie pomogła. Nie, zwłaszcza jeśli Polacy mieli całkiem dobre rozeznanie w sprawach Anglii i nie cierpieli Zakonu Feniksa. Czy próba ostrzegania ojca ma jakikolwiek sens. Czy uwierzy mu, że Dumbledore swoimi działaniami zirytował wpływowych ludzi tak w kraju jak i za granicą?

Wieczorem nawiązał połączenie Fiuu z gabinetem angielskiego Ministra. Sprawa była zbyt ważna by ją pozostawić samej sobie. Śmierć Remusa to wielka tragedia dla jego rodziny, ale dlaczego na Merlina przebywał w jakiejś obskurnej spelunie, miejscu spotkań pijaków, szmuglerów i najgorszego elementu?

\- Zatem Weasleya i reszta tych pożal się Merlinie pozostałości po Zakonie Feniksa zaczyna słać swoich ludzi za granicę, jak za czasów Dumbledore'a. Szlag. Nie możemy polegać wyłącznie na Orłowskim, bo aż się lękam jaki rachunek wystawi nam za pomoc.

\- Ciekawe kto informuje Ritę Skeeter o wyczynach Hermiony, król był wściekły i na nią i na Lucjusza – dodał Percy.

\- Sam bym chciał wiedzieć – wyjaśnił Rufus – to nie ja, ani Elaine. Najwyraźniej pani Malfoy podpadła komuś jeszcze, albo może ktoś uznał, że czas wbić klin między Lucjusza i jego polskiego przyjaciela i skorzystać na ich waśniach.

\- Ale na pewno mamy krąg podejrzanych – nie dawał za wygraną Percy.

\- O tak, rodziny czystej krwi, z pewnością osłabienie pozycji Malfoya to dla nich okazja do wzmocnienia siebie. Na razie nie wiemy tylko kto zyska najwięcej, lecz miejmy oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte a znajdziemy sprawcę.

\- Pomyśl komu była na rękę śmierć trupa, a znajdziesz mordercę – mruknął Percy – zacznę obserwować kto z naszych coraz częściej podróżuje do Polski. Być może tam znajdę trop.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lecz nie od razu ta ścieżka okazała się słuszną. Jedną z osób, które często podróżowały był Draco Malfoy z żoną Pansy. A wątpliwe czy dziedzic Lucjusza grałby na ośmieszenie rodowego nazwiska. Podróżował w interesach, zaś w jakich okazało się dość szybko.

Za niemałe pieniądze, zdobył recepturę skondensowanego eliksiru na kaca oraz paru innych specyfików nieznanych w Anglii, a okazujących się wielce pożytecznymi. Za odstąpienie procenta dochodów Instytutowi Alchemii w Warszawie, mógł produkować i sprzedawać eliksiry w Anglii. Normalnie cudzoziemcy mieliby niemałe problemy z dostaniem licencji na sprzedaż w swoich krajach, ale Draco zdobył poparcie kogo trzeba.

\- Wasza Wysokość, sprzedaż eliksirów da mi finansowy sukces a jednocześnie, a z pańskiego punktu widzenia głównie, zareklamuje Polskę jako rozwinięty kraj – mówił Draco siedząc razem z Pansy w gabinecie Aleksandra.

Zabierał żonę na zagraniczne wycieczki. Polski król nie ukrywał niechęci a wręcz pogardy dla Hermiony lecz okazywał uprzejmość Pansy, niemalże ojcowską. Może i nie oznaczało to przyjaźni, ale przynajmniej w miarę normalne relacje. Lepsza dyplomatyczne uprzejmość od jawnej niechęci. Draco to wiedział.

Aleksander przyjął ich w piękny, wiosenny dzień. Ubrany w zdobną, ciemną szatę z jasnym kołnierzem przyciągał uwagę kobiet, zwłaszcza jeśli rozpiął kilka górnych guzików. Pansy nie mogła oderwać wzroku, nawet jeśli wszyscy wiedzieli, że mężczyzna był zaręczony a ona sama żyła szczęśliwie związana z Malfoyem. Co jakiś czas jednak zerkała na starszego, poważnego czarodzieja o długich, ciemnych włosach oraz eleganckim wąsiku dodającym specyficznego uroku. Draco i Pansy już poznali zasady dworskiej mody oraz zwyczajów, wiedząc, że to wielce pomoże w negocjacjach finansowych.

Lucjusz dostał ostry list sugerujący wyraźnie, że z interesów nici. Jako powód podano ostatni artykuł Rity Skeeter, a dziennikarka serdecznie nienawidziła Hermiony i była ją gotowa obsmarować całkowicie bezinteresownie. Zresztą artykuły na temat znanych osób zawsze się doskonale sprzedawały, zatem Rita i tak wyszła na swoje. Zaś Aleksander znalazł doskonały powód do odmówienia Lucjuszowi prowadzenia interesów. Lucjusz był głową rodu Malfoyów co nieco komplikowało sprawę a jednocześnie .

„ _Nie mogę zaufać w prowadzeniu interesów osobie tak dalece zmieniającej poglądy"_ – pisał w liście – „ _Pogardzałeś dość czarodziejami pierwszego pokolenia by przystąpić do bandy morderców pod wodzą maniaka o nazywającego samego siebie Lordem. Widziałeś w nim szansę na zdobycie władzy i majątku i zabijałeś dla władzy i majątku niewinnych ludzi, tylko dlatego, że przybyli do świata magii lub sprzeciwiali takim praktykom. Kiedy wiatr historii zawiał z przeciwnej strony poślubiłeś koleżankę z klasy własnego syna, chociaż wcześniej gardziłeś takimi jak ona. A jednak ożeniłeś się._

 _Prowadzenie interesów wymaga zdolności planowania oraz panowania. Jakże mam wierzyć czarodziejowi, co nie umie upilnować własnej rodziny? Twoja żona uważa prawa mego kraju za niesprawiedliwe? Zatem zdejmę z ciebie ciężar przebywania w miejscu o okropnych zwyczajach. Jeśli twój syn Draco ma dość przytomności, by myśleć o interesach nie bzdurach, zapraszam go do mnie"._

List a właściwie wyjec trafił do Lucjusza, aż drżącego z gniewu po przeczytaniu artykułu Rity. Arystokrata był wściekły tak na Hermionę za paplanie bez sensu, jak i na ludzi którzy ją prowokowali do równie szalonego zachowania a potem wygadali wszystko prasie. A Lucjusz zbyt długo zajmował się rozgrywkami towarzyskimi by uwierzyć w przypadki. Ktoś używał jego żony przeciw niemu. Nie zamierzał darować czegoś podobnego.

Dlatego pewnie wyruszył z domu w dość napiętej atmosferze. Ale interesy to interesy i nawet ostre słowa niczego nie zmieniały. Rozmawiali już wstępnie z Severusem Snape oraz George'm Weasleyem na temat produkcji nowych eliksirów. Draco miał zdobyć recepturę, zaś za udział w zyskach odsprzedać zdolnym czarodziejom. Specyfiki sprzedawane miały być w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, niezwykle popularnym sklepie. Przedstawił te plany Aleksandrowi, podając jednocześnie spisany plan.

\- Brzmi bardzo rozsądnie Draconie – pochwalił ich Aleksander z uśmiechem – Instytut Alchemii winien także mieć udział w zyskach, jeśli tak macie moje pełne poparcie. Oby to stanowiło początek udanej współpracy. Pansy – zwrócił się do kobiety – porozmawiam teraz z twoim mężem na temat szczegółów, zaś moja narzeczona z radością oprowadzi cię po mieście.

\- Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość – odparła Pansy – Panna Natalia z pewnością pokaże mi najciekawsze miejsca Warszawy zaś samej znając się na alchemii, niewątpliwie okaże wielce pomocna.

Sama Natalia przyszła niedługo potem. Zerknęła na gości swego narzeczonego, oraz jego samego posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech. Spojrzała uważnie na ciemną, lekko rozpiętą szatę z trudem powstrzymując westchnienie. Wobec obcych miała zachować spokój oraz wstrzemięźliwość.

\- Mogę zabrać panią Malfoy na bankiet w Instytucie Alchemii – wyjaśniła – nie mogę odwołać mojej obecności. To będzie dla pani okazja poznania wielu interesujących czarodziei.

\- Dziękuję, z radością pomogę w ten sposób Draco – zapewniła Pansy.

\- Doskonale – uśmiechnęła się Natalia – wielu chętnie wysłucha słów uczennicy samego Severusa Snape'a – zapewniła – wasz Mistrz Eliksirów jest i nas wielce znany i poważany. Hogwart miał wielkie szczęście, że pracował nim taki nauczyciel.

\- Profesor Snape był znakomitym nauczycielem – zaczęła Pansy.

\- Doskonale, opowiesz o tym w Instytucie, zaś potem pójdziemy na lunch do „Pyłku Magii" – wyjaśniła Natalia, wychodząc z Pansy.

Draco uśmiechnął się widząc scenę. Dobrze by żona zawierała znajomości a co najważniejsze, blondyn dostrzegł uśmiech na twarzy Aleksandra. Wprowadzenie nowych eliksirów na rynek z pewnością przysłuży się rodzinnym interesom, a także przedstawi Malfoyów w dobrym świetle.

\- Masz mądrą żonę – pochwalił go Aleksander, kiedy kobiety wyszły – dba o twoje interesy w przeciwieństwie do drugiej pani Malfoy. A teraz omówmy szczegóły twego planu.

Po długich godzinach rozmów, Draco i Pansy wrócili całkiem zadowoleni do domu. Severus Snape i George Weasley już na nich czekali w salonie Malfoy Manor a trójka czarodziei omawiała plany sprzedaży nowych specyfików.

\- Potrzebujemy akcji reklamowej – powiedział George – co prawda planowaliśmy wprowadzenie nowej linii Bombonierek Lesera, ale nowe rodzaje eliksirów to może być nawet ważniejsza sprawa. O jakich eliksirach mowa?

\- Skondensowanym na kaca na początek – wyjaśnił Draco.

\- Pan Profesorze, powinien pojechać do Instytutu Alchemii w Warszawie, jest tam pan wielce poważany. Dumbledore nigdy pana dość nie cenił.

Lucjusz z zaciśniętymi ustami obserwował scenę. To on winien prowadzić interesy z Polakami i omawiać wprowadzenie na rynek nowych eliksirów. Niestety list Aleksandra nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do szans. Dawny znajomy go skreślił i jeszcze przedstawił się jako obrońca tradycji oraz szacunku. Z Lucjusza zrobił koniunkturalistę zaś z Hermiony bezmyślną i głupią czarownicę. Nie zamierzał puścić płazem podobnej zniewagi. Lecz nie mógł narażać rodzinnego interesu, nie jeśli nie miał wielkiego wpływu na Aleksandra. Może jednak i znajdzie źródło plotek i przecieków, osoby która donosiła prasie o słowach wypowiadanych przez Hermionę na przyjęciach.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Aleksander sam siebie nazywał wielce szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Umowa z Draco mogła być korzystna dla obu stron, zaś czarodzieje z Instytutu Alchemii już słali mu pełne podziękowania listy. Otwarcie na rynki zagraniczne umożliwiało pozyskanie nowego źródła dochodów. Tym bardziej, że w Niemczech dalej trwała wojna domowa, a Francja jawiła się jako obrońca uciśnionych wilkołaków, uciskając przy tym ludzkich i praworządnych obywateli. Powoli wszyscy mieli dość takiego stanu rzeczy i nad Europą zawisła groźba powtórki z rozrywki, jaka miała miejsce jeszcze niedawno w Anglii. Zawsze z radością czytał podobne listy.

Z jeszcze większą radością budził się każdego poranka, mając u swego boku czarownicę o brązowych włosach. Zdecydowanie potrzebował kobiety przed zaśnięciem i po całym dniu ślęczenia nad papierami i słuchania interesantów zawracających mu głowę mniej lub bardziej ważnymi sprawami. A kiedy takowa prócz fizycznego zadowolenia potrafiła bawić rozmową, tym bardziej się cieszył. Nawet jeśli nie miała biegłości oraz bezpruderyjności innych jego kochanek, i tak była wspanialsza niż inne.

\- Instytut Alchemii jest zadowolony z perspektywy wejścia na rynek angielski – szepnął któregoś poranka, budząc Natalię o wiele za wcześnie na gust kobiety.

\- Borewicz z tej okazji przyniósł butelkę nalewki domowej roboty – wyjaśniła Natalia ziewając – Nie cierpię wstawania tak wcześnie – jęknęła – gdzie moja koszula nocna? – zapytała zakrywając się kołdrą.

\- Nie potrzebujesz się zakrywać, widziałem wszystko – padła sucha odpowiedź.

\- Wiem Sasza, ale teraz czas wstać i zjeść śniadanie – zauważyła przytomnie.

\- Nie potrzebujesz koszuli nocnej by iść do łazienki – nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Potrzebuję kawy – szepnęła, decydując by w końcu owinąć narzutką z fotela obok.

Codziennie rano piła mocną kawę z eliksirem o fioletowo-amarantowej barwie. Eliksir antykoncepcyjny miał mdły smak, lecz znośny w połączeniu z kawą. Jak się dowiedziała, teściowa poleciła Dobroniedze codziennie przygotowywać kawę ze specyfikiem. Powinna dziękować, lecz przerażała ją myśl, że jakakolwiek istota może wchodzić do sypialni. Rozrzucone po podłodze szaty oraz sposób w jaki spali nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co ich zajęć wieczornych. Nie żeby szczególnie narzekała, zaczynała zdecydowanie lubić ich zbliżenia, lecz nie były to kwestie właściwe do poruszania gdziekolwiek poza sypialnią. Poprzedniego dnia kochali się namiętnie, jednocześnie rozmawiając o ogromnym zainteresowaniu Anglików.

Natalia przeczytała raport o Lupinie i jego spotkaniu w podejrzanej spelunie. Wyraziła nawet opinię, że być może to właśnie tam poznał adres kolonii wilkołaków, bowiem wątpiła by Zakon Feniksa takową znał. Speluny na ulicy Bazyliszka miały opinię miejsca, gdzie można było wypić bimber, podyskutować o rewolucji oraz zdobyć niekoniecznie legalne substancje. Nikt, kto pragnął uchodzić za poważnego działacza nie szwendał się po tym zakazanym miejscu. Kto skierował tam wilkołaka z Anglii pozostawało na razie tajemnicą. Choć według Natalii musieli maczać ręce w tym niedobitki Czyścicieli. Dziewczyna zadrżała na samą myśl o tych ludziach i zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy Aleksander stanąłby w jej obronie na wzór cara Fiodora, broniącego swej Swietłany? Chcąc się okazać pomocną, zaczęła czytać archiwalne numery gazet.

Siedzieli na wygodnej otomanie w przyjemnej komnacie przylegającej do sypialni. Zdołała wreszcie znaleźć miejsce dla przedmiotów ze swego mieszkania i wreszcie mogli w pełni korzystać z zalet komnaty. Lubiła siadywać na otomanie z książką lub raportami w ręce. Teraz siedział tuż obok, obejmując ramieniem, o takie właśnie chwile lubiła. Ubrana w wygodną podomkę popijała herbatę i toczyła z nim dyskusje, lecz oczywiście jemu z czasem przestało to wystarczać.

\- Nie rozumiem co Zakon chce zyskać – westchnęła.

\- Wywołać zamieszanie, lecz mam dość myślenia o nich – szepnął całując ją za uchem.

Nie zorientowała się co robi, przysunął ją bliżej i objął bardzo mocno. Zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza, nim z lekkością pozbawił ją podomki, która leżała już na podłodze. Zaczął pośpiesznie całować jej kark a potem piersi, jedną dłonią podtrzymując blisko siebie a drugą przesuwając delikatnie po linii kręgosłupa. Uwielbiała ten gest i natychmiast poczuła przyjemne rozluźnienie. Próbowała mu coś powiedzieć, lecz nie była w stanie myśleć o niczym, nie kiedy każdym gestem rozpalał w niej płomień. Jeszcze niedawno nie wyobrażała sobie by usiąść nago przed mężczyzną, lecz on ją przekonał do zmiany zdania. Przysunęła się bliżej nieomal czekając na dalszą część, lecz nie śpieszył się delektując każdą chwilą.

Nie była doświadczona. Rzecz jasna przeczytała „ _Poradnik dobrej czarownicy"_ , ale jedno to znajomość teorii, a drugie to sprawność. Podczas wizyty w rodzinnych stronach ciotki oraz matka przepytały ją ze znajomości lektury, jednocześnie radząc czego pragną mężczyźni w intymnych sytuacjach. Samo słuchanie zawstydzało, przez co na jej policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Teraz próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystkie owe nauki, lecz czuły dotyk nie pozwalał się koncentrować. Nawet nie poczuła kiedy przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, co sprawiło, że instynktownie objęła go nogami, czując o wiele większą satysfakcję z rozmowy o możliwych szpiegowskich działań Anglików niż samego zbliżenia, może dlatego, że w tej kwestii przewyższała inne jego kochanki, a poza tym wiedziała, że zdoła go utrzymać nie dzięki swym zdolnością w alkowie lecz umysłowi. I nie wyrzuciła ich z myśli aż do rana.

\- Napiszę do Elaine Scrimgeour w sprawie Zakonu – zaproponowała Natalia, popijając gorzką kawę - czytałam archiwalne gazety i nie sądzę by ich lubiła.

\- Nie musisz się aż tak kłopotać.

\- Chcę ci pomóc przystojniaku – zapewniła.

Faktycznie napisała list do żony angielskiego Ministra. Nie zapomniała, że to Elaine jako pierwsza przesłała gratulacje po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn przez co poczuła sympatię dla kobiety. Zaś czytając na nowo artykuły o rozwodzie Rona Weasley z Lavender Brown, kuzynką Elaine zgadywała jak wielce blondynka musi nie cierpieć Zakonu Feniksa.

Śmierć Remusa Lupina wkrótce została ogłoszona opinii publicznej. W gazetach tak w Polsce jak i w Anglii opisano, że były nauczyciel w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, wilkołak zatrudniony przez dyrektora bez wiedzy i zgody Rady Nadzorczej. Wiele też napisano na temat jego przypadłości, a także wspomniano, że zginął w walce, w kolonii wilkołaków na zlokalizowanej Polesiu. Wiele razy podkreślono fakt, że odmówił wymaganej przez prawo polskie rejestracji zaraz po przybyciu. Rita Skeeter wysmażyła kolejny tekst, którego tłumaczenie trafiło do działu zagranicznego „Czarodziejskiego kuriera".

„ _Nieznajomość prawa nie zwalnia z przestrzegania takowego, zaś przebywanie na terenie jakiegoś kraju nie znając praw, to głupota. Pytanie jednak kogo spotykał na cieszącej się złą sławą ulicą Bazyliszka oraz w jakim celu udał do Polski. Wiadomo nie od dzisiaj, że członkowie tak zwanego Zakonu Feniksa, grupy założonej przez nieżyjącego Albusa Dumbledore'a, by za plecami angielskiego Ministerstwa magii toczyć potyczki z Lordem Voldemortem i forsować uderzające w tradycję prawa, wykazywali wielką sympatię wobec Czyścicieli i ich poprzedników, terrorystów zwanych Śmieciarzami._

 _Dla przykładu, Artur Weasley, pracujący ongi w Ministerstwie Magii i naginający własne przepisy by ulepszać mugolskie samochody kolekcjoner zużytych baterii, pomimo skromnych funduszy przyjmował w domu jednego ze Śmieciarzy. Ludzie ci uważali rabunek, gwałt oraz rozbój za metody walki o przywileje czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Co więcej przebywali w domu człowieka, który nie zadbał nawet o to, by każde z dzieci miało własne różdżki._

 _Czy Justycjariusze (polski odpowiednik Biura Aurorów) postąpili brutalnie? Ich rola polega na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa. Remus Lupin miał obowiązek rejestracji jako wilkołak, czego nie dokonał. Wedle raportów przekazanych przez naszych przyjaciół, odmówił wezwany do kolonii wilkołaków i rzucił się do ucieczki. W świetle polskiego prawa był przestępcą, stawiającym czynny opór wobec przedstawicieli miejscowego rządu. Wyciągnięcie różdżek stanowiło zwyczajną odpowiedź._

 _Ktoś powie, że to przesadna reakcja. Wątpiącym przypomnę o skandalicznym zakończeniu nauczania Remusa Lupina w szkole Hogwart. W czasie pełni przed końcem roku, czarodziej ten nie wypił Eliksiru Tojadowego, po czym wyszedł jakby nigdy nic na spacer po zamkowych błoniach. Tylko cudem żaden z uczniów nie został zaatakowany i przemieniony w wilkołaka. Dyrektor Dumbledore próbował zatuszować sprawę, lecz Severus Snape nie pozwolił na dalsze narażanie nieletnich. Dodam też, że rodzice aż do samego końca nie mieli pojęcia o przypadłości Lupina, jak informują nas czarodzieje, których dzieci uczyły się w Hogwarcie w tamtym czasie. I ten właśnie człowiek.."_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona czytała tekst zaciskając ze złości zęby. Rita Skeeter uwielbiała oczerniać innych, zaś sama czarownica nieraz cierpiała przez jej rewelacje. Ostatni atak na nią na nowo wprowadził nerwową atmosferę, bowiem Lucjusz uznał całą sprawę za grę przeciw niemu.

\- Ktoś uderza we mnie, używając ciebie – powiedział przy śniadaniu.

\- Ale kto? I czemu teraz?

\- Znaleźli okazję, a kto? Znajdę winnego i ukarzę, nosisz nazwisko Malfoy i nie pozwolę zrobić z ciebie celu do uderzenia. Ale musisz mi pomóc.

\- Zrobię co w mej mocy Lucjuszu.

\- Nic już nie mów. – odparł sucho mężczyzna - Nic na temat wyzwalania skrzatów czy niesprawiedliwych przepisów, znam twoje poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale nie tędy droga. Sasza już mi dał do zrozumienia, że to z Draco zrobi interesy a ja… odsunął mnie jako niewiarygodnego. Cholerny polityk!

\- Nie chciałam byś przeze mnie.. nie miałam pojęcia…

\- Hermiono, on szukał pretekstu. Gdyby nie chodziło o ciebie, znalazł by coś innego. Zostałem oczyszczony przez Wizengamot więc nie mógł użyć karty przynależności do śmierciożerców, więc użył ciebie, hipokryta jeden.

\- Co zrobimy? – zapytała.

\- To co zawsze: znajdziemy winnych i wygramy.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Lucjusz przekonująco przekazał, że wielu zazdrościło mu dobrych relacji z polskim królem i postanowiło wbić między nich klin z zazdrości i chęci zysku. Rozumiała i nie chciała szkodzić mężowi i swojej rodzinie. Widząc jego zaciśnięte pięści, widząc jak cała sprawa go dotknęła gotowa była stanąć z boku.

„ _Co to za przyjaciel, co go upokarza publicznie_ "- pytała samą siebie _–„I profesor Lupin, nie zasłużył na bycie zabitym niczym dzikie zwierzę_ ". Wyszła na spacer na Pokątną, do ukochanej księgarni „Esy i Floresy" gdzie zawsze znajdowała perełki. Potem miała spotkać Pansy i dzieci na lodach, lecz poranek należał do niej i do królestwa książek. Zamówiła kilka książek o historii i zwyczajach magicznej Polski, chcąc nieco lepiej zrozumieć z kim toczy się gra. I wtedy podsłuchała rozmowę dwóch kobiet.

\- Polacy to mają dobre prawa – mówiła pierwsza – trzymają krótko hołotę: tam wilkołaki mieszkają w oddzielnych osiedlach a nie uczą w szkole a Mugolaki znają swoje miejsce, nie zaś wypowiadają o polityce.

\- I tak powinno być! – powiedziała druga - Czytałam artykuły drogiej Rity, ktoś wreszcie powiedział prawdę Pannie-Wiem-To-Wszystko, mój syn chodził do Hogwartu za jej czasów i ponoć była najbardziej koszmarną i zarozumiałą kujonką.

\- Uważaj, to żona Lucjusza Malfoya – zauważyła pierwsza.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy mógł mieć każdą czarownicę, nie brakowało eleganckich i wykształconych czarownic, nie zaś wyzwolicielek skrzatów i wilkołaków. Ona mu ciąży jak kamień młyński u szyi a kochana Rita może mu pomóc uświadomić, że czas odciąć kamień.

Kobiety odeszły chichocząc nim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zresztą co im miała mówić czy udowadniać? Zaczęła przeglądać książki i gładzić ich grzbiety. Lektura zawsze pomagała i dawała ulgę. Może powinna zająć się właśnie czytaniem, być może tłumaczeniami a i nauczaniem dzieci, skoro nie umie żyć na salonach a i jej tam nie chcą.

Lecz potem, niewątpliwie nie bez inspiracji, spod pióra Rity Skeeter wyszedł cały cykl artykułów wyliczających zbrodnie Greybacka oraz ataki wilkołaków. Nie trzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości by zrozumieć, że to frontalny atak na Remusa Lupina, z którego próbowano zrobić krwiożerczego potwora.

Hermiona zaciskała pięści. Razem z Ginny odwiedzały regularnie Tonks. Harry nawet wymusił na niej, by wzięła w pracy wolne i przeniosła razem z synami na Grimmauld Place. Był ojcem chrzestnym pierworodnego państwa Lupin i zamierzał wypełnić obowiązki. Mieli dość miejsca by przyjąć wdowę z dwójką dzieci, zaś James Syriusz był więcej niż szczęśliwy z obecności swego rówieśnika Syriusza Jamesa.

\- Harry musisz coś zrobić – nakazała Hermiona siedząc na fotelu w salonie na Grimmauld Place – musisz oczyścić imię Remusa.

Harry Potter, najmłodszy Szef Biura Aurorów westchnął ciężko. Widział na twarzy Hermiony to samo zacięcie, co wówczas, kiedy wspominała stowarzyszenie WESZ, czy inną akcję mającą na celu wyzwalanie prześladowanych. Był rok 2004, sześć lat po zakończeniu wojny z Voldemortem a w Anglii nareszcie panował spokój. Po napadach ze strony Śmieciarzy ludzie nie chcieli słuchać o żadnych zmianach, ale Hermiona… Westchnął ciężko.

W ciągu pierwszego roku po wojnie, Ron zatracił się tak dalece w sławie którą wreszcie miał, że wpadł w nałogi i trafił do świętego Munga. Wziął rozwód w atmosferze skandalu, który trafił do gazet całej magicznej Europy. Teraz Hermiona, kiedy nieco okrzepła w roli żony Lucjusza… Harry coraz częściej rozmawiał z portretem Walpurgi Black, by wyrazić swoje liczne żale. A ta niczym babcia, której nigdy nie miał wysłuchiwała przybranego wnuka i dawała mu otuchy. A i Stworek rozumiał lepiej swojego pana. Oboje mieli satysfakcję, że Syriusz – jaki by nie był – pozostawił na ziemi kogoś tak wspaniałego jak Harry, idealny dziedzic rodu Blacków i Potterów. Ginewra, odkąd podjęła leczenie, stała się idealną żoną i reprezentantką swojego męża, a dzięki radom Walpurgii mogła osiągnąć wiele na salonach. W końcu polityka świata zaczyna się od salonu w którym zgromadzone są niewiasty na popołudniowej herbatce. **Mężczyźni mają prawo myśleć, że to oni są sterami na statku życia, ale właściwym kapitanem zawsze jest kobieta.** Dobrze wychowana, ŚWIADOMA swojej wartości i nie zahukana za spodniami męża. Ani roztrzepana awanturnica. No chyba, że w alkowie – w ramach gier małżeńskich.

Coraz częściej złościł się na dyrektora Dumbledore, który robił co w ludzkiej mocy by pokonać Lorda Voldemorta. Tak samo działał Zakon Feniksa, lecz nikt nie zaczął nawet dyskusji o tym co się stanie, kiedy wojna dobiegnie końca. Nikt nie myślał o konieczności zrobienia kampanii na rzecz przekonywania ludzi do zmian pewnych praw, do walki z uprzedzeniami, które wywołały dwie wojny domowe. Hermiona paradoksalnie jako jedyna dostrzegała problemy i działała, niestety jej próby narzucenia zmian wywoływały sprzeciw. Dla konserwatystów była tą obcą zaś zmiany, aby w ogóle miały szanse wejść w życie, muszą wyjść ze środka samej społeczności czarodziejskiej. Harry jednak nie zamierzał zajmować się polityką.

Był stworzony do walki. Od dziecka przygotowywano go do walki z Lordem Voldemortem i teraz nie wyobrażał sobie innego życia niż pochwycenie w rękę różdżki przeciw czarnoksiężnikom. Był sprawiedliwym ale wymagającym Szefem Biura Aurorów, uważającym, że przestępcę należy surowo karać za złamanie prawa. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia status krwi oskarżonego czy powody. Dlatego równie zacięcie walczył ze zwolennikami Śmieciarzy jak i sprawców ataków na Mugoli. Najlepiej ze wszystkiego umiał walczyć.

\- Remus złamał prawo – odparł Harry.

\- Ale Harry! To profesor Lupin a polskie prawa są zbyt surowe! Nie możesz tego popierać, nie możesz! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Surowe czy nie, muszą byś przestrzegane. Kiedy jedziemy do innego kraju musimy się dostosować do miejscowych regulacji i ich przestrzegać – wyjaśnił – Profesor Lupin złamał polskie prawo nie poddając się rejestracji. Widziałem raport Justycjariuszy – odparł gorzko - próbował uciec, zaatakowali go i wywiązała się walka.

\- Ale to złe! – zaperzała się dziewczyna – nie można naznaczać wilkołaków jak jakiś, nie można… - teraz już podniosła głos, co tylko zirytowało mężczyznę. W końcu który mężczyzna lubi, gdy kobieta wpada w histerię lub używa podniesionego głosu…

\- Hermiono – przerwał jej ze złością – i ja opłakuję stratę ostatniej osoby, która łączyła mnie z rodzicami. Ale jestem Szefem Biura Aurorów i nie zacznę naginać prawa dla bliskich. Profesor Lupin złamał prawo a Justycjariusze nie. Nie możemy ich o nic oskarżać, bo polskie prawo pozwala użyć siły wobec wilkołaka odmawiającego rejestracji. I mnie się nie podobają ich prawa, ale nic na to nie poradzimy.

\- Ich prawa są złe! Oni nie pozwalają takim jak ja brać udziału w wyborach – Hermiona była bliska łez – wielu by chciało wprowadzić podobne regulacje i w Anglii. Mam siedzieć i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje? Jak możesz nic nie robić Harry?

\- A co mam robić?! – odparł coraz bardziej zezłoszczony Potter – mam iść do polskiego ambasadora i zażądać praw wyborczych dla Mugolaków bo moja przyjaciółka tak chce? – zapytał, po czym widząc, że Hermiona chce protestować powiedział głośniej – teraz ja mówię, ja ci nie przerywałem. Nie ma już wojny. Nikt nie chce zmian zrozum to wreszcie, że niczego nie osiągniesz swoimi działaniami.

-Co z naciskami dyplomatycznymi? – zapytała Hermiona wyraźnie urażona.

\- Na Polskę? To oni mogą naciskać na nas, my zaś ... sytuacja jest odwrotna niż w świecie Mugoli, to oni rozdają karty. Odkąd Niemcy pogrążyli się w wojnie domowej zaś we Francji rządzą Czyściciele nie mamy innych, silnych sojuszników na kontynencie.

\- We Francji panują dobre prawa, tak powinno być i w Anglii.

\- Rozumiem, zatem w tej materii nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia. Ja nigdy nie poprę ich Ministra. Uważaj Hermiono, takimi gestami narobisz sobie wrogów.

Rozmowa przeszła w kłótnię, Harry próbował jej przemówić do rozsądku lecz odniósł przeciwny skutek. Hermiona poczuła się zdradzona przez przyjaciela a przez to podatna na coraz bardziej szalone podszepty. Zwłaszcza jeśli Trudearoro jako jedyny doceniał wkład jaki mogą wnieść wilkołaki czy też czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia. Inni w najlepszym razie ich marginalizowali, a ludzi jak ona bezlitośnie wyśmiewali. Harry się z nią nie zgodził. Wyjaśnił, że nie ma już wojny i nie ma sensu walczyć.

\- Twój głos może mieć siłę – przekonywali przeciwnicy Ministra Scrimgeoura – jesteś bohaterką wojenną, pokazujesz ile możemy osiągnąć. Dlatego nie możemy zaprzestać działania, bo inaczej niedługo zabiorą nam prawa wyborcze, a nie tylko zaczną ograniczać poprzez niezasłużone przywileje.

I Hermiona była coraz bardziej przekonana, co do słuszności postępowania. Coraz bardziej też zaczynała lubić Ministra Francji. Nie podzielała zarzutów wobec Trudearoro. Nie kazał przecież nikogo zabijać, nie prześladował ni nie postępował niczym Śmieciarze w Anglii. Niedawno zaś zrobił coś, czym zyskał w oczach Hermiony i Zakonu.

„ _Oburzająca zbrodnia na tle nienawiści_ "- krzyczał nagłówek listu – „ _Niedawne wieści o śmierci Remusa Lupina, wybitnego nauczyciela w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, oddanego przyjaciela i dzielnego wojownika uświadomiły nam jak wiele pozostało nam do zrobienia. Kiedy obejmowałem posadę Ministra Magii Francji, wiedziałem, że czeka mnie wiele pracy. My czarodzieje długo ignorowaliśmy innych._

 _Jako pierwszy zrozumiałem, że w roku 2003 potrzebujemy zmian. Zwróciłem uwagę na wilkołaki, ludzi uważanych za potwory, czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia czy tych, co wyznają inną religie niż my. Ciężko pracuję by Francja była miejscem bezpiecznym i otwartym dla wszystkich. Z tym większym ubolewaniem patrzymy na brutalne zabójstwo niewinnego czarodzieja. Człowiek ten odmówił dania się napiętnować jako potwór i został brutalnie zamordowany. Pamiętajmy o Remusie Lupinie._

 _Lecz pamięć nie starczy. Musimy walczyć, by podobne zbrodnie więcej nie miały miejsca. Apeluję do wszystkich czarodziei dobrej woli by walczyli by uczynić Anglię tak pięknym miejscem jak jest Francja. Nie pozwólmy by śmierć Remusa Lupina poszła na marne"._

Ów list, wysłany tak do Ministra Scrimgeoura jak i prasy, wywołał mieszane uczucia. Hermiona oraz inni sympatycy Zakonu Feniksa świętowali i głośno chwalili Ministra Francji. Rufus zaś klął na czym świat stoi tak samo wielu konserwatystów w tym Lucjusza Malfoya. Stanowił też wielką zachętę dla zwolenników zmian, zwłaszcza jeśli dodatkowo poza słowami płynęły pieniądze.


	17. Zemsta czarownic Black a w tle Lucjusz

Betowała jak zawsze niezawodna Freja, która rozwija opisy urzędów Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. W tym rozdziale dowiemy się co zrobiła Tonks z zabójcami męża.

* * *

Tymczasem w Warszawie, Natalia przygotowywała się do pierwszego spotkania, na którym miała być gospodynią. To nie miał być bankiet, lecz spotkanie w gronie wybranych czarodziei. Zaprosiła najważniejsze osoby z Instytutu Alchemii a także badawczych Departamentów w rządzie pod hasłem spotkania z ludźmi nauki. Podobne spotkania bywały dość częste za czasów babki Aleksandra, lecz potem owa tradycja zginęła z braku osoby zdolnej prowadzić podobne spotkania. Natalia, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej królowej wykształcona, mogła spotykać ludzi nauki.

Anastazja zamierzała pomóc przyszłej synowej w jej działaniach. Nakazała jej tylko, by zaprosiła Michała Poleskiego oraz Filomenę. Liliana chętnie doradzała w jaki sposób urządzać wspaniałe przyjęcia, także w kwestiach jak wybór komnaty czy menu. Natalia ze swej strony przeczytała wszelkie dostępne informacje, przez co wiedziała, że gości zapraszano latem do różanego salonu, zaś zimą do gościnnej oranżerii. Na teraz wybrała różany salon, pokój który ją zachwycił od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Nazwa pochodziła od subtelnych, różanych wzorów wplecionych w kolejne elementy. Na podłodze leżał kremowy dywan z utkanymi z jaśniejszych nici bukietami fantazyjnych kwiatów. Drzwi wykonano z drewna pomalowanego w podobne, ciepłe barwy, tworzące ciepłą całość. Wysokie okna zasłaniały zasłony w identyczne wzory, przedstawiających kwitnące różne. Na stolikach do kawy oraz kominki stały bukiety kwiatów, wymieniane regularnie. Natalia rozumiała już czemu właśnie tę komnatę wybrano na spotkania, bowiem sama chętnie by zaprosiła tutaj gości na herbatę.

Nakazała służbie przygotować lekkie przekąski oraz napoje, uważnie śledząc menu podczas ostatnich spotkań. Nie chciała by goście się przejedli i przez to popadli w stan otępienia i jednocześnie nie chciała ich nijak trzymać głosem. Lekkie przekąski pasowały na piątkowy lunch, chociaż wolała określenie drugie śniadanie, sama ze zdenerwowania prawie nic rano nie przełknęła. Ze strony Aleksandra nie mogła liczyć w tej kwestii na wsparcie, gdyż bezlitośnie kpił z jej zdenerwowania. W jego męskich oczach wszystko miało potoczyć się jak zwykle wyśmienicie. Takie sytuacje pokazywały, że nie zawsze nadawali na tych samych falach. Nie było to jednak powiązane ze stanem pochodzenia Natalii tylko na zwykłych różnicach płci. A dokładniej – wychowanie. W końcu mężczyźni, mając lżej w życiu zawsze są bardziej wyluzowani. To kobiety są nastawione na perfekcjonizm – otoczenie je do tego zmusza. W tym i matki. Odczuwają to potem ich mężowie i dzieci. Koło historii ciągle się toczy. I wszyscy chodzą wkurzeni. „ _To oni winni okazywać poruszenie, nie ty_ " – mawiał, zaś wieczorami znał tylko jeden sposób na rozluźnienie jej, który zawsze oznaczał przyciskanie jej do poduszek ich łóżka. Jego apetyt ją przerażał i zaczynała się zastanawiać czy aby zdoła w pełni zadowolić.

Borewicz był wręcz uskrzydlony zaproszeniem. Szef Instytutu Alchemii chwalił się każdemu, kto chciał słuchać i nie chciał słuchać jakże dumy był ze swej dawnej współpracowniczki, Natalii, obecnie królewskiej narzeczonej. Przekonał także innych, nie żeby zaproszenie na zamek wymagało specjalnego zachwalania. Natalia, ubrana w srebrną szatę odgrywała rolę gospodyni, zaś kiedy rozmowa zeszła na tematy naukowe zapomniała o obawach.

\- Wspaniała inicjatywa kuzynko – odezwał się Michał witając ją serdecznie – za jakiś rok będziemy w pełni kuzynami.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową – ty zaś nie potrzebujesz aż tyle czasu, by przekonać innych, jak wiele możesz wnieść do Instytutu i samej alchemii. Poznaj proszę Filomenę, bratanicę mej przyszłej teściowej bardzo chciała przyjechać do Warszawy.

Jeśli Michał nie wydawał się zadowolony ze spotkania Filomeny, milczał. Nie mógł zignorować wnuczki jednego z poprzednich królów oraz kuzynki pierwszego stopnia obecnego. Zaczął więc uprzejmą rozmowę z kobietą, co jakiś czas jednak zerkając na Natalię, kwitnącą jako gospodynię.

\- Zaczynami sprzedawać nasze specyfiki w Anglii – powiedział Borewicz – jeśli klienci okażą się chociaż w połowie tak obiecujący jak twierdził młody Draco Malfoy, czeka nas naprawdę dobry rok.

\- Odkąd zwinęliśmy nasze sklepy we Francji zdecydowanie należało patrzeć ku Anglii – dodał inny czarodziej.

\- Co się stało we Francji? – zapytała Natalia zaintrygowana – słyszałam, że doszło do napadu, ale o co dokładnie poszło?

\- To nie był zwykły napad rabunkowy – powiedział Borewicz – doszło do walki między ukochanymi przez Trudearoro wilkołakami i tymi zwariowanymi czarodziejami, Szmaciarzami, czy jak im tam. Zdaje się, że wilkołaki chciały ukraść eliksiry na kaca zaś ci niepijący szaleńcy zaczęli krzyczeć, że picie to wielkie przewinienie niezgodne z nakazami ich religii. Sam fakt, że doszło do walki w której zginęli nasi ludzie jest przykry. No i dodajmy do tego wcześniejsze kradzieże..

\- Wcześniej? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Tak – dodał Borewicz – Trudearoro wydał przepis, że wilkołaki jako prześladowana grupa potrzebują specjalnego traktowania, co zachęcało ich do coraz bardziej zuchwałego działania, w tym kradzieży. Co gorsza wszelkie skargi były traktowane jako prześladowanie niewinnych.

\- W Anglii na szczęście do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie – dodał Michał – lecz posłuchajmy może o najnowszym projekcie związanym z mugolską technologią.

Natalia mogła uznać spotkanie za całkiem udane. Goście byli zachwyceni, co oczywiście nie musiało być szczere, ale też nie doszło do wpadki. Całkiem nieźle jak na początek, potem zaś zacznie zmieniać formę jeśli dojdzie do takowej potrzeby. Przed spotkaniem czytała raporty oraz zestawienia potrzebne do prowadzenia rozmów.

Michał i Filomena jako członkowie rodziny zostali dłużej na zamku. Anastazja wielce starała się by dwoje krewnych spędziło ze sobą wspaniały czas, czyniąc swoje starania oraz zamiary boleśnie oczywistymi.

-Czy on musi tutaj przebywać? – syknął Aleksander patrząc na dalekiego krewniaka.

\- Co masz przeciwko naszemu kuzynowi? – zapytała Anastazja.

\- Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki patrzy na Natalię, kiedy myśli, że nie widzę – wyjaśnił oburzony JW.

Jego irytacja była akceptowalna i zrozumiała przez innych mężczyzn. Wielu, szanujących swe żony i nieustannie zabiegających o ich względy, broniło swojego terytorium. Inna sytuacja, gdy mężczyzna nie wykazywał wcześniej zainteresowania niewiastą i dopiero pojawienie się innego samca na widoku sprawiało, że zaczynał się zachowywać jak tzw. pies ogrodnika. Aleksander na szczęście należał do tej pierwszej grupy. Uważał, że on niczym lew, powinien nieustannie polować na swoją łanię, gdyż taka już natura łań, że uciekają. Płochliwie, lub mniej. Pojawienie się Michała sprawiło, że poczuł zagrożenie i miał w planach interwencję. Księżna Matka wyczuła najwyraźniej, co siedzi w duszy jej ukochanego, momentami narwanego jak Bohun syna i zaczęła go strofować.

\- Nie masz powodów do zazdrości – zapewniła Anastazja – sprowadziłam go tutaj z powodu twej kuzynki Filomeny.

\- Filomeny? – prychnął z nie mniejszą irytacją, próbując zrozumieć tok rozumowania rodzicielki – rozmowa z nią to prawdziwa kara.

\- Nie bądź złośliwy Sasza – przerwała mu – Filomena nie jest może zbyt bystra i brak jej towarzyskiej lekkości ale to moja bratanica i twoja kuzynka pierwszego stopnia, co czyni ją dobrą partią, zaś Michał choć pochodzi z bocznej linii to należy do rodziny. Filomena nawet nie będzie musiała zmienić nazwiska po ślubie.

\- Zamierzasz ich swatać? Wierzę w samodzielne wybieranie towarzyszy życia – wyjaśnił Aleksander twardo – ja jestem wielce szczęśliwy z Natalią.

\- Znakomicie, ale niektórzy szukają rady rodziny. Przyznam, że ta dziewczyna pozytywnie mnie zaskakuje. Gładko wchodzi w rolę damy na salonach i…

\- Nie rozumiem skąd owe zaskoczenie. To, że pochodzi z mniej znamienitej rodziny, nie czyni jej dzikuską.

Natalia, całkowicie nieświadoma zazdrości swego narzeczonego, wypełniała godnie rolę gospodyni. Chętnie rozmawiała z Michałem na temat spraw Instytut zaś z Filomeną o najnowszej modzie oraz wydarzeniach towarzyskich. Lubiła go i życzyła mu najlepiej, zaś wesołe rozmowy z daleką kuzynką wskazywały, że doskonale się bawił przy niej.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sklep Weasleyów wielce zyskał na sprowadzeniu nowych eliksirów do sprzedaży. Skondensowany eliksir na kaca stanowił prawdziwy hit pośród szukającej zabawy młodzieży a także amatorów różnych, niekoniecznie legalnych napojów wyskokowych. Lecz Fred i George byli pragmatyczni: nie pytali po co klientowi specyfik, o ile za takowy zapłacił. Artur Weasley wyrażał oburzenie, że synowie zarabiali na pijaństwie innych.

\- Tato jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale to my mamy talent do interesów. Musimy zdecydowanie nawiązać relacje z Instytutem Alchemii w Warszawie, to żyła złota – mówił Fred.

\- Frodge - mruknął George zachwycony – Oni chcą Starego Nietoperza na serię wykładów! Myślisz że Mistrzunio pracuje nad czymś nowym? – zamyślił się chłopak

\- To nie jest wcale śmieszne – przerwał Artur – nie dość, że robicie interesy z Malfoyem, to jeszcze z udziałem tego wschodniego bawidamka i satrapy! On kazał zamordować Remusa Lupina!

\- Z tego co mówiły raporty, to była walka – zauważył George – Harry pokazał nam kopię raportu z miejsca zdarzenia, gdzie wyraźnie napisano, że Profesor odmówił rejestracji wdał się w walkę z miejscowymi Aurorami, to szaleństwo. Charlie zawsze mówił, by uważać na wschodnich czarodziei.

\- Nie mieli prawa go zabijać! – upierał się Artur.

\- Profesor Lupin wdał się w walkę z grupą lepiej wyszkolonych czarodziei – nie dawał za wygraną George - nie bez powodu Grindelwald nigdy nie zdołał zagrozić Polsce, zaś Rosjanie stanowili dla niego poważny problem. – odparł drugi z bliźniaków akcentując słowa „poważny" i „problem" - Charlie opowiadał, że tam dzieci uczy się jak panować nad wybuchami magii. To trudni przeciwnicy, nie rozumiem co zaszło – rozłożył ręce - przecież Profesor Lupin mówił by uciekać, kiedy spotkamy silniejszego przeciwnika.

-Nie zawsze można uciekać – nie dawał za wygraną Artur – czasem trzeba walczyć w słusznej sprawie.

\- Lecz nie toczymy walki z Polakami – zauważył George – to nasi partnerzy w interesach, nie zaś wrogowie. Skondensowany eliksir na kaca to prawdziwy hit.

\- Ich prawa są niesprawiedliwe – powiedział Artur – oni nie dają praw wyborczych czarodziejom z rodzi Mugoli!

\- Ale nie narzucają nam swoich praw. Oni mają swoje zasady a my swoje. Tato nie ma już wojny i nie ma wrogów.

Ale Artur Weasley uważał inaczej. Francuzi wysyłali im listy oraz pieniądze, zapewniając, że wspólnymi siłami zmienią świat na lepsze. „ _Anglia może być wielka jak Francja, bowiem każdy kraj może być wielki i piękny kiedy tylko zrzuci kajdany tradycji_ ". Słowa brzmiały przekonująco oraz intersująco, zaś dla wielu stanowiły też paliwo zachęcająco do działania.

W swym głębokim przekonaniu, Artur i inni działali dla dobra swego kraju. Uważali Francję za wzór do naśladowania i szansę dla Anglii na wyjście na lepszą drogę i zaleczenie ran po dwóch wojnach, tak samo jak wprowadzenie praw wspierających czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia a także wilkołaków oraz poprawę losu skrzatów domowych. Już nieraz działali pomimo niechęci Ministerstwa.

Niedługo potem w „Proroku" pojawił się przedruk z „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera" opisujący ataki wilkołaków jak i Szafarzy na przedstawicieli polskiego Instytutu Alchemii. Opisano napady oraz kradzieże podobnie jak całkowitą bierność miejscowych władz oraz służb, które doprowadziły do śmierci niewinnych ludzi. Wielu ludzi zareagowało przerażeniem, że podobne wypadki mogą mieć miejsce także w Anglii. Niedawno zaś zanotowano rosnącą liczbę przybywających z Francji czarodziei, co pasowało do narracji.

\- Nie możemy uważać jednostkowych przypadków za coś reprezentacyjnego – mówił Artur osobom, które JESZCZE chciały go słuchać, a nawet jego starsi synowie powoli wykruszali się z tej grupy. Percy wykruszył się po aferze z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, nie mogąc znieść punktu widzenia rodziców – poza tym wilkołaki jako grupa prześladowana przez wieki, nieraz reagują gwałtownie i potrzebują pomocy i zrozumienia nie zaś karania.

W tym czasie Elaine Scrimgeour czytała list od Natalii. Z zadowoleniem czytała pytania na temat Zakonu Feniksa, zawsze gotowa przekazać wieści na temat Zakonu oraz Weasleyów, podkreślając ich rolę w okradaniu ciężarnej Lavender z pieniędzy wysyłanych przez rodzinę, oraz Zakonu Feniksa, który tuszował wybryki Rona, a także nawet w czasie wojny próbował działać poza plecami Ministerstwa. Nigdy dość siania ziarna zwątpienia. Przypomniała też w jakich okolicznościach Artur Weasley stracił pracę.

Tymczasem w Malfoy Manor Lucjusz uważnie przeglądał kolejne numery „Proroka". Dla doświadczonego arystokraty nie stanowiło wątpliwości, że ów cykl o wilkołakach nie stanowił przypadku. Stanowił odpowiedź na wcześniejsze artykuły, przedstawiające korzystne zmiany we Francji oraz straszące wprowadzeniem restrykcyjnych praw na wzór Polski. W normalnych wspierał by podobną linię Ministerstwa, lecz ponieważ atakowali Hermionę, nie mógł im pomagać.

\- Nie sądzę, by za ostatnie artykuły odpowiadali ludzie z Ministerstwa – zauważył Draco – ludzie z Ministerstwa przychodzą tylko na niektóre bankiety, zaś ostatnio zapraszaliśmy głównie naszych znajomych. Ale nadal nie rozumiem kto, kto zyskał?

\- Nie zgadniecie kogo widziałam na zakupach! – Pansy wkroczyła do salonu w samym środku rozmowy.

\- Kogo? – zapytał Draco siląc się na cierpliwość.

\- Panią Greengrass z córkami – wyjaśniła Pansy – i wyjeżdżają na całe lato, nie powiedziały gdzie ale wspomniały coś, co brzmiało jak „Sasza ma na wsi piękną posiadłość otoczoną lasami, a wy musicie wyglądać pięknie dla jego kuzynów".

\- Co powiedziałaś? – zapytał Lucjusz podskakując na swoim fotelu.

\- Jadą na posiadłość do jakiegoś Saszy co ma posiadłość na wsi – powtórzyła Pansy, ale o co chodzi?

Lucjusz aż wstał i zaklął pod nosem. Syczał coś brzmiącego, podobnie do „ _jakże mogłem być tak ślepy!_ " Zaproszenie na całe lato oznaczało dowód wdzięczności za dość specyficzne przysługi. Dobrzy informatorzy byli zawsze w cenie, o czym doskonale wiedział arystokrata o platynowych włosach.

\- Amfitryta! Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć! - krzyknął Lucjusz.

\- Pani Greengrass?

\- Po śmierci Narcyzy, próbowała mnie wyswatać ze swoją bratanicą lub jedną ze swoich córek. Szuka dla nich męża… długo czekała na okazję do uderzenia, na pewno zaczęła pisać do Saszy i oczerniać w jego oczach Hermionę. Hipokryta – spojrzał na zdjęcie dawnego przyjaciela z Natalią.

\- Polityk – zaśmiał się Draco.

\- Niech nie myśli, że może tak łatwo grać przeciw mnie – syknął Lucjusz – zniechęca mnie do Hermiony, ciekawe co by jego narzeczona powiedziała na wspomnienie jego wyczynów w Anglii.

\- A co takiego robił? Jakoś nie chciałeś nigdy opowiadać!

\- Znasz wujka Rudolfa? Powiem tylko, że Sasza był świetnym kompanem dla Belli, Rabastana i Rudolfa. A zakłady jakie robili po pijaku! Raz jeden założyli się, że jeśli Rudolf wypije pięć strzałów wódki pod rząd i będzie chodził prosto, Sasza zatańczy z Walpurgą Black i zacznie komplementować tę starą pudernicę, co musiał zrobić. Potem w rewanżu zażądał by Rudolf przyszedł na bankiet w mugolskim garniturze, a przyszły teść próbował go trafić _Cruciatusem_.

\- To się widzę nieźle bawiliście – zauważył Draco.

\- Och, to ledwie przedsmak. Teraz zaś odgrywa rolę poważnego i świętego – wskazał na zdjęcie ciemnowłosego czarodzieja – przypomnę mu, że pamiętam nieco z jego pobytu w Anglii.

\- Ale nie ciśnij za mocno ojcze, bo zarabiam naprawdę dużo na polskich eliksirach i nie chcę stracić źródła dochodu.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz wysłał list do Natalii informując nieco o przeszłości swego dawnego druha. Wedle jego pojęcia miało to uświadomić Aleksandrowi, że z Malfoyem należy się liczyć. Nie znał jednak na tyle polskiej kultury by wiedzieć, że szaleństwa złotej młodzieży magnackiej traktowano zwykle z dużą pobłażliwością. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o ilość wypitego alkoholu.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – Natalia spojrzała na list z zaskoczeniem.

Pokazała list narzeczonemu. Miała dość rozsądku, by zgadywać, że chodzi o jakąś grę między dwójką arystokratów. Aleksander z zaciśniętymi ustami przeczytał list, mający stanowić ostrzeżenie lub marną próbę szantażu. „ _Lucjuszu, małżeństwo z tą bezmyślna Mugolaczką odebrało ci resztki rozumu. To zapewne ona …najpierw próbowała nastawić Podolaka przeciw mnie a teraz Natalię. A więc tak chcesz wprowadzać swoje idee Hermiono Malfoy? Łamiąc ludziom życia? Zapłacisz mi za to"._ Spojrzał na narzeczoną i pocałował namiętnie wyraźnie zadowolony z jej zachowania. Potem złożył na jej ustach jeszcze kilka pocałunków, coraz bardziej gorących nim oderwał się i westchnął posępnie wracając do pracy oraz czytania raportów oraz korespondencji. „ _Dziękuję kochana, po raz kolejny przekonałaś mnie jak słusznie cię wybrałem_ ".

Ostatnimi czasy pokazywał niektóre dokumenty Natalii, pozwalając jej siadać na sofie w gabinecie. Jak powtarzał, czasem potrzebował przedyskutować sprawy z zaufaną i bystrą osobą, a Natalia była dumna, że została zaliczona do tego grona.

\- W moim gabinecie nie jesteś moją narzeczoną, ale powiedzmy doradcą – wyjaśnił –profesjonalny dystans jest potrzebny w takich rozmowach – podkreślił.

\- Ale nie muszę mówić do ciebie Wasza Wysokość? – zapytała unosząc brew.

\- Porozmawiamy potem na temat pani postawy, Panno Walewska – mruknął głęboko patrząc się niczym truteń na ciekawy kielich kwiatu – i nie, nie. Moi doradcy mówią do mnie po prostu panie.

Natalia z trudem opanowała parsknięcie. Rozumiała co próbował powiedzieć, ale i tak wyglądało do dziwnie. Doceniała wyróżnienie, zaś rozmowa na temat postawy… wiedziała doskonale co za rozmowa ją czeka.

\- Raporty oraz z działów badawczych oraz ze szkoły cię zainteresują – kontynuował – i przyda ci się dużo kawy.

Szybko zrozumiała dlaczego. Niektórzy naprawdę nie potrafili pisać zwięzłych raportów. Dyrektor Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii miał kwiecisty styl, co okazało się dość denerwujące na dłuższą metę. Co innego jednak czytanie felietonu a co innego jednak czytanie zestawień mających być zwięzłymi.

Zajmowała miejsce na fotelu dla gości. Dla niej specjalnie kazał przynieść możliwie najwygodniejsze miejsce do siedzenia. Skoro miała spędzać popołudnia, zasługiwała na wygodę. Kiedy po raz pierwszy weszła do gabinetu, odczuwała zdenerwowanie. Miejsce przytłaczało, wielkością oraz atmosferę. Szła cicho po pokrytej dywanami podłodze, by zasiąść na fotelu stojącym niedaleko wychodzącego na ogród okna.

\- Miłej lektury – powiedział z cynicznym, urzędniczym wręcz uśmiechem, wręczając plik raportów z dziedziny edukacji oraz badań.

Ku swemu przyjemnemu zaskoczeniu odkryła, że naprawdę czytał każdą kartkę przychodzącą do niego jako oficjalna korespondencja. Ciężko pracował i zaczynała coraz bardziej rozumieć czemu czasem był zesztywniały od siedzenia długie godziny przy nawet najbardziej wygodnym biurku. Powinna nauczyć się masowania i w wolnych chwilach zaczęła zgłębiać tajniki tej sztuki. Podjęła również konsultacje z Uzdrowicielem – Fizjoterapeutą, Josephem Lewandowskim. Był to charłak, który ukończył studium a potem studia na Mugolskim Uniwersytecie Medycznym za który zapłaciła Magiczna Rzeczpospolita. Joseph, urodzony jako charłak i porzucony w dzieciństwie, został adoptowany przez Państwa Lewandowskich. Władze jednak odnalazły chłopca i gdy tylko okazało się, że jedyne, co mu dolega, to brak magii zasugerowano, że będą mu opłacali cały cykl edukacji w mugolskich szkołach, a on później odpracuje to w czarodziejskim świecie. Jego rodziców zaś odnaleziono, pozbawiono majątku za porzucenie dziecka (podobnie jak Albus Dumbledore porzucił Pottera w '81 roku pod drzwi Petunii) i skazano na łagry, które życzliwie wynajął Car Fiordor. Sama forma – porzucenie dziecka na zimnie (zostawili chłopca w lesie w styczniu w ruinach zamku w Sandomierzu) i wyparcie się go jako charłaka sprawiło, że Jean i Ludmiła Sand, polsko-francuskie małżeństwo mogło pomarzyć o wolności. Skazano ich na dożywocie z możliwością wyjścia po 35 latach za dobre sprawowanie. Oboje otrzymali taką samą karę, choć zastanawiano się, czy Nosicielka (nie można tej kobiety nazwać Matką!) nie powinna dostać wyżej kary z tytułu płci, ale uznano, że byłaby to dyskryminacja i wydano wyrok, jaki wydano. Koniec końców Urząd ds. Dzieci i Młodzieży sprawił, że młody charłak mógł pomagać ich społeczności i płacić podatki w świecie magii. Mógł też pracować po mugolskiej stronie na tzw. zlecenie. Czarodziejska strona nie robiła mu z tego powodu problemów, a nawet uruchomiła mu specjalny przenośny kominek, by był pod ręka obu światów. Joseph był szczęśliwie żonaty i świata nie widział poza swoją żoną, o którą i tak codziennie zabiegał stąd jego wizyty na zamku król traktował jako swego rodzaju dbałość o zdrowie towarzyszki. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że chodzi o niego, bo jak każdy mężczyzna wykazałby opór i twierdziłby, że on jest okazem zdrowia. Rząd Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Magicznej uważał że, szkoląc Josepha, że warto adaptować mugolskie sposoby wzmacniania formy, gdyż magia może się czasem wyczerpać stąd gdy tylko dziecko okazywało się charłakiem, taka rodzina dostawała wsparcie finansowe. I nadzór Kuratora mającego dbać o właściwy rozwój młodego niemaga. Oczywiście była też opcja „wymiany", choć tradycjonaliści patrzyli na to z niechęcią. Jeśli dziecko w rodzinie magii urodziło się bez magii, a u mugoli pojawił się czarodziej, to spisywano odpowiednią umowę i dokonywano „podmiany". Stosowały ją jednak zdesperowane jednostki. Inną opcją było przekazanie charłaka pod opiekę władz, które znajdywało mugolską rodzinę, lepiej lub gorzej sytuowaną, często bezdzietną i po wyjaśnieniu kwestii prawnych taka rodzina przysposabiała dziecko bez magii. Czarodzieje zaś dostawali swoisty okres karencji, by spłodzić kolejnego członka magicznej społeczności. Jeśli natura zawodziła, wtedy byli niejako zmuszeni do adopcji mugolaka. Wariant podmiany z dobrodziejstwem wydawał się nieco bardziej korzystny. W zasadzie, to dla wszystkich.

Któregoś dnia uważnie czytała list od Elaine Scrimgeour. Żona angielskiego Ministra Magii była niezwykle pomocna, chociaż niewątpliwie pragnęła załatwić także swoje porachunki. Tak, czy siak stanowiła cenne źródło informacji, tak cenne, że powinny częściej rozmawiać przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu.

\- Dostałam ciekawe informacje o tym wilkołaku…Lupinie – powiedziała odrywając wzrok od kartki.

\- Czego się dowiedziałaś? Moi śledczy potrzebują nowych śladów – wyjaśnił Aleksander.

\- Osobiście zaangażowałeś się w sprawę…

\- Interesują mnie zagraniczni działacze polityczni – odparł – zwłaszcza głoszący wywrotowe idee.

\- Rozumiem. Z tego co pisała Elaine, Lupin miał nieustanne kłopoty finansowe, nie stać go było nawet na porządne szaty. Jakim cudem więc opłacił podróż zagraniczną i pobyt w obcym kraju? – zapytała.

\- Pożyczył pieniądze od przyjaciół? – zapytał Aleksander wcielając się w rolę sceptycznego śledczego.

\- Nie sądzę – kontynuowała Natalia – niegdyś przyjaźnił się z Syriuszem Blackiem, lecz ten nie żyje od lat. Teraz jego najbliżsi przyjaciele, to Kingsley Shacklebolt oraz Artur Weasley, tak biedny, że jego dzieci miały używane różdżki a poza tym teraz to on jest bezrobotny.

\- Rodzina Shacklebolt jest, a w każdym razie była, zamożna – zauważył Aleksander.

Uśmiechnęła się popijając łyk herbaty. Właśnie za takimi rozmowami tęskniła, tak przecież zaczęła się ich znajomość, która z czasem przeszła od zainteresowania w gorące uczucie. Teraz jednak patrzyła z całkiem innej perspektywy. Mogłaby tak rozmawiać też przed snem, lecz on miał inne plany. O tak, lubiła go całować, tulić się lecz on... on miał inne plany.

\- Ale nie popiera Zakonu Feniksa, do którego należy ten Kingsley. Artur z kolei ma interesujących znajomych, został wyrzucony z pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, za bliskie kontakty ze Śmieciarzami, teraz znanymi jako Czyściciele.

\- Podaj mi proszę ten list – powiedział Aleksander z uśmiechem – moi śledczy także podejrzewają francuski ślad, teraz zaś mamy dodatkowe argumenty.

\- Chętnie porozmawiam jeszcze z Elaine, lecz dlaczego Czyściciele wysyłają Anglików do nas, nie zaś działają w Anglii?

\- W Anglii mają status terrorystów, zaś my stanowimy lepszy cel – wyjaśnił – napiszę do Amfitryty, by się nieco rozejrzała.

\- Amfitryty?

\- Znajoma z czasów młodości, przyjedzie latem do nas z córkami.

\- Ale jeśli to Czyściciele wysyłają do nas Anglików, kto jest ich kontaktem na miejscu?

\- Z pewnością antymonarchiści, lecz oni są o wiele mniej denerwujący niż Zakon Feniksa. Niedobrze byśmy stracili i Anglię jako wiarygodnego sojusznika.

Natalia skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Anglia potrzebowała Polski na arenie magicznej Europy, lecz i Polska szukała sojusznika na Zachodzie. Rozmawiali wielokrotnie o zagrożeniach wynikających z posiadania niestabilnych sąsiadów. W Niemczech dwie frakcje toczyły coraz bardziej krwawą wojnę domową, zaś we Francji sytuacja zmierzała w owym niedobrym kierunku. Polityka dawania przywilejów wszystkim, poza rdzennymi czarodziejami, zaczynała prowadzić do eskalacji żądań oraz sporów między grupami.

Pomiędzy takowymi, najgłośniejsi byli Szafarze oraz wilkołaki. By jeszcze bardziej zaognić sytuację, dwie frakcje nienawidziły się serdecznie. Choć powinno się działać w myśl zasady: wrogowie moich wrogów są moimi przyjaciółmi, tudzież już po polsku: gdzie 2 się bije, tam 3ci na pewno skorzysta. W niezwykle surowej i mało europejskiej kulturze sprzężonej z religią, wilkołaki stanowiły wynaturzenie podobnie jak czarodzieje żyjący w związkach jednopłciowych. Wedle zaś samych wilkołaków, Szafarze byli ponurymi fanatykami, którzy zabijali swoich zakażonych likantropią. Czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia zwykle przyłączali się to do jednej to do drugiej frakcji niczym tzw. opcja centrum, którą w XIX wieku nazywano bagnem. Ewentualnie oportunistami.

Niedawno po całej magicznej Europie rozeszła się wieść o walkach między uczniami Beauxbatons należącymi do dwóch walczących stron. A początek sprawiał wrażenie prawdziwie niewinnego, poszło bowiem o… potrawy podawane na śniadanie. Zwykle w magicznych szkołach Europy przygotowywano śniadanie typu kontynentalnego, zaś na obiad podawano kilka rodzajów mięs oraz deserów. Zazwyczaj każdy znajdował coś dla siebie, lecz owa harmonia zaczęła znikać pod rządami Trudearoro.

Zaczęło się od wilkołaków, którzy zażądali włączenia surowych lub bardzo krwistych steków do diety. Powoływali się przy tym na biuletyny samego Ministerstwa Francji, nazywającego likantropię stanem związania z pierwotną magią. Zachęcano wilkołaków do słuchania „wewnętrznego wilka", co uczniowie czynili ćwicząc po nocach wycie oraz jedząc surowe steki. Kuchenna służba nie narzekała, bowiem o wiele mniej pracy wymaga pokrojenia mięsa na steki niż smażenie.

Lecz Szafarze byli wściekli. Ich kultura zabraniała jedzenia surowego mięsa a także mięsa nie oprawionego w należyty sposób. Zaczęli żądać usunięcia steków z menu, co nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. Oliwy do ognia dodał jeszcze fakt, że młode uczennice zarażone likantropią zaczęły niedawno nosić dość odważne stroje, co rozwścieczyło Szafarzy wymagających także od dziewczynek zasłaniania włosów oraz noszenia luźnych szat. Paru  
z nich próbowało zaatakować uczennicę, co doprowadziło do bójek, zaś głód tylko doprowadzał Szafarzy do szału bowiem zwyczaj nakazywał im miesięczną głodówkę w czasie dnia, i nie tylko głodówkę. O tak, Francja zaczynała stawać się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznym miejscem.

\- Zatem należy kontynuować obserwację? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Tak i wykluczyć, że Lupin wykorzystał o wiele tańsze, mugolskie metody – zauważył Aleksander- sytuacja polityczna w świecie Mugoli stanowi przeciwieństwo naszej, zaś na trasie Polska – Anglia panuje ruch – stwierdził przytomnie Aleksander – Mugole podróżują, by godnie żyć, a przynajmniej oni tak twierdzą. Eh, jeszcze będą wracać z obawy… - tu zawiesił głos i spojrzał z niepokojem w okno

\- Co utrudnia znalezienie przybyszy, lecz i tak podróż, czy mugolskimi środkami, czy przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu wymaga pieniędzy. – odparła Natalia i spojrzała z troską na ukochanego

\- Dlatego kazałem obserwować speluny na ulicy Bazyliszka. -

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Spotkanie Lucjusza Malfoya oraz Amfitryty Greengrass nie przebiegło w przyjemnej atmosferze. Nestor rodu mógł nie akceptować pomysłów żony, lecz do niego należało pilnowanie, by idealizm Hermiony nie doprowadził do katastrofy i tylko on miał ją prawo krytykować, nie zaś inna kobieta!

Zaprosił elegancką blondynkę do swego gabinetu. Pani Greegrass w niebieskiej sukni oraz pasujących do koloru oczu szafirowych kolczyków oraz spinki do włosów, stanowiła uosobienie elegancji. Nikt nie wiedział ile miała lat, bowiem podobnie jak większość czarownic z przynajmniej zamożnych rodzin, używała eliksirów ratujących urodę. Dlatego kobieta wyglądająca na czterdzieści lat mogła mieć i siedemdziesiąt, zaś Molly Weasley ze swoim babcinym wyglądem stanowiła ewenement.

\- Bawienie się w polityczne gierki nie przystoi damie, nie igraj z ogniem Amfitryto – ostrzegał Lucjusz nachylając się nad kobietą w sposób jednak dość sugestywny.

\- Nie możesz mi grozić a twoja pozycja ucierpiała prze małżeństwo z TĄ kobietą. Nigdy jej nie zaakceptujemy – odparła wprost – Nie, kiedy ona nie robi nic, by akceptację zyskać. Sasza, to rozumie, zaś twoje kalkulacje…

\- Sasza jest daleko a ja tutaj – zauważył Lucjusz – nie stawaj przeciw mnie.

\- Upadek ze szczytu bardzo boli, zwłaszcza z kamieniem młyńskim u szyi - odparła Amfitryta – moja rodzina dała sobie radę podczas dwóch wojen i nasza reputacja nie ucierpiała. Nie spaliliśmy za sobą mostów i nie musieliśmy opowiadać historii o Imperiusie.

\- Jak śmiesz? – wysyczał Lucjusz, sięgając do swej laski w której chował różdżkę.

\- Nie próbuj mi grozić – odpadła niewzruszona Amfitryta – ja także należę do Uświęconej Dwudziestki Ósemki, więc atak na mnie wywrze fatalne wrażenie. Dawny śmierciożerca atakuje szanowaną matronę, matkę dwóch córek i kobietę o nieposzlakowanej reputacji. Jak myślisz co zrobi z tym prasa?

\- Niezamężnych córek – zakpił Lucjusz, wiedząc jak ów stan boli kobietę.

\- To może ulec zmianie, podobnie jak twoja wysoka pozycja. Nie jesteś jedynym czarodziejem czystej krwi w Anglii, zaś małżeństwo z Mugolaczką nie służy ci… - odparła troskliwie, a potem spojrzała na niego swoimi niebieskimi, pozbawionymi ciepła, oczyma - już nie wyciszysz plotek o fatalnych słowach Hermiony.

\- Które rozsiewasz – syknął.

\- I które Hermiona prowokuje. Ona do nas nie pasuje – szepnęła Amfitryta wychodząc.

Lucjusz zacisnął pięści. Nie mógł przekląć Amfitryty Greengrass, z powodów wspomnianych przez kobietę. Nie mógł zaatakować matrony znamienitego domu, będącej jak zwykle w doskonałych relacjach z Ministrem Magii. Amfitryta, podobnie jak Narcyza, potrafiła z lekkością sunąć po salonach, zdobywając przyjaciół. Hermiona pomimo swej wiedzy oraz oczytania, nie miała pojęcia o salonowych grach, była niczym słoń w składzie porcelany. Lecz o ile podobne zachowania wybaczano Bellatrix Lestrange, lecz nie Hermionie. Bella nie tylko poślubiła bogatego czarodzieja, ale też pochodziła z jednego z najznamienitszych rodów. Hermiona była Mugolaczką, która pragnęła zmieniać świat magii. To się nie podobało wielu, co dawali jej odczuć na każdym kroku.

Zwykle Lucjusz potrafił wyciszyć głosy. Lecz odkąd niechęć Aleksandra stała się powszechnie wiadoma, jego pozycja spadła. Chociaż ongi dobrze znał polskiego króla, nie miał wielkiego wpływu na polityczną umowę z Polską, podczas kiedy to Draco powiększał rodzinny majątek mając udziały w zyskach ze sprzedaży nieznanych wcześniej eliksirów. Wiadomość od Aleksandra była jasna: to z Draco należy wiązać przyszłość, nie zaś z Lucjuszem, którego jak wszyscy wiedzieli nazywał koniunkturalistą. Wszyscy w jakiś sposób manewrowali, lecz bycie złapanym za rękę to całkiem inna sprawa.

Arystokrata o platynowych włosach ruszył w kierunku salonu. Dzieci oraz wnuk bawili się na podłodze, wśród śmiechów oraz żartów. Hermiona siedziała z nimi na dywanie, czytając im ulubione bajki oraz opowiadając historie z czasów, kiedy wędrowała po kraju po Anglii walcząc. Opowiadała im rzecz jasna wersję nadającą się do opowiedzenia dzieciom, opowiadając o nocowaniu w namiocie oraz jedzeniu owoców lasu czy też korzonków. Zrobiła z niebezpiecznej wyprawy coś w rodzaju letnich wakacji w dziczy, co głęboko zainteresowało chłopców. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się widząc ów widok.

„ _Być może niepotrzebnie kazałem Hermionie chadzać i organizować przyjęcia. Może to Pansy winna pełnić wiodącą rolę? Jest piękna, jest żoną mego dziedzica i pochodzi z dobrej rodziny. To Pansy winna przekazywać idee zmian, Pansy oraz Andromeda. Być może powinna zajmować dziećmi, nauką i czytaniem zaś Pansy błyszczeć?" –_ pytał sam siebie, po czym prawie powziął postanowienie. Niestety za późno.

\- Dziadku, dziadku możemy nocować w ogrodzie? – poprosił błagalnie Scorpius.

Obserwująca scenę Narcyza Hermiona wywróciła oczami, zupełnie jak ongi jej matka kiedy Harry i Ron próbowali zrobić coś wyjątkowo głupiego. Pomimo pewnych cech mimiki oraz wrodzonej ciekawości, wyglądała niczym potomkini Malfoyów, z prostymi, platynowymi włosami. Lucjusz spojrzał na córkę i skrzywił, słysząc słowa „dziadek", zdecydowanie wolał bowiem uważać się za młodego i atrakcyjnego.

\- Jak się zrobi ciepło, wyciągnę nasz magiczny namiot – obiecał.

\- Pobawimy się w dzikich czarodziei polujących na bestie, razem z Cygnusem i Jamesem Syriuszem – Abraxas wydawał się zachwycony.

Jak potem wyjaśnił Draco, wolał by dzieci nocowały w Malfoy Manor niż szukały pomocy u Belli. Bella niczego by im nie odmówiła, a chociaż park wokół posiadłości rodu Lestrange był wspaniałym miejscem, to jednak nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zostawił by tam dzieci, nie mając pewności, że Andromeda będzie w pobliżu by ich pilnować. Pansy i Hermiona nie podzielały jednak entuzjazmu.

\- Musimy zakamuflować pawie – zauważyła Pansy siedząc na szelągu – nie chcę znowu ich ratować. I każę skrzatom pilnować, by nie byli głodni, ni nie zmarzli.

\- Powinnyśmy ich pilnować – wtrąciła Hermiona zawsze czuła na sprawy skrzatów.

\- Od tego one są, a poza tym dzieciaki będą nas oczekiwać. Zamiast się zamartwiać, zrobimy sobie wieczór czarownic razem z ciocią Andromedą.

Amfitryta Greengrass wyszła z domu Lucjusza urażona do żywego. Nikt wcześniej nie przemawiał do niej w podobny sposób, próbując grozić. Nie nawykła do takiego traktowania i zamierzała coś z tym zrobić. Nikt z nią bezkarnie nie zadziera, nawet Malfoy. Jest szacowaną damą a nie byle kim.

Zaraz po przyjściu do domu, napisała list, który nadała na międzynarodową pocztę. Takowe przesyłki kosztowały rzecz jasna sporo, bowiem nie można było wysłać zwykłej sowy. Lecz Amfitryta nie zamierzała oszczędzać, nie kiedy chodziło o sprawę tak wielkiej wagi. Uśmiechała się złośliwie, skrobiąc kolejne słowa.

„ _Drogi Saszo"_ – zaczęła – „ _Rozmawiałam z Lucjuszem i muszę stwierdzić, że stracił rozsądek. Miał czelność mi grozić, mówiąc, że nie mam prawa rozmawiać z przyjacielem o zmartwieniach i problemach wspólnych znajomych. Zapewne działał pod wpływem tej okropnej kobiety, którą poślubił. A myślałam, że stracił rozum kiedy naraził Narcyzę by służyć temu szaleńcowi" ._ Amfitryta zamierzała pogłębiać niesnaski między Aleksandrem a Lucjuszem. Wpierw chodziło o interesy i odnowienie znajomości, lecz teraz chodziło o osobistą zemstę. Nikt nie będzie groził matronie rodu Greengrass ani wyśmiewał faktu, że jej dwie piękne córki, Dafne i Astoria pozostają niezamężne. Nawet Malfoy nie będzie z nimi zadzierać.

A przecież Amfitryta okazała mu wsparcie. Zapraszała na swoje popołudniowe spotkania przy herbacie Hermionę Malfoy, lecz nie jej wina, że Mugolaczka nie umiała wyczuć kiedy należało zamilknąć. Taka Elaine Scrimgeour, chociaż półkrwi, potrafiła się poruszać w towarzystwie i została naczelną elegantką, co przystało żonie Ministra Magii. Winna błyszczeć i swym światłem rozjaśniać męża, lecz przecież wywodziła się z przyzwoitej, chociaż nie zamożnej, rodziny czystej krwi. Pansy, z domu Parkinson, nikt by niczego nie zarzucił, Ginewra Potter opamiętała się i niczym mądra czarownica przekuwa słabości z siłę zaś Andromeda Lestrange ma potomków – metamorfomagów. Amfitryta wyłożyła to wszystko córkom.

\- I oczywiście spotkasz w Warszawie Theo – spojrzała na Astorię – razem z ojcem w pełni zachęcamy cię do bliższego poznania chłopca, zaś Sasza wspomniał wielu młodych dżentelmenów.

\- Myślisz mamo, że błękitna suknia będzie odpowiednia? – zapytała poważnie Dafne.

\- Jest dość elegancka, lecz czy na spotkanie w królewskim pałacu to nie wiem. Wiem za to – kontynuowała konspiracyjnym tonem – wiem, że Sasza mi obiecał, że jego narzeczona oprowadzi nas po sklepach Warszawy o tam na pewno znajdziemy coś w sam raz.

\- Lavender – dodała Dafne dumnie – znaczy _ta_ kuzynka żony Ministra Magii, wspominała że na ulicach Babiogórskiej i Smoczej znajduje się o wiele więcej eleganckich sklepów niż w Londynie.

\- Pokątna jest cieniem dawnej siebie – powiedziała Amfitryta z niesmakiem i źle ukrywanym żalem – resztą zakupów zrobimy w Warszawie.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Pogrzeb Remusa Lupina wywołał niemal tyle zamieszania, co wiadomość o jego śmierci. Uroczystość miała charakter symboliczny w pewnym sensie, bowiem nie udało się sprowadzić jego ciała. To, co jednak najważniejsze nastąpił wówczas przełom w relacji matki i córki. Andromeda zaopiekowała się swoją córką i zabrała ją oraz wnuki do siebie do domu. Tonks, zrozpaczona po śmierci męża szukała pocieszenia u matki i nawet zapomniała o swoich pretensjach o poślubienie Rabastana. Teraz opłakiwała męża.

\- Doro – apelowała Andromeda – jest ci ciężko, lecz Teddy i Syriusz James cię potrzebują. Musimy tylko…

\- Zabić skurwysynów przez których zginął ich ojciec – dokończył Rabastan przytomnie znad rubryki quidditcha. Traktował Tonks życzliwie, choć ta w przeszłości (nie tak dalekiej zresztą) zachowywała się jak rozkapryszony bachor. Aż go różdżka świerzbiła, by wymierzyć pasierbicy parę razów rózgą, ale uważał, że dorosła kobieta winna sama się ogarnąć. Kary zostawił dla potomków własnej krwi.

\- W sensie Justycjariuszy? – wychlipała Tonks.

\- Nie – machnął ręką Rabastan lekceważąco – pytanie – spojrzał na pasierbicę z politowaniem- co twój mąż w ogóle robił w osadzie wilkołaków na głębokiej prowincji magicznej Polski?

\- Artur mówił, że to sprawy Zakonu Feniksa… - chlipała dalej dziewczyna

\- Weasley to zakała rodu czarodziejów, nawet nie zauważył, że wojna się skończyła – warknął Rabastan, po czym ignorując karcące spojrzenie żony „Jeszcze jedno słowo i lądujesz w salonie na kanapie" kontynuował – daj spokój Dromedo, nie czas na subtelności. Sprawa śmierdzi gorzej niż smocze łajno: Rudy przygłup bawi się w politykę. Lecz zamiast forsować swoje idee w Ministerstwie Magii, szuka sojuszników za granicą zanim zdobędzie ich w kraju.  
I to jeszcze we wschodniej Europie, gdzie prawa są o wiele bardziej konserwatywne niż u nas, wysyłając swego człowieka na jakąś zapadłą prowincję. Pytanie jednak skąd Remus znał lokalizację osady wilkołaków, położonej z dala od osiedli tak czarodziei jak i Mugoli. Raczej nie podają takowej informacji w przewodnikach turystycznych!

\- Zatem Remus dostał informację od kogoś na miejscu? – zapytała Tonks wchodząc w tryb Aurora prowadzącego śledztwo.

\- Na pewno nie od Weasleya, nie umiejącego nawet dobrze zaczarować mugolskiego samochodu i nie wiedzącego jak działają graty, którymi się bawił. Pytanie tylko, kto znał lokalizację osady, zapewne ktoś kto przebywał w Warszawie dość długo, by poznać te części kraju, o których nie opowiadają turystom na dzień dobry. – odparł nieco cynicznie - A kolejne pytanie brzmi, skoro ten ktoś lub grupa znali Polskę, dlaczego nie ostrzegli Remusa o obowiązku rejestracji dla wilkołaków i że służby porządkowe mają obowiązek traktować odmawiającego jako groźnego przestępcy- wyjaśnił Rabastan.

\- Zrobili to specjalnie? – zapytała Tonks – ale po co?

\- Dobre pytanie – skinął głową Rabastan – nie podejrzewam Weasleya by celowo coś takiego zaplanował, to Gryfon o zerowej subtelności. Zapewne ktoś na miejscu, ale co dokładnie wiesz o…

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście Bellatrix. Z powodu późnej pory, czarownica miała na sobie koszulę nocną zaś włosy tworzyły jeszcze większą burzę loków niż zwykle. Patrzyła pytająco na siostrę i szwagra niezupełnie rozumiejąc co właściwie widzi. Ta trójka nigdy nie rozmawiała tak spokojnie.

\- Co robicie? – zapytała lewitując sobie szklankę z sokiem – coś knujecie?

\- Plany krwawej zemsty – wyjaśnił Rabastan, skracając bratowej ich rozmowę.

\- I skąd Lupin… .Remus – dodała patrząc na Andromedę uważnie- miał pieniądze na podróż? Nie od nas, nie od Weasleya zaś bez urazy ale wy dwoje nie chcieliście pomocy Dromedy więc skąd?

\- Artur mówił coś o starych przyjaciołach, myślałam, że chodziło o Kinga, znaczy Kingsleya – wyjaśniła Tonks.

\- Ale czemu wówczas by nie powiedzieli tego wprost? A poza tym nie sądzę by Remus poznał lokalizację osady wilkołaków w hotelu na Smoczej – włączyła się w rozmowę Bella, mieszając różdżką sok.

\- Czyli ktokolwiek dał pieniądze, podał kontakt do kogoś w Warszawie, a ten ktoś podał lokalizację osady – mówiła Tonks – ale czemu nikt nie ostrzegł Remusa? To nie może być przypadek, ale jeśli nie to dlaczego?

\- Ktoś wysłał twego męża za pewną śmierć – wyjaśnił Rabastan – i zainwestował w całą wyprawę pieniądze, zatem to sprawa polityczna. Tylko kto i kogo chciał osłabić?

\- Nie Artura – dodała Andromeda – to brzmi zbyt skomplikowanie. Na Artura starczyło by coś o wiele prostszego – syknęła.

Andromeda nigdy nie wybaczyła Zakonowi Feniksa, że nie kiwnęli palcem jak jej kuzyn Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu bez procesu. Podobnie jak większość społeczności uważała, że Wizengamot go skazał kiedy jednak poznała prawdę, nawrzeszczała na dawnych kolegów nie szczędząc im ostrych słów. Kobiety Blacków słynęły z wybuchowego charakteru, zaś Walpurga czy Bella stanowiły raczej regułę niż wyjątek. To delikatna dama Narcyza była ewenementem, co zapewne miała po rodzinie ich matki, Rosier. Kiedy zaś podczas sprawy rozwodowej Rona wybuchł skandal, opinia Andromedy o Weasleyach spadła jeszcze niżej: co za czarodziej pozwala swemu dziecku korzystać z używanej różdżki?

\- To kogo? – pytała Bella – tak, czy siak powinnyśmy się rozejrzeć po Warszawie.

\- My? – zapytał Rabastan.

\- Ja, Dromeda i jej córka Tonks – wyjaśniła Bella lekko.

\- Dora – wtrąciła Tonks – proszę mów mi Dora, ciociu Bello.

\- Dora, jak mnie zaczniesz nazywać ciocią to dostaniesz klątwą, jestem za młoda na ciocię – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem gwarantującym długie tortury Bellatrix – zatem my trzy – wyliczała - to zemsta kobiet rodu Black. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie mordować męża mojej siostrzenicy. – w duchu dodała „Nawet jeśli był kretynem, a do tego mieszańcem. No ale nikt nie jest idealny. Spójrzmy na tę Granger".

\- Ani mojego zięcia – poparła ją Andromeda.

\- Skurwiele, przez których Teddy i Syriusz nie będą mieć ojca, zginą – zapowiedziała mrocznie Tonks, czy też Dora jak kazała na siebie mówić. – Rastaban zaczął patrzeć łaskawiej na pasierbicę a widok Belli szykującej się do wojny wpłynął na Rudolfa, który chyłkiem przemknął z kuchni ze wspomagaczem w ręku, dość podniecająco.

\- I zginą tak, że poczują że umierają. _Cruciatus_ i mugolskie noże dobrze współpracują – wyjaśniła Bellatrix z maniakalnym uśmiechem.

\- Ale jak znajdziemy winnych? – zapytała Andromeda.

\- Ty – wskazała siostrę pani Lestrange - Dromedo będziesz chodzić po przyjęciach i obserwować, korzystając z gościnności naszego starego przyjaciela, Saszy. Ja zaś razem z Dorą ruszymy na ulicę Bazyliszka. – po chwili zwróciła się do siostrzenicy - Jesteś Aurorem i rozumiesz ile informacji można znaleźć w spelunach – zaczęła po czym widząc skinienie głowy najmłodszej kobiety kontynuowała – zatem załatwione.

\- Cio...- zaczęła Dora, po czym się zreflektowała – Bello, znam zaklęcia Aurorów, ale w kwestii bardziej ofensywnych, mrocznych czarów… - spojrzała zafrasowana na krewną

\- Chętnie cię nauczę takich – zgodziła się Bella z podejrzanym wręcz entuzjazmem, chociaż czy faktycznie podejrzanym? – po śmierci twego ojca, razem z twoją matką trenowałyśmy do upadłego klątwy. Pokazałam Dromedzie jak przekuć rozpacz w siłę. Dlatego ludzie boją się pewnych zaklęć, bo czerpią siłę ze złych emocji zaś najsilniejsza z nich to, wiesz co?

\- Nienawiść – szepnęła Dora.

\- Rozpacz – wyjaśniła Bella – rozpacz kobiety, która przechodzi w nienawiść, to burza. Przez _Cruciatusy_ w brzuch nie mogę dać Rudolfowi syna, to moje paliwo. Twoja matka pomściła męża, mordując jego oprawców. Ty zrobisz to samo. Nie będziesz płakać lecz wyciśniesz łzy w oczach wrogów. A my ci pomożemy. – przytuliła do siebie dziewczynę

\- Na miejscu sprawcy, cisnął bym w siebie _Avadą_ – zauważył Rabastan, pamiętając co bratowa razem z żoną robiły tym, których uznały za wrogów rodziny.

Bella miała nieprzeciętne zdolności magiczne i doświadczenie, zaś Andromeda, rozpacz i złość, czyniły z niej zabójczego wroga. Bella atakowała kpiąc i śmiejąc się histerycznie, z kolei Andromeda była uprzejma i elegancka, zaś w ferworze walki potrafiła cisnąć z uśmiechem damy najgorszą klątwę. Bracia Lestrange długo debatowali która z sióstr i ich żon bardziej przeraża w walce, czy pełna szaleńczego humoru Bella czy Dromeda, która z czasem wybrała manierę damy. Wiedzieli jedno, nigdy by nie chcieli trafić na żadną z nich. Dlatego zawsze gwarantowali dziewczynom dobre zajęcie jako mężowie. Jakkolwiek gardzili Szafarzami, to niektórzy z nich w miarę możliwości przychylali się do wszystkich obowiązków, jakie nakładała ich filozofia. Np. zaspokajali swoje żony jako pierwsze. Rastaban zaczął odliczać kolejną ciążę żony, zaś Rudo szukał nowych zaklęć prywatności, gdyż jego realizacja małżeńskich obowiązków sprawiała, że Bella cóż… była sobą.

\- Bella potrafi śmiać się jak dziecko w czasie walki a Dromeda, nienagannie przemawiać. To chyba cecha Blakców, by robić takie przedstawienie w czasie pojedynku – powtarzał Rudolf – nie wiem, kto zabił męża twojej pasierbicy, ale prawie mi go żal. A propos Dory, powinna po zakończeniu wyjść dobrze za mąż, za kogoś _właściwego_. Nieżyjącemu mężowi dała dwóch synów ze zdolnością metamorfomagii, masz pojęcie co to znaczy?

\- Najlepsi kandydaci wezmą ją nawet bez posagu, bo udowodniła, że potrafi dać syna o rzadkich zdolnościach – dodał Rabastan.

Lecz wpierw należało rozwiązać sprawę podejrzanej śmierci pierwszego. Nimfadora pochodziła od Blakców a jej matka była Lestrange. To kwestia rodzinnego honoru by znaleźć zabójcę zapchlonego wilkołaka, to _ich_ zapchlony wilkołak. A poza tym sprawa wyglądała na co najmniej podejrzaną. Musieli znaleźć przyczynę, zaś do takowej zawieść ich mógł Artur Weasley. To on namówił Remusa do podróży do Polski.

Nimfadora Lupin odwiedziła Norę jakiś czas po pogrzebie. Mogła nie przepadać za ciotką Bellą, lecz tamta w jednym miała rację. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne karmiły się złymi emocjami i pomagały opanować rozpacz. Potrafiła myśleć coraz bardziej trzeźwo, niczym Auror w czasie przesłuchania czy prowadzenia sprawy. Niczym śledczy rozmawiała z matką i resztą rodziny, a ich argumenty brzmiały przekonująco. Ktoś zastawił pułapkę na Remusa a ona dowie się kto.

\- Bardzo mi przykro Tonks – powiedziała Molly, a jej słowa były szczere. W końcu biedna kobieta nie wiedziała, co ten jej durny mąż narobił – nawet sobie nie wyobrażam jak ci ciężko.

\- Dora, Dora Lupin – powiedziała twardo – nie ma już Tonks, tamta kobieta odeszła. Teraz jestem wdową z dwójką dzieci i nie czas już na dawne szaleństwa – zapewniła.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – zapewniła Molly – czy chcesz czegoś kochana?

\- Po prostu przyszłam w odwiedziny, jak ma się Artur?

\- Okropnie przybity.

Artur Weasley nie miał powodów do radości. Pozostawał bezrobotny, zajmując swój czas głównie na czytaniu oraz rozmyślaniu nad zmianami, które muszą nadejść, a także na wymianie listów z francuskimi przyjaciółmi. Wejście młodej wdowy stanowiło odmianę w codziennej rutynie. Dlatego pewnie słuchał i niczego nie podejrzewał.

\- Zamierzam całkowicie poświecić się synom – wyjaśniła – nie chce już mieć nic wspólnego z planami zmian. Teddy i Syriusz potrzebują matki w domu, wychowam ich dla Remusa. Lecz powiedz mi z kim się spotkał w Polsce?

\- Po co ci ta wiedza? – spytał podejrzliwie Artur.

\- Chcę wiedzieć możliwie najwięcej o ostatnich dniach mego męża, by potem dobrze przedstawić historię naszym synom.

\- Ach tak oczywiście – Artur połknął haczyk – w „Zatrutym Zielu" miał spotkać niejakiego Francisa i Louisa, nie wiem o nich więcej.

Kobieta skinęła głową i zaczęła spokojną, niczym nie zobowiązującą rozmowę. Poznanie ksywek podejrzanego, mogło pozwolić rozwiązać niejedną sprawę. Auror nigdy nie ignorował podobnych wskazówek i tego co mogły one znaczyć. Wróciła do domu swej matki w poczuciu spełnionej misji. Nadchodził czas zemsty.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Niedługo nadeszło lato. Dla wielu był to okres odpoczynku oraz pozornego nic nie robienia. Amfitryta Greengrass wyruszyła w podróż pod koniec czerwca, pragnąc zdążyć na wielką zabawę, z okazji najkrótszej nocy w roku. Czarodzieje świętowali ów niezwykły czas w całej magicznej Europie. W Polsce była to Noc Kupały, święto plonów i płodności oraz okazja do wielkiego bankietu. Tamtego roku zaś, święto przyciągało jeszcze większą niż zwykle uwagę, bowiem wzbudzający wielkie emocje i czarownic król Aleksander miał przybyć razem z młodą narzeczoną. A i wielu Anglików miało przybyć jako goście.

Percy oraz Audrey oczywiście zostali zaproszeni. Oboje spędzili nieco czasu poznając zwyczaje święta a także niezbędną w takich sytuacjach modę, oraz zwyczajowo ubierane suknie. Nie mogli wyglądać nie na miejscu, czy zaś źle ubrani. Początek lata witano zwykle w radosny a nawet frywolny sposób i takież to zakładano ubrania. Wtedy i tylko wtedy czarownice mogły nosić mugolskie sukienki i nie przynosiło im to ujmy, bowiem w Noc Kupały wolno było bardzo wiele by przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzn, zaś podkreślające figurę, eleganckie suknie przyciągały spojrzenia. Nawet Anastazja czy Liliana nosiły czasem takie przed ślubem.

Amfitryta oraz córki zamieszkały u Podolaka jako goście. Pani Greengrass znała czarodzieja jeszcze z czasów kiedy przebywał w Anglii. Fakt, że Mugolak doszedł aż tak wysoko dowodziło jego wielkiego talentu, zaś pani Greengrass ceniła utalentowanych ludzi bez względu na status ich krwi. Wbrew pozorom tak właśnie było, czego nie rozumieli puryści czystej krwi jak Lucjusz Malfoy czy rodzina Parkinson.

Jedno spojrzenie na dom, do którego trafiła dawało doskonałe wyobrażenie o pozycji gospodarza. Na mieszkanie w kamiennicy tuż obok jednej z głównych ulic mogli sobie pozwolić wyłącznie wielce zamożni i wpływowi czarodzieje. Dafne oraz Astoria patrzyły z zadowoleniem obserwowały miejsce, gdzie mają zamieszkać.

Weszły przez duże, rzeźbione drzwi z ciemnego drewna. Trafiły do dość długiego, jasnego hallu na ścianach którego wisiały magiczne obrazy przedstawiające daleką prowincję. W progu już czekała na nie Gertruda, nieco puszysta czarownica nosząca zwiewne, ciemne szaty. Amfitryta okiem znawcy dostrzegła jedwab oraz perły, które wpięła w uszy.

\- Witam naszych gości, mój mąż wiele mi opowiedział o pani, pani Greengrass – powitała uprzejmie swych gości Gertruda – jestem wielce szczęśliwa, goszcząc w mych progach trzy złote gracje z Anglii. Nawojko! – zawołała.

Na zawołanie dosłownie znikąd przybyła uderzająco piękna kobieta. Jej srebrno-złote włosy lśniły nieomal własnym światłem, zaś śnieżnobiała suknia podkreślała porcelanową cerę kobiety. Ale kobiety, która nie należała do rodzaju ludzkiego, co nie uszło uwadze Angielek. Żadna czarownica nie mogła by poruszać się w podobny sposób, jakby sunąć w powietrzu.

\- Czy to pani i panienki Greengrass? – zapytała Nawojka dźwięczącym głosem.

\- Tak, zaprowadź panie do komnat gościnnych na drugim piętrze – nakazała – drugie piętro jest całe dla gości, tak jak pierwsze dla nas – wyjaśniła Gertruda.

Przygotowano dwie sypialnie, jedną dla Amfitryty a drugą dla Astorii oraz Dafne. Wszystkie zaraz poczuły się jak w dobrze znanym sobie miejscu. Urządzona w jasnych kolorach sypialnia, zdecydowanie została zaplanowana z myślą o kobiecie. Tak dywan na podłodze jak i kapy na łóżko wykonano z ciepłych, pastelowych tkanin. Amfitryta usiadła na fotelu przed kominkiem, teraz nie używanym i była wielce zadowolona. Cierpliwość się opłaciła.

\- Powinnyśmy zejść na dół i podziękować pani Podolak za gościnę i przygotować się do nadchodzącego święta.

\- Dafne i Astoria, jako niezamężna panny winne zdobić kwiaty oraz perły. Dla nas pozostaną odpowiednie spinki – wyjaśniła Gertruda, siedząc na sofie w salonie – najlepiej założyć lekkie, zwiewne suknie. Urodę pięknych dziewcząt trzeba podkreślać.

Niedługo potem cztery czarownice wyszły spacer po sklepach na Babiogórskiej. Nic tak nie pozwala zacieśniać znajomości jak wspólne zakupy oraz plotki. W tym celu cztery zasiadły w ogródku „Pyłku Magii" i zamówiły wyjątkowo apetyczne desery. To był wyjątkowo przyjemny sposób poznawania miasta.

\- Moim zdaniem macie idealne szaty na wyjście na zamek – zapewniła je Gertruda, próbując szarlotki na ciepło z lodami – poza tym to prywatne spotkanie, a wam nie brak uroku. Sasza nie jest wyjątkowo czepialski jeśli chodzi o podobne sprawy.

\- Pod tym względem niewiele się zmienił – odparła Amfitryta ostrożnie.

\- O tak wiem – skinęła głową Gertruda – Sasza nieczęsto zaprasza swoich angielskich znajomych, zatem wasze przybycie to nie tylko przyjemne spotkanie, lecz i fascynująca tajemnica. Jest pani mądrą kobietą pani Greengrass, bowiem nazwisko pani rodziny nie pojawiło się w gazetach na liście podejrzanych. Na pewno zdoła pani odnieść sukces w interesach, które tutaj panią sprowadziły.

W tym czasie ulicą szła Audrey, szukając interesujących książek w księgarni. Widok znanej w towarzystwie pani Greengrass, wielce ją zaciekawił. To nie mógł być przypadek. Przypadki nie miały miejsca, nie w polityce to wiedziała jako żona ambasadora i protegowanego Ministra Magii.

\- Amfitryta Greengrass – szepnął Percy – zatem być może to ona gra przeciw Lucjuszowi.

Spędzali akurat wielce przyjemny wieczór w salonie, należącym do ich apartamentów. Percy siedział wygodnie rozłożony na sofie, mając szlafrok narzucony na pidżamę. Sama Audrey miała na sobie koszulę nocną i popijała kubek ciepłego mleka z dodatkami. To miało pomagać na sen, a także cerę. A poza tym ceniła sobie chwile swobody, kiedy znowu mogli czuć się w miarę zwyczajnie.

\- Jej obecność tutaj zastanawia – zauważyła Audrey – zwłaszcza jeśli zajadała deser z Gertrudą, to coś więcej niż zwykła wizyta, to zaproszenie, od kogoś ważnego.

\- Zaiste, ale rodzina Greengrass zdawała się sprzyjać Lucjuszowi – zauważy Percy.

\- Być może, lecz przede wszystkim grają na własne powodzenie – dodała Audrey – Natalia... znaczy Panna Natalia wspomniała coś o gościach z Anglii, którymi miała się zająć. Wspomniała coś o przyjaciołach z dawnych lat.

\- Co pasuje do pań Greengrass – stwierdził przytomnie pan Weasley - Minister doceni te wieści –dodał Percy.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że rodzina Greengrass stanie po naszej stronie? Po stronie Ministerstwa?

\- Nie, ale skłóceni ze sobą arystokraci to dobra sytuacja, kiedy zamiast przeszkadzać nam w polityce, żrą się ze sobą.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Siostry Black oraz Dora przybyły niedługo w dzień Nocy Kupały. Zamieszanie wokół święta było wielce dla nich pożądane, by móc się spokojnie rozejrzeć po okolicy. Rudolf wynajął dla nich całe mieszkanie na Smoczej. Mogły stamtąd spokojnie działać.

\- Przejdziemy się po ulicy Bazyliszka, ale musimy się przebrać – nakazała Bella, rzucając swej siostrzenicy jedną ze swoich najbardziej wydekoltowanych sukni – użyj swoich zdolności metamorfomaga i powiększ piersi.

\- Ależ Bello, dlaczego? – zapytała Tonks.

\- Ulica Bazyliszka jest jak Nokturn – wyjaśniła Bella cierpliwie – jak myślisz, w jaki sposób najłatwiej zdobyć informacje?

\- Wiem ciociu – odparła zmieniając się w hojnie obdarzoną przez naturę blondynkę – jak ty możesz w tym chodzić? – jęknęła wbijając się w suknię z gorsetem tak dopasowanym, że ledwie mogła oddychać.

\- Lata praktyki Doro – wzruszyła ramionami Bellatrix – jeszcze tylko makijaż i możemy wyjść.

Pomalowały usta na dość krzykliwy, czerwony odcień. Poprawiły też brwi, malujące je dość intensywne, nadając im wygląd niezbyt moralnie prowadzących się pań. Andromeda skrzywiła się widząc córkę i siostrę w podobnych strojach. Lecz rozumiała w jaki sposób kobiety muszą wędrować po spelunach.

Ruszyły w kierunku „Zatrutego Ziela", lokalu o reputacji tak podłej jak nazwa. Niezbyt czysty pub z oknami zabitymi deskami odstraszał większość turystów, lecz Bella zdawała się uradowana. W przedziwny sposób lubiła takie właśnie miejsca, mogła spokojnie pić do oporu, a nikogo to nie oburzało.

\- Szukamy Francisa i Louisa – wyjaśniła Bella uśmiechając się zalotnie.

\- A kto pyta? – zapytał podejrzliwie barman.

\- Przyjaciółki z Anglii – wyjaśniła Dora, odgarniając włosy – lubiące Feniksy – dodała.

\- Ach, trzeba było tak od razu – dodał myszowaty czarodziej, patrząc łapczywie na dekolt to jednej to drugiej czarownicy. Nawet zamlaskał dość obleśnie, przez co Bella zacisnęła palce na różdżkę – chłopcy! Przybyły gorące Angielki!

Barman zaprowadził ich do bocznego stolika, gdzie siedzieli czarodzieje w szatach w godnych Dumbledore'a, koszmarnych kolorach. Lecz w tym szaleństwie była metoda. Co prawda rzucali się w oczy, lecz po ulicy Bazyliszka chodziło wielu przebierańców, toteż jedni w te czy we wte nie czynili wielkiej różnicy.

\- Ooo stary Artur wysłał nam bojowe siostry – powiedział czarodziej o sterczących we wszystkie strony włosach – Francis jestem.

\- Takie właśnie jesteśmy, Dora i Mora – wyjaśniła Tonks, siadając na chybotliwym krześle.

\- Nie znam was – zauważył podejrzliwie drugi z czarodziei, Louis.

\- Dołączyłyśmy niedawno do sprawy, Scrimgeour sprowadzi Anglię ku upadkowi i triumfowi barbarzyństwa, szczególnie wobec wilkołaków i Mugolaków.

\- Co racja, to racja może – odparł zadowolony z siebie Francuz i spytał się kobiet - wy się udacie do osady wilkołaków? Wasz poprzedni agent był nieudacznikiem i dał się idiotycznie zabić. Co go opętało by zacząć dyskutować z Justycjariuszami? Ale i tak się przydał naszej sprawie– dodał złośliwie Louis.

\- Lecz przecież zginął – zauważyła Bella – jaką korzyść można mieć z martwego człowieka?

\- I dlatego piękne kobiety służą nam do innych celów niż polityka – dodał Francis z paskudnym uśmiechem – męczennicy zawsze dobrze się sprzedają, zaś niewinny wilkołak zabity przez służby opresyjnego reżimu wielce pchnie naszą sprawę na arenie europejskiej. Zresztą był on gotowy na poświęcenie. Daliśmy mu tę możliwość.

\- Wspaniała zagrywka, a co z nami? Chcemy walczyć! – kontynuowała Bella, swoim nienaturalnie dziewczęcym włosem.

\- Znajdziemy dla was zajęcie. – odparł paskudnie Louis

Czarownice wymieniły spojrzenia. W najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewały, że pójdzie im aż tak łatwo. Dwaj wysłannicy Francji, niewątpliwie powiązani z Czyścicielami, jakby nigdy nie postanowili wyjść z czarownicami. Nie oczekiwali żadnego zagrożenia ze strony kobiet, co miało kosztować ich bardzo wiele.

Poszli w ustronną uliczkę oczekując niewątpliwie niemałej przyjemności, lecz dostali coś całkiem odmiennego. Tonks nie myślała o konsekwencjach, nie kiedy widziała morderców swego męża, którzy z premedytacją wysłali ich na pewną śmierć. Kiedy, razem z Bellą z nimi skończyły, wyglądali jak ofiary wielu klątw naraz. Minęło jednak nieco czasu, nim zostali znalezieni. A i król Aleksander nie zamierzał słać listów gończych za sprawcami. Domyślił się, z pomocą Natalii, że na taki krok mogła zdecydować się tylko zraniona kobieta. Wolał nigdy nie wchodzić im w drogę. Justycjariusze zdecydowali się na prace w bardzo spowolnionym tempie. Wszystko to podniosło ciśnienie Ministrowi Francji.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Mniej więcej w tym czasie, Amfitryta z córkami szły w kierunku zamku. Podobnie jak ongi Natalia, miały wejść głównym wejściem, zaś potem ruszyć do prywatnych komnat. Wszystkie trzy zamęczały Gertrudę pytaniami czy wyglądają dość dobrze. Dafne i Astoria miały na sobie zwiewne, śnieżnobiałe, koronkowe szaty nadające im wygląd uosobienia niewinności. Amfitryta założyła z kolei suknię w kolorze głębokiej, szmaragdowej zieleni ze srebrnymi zdobieniami, jak na Ślizognkę przystało.

Natalia w tym czasie sprawdzała z pomocą różdżki, czy ma odpowiednio ułożone włosy oraz szaty. Będąc od paru miesięcy oficjalną narzeczoną króla, nie odczuwała już takiego zdenerwowania jak początkowo, po prostu pragnęła pięknie wyglądać.

\- To goście winni się denerwować przed audiencją – zakpił Aleksander.

\- Sasza- odparła patrząc na niego słodko – ja po prostu upewniam się, że oczarujemy twoją dawną przyjaciółkę.

\- Amfitryta to ciekawa i ambitna osóbka – wyjaśnił – prawdziwa lodowa pani, nordycka blondynka co dźgnie cię nożem, nie przestając uśmiechać.

\- Czy to ona opowiadała o coraz to bardziej skandalicznych wypowiedziach pani Malfoy? – zapytała.

\- Tak, lecz niech to cię nie martwi. Jesteś moja, czyli nietykalna.

Niedługo potem zasiadła obok swego narzeczonego, czekając na przybycie gości. Patrzyła uprzejmie na trzy kobiety, które weszły do komnaty. Zgodnie z protokołem i zasadami skłoniły się lekko, po czym na dany znak zajęły fotele dla gości. To miało być spotkanie przyjaciół po latach, nie zaś oficjalna audiencja.

\- Amfitryto czas był dla ciebie wielce łaskawy, mam wrażenie jakbyśmy widzieli się ostatnio wczoraj – zaczął uprzejmie – zaś te dwie piękności, to twe córki, uroda mówi sama za siebie.

\- Prawdziwe słowa polityka, lecz zawsze miałeś język wyłożony srebrem – odparła Amfitryta głosem pełnym kokieterii.

\- A twoja uprzejmość w niczym nie zmalała, poznajcie drogie panie moją narzeczoną Natalię – odparł.

\- Raduje mnie spotkanie z paniami z przeszłości mego króla – powiedziała uprzejmie Natalia – czy miałyście już okazję pozwiedzać Warszawę?

\- Trochę, lecz czekamy na Noc Kupały, raz widziałam te niezwykłe święto i cieszy mnie, że moje córki będą miały okazję w nim uczestniczyć.

\- Warto moje drogie panie – zapewnił Aleksander – zaś moi kuzyni z radością dotrzymają towarzystwo angielskim różom – zapewniła.

\- Wielce to uprzejme, mam nadzieję, że obecność mych rodaków jest ci miła?

\- Tak Amfitryto, Percy, ambasador rzecz jasna, to wielce obiecujący młodzieniec zaś jego żona Audrey to idealna dama. Jeden z członków angielskiego korpusu wielce pozytywnie mówi o pani, panno Astorio – kontynuował – moi kuzyni będą niepocieszeni.

\- Z pewnością znajdą sposób – zapewniła Amfitryta.

\- Pewna swego jak zawsze i nie bez przyczyny – dodał – informuj mnie o wszystkim co związane z Lucjuszem i jego otoczeniem, a okażę wdzięczność.

\- Od kiedy tak go nie lubisz? Byliście przyjaciółmi! - Amfitryta musiała znać odpowiedź.

\- Wszystko uległo zmianie, odkąd Lucjusz uznał za właściwe by zabijać i torturować niewinnych ludzi tylko dlatego, że byli czarodziejami pierwszego pokolenia. Potem zaś, grając nawrócenie, poślubił możliwie najbardziej irytującą czarownicę pierwszego pokolenia, chcąc udowodnić jak dalece odszedł od dawnej ścieżki. Nie wierzę nikomu, kto zmienia poglądów niczym dama rękawiczki, szukając li tylko korzyści dla siebie. Niechby niczym Bella wierzył w wyższość czarodziei tak zwanej czystej krwi, gdyby tylko pozostał wierny idei.

\- Hermiona Malfoy to osoba niegodna pozycji, którą zajęła – dodała Amfitryta – Lucjusz był ongi rozsądny, lecz teraz ... uświadamiając mu jakiż to kamień młyński ma u szyi nosi, wyświadczymy mu wielką przysługę. Malfoyowie to dobra i zasłużona rodzina, niedobrze by całkiem stracili wpływy i znaczenie. Draco to obiecujący młodzieniec i źle by przez ojca stracił tak wiele.

Natalia uważnie patrzyła na blondynkę. Dumna i wyniosła Amfitryta Greengrass budziła w niej nieufność. Była całkiem innym rodzajem arystokratki niż Liliana, czy choćby Anastazja. Zachowała dystans wobec eleganckiej kobiety, zaczynając odczuwać rodzaj współczucia dla Hermiony Malfoy. Kobieta może i wygadywała bzdury, lecz poza słowami nie czyniła nic więcej. Nie krzywdziła innych ni nie próbowała zranić. Lecz swoimi nierozważnymi słowami narobiła sobie wielu wpływowych wrogów.

\- Zatem w ten sposób wyświadczymy przysługę Lucjuszowi – dodał lodowato Aleksander.

W takich chwilach z trudem poznawała narzeczonego. Nie przypominał w takiej chwili dżentelmena o nienagannych manierach, dla którego straciła ongi głowę lecz kogoś o wiele zimniejszego, kogoś przed kim ostrzegały ją matka oraz ciotki. Być może właśnie w taki sposób postępowali wysoko urodzeni, coś do czego wciąż musiała nawyknąć.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie Natalio, potrzebuję ludzi przydatnych naszej sprawie – wyjaśnił kiedy kobiety wyszły – a to wymaga odrobiny flirtu oraz użycia sztuki uwodzenia.

\- Rozumiem, że uśmiechy oraz flirt bywają pomocne, lecz nie bardzo rozumiem w jaki sposób pani Greengrass może być pomocna.

\- Ona i Lucjusz zajmą się wzajemnym podgryzaniem – wyjaśnił – nie przeszkadzając angielskiemu Ministrowie w działaniu. Anglia to bastion spokoju na Zachodzie Europy, odkąd Francja i Niemcy pogrążyli się w szaleństwie, a to dzięki Rufusowi Scrimgeour. Spokój w Anglii to także nasz interes. Chaos na połowie kontynentu nie służy...

\- ... nikomu – dodała Natalia – zaś Minister Scrimgeour to gwarant takowego. Zakon Feniksa dąży do destabilizacji, zaś arystokraci jak Malfoy… - zawiesił głos Minister

\- ... nie wiedzą czym jest powinność wobec kraju, interesując się wyłącznie pomnażaniem swego majątku oraz przywilejów – dodał – niektórzy potrafią patrzeć chociaż odrobinę szerzej, lecz Lucjusz to nich nie należy.

\- Kiedy zrozumiałeś jaki on jest? – zapytała się czule Natalia gładząc narzeczonego po twarzy

\- Odkąd przystąpił do Voldemorta a potem wybrał pokazowe małżeństwo. Nikt nie zmienia poglądów tak drastycznie, nie jeśli dorastał w czymś od dziecka, spędził w czymś całe dorosłe życie i jeszcze zaszczepił to swemu dziedzicowi. Ufam jedynie w zainteresowanie Lucjusza własnym majątkiem.

\- A Amfitryta? – zapytała.

\- Ach Amfitryta, typowa angielska lady przekonana o swej wyższości i wyjątkowości, próbowała raz po raz przedstawić mi swoje córki. Dlatego zareagowała entuzjastycznie na możliwość poznania moich kuzynów, liczy na wydanie córek za mąż za czarodzieja z bogatej rodziny i najlepiej czystej krwi jak oni mawiają. – Aleksander jak każdy oportunista umiał odnaleźć się w sytuacji i grał w swoją własną grę z każdym z potencjalnych sojuszników.

Słuchała uważnie. Nie wątpiła w rolę Anglii w magicznej Europie, rozumiejąc znaczenie sojuszy. Rozumiała też dlaczego ruchom jak Zakon Feniksa należało uciąć łeb możliwie najszybciej. Zapewne niektórzy wierzyli w słuszność owych przekonań, zapewne pragnęli zmieniać świat i społeczność na lepsze walcząc z uprzedzeniami oraz niesprawiedliwością. Lecz uderzali w ten sposób w podstawy społecznego ładu, zaś z tego nigdy nie wychodziło nic dobrego. Rewolty przynosiły tylko krew, przemoc i zniszczenie nie ważne czy w świecie magii czy poza takową. Zakon Feniksa chciał zaś zmienić prawa magicznej Brytanii, w taki sposób w jaki Czyściciele zmienili prawa magicznej Francji pogrążając piękny kraj o dumnej tradycji w chaosie, który podobał się sympatykom Zakonu Feniksa.

Dlatego należało uderzyć możliwie najmocniej w owo stowarzyszenie. Hermiona stanowiła osobę, która mogła wielce pomóc ich sprawie i przekonywać ludzi by wspierali ich przekonania. Uczennica, która ukończyła szkołę z najlepszymi ocenami, potem pracownica w biurze samego Ministra Magii a na koniec poślubiła najbogatszego czarodzieja Brytanii. Stanowiła żywy dowód ile mogą osiągnąć czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli. I niestety zamiast dalej udowadniać nieprawdziwość tez o słabości takich jak ona, sprzyjała wywrotowcom żądającym zmian. I w ten sposób wpadła w pułapkę, bowiem czarodziejom nie podobają się raczej próby zaszczepienia idei mugolskich w ich świecie. I tą kartą należało grać możliwie najdłużej.

Sama Natalia odczuwała rodzaj sympatii dla Hermiony, lecz Angielka działała w sposób nie gwarantujący sukcesu. Wręcz przeciwnie żądając zmian drażniła ludzi, a poza tym była wciąż kimś obcym, Mugolakiem co nie szanuje kultury, do której trafiła. Nie można ot tak zażądać od ludzi porzucenia własnych wzorców kulturowych na rzecz obcych. A przecież magiczne i mugolskie kraje były od siebie dalekie, kilkaset lat odrębnej historii robi swoje. W przypadku Polski, to różnice dotyczyły politycznego ustroju (monarchia elekcyjna i republika), odmienne granice. Niektóre kraje znane z mugolskiego świata nie istniały w magicznej Europie i tak na przykład Ukraina i Białoruś należały w lwiej części do Polski a w mniejszej do caratu Rosji, Belgia należała do Francji, podobnie jak Holandia, znana jako Niderlandy. Szwecja, Norwegia i część Finlandii tworzyły jedno państwo o nazwie Skandynawia, Hiszpania i Portugalia Iberię, połączoną z Włochami i Grecją w Unię Śródziemnomorską, ostatnimi czasy zmagającą z kryzysem z powodu wojny w Niemczech a także rewolucji we Francji. Magiczna Francja nie przeszła podobnej rewolucji co jej mugolska część, a raczej zaczęła przechodziła dużo później. Magiczna Europa stanowiła całkiem odmienny twór niż część mugolska. Coś, co nowo przybyli uważali za dowód zacofania. Hermiona Malfoy do nich należała.

\- Zatem zamierzasz napuścić na siebie dawnych znajomych – zauważyła Natalia.

\- Potrzebuję Rufusa, by otoczyć Francję i Niemcy z dwóch stron. To kwestia bezpieczeństwa i dlatego nasz w tym interes by w Anglii panował porządek. Tak samo jak dobrze, by Unia Śródziemnomorska przetrwała, aby otoczyć ich od południa. Niestety Włosi lawirują między niemieckimi frakcjami, a Grecy wolą się nie wychylać i robić interesy z Bułgarią i Rumunią. Rząd Iberii jak zgadujesz nie jest zachwycony…

\- Czytałam w prasie o reakcji ich Ministra Magii. Anglia miała ongi większe znaczenie w magicznej Europie i odzyska takowe, lecz na przeszkodzie stoi Zakon Feniksa, dążący do wywrócenia do góry nogami ładu – dodała uśmiechnięta – a ty zamierzasz zamieszać w kotle.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Andromeda wysłuchała opowieści o spotkaniu z Louisem i Francisem. Podzielała wściekłość córki i siostry. Ci ludzie, ponoć walczący o sprawę wilkołaków, wysłali na pewną śmierć niewinnego czarodzieja. Z premedytacją wskazali mu niebezpieczne miejsce, nie ostrzegając przed zagrożeniami. Mogła ich tylko bezradnie przeklinać.

\- Zostaniemy jeszcze przez jakiś czas? – zapytała Bella- chętnie zobaczę wszystkie zabawy związane z Nocą Kupały.

\- Powinnyśmy wracać – mówiła Andromeda – jeśli ktoś zacznie badać sprawę tych morderstw…

\- Mordy dokonane na podejrzanych typach w pijackich spelunach nie przyciągają uwagi – zauważyła Bella.

\- Prawda, śledztwa w sprawie kolejnego trupa na Nokturnie zwykle ciągną się dość długo, zwłaszcza, że zwykle chodzi o porachunki między czarnoksiężnikami czy też handlarzami podejrzanymi artefaktami – zauważyła Dora – w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa na wystawie leżały przeklęte przedmioty, to zajmie im nieco czasu.

Lecz nie miały racji, bowiem Louis i Francis nie byli zwykłymi bandytami. Obserwowały ich miejscowe służby, podejrzewające, że są czymś więcej niż moczymordami ze speluny. Specjalne jednostki Justycjariuszy zajmowały się śledzeniem oraz zdobywaniem informacji. Odpowiadali bezpośrednio przed królem i ludźmi z jego bliskiego otoczenia, jak Podolak. Teraz zaś nie mieli dobrych wieści.

\- Jak to nie żyją?! – krzyknął szef zespołu, o pozornie niewinnym pseudonimie Kwiatek – kto zabił nasze cele? Czy ci durnie zginęli w jakiejś karczemnej bójce?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział jego podwładny o pseudonimie Ziutek – chyba załatwili ich profesjonaliści.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytał Kwiatek.

\- Sprawdzaliśmy obrażenia – wyjaśnił Ziutek – ktoś ich poczęstował mieszaniną zaawansowanych klątw: rozpoznałem _Tormentę_ , mniej znane zaklęcie niż _Cruciatu_ s a nie powodujące szaleństwa, kilka dość tradycyjnych zaklęć zadających obrażenia i zaawansowane klątwy powodujące przyśpieszone gnicie wnętrzności. Lecz nie to ich zabiło… ktoś używał zawansowanych zaklęć leczących, by nie umarli za wcześnie.

\- Więc co ich zabiło? – zmarszczył brwi Kwiatek.

\- Wykrwawili się na śmierć – dodał Ziutek – ktoś obciął im przyrodzenie i zadał wiele cięć, po czym zostawił.

\- Ale po co najpierw kogoś traktować czarną magią, by na koniec zabić mugolskimi sposobami? – zapytał trzeci z Justyciariuszy, Mietek – ktoś włożył wiele wysiłku w ich zabicie.

\- To mi wygląda na zemstę – zaproponował Ziutek – ktokolwiek ich torturował miał nieprzeciętne zdolności magiczne. Ich obrażenia ... to nie bójka, ale zemsta i to za poważne przewinienie.

\- Dobrze – skinął głową Kwiatek – przyciśnijcie barmana z „Zatrutego Ziela", używając niezbędnej perswazji. Ale bez trwałych uszkodzeń, król Aleksander nienawidzi papierkowej roboty jaka z tego wynika.

\- Ale nie robi nam uwag?

\- Och nie, podobnie jak swój dziad, rozumie konieczność stosowania radykalnych środków. Nie chce brudzić swoich delikatnych rączek i nie wnika w to, co my robimy, ale jak każdy polityk pragnie dobrze wyglądać w oczach społeczności – wyjaśnił Kwiatek – lecz powiększył nam budżet i otoczył parasolem ochronnym, więc nie narzekamy.

Ziutek i Mietek ruszyli w kierunku „Zatrutego Ziela". Za dnia lokal był nieczynny, zaś zarówno barman jak i stali bywalcy odsypiali popijawy poprzedniego dnia. Barman, dość niechlujnie wyglądający czarodziej, czerpał niemałe zyski z prowadzenia speluny, wystarczające by kupić całkiem przyjemny dom na wsi, udając przed sąsiadami przyzwoitego obywatela.

Widząc tajniaków wytrzeźwiał nieomal od razu, nie potrzebując eliksiru na kaca. Każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach wolał nie wchodzić w drogę tej grupie, a już na pewno nie barman. Rzecz jasna nawiązał z nimi współpracę, jak każdy rozsądny czarodziej.

\- Louis i Francis nie żyją – wyjaśnił Mietek – co ci wiadomo o tej sprawie?

\- Nic – zaczął, po czym szybko się zreflektował – wiem, że spotkali się z dwiema Angielkami, przedstawiły się jako Mora i Dora i… przekażę wam wspomnienia, ale naprawdę nic więcej nie wiem.

\- Ta Mora i Dora, jak wyglądały? – pytał Ziutek.

\- Och dobrze, koronki, gorsety i takie sprawy. Twierdziły, że należą do Zakonu Feniksa i że zostały wysłane w zastępstwie poprzedniego agenta.

\- Dobrze zatem, sprawdzimy twe wspomnienia, lecz jeśli nas oszukujesz...

Niedługo potem spotkali się z Podolakiem. Śledczy i przyjaciel Aleksandra nakazywał obserwować męty z ulicy Bazyliszka, zwłaszcza cudzoziemców. Normalni turyści chodzili po ulicy Babiogórskiej i Smoczej, nie zaś zakazanych zaułkach.

\- Jak to nie żyją? – zapytał surowo – pokażcie wspomnienie.

Nawet ludzie jak Kwiatek czuli respekt przed Podolakiem. Na zewnątrz czarodziej sprawiał jowialnego i wielce przystępnego, lecz to były pozory. Takowym pozostał dla przyjaciół, zaś dla innych pokazywał inną twarz. Bezgranicznie lojalny wobec Aleksandra, pierwszej życzliwej duszy jaką spotkał w magicznym świecie, był gotów zrobić dla niego bardzo dużo, w tym boleśnie używać różdżki. Zwłaszcza jeśli nikt by go za nic nie skazał.

\- Bella? – krzyknął wyciągając głowę z myśloodsiewni – jedna z kobiet, którą widział barman to Bellatrix Lestrange – wyjaśnił Podolak.

\- Ta śmieciożerczyni? – zapytał Kwiatek.

\- Uniewinniona, bowiem zaczęła walczyć z dawnym panem – wyjaśnił Podolak – zabiła dość śmierciożerców, by zyskać nową szansę. Ma nieprzeciętne zdolności magiczne i jako wróg jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna.

\- Lecz po co mściła i zabijała ludzi Czyścicieli? Czy mogła mieć związki z Remusem Lupinem? – pytał Kwiatek.

\- O tak, siostrzenica, córka jej siostry Andromedy to żona Lupina.

\- Jak wygląda? Czy ta blondynka to?

\- Możliwe – szepnął Podolak – jest metamorfomagiem. Poszukajmy ich, nie żałuję Czyścicieli, lecz niedobrze by nasze cele ginęły. To ich może odstraszyć, a jeśli przyłapiemy ich i antymonarchistów na knuciu... – zacierał swe rączki Podolak

\- Niekoniecznie – Kwiatek zaśmiał się maniakalnym śmiechem – barman i inni widzieli jak Czyściciele wychodzili z dwiema ponętnymi czarownicami. Powinniśmy zatrzeć ślady tak, by wszystko wyglądało na zwykły mord. Ot pijana dziwka przycisnęła za mocno klienta i udusiła

\- Myślisz, że Francuzi kupią taki kit? – zapytał sceptycznie Podolak.

\- To ideolodzy, dla których liczy się bardziej by mieć odpowiednią liczbę czarownic, wilkołaków i Mugolaków w Ministerstwie niż ich kompetencje –prychnął Ziutek – uwierzą w bajkę o dziwkach co okradły ich ludzi i uciekły, zaś Dora i Mora…

\- Trafią do angielskiego ambasadora.

Aleksander zareagował wściekłością, słysząc o śmierci obserwowanych. W końcu uderzono w jego męską ambicję. Jako króla. No i szefa Justycjariuszy. Przeklinał głośno winnych, rzucając Zaklęcia Ciszy. Natalia nie powinna słyszeć jego wybuchu, przed narzeczoną odgrywał całkiem odmienną rolę. Różdżka dosłownie go swędziała by pokazać co myśli o Anglikach i ich zagrywkach. Nakazał znalezienie gości z Anglii.

Podolak mógł przychodzić o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy, a dzień po fatalnej śmierci Czyścicieli przybył w porze śniadania. Uśmiechnął się widząc swego kamrata wielce zadowolonym z siebie, kiedy siedział wygodnie na fotelu. Łatwo było zgadnąć za czyją sprawą król budził się w tak dobrym nastroju.

\- Niech to szlag – syknął Aleksander niepocieszony, gdy usłyszał, że to jego ulubienica tak załatwiła tych Czyścicieli – znajdźcie Bellę, nie obchodzi mnie w imię jakie sprawy mordowała tych pajaców, ale przeszkadza nam!

\- Bez obaw Sasza, znajdziemy Bellę. Znikam nim wróci twoja czarownica. Natalia ma na ciebie dobry wpływ!

\- A stwierdzasz to ponieważ? – rzucił cierpko JW

\- Dawniej za taką wiadomość cisnął byś we mnie klątwami.

Podolak wyszedł dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, kiedy do komnaty weszła Natalia, ubrana tylko w dość luźno związany szlafrok. Zamierzała poszukać koszuli nocnej, kiedy nakazał dłonią by podeszła bliżej i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Szybkim, zwinnym ruchem rozwiązał sznurki, a owo dość skąpe odzienie leżało na dywanie. Nie zdążyła nawet powiedzieć słowa, bowiem zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

\- Niedobrze zaczynać śniadanie od deseru – zganiła go żartobliwie, kiedy odzyskała zdolność mówienia.

\- Zawsze jem wpierw deser – rozpinając swój szlafrok.

\- A śniadanie? – zapytała – jestem głodna.

\- Coś na to poradzimy – zapewnił.

Oczywiście nie wypuścił jej za szybko. Całował ją i przytulał jakiś czas, lecz nie kochali się. Nie mieli czasu, a poza tym burczenie w brzuchu, które odczuwała zabiło namiętność. Poza tym niedługo mogła przyjść Dobroniega lub Anastazja i winni chociaż udawać, że zachowują się przyzwoicie.

Natalia wyszła na spacer z panią i pannami Greengrass. Rozumiała zamysły narzeczonego i zamierzała wesprzeć go w każdy możliwy sposób. Tak rozumiała rolę królowej, co zakomunikowała przyszłej teściowej.

\- Możesz zrobić wielem by mu pomóc – zapewniała Anastazja – chadzając na przyjęcia, przekonując gości. To twój obowiązek.

\- A także przywilej, by wspierać kogoś tak cudownego – dodała niczym zakochana nastolatka w idolu bliżej nieokreślonego boys bandu.

\- Czyń tak dalej jak teraz i dbaj o Saszę– odparła Anastazja z uśmiechem pełnym serdeczności.

Anastazja nie powiedziała tego przy Natalii, lecz zaczynała powoli akceptować przyszłą synową. Bystra obserwatorka dostrzegała, że młoda kobieta troszczy się o swego narzeczonego a także pragnie uczyć. Nie miała pochodzenia ni należytego posagu, lecz była gotowa do ciężkiej pracy a także wiedziała ile wciąż nie wie. A przede wszystkim widziała jak dobrze działała na syna.

\- Mamo, co się stało? – zapytał Aleksander zaniepokojony

\- Odwiedzam cię – wyjaśniła – gdzie Natalia?

\- Wyszła na zakupy z moimi angielskimi znajomymi, ale wróci po południu.

\- Co ty knujesz? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Sojusz – wyznał, po czym wyjaśnił matce swój plan.

\- Słusznie kombinujesz – pochwaliła go matka – ja zaś chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że chyba wiem kto śle anonimy na temat Natalii.

\- Kto? – wycedził przez zęby Aleksander.

\- Jej młodsza siostra, albo przyjaciółka, ale musimy poczekać do początku roku szkolnego. Wtedy podejmę kroki – odparła - ja nie ty! – nakazała – ty jesteś za bardzo związany emocjonalnie do zemsty na zimno.

\- Ale niech winny cierpi!

\- Pocierpi – zapewniła – nikt nie będzie bezkarnie obrażać mojej przyszłej synowej. Ta dziewczyna – westchnęła – chyba naprawdę cię kocha.

\- Mówiłem ci mamo… - odparł Aleksander mając przy tym cielęce spojrzenie, czym wywołał perlisty śmiech rodzicielki

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Tak czy siak umówiłam się z jej matką na kawę. Nie mów jej o moich podejrzeniach. Zdrada bliskich rani serce, a chcę mieć pewność.

\- Oczywiście, nic nie powiem Natalii. – odparł uroczyście, w myślach zastanawiał się, co zrobić z tą nieszczęsną Anuszką. _Może by ją wysłać do Francji na wymianę kulturową? Nieee… Natalia by mu tego nie darowała. Albo znaleźć jej innego męża, który nieco ją ugłaska. Np. Feliks, kuzyn cara. Obiecujący generał tamtejszych służb porządkowych, w dodatku po kursach uzdrowicielskich. Taaaak, takie małżeństwo będzie dla niej niezłą karą._ Aleksander mógł mieć pobożne życzenia co do przyszłej szwagierki. Na razie czekał aż jego matka się zajmie sprawą. Cóż… W wielu przypadkach niewiasty wykazywały swoją pomysłowość w tzw. zemście na zimno. Mężczyźni faktycznie byli zbyt impulsywni na takie działania. Stworzono ich do konfrontacji. _Może zaproszę ją do Mugolskiej Sowy? Tort dakłas podobno jest obłędny._


	18. Rufus jedzie z wizytą

Betowała jak zawsze Freja, to ona dodała opisy różnych wynalazków

* * *

Kwiatek nie wierzył swemu szczęściu, kiedy dowiedzieli się że panie Lestrange oraz Lupin jakby nigdy nic przebywały w wynajętym mieszkaniu w kamiennicy. Zapewne, w swojej naiwności, nie podejrzewały by służby porządkowe poważnie potraktowały zabójstwo w zaułku za speluną. I zwykle tak bywało, lecz tutaj chodziło o podejrzanych w sprawie politycznej.

Zgodnie z prawem, musieli przesłuchać podejrzane w obecności ambasadora. Percy był mniej niż zadowolony, kiedy usłyszał, że przybędą Kwiatek i Ziutek, razem z Bellatrix. Owa kombinacja zapowiadała koszmar. A przecież zaczynało być wspaniale! Audrey pracowała jako uzdrowiciel w miejscowym szpitalu, a sam Percy spotykał innych posłów oraz polityków na bankietach. I powoli aklimatyzował się w tym dość osobliwym kraju.

Naprawdę dobrze mu było w Warszawie. Był ambasadorem w komnatami w pałacu, szanowanym i ważnym człowiekiem. Natalia dbała by mu niczego nie brakowało a i sam Percy umiał o siebie zadbać. Regularnie rozmawiał przez kominek z Rufusem, opowiadając o najnowszych wydarzeniach oraz nowinkach.

\- Czyli Amfitryta Greengrass gra przeciw Lucjuszowi, ciekawe – skomentował sprawę Rufus obracając w ręku złoty długopis wysadzany rubinami i pokazujący na bocznej krawędzi skrót informacji z całego świata magicznego i mającego możliwość nawiązania kontaktu z piszącym przez dotknięcie pergaminu i wypowiedzenia zaklęcia _Scribio mystico_ – był to kolejny prezent, jaki dostał od Króla Aleksandra oprócz mobilnego kominka. Długopis ten działał podobnie jak dziennik Riddle'a z tym, że magia czarodzieja odbierającego wiadomość nie zakłócała magii jego nadawcy. Aleksander wychodził z założenia, że wiele mugolskich wynalazków jak telefony komórkowe można spokojnie zaadaptować bez bezmyślnego zaklinania mugolskich śmieci. Artur mógłby być zachwycony, gdyby dysponował odpowiednim potencjałem intelektualnym, a tego według wielu osób z jego otoczenia, w tym i nawet Zakonu, mu brakowało.

\- Ale dlaczego? – Percy sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego.

\- Walka rodów o dominację – zapewnił Rufus – tym lepiej dla nas.

Niedługo potem usłyszał o pomysłach pań Lestrange. Nie wątpił, że chodzi o coś więcej niż zwykłą sprawę, kiedy zobaczył nadmiernie znajomych czarodziei. Francuzi w spelunie nie oznaczali niczego dobrego.

\- Zatem zabiłyście ich bo... – zaczął, próbując zrozumieć motywu tych obu pań.

\- Przez nich umarł Remus – krzyknęła Nimfadora, pokazując wspomnienie.

\- Kobieta pomściła swego męża i ojca swych dzieci – argumentował Percy, sam nie wierząc do końca w to, co mówi.

\- Ja zaś udzieliłam pomocy, jako członek bliskiej rodziny – broniła się Bella próbując kokietować otoczenie swoimi słusznymi wdziękami.

Obie miały wiele racji. Ale rzecz jasna sprawa nie skończyła się aż tak szybko. Percy usłyszał wiele słów ze strony Aleksandra, przez co po raz kolejny zaczął przeklinać naiwność ojca. Czy naprawdę nie rozumiał przeciw komu grał i że grając przeciw o wiele bardziej doświadczonym osobom, może tylko przegrać?

Jako syn Artura ponowie obrywał za grzechy rodziny. Polski król dosadnie dał znać, co sądzi o Zakonie Feniksa i ich ideach, a także jak ceni Rufusa. Percy zaczął szkolić się w unikach oraz rzucania Zaklęcia Tarczy bez różdżki, by jakoś przetrwać spotkania razem z innymi posłami oraz politykami bloku wschodniego. Bywali niekiedy dość porywczy. A podobno to Meditarianie mają temperament… Podczas różnych bankietów Percy zauważył, że kiedy większość ambasadorów – czy to z zachodniej części magicznej Europy, czy to właśnie Meditarianie (Grecy, Włosi), czy Iberyjczycy czuli się zmęczeni ilością bodźców docierających do nich, to Słowianie mogli spokojnie pogawędzić, czy potańczyć bojowego hopaka i inne tańce wymagające sprawności, a które dla zwykłych czarodziei po spożyciu narodowych płynnych dóbr krajów Bloku Wschodniego oznaczały ciężkie migreny dnia następnego.

\- Pomimo mej sympatii do Belli, musi ponieść konsekwencje – powiedział Aleksander nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem w duchu jednak zapewniał siebie, że robi to dla swojego dobra. Choć żal mu było Belli. Mniej, tej całej Tonks.

\- Jak mniemam nie chodzi wyłącznie o zabicie obszczymurków w zaułku – zauważył Percy.

\- Ci Francuzi byli ważni w śledztwie. – warknął Aleksander i cisnął dokumentacją o biurko aż wszystko się rozsypało. - Mieli nas dorowadzić do wywrotowców, a teraz nie żyją. Niczego ni nikogo nie znajdę, kiedy obiekty zaczną ginąć z powodu ludzkiej głupoty! – ostatnie zdanie już wykrzyczał

I tak Percy słuchał długiej listy wyrzutów ze strony swego dostojnego rozmówcy. A co najgorsze nie mógł niczego wyjaśnić, ni Belli, ni innym. Jedyne co wyszło dobre z zamieszania, to fakt, że przynajmniej Nimfadora Lupin otrzeźwiała dość by zaprzestać działalności i pogodzić się z matką. Tyle dobrego.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jesień oraz zima minęły bez większych wydarzeń, jeśli nie liczyć złapania autorów anonimów na temat Natalii oraz państwowej wizyty Rufusa w Polsce. Fakt, że Aleksander wysłał zaproszenie stanowił czytelny znak dla każdego, kto umiał interpretować znaki. Obóz konserwatywny złapał wiatr w żagle, lecz Zakon, a raczej, to co z niego zostało, bynajmniej się nie poddał.

Kwiatek i inni zdołali usunąć magiczne pozostałości klątw z ciał Louisa i Francisa. Francuskiemu ambasadorowi, ponuremu Szafarzowi z długą brodą, powiedziano, że jego rodacy zginęli w pijackiej burdzie z udziałem czarownic lekkich obyczajów. Fakt, że denatów naprawdę znaleziono na ulicy Bazyliszka dodawał tezom prawdopodobieństwa.

\- Skoro pili i spotykali grzeszne kobiety miast się modlić, zasłużyli na swój marny koniec – powiedział francuski ambasador, dając jasno do zrozumienia jak bardzo ulubieńcy Czyścicieli potrafią okazać im wdzięczność.

Słowa te rzecz jasna trafiły do gazet, gdzie z Louisa i Francisa zrobiono drobnych rzezimieszków, nie zaś wywrotowców. Polscy magowie nie cierpieli Szafarzy, podobnie jak ich mugolscy rodacy nie przepadali za niemagicznymi odpowiednikami posępnych czarodziei. Przedstawiano ich jako zagrożenie i to dość skutecznie przy zachowaniu minimum dobrego smaku.

„ _Trudearoro nie dba o swoich_ " – grzmiały artykuły –„ _ten ponoć wrażliwy na cudzą krzywdę Minister, wysłał do Polski ambasadora, który uważa, że czarodziej co popije nieco w barze a i zerknie na roznegliżowane panie, zasługuje na śmierć._ _Ambasador Muhmed głośno potępił Francuzów, którzy nieco przeholowali z importowanymi napojami i zabłądzili na ulicę Bazyliszka. 'Nierządnicy i pijacy spłoną. Wielki i mądry jest nasz Wielki Dżin' – miał powiedzieć. Wyrażamy ubolewanie i współczucie narodowi francuskiemu, który ma takich przedstawicieli i polityków, a grupy te nabierają znaczenia._

 _Po ostatnich zamieszkach w ongi znamienitej szkole Beauxbatons, przedstawiciele Szafarzy dostali wiele lukratywnych stanowisk w Departamencie do spraw Kontaktów z Mugolami, tłumacząc, że ich niemagiczni kuzyni są liczni po drugiej stronie. Jednym z pierwszych dekretów Szefa tegoż Departamentu, było zdegradowanie pracujących tam czarownic do zajęć związanych ze sprzątaniem oraz parzeniem kawy. Po drugie nakazano im nosić szczelnie zakrywające ciało, luźne szaty, zgodne z tradycją Szafarzy. Minister Trudearoro, pozornie feminista, ostro zgromił protesty, nakazując uszanować odmienność kulturalną owej grupy. Owa odmienność oznacza, że każda czarownica która nie zastosuje się do surowych nakazów poniesie surową karę od bolesnego użycia różdżki po spaleniu za pomocą Szatańskiej Pożogi zakończywszy"._

W Anglii „Prorok Codzienny" zamieścił informację o tej decyzji, obok wywiadu z niejaką Blanche, czarownicą która zbiegła z Francji razem z rodziną. Za odmowę noszenia szczelnie zakrywających szat do pracy została skrzywdzona w najohydniejszy sposób odzierający z intymności, zaś kiedy próbowała zgłosić sprawę tamtejszym Aurorom, oskarżoną ją o wrogość wobec Szafarzy i wyrzucono z pracy. Wtedy właśnie przybyła do angielskiego Ministerstwa błagając o azyl, zaś jej sprawę rozdmuchano, robiąc z Francji kraj gdzie posępni brodaci mężczyźni polują na młode atrakcyjne czarownice.

„ _I takich ludzi popiera Artur Weasley i jego sympatycy, w tym Hermiona Malfoy" –_ grzmiała Rita Skeeter. Złośliwa dziennikarka już od dawna pracowała dla Ministerstwa, zaś dostając listy od Amfitryty Greengrass mogła wyolbrzymiać każde potknięcie Hermiony, a także innych zwolenników zmian. Była to część zakrojonej kampanii, mającej na celu ośmieszyć ludzi ostrzegających przed bliskimi relacjami z Polską. Nie stanowiło tajemnicy, że rządy we wschodniej części Europy wielce odbiegały od zachodnich standardów, co budziło wątpliwości wielu czarodziejów.

Ludzie mogli nie zgadzać się z pomysłami politycznymi Zakonu, lecz jednocześnie nie chcieli autorytarnych rządów królewskich, czy też odbierania Mugolakom praw wyborczych. Strach przez wprowadzeniem wschodnich praw zaczął rosnąć w społeczeństwie, toteż Ministerstwo zaczęło wielką kampanię mającą przedstawiać Francję w możliwie najgorszym świetle, dając do zrozumienia że biegające po ulicy wilkołaki czy Szafarze używający gwałtu jako kary to alternatywa dla wschodnich obyczajów. Fakt, że tak do Anglii jak i innych krajów docierali pojedynczy uchodźcy pomagało owej propagandzie.

Natalia nie skojarzyła dlaczego w wakacje naraz w prasie przestały się pojawiać rewelacje jakoby używała Amortencji czy też Eliksiru Wigoru by uwieść Aleksandra. Była zbyt zajęta przyjęciami oraz ruszającymi pełną parą przygotowaniami do ślubu, by rozważać przyczyny zniknięcia rewelacji. Naiwnie założyła, że winowajca zwyczajnie w świecie znudził się wymyślaniem bzdur na jej temat. Prawda była o wiele bardziej bolesna.

Któregoś wrześniowego dnia Anastazja powiedziała, że we trzy, razem z Lilianą powinny udać się na rozmowę z dyrektorem Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii. Natalia skinęła głową nieświadoma wcześniejszej rozmowy Aleksandra z matką. Anastazja przyszła do niech wieczorem, chcąc porozmawiać z synem. Natalia nie wiedziała w czym rzecz, lecz zrozumiała że ma nie zadawać pytań.

\- Znaleźliśmy winnego wysyłania anonimów o Natalii – wyjaśniła patrząc uważnie na syna.

\- Jak dorwę sprawcę, przeklnę go tak, że pożałuje, że się urodził – wysyczał Aleksander obracając różdżkę między palcami.

\- Mordowanie siostry narzeczonej może spowodować przesunięcie ślubu – zauważyła trzeźwo Anastazja – jutro zajmę się sprawą i porozmawiam z dyrektorem Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii.

\- To moje zadanie – przerwał.

\- Ty jesteś zbyt wściekły, ja zaś zachowam dystans. Zadbaj o dobre samopoczucie swej czarownicy, bo jutro pójdzie ze mną. Zostawiam was. – odparła, akcentując ostatnie zdanie z typowym dla teściowych uśmiechem „Co byście beze mnie zrobili".

Nie pytała o czym rozmawiał z matką, zresztą o niczym nie myślała odkąd zaczął ją namiętnie całować i prowadzić w kierunku ich łoża. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko kochali się właśnie tam, lecz teraz odczuwała radość czując nieco pewniej właśnie w ten sposób smakując uniesienia. Nie wiedziała tylko o przykrej niespodziance, która miała nastąpić.

Nie odwiedzała szkoły od czasów odebrania czerwonego paska na świadectwie ostatniej klasy. Była wówczas z siebie bardzo dumna a i rodzice sprawiali wrażenie zadowolonych zaś Anuszka opowiadała każdemu kto chciał słuchać, że ma bardzo mądrą, starszą siostrę. Wówczas były sobie takie bliskie, lecz to już na zawsze przepadło. Teraz zaciskała mocniej palce na różdżce, czując się dziwnie na samą myśl o powrocie do szkoły. Być może to było zdenerwowanie?

Ubrała się w ciemnoszarą szatę o dość prostym kroju. Ostatnio modne były szaty przypominające krojem coś, co Mugole nazywali style vintage. Założyła do zestawu ciężki naszyjnik z pereł, który podarował jej JW, kiedy po raz pierwszy zasugerował możliwy związek między nimi, oraz ciemny kapelusz. Wyglądała elegancko, jak na narzeczoną króla przystało. Weszła razem z Anastazją do kominka by znaleźć się w miejscu które przerażało każdego ucznia: gabinecie dyrektora szkoły.

Nie zdążyła nawet powiedzieć powitania, kiedy zobaczyła wyraźnie przygaszoną matkę. Widok Matyldy Walewskiej nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Dlatego pewnie ledwie zwróciła uwagę na wyraźnie uprzejme a może i nie wolne od sympatii powitanie między dwiema starszymi czarownicami.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia, że sprawa zajdzie aż tak daleko – zaczęła Matylda – pilnowaliśmy Anuszki razem z mężem, Klątwa Nadzoru uniemożliwiała opowiadanie rewelacji na temat…

\- Lecz nie pisać – przerwała ponuro Anastazja – Natalio – powiedziała nieco łagodniej – to twoja młodsza siostra wysyłała do gazet anonimy na twój temat i dlatego oczekujemy działania od pana, panie dyrektorze – zerknęła na wyraźnie skonsternowanego czarodzieja.

\- Lecz może zdołamy znaleźć polubowne rozwiązanie – zaczął mężczyzna – być może sprawa stanowi koszmarne nieporozumienie. Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z oskarżoną uczennicą oraz jej wychowawczynią.

Anastazja skinęła głową zaś Natalia podeszła do matki. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Anuszka posunęła się do wysyłania anonimów do gazet. Co innego kłótnie podczas rodzinnych spotkań, a co innego rozpętanie afery. Czuła się okropnie, zastanawiając się kogo jeszcze straci po ślubie z Aleksandrem. Pokochała mężczyznę, który był mądry i szlachetny, a ludzie traktowali ją niczym przestępcę.

\- Czy masz nam coś do powiedzenia Anuszka? – zapytał możliwie najspokojniej dyrektor.

\- Nie zrobiłam nic złego proszę pana – odparła dziewczyna – to mojej siostrze i całej rodzinie wizja korony tak dalece zaćmiła umysł, że rzucili na mnie Klątwę Rodzinnego Nadzoru, by zamknąć usta i... – zaczęła.

\- Zamilcz bezczelna dziewucho – przerwała Anastazja – miałaś czelność rozmawiać z moim synem w sposób niegodny dobrze wychowanej czarownicy, a także wyzywać swoją siostrę od najgorszych, zaś teraz udajesz ofiarę. Ustaliliśmy z twoją rodziną, że spróbują nad tobą zapanować, ale skoro ominęłaś klątwę, trzeba zmienić strategię. – odparła mrocznie, po czym spojrzała na kierującego placówką - Dyrektorze, szkoła na pewno potrafi dyscyplinować uczniów i kontrolować wysyłaną przez nich korespondencję.

Czarodziej próbował protestować. Autonomia szkoły była wielkim atutem, niestety Anastazja miała wiele argumentów w ręce. Niezależność nie oznaczała zgody na chamskie zachowanie ani na wysyłanie anonimów go gazet. Natalia wyglądała na całkowicie przybitą, patrząc na młodszą siostrę całkowicie zaskoczona.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – zapytała w końcu – co ja ci takiego zrobiłam czy powiedziałam, że aż tak mnie nienawidzisz?

\- Ciągle zadajesz te same pytania i nie słuchasz – odparła Anuszka dość luźno podchodząc do sprawy – sprzedałaś się za pieniądze. Kto wie jakimi sposobami uwiodłaś swego narzeczonego, że dał ci pierścionek zamiast porzucić jak inne, zużyte zabawki i…

\- Dość – przerwała Matylda zażenowana postępowaniem młodszej latorośli.

\- Dokładnie, zgodzi się pan dyrektorze na naszą propozycję, albo gazety dowiedzą się, że popiera pan podobne zachowania – dodała Anastazja – mamy dość dowodów do oskarżenia o zniesławienie oraz nękanie, czy narazi pan dobre imię Instytutu Magii? Nie sądzę, źle by było aby uczciwi uczniowie cierpieli za sprawą chorej z zazdrości dziewczyny.

I tak ustalono, że każdy wysłany przez Anuszkę list zostanie sprawdzony. Nie będzie mogła dostawać z domu żadnych prezentów, zaś wieczorami do końca ostatniej klasy wykonywać będzie dodatkowe prace pod okiem któregoś z nauczycieli. Nie będzie miała prawa uczestniczyć w żadnych zabawach ani używać różdżki poza zajęciami. To była surowa kara, lecz zasłużona. Matylda patrzyła z bólem na konflikt między córkami. Walki między dziećmi stanowią koszmar dla rodziców, zwłaszcza kiedy przechodził w nienawiść. Bo nie chodziło o rywalizację, czy zwyczajne sprzeczki.

Aleksander zakazał Anuszcze choćby zbliżać się do zamku, czy swej siostry. Nie było mowy o zaproszeniu jej na ślub czy jakiekolwiek miejsce, gdzie przebywał. Wściekłość na kobietę dosłownie w nim płonęła. . . . . . . . . . . . .

W październiku miało miejsce wielkie i wiekopomne wydarzenie. Do Warszawy miała przybyć angielska delegacja na czele z Ministrem Magii oraz Szefami ważnych Departamentów oraz oczywiście Potterem. Nie mogło zabraknąć bohatera, którego imię budziło zainteresowanie całej magicznej Europy. A i sam Harry był zainteresowany wizytą w Warszawie, bowiem Ginny zamierzała porozmawiać z magopsychiatrami w Warszawie, by skorzystać z ich doświadczenia, które zamierzała potem zaszczepić w św. Mungu. Audrey obiecała pomóc.

Żona Percy'ego wiele miała ku temu powodów. Rozmawiała nieraz z Elaine, która opowiadała o zainteresowaniu jaki budziła w Anglii inicjatywa Ginny. „ _Przetrwaliśmy dwie wojny oraz niedawne zamieszkanie, lecz niektóre rany pozostają niewidoczne. Mugole nazywają to Zespołem Stresu Pourazowego i potrafią leczyć. Pomyślmy o tych, co ucierpieli na walkach z Voldemortem i jak powinniśmy jako społeczeństwo okazać im wdzięczność. Nie przed darmowe eliksiry Bezsennego Snu, lecz coś innego, co może dać lepsze efekty. Dla dobra tych, co stosowali niekonwencjonalne środki by nas bronić, sięgajmy po takowe" –_ mawiała Ginny, skutecznie pokazując siebie jako zatroskaną o obywateli żonę bohatera wojennego. Audrey za każdym razem powtarzała te właśnie słowa, pragnąc pokazać, że rodzina Weasley to nie tylko pijacy i nieudacznicy, by zmyć z Percy'ego piętno syna Artura. Natalia otwierała oczy ze zdumienia słuchając, że w Anglii praktycznie nie ma magopsychiatrii. Przed Pierwszą Wojną z Voldemortem grupa uzdrowicieli próbowała wprowadzić nowinki z psychiatrii oraz psychologii, lecz wobec jawnego zagrożenia plany zeszły na dalszy plan. Potem zaś sądzono śmierciożerców a Minister Knota uznał za wręcz obraźliwe by wprowadzać mugolskie nowinki, więc projekt umarł śmiercią naturalną.

\- Pokaż mu suknie, które zabierzesz do Polski – nakazała Walpurga, słysząc wieści.

\- Audrey radziła by zabrać coś tradycyjnego – wyjaśniła Ginny – Elaine … znaczy pani Scrimgeour powiedziała, że możemy iść razem na zakupy.

\- Doskonale – portret Walpurgi klasnął w dłonie – zatem pracujesz nad relacjami z żoną Ministra Magii, bardzo dobrze to Elaine a nie wytapetowana pirania!

\- Byłam dla niej za ostra – przyznała szczerze Ginny – owszem nosi za mocny makijaż, ale stara się a Ron… Ron ją okradał, coś do czego się nie chcieliśmy przyznać. Teraz jednak zdołamy wszystko naprawić.

\- I zadbać o pozycję Harry'ego – dodała Walpurga – mając poparcie za granicą, pewnego dnia zostanie Szefem Departamentu a może i Ministrem.

\- Nie sądzę – pokręciła głową Ginny – Harry nienawidzi papierkowej roboty, nie zechce zostać Ministrem a ja… ja nie chcę w domu sfrustrowanego męża.

\- Co racja to racja – potwierdziła Walpurga – nosisz tę zaczarowaną bieliznę jak prosiłam?

Ginny lekko się zarumieniła, po czym skinęła głową. Intensywnie pracowali nad rodzeństwem dla Jamesa Syriusza, dochodząc do wniosku, że czas na młodszego braciszka lub siostrzyczkę. Fleur obiecała zająć się Jamesem pod ich nieobecność, a Gabrielle, która razem z rodzicami uciekła z Francji, błagała o przyjazd synka Harry'ego. To miało być ważne wydarzenie dla ich wszystkich.

Podczas jednego z letnich Śniadań Piątkowych, jak nazywano spotkania intelektualistów na zamku, mieli powody do świętowania. Borewicz dumny niczym paw opowiadał o niedawnym sukcesie. Zdołali przekonać Severusa Snape, by dołączył do angielskiej delegacji i wygłosił wykład w Instytucie Alchemii. Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, ceniony za granicą o wiele bardziej niż w swoim kraju, nie cierpiał politycznych spotkań, lecz dla Instytutu mógł zrobić wyjątek. To ostatecznie oni pisali do niego i zapraszali, nawet kiedy miał tytuł tłustowłosego Nietoperza z Lochów.

\- Snape, są gorsze rzeczy niż chodzenia na przyjęcia – powiedział Harry, obecnie wielce szanujący dawnego nauczyciela za jego udział w wojnie, lecz wciąż nieraz z nim przekomarzający.

\- O tak Potter, głębia twej przenikliwości nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać – odparł Snape swoim udawanie wrednym tonem – wprost uwielbiam oglądanie pijanych czarodziejów i czarownic jak robią z siebie durniów pod wpływem alkoholu.

\- George zrobił pana wspólnikiem w produkcji skondensowanych eliksirów na kaca – zauważył Harry - to ponoć żyła złota.

\- A tę trzyma Malfoy – wyjaśnił Snape – ja zaś muszę się przygotować do wyjazdu i zadbać o zapas eliksirów.

\- Na kaca? – zapytał Harry.

\- Na kaca, na przejedzenie – wyliczał zbolały Snape – sam nie wiem czy ich kuchnia czy alkohole prędzej wpędzą mnie do grobu. Ach, jak pomyślę o kaczce w pomarańczach z zapiekanymi ziemniaczkami i buraczkami z zasmażką, nie wiem czy bardzie się cieszę czy żołądek aż boli. Masz słabą głowę Potter, nawet nie próbuj z nimi pić i za nic nie dotykaj wódki czy tej śliwkowej śmierci.

\- Co to jest śliwkowa śmierć? – zapytał Harry – trucizna?

\- Alkohol prawie dwa razy mocniejszy niż Ognista, jedna szklanka i po tobie – wyjaśnił Snape – tylko absynt to gorsza zaraza.

\- Z pana to widzę znawca – Harry nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia w głosie.

\- Podróżowałem po świecie i radzę Potter być uprzejmym, bo inaczej będziesz po uczcie cierpiał męki.

Elaine zostawiła dzieci pod opieką szwagierki, po czym razem z Domicelą i żoną nowego Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei zaczęły ponownie sprawdzać czy zadbano o wszystko. Entuzjastyczny list z zaproszeniem od polskiego króla był obiecujący oraz zachęcający. Musieli iść za ciosem, skoro już mają ambasadora a zamku winni zacieśniać więzy międzynarodowej przyjaźni i snuć plany, a co najważniejsze porozmawiać o wspólnym problemie.

Francja objęła po Anglii niechlubny tytuł „chorego czarodzieja Europy". Państwo Delacour czy Blanche nie byli jedynymi rdzennymi Francuzami, którzy postanowili uciekać z kraju. Rząd Trudearoro, nie chcąc, by jego kraj wyglądał źle na arenie międzynarodowej, zaczął wprowadzać ograniczenia na Międzynarodowe Fiuu oraz Świstokliki. Oficjalnie tłumaczył to kwestiami bezpieczeństwa i obawami, że „wrażliwe i uciskane grupy" jak wilkołaki czy Szafarze mogą zostać zaatakowani przez nieprzyjaznych agentów ze wschodu. Wiadomym było co Polacy czy Rosjanie o nich sądzą, zaś magiczna Brytania stawała się o wiele bardziej konserwatywna niż mugolska część. Zdecydowanie nie popierali idei Francuzów, co rząd Trudearoro przedstawił jako „ _słowną napaść z użyciem mowy nienawiści mającej na celu wywołać zamieszanie_ ". Faktycznie jednak ucieczki uchodźców czyniły go daleko mniej przekonującym dla tej części Europy, która go nie potępiła.

Nie był jednak w stanie obstawić mugolskich środków transportu. Dlatego czarodzieje korzystali z mugolskich pociągów oraz samolotów, lecąc w odwrotnym kierunku niż ich niemagiczni sąsiedzi: z Francji do Polski a także Anglii. Tego rodzaju transportu mogli używać bez ryzyka aresztowania przez ludzi Trudearoro, a poza tym Polska i Rosja wprowadziły ograniczenia na połączenia Fiuu do Francji. Samoloty tanich linii stanowiły wyraźnie bezpieczniejszą opcję. Kiedy zaś już dotarli na miejsce mogli prosić o azyl w kraju docelowym, udając do miejscowego Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei. I chociaż przyjmowanie uciekinierów z Francji było po linii politycznej, niekontrolowany przepływ ludzi stwarzał niemałe wyzwania, co dostrzegali co bardziej przytomni. W duże masie mogą przenikać zwykli bandyci oraz wywrotowcy, co rozumieli wszyscy poza ideologami.

Zakon Feniksa nie zajął stanowiska w sprawie uciekinierów z Francji. Mieli niemały problem. Z jednej strony zwykle zgłaszali idee pomocy prześladowanym, lecz jednocześnie głośno chwalili Trudearoro a z tego futrzasto-chustowego raju przecież nikt nie mógł uciekać. Zachowali więc milczenie z braku pomysłu, co powinni zrobić, co Ministerstwo ogłosiło jako zgodę. Lecz nadal mieli problem, który należało omówić.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Przybyli w piękny, słoneczny dzień. Elaine spędziła długie godziny na przygotowaniach na wielkie wyjście, Anglicy bowiem nie zapomnieli jaką klęską zakończyła się poprzednia, państwowa wizyta ich przedstawicieli. Knot pogrzebał szansę na poprawę stosunków na długie lata, bowiem nie dość, że okazał całkowitą nieznajomość miejscowych zwyczajów, to jeszcze Umbridge obraziła wiele osób. Nie mogli powtórzyć katastrofy. Blondynka szła w pierwszej parze z mężem, ściskając mocno jego rękę do tego stopnia aż Rufus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Aleksander będzie na tyle uprzejmy, by wskazać mu namiary na Uzdrowiciela-Fizjoterapii i Schorzeń Układu Ruchu. Za nimi szedł Bertie, potem Szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy, potem Harry i jeszcze grupa urzędników.

Widok zalanego światłem pomieszczenia wywarł wrażenie na Anglikach. Specjalnie z okazji przybycia gości, atrium przy kominku Międzynarodowego Fiuu przystrojono odświętnie, zaś na powitanie czekali już najważniejsi oficjele, na czele z królem Aleksandrem. Obok niego stał Podolak oraz najważniejsi urzędnicy. Percy uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, dumny z sukcesu swego mentora, jakim było przybycie do Anglii.

Natalia zaciskała mocno palce na szacie swego narzeczonego, po raz pierwszy witając oficjalną, państwową delegację. Jako królowa będzie często rozmawiać z dygnitarzami, nadszedł pierwszy raz. Teściowa nakazała założyć kolczyki z rodowej kolekcji, co przyjęła z zadowoleniem. Patrzyła uważnie na gości, przywołując na usta uśmiech.

\- Rufusie – Aleksander powitał gościa z Anglii, tonem wskazującym na wyraźne zadowolenie – witam w Warszawie największego Aurora Anglii, u którego boku kroczy złota róża- spojrzał uprzejmie na Elaine.

\- Nasze spotkanie wielce mnie raduje – odparł Minister spokojnie – Anglię i Polską łączyły niegdyś więzy przyjaźni – odparł z nostalgią i po chwili spojrzał uważnie na partnera w rokowaniach - czekam na dzień, kiedy nie będę już używać czasu przeszłego.

\- Ciężko pracujesz by tak właśnie było – poparł go Aleksander z typowym… angielskim uśmiechem, który nie objął jednak jego oczu – pani Scrimgeour, Elaine – powiedział uprzejmie – sława eleganckiej oraz wspierającej żony angielskiego Ministra dotarła aż tutaj, zaś wiele elegantek ubiera szaty inspirowane twoimi, lecz zdjęcia nie oddały w pełni twej urody oraz czaru – zakończył szarmancko, na co Natalia nieco zesztywniała

\- To wielki dzień dla nas wszystkich – powiedziała starając się zabrzmieć spokojnie – przeprowadził pan swój naród przez dwa kryzysy Ministrze, Anglia ma szczęście.

\- Dziękuję, moim zadaniem jest walka z każdym kto zagraża społecznemu ładowi, czy w imię prześladowania Mugoli, czy też wywracania społecznego ładu. Oto idea, która winna jednoczyć wielu.

\- I jeszcze nieraz zdążymy o takowej pomówić – zapewnił Aleksander witając uprzejmie pozostałych gości – Harry Potterze, sława zabójcy Voldemorta dostała aż tutaj. Dobrze, że uczciwy i dzielny czarodziej uwolnił swoich rodaków od terroru sprowadzonego przez bękarta półkrwi o idiotycznym przezwisku.

\- Tego ode mnie oczekiwano Wasza Wysokość – odparł Harry spokojnie myśląc _„Jednak lekcje Oklumencji ze Snape'em się przydały"_ – wielu nazywało go Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

\- A także Czarnym Panem, o wiele zbyt pompatycznym tytule jak na przywódcę bandy terrorystów. Bandytów należy napiętnować z imienia i nazwiska, a nie wspierać w sztuce zastraszania.

Po tych słowach wszyscy ruszyli szerokim, jasnym przejściem do zamku. Specjalnie na tę okazję zaczarowano sufity w jaki sposób, by sypało się zeń drobne confetti, znikające po dotknięciu posadzki. Zgodnie z protokołem Rufus, w swej ministerialnej, ciemnej szacie ze złotymi zdobieniami i łańcuchem, szedł obok gospodarza w nie mniej kosztownej szacie z jasnym mankietami. Elaine z kolei zajęła miejsce przy Natalii i obie czarownice zaczęły intensywną rozmowę. Bertie także zaczął dyskutować ze swoim odpowiednikiem, zaś Harry budził zainteresowanie wszystkich.

Szli szerokim, wyłożonym dywanem korytarzem. Przez okna padały promienie jesiennego słońca, ukazując widoki tak magicznej jak i mugolskiej Warszawy. Harry patrzył na boki jak oczarowany, wciąż niczym dziecko, które po raz pierwszy dowiedziało się o istnieniu magii. Przez lata zwiedził wiele miejsc oraz domów w Anglli, lecz nie był nigdy za granicą.

\- To miejsce jest niesamowite – szepnęła Ginny.

\- W wolnej chwili pokażę ci nasze komnaty – obiecała Audrey – wyobraź sobie jakie to wywarło na nas wrażenie!

Wieczorem miał mieć miejsce bankiet na cześć angielskiej delegacji. Zanim jednak mogli świętować, musieli omówić kwestie Francuzów. To był coraz bardziej palący problem, tak z punktu widzenia kwestii prawa jak i bezpieczeństwa. Dlatego też potrzebowano Pottera oraz Komendanta Justycjariuszy, Szefów Departamentów Przestrzegania Prawa oraz Międzynarodowej Współpracy. Czarodzieje ruszyli w kierunku przeznaczonej na rozmowy komnaty, podczas gdy Natalia zabrała Elaine oraz inne kobiety na zwiedzanie pałacowych ogrodów.

\- Bardzo tu pięknie – powiedziała Elaine, patrząc na park otaczający pałac.

\- Dziękuję i zapraszam na zwiedzanie, mamy sporo czasu niż nasi mężowie skończą rozmowy – wyjaśniła Natalia.

\- Bertie łamał sobie głowę co zrobić z tymi Francuzami panno Walewska – wtrąciła Domicela – przybywają do nas na tak wiele sposobów.

Spacerowały akurat przyjemną, brzozową alejką. Po obu stronach widać było klomby zadbanych kwiatów, które jednak straciły już wiele ze swej świeżości. Lecz w październiku to złota polska jesień oczarowywała gości. Żółte oraz czerwona liście drzew zdawały się płonąć w promieniach słońca, zaś w ten wciąż ciepły dzień można było spędzić czarowny dzień na dworze. Dlatego właśnie Natalia prowadziła kobiety w kierunku jednej z altan, gdzie przygotowano lekki poczęstunek dla gości.

To Liliana namawiała, by kiedy pogoda pozwoli, zaprosić Angielki właśnie do ogrodu, nie jednego z niezliczonych salonów. Zacieniona, magicznie podgrzewana fontanna w pobliżu porośniętego liliami stawu stanowiła częste miejsce spotkań mniej lub bardziej oficjalnych delegacji.

\- Jak te wywrotowe jednostki tu przybywają? – zaczęła Domicela - Stanowią ogromne zagrożenie!

\- Mugolskimi środkami transportu pani Higgs – wyjaśniła Natalia – rozmawialiśmy już z prezydentami mugolskiej części nad dodatkową kontrolą lotnisk oraz dworców kolejowych, ale to niemałe wyzwanie!

\- Rufus rozmawiał o tym z brytyjskim premierem, na szczęście okazał zrozumienie lecz na jak długo? – dodała Elaine.

\- Tego nie wie nikt – westchnęła Natalia – ci cali Czyściciele to jakiś koszmar!

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Francuzi są aż tak zorientowani w Mugoloznastwie proszę pani – zauważyła Ginny.

\- Ciężko wykryć podróże środkami pozamagicznymi – wyjaśniła Natalia – nauki Mugolskie, to w naszej szkole obowiązkowy przedmiot dla dzieci, którzy mają przynajmniej rodziców czarodziei. Każdy z nas wie jak poruszać się po drugiej stronie.

\- A czy Mugole uczą się? – zapytała Elaine.

\- Tak, oczywiście muszą poznać zasady i prawa świata, do którego trafili – wyjaśniła Natalia, dumna, że jej szkoła prowadziła tego rodzaju nauki, które ułatwiały nowym jednostkom odnalezienie się w świecie magii – czarodziej pierwszego pokolenia może nieświadomie kogoś obrazić, tylko z powodu niezrozumienia pewnych zasad.

W altanie już czekał zastawiony stół. Całość zaczarowano z użyciem podobnej magii co stół w Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, przez co potrawy oraz napoje zdawały się pojawiać same z siebie. Obecnie stały dzbanki z sokiem dyniowym oraz pomarańczowym a także herbata, biorąc pod uwagę, że zaproszono gości z Anglii. Na stole stały też herbatniki oraz migdałowe ciasteczka, oraz owoce dla zainteresowanych nieco zdrowszymi przekąskami.

\- Uwielbiam migdałowe ciasteczka – powiedziała Domicela – doskonały pomysł z przekąską w ogrodzie panno Walewska.

\- Nasze zimy bywają długie, więc należy cieszyć się dobrą pogodą na ile to możliwe – dodała Natalia .

\- Wszyscy zdążyli mnie już postraszyć – wtrąciła Audrey.

\- Wania, znaczy rosyjski ambasador, uwielbia koloryzować.

\- Panno Walewska, słyszałam, że Rosjanie krytykują zbliżenie dyplomatyczne między naszymi krajami – zauważyła Domicela.

\- Wasz poprzedni Minister Knot, podczas pobytu w Warszawie nie tylko wywarł fatalne wrażenie na poprzedniku mego narzeczonego, lecz także obraził Aleksego, brata cara Fiodora. No i ta okropna kobieta w różowym, jak ona się nazywała Umbidge?

\- Umbridge?! – krzyknęła Ginny zapominając o protokole dyplomatycznym.

\- Tak pani Potter – wyjaśniła Natalia – pani ją zna?

\- Uczyła ongi w Hogwarcie, kiedy Knot wysłała ją jako szpiega – wyjaśniła wyraźnie poruszona.

\- Ach oczywiście, wasz były Minister toczył wojnę z Zakonem Feniksa – przypomniała sobie Natalia – zaś były dyrektor waszej szkoły zatrudnił ją w Hogwarcie i zajęty planowaniem wojny nie zauważył jak torturowała uczniów.

Ginny wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia Audrey. Elaine także zrozumiała przesłanie, raz na zawsze rozumiejąc co Rufus miał na myśli mówiąc, że Dumbledore zdecydowanie przerysowywał swoje wpływy za granicą, a na pewno polscy czarodzieje za nim nie przepadali. Domicela Higgs zareagowała natychmiast.

\- Dyrektor miał perspektywę wyższego dobra panno Walewska, zresztą książka Rity Skeeter była bestsellerem w całej Europie. Elaine zaś doprowadziła do skazania tej okropnej kobiety w różu.

\- Doskonale – pochwaliła ją Natalia – Ginewro Potter, Audrey wspominała o twoich studiach nad magopsychiatrią. To wielce ważki projekt.

\- Tak panno Walewska, w Anglii to praktycznie pionierska dziedzina – wyjaśniła Ginny.

\- My prowadzimy badania w tej dziedzinie już prawie ćwierć wieku, zaś czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia są tutaj wielce pomocni. Umiejąc obracać się w naszym świecie wiedzą, że zawsze w razie potrzeby mogą na nas liczyć i nie mają zbytnio pretensji o brak praw wyborczych – wyjaśniła Natalia – pani projekt może zapoczątkować wymianę zespołów badawczych.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

\- Czeka nas wiele pracy – wtrąciła Elaine – lecz teraz, kiedy zażegnaliśmy zagrożenia wiele ambitnych projektów ujrzy światło dzienne.

\- Zdecydowanie – poparła ją Natalia – Minister Scrimgeour uczynił wiele w tym celu, aby pozycja Anglii w magicznej Europie – wzrosła dodała uprzejmie.

\- A Francji spadła – dodała Domicela – co nas nie martwi.

\- Niedobrze, by w sąsiednim kraju toczyła się wojna domowa – zauważyła Natalia – to prędzej czy później oznacza kłopoty. A jak pomyślę do czego Trudearoro doprowadzi Beauxbatons…

Rozmowa zeszła na Czyścicieli, coś co stanowiło temat żywego zainteresowania ich wszystkich. Tylko Ginny musiała raz po raz zagryzać wargę, bowiem jasnym było, że Polacy nie cierpią Knota na równi z Dumbledore'm oraz Zakonem Feniksa, zaś Ginny ma otwarte drzwi jako żona Pottera, lecz jednocześnie pozostaje córką nieudacznika, jak oceniano Artura Weasley.

W tym samym czasie, mężczyźni omawiali ważne sprawy, dotyczące polityki. Kiedy kobiety omawiały swoje sprawy oraz plany, ich mężowie zaczęli najważniejszą część całej wizyty. Omówienie kwestii francuskiej wymagało czasu i odpowiedniej oprawy, wszak sprawa zaczynała uderzać w nich coraz mocniej.

\- Coraz więcej Francuzów przekracza nasze granice i prosi o azyl lub też pozostaje niezarejestrowana – zaczął Komendant Justycjariuszy - a co więcej możliwości uszczelnienia granic są ograniczone. - westchnął

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał Harry – przecież z tego co pamiętam, podczas ostatniej wojny z Voldemortem przejścia Fiuu z Anglią zostały zablokowane i ludzie mieli niewielkie możliwości podróżowania.

\- Tylko w Anglii panuje tak powszechna ignorancja jeśli chodzi o mugolskie środki, zaś zbieranie śmieci uchodzi za poznawanie niemagicznych sąsiadów – wyjaśnił Bogumił Krzemień – Francuzi potrafią podróżować pociągami i samolotami, przez co należy wyczekiwać ich na dworcach w Warszawie czy Krakowie. Wiedzą, że tam mamy najwięcej agentów więc próbują wnikać przez Wilno czy Kijów.

\- A te miasta są problematyczne bo? – zaczął Harry, ignorując przytyk wobec teścia,

\- Widzisz Harry Potterze, magiczna i mugolska Europa mają całkowicie odmienny podział polityczny, a granice bywają bardzo odmienne. Lecz to, co was powinno interesować, to Dover czy międzynarodowe lotniska – wyjaśnił Komendant.

\- Jak zła jest sytuacja we Francji? – zapytał Bertie Higgs – nasze raporty brzmiały niepokojąco.

\- Wilkołaki i Szafarze toczą coraz bardziej gwałtowne spory, bynajmniej nie słowne – wyjaśnił Bogumił – pozostaje tylko kwestią czasu, aż walki rozleją się na cały kraj, co może mieć niemożliwe do opisania skutki. Na razie uciekają do nas jedynie pojedyncze osoby, lecz Francja staje się niestabilna w wobec wojny domowej w Niemczech, niewiele możemy uczynić. Nie, kiedy musimy sobie poradzić ze szpiegami na naszym własnym terenie.

\- My także – dodał Bertie – przechwyciliśmy listy wysyłane do Francji przez członków Zakonu Feniksa, lecz jeszcze nie mamy dowodów na łamanie przez nich prawa.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Razem z Ginny nieraz ostrzegali Artura. Ludzie kpili bezlitośnie z głowy rodziny, lecz dla Pottera pan Weasley pozostał kimś najbliższym wyobrażeniu ojca, jakiego poznał. Niestety nie mógł pomóc człowiekowi, uparcie trzymającemu się dogmatów. Za czasów Knota mieli powody by walczyć z Ministerstwem, ale teraz już nie mieli powodów by walczyć, to przestępcy i szpiedzy stanowią ich wrogów. To tamci, a nie Rufus Scrimgeour chcąc szkodzić ludziom.

Przyjaźń z Hermioną zaczynała ostatnio cierpieć. Kobieta nie mogła mu zapomnieć braku entuzjazmu wobec projektów politycznych Zakonu. Nieraz z Ginny narzekali, że wszystko zaczęło iść w fatalnym kierunku. Pragnęli zwalczać uprzedzenia, ale inaczej niż Hermiona. Nie można po prostu na ludzi krzyczeć „to jest złe i niesprawiedliwe", by zaszła zmiana. Pod wpływem rozmów z portretem Walpurgi Black, Ginny zaczynała doceniać sztukę dyplomacji. „Robicie wszystko źle" – te słowa stanowiły katalizatora kłótni – „znam sposób byście mogli robić to lepiej" brzmiało o wiele lepiej. Ginny, jako kobieta, wykorzystywała swoje naturalne predyspozycje do dyplomacji. Dzięki zrozumieniu swoich błędów uzyskała swego rodzaju aprobatę u Elaine Scrimgeour. Miało to mieć swoje pozytywne skutki i dla niej, i Harry'ego. Harry zaś nienawidził polityki dlatego był wdzięczny z wybiegów żony.

\- Opozycja jest potrzebna, by zapobiec tyranii – zauważył Harry – poza tym wiele można się nauczyć od drugiej strony. To daje perspektywę.

\- Lecz masz także inne powody by bronić Zakonu, Harry Potterze- dodał po chwili Aleksander.

\- To prawda Wasza Wysokość, to ludzie, którzy byli przy mnie w momencie próby i którzy walczyli z Voldemortem. Zrobili wiele dla Anglii, zaś Weasleyowie przygarnęli mnie kiedy byłem zagubiony.

-Zatem okaż im wdzięczność przekazując ostrzeżenie – poradził Aleksander jedwabistym głosem - niechże Zakon będzie opozycją w Anglii jak Kwitnąca Paproć u nas. Niech zgłaszają pomysły, lecz współpraca z obcym państwem by krytykować własny rząd, to znamiona zdrady stanu.

\- Powinniśmy wymieniać informacje wywiadowcze – zaproponował jak zawsze obecny Podolak – zwolennicy siania zamieszania będą atakować.

Ginny, zachęcona przez Audrey zaczęła opowiadać o swym projekcie naukowym. Mając także poparcie Elaine wzbudziła żywe zainteresowanie Natalii, która uważnie słuchała opowieści o problemach młodej kobiety po urodzeniu dziecka. Przyszła królowa zaczęła nalegać, by Ginny ich odwiedzała i podzieliła się swoją historią z innymi czarownicami. Walpurga uczyła, że wywarcie dobrego wrażenia na żonach głów obcych państw potrafi czynić cuda.

\- Nie ulegaj pozorom – uczył portret – polskie królowe i rosyjskie caryce tradycyjnie pełnią znacznie ważniejszą rolę niż bycie ozdobami na dworach. Wschodni czarodzieje mają nieco odmiennie postrzeganie roli kobiet, które stoją nieco z tyłu lecz mają wielce ważne role. – po chwili dotarła konspiracyjnym szeptem – Tak naprawdę, to one rządzą krajem, ale pozwalają myśleć swoim władcom, że jest odwrotnie. Oni to akceptują i w zasadzie wszyscy są szczęśliwi. To u nas, pomimo wyzwolenia, kobieta winna dalej pełnić rolę przede wszystkim matki i gospodyni.

\- Nawet jeśli królowa nie pochodzi ze znamienitego rodu? – zapytała Ginny.

\- Na wschodzie te kwestie nie są aż tak ścisłe jak u nas. W Rosji magiczna moc jest ceniona ponad wszystko, dlatego niewielu oburza kiedy car żeni się ze zdolną czarownicą, chociaż z nie najwyższej arystokracji. Zwyczaje wschodnich czarodziei są dla nas niezrozumiałe, lecz niechęć królowej… - zawiesiła głos – Poza tym… sama widzisz do czego doprowadził chów wsobny. Matka tego bękarta, który zabił mojego Regulusa, była nic nie wartą prawie-charłaczką, której jedynym osiągnięciem życiowym było uwarzenie amortencji i upolowanie mugola. Jej ojciec i brat skończyli w Azkabanie. Może gdyby zapatrzyła się na czarodzieja czystej krwi sprawa rozwiązałaby się sama i ród Gauntów wymarłby szybciej? – Ginny była skonfundowana takim postawieniem sprawy, z drugiej strony nie mogła nie przyznać portretowi „teściowej" racji.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Obudził się dość wczesnym porankiem. Podobnie jak po większości bankietów, szczęśliwy wybraniec narodu przypominał kupkę nieszczęścia. Ból głowy bezlitośnie uderzał o czaszkę ilekroć próbował wykonać najmniejszy ruch. Przetarł skronie głośno przeklinając, promienie słońca. Mógł tylko wydać z siebie cichy jęk. Czuł się okropnie, a do tego coś ciężkiego leżało na jego piersi, utrudniając oddychanie.

„Dlaczego nie umarłem wczoraj" – jęknął, wyrażając na głos opinię, że dusiosłek wyświadczy mu przysługę, dobijając i uwalniając od cierpienia. Otworzył niepewnie oczy przeklinając słońce. Wtedy właśnie dopiero zrozumiał, że ów ciężar to nie był demon lecz głowa narzeczonej, która wciąż smacznie spadła.

\- Zaraz podam kawę z eliksirem na kaca – głos Dobroniegi brzmiał bardziej metalicznie niż zwykle.

\- Nie tak głośno – jęknął.

\- Jak dzieci – dodała wiła kpiąco – podałam eliksiry angielskiemu Ministrowi i jego żonie, a Harry Potter potrzebował więcej niż dwóch flakoników.

\- Możesz mówić ciszej – poprosił dość żałośnie obiecując sobie, by więcej nie mieszać białej ze śliwowicą. Cóż, słowiańska krew krwią, ale warto zachować umiar, albo stosować jakieś przerwy z przegryzkami w tle. A tyle razy sam pouczał Lucjusza, by w trakcie picia płynnych dóbr narodowych Polski stosował jakieś przekąski. Taki schabowy albo bigos. Przecież to złota zasada. Uzdrowiciele – dietetycy wraz z Gastromagami (w tym specjalizacji Hepatomagii) mieli odmienne zdanie na ten temat.

Dobroniega uniosła kpiąco brwi, po czym wlała do kawy eliksiru. Pozwalała sobie nieraz na poufałość, bowiem znała go od dziecka. Wiły żyły nieco dłużej niż ludzie, zaś poszczególne ich klany nawiązywały relacje z rodami czarodziei, tworząc skomplikowaną sieć zależności niejasną dla osób z zewnątrz. Hermiona nazywała owe relacje niewolnictwem, lecz było to coś bardziej podobnego relacjom magnatów z drobną szlachtą z ich ziem, niż okrutnym wyzyskiem, o jakim mówiła Hermiona obrażając obie strony.

\- Po wypiciu kawusi będzie lepiej – zapewniła wiła – no raz, dwa i po krzyku – powiedziała patrząc na niego jak na kapryszące dziecko.

\- Przypominam sobie jak karmiłaś mnie owsianką, byłaś stanowcza – odparł krzywiąc się na mocne espresso.

\- Miałam za zadanie dbać o dzieci mej rodziny – odparła czule- mam nadzieję, że osiągnęłam pożądany efekt – kontynuowała patrząc na śpiąca czarownicę – A panienka Natalia stanie na wysokości zadania i niedługo pojawią się dzieci, potrzebujące opiekunki – zakończyła ukazując rząd ostrych zębów.

\- Tak właśnie uczynię – zapewnił kładąc dłoń na brzuchu narzeczonej – powiedz Dobroniego, że nie ma do mnie żadnej pilnej korespondencji.

\- Nic, z czemu nie dadzą rady Paweł z Alicją, panienko – obudziła Natalię, która jęknęła, chowając głowę w poduszkę.

Wypiła jednak posłusznie kawę po czym położyła z powrotem na łóżku, zwijając w kłębek. Aleksander wkrótce do niej dołączył, obejmując ją od tylu. Fakt, że jego ciało nijak nie reagowało na jej bliskość dowodził jak dalece wczoraj przedobrzył. Oczywiście teraz, odkąd żyli ze sobą jak na dorosłych przystało nie dręczyło go pragnienie jak przed zaręczynami, lecz i tak powinien był okazywać chociaż odrobinę zainteresowania. Na szczęście skondensowany eliksir działał bardzo szybko.

Tak skutecznie postawił ich na nogi, że jakieś pół godziny potem ruszyli w kierunku łazienki, by nieco się odświeżyć. Poszli razem, co zdecydowanie sprawiło, że potrzebowali nieco więcej czasu by wrócić z powrotem do komnat i zacząć pełnić rolę poważnych gospodarzy na zamku królewskim.

Rufusa także czekało ciężkie przebudzenie, lecz nie miał prawa narzekać. Rozmowy z Aleksandrem Orłowskim były bardziej niż owocne, zaś umowa o wymianie informacji wywiadowczych warta była nawet kaca giganta. Był też zadowolony, że końcówkę rozmowy odbyli bez Pottera, który darzył Weasleyów i Zakon Feniksa pewnym sentymentem, niezrozumiałym dla Ministra Magii. Wypił przyniesiony przez pałacową służbę eliksir, po czym zaaplikował specyfik żonie.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, mógł w pełni podziwiać gościnność polskiego gospodarza. Zostali umieszczeni w komnacie gościnnej, w której zwykle mieszkali najważniejsi i najdostojniejsi o najważniejsi. Podziwiał wszystko, począwszy od królewskiego łoża po mahoniowy stolik na który stała przekąska po mozaikę na podłodze czy obrazy na ścianach. Narzucił na siebie szlafrok, po czym ruszył postanowił sprawdzić co u reszty delegacji.

Aleksander Orłowski kazał umieścić angielską delegację w skrzydle pałacu, gdzie mieszkał na stale Percy. Każda z par dostała do dyspozycji wygodną komnatę, w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Miało to dać im wygodę, co Rufus doceniał. W czymś w rodzaju przechodniej komnaty siedział Bertie z Domicelą, pogrążeni w rozmowie.

\- Młodzi śpią jeszcze jak zabici – zakpił Bertie – Ginewra prosiła Audrey o pomoc w dobudzeniu Pottera – parsknął czarodziej a potem spojrzał złośliwie na Ministra - coście mu wczoraj zrobili?

\- Nic – zapewnił Rufus z miną niewiniątka – piłem któryś z kolei toast z Orłowskim i ten jego przyjaciel…Podolak chciał poznać Pottera, po czym oczywiście obaj zmusili go do wypicia z nimi wódki. A Potter ma słabą głowę, więc nie wiem nawet kiedy Ginewra go zaprowadziła do ich komnat.

\- I jak negocjacje z polskim królem? – dopytywał Bertie.

\- Chyba dobrze, skoro Orłowski kazał mówić do siebie Sasza i obiecał wymianę informacji wywiadowczych. Poza tym widziałem jak Elaine rozmawiała intensywnie z jego Natalią i wyszły podtrzymując się nawzajem.

\- Jak się ma Elaine? – zapytała Domicela.

\- Odpoczywa, widzieliście może Percy'ego?

\- Cierpi i…

Bertie nie zdążył zakończyć zdania, bowiem właśnie wtedy dołączył do nich gospodarz. Aleksander był wręcz kwitnący, po tym jak wyszedł spod prysznica i generalnie zaczął dzień w bardzo przyjemny sposób, w namiętnym uścisku z Natalią. Założył swoje bardziej codzienne, acz wciąż elegancie szaty, zaś sprawdzenie co u gości należało do powinności.

\- Rufusie, jak ci się spało? – zapytał uprzejmie – długo wczoraj rozmawialiśmy i mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz ustalenia.

\- Tak – skinął głową Minister – komnata wielce nam odpowiada, zaś moja żona odpoczywa.

\- Moja narzeczona chciała z nią iść na spacer po Warszawie – zaczął – obawiam się, że Zakon Feniksa i tutejsi antymonarchiści działają w jednej drużynie, lecz nasi ludzie zdążą wymienić swoje doświadczenia – zapewnił – Percy jeszcze nie wstał?

\- Mam nadzieję, że mój ambasador dobrze się sprawuje – szepnął Rufus.

\- Bez zarzutu, chłopak jest ambitny i pracowity, zupełnie nie przypomina swego ojca – zapewnił Aleksander – zaś Audrey to czarująca, młoda kobieta, dokonałeś znakomitego wyboru ambasadora.

Reszta wizyty minęła zgodnie z planem oraz ogłoszono międzynarodową przyjaźń. Aleksander wyraził zgodę na wizytę w Anglii, lecz jak zaznaczył dopiero po ślubie, bowiem pragnie zabrać ze sobą królową w państwową podróż. Natalia zabrała angielskie czarownice na spacer po magicznej Warszawie, coś co każdą w jakiś sposób zainteresowało.

Rufus ustalił też, że wyśle do Warszawy wybranych Aurorów zaś Polacy wyślą do Londynu swoich ludzi. Jednym z nich miał zostać Cormack, bowiem chociaż Tyberiusz wskazywał na zalety chłopaka, Gawain Robarts obiecał mieć oko na ludzi powiązanych ongi z Zakonem Feniksa. Lavender zaproponowano przedłużenie stażu w „Czarodziejskim Kurierze" a i redakcja „Proroka" chciała wysłać ją tam na dłużej, skoro znalazła wspólny język z miejscowymi. Zdołała też przekonać do siebie Ritę Skeeter, głośno chwaląc reporterkę. „Daleko zajdziesz dziewczyno" – miała powiedzieć.

Weasleyowie byli wściekli z powodu decyzji dawnej synowej. Nie mieli szans widywać Rose tak często jak wcześniej, lecz Lavender pozostała nieugięta. Ron nie szalał, lecz lepiej dla Rose by pozostała daleko od zamieszania. Nic więc dziwnego, że wściekłość Artura Weasleya rosła coraz bardziej.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry Potter faktycznie cierpiał. Poprzysiągł nigdy nie próbować pić potwornego wynalazku jakim była wódka, nie skoro nie dawał rady nawet Ognistej. Ginny i Audrey o niego dbały, lecz i tak pragnął wrócić do domu. Dlatego pewnie nie wiedział o pułapce, którą zastawiono na Artura. Co nie znaczy, że nie próbował ostrzec teścia.

Niedługo po powrocie do Anglii udał się z Ginny na obiad do jej rodziców. W miarę możliwości co niedzielę odwiedzali Norę, często spotykając Billa czy George'a. Ów okres był naprawdę wspaniały, bowiem zdawało się, że po raz pierwszy od dawna są zjednoczeni. Ron znalazł spokój pracując w Hogsmeade a także akceptację i przyjaźń Madam Rosmerty. Nie szalał już i nawet próbował zawrzeć pokój z Harrym.

\- Ledwo zdołałem się wyrwać – mówił z dumą – w restauracji jest ruch właściwie cały czas, zaś odkąd do Hogwartu przybyli uczniowie stoliki po prostu są zajmowane na pniu.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – powiedział Harry – i… - dodał po chwili – jestem pełen podziwu, że sobie radzisz, ja czasem jak mam urwanie głowy w Biurze, nie wiem w co ręce włożyć.

\- Jakbyś stary potrzebował pomocy – zaczał Ron.

\- Dzięki, na pewno się zgłoszę – zapewnił Harry – ale czy mogę zostawić Madam Rosmertę z tym całym bałaganem? – zapytał niewinnie.

\- Faktycznie ma się te zobowiązania.

Dzięki naukom Ginny, Harry rozumiał, że pewność siebie Rona praktycznie nie istniała. Brak poczucia własnej wartości z powodu bycia najmłodszym synem rodziny bez znaczenia go niszczył i teraz wychodził na prostą. Potrzebował zapewnienia o swej wartości bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, zaś Harry zamierzał mu w tym pomóc. Ginny wyjaśniła, że Ron pił i szalał by znaleźć akceptację i chociaż na chwilę być kimś poważanym.

Po chwili Molly zawołała syna by porozmawiać o sprawach związanych z restauracją. Ron pracował naprawdę bez zarzutu i razem z Rosmertą uznały, że być może warto powierzyć mu bardziej odpowiedzialne obowiązki. „ _Dajesz sobie radę synu_ " – szeptała – „ _razem z Rosmertą zdołacie zadbać o wszystko co najważniejsze, ja zaś zajmę się filią na Pokątną oraz planowaniem kto wie, może filii w Warszawie?"._ Ron puchł z dumy, kiedy matka opowiadała ileż to może dzięki niemu zrobić. Czuł się doceniony.

Artur zaś zaczął rozmowę z Ginny i Harrym. To właśnie wtedy atmosfera uległa pogorszeniu, po tym jak zeszła na tematy politycznie. George wyszedł wcześniej, wymawiając się obowiązkami w pracy, zaś Bill koniecznością pomocy w znalezieniu zajęcia rodzinie Fleur. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Odwiedziłeś tego satrapę Orłowskiego – zaczął Artur.

\- Króla magicznej Polski? – zapytała Ginny – był naprawdę czarujący, nazwał mnie ognistym klejnotem Anglii a jego narzeczona...

\- Puste słowa, jak możesz nadawać znaczenie pustym słowom, podczas kiedy ten satrapa sprzeciwia się nadaniem praw Mugolakom! – krzyczał obrażony Artur.

\- Puste, czy nie, był dla nas uprzejmy a ja nie widzę powodu by być nieuprzejmą dla osób, które mnie nie skrzywdziły – przerwała Ginny – dość złego uczyniłam pochopną oceną Elaine Scrimgeour, która pomściła krzywdy Harry'ego i…

\- … przez nią Ron trafił do Munga! – krzyczał Weasley.

\- Trafił tam przez swoje winy – powiedziała Ginny – Elaine nie kazała mu szaleć w mugolskich pubach ni się upijać. Sława to ciężar i niewielu potrafi ją udźwignąć. I ja miałam problemy, których nikt nie umiał rozwiązać i dopiero mugolska medycyna postawiła mnie na nogi. My czarodzieje nie doceniamy Mugoli.

\- Prawda – skinął głową Artur, źle rozumiejąc słowa córki – zawsze to postulowałem.

\- Polacy mają całe Departamenty pracujące nad połączeniem magii i technologii Mugoli, zaś magopsychiatria jest stosowana w leczeniu od dwudziestu lat. Możemy się od nich uczyć!

\- Od nich? Oni zamykają wilkołaki w zamkniętych osadach a dzieciom Mugoli nie dają praw wyborczych. To złe droga!

\- A jaka jest dobra? – zapytał ostro Harry – wywoływanie zamieszania jak Czyściciele? Czy tego chce Zakon dla Anglii, chaosu oraz przelewu krwi?

\- A więc zostałeś człowiekiem Scrimgeoura, Harry – powiedział smutno Artur.

\- Jestem Aurorem – wyjaśnił mężczyzna – przysięgałem chronić mieszkańców naszego kraju przed przestępcami. Nie obchodzi mnie w imię jakiej ideologii stosują przemoc. Walczę z czarnoksiężnikami i przestępcami, nie zaś z Ministrem Magii czy rządem magicznej Polski.

\- Ani ja – zawtórowała Ginny – tato, wojna dobiegła końca przed laty.

\- Nie dla mnie – odparł smutno Artur - czy wy nie widzicie, że Scrimgeour próbuje na stałe zająć fotel Ministra i pozmieniać prawa. Siły przeciwników zmian rosną i tylko czekać aż wprowadzą zmiany podobne jak na wschodzie. Przywileje starych rodów nie tylko zostaną zachowane, ale wręcz wzmocnione Nie tego oczekiwał Dumbledore, Harry – dodał smutno.

\- Dumbledore pragnął pokonać Voldemorta, co mu się udało. Nie zawahał się jednak ponosić kosztów – odparł gorzko chłopak nie miałem dzięki niemu dzieciństwa a potem razem z Ronem i Hermioną zostałem wysłany na śmiertelnie niebezpieczną misję. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy dyrektor pochwaliłby zmiany czy nie. To nie moja walka lecz jego i nie zrujnuję życia mego syna i dzieci, które mam nadzieję mieć dla jego planów. Nie stanę przeciw Ministerstwu bo nikomu nie szkodzą. Zakon walczy o przegraną sprawę, która nie ma sensu.

Próbował ostrzec teścia, że Ministerstwo podejrzewa ich o nawiązanie kontaktów z Czyścicielami we Francji. Rozmowa przeszła w kłótnię i słowa nie dotarły do adresata. Harry czuł się podle ze względu na Ginny, muszącą patrzeć na podziały między mężem a ojcem. Nikt nie powinien stawać wobec podobnych sytuacji.

\- Mój ojciec dokonał wyboru i postanowił toczyć swoją grę polityczną – zapewniła go, kiedy wrócili do domu na Grimmauld Place – ty zaś łapiesz czarnoksiężników a ja zamierzam pracować nad wprowadzeniem psychiatrii do naszej sztuki uzdrowicielskiej. Jesteśmy rodziną, ale możemy wybierać własne ścieżki. A co do nowych dzieci… – zniżyła konspiracyjnie szept.

\- Tak? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Chyba niedługo James będzie miał rodzeństwo – odparła – dopytywałam się, czy nie ma przeciwwskazań i jeśli byś chciał...

\- Ginny! – krzyknął całując ją namiętnie – to, to cudownie ale czy to bezpieczne? Nie chcę byś znowu, być znowu cierpiała.

\- Nie będę – zapewniła – rozmawiałam z doktorem Jonesem i powiedział, że jeśli będę przychodzić na regularne wizyty powinno być dobrze i obniży mi dawkę leków do minimum. Poza tym Audrey radziła bym porozmawiała z magopsychiatrą w Warszawie.

\- Zrobimy tak – zgodził się Harry – ale kobieta w ciąży powinna podróżować tak daleko? Teraz nie ma sprawy, lecz jak zajdziesz w ciążę.

\- Odstawiłam już jakiś czas temu leki doktora Jonesa, powiedział, że moje problemy wynikały z nierównowagi hormonów, czy coś, i że problem mógł być jednorazowy.

Niedługo potem faktycznie odwiedziła w Warszawie magopsychiatrę, doktor Borkowską. Kobieta przyjmowała pacjentów w gabinecie w szpitalu imienia Wandy, niedaleko Smoczej. W przeciwieństwie do świętego Munga, tutejszy budynek nie znajdował się w podziemiu, lecz pośrodku ulicy. Wchodzący nie musieli patrzeć na koszmarny manekin, lecz wchodzili normalnym wejściem, pod napisem „Ośrodek leczenia urazów magicznych imienia Wandy". Ginny nie miała pojęcia kim była owa tajemnicza Wanda, co nie chciała Niemca, lecz teraz to nie miało znaczenia.

Jak wyjaśniła recepcjonistka, oddział magopsychiatrii znajdował się drugim piętrze. Weszła do windy, odczuwając rodzaj zdenerwowania. Wyszła na jasny, chociaż nie sterylny korytarz, ze scaniami pomalowanymi w pastele. Stojące przy ścianie kwiaty ocieplały miejsce, coś co całkiem niedawno zostało wprowadzone w Mungu. Doktor Borkowska miała swój gabinet na końcu korytarza i już czekała na Ginny. Kobieta została przyjęta w przyjemnym, jasnym gabinecie z oknami wychodzącymi na ulicę Smoczą. Gabinet bardzo przypominał ten który widziała u doktora Jonesa w mugolskim Londynie, co ją zaskoczyło.

\- Pani Potter – zaczęła kobieta, przedstawiająca się jako Mira Borkowska – widzę zaskoczenie w pani oczach, z tego co wiem leczyła się pani u mugolskiego psychiatry i diagnoza brzmiała...

\- Zaburzenia hormonalne po urodzeniu dziecka, manifestujące objawy choroby dwubiegunowej – wyrecytowała Ginny.

\- To dość rzadkie, lecz zdarza się – zapewniła Mira Borkowska – a była pani leczona karbamezepiną w niskich dawkach i bez efektów ubocznych.

\- Tak, leki mi pomogły i.. pani jest… przepraszam, ale jestem zaskoczona nie spotkałam uzdrowiciela z taką wiedzę z mugolskich dziedzin.

W odpowiedzi Mira Borkowska tylko się zaśmiała, patrząc przyjaźnie na Ginny. Nie wydawała się urażona, a raczej ubawiona.

\- To zwyczajne pytanie cudzoziemca – wyjaśniła – rola magopsychiatry jest trudna i wymagająca. By praktykować muszę zarówno przejść trening Uzdrowiciela jak i skończyć mugolską medycynę ze specjalizacją w psychiatrii. W świecie Mugoli, jestem uprawioną do wykonywania zawodu psychiatry absolwentką Akademii Medycznej w Warszawie.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia… to naprawdę coś – bąknęła Ginny.

\- Dziękuję, dlatego pewnie większość magopsychiatrów do czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli, lub ci co mają dziadków Mugoli tak im łatwiej. Lecz proszę mi powiedzieć o swym stanie.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, a uzdrowicielka zaklęła długopis by sam pisał. Kobieta kiwała głową słuchając obaw Ginny co do dobra dziecka, gdyby podróżowała przez Fiuu w ciąży.

\- Istnieje bezpieczne, chociaż dość drogie rozwiązanie pani Potter. Jakiś czas temu już nasi alchemicy znaleźli sposób na dodanie niektórych leków Mugoli do eliksirów w dość niskich dawkach, by nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla kobiet przy nadziei, a jednocześnie działających. Jedna fiolka starcza na tydzień, może półtora przy pani dawkowaniu.

\- Ile kosztuje fiolka?

\- Z wysyłką do Anglii wyjdzie około stu galeonów.

Ginny skinęła głową, po czym przekazała słowa Harry'emu. Harry oczywiście powiedział, że dla dobra siebie i ich dzieci winna przyjmować owe eliksiry i nawet nie rozmawiać o kosztach. Odziedziczył po rodzicach małą fortunę zaś po Syriuszu nie taką małą. Mógł sprowadzać dla żony kosztowne eliksiry zza granicy.

\- Departament Tajemnic winien zajmować się takimi właśnie rzeczami, nie zaś przepowiedniami, z których i tak nikt nie ma pożytku! – wyraził kiedyś głośno opinię.

Ginny opowiadała mu o magopsychiatrach, których specjalizacja uchodziła za najcięższą, bowiem wymagała łączenia wiedzy świata magii i Mugoli. Nic dziwnego, że byli oni raczej szanowanymi członkami społeczeństwa. Wspomniała o tym Hermionie a także o tym, że to zwykle dzieci z rodzin Mugoli wybierali owa niełatwą specjalizację.

\- Lecz i tak nie są dość szanowani, by dać im prawa wyborcze – upierała się Hermiona.

\- Tam wybory są i tak raz na kilkadziesiąt lat, zaś i tak zwykle wybierani są kandydaci z jednej z trzech rodzin, zresztą i tak często zawierających małżeństwa między sobą, więc to i tak nie ma znaczenia.

\- To zły system – upierała się Hermiona – nadal faworyzowani są czarodzieje czystej krwi, chociaż nazywają to inaczej i nadal tacy jak ja, dzieci Mugoli są uciszani – pisnęła histerycznie – jak możesz to popierać! Oni tam prześladują...

\- A po co mam walczyć o zmianę obcych praw? – zapytała Ginny – a poza tym Polacy nie prześladują Mugolaków po prostu mają dziwaczny system rządów i…

\- To zakamuflowane prześladowanie – upierała się Hermiona – ich król był dla ciebie uprzejmy bo jesteś czystej krwi, mnie traktował jakbym była głupia i nic nie warta, raz po raz wypominając pochodzenie! Jego ludzie zamordowali Remusa a wcześniej wywlekli ambasadorkę Francji.

Doszło między nimi do sprzeczki, a Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć Ginny. Młodsza czarownica, odkąd zaczęła swoją kampanię na rzecz propagowania psychiatrii w świecie magii coraz częściej spotykała się z arystokracją czystej krwi i zaczęła być nieco mniej krytyczna. To zwiększyło złość Hermiony, która zaczęła wchodzić na ścieżkę bez powrotu.


	19. Dora, Artur i triumf postępu

Betowała jak zwykle niezawodna Freja.

* * *

Reszta roku minęła bez większych emocji. Natalię bardzo pochłaniały przygotowania do ślubu oraz codzienne powinności, tak bardzo, że ledwie notowała upływ czasu. Odkąd dowiedziała się co też wyprawiała Anuszka, zaczęła traktować Lilianę nie tylko jak przyjazną duszę, lecz wręcz siostrę. Zdrada bolała i zaczynała się bać reakcji innych członków rodziny. Kuzynka Idalka była stoicką osobą, ale kuzyn Ziemowit... Cóż, jak każdy Słowianin miał gorącą krew, a co miał w sercu, to i na języku. Natalia uznała jednak, że wszystko wyjaśni się podczas wizyty u rodziców, gdzie miała szansę go spotkać. Poza tym, musiała zamknąć listę gości weselnych, więc musiała wiedzieć który z gości przychodzi sam, a kto z parą.

Myśl o ślubie zaczynała ją przerażać. Kochała swego narzeczonego i pragnęła z nim być, lecz wizja królewskich zaślubin przytłaczała. Oczywiście nie było mowy o skromnej uroczystości. Miała powinności wobec ludzi, ma być królową a królowe mają za zadanie pokazywać się ludziom. Z przyjemnością udała się w któryś listopadowy piątek do rodzinnego domu, czekały ją bowiem wielce miłe dni. Idalka przybyła nieco wcześniej razem ze swoją matką. Będąca w ciąży czarownica miała zasięgnąć rady starszych kobiet z rodziny, zaś matka Natalii miała największy dom, no i była przyszłą teściową króla. Narzeczony wykazał dużo mniej entuzjazmu, bo jak szczerze wyznał, nawykł do tego, by mieć ją przy sobie w sypialni.

\- Wrócę w niedzielę – zapewniała całując go na pożegnanie.

\- Byle nie za późno – mruknął, pogłębiając ów gest. Nie chciała wiedzieć kiedy i na kim wcześniej trenował francuskie pocałunki.

Z prawdziwą przyjemnością przekroczyła próg rodzinnego dworku. Staropolskie dworki miały w sobie ciepło, czego nie sposób powiedzieć o pałacach. Rodzice włożyli wiele wysiłku by ich dom był piękny i raz po raz namawiała narzeczonego by dał się namówić na wizytę u jej rodziny, lecz Aleksander pozostawał nieugięty. Czasem odwiedzali jej rodziców, ale tylko na niedzielny obiad.

W pokoju dziennym już czekały na nią matka, Idalka oraz ciotka Gertruda. Kobiety rozmawiały o czymś intensywnie, uśmiechając się do niej jak tylko weszła. Ciąża kuzynki była już bardzo widoczna, a młoda kobieta wręcz kwitła.

\- Wyglądasz zjawiskowo –pochwaliła ją kuzynka – widziałam zdjęcia z bankietu na zamku, klasyczna biżuteria ci pasuje.

\- To była rada mojej przyszłej teściowej, kazała mi założyć coś z rodowych zasobów. Nic tak nie zdobi kobiety jak klasyczne ozdoby i prosta szata.

\- Słusznie – chwaliła ją matka – musisz być bardziej elegancka niż Elaine Scrimgeour.

\- Tańczyłaś z angielskim Ministrem, wyglądał na całkiem przystojnego – wtrąciła kuzynka.

\- I doskonale prowadził, chociaż nie aż tak jak Sasza – dodała szybko – który to miesiąc Idalko? Pewnie wiele osób ci to mówiło, ale kwitniesz.

\- Niedługo zacznie się szósty – wyjaśniła – mój mąż bardzo dba o moje samopoczucie.

\- Nosisz w sobie jego dziecko, powinien dbać byś się dobrze odżywiała i… - zaczęła Natalia.

Trzy czarownice wybuchły głośnym, nieomal histerycznym śmiechem. Natalia nie rozumiała co takiego powiedziała, wspominając o diecie dla kobiet w ciąży. Przecież to ważne, by kobieta dbała o siebie oraz o dziecko. Reagowała dość nerwowo na równie jawne żarty ze swej osoby.

\- Czarownica w twoim wieku winna być bardziej świadoma – zganiła ją ciotka – przecież czytałaś „Poradnik dobrej czarownicy"!

\- Ale Idalka jest w ciąży – zaprotestowała Natalia – i tak czytałam a moja teściowa uznała za właściwe przepytywanie mnie. Czasem mam wrażenie, że gotowa jest wejść do naszej sypialni i sprawdzić czy wszystko.. ale ty jesteś w ciąży! – jęknęła.

\- Co nie znaczy, że mam pozostać wiele miesięcy bez bliskości męża – parsknęła Idalka wyraźnie ubawiona zawstydzeniem kuzynki – jemu mój brzuszek nie przeszkadza, a wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Będzie przy narodzinach dziecka? – zapytała Matylda, lekko skonsternowana. Może i była postępowa, ale w jej mniemaniu takie sprawy jak rodzenie dzieci, czy menstruacja winny pozostać w gronie kobiet. To ich święty-zaklęty krąg, który należy podtrzymywać. Niewiadomo tylko po co…

\- Oczywiście ciociu – odparła dziewczyna – powiedział, że to wstyd dla mężczyzny, by nie wspierać swej kobiety w podobnej chwili.

\- A nie będziesz się czuła niezręcznie? On cię zobaczy w dość… dość intymnej sytuacji, kiedy będziesz cierpiała, bo nawet eliksiry...

\- To także jego dziecko, zresztą chce być przy mnie. Ja zaś poczuję się pewniej mając go przy sobie. Ty też do tego dojdziesz już niedługo – ostatnie zdanie skierowała do Natalii patrząc na nią przenikliwie

\- Na pewno nie – zaperzyła się Natalia – będziemy mieli dzieci, ale nie, nie ma mowy, by Sasza…. Nie! – ostatnie „nie" wykrzyczała wręcz histerycznie. Ciotka wraz z Idalką patrzyły złośliwie to na Matyldę, to na jej córkę.

\- Ustaliłaś to z nim? – zapytała ciotka – mężczyzna ma prawo głosu.

Nie ustaliła, lecz nie wyobrażała sobie rodzenia dziecka przy nim. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym aspekcie małżeństwa. Prawdę powiedziawszy rozmawiali zadziwiająco mało o kwestii dzieci, co było dość nierozważne biorąc pod uwagę, że już niedługo złożą przysięgą na swą magię i podpisy na dokumentach. Żyli ze sobą jak mąż z żoną, lecz na razie piła eliksir, zaś kwestie dzieci pozostawiała przyszłości. Dalekiej przyszłości.

Rzecz jasna dużo rozmawiali. Planowanie królewskiego ślubu to niemałe wydarzenie i oboje musieli dostarczyć listę swoich przyjaciół i gości, których zamierzali zaprosić na wielce ważny dzień swego życia. Omawiali też inne sprawy, zaś Natalia już niejako jako stałe zajęcie czytała sprawozdania z Instytutu Alchemii oraz innych instytucji badawczych a także ze szkoły. Dyrektor donosił, że Anuszka jest pilnowana i nie sprawia problemów wychowawczych, chociaż chodzi przygaszona i czuje odepchnięta.

Zagryzła wargi czytając ów fragment. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że siostra miała dość tupetu, by robić z siebie ofiarę. Nie dość, że wymyślała rewelacje na jej temat, to jeszcze udawała wielce wrażliwą. Natalia drżała z oburzenia, lecz nie dała po sobie poznać swych emocji. Aleksander pozwalał jej siedzieć w swoim gabinecie i czytać oficjalne dokumenty, lecz pod warunkiem zachowania postawy dystansu. Rozmawiał z nią wówczas jak z doradcą, co napadało ją dumą. Nie, nie powinna myśleć teraz o tym jak bardzo ma dość Anuszki i jej niczym nie sprowokowanej zazdrości.

\- Zgodziłem się na propozycję Rufusa, oficjalna wizyta w Anglii podkreśli nasz sojusz – powiedział w którymś momencie, odkładając na bok jakiś raport.

Siedział za masywnym, mahoniowym biurkiem. Zajmował miejsce na wygodnym krześle, co jakiś czas popijając kawę z porcelanowej filiżanki. Nie wiedziała co czytał i dość szybko dał jej do zrozumienia, że ma nie zadawać pytań. „ _To sprawy państwowe. Informuję cię o tym, co powinnaś wiedzieć a reszta nie powinna cię zajmować" –_ wycedził. Zrozumiała przesłanie bardzo dokładnie. Zajmowała swoje miejsce na krześle dla gościa, podobnie jak on mogąc popijać tyle kawy ile potrzebowała i podgryzać przekąski. Dobroniega dbała by zdrowo się odżywiała.

\- Kiedy? – zapytała ostrożnie – w tym roku już nie ma możliwości…

\- W przyszłym oczywiście – dodał – Rufus proponował czerwiec. w rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart.

\- A co ty o tym sądzisz? – zapytała.

\- A ty? – odpowiedział pytaniem, wyraźnie żądając odpowiedzi.

\- Na pewno angielski Minister nie wybrał daty przypadkowo – zaczęła ostrożnie, czując na sobie jego oceniający wzrok – rocznica pokonania Voldemorta, to ważny dzień dla Anglików, zaś jeśli Rufus zaprosi tak ważnego gościa, z pewnością wbije polityczny kapitał na spotkaniu. To będzie taka pierwsza wizyta od dawna o ile pamiętam.

\- Tak – skinął głową – po pokonaniu Grindelwalda wielu odwiedziło Anglię, w tym mój dziadek. Wszyscy wówczas typowali Dumbledore'a na następnego Ministra Magii w Anglii, lecz on zawsze odmawiał i stał nieco z boku, by sterować tym wszystkim zza biurka. A potem pojawił się Voldemort. Interesująca paralela.

\- Zgadzam się – skinęła głową – lecz czy coś na tym zyskamy? Co możemy zyskać tak jawnie wspierając Rufusa? – spytała.

\- Znacznie mniej niż on – potwierdził Aleksander, przeczesując palcami swe długie włosy – lecz okażemy wsparcie stronie konserwatywnej, co ma niemałe znaczenie propagandowe.

\- Pokaże jasno nasze stanowisko, co powinno osłabić antymonarchistów – zauważyła.

\- Oraz agentów Czyścicieli – dodał – Rufus zyska na tym więcej ode mnie – zamyślił się – ale jeśli to dobrze rozegram, utrę nosa Lucjuszowi i innym, a przede wszystkim przedstawię światu moją królową. – tu uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, nachylił i złożył iście królewski pocałunek. Początkowo było to delikatne muskanie jego warg po jej, by później wpijając głębiej w nią zaczął masować jej szyję i głaskać jej dekolt… Po czym oderwał się od narzeczonej, uśmiechnął niewinnie i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając rozpaloną narzeczoną za co Natalia ze złości posłała poduszkę za Aleksandrem, ale tylko trafiła w drzwi. Obiecała sobie, że gdy tylko dotrze do sypialni, to JEJ król ją popamięta.

Nie skomentowała później słowem wspomnienia Lucjusza. Nie chodziło właściwie o Lucjusza, lecz o Hermionę. Niechęć do angielskiej czarownicy przeszła od niechęci do autentycznej wściekłości oraz zapiekłości. Poznała swego narzeczonego dość,by wiedzieć, że niełatwo dopuszcza do siebie ludzi, rzadko mając pewność, że za ich słowami o wierności nie kryje się chęć podwyższenia statusu.

Nic więc dziwnego, że między planowaniem ślubu oraz swojej pierwszej, państwowej wizyty jako królowa nie miała czasu myśleć nad podobnymi kwestiami co obecność męża przy narodzinach dziecka. Dotarło to do niej kiedy Idalka wspomniała swoje własne plany. Nie żeby uważała podobną kwestię za problem. Zawsze znajdą się jakieś ważne dokumenty do podpisania czy coś. Ciąża i porody należały do aspektów małżeństwa, których nie wyczekiwała. Chciała mieć dzieci oczywiście, lecz sam proces ich przychodzenia na świat..

\- Wątpię by Sasza miał czas i chęć na towarzyszenie mi w takim momencie – powiedziała sucho, wracając myślami do słów trzech czarownic.

\- Mężczyźni nie lubią kiedy zakładamy jak się zachowają – wyjaśniła ciotka – czyli z nim nie rozmawiałaś.

Ma szczęście chociaż Idalka nie uznała za właściwe by ją maglować. Omawiały najciekawsze wydarzenia jesieni, zaś przede wszystkim szaty na Bal Noworoczny na zamku. Natalia zaprosiła kuzynkę, lecz tamta wątpiła czy zdoła przyjść będąc w ostatnich tygodniach ciąży. Natalia zrozumiała i sama zaczynała intensywnie myśleć nad suknią. Liliana ofukała ją za sam pomysł założenia tej samej szatyco rok wcześniej.

Przegadała z kuzynką prawie całą noc. Co prawda Idalka jako kobieta w ciąży winna dbać o wypoczynek, lecz rozmowy o bankietach i wielkim balu nie pozwalały im spać. Ostatecznie młodej, zdrowej kobiety nie osłabi jeśli spędzi czas na plotkach.

Następnego dnia rzecz jasna miały problem ze wstaniem na śniadanie. Na śniadanie miała przyjść ciotka Helena, zaś potem miał dołączyć do towarzystwa Ziemowit ze swoją tajemniczą przyjaciółką, Niną. Pragnął zaprosić ją na ślub Natalii, lecz Natalia chciała poznać osobę, która miała przyjść na ten wielce ważny dzień. A poza tym była ogromnie ciekawa kogoż to poznał kuzyn i kto zainteresował go dość, by rozważał zaproszenie na równie istotną imprezę. Ziemowit miał wiele koleżanek i będąc osobą towarzyską nie miał problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z innymi, lecz nie wykazywał bardziej romantycznego zainteresowania jakąkolwiek czarownicą. Co jednak miało największe znacznie dla Natalii, nie komentował złośliwie jej zaręczyn. Znaczy komentował, lecz bez owej zapiekłości Anuszki. Nie zarzucał jej bycia kokotą czy używania podejrzanych eliksirów, a jedynie uznał Aleksandra, który w rozmowach z jej rodziną zachowywał uprzejmą powściągliwość za okropnego sztywniaka. „ _Ale ostatecznie to tobie ma się on podobać a nie mnie_ ".

\- Sztywność to jedno – powtarzała matka – lecz gorzej jeśli będzie się do ciebie odnosić jaki król do poddanej nawet kiedy jesteście sam na sam.

\- W sypialni to może być dość zabawne – zaczęła Idalia z diabolicznym uśmiechem – czasem bawiliśmy się z mężem w …

Natalia nie chciała słyszeć nic więcej. Miała naprawdę dość tłumaczenia, że Aleksander nie podkreśla raz po raz swego wysokiego statusu. Podczas oficjalnych sytuacji traktował ją z należnym przyszłej królowej dystansem oraz szacunkiem. Nie byli zwyczajną parą i słowa typu „kochanie" czy gesty czułości musiały zostać w prywatnych komnatach. Tak księżna Anastazja, ale i Liliana podkreślały, że społeczeństwo w dużej mierze oczekuje od króla i królowej by byli nieco posągowymi postaciami, zawsze nienagannie eleganckimi oraz pełnymi uprzejmego dystansu, usposabiając symbol trwałości państwa i tym podobne. Dlatego też mówili do siebie „pani" oraz „panie" nie pozwalając na bardziej bezpośrednie gesty niż trzymanie za ręce podczas wyjść, zaś kiedy szli na przyjęcia czuła rękę narzeczonego na swej talii. Bijące od dłoni ciepło koiło strach i stres, oraz wielce radowało.

Poza tym zdążyła zauważyć, że Aleksander, podobnie jak wielu mężczyzn, nienawidził publicznego okazywania uczuć. Pozwalał sobie na poufałość wyłącznie wobec bliskich osób sam na sam. Pamiętała jak podczas spotkań w „Magicznych Fusach" okazywał jej uprzejmość, lecz jednak dystans. Miał maniery nienagannego dżentelmena, lecz jednak istniał naturalny dystans. Natalii to nie przeszkadzało, a i rodzice zwykle uważali podobnie. Obawiali się go jednak i dlatego pewnie reagowali nerwowo. Zauważyła, że przyszła teściowa nieco zmniejszyła dystans do niej, rodzice pewnie potrzebowali czasu by mu z pełni zaufać.

Na pewno jednak nie zamierzała z nikim dyskutować niczego, co miało miejsca za drzwiami sypialni. Nie dawał jej powodów do narzekań, lecz było wystarczająco ciężko kiedy Anastazja zadawała bezpardonowo pytania. „ _Rola królowej polega na dbaniu o męża także w sypialni, zadbaj by znalazł w twoich ramionach wyciszenie i zadowolenie"._ Dość dokładnie pouczała ją co powinna robić by zadowolić mężczyznę. „ _Sypialnia to nie miejsce na wstyd_ ". Natalia naprawdę starała się zachować otwartość, lecz pewne pomysły nawet brzmiały nieznośnie. Nie protestowała kiedy nalegał by kochali się przy zapalonym świetle, chociaż dla niej starczyłby ogień w kominku, czy kiedy któregoś razu, pomimo swoich zapewnień o zachowaniu dystansu chwycił ją mocno kiedy tylko weszła do jego gabinetu któregoś poranka.

Obudziła się wówczas nieco później niż zwykle, a raczej nie została przez niego obudzona. Dobroniega jak zwykle przyniosła kawę z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym oraz podała lekkie śniadanie. Zjadła sama, bowiem jak wyjaśniła wiła, Sasza musiał przejrzeć jakieś ważne dokumenty. Zwykle nie przeszkadzała mu w takich sytuacjach, lecz wieczorem mieli przyjść na kolację ważni urzędnicy, zaś przy śniadaniu mieli omówić szczegóły.

\- List od Trudearoro – parsknął podchodząc do niej.

Dostrzegła ogień w jego oczach. Rzadko kiedy aż tak na nią patrzył, zaś zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, przycisnął usta do jej ust wpijając się w nie łapczywie. Wciąż miała na sobie koszulę nocną, toteż nawet nie zauważyła kiedy rozwiązał sznureczki na samej górze, odsłaniając piersi. Zwinnym ruchem pozbawił ją cienkiego, lekko prześwitującego ubrania, które wylądowało na dywanie. Próbowała rozsunąć jego szlafrok, lecz zaczął prowadzić ją w sobie znanym kierunku. Kiedy poczuła twarde drewno pod sobą zrozumiała gdzie jest.

\- Sasza co ty? – szepnęła czując gorący oddech przy uchu.

\- Wiesz przecież – odparł kpiąco, zakleszczając ją w ramionach.

Zdecydowanie biurko nie było wygodne, twardość drewna była dojmującym uczuciem. Przymknęła oczy usiłując zgadnąć co też go opętało, by wziąć ją równie gwałtownie na twardym biurku.

\- Tak, ale ty nigdy – wyjąkała kiedy skończyli, była zbyt zaskoczona by narzekać na niewygodę – i co miałeś na myśli pisząc o liście od Trudearoro.

\- Postanowił razem ze swoim … swoim kochankiem adoptować kociaka i przemalować mu futro na różowo. W międzyczasie zaś, zastosował na tymże kochanku jakiś rytuał z pogranicza czarnej magii i magii krwi, by – tutaj przystojna twarz Aleksandra została wykrzywiona w zniesmaczeniu – by go… uczynić brzemiennym.

\- Co? – krzyknęła zaskoczona – jak to _uczynić brzemiennym_?

\- By miał dziecko – wyjaśnił mężczyzna – opisał to jako sukces i przełom! Ohyda, z tego wyjdzie jakieś nieszczęście i..

\- Chodźmy na śniadanie – zaproponowała – rozumiem, że musiałeś się odreagować, ale kawa i śniadanie pomogą.

Skinął głową, usuwając z biurka resztki bałaganu. Podał jej też koszulę nocną i szepnął, że od dawna marzył by ją wziąć właśnie tam i że tylko z nią tego nie robił. Naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć nic więcej. Wiedziała, że miał przed nią wiele kobiet, lecz wolała o tym nie myśleć, nie porównywać z nimi. Zresztą one może i zadowalały go w alkowie, ale ona pełniła o wiele ważniejszą rolę.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało ile nieszczęść wyniknie z eksperymentu. Kiedy bowiem Trudearoro postanowił użyć rytuał, by uczynić swego kochanka brzemiennym, nikt nie skojarzył, że Mugole dokonujący przeszczepów organów często muszą zmagać się z problemem odrzucenia takowego przeszczepu. Lecz Trudearoro, wielki obrońca uciśnionych nie miał o tym pojęcia, a już na pewno nie o lekach stosowanych po operacjach To tyle jeśli chodzi o ich znajomość świata Mugoli. Jak na ironię wykazali się wielką indolencją podczas walki o szlamy.. Nikt z ideologów Czyścicieli nie zastanawiał się dogłębnie jak organizm dorosłego mężczyzny zareaguje na umieszczenie w ciele obcego elementu.

Ona zaś wolała myśleć o nowej sympatii swego kuzyna, niż dziwactwie Francuzów. Razem z Idalią zaczęły dzień od gorącej czekolady, którą osobiście przygotowała. Kilka razy też poczęstowała specyfikiem Saszę, który uwielbiał słodycze, jak wielu mężczyzn i chwalił ją pod niebiosa. Powiedzenie, że przed żołądek można dojść do serca miała rację bytu.

\- Uwielbiam czekoladę – westchnęła kuzynka – gdzieś ty się nauczyła takich sztuczek? – zapytała.

\- W mugolskiej Warszawie, kiedyś spróbowałam w czekolady u Wedla i postanowiłam sama spróbować takową przyrządzić – wyjaśniła mieszając różdżką w garnku z mlekiem- znam wiele świetnych miejsc po drugiej stronie.

\- Och pamiętam, kiedyś wyszłyśmy a spacer po pubach, całe szczęście miałaś eliksir! Ale zamierzam wyciągnąć z ciebie przepis na czekoladę.

\- Po prostu dzielisz tabliczkę na ząbki, a potem wrzucasz po ząbku do podgrzewającego się mleka cały czas mieszkając. Możesz też wrzucać po pasku, ale wtedy może się nie rozpuścić. Jak wolisz bardziej gęstą dajesz mniej mleka. Po tym zaś dosypujesz cynamonu lub migdałów – wyjaśniła Natalia – a jak już będziesz mogła pić, przyrządzę ci przysmak z nalewką domowej roboty, od rodziców Podolaka.

\- Zostaniesz królową zanim będę mogła pić, lecz skorzystam z zaproszenia.

Siedziały w pokoju dziennym, schodząc z drogi przygotowującym śniadanie matkom. Śmiały się i plotkowały, a Natalia poczuła jakby tracąc Anuszkę być może zyskała siostrę w osobie Idalii. Wcześniej relacje z kuzynką były bardzo dobre, lecz nie tak serdeczne. Nie wynikało to ze złośliwości czy niechęci, lecz raczej odmiennych środowisk w których się poruszały, odmiennego kręgu znajomych czy zainteresowań.

Oczywiście kilka lat temu Natalia była nieco inna i zarzekała się, że poświęci się wyłącznie karierze, nie tracąc czasu na równie bzdurne sprawy jak schadzki, czy randki. Mogła tym irytować krewne, zaś teraz zaczynała zachowywać bardziej normalnie. W końcu! Nie mogła jednak pozbyć z głowy okropnego wrażenia, że być może nagła zmiana w relacjach ma związek ze statusem społecznym jej przyszłego męża. Zachowywała się okropnie, lecz czy ktokolwiek mógł ją winić, skoro Anuszka zwyzywała ją od najgorszych, zaś rodzice nie ufali Saszy tylko za to kim był.

\- Cieszy mnie spotkanie z twoją rodziną, ale nie musisz mi opowiadać o rzekomych zaręczynach twojej kuzynki z …- usłyszała kpiący, kobiety głos.

\- Nie wymyśliłem niczego, zresztą poznasz Natalię i…

\- Kto ma mnie poznać? – zapytała popijając czekoladę i uśmiechając złośliwie.

Dostrzegła swego kuzyna w towarzystwie nieznanej sobie czarownicy. Siedziała wygodnie na swoim ulubionym fotelu, ubrana w wygodną, czarną szatę ze złotymi zdobieniami. Wyglądała zadziwiająco skromnie jak na przyszłą królową, lecz była w końcu w domu, zaś tylko kolczyki, jeden z pierwszych prezentów od Aleksandra, zdobiły uszy. Musiała ubierać się wielce elegancko na oficjalne okazje, zaś poza tym wybierała mniej formalne, za to było wciąż ładne, a przede wszystkim z odpowiednio wyciętym dekoltem, tak wyciętym, że mogła coś podobnego założyć tylko dla niego.

\- Witaj kuzynko – odezwał się Ziemowit z szerokim uśmiechem - poznaj proszę moją przyjaciółkę Ninę.

\- Ja.. – zaczęła owa czarownica wyraźnie zbita z tropu – nie wiedziałam, że... myślałam, że Ziemowit tylko tak opowiadał, że jego kuzynka... – jąkała się czarownica. Natalia mimo wszystko nie chciała kpić z dziewczyny. Uznała, że sama sobie wyznaczyła karę.

\- Podryw na kuzynkę? – zakpiła – dość marny sposób na oczarowanie kobiety, nie żebym była specjalistą w tej materii.

Nina sprawiała wrażenie poruszonej i wyraźnie zaskoczonej spotkaniem Natalii, na którą spojrzała z dość głupią miną. Sama Natalia zastanawiała się czy wyglądała równie bezradnie kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała się z Saszą w „Magicznych Fusach". Na razie jednak zachowała dla siebie swoje myśli, a jedynie zaczęła uprzejmą rozmowę z ową czarownicą.

Była to młodsza od niej kobieta z rodziny o podobnym statusie, co jej ród. Nina skończyła szkołę kilka lat wcześniej a obecnie pracowała w księgarni „Zaklęte Słowa". Opowiadała też o swoim chrzestnym, który ku radości rodziny prawdopodobnie zastąpi obecnego Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Ciotka Helena kiwała głową dokładnie w tym momencie, wyraźnie wskazując, że jej syn także znajdzie sobie odpowiednią towarzyszkę. Rozmawiała z Niną przez chwilę, która jednak była tak porażona faktem rozmowy z królewską narzeczoną, że zdenerwowanie wszystko psuło.

Dlatego pewnie Natalia dała sobie dość szybko spokój, kierując uwagę ku ciotkom i kuzynce. Zamierzała zapytać narzeczonego czy i ona miała minę przerażonego szczeniaczka podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Nina jednak sprawiała wrażenie uprzejmej dziewczyny i dlatego rzecz jasna zamierzała jej wysłać zaproszenie. Skąd mogła podejrzewać jaki ból głowy na nią czeka, właśnie za sprawą owej czarownicy?

\- Doskonale pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie – odparł Aleksander z uśmiechem – kiedy weszłaś do „Magicznych Fusów" patrzyłaś na mnie niepewna czy jestem tam naprawdę i niepewna czy powinnaś przekląć mnie za przebranie się za znanego czarodzieja czy jednak przyjąć, że jestem kim jestem i uciec. Nie zapomniałem też naszej pierwszej rozmowie z Instytucie Alchemii, kiedy na zadane pytanie odpowiedziałaś krótko, po czym ruszyłaś bardziej zainteresowana raportem niż mną.

\- Ale opanowałam się i mówiłam składnie.

\- Oczywiście i uwierz mi zrozumiesz jakie to rzadkie. A więc przestraszyłaś przyjaciółkę kuzyna, doskonale przywyknij. Masz już listę gości?

\- Tak, przed ostatnie godziny dzieliłam z mamą i ciotkami czas na dyskusje o gościach na ślub oraz przygotowaniach do narodzin dziecka Idalki. Ciotka Gertruda pęcznieje z dumy bo to pierwszy wnuk lub wnuczka, zaś moja kuzynka, co zrozumiałe odczuwa zdenerwowanie, a jej mąż postanowił być przy narodzinach dziecka. Usłyszałam, że powinnam myśleć o dzieciach ale wpierw muszę wyjść za mąż.

\- Już niedługo – zapewnił – a i nie powinniśmy zapominać także o rozmowach o dalszej przyszłości. Za niecały rok będziesz moją żoną i jak zakładam przy nadziei.

\- Z pewnością o to zadbasz – zaśmiała się.

\- I to nieraz, bowiem powinniśmy mieć gromadkę dzieci, trójkę a jeszcze lepiej czwórkę żeby było do pary. Zawsze z Lilianą mieliśmy nadzieję na młodszego brata lub siostrę – wyjaśnił.

\- Ma to sens, w każdym razie moja mama i twoja na pewno zacznę planować wszystko. Ciotka Gertruda będzie przy Idalce – nabrała powietrza i kontynuowała - To dobrze bowiem obecność doświadczonych kobiet pomaga. No ale jej mąż postanowił także być przy niej co...- zaczęła sceptycznie.

\- … co stanowi jego powinność i naprawdę nie rozumiem sceptycyzmu w twoim głosie. Chyba nie myślałaś, że w tak ważnej chwili zacznę czytać durne listy od Trudearoro.

Wyraz twarzy Natalii wskazywał, że tak właśnie myślała. Może nie o słowach od francuskiego Ministra, ale na pewno jakimś zajęciu nie oznaczającemu byciu blisko niej. Pragnęła by mama była przy niej, kiedy już przyjdzie co do czego, mogła znieść obecność teściowej ale na pewno nie jego. Nie ma mowy!

\- Zawsze pozostaje czekanie na zewnątrz i… – wyjaśniła.

\- Uznam to za kiepski żart – przerwał swoim nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem – w mojej rodzinie istnieje od lat zwyczaj, by ojcowie witali potomków na świecie, wcześniej wynikało to chęci pewności, że nikt nie podstawił dziecka, a i do dzisiaj ma to znaczenie.

\- Ale widoki bywają drastyczne i…

\- Masz mnie za jednego z tych płaczliwych durniów, co się boją kropki krwi? – syknął – kiedy jeden z moich krewniaków prawie zemdlał jak jego żona rodziła, żartom nie było końca.

\- A moje samopoczucie? – zapytała- szanuję twoje rodzinne dziedzictwo, ale narodziny dziecka to trudny moment bólu i wysiłku. Nie zniechęca to kobiet do posiadania dzieci, lecz twoja obecność uczyni wszystko cięższym, nie chcę byś mnie oglądał krzyczącą z bólu i słabą.

\- Moje wsparcie ci zaszkodzi? – był naprawdę wściekły a magia wokół niego wirowała – jak możesz tak myśleć?! Mamy być ze sobą na dobre i na złe a ty już zapowiadasz, że odepchniesz mnie w chwili słabości.

To była pierwsza tak poważna kłótnia. Nie słuchał jej głęboko przekonany o swej racji. Nie rozumiał, że dla niej pewne momenty są trudne. Postanowił swoje, wiedział czego pragnie i zamierzał narzucić swoje zdanie. I nie zareagował dobrze kiedy uznała, że w XXI wieku nie trzeba potwierdzać legalności dziecka przez obecność ojca przy porodzie. Nie byli dziedziczną monarchią. Co prawda w wyniku elekcji tron wędrował między przedstawicieli trzech spowinowaconych ze sobą rodów, raczej między kuzynami niż w prostej. Niemniej jednak czasy się zmieniły, ale …. Zatem jak przyjdzie co do czego, prócz bólu porodowego, łagodzonego przez eliksiry, będzie znosić obecność męża i teściowej.

Przygryzła wargę, czując że nadchodzi jeden z trudnych momentów. Mama i ciotki ostrzegały przed różnicą statusów i możliwością, że on zechce narzucać swoje pomysły. Jakaś część jej natury okazywała radość, że ukochany zamierza być przy niej w ważnej chwili, lecz inna…inna nie chciała być widziana w chwili słabości.

\- Potrafisz wymyślić lepsze argumenty – podsumował jej przemowę – oczywiście, że będziesz w takiej chwili wrażliwa i potrzebowała pomocy. I obrażasz mnie samą myślą, że mógłbym przestać cię pragnąć z tego powodu. Uznam, że zaczynasz ulegać typowemu dla kobiet przedślubnemu zdenerwowaniu a Dobroniega przyniesie ci meliski. – odparował zły i rozczarowany, bo liczył na „małe co nieco" w alkowie, ale ta kłótnia skutecznie odebrała mu ochoty. Po chwili oklumencji jednak uznał, że nie powinien się denerwować na ukochaną. Zostawi to dla Francuskiego Ministra. A z Natalią spożytkuje swoją energię w dość przyjemny sposób.

Miała go ochotę przekląć za takie słowa. Lepiej, by zbagatelizował sprawę niż się obraził, ale czasem był taki niewrażliwy! Nie miała mu za złe odmiennego zdania, ale swej niechęci do choćby wysłuchać jej, okazać zrozumienia wątpliwościom. Wyszła do łazienki aż drżąc ze wściekłości i musiała wziąć zimny prysznic by się uspokoić.

Kiedy wskoczyła do ciepłego łóżka spojrzał na nią przelotnie. Dostrzegła w jego oczach złość, ale też … czyżby naprawdę poczuł się zraniony jej słowami? Ale przecież nie mówiła nic jemu na złość! Naprawdę nie czuła się komfortowo na myśl o rodzinnym porodzie, wolała obecność uzdrowicieli. Pewnie dlatego oczekiwała, że po prostu pójdą spać. Niedoczekanie, a ona zrozumiała słowa starszych kobiet, że to kobiety nie mężczyźni potrzebują nastroju i rozluźnienia przez zbliżeniem. Leżała na boku, kiedy poczuła znajome uczucie łaskotania, kiedy zaczął całować jej szyję.

Po chwili szybkim, zgrabnym ruchem przewrócił ją na plecy zachowując jakby nigdy nic. Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć podciągnął jej koszulę nocną, co sprawiło, że zagryzła zęby ze złości. Mężczyźni bywają wrażliwi, niczym uderzenie między oczy. Nadeszła jedna z tych właśnie chwili, zaś zamiast zadowolenia czuła wściekłość.

\- Sasza? Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytała.

\- Chyba wiesz – zakpił nachylając się nad nią – mieszkasz ze mną od długich miesięcy. Nie zamierzasz się chyba dąsać? – zakpił.

Nie miała możliwości by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Złożył na jej ustach gorący, namiętny pocałunek wytrącając z jej stanu. Nie potrafiła odmówić, nie chciała, a jedynie poddała mu się, czując rosnącą gwałtowność. Wolała żeby okazywał swoją namiętność w nieco bardziej subtelny sposób. Przytulił ją mocno, coś co uznała za zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze niż wcześniejszą działalność.

\- Nie dąsam się – szepnęła.

\- Powiedzmy, jak mogłaś zasugerować, że moja obecność jest ci przykrą?! – zapytał wyraźnie urażony do żywego – czy uciekniesz gdy zobaczysz mnie w chwili słabości?

\- Pomogę w chwili słabości, ale zostałam wychowana w przeświadczeniu, że narodziny dziecka to kobieca sprawa i że kobiety winny towarzyszyć w jakiej chwili, by wspierać i nabierać doświadczenia. Rolą mężczyzny jest czekać.

\- Rozumiem, chyba – powiedział spokojniej – lecz zdania nie zmienię, zresztą nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, nacisk rodziny.

Przygryzła wargi. Tego właśnie się obawiała, że tak czy siak to on zacznie podejmować decyzje. Mogła zrozumieć jego punkt widzenia i chyba naprawdę poczuł się dotknięty jej słowami. W życiu by tego nie powiedziała, gdyby nie doprowadził jej do szału swoim tonem ogłaszania decyzji. Dokładnie przez tym ostrzegała matka.

\- A ja? – spytała – a twoje osobiste przekonania?

\- Kochanie – uśmiechnął się kąśliwie – jesteś bystra, a jeszcze się nie zorientowałaś, że królowie wiodą życie nie o jakim marzą, lecz takie które spełnia oczekiwania? Królowych to także dotyczy. Nie bez powodu pozwalałem sobie na okazjonalne ucieczki do mugolskiej części, by koncentrować się na tym, na co mam ochotę _nie zaś_ oczekiwaniach.

\- Mam świadomość, coraz większą świadomość, powinności jakie mnie czekają ale...

\- To nie kwestia powinności jak czytanie dokumentów, lecz wizerunku – wyjaśnił przywołując bezróżdżkowo futrzane nakrycie- oczekuje się od nas określonego zachowania, zarówno jeśli chodzi i społeczność jak i rodzinę. Moi krewni niespecjalnie lubią wywrotowe idee a małżeństwo z tobą to wiele – odparł, po chwili patrząc na ukochaną - Teraz muszę, oboje musimy, ich przekonać o szacunku do tradycji, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o drobne ustępstwo. Postanowiłem poślubić kobietę, którą sam wybiorę niewiele robiąc sobie z kwestii statusu i posagu, lecz teraz…

\- ... musisz pokazać, że nie jesteś wywrotowcem, chociaż zamierzasz poślubić dziewczynę z ludu – dokończyła nakrywając się szczelnie – i dlatego pokażesz poszanowanie dla starej, rodzinnej tradycji.

\- Tak, zwłaszcza, że się z takową zgadzam.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona nie miała bladego pojęcia o grze wywiadów. Harry co prawda próbował ostrzec swego teścia, że Ministerstwo podejrzewa Zakon Feniksa o kontakty z Francuzami, lecz niewiele wskórał. Wyrażanie sympatii dla rządów Trudearoro uchodziło za przejaw złego smaku, ale nie przestępstwa. I Artur Weasley jak i Kingsley o tym wiedzieli.

Tonks, teraz każąca się nazywać Dorą, zapowiedziała, że nie będzie ich więcej wspierać. Strata Remusa wstrząsnęła nią do głębi, co widzieli jej przyjaciele. Odmówiła dalszych zagrywek politycznych, za radą matki zamierzając zająć się dziećmi. Poprosiła też o przydział do mniej niebezpiecznych zadań. W tym celu poszła na spotkanie do Harry'ego, Szefa Biura Aurorów.

\- Jak się masz Tonks? – zapytał Harry – jeśli mogę cokolwiek zrobić dla ciebie i dzieci..

\- Mama mi pomaga- wyjaśniła – Teddy i Syriusz czują się raźniej w towarzystwie Narcyzy i Cygnusa. Dziękuję, ja przyszłam właśnie w tej sprawie. Teraz kiedy jestem wdową nie mogę chadzać na akcje, nie chcę by moje dzieci zostały sierotami.

\- Rozumiem, dlatego widziałem twoje wymówienie? – spojrzał cynicznie na kuzynkę i po chwili wypowiedział dość mocne słowaNie zgadzam się ! – zaprotestował, po czym złagodniał widząc jej wyraz twarzy – możesz się przydać w Biurze inaczej. – spojrzał na siostrę cioteczną z dość przenikliwą miną

\- Jak? – zapytała sceptycznie myśląc jednocześnie _„Jak on się zmienił od wojny i odkąd przebywa z Rufusem, Snape'em i Malfoyami. To już nie ten porywczy chłopak, ale cynik grający na uczuciach"_

\- Możesz zajmować się rekrutacją i sprawdzaniem kandydatów, możesz szkolić. – wyliczał szef - Siedząc za biurkiem nadal pozostaniesz Aurorem, a jednocześnie dzieci nie będą narażone.

\- Dziękuję Harry, nie pomyślałam o tym, jestem taka rozbita! Tak, pomogę ci z papierkami, dziękuję.

\- A jeśli szukasz kogoś do opieki nad dziećmi…

\- Mama się nimi zajmuje i powiedziała, że mogę zostać. Ma duży dom, a ja… - zawiesiła głos, próbując przełknąć płacz - ja chyba nie dam rady mieszkać u siebie. Rozumiem dlaczego mama po śmierci taty nie mogła tam mieszkać. Ja teraz noszę wspomnienia i ojca i Remusa i tamten dom, za wiele na mnie ściąga. Posiadłość rodziny Lestrange jest dość duża dla nas wszystkich.

Cygnus promieniał na wieść o tym, że Syriusz James zamieszka z nimi na dobre. Już planował ze swoim „wujkiem" wyścigi na miotle i wszystko, co tylko aktywne dzieci mogę zrobić. Dokładnie w czasie kiedy Nimfadora Lupin rozmawiała o swych planach zawodowych, dwóch małych metamorfomagów zmieniało sobie kolor włosów ku radości obserwującej ich Belli. By jeszcze bardziej rozbawić ciotkę (nawet Syriusz wiedział że to samobójstwo mówić na nią ciocia-babcia) zmienili swoje włosy tak, by przypominały jej burzę loków.

\- Ciociu, ciociu możemy polatać? – prosił Cygnus przyjmując najbardziej proszące oczy szczeniaczka, na jakie było go stać.

\- Prosimy! – dodał Syriusz James, naśladując krewniaka.

\- Och wy małe potwory, wiecie jak zmiękczyć serce ciotki – zgodziła się kiwając głową na znak zgody.

Lecz decyzja młodej Auror nie wszystkim się podobała. Kingsley widział jak wchodziła do gabinetu Harry'ego, na umówione wcześniej spotkanie. Oczywiście spotkanie z Szefem Biura nie stanowiła niczego nadzwyczajnego, toteż wrócił do swoich zajęć. Miał do przygotowania raport z ostatniego miesiąca, a nienawidził papierkowej roboty. Owszem regularne sprawozdania ułatwiały wszystkim życie, lecz były naprawdę nieznośne.

Nie mógł jednak narzekać. Afera z Ronem wielce mu zaszkodziła i musiał ciężko pracować by odzyskać zaufanie. Lecz Kingsley świetnie walczył i dbał o ludzi w swoich zespołach, toteż z czasem odzyskał swoją pozycję. Tego zaś potrzebował, bowiem pragnął chodzić po Nokturnie bez konieczności zdawania regularnych raportów. Tam znajdowano informatorów, a Kingsley nie tylko spotykał takowych, lecz szukał przede wszystkim przybyszy z Francji.

Agenci Czyścicieli mieli coraz większe problemy z przybywaniem do Anglii, bowiem zaczęto wzmacniać granice. Co więcej, Rufus zdołał przekonać mugolskiego premiera do zgody na zwiększenie kontroli na granicach tak lądowych jak i na lotniskach. Z tego powodu potrzebowali dodatkowej pomocy przy przekraczaniu granic. Minister Trudearoro słał jednak hojnie pieniądze na wsparcie przyjaciół za granicą.

Kingsley nie wiedział, lecz ostatnio francuskie Ministerstwo wprowadziło tak zwany podatek równościowy. Oficjalnie, chodziło o wyrównywanie różnic między uprzywilejowanymi grupami, jak stare rody czarodziejskie a potrzebującymi jak nazywał Szafarzy, wilkołaków czy Mugolaków. Pieniądze miały iść na szeroką akcję edukacyjną oraz promocję idei wolnościowych, tak nazywano wspieranie ich zwolenników za granicą. Protestujących przeciw takowym podatkom oskarżano o „myślozbrodnię uprzedzenia", co groziło coraz poważniejszymi konsekwencjami. „ _Uprzedzenia trzeba wyrywać z korzeniami niczym chwasty, inaczej nigdy nie zbudujemy nowego, wspaniałego świata dla nas wszystkich_ " – mówił swoim pełnym zaangażowania tonem.

Widok pakującej swoje rzeczy Tonks przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na stratę kolejnej, doświadczonej i ważnej osoby. Śmierć Remusa była dla nich tragedią, lecz strata jego żony mogła być prawdziwym nieszczęściem.

\- Odchodzisz? – spytał.

\- Nie z pracy, ale Harry zaproponował bym zajęła się szkoleniem rekrutów – wyjaśniła - po śmierci Remusa potrzebowałam czasu i wszystko przemyślałam. Moi synowie nie mogą stracić i mnie.

\- Doskonały pomysł – skinął głową – na pewno znajdziesz z nimi wspólny język i będziesz miała więcej czasu dla naszych spraw – dodał zadowolony.

\- Nie Kingsley, nie będę się zajmować polityką – oznajmiła poirytowana zachowaniem kolegi _„Co za burak"_ – straciłam męża i muszę bez niego chować naszych synów. Nie zmienię zdania i nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z Francuzami.

Po powrocie z Polski Tonks zapowiedziała, że ma dość. Wówczas jednak Kingsley liczył, że jak minie żałoba kobieta wróci do nich i postanowi wspierać ich działania. Nic podobnego jednak nie miało miejsca, a co gorsza stawała się coraz bardziej stanowcza w swoich postanowieniach. Z niezrozumiałego dla Artura i Kingsleya powodu obwiniała Francuzów o śmierć Remusa, a to przecież Justycjariusze go zabili. Francis i Louis próbowali pomóc, a niedługo potem zginęli w karczemnej bójce.

Wielokrotnie omawiano możliwe przyczyny ich śmierci, lecz prawie nikt z ich grupy nie wierzył w przypadek. Ni z tego ni owego naraz ktoś ich napadł, do tego ciał nie pokazano publicznie. Zdaniem Kingsleya sprawa śmierdziała i to bardzo mocno, ale nie mieli bezpośrednich dowodów.

\- Komuś przeszkadzały wolnościowe idee Ministra Trudearoro – mówił Artur – ale komu? Myślisz, że ten satrapa Orłowski kazał ich usunąć?

\- Może nie osobiście, lecz jego zwolennicy z pewnością – dodał Kingsley – ludzie ni z tego ni z owego umarli? To nie ma sensu! Musimy uważać, Scrimgeour zaczął się przyjaźnić z tym człowiekiem.

Angielskie gazety rzecz jasna pokazywały zdjęcie angielskiego Ministra obok jak zawsze nienagannego Aleksandra, zaś obok Elaine stojącą obok Natalii. Wieszczono przyjaźń na poziomie krajów praz między politykami, a artykuły były wręcz entuzjastyczne. Rufus Scrimgeour mógł uważać swoje stanowisko Ministra za bezpieczne, bowiem porządkował tak sprawy krajowe jak i międzynarodowe.

Niedawno Bertie Higgs zwołał zebranie całego Departamentu, gdzie obecni byli także przedstawiciele Biura Aurorów, na czele z Harrym. Zapowiedź ścisłej współpracy z Polską stanowił fakt, którym należało się pochwalić zaś Kingsley miał dość rozumu i doświadczenia by podejrzewać, że chodzi o znacznie więcej niż wymianę dyplomatyczną.

Harry wielokrotnie kilkakrotnie ostrzegał Artura. Wprost sugerował, że Zakon Feniksa jest obserwowany i podejrzewany o kontakty z zagranicą. Lecz teść, teraz całym sercem zajmujący walką o prawa Mugolaków, nie zamierzał rezygnować. „ _Nikt nas nie zmusi do zmiany stron oraz rezygnacji z ideałów_ ". Dołączała też do nich Hermiona, która nareszcie poczuła się w pełni zadowolona z życia. Spotykała się z innymi czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia, przekonując by nie dawali się tradycjonalistom a walczyli o swoje. Tylko dzięki temu mogła wrócić do domu by odgrywać rolę idealnej damy z towarzystwa, nieświadoma ile wrogich oczu ją obserwuje.

Największym wydarzeniem końca roku było uroczyste otwarcie próbnego oddziału magopsychiatrii. Nie magopsychiatrii w takim sensie jak w Warszawie, lecz zaproponowanie by w Mungu wybrani uzdrowiciele uczyli się mugolskiej psychiatrii, a zwłaszcza poznawania takich schorzeń jak depresja czy zespół stresu pourazowego.

Dumna Ginny wygłosiła przemówienie i przygotowała cały wykład nad sukcesami i osiągnięciami tej nauki w Warszawie. Mniej lub bardziej świadomie piekła niejedną pieczeń czy jednym ogniu, bowiem nie tylko zajmowała się działalnością edukacyjną jak na żoną bohatera przystało, pokazywała korzyści wynikłe z poznawania nauk Mugoli a jednocześnie pośrednio wspierała politykę Ministerstwa, pokazując korzyści ze zbliżenia z Polską. Ginny być może i nie patrzyła na ową sprawę, lecz obecna a wykładzie Elaine z pewnością tak uważała, klaszcząc dość entuzjastycznie. Nie było już cienia wrogości między czarownicami.

\- W Polsce, to czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia zwykle studiują mugolską psychiatrię i psychologię, bowiem im najłatwiej przeniknąć do niemagicznej społeczności. Są wielce szanowanymi osobistościami dzięki temu. Magopsychiatra o której mówię jest i nich znana od dwudziestu lat i od dwudziestu lat czarodzieje nie muszą cierpieć z powodu całkowicie wyleczalnych chorób – mówiła mimowolnie gładząc się po brzuchu – ja sama czułam się więźniem we własnym ciele. Winiłam siebie za emocje, które nade mną panowały, a po prostu cierpiałam. Cierpiał także mój brat, bowiem nikt nie pomyślał, że być może choroba a nie złość pchnęła go do szalonych czynów. Kto wie ilu nieszczęściom możemy zapobiec?

Wielu kiwało głowami, a inni chociaż byli sceptyczni, to nie wściekli. Hermiona zagryzała ze złości wargi, żywiąc do Aleksandra Orłowskiego prawie taką samą niechęć jak ongi do Draco Malfoya. Lecz o ile szkolne wygłupy syna Lucjusza można było uznać za idiotyczne zachowanie rozpieszczonego księcia, nie zaś metodyczną wrogość jak w przypadku polskiego króla. Nie tylko podczas ich rozmów traktował ją niczym nierozważne dziecko, to jeszcze przy każdej okazji wyzłośliwiał nad jej zachowaniem oraz ideałami. Słyszała wiele na przyjęciach, zaś Amfitryta Greengrass wiodła prym w sztuce niezbyt subtelnych złośliwości. Co jakiś czas wspominała „drogiego Saszę", wypatrując każdego potknięcia Hermiony.

To nie tak, że dawna Gryfonka popełniała błąd za błędem. Owszem uważała zwyczaje za przestarzałe oraz denerwujące, lecz wbrew pozorom nie ogłaszała tego raz po raz i starała dostosować do panujących zasad. Odczuwała jednak irytację, która czasem dawała temu wyraz, zaś każde potknięcie było zauważone. Inni także takowe popełniali, lecz mogli liczyć na zrozumienie, lecz nie ona. A co gorsza Ginny i Elaine dołączyły do grona czarownic zachwyconych osobą Aleksandra, którego uważały za szarmanckiego dżentelmena.

\- Nazwał mnie złotą różą Anglii i zawsze dbał bym miała pełny kieliszek – mówiła zachwycona Elaine – kilkakrotnie tańczyliśmy, a on za każdym razem w tak uroczy sposób opowiadał o swoim kraju i całował w dłoń ilekroć prosił do tańca. Gdybym tylko miała mocniejszą głowę!

\- I biedny Harry, wrócił jako prawdziwe zombie – mówiła Ginny – mnie król nazwał ognistą panną i powiedział bym koniecznie nosiła czerwienie, chociaż winnam mieć świadomość, że rozpalam płomienie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową z frustracji. Żadna z czarownic nie rozumiała jej wątpliwości wobec dawnego przyjaciela Lucjusza. Wyjątkowo zgodnie uznały, że Gryfonka przesadza, a na pewno sprawę można załagodzić. Tylko, że ani Elaine ani Ginny nie padły ofiarą złośliwości Aleksandra: Jedna była półkrwi a druga czystej krwi, co naraz uderzyło Hermionę. Je traktował niczym właściwe partnerki do tańca oraz rozmów.

\- Uważaj na Amfitrytę Greengrass – ostrzegał Lucjusz – postanowiła wykorzystać spory między mną a Saszą dla własnych korzyści. Przedstawi każdą, minimalną wpadkę jako wielkie wydarzenie.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież jeszcze niedawno udawała twoją przyjaciółkę i... co uległo zmianie?

\- Interesy, lecz zachowaj ostrożność i czekaj na okazję by odpłacić im pięknym za nadobne.

Kiwnęła głową, lecz teraz miała inny cel: zachęcanie czarodziei z Ministerstwa by nie dali się czystokrwistym i rozmowy z dawnymi kompanami. Arystokraci jej nie akceptują a ona nigdy nie zdobędzie ich uznania i nie powinna nawet próbować. Nieliczni, jak syn pana Olivandera podzielali jej ideały. Syn wytwórcy różdżek miał buntownicze poglądy, lecz jako potomek szanownej rodziny czystej krwi mógł sobie pozwolić na znacznie więcej niż Hermiona. Okazywał jednak wsparcie dla idei Zakonu i wyraźnie nie cierpiał Polaków i ich skomplikowanego systemu prawnego. Chociaż bardziej chodziło mu o nację. Bardzo w tym przypominał wielu brytyjskich mugolskich polityków, którzy często cierpieli na amnezję wczesnej starości i nie pamiętali, co mugole zrobili podczas wojny wywołanej przez tego wariata, mugolskiego odpowiednika Voldemorta – nie tylko pod względem poziomu intelektu, manii wielkości, ale i wątpliwej jakości pochodzeniu.

\- Skąd nagle wszyscy tak bardzo interesują się Polską? Mają tam przyjaciół? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Odnowienie normalnych relacji dyplomatycznych to szansa na interes – wyjaśnił Lucjusz –zaś rodziny jak Nott czy Selwyn mają znajomych a także i dalekich krewnych za granicą. Lecz zanim Sasza zaczął zgrywać oburzoną moralność, to ja trzymałem w ręce karty. Przykładowo, krewna Domiceli Higgs wyszła za mąż za jednego z Poleskich, zaś Amfitryta Greengrass szuka męża dla swej córki właśnie tam.

O czym Lucjusz nie wiedział to fakt, że Dafne wróciła uwagę dorosłego już syna starszego brata Anastazji Orłowskiej. Szarmancki czarodziej zaoferował pomoc przy zwiedzaniu magicznej oraz mugolskiej Warszawy, co zarówno Dafne jak i rodzice obojga przyjęli z entuzjazmem. Dafne, jako córka dobrej rodziny nie skażonej związkami z Voldemortem stanowiła dobrą partię. Amfitryta robiła wiele by oczarować spotykanych Polaków, uważając wuja obecnie panującego króla, a jednocześnie syna jednego z poprzednich, za wielce obiecującego znajomego. Gdyby Dafne poślubiła syna księcia, zamknęła by usta wszystkim. W magicznej Polsce tytuły książąt i księżniczek nosiły wyłącznie dzieci wybranych w wolnej elekcji szczęśliwców, o ile urodzili się za panowania swych ojców. Tytuły zachowywano dożywotnio, lecz były one nie dziedziczne. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że korona wędrowała między przedstawicielami trzech rodów, w pewnym sennie dziedziczenie istniało. Dlatego Amfitryta uważnie, niczym zawodowy śledczy obserwowała Hermionę skrupulatnie notując każdą wpadkę, pisząc długie listy do Warszawy.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia nie miała pojęcia o intensywnej wymianie listów z Anglikami. Wówczas jeszcze nie straciła swego dawnego podziwu dla Hermiony, którą uważała za może nieokrzesaną, lecz na pewno odważną i inteligentną. Nie mówiła jednak tego przy narzeczonym, nie chcąc go drażnić. Zbliżały się Szczodre Gody i cała seria rodzinnych spotkań, które prawie zawsze stanowiły próbę nerwów i bez niekończących się dyskusjach o ślubnych detalach.

Ku niemałemu zdumieniu kobiety, matka znalazła wspólny język z Anastazją Orłowską. Obie miały zdecydowany charakter i rządziły w domu, jak w każdym polskim domu, zaś w trakcie rozmów o weselu wyszło, że mają dzielą zamiłowanie do klasycznej elegancji, białych lilii oraz kąśliwego komentowanie bieżących spraw społeczno-politycznych. I chociaż jedna była księżniczką a druga córką uzdrowiciela dogadywały się całkiem dobrze. Natalia się cieszyła, co zdecydowanie ułatwi jej życie.

\- Będziesz prowadziła dom otwarty, Matyldo – przyszła teściowa nie należała do osób, których oczekiwała w domu rodzinnym w grudniowy weekend – to niemała zmiana, lecz z radością we wszystkim pomogę.

\- Dziękuję – odparła szczerze pani Walewska i posłała księżnej uprzejmy uśmiech, pełen ciepła - Natalia raz po raz podkreśla ile otrzymuje pomocy i dobrych rad od pani księżno– powiedziała matka.

\- Katastrofa nie jest czymś, czego ktokolwiek sobie życzy – odparła sucho Anastazja – to mój obowiązek by przygotować twą córkę do roli królowej, co na szczęście ona rozumie i docenia. Dzisiejsze dziewczęta są takie niepoważne – odparła machając wachlarzem nieco zbyt impulsywnie, gdyż przechylił się i popsuł na co Matylda zareagowała niewerbalnym _Reparo_ wzbudzając podziw u matki Aleksandra - czy wyobrażasz sobie Matyldo co zrobiła córka mego kuzyna drugiego stopnia ze strony matki? – zapytała.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale zapewne nie chodzi o zwykłą niezręczność.

\- Przyszła na przyjęcie z okazji urodzin ojca w mugolskiej sukience, mugolskiej! Równie dobrze mogła wystąpić w nocnej koszuli! A co gorsza w koronkowej przed kolano i z dekoltem.

\- Skandal – przyznała druga czarownica.

\- Ja sama miałam ongi małą czarną, ale nosiłam takową kiedy musieliśmy załatwiać interesy po drugiej stronie. Lecz tylko wtedy! – nie dodała, że zakładała ją także podczas randek z mężem w komnacie przed narodzeniem następcy tronu. Jej mąż lubił takie klimaty, a ona jako dobra żona uważała, że jej obowiązkiem jest dbać o męża. Spotykała ją za to sowita zapłata, także po minięciu okresów połogu…

\- Mała czarna się bardzo przydaje. Natalia miała ongi kolekcję sukienek i płaszczy na mugolską modę, lecz mieszkając po ich stronie musiała się poruszać w sposób dyskretny.

\- Ależ oczywiście i to słuszne, ale na przyjęcie z okazji urodzin.

Natalia szybko poszła do pokoju, nie chcąc zostać posądzona o podsłuchiwanie. Powinna dbać o dobre relacje z Anastazją, która zresztą była pomocna. Teściowa, która nakazała mówić do siebie „matko", wspierała ją. Owszem bywała surową i wymagającą nauczycielką, tacy jednak bywali najlepsi i dzięki nim uczniowie zyskiwali najwięcej. Poza tym była sceptyczna, lecz nie złośliwa i generalnie pomocna.

Tym razem Szczodre Gody przebiegły zadziwiająco spokojnie, w każdym razie spokojniej niż w zeszłym roku. Nie odczuwała już takiego strachu jak rok wcześniej, bowiem chociaż wciąż plotkowano o ich nieoczekiwanych zaręczynach, to jednak przez rok Natalia dała się poznać jako bystra i zdolna do nauki, co nieco uspokoiło rodzinę króla. Anastazja oraz inni przedstawiali całą sprawę niczym ukłon króla w stronę uczciwych czarodziei klasy średniej, którzy ciężko pracowali dla swych rodzin i posiadali dużą dozę zdrowej ambicji. Natalia uważnie słuchała rad Anastazji i Liliany, przez co uniknęła większych wpadek, co zostało zanotowane. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony Granger nie walczyła z zasadami czy etykietą, lecz takowe przejmowała. I zaczynała budować swoją pozycję jako uczona królowa, wielce zatroskana o rozwój naukowy kraju.

Jedna wiadomość zelektryzowała wszystkich: w połowie grudnia Minister Trudearoro ogłosił wielce radosne wieści: zdołali osiągnąć coś, co uchodziło za niemożliwe, co napawało ich wielką dumą. Nie wiedział jednak, że nie można bezkarnie łamać zasad oraz praw natury. Wówczas jednak nikt nie podejrzewał najgorszego.

„ _Intensywne prace w Departamencie Tajemnic, dowodzonego przez niezwykle światłego oraz zdolnego czarodzieja, przyniosły nieoczekiwany sukces. Wraz w moim mężem, będziemy się cieszyć radością posiadania własnego dziecka. Tak, właśnie tak, bowiem transcendentna miłość między nami wyda owoc. Nasze dziecko stanowić będzie dowód porażki naszych wrogów, uważających nasze uświęcone związki za niezdolne wydać potomków" –_ napisał Minister.

Cała magiczna Europa uważnie obserwowała wydarzenia we Francji. Konserwatyści kpili z rządów Ministra Trudearoro, lecz gdyby naprawdę zdołali sprawić, by czarodziej nosił dziecko innego mężczyzny, dokonali by przełomu. Ci, co bardziej zorientowali w nauce Mugoli zachowywali sceptycyzm, wiedząc, że coś podobnego jest niemożliwe i wyczekiwali katastrofy. Nawet Hermiona zachowała sceptycyzm pamiętając lekcje biologii ze szkoły, lecz nie krytykowała głośno pomysłów. Minister Trudearoro był sojusznikiem Zakonu zaś w pozostałościach Zakonu i Gwardii miała przyjaciół. Dlatego milczała, nie chcąc obrażać jedynego przyjaciela za granicą jak ostatnia idiotka, którą potem miała prawo się czuć.

Życie Hermiony zmieniało się z bajki w prawdziwy koszmar. Wznowienie relacji dyplomatycznych z Polską zaszkodziło jej małżeństwu, bowiem Lucjusz obwiniał ją o fiasko swoich planów na interesy oraz osłabienie pozycji w Anglii. Amfitryta Greengrass wykorzystała jego spory z Aleksandrem do wzmocnienia swej pozycji, zaś Scrimgeour wszędzie i przy każdej okazji przypominał o swych dobrych relacjach z polskim królem, raz po raz pokazując wysłane przezeń listy przyjaźni oraz zdjęcia ze spotkań. Powodzenie Rufusa oznaczało ciężki czas dla Lucjusza, coś czego tamten nie oczekiwał po pokonaniu Voldemorta zaś Hermionę winił za swoje niepowodzenia.

\- Mogłaś się ugryźć w język i nie wygłaszać tych głupot w obecności Saszy. Czy to by ciebie aż tak wiele kosztowało?!

\- Nie mogę zaakceptować praw, które nie dają mnie podobnych chociaż praw wyborczych. Nie mogę!

\- I dlatego postanowiłaś mnie zrujnować. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem od ciebie niemożliwego, a jedynie wspierania jak żona winna wspierać męża. Prosiłem tylko o organizowanie przyjęć i goszczenie moich przyjaciół. Lecz nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, by nie wygłaszać tych bzdur o wolności oraz sprawiedliwości.

\- Znałeś mnie i moje ideały, zanim mnie poślubiłeś! – zaprotestowała.

\- Widać nie przemyślałem sprawy – syknął wychodząc.

Ich małżeństwo wisiało na cienkim włosku. Rozwody stanowiły wielką rzadkość w świecie czarodziei, coś stosowanego w ostateczności. Dlatego też przykładano wielką wagę do wyboru właściwej żony czy też męża, bowiem rozwód uderzał w obie strony. Dlatego nawet Aleksander zapłaciłby wysoką cenę za rozstanie się z żoną, nawet niżej urodzoną. W tym celu czekały ich długie zaręczyny, by móc zrobić krok w bok. Lucjusz coraz częściej rozważał rozwód, bowiem zwyczajnie do siebie nie pasowali z Hermioną. Różniło ich wszystko. Jakże mogli stworzyć szczęśliwe stadło? No i pozostawały dzieci.

\- Okres separacji pomoże – radził zaprzyjaźniony prawnik – być może kilka miesięcy z dala od siebie pozwoli przemyśleć wiele spraw i zyskać nową perspektywę? Odpoczynek czyni cuda.

I Lucjusz postanowił odpoczywać. Planował żyć swoim życiem oraz nie przeszkadzać Hermionie w życiu swoim. Za wiele na nich spadło i musiał przemyśleć niejedno. Podczas, kiedy Lucjusz spotykał dawnych przyjaciół jak Nott, Hermiona spotykała swoich przyjaciół niewiele robiąc sobie z możliwych konsekwencji. A może miała dość nieustannych uszczypliwości?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Wieści z Francji stanowiły ulubiony temat plotek w wielu domach. Czegoś podobnego nikt nie oczekiwał, toteż zarówno przeciwnicy jak i zwolennicy Trudearoro głośno dyskutowali nad jego pomysłami i osiągnięciami. Czynili to właściwie wszyscy, toteż Natalia nawet nie była zaskoczona, że rodzina męża dyskutowała właśnie nad tym podczas ich spotkania. Teraz zachowała większy spokój niż rok temu.

\- Mężczyzna w ciąży, świat się kończy – powtarzano raz po raz.

Natalia, która przez rok nauczyła się całkiem nieźle zasad zachowania, wiedziała, że Orłowscy uważają publiczne okazywanie uczuć za plebejskie, toteż wszystkie pary musiały zachowywać wstrzemięźliwość i zasadniczo uważali chłodną uprzejmość za uniwersalną zasadę zachowania.

\- To niemożliwe – powtarzała raz po raz owa jasnowłosa kuzynka króla, która rok wcześniej porównywała małżeństwo do hodowli – zgodzisz się Natalio?

\- I nienaturalne – skinęła głową brunetka czując się o wiele pewniej na gruncie rozmów o tematyce badawczym – mój ojciec jest uzdrowicielem z wieloletnim stażem pracy i nie ma wątpliwości, że to niemożliwe.

\- A magia miłości nie załatwi wszystkiego? – wyszczerzyła zęby blondynka.

\- Gdyby magia mogła zmieniać prawa natury, bylibyśmy nieśmiertelni i wiecznie młodzi – zauważyła Natalia – nasze ciała nie różnią się od ciał Mugoli, my mamy moc a oni nie, lecz i my i oni krwawimy, możemy złamać nogę czy zachorować na przeziębienie. Magia nie pozbawi nas ograniczeń ludzkich ciał – kontynuowała – poza tym byłam na ciekawym odczycie w tej sprawie, wedle badacza z Departamentu Tajemnic całość zakończy się nieszczęściem.

\- A skąd ten czarodziej może to wiedzieć? – spytała wyraźnie zainteresowana blondynka.

\- Wspominał coś o mugolskiej nauce zwanej transplo... nie pamiętam nazwy, lecz zajmują się przeszczepianiem organów. I wiadomo od lat, że nie można od tak umieścić w ludzkim ciele czegoś obcego, bowiem organizm zacznie walczyć co może mieć katastrofalne skutki.

\- Ach a więc byłaś młoda damo na odczycie? – Natalia prawie podskoczyła słysząc głos starszego, wyglądającego na groźnego czarodzieja – nie wiem czy to właściwe miejsce dla panienek – zakończył z przyganą w głosie.

\- Każde miejsce, która pomoże mi dobrze wspierać mego przyszłego męża jest właściwe proszę pana – odparła niespeszona – a skoro nie wesprę go ni posagiem ni nazwiskiem, moja wiedza i wykształcenie są najważniejszym atutem.

To Anastazja poradziła, by zamiast chować głowę w piasek, mówiła wprost o ograniczeniach a jednocześnie wskazywała możliwości ich przełamania. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jej niskim pochodzeniu, toteż musiała jak mawiała starsza czarownica uprzedzić atak, co powinno nieco zaskoczyć oponenta a jej samej dać czas na przygotowanie. Dlatego pewnie słysząc podobne słowa od razu się spinała i zaczynała reagować pewną nerwowością. Może i przesadnie, lecz nie mogła okazywać słabości. Lecz pomimo tej drobnej niedogodności, wspominała Szczodre Gody całkiem dobrze.

Także w Anglii, w wielu domach był to dobry czas. Artur i Kingsley świętowali szczęście ich francuskiego sojusznika, śląc mu pełne szczerego zachwytu listy, życząc zdrowego i licznego potomstwa. „ _W ten sposób zamkniemy wszyscy usta tym, co chcą hamować zmiany. Światło płynące z Francji oświetli najciemniejsze zakątki całej Europy" –_ brzmiały pełne entuzjazmu listy od członków Zakonu Feniksa. Minister Trudearoro czytał je z szerokim uśmiechem, uwielbiał bowiem występować w roli zbawcy, zaś Anglicy byli użyteczni.

Wielu zadawało pytania dlaczego to jego kochanek, nie zaś Minister postanowił nosić dziecko. Zapytany wprost wyjaśniał, że nieustannie pracując nad polepszeniem sytuacji francuskiego społeczeństwa, nie może pozwolić sobie na choćby chwilę słabości. Ciąża zaś oznaczała dolegliwości, coś na co nie zamierzał sobie pozwolić. „ _Każdego dnia ciężko pracuję dla nas wszystkich, ciąża to błogosławieństwo lecz związane z cudownym stanem dolegliwości mogą mnie odciągać od pracy, coś na co nie mogę sobie pozwolić. To moja ofiara dla większego dobra"._ Nie powiedział tego na głos, lecz obawiał się zabiegu, jak potem okazało się całkiem słusznie.

\- Wypijmy za powodzenie Ministra Trudearoro – nakazał Artur, zaś Kingsley, Hermiona oraz inni radośnie się dołączyli.

\- I za zrównanie praw czarodziei czystej krwi i Mugolaków – odparła Hermiona.

Spotykali się w Norze dość regularnie, przez nikogo nie niepokojeni. Molly postanowiła wprowadzić nowe dania do menu, nazywając je „smakami Europy". W tym celu planowała by na stołach gościły przysmaki kuchni francuskiej, włoskiej a także polskiej co wzbudziło żywe zainteresowanie stałej klienteli. Przygotowując się uroczystej inauguracji, prawie nie wracała do domu, czasem nawet sypiając w niewielkim mieszkanku nad restauracją. Nic więc dziwnego, że obecność dawnych znajomych brała za dobrą monetę, naiwnie ciesząc z zainteresowania Francją. Przecież nauka języka to nic złego, a niepopularność Trudearoro nie stanowiła wielkiego nieszczęścia. Sprawy toczyły się swoim rytmem, zaś dopiero na wiosnę wybuchła bynajmniej nie z powodu li tylko królewskiego ślubu.

Anastazja oraz Liliana poświęciły wiele czasu i energii na przygotowanie tego najważniejszego dnia. Nie szczędziły ni środków ni niczego innego, pragnąć by zaślubiny przebiegały w możliwie najlepszy sposób. Matylda także miała swój udział w przygotowaniach do wielkiego dnia. Godzinami dyskutowano nad kwiatami na stole czy zdobieniem zaproszeń. Właśnie wtedy dwie starsze kobiety, Matylda i Anastazja znajdowały wspólny język, bowiem jedna i druga wykazywała tak same zainteresowanie szczegółami, przez co mogły rozmawiać godzinami. Tak właśnie rodziło się porozumienie.

\- Chcę prostej i eleganckiej sukni – wyjaśniła Natalia – skoro mam nosić diadem i ciężką biżuterię, suknia winna być ascetyczna by nie tworzyć wrażenia przesady.

\- I ja miałam to zaproponować – zgodziła się Anastazja – nie możesz wyglądać niczym przekupka.

Natalia nie powiedziała tego na głos, lecz w głębi serca marzyła o cichym ślubie, zaś całe to zamieszanie ją męczyło. Na szczęście nie musiała brać zbyt wielkiego udziału we wszystkim, bowiem matka, teściowa i Liliana wzięły na siebie powinności. Liliana… coraz częściej myślała o niej jak o starszej siostrze, co powiedziała na głos. _„Niedługo będziemy siostrami Natalio_ ". I tak będzie, szkoda tylko że musiała stracić Anuszkę, lecz tamta okazywała tak dalece upartą i nieprzeniknioną postawę, że nie było wątpliwości, że nie było szans na porozumienie. A co najgorsze nie rozumiała co takiego zrobiła. Czy to zbrodnia kochać kogoś z tytułem?

Na swoje szczęście nie miała bladego pojęcia o rozmowie, którą narzeczony odbył ze swoimi rodzicami w czasie Szczodrych Godów. Przebywała wówczas w posiadłości swoich krewnych, ciesząc się spokojem swego dworku. Potrzebowała podobnego odpoczynku od codzienności w pałacu.

\- Czy jesteś pewny swej decyzji Sasza? – zapytała Anastazja poważnym tonem.

\- O czym mówisz mamo? – zapytał Aleksander wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Przygotowania do ślubu są zaawansowane, ale wciąż jeszcze możesz zmienić zdanie – zaczęła delikatnie – naprawdę z całego serca tego chcesz?

\- Jak możesz pytać?! – krzyknął wstając tak gwałtownie, że krzesło odleciało na kilka metrów.

\- Nie mam nic złego na myśli – zapewniała Anastazja – mieszkasz już od roku z Natalią, czy pragniesz tak właśnie spędzić resztę życia? Wcześniej widywałeś ją li tylko na najważniejszych spotkaniach, lecz codzienność bywa znacznie bardziej prozaiczna i…

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć mamo – przerwał – pragnę właśnie codzienności z nią. Ten rok przekonał mnie właśnie do tego, pragnę budzić się przy niej, czuć bicie jej serc tuż przy moim. Widzieć jej zdezorientowany wzrok o poranku i rozmawiać przy śniadaniu. Jest pierwszą osobą poznaną od lat, przy której czuję się sobą. Czuję się bardziej pewny swej decyzji właśnie teraz i nigdy, przenigdy nie chcę słyszeć ponownie tej rozmowy – zakończył.

\- Doskonale – powiedziała Anastazja i spojrzała triumfująco na ogłupiałych męża i syna, a potem kontynuowała z satysfakcją – taką postawę właśnie winien wykazać wchodzący w związek małżeński mężczyzna.

* * *

 **A/N.** Mpreg to dla mnie jeden z najgłupszych motywów jakie widziałam. To fizycznie niemożliwe, a już zwłaszcza nieprawne kiedy okraszone lewackimi bredniami o wyższości mpregów nad normalnymi ciążami.


	20. Wielki ślub i wielka separacja

Betowała jak zawsze niezawodna Freja

* * *

Wiosną roku 2005 miały miejsca dwa, a właściwie trzy wydarzenia. Po pierwsze król magicznej Polski brał ślub z kobietą niższą stanem, co budziło emocje. Potem zaś zamierzał odwiedzić wraz ze swoją nową królową Anglię, co miało stanowić rewolucję w relacjach między tymi krajami. Lecz początek roku przyniósł społeczno-polityczną burzę a sygnał przyszedł z Francji.

Przez pierwsze miesiące Trudearoro pokazywał zdjęcia swego kochanka w stanie odmiennym. Pisano mniej, lub bardziej przychylne, artykuły o tym eksperymencie na naturze, zaś Hermiona chodziła rozpromieniona. Każde uderzenie w konserwatystów wzmacniało ją, toteż powodzenie Trudearoro było jej powodzeniem. A przynajmniej tak myślała w swojej naiwności. Ministerstwo Magii Wielkiej Brytanii potępiało rzecz jasna działania Francuzów, Polacy nie owijali w ogóle w bawełnę i stwierdzili wprost, że cała ta farsa z ciążą kochanka Trudearoro to wynaturzenie i zamach na świętość życia i sankcjonowana mizoginia wobec kobiet. W końcu jeśli on, osobnik poniekąd płci męskiej, chce wkraczać w sferę zarezerwowaną dla kobiet wynikającą z naturalnego stanu rzeczy, w przypadku niektórych mugolskich dyktatorów mody doprowadzają kobiety do ciężkich chorób, to coś tu jest nie tak i należy z tym walczyć. W końcu, tak jak słusznie przewidywali eksperci wszelkiej maści, w marcu doszło do katastrofy. Nikt właściwie nie wiedział jak do tego doszło, lecz fakt pozostawał faktem. W zimny, marcowy dzień ciemnoskóry czarodziej został znaleziony martwy w swoim mieszkaniu w magicznej części Paryża.

Przyczyna śmierci pozostała przez długi czas nieznana, lecz początkowo wiele wskazywało na morderstwo. Mężczyzna został znaleziony w kałuży krwi, leżąc skręconym tak, jakby cierpiał katusze w ostatnich chwilach życia. W podobnych pozach znajdowano ofiary najstraszniejszych klątw. Dlatego pewnie Trudearoro od razu przystąpił do ataku.

\- Mam wielu wrogów, pragnących powrotu starego, niesprawiedliwego porządku. Mam nieprzyjaciół tak w kraju jak i za granicą, zaś ci z zagranicy wzmacniają malkontentów w kraju. Polski król głośno złorzeczy naszemu błogosławionemu związkowi. Kto wie co uczynił, by zniszczyć moje szczęście!

Oskarżenie rzecz jasna zostało przekazane dalej, a Aleksander zacisnął pięści z wściekłości i wyrzucił francuskiego ambasadora na zbity pysk z Warszawy. Nie protestowano, bowiem napięcia na linii Polska - Francja trwały długo. Król płonął wewnętrznie, a był to żar okrutny. Oto, nic nie wart Minister, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że urodził się szlamą, oskarża JEGO! Syna szlachetnego rodu i władcę potężnego kraju o zbrodnię. Podczas gdy sam dokonał zbrodni na naturze za pomocą magii. W końcu kto to słyszał, by mężczyźni rodzili dzieci?! Gdyby tak miało być, to natura inaczej by to wszystko urządziła – myślał król chodząc to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Wiedział, że musi działać szybko i skutecznie. Natalia doskonale rozumiała powagę sytuacji i wspierała Aleksandra jak tylko mogła, zgadzając się przy tym z jego zdaniem : „Nie możesz okazać słabości, lecz musisz działać zdecydowanie. Raz okazana słabość rozprzestrzeni się niczym choroba".

\- Mam dość Francuzów – powiedział któregoś wieczoru, patrząc na płonący w kominku ogień.

Siedział akurat na fotelu w swoich prywatnych komnatach. Natalia zajęła miejsce obok, uważnie czytając tak oświadczenie Trudearoro jak i raport dotyczący śmierci jego ciężarnego kochanka. Zawsze bardzo uważnie czytała każdy dokument, który dostała, rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji, kiedy to pytał ją o zdanie w najważniejszych sprawach. Pragnęła być mu tym, czym nie była żadna z kobiet. Siedziała na drugim fotelu, przegryzając wargę.

\- Podejrzana sprawa – powiedziała na głos – znaleźli go w zamkniętym mieszkaniu we krwi, lecz kto i po co miałby go mordować?

\- Ale w takim razie dlaczego zginął? – Aleksander spojrzał na ukochaną z zafrasowaną miną. Natalia westchnęła. Mężczyźni bywali czasem tacy… naiwni i niepraktyczni. Nawet ON.

\- Cały ten rytuał był wielce podejrzany – kontynuowała ostrożnie – to wbrew naturze, by mężczyzna nosił dziecko i być może właśnie to zabiło tego czarodzieja – odparła zduszonym głosem, po czym kontynuowała pewnie - zaś Trudearoro intensywnie rozmyśla jakby ugrać swoje. Lecz nie zacznie zbijać interesów twoim kosztem.

\- Nie zacznie, bez obaw – zapewnił.

Wyrzucenie francuskiego ambasadora miało poważne konsekwencje. Sprawa praktycznie oznaczała stan wojny między Polską Rzeczpospolitą Magiczną a Magiczną Republiką Francji. Ale oczywiście oskarżenia rzucane przez Trudearoro musiały mieć swoje konsekwencje, które dopiero miały nastąpić.

Tak sojusznicy jak i przeciwnicy Trudearoro czekali na rozwój wypadków. Podejrzana śmierć osoby z bliskiego otoczenia Ministra budziła niepokój. Z jakiegokolwiek powodu zginął czarnoskóry czarodziej umarł, oznaczało to poważną lukę w systemie bezpieczeństwa. Rozumiał to także Trudearoro, który nakazał zbadać sprawę.

\- Nie ma śladów walk panie Ministrze – wyznał prowadzący sprawę czarodziej – nie znaleźliśmy też śladów trucizn, czy klątw.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – domagał się Trudearoro, nieco zdenerwowany, bo powoli do jego móżdżku dochodziła myśl „ _A może niepotrzebnie wykonaliśmy ten rytuał? Można było wynająć jakąś surogatkę, by potem przyznać jej specjalny tytuł albo stanowisko_ ".

\- Cokolwiek zabiło zmarłego, pochodziło z wewnątrz – wyjaśnił - obawialiśmy się rytuału i możliwych skutków ubocznych, nasze najgorsze obawy się sprawdziły.

\- Ale dlaczego Pierre wyglądał jakby cierpiał tortury? – dopytywał się Minister, próbując grać na czas.

\- Proces był wielce niebezpieczny, najwyraźniej nasze najgorsze objawy się spełniły. Organizm odrzucił ciążę i przez to pan Pierre zginął na skutek komplikacji.

\- Rozumiem, teraz czas przygotować przedstawienie dla prasy. – odparł sztywno Minister

Minister Trudearoro umiał płakać dla publiczności i grać przed takową. Teraz miał za zadanie przedstawić sam siebie jako rozpaczającego kochanka, który stracił miłość swego życia i nienarodzone dziecko. Ludzie lubią dramaty i z tego korzystał nasz minister. I dlatego długo ćwiczył swoje wystąpienia, pragnąc przekuć niepowodzenie w sukces. Zagraniczny sojusznicy słali pełne współczucia listy. Uśmiechał się, wiedząc doskonale, że kochanka można zastąpić, lecz fotel Ministra nie.

Rufus Scrimgeour nie tracił czasu i wydał oświadczenie ostrzegające czarodziei przed igraniem z prawami natury, którym wszyscy muszą podlegać. Podobnie uczynił Aleksander a także Bułgarzy czy Rumuni. Iberia zachowała wstrzemięźliwość zaś Włosi i Grecy wydawali się być niepewni. Z Niemiec płynął dwugłos, bowiem trwająca od lat wojna domowa była teraz walką między zwolennikami a przeciwnikami zmian. Za pierwszymi stała Francja a za drugimi Polska i Rosja.

Dla Zakonu była to fatalna wiadomość. Każde potknięcie Trudearoro im szkodziło, zaś Hermiona musiała znosić festiwal złośliwości i kpin, ledwie łagodzony przez Lucjusza. Poparcie dla francuskiego Ministra stanowiło powszechną wiedzę zaś Amfitryta Greengrass nie dawała nikomu o tym zapomnieć. Ginny próbowała pomagać, zaś Elaine… Hermiona płakała rozumiejąc, że blondynkę bardziej obchodzi ochrona stanowiska męża niż walka o zmiany niesprawiedliwych przepisów.

\- Twoje matka jest taka jak ja, pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli Elaine! Jak możesz wspierać ten kierunek polityki?!

\- Wizyta Aleksandra Orłowskiego pomoże Rufusowi – wyjaśniła spokojnie Elaine – ty walczysz o społeczną sprawiedliwość a ja dbam o moją rodzinę. Próbowałam ci pomóc, ale nie słuchałaś. Jeśli Rufus zostanie zapamiętany jako największy Minister moje dzieci na tym zyskają i każde drzwi staną przed nimi otworem. To moja powinność. Nie kochasz swych dzieci Hermiono?

\- Jak śmiesz?! Kocham i dlatego walczę o lepszy świat! – odparła histerycznie dziewczyna

\- Ośmieszasz siebie i Lucjusza! – odparła lodowato blondynka - Dorośnij wreszcie i zrozum, że nikogo nie obchodzą prawa skrzatów domowych, ludzie chcą Rejestru Wilkołaków a przyjaźń z Polską nam pomoże. Nie osiągniesz niczego poza własną klęską na każdym kroku krytykując zwyczaje. Nie wal głową w mur, lecz obejdź takowy.

\- Nie pójdę na kompromis i nie poświęcę mych ideałów – odparła dumnie Hermiona.

Elaine westchnęła posępnie i pożegnała się uprzejmie. Bezkompromisowość Hermiony czyniła ją znakomitą wojowniczką, lecz te same cechy bywały zgubne podczas salonowych rozgrywek. Hermionę właśnie taka postawa doprowadziła na przysłowiowy skraj przepaści. Można być twardą i nieugiętą w dyskusji, ale należy robić to ze sprytem, znanym każdej kobiecie, która rozumiała reguły rządzące tym światem. To mężczyzn uczono konfrontacji od najmłodszych lat. Niekiedy te konfrontacje przyjmowały bardziej fizyczną formę, wręcz aż do przesady. Ale to DOBRZE i właściwie wychowane kobiety, ich partnerki niekiedy, były świetnymi wojowniczkami salonowymi, i nie tylko. To one były szkole w sztuce odpowiedniego posługiwania się słowem i gestami. Każda rozsądna matka wpajała takie zachowania swojej dorastającej córce. Dziś, gdy walczy się z rzekomą pruderią, powoduje się, że wielu niewiastom obca jest subtelność i wdzięk. Bywają aż nadto konkretne, co niekiedy może prowadzić do różnych niekomfortowych sytuacji. I właśnie tego ofiarą padła Pani Malfoy.. Dawna Gryfonka została zapędzona w pułapkę bez wyjścia: Amfitryta Greengrass i inni bezlitośnie uderzali w jej poczucie sprawiedliwości, raz po raz prowokując wygłaszając pochwałę panujących w Polsce praw, gdzie tylko dzieci urodzone z rodziców czarodziei miały prawa wyborcze, zaś rola społeczna Mugolaków była ograniczona i ściśle określona. Hermiona nie mogła znieść podobnych ograniczeń ni nie mogła milczeć jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Dlatego pewnie mogła tylko odpowiadać atakiem na prowokacje, zaś ci, co chcieli ją osłabić uderzali bezlitośnie.

Większość mugolaków w Polsce jednak pogodziła się ze swoim losem i wolała sterować losem mugolskiej Polski, gdyż bezpieczeństwo obu krajów było ściśle ze sobą powiązane. Każdy król składał przysięgę ochrony czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia, ale i zachęcania rodów czystej krwi do przygarnięcia co zdolniejszych do siebie, w ramach mecenatu, czy pozwolenie na ślub z mniej znaczną acz spowinowaconą rodzinę, co odbywało się naprawdę rzadko, ale stanowiło niepisaną regułę podtrzymania rodu. W końcu lepiej mieć mugolaka w rodzinie, który może zapobiec charłactwu i innym chorobom powiązanym z bliskim pokrewieństwem niż wygasić sobie ród na własne życzenie. Polacy pod tym względem naprawdę wykazywali dużą trzeźwość umysłu. Dlatego powszechną prawda, choć nikt o tym nie dyskutował w kręgach, był fakt, iż każdy z trzech rodów królewskich nie był czystej krwi wedle definicji Anglików. Poza tym, mugolacy w Polsce jako uzdrowiciele, czy Magotechnolodzy cieszyli się dużym poważaniem wśród rodów czystej krwi o ile wykazali przydatność. Żaden tradycjonalista, trzeźwo myślący, nie atakował mugolaka za fakt bycia czarodziejem pierwszego pokolenia, bowiem moc to moc i mocy nie ma co niszczyć. Uważał to za ujmę. Dopiero, gdy mugolak się czymś „wykazał" jak odporność na wiedzę wykładaną w szkole, brak szacunku do kobiet (zwłaszcza po spożyciu nadmiernych ilości dóbr narodowych).

Była sytuacja, gdy trzech arystokratów z Anglii, Francji i Niemiec zaatakowało słownie czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia na głównej ulicy Magicznej Warszawy. Zelżyli dziewczynę, dając jej do zrozumienia, że jest tylko szlamą i należy się takowych pozbywać. Świadkami całej scenerii byli wówczas – młodociany Aleksander (który dopiero skończył szkołę i poszedł opijać ten fakt z kolegami), Stefan – pełnoletni następca tronu Królestwa Bułgarii oraz Vladko, syn Ministra Magii Księstwa Jugosławii. Widząc zachowania swoich zachodnich kuzynów od razu przystąpili do obrony dziewczyny, zaś fakt, że popili wcześniej w gospodzie dodał im odwagi i bitności wszak Słowianie nie lubią jak obcy przezywają ich kobiety. Sprawa mogłaby się skończyć skandalem, ale rodziny całej gromadki postarały się o wyciszenie sprawy. Mugolaczka zniknęła z pola widzenia raz na zawsze. Znaleziono ją potem w Rosji, gdzie żyła szczęśliwie jako żona doradcy Cara. Zaś każdy z trzech zachodnich dżentelmenów borykał się do końca życia z jakimś problemem zdrowotnym – Pierre (kuzyn obecnego ministra magii Francji) – nie mógł zagwarantować swojej połowicy satysfakcji z życia, Hesper – obecny przywódca rebelii rozwalającej Niemiecką Republikę Magiczną miał momenty zawieszenia się w innym świecie, a John (nomen omen, teść pani Amfitryty!) jąkał się na widok każdej kobiety. Cóż, Słowianie bardzo nie lubili gdy obcy wkraczał na ich terytoria. Obrażeni słowiańscy książęta nie rozumieli całe sytuacji i wściekłości swoich patriarchów, więc nie zdradzili rodzinom poszkodowanym, że tak naprawdę użyli technik słownych stosowanych przez tzw. babki zielarskie, powszechne wśród czy to Polaków, czy innych Słowian nie dysponujących siłami magicznymi. Wystarczyło wykazać szczery żal i błagać o przebaczenie ofiarę. A że ofiarę szybko usunięto z widoku, to i dolegliwości bywały dokuczliwe…

Nawet Lucjusz potrzebował chwili, by pojąć skąd owa nagła śmiałość. Opłacał różnych ludzi i chociaż za rządów Scrimgeoura jest możliwości łapówkarskie były o wiele mniejsze niż za Knota wciąż miał całkiem pokaźne możliwości. Wiedział zatem o intensywnej wymianie informacji wywiadowczej z Polską. Dzięki zaś rozmowom Draco z Theo Nottem czy Zabinim, jasnym się stało, że Amfitryta oraz inny wciąż otrzymują wsparcie moralne ze strony Aleksandra. A kto wie jakie jeszcze dokładnie.

\- Czyli Sasza postanowił namieszać w naszym kotle – mówił wolno Lucjusz – szlag by to trafił! – warknął wściekły - Gdyby chciał tylko ośmieszyć Zakon Feniksa i tego nieudacznika Weasleya, sam by mu pomógł, lecz on ma czelność używać Hermiony jako pałki do okładania tak ich jak i mnie.

\- Co zrobimy? – zapytał Draco, który zaczynał ważyć słowa. Ojciec to jedno, interesy zaś...

\- Muszę zrozumieć jego intencje – zaczął ostrożnie Lucjusz – nie sądzę, by aż tak bardzo pragnął pomóc Rufusowi i by dla Rufusa się tak wysilał. On atakuje Hermionę i zachęca by ją publicznie ośmieszać zaś ja nie zdołam zahamować jego działań jak nie zrozumiem w czym rzecz.

\- Może chce osłabić zwolenników zmian i…

\- Nie, to coś bardziej osobistego, nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego rozpętał przeciw niej wendettę, za co ją tak znienawidził. Sasza nie wysilał by się aż tak, nie gościł Amfitryty, gdyby chodziło tylko o niezgodność poglądów! Kpił by z WSZY czy innych pomysłów, lecz nie podburzał przeciw niej. Hermiona musiała powiedzieć lub zrobić coś, co go dotknęło osobiście.

\- A nie możecie porozmawiać? – zapytał Draco – albo porozmawiać z kimś z jego otoczenia, Podolakiem?

Lucjusz patrzył przez chwilę na swego syna, po czym aż podskoczył w nagłym olśnieniu. Teraz sprawa nabierała więcej sensu niż kiedykolwiek i z radości aż wyściskał Draco.

\- Być może ludzie z jego otoczenia to klucz, Sasza... niełatwo dopuszcza do siebie innych, zawsze był paranoicznie podejrzliwy, że inni czyhają na jego majątek. Hermiona musiała coś powiedzieć lub zrobić przeciwko Podolakowi lub Natalii. Tylko co? Zirytowała go swoimi słowami na temat konieczności dopuszczania Mugolaków do wolnej elekcji, lecz on potem zaczął działać gwałtownie.

Lucjusz chodził nerwowo po salonie, w którym rozmawiał z synem. Pansy w tym czasie przebywała u rodziców, zaś Hermiona wyszła na zakupy na Pokątną. Byli sami i rozmawiali niczym dwaj, poważni mężczyźni. Toczyli podobną dyskusję nieraz usiłując zrozumieć w jaki sposób doszło do katastrofy, w jaki sposób on i Aleksander Orłowski stanęli aż tak daleko od siebie.

\- Pani Greengrass zaczęła chodzić bardzo zadowolona z siebie niedługo po tym jak ogłoszono wysłanie Weasleya jako ambasadora do Warszawy. Wątpię jednak by świętowała sukces podopiecznego Scrimgeoura – powiedział Draco.

\- Zatem coś musiało zajść podczas tamtej wizyty, byliśmy wszyscy na bankiecie w posiadłości Scrimgeoura. Hermiona rozmawiała z Polakami, ale albo ja albo Pansy byliśmy przy niej, opowiadała o zaletach Anglii – mówił na głos Lucjusz.

\- Nawet z Podolakiem? – zapytał Draco.

\- Rozmawiała z nim? – zapytał Lucjusz – nie miałem pojęcia, Pansy także nic nie wspominała. Na Merlina, przecież on… on… Podolak to najbliższy przyjaciel Saszy i… o Merlinie!

\- Co się stało ojcze?

\- Podolak jest Mugolakiem, jeśli zaczęła przy nim wygłaszać te swoje tezy o prawach Mugolaków, to mamy poważny problem. Podolak zawsze chodził za Saszą niczym wierny pies, z pewnością wszystko mu powiedział a Sasza, już sobie wyobrażam w jaki gniew wpadł. Jeśli uznał, że Hermiona próbowała buntować przeciw niemu bliskiego przyjaciela, znienawidziłby ją dość by zaplanować wendettę, nie szczędząc ni środków ni sił, a takowych mu nie brakuje.

Hermiona faktycznie spacerowała po Pokątnej, odwiedzając tak „Esy i Floresy" jak i nowo otwartą księgarnię dla kolekcjonerów. Co jak co, ale zawsze kochała pochłaniać książki. Zawsze używała swej wiedzy by pomagać przyjaciołom, zaś teraz potrzebowali takowej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przez ostatnie lata. Nieszczęście Ministra Trudearoro uderzało w nich obuchem raz po raz, bowiem przeciwnicy uderzali bezlitośnie. Amfitryta Greengrass wiodła prym w dokuczaniu i wyszydzaniu.

Po powrocie do domu Lucjusz już na nią czekał. Stał sztywny i wyprostowany, coś co nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło. Podszedł do niej szybkim, sprawnym krokiem a od całej postaci biła wściekłość. Czarne chmury nad ich małżeństwem robiły się coraz czarniejsze, a wszystko przez sztywność Hermiony i jej niezdolność do zaakceptowania zasad świata w którym żyła.

\- Postanowiłaś wszystko zniszczyć! Zejdź mi z oczu i nie pokazuj przez najbliższe miesiące! – krzyczał – aż do zakończenia roku w Hogwarcie nie musimy się pokazywać razem publicznie, ja zaś spróbuję nadrobić szkody, które wyrządziłaś swoją głupotą. Jak mogłaś zarażać Podolaka swoimi durnymi pomysłami?!

\- Brak praw wyborczych dla ludzi jak ja to nie głupota! – krzyknęła histerycznie – mam patrzeć spokojnie jak sytuacja robi się coraz gorsza? Nie o to walczyliśmy, wojna niewiele zmieniła.

\- To szkodliwa głupota – wycedził – wojna niewiele zmieniła, a ty nie zauważyłaś, że dobiegła końca. Okazałaś mnie i Draco pomoc w najczarniejszą godzinę, za co masz moją wdzięczność. Powinniśmy byli pozostać przyjaciółmi, nasz ślub był błędem i kosztował mnie bardzo wiele. Wracaj do swoich komnat i rób co uważasz za słuszne.

Hermiona płakała i próbowała za nim wołać, lecz nic nie wskórała. Lucjusz był wściekły tylko dlatego, że protestowała przeciw linii politycznej Ministerstwa. Książę z bajki zmieniał się w ropuchę a sen w koszmar. To wszystko miało być inaczej… miała nastąpić sprawiedliwość a prawa faworyzujące czarodziei czystej krwi usunięte raz na zawsze. Skrzaty domowe miały otrzymywać zapłatę za swoją pracę, zaś te prześladowanie móc oskarżać oprawców. Wilkołaki miały być traktowanie niczym inni obywatele. Nic z ich pragnień się nie spełniło, a Lucjusz patrzył na nią z prawie taką samą pogardą oraz niechęcią jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia była już na kilku przymiarkach ślubnej sukni. Po długich debatach oraz przeglądaniu, zdecydowano się na białą, zadziwiająco wygodną szatę o prostym kroju. Sięgająca do kostek, lekko rozszerzana kreacja wyglądała wielce elegancko a jednocześnie nie krępowała ruchów. Przypominała krojem staropolskie suknie, lecz rzecz jasna od tego czasu moda przeszła wiele zmian. Wąskie, zdobione koronkami rękawy sięgały za łokieć, zaś koronki na rękawach tworzyły całość z tymi na dole sukni. Nie miała nosić welonu, lecz nakrycie głowy podobne do kapelusza z dawnych czasów, zdobionego drogimi kamieniami oraz sterczącym zawadiacko piórkiem feniksa. Owo nakrycie głowy kosztowało tyle, ile diadem a miało stanowić dowód przywiązania do tradycji. Do kompletu miała założyć ciężki, liczący wiele lat naszyjnik, który zwyczajowo noszony był przez kobiety biorąc ślub. Jako, że Natalia nie miała własnej, rodowej biżuterii, Anastazja nalegała by kobieta nosiła ozdoby ze zbiorów rodziny swego przyszłego męża.

Teraz, kiedy od ślubu dzieliły ją tygodnie zaczynała odczuwać zdenerwowanie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że pragnie poślubić swego ukochanego, lecz myśl o zaślubinach obserwowanych przez całą magiczną Europę z lekka ją przerażały. Co jeśli popełni błąd lub też przekręci słowa? zaczynała wpadać w przedślubną panikę. A być może reagowała tak na odstawienie eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego?

Odstawiła specyfik na początku kwietnia. Planowała zaprzestać takowego zaraz po ślubie, lecz czekały ich ważne spotkania oraz wizyta w Anglii, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość. Dlatego zrobiła tak właśnie teraz, zaś niepożądane efekty uboczne uderzyły z wielką siłą. Czuła się porankami naprawdę okropnie, coś co miało miejsce dość często. Jako alchemik znała ograniczenia eliksiru i teraz przeżywała je na sobie. Starała się pamiętać by rzucać zaklęcia ciszy na łazienkę, co nie zawsze miało miejsce. Potem odczuwała wielki wstyd, lecz czując kolację podjeżdżającą do gardła myślała o czym innym. Fakt, że nawet nie próbowała szukać wzrokiem koszuli nocnej czy też przykrycia wiele świadczył. Zwykle biegła do łazienki nie zwracając uwagi na podobne szczegóły i dopiero wychodząc owijała się ręcznikiem, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu swego ukochanego.

Fakt odstawienia eliksiru bynajmniej nie zniechęcił Aleksandra. Mogła przysiąc, że na dobrą sprawę tylko go zachęcał do bardziej intensywnego działania. Od zaręczyn kochali się regularnie, zaś Natalia miała okazję wypróbować rady z „Poradnika dobrej czarownicy". Odkąd przestała zażywać eliksir, miała wrażenie, że jego apetyt tylko wzrósł, chociaż i wcześniej był ogromny. Brał ją gwałtownie, co może niezbyt jej odpowiadało ale też nie powodowało nieznośnego dyskomfortu. „Namiętność mężczyzny to dowód twego wpływu" – uczyła teściowa – „jeśli pragnie cię bardzo mocno, znaczy że dobrze spełniasz swoje powinności". Czasami budziła się okropnie obolała.

\- Rozkwitasz na wiosnę niczym kwiat – szeptał prosto do ucha – jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż zimą.

\- Dziękuję kochany – odparła – mam wrażenie, że twój apetyt rośnie ostatnimi czasy.

\- Tak – zapewnił – możesz nosić pod sercem moje dziecko, co wielce mi odpowiada. Będziemy mieć całą gromadkę.

Natalia nic nie powiedziała, a jedynie wtuliła się w niego mocniej. Potrafił sprawić, by przestała myśleć o przedślubnym zdenerwowaniu, za co była mu wielce wdzięczna. Nie była w ciąży, lecz jego postawa wielce ją radowała. Czyż kobieta mogła pragnąć czegoś więcej niż ukochanego myślącego od niej tak poważnie?

W okolicy Nowego Roku rodzice oraz ciotki odbyli z nią ważną rozmowę. Anuszkę widziała jedynie przez krótki moment i jedynie przy świadkach, zaś siostra patrzyła na nią z pogardą oraz nienawiścią. Nie było szans na poprawę ich relacji, zniszczone na zawsze przez jej związek z Aleksandrem. „Jesteś hipokrytką Natalio, nie udawaj, że kochasz cokolwiek poza wizją korony na twych skroniach". Nic dziwnego, że nie tryskała humorem.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? Pragniesz za niego wyjść? – pytała matka – wciąż jeszcze możesz się wycofać, wciąż możesz wrócić do pracy w Instytucie Alchemii – mówiła.

\- Mamo! – krzyknęła oburzona Natalia.

\- To zwyczajowe pytanie przed nadchodzącym ślubem – zapewniła Matylda – jak ci się z nim żyje? Czy on cię szanuje?

\- Tak, uwierz mi mamo, Sasza… on został wychowany tak, by zachowywać się wstrzemięźliwie w towarzystwie, lecz kiedy jesteśmy sami… kocha mnie i nosi na rękach. Moje zdanie go interesuje, co daje mi odczuć po wielokroć. Wiem, że mu nie ufacie, ale…

\- Lękamy się o ciebie – wyjaśniła ciotka Gertruda – różnica statusów między wami działa na twą niekorzyść, to nigdy nie przestanie nas martwić. W małżeństwie bywają lepsze i gorsze dni, lecz kiedy jednak ze stron jest o wiele słabsza… - zawiesiła głos

\- On mnie kocha i nigdy nie przeszkadzało mu, że jestem…

\- ... oboje macie świadomość różnic i bylibyście głupcami zapominając o takowej. Lecz jeśli czujesz, że to właśnie on jest miłością twego życia winnaś go poślubić. I życzymy wam wiele, wiele szczęścia. Małżeństwo to nieustanna praca nad sobą, lecz dająca wiele radości. Oby on dał ci szczęście.

Natalia nie miała wątpliwości. Odczuwała strach jak każdy, lecz nie kwestionowała swoich uczuć. Pragnęła wyjść za mąż właśnie za niego, być mu żoną i oparciem w każdej chwili ich wspólnego życia. Uczyła się zasad etykiety by godnie go prezentować. Czytała możliwie najwięcej o polityce i historii, by móc mądrze doradzić. Słuchała wreszcie rad teściowej i doświadczonych kobiet, by wiedzieć jak dogodzić mu w sypialni. Nie uważała swojego zachowania za ofiarę. On się starał i ona się starała. Czasem było niełatwo, lecz dorosłe życie nigdy nie było czymś prostym.

„Dobra żona zna na pamięć poradnik"- mawiała Anastazja. Natalia stosowała się do zaleceń, nawet jeśli czasem było niełatwo. Może i nie była już tak wstydliwa i pełna obaw w sypialni jak na samym początku, lecz wyjątkowa pewność siebie w intymnych sytuacjach nie należała do cech jej charakteru.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Po Wielkanocy nie mówiono już o niczym, tylko o nadchodzącym ślubie. Idalia przyjechała do Warszawy, chcąc pomóc kuzynce w tym ważnym momencie. Matylda także przybyła do córki, za namową tak Natalii jak i Anastazji. „Potrzebuję mojej nieocenionej pomocnicy" – mawiała księżna, kiedy godzinami dyskutowały nad obsadzeniem gości czy też przystrojeniem stołów kwiatami oraz zamawiając przekąski. Z czasem dołączyła też Liliana.

\- Wesele będzie idealne – zapewniała Anastazja – Damy prasie oddzielny stolik, by mogli zdać relację z wydarzenia. Białe lilie oraz herbaciane róże będą idealne.

W ostatni tydzień przed ślubem Natalia była wprost chora ze zdenerwowania pomieszanego z oczekiwaniem. Dziękowała w takich chwilach losowi za eliksiry uspokajające, bez nich bowiem nie zdołała by przetrwać ostatnich dni. Czytanie dokumentów także wielce pomagało, zwłaszcza jeśli wszyscy czekali na wyjaśnienie sprawy śmierci kochanka Trudearoro. Nikt nie wierzył w przypadkową śmierć.

Po wyrzuceniu z Warszawy francuskiego ambasadora, z Paryża został wyrzucony polski ambasador a także cały korpus dyplomatyczny. To utrudniło zdobywanie informacji o sytuacji wewnętrznej we Francji, bowiem wedle oficjalnych not oraz prasy panowała idealna harmonia. Wypadki gwałtownych śmierci, w które zawsze był zaangażowany ktoś z Szafarzy, nazywano nieszczęśliwymi wypadkami, zaś winą obarczano dyskryminację, z powodu której cierpieli brodaci czarodzieje. „To my zawiniliśmy, poprzez prześladowanie ich. Tylko poprzez zmianę perspektywy możemy zaprowadzić ład i wprowadzić nowy, lepszy świat". Anglicy nie zerwali relacji z Francją i ich ambasador przekazywał wieści tak do Londynu jak i Warszawy. Lecz w piękny, majowy dzień Aleksander Orłowski nie myślał o Francuzach, lecz wielkiej zmianie w jego życiu.

Na swój ślub założył wspaniałą, czarną szatę nieco podobną krojem do staropolskiego kontusza. Wykonane z najwspanialszego jedwabiu cudo kosztowało majątek, lecz w dniu swego ślubu musiał wyglądać idealnie. Mankiety szaty zdobiły srebrne hafty, tworzące zgrabny duet z zapinkami z białego złota. Anastazja i Dobroniega zadbały by wyglądał idealnie, spędzając długie godziny na układaniu jego włosów oraz wszystkich niezbędnych przygotowaniach.

\- Wszyscy mężczyźni odczuwają zdenerwowanie przez najważniejszym dniem – powiedziała Anastazja czule – wiesz co masz robić, prawda?

\- Tak, wiem doskonale mamo. A teraz chodźmy zanim się spóźnimy na uroczystość. Gazety rozszarpią nas na strzępy jeśli nie przybędę na czas.

Ślub miał mieć miejsce w pałacowych ogrodach. Większość gości już przybyła i cieszyła się piękną pogodą, wyczekując bohaterów dnia. Dziennikarze zajęli swoje miejsce, robiąc zdjęcie przybyłych, a głównie rodziny pana i panny młodej. Mieli zasiąść w pierwszym rzędzie podczas uroczystości, zaś w dalszych było miejsce dla dalszej rodziny. Idalia z mężem oraz Ziemowit z Niną zajęli miejsce właśnie w drugim rzędzie i widać było wielkie przejęcie młodej kobiety. Ciotki Gertruda oraz Helena miały na sobie swoje najlepsze szaty i chociaż mogły mieć wątpliwości co do małżeństwa siostrzenicy, teraz uśmiechały się promiennie. Anuszka nie dostała zaproszenie na ślub. Natalia sama z siebie być może i wybaczyła by siostrze, lecz zarówno Aleksander jak i Anastazja pozostali nieugięci. Nie widzieli miejsca dla awanturnicy. I subtelnie przypomnieli przyszłej królowej o jej powinnościach.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajem ostatnie dni swego panieństwa, w każdym razie stanu nie bycia zamężną, spędziła w rodzinnym domu. Matylda uczesała włosy córki we francuski warkocz, który miała nosić pod zdobną czapką z piórem feniksa. Natalia czuła, że robi się jej gorąco a musiała wytrzymać w nakryciu głowy dzień cały dzień i część nocy. Patrzyła jak oczarowana na siebie w eleganckiej sukni z delikatnego jedwabiu. Szata była wygodna, na całe szczęście. Nie dała by rady wytrzymać tak długo w bardziej nowoczesnych, inspirowanych mugolską modą, szatach z gorsetami i szerokimi spódnicami w których oddychać ciężko i siadać niewygodnie. Moda czarodziejska była o wiele bardziej praktyczna, zaś suknia ślubna na pewno do takich należała. W uszy wpięła długie, wiszące kolczyki z perłami i szafirami. Ich ciężar dawał się we znaki nieomal od razu i wyobrażała sobie wytrzymać w nich cały dzień. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze i aż pisnęła: w czapce z piórem feniksa i kolczykach wyglądała wspaniale. Do kompletu założyła też tworzyć komplet z kolczykami naszyjnik, z ogromnymi perłami oprawionymi w zmyślny, skomplikowany sposób już prawie nie widywany. Wyglądała jak prawdziwa królowa, którą zresztą zostanie za niedługi czas.

Szła w kierunku ogrodów ściskając nerwowo ramię ojca. Matylda zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie, zaś za nią szły Ludwika, Idalia oraz dalsze kuzynki pełniące rolę druhen. Natalia ze zdenerwowania ledwie wiedziała gdzie przebywa i z trudem zauważała obecność ludzi obok siebie, nie myśląc ile osób na nią patrzy. Gruba warstwa makijażu chroniła ją przed rumieńcami zdenerwowania. Matka zapewniała, że każda panna młoda odczuwa silne emocje. Matylda zmusiła ją do wypicia eliksiru, co wielce pomogło.

Stali pośrodku wielkiego ogrodu, tak doskonale jej znanego, zaś naprzeciw dostrzegła urzędnika we wspaniałej, czarno-bordowej szacie. Był to Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, zaś na niewielkim stoliku widniał ślubny kontrakt. Ledwie zauważyła kiedy ojciec podał jej rękę narzeczonemu, który się do niej łagodnie uśmiechnął. Ten gest sprawił, że zapomniała o zdenerwowaniu. Wyglądał wspaniale, co musiała przyznać. Lecz nie przyszła tutaj podziwiać widoków, oj nie...

Serce nieomal wyskoczyło jej z piersi, kiedy usłyszała słowa na które czekała od dawna. „ _Ja, Aleksander biorę ciebie, Natalio za żonę i na mą magię przysięgam kochać cię, chronić i być przy tobie w zdrowiu i chorobie aż po kres_ " – po tych słowach stres zmalał i powtórzyła swoje słowa przysięgi, zaś kiedy oboje takowe wypowiadali panowała cisza jakby makiem zasiał. Musieli teraz tylko złożyć napisać swoje imię i nazwisko na magicznym pergaminie. Kiedy Natalia po raz ostatni napisała o sobie „Natalia Walewska" z fascynacją patrzyła na tworzącą się srebrną linię między ich imionami. Dokument zalśnił bladoniebieskim światłem, które następnie oplotło ich dłonie symbolizując tworzącą się więź małżeńską. Kiedy nastąpiła konsumpcja, światło zmieniało barwę na złotą.

Na razie jednak nie myślała o niczym poza mężczyzną, którego właśnie poślubiła po tylu problemach i okresie oczekiwania. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie kiedy złożył na jej ustach „dyplomatyczny" pocałunek, zaś goście zaczęli bić głośno brawo. Chyba dopiero właśnie w owej chwili zaczęła w pełni nawiązywać kontakt z otoczeniem.

Sama uroczystość ślubu nie trwała długo i przypominała mugolski ślub cywilny. To, co trwało dłużej to było samo wesele i zabawa nadchodząca właśnie teraz. Natalia zrozumiała mądrość owego zwyczaju, kiedy to zaczynano dłuższą część świętowania kiedy najbardziej stresujący momenty był za głównymi bohaterami. Stanęła blisko niego i uśmiechnęła czując jego dłoń na swej talii. Ów gest zawsze uspokajał, a jednocześnie stanowił jasną wiadomość „ona jest moja" dla każdego, kto patrzył na Natalię.

Sesja zdjęciowa nie należała do tego, co mogłaby polubić. Reporterzy zaczęli robić im zdjęcia ledwie podpisali dokumenty a Natalia czuła nie jakby była królową, potrzebowała czasu by tak o sobie myśleć, lecz rzadkim okazem w zoo. Zdjęcia trafią na okładkę, bowiem czytelnicy kochają zdjęcia zakochanych par. Zastanawiała się ile „dyplomatycznych" pocałunków ją dzisiaj czeka. Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko pocałunkom, lecz owo muśnięcie warg było do bólu poprawne, uśmiechnęła się wiedząc, że trafi na okładki gazet całej magicznej Europy.

\- Długo będą nas tak fotografować? – zapytała szeptem – czuję się jak dziwny, rzadki okaz.

\- Jesteś takowym moja królową, uśmiechnij się szerzej i dajmy dziennikarzom ujęcie o jakim marzą.

Obserwujący ich myśleli, że szeptali sobie coś słodkiego na ucho, co oczywiście wywołało falę ekscytacji. Młoda para winna zachowywać się właśnie w taki sposób i nawet magnaci mogli sobie w takiej chwili pozwolić na nieco więcej swobody. Natalia spełniła jego prośbę, wiedząc, że zaraz czeka ją długa sesja zdjęciowa z rodziną.

Najpierw rodzice zajęli miejsce obok niej, zaś Natalia przelotnie widziała dumną matkę z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Rodzice mogli nie uważać jej wyboru za najlepszy dla niej, lecz z pewnością teraz okazywali tylko radość. Martwili się o nią, lękając wyższej pozycji społecznej Aleksandra. Ciotka Gertruda nawet nie ukrywała, że uważała Michała za o wiele lepszego kandydata na męża. Michał był uprzejmy, szarmancki lecz był kolegą, teraz kuzynem, i żadne z nich nie wykazywało zainteresowania druga stroną a tak przynajmniej uważała Natalia. Michał przyszedł razem z Filomeną, uprzejma kuzynką Aleksandra, która miała opinię niezbyt bystrej. Prawda, że dziewczyna skończyła szkołę ze średnimi ocenami i bardziej niż błyszczeć na przyjęciach lubiła przebywać w domu. Lecz przecież nie czyniło jej to w żaden sposób gorszą. Po prostu inną, a Natalia była dla niej bardzo uprzejma. Poza tym, według Natalii, wiele osób nie doceniało Filomeny, co mogło stanowić jej atut w późniejszych rozgrywkach. Często bowiem bywa tak, że osoby z pozoru słabe, niekiedy płaczliwe, a czasem żyjące swoim światem mogły być dużo groźniejszym przeciwnikiem niż wydawało się otoczeniu. Ten swoisty mimetyzm ułatwiał życie wielu „niepozornym" istotkom…

Mogła usiąść do zdjęć. Nie puszczała ręki swego męża, o którym wciąż z trudem myślała w ten sposób. On jednak widząc, a także czują jej zdenerwowanie, delikatnie gładził dłoń opuszkami palców. Teraz, kiedy emocje nieco opadły mogła spokojnie obserwować wszystko co się działo.

Siedzieli na wąskiej sofie, zaś po obu stronach gromadziła się rodzina. Matylda w bordowej szacie i czarnym kapeluszu z bordowym piórem zachwycała elegancją oraz szykiem. Matka królowej zwracała na siebie uwagę, co doskonale rozumiała i posyłała wszystkim uśmiechy. Anastazja dla kontrastu miała ciemnogranatową szatę ze zdobieniami z białego złota. W ciemnoblond włosy wpięła kosztowne spinki z perłami i ogromnymi szafirami, wyglądając dokładnie tak, jak księżna powinna. Obok niej stała Liliana w szacie w kolorze szmaragdowej zieleni. Włosy upięła w kok zaś w uszy wpięła platynowe kolczyki ze szmaragdami. Mąż Liliany wyglądał przy niej dość blado, lecz jej dwaj synowie zwracali na siebie uwagę i co zauważyła ze zgrozą, robili miny do Ziemowita, który im odpowiadał. Ziemowit miał na sobie sztywną, acz poprawną szatę wyjściową wyraźnie niezbyt czując się w podobnym zestawie. Stojąca obok niego Nina nosiła srebrną suknię z falbankami. Natalia widziała podobną szatę na Smoczej a całość kosztowała naprawdę dużo. Ciotka Gertruda wybrała czarną szatę z białymi zdobieniami, połączenie które wyglądało dość elegancko. Helena wreszcie wybrała kreację w kolorze ciemnego srebra. Widać było wyraźnie różnice między dwiema rodzinami: krewi Natalii byli elegancką klasą średnią, zaś rodzinie Aleksandra towarzyszył przepych magnaterii. Lecz jak powtarzali wszem i wobec, a zwłaszcza Anastazja: „klasa średnia to nasza przyszłość, łącząc ich zdrową ambicję i świeżą krew z naszym doświadczeniem osiągniemy wszystko". Cały ślub przedstawiano jako wielki gest przyjaźni magnaterii wobec klasy średniej, coś co podobało się dużej populacji czarodziei, którzy siebie widzieli w roli tejże klasy. Siedzieli trzymając się za ręce, a dziennikarze robili im zdjęcia.

„Gorzko, gorzko!" – krzyknął ponownie ktoś z tłumu. Natalia słyszała pstrykanie aparatów podczas ich „dyplomatycznego" pocałunku, zaś te właśnie zdjęcie z pewnością ozdobią nagłówki gazet. W jej domu rodzinnym zaś stało zdjęcie w otoczeniu rodziny, a Matylda magicznie takowe powiększyła. Każda matka pragnie, by córka dobrze wyszła za mąż, zaś Aleksander był znakomitą partią. Może i nazbyt wedle jej rodziny, która uważała, że ze swoim urodzeniem i pochodzeniem bardziej pasowała na żonę Michała, co było trudne ale... małżeństwa między członkami bocznej linii znamienitych rodów a tymi mniej znacznymi były akceptowaną praktyką. Wciąż brzęczały jej w głosie słowa ciotki.

\- Gratuluję kuzynko – głos Michała przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości – zapewne już znasz moją przyjaciółkę Filomenę?

\- Tak – skinęła głową – cieszy mnie, że możemy się spotkać w tak radosnym dniu.

\- Ciotka Anastazja nie darowała by mi gdybym nie przybył na równie ważną uroczystość – odparł Michał.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Naprawdę go lubiła, bowiem podzielał jej pasję do alchemii. Razem z Ludwiką i jeszcze paroma czarodziejami godzinami rozmawiali o eliksirach i planach na tworzenie naparów. Miał w sobie autentyczną pasję, co matka i ciotki wypominały raz po raz. Nawet nie próbowały udawać, że lepiej, by zakochała się w nim a nie Aleksandrze. Tylko, że dla Natalii, Michał był wspaniałym, młodym człowiekiem i partnerem w pracy lecz go nie kochała. Lubiła i ceniła, lecz brakowało chemii, czego nie rozumieli.

Rozmawiała przez chwilę z Filomeną, nie pojmując jakim cudem intelektualista jak Michał mógł znaleźć radość w towarzystwie prostej i bezpośredniej dziewczyny. Filomena nie pasowała do swej rodziny: nie sprawiała wrażenie szczęśliwej błyszcząc na salonach, zdecydowanie woląc domowe pielesze i towarzystwo nielicznych gości. Podczas wielkiego ślubu swego kuzyna nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Lecz może Michał pragnął ucieczki w ciepłe, domowe zacisze?

\- Dobrze czynisz spotykając ze swoją kuzynką Filomeną – chwalił go ojciec – lecz czyż nie miałeś w myślach innej czarownicy, z którą jak sam mówiłeś spędzałeś bardzo przyjemny czas? Zaiste małżeństwo z bogatą krewniaczką da ci prestiż, lecz przy bratniej duszy znajdziesz szczęście!

\- Wychodzi za innego – wyjaśnił Michał.

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z nią? Nasza rodzina należy do trzech najznamienitszych w kraju – wtrącił ojciec – nie mamy problemu z charłakami, ponieważ zawieramy małżeństwa ze średnią klasą. Małżeństwo z tobą, da tej dziewczynie awans do warstwy magnackiej, a ona tobie zdrowe dzieci. To zysk dla obu stron.

\- Ona wychodzi za kogoś znamienitszego, za naszego kuzyna, króla – wyjaśnił – dlatego ja…

\- Rozumiem – skinął głową ojciec – mądrze postępujesz, rozważając małżeństwo z rozsądku. Dwoje kulturalnych czarodziei zawsze znajdzie nić porozumienia, zaś kuzynka Filomena da ci domowe ciepło. – po czym dodał pocieszająco – Twoja matka też początkowo nie wydawała mi się atrakcyjna a ojciec chciał bym się z nią żenił ze względu na posag godny księżniczki. Rozglądałem się za gwiazdką z nieba. Konstancja pokazała mi, że należy cieszyć się każdą chwilą – odparł pocieszająco. Nie dodał, że panna Lewandowska dała mu nie tylko wspaniałego syna, ale i zapewniła naprawdę przyjemne spędzanie czasu. Po dziś dzień właściwie.

Michał skinął posępnie głową i zgodził się, by jego rodzice rozmawiali z rodzicami krewniaczki. Księżna Anastazja także była obecna przy owym spotkaniu i uśmiechała się promiennie. Bratanica poślubi ambitnego i mądrego krewniaka, co wszystkim wyjdzie na zdrowie, a Filomena wprost promieniała.

\- Zostaniemy na tyle na ile to potrzebne – zapewniał – i mnie męczą uroczystości, lecz nie możemy zignorować zaproszenia – dodał zbolałym tonem.

Naprawdę miał posępną minę, co było całkiem szczere. Magnackie wesela trwały nieraz naprawdę długo, coś na co Michał zawsze głośno narzekał na tę cześć rodzinnych zwyczajów. Kiedy jednak Natalia powitała go promiennie, nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć niczym innym niżli tym samym, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenia Aleksandra.

Pozowanie do zdjęć nieco trwało, lecz ślub był wydarzeniem dekady, jak nie stulecia. Po tym ruszyli razem, trzymając się za ręce w kierunku atrium. Zgodnie z tradycją, świeżo poślubieni małżonkowie mieli pojawić się na balkonie, ku uciesze zgromadzonych na dole czarodziei. Natalia szła z uśmiechem, czując dziwne poruszenie na myśl, że ludzie czekali, by ją zobaczyć. Dodatkowo z pomocą magii zmieniono wodę w fontannie w wódkę, magnackie wesela czy to w części mugolskiej czy magicznej miały swój przepych, o czym wiedziała Natalia. Mimo to i tak uśmiechnęła się promiennie słysząc wiwaty i pomachała zgromadzonym na dole czarodziejom.

\- Moi rodacy i goście zza granicy – zaczął Aleksander jedwabistym głosem – radujcie się ze mną w ten szczęśliwy dla mnie dzień i dołączanie do świętowania. Moja Królowa – spojrzał na Natalię czule – i ja pragniemy wypić z wami w ten radosny dzień – zakończył biorąc do ręki kieliszek w wódką i na ten gest wódka w magiczny sposób trafiła do rąk zgromadzanych.

\- Za zdrowie Waszych Wysokości! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

\- Niech żyje król, niech żyje królowa! – padła odpowiedź.

\- Za zdrowie i szczęście zgromadzonych tutaj ludzi i innych dobrych obywateli, którzy nie mogli do nas dołączyć – krzyknęła Natalia, a owe słowa zostały nagrodzone owacjami.

Swój pierwszy występ jako królowa miała za sobą, zaś dzięki książkom i wykładom teściowej wiedziała ile znaczy pokazanie się od właściwej strony. Teraz zaś nadszedł czas na tańce i wesołą zabawę, czyli główną część uroczystości. Wciąż trzymała mocno dłoń swego ukochanego… męża a zdenerwowanie znikło.

Zgodnie z tradycją, mieli zatańczyć pierwsze tańce. Kroki przypominały nieco polskie tańce znane także w części mugolskiej jak oberek czy mazurek, coś co Natalia ćwiczyła przez ostatnie miesiące. Aleksander doskonale prowadził, jako potomek magnackiej rodziny ćwiczył tańce od dziecka, lecz ona musiała przynajmniej nie deptać mu po stopach, chyba by spaliła się ze wstydu. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością wirowała z nim w tańcu a świat przestał dla niej istnieć. Nie myślała o niczym, nawet o tym, że uszy bolą od kolczyków.

\- Doskonale prowadzisz Sasza – szepnęła – wiem o twoich licznych talentach, lecz o zdolnościach tanecznych nie miałam pojęcia!

\- Musimy wyglądać idealnie – odparł – niech wszyscy myślą, że szepczemy sobie słodkie słówka.

\- Czyż nie powinniśmy zachowywać się wstrzemięźliwie? – zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Tak, lecz to nasze wesele i możemy sobie pozwolić na nieco więcej swobody – wyjaśnił.

Tradycja wymagała też tańców z teściem a także najbliższymi kuzynami swego męża, zaś Aleksander poprosił do tańca jej matkę a także Idalię i Ludwikę. Hermiona była by zdumiona widząc w jaki sposób odnosił się do innej czarownicy z rodziny Mugoli, okazując przyjaciółce swej żony uprzejmość i wszystkie wymagane przez galanterię gesty. Lecz rudowłosa alchemiczka nie walczyła z zasadami i tradycjami świata magii, lecz przyjmowała je i dostosowywała się. Czasem tylko spacerowała ulicami mugolskiej Warszawy, lecz owo zachowanie było częste. Dlatego pewnie została całkiem inaczej potraktowana, nie mając powodów do narzekania.

Wówczas jeszcze w pełni jeszcze nie zauważyła, lecz Aleksander patrzył wilkiem na każdego z gości, który zbliżał się do Natalii. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niej oczu, raz po raz zajmując miejsce obok niej. Goście mieli patrzeć na nową królową, lecz tylko patrzeć. Natalia wówczas jeszcze nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak wielce owa wielka zazdrość męża stanie się dla niej irytująca. W tamtej chwili jednak upajała się swoim szczęściem.

Michał poprosił ją do tańca, do czego miał prawo jako daleki kuzyn króla a ona nie widziała powodów by odmawiać. Była już nieco zmęczona i pragnęła usiąść. Lecz z radością zatańczy z przyjacielem. Nie zauważyła wściekłego spojrzenia męża, który wyglądał jakby miał ochotę kogoś ugryźć lub przekląć.

\- Opanuj się Sasza – syknęła Liliana bratu do ucha – nie możesz patrzyć morderczym wzrokiem na każdego, kto zechce z nią zatańczyć. Myślałam, że już wyrosłeś z etapu, kiedy nie dałeś nikomu dotknąć swego misia.

\- Czy zamierzasz mi to wiecznie przypominać? – zapytał kąśliwie – byłem dzieckiem!

\- Które nigdy nie dzieliło się zabawkami – dodała słodko – Natalia promienieje szczęściem jak przystało na pannę młodą i tańczy z członkami swej nowej rodziny. Opanuj się i ciesz!

\- Niech tańczy z naszymi kuzynami, nie zaś z nim! - syknął – widzę jak on na nią patrzy. – mruknął obrażony, co siedzący król Bułgarii skomentował parsknięciem śmiechu.

On na swoją Ludmiłę rzucał po prostu zaklęcie nadzoru podczas uroczystości. Można było zatańczyć z Królową Bugłarii, ale jeśli którykolwiek z gości odważył się dotknąć inaczej kobietę, niż wymagała tego etykieta, to wówczas we wrażliwym miejscu zaczynał czuć mrowienie i swędzenie, które wzmagało się z każdą minutą uchybiania godności niewiasty. Ludmiła nie była z tego powodu zła, a wręcz cieszyła się pomysłowością męża, który pokazywał, że ona należy do niego i nie pozwoli, by ktoś odebrał mu jego własność. Zachodnie czarownice uważały te zwyczaje za nazbyt seksistowskie, ale wschodnie wiedźmy przynajmniej nie czuły się zagrożone ze strony partnerów do tańca, czego nie można powiedzieć o wiedźmach z zachodu. Każda czarownica, która rozpoczynała naukę w jednej ze słowiańskich uczelni jak Lwowski Uniwersytet Magiczny oprócz standardowych zajęć, w tym etykiety dla Mugolaków, miała obowiązkową gimnastykę ogólnorozwojową a także sztuki walki, które prowadził Jurij Aleksandrowicz Romanow. Mugolak, wnuk Feliksa Jusupova. Ojciec obecnego cara przyjął chłopca do rodziny, gdy mały został porzucony z uwagi na swoje zdolności. Jedyne, czego nie mógł wykonywać, to czynności związane z prawami wyborczymi. Wolał szkolić młodzież, a zwłaszcza młode kobiety. Uważał, że powinny znać techniki obrony, a Lwowski Uniwersytet Magiczny przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami. Tutaj słowiańscy czarodzieje bywali mniej pruderyjni, ale dalej okazywali szacunek czarownicom, także mugolskiego pochodzenia. Dopiero jawne okazanie przez owe damy braku wrażliwości na konwenanse jak choćby mugolskie sukienki uwalniały w nich żądze, takie pierwotne.

\- Samo patrzenie nie szkodzi – zapewniła Liliana – zaś jeśli nie chcesz by tańczyła, powiedz to jej i usiądźcie razem na sofie.

Skinął głową, po czym podszedł do tańczących rzucając Michałowi najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie. Podchwycił w uśmiechem dłoń Natalii, zaś kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pożegnała swego partnera w tańcu. „Przyszedłeś w idealnym momencie, potrzebuję odpoczynku i nieco chłodnej wody". Z prawdziwą radością usiadła obok niego, czując rosnące zmęczenie.

\- Nie wiem czy dam radę jeszcze dzisiaj tańczyć – szepnęła.

\- Zatem usiądziemy obok siebie – zgodził się, obejmując ją w talii, pragnę byś zachowała siły na naszą noc poślubną.

\- Ja zaś pragnę tego samego. Tęskniłam – wyznała szczerze – tak bardzo przywykłam do spania z tobą w jednym łożu, że przez ostatni tydzień nie wiedziałam co powinnam ze sobą zrobić.

\- Wynagrodzę ci rozłąkę – zapewnił namiętnie – nie zapomnisz dzisiejszej nocy – obiecał, a jego oczy płonęły z pożądania.

Nie przesiedziała reszty wesele, lecz już nie tańczyła. Rozmawiała jeszcze z Ludwiką oraz Idalią, ciesząc bliskością swoich bliskich przyjaciółek. Ludwika, piękna w swej liliowej szacie, siedziała obok niej na krześle przed dłuższą chwile i jasnym było, że młoda i ambitna alchemiczka cieszy się przyjaźnią królowej. Aleksander hojnie dolewał wódki tak przyjaciółce jak i kuzynce swej żony, że kobiety czuły że na długo zapamiętają uroczystość i kac stulecia.

\- Szukasz kogoś? – zapytała Natalia widząc jak kuzynka raz po raz się ogląda.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie podział się Ziemowit z Niną – wyjaśniła – chciałam z nim porozmawiać na temat planowanego pikniku na urodziny ciotki Heleny, ale jego gdzieś wcięło.

\- Zapewne pije gdzieś po kącie, zawsze tak robił podczas przyjęć – zapewniła Natalia – a poza tym skoro przyszedł z piękną czarownicą…

\- Chyba masz rację – zgodziła się Idalia – poszukam twojej mamy i … o jak widzę rozmawia z księżną Anastazją, dobrze, że zawiera znajomości.

Natalia skinęła głową. Matka i teściowa przebywały ze sobą dłużej niż można było oczekiwać wyłącznie po konieczności spędzania razem czasu przy organizacji wesela. Dobrze, by znalazły wspólny język, dobrze dla ich małżeństwa. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że obecni na zabawie czarodzieje z Instytutu Alchemii patrzyli uważnie tak na nią jak i na Ludwikę, coś szeptając między sobą. Borewicz uśmiechał się już planując miejsce dla Ludwiki w swoim gabinecie. Przyjaciele tak królów jak i królowych zawsze byli mile widziani.

Dzień zbliżał się powoli ku zachodowi, zaś goście byli coraz bardziej podpici i objedzeni. Niektórzy jak Ziemowit wpadali na coraz bardziej szalone pomysły, szczególnie kiedy wódka szumiała w głowie. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Idalii faktycznie znalazł sobie zaciszny kąt, mając coraz bardziej dość hucznej zabawy.

\- Padam z nóg – narzekał – marzę tylko, by odpocząć, a jutro czeka nas przyjęcie weselne u twojej rodziny, to jakiś sezon czy jak?

\- Nie wiem, ale i ja mam dość – zgodziła się Nina.

\- Moja matka już zaczyna myśleć o moim weselu – jęknął – za sprawą moich kuzynek nabrała wielkiej ochoty na huczne uroczystości. Jesteśmy ze szczęśliwej linii jak mawia, zaś ja chciałbym cieszyć się obecnością bliskich.

\- I ja marzę o cichej uroczystości, lecz jesteś teraz kuzynem królowej, nie wiem czy dasz radę przekonać swoje ciotki, zwłaszcza tę, która prawie cały czas rozmawia z księżną Anastazją.

\- Istnieją sposoby na przyśpieszenie zaślubin – odparł chichocząc – może urwiemy się z zabawy i spędzimy resztę uroczystości w moim mieszkaniu?

Nina skinęła głową, po czym pod pierwszym sensownie brzmiącym pretekstem wyszli, by świętować sami ze sobą. Byli dość pijani na podobne pomysły a jednocześnie dość trzeźwi aby móc działać. Kochali się wówczas po raz pierwszy, będąc zadziwiająco pewnymi siebie jak na początkujących, lecz może właśnie dzięki wódce nie brakowało im owej zgrabności i smakowali każdą chwilę. To miała być noc kochanków.

Na weselu obecni byli także ambasadorowie Anglii oraz Rosji. Audrey wybrała dla siebie i męża eleganckie szaty, słuchając tak siebie jak i rady matki, nakazującej by wyglądać idealnie na królewskim weselu. Będący w szampańskim nastroju Aleksander zadbał, by Anglikom nie brakowało wódki, przez co Percy tylko jęczał. Potrafił dać sobie radę z regularnymi spotkaniami, a nawet rzucać zaklęcie Tarczy bez różdżki oraz robić uniki, czym zyskał uznanie zarówno polskiego króla jak i innych czarodziei. „Będą z ciebie ludzie, Percy" – Aleksander poklepał go po plecach i hojnie dolał popitki. Percy wiedział, że uczty i popijawy to oznaka gościnności, zaś dolewanie wódki to znak zadowolenia. Lecz niestety odchorowywał każdy bankiet, podobnie jak reszta Anglików. Blaise Zabini, najlepszy warzyciel w ich gronie przygotowywał dla nich skondensowany eliksir na kaca, kpiąc z nich bezlitośnie.

Wania, rosyjski ambasador wielokrotnie tańczył z Audrey, zaś jego żona żartowała i piła wódkę z Percym. Rosyjski car przesłał gratulacje, przepraszając za nieobecność na ślubie. Caryca spodziewała się piątego dziecka i co zrozumiałe, nie mogła podróżować. Rządzący magiczną Rosją nie zamierzał zostawiać żony pragnąć być przy narodzinach potomka, co zostało przyjęte z całkowitym zrozumieniem i pochwałą postępowania władcy. „Pij w moim imieniu" – nakazał ambasadorowi.

Około północy państwo młodzi szli na czele procesji prowadzącej ich do sypialni. Natalia czuła, że pada z nóg marząc nie tyle o upojnej nocy u boku męża co zdjęciu butów, ozdób i pójściu spać. Prawie podskoczyła z radości kiedy z pomocą Dobroniegi zdjęła biżuterię i założyła lekko prześwitującą, koronkową koszulę nocną. Huczne wesela były naprawdę męczące, a ona już padała z sił. Dlatego z prawdziwą radością padła na wygodne poduszki.

\- Nie idziemy spać, czeka nas najprzyjemniejsza część uroczystości – usłyszała szept tuż przy uchu.

Nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć. Poczuła na swych ustach prawdziwy, nie dyplomatyczny pocałunek i nie myślała już o niczym. Jakaś cześć umysłu podpowiadała, że magiczne małżeństwa stają się pełne w chwili konsumpcji a chociaż w swym związku dawno minęli ów etap, to jednak niebieskie linie na dokumentach formowały się w pełne, ciemnogranatowe kiedy złączył ich miłosny uścisk. Dowód konsumpcji mógł widzieć każdy na pergaminie i nie potrzeba było pokazać zakrwawionego prześcieradła jak w dawnych czasach po mugolskiej stronie. Wiedziała o tym, lecz zdecydowanie wolała kierować myśli gdzie indziej ciesząc z bliskości ukochanego.

Zadbał o nią tamtej nocy. Był dla niej o wiele bardziej czuły i delikatny niż zazwyczaj, prawie tak samo jak w noc kiedy przyszła do niego po raz pierwszy. Przeczesywał palcami jej włosy, szeptając do ucha same cudowności. Nie umiała sypać komplementami z rękawa, toteż powtarzała raz po raz „dziękuję ta chwila jest wspanialszy niż sen mój królu". Dawno już zauważyła, że wprost uwielbiał jak mówiła do niej w sypialni per „mój królu", coś co traktowała jako niegroźne dziwactwo. Bo wbrew obawom krewnych uwielbiał ją i nosił na rękach, nawet jeśli był człowiekiem nawykłym do rozkazywania innym. „Mężczyźni przy władzy potrzebują subtelności, pójdą za tobą wszędzie na jedwabnej nitce, o ile uwierzą, że nitka i kierunek to ich pomysł. Mądra żona delikatnie wspiera i kieruje mężem".

\- To najwspanialszy dzień w moim życiu – zapewnił, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- A dzień, kiedy usłyszałeś, że wygrałeś ostatnią elekcję? – zapytała odgrywając swoją ulubioną rolę adwokata diabła.

\- Aż do dzisiaj był najwspanialszy, teraz jestem kompletny i mam wszystko o czym można tylko zamarzyć. Długo szukałem mojej królowej i znalazłem.

Natalia mająca swoje zdanie zamilkła. Znała go na tyle by wiedzieć, że do niedawna wcale nie myślał o małżeństwie wielce radując się rolą myśliwego, korzystającego z uroków pięknych pań. Być może jednak mając czterdzieści parę lat zrozumiał, że czas zabaw dobiega końca i zaczął szukać towarzyszki całkiem gdzie indziej. „Mężczyźni rzadko żenią się z kobietami z którymi romansują. Lubią być zdobywcami i posiadać niejedną piękność, lecz jednocześnie pragnąć wyłączności" – mawiały ciotki. Dlatego nie uległa mu nie mając na palcu pierścionka zaręczynowego. Społeczność nazywała mężczyzn zdobywcami i symbolami męskości kiedy mieli wiele kobiet, lecz wobec kobiet używała ostrych słów. Natalia wiedziała, że to hipokryzja lecz tak wyglądał świat. I to niezależnie od południka i równoleżnika na mapie. Mogliśmy być w postępowych krajach jak Niemcy, Francja, czy Stany Zjednoczone, a normy postępowania wobec kobiet czasem niewiele różniły się od tych w tradycyjnych społecznościach. Co więcej, to często kraje, które były uważane za uciskające kobiety (nie licząc serca Wielkiej Pięknej Religii) były bardziej postępowe wobec kobiet. W końcu Główny Filozof lansował dość rewolucyjne podejście do ich praw wobec tego, co proponowała Matka Europa z każdym kolejnym wiekiem…Wtuliła się mocniej w swego męża i mruknęła z zadowolenia. Dzięki swemu uporowi i silnej woli została królową. Nie mogła marzyć o niczym więcej, chociaż zapłaciła za to utratą siostry. Anuszka nie chce jej znać, a Aleksander nie daruje obrazy. Wówczas jeszcze nie wiedziała, że warczał na każdego mężczyznę który do niej podszedł. Nie podejrzewała go o podobne ataki zazdrości, wszak przecież to ona była kobieta a do tego niższą stanem, to on wcześniej romansował z wieloma. To były racjonalne słowa, ale czy zazdrość ma cokolwiek wspólnego z racjonalnością?

Nie rzucali Zaklęć Ciszy, co uchodziło za zwyczajowe w czasie nocy poślubnej. Obecnie już nie praktykowano zwyczaju, by rodzice młodych czekali przez drzwiami sypialni, lecz na wszelki wypadek nikt nie powinien mieć wątpliwości co ma miejsce między małżonkami. Natalia wolała o tym nie myśleć, koncentrując się raczej na smakowaniu pocałunków i cieszeniu się z bliskości ukochanego. Przytuliła się do niego bardzo zadowolona z życia.

\- Padam ze zmęczenia, księżno– wyznała szczerze Matylda, patrząc uważnie na stojącą obok Anastazję – i ja powinnam się położyć.

\- Nic podobnego – odparła Anastazja – jak myślisz od czego mamy wzmacniające eliksiry?

\- Lecz co mamy jeszcze robić? – zapytała Matylda – chyba nie wejdziemy tam – wskazała na drzwi do sypialni.

\- Nie, ale możemy wypić coś za powodzenie młodych – wyjaśniła Anastazja – Podolak zachował dla nas nieco placka swej matki i musimy spróbować tej pyszności, nim jego żona wszystko zje. Coś się nam należy za te miesiące pracy nad weselem!

\- Więcej niż coś księżno – zauważyła Matylda – czuję, że tego pożałuję, ale potrzebuję jeszcze wódki.

\- Mamy eliksiry na kaca, chociaż do placka o wiele lepiej pasuje nalewka.

Matylda tylko skinęła głową. Szczęśliwy ojciec panny młodej poszedł spać, w przydzielonej dla nich komnacie gościnnej. Jako rodzice królowej mieli swoje pokoje, w których mogli przebywać kiedy tylko zechcieli i jak długo chcieli. Woleli jednak swój dom na wsi, przebywając w Warszawie kiedy to było potrzebne. Nie nadużywali gościnności swego zięcia, po pierwsze wciąż nie czując się w pełni dobrze w jego towarzystwie a poza tym młodzi winni mieszkać bez nadzoru rodziców. Szczęście i zamążpójście córki rzecz jasna ich cieszyło, lecz wciąż nie mieli pewności czy dobrze zrobili i czy Natalia będzie szczęśliwa. Potrzebowali czasu aby zrozumieć swego zięcia, lecz nigdy nie było łatwo by zdobywać zaufanie, zwłaszcza kiedy druga córka przechodziła ciężki okres buntu.

Anuszka nie została zaproszona na ślub nad czym bolała. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy, lecz zaczęła uważać siostrę za osobę, która po zaręczynach z królem Aleksandrem zaczęła się wynosić i wywyższać nad innych. Złość i gorycz rosła w sercu młodej dziewczyny, widzącej się w roli ofiary.

\- Natalia zaczęła wywyższać się nad innych – tłumaczyła swemu chłopakowi, Darkowi – kiedyś byłyśmy sobie bliskie, lecz teraz wszystko uległo zmianie, bowiem wizja korony zmieniła moją siostrę.

\- Co właściwie zaszło? – spytał zaskoczony chłopak – twoja siostra zabrała nas kiedyś z Dworca Centralnego i wydawała się uprzejma - oponował.

\- Była – naciskała Anuszka – lecz zaczęła zachowywać i nosić niczym królowa już jakiś czas temu. Spoliczkowała mnie, kiedy wyznałam, że wychodzi za mąż dla... dla innych powodów niż inne kobiety. Nie mogę mówić prawdy, bowiem zostałam przeklęta.

Opowiedziała mu o rodzinnych kłótniach, nie wspominając, że oskarżała i atakowała siostrę. Skutecznie przekonywała Darka, że jest niewinną ofiarą, głosem prawdy uciszanym przez pazerną i chciwą rodzinę. Brzmiała przekonująco w uszach chłopaka, który wierzył i chciał wierzyć. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało ile go będzie kosztować ich owa rozmowa i wiara w słowa urażonej nastolatki, uważającej nazwanie siostry dziwną za właściwy sposób rozmowy z krewniaczką.

Małżeństwo tylko w bajkach kończy okres trudu oraz zabiegów, bowiem w realnym życiu to dopiero wówczas nadchodzą wyzwania dnia codziennego. Owa prawda z czasem zaczęła docierać to bohaterów, lecz na razie wszyscy odpoczywali po hucznym ślubie, ciesząc się swoim szczęściem i z głowami pełnymi pomysłów na dalsze, szczęśliwe życie. Rzeczywistość niedługo zapukała do ich drzwi.


	21. Inni mają mambę mam i ja

Betowała Freja.

* * *

Natalia spała jak zabita, kiedy tylko mogła już zasnąć w swoją noc poślubną. Kiedy pozostała sam na sam ze swoim ukochanym, cało zdenerwowanie ostatnich tygodni zaczęło z niej spływać. Odczuwała strach jak prawie każda panna młoda, zaś świadomość, że będą na nią patrzeć czarodzieje z całej Europy bynajmniej nie pomagała, a wręcz przeciwnie. Wtuliła się mocno w swego, teraz już męża, i z westchnieniem zamknęła oczy.

Tamtego dnia wielu czekał ciężki poranek. Większość gości mruczała i klęła, popijając eliksiry na kaca, naturalnie w wersji wzmocnionej. Matylda, pomimo swego sceptycyzmu wobec zięcia, wypiła dokładnie tyle, ile oczekiwano od matki panny młodej. Dość długo rozmawiała z Anastazją, kiedy to zajadały placek i popijały nalewką. Teraz żałowała swego łakomstwa, zaś mąż patrzył na nią z kpiną w oczach.

\- Upiłaś się jak dziecko, zaraz ci podam eliksir – szepnął – potem wrócimy do domu i postaramy pomyśleć co z Anuszką – westchnął ciężko - nie wiem co ją opętało, ale musimy przemówić jej do rozsądku. Krew to krew a nasze córki nie powinny skakać sobie do gardeł z powodu obcego mężczyzny.

\- A Natalia? – zapytała zmartwiona matka.

\- Wyszła za mąż i niewiele możemy dla niej zrobić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Orłowski jej nie porzuci i ograniczy się do zdradzania z jakimiś pięknotkami. Złamie jej serce, ale Natalia nie chciała słuchać ostrzeżeń.

\- Nie wiem sama – powiedziała Matylda – księżna Anastazja wydawała się uprzejma i nie chce skandalu, więc rozwodu nie będzie. A Natalia, ona przy nim promienieje, może on… może jej nie skrzywdzi?

\- Skoro chciała męża z magnackiej rodziny, winna była wybrać kogoś z bocznej linii jak tego Michała Poleskiego. Widziałem jak na nią patrzył, tak by było lepiej dla wszystkich.

Matylda skinęła głową i nie protestowała. Starsza córka zapewne odsypiała wesele i to ku młodszej winni kierować uwagę. Lecz nie mogli wyjść bez pożegnania i złożenia życzeń szczęścia Natalii. Przydzielona im sypialnia, była luksusowo urządzonym, dużym pomieszczeniem z oknami wychodzącymi na ogród. Natalia upierała się by tutaj właśnie trzymali szaty potrzebne na oficjalne okazje i nie musieli raz po raz pamiętać by takowe zabrać z domu. „ _To wasza sypialnia, nikt inny nie będzie tutaj mieszkać_ ".

Komnata znajdowała się cichej, słonecznej części pałacu. Drewnianą podłogę pokrywał czarno-złoty dywan pasujący kolorem do mahoniowych mebli oraz ciemnobrązowej kapy na szerokiemu, królewskim łożu. Aby nie tworzyć wrażenia ciemności, ściany pomalowany na ciepły kolor piasku na plaży, zaś w oknach wisiały zasłony w zbliżonym odcieniu. Spało im się naprawdę wygodnie na miękkim materacu, chociaż zrzucili połowę poduszek, których nie potrzebowali.

\- Pani rodzice czekają w pokoju dziennym – głos Dobroniegi zmusił Natalię do wstania.

Nie była zachwycona, zaś wiła dosłownie promieniała. Skinęła tylko głową i spojrzała z uśmiechem na swego ukochanego... męża. Lubiła na niego patrzeć o poranku, kiedy wyglądał o wiele spokojniej niż w ciągu dnia. Dlatego pewnie nie mogła się powstrzymać by nie pocałować go przelotnie, nim postanowiła wstać i doprowadzić się do stanu używalności.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – zaśmiał się, przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z rodzicami – wyjaśniła – poza tym czeka nas kilka dni sam na sam –zapewniła sprytnie wyrywając mu się z rąk.

Założyła długą, wygodną szatę, którą zwykle nosiło się po domu. Nie miała siły by się stroić ani ochoty, a przecież na spotkanie z krewnymi nie musi a nawet nie powinna przychodzić specjalnie odstrojona. Naturalnie wyglądająca młoda żona wywrze o wiele bardziej pozytywne wrażenie. Czuła, że więź między nimi została dopełniona. Magia zwykle wirowała między małżonkami przez kilka dni po ceremonii, a Natalia czuła się naprawdę wspaniale i gdyby nie świadomość niewłaściwości podobnego zachowania, zapewne pobiegła by w podskokach do komnaty rodziców.

\- Promieniejesz – zauważyła Idalia, ziewając przeciągle – pamiętam jak sama czułam się po swoim ślubie. Czeka cię kilka cudownych dni.

\- Jesteś niewyspana – zauważyła Natalia – czy łóżko było niewygodne? – zapytała naiwnie.

Ciotki Gertruda i Helena a także matka wybuchły śmiechem. Idalia także parsknęła, chociaż zaoszczędziła swej kuzynce aż tak gwałtownej reakcji. Starsze czarownice w końcu opanowały wesołość, patrzyły jednak na młodsze z mieszaniną tkliwości i złośliwości. Owa postawa zaczynała działać jej na nerwy.

\- Tylko ty mogłaś zadać podobne pytanie – powiedziała w końcu Idalia – chyba domyślasz się _co_ ma miejsce w małżeńskim łożu.

\- Oczywiście – odparła oburzona Natalia – zapewne wszyscy już widzieli pergamin! Po prostu nie pomyślałam, że ty… przecież niedawno urodziłaś dziecko!

\- I pracujemy nad rodzeństwem – zachichotała Idalia – mój mąż marzy o dużej rodzinie, przynajmniej trójce dzieci, więc sama rozumiesz. W „Polskiej Czarownicy" zaś pisali o wpływie miejsca poczęcia na rdzeń magiczny potomka i… - odparła sugestywnie

\- Rozumiem, w porządku! – przerwała Natalia – chcesz mieć więcej dzieci i słusznie. Znalazłaś Ziemowita?

Naprawdę miała coraz bardziej dość tej rozmowy. Dlaczego krewne traktowały ją jak bezrozumne dziecko? Przecież wyszła za mąż a zanim tak uczyniła mieszkała przez ponad rok z narzeczonym, w jego sypialni a on był całkiem uświadomiony we wszystkim. Przestała być dziewicą już wiele miesięcy temu.

Odstawienie eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego powodowało drażliwość, co czuła ostatnimi czasy. A może była zdenerwowana ślubem i postawą rodziny, uważającą ją za nieświadomą niczego, igrającą z ogniem ,dziewczynę? Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów usiłując się uspokoić. Naprawdę pragnęła wrócić do ukochanego, który nigdy, przenigdy nie traktował ją jak dziecka.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – powiedział, że Nina źle się poczuła i postanowił ją odprowadzić.

\- To szlachetne – pochwaliła go Natalia – czy wszystko w porządku ciociu? – zapytała widząc zaciskające się pięści Heleny.

\- Natalio – zaczęła starsza czarownica – jesteś jak widzę zmęczona i niewyspana, wyraźnie potrzebując kawy lub gorącej czekolady. Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że mój syn po prostu odprowadził pannę do domu? Widziałam jak na nią patrzył, zaś alkohol i pożądanie to wybuchowa mieszanka.

\- Tak ciociu – zapewniła i kontynuowała ostrym tonem – i nie jestem małym dzieckiem, a twoje postawa pouczenia mi nie odpowiada. Jestem zamężną kobietą i nie musisz mi tłumaczyć oczywistego. To, że Ziemowit uważa Ninę za piękną, nie znaczy, że ją znieważy. Alkohol nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Sasza ograniczał się do pocałunków aż do naszych zaręczyn a okazji i możliwości nie brakowało. Wierzę w maniery mego kuzyna – zakończyła.

\- Pytanie czy tylko Nina była równie twarda w swych postanowieniach – nie dawała za wygraną Helena – wszystkie tutaj jesteśmy mężatkami i nie ma sensu ukrywać niczego. Pokusy ciała bywają ciężkie i dlatego ongi dbano, by związki małżeńskie zawierano w młodym wieku, zaś przy zgodzie rodzin, dzieci poczęte w okresie narzeczeństwa zakończonego ślubem nie miały statusów bękartów. Ty Natalio miałaś świadomość różnicy statusów między wami i twój rozsądek cię powstrzymywał, ale widziałyśmy wszystkie jak błyszczały ci się oczy jak o nim mówiłaś.

\- Dobrze ciociu, ale skąd pomysł, że dla Ziemowita jest ona kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką.

\- Bo zaczął rozmawiać o ślubie – wyjaśniła Helena – wspominał o tym, że być może czas się ustatkować, ale oczywiście nie mogłyśmy zacząć przygotowań przed twoim ślubem – spojrzała na Natalię – wesele musi być huczne, Nina to dziewczyna z dobrej rodziny a jej ojciec chrzestny to być może przyszły Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.

\- We wszystkim ci pomożemy – zapewniła Gertruda – pamiętam urwanie głowy przez ślubem i weselem Idalki, Ziemowit zasługuje na równie huczne wesele. Nasze dzieci dokonują wspaniałych wyborów.

Natalia wymieniła spojrzenia z Idalką. Ziemowit raz po raz podkreślał jak wielce nie cierpi hucznych imprez i jak zarzekał się, że pragnie cichych, spokojnych uroczystości. Pamiętała jak narzekał na ścisk i zamieszanie, kiedy kuzynka wychodziła za mąż. Podczas ślubu Idalii, Natalia miała głowę wypełnioną innymi sprawami, lecz i tak zapamiętała jego słowa. Wówczas… wówczas wspominała spotkania w „Magicznych Fusach" i plotkowała z Anuszką o czarodziejach z Instytutu Alchemii, a siostra opowiadała o swoim chłopaku. Teraz Idalia była matką ślicznej córeczki, Anuszka oszalała a Natalia zwyciężyła narodowy wyścig o najbardziej pożądanego kawalera, jak to nazywały złośliwie gazety. Poślubiła swego ukochanego i co najważniejsze, tak on jak i najbliższa rodzina wierzyli, że wyszła za niego z miłości nie dla pieniędzy i tytułu. Zdaniem innych nie zamierzała się przejmować bardziej niż to konieczne.

Wróciła do swoich komnat po skończonej rozmowie z ciotkami. No może nie od razu, bo zirytowana postawą krewnych uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie. Wówczas jeszcze postawa ciotek nie wywołała awantury, lecz miała dość bycia traktowaną jak dziecko, bo cóż ciotki tak na nią patrzyły. Naprawdę nie chciała tupać nogą i krzyczeć „jestem tutaj królową". Postanowiła ostrzec Ziemowita przed możliwą, niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Mało ją obchodziło, co dorosły kuzyn robił wieczorem: czy poszedł spać sam czy spędził wieczór z Niną. To nie jej sprawa, co robią dorośli czarodzieje. Rok narzeczeństwa ją nauczył wielkiej wyrozumiałości. Jeśli zrobili coś głupiego poniosą konsekwencje, ale nie zamierza nad nimi stać jak kat nad dobrą duszą. Przywoławszy wspomnienie oświadczyn, zamruczała „ _Expecto Patronum_ ".

Zaklęcia _Patronusa_ , podobnie jak wiedzy o horkruksach od niedawna, nauczano w ostatniej klasie na lekcjach Obrony. Nie wszyscy potrafili rzucić aż tak zaawansowane zaklęcie, lecz większość dawała radę chociaż przywołać bezkształtną mgłę światła, bowiem w Lwowskim Instytucie Magii od pierwszej klasy kładziono nacisk na przygotowanie do spotkania niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Demenotorzy nie mieszkali wyłącznie w Anglii, lecz także niezamieszkanych, odludnych miejscach Europy. Nikt, poza Anglikami nie użył ich jako strażników więziennych, byli bowiem groźni i trudni do kontrolowania. Natalia umiała rzucać zaklęcie. Pierwotnie jej _Patronus_ przypominał dużego kota, żbika jak się zdawało, lecz odkąd zaczęła spotykać się z Aleksandrem zaczął zmieniać formę. Ostatecznie przybrał postać drapieżnego ptaka, orła, co jakby nie patrzeć pasowało. Pamiętała jak ją ucałował kiedy powiedziała mu o swoim _Patronusie,_ a także kiedy okazało się, że jego jest bardzo dobry. „ _Orzeł i orlica_ "- mruknął czule. Wymruczała kilka słów, po czym srebrny ptak wyleciał przez okno.

Ziemowit i Nina spędzali dość leniwy poranek, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Mężczyzna nieomal spadł z łóżka widząc srebrnego ptaka, mówiącego głosem kuzynki. Nie była to wiadomość jakiej oczekiwał od rana.

\- Mam dług u Natalii... ciekawe jej _Patronus_ był niegdyś żbikiem, a teraz proszę orzeł.

\- To słodkie, _Patronus_ zmieniający formę pod wpływem miłości – mruknęła Nina – twój to ryś prawda?

\- Tak – skinął głową Ziemowit – większość z moich krewnych ma _Patronusa_ w postaci kotowatych. Natalia miała żbika, Idalka dachowca, moja matka to lwica a ciotka Matylda kota perskiego. Kiedyś razem z kuzynkami urządziliśmy wyścigi _Patronusów_! Spotkamy się potem, czeka nas rodziny najazd.

Nina teleportowała się do swego mieszkania niedługo przed tym, kiedy do drzwi pukała Helena. Ziemowit zamruczał coś jak „zaraz idę", zaraz po tym jak usunął z pomocą różdżki ślady bytności ukochanej. Ostatnie o czym marzył to wizyta krewnych sprawdzających czy dobrze się prowadzi. W tamtej chwili chciał uściskać kuzynkę za wysłanie ostrzeżenia.

Natalia winna być wdzięczna, że nieco zmarudziła przed powrotem do swej komnaty. Kiedy ona szła rozmawiać z krewnymi, jej teściowa postanowiła odbyć rozmowę z jej mężem. na swoje szczęście nie była świadkiem owej rozmowy.

\- Gdzie Natalia? – zapytała, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała – wydajesz się zadowolony.

\- Mamo! Nie przyszłaś chyba pytać mnie czy… - zapytał wzburzony Aleksander.

\- Nie bądź drażliwy Sasza, sprawdzam czy niczego nie potrzebujecie przez wyjazdem w krótką podróż poślubną. Klamka zapadła.

\- Mogłabyś chociaż okazywać radość – odparł z wyrzutem – rodzice Natalii mi nie ufają i kiepsko maskują swoje obawy.

\- Bo mają świadomość problemów – wyjaśniła Anastazja zirytowana beztroskim zachowaniem syna, który przecież władał wielkim krajem – nie przyszłam robić ci wyrzutów, tylko powiedzieć, że Podolak zaoferował swą pomoc w ustalaniu ostatnich szczegółów wizyty w Anglii a ty naciesz się swoją czarownicą.

\- Podziękuję mu, a co z angielskim ambasadorem?

\- Dochodzi do siebie po zabawie – szepnęła Anastazja ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Dobroniega zaniosła mu eliksir.

\- Nie chce więcej widzieć kuzyna Michała na zabawach – nakazał Aleksander butnie – widziałem jego zainteresowanie Natalią i słyszałem nieraz, że to za niego a nie za mnie winna wyjść.

\- Naprawdę aż mnie zastanawia co cię ugryzło po nocy poślubnej. – westchnęła ciężko i zastanawiała się gdzie popełniła błąd - Michał należy do rodziny i nie możemy go ignorować, o ile nie przekroczy granicy zaś tańczenie z żoną króla takową nie jest. A wszyscy wiemy jakim mezaliansem jest twój ślub z Natalią. Przyznaję – zaczęła widząc zacięty wzrok syna – dobrze sobie radzi z prasą i na bankietach i z pewnością będzie cię wspierać. Po prostu…

\- Liczyliście, że się rozmyślimy w okresie zaręczyn – syknął w odpowiedzi – Natalia jest moją żoną i prawowitą królową, dlaczego nie chcesz tego zaakceptować?

\- Zaakceptowałam ją w chwili podpisania dokumentów przed zaręczynami. Przez ostatnie półtora roku poznałam jako chętną do nauki, bystrą dziewczynę. Ma wiele zalet i czuję, że wszystko się skończy dobrze. Po prostu…

\- Lepiej by było jakby wyszła za któregoś z moich kuzynów, bo nie jest dla mnie dość dobra – zakończył – wybrałem ją i zdania nie zmienię. Czy to aż tak dziwne, że pragnę kochającej i wspierającej żony jak normalny czarodziej?

\- Oczywiście, że nie... – wzbraniała się księżna. Ona już tak po prostu miała, że była przywiązana do tradycji i osoba Natalii bardzo nią wstrząsnęła. Bardzo się broniła przed pokochaniem nowej córki, no bo żeby od razu królowa... przecież istnieje forma jak małżeństwo morganatyczne.

Dalsza rozmowa nie miała miejsca, bowiem do komnaty weszła Natalia. Przywitała uprzejmie Anastazję, do której mówiła „pani matko" jak nakazywał zwyczaj by mówić do teściowej. Księżna skinęła głową i życzyła synowej udanego odpoczynku. Doceniała, że dziewczyna niższa stanem bardzo się stara by poznać i uszanować zwyczaje. „ _Gdybyś była chociaż z Sandomierskich_ " – mruknęła. Uściskała jednak młodą kobietę, widząc twardy wzrok syna. Każdy, kto znał Aleksandra nieco lepiej, widział jak radosnym i rozluźnionym stawał się w obecności Natalii. Anastazja nic więcej nie potrzebowała, a skoro synowa dawała mu szczęście będzie mieć ochronę rodziny.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Wielkie wesele w Warszawie zajmowało uwagę prasy w dużej części magicznej Europy. Obecna na uroczystościach Lavender napisała obszerną relację dla „Proroka" opatrując artykuł zdjęciami młodej pary. Rzecz jasna najważniejsze przedstawiało ślubny pocałunek a także rodzinę stojącą blisko obojga, a także przypomnienie całej historii o ambitnej i wykształconej dziewczynie „z ludu", co zdobyła serca wielce pożądanego kawalera z królewskim tytułem. Kochająca plotki Lavender wiedziała w jaki sposób opowiadać historię, by trafiała do możliwie największej grupy ludzi. Napisała relację dla „Proroka" pasującą do sentymentalnej historii, lecz miała wyczucie.

Rita Skeeter przeczytała relację i kiwała głową z uznaniem. Uważała Lavender za kogoś w rodzaju swej następczyni i podopiecznej, uznając opowieść za idealną. _„Kobiety oszaleją na punkcie króla, co pokochał dziewczynę z ludu. Z pewnością dzięki temu wzrośnie poparcie dla zacieśnienia relacji z Polską. Dobra robota" –_ mruknęła zachwycona. Rita Skeeter dobrze wychodziła na pisaniu kąśliwych artykułów na temat politycznych przeciwników Ministra, nie zostawiając suchej nitki na Zakonie Feniksa oraz Hermionie. Normalnie nigdy by nie atakowała żony głowy rodu czystej krwi, lecz Hermiona była wybitnie niepopularna w towarzystwie a coraz wyraźniejsza niechęć między Aleksandrem a Lucjuszem ośmielała. Skeeter oglądała zdjęcia z wesela i wzięła swoje samopiszące pióro, uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

„ _Czy Elaine Scrimgeour ma rywalkę?_

 _Wszyscy wiemy, że pani Elaine Scrimgeour, żona Ministra Scrimgeoura dała się poznać tak w Anglii jak i za granicą jako wielce elegancka dama, każdym gestem pokazująca przywiązanie do tradycji. Ostatnimi czasy także Ginewra Potter zaczęła brylować na salonach. Zgrabna żona naszego bohatera wojennego doskonale potrafi podkreślić swą urodę bordowymi szatami, przyprawiając czarodziei o szybsze bicie serca, a czarownice o zazdrość. Nasze wierne czytelniczki nieraz zastanawiały się czy Elaine Scrimgeour a może Andromeda Lestrange wyglądała piękniej na przyjęciu, zaś teraz do zaszczytnego grona dołączyła Ginewra Potter. Lecz może ktoś jeszcze?_

 _Polecam zobaczyć zdjęcia ślubne pięknej i młodej królowej Polski, Natalii. Ta niezwykle wykształcona kobieta występowała nieraz w klasycznie pięknych szatach i takowe wybrała na swój ślub. Lekko rozszerzana szata przypomina krojem tradycyjne, polskie stroje noszone podczas najważniejszych uroczystości. Królowa Natalia dołączyła tym samym do zaszczytnego grona młodych kobiet, wielce przywiązanych do tradycji. Wielka to radość dla Polski, a także Anglii, w której odradzają się najlepsze z zasad. Młoda i piękna Natalia Orłowska może rywalizować z Elaine Scrimgeour pod względem obycia oraz doboru szat. Obiecuję wiernym czytelniczkom baczne śledzenie tego specyficznego pojedynku czarownic, lecz oczywiście trzymamy kciuki za żonę pana Ministra._

 _Nie wszystkie jednak czarownice uważają za właściwie by dbać o swoich mężów elegancją, prezentacja oraz zachowaniem ni nie uważają za właściwe by radować się z rosnącej pozycji Anglii na arenie międzynarodowej. Nie, niektórzy mający status wojennych bohaterów uważają za właściwie, by nieustannie krytykować nasze zwyczaje i plany w imię zasad panujących w innym świecie, nie uważając za właściwie by poznać i zrozumieć naszą kulturę. Nie chcą poprawy sytuacji Anglii, ni swej rodziny. "_

Wszyscy przeczytali artykuł rozumiejąc przesłanie Rity. Amfitryta Greengrass wraz z córką Dafne także przeglądały prasę uśmiechając się złośliwie. Skeeter uderzała bezlitośnie, a wiele osób kiwało głowami z zadowoleniem. Pewny siebie, na swój sposób zarozumiały wobec innych Lucjusz rozdrażnił niejednego, a teraz niektórzy pragnęli utrzeć mu nosa chociaż trochę, zaś pragnąca zmian, marząca o lepszym świecie Hermiona nadawała się idealnie jako pałka do okładania Malfoya.

\- Na Ritę zawsze można liczyć – zawyrokowała Amfitryta – to ty Dafne winnaś być panią Malfoy, nie ta cała Granger.

\- Ale Lucjusz Malfoy nie rozwiedzie się z żoną, to by był skandal – zauważyła Dafne – raczej wyśle ją na wieś i będą żyć w separacji.

\- Chyba, że pozostanie w małżeństwie zaszkodzi bardziej – uśmiechnęła się starsza czarownica – Hermiona popełnia błąd za błędem, zaś Rita umie takowe naświetlić. A pomyśleć, że parę lat temu jej pozycja wydawała się niemożliwa do osłabienia!

\- Co planujesz mamo? – zapytała Dafne.

\- Nic, co winno cię kłopotać. Zaczniesz chodzić na bankiety do Malfoyów, pokazując się jako wyrozumiała oraz dobrze wychowana panna. Poza tym po wizycie Saszy w Anglii, odwiedzisz Warszawę. Gertruda Podolak cię zapraszała – odparła, po czym nakazała - skorzystaj z tego. Jej synowie są mali, lecz ona ma znajomości i nieżonatych kuzynów, a i Sasza może pomóc.

Hermiona także przeczytała artykuł i zaszlochała. Jej relacje z Lucjuszem ze złych robiły się okropne, zaś dziewczyna miała przykrą okazję dostrzec jak książę z bajki zmienia się w naprawdę wredną ropuchę. Skeeter robiła z niej awanturnicę, która szkodziła Anglii, zgrabnie grając na wielowiekowych uprzedzeniach. Po wojnie źle wyglądało by wspominać wprost o statusie krwi, lecz opowieści o obcych, co nie poznawali kultury a żądali zmian trafiały do wielu. A Hermiona naprawdę uważała wiele zasad i zwyczajów za przestarzałe. Nie ona jedna, lecz tylko ona tak mocno płaciła za swoje ideały. Lucjusz kpił, Elaine uważała pomysły za głupie a inne czarownice z towarzystwa zazdrościły. Teraz została kozłem ofiarnym a ludzie powoli się od niej odwracali, chociaż kilka lat temu wiwatowali na jej cześć. Sława bywa wielce zmienna co naraz do niej dotarło. Po raz pierwszy wiedziała jak mógł się czuć Harry, który całe swoje życie w szkole żył na takim rollercoasterze. A przecież łaska zwykłych ludzi dla bohaterów zawsze na nieposłusznym koniu siedzi i nieraz z niego spada…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Aleksander do samego końca nie powiedział żonie dokąd zabiera ją w podróż poślubną. Nie mógł wyjechać na miesiąc miodowy i najwięcej o czym mógł marzyć to dwa tygodnie, o ile nie będzie musiał wracać w pilnej sprawie. Zamierzał z robić jej niespodziankę, wyraźnie licząc na aprobatę. Natalia miała dość rozsądku by zrozumieć w czym rzecz.

\- Dokąd się wybieramy? – zapytała.

\- To niespodzianka, zamknij oczy kochanie.

Natalia zamknęła oczy wyraźnie porudzona. Nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego, co widziała. Aleksander zabrał ją do jednej z pysznych posiadłości swoich krewnych, położonej wśród malowniczych krajobrazów Polesia. Mógł pozwolić sobie na wykupienie rejsu po morzu Śródziemnym, lecz pragnął odpoczynku od całego zamieszania, pobyć z nią sam na sam i cieszyć bliskością.

\- Zawsze lubiłem to miejsce jako rodzaj ucieczki ku naturze – wyznał, kiedy wyszli z kominka – pojeździmy po najbardziej reprezentacyjnych miejscach lecz teraz pragnę odpocząć.

\- Zatem prowadź – poprosiła.

Nie wiedziała czego oczekuje, ale pewno nie wizyty w pałacyku daleko od Warszawy. Osobiście nie miała nic przeciwko rejsowi po ciepłych morzach, lecz na razie czekało ją co innego. Mogła zrozumieć chęć odpoczynku i miała tylko nadzieję, że nie wygląda na zawiedzioną. Zresztą trafiła do zacisznego, lecz bardzo wygodnego miejsca. Służba była dyskretna i nie rzucała się w oczy, dbając o należyte przygotowanie.

Zajęli największą, najbardziej pyszną sypialnię. Na stolikach stały świeże, pachnące kwiaty co wywołało uśmiech Natalii. Poprowadził ją do dużej, przyjemnej komnaty zdobionej jedwabną tapetą o przyjemnym, ciepłym odcieniu. Podłogę pokrywały deski z jakiegoś jasnego drewna, nie była to mozaika… Z resztą, to ogromne, wygodne łóżko zwracało uwagę. Wokół łóżka na podłodze leżał kremowy, puchaty dywan. Już miała ochotę się położyć i mruczeć z zadowolenia. Komnata była piękna, dokładnie taka w jakich miejscach winni spędzać czas świeżo poślubieni małżonkowie? Mogła by nie wychodzić z pięknego miejsca i wyraziła głośną wdzięczność do męża, że zabrał ją właśnie w owo miejsce, nie zaś na rejs gdzieś daleko.

Podeszła do jednego z okien. Rozumiała już czemu lubił posiadłość. Otworzyła je na oścież, wpuszczając do przestronnego pomieszczenia pachnące wiosną, ciepłe, majowe powietrze. Ogród był przestronny i zadbany tworząc trudną do opisania mieszaniną dzikości przyrody oraz starannego planowania. Dostrzegła niewielki, przyjemny staw w którym można było pływać w czasie cieplejszej pory roku. Niektórzy próbowali kąpieli w maju, lecz ona zapewne by zamarzła.

\- Jak tu pięknie, obiecaj, że jeszcze mnie tu kiedyś zabierzesz! – krzyknęła zarzucając mu ręce na szuję.

\- Wedle życzenia moja królowo, a teraz chodź na spacer. Posiadłość otacza prywatny las, po którym możemy spacerować godzinami – szepnął całując ją za uchem – nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzać.

\- To piękne miejsce – odparła rozmarzona, a potem spojrzała na męża z nutą szaleństwa i z figlarnym uśmiechem odparła - gdyby było cieplej wskoczyłabym do stawu – po chwili dodała prowokacyjnie – dołączyłbyś do mnie?

\- Oczywiście, zaś wodę można zaczarować tak, by była ciepła – zapewnił – lecz chodź pokażę ci okolicę.

Ogród był lasem, a może parkiem, z trudnym do opisania czarem podobnych miejsc. Natalia dostrzegała drzewka owocowe oraz krzewy malin, które niewątpliwie rodziły słodkie owoce w czasie sezonu. Dotknęła jego dłoni i zachęciła by pokazywał jej większą część okolicy, acz na razie zasiadła na jednej z ławek. Maj tego roku zapowiadał się pięknie i była chętna by korzystać z pięknej pogody.

Spacerowali przez jakiś czas trzymając się za ręce. Miejsce było piękne i zaczynała doceniać, że wybrał właśnie ów pałacyk zamiast rejsu po morzu Śródziemnym. Podobne rejsy były wielce popularne pośród młodych par, które mogą wyjechać podczas wakacji. Teraz zaś będą spacerować po malowniczej okolicy i kochać się tak długo, aż będą mieli dość, co zresztą zrobili. Nie żeby narzekała. Znalazła w komnacie świeże, niewątpliwie przygotowane dla niej koszule nocne z delikatnej, lekko prześwitującej tkaniny. Podobała się sobie w owym stroju, będąc kuszącą lecz nie wulgarną zaś materiał jedynie delikatnie sugerował jakie skarby kryją się pod spodem. Wiedziała, dzięki naukom Anastazji, że mężczyźni lubią kobiety w kuszącej bieliźnie i Natalia mogła przysiąc, że teściowa lub Liliana wybrały dla niej owo cudo.

Co wieczór czytali razem lub rozmawiali prędzej czy później kończąc w gorącym ucisku. Widziała jak oczy mu błyszczały kiedy dostrzegł ją w nowej koszuli, co zanotowała by częściej zakładać podobne fasony. Mruczała z zadowolenia kiedy składał głowę na jej piersi a ona mogła go głaskać i uważnie słuchać. Potrzebowała wyciszenia po całym zamieszaniu związanym ze ślubem, weselem i przygotowaniami. Zaś zakończenie aktywnego dnia na czułych uściskach zdecydowanie jej odpowiadało.

\- Jak wrócimy do Warszawy pójdę do uzdrowiciela – szepnęła któregoś ranka.

\- Coś ci dolega? – zapytał czule.

\- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że po tym wszystkim mogę być w ciąży. Teoretycznie czas odstawienia eliksiru to trzy miesiące, ale… pragnę dać ci syna.

\- I zadbamy o to właśnie. – odparł władczo, a jednocześnie na tyle uwodzicielsko, by wzbudzić w Natalii ochotę na małe co nieco.

Lecz na razie musieli myśleć o zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami wizycie w Anglii. Mieli odwiedzić Hogwart w rocznicę bitwy, co zakończyła terror Voldemorta. Teraz jednak spacerowali po przyjemnym, liściastym lesie i cieszyli odpoczynkiem z dala od zamieszania świata na zewnątrz.

Ostatniego poranka ich krótkiego pobytu, obudził się dość wcześnie. Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pocałował czubek głowy swej świeżo poślubionej żony, lecz tak by jej nie budzić. Patrzył przez chwilę na śpiącą kobietę z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem. Nie była tak rozpustna jak jego dawne kochanki, owo określenie do niej nie pasowało, a i tak dawała mu o wiele więcej zadowolenia niż tamte. Narzucił na siebie lekki szlafrok po czym zgrabnie wyślizgnął z ramion Natalii. Spała jak zabita, co oczywiście miało związek z ich intensywnymi czynnościami poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Wstawaj, dzisiejszy dzień będzie piękny i nie możesz przeleżeć go w łóżku – zaczął z udawaną powagą, kiedy usłyszał, że kobieta wyraźnie wstała.

\- Nie mam siły się ruszać i to twoja wina – odparła usiłując zabrzmieć jak zezłoszczona, lecz uśmiech zepsuł wrażenie.

\- A ty nie protestowałaś – odparł – weźmiemy kąpiel, potem czas na śniadanie – odparł władczo a potem przybrał minę smutnego chłopca, któremu obcięto dostawę słodyczy – I ostatni spacer.

\- _Ja_ wezmę prysznic – oznajmiła ćwicząc władczy ton - co do reszty… - zamyśliła się i odparła pogodnie - zgoda.

\- O nie – odparł z uśmiechem sytego kocura i pogładził ją po policzku - Idziemy razem – odparł - nie patrz tak na mnie, nie wierzysz, że się potrafię zachować?

\- Nie umiesz trzymać rąk przy sobie – dodała ze śmiechem.

\- Co lubisz! – nie dawał za wygraną.

Ostatecznie uległa, nie mogąc się oprzeć czułym pocałunkom. Poszli razem do łazienki, gdzie spędzili nieco czasu. Spędziliby więcej czasu ciesząc ostatnim wolnym porankiem, lecz konieczność zjedzenia śniadania zmusiła ich do zjedzenia śniadania, zanim udadzą się na spacer po ogrodzie. Wieczorem będą już w Warszawie, wracając do codziennych obowiązków. Natalia zamierzała spotkać się z Ludwiką i porozmawiać jak czarownica z czarownicą, oraz rzecz jasna przyjść na jeden z bankietów Instytutu Alchemii. Borewicz zapraszał ją na każdy z nich zaś Natalia zamierzała bywać na wszystkich wydarzeniach naukowo-kulturalnych.

Spacerowali przez resztę poranka, a Natalia musiała przyznać, że chociaż ich miesiąc miodowy skrócił się do dwóch tygodni nie żałowała ani chwili, być może tylko tego, że wszystko trwało tak krótko. Lecz w Warszawie już czekała na nią Ludwika, Idalka oraz Liliana, która od dawna była dla niej jak starsza siostra.

O swej młodszej siostrze, Anuszce wolała nie myśleć. Na kilka tygodni przed ślubem próbowała po raz kolejny z nią porozmawiać, lecz dziewczyna nie zamierzała zmieniać swej postawy ani o jotę, co najwyżej wyrzucając Natalii wywyższanie się. Natalia była ciężko zaskoczona i zasmucona postawą młodej krewnej: Anuszka nigdy wcześniej nie zdradzała objawów zazdrości, będąc raczej spokojną osobą. Teraz jednak wszystko uległo zmianie. „ _On cię zostawi tak czy siak. A chociaż rozwody są rzadkie on znajdzie sposób. Mierzysz za wysoko i się sparzysz_ ". Wywiązała się wówczas awantura, bowiem Natalia może i nazbyt głośno zwymyślała Anuszkę za bycie uprzedzoną i odmawiania narzeczonemu szczerości z racji urodzenia. Echa kłótni dotarły do Aleksandra, który wpadł we wściekłość i wykrzyczał, że po skończeniu szkoły Anuszka powinna zostać zamknięta w odosobnieniu. Nie wiedzieli, że dziewczyna usłyszała owe słowa i wzięła groźbę na serio.

Mniej więcej w połowie maja, kiedy semestr miał się ku końcowi, spędzała dużo czasu z Darkiem. Chłopak miał najlepsze oceny z alchemii w całej szkole i dyrektor obiecał napisanie mu listu polecającego do Instytutu Alchemii. Darek był wielce zadowolony i dziękował za podobną pomoc, zwłaszcza, że dzięki takiemu listowi mógł dostać stypendium. By zostać alchemikiem musiał iść na dodatkowe studia po szkole, co kosztowało. Sumy nie były bardzo wysokie z punktu widzenia czarodziei, lecz jego rodzice byli Mugolami i studia kosztowały tyle, co studia na Oxfordzie po przeliczeniu walut. Dlatego potrzebował pomocy.

\- Czy aby nie przesadzasz? – zapytał słuchając słów Anuszki – rozmawiałem kilka razy z twoją siostrą i była naprawdę uprzejma. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że aż tak się zmieniła!

\- Kiedyś taka właśnie była, lecz wizja korony zaćmiła jej umysł. Ma się za nie wiadomo kogo i nie może znieść żadnej krytyki pod swoim adresem. Nieraz bywa tak, że powodzenie zmienia ludzi.

\- To prawda, ale może z czasem wszystko się ułoży?

\- Po skończeniu szkoły chcą mnie zamknąć w domowym areszcie – szepnęła dziewczyna robiąc z siebie ofiarę – boję się i chyba nie pozostanie mi nic innego jak uciec, nim mnie zamkną. Mój kuzyn Ziemowit.. on jest w porządku, ale czy mogę się u ciebie zatrzymać na jakiś czas? Proszę nie mam się do kogo zwrócić. – umiejętnie manipulowała miłym chłopakiem.

I chłopak posłuchał, wierząc, że dziewczyna naprawdę może źle skończyć. Na zajęciach ze zwyczajów i historii czarodziei słyszał o różnych zwyczajach, sięgających aż do przedrozbiorowej Polski. Darek poznał rodzinę Anuszki i wiedział że, podobnie jak większość z ich sfery, byli dość konserwatywni i przywiązani do tradycji. Z pewnością mogli skorzystać z możliwości zamknięcia w domu niepokornej latorośli. Skinął głową i wyraził zgodę, nie wiedząc, że w owej chwili przypieczętował los ich obojga.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Podolak już czekał na swego przyjaciela. Sprawy wizyty państwowej w Anglii zostały już załatwione, lecz pragnął mu przekazać inne, potencjalnie wspaniałe wieści. Informatorzy z ulicy Bazyliszka donieśli niedawno o czarodziejach z „Kwitnącej Paproci", najbardziej znanej grupy antymonarchistów, spotykających się z Francuzami. Francuzi byli rzecz jasna agentami Czyścicieli przebranymi za turystów, lecz działali ostrożnie. Ograniczali swoją działalność do upijania się do nieprzytomności oraz snucia planów zmiany świata na lepsze, przynajmniej wedle swego wyobrażenia tego co lepsze. Ustalono, że spotkali się z Remusem Lupinem w przeddzień jego śmierci a także rozmawiali z innymi Anglikami, którzy przybywali jako turyści. Ich podobizny zostały przesłane do Londynu, dla ustalenia ich tożsamości. Wciąż oczekiwano na odpowiedź z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy.

\- Wyglądacie naprawdę wspaniale – powitał ich Podolak ze szczerą radością i po chwili spojrzał na Króla – możemy porozmawiać Sasza? Mam ważne informacje z Działu Śledczego.

\- Zajmę się przekąskami – szepnęła Natalia.

Wyszła poszukać Dobroniegi, a także rozpakować po powrocie z podróży poślubnej. Rozumiała też, że czasem powinna zostawić go, by załatwiał swoje sprawy, co właśnie uczyniła. Zresztą zapewne czeka na nią zaległa korespondencja, wszak jeszcze przed ślubem dostawała zaproszenia na różne wydarzenia towarzyskie i miała niemały problem by wybrać te, na które winna pójść. Jako królowa z pewnością zostanie dosłownie zasypana takowymi.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Aleksander, kiedy już wyszła.

\- Nie bez powodu prosiłem byś oderwał ręce od swojej czarownicy. Wydaje się, że niektórzy członkowie „Kwitnącej Paproci", na czele z przewodniczącym Tyrolskim odbywają często spotkania z Francuzami w „Zatrutym Zielu", barman był wielce pomocny.

Dwaj czarodzieje zasiedli w komnacie używanej jako miejsce odpoczynku lub przyjmowania gości. Podolak zajął miejsce w swoim ulubionym fotelu, popijając nieco nalewki. Patrzył też uważnie na swego przyjaciela, który był wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony i uśmiechnięty. Ostatni raz tak wyglądał kiedy opijali wygraną w wolnej elekcji, coś co wielce ich zaskoczyło bowiem był dość młody jak na podobne stanowisko.

\- Sugerujesz, że antymonarchiści współpracują z Francuzami? Trudearoro chce nawiązać relacje z opozycją i użyć ich jako zalążków rewolucji?

\- Tego się obawiamy i zbieramy dowody. Lecz by ich aresztować i oskarżyć potrzebujemy czegoś więcej niźli tylko spotkań w spelunie. By zamknąć w więzieniu przeciwników politycznych, trzeba solidnych dowodów – przypomniał Podolak.

\- Wiem. Nieostrożne działanie kosztowało wiele moich poprzedników. Zachęcajmy ich lecz subtelnie… aresztowanie tych wywrotowców bardzo mi się spodoba.

\- Ja myślę – skinął głową Podolak – dyrektor Lwowskiego Instytutu przesłał listę uczniów, którzy będą częścią delegacji do Anglii. Nie ma na niej siostry Natalii.

Po tych słowach podał listę uczniów, napisaną eleganckim pismem na papierze z godłem szkoły. Dyrektor został wtajemniczony w wyczyny Anuszki i chociaż uważał ścisłą kontrolę za przesadną, to jednak nie pochwalał wulgarności. Nie przepadać za szwagrem, to jedno, ale czarownica winna wyrażać zdanie rozważnie. Można nie przepadać za instytucją monarchii, lecz krytykować w sposób na poziomie. Wyraźne sympatia dyrektora szkoły do „Kwitnącej Paproci" stanowiła tajemnicę poliszynela, lecz ponieważ ograniczał się do zwykłej sympatii, nie spotkały go za to konsekwencje. Aleksander, podobnie jak poprzednicy, pragnął pokazać, że nie prześladuje rodaków za poglądy zaś jak mawiał Podolak antymonarchista bywa dobry na widocznym stanowisku, bowiem pokazywał otwartość i tak dalej, a jednocześnie nie dawał do ręki argumentów by posądzać o zamordyzm.

„T _rzeba mieć jak to mawiali po mojej stronie wentyl bezpieczeństwa, który można kontrolować_ "- owe słowa rozumiał obecnie panujący monarcha, podobnie jak poprzednicy. Teraz jednak najwyraźniej jednak sprawy zaczynały zmierzać w groźnym kierunku i czas na dobrze przygotowane i wymierzone uderzenie.

\- Doskonale – pochwalił go Aleksander, nalewając sobie i jemu nalewki – wspomniałeś jeszcze o Anglikach, spotykających Francuzów oraz antymonarchistów. Co o nich wiemy?

\- Na razie nic, ale czekamy na odpowiedź z Londynu – wyjaśnił Podolak skrupulatnie – nie przybyli tutaj przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu, lecz z pomocą mugolskich środków.

\- Ciekawe – mruknął Aleksander, popijając aromatyczny napój – większość Anglików to kompletni ignoranci jeśli chodzi o wiedzę Mugoli, nawet jeśli ponoć działają w ich sprawie. Nie wyobrażam sobie by jakikolwiek Anglik, urodzony w rodzinie czarodziei potrafił korzystać z samolotu czy też metra.

\- Też tak uważamy, Krzemień już wysnuł ten wniosek. – odparł czujnie Pierwszyz Najważniejszy Czarodziej Pierwszego Pokolenia w Magicznej Rzeczypospolitej Polsce i spojrzał na Króla z dziwnym uśmiechem - Mugolaki spotykające się w spelunie z wywrotowcami, to prezent od losu Sasza.

\- Wiem, jeszcze jakbyśmy złapali Hermionę Malfoy… - rozmarzył się Sasza

\- Naprawdę jej nie lubisz – zauważył Podolak – i pomyśleć, że gdyby miała więcej rozumu, mogłaby mieć w tobie sojusznika – parsknął - nie rozumiejąc, że nie cierpisz idei wyznawanych przez zwolenników czystej krwi równie mocno, co ona.

\- Nie lubię ludzi ograniczonych – odparł zniesmaczony Król, który kierował tęskne spojrzenie w stronę butelki szkockiej, którą Podolak przywiózł z Magicznej Brytanii jako prezent od Rufusa - a ta chodząca encyklopedia nie rozumie złożoności świata. Nie mamy wojny dobra ze złem, dobrych zwolenników zmian i złych konserwatystów – skwitował z ironicznym uśmiechem ten dziwny, wręcz dziecięcy podział na „białe" i „czarne" - lecz wszystko sprowadza się do walki o władzę. – król kontynuował nie zdając sobie sprawy, że momentami brzmi jak ten bękart Gauntów - Nie pojmuje też, że swoją postawą wzmacnia uprzedzenia, bowiem pokazuje niechęć do poznania i uszanowania kultury kraju, do którego przybyła. Jest nowa w naszym świecie i żąda zmian wedle zasad starego świata, pokazując słuszność niechęci takich jak Lucjusz. – na wspomnienie starego przyjaciela parsknął śmiechem - Może to był jego plan, by przekonać jak okropna alternatywa czeka Anglię? Czego oni ich uczą na lekcjach historii w Hogwarcie? – spojrzał zszokowany na Podolaka, który taktownie milczał i kręcił młynek palcami jednocześnie rozprawiając nad obiadem, który czeka go ze strony jego ukochanej żony, a który zapewne sprowadzi się do jakichś …jarzyn. _Tak jakby to mięso tuczyło! -_ Dumbledore był politykiem stojącym z boku, używającym Hogwartu jako miejsca zaszczepiania zmian zaś Knot był wygodny dla wszystkich przez podatność na wpływy. Ale tego _Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko_ nie pojmuje. Poza tym – zakończył tyradę – nigdy jej nie zapomnę, że miała czelność namawiać cię do buntu.

Podolak skinął głową. Zapewniał Aleksandra, że nigdy by go nie zdradził lecz i tak król zamierzał zareagować ostro zamierzając pokazać jak dalece potępia podobne zachowania. Tutaj nie chodziło o różnicę poglądów, zaś Lucjusz miał drogo zapłacić za poślubienie niewłaściwej kobiety nie rozumiejącej zasad świata w którym żyła. Lecz jak mawia powiedzenie, chytry dwa razy traci a Lucjusz zamierzał zbijać kapitał polityczny na roli nawróconego złego nawet jeśli owa postawa była wykalkulowana a nie szczera. Szczerze mówiąc, to Aleksander nie cierpiał żony dawnego druha i kompana z lat młodzieńczych. Hermiona nawet nie wiedziała jak potężna jest wrogość króla do jej osoby.. Hermiona nie wiedziała jakiego wroga miała w polskim królu.

Niedługo potem weszła Dobroniega z przystawkami, a za nią Natalia. Obaj natychmiast wstali, by powitać wchodzącą kobietę, na co ta zareagowała uśmiechem. Wiła uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. Dla klanów wiążących się z rodami czarodziei, było powodem do dumy by przebywać blisko pary królewskiej, zaś do takiego należał jej klan. Ostatnio uprosiła też Aleksandra, by zainstalować też swą młodą siostrzenicę, której zadanie polegać będzie na zajmowaniu się oczekiwanymi przez wszystkich dziećmi młodej pary. „ _Spełni tę samą rolę co i ja_ ". Olśniewająco piękna panna o srebrnych włosach była bardziej niż chętna do zadania, więc wszystko szło ku dobremu.

\- Nie wiem o czym rozmawiacie, ale przyda się zagryzka – zauważyła Natalia, patrząc na nalewkę.

\- Nigdy nie należy pić na głodnego – powtórzyła Dobroniega – pańska siostra przybędzie na kolację z mężem. Pani Liliana.. – wiła zawiesiła głos – była wzburzona kiedy przyszła dzisiaj rano.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Aleksander wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Niech ci Liliana wyjaśni – odparł Podolak – z twoją siostrą wszystko w porządku, ale jej teść… jej teść zwariował. Ale nie masz powodu do niepokoju?

\- Nie mam powodu? – zakpił Aleksander – teść mojej siostry oszalał a ty mi mówisz bym… był spokojny?

\- Och nie w takim sensie, Liliana ci wszystko wyjaśni. Powiedzmy – zawiesił sugestywnie głos - postanowił zaszaleć i to bardziej niż pokazać co nosi pod szatami na bankiecie – wyjaśnił tajemniczo Podolak.

Natalia znała męża Liliany dość słabo, lecz wiedziała, że to dość konserwatywny mężczyzna wielce przywiązany do zasad. Podolaka darzył rodzajem szorstkiej przyjaźni, doceniając jego oddanie rodzinie żony. Natalia musiała go do siebie przekonać, bowiem w jego wyorażeniu ludzi z jej klasy społecznej mogli stanowić klientów ludzi jak Orłowscy, szukać ich protekcji, ale nie zawierać z nimi małżeństwa. Rzecz jasna czym innym małżeństwo z kimś z bocznej linii, lecz z królem... Dlatego wiedziała, że musi dobrze odegrać swoją rolę, aby wywrzeć na mężczyźnie wrażenie.

Spędziła nieco czasu na wybieraniu szat. Spędziłaby nieco mniej, gdyby Aleksander nieustannie jej nie rozpraszał raz po raz obsypując komplementami, a także sunąc dłońmi po odsłoniętych plecach. Patrzyła na niego z rozczuleniem tak dumna jak i nieco zirytowana, wszak winna przygotować się do kolacji.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowana – mruczał całując jej odsłonięte ramiona – pozwól, że pomogę.

\- Pomóż mi zapiąć szatę – zaśmiała się.

Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu obojga wciąż nie była w ciąży. Odstawiła eliksir półtora miesiąca temu i miała nadzieję, że ich pierwsze dziecko zostanie poczęte w czasie namiętnych uniesień w zacisznym miejscu. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca, co nie dziwiło biorąc pod uwagę, że eliksir powodował tymczasową, trwającą do trzech miesięcy niepłodność. Lecz i tak czuła zawód. „Nie martw się, nic się nie zmieni" – szeptał, zapewniając o swej nieustannej pomocy w powiększaniu rodziny. Zresztą… Często bywałotak w świecie mugoli, jak i magów – że gdy starająca się o potomka para stwierdzała, że ma dość i mówiła względne „bye bye natural baby" okazywało się, że Panią Domu budziły problemy gastryczne, a oprócz nich pojawiały się inne znaki zwiastujące powiększenie rodziny.

Ostatecznie wybrała wygodną, jasną szatę sięgającą do ziemi. Ponieważ kolacja miała mieć miejsce w gronie rodzinnym, nie musiała wyglądać wielce poważnie, chociaż na pewno elegancko. Dlatego wybrała wygodne buty na niewysokim obcasie, zamiast szpilek. Nie mogąc zdecydować się na naszyjnik, wybrała długie kolczyki nie wymagające żadnych dodatkowych elementów biżuterii. Nałożyła lekki makijaż, głównie podkreślając długie rzęsy. Dobroniega, oraz jej młoda siostrzenica Swietłana, pochwaliły strój oraz pomogły ułożyć włosy. Wiły były mistrzyniami w kwestii urody praz stylizacji, co Natalia właśnie poznawała.

Jarema Krzemień, nazwany tak na część Jaremy Wiśniowieckiego, charłaka i bohatera tak magicznej jak i mugolskiej Polski siedział smętnie na sofie. Na widok Aleksandra i Natalii wstał witając ich uprzejmie, lecz widać było, że coś go trapi. Podobnie jak większość czarodziei nosił długie włosy, o wiele jaśniejsze niż Orłowscy. Patrzył na żonę ponuro a Liliana sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej.

\- Wyglądacie kwitnąco – powitała ich Liliana serdecznie – czekam na bratanka lub bratanicę – nakazała.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Natalia – proszę usiądźcie. Zaraz podamy lekką kolację.

\- Doskonale – odparła Liliana – potrzebuję wina by wyjaśnić co zaszło. Ty Sasza także – zerknęła a brata – a i ty Natalio.

\- Co się dzieje? Podolak był bardziej niż tajemniczy – wyjaśnił Aleksander, biorąc do ręki kieliszek – wspomniał tylko o twym teściu.

\- On oszalał – westchnęła Liliana – owdowiał dziesięć lat temu, a samotność mu nie służy. Spotykał przez lata wiele kobiet, lecz teraz… teraz wyraził chęć ożenku – zakończyła wzburzona.

\- A ty jak rozumiem nie popierasz jego wyboru? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Aleksander.

\- Nawiązał romans z Marią Dołgucką –Jarema wypluł słowa z obrzydzeniem – co gorsza postanowił znieważyć pamięć mej matki, poprzez ożenek!

\- _Tą_ Marią Doługucką? – zapytała Natalia, zapominając o konieczności zachowania spokoju.

Rzecz jasna kojarzyła ową czarownicę. Zawodniczka „Strzyg z Polesia", narodowej, żeńskiej drużyny sportowej była mniej znana ze sportowych osiągnięć niż z romansów ze znanymi czarodziejami, na czele z Aleksandrem. Maria mogła uchodzić za piękną, ze swoimi długimi do ud, jasnoblond włosami oraz nienaganną figurą sportsmenki. Stanowiła obiekt fantazji wielu i była ostatnią z kochanek męża, nim zaczęli się spotykać. Nie mogła darzyć sympatią kobiety, którą wspominał jako „wielce giętką" oraz „świadomą", do budziło irytację Natalii. Tamta potrafiła dogadzać mężczyznom jak niewiele kobiet.

\- Ożenić? – krzyknął Aleksander – to jakiś ponury żart. Z takimi jak ona się nie żeni, przecież ona... - zaczął wyraźnie niepewny jak wyrazić swoje zdanie – nawet nie wiem przez _ile rąk_ przeszła nim trafiła do mnie, ani przez ile rąk przeszła w _międzyczasie_ – dodał.

\- Mówisz o niej jak o używanym pucharze – parsknęła Natalia nieco zniesmaczona.

\- Raczej pucharze przechodnim – wyjaśnił – bo tym właśnie jest, przechodząc od kochanka do kochanka. Nie patrz tak na mnie – spojrzał na nią z boku – są kobiety do dawania przyjemności i kandydatki na żony. Miała wielkie zdolności i doświadczenie, lecz żenić się z taką to niemożliwość.

\- Mój teść tak uważa – wyjaśniła Liliana – błagam Sasza porozmawiaj z nim. Taki wstyd dla rodziny! – jęczała kobieta – Maria Dołgucka moją teściową, to niemożliwe. Rozumiem małżeństwo z młodszą kobietą, lecz nie z nią! Pamiętam jak wiele razy rozmawiał i zapraszał w gości młodą uzdrowicielkę, ale wybrał inną – jęknęła załamana Liliana.

Cała postawa Liliany wyrażała oburzenie. Czarownica nie przebierając w słowach ganiła teścia za zadawanie się z byłą kochanką brata, może nie tyle zadawanie się lecz plany małżeńskie. „ _Przecież jeśli szukał czy też potrzebował zabawy niechby takową miał, ale bez ślubu_ ". Natalia kiwała głową po raz kolejny notując mądrość w wychowaniu czarownic, by były wstrzemięźliwe i zachowywały swój klejnot dla tego jednego, jedynego. Nie mogła też opanować wrażenie, że pomimo przysiąg i zapewnień, Aleksander traktował by ją równie chłodno gdyby uległa wcześniej jego żądzy. Porzuciłby ją jak każdą inną „ _jeśli dasz mężczyźnie wszystko bez przysięgi, nie będzie chciał się żenić"_ – powtarzały doświadczone kobiety. Nie miała powodów by darzyć byłą kochankę męża sympatią, lecz mogła tylko kiwać głową nad hipokryzją, która postrzegała poszukujących rozrywek mężczyzn jako wielce męskich zaś kobiety oddające swe ciała jako nierządnice.

Następnego dnia na zamek przyszedł stateczny August Krzemień, głowa znamienitego i zasłużonego rodu Krzemieni wywodzącego z zachodnich części kraju, a przybyłego wieki temu z Niemiec. Chociaż stanowili część polskiej społeczności od wielu pokoleń, to jednak różnili się w podejściu do wielu spraw od Orłowskich oraz Poleskich, będąc bardziej niż oni wyczulonymi na kwestie statusu krwi oraz stanu niż wschodnie rody. Zapewne dlatego Jarema okazywał Natalii o wiele większy chłód niż Liliana, która praktycznie od razu zaakceptowała żonę brata.

Starszy czarodziej miał już wyraźnie siwe włosy, czego nie ukrywał. Podobnie jak wielu czarodziei nosił długie włosy oraz krótką, zadbaną brodę. Przypominał wyglądem Albusa Dumbledore, lecz nijak nie był spokrewniony z poprzednim dyrektorem Hogwartu. U jego boku szła olśniewająco piękna, jasnowłosa czarownica w eleganckiej i kuszącej szacie ze srebrnego jedwabiu. Kobieta nosiła dość głęboki dekolt, zdobiony staromodnym naszyjnikiem z pewnością należącym do rodzinnego zbioru. Szła pewnym siebie krokiem, zaś kształtne usta zdobił uśmiech zadowolenia. Maria Dołgucka promieniała, co wywołało irytację Natalii, zwłaszcza jeśli widziała długie spojrzenia, które miała czelność rzucać w kierunku jej męża.

\- Wspaniale cię widzieć Auguście – powiedział uprzejmym, dyplomatycznym tonem – jak widzę kwitniesz.

\- Nic tak nie pomaga mężczyźnie jak młoda, piękna kobieta – wyjaśnił starszy czarodziej – wybrałeś młodszą damę na królową – spojrzał w kierunku Natalii – postanowiłem także znaleźć szczęście w młodości – dodał.

-Grunt to właściwie wybrać źródło – wycedził Aleksander, wyraźnie oburzony samym pomysłem by porównywać Natalię z Marią – niektóre trucizny są słodkie. Porozmawiajmy przez chwilę na temat doświadczeń z młodością – dodał jedwabiście – zaś moja królowa zajmie się twą przyjaciółką.

Natalia zacisnęła pięści, lecz skinęła głową na znak zgody. Widziała jak bezczelna czarownica próbowała podchwycić spojrzenie jej męża, który jednak ignorował jej próby ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu królowej. Niech sobie tamta za wiele nie wyobraża.

\- Nie ma to jak spotkanie starych przyjaciół – dodała Maria, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji – czy ten formalizm jest naprawdę potrzebny? Przecież kiedyś … - wypaliła dość wulgarnie niczym Ginewra Potter podczas swoich występów

\- Przeszłość jest przeszłością i przeminęła – przerwał chłodno Aleksander – jeszcze _nie jesteś_ żoną Augusta Krzemienia panno Dołgucka, dlatego winniśmy zaczekać z tą poufałością.

\- Niedługo tak właśnie będzie – zapewnił August – lecz dobrze zachować zasady. Marysieńko – zerknął na swą narzeczoną – z pewnością spędzicie miły czas z królową.

Kobiety wymieniły spojrzenia, które zapowiadały raczej walkę niż przyjaźń między nimi. Natalia jednak zamierzała odegrać rolę dobrej gospodyni, nawet wobec wielce nielubianej kobiety. Zrobi tak dla niego, królowa winna być zawsze uprzejma i nigdy nie może pokazać złego humoru. Udowodni wszystkim, że Aleksander dokonał dobrego wyboru żony.

Kiedy mężczyźni wyszli, nakazała Swietłanie by przyniosła lekką przekąskę. Nie spuszczała uwagi z Marii, która patrzyła na salon, w którym przebywali, z wyraźnym sentymentem. Coś w jej sposobie bycia drażniło Natalię niepomiernie, przypominając znane ze szkoły czy późniejszych etapów życia czarownice, które flirtowały z wieloma mężczyznami a ich pewność siebie wręcz ociekała bezczelnością. Całkiem jak u tej całej Marii.

\- Bardzo lubiłam to miejsce – wyjaśniła blondynka – szczególnie te fotele.

\- Nie jesteśmy na „ty" panno Dołgucka – odparła lodowato Natalia – trzymajmy się zasad, co nam wszystkim pomoże.

\- Wedle życzenia Wasza Wysokość – odparła tamta – lecz już niedługo zostanę żoną głowy rodu Krzemieni, więc…

\- Wtedy panno Dołgucka przejdziemy na ty – odparła słodko Natalia.

\- Lecz po co aż tak trzymać zasad? – zapytała Maria – przecież obie naginamy takowe – odparła lekko - obie weszłyśmy w najwyższe kręgi arystokracji, wywodząc się z innego stanu. Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego królowo.

\- Nie sądzę – wyjaśniła Natalia – więcej nas dzieli niż łączy, panno Dołgucka – odparła jadowicie Królowa - Zaś łączy wyłącznie pochodzenie z klasy średniej.

\- Oraz osoba króla – dodała Maria.

\- O tym bym nie mówiła panno Dołgucka – syknęła Natalia – jesteś jego przeszłością a ja przyszłością. Będzie dla nas lepiej jeśli nie będziemy o tym zapominać.

\- Przeszłość nie zawsze jest martwa królowo. Ja zaś wiem lepiej w jaki sposób ożywiać niejedno. – odparła zuchwale - August jest ze mnie wielce zadowolony.

Natalia spojrzała na nią lodowato, lecz wtedy na szczęście przyszła Swietłana z przekąską i nie doszło do kłótni. Niechęć do Marii Dołguckiej jeszcze wzrosła, zaś cała postawa kobiety jej suknia, jej maniery oraz makijaż budziły wielką wściekłość młodej królowej. Mogła zrozumieć dlaczego Liliana oceniała czarownicę tak ostro. Zawrze sojusz z szwagierką, by utrzeć nosa bezczelnej dziewusze.

\- Damy nie rozmawiają o podobnych sprawach panno Dołgucka – przerwała – a już na pewno nie w czasie spotkania na zamku.

Rozmowa między królem a Augustem Krzemieniem, przebiegała w nerwowej atmosferze. Fakt, że głowa statecznego rodu zamierzała poślubić byłą kochankę króla był wielce pikantny i dodawał całości smaczku, a i tak decyzja starszego czarodzieja wywołała emocje. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy siedzieli obok siebie na wygodnych fotelach, atmosferę można było kroić nożem.

\- Nie rozumiem skąd w tobie taka niechęć do mojej decyzji – tłumaczył August – sam poślubiłeś kobietę niższą stanem, mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

\- Nie sądzę – przerwał Aleksander – ja poślubiłem damę, co do której mam pewność. Nie muszę myśleć przez ile przeszła rąk nim trafiła do mnie i wiem, że nie pragnie mojego tytułu ni majątku. Maria Dołgucka miała słabość do znanych czarodziei, nie wnikam – posłał teściowi swojej ukochanej siostry kpiące spojrzenie - ilu miała przede mną ni ilu miała po mnie. Lecz, czy możesz ufać w jej cnotę?

\- Szukała miłości i mężczyzny, z którym założy rodzinę – wyjaśnił August – potępiamy ją, lecz czyż nie korzystamy z okazji, by dać upust naszym żądzom? Potępiamy te, które się nam oddają a przecież sami je zachęcamy!

\- Nie róbmy ofiar z kobiet, które widzą w nas skrót do wspinaczki do społecznej drabinie. To umowa.

\- Byłeś z nią kiedyś! Skąd takie potępienie?

\- Tak, byłem i postąpiłem wobec niej uczciwie: ona chciała zdjęcia z królem i naszyjnika z pereł, dając w zamian przyjemne chwile. Pojawiłem się z nią na bankietach, przeszedłem po Babiogórskiej po czym rozstaliśmy kulturalnie. Takie kobiety zostawiają po sobie przyjemne wspomnienia, lecz żeby się żenić rzecz niepodobna. Dlaczego tak ci zależy na ślubie? Czy ona… - zawiesił głos - Maria czy ona spodziewa się dziecka? Masz pewność, że to twoje?

\- Moja Marysieńka nie jest w ciąży, zaś gdyby była byłbym wielce radosny. Nie może uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi ty ją tak traktujesz. Poślubię ją i dam nazwisko. Nawet ty będziesz musiał szanować moją żonę.

\- Nie zostanie zaakceptowana – parsknął Aleksander – twoje dzieci jej nie zaakceptują, nie możesz walczyć z całym światem. Potrzebujesz sojuszników, skoro dokonałeś kontrowersyjnego wyboru. Wiem to lepiej niż inni – powiedział spokojnie – jak zamierzasz przedstawić zalety swej wybranki? Nie ma urodzenia, ni wykształcenia, ni majątku ni osiągnięć. – wyliczał bezlitośnie Aleksander, który w tym momencie był takim hipokrytą. Jak Lucjusz - Latanie na miotle to mało, zwłaszcza jeśli, jej przeszłość jest powszechnie znana.

\- Nie boję się wyzwań. – odparł hardo senior rodu

Ślub miał mieć miejsce w lipcu, zaś niechęć rodziny i otoczenia nijak nie zniechęcała Augusta Krzemień. Tylko zwiększała determinację czarodzieja, który zamierzał poślubić swą wybrankę, pomimo niechęci a może właśnie za sprawa reakcji otoczenia. Natalia odetchnęła z ulgą kiedy Maria wyszła. Słysząc o zachowaniu swego męża uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie zachwycona.

Wieczorem założyła ową kuszącą, lekko prześwitującą koszulę nocną, która budziła taki jego zachwyt. Nie musiała długo czekać na jego reakcję, kiedy wpił się mocno w jej usta a niecierpliwe dłonie pozbawiały ją okrycia.

\- Otwórz książkę – nakazał podając do ręki „poradnik dobrej czarownicy".

Kiedyś znalazł ów tom w jej rzeczach i zaczął żartować. Wymyślili zabawę, polegającą na otwieraniu książki na losowo wybranej stronie pokazującej rozmaite pozycje, które potem próbowali w sypialni lub innym miejscu. W większości przypadków wielce się to jej podobało, zresztą musiała o niego zadbać, aby Maria Dołgucka stanowiła tylko wspomnienie.

\- Jesteś rozkojarzona – zauważył z wyrzutem, przerywając pocałunek.

Westchnęła, wiedząc już doskonale jak bywał drażliwy na domniemany brak zaangażowania i koncentracji. Przesunęła dłonią po jego policzku, przybierając możliwie najbardziej pokorny wyraz twarzy. Nie miała ochotę na sprzeczkę, poprzez wyjaśnianie mu bezsensowości jego podejrzeń.

\- Czy kiedy August Krzemień poślubi tę kobietę, tę Marię to czy będzie do nas przychodzić na bankiety? – zapytała.

\- Do ślubu może nie dojść – wyjaśnił lekko – nigdy jej nie zaakceptują w towarzystwie. Nie ma nikogo kto by ją wprowadzał jak ciebie – odparł ciepło na wspomnienie lekcji, które obserwował - poza ty masz wykształcenie i nienaganną opinię panny z dobrej rodziny, zaś lista jej kochanków z pewnością trafi do gazet. – odparł z niewinnym uśmiechem - August tego pożałuje, ale czy naprawdę musimy rozmawiać o niej teraz? – zapytał rozdrażniony.

\- Ona była tutaj z tobą przed laty – wyznała Natalia – z pewnością dawała ci przyjemność i...

\- Nie myśl o niej, chwile przyjemności nie były warte słuchania piskliwego głosu. Przeszłość to przeszłość, nie myśl o niej – nakazał.

\- Nie myślę, ale ona... masz rację zajmijmy się przyszłością – skinęła głową, układając wygodnie na poduszkach.

* * *

A/N Ten rozdział to cisza przed burzą


	22. Zakończenie roku w Hogwarcie

Ten rozdział jest dłuugi ale nie miałam jak podzielić, żeby wyszło zgrabnie.

Betowała Freja, która po tym rozdziale znielubiła Aleksandra a to rozdział o tym jak dwóch panów walczy o tytuł chama i prostaka roku, zaś Hermiona uczy znaczenia powiedzenia "Kowal zawinił, Cygana powiesili", a Harry jak to Harry musi ratować magiczną Anglię.

* * *

Wizyta w Anglii miała kazać zapomnieć o Marii oraz kobietach z przeszłości Aleksandra. Kiedy nadeszła rocznica bitwy o Hogwart, zarówno Minister Scrimgeour jak i Aleksander wiedzieli, że zapamiętają owo spotkanie. Nie wiedzieli tylko jak dokładnie wszystko ulegnie zmianie.

Także w Hogwarcie przygotowywano się do wielkiego dnia. Dyrektor McGonagall mogła nie przepadać za Ministrem Magii, lecz rozumiała znaczenie wizyty polskiej delegacji, zarówno dla pozycji Anglii, jak i prestiżu samego Hogwartu. Rocznicowa uczta miała być wspanialsza niż w poprzednich latach a uczniów poproszono o założenie wyjściowych szat. Podobna ekscytacja miała miejsce podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy to podczas kolacji przybyli przedstawiciele Beauxbatons oraz Durmstrangu, zaś teraz mieli spotkać uczniów dwóch ostatnich klas z Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii a także innych, zagranicznych czarodziei.

Podobnie, jak co roku, ludzie powiązani z Zakonem Feniksa jak i Gwardią Dumbledore'a zajmowali miejsca przy oddzielnych stołach. Minerwie McGonagall zależało na pomocy dawnym druhom jak Weasleyowie. Szczerze gratulowała sukcesu Molly, lecz wyrażała troskę o Artura czy Kingsleya. Działania Ministra ją drażniły, lecz w szkole mogła przypomnieć mu, że istnieje więcej niż jedna strona politycznych rozgrywek. Poza tym opozycja bywała wielce pomocna, a sama Minerwa nie miała pojęcia o powiązaniu Zakonu z Czyścicielami. Podobnie jak większość ludzi uważała, że po prostu wyrażają sympatię dla władz Francji a jednocześnie ostrzegając przed prawnymi regulacjami w Polsce, zwłaszcza brakiem praw wyborczych dla Mugolaków. Niechęć polskiego króla do Hermiony stanowiła powszechną wiedzę, zaś samo zachowanie Aleksandra tłumaczono uprzedzeniami oraz niechęcią do bystrej dziewczyny z rodziny Mugoli, która uświadamiała czarodziejom czystej krwi jak niesprawiedliwe są ich prawa. Tak uważali sympatycy Dumbledore'a na czele z McGonagall, nie mając pojęcia o inicjatywie Hermiony by wciągnąć Podolaka do swoich działań.

Polska delegacja miała przybyć około dziesiątej. O wpół do dziesiątej, w atrium stała już szkolna delegacja. Uczniowie najstarszych klas mieli na sobie wyjściowe mundurki, eleganckie szaty ze srebrnej, lejącej się tkaniny. Dziewczęta nosiły na głowie małe, zgrabne kapelusze zaś chłopcy nieco fantazyjne czapki, zdobione piórami. Z czterech klas dwóch ostatnich lat ośmioletniej[l1] szkoły wybrano parę uczniów: chłopca i dziewczynkę i teraz a atrium stało osiem par wielce podekscytowanych nastolatków. Niedługo dołączyli do nich ważni urzędnicy na czele z Podolakiem oraz Gertrudą, która miała na sobie elegancką, czarną szatę.

Natalia ledwie mogła spać z wrażenia. Miała po raz pierwszy jechać w państwową wizytę jako królowa, co ją okropnie stresowało. Ukochany miał swój sposób na rozluźnienie jej, który oznaczał dość intensywne czynności w alkowie. Tamtego wieczoru kochali się bardziej gwałtownie niż kiedykolwiek, nie brutalnie, lecz w sposób który sprawiał, że zapominała o całym świecie. Po wizycie w Anglii, zamierzała porozmawiać z uzdrowicielem, podejrzewając, że jeśli teraz nie zajdzie w ciążę to oznacza problem. Mąż zasnął bez problemu, a musiała przyznać, że wyglądał słodko kiedy spał wielce zadowolony z siebie. Ona sama zdecydowanie wolała przytulanie oraz głaskani,e niż sam akt, chociaż nie narzekała na jego działalność Jego włosy opadały mu lekko na twarz aż miała ochotę się nimi pobawić Wiedziała, że nie powinna budzić króla, więc cichutko wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i poszła coś zjeść. W końcu to, że ona nie może zasnąć nie miało oznaczać, że i królowi, tak deficytowy towar jak spokojny sen, zostanie odebrany. koro nie mogła spać, winna wstać i przejść się nie zaś odbierać sen i jemu. Po omacku znalazła koszulę nocną i postanowiła przejść do sąsiedniej komnaty. Wiedziała, że nie powinna panikować, lecz pamiętała jak drżała ze strachu, kiedy pierwszy raz przemawiała w Instytucie.

Obudziła się jako zombie. Z przyjemnego snu wyrwało ją poszturchiwanie ukochanego, który szeptał, że czas wylegiwania się kończy. Był rannym ptaszkiem i uważał pobudkę o szóstej rano za coś wskazanego i właściwego. Teściowa pomogła wybrać szaty i klejnoty, wielce rada, że synowa będzie pierwszą królową, odwiedzająca Anglię od wielu lat, bowiem jej ojciec odwiedził Anglię ze swą drugą żoną Alicją, która nie była królową. Anastazja Orłowska mówiła zwykle dość przychylnie o Rufusie Scrimgeour, nie szczędząc kąśliwości Knotowi. Minister zasięgający rady dyrektora Hogwartu stanowił obiekt kpin jako słabeusz, chowający za plecami innych i dający sobą manipulować.

Ziewała raz po raz, lecz na szczęście nie musiała czesać włosów ni dbać o podobne sprawy. Swietłana doskonale dawała sobie radę zaś Alicja, wieczna praktykantka Aleksandra[l2] , także miała niezły gust. Natalia nie protestowała przeciw pulchnej dziewczynie, która także była młodą żoną i świata nie widziała poza mężem. Zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie zatrudnić dobrze zorganizowanej czarownicy u siebie, zresztą dziewczyna i tak jej pomagała.

\- Włosy upięte w kok będą ci ciążyć pani – mówiła tonem znawcy – być może jakby je zakręcić, to także by był efekt a nie odczuwałabyś zmęczenia.

\- O tak, loki będą ci królowo idealnie pasować – dodała Swietłana.

Natalia skinęła głową. Po niewyspanej nocy czuła się naprawdę kiepsko. Zdenerwowanie nie minęło, a jedynie ustąpiło miejsca poirytowaniu. Od kilku dni odczuwała wahania nastrojów co tłumaczyła wciąż schodzącym z niej poślubnym stresem. Jeśli jednak to minie za kilka dni, porozmawia z uzdrowicielem. Umiała warzyć eliksiry na uspokojenie, ale wolała wcześniej skonsultować sprawę z kimś wykwalifikowanym.

Podziwiała siebie w eleganckiej, granatowej szacie oraz elegancko ułożonych włosach. Wpięte w uszy kolczyki oraz ciężki naszyjnik podkreślały jej status a całości dopełniał zgrabny kapelusz. Alicja nałożyła jej subtelny makijaż, mający wedle słów dziewczyny rozjaśniać cerę i zwracać uwagę na oczy. Była zadowolona, kiedy mąż spojrzał na nią z zachwytem a widząc rozdziawione buzie niektórych uczniów z trudem panowała nad uśmiechem. Nie była próżna, ale to miłe uchodzić za atrakcyjną.

Podchwyciła spojrzenie męża, który był mniej niż zadowolony z takiego przebiegu sprawy. Zacisnął mocniej palce na jej dłoni, chociaż dostrzegła coś w rodzaju sardonicznego uśmieszku. Poznała podczas ich narzeczeństwa, że odczuwał nieco idiotyczną, męską dumę kiedy inni podziwiali jego kobietę a jednocześnie wiedzieli do kogo należy. Podolak już na nich czekał w swej odświętnej szacie, z nieodłączną Gertrudą u boku. Kobieta miała na sobie zmyślą suknię z wysokim, koronkowym kołnierzem. Wyglądała bardzo elegancko, zwłaszcza dzięki wpiętym w uszy perłom. Natalia była kilka razy w ich domu i mogła tylko zachwycać urządzeniem kamiennicy. Widać było, że właścicielom nie brakowało ni gustu ni środków.

Jako para królewska para mieli wejść jako pierwsi do kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu, za nimi Podolak i reszta urzędników a na końcu uczniowie. Natalia czuła lekki ból głowy, co jednak zrzucała na karb zdenerwowania. Pamiętała jak przed, czy to klasówkami, czy potem wystąpieniami w Instytucie, głowa dosłownie jej pękała. Spojrzała na męża, który uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Da radę.

Nigdy nie przepadała za podróżowaniem za pomocą Fiuu. Wrażenie wpierw ściskania a potem rozciągania powodowało u niej sensacje żołądkowe, a nie chciała by pierwsze co widzieli Anglicy, to cierpiąca królowa. Aleksander objął ją ramieniem i weszli w kolorowe płomienie, by odbyć swą pierwszą, państwową podróż jako mąż i żona.

Kiedy wyszli po drugiej stronie, czuła jak śniadanie podjeżdża jej do gardła. Aleksander złapał ja i wyjaśnił, że nigdy wcześniej nie podróżowała tak daleko. Jakaś delikatna dłoń, zapewne kobieca, dotknęła jej czoła.

\- Ja także czułam się okropnie, po teleportacji do Toskanii – powiedziała Elaine Scrimgeour, witając ją uprzejmie.

W tym czasie jej mąż wymieniał powitanie z angielskim Ministrem i ślepy by zauważył, że gesty wychodziły poza dyplomatyczną uprzejmość. Aleksander podziwiał Rufusa za skuteczność oraz silne zasady moralne. To jak zapewniał o swym wsparciu, świadczyło o raczej o przyjaźni a w każdym razie serdeczności.

\- Potrzebujesz eliksiru królowo? – zapytała Elaine – ja po swojej pierwszej podróży za granicę go potrzebowałam. Większość ludzi ma sensacje żołądkowe.

\- Dziękuję pani Scrimgeour, dam radę. – odparła z godnością Królowa

Niedługo potem z kominka wyszli Podolak z Gertrudą, wyraźnie doświadczeni w podróżach i nijak nie dotknięci negatywnymi efektami. Uczniowie wyglądali o wiele gorzej, zaś Elaine nakazała wszytki podać eliksiry, tak na wszelki wypadek. Natalia spojrzała uważnie na żonę angielskiego Ministra, którą podziwiała od dawna. Blondynka była tak zawsze nienagannie elegancka i uprzejma.

\- Och, proszę mów mi Elaine. Nasi mężowie już przeszli na ty.

\- Zatem proszę o to samo. Natalia. Natalia Orłowska – dodała z dumą.

Niedługo potem, po wymianie powitań, przenieśli się do Hogwartu. Ministerialne atrium, wraz z fontanną Magicznego Braterstwa, wywarło na niej małe wrażenie. Uważała te po polskiej stronie za o wiele bardziej okazałe, a co najważniejsze zalane światłem dnia. Nic jednak nie mówiła, a odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy podróż dobiegła końca.

To był piękny, ciepły dzień. Teraz mogła w pełni podziwiać elegancję Elaine Scrimgeour, jak zawsze nienaganną z jasnym kostiumie. Blondynka posłała jej ciepły uśmiech, na co Natalia odpowiedziała tym samym, po czym złapała mocniej rękę męża. Mieli wejść do Wielkiej Sali jak na królewską parę przystało.

\- Niech uczniowie idą przodem – zaproponował Aleksander – młodzi to przyszłość narodu – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

Minister Magii spojrzał na niego uważnie, lecz wyraził zgodę. Natalia posłała nieco zdenerwowanej delegacji uczniów ciepły uśmiech, zachęcając by szli śmiało przed siebie. Rufus stanął obok swego dostojnego gościa. Podolak stał za swoim przyjacielem, rozmawiając z angielskim Szefem Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei. Za nimi stał Bertie Higgs z Domicelą oraz Tyberiusz i oficjele tak z Anglii, jak i Polski.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Uczniowie Hogwartu siedzieli zniecierpliwieni, prawie tak samo jak ich poprzednicy wyczekujący Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Czarodzieje związani z GD oraz Zakonem Feniksa zajmowali swoje miejsca, chociaż ich liczba była nieco mniejsza niż zaraz po wygranej wojnie. Luna przebywała we Francji, opisując harmonijną współpracę między wilkołakami a resztą społeczności, a także katalog magicznych stworzeń mieszkających pod Paryżem. Z okazji wielkiego święta, Cormack i Lavender dostali wolne w pracy i mogli odwiedzić rodzinę w Anglii. Teraz zasiadali przy stole GD, opowiadając o ciekawych miejscach magicznej Warszawy.

Przy stole nauczycielskim siedziała dyrektor McGonagall i reszta kadry, w tym wyraźnie czymś zmartwiony Hagrid. Półolbrzym szarpał swoją brodę, nieco bezmyślnie bawiąc się szklanką z sokiem dyniowym. Siedzący obok niego Severus Snape wywracał oczami, szepcąc coś intensywnie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zajmowali swoje zwyczajowe, honorowe miejsca i uśmiechali się do siebie przyjaźnie. Wydawać się mogło, że na nowo mieli dobre relacje zaś Ron, w pewnym sensie spełniony w pracy, nie urządzał jej żadnych scen. Ginny, kusząca w swej bordowej szacie zajmowała miejsce blisko Lucjusza Malfoya, lecz patrzyła tylko na swego męża. Kiedy szła, zwracała na siebie uwagę swoim lekko zaokrąglonym brzuszkiem, bowiem ciąża przyszła wcześniej niż to planowali, który wedle przyjaciół dodawał jej uroku. Jako żona bohatera wojennego zajmowała miejsce blisko krzeseł przeznaczonych dla ministerialnych oficjeli. Lucjusz Malfoy zaś zawsze umiał się wkręcić, podobnie jak Draco, Pansy oraz małżeństwa Lestrange.

\- Mówię wam – mówił Cormack do kolegów – mają tam dwupoziomowy sklep z miotłami i podwórko, gdzie można wykonać lot próbny!

\- Kupiłeś jakiś ciekawy model? – zapytał Seamus Finnigan.

\- Tak, ale nie mam czasu na latanie niestety, no może poza parkiem przy ulicy Smoczej.

\- Chodzimy tam z Rose, by uczyła się latać na dziecięcej miotełce – wyjaśniła Lavender – mają w parku szkółkę latania dla dzieci, gdzie moja malutka poznała wiele koleżanek. Latają dwie godziny a potem jedzą drugie śniadanie jak to nazywają, a ja przeszłam szybką naukę pieczenia szarlotki i ciasta kruchego z owocami.

\- A ja się uczę robić domowe nalewki – wyjaśnił Cormack z podnieceniem. Polacy byliby z niego dumni. Ich pierwszy naturalizowany na Polaka Anglik –musicie nas kiedyś odwiedzić.

\- Dobrze się wam żyje? – zapytał się sceptycznie Dean Thomas – różne rzeczy mówią o Polsce, niekoniecznie korzystne. Ponoć Mugolaki nie są tam pełnoprawnymi obywatelami.

\- Nie jest tak źle – zauważył Cormack – ich system polityczny jest dość egzotyczny, lecz nikt tam nie używa określenia „szlama". Nie mają prawa głosować w ich wyborach, ale i tak zwykle rządzą przedstawiciele trzech najważniejszych rodzin a korona wędruje między kuzynami. Zresztą czy możliwość wybierania Ministra Magii jest aż tak ważna?

\- Zdaniem Hermiony tak – zauważył Seamus – ona, pan Weasley i Shacklebolt robią głośną kampanię, mającą przedstawić Mugolakom groźbę zbliżenia z Polską i..

\- … o szlag – jęknęła Lavender – czy ona tu jest? Znaczy Hermiona, o słodki Merlinie mam złe przeczucia.

\- Czemu? – zapytała Parvati kompletnie zaskoczona.

\- Bo dzisiaj ma przybyć polska delegacja, zaś Aleksander Orłowski, znaczy król Polski, nie cierpi Hermiony. Cały angielski korpus o tym plotkuje, dość dobrze wiedząc o jej krokach tutaj. Oczywiście na proszonych bankietach na zamku chętnie wymieniają się plotkami, zwłaszcza po paru głębszych.

\- A ty skąd wiesz co ma miejsce na bankietach? – zapytał nieco poddenerwowany Ernie McMillian.

\- Jestem zagraniczną reporterką w Proroku i jako dziennikarka chadzam na najważniejsze imprezy towarzyskie, by zdawać relacje. Niesamowite co ludzie potrafią powiedzieć po szklance ponczu, zwłaszcza jeśli Percy ma słabą głowę i … - zawiesiła głos dziewczyna

Lavender nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania. Dokładnie w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi Wielkiej Sali, przez które weszła delegacja. Wybrani uczniowie Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii weszli lekkim, tanecznym krokiem nieomal sunąc w powietrzu. Szczęśliwcy co pamiętali Turniej Trójmagiczny wiedzieli, że każda ze szkół magii ma swoje wyjściowe szaty oraz popisowe wejście. Teraz oberwali jak osiem par, chłopców i dziewcząt wkroczyło do Wielkiej Sali szybkim, prężnym krokiem. Starsi z chłopców uczęszczających do Hogwartu oderwali się na chwilę od pełnych łakomstwa obserwacji gorsetu Bellatrix Lestrange i spojrzeli na delegację. Do tej pory, to właśnie czarownica z burzą loków na głowie oraz dekoltem zdobionym ciężkim naszyjnikiem przyciągała największą uwagę.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange jest może i szalona, ale nieźle wygląda – mawiali.

Teraz jednak patrzyli uważnie na uczniów z dalekiego kraju, a także parę eleganckich czarodziei którzy za nimi szli. Zarówno przepych ich szat jak i fakt, że szli obok Ministra Magii z żoną nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do ich statusu. Uczennice, a także członkinie GD, jak Parvati, zaczęły wdychać na widok ciemnowłosego Aleksandra we wspaniałej, czarnej szacie zdobionej w srebrne wzory. Fakt, że mocno trzymał za rękę elegancką brunetkę nijak ich nie zniechęcał, zaś Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas zaczęli filozoficzne dyskusję nad tym, czy żona angielskiego Ministra, czy polska królowa mają zgrabniejsze łydki i inne części ciała.

\- Uważam za mój patriotyczny obowiązek by przyznać palmę zwycięstwa pani Scrimgeour – wyjaśnił uroczyście Seamus.

\- Przecież jesteś Irlandczykiem – zakpił Cormack.

\- Ale chodziłem do Hogwartu i podlegamy jurysdykcji Anglii nie żebym nie uważał tego za trudną decyzję, bowiem królowa jest niczego sobie – odparł.

\- Czy jest jakaś kobieta na widok której się nie ślinisz? – parsknęła Angelina, ubrana w szatę nieco podobną do tej noszonej przez Bellatrix Lestrange, z tym, że w przeciwieństwie do Belli, nie nosiła czarnych koronek i gorsetów lecz mieszaninę czerni z purpurą.

\- McGonagall – wyjaśnił Seamus – i profesor Sprout na przykład.

\- Zapomnijcie, że pytałam – skrzywiła się Angelina – jakbyś zaczął fantazjować o dekolcie McGonagall…

\- Przymknijcie się – uciszył ich George – mamy słuchać przemówienia na cześć twórców przepisu na hit sezonu w naszym sklepie, a nie fantazji erotycznych Seamusa.

\- Jakiego hitu? – zapytała Lavender.

\- Ach, Draco Malfoy dostał koncesję na sprzedawanie w Anglii skondensowanego eliksiru na kaca. Pół godziny i ani śladu po najbardziej hucznej imprezie.

Nie zdążyli dokończyć dyskusji, bowiem Minerwa McGonagall, ciało pedagogiczne a z czasem i wszyscy wstali na uroczyste powitanie wielce ważnej delegacji. Harry Potter do ostatniej chwili próbował nieco opanować swe niesforne włosy, co mu się nigdy nie udawało. Co prawda Ginny rano zamierzała mu je ułożyć z pomocą specyfiku „Ulizanna", lecz Harry uznał, że Szef Biura Aurorów nie może używać podobnego specyfiku.

Siedząca obok niego Hermiona wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Weszła do Wielkiej Sali trzymając pod rękę Lucjusza, oboje bowiem uznali, że trzeba zadać kłam plotkom o końcu ich małżeństwa. Żyli raczej oddzielnie, lecz mieli dwoje dzieci i dla ich dobra winni nad sobą panować. Lucjusz zajmował się swoimi interesami, zaś Hermiona czytała książki mogące pomóc jej w nowym, wielkim projekcie. Jak wyjaśniła, zastanawiała się czy nie napisać rodzaju podręcznika – przewodnika po magicznym świecie dla czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. Lucjusz zaaprobował pomysł wierząc, że kilka miesięcy separacji pomogło żonie przemyśleć wiele spraw. I kto wie czy nie wyjdą na prostą. To czego nie przewidział, to niechęć Aleksandra do jego żony, zazdrość Amfitryty Greengrass oraz całkowite niezrozumienia zasad polityki przez Artura Weasley, który nie mógł się ograniczyć do pracy w ogródku.

Aleksander z Natalią zajęli honorowe miejsce przy jednym ze stołów zaś obok nich po jednej stronie siedział Rufus z Elaine a po drugiej Podolak i Gertruda. Uczniowie z Lwowskiego Instytutu mieli przeznaczone oddzielne miejsca, lecz Ślizgoni zaczęli do nich machać rękami i zachęcać, by zasiedli przy ich stole. Oni wszyscy najlepiej rozumieli możliwe korzyści z międzynarodowej współpracy. Poza tym wielu z Domu Węża należało do starych, arystokratycznych rodów i zamierzali uważnie obserwować wydarzenia. Patrzyli też z pewną złośliwością na Hermionę, bowiem plotki na temat jej i Lucjusza krążyły po salonach.

McGonagall witała gości i podkreślała ducha współpracy. Jej przemowa nie miała w sobie nic szczególnego, co biorąc pod uwagę różne następstwa, wyglądało całkiem dobrze. Nie zwracanie niczyjej uwagi bywało bardzo korzystne, o czym boleśnie przekonała się Hermiona. Ubrana w elegancką, ciemnozieloną szatę dziewczyna patrzyła uważnie to na dyrektorkę to na Harry'ego. Tutaj w szkole spędziła wiele szczęśliwych chwil i zawsze z przyjemnością wracała. Robiła co mogła, by unikać wzroku Aleksandra, lecz czuła na sobie jego nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Arystokrata o ciemnych włosach mrużył oczy ilekroć ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zaś podskórnie wyczuwała kłopoty. Naprawdę nie zamierzała, wbrew złośliwym plotkom, ni rozdzielać przyjaciół ni nakazywać mordować przeciwników. Działanie Trudearoro budziło nieraz wątpliwości, lecz dostrzegała, że Francuz przynajmniej próbuje zwracać uwagę na ignorowane przez konserwatystów grupy. Jako pierwszy przemawiał Harry, zaraz po McGonagall.

„ _Jak co roku, cieszy mnie spotkanie starych przyjaciół a także nowych w twarzy, w ten szczególny dzień kiedy świętujemy pokonanie wroga nas wszystkich. Tak, Lord Voldemort, morderca wielu niewinnych ludzi stanowił zagrożenia dla każdego czarodzieja i czarownicy, którzy pragnęli żyć w Anglii w taki sposób, w jaki uważali za najlepszy. Nie ma znaczenia czy wyznawaliśmy tradycyjne wartości, pragnęliśmy zmian czy nie interesowaliśmy polityką. Voldemort nie okazywał nikomu litości._

 _Nigdy nie bałem się używać jego imienia, bowiem mądrzy ludzie mawiali, że strach przed imieniem wzmacnia wroga. Lord Voldemort nie był Lordem, lecz szaleńcem marzącym o zamianie Anglii w krwawą łaźnię. Musimy poznawać jego historię i zrozumieć co go zmieniło w potwora i w jaki sposób oszukiwał śmierć, by nigdy więcej żaden inny morderca nie terroryzował czarodziei z Wielkiej Brytanii. Tom Riddle był opuszczonym przez wszystkich, genialnym dzieckiem które w mroku znalazło swe spełnienia. Uważajmy na magiczne dzieci takie jak on, bowiem kto wie czy nie rośnie jego następca lub następczyni. Przypadek Śmieciarzy pokazał, że nigdy nie zabraknie ludzi gotowych stosować przemoc w imię tej czy inne idei. Jak zatem walczyć z przeciwnościami? Zdobywając przyjaciół._

 _Wielce mnie cieszy, że w tym roku gościmy naszych przyjaciół z Polski. To moja przyjaciółka Hermiona zwykle potrafiła powiedzieć wszystko o książkach, zaś dzięki tak pilnym czarodziejom jak ona w szybkim tempie nadrobiłem pewne zaległości z historii. Przed pierwszą wojną z Voldemortem, mieliśmy dobre relacje z całą kontynentalną Europą, lecz krwawy chaos zablokował nas na wiele lat. Dzisiaj mamy okazję nadrobić wieloletnie zaległości i na nowo otworzyć na zagranice i idee stamtąd płynące._

 _Niejednego możemy nauczyć się od przyjaciół z zagranicy oraz niemagicznych sąsiadów. Jak chyba już każdy słyszał, moja żona Ginewra planuje zachęcać uzdrowicieli, by poznawali mugolską psychiatrię, dziedzinę także znaną od lat naszym polskim przyjaciołom. Czemu o tym wspominam? Ponieważ dzisiejsza rocznica przypomina nam, by nigdy nie osiadać na laurach i nigdy nie pozwolić by różnice w politycznych poglądach kiedykolwiek doprowadziły do takiej tragedii. I uczmy się z niej by już nigdy żaden szaleniec w imię jakiejkolwiek ideologii nie pogrążył nas w krwawym chaosie "._

Przemówienie Harry'ego przyjęło oklaskami. Bohater wojenny mówiący o zgodzie, chwalący działanie Ministerstwa a także międzynarodową współpracę musiał się podobać. Natalia klaskała całkiem szczerze i wyczekiwała na przemówienie Hermiony, kobiety którą od lat podziwiała pomimo kąśliwych uwag męża. Nawet Aleksander uśmiechał się słysząc owe słowa, lecz uśmiech znikł jak tylko do podium podeszła Hermiona.

 _„_ _Mój przyjaciel słusznie przestrzegał nas przed zaniedbaniami i groźbą podziałów_ " – zaczęła – „ _musimy poznać i zrozumieć mechanizmy, które pozwoliły potężnemu czarnoksiężnikowi dwukrotnie utopić kraj w wojnie domowej. To podziały i uprzedzenia sprawiły, że polała się krew, nie zapominajmy o tym. Teraz żyjemy w okresie pokoju, lecz jak zauważył Harry nigdy nie wolno nam spocząć na laurach i uznać, że problemy znikNĘły raz na zawsze._

 _Raduje mnie nawiązywanie na nowo współpracy z innymi społecznościami czarodziei. Niejedna dobra idea może od nich do nas przepłynąć. Patrzmy na naszych sąsiadów i bierzmy od nich to, co najlepsze lecz wybierajmy mądrze tak byśmy zyskali na połączeniu. Pamiętajmy, że…"_

Słowa Hermiony także wywołały oklaski, lecz o wiele mniejsze niż w przypadku Harry'ego. Członkowie GD, Zakonu Feniksa, Gryfoni, Puchoni oraz część Krukonów klaskali, ale Ślizgoni pozostali niewzruszeni. Aleksander ciskał w Hermiony morderczym spojrzeniem, ściskając tak mocno dłoń Natalii, że kobieta czuła, że czeka ją potężny ból ręki. Próbowała wyszarpać dłoń z żelaznego uścisku, lecz w odpowiedzi Aleksander tylko wzmocnił uścisk aż prawie pisnęła. Widać było, że jest wściekły i spojrzał na Lucjusza ze skrajną dezaprobatą. Hermiona co prawda mówiła o zgodzie i konieczności walki z podziałami, lecz owa słowa podziałały na polskiego króla niczym płachta na byka. Być może dlatego, że szczerze i z całego serca nie znosił pani Malfoy.

\- Widzę że musisz uprawiać orkę na ugorze Rufusie – szepnął do Ministra – a wywrotowcy mają wsparcie szacownej szkoły, jak widzę Anglia się bardzo zmieniła, niekoniecznie na lepsze skoro wielbicielka WSZY oraz powiększacz różdżek mają status bohaterów.

\- Dwie wojny domowe nam nie pomogły, lecz osiągnęliśmy wiele – odparł Rufus pośpiesznie.

\- Ależ oczywiście i wielce cię podziwiamy, a także swą uroczą małżonkę która z pewnością stanowi bezcenne wsparcie. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych szczycących się czystością krwi, rozumiesz jak ważne jest wybranie towarzyszki i pomocy w naszym codziennym trudzie. – odparł cierpko Pierwszy Obywatel Magicznej Rzeczypospolitej

Przechodząca obok Hermiona, która po zakończeniu przemowy pragnęła zająć miejsce obok męża, usłyszała jakże ciepłe słowa pod swoim adresem. Zacisnęła pięści i dostrzegła, że Lucjusz najwyraźniej także wiedział w jakże subtelny sposób została wyszydzona. Nie mogła jednak próbować wyjaśnić celu swego przemówienia, Aleksander nawet nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem podczas powitania, ostentacyjnie kierując uwagę ku innym. Hermiona poczuła przykre drapanie w gardle i nie chciała wiedzieć nic więcej, nie widziała też przyjaznego spojrzenia Natalii.

\- Anglia ma się bardzo dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę ilość problemów, o jakich słyszeliśmy – wtrąciła Natalia – wiele czytałam o Hogwarcie i jak zwykle bywa, rzeczywistość jest o wiele wspanialsza. Mam nadzieję, że otworzymy nowy rozdział w relacjach między naszymi krajami.

Właśnie wtedy Aleksander na nowo zwrócił na nią uwagę i przestał miażdżyć jej dłoń. Prawie podskoczyła z radości.

\- Pragnę tego samego królowo – odparł Rufus, po czym wszyscy wznieśli toast na zwycięstwo.

Zwykle rocznica oznaczała ucztę, a w tym roku nie było inaczej. Natalia chciała porozmawiać z kilkoma z obecnych osób: z Severusem Snape, którego zamierzała przekonać do skorzystania z zaproszenia Instytutu a i samej ściągnąć na zamek, na intelektualne spotkanie. Poza tym chciała zamienić kilka słów z Hermioną, prosząc wszystkie bóstwa, by dziewczyna nie słyszała słów Aleksandra. Jakże się zdumiała widząc Mistrza Eliksirów rozmawiającego z Lucjuszem i Hermioną.

\- Jak zwykle wyglądasz nienagannie Lucjuszu – Severus pochwalił czarodzieja o platynowych włosach.

\- Od kiedy jesteś komplemenciarzem Severusie?

\- Mówię tylko prawdę – odparł Snape – pani Malfoy, zapewne pani zauważyła, że szacowny gość nie był uradowany pani przemową, chociaż zgaduję co też go ugryzło, bo ja nie znalazłem niczego karygodnego. Zawsze mnie cieszy widok Gryfona, który poznał sztukę subtelności, a pani i Potter jesteście pilnymi uczniami. – odparł zbyt życzliwie jak na siebie Snape. Widocznie zaczął mięknąć na stare lata.

\- Sasza to.. długa historia, zaś ty Severusie dobrze zarabiasz na koncesji na polskie eliksiry. Zresztą, w wakacje często odwiedzasz Instytut Alchemii w Warszawie i zwykle wracałeś zadowolony z pakunkami pożytecznych składników eliksirów.

\- Przyznaję, że ich alchemicy mnie cenią, lecz teraz... o Merlinie użyj swego arystokratycznego czaru – jęknął Severus.

\- Chyba nie przeraża cię królowa? – zakpił Lucjusz.

\- Jest bardzo uprzejma – dodała Hermiona.

\- Kpijcie z mego nieszczęścia ile chcecie, ale niestety próbuje mnie zaprosić na jakąś proszoną herbatkę na zamek – dodał Severus z miną cierpiętnika. Próbujcie introwertyka zagonić na spęd ludzi, to ucieknie ci i na biegun północny. Tak też czuł się Severus. Jak zwierzę w pułapce.

\- Zajmowała się alchemią przed ślubem, na pewno znajdziecie wspólne tematy do rozmów – kpił Lucjusz.

\- Doceniam fakt, kiedy rozmówca rozumie, że miażdżenie twardych owoców pozwala wycisnąć z nich więcej soku niż krojenie – burknął.

Lecz to Bella i Rudolf szybko podeszli do swoich polskich znajomych. Hermiona widziała wyraźnie jak wylewnie Aleksander witał czarownicę o bujnych lokach, wyraźnie zwracając uwagę na jej dekolt. Lucjusz nieraz narzekał, że był tak zajęty patrzeniem na dekolt Belli, że nie dostrzegał Mrocznego Znaku i nie robił jej uwag z powodu służenia Voldemortowi. Teraz jednak zacisnął pięści, planując kolejne kroki. Biedny Lucjusz nie rozumiał jednak konwencji. W końcu Bella całe życie była wierna swoim ideałom i nie zawarła morganatycznego związku, by ugrać na nim kapitał. Nie, Bella po prostu doznała wstrząsu, gdy jej mała Cyzia zginęła z ręki tego bękarta prawie-pół szlamy. To był swoisty przewrót w jej życiu. Lucjusz, jako jedynak nie rozumiał co to znaczy mieć rodzeństwo i co to znaczy je stracić. W sumie poza Narcyzą, którą jako tako szanował, nie stracił nigdy osoby bliskiej. A i z Hermioną bywało różnie, bo nie młoda żona niekoniecznie chciała iść za nim i patrzeć jego oczami na dane sprawy.

Natalia była zdecydowanie nie była zachwycona reakcją swego męża na Bellę. Musiała jednak robić dobrą minę do złej gry i uśmiechać szeroko. Powitała uprzejmie gości, patrząc z ukosa na Lucjusza z Hermioną.

\- Nawet nie myśl by do niej podejść – syknął Aleksander – źle by wyglądało, gdyby królowa rozmawiała z rewolucjonistką. Elaine to o wiele lepsza osoba, nawet Ginewra Potter wygląda obiecująco, ale nie _Granger_.

Zagryzła wargi widząc postawę męża. Rzadko okazywał podobne uprzedzenia, a może ona naprawdę nic nie dostrzegała? Nawet Podolak patrzył na Aleksandra nieco zaskoczony, jakby niepewny co też należałoby zrobić. Razem z Gertrudą wdał się w rozmowę z Bertiem i Domicelą i widać było, że obie pary znalazły wspólny język. Natalię radowało podobne zdarzenie, lecz miała nadzieję jednak porozmawiać z Hermioną.

\- Porozmawiam z Elaine – skinęła głową – ona z pewnością okaże się dobrą przewodniczką.

Blondynka była bardziej niż chętna, zwłaszcza kiedy Aleksander zaczął głośno chwalić angielską, złotą różę bez kolców, przyprawiając ją o lekki rumieniec. Nie omieszkał też wyzłośliwić się nad nierozważnymi pannicami, co pochłaniają książki nic z nich nie rozumiejąc. Każdy, kto znał Hermionę, rozumiał przytyk pod jej adresem. Minerwa McGonagall mogła nie znać plotek, lecz widząc swoją podopieczną zaciskającą pięści po każdym słowie gościa zrozumiała, co właściwie miało miejsca.

\- Hermiono co się stało? – spytała troskliwie dyrektorka – dlaczego właściwie nowy przyjaciel Rufusa jest dla ciebie aż tak kąśliwy?

\- Ponieważ powiedziałam, że to niesprawiedliwe by czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli, tacy jak ja, nie mieli prawa głosu w wyborach. Arystokraci czystej krwi źle znoszą krytykę zwłaszcza z ust Mugolaków, uważając, że winniśmy im dziękować za łaskę dopuszczenia do nauk. Uznał, że Lucjusz nie powinien był żenić się z kimś takim jak ja… - odparła nieco płaczliwie i spojrzała rozczarowana na dawną nauczycielkę - nie nazwał mnie szlamą, ale tylko dlatego że pozuje na galanta, lecz ma poglądy wcale nie tak odmienne niż śmierciożercy, uważając dzieci Mugoli za niewiele warte... – Hermiona była zła i przybita, toteż nie zauważyła że nie tylko McGongall która usłyszała co też mówiła o Polakach.

\- Uważaj Hermiono – ostrzegała McGonagall – nigdy nie wiesz, kto słucha.

Lecz ostrzeżenie padło za późno. Aleksander oczywiście z czasem usłyszał ciepłe słowa i doskonale odegrał rolę obrażonej przyzwoitości, zwłaszcza, kiedy wskazał złośliwie Lucjuszowi jak Hermiona rozmawia z Arturem Wesley, a niechęć między dwojgiem mężczyzn była powszechnie znana. Lecz czy to takie dziwne, że pragnęła porozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy zaakceptowali ja prawie od razu, odkąd przekroczyła drzwi do świata magii?

Niedługo podszedł do nich Kingsley a także Molly. Molly zmieniła się nieomal nie do poznania, bowiem teraz nosiła ciemne, bardziej eleganckie szaty jak przyszło na właścicielkę dużej restauracji. Być może to kwestia kroju ubrań, lecz kobieta wyraźnie schudła, co zauważyła Hermiona życzliwie.

\- Pięknie pani wygląda – szepnęła – pewnie słyszała pani nieraz, ale prowadzi pani idealną restaurację.

\- Dziękuję Hermiono – skinęła głową – Rosmerta – wskazała na właścicielkę „Trzech Mioteł" – jest wspaniałą partnerką w interesach a i Ron doskonale się z nią dogaduje.

Hermiona spojrzała na rudzielca. Zmienił się i to na korzyść. Nosił podobne do matki szaty, ciemne i o modnym obecnie kroju sprawiając wrażenie starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Wyraźnie patrzył w kierunku stolika z przystawkami lecz także obserwował Madam Rosmertę. Dobrze, by wreszcie się ustatkował i znalazł tak dawno poszukiwany spokój.

\- Cieszę się, tak samo jak z sukcesu Ginny – dodała Hermiona – dlatego tak bardzo lubię uroczystości rocznicowe, przypominają nam o tym, że walczyliśmy zgodnie z jednym wrogiem.

\- A ja pamiętam, że to ty wspominałaś o mugolskiej psychiatrii – wtrąciła Ginny, która pojawiła się tuż obok – to dzięki tobie Harry namówił mnie do terapii. Bez ciebie wciąż tkwiłabym w koszmarze. Mam nadzieję, że czystokrwiści nie męczą cię za bardzo.

\- Mam w głowie pewien projekt, lecz porozmawiamy o tym później – odparła – Draco i Pansy są w porządku, lecz przyjaciele Lucjusza…

-... mogą być przydatni – dodała Ginny słodko – Audrey pracuje jako uzdrowicielka w Warszawie i uczy się o magopsychiatrii, zaś królowa Natalia jest zachwycona moją inicjatywą. Właśnie zamierzam z nią porozmawiać, chodź ze mną Hermiono! Nie wiem czy wiesz, że ona cię głęboko podziwia.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Ginny chwyciła rękę Hermiony i ruszyła w kierunku Natalii. Aleksander był tak zajęty rozmową z małżeństwami Lestrange, że nie zwrócił uwagi na nielubianą kobietę idącą w kierunku żony. Zresztą nawet on by nie protestował przeciw rozmowie z panią Potter, jak zwykle mającą na sobie purpurowe szaty podkreślające zalety zgrabnej figury.

W tym samym czasie Seamus Finnigan i koledzy toczyli filozoficzny [l3] spór na temat tego, czy Bellatrix czy Ginny lepiej wyglądają w szatach z głębokimi dekoltami. Co prawda Ginny wybierała daleko mniej śmiałe fasony, lecz i tak przyciągała spojrzenia, a i nawet sam Aleksander powitał ją uprzejmie, jako żonę wojennego bohatera i działaczkę społeczną.

\- Pani Malfoy i pani Potter, co za wspaniałe spotkanie – powitała ich uprzejmie Natalia – jak pani inicjatywa Ginewro? – zapytała.

\- Coraz lepiej, dziękuję Wasza Wysokość – odparła Ginny – zamierzam studiować podręczniki do mugolskiej psychiatrii, aby nabrać lepszego zrozumienia. Doktor Borkowska wspominała, że tak to właśnie wygląda w pani kraju.

\- Tak, u nas aby podjąć pracę magopsychiatry trzeba mieć zarówno ukończyć kurs uzdrowiciela po naszej stronie jak i uzyskać specjalizację z psychiatry, ale…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć i wyjaśnić, że tylko osoba mająca dyplom z uznanej uczelni z niemagicznego świata mogła praktykować prestiżowe zajęcie i że głównie czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli podejmują wyzwanie. W tym momencie Aleksander zorientował się, że żona z kimś rozmawia i chwycił ją mocno za rękę. Powitał uprzejmie Ginny, a nawet po dżentelmeńsku pocałował w dłoń gratulując znakomitych pomysłów na działalność oraz życząc powodzenia. „ _Pani bratowa, Audrey nieustannie pani sekunduje i szuka wsparcia po naszej stronie_ ".

Hermionę powitał całkiem inaczej. Zmrużył oczy widząc dawną Gryfonkę i spojrzał na kobietę takim wzrokiem, jakby zobaczył zdechłego pająka przy tacy z owocami. Nie podał jej ręki a jedynie zacisnął zęby nim wycedził parę słów najbardziej wyniosłym tonem, jakiego używał w rozmowach, nawet nie siląc na udawanie uprzejmości.

\- Lecz jeśli chce pani odnieść sukces pani Potter, musi pani uważnie dobierać towarzystwo. Nawet najlepszy pływak na świecie utonie, mając kamień młyński zawieszony u szyi - dodał patrząc kąśliwie na Hermionę – a mądrość i nauczenie się książek na pamięć to dwie różne rzeczy. – po czym spojrzał z czułością na żonę - Moja pani, jest jeszcze wiele osób, które pragną cię poznać.

Chwycił dłoń Natalię i poprowadził nieco w bok. Chociaż z jego ust nie schodził dyplomatyczny uśmiech, kobieta oczekiwała wymówek i ostrych słów. Poznała go przez długi okres ich narzeczeństwa i nauczyła odczytywać podskórne znaki.

\- Coś ci mówiłem na temat rozmów z tą Granger...- syknął do ucha.

\- Miałam nie rozmawiać z żoną Harry'ego Pottera, by gazety napisały, że polska królowa odmawia rozmowy z żoną angielskiego bohatera? – odparła niezrażona – podeszły do mnie obie, a ty także uznałeś projekt Ginny za korzystny dla nas.

\- Masz rację –zgodził się – lecz wiem, że podziwiasz tę Granger i nie chcę byś się z nią zadawała. Zrozumiano?- syknął ściskając jej rękę jeszcze mocniej.

\- Po pierwsze powiedzenie „dzień dobry" to minimum kultury, a po drugie nie mów do mnie jak do dziecka. Nie lubisz Hermiony Malfoy, co wiem i przyjęłam do wiadomości.

\- Czy ty nie słuchałaś jej przemówienia? Wprost krytykowała nasze zwyczaje i miała czelność porównać mnie do śmierciożerów! Ta bezmyślna pannica poślubiła jednego z nich, ale to nie znaczy, że…

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała – dla mnie jej przemówienie przypominało słowa Pottera, w tych nie znalazłam niczego groźnego i…

\- Potem ci wyjaśnię – zapewnił już nieco bardziej pokojowo, gdyż Natalia w akcje złośliwości podesłała mu leglimencją wizję kanapy w jego własnym gabinecie. Może i Księżna Anastazja bywała zasadnicza dla synowej i nakazywała jej bezwarunkowo dbać o Króla, ale by to osiągnąć należało być w równowadze samej ze sobą, dlatego bardziej cisnęła na naukę leglimencji i oklumencji. W końcu Królowa zawsze musi umiejętnie się zachować i być spokojna na pozór, choćby wewnątrz płonęła. Nauka aktorstwa i dyplomacji również miała za zadanie pomóc radzić sobie tak z poddanymi, jak i z Królem. W końcu jeśli Natalia zostałaby zepchnięta przez Króla do kąta, to poddani szybko by to odnotowali i… przestali ją szanować.

Wyczuwała irytację męża. Nie rozumiała co właściwie go ugryzło, bowiem rano wszystko było z nim w porządku. Przypomniała sobie dość szybko wcześniejsze słowa Hermiony i nie rozumiała co też tak go zezłościło. Przecież pobieranie dobrych wzorców od innych to rozwaga a nie coś obraźliwego, przecież w Warszawie także rozważano które idee Mugoli są warte włączenia a które nie. Zamierzała z nim porozmawiać po ministerialnym bankiecie. Nie miała wówczas pojęcia, ile zamieszania wyniknie po owym bankiecie i jak wielce poczuje się wściekła na swego ukochanego za jego zachowanie.

Spędzili jeszcze jakiś czas w Hogwarcie, poznając różnych ludzi w ten czy inny sposób znający jej męża w przeszłości. O Bellatrix Lestrange słyszała niekoniecznie najlepsze rzeczy, bowiem plotki o mocy czarownicy dotarły aż do Polski, tak samo jak jej zdjęcie figurowało wśród znanych śmierciożerców, zaś z rozkazu poprzedniego króla lista znanych śmierciożerców z Anglii została przysłana do wszystkich domostw czarodziei w całym kraju z jednoczesnym dopiskiem, by wezwać Justycjariuszy jeśli ktoś sam z siebie nie jest w stanie walczyć z groźnymi czarodziejami. Wedle wyobrażenia Natalii, to Bellatrix była groźna nie zaś Hermiona, bo to Bellatrix miała na sumieniu niewinnych zaś Hermiona jedynie nie rozumiała świata, w którym przyszło jej żyć. Wedle wyobrażenia Natalii to było znacznie mniejsze przewinienie, a co najwyżej niezręczność nie zaś zbrodnia.

Niestety Aleksander uważał inaczej, a ona nie rozumiała w czym rzecz. Rozmawiała z panią Greengrass, a także Klaudiuszem Parkinsonem, Nottem seniorem i innymi przedstawicielami starych, angielskich rodów. Czuła się dziwnie w ich obecności, zwłaszcza kiedy wspominali o statusie krwi. Ona sama, z pięcioma pokoleniami czarodziei w rodzinie, nie mogła uchodzić za kogoś wielce znacznego, chociaż oczywiście zachowywali wobec niej uprzejmość. Także wobec Podolaka zachowywali wszelkie zasady kurtuazji, lecz oboje wymieniali zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Natalia pragnęła porozmawiać z Mistrzem Eliksirów, nawet jeśli musiała w tym celu rozmawiać jednocześnie z Lucjuszem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego nie przepadała za arystokratą o platynowych włosach. Być może kojarzyła go ze zdjęć sprzed lat a może jego sposób bycia miał w sobie nieznośną wyższość? Zdecydowanie wolała rozmawiać z osobami jak Harry Potter, czy też z Rufusem.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Bankiet miał mieć miejsce pod wieczór. Specjalnie na tę okazję wybierała elegancką szatę z Lilianą, chcąc wyglądać idealnie. Anastazja podarowała jej także kosztowną, należącą od lat do rodziny tiarę, mającą symbolizować jej status. Natalia patrzyła na siebie z uśmiechem, zaś reakcja męża, który złożył na jej odsłoniętym karku kilka pocałunków mówił więcej niż wiele zdań. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i chwyciła jego dłoń.

\- Nie wybaczę Hermionie Malfoy, że próbowała nastawić przeciw mnie Podolaka. Nigdy jej nie daruję podobnej próby – szeptał, niepotrzebnie nurzając się w swej urażonej dumie – rozmawiała z nim, sugerując by jako Mugolak stanął przeciw mnie, dołączył do antymonarchistów. Poza moimi najbliższymi, ufam tylko tobie i jemu. To on jest moim jednym, prawdziwym przyjacielem a ty miłością mego życia. Lubiłem ongi Lucjusza, lecz nie zaufam nikomu, kto zabijał ludzi na rozkaz szaleńca!

\- A Bellatrix Lestrange? – spytała Natalia – pamiętam jak gazety wspominały za co Anglicy ją skazali, a ty zdajesz się ją lubić, jesteś wielce uprzejmy!

\- Jak wobec większości ludzi, od Komendanta Justycjariuszy, przez bułgarskiego ambasadora na dozorcy kończąc – wyjaśnił – powinnaś wiedzieć, że mam taki zwyczaj.

\- Patrzenie w czyjś dekolt to coś więcej niż dobre maniery – nie dawała za wygraną Natalia.

\- Mogłabyś nosić podobne szaty – odpadł gładko brzmiąc jak zwykły prostak, a nie jak syn wielkiej magnackiej rodziny – moja rodzinna biżuteria jest o wiele bardziej dekoracyjna niż rodu Lestrange, nie mówiąc o Potterach. Skoro Ginewra Potter może nosić takie szaty, ty tym bardziej powinnaś. – po chwili spojrzał złośliwie na Oblubienicę - Och, czyżby zazdrość ci zaćmiła spojrzenie? Mam być dumny, czy niezadowolony?

\- Nie podoba mi się kiedy patrzysz w dekolty innych kobiet – wyjaśniła spokojnie

– Bella bywa pomocna, lecz jak wspomniałem nie ufam nikomu, kto przyjął znak tego bękarta o pompatycznym nazwisku.

\- I dlatego pozawalasz jej gruchać „Sasza" raz po raz?

\- Znałem ją długo, zanim przyszło mi do głowy startować w wolnej elekcji – wyjaśnił spokojnie – nie przywiązuj zbyt wielkiego znaczenia do podobnych detali – nakazał szepcąc – Bella jednak zrozumiała jaki popełniła błąd, może szczerze a może nie, lecz zaczęła zajmować rodziną i pogodziła z siostrą, nie zaś pokazywała raz po raz jakże się zmieniła niczym Lucjusz. Bella zabijała tych, co pragnęli dać prawa czarodziejom z rodzin Mugoli, z kolei Granger uważa za właściwie, by zabrać przywileje zasłużonym i pomieszać społeczną strukturę. Bella jednak przynajmniej nosi kuszące stronę zaś na Wiem-to-Wszystko nawet nie widzę potrzeby, by patrzeć.

Natalia z trudem powstrzymała potrzebę by wywrócić oczami na podobne stwierdzenia. Dla niej, jako naukowca wywód jej ukochanego nie miał logicznego sensu, ale była na tyle rozważna, by nie pokazać mężowi jak bardzo się myli. Mimo wszystko miała głowę na karku. Wolała nie myśleć o reakcji Bellatrix, na takie podsumowanie chociaż odczuwała ulgę. Wolała, by mąż patrzył na tamtą właśnie z takich powodów niż odczuwał sentyment czy jakiekolwiek inne odczucia. Zaczęła nosić dla niego nieco mniej ascetyczne szaty a w sypialni raz po raz zdobywała się na rzeczy wcześniej dla niej niewyobrażalne, jak kochanie się w pełnym świetle dnia na podłodze, czy dotykanie go i całowanie w najbardziej intymnych miejscach. Zarówno matka jak i teściowa robiły wykłady na temat tego, co mężczyźni uwielbiają w sypialni i Natalia wierzyła w ich doświadczenia. Poza tym dla jego wielkiego zadowolenia, gotowa była zacisnąć zęby iż robić coś, co średnio się jej podobało lecz potrafiła wyznaczyć granicę. On zaś nie naciskał i potrafił okazać wdzięczność, a co najważniejsze musiała zadbać, by nie chciał brać do sypialni żadnej innej i by jego pragnienie nie malało. By nie przestał jej ubóstwiać i za nią tęsknić ani za rok, ani za dwa ani do końca trwania ich małżeństwa.

Na swoje szczęście, za radą swej nowej siostry Liliany, założyła na bankiet szatę z dekoltem. „ _Masz patrzeć tylko w mój dekolt_ " – nakazała, na co Aleksander uśmiechnął się i skłonił dość teatralnie mówiąc coś brzmiącego jak „ _wedle życzenia królowo_ ", po czym zerknął wymownie na łoże, w przydzielonych dla nich komnatach. Uśmiechnęła się, po czym podała rękę by wyszli na bankiet, gdzie byli honorowymi gośćmi.

\- Nadal bronisz swej żony – mówił patrząc na Hermionę rozmawiającą z Arturem Weasleyem – czy naprawdę uważasz, że człowiek skazujący dzieci na noszenie używanych rzeczy3 to odpowiednie towarzystwo dla kogoś bliskiego?

Lucjusz Malfoy zacisnął pięści słysząc słowa swego dawnego przyjaciela. Nie, nie używał już tych słów w odniesieniu do Aleksandra, który wyraźnie pokazywał, że dystansuje się do Malfoya. Draco z Pansy omawiali z Hermioną jej przemówienie, dbając by kobieta nie popełniła karygodnego błędu. Nie dostrzegał niczego oczywistego i trzeba było wiele złej woli, by znaleźć coś skandalicznego.

\- To,co uważam to moja sprawa a nie twoja Sasza. – odparł cierpko Lucjusz - Mam dość twoich nieustannych złośliwości pod adresem mojej żony – po czym stwierdził jak obrażony chłopiec -co powiesz jak to ja zacznę wyzłośliwiać się w podobny sposób?

\- Nie ja jeden dostrzegam podobne oczywistości – odparł kąśliwie Aleksander – jesteś najbogatszym i najpotężniejszym czarodziejem Brytanii i mogłeś zmusić innych do uznanie swej decyzji, zaś twoja żona miała wszystkie karty w ręce, będąc bohaterką wojenną. Nie zrobisz nic przeciw Natalii, bo ona w przeciwieństwie do twojej żony nie rozpowiada wszędzie wywrotowych idei, lecz przez czas trwania naszego narzeczeństwa pokazała, że pragnie mnie dobrze reprezentować. Powiedz słowo, a ja zrobię z ciebie śmierciożercę atakującą ambitną czarownicę półkrwi, zaś ja przedstawiam się jako król broniący tradycji i czarodziei wszystkich grup przez rewolucją i falą przemocy rodem z Francji Trudearoro. Wciąż niejeden wątpi w twe nawrócenie Lucjuszu i pamięta jak dwukrotnie ochoczo stawałeś na wezwanie Voldemorta, kłamiąc po drodze o _Imperiusie_.

Po tych słowach Aleksander odszedł łopocząc szatami a Lucjusz zaklął pod nosem szpetnie. Nie było ważne ile razy mruczał po nosem „cholerny polityk", musiał przyznać, że Aleksander dobrze odgrywa rolę arystokraty zatroskanego o maluczkich. Lucjusz był śmierciożercą w kolejnym pokoleniu. O jego ojcu rozpisywały się obszernie gazety podkreślając walory i charyzmę młodego Toma Riddle. Bellatrix mogła odwracać uwagę gorsetami, lecz Lucjusz nie miał takowych możliwości ani możliwości przekupienia, czy też zastraszenia Aleksandra. Po pierwsze obaj pochodzili ze znamienitych rodów, poza tym koncesje na których Draco zarabiał całkiem zgrabne worki galeonów pochodziły od Aleksandra i Lucjusz wiedział, że interesy można ubijać z więcej niż jednym partnerem. I zrozumiał, że to oni potrzebują Orłowskich do zarabianiu na handlu z Polską z kolei Orłowscy mogli równie dobrze zaprosić do stołu rodzinę Greengrass czy Parkinson, które mogą dogadać się z każdą stroną, nigdy nie mając jawnych powiązań z Voldemortem.

Pewnie dlatego Lucjusz szedł dość rozdrażniony na bankiet. Nie cierpiał być w ten sposób ogrywanym, po raz pierwszy od dawna trafiając na godnego przeciwnika w grze. Właśnie tego ongi tak polubił Aleksandra, bowiem od samego początku zmuszał go do wysiłku i stanowił trudnego oponenta. Kiedyś naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi, lecz Mroczny Znak wszystko zniszczył a Hermiona… Lucjusz nie potrzebował długo myśleć, by zrozumieć, że Hermiona stanowi doskonałą pałkę do okładania go. Zamierzał powiedzieć Aleksandrowi, to co nim myśli i jak postrzega jego zachowanie. Dwa kieliszki ognistej nie pomogły w zachowaniu spokoju.

A bankiet zaczął się wręcz idealnie. Dumny jak paw Rufus Scrimgeour stał, w swoich ministerialnych szatach, z jak zawsze nienaganną Elaine u boku. Rita Skeeter robiła zdjęcia parze a także innym parom w Sali: Belli w koronkach, Ginny w kuszącej purpurze już jawnie ogłaszając rywalizację Bellatrix Lestrange i Ginewry Potter o miano najbardziej kuszącej i zmysłowej czarownicy na bankiecie w taki sam sposób jak ogłosiła rywalizację Natalii Orłowskiej i Elaine Scrimgeour o miano najbardziej eleganckiej. „ _To prawdziwa uczta dla oczu, zaś goście wprost nie mogę oderwać oczy od bohaterek_ ". Hermiona w pięknej, klasycznej, szmaragdowej szacie ze srebrnymi zdobieniami wyglądała więcej niż dobrze, co zauważyła nawet Rita Skeeter czy Amfitryta Greengrass, nie mogąca znaleźć niczego niewłaściwego. Nic to jednak nie znaczyło dla Aleksandra, który przyjął strategię ignorowania pani Malfoy, traktując ją publicznie jak powietrze i nawet podczas witania z Lucjuszem ostentacyjnie nie zauważał Hermiony i zabronił Natalii by odezwała się choćby słowem zaprzeczając tym samym wszystkim lekcjom etykiety, jakie odebrał w dzieciństwie. Księżna Anastazja dzięki swoim szpiegom zrobiła synowi awanturę, jakiej w sumie nigdy nie zaznał. Brakowało tylko zaklęć żądlących, zaklęcia Balteum (polegającego na sprawieniu wrażenia u niepokornej latorośli smagania paskiem) – stosowanego u wysoce konserwatywnych rodów, czy zaklęcia Manus (polegającego na sprawianiu wrażenia otrzymania klapsa). Były to zaklęcia, które wywoływały w mózgu pożądane reakcje bólu i wstydu. Podobnie reagowały mugolskie dzieci, które faktycznie otrzymywały fizyczne kary. W zasadzie Aleksander żałował, że nie poleciały żadne klątwy. Przed nimi mógłby się chociaż jakoś bronić. Przed rozczarowanym tonem matki już nie. Nawet gdyby rzucił na matkę _Silencio_ i zablokował naturalne mentalne połączenie, jakie istniało w Polskiej Magnaterii. Pozostawały jeszcze oczy, które wwiercały się w jego świadomość, a to było stukrotnie gorsze niż klątwy i przesyłanie myśli.

Pierwszy taniec należał do zaproszonych par, zaś dziennikarze zrobili zdjęcie szacownego gościa z Polski wirującego w tańcu z młodą żoną, a potem z iście wschodnią fantazją porywającego Elaine Scrimgeour oraz Ginny, która nieomal potknęła się w którymś momencie, mając o wiele mniejszą sprawność w tańczeniu. O ile Rufus Scrimgeour poprzez liczne bankiety potrafił doskonale prowadzić, o tyle Harry był niewyuczalny jeśli chodzi o tańce. „ _Bez obaw Harry Potterze, mogę prowadzić jeśli tak wolisz"_ – szepnęła Natalia wyraźnie ubawiona faktem, że angielski bohater nie potrafi tak prostych rzeczy, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą i ponowie doszedł do wniosku, że gotów jest polubić królową, podobnie jak polubił Elaine.

\- Po prostu przyciągasz uwagę kobiet na stanowiskach – mawiała Walpurga – i słusznie, tak bowiem budujesz swą pozycję i tylko dzięki zwolennikom usuniesz resztki po tym bezczelnym bękarcie półkrwi.

Harry dawno temu nauczył się słuchać zdania innych, a nie polegać na zdaniu Dumbledore'a, w każdym razie odkąd przez jego niewiedzę o Przepowiedni zginął Syriusz a on sam nie mógł w pełni przeżyć żałoby zmuszony po raz ostatni przebywać z Dursleyami. Wówczas fakt, że dyrektor nie jest mędrcem naraz uderzył zaś dzięki współdziałaniu Zakonu Feniksa i Ministerstwa uniknięto najgorszego. Dorosły Harry drżał i miał koszmary na myśl o tym, czym by była wojna, gdyby takiego porozumienia nie było i Dumbledore wciąż działał obok a nie ramię w ramię z władzami. Poza tym Elaine Scrimgeour pomogła skazać Umbridge na los rodem z koszmarów okropnej wiedźmy zaś z tego co wiedział bardzo miła brunetka z którą tańczył mogła pomóc Ginny w jej projekcie.

\- Ależ to nic takiego Harry Potterze – mawiała Natalia – nie miałam pojęcia jak źle wygląda sytuacja w Anglii. Przed ślubem zajmowałam się badaniami i kwestie edukacji traktuję bardzo poważnie. Czy mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

\- Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość, w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry.

\- Pragnę zaprosić Severusa Snape's na lato do Instytutu a także na cykl spotkań na zamek, zaś wasz Mistrz Eliksirów odmawia tego drugiego. Lecz nikt nie odmówi prośbie Harry'ego Pottera. [l4]

\- Nie wiem proszę pani – odparł Harry – ale spróbuję - odparł z uśmiechem, tak niepewnym siebie - nie wiedziałem, że profesor Snape jest tak poważany za granicą.

\- Dumbledore nie powiedział wam nigdy, że Severus Snape to jeden z nielicznych noszących tytuł Mistrza, do tego jeden z najmłodszych? – zapytała Natalia.

Harry pokręcił głową. Hermiona wspomniała kiedyś, że tytuł Mistrza w świecie magii to coś więcej niż doktorat w świecie Mugoli, a raczej doktorat połączony z opinią eksperta w danej dziedzinie. [l5] Oczywiście zapewnił o swej chęci pomocy, a nawet podszedł z kobietą w kierunku Nietoperza z lochów.

\- Potter – wycedził Snape podchodzący do naszej egzotycznej pary, czyli Królowej Uzdolnionej w Tańcu i Bohatera o Dwóch Lewych Nogach – o przepraszam Wasza Wysokość, nie wiem co też knuje Potter, ale zapewniam panią, że to dowcip.

\- Ależ skąd Mistrzu Snape – zaśmiała się Natalia – pan Potter okazał wielką uprzejmość a pan chyba mnie unika – dodała z naganą – pan Borewicz z Instytutu Alchemii wyrażał się wielce pochlebnie na temat pańskiego pomysłu na modyfikację Eliksiru Tojadowego, czytałam pański artykuł w „Alchemiku" i bardzo ciekawi mnie czy dodanie mięty faktycznie zniweluje okropny smak bez ryzyka utraty leczniczych właściwości.

\- Cukier zdecydowanie nie pomaga – dodał Snape.

\- Mugolskie słodziki także nie – wspomniała Natalia – w mniejszym stopniu niż cukier obniżają skuteczność, ale wciąż coś nam umyka, czy to glukoza czy inne cukry wyraźnie źle grają ze składnikami eliksiru.

\- Stąd mój pomysł na miętę, ale nie sądzę by naprawdę przyszła pani rozmawiać ze mną o wpływie cukrów na tojad królowo – zakończył z uśmiechem.

\- _Bardzo_ chętnie o tym porozmawiam – zapewniła – zamierzam pana zaprosić do Warszawy, gdzie wiele osób z pewnością doradzi i przedyskutuje pomysły – dodała.

\- Zawsze chętnie odwiedzę pani kraj królowo, ale nie jestem osobą, która nadaje się na bankiety – dodał.

\- Wiem Mistrzu Snape, ale rozmowa w gronie alchemików to całkiem inna sprawa, czyż nie ? – zapytała się uwodzicielsko. Dobroniega odpowiednio przeszkoliła ją w rozdawaniu uśmiechów. Cóż. Jako wila miała swoje sposoby.

\- Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość – dodał nieco zrezygnowany.

Przyjął zaproszenie, patrząc morderczo na Pottera oraz Lucjusza idącego w kierunku polskiego króla. Zamierzał powiedzieć coś do słuchu synowi Lily, lecz obserwacja innego druha wydała się o wiele bardziej ciekawa. Malfoy tyle razy chwalił się swoimi znajomościami, że doprowadzał do szału wielu. Uwadze Snape'a nie uszło bynajmniej w jak ostentacyjny sposób Aleksander okazywał niechęć Hermionie i irytacja Lucjusza z tego powodu. Awantura dosłownie wisiała w powietrzu, odkąd Aleksander nie pozwolił żonie zatańczyć z Lucjuszem i oznajmił teatralnym szeptem, że nie zamierza zbliżać się do „hodowcy WSZY" jak kąśliwie określał Hermionę.

Prawie parsknął widząc pobladłą ze złości twarz Lucjusza i bliską łez Wiem-to-Wszystko. Severus Snape mógł nie wiedzieć czym dokładnie Gryfonka aż tak zezłościła Aleksandra, chociaż skoro nie wyzbyła się nigdy swej maniery popisywania wiedzą i gadania wszem i wobec o zaletach Trudearoro, nie trzeba mistrza szpiegów by dodać dwa do dwóch. Jeśli naprawdę zaczęła gadać w obecności Polaka o prawach skrzatów domowych, wilkołaków czy też niesłusznych przywilejów czarodziei czystej krwi katastrofa stanowiła kwestię czasu.

\- Ani słowa Potter – wycedził.

\- Ale mnie tylko zastanawia czemu pan wciąż uczy profesorze, skoro najwyraźniej ma pan za wysokie kwalifikacje do tej pracy – odparł Harry.

\- Ponieważ w Anglii nigdzie poza Hogwartem, nie znajdę miejsca z takim dostępem do rzadkich składników eliksirów i tak dobrze wyposażonej pracowni, bym mógł eksperymentować.

\- A Departament Tajemnic? – zapytał Harry.

\- Niestety nie. A poza tym w szkoła daje mi więcej swobody niż Ministerstwo.

\- A praca za granicą? Instytut Alchemii w Warszawie na przykład?

\- Nie zatrudnią mnie jako byłego śmierciożercy to po pierwsze – wyjaśnił Snape – po drugie nie mniej niż pańska przyjaciółka nie cierpię ich systemu politycznego, tylko nie ogłaszam tego całemu światu.

\- Ale przecież pan się zrehabilitował i pomagał nam i mogę poświadczyć, że… – zaoferował się Harry.

\- Daj spokój Potter, nie mam ochoty na przeprowadzkę do Warszawy z wielu powodów. A teraz weź kieliszek i obserwuj przedstawienie.

\- Jakie przedstawienie? – zapytał Harry.

\- To – wskazał palcem na Lucjusza idącego w kierunku Aleksandra – Malfoy tak długo przechwalał się swoimi znajomościami za granicą, że teraz dojrzymy piękną katastrofę.

\- Hermiona mówiła, że są przyjaciółmi – zauważył Harry.

\- Na Merlina Potter, czyś nie dostrzegł, że Hermiona Malfoy pomimo encyklopedycznej wiedzy ma wyczucie towarzyskie godne mojemu, a polityczne porównywalne ze zdolnościami Longbottoma w dziedzinie eliksirów? Orłowski przestał uważać Lucjusza za przyjaciele dawno temu, odkąd wysłał mu obłożonego klątwą wyjca za przystąpienie do śmierciożerców! Polacy nienawidzą śmierciożerców i gardzą ideologią czystej krwi o wiele bardziej niż ideami Zakonu Feniksa. Gdyby tylko umiała nie mówić tyle o wyzwalaniu skrzatów, miała by w nim sojusznika a nie przeciwnika.

Harry kiwał głową w milczeniu. Ostentacyjne zachowanie zagranicznego gościa nie uszło jego uwadze. Rozmawiał przez chwilę z Hermioną, usiłując wybadać czym zraziła do siebie człowieka, którego Ginny nazywała idealnym dżentelmenem zaś o którym wiedział, że nie żywi uprzedzeń wobec czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. Jako Szef Biura Aurorów miał zawsze oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte, także teraz.

\- Ten człowiek mną gardzi za to kim jestem, jak możesz tego nie widzieć Harry! – mówiła Hermiona.

\- Widzę, że coś jest nie tak i chcę zrozumieć dlaczego. Wiem, że nie z powodu twego pochodzenia - odparł karcąco patrząc na przyjaciółkę i jak rasowy śledczy dodał - coś musiało się stać!

\- Oczywiście, mała szlama śmiała skrytykować wielkich arystokratów - odparła nerwowo – nazwałam ich prawa niesprawiedliwymi i wskazałam na dyskryminację. Śmierciożercy zabijali takich jak ja za sam fakt istnienia, zaś wielcy arystokraci z Polski tolerują takich jak ja póki chodzili za nimi jak pieski i godzimy się na wszystko. Nie próbuj mnie uciszać Harry to prawda!

Harry westchnął z frustracji. Zmysłami Aurora wyczuwał awanturę, kiedy Lucjusz wyszedł do salki obok ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem. Hermiona była rozdrażniona, co także źle wróżyło. Rozmawiała akurat z Kingsleyem i jakąś grupką czarodziei z Ministerstwa. Z tego, co wiedział Harry, wszyscy pochodzili z rodzin Mugoli i sympatyzowali z tezami głoszonymi przez Artura, szczerze wierząc, że Ministerstwo chce odebrać prawa wyborcze takim jak oni.

Była to bzdura, lecz nawet fakt wielokrotnego dementowania takowej, nie przeszkadzał w utrzymywaniu się plotki. Harry patrzył smętnie na Hermionę. Kobieta coraz częściej przebywała właśnie to z dawnymi kompanami walk to z czarodziejami z rodzin Mugoli i coraz bardziej dystansując od otoczenia. Nie trzeba było geniusza, by zgadnąć reakcję ludzi jak Lucjusz Malfoy czy inni. Sam z siebie Harry wolał unikać tym podobnych, ale kiedy Hermiona wychodziła za mąż zdawała się być zadowolona. Lecz najwyraźniej nie do końca wiedziała w co się pakuje.

Zerknął z uśmiechem na Ginny, która rozmawiała z Elaine oraz Natalią. Oddychał z ulgą widząc, że nawiązała lepsze relacje z żoną Ministra i nie nazywała jej już piranią, co przyjął z ulgą. I kiedy już wszystko zaczynało naprawdę wyglądać wspaniale nastąpiła katastrofa. Głośne odgłosy kłótni docierały z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, zaś fakt, że krzyczeli na siebie Aleksander Orłowski i Lucjusz Malfoy sprawił, że Rita Skeeter wyglądała jakby dostała naraz stos prezentów. Ucichły wszystkie rozmowy i goście zamarli, wszak nic tak nie ożywia atmosfery jak sprzeczka na górze. W każdym razie dopóki nie zaczęło się grozić aż nadto gorąco.

\- Mam tego dość Sasza – krzyczał Lucjusz, wyraźnie nieświadom niosącego się głosu – mam dość tego jak traktujesz moją żonę! Hermiona nosi nazwisko Malfoy i nikomu nie pozwolę tak się do niej odnosić!

\- Chyba mylisz mnie ze swoim sługą lub interesantem – odparł nie mniej zdenerwowany Aleksander – to ich możesz zastraszać lub przekupywać. A więc teraz zostałeś rycerzem broniącym dam? Już nie śmierciożercą torturującym niewinnych Mugoli? Och tak, tak spektakularnie się nawróciłeś po tym jak jednak nawet ty pojąłeś, że związanie się z tym bękartem grozi twym interesom? Wspominałeś swej żonie o rajdach na domy mugolskich rodzin połączone z torturami i gwałtami? To, co mój poprzednik zebrał na temat twego kółeczka starczy by wsadzić tobie podobnych do Azkabanu na resztę życia lub wysłać za Zasłonę! Twojemu synowi włosy by z głowy powypadały jakby wiedział jak się bawili śmierciożercy i ty- dyszał Aleksander, po czym parsknął - ty masz jeszcze tupet prawić mi morały?!

\- Jesteś hipokrytą Sasza, bez przerwy szydzisz z Hermiony a sam poślubiłeś kobietę bez posagu i bez nazwiska, aż mnie dziwi, że twoja matka, księżna pozwoliła na podobny mezalians! Hermiona to bohaterka wojenna i najmądrzejsza czarownica swego pokolenia, mieć ją za żonę to duma dla każdego mężczyzny!

\- Chyba sam w te bzdury nie wierzysz. Panna Wiem-to-Wszystko niewątpliwie potrafi zakuć podręcznik, małpa umie to samo. Szkoda tylko, że w swej mądrości zapomina o manierach: - - warknął - Będąc w moim domu krytykowała nasza prawa żądając zmian w imię swego widzimisię, zapominając, że świat magii i Mugoli zostały rozdzielone wieki temu i nie da się przeszczepiać NIEKTÓRYCH idei. Zresztą, zasady wymagają, by w cudzym domu szanować zasady gospodarza, a nie narzucać swoje zdanie! Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Lucjuszu nie byłem maniakiem czystej krwi i nie uważałem urodzenia za najważniejsze. Podolak to mój najbardziej zaufany i najlepszy przyjaciel, pochodzący z honorowej, wojskowej rodziny Mugoli. Nigdy nie wybaczę twojej żonie, że próbowała go nastawiać przeciw mnie. Natalia nie miała ni nazwiska ni posagu i małżeństwo z nią śmiało mogę nazwać wielkim mezaliansem, lecz przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie poważnie się zastanowiłem nim poprosiłem ją o rękę i myślałem o czymś więcej niż dobrej prezencji! Wiedziałeś, że tym razem nie wykręcisz się od sądu bajeczką o _Imperiusie_ , toteż postanowiłeś poślubić Mugolaczkę, by nadać pozory prawdziwości nawróceniu.

\- Tu cię boli, że potrafię się poruszać w polityce!

\- Nie bądź śmieszny Lucjuszu, dałem koncesję Draco, ale mogę takową dać komuś innemu. Nie narazisz na szwank rodzinnego interesu, wszystko się sprowadza do galeonów czyż nie?

\- Nie ja jeden robię interesy. I… - zawiesił głos Lucjusz i zbaraniał.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do pomieszczenia. Do środka wszedł wściekły Harry Potter, który wcześniej widział drżącą Hermionę oraz bladą Natalię, która wyglądała jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Jej reakcja nie dziwiła, bowiem Aleksander wykrzyczał na całą salę, jaki popełnił mezalians żeniąc się z nią. Hermiona usłyszała wszem i wobec znienawidzone przezwisko wypowiedziane aż ociekającym niechęcią tonem. Poczuła się publicznie upokorzona i czuła na sobie kąśliwe spojrzenia. Draco dołączył do Harry'ego wyraźnie zamierzając porozmawiać sobie z ojcem.

Potter wyciągnął różdżkę i mruczał coś nieprzyjemnego pod nosem. Bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi zaklęciem i zamierzał przerwać to przedstawienie. Draco szedł tuż za nim ze złośliwą miną, zaś Pansy rozglądała się po otoczeniu niepewna co zrobić. Ginny natychmiast podbiegła do Hermiony zaś Elaine podała wodę Natalii. Rita Skeeter zaś miała minę jak ktoś, kto wygrał naraz górę galeonów.

\- Wielcy arystokraci czystej krwi, a nie potrafią rzucać Zaklęć Ciszy - kpił Harry – ale bez obaw spora część ludzi w Londynie was nie słyszała. Za to Rita Skeeter płacze ze szczęścia, czego nie powiem o Hermionie.

\- O czym ty bredzisz Potter? – syknął Lucjusz – ostrzegam cię…

\- Nawet mnie nie próbuj straszyć Malfoy – przerwał Harry – nie bałem się twego idola Voldemorta i nie boję ciebie. Tylko informuję, że waszą uroczą rozmowę słyszeli wszyscy! Pańska żona także – spojrzał na Aleksandra – i bardzo jej się podobało nazwanie waszego małżeństwa mezaliansem, a ją kobietą bez nazwiska i posagu. Profesor Snape kpił, że brakuje mi subtelności i jak widzę – odparł złośliwie - miał rację.

\- Czyli wszyscy słyszeli – zaczął Aleksander blady jak ściana.

\- Tak – odparł Harry dość bezczelnie jak dorosłego faceta - nie rzuciliście Zaklęć Ciszy zanim postanowiliście wylać na siebie swoje frustracje – wyjaśnił Harry - a teraz skoro już wyjaśniliśmy sobie to i owo, radzę wam się opanować nim aresztuję was za awanturę w miejscu publicznym.

\- Nie możesz mnie aresztować Potter i radzę ci zmienić ton – powiedział chłodno Aleksander.

\- Jestem Szefem Biura Aurorów a pan awanturującym gościem na przyjęciu – wyjaśnił Harry – nie obchodzi mnie ile ma pan tytułów i z jak wpływowej rodziny pochodzi. Teraz jest pan gościem, co się awanturuje i nie obchodzi mnie ilość papierkowej roboty w związku z wsadzeniem go aresztu zagranicznego dygnitarza. Dlatego wszyscy się uspokoimy, albo pomogę. Nie trzeba? Proponuję byśmy wszyscy opuścili różdżki i poszli napić zimnej wody. Na Merlina! Jestem Aurorem mam łapać czarnoksiężników a nie uspokajać wstawionych arystokratów na przyjęciach.

\- Ojcze, chodźmy do domu – powiedział Draco z kąśliwym uśmiechem – przygotujmy się na medialną burzę.

Lucjusz nieomal podskoczył widząc syna, stojącego obok i wyraźnie ubawionego. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to stracić panowanie w obecności swego dziedzica, któremu od maleńkości wbijał zasady zachowania i panowania nad sobą. Piękny dał przykład swemu dziecku, nie ma co. Draco jednak chwycił jego dłoń i szybko wepchnął do najbliższego kominka. Nie chciał teraz spotykać gapiów ni Skeeter. Znalazł wzrokiem Pansy i pomachał do niej, dając znak by za nim poszła.

W tym samym czasie Ginny wepchnęła do kominka Hermionę i wysłała na Grimmauld Place. Podeszła do Harry'ego patrząc uważnie, to na Lucjusza to na Aleksandra, wyraźnie niezadowolona z ich zachowania. „Hermiona zostaje u nas na noc" – zapowiedziała stanowczo, na co Harry tylko skinął głową i nakazał żonie by pomogła ich przyjaciółce. Elaine siedziała z kącie z Natalią, rozmawiając z nią o czymś, po czym pod pierwszym, lepszym pretekstem odprowadziła brunetkę do komnat gościnnych.

\- Potter, jakże ci się udało uspokoić tę dwójkę? – zapytał Snape z ukrytym podziwem w głosie.

\- Zagroziłem, że ich aresztuję za awanturowanie się podczas przyjęcia i że nie interesuje mnie z jak znamienitych rodów pochodzą– wyjaśnił Harry z nonszalancją spotykaną wcześniej u śp. Jamesa Seniora.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że to musiało być nowe doświadczenie dla Orłowskiego – wzruszył ramionami Snape – chyba właśnie mamy koniec bankietu. A niektórych czeka ciężka noc.

\- Wziąłem Hermionę by odpoczęła i... – westchnął ciężko Harry

-… och nie ją miałem na myśli, lecz naszego szacownego gościa. Królowa wyglądała jakby uderzył ją w twarz a to kobieta z charakterem, kogoś czeka piekło dzisiejszej nocy. – Snape spojrzał złośliwie na Aleksandra

Snape miał wiele racji. Zabawa była skończona i goście bankietowi, zaczęli powoli się rozchodzić wyczuwając jakby nic więcej nie miało mieć miejsca. Rita Skeeter zniknęła jakiś czas temu, jakby wyczuwając, że ktoś może zechcieć zadbać by nikomu nie opowiedziała, co właśnie zaszło, czy też opisać najgorętszą awanturę sezonu, dwaj arystokraci spierający o czarownicę, nie mogła marzyć o niczym więcej. Rzecz jasna zamierzała wszystko przedstawić sprawę we właściwym świetle.

\- Pańska żona poczuła się kiepsko, toteż odprowadziłam ją do sypialni – wyjaśniła Elaine wyraźnie poruszona.

\- Dziękuję Elaine, jesteś wspaniałą gospodynią – powiedział – nie ma potrzeby do takiego formalizmu, przyjaciele nazywają mnie Sasza.

Porozmawiał jeszcze przez chwilę z Rufusem i innymi, lecz wyraźnie stracił ochotę na zabawę. Lecz będąc najważniejszym gościem nie mógł ot tak zniknąć bez słowa. Lucjusz wyszedł jakiś czas temu, co miało wiele sensu bowiem obu puściły nerwy. Aleksander przeklinał pod nosem Hermionę, która wprawiła go w paskudny nastrój, swoimi durnymi przemowami, czy też dawny kompan, grający rolę urażonej przyzwoitości. A sam zachowywał się jak ostatni burak, a nie arystokrata.

\- Idź do niej – nakazał Podolak poruszony całą sprawą – ja się zajmę dyplomacją, ty… ty lepiej idź spać, najlepiej trzymając swoją czarownicę w ramionach.

W normalnych warunkach Aleksander parsknąłby śmiechem. Podolak był bezpośrednim człowiekiem, nie znającym zasad dyplomacji, lecz on także ostatnio nie błysnął subtelnością. Gertruda patrzyła na niego jakoś dziwnie, jakby potępiając niedawne zachowanie. On sam czynił sobie głośne wyrzuty, idąc w kierunku sypialni.

Nie był pewien co zastanie na miejscu, lecz głośne szlochy nie pozostawiały miejsca dla interpretacji. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, oczekując kłopotów. Lecz nie dostrzegł nikogo ni niczego, poza płaczącą postacią. Rozpoznał żonę leżącą na łóżku i płaczącą w poduszkę. Wciąż miała na sobie wyjściową szatę i zapewne większość biżuterii, poza tiarą leżącą na podłodze. W normalnych warunkach pewnie by coś powiedział na równie bezceremonialne traktowanie biżuterii, lecz teraz o tym nie myślał. Nigdy nie widział jej, by płakała. Podczas ich znajomości widział ją nieraz smutną, nieraz zdenerwowaną lecz nigdy zalaną łzami. Nawet kiedy powiedziała o wyjcach siostry nie płakała tak rozpaczliwie. Poczuł się naraz naprawdę podle, bowiem to przez niego płakała, nie miał wątpliwości.

Podszedł do niej cicho. Zresztą najwyraźniej go nie dostrzegała, zajęta swoimi łzami. Nie chciał jej nastraszyć, lecz mimo to odskoczyła kiedy dotknął jej odsłoniętego ramienia. Makijaż się jej całkowicie rozmazał i rusz do rzęs spływał po policzkach. Starannie ułożone włosy miała teraz poszarpane i cała postać przypominała obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Zmrużyła oczy widząc go a zaciśnięte pięści wskazywały na kłopoty.

\- Natalio – zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Czego chcesz? – odparła oschle.

\- Oboje jesteśmy poddenerwowani – powiedział – aromatyczna kąpiel dobrze nam zrobi – zauważył.

\- Nie mam ochoty – pokręciła głową – nie dotykaj mnie – dodała, kiedy położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Zwykle nie protestowałaś – zauważył, nim ugryzł się w język.

\- Starałam się ciebie zadowolić – wyjaśniła – lecz to nie dość! – ja też mam prawo poczuć się gorzej i mieć dość.

\- Dobrze, dobrze zatem – odparł coraz bardziej się pogrążając – położymy się i odpoczniemy.

\- Nie! – pisnęła czując jak dotknął jej dłoni – nie chcę spać z tobą w jednym łóżku!

\- Nie każesz mi chyba iść na sofę?

\- Sama pójdę – odparła z godnością - wszakże to miejsce dla kobiety bez posagu i nazwiska – syknęła zabierając poduszkę.

\- Natalio, ja nie myślałem… – zaczął.

\- Myślałeś – przerwała mu dysząc ze wściekłości– nie proszę o nic, tylko o spokojną noc na sofie.

\- Ale tam ci będzie niewygodnie – zauważył.

\- Jakby cię to obchodziło Sasza.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić! – król dalej się pogrążał i teraz robił z siebie obrażoną primadonnę

Lecz ona go zignorowała, wychodząc do przydzielonego im salonu. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą tak mocno że prawie wyleciały z futryny. Nie szedł za nią. Nie chciała go widzieć i nic nie mógł zrobić, dopóki nie opadną im emocje. Kiedy podszedł do drzwi, słyszał, że płakała lecz nie naciskał klamki. Zaczarowała drzwi i z pewnością zabezpieczyła klątwami. Była na niego wściekła jak wszyscy diabli i z pewnością gotowa przekląć, gdyby trafił na końcówkę jej różdżki. Poza tym gdzieś po cichu liczył, że zmęczona spaniem na sofie przyjdzie do niego i obudzi się słysząc jej miarowy oddech i pokaże jej jak bardzo mu przykro.

Nie spał sam od czasu ich zaręczyn, nie licząc krótkich okresów kiedy nocowała u rodziny. Przywykł do tulenia jej codziennie a teraz spał sam, czując z każdą chwilą gorzej. Przeklinał tak Lucjusza i Hermionę za wyprowadzenie go z równowagi. Wypowiedział kilka przeklętych słów za dużo, i żona była na niego wściekła jak jeszcze nigdy.

Od jakiegoś tygodnia działo się z nią coś dziwnego. Była dziwnie przygaszona i sprawiała wrażenie nadmiernie nerwowej momentami. Nie czuła się też dobrze i porankami nieraz biegła do łazienki, nie dbając czy założy nocną koszulę czy nie. On sam z siebie nie narzekał i wedle niego powinna chodzić nago w ich sypialni, lecz nigdy nie słuchała. Teraz jednak doszedł do wniosku, że coś z nią było nie tak i zamierzał wezwać uzdrowiciela, kiedy tylko wrócą z Anglii.

Prawie nie spał tamtej nocy. Następnego dnia mieli omawiać ważne sprawy z Anglikami, lecz on tamtego dnia o niczym nie myślał. A sama myśl o artykułach w prasie następnego dnia przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Fakt, że Natalia zapewne miała o wiele gorszą noc tylko pogorszał jego samopoczucie.

Obudziły go odgłosy z łazienki. W tym samym czasie Natalia odkręciła wodę, chcąc zagłuszyć wstydliwe dla niej odgłosy torsji. Czuła się naprawdę okropnie o poranku i okropne zawroty głowy kazały zapomnieć o wściekłości na męża. Zranił ją słowami tak bardzo, jakby uderzył fizycznie lub klątwą. Właśnie przed tym przestrzegały ją krewne. Może przesadnie złościła się na ciotki?

\- Wyglądasz blado – głos Aleksandra nawet jej nie zezłościł – dobrze się czujesz?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – słabo mi, ale mam spotkanie z Elaine i innymi, więc dam radę.

\- Odpocznij – nakazał prowadząc ją do łóżka – wczoraj, nawet nie wiesz jak żałuję tego co powiedziałem, nie chcę byś przeze mnie płakała.

\- Powiedziałeś prawdę – odparła próbując wzruszyć ramionami – a ja nie powinnam obrażać się za takową. Pójdę od uzdrowiciela jak wrócimy, bo nie czuję się dobrze i ...

\- Nie – przerwał – nie powinienem tak mówić. Nie odsuwaj się w ten sposób, jesteś moim skarbem, moją ukochaną i nic innego się nie liczy. Lucjusz i jego durna żona zapłacą za twoje łzy, obiecuję. – brnął dalej jak ostatni idiota w swoich planach. A wystarczyło trochę pokory.

Próbowała zrobić krok w tył, lecz pochwycił ją i mocno objął. Pomimo złości wtuliła się w niego gdzieś z tyłu czując, że być może zareagowała przesadnie i po prostu potrzebuje zimnej wody na ochłodę. Ostatnimi dniami nie czuła się zbyt dobrze i poczuła się nieco lepiej tutaj przy nim. Była niewyspana, lecz musi dobrze odegrać rolę królowej.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rita Skeeter pisała artykuł przez całą noc. Starannie dobierała słowa i przedstawienie sprawy tak, by ugrać możliwie najwięcej. Skandal nie wyglądał dobrze, lecz reporterka wiedziała jak odwracać kota ogonem i przedstawić wyraźnie zaangażowanego w awanturę króla jako nie całkiem świadomą stronę. Ostatecznie Lucjusz Malfoy narobił sobie wrogów i osłabł, przez co mogła uderzyć, zapewniając sobie wdzięczność i sojuszników tak w Anglii jak i za granicą. Zaś Hermiona Malfoy nadawała idealnie do roli ofiary.

Natalia nie czytała gazet następnego dnia. Nie miała siły stawić czoła zamieszaniu i zamiast tego udała się na spotkanie z Elaine, Domicelą oraz innymi kobietami z Anglii, łącznie z Andromedą i Ginny. Ta druga wyglądała jakby spała poprzedniej nocy równie kiepsko co Natalia, lecz brunetka o nic nie pytała. Pod makijażem skrywała bladość i niewyspanie chcąc wyglądać możliwie najlepiej. Śniadanie zjedli z państwem Scrimgeour, za co była wdzięczna losowi. Wciąż była zła na męża.

Zranił ją bardzo mocno. Przez tym właśnie ostrzegały ją ciotki, coś co brała za wyraz złośliwej zazdrości. Szczególnie ostro myślała o Gertrudzie, wyczuwając, że być może kobieta jest zła, że nie Idalka wyszła najlepiej za mąż. Lecz zapewne w tym wszystkim tkwiło ziarno czegoś więcej, być może gdzieś tkwiła prawda. Nie musiał wykrzyczeć na pół Sali, że ich małżeństwo to mezalians. Oboje byli świadomi różnic, lecz mógł zachować choćby namiastkę subtelności. A co gorsza przysięgał na wszystko, że jej status społeczny nie ma dla niego znaczenia zaś ona niczym święta naiwna uwierzyła. Spacerowała z tymi kobietami, uśmiechała się lecz myślami była nieobecna i marzyła by wrócić do domu i po prostu zaszyć gdzieś.

\- Wyduś z siebie o co ci chodzi – powiedział Aleksander, widząc jak Podolak patrzył na niego z niesmakiem.

\- Przesadziłeś i ruski czołg mógłby cię nauczyć subtelności – wyjaśnił Podolak – co z ciebie wstąpiło? Całe szczęście Skeeter chce się podlizać Scrimgeourowi! Co cię opętało? Jak się czuje Natalia? Wyglądała naprawdę kiepsko dzisiaj rano.

\- Noc na sofie nie pomogła jej i … - zaczął.

\- Nie sadziłem, że to powiem ale jesteś idiotą Sasza i nie nadymaj mi się tutaj arystokratycznie – przerwał Podolak – o mnie mówili, że mam kiepskie wyczucie... podczas bankietu wykrzyczałeś że twoje małżeństwo to mezalians z kobietą bez nazwiska i majątku i na koniec kazałeś jej spać na sofie? Brawo! Czy ty przez pięć sekund pomyślałeś jak ona się poczuła, czy potrafiłeś jedynie myśleć o własnej niewygodzie?!

\- Oczywiście – krzyknął – miałem całą, cholerną noc na przemyślenia i ..

\- Powiedz, że chociaż przeprosiłeś – jęknął Podolak – ładnie przeprosiłeś i…

\- Tak, nie jestem idiotą!

\- Brawo, wczoraj miałem wątpliwości. A jak wrócimy do Warszawy, przyniesiesz osobiście zerwane kwiaty z ogrodu i ładne kolczyki z ... – kontynuował parodiując ton nauczyciela.

\- Nie mów do mnie jak do dziecka!

\- To się zachowuj jak dorosły facet a nie rozpieszczone książątko z magnackiej rodziny. Ja rozumiem, że Lucjusz to blond wypłosz z ego jak wielkim, że utopił by się w sadzawce jakby do takowej wpadł. Ty jednak byłeś inny, więc ogarnij się i zachowuj jak na Polaka przystało a nie jakiegoś angielskiego picusia z chowu wsobnego! – teraz to Podolak zaczął krzyczeć i Aleksander chciał mu to wypomnieć, ale widząc wściekły wzrok przyjaciela spasował - Spotkałeś wspaniałą kobietę, która będzie ci wsparciem i poradą, pomoże być najlepszym rządzącym od lat. Nie zepsuj tego durnymi gadkami. Dla ciebie to tylko durne słowa, lecz ją zabolały. Widziałem jej smutne, zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Czasem pozornie niewielkie draśnięcie może mieć fatalne skutki.

Aleksander kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Próbował protestować, lecz ostatecznie jedynie słuchał ostrych słów Podolaka, który sztorcował go niczym dzieciaka, co narozrabiał. Ostatni raz tak się zezłościł jak po jakiejś zakrapianej imprezie nie zamknął dokładnie drzwi, nim wylądował na podłodze z Marią Dołgucką, oboje bowiem byli zbyt pijani by dotrzeć do łóżka. Podolak przewrócił się o wysokie buty czarownicy i zaklął szpetnie. Wtedy właśnie dostrzegł parę leżącą na podłodze oraz porozrzucane wszędzie szaty. Szybko przelewitował oboje na łóżko a także ułożył szaty na fotelu. Dobroniega zapewne zniosła by podobne widoki, lecz tamtego dnia miała zacząć praktyki Alicja Wrońska a potem przyjść na zebranie Szefowie Departamentów. Nie powinni oglądać podobnych widoków, ani słyszeć mruczenia zadowolonej Marii Dołguckiej.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz Sasza?!

\- Tak – odparł zrezygnowany król – Podolak, wiem, że zachowałem się okropnie i zasłużyłem na szturchnięcie, ale...

-… no nareszcie – odetchnął z ulgą drugi czarodziej - więc rusz swój arystokratyczny zad i idziemy na rozmowę z Rufusem i resztą. Musimy przedyskutować kwestię działaczy z Francji.

\- Przeklęci… tak masz rację i … dziękuję, że mną potrząśniesz kiedy trzeba.

\- Natalia także to zrobi, nie zapominaj. A teraz poczytaj co ta żmija Skeeter napisała i sam przyznaj, że masz wielkie szczęście.

„ _Wojenna bohaterka przeciwna pokojowemu porozumieniu?_

 _Wczorajszy dzień, miał być najlepszym od lat. W rocznicę pokonania największego zagrożenia dla naszego kraju, witaliśmy przyjaciół z daleka. Anglia staje na nogi po wielu chudych latach i teraz, dzięki osłabieniu pozycji Francji i Niemiec, to my możemy zasiadać do stołu razem z najważniejszymi graczami jako równorzędni partnerzy. Przed pierwszą wojną z Voldemortem marzyliśmy by dołączyć jako piąty gracz do Wielkiej Czwórki państw decydujących o kształcie magicznej Europy. Teraz Czwórka powoli kurczy się do duetu a nasza pozycja jest lepsza niż przedtem. Wizyta polskiego króla i jego jawny podziw dla Ministra Scrimgeoura to wymarzona wręcz sytuacja, lecz nie dla każdego._

 _Hermiona Malfoy (lat 25), odznaczona Orderem Merlina i kartą w Czekoladowych Żabach, bohaterka wojenna i żona Lucjusza Malfoya uważa inaczej. Wielokrotnie krytykowała naszych polskich przyjaciół uznając ich system polityczny i społeczny za nie dość otwarty na wilkołaki oraz czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Mniej zapoznanym z polityką innych państw wyjaśniam, że w Polsce w wolnej elekcji uprawieni dokonują wyboru króla a nie jak my Ministra. Ten zwyczaj istnieje od stuleci i przetrwał w tej formie od XVI wieku, kiedy został wprowadzony po mugolskiej stronie. Zwyczaj ten pozwala startować wyłącznie członkom wielce zasłużonych rodzin, które przez pokolenia pracowały na dobrobyt kraju, wydając wielu wojowników, uzdrowicieli czy nauczycieli. Lecz pani Malfoy nie uważa by wielopokoleniowa służba krajowi miała znaczenie. Dla niej należy wszystko wyrównać i może dawać Ordery Merlina za sam fakt istnienia! Istnienie nagród oraz przywilejów ma motywować do ciężkiej pracy, lecz kto by pracował na coś, co leży pod nogami do takowego nie motywuje, czego nie rozumie pani Malfoy_

 _Ona zakuwała książki i myślała, że to starczy – mówi jedna z uczennic, które kończyły Hogwart razem z panią Malfoy – nazywaliśmy ją Panna Wiem-to-Wszystko bo na każdej lekcji cytowała podręcznik, a przecież Transmutacja czy przygotowanie eliksiru to kwestia zrozumienia a nie zakuwania. Podobnych opinii słyszałam wiele i myślę, że to dobrze opisuje czarownicę, która uważa za wystarczające by zakuwać podręczników, co uniemożliwia zrozumienie. Dlatego pewnie Hermiona Malfoy nie rozumie, że świat magii i ten mugolski, rozdzielone setki lat temu rozwijały się całkiem odmiennie i inne idee nas kształtowały. Ideologie słuszne w świecie Mugoli nie mają u nas zastosowania, bowiem nie potrzebujemy przykładowo logiki w takim sensie jak niemagiczni sąsiedzi bowiem nasza magia opiera się na intuicji jak ich technologia na logice. My jednak uznajmy odmienność, lecz to uznanie jednostronne. Dlatego pewnie Hermiona Malfoy jawnie zaatakowała ideę sojuszu z Polską, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że kraj który od dawna decyduje o kształcie magicznej Europy tak samo jak przechował tradycje swoich niemagicznych braci jest nie dość nowoczesny i otwarty, bowiem nie pozwala wilkołakom biegać po ulicach"_

\- I słusznie bo to wina tej Granger!

\- Wcale nie Sasza – przerwał Podolak – Anglicy wrobili ją, by ratować wizję sukcesu wizyty po twoim występie. Wcale bym się nie dziwił jakby po tym przystąpiła do radykałów, a Lucjusz cię znienawidził.

\- Nie zapominaj, że ona chciała się przekabacić…

\- Gadała potencjalnie groźne głupoty – skinął głową Podolak – lecz ten występ może cię drogo kosztować. Nie spodoba się ni twojej matce, ni Lilianie zaś nasze gazety… od półtora roku budowaliśmy bajkę o miłości pokonującej granice, mądrej i ambitnej dziewczynie z dobrej rodziny, co zdobyła serce króla i tym podobne zaś ty wykrzyczałeś wszem i wobec, że popełniłeś mezalians żeniąc się z kobietą bez nazwiska i majątku. Możemy uderzać ile wlezie w Granger, bo to Mugolaczka z wywrotowymi ideami, ale Natalia to szlachcianka z ciężko pracującej, konserwatywnej rodziny. Jej krewni to uzdrowiciele, Justycjariusze, nauczyciele i z nimi wielu ludzi może się utożsamiać. Atakując ją, atakujesz czarodziei, którzy głosowali na ciebie w wolnej elekcji, a znasz historię dość by wiedzieć jak skończyli twoi poprzednicy w takiej sytuacji.

\- Nie pomyślałem – westchnął.

\- To na pewno – dodał Podolak – teraz trzeba zatrzeć fatalne wrażenie, ale na razie po prostu zachowaj wstrzemięźliwość.


	23. Rodzinna bura

Betowała jak zawsze Freja

Poprzednio wkleiłam niewłaściwy rozdział, przepraszam za zamieszanie.

* * *

Harry Potter nienawidził bankietów. Z każdym rokiem swego życia nienawidził ich coraz bardziej, zaś ten na część polskiej delegacji był najgorszy. Nieraz musiał uspokajać pijanych gości, chociaż pierwszy raz równie wysoko urodzonych. Nie zastanawiał się nad problemami gdyby naprawdę zamknął w celi Aleksandra Orłowskiego i Lucjusza Malfoya. Prawdopodobnie doprowadziłby do wojny, ale na szczęście arystokraci wzięli pogróżki na poważnie. I tak, nienawidził bankietów, zaś obserwując polskiego króla doszedł do wniosku, że poznał kogoś o kim miał gorsze zdanie niż o Lucjuszu. Rozmawiał przez chwilę z Natalią i czarownica wydała mu się uprzejmą i ciepłą kobietą. Ginny także ją polubiła i Harry widział wyraźnie reakcję tamtej na słowa: „ _Natalia nie miała ni nazwiska ni posagu i małżeństwo z nią śmiało mogę nazwać wielkim mezaliansem_ ". Być może miał w sobie silną potrzebę ratowania innych, lecz łzy wywierały na nim wielkie wrażenie i stąd pewnie taka reakcja.

Poprosił Snape'a o eliksir uspokajający, po czym ruszył w kierunku kominka. Zwykle uważał Grimmauld Place za azyl, lecz teraz zdecydowanie czeka ich za wiele wrażeń. A przecież Ginny była w ciąży i nie powinna się przemęczać w żadnym wypadku. Westchnął tylko ciężko, po czym wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka.

W salonie na Grimmauld Place stały już drobne przekąski. Stworek właśnie postanowił na stole tacę z herbatą dla trzech osób, a Ginny rozmawiała z matką przez kominek. Nigdzie nie widział śladu Hermiony i zamierzał znaleźć przyjaciółkę.

\- Panienka Hermiona bierze kąpiel, panie Harry – wyjaśnił Stworek – pani Ginny dała jej do kąpieli takie specjalne olejki.

\- Doskonale Stworku –odparł zadowolony pan domu - Daj eliksir uspokajający Hermionie, będzie takowego potrzebować. Możesz mi przynieść szklankę?

\- Najlepiej podać takowy z herbatą miętową, tak robiła pani Walpurga – wyjaśnił skrzat.

\- Doskonale, przyrządź swój specjał Stworku – nakazał Harry.

Stworek skinął głową po czym ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Mięta i eliksir pomogą wszystkim po tych wrażeniach.

\- O Harry dobrze, że jesteś – powiedziała Ginny siadając w fotelu – na Merlina, co za koszmar! Hermiona cała jest roztrzęsiona, co tam zaszło?

\- Nie wiem, co ugryzło Orłowskiego, ale on chyba ma o coś wielkie pretensje do Hermiony. Powinna uważać na kumpli Lucjusza i nie dawać im powodów do ataku – wyjaśnił przygnębiony Harry, odruchowo już bawiąc się włosami – z tego co mówiła podczas spotkania w Warszawie wspomniała o ideach Zakonu, a to starczyło, by zezłościć konserwatystę. Musimy się nią zająć!

\- Poprosiłam Stworka o coś lekkiego a wam przyda się Ognista. Dałabym Hermionie ziółka od doktor Borkowskiej, ale one mogą być za silne…

\- Ognista starczy, chyba muszę się upić. – stwierdził zmęczony jakby całym życiem chłopak - O Merlinie jak ja nienawidzę bankietów!

\- Ja też – dobiegł głos Hermiony – twoje olejki są cudowne Ginny. Gdzie je znalazłaś?

\- Po mugolskiej stronie – odparła nowa Matrona Rodu Potterów - poleciła mi je uzdrowicielka z Warszawy. To jakieś zioła i olejki eteryczne o działaniu rozluźniającym. Mnie pomagają. – odpowiedziała spokojnie posyłając ciepły uśmiech przyjaciółce

\- Czynią cuda – zgodziła się Hermiona – zadziwiające, że Polacy tak niechętni Mugolakom mają taką wiedzę!

\- Oni …- Ginny wzięła oddech i zaczęła wyjaśniać skomplikowany system funkcjonowania Mugolaków w polskim magicznym społeczeństwie doktor Borkowska jest Mugolakiem jak ty, i jako magopsychiatra jest poważana przez ludzi. Królowa Natalia jest niezwykle uprzejma i nie jej wina, że jej mąż okazał się palantem pokroju Malfoya. Audrey wiele mi opowiadała o Polakach i oni nie cierpią zagranicznych działaczy i chyba za kogoś takiego cię mają.

\- Ale ja tylko pragnęłam, by tacy jak ja, dzieci Mugoli, mieli szanse! Nie kazałam nikogo zabijać ni dręczyć! – jęknęła Hermiona

\- Wiem – zapewniła ją Ginny – pij, musisz się upić Hermiono – nakazała rudowłosa podając Ognistą przyjaciółce, potem zwróciła się czule do męża tonem nakazująco-rozkazującym z uśmiechem słodkiej idiotki – ty Harry też. Zadbałam byście obalili butlę.

Zrobiła jak obiecała. Z kolejnymi kieliszkami atmosfera robiła się rozluźniona, a Hermiona dochodziła do wniosku, że nie jest tak źle jak się wydawało i zaczęli z Harrym żartować na temat swoich przygód w Hogwarcie a także po. Wspominali górskiego trolla oraz rozkwaszony nos Malfoya. Opowiadali o Turnieju Trójmagicznym i Umbridge, zaś Ginny dolewała im kolejne porcje whisky. Po ostatniej kolejce Ginny spojrzała zadowolona na dwójkę śpiących ludzi i wezwała skrzata.

\- Stworku zanieś Hermionę do jej pokoju i Harry'ego do sypialni. Mamy eliksiry na kaca?

\- Pan George zostawił skondensowany, Stworek poda rano eliksir panu Harry'emu i panience Hermionie. Pani Walpurga mówiła, że czasem tylko butla Ognistej pomaga.

\- Jesteś dobrym skrzatem Stworku a twoja pani była mądrą czarownicą – pochwaliła go Ginny, przez co oczy skrzata się zaszkliły - co to za pyszności przygotowałeś nam na kolację?

\- To racuchy z malinami, wedle przepisu Paskudka, skrzata pani matki. Jeśli panienka chce, przygotuje takie na śniadanie.

\- Harry i Hermiona będą potrzebować bulionu, zaś ja omletu – wyliczała młoda mama - lecz na lunch z pewnością zjemy racuchy. Zafiukam rano do George'a po więcej eliksiru.

Ginny zajęła miejsce obok zalanego Harry'ego który mruczał coś przez sen. Kryzys został zażegnany i dopiero rano będą musieli stawić czoło kłopotom. Rita Skeeter z pewnością wysmaży coś paskudnego. Mimo wszystko, zaklęła szpetnie czytając naprawdę paskudne słowa znienawidzonej dziennikarki.

\- Nie taaaak głooośno – jęczał Harry, nieświadomy problemu.

Ginny zamierzała właśnie iść po eliksir, kiedy Stworek wyjaśnił, że Minister Magii połączył się z ich kominkiem przez Fiuu. Nakazała skrzatowi zając się Harrym, po czym wyjaśniła Rufusowi, że „ _Harry wczoraj spełnił obowiązek i lepiej by nie spotykał dzisiaj gościa Ministra_ ". Bertie Higgs był oburzony, lecz członkowie polskiej delegacji, a już na pewno Aleksander i Podolak, odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Czyli sympatycy Zakonu spotykają się z Francuzami w warszawskich spelunach – podsumował sprawę Bertie Higgs zadowolony jak mały chłopiec, któremu mugolski wyrośnięty krasnoludek, zwany Świętym Mikołajem, przyniósł prezenty dużo wcześniej niż na święta –Nasze podejrzenia są słuszne i Artur Weasley ma powiązania z Czyścicielami. I zapewne od nich ma pieniądze na swoją działalność.

\- Możliwe, Francuzi w Warszawie głównie piją w spelunach, ale też dyskutują z dyletantami – zauważył Podolak – jeśli nawiążą współpracę z ludźmi Dumbledore'a czekają nas problemy.

\- Porozmawiam z Tonym, w sprawie kontroli nad lotniskami i portem w Dover – skinął głową Rufus – lecz zainteresowało mnie co wspomniałeś wczoraj o śmieciożercach.

Aleksander zacisnął pięści, lecz zapanował nad sobą. Wczoraj poczuł się nadmiernie pewnie i zamieszał. Smutne, pełne rezygnacji spojrzenie żony zabolało go bardziej, niż krzyki i złość. Natalia nie krzyczała a jedynie płakała po czym ocierała łzy ilekroć stawał już za nią. Nie odepchnęła go kiedy ją objął, lecz zesztywniała i zamilkła. Układał w głowie wszystko co mógł zrobić wieczorem, by ją przeprosić a także posłuchać rady Podolaka.

\- Mój poprzednik nienawidził śmierciożerców i kazał ich poddawać przesłuchaniu pod veritaseum nim zostawił na łaskę wilkołaków w czasie pełni. Zeznania są wstrząsające.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałem o podobnych dokumentach? – zapytał Rufus, nieco zaskoczony przedstawieniem sytuacji.

\- Ponieważ _twój_ poprzednik – podkreślił w akcie złośliwości Aleksander - zapewne oślepiony złotem, uniewinnił Malfoya, Mulcibera i wielu innych zwolenników waszego Lorda Voldemorta wierząc w bajeczkę o Imperiusie. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że niemowlę nie mogło pokonać czarnoksiężnika – wyjaśnił Aleksander – teraz to bez znaczenia, bowiem osoby opisane w dokumentach albo zginęły albo dołączyły do przeciwników Voldemorta, także Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Twój przyjaciel – zauważył Rufus – był nim, czyż nie?

\- Był, to czas przeszły – odparł Aleksander – a reszta to fantazje Lucjusza, przekonanego, że jego złoto podziała na mnie jak na Knota i zapomnę o torturowaniu, gwałceniu i zabijaniu niewinnych ludzi tylko dlatego, że urodzili się bez magii lub byli pierwszymi czarodziejami w rodzinie. Teraz dokumenty mają wartość historyczną i nie radzę ich czytać bez strzała wódki.

\- Raczej bez pół litra – zauważył Podolak usłużnie – widok ofiar wilkołaków to przy tym obrazki z książek dla dzieci. Lecz obecnie, to pupile Trudearoro to największy problem.

Rozmawiano na temat Francji i możliwości zawarcia sojuszu przeciwko jaśnie oświeconemu Ministrowi. Rufus uśmiechał się zadowolony i wyraźnie cieszył z awansu Anglii na arenie międzynarodowej. Jak jednak potem mówił żonie, zachowanie Aleksandra nie zawsze mu się podobało, lecz nikt od niego nie oczekiwał sympatii wobec politycznego partnera. Mieli ubijać interesy a nie zawierać przyjaźnie.

Elaine tylko kiwała głową, słuchając go uważnie. Doceniała znaczenie dołączenia do grona najważniejszych krajów Europy, nawet jeśli zniknęła w niej sympatia do polskiego króla. Lavender opisywała go jako dżentelmena, a i ona sama odniosła podobne wrażenie, słysząc słowa typu „złota róża bez kolców", lecz pamiętała też wyraz twarzy jako żony, kiedy wykrzyczał co sądzi o ich małżeństwie. Dlatego napisała krótką notkę do Hermiony, z prośbą o spotkanie. Zamierzała ostrzec kobietę przez graniem z czarodziejami tak bezlitośnie traktującego bliskich. Co innego gra na osłabienie Lucjusza Malfoya, lecz teraz...

\- Orłowski to wschodni satrapa – określiła trzeźwo Elaine - w tym jednym Weasley ma rację. Nie chcę byś za długo z nim przebywał – mówiła wieczorem, kiedy już byli w sypialni sam na sam.

\- Bez obaw – mruknął nonszalancko Rufus - nie nabiorę jego manier – zapewnił całując ją gorąco, wręcz po francusku (a była to jedyna rzecz, oprócz makaroników, która ostatnio nie wywoływała u Rufusa dreszczy na słowo „FRANCJA") – a i on wie, że potrzebuje partnera na Zachodzie Europy, dlatego nie musisz się obawiać niczego – kontynuował całując ją za uchem.

\- Ale Hermiona – szepnęła z trudem pamiętając o czymkolwiek, kiedy dłonie męża wędrowały coraz niżej.

\- Powtórzę po raz kolejny: sama jest sobie winna. Poślubiła byłego śmierciożercę, który ma za przyjaciół satrapów i innych śmierciożercow. Jeśli chciała zbawiać świat, winna była szukać kompana wśród Zakonu Feniksa lub Gwardii Dumbledore'a nie zaś wśród arystokratów czystej krwi.

\- Czyli nie wierzysz w nawrócenie Malfoya? – zapytała się zdziwiona Elaine

\- Wierzę, że po śmierci Narcyzy pragnął zemścić się na Voldemorcie. Ale nie, nie sądzę by porzucił przekonania i uprzedzenia z których wyrósł. Dorośli czarodzieje się nie zmieniają. Nie aż tak – mówił Rufus – Orłowski ma rację w swym sceptycyzmie. To satrapa, ale niewątpliwie bystry i nienawidzący tak śmierciożerów jak i Czyścicieli. W jego oczach jestem pogromcą obu grup, co mi ułatwia relacje. Lecz na miejscu jego żony…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia była dość świadoma swej pozycji, by nie pozwolić sobie na okazanie złości publicznie. Elaine pokazała jej artykuł Skeeter i młoda królowa mogła tylko mogła zasmucić nad sytuacją Hermiony. Aleksander zaczął awanturę, a oni, politycy, obwinili niewinną kobietę, która miała pecha stanąć mu na drodze. Lecz winna martwić się o siebie.

Kiedy nadszedł czas powrotu, para królewska szła trzymając się za ręce i pokazując idealną harmonię. Uczniowie z Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii poszli przodem i z atrium mieli wracać do domu. Natalia z autentycznym uśmiechem pożegnała Elaine oraz Ginny, które polubiła szczerze i namawiała obie kobiety do wizyty w Warszawie. Żona Ministra Magii, tak samo jak żona pogromcy Voldemorta, były bardziej niż mile widziane, toteż Aleksander uśmiechnął się i powtórzył zaproszenie. Tamtego dnia naprawdę starał się ułagodzić żonę każdym gestem i słowem, lecz Natalia nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Zastanawiało ją jak też zareagował Lucjusz Malfoy na rewelacje.

Draco i Pansy wepchnęli Lucjusza do kominka. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili wyszli, nim goście zaczęli patrzeć na jednego z awanturniczych bohaterów wieczoru. Potrzebowali zniknąć, nim dojdzie do jeszcze większego zamieszania.

\- Ojcze czy ty mi wyjaśnisz może co zaszło?! – spytał Draco, nalewając wszystkim whisky – musimy pomyśleć co robić, nim nas gazety rozszarpią.

\- Sasza – jąkał się arystokrata - nie pomyślałem, że…

\- To kawał drania – powiedziała Pansy – i zdecydowanie nie należy do naszych sojuszników. Na miejscu jego żony wyrzuciłabym go z sypialni na długie tygodnie. Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem: skoro szukał posażnej żony ze znamienitego rodu, dlaczego nie poślubił takiej, lecz kobietę półkrwi z klasy średniej?

\- Bo jest zakłamanym hipokrytą – wyjaśnił Lucjusz, popijając whisky – ciosał mi kołki na głowie, że poślubiłem Hermionę z przyczyn politycznych a sam ożenił się z kobietą niższą stanem, by pokazać jak wielce magnaci cenią ciężko pracujących rodaków i nie wywyższają nad nikogo. Sprzedał swój związek jako mezalians z miłości spowodowany zauroczeniem inteligentną czarownicą i tym podobne bzdury dla szmatławców. A wystarczyło lekkie szturchnięcie, by powiedział prawdę. Mdli mnie od tych jego póz obrońcy przyzwoitości. Gdzie Hermiona?

\- Zabrali ją Potterowie – zaczęła ostrożnie Pansy – Harry Potter o nią zadba, myślę, że dobrze jej to zrobi.

\- Prawda, niech odpocznie w domu Blacków. A Sasza jeśli chce wojny to ją dostanie!

\- Tato, zarabiam worki galeonów na sprzedaży eliksirów z Polski – zaprotestował Draco.

\- Myślisz jak Malfoy, ale to ja się zajmę sprawą. Przechodziliśmy trudne chwile z Hermioną, ale to nie jego sprawa!

Nikt w pełni nie zrozumiał w jaki sposób cała sprawa zadziałała na Hermionę. Do tej pory ograniczała się do słownego popierania Artura i spotykania z Mugolakami z Ministerstwa. Nic jednak nie robiła, lecz upokorzona i rozgoryczona postanowiła zacząć działać. Skoro została skazana, przynajmniej popełni przestępstwo, o które ją oskarżają, Nikogo nie wyzywała ni nikogo nie przeklęła. Nie zasłużyła na podobne traktowanie.

Natalia mogła współczuć Hermionie, lecz myślała o swoich problemach wychodząc z Międzynarodowego Fiuu. Szła za mężem do ich komnat czują przytłaczające zmęczenie, nie mające wiele wspólnego z jej żołądkiem reagującym źle na prawie każdą potrawę. Wolała nie myśleć o reakcji rodziców i innych. Nawet się nie zdziwiła widokiem teściów oraz Liliany, kiedy tylko doszli do swoich komnat.

\- Natalio jesteś blada, powinnaś wziąć kąpiel i zjeść porządną kolację – powiedziała Liliana troskliwie – angielskie jedzenie jest okropne wiem o tym.

\- Chyba coś mi zaszkodziło, więc ograniczę się do chleba, ale kąpiel to dobry pomysł – odparła.

\- Zaraz się tobą zajmiemy, a prócz chleba musisz zjeść coś jeszcze, najlepiej bulion z kawałkami kurczaka. To delikatne danie i na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi. Mnie także wykańcza zagraniczna kuchnia i tylko rosołek mnie trzymał w pionie – paplała Liliana.

Natalia tylko skinęła głową i powitawszy teściów ruszyła za siostrą swego męża. Nie miała nic przeciwko ciepłej zupie, czując się raczej kiepsko. Gdyby zafiuklała w tym stanie do rodziców… bardziej by ich przestraszyła niż uspokoiła. Dlatego napisała, że wszystko u niej dobrze i wsadziła pergamin w dziób kruka.

Z przyjemnością wskoczyła do wanny. Liliana dolała olejków o soli do kąpieli, przez co pachnąca piana aż zachęcała by do niej wskoczyć. Dobroniega przyniosła też tacę z bulionem i ciepłymi bułeczkami, przez co nawet zdobyła się na uśmiech. Może właśnie powinna coś zjeść, wziąć kąpiel i iść spać.

\- Mój brat czasem zachowuje się jak kretyn, ale nigdy nie wątp, że cię kocha. Jesteś teraz moją siostrą i tylko to się liczy – rzuciła nad odchodnym.

Zapewne poczułaby się lepiej, wiedząc jak teściowa zmyła głowę Aleksandrowi. Siedząc jednak w wannie starała się nie myśleć a już na pewno o tym jak jej książę z bajki okazał się ropuchą. Wyjaśniła mu, że nie oczekuje pięknych kłamstw czy ślepoty na oczywiste. Lecz dlaczego ją poślubił skoro jej status społeczny tak mu przeszkadzał?

\- Sasza, czyś ty upadł na głowę?! – krzyczała Anastazja nijak się nie krępując – po kiego grzyba się żeniłeś, skoro ona ci nie odpowiada?!

\- Mamo! – zaprotestował król, który nagle, wzorem każdego Słowianina, struchlał pod wzrokiem Matrony.

Można by śmiało stwierdzić, że jednak w Polsce panuje bardziej matriarchat o czym wyczytać można w pozytywistycznych lekturach przerabianych w mugolskich szkołach średnich, niestety dość pobieżnie i bez akcentu na postaci silnych kobiet i sprowadzając owe damy co najwyżej do roli wdów po powstańcach, lub pracujących chłopko-szlachcianek, ewentualnie lal salonowych z wiecznym globusem w tle. W zasadzie, to Matrony Polskie mogą śmiało konkurować z Matronami Rodów z Italii, czy Grecji. A podobno wszędzie w tradycyjnych społeczeństwach panuje patriarchat. Może i mąż to głowa rodu, ale to żona jest szyją, a jak wiadomo głowa zwróci się tam, gdzie powie szyja. I tylko niektóre społeczności, czy to Śródziemnomorza, czy bardziej południowe nakładają gorset na ową szyję nie wiedząc, że kiedyś to obróci się przeciw owym głowom. Mąż księżnej Anastazji taktownie milczał. Wiedział, że żona odpowiednie zmyje głowę jego niepokornej latorośli. Nawiasem mówiąc sam zastanawiał się, jaki popełnił błąd przy chowaniu małego księcia. W końcu jako ojciec potencjalnego następcy tronu jest zobowiązany do wychowania go na dżentelmena. Czuł, że zawiódł. Swoje wyrzuty sumienia potem przedstawił żonie, która skutecznie zadbała w alkowie, by te głupoty, w jej mniemaniu, wyszły z jej męża i by pokazał na co go stać, tak jak kiedyś, gdy wzięli ślub. Jego południowe korzenie, mocno rozcieńczone, mimo wszystko dały o sobie znać dając zadowolenie i satysfakcję młodej Anastazji…

\- Cicho bądź – zmrużyła oczy Księżna i posłała synowi spojrzenie „Milcz, jak do mnie mówisz" - czy do ciebie w ogóle docierają konotacje? Zaklinałeś się, że kochasz... dlaczego nie mogłeś dać sobie spokoju, zadowolić romansem? Tak by było lepiej dla wszystkich, ty byś się zabawił a jak znudził, ożenił z panną z naszej sfery a ona z bardziej niż chętnym… - urwała, bo jej niepokorny syn-władca przerwał jej ze zbaraniałą miną

\- … O czym ty mówisz?!

\- O tym, że jutro gazety opiszą jak poważasz obywateli. Klasa średnia ma ambicje i bywa pomocna, lecz nie lubi gdy się nad nich wywyższać. Jutro oddzielicie wywiadu, zadbaj o dobre samopoczucie żony.

\- Podolak już mi zrobił wykład i...

\- … dobrze, więc niech do ciebie dotrze powaga sytuacji! – krzyczała Anastazja – Lucjusz Malfoy, to nadęty bufon, lecz momentami przydatny. Czy tak Cię wychowałam, byś się zachowywał w gościach jak chuligan i brał z niego przykład?! Czy chowałam Cię byś tak odnosił się do przyzwoitych kobiet?! Na bogów w jakim świetle sam siebie przedstawiasz?! Najpierw uparłeś się na ten ślub, nawet nie chciałeś słyszeć o małżeństwie morganatycznym a teraz co?! Czy do ciebie dociera w jakim świetle nas stawiasz?! To nie wywleczenie za kudły jakieś nawiedzonej Francuzicy, lecz obrażenie uczciwej szlachcianki o nieposzkalowanej opinii, która miała opinię spokojnej i cnotliwej.

\- Wiem, że zachowałem się okropnie i zamierzam porozmawiać z Natalią, _wiem_ co robić.

\- Oby – wtrąciła Liliana – spotkałeś dziewczynę, która jest ci oddana, nie zniszcz tego. – posłała bratu karcące spojrzenie

\- Porozmawiam z Matyldą Walewską i postaram uspokoić sytuację – odparła już zimno księżna - a ty zachowaj jak dorosły facet! – krzyczała Anastazja – i nie przyzwyczajaj do pomocy w wypiciu piwa, które sobie naważyłeś!

Kiedy matka i siostra dały mu spokój, zastał żonę zasypiającą w ich łóżku. Nie dostał takiej bury od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Musiał o nią zadbać i nie potrzebował do tego kazań. „ _Tak bardzo mi przykro kochana, tak bardzo, chodź do mnie zapomnijmy"._ Nie protestowała. Nic właściwie nie robiła nie mając ochotę na dyskusję, ni cokolwiek innego biernie przyjmując jego działania. Całował ją gorąco, lecz niewiele ja to obchodziło, prawdę mówiąc było jej wszystko jedno.

\- Co z tobą? – szepnął widząc jej bierność – źle się czujesz?

\- Jestem zmęczona – odparła – kiepsko spałam dwie ostatnie noce, muszę odpocząć.

\- Pomogę – zaoferował się – powinnaś się rozluźnić byś lepiej spała.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, walcząc z chęcią wzruszenia ramionami. Przymknęła oczy marząc tylko o śnie i mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek zamierza szybko skończy i da jej spokój. Było jej obojętne czy ją całuje czy nie, czując nie tyle złość, bo na to nie pozwalało zmęczenie, co rezygnację.

Widział bezsensowność swoich działań. Nigdy wcześniej nie leżała tak biernie całkowicie obojętna. Nie płakała, nie krzyczała, a po prostu zachowywała biernie i bez entuzjazmu. Wzięcie jej w ramiona tylko by pogorszyło sprawę: miał swoje za uszami, lecz nigdy przenigdy nie brał do łóżka niechętnej lub zapłakanej kobiety. A taka właśnie była Natalia, bierna i obojętna. Przytulił ją i objął mocno, przeczesując palcami jej długie włosy.

\- Tak mi przykro kochana, tak bardzo żałuję wszystkiego. Ja tak nie myślę, poniosło mnie i... – mówił najbardziej skruszonym tonem na jaki było go stać.

\- W winie tkwi prawda – odparła – myślisz tak, bo czasem sprowokowani mówimy, co nam tkwi na serca dnie. Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka i nie udawaj, że nie widzisz oczywistego jak różnica statusów między nami. Oboje mamy tego świadomość.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie to także prawda.

\- A ja w tobie i skoro to ustaliliśmy, naprawdę powinniśmy iść spać. _Ja powinnam_ w każdym razie. Możemy porozmawiać jutro? Nie mam siły na poważne rozmowy.

Skinął głową na znak zgody. Odwróciła się by zasnąć po swojej stronie łóżka. Nie odwróciła się kiedy pocałował ją na dobranoc, lecz nie oddała pocałunku. To miała być ciężka noc, lecz zamierzał zaskoczyć ją o poranku. Zawsze lubił wstawać wcześnie, toteż bez zaskoczenia zorientował się, że smacznie spała. Podolak wyjaśnił mu dokładnie co powinien zrobić, by nawet najbardziej rozżalona kobieta mu darowała. „ _Weź koszyk i nazbieraj róż, lecz samej góry. Potem wysyp płatkami ścieżkę od łóżka do stolika, i zadbaj o pyszne śniadanie i… przygotuj na namiętne pocałunki_ ". Nakazał Dobroniedze przygotowanie ulubionych przekąsek Natalii, po czym sam zaczął zbierać róże. Bez rękawiczek i sekatora…

Czekała ją niezgorsza pobudka. Z pewnym zdumieniem zorientowała się, że męża nie ma przy niej. Nie czuła ani jego rąk ani nie słyszała oddechu. Gdzież on się podział? Wstała i znowu poczuła znienawidzone mdłości. Naprawdę musi iść do uzdrowiciela. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła płatki róż na podłodze, przez co uśmiechnęła się lekko, nawet jeśli zapach pogarszał jej stan.

\- Chodź, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! – usłyszała głos męża zza drzwi.

\- Sasza, te płatki kwiatów to….to bardzo romantyczne, dziękuję – powiedziała.

\- Zaraz mi podziękujesz – powiedział podchodząc do niej szybkim krokiem – zebrałem dla ciebie te róże, osobiście a nie przez służbę.

\- To… to wspaniałe – powiedziała czując jak kolacja podjeżdża niebezpiecznie blisko gardła.

\- Czy w ramach tego dostanę całusa? – zapytał wyciągając dłonie.

\- Zaraz, poczekaj – jęknęła – nie czuję się najlepiej.

\- Co?! – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Niedobrze mi, chyba jestem chora i… o bogowie.

Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, a jedynie zaczęła biec w kierunku łazienki. Dobiegła dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, a kolacja poprzedniego wieczora wylądowała w sedesie. Jeśli przez chwilę uważał, że znowu go odpycha i czuje obrażona to nie miał wątpliwości, co zaszło. Naprawdę była chora od jakiegoś tygodnia, a teraz jedyne co mógł zrobić to podać szklankę wody i kazać wezwać uzdrowiciela.

\- Napij się wody – nakazał – dasz radę wstać?

\- Chyba tak, wciąż mi niedobrze ale … zostanę jeszcze przez chwilę w łazience. – odparła słabo - Możesz poprosić Dobroniegę lub Swietłanę o herbatę miętową? Mama mi taką parzyła w takich sytuacjach. Potem muszę iść do uzdrowiciela.

\- Położysz się do łóżka a uzdrowiciel do ciebie przyjdzie – wyjaśnił podając szklankę wody.

\- Te róże, miałeś dla mnie niespodziankę? – zapytała.

\- Tak, ale zjemy śniadanie potem. Chodź do łóżka – podał jej rękę i zmusił by się położyła, jednocześnie przykrywając.

Zamierzała mu wyjaśnić, że jest ciepło i nie potrzebuje aż takiej opieki. On jednak tylko pocałował ją przelotnie po czym nakazał przynieść herbaty i ściągnąć uzdrowicielkę. Chociaż słowa męża wypowiedziane do Lucjusza wciąż bolały, nie czuła już takiej złości. Aleksander miewał naprawdę okropne przebłyski, lecz gdzieś tam w środku był tym czułym i szarmanckim mężczyzną, którego pokochała.

Liliana przyszła niedługo potem. Wyglądała na naprawdę przybitą i Natalia mogła tylko zgadywać w czym rzecz. Teraz jednak czekała na uzdrowicielkę a potem dowie, co też sprowadziło damę.

\- Jest niedobrze – usłyszała głos Liliany – gazety wspomniały o twoich słowach wobec Natalii i nie podobało im się twoje zachowanie. Musicie działać, by uciszyć plotki!

\- Nigdzie nie idziemy, Natalia nie czuje się dobrze i przede wszystkim musimy spotkać się z uzdrowicielem.

Uśmiechnęła się słysząc jego słowa, chociaż w pełni rozumiała słowa Liliany. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na plotki i dlatego winni przejść Babiogórską trzymając za ręce i wpatrując w siebie jak zakochani. Powinni nawet się pocałować, co nie było takie złe. Jeśli naprawdę zrywał dla niej róże, to żałował.

Uzdrowicielka była puszystą kobietą w średnim wieku. Nosiła typowe dla swego fachu jasne szaty, lecz miała w sobie chyba buntownicze zapędy, nosiła bowiem krótko obcięte i odstające we wszystkie strony włosy. Na paznokciach miała wściekle czerwony lakier pasujący do szminki, lecz mimo dziwnego wyglądu miała w sobie coś.

\- Od kiedy występują objawy? – zapytała, rzucając zaklęcia diagnostyczne jedno za drugim.

\- Zaczęło się tydzień temu, co to za choroba, czy ktoś mnie przeklął? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Ależ skąd! – zaśmiała się kobieta – chociaż powinna pani winić męża za swój stan. Zostawię przepis na napar, mogący łagodzić mdłości.

\- Ale co mi dolega? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Gratuluję, jest pani w ciąży – wyjaśniła uzdrowicielka z uśmiechem – to początkowe tygodnie. Mogę rzucić zaklęcie określające płeć dziecka, ale nie wszyscy rodzice chcą wiedzieć,

\- Ja… ja chcę wiedzieć czy jest zdrowe – powiedziała, z trudem przyjmując rewelacje. Chciała mieć dzieci, lecz chyba miała za dużo atrakcji naraz.

\- Dziecko jest idealnym stanie, pani także – zapewniła.

\- A te mdłości? – zapytał w końcu Aleksander uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- Częsta dolegliwość na początku a z czasem mija – wyjaśniła uzdrowicielka – teraz zaś porozmawiam jak czarownica z czarownicą i wykonam dodatkowe badania.

Natalia wciąż przyswajała wiadomości. Prawie się uderzyła w głowę za nieskojarzenie oczywistego. Przecież wiedziała, że mdłości i wymioty to częste dolegliwości ciąży, nawet w swoim czasie z Ludwiką warzyły eliksiry łagodzące podobne objawy. Złość na męża wyparowała na niej, odkąd usiadł obok niej i cieszył jak dziecko.

\- Co za dodatkowe badania? – zapytała Natalia podejrzliwie – moi rodzice są uzdrowicielami i nigdy nie słyszałam o …

\- Och, oczywiście pani ojciec, królowo, był przez lata moim kolegą z oddziału. I chciałam porozmawiać jak czarownica z czarownicą, coś o czym tylko my kobiety dyskutujemy.

Natalia uśmiechnęła się , czując sympatię do kobiety. Teraz naraz skojarzyła znajomą ojca, która była znamienitą specjalistką, pomimo ekscentrycznego wyglądu i sposobu bycia. Miała opinię najlepszej uzdrowicielki do spraw kobiecych w całej Warszawie. Podobnie jak wielu, łączyła wiedzę świata magii z wiedzą Mugoli, w tym przypadku ginekologią i nawet ongi studiowała ten kierunek na Akademii Medycznej w Warszawie.

\- Jest pani młoda – kontynuowała uzdrowicielka – a kobiety w ważnych rodach winny dać więcej niż jedno dziecko. Wszystko wskazuje, że ciąża będzie przebiegać prawidłowo więc proszę nie popełniać błędów wielu kobiet i nie zaniedbywać męża.

\- Ale ja jestem w ciąży – zauważyła Natalia.

\- Tak, ale dopiero pierwszy miesiąc. Mężczyźni ... wielu nabiera ochoty na bliskość w tym stanie, zaś jeśli ciężarna kobieta ich odstrasza to szkoda dla nich czasu. Dopiero w ostatnich tygodniach trzeba przestać i poczekać kilka tygodni.

Zaczęła mówić o pożyciu w ciąży, coś co wywoływało u Natalii rumieniec. Na szczęście niedługo potem kobieta wyszła, zaś do sypialni wszedł wyraźnie zachwycony Aleksander i Liliana. Pocałował ja tak gorąco, że nie myślała o niczym.

\- Gratuluję i …. Zostawię was samych – powiedziała Liliana, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przez kominek wezwała swoich rodziców oraz rodziców Natalii. Takie wieści wymagały świętowania, co rozumieli wszyscy a już na pewno przyszli rodzice. Nie protestowała kiedy zaczął całować ją coraz bardziej gorąco i pchnął na poduszki. „ _Pragnę dać ci syna_ " – przyznała szczerze, na co zareagował z wielkim entuzjazmem. Czuła pocałunki schodzące coraz niżej i niżej, na co reagowała wielkim zadowoleniem. Musieli znaleźć porozumienie dla dobra dziecka poza tym..

Miała czas na przemyślenia leżąc w łóżku. Była naiwna wierząc, że zapomni o różnicach między nimi. Czy w ogóle winna żywić pretensje o podobne zachowanie, czy raczej przyjąć prawdę i pomyśleć co dalej? Tylko w bajkach majątek i pozycja społeczna nie mają znaczenia. Musiała teraz zebrać myśli, lecz to za chwilę. Potem zacznie się martwić Marią Dołgucką, gazetami i całą resztą. Poza tym najwyraźniej prasa nie była jej nieprzyjazna. Przez cały okres narzeczeństwa opowiadali historię o ambitnej dziewczynie z dobrej rodziny, co zdobyła serce króla i ludzie uwielbiali ową opowieść. Przekonanie, że szlachcic na zagrodzie równy wojewodzie miało się bardzo dobrze i ludzie nie chcieli by im przypominać, że to nieprawda. A o ironio losu grając ową rolę działała głównie dla niego, nie zaś w innym celu..

Złość może nie znikNĘła, lecz malała. Widziała jak bardzo próbował wszystko naprawić. Wrażenie nie przepadło, lecz nie wątpiła, że mu zależało. Zadbał o nią tamtego poranka i nie mogła mu niczego zarzucić. Mogła by nie wstawać z łóżka i nie opuszczać jego ramion, lecz powinni pokazać swoje szczęście i pozować do zdjęć. Książę z bajki okazał się człowiekiem z krwi i kości, mającym wady z którymi musi żyć. Potrafił być czuły i czarujący o ile zechciał, lecz czasem wystawały zeń kolce.

Nie chciała myśleć o zaproszeniach na różne spotkania. Chętnie chadzała na bankiety do Instytutu Alchemii gdzie mogła spotykać Ludwikę i Michała. Przysięgała pomóc przyjaciółce, zaś Michał… biorąc pod uwagę jawne zainteresowanie Filomeną ma wszelkie szanse zostać następczą Borewicza. To dobra opcja, bowiem Michał miał zapał i talent a nie tylko znamienite nazwisko. Rodzice i ciotki uważali, że nim winna się interesować. Niestety, kiedy go poznała, serce należało do innego i podobne rozważania nie miały sensu. Byli kolegami z pracy i nie rozumiała sensu szukania czegoś więcej w ich znajomości. Ona kochała innego a on spotykał się z inną, dlaczego w ogóle ktokolwiek coś więcej rozważał?

Gdzieś w głowie kołatała myśl, że powinna napisać do Elaine Scrimgeour i podziękować za gościnę. Biorąc pod uwagę cały bałagan we Francji, Anglia stanowiła bastion normalności. I zapytać o Hermionę, która została kozłem ofiarnym w całej tej aferze. Lecz na razie postanowiła ucieszyć chwilę spokoju i czułości. Mruczała za zadowolenia, kiedy przeczesywał palcem jej włosy a na koniec przytulił bardzo mocno, składając głowę na piersi. Przekonał ją, że żałował swoich słów a poza tym…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona wróciła do Malfoy Manor następnego dnia. Ginny przekonała ją, że w tym stanie nie powinna wracać, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie wiadomo jak zareaguje Lucjusz oraz Draco z Pansy. „Pamiętaj, że nie zawsze byli ci przyjaciółmi" – niegdyś zaczęła by krzyczeć za podobne słowa, lecz powoli dostrzegała przykrą prawdę: arystokraci czystej krwi nigdy jej nie zaakceptują nie ważne jak będzie się starać. Zawsze pozostanie dla nich kimś obcym i niegodnym wejścia co sfery, kimś niegodnym nazwiska Malfoy. Chadzała na przyjęcia, organizowała podobne i starała zapamiętać niezrozumiałe zwyczaje. Może powinna wzorem Ginny realizować coś w co wierzy, zacząć realną walkę i prawa Mugolaków?

Czytała artykuł Skeeter ze łzami w oczach, zaś z czasem smutek przechodził we wściekłość. Nie zrobiła nic, by sprowokować atak. Nie próbowała nikogo obrazić, a jedynie wzorem Harry'ego prosić o jedność i wzajemne zrozumienie. Bo przecież wszyscy razem walczyli z Voldemortem, lecz zwyciężyli zarówno ludzie Dumbledore'a jak i konserwatyści. Dlatego wciąż byli podzieleni a zmiany dążyły w coraz gorszym kierunku. Nic się nie zmieni, dopóki Zakon nie urośnie w siłę a pamiętając czytane ongi książki, Hermiona zrozumiała, że nie wzmocnią się bez pomocy Francji. Nikogo nie obraziła: To gość Ministra użył wobec niej kąśliwego przezwiska a ją obwiniono o całe zamieszanie. Skoro Aleksander Orłowski rozpętał przeciw niej wojnę, potrzebuje sojuszników. I ostatecznie zwróciła się ku najbardziej radykalnym grupom, zamierzając wspierać jedynych ludzi, którzy ją akceptowali.

\- Mamy poważny problem tato – głos Draco dobiegał z salonu – Hermiona zraziła do siebie całą naszą sferę a Orłowski tylko ich zachęca.

\- Wiem – westchnął Lucjusz – kiedy się żeniłem, miało być tak pięknie: Hermiona pragnęła wiedzy – jęknął Lucjusz - myślałem, że zacznie studia i życie damy z towarzystwa, nie zaś zacznie wygłaszać swoje rewolucyjne tezy!

\- To nie całkiem jej wina – wtrąciła Pansy – Wielu było przeciw niej i czekali na jej potknięcie. Znienawidzili ją, bo osiągnęła wszystko: bohaterka wojenna i żona Lucjusza Malfoya pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli dowodząc jak nieprawdzie są tezy o wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi.

\- Miała, ale powinna o tym wiedzieć i uważać, nie zaś wygłaszać te bzdury o wyzwalaniu skrzatów – dodał Draco – nie pomożemy komuś, kto pomocy nie chce. Hermiona musi sama zrozumieć sytuację i wtedy dopiero zdołamy coś więcej zdziałać. Tato pogódź się ze swoim przyjacielem, nie chcę stracić moich dochodów ze sprzedaży eliksirów!

Hermiona nie zamierzała podsłuchiwać, a jedynie przechodziła obok. Nie rozpłakała się słysząc owe słowa, a raczej znalazła potwierdzenie przykrej prawdy: miała przeciwko sobie wiele, a jej nowa rodzina… zaczynali postrzegają ją i jej ideały jako ciężar. Czuła się zdradzona i tym bardziej zdeterminowana iść drogą, która zaprowadzić miała ją do marnego końca.

W tym czasie Andromeda siedziała także nad artykułem i klęła pod nosem jak szewc. Odkąd mieszkała z Bellą, klęła okropnie, w sposób nie przystający do szacownej damy z towarzystwa, lecz Rita Skeeter budziła w pani Lestrange chęć użycia co bardziej zjadliwych klątw rodziny Black. Teraz siedziała w jadalni, pogryzając tosta obtoczonego w jajku.

\- Wstrętna krowa, kupa smoczego łajna podła wiedźma – mruczała.

\- No, no a na mnie to krzyczysz jak przeklinam – Bella stanęła w drzwiach i zrobiła minę obudzonej.

\- Bo klniesz za często, jak ja nie cierpię tej Skeeter!

\- Wszyscy jej nienawidzą, ale bywa przydatna – zauważyła Bella – jak zły pies do obrony domu, nikt kto nie lubi ale ktoś musi gryźć złodzieja. Ale afera… nie wiem ile Sasza z Lucjuszem popili, ale jakby nie wszedł Harry Potter…

\- A winę zwalili na Hermionę..

\- Daj spokój Dromedo, ona jest sama sobie winna. Ta szlam… Mugolaczka wszem i wobec wygłaszała te swoje wywrotowe gadki. Nikt nie lubił starego Dumba i zresztą czy nie zapomniałaś jak pozwolił gnić w Azkabanie kuzynowi Syriuszowi bez procesu? Potter był jego marionetką a ta cała Granger także. Z tym, że Potter to dostrzegł i teraz sam o sobie decyduje a Granger trzyma się z Weasleyami i ich przegraną sprawą.

Andromeda kiwała ponuro głową, tracąc powoli ochotę na tosta. Zamierzała odwiedzić Malfoy Manor i sprawdzić, czy Hermiona nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Dora mieszkała z nimi w posiadłości i zabrała też ze sobą dzieci. Na szczęście pilnowała tak swoich synów: Teddy'ego jak i Syriusza Jamesa oraz małego braciszka Cygnusa. Sama będąc metamorfomagiem uczyła ich panowania nad swoimi zdolnościami wciągała w zabawę polegającą na zmianie koloru włosów czy kształtu nosa. Dla początkującego metamorfomaga coś podobnego było wyczerpujące, przez co dzieciaki grzecznie spały, prawie jak samo zmęczone jak po intensywnym lataniu na miotłach. Teddy radził sobie najlepiej, ale młodsi dzielnie go gonili. Narcyza Druella, zwana Druellą w odróżnieniu od Narcyzy Hermiony, z kolei bawiła się lalkami i słuchała cioci Belli. „ _Jesteś z Blacków a kobiety Blacków zawsze słuchają serca. My Blackowie jesteśmy narwani i nikt nas nie stłamsi. Jak ktoś się na ciebie skrzywdzi lub zacznie dokuczać, to gryź i przeklinaj, ale nie płacz_ ". Nie można było odmówić sensu rozumowaniu Belli zaś cała ich rodzina: popełniała szaleństwa z miłości: Narcyza wzięła na siebie okrutną śmierć, by ratować męża i syna, Bella zdradzona przez ukochanego pana dołączyła do jego wrogów i eliminowała dawnych sojuszników z przerażającą skutecznością a sama Andromeda czyż nie została na nowo damą czystej krwi, by pomścić Teda? Blackowie niespecjalnie przejmowali się kosztami..

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile czasu spędziła leżąc leniwie w łóżku, czując gorący oddech męża na swej piersi. Było jej tak dobrze i miała nadzieję nie wstawać. Będzie miała dziecko… rzecz jasna powinna oczekiwać czegoś podobnego. Kochali się regularnie bez eliksiru, więc właściwie nie powinna się dziwić, a mimo to świadomość docierała powoli. Nie musiała się przejmować pracą czy kwestiami finansowymi, ale i tak odczuwała wątpliwości typowe dla przyszłych matek. Czy sobie poradzi? Czy poród będzie bardzo bolał?

Otwarcie się drzwi do sypialni spowodowało, że podskoczyła, na tyle na ile pozwoliła jej pozycja. Aleksander także się zerwał dość gwałtownie, przez co instynktownie nakryła się kołdrą. Kto też by im przeszkadzał w podobnej chwili?

\- Liliana?! – krzyknął na widok siostry – jakim cudem przeszłaś przez zabezpieczenia?!

\- Bo dzielimy krew braciszku – wyjaśniła – bez obaw sprawdziłam, czy wam nie przeszkadzam nim weszłam – zapewniła – a teraz wstawajcie gołąbeczki, nasi rodzice i twoi Natalio już czekają – dodała.

\- Czekają na co? – spytała nieco zaskoczona Natalia.

\- Rozmawiają i powinni dowiedzieć się, że zostaną dziadkami. To … to będzie dla nich ważne.

Coś w tonie Liliany zapowiadało kłopoty. Biorąc pod uwagę nieufność jej rodziców do niego i jego rodziców do niej oczekiwała problemów. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z mężem. Skinął głową i narzucił na siebie zawsze leżący w pobliżu szlafrok. Winni przebrać się w stroje właściwie dla dorosłych i stawić czoła temu, co ich czeka. Narzuciła na siebie luźną, wygodną szatę i tylko przelotnie rozczesała włosy. Chwyciła jego dłoń chcąc wszystkim pokazać panującą między nimi harmonię, zaś Aleksander objął ją dodatkowo w pasie dla zwiększenia efektu.

Trafili na końcówkę co najmniej intersującej rozmowy. Tak to oceniali z perspektywy czasu, bowiem w tamtej chwili odczuwali wściekłość. Co innego podejrzewać niechęć, a co innego słyszeć.

\- Moja córka nie zawiniła – rozpoznała głos matki – i w razie czego ona będzie stronę poszkodowaną.

\- Mój syn także – powiedziała twardo Anastazja – gazety zrobią z niej ofiarę, a to lepsza rola niż oprawcy. Rzecz w tym, że już niewiele możemy uczynić.

\- Och na bogów – teść brzmiał na zirytowanego – nic tylko biadolicie i licytujecie kto więcej straci. To nam nie pomoże! Wszyscy siedzimy na jednej łódce i trzeba zacząć działać. „Polska Czarownica" już pisze o kłopotach i smutnym końcu bajki, o magnaterii wywyższającej ponad obywateli. Jęcząc nad katastrofą nic nie osiągniemy.

\- Katastrofa była do przewidzenia- nie dawała za wygraną Matylda – chociaż nie sądziłam, że tak wcześnie. Co zatem powinniśmy zrobić?!

\- I ja byłam pewna, ale chociaż rok… ale może jakby załatwić sprawę polubownie, za porozumieniem stron- wtrąciła Anastazja.

\- Rok czy tydzień problem to problem – dodał teść – trzeba było się nie zgadzać na to małżeństwo, a nie teraz jęczeć.

\- Przecież wiesz, że Sasza by nas nie posłuchał! Obraziłby się na nas, pokłócił i tak czy siak ożenił, w ten sposób mogliśmy mieć swój udział, przecież przez półtora roku mogli się rozmyślić i rozstać! I… ślub to ważna sprawa i o ile nie udowodnimy braku konsumpcji czy bezpłodności, to właściwie…

W tym momencie weszli, a Natalia czuła narastającą wściekłość. Wyczuwała furię swego męża, a jego magia wirowała w szaleńczym tempie. Rozumiała go doskonale, sama bowiem chyba tylko z powodu niedowierzania nie potrafiła zareagować. W tamtej chwili była wdzięczna losowi za to, że Aleksander miał zapędy by rządzić innymi i czasem zachowywać nawet wobec najbliższych jak król wobec poddanych. Ta postawa niedawno uderzyła w nią i zapewne uderzy nieraz, ale wówczas…

\- To jakiś kiepski żart – syknął – co wy właściwie sugerujecie? Natalia jest moją żoną i pogódźcie się z tym, skoro nie umiecie cieszyć!

\- My się cieszymy, ale ty chyba nie – zaczęła Anastazja.

\- Pod wpływem emocji mówię za dużo – wyznał – ale przeprosiłem, bo wiem jak bardzo zraniłem Natalię. A nasze sprzeczki sami rozwiążemy. Bez pomocy – dodał stanowczo.

\- Nie ma powodu tak się unosić – Anastazja nie dawała za wygraną – martwimy się.

\- Ciekawy sposób okazania troski matko. Zaś argumenty o konsumpcji i bezpłodności nie mają racji bytu i nie zamierzam słuchać podobnych słów ni na swój temat ni na swej żony.

\- Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała usiłując zapanować nad głosem.

Zapadła cisza. Zarówno rodzice jak i teściowie patrzyli na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedyś wyobrażała sobie taki moment i ich wielką radość, nie zaś rodzaj konsternacji. Matka wyglądała na zmartwioną, zupełnie jakby nie chciała zostać babcią. A przecież posiadanie dzieci to normalna część małżeństwa!

\- W tym momencie zwykle słyszy się radość – nie umiała ukryć goryczy.

\- Zaskoczyłaś nas – wyznała matka – to… to szybko.

\- To chłopiec czy dziewczynka? – zapytała Anastazja.

\- Dowiemy się jak dziecko przyjdzie na świat – wyjaśnił Aleksander tonem ucinającym dyskusję – zresztą to nasze pierwsze, ale nie ostatnie dziecko. To radosna wiadomość, a wy siedzicie jak na stypie.

\- Niewątpliwie, lecz teraz musimy przemyśleć, co dalej. Powinniście się przejść deptakiem i pokazać zgodę, a my… my pójdziemy razem na herbatkę do „Pyłku Magii" by pokazać jedność rodzin – powiedziała Anastazja.

\- Gratuluję synu, zachowałeś się jak mężczyzna – pochwalił go ojciec – spacer w ciepły dzień dobrze wam zrobi.

Natalia nic nie mówiła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że rodzice rozmawiali z teściami nad możliwościami rozwodu. To bolało. Przecież ledwie zaczął się problem, a oni poczęli planować koniec ich małżeństwa. Rozumiała niechęć teściów, ale przecież mama … z poczuciem zawodu gardło zaczęło nieznośnie drapać. Lecz nie może płakać. Nie wolno jej.

\- Masz ochotę na spacer? – zapytał, po czym widząc jak skinęła głową chwycił dłoń – zatem załóż coś pięknego i chodźmy.

\- Natalio – Matylda odzyskała panowanie nad sobą- nie sądziliśmy, że tak prędko zostaniemy dziadkami. Jeszcze niedawno snułaś plany swej kariery w alchemii. A teraz taka zmiana. Dobrze się czujesz? Początki oznaczają różne dolegliwości.

Wiedziała, że potem usłyszy niejeden komentarz na temat ulegania jego życzeniom. „B _yłaś taka pewna siebie a teraz on decyduje_ " – słyszała raz po raz. Idalka nie słyszała podobnych komentarzy. O nie, ciotki Gertruda i Helena otwarcie mówiły, że żona nie powinna się spierać z mężem lecz działać subtelnie. Lecz z małżeństwa Idalki cieszyły się obie rodziny zaś w jej wypadku i rodzice i teściowie przyjmowali decyzję z rezygnacją.

Nie chciała się przy nich rozpłakać i dlatego ochoczo za nim wyszła. Łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzku ledwie wyszła na korytarz. Próbowała wytrzeć je dyskretnie, lecz oczywiście on zauważył.

\- Będą się musieli pogodzić z naszą decyzją. Jesteś moją żoną i to się nie zmieni. Podjąłem to postanowienie i skoro nasi rodzice nie zamierzają cieszyć się szczęściem, to po prostu zaakceptują decyzję.

\- Hukniesz w stół pięścią i powiesz „ja tu rządzę"? – zapytała.

\- Mniej więcej – skinął głową – a ty nie zapominaj, że jesteś królową i nie powinnaś się denerwować.

\- Nie będę – rzuciła lekko - piękny mamy dzień na spacer...

Wyszli by się przejść po magicznej Warszawie. Naprawdę musieli uciszyć plotki a poza tym Natalia czuła potrzebę wyjścia. Teraz muszą pokazać zjednoczenie i zakochanie, zanim ogłoszą publicznie fakt jej ciąży. Rozmawiali o tym przez chwilę i o tym, że wieści należy dawkować.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniał trzymając jej dłoń – i cieszy mnie zgoda między nami.

\- Nie proszę byś ignorował różnice między nami, lecz… lecz, chodźmy.

Nic więcej nie powiedziała. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo lecz może paradoksalnie postawa rodziców im pomoże, może ich zjednoczy we wspólnym celu udowodnienia im jak bardzo się mylą? Teraz naraz sobie przypomniała ile razy wspominał w rozmowach kwestię społecznego statusu. Był dla ludzi uprzejmy i potrafił dostrzegać zalety innych, nie dając się ograniczyć kwestiom majątku czy szlachectwa, lecz _nie zapominał_.

\- Mam nadzieję że _coś_ do ciebie dotarło – mówił Podolak wieczorem – ja jestem facetem z żołnierskiej rodziny i te twoje arystokratyczne gadki mnie nie ruszają jakoś specjalnie, ale Natalia to kobieta a one są delikatniejsze. Nie rób tego publicznie.

\- Ja wcale nie … – zaczął Aleksander wyraźnie urażony.

\- Na bogów Sasza, znam ciebie i twoją rodzinę ponad trzydzieści lat – żachnął się Podolak – więc jak mawia moja siostrzenica nie wkręcaj mnie tutaj. Pochodzisz z jednej z trzech najznamienitszych rodzin kraju co czyni cię magnatem pełną gębą ze wszystkimi zaletami i wadami twej klasy. Masz silne poczucie obowiązku, przywiązania do kraju i tradycji ale i naturalne przekonanie o wyższości. Przyjaźnimy się odkąd wszedłem do twojego przedziału w pociągu do Lwowa, będąc głęboko podekscytowanym nowo odkrytą magią. Nigdy nie śmiałeś się z mego imienia, co nie znaczy, że nie miałem czasem dość twoich arystokratycznych gadek i każę ci je sobie wsadzić głęboko. Masz w sobie, gdzieś głęboko owo poczcie wyższości.

Aleksander próbował protestować, lecz Podolak miał rację. Miał rację jak prawie we wszystkim. Jako przyjaciel przez lata spokojnie znosił różne rzeczy, oby Natalia reagowała w podobny sposób. Są małżeństwem i niedługo przyjdzie na świat ich pierwsze, acz z pewnością, nie ostatnie, dziecko. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał pozostać tylko przy jednym potomku, nie po to żenił się ze starannie wybraną kobietą by mieć tylko jedno dziecko, zresztą sam miał siostrę i uważał posiadanie rodzeństwa za coś wspaniałego. Zostali związani na dobre i na złe, co powtarzał z uśmiechem. Bo wbrew złośliwym sugestiom był bardzo zadowolony ze swego stanu cywilnego i sytuacji, w którym codziennie rano budził się u boku uwielbianej czarownicy. Kobiety, która nie doprowadzała go do szału szczebiotaniem i z którą mógł spędzać namiętne chwile. Mogła być znakomitym doradcą wyjaśniając i uzasadniając swe zdanie a nie próbując zgadnąć czego on chce. Kiedyś nawet widział ją w roli takowego a że po tym kończyli by negocjacje w sypialni wielce mu odpowiadało. Ale nie naczekał, ot po prostu nie zapominał o dzielących ich różnicach.

\- Podobało ci się zachowanie Saszy? – syknęła Anastazja poirytowana do męża, kiedy młodzi wyszli – musiałeś go jeszcze chwalić!

\- Bo postąpił słusznie. Skoro zdecydował się na ślub, winien tak właśnie zachowywać i bronić swej decyzji. Klamka zapadła czy to się nam podoba czy nie. A dalsze zachowanie tego typu może tylko doprowadzić do kłótni z naszymi dziećmi. Nie tego chyba chcemy.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Artur Weasley zwołał zebranie Zakonu Feniksa w Norze. Zamieszanie na bankiecie oraz artykuł Rity Skeeter zostały odebrane jako frontalny atak na nich wszystkich. Hermiona przyszła jako jedna z pierwszych a niedługo potem dołączyli do nich znajomi Artura z Ministerstwa a także Neville i znany z GD Ernie. Wszyscy wyrazili swoje współczucie, bowiem atak na nią był dalece niesprawiedliwy i trzeba było wiele złej woli by tak zinterpretować jej słowa.

Molly przebywała wówczas w swej restauracji zaś Ron razem z Madam Rosmertą. Gdyby nie starsza czarownica zapewne by zaczął knuć razem z ojcem, lecz właścicielka „Trzech Mioteł" była energiczną kobietą, umiejącą zapanować nad młodszym mężczyzną. Praktycznie wszyscy członkowie rodziny Weasley czymś się zajmowali, mieli swoją pracę a Artur miał wolny czas na polityczne zebrania i to było źródłem zmartwień Molly, i kpin pracowników Ministerstwa, łącznie z polską delegacją.

\- Babcia mówi, że to, co zrobiła Skeeter to skandal – powiedział Neville, wciąż nieco pucołowaty – Scrimgeour jest znacznie gorszy niż Knot: równie mocno pragnie władzy lecz działa w sposób o wiele bardziej inteligentny. On przekonuje ludzi, że stanowi najlepszą opcję dla Anglii i pokazuje wyłącznie potknięcia Ministra Trudearoro, a on jeden jedyny pragnie zmieniać niesprawiedliwe porządki.

\- Mamy przyjaciół za granicą, Hermiono – dodał Artur – francuski Minister nie żałuje ni ciepłych słów ni pieniędzy na wsparcie nas oraz grupy polskich czarodziei, pragnących wprowadzić u siebie inny porządek.

\- Ale czy to legalne? – zapytała kobieta w przebłysku rozsądku.

\- A czy to co ci zrobił Scrimgeour jest legalne? Wyrzucił cię z pracy za ideały zaś teraz, kiedy jego gość publicznie cię znieważył, to ty zostałaś przedstawiona jako winna. Prawa są niesprawiedliwe – mówił Artur – i wymagają zmian.

\- Lecz co ja mogę zrobić? – pytała Hermiona.

\- Bardzo wiele – zapewniał Kingsley – jesteś symbolem, którego boją się czystokrwiści. W ich towarzystwie jesteś sama i oni chcą cię osłabić, wmawiając ci, że tak właśnie jest. Lecz poza ciasnym światkiem tak zwanych elit, stanowisz symbol i bohaterkę. Zjednoczymy się i zaczniemy działać. Wielu jest niezadowolonych a ty możesz ich zjednoczyć.

\- Z kim mam się spotkać?

\- W Polsce jest grupa zwana „Kwitnącą Paprocią" i stanowią nasz odpowiednik. Neville chce się z nimi spotkać, ty też powinnaś.

Hermiona wciąż miała wątpliwości, lecz Neville i inni przekonali ją. Pragnęła się odegrać na ludziach, którzy ją publicznie upokorzyli i zatruwali życie. Czy ma chować głowę w piasek czy zacząć walkę, jak na lwicę Gryffindoru przystało? Druga opcja o wiele bardziej jej odpowiadała. Przez ostatnie lata żyła wbrew sobie i ów błąd miał swoje żniwa. Dlatego słuchała i wyraziła zgodę na udział w wyprawie do Polski. Nie wiedziała ile będzie ją kosztować owa decyzja, ale wówczas uważała pomysł za genialny . Zaczęła razem z Nevillem i innymi wspominać czasy jak walczyli z Umbridge a potem ze zwolennikami Voldemorta. Wciąż mieli niejedną potyczkę do stoczenia, bowiem wciąż panowały niesprawiedliwe prawa.

Tak właśnie przemawiali do niej dawni przyjaciele a ona przyznawała im rację. Neville aż się palił do działania, tak samo jak Cho Chang, która pragnęła zmyć plamę zdrady dokonanej przez jej przyjaciółkę, Mariettę. Cała trójka miała w sierpniu udać się na spotkania z przedstawicielami „Kwitnącej Paproci" oraz wysłannikami Czyścicieli. Zamierzali zawiązać międzynarodowe porozumienie poza władzami swoich krajów, nieświadomi, że wchodzą w sprytnie zastawioną na nich pułapkę.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia faktycznie poszła na spacer z mężem, trzymając go za rękę. Szli Babiogórską cicho rozmawiając, zaś mijani ich przechodnie nie mieli wątpliwości, że widzą zakochaną parę. Nie udawali a Natalia autentycznie śmiała się z jego słów i bez udawania patrzyła na niego z czułością w oczach. Raz po raz patrzyli na siebie z autentyczną tkliwością, starając wyglądać możliwie naturalnie. Kiedy zaś wrócili do domu, już czekała na nich wyraźnie zeźlona Liliana oraz jej mąż, który chodził nerwowo po pokoju i klął.

\- Czy coś się stało? – spytał Aleksander.

\- Coś… mój teść wysyła zaproszenia na ślub z tą.. tą… Dołgucką, o bogowie ale będzie skandal – jęczała Liliana.

\- Może się rozmyśli, może jak pojmie, że nikt nie popiera jego decyzji zmieni zdanie – próbowała ją pocieszać Natalia.

\- Nie ma szans kuzynko – odparł posępnie Jarema, a jak Natalia wiedziała w wielkich rodach mianem „kuzyna" określano każdego kto był w tym samym pokoleniu czy to z racji urodzenia czy małżeństwa, zaś „wujem" lub „ciotką" każdego w pokoleniu rodziców – ojciec dał się zaczarować tej wiedźmie i… zajmowałaś się alchemią, prawda? Czy można sprawdzić czy osobie nie podano eliksiru miłosnego?

\- Nie można rzucić zaklęcia diagnostycznego – wyjaśniła Natalia – ale można podać antidotum i poczekać na efekty. Rzecz w tym, że antidotum smakuje paskudnie więc nie sposób podać takowego dyskretnie. Lecz jeśli Dołgucka naprawdę podaje amortencję lub inny podobny eliksir musi podawać takowy codziennie. Może gdybyście zaprosili ojca gdzieś na dwa dni? – zaproponowała.

\- Nie będzie łatwo, bowiem nieraz się ostatnio sprzeczaliśmy – wyjaśniła Liliana.

\- Ale jeśli ta wiedźma kupowała amortencję, znajdziemy trop – pocieszył ją Aleksander – praktykanci od Podolaka mogą się tym zająć, a jeśli udowodnimy zakupy amortencji unieważnienie małżeństwa stanowić będzie formalność.

\- A co jeśli Dołgucka sama waży eliksir? Wielu ludzi kupuje składniki – zauważył posępnie Jarema.

\- Prawda, lecz eliksir miłosny ma zaawansowaną recepturę. Jeśli Dołgucka nie ma zdolności w tej dziedzinie…

\- Na pewno nie ma! – przerwał Aleksander – to kretynka, której szczebiotanie przyprawiało mnie o ból głowy. Natalio – zwrócił się do żony – powinnaś się położyć, dzień jest gorący a w twoim stanie musisz się oszczędzać.

\- Koniecznie – zawtórowała Liliana – po tych wszystkich emocjach...

Natalia nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że z jakiegoś powodu nie chcą, by była przy rozmowie. Nie zamierzała wnikać w szczegóły, zresztą zapewne nie musi szukać innego powodu niż fakt, że Dołgucka miała ongi romans z jej mężem. Dlatego też skinęła głową, nie mówiąc na głos, że początkowe tygodnie ciąży to nie choroba.. nie, nie powinna okazywać nieuprzejmości Lilianie, która zawsze była jej przyjazna.

Dlatego też ruszyła w kierunku sypialni i nawet położyła na ich łóżku, odczuwając rodzaj zmęczenia. Być może będąc w ciąży gorzej znosiła wysokie temperatury a być może wszystkiemu winne emocje i szalejąca w takich sytuacjach magia. Biorąc pod uwagę reakcję rodziców właściwie to nie powinna się dziwić, że czuje nie najlepiej. Paradoksalnie owo zachowanie zbliżyło ich do siebie, zamierzali bowiem udowodnić im jak bardzo się mylą w ocenie ich związku.

\- A więc co zamierzasz? – spytał Aleksander, kiedy Natalia wyszła.

\- Nikt nie przyjdzie na ślub – powiedziała Liliana – czy sobie wyobrażasz, że mój teść okazał zdumienie moją niechęcią?! „ _Przecież sama popierałaś brata w jego planach_ ", co za bzdura! – prychnęła.

\- Miał czelność porównać Natalię do tej całej Dołguckiej?! Na jakiej podstawie?

\- Pochodzenia z klasy średniej - wyjaśniła Liliana – a przecież Dołgucka przeszła przez więcej rąk niż mam palców i to na rękach i nogach! I ta… ta.. kobieta w czerwieni ma być moją teściową?!

\- Niedoczekanie – przerwał Aleksander – nie uznamy tego małżeństwa. Owszem, nasze rodziny często praktykują w ten czy inny sposób małżeństwa z niższym stanem, ale tylko w przypadku osób o nieposzlakowanej opinii nie zaś tej…

\- Dokładnie – zgodziła się Liliana – i nie zaczynaj tych gadek o stanach przy Natalii. To dość drażliwa kwestia i nie psuj sobie pożycia.

\- Ale to przecież prawda i…

\- … prawda, czy nie, źle to wygląda i ktoś gotów pomyśleć, że żałujesz swego ożenku.

\- Skądże znowu, Natalia jest wspaniałą czarownicą i z pewnością okaże się kochającą matką naszych dzieci. A teraz zajmijmy się tym jak przywrócić rozum twemu teściowi.

Aż drżał ze wściekłości i razem z Lilianą planowali niejeden krok. Maria Dołgucka była w ich oczach kobietą lekkich obyczajów, metresą z której wdzięków chętnie korzystali wysoko urodzeni mężczyźni lecz wziąć takową za żonę było nie do pomyślenia. Mogli związać się z pracowitą, ambitną i zdecydowanie dobrze wychowaną czarownicą z mniej znacznej rodziny lecz nigdy z taką, co miewała romanse. Była to hipokryzja, bowiem mający liczne kochanki czarodziej uchodzić mógł za uosobienie męskości zaś czarownica miała opinią latawicy. I taki Aleksander niczego nie tracił a wręcz zyskiwał romansując z tą czy inną pięknotką zwłaszcza jeśli pozostawał wówczas kawalerem i żony ni narzeczonej nie zdradzał. W rodzinach magnackich wręcz zachęcano by mężczyzna się „wyszalał" i „nabrał doświadczenia" przed ożenkiem, zaś we wschodnich częściach uważano podobne praktyki za niezbędne.

Dlatego też Aleksander podążał dość częstą ścieżką, także w tym, że obecnie wszem i wobec głosił zalety stanu małżeńskiego oraz wychwalał zalety młodej żony. Była to mieszanina gorliwości neofity z politycznym wyrachowaniem, bowiem wedle wszelkich informacji zyskał wiele na małżeństwie z „ambitną _i skromną dziewczyną z ludu_ ", zaś poza wyjątkowymi konserwatystami inni przyjęli decyzję spokojnie. Zawsze dobrze wygląda bycie zatroskanym monarchą, coś z czym Natalia mu wielce pomagała i za co był jej szczerze wdzięczny. Uczynienie jej królową było dość radykalną, ale dobrą decyzją o czym się przekonywał na wiele sposobów. Mogła mu doradzać, zmuszać do rozważania decyzji, przez co potem łatwiej mu było rozmawiać z różnymi wpływowymi osobami, a na koniec mógł smakować jej słodycz i korzystać z małżeńskich przywilejów.


	24. Ucieczka, aresztowanie i dziewczyna

Teraz rozdział na właściwym miejscu, zbetowany jak zwykle przez Freję.

 **Jawa:** Na potrzeby ficka Rzeczpospolita Magiczna ma w przybliżeniu granice Polski ze złotego wieku, zatem Pomorze Zachodnie ze Szczecinem należy do Niemiec. Wojna z Grindelwaldem nie miała wpływu na granice, podobnie jak II wojna światowa, bowiem w tamtym czasie części magiczna i mugolska były oddzielone.

* * *

Lucjusz pragnął jakoś odegrać się za bankiet. Mógł potępiać zachowanie Hermiony, lecz nikt nie ma prawa kpić z jego żony. On dokonał wyboru i on wybrał Hermionę, o czym nikt nie powinien zapominać choćby nie wiem co. Tylko, że musiał działać dyskretnie, bowiem nie chciał szkodzić interesom Draco, a także ich rodzinom, na sprzedaży rzadkich eliksirów. Naprawdę świetnie zarabiali na takowych i nijak nie zamierzał psuć interesu. Dobrze, by syn zaczął pracować na własny rachunek… Draco, jako mający koncesję, zarabiał całkiem dobre sumy, lecz potrzebował Severusa do warzenia specyfików oraz braci Weasley do sprzedaży. Lucjusz zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli sprowokuje otwarcie dawnego przyjaciela, tamten da koncesję choćby Severusowi czy komuś innemu.

\- Nie zamierzasz nic robić? – pytała Hermiona z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nic wprost – uśmiechnął się pod nosem arystokrata, po czym spojrzał na żonę ostrym wzrokiem - nie zrujnuję rodzinnego interesu dla idei – wyjaśnił chłodno i kontynuował głosem wskazującym jak bardzo jest zawiedziony jej postępowaniem – wiele razy prosiłem, byś nie wygadywała tych równościowych bzdur przy Saszy. Niech do ciebie wreszcie trafi, że nikogo nie obchodzą prawa skrzatów! A prawa w Polsce są niegłupie!

\- Czyli dołączasz do tych, co uważają, że Mugolaki nie powinny głosować?! – pytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Patrząc na ciebie dostrzegam sens – powiedział okrutnie – ty ciągle chcesz coś zmieniać a nie chcesz poznać świata, do którego trafiłaś. Kiedyś… kiedyś ten idealizm mnie urzekł i podczas wojny był bezcenny. Lecz teraz nie potrafisz normalnie żyć! Mam dość słuchania o twoich kolejnych występach! I nie pozwolę ci napakować głów dzieci tymi durnotami.

\- Czyli lepiej by słuchali Bellatrix?

\- A choćby i Belli, ona nie zrobi z nich pośmiewiska jak ty. Wiesz jakie były reakcje ludzi na słowa Saszy? „ _Ktoś w końcu powiedział prawdę tej Wiem-to-Wszystko_ "! Robiłem co w mej mocy, by ludzie cię zaakceptowali, zaś dla ciebie za ciężko było czasem zamilknąć. – spojrzał z żalem na Hermionę i odparł niczym stanowczy Patriarcha Rodu - Mam dość wstydzenia się za ciebie za każdym razem.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, nie ważąc na jej protesty. Słuchający kłótni, Draco i Pansy, tylko pokiwali głowami po czym poszli za Lucjuszem. Nawet Andromeda kazała jej dać sobie spokój a ona tylko chciała, by ktoś jej wysłuchał, by powiedział, że została publicznie ośmieszona. Taki był Zakon i Hermiona czuła, że nie ma innej możliwości niż wrócić do dawnych kompanów. Tamci ją akceptowali. Nigdzie indziej nie dostanie podobnej.

\- To było ostre ojcze – zauważył Draco.

\- Wiem, ale ktoś musi potrząsnąć Hermioną dla jej własnego dobra. – westchnął ciężko Lucjusz - Rzecz w tym, że ona jest uparta i nikogo nie słucha, nie patrzy na konsekwencje swoich czynów i słów!

\- Ale przecież to twoja żona, czy nie powinieneś… – zaczął Draco.

\- Ona ma także swoje obowiązki – odparł zimno Lucjusz i zaczął wyliczać powinności żony Patriarchy - ma mnie reprezentować i dbać o moją pozycję a działa odwrotnie.

\- Ale nie myślisz chyba o rozwodzie… - dodała nieco zszokowana Pansy

\- Myślę – odparł gładko Lucjusz, po czym podkreślił - coraz częściej. – młode małżeństwo spojrzało po sobie dość zmartwionym wzrokiem. Draco lubił swoją „mamę", a i Pansy zaakceptowała „teściową" i chciała jej dobra. Szkoda tylko, że najbardziej zainteresowana tak tego nie postrzegała i wybrała, co wybrała…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiedy Lavender usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, nie oczekiwała zastać na progu Percy'ego z wielce podekscytowaną Audrey. Oczywiście ich wpuściła, zastanawiając co ich sprowadza. Rudowłosa Rose, teraz rezolutna parulatka, radośnie powitała wujka i zaczęła na nich patrzeć przekrzywiając głowę. Lavender utrzymywała kontakty z Percy'm który był nie tylko rozsądnym bratem jej byłego męża, ale też protegowanym Ministra Magii. Byli w jakimś sensie rodziną.

Rola ambasadora mu służyła. Ten ongi noszący wyłącznie używane rzeczy chłopak, uchodził za eleganta i nosił wytworne, klasyczne szaty z dobrej jakości tkanin. Audrey także podążała za miejscową modą i oboje pod każdym względem dobrze reprezentowali Anglię. Artur nie pochwalał zachowania i manier swego syna, lecz jego zdanie nie miało wielkiego znaczenia dla syna. Bardzo się o to postarał.

\- Właśnie wsadziłam ciasto do pieca – wyjaśniła Lavender – lecz co was sprowadza?

\- Coś z twojej działki – odpadła Audrey – będzie skandal że ho ho… Jako dziennikarka rozumiesz..

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Widziałam Augusta Krzemienia jak wychodził wściekły z zamku – zaczęła konspiracyjnie – ponoć nie zmienił zdania i chce się żenić z Marią Dołgucką wbrew wszystkim, zaś król ... no możesz sobie wyobrazić co sądzi o ślubie teścia swej siostry z byłą kochanką.

\- Ooo – Lavender uniosła chciwie brwi – trzeba będzie się jakoś dostać na ślub, to ... to będzie skandal dekady!

\- Nikt nie chce przyjść na ślub – kontynuowała Audrey – pani Liliana dała do zrozumienia, by nigdy, przenigdy nie przyszło nam do głowy przyjąć zaproszenie. Ale ty jako dziennikarka masz obowiązek zawodowy… - odparła dyplomatycznie młoda uzdrowicielka

\- … zbierać pikantne ploteczki. Aż mnie teraz skręca z ciekawości co też założy Dołgucka na swój ślub. Musimy znaleźć nowy skandal, by przykryć jakoś aferę z wizytą króla Aleksandra w Hogwarcie i jego sprzeczki z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Zdecydowanie powinniśmy działać, porozmawiam z dziewczynami z redakcji. Malina potrafi się wkręcać na przyjęcia – powtarzała Lavender szybkim głosem.

Audrey kiwała głową z uznaniem. Zamieszanie z wizytą Aleksandra w Warszawie było im wszystkim nie na rękę. Musieli stanąć po czyjejś stronie i nie zamierzali wybierać strony Zakonu Feniksa, czy Hermiony. Tamci chcieli, by było jak we Francji zaś ludzie w Anglii nie chcieli zmian, a to co było im odpowiadało. Panował pokój, co odpowiadało większości ludzi, zaś na pewno nie zamierzali wywoływać rewolucji z powodu skrzatów domowych. Dlatego Hermiona była chłopcem do bicia. Poza tym nie ukrywajmy, ale odpowiednio traktowane skrzaty domowe – noszące chociaż zdobione poszewki na poduszki – patrzyły na Hermionę jak na dziwne indywiduum, które powinno już dawno być zamknięte w domu przez Patriarchę Rodu. Z kolei te traktowane jak niewolnicy, niczym XIX wieczne łódzkie prządki, robiły dobrą minę do złej gry. Zatem argumenty Hermiony i tak spotykały się z murem niezrozumienia.

\- Dzieliłam dormitorium z Hermioną – zaczęła Lavender – zawsze uważała się za kogoś lepszego ode mnie i Parvati, bo zakuwała każdą książkę, która jej wpadła w ręce. A my przecież nie byłyśmy głupie i także walczyłyśmy! Nie miałyśmy samych „W" w szkole, ale nie byłyśmy głupie! – odparła poirytowana blondynka

\- Też miałam kogoś takiego w klasie – wyznała Audrey – i nie jesteś głupia Lavender, piszesz bardzo dobre artykuły. A Hermiona to zarozumiała kujonka i wreszcie usłyszała kilka słów prawdy. Ale interesuje mnie Maria Dołgucka.

Lavender skinęła głową i postanowiła znaleźć sposób, by mówiąc kolokwialnie wbić się na przyjęcie. Młoda dziennikarka zdążyła już poznać nieco miejscowych praw, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony po prostu je uznawała i się ich uczyła. Nie było sensu walczyć z rzeczywistością. To ich do niczego nie doprowadzi. Czy były pełne sprzeczności? Zapewne. Czy sprawiedliwe? Niekoniecznie, lecz skoro była w obcym kraju, winna dostosować się do panujących zwyczajów, nie zaś narzucać swoje zdanie. Poza tym… poza tym nigdy się nie przyjaźniła z Hermioną, która nie była zbyt lubiana w szkole.

Audrey wracała bardzo zadowolona. Nie przez przypadek odwiedziła blondynkę. Natalia rozmawiała z nią wcześniej i widać było, że królowa wyraźnie i szczerze nie cierpi eks kochanki swego męża. Audrey doskonale ją rozumiała i pomna rad Elaine zamierzała zbliżyć się do młodej królowej. A okazji było wiele, bowiem Natalia często spotykała żony dygnitarzy, czy ambasadorów zapraszając je na spotkania przy herbatce i ciasteczkach gdzie plotkowały, a także debatowały o polityce i dobroczynności. Liliana także często przychodziła będąc siostrą króla powszechnie znaną ze swej działalności filantropijnej na rzecz dzieci z mniej zamożnych rodzin. Mogła też dyskretnie wspierać i doradzać Natalii, którą gorąco popierała.

\- Nie możemy pójść na ten… ten ślub Augusta Krzemienia, ale musimy wiedzieć co zaszło – tłumaczyła Natalia cicho – _ta kobieta nie_ może być jedną z nas!

\- W żadnym razie królowo – zapewniła Audrey kiwając głową – dziennikarze z pewnością dostaną zaproszenia i przyjdą.

\- Prawda – skinęła głową Natalia, przygryzając wargę – Lavender McLaggen także, zaś jako była żona brata twego męża z pewnością...

\- Lavender to mądra czarownica i zrozumie przesłanie – zapewniała Audrey.

\- Ależ oczywiście rozmawiałam z nią kilka razy i ma poukładane w głowie. Wracajmy nim Marfa zacznie zadawać pytania.

Percy uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha słysząc słowa żony. Natalia wzięła sobie do serca słowa Elaine, by się opiekować gośćmi z Anglii, coś co zdecydowanie bardzo podobało się Anglikom. Fakt, że Audrey znajdowała wspólny język z królową znakomicie wróżył. Jemu było ciężej, bowiem regularnie dostawał klątwami od Aleksandra i słuchał wyrzutów. Wycieczki sympatyków Zakonu do Warszawy nie pozostały bez echa. Ponieważ jednak nie istniały dowody na inną działalność niż picie wątpliwej jakości alkoholu z Francuzami Trudearoro nie postawiono nikomu zarzutów. Nie można było w świetle prawa aresztować cudzoziemców za kiepski gust za picie w „Zatrutym Zielu" to nie wykroczenie. Może ewentualnie Straż Wychowania Młodzieży Magicznej mogła nałożyć mandat. Nawet Justycjariusze się słuchali tej organizacji. Był to magiczny dział odpowiadający mugolskim działom oświaty zawartych w różnych instytucjach – od urzędów miejskich po urzędów odpowiadających za jakość żywności i stanu czystościowego także w placówkach medycznych. Właściciel podłego przybytku współpracował z władzami i zdawał relacje, lecz znajdowano wciąż głównie poszlaki. Co nie znaczy, że Percy nie obrywał raz po raz za pomysły swego ojca. Momentami miał serdecznie dość.

\- Justycjariusze szykują coś większego – szepnął Cormack, kiedy wziął na stronę starszego czarodzieja, pod pozorem rozlania miejscowych specjałów – ostrzeż swego ojca, by nie planował niczego, oni tutaj **naprawdę** gardzą Zakonem Feniksa i Gwardią Dumbledore'a. Jesteśmy Anglikami i winniśmy się wspierać, choćby nie wiem co.

\- Dzięki Cormack, jadę na kilka dni do Anglii i zobaczę co zdołam wskórać. Lecz mam złe przeczucia. Ojcu nie podoba się moja kariera, ale… porozmawiam.

Percy słyszał nieraz polskie powiedzonko, że z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach. Niebawem miał poznać prawdziwość owych słów. W jakiś sposób Rosjanie także dokopali się do nie tylko artykułów opisujących rozwód Rona, ale też wcześniejsze wpadki jego ojca, łącznie z zamieszaniem z latającym fordem Anglia czy też innych artykułów przedstawiających Weasleyów w złym świetle. Rosjanie rzecz jasna przekazali wszystkie rewelacje Aleksandrowi, osłabiając pozycję Percy'ego jako ambasadora.

\- Zawsze trzymałem się z Ministrem – zapewniał – nie zgadzałem się z podejściem i działaniami mej rodziny. Nic mnie nie łączy z Zakonem Feniksa a już na pewno Czyścicielami.

Aleksander był gotów mu wierzyć, lecz Rosjanie zdecydowanie nie. I dlatego Percy musiał uważać, by nie stracić życzliwości króla. Audrey znajdowała porozumienie tak z królową jak i żoną carskiego wysłannika, Marfą. Wypieki Molly Weasley czyniły cuda, zaś przy nalewce i placku czarownice znajdowały porozumienie. Dlatego pewnie Percy wchodził dość niepewnie do kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu.

\- Nie musimy iść na koszmarny ślub teścia Liliany, by wiedzieć co trzeba – powiedziała Natalia tajemniczo.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Aleksander, któremu myśl o byciu ojcem odpowiadała i głaskał jej wciąż nie powiększony brzuch.

\- Osobę, którą możemy wypytać a nie zostanie wprost powiązana z nami – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem – Lavender McLaggen to korespondentka „Proroka" no i kuzynka Elaine Scrimgeour, a także była żona brata angielskiego ambasadora.

\- Powiększacza różdżek – prychnął Aleksander – nie masz pojęcia jaki mieliśmy ubaw z Podolakiem kiedy o tym czytaliśmy!

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć – skrzywiła się – tata narzekał, że szpital wprost pękał w szwach przez wypadki. Możemy też zadbać, by właśnie to zostało skandalem sezonu – kontynuowała – nie zaś twoje sprzeczka z Lucjuszem.

\- Lucjusz i jego durna żona zapłacą na twoje łzy – zapewnił – a August gorzko pożałuje swego szaleństwa.

Słowa rzecz jasna miały okazać się prorocze. Lavender poszła na ślub, na który nie przyszedł nikt z rodziny pana młodego. Liliana zapowiedziała bojkot uroczystości i przekonała do tego i tak oburzonych zachowaniem ojca braci swego męża. Na zaślubiny przybyli za to krewni panny młodej oraz dziennikarze, w tym Lavender. Angielka już skrobała złośliwą relację, zaś szykowało się niemałe przedstawienie.

Maria Dołgucka wyglądała wspaniale w klasycznie eleganckiej szacie ślubnej. Starannie ułożone, jasne włosy dodawały jej powagi, podobnie jak wspaniałe klejnoty, z pewnością wygrzebane z rodzinnych zbiorów. Lavender zrobiła kilka fotek i uczciwie pochwaliła urodę kobiety. Nikt by nie zarzucił czarownicy złego wyglądu. A mimo to uroczystość przypominała stypę. I to należało opisać, pokazując jak fatalnie wybrał August Krzemień.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy planował odwiedzić swą przybraną rodzinę, Rufusa i Elaine a także teściów, którzy pęcznieli z dumy mając za zięcia ambasadora. Państwo McKinnon wyszli po nich do atrium Ministerstwa, tłumacząc, że muszą koniecznie spotkać swą córkę Audrey. Percy obiecał odwiedzić Rufusa następnego dnia zaś do Nory wpaść na obiad przez wyjazdem. Owa decyzja wiele wyjaśniała.

\- Kwitniesz Audrey – mówiła matka – mam wycinki twoich zdjęć z bankietów, jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Jaki on jest?

\- Polski król? To wyjątkowy dżentelmen – zapewniała – panią Scrimgeour nazywa angielską złotą różą bez kolców, zaś mnie brązową różą i zawsze, ale to zawsze na każdym bankiecie prosi mnie do tańca i dolewa mi osobiście wódki. Wódka smakuje okropnie, lecz skoro król dolewa, nie pozostaje mi nic jak wypić.

-Oczywiście!

Percy spędził naprawdę cudowny wieczór z teściami, którzy byli z niego bardzo dumni, tak jak nigdy nie byli dumni jego rodzice, a przynajmniej Artur, bo Molly raczej się cieszyła z sukcesów syna. Audrey opowiadała o królowej Natalii, czy też żonie rosyjskiego ambasadora, stając się kobietą światową. Wszyscy zgodnie potępiali zachowanie Hermiony, którą Rita Skeeter i cały „Prorok" obwinił o wywołanie złości cennego gościa. Jej akcje dramatycznie spadały i zaczynała być postrzegana jako problem świata magii. O wiele mniej przyjemny wieczór spędził w Norze.

A przecież Molly bardzo się starała. Zaprosiła na rodzinny obiad wszystkie dzieci, a nawet odciągała George'a od pracy w sklepie. To miało być spotkanie jak za starych, najlepszych lat. Przygotowała dla nich przepyszny poczęstunek i zamierzała niczym dumna matka słuchać o sukcesach potomków. Odwiedzili ich też Harry z Ginny, oraz Hermiona, która wpadała do Nory regularnie. Ron przybył tylko na trochę, bowiem jak mawiał w Hogsmeade ma przyjaciół i nowe życie.

\- Mamo ja już nic w siebie nie zmieszczę – jęczał Percy.

\- Widzę, że dbają tam o ciebie w Warszawie – powiedziała Molly aprobującym głosem – dobrze się odżywiasz.

\- Pani Scrimgeour napisała do **królowej** Natalii, by dbała o Percy'ego – powiedziała Audrey z dumą, akceptując każde słowo – zaś na bankietach grozi przejedzenie.

\- Nie ma co urządziłeś się, Perce – zauważył George – żony polityków o ciebie dbają, wpierw żona Ministra Magii a teraz królowa. Lecz co do królowej, winniśmy porozmawiać o interesach.

Percy spojrzał na brata podejrzliwie. Mimo to zamierzał wysłuchać, nawet jeśli nie wiedział dokładnie w czym rzecz. George często żartował i kpił z postawy starszego brata, lecz skoro już się spotkali…dlatego zachęcił krewniaka do rozmowy. Dotknął w międzyczasie pozornie niewinnie wyglądającego przedmiotu. Nie pamiętał już by uważać na różne twory i dowcipy, toteż nieświadomie wziął do ręki różdżkę, która eksplodowała kolorowymi iskrami przy dotknięciu. Iskry były nieszkodliwe o czym nie wiedział i odruchowo wyczarował niewerbalną tarczę.

\- Wow – krzyknął z uznaniem Bill, odrywając się od pysznego deseru matki – gdzie nauczyłeś się magii bezróżdżkowej? Nie miałeś wcześniej jakich zdolności!

\- W Warszawie – wyjaśnił

\- Musiałeś znać wcześniej magię bezróżdżkową – wtrąciła Hermiona – w książkach pisali, że nie można nauczyć zaklęć tej magii dorosłego, który wcześniej nie miał treningu. Musiałeś wcześniej mieć zdolności w tym kierunku – dodała tonem, który ongi doprowadzał do szału Rona, zaś teraz rudzielec tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie miałem – powtórzył – nie możesz wierzyć ślepo we wszystko co ktoś napisał w książce Hermiono.

\- Przeszedłeś jakiś trening? – dopytywał się Bill, ignorując Hermionę – jaki?

\- W Polsce wszyscy czarodzieje ze starych rodów znają podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej. Na audiencje do pałacu nie można wejść z różdżką zaś w czasie gorącej dyskusji nieraz ktoś rzuci klątwą. – Percy pił do gorącej krwi Słowian, także po tej mugolskiej stronie, gdzie często podczas obrad panom puszczały nerwy i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczynali się okładać pięściami. W zasadzie, to nawet media patrzyły na to zachowanie przez palce, choć wg socjety i tzw. oświeconych ruchów takie zachowanie świadczyło o braku moralnego kręgosłupa. A przecież wielu przedstawicieli świata mężczyzn woli fizycznie wyjaśnić sobie nieścisłości, a potem z 'wrogiem' wypić piwo. To kobiety chowały urazę i potem atakowały, niczym wąż, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Niecenzuralne słowa były również tępione, zwłaszcza gdy padały pod adresem istot przebywających pod opieką danego mężczyzny. I tak za obrazę żony drugiego posła można było stracić zęby, a Magiczni Protetycy byli naprawdę drodzy. Ewentualnie król przywołując poddanych do poziomu zaczynał roztaczać wobec siebie aurę władzy (pozostałość po niańczeniu przez Wilę Dobroniegę). Takiemu zespołowi magii MAŁO kto mógł się oprzeć.

\- Chyba wiem o kogo chodzi – wtrąciła Hermiona – jesteś ambasadorem a on…

\- To miejscowe zwyczaje – przerwał Percy – moim zadaniem jest dbać o interesy Anglii, nie zaś narzucać obcym nasze zwyczaje. To wielce nieuprzejme. –odparł karcąco patrząc na przyjaciółkę brata, po czym zwrócił się do Połowy Wielkiego Mózgu Stulecia - George o jakim interesie mówiłeś?

Hermiona próbowała protestować, lecz Percy spojrzał na nią w nieco belferski sposób i zaczął mówić jak to zakuwanie książek nie daje wiedzy. Artur próbował jej bronić, na co Percy niezbyt uprzejmie odparł, że wie co mówi i bezrobotny czarodziej nie powinien pouczać ambasadora. Prawie doszło do kosmicznej awantury, lecz na szczęście interweniowała Audrey zaczynając z Fleur i Angeliną dyskusję o butikach magicznej Warszawy.

\- Lavender z pewnością pójdzie na ów koszmarny ślub – mówiła schodząc na temat plotek – głowa jednego ze znacznych rodów ma zamiar poślubić czarownicę, o której romansach prasa pisała całkiem sporo. To będzie wielki skandal!

\- A właśnie co z Lavender? – zapytała Molly – i z Rose?

\- Lavender jest bardzo zadowolona ze swej pracy zagranicznej korespondentki a Cormack pracuje z tamtejszymi Aurorami. Rose zaś jest wprost zachwycona Warszawą, bowiem w parku ćwiczy latanie na dziecięcych miotełkach i wyjścia na lody.

\- Może zostanie członkiem drużyny Quidditcha? Wealeyowie dali Gryfonom wielu znakomitych zawodników! – zauważył Bill.

\- Nie wiem, czy Lavender pośle córkę do Hogwartu – zaczęła Audrey – zostanie w Polsce jeszcze przez ładnych parę lat a z Warszawy bliżej do Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii niż Hogwartu.

\- Ale to niemożliwe! – krzyczał wyraźnie oburzony Artur – Lavender nie ma prawa posłać córki do zagranicznej szkoły!

\- Ma – wyjaśnił Percy – po rozwodzie to ona i jej rodzina dostali pełne prawa do Rose i Lavender może wysłać córkę nawet do szkoły w Stanach jeśli zechce. Zresztą czemu by miała nie słać Rose do Lwowa? Magiczny pociąg jedzie do Lwowa niespełna trzy godziny a dzieci wracają do domu na weekendy.

\- Tylko, że tam nauczają czarnej magii jak w Durmstrangu – oponował Artur – Ron musisz działać!

\- Polacy tępią czarnoksiężników zaś dzięki nauce klątw są skuteczniejsi i nawet zwyczajny czarodziej ma się jak bronić – mówił Percy – ale skąd wiesz tyle o Polsce?

\- Interesuje mnie kraj, z którym chce nas związać sojuszem twój idol Scrimgeour – odparł chłodno Artur – zwłaszcza jeśli to kraj, gdzie posłów wywleka się przez kominek, wyrzuca na zbity pysk a Mugolacy nie mają praw wyborczych! Co gorsza krytykujący są ośmieszani!

\- Francuzi są sami sobie winni – odparła Audrey – Hermiona także, chodźmy Percy, nic tu po nas.

Wyszli, zaś ostatecznie Percy przekazał ostrzeżenie Harry'emu. Sam Potter jako Szef Biura Aurorów podejrzewał całkiem sporo, toteż podziękował za słowa i ostrzegł teścia. Artur wysłuchał jego słów, lecz wyraźnie nie wziął ich sobie do serca. Mógł nazywać Aleksandra, podobnie jak Francuzi, wschodnim satrapą o manierach jaskiniowca lecz uważał, że nic gorszego niż publiczne przedstawienie nie zrobi. Walczyli z śmierciożercami i Lordem Voldemortem, toteż nie przerazi ich w żadnym razie nadęty arystokrata z zagranicy.

Coraz bardziej zdeterminowana Hermiona zaczęła nie tylko spotykać się z czarodziejami z Ministerstwa, ale też regularnie odwiedzać Warszawę korzystając z mugolskich środków transportów, zaś lot samolotem trwał dwie godziny i w ciągu jednego dnia mogła polecieć i wrócić, po czym powiedzieć Lucjuszowi, że odwiedzała Ginny czy kogoś z dawnych znajomych. Zresztą Lucjusz często nie pytał całe dnia zatopiony w lekturach. Hermiona uważała się za bardzo mądrą w swoim postępowaniu, nieświadoma, że wchodzi w sprytnie zastawioną pułapkę i to przez ludzi jej jawnie wrogich. Podolak, potomek oficerów uważał sam pomysł zdrady, tak przyjaciela jak i swego króla za jawnie odrażający, zaś niechęć i rodzaj pogardy do Hermiony przeszła po tym akcie w otwartą wrogość. Tym jednym gestem Hermiona zyskała śmiertelnego wroga w osobie dawnego kompana Lucjusza. Lecz na razie zbierano tylko informacje, dość by sprawić oskarżonemu problemy, ale naprawdę oczekiwano na spotkanie Czyścicieli, ludzi z Zakonu Feniksa oraz polskich antymonarchistów. A potem zaczęło się przedstawienie jednego aktora i wielu statystów…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Po sprzeczce z mężem a potem rodzicami, Natalia uważała, że najgorsze w kwestiach rodzinnych już za nią. Była naiwna zaś rzeczywistość zapukała w postaci wyraźnie przerażonych rodziców, informujących, że Anuszka nie wróciła z Lwowa z resztą swej klasy.

\- Myśleliśmy, że dzieciaki poszły świętować zakończenie szkoły – Matylda była bliska histerii – zafiukałam do wszystkich koleżanek Anuszki, lecz nikt jej nie widział! O bogowie – załamywała ręce czarownica.

\- Mamo napij się eliksiru – nakazała Natalia – powiedz mi dokładnie wszystko. Z kim się kontaktowałaś? Czy rozmawiałaś z Darkiem?

\- Kim? – zapytała matka – tym Darkiem? Ale to Mugolak, nie wiem gdzie mieszka i…

\- Ja się tym zajmę. Każdy Mugolak ma akta w odpowiednim Departamencie, tam znajdziemy jego adres i wszelkie dane. Ale co ją opętało? – zastanawiała się na głos Natalia, przeklinając w duchu głupotę siostry.

\- Nie wiem, byliśmy dla niej surowi – zastanawiała się pani Walewska - nie wiem co z nią ja już nie mam siły!

\- Znajdziemy ją mamo –pocieszała kobietę Królowa – zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Niedługo potem do komnaty wszedł Aleksander, który co prawda zgodził się pomóc ale zagroził zamknięciem niepokornej panny. Nienawidził Anuszki i nawet nie pozwolił jej zaprosić na ślub i teraz tylko jeszcze bardziej się rozgniewał.

\- Natalia, nie może się teraz denerwować – zapowiedział – jej siostra winna wyjść za mąż za kogoś doświadczonego. Stanisław Krzemień dawno owdowiał i potrzebuje nowej żony. Albo to, albo zesłanie to ośrodka poprawczego.

\- Być może małżeństwo jej pomoże – zgodziła się Natalia – ale on… plotki…

\- Nie skrzywdzi siostry królowej, pod tym warunkiem pomogę – powiedział Aleksander – ucieczka do chłopaka? Wedle prawa zostanie on oskarżony o porwanie panny, jeśli naprawdę u niego przebywa!

\- Darek to uprzejmy chłopak, nie porwał by Anuszki – protestowała Matylda.

\- Wedle prawa – wyjaśnił chłodno Aleksander – porwanie definiujemy jako przetrzymywanie panny w domu bez zgody i wiedzy rodziców. Wiedzy i zgody nie było, zaś obowiązkiem uczciwego czarodzieja jest odstawić pannę do domu matki, zaś w przypadku kiedy adres domu nie jest znany, do biura Justycjariuszy.

Natalia próbowała protestować, ale to nie miało sensu. Prawa w kwestii czarownic przebywających poza domami rodzinnymi sięgały czasów staropolskich i nie uległy zmianie przez stulecia. Anuszka sprowadziła wielkie zagrożenie na swego chłopaka, jeśli naprawdę do niego uciekła. Mając pięć pokoleń czarodziei w rodzinie mogła uchodzić za przedstawicielkę szlachty do tego spowinowaconej poprzez Natalię z magnaterią zaś Darek był Mugolakiem, więc w świetle prawa był chłopem, co porwał wyżej urodzoną pannę. Aleksander przekonywał Matyldę, że małżeństwo to lepsze wyjście dla panny niż zesłanie na prowincję. „ _Stanisław Krzemień ma swój sposób bycia, ale nie używa przemocy. A już na pewno nie użyje wobec siostry królowej. Nie zdołaliście upilnować swej młodszej córki, teraz ja się zajmę sprawą co jest moim obowiązkiem wobec żony, której dobro zostało naruszone_ ".

Sama Natalia czuła się naprawdę okropnie. Znała młodego czarodzieja i widziała nim kogoś podobnego sobie i Ludwice: ambitnego, gotowego ciężko pracować, by udowodnić swoją wartość. Rozmawiała z nim kilka razy i wiedziała, że marzy o karierze alchemika a nawet pytał o koszt kursów. Źle by było jakby zmarnował swoje szanse na karierę z powodu uporu Anuszki. Czy siostra aż tak jej nienawidzi, że gotowa jest rujnować życie niewinnych ludzi, by tylko zrobić jej na złość? Natalia aż drżała przed poznaniem odpowiedzi.

Nie było sensu choćby próbować zmiękczyć męża. Uważał wcześniejsze zachowanie Anuszki za zamach tak na nią jak i samego siebie, zaś sugestie, że został uwiedziony traktował niczym podważanie jego umiejętności oraz sił jako króla i mężczyzny. Miał ochotę udusić Anuszkę gołymi rękami i musiała dobierać dobrze argumenty.

\- Ale będzie skandal – mówiła – czy chcesz by gruchnęła wieść, że jako król używasz siły przeciw Mugolakom? Czy nie da się rozegrać sprawy polubownie?

\- Nie – przerwał – ten głupiec wie, że trzymając w domu pannę wbrew woli i wiedzy rodziny popełnia przestępstwo. Podlega naszej jurysdykcji odkąd wziął do ręki różdżkę, zaś twoja durna siostra winna poznać skutki swoich działań!

Wspominała rozmowę stojąc przed lustrem w łazience. Rozpuściła związane pod prysznic włosy i westchnęła ciężko. Nie wiedziała co opętało siostrę, bowiem jej zachowanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Czyżby znienawidziła ją tak bardzo, że gotowa była na wszystko, by tylko zaszkodzić? Taki skandal... co ona takiego zrobiła, że siostra jej nienawidzi a rodzice nie potrafią cieszyć ze szczęścia? Kocha męża z całego serca, dlaczego tak ciężko to przyjąć?

To była ciepła, letnia noc. Mugole cierpieli z powodu fali upałów, lecz czarodzieje dawno opanowali zaklęcia utrzymującego wygodną temperaturę w pomieszczeniu. Założyła na siebie lekką, zwiewną koszulę nocną na grubych ramiączkach. Szata sięgała co samej ziemi, zaś delikatna tkanina subtelnie podkreślała kobiece zalety figury, zaś lekko prześwitująca tkanina kusiła. Liliana wypatrzyła dla niej owo cudo, zaś mąż był zachwycony. Związała górę tasiemką, przez co szata opadała na ramiona i mogła się z niej wyswobodzić lekkim ruchem. Położyła dłoń na swym wciąż jeszcze zwyczajnie wyglądającym brzuchu i ruszyła do sypialni.

Wślizgnęła się do łóżka nie chcąc budzić męża. Ostatnio spędzał długie godziny nad jakimiś papierami, nic nie wyjaśniając. Dał znać, że chodzi o jakieś ściśle tajne sprawy państwowe i wyraźnie złościła go rozmowa. Dlatego postanowiła zadbać, by nie zabrakło mu niczego pożywnego na śniadanie, chociaż wyraźnie narzekał na owsiankę. Musiała go karmić, śmiejąc w duchu na samą myśl o reakcji innych na podobne zachowanie dostojnej pary. Lecz będąc sam na sam już nie odgrywali roli eleganckiej i powściągliwej pary królewskiej, ale byli niczym zwyczajni małżonkowie, zaś Natalia jak na troskliwą żonę przystało narzekała na przepracowanie męża.

Ten dzień był ciężki. Aleksander mógł nie cierpieć Anuszki, lecz zaginięcie siostry królowej to poważna sprawa. Dlatego zaproponował teściom, by udali się do swoich komnat na zamku, po czym wysłał wiadomość do Justycjariuszy. Całe szczęście jeden z wysokich rangą pracowników Komendy był rozsądnym czarodziejem, a prywatnie mężem kuzynki Natalii. Idalka okazała się rozsądna i nie urządzała scen, lub jak zauważył cynicznie Aleksander, rozumiała, że lepiej być zaprzyjaźnioną z królową niż skłóconą, lecz poza tym zachowywał wobec kobiety swoją zwyczajową uprzejmość na co Idalka odpowiadała tym samym i szybko osiągnięto porozumienie.

\- Ale co opętało Anuszkę? – Idalka była wyraźnie wzburzona – Natalio, na bogów nie miałam pojęcia przez co musiałaś przechodzić przed tę durną babę! Jak tam można?! Dlaczego?

\- Pewnie z zazdrości – zauważył jej mąż – bez obaw Natalio - odparł czule Aleksander, po czym ochłodził swój ton głosu do Mentalnej Antarktydy - znajdziemy twoją siostrę i załatwimy sprawę. Już mi szkoda jej chłopca.

Wedle Anastazji, Anuszka pragnęła ośmieszyć siostrę i zaszkodzić jej. Pochwalała pomysł wydania dziewczyny za mąż. Stanisław Krzemień był wdowcem i dobrze by zamiast romansować i brać do łóżka wiły zużył swą energię w małżeństwie, na to by począć zdrowe dzieci. Jego pierwsza żona zmarła przed laty na wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek smoczej ospy, nie zdążywszy urodzić dziecka. Od tego czasu Stanisław ignorował nalegania Rady Familijnej na powtórny ożenek pracując i spędzając czas wolny na rozpuście. A trzeba przyznać, że pracował i miał głowę do interesów, przez co powiększył odziedziczony majątek. Do tego sponsorował badania magiczne oraz ufundował kilka stypendiów dla zdolnej młodzieży, co dodatkowo wzmocniło jego pozycję towarzyską. Pod względem pracy zawodowej nikt mu niczego nie zarzucił, lecz poza tym miał skłonność do romansów i to niekoniecznie monogamicznych. Jego wyczyny odstraszyły od niego kandydatki nawet z bocznej linii rodów Krzemieni, Orłowskich i Poleskich a nawet i panny z wyższej klasy średniej, jak córki Szefów Departamentów. Był kuzynem trzeciego stopnia głowy rodu Krzemieni i nie śpieszył się do ożenku a i kandydatek brakowało.

Przeżył niemałe zaskoczenie kiedy majordomus zapowiedział przybycie księżnej Anastazji oraz króla. Nie oczekiwał równie znamienitych gości, lecz nakazał przygotować lekki poczęstunek i zaprosić gości do ogrodu. Wysoki, pięćdziesięcioletni czarodziej wyglądał na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości, dzięki eliksirom oraz innym specyfikom przedłużającym młodość. Swe krótkie, ciemne włosy miał zaczesane, tworząc elegancki równy przedziałek. Narzucił ciemnobordową, elegancką szatę i wyszedł na spotkanie gości.

\- Wasza Wysokość, księżno – powitał gości uprzejmie – czemu zawdzięczam radość wizyty?

\- Długo pozostajesz bezżennym Stanisławu, to niezdrowe – zaczęła Anastazja, biorąc do ręki filiżankę herbaty – znam pannę, która może ci się spodobać. Ty będziesz miał radość i spokój od Rady Familijnej, zaś ona znamienitego męża.

\- Co jest z nią nie tak? – zapytał – mój styl życie się nie podoba, a nie zamierzam niczego zmieniać.

\- Nie musisz – dodała Anastazja – oto ona – podała zdjęcie Anuszki, drobnej brunetki w szkolonej szacie – właśnie skończyła szkołę z przyzwoitymi ocenami. To siostra królowej.

\- Dlaczego nie było jej na wielkim ślubie? – spytał Stanisław, biorąc do ręki zdjęcie – nie pamiętam jej.

\- To dość … temperamentna panna i okropnie posprzeczała się z królową, a moja synowa nie chciała problemów na weselu. Wierzę jednak, że ktoś tak doświadczony potrafi okiełznać młodą czarownicę i użyć jej temperamentu na swoją korzyść – zakończyła ze złowieszczym uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Stanisław – lubię młode panny, są posłuszne i skore do nauki. _Nie_ zamierzam jednak zrezygnować z mego stylu życia.

\- Co ma miejsce w domu, nie powinno wychodzić poza takowy dopóki prawo nie jest łamane– skinęła głową Anastazja – ożeń się. Liliana wspominała jak Rada Familijna na ciebie nalega, zamkniesz im usta, zaś rodzice tej panny… to pracowita i ambitni uzdrowiciele, bardzo dobra klasa średnia ze zdrową ambicją.

\- No proszę cóż słyszę księżno.. zatem dlaczego, w jakim sensie panna jest temperamentna?

Anastazja wzięła głęboki oddech i możliwie najłagodniej opowiedziała o temperamencie dziewczyny, która nie przyjęła dobrze wieści o romansie siostry z królem. Lecz jak podkreślali była młoda i a pewnie koledzy dokuczali jej z tego powodu. Aleksander dodał od siebie komentarze o tym jak okrutne bywają dzieci, uśmiechając możliwie najbardziej dyplomatycznie. To była słodka zemsta nad Anuszką, coś o wiele słodszego niż wysłanie panny do obozu dla trudnej młodzieży.

\- Skoro tak ją zachwalacie – zaczął Stanisław z uśmiechem, nakazując podać sobie wino – dobrze poślubię ją. Nakażę prawnikowi spisać kontrakt małżeński i prześlę dokument do jej rodziców.

\- Państwo Walewscy z pewnością się zgodzą, to dla nich wielka szansa – zapewniała Anastazja.

\- W to nie wątpię – parsknął – jak mniemam nie mam co liczyć na znaczny posag. Młoda, temperamentna uczennica powiadasz… jak się nazywają? Walewscy? Ach, moja zmarła żona chodziła to uzdrowicielki o tym imieniu, Matyldy bodajże.

\- Matylda to wspaniała kobieta – zapewniła Anastazja – jak na matronę przystało poświęciła się opiece nad córkami i…

\- Dobrze, może właśnie tego mi trzeba, właśnie owej gorącej młodości? Oczywiście będziecie na moim ślubie, skoro przybędzie król, królowa i księżna, to niski posag czarownicy straci na swoim znaczeniu.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę i osiągnęli porozumienie. Stanisław nie widział powodu, by wielce dyskutować z prośbą króla, zwłaszcza jeśli zaczynała mu odpowiadać. Ogromna różnica wieku między nimi nijak nikomu specjalnie nie przeszkadzała, bowiem w ich społeczności wiekowi czarodzieje nieraz poślubiali dużo młodsze kobiety. Dla atrakcyjnej, bystrej dziewczyny ze średnio zamożne rodziny małżeństwo z dużo starszym przedstawicielem magnackiego rodu stanowiło sposób na społeczny awans, do tego zwykle akceptowany. A Anuszka nie była głupia i miała dobre oceny, po prostu bardzo, ale to bardzo źle zareagowała na wieść wpierw o romansie a potem zaręczynach siostry. Naprawdę uważała, że Natalia związała się z Aleksandrem dla zysków a szkolne koleżanki dokuczały raz po raz.

Stanisław Krzemień obracał kieliszek z winem w szczupłej dłoni. Przeglądał zestawienia przyniesione przez sekretarza i patrzył na zdjęcie dziewczyny. Miała sięgające do ramion, brązowe loki okalające drobną twarz. Jej szare oczy, otoczone długimi rzęsami nadawały jej wyraz zdumienia. Nie należała może do piękności, lecz mogła się podobać zaś owo zdjęcie nieomal nie pasowało do opisu panny, co wycinała podobne numery rodzinie. W jakiś przedziwny sposób wielce go to pociągało, bowiem nudziły go te wielce poważne, poprawne i dobrze wychowane panny z jego sfery i z rodzin chcących do takowej się dostać. Ach, dlatego pewnie spędził miłe tygodnie z Marią Dołgucką, lecz ani myślał o ślubie. Nazywa się Krzemień i nie poślubi kobiety, co przeszła przez łóżka połowy magnatów w tym kraju. Co innego siostra królowej, młoda czarownica, o tak.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiedy państwo Stawscy zobaczyli na progu mieszkania syna w towarzystwie przejętej brunetki nie mieli pojęcia jaki ból głowy na nich czeka. Znali Anuszkę jako dziewczynę syna, zaś jej widok nie dziwił. Byli to dość nowocześni ludzie, mieszkający w wygodnym, słonecznym mieszkaniu przy parku Szczęśliwickim. Ich wiedza o magicznym świecie była niewielka, a już na pewno nie podejrzewali jak dalece odmienne prawa tam panują. Dlatego też powitali dziewczynę, nie zdając sobie sprawy co ich czeka. Ponieważ oboje skończyli szkołę, dla państwa Stawskich nie było niczym bulwersującym, że chcieli spędzić nieco czasu razem, nacieszyć ostatnimi chwilami beztroski. Nie wiedzieli, że to będą dosłownie chwile zaś rzeczywistość zapukała w postaci dwóch elegancko ubranych mężczyzn, przypominających urzędników z banku.

Darek bardzo chciał pomóc, lecz nie stracił całkiem rozsądku. Obiecał pomóc Anuszcze, lecz teraz kiedy już przebywali w domu rodzinnym raz po raz wypowiadał na głos swoje wątpliwości. Na swoje nieszczęście jednak, wypowiedział słowa za późno i niezbyt stanowczo, zaś za ów błąd przyszło mu zapłacić.

\- Ale czy na pewno nie zdołasz się porozumieć z rodziną? – dopytywał Darek – znałem twoich rodziców, to kulturalni ludzie! Może porozmawiaj z innymi, nie wiem nie ma jakiegoś urzędu do którego możesz się zgłosić?

\- Boję się, że wyślą mnie do babki Salomei – wyznała Anuszka – nie chcą zamieszania, ja zaś powiedziałam prawdę Natalii czego nie przyjęła dobrze. Moja siostra wyszła za mąż dla pieniędzy i tytułów i pojęcia nie wiem jakim cudem tego dokonała, bowiem nie sądzę by miała dość zdolności by przebić kochanki Aleksandra Orłowskiego.

\- A może po prostu się zakochała, a on w niej? – zapytał Darek – takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

\- Niemożliwe – pokręciła głową Anuszka – on pochodzi z jednej z trzech najważniejszych rodzin a my jesteśmy znacznie niżsi stanem. Takie miłości po prostu nie istnieją. Nie rozumiem tylko jak Natalia go przekonała..

\- W życiu zdarzają się dziwniejsze historie – zauważył Darek – nie podoba mi się to wszystko, może po prostu warto porozmawiać na spokojnie?

\- Być może – skinęła głową – może masz rację, a ja powinnam poszukać z nimi zgody. Ale tak się boję!

Niestety nic mu to nie pomogło. Niedługo potem słychać było pukanie do drzwi. Pani Stawska podeszła do drzwi i ze zdumieniem dostrzegła na progu dwóch nienagannie ubranych mężczyzn. Przypominali nieco niesławnych świadków Jehowy, lecz coś kazało otworzyć drzwi. Ostatecznie zawsze zdąży ich pogonić.

\- Jesteśmy przedstawicielami Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa – powiedział pierwszy czarodziej w ciemnym garniturze – dla dobra syna proszę nas wpuścić.

Pani Stawska otworzyła drzwi wyraźnie przerażona. Za nim wszedł jego milczący towarzysz w podobnym stroju, zaś drzwi zamknęły się dopiero przypadkiem. Kobieta prawie pisnęła widząc jak spod peleryny niewidki pojawiło się dwóch innych czarodziei, w szatach Justycjariuszy.

Tymczasem w kuchni Darek właśnie przekonał Anuszkę by spróbowała chociaż napisać list do rodziny. Dwoje absolwentów szkoły wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a czarownica uśmiechnęła do owego drugiego, milczącego czarodzieja. Widząc bladość matki Darek zamarł, lecz Anuszka wydawała się zaskoczona, lecz nie przerażona.

\- Władek? – zapytała zaskoczona – co tutaj robisz?!

\- Coś ty najlepszego narobiła głupia dziewucho! A to że jesteś kuzynką mojej żony nie upoważnia cię do poufałości! – syknął czarodziej zwany Władkiem – Dariusz Stawski? – spojrzał na nieco ogłupiałego chłopaka – jesteś aresztowany za porwanie panny z szlacheckiego domu. Radzę nie stawiać oporu – wyjaśnił urzędniczym głosem, wskazując na dwóch Justycjariuszy.

\- Jak to porwanie?! Kim pan jest?! – pani Stawska odzyskała głos i zaczęła piszczeć w panice.

\- Władysław Sandomierski z komendy Justycjariuszy – wyjaśnił – dwa dni temu rodzice tej panny – wskazał ze wstrętem na Anuszkę – zgłosili zaginięcie młodszej córki.

\- Nasz syn nikogo nie porwał! – zapewniała pani Stawska.

\- Proszę pani – zaczął ów pierwszy czarodziej – pani syn podlega prawodawstwu Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej, nie zaś III Rzeczpospolitej, a wedle naszego prawa, jeśli panna przebywa w domu czarodzieja bez wiedzy i zgody rodziców jest to porwanie. Jeśli panna przyszła do domu, a wizyta nie była wcześniej ustalona z jej rodziną, państwa syn miał obowiązek doprowadzić dziewczynę do rodzinnego domu lub na komendę Justycjariuszy lub jakiekolwiek budynku administracji. Radzę złożyć zeznania i nie pogarszać sytuacji. A ty droga panno, idziesz z nami – dodał zimno.

\- Czy jestem aresztowana? – zapytała Anuszka.

\- Mamy zezwolenie na użycie wszelkich niezbędnych środków – powiedział Władek – nie mam pojęcia, co cię opętało durna dziewucho, ale to nie moje zmartwienie. Zajmę się nią – wyjaśnił swoim towarzyszom.

W międzyczasie przybyli czarodzieje rzucili rodzaj pętającego zaklęcia tak na Darka jak i Anuszkę, zaś czarownica została wyprowadzona do innego pokoju. Prawo nie pozwalało czarować w obecności Mugoli, lecz wobec rodziców czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia nie stosowano zasady szczególnie ostro. Po chwili trzymający Anuszkę krewny, mąż jej kuzynki Idalii, rzucił na nią teleportację łączną i oboje zniknęli.

Rozmawiający z rodzicami Darka czarodziej z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, przemawiał możliwie najbardziej uprzejmym tonem. Dwaj Justycjariusze patrzyli na młodego maga podejrzanie, lecz nic nie robili bowiem chłopak wyglądał na zszokowanego lecz nie agresywnego. Dobry stróż prawa odróżniał nierozważnego dzieciaka, co miał nieszczęście znaleźć się w złym miejscu w złej chwili od przestępcy

\- Ja także jestem czarodziejem pierwszego pokolenia – wyznał po chwili – dlatego zostałem wysłany na rozmowę, bowiem mam większe zrozumienie sytuacji. Państwa syn ma poważne kłopoty – mówił – w naszym prawodawstwie porwanie panny to przestępstwo, podobnie jak w czasach staropolskich. Czasem rodziny próbują porozumienia, lecz wedle naszego prawa państwo nie mogą być stroną zawierającą ugodę. Chłopcze, co cię opętało? – spojrzał troskliwie na Darka, któremu właśnie walił się świat na głowę

\- Anuszka, ona.. ona bała się, że krewni ją gdzieś zamkną i prosiła o pomoc! Ale ja naprawdę radziłem jej, by porozmawiała z rodzicami – zapewniał.

\- Radzę złożyć zeznanie pod _Veritaserum_ – radził czarodziej – mamy ze sobą eliksir i niezbędne dokumenty. Okazanie chęci współpracy złagodzi wyrok, a jeśli pan naprawdę namawiał do zgody z rodziną wyrok będzie łagodniejszy.

\- Ale ja… - jęknął Darek – ja… nie chciałem nikogo porwać, czy … czy mogę się jakoś porozumieć z rodzicami Anuszki? Oni mnie znają i… proszę niech mi pan pomoże! Ja nie chcę do więzienia, proszę...

\- Spokojnie, to sprawa urzędowa – wyjaśnił mężczyzna – krewni panny Walewskiej zgłosili zaginięcie, lecz nie wnieśli oskarżenia, a to wiele zmienia. Został pan wskazany jako osoba związana z panną Walewską, ale nie jako porywacz. A jeśli rodzice nie wskażą pana, to wyrok będzie łagodniejszy. Nadal jednak nie rozumiem czemu nie zgłosił pan obecności Anny Walewskiej w swoim domu. Takie sprawy są wyjaśniane na zajęciach z historii i kultury czarodziei!

\- Ona brzmiała przekonująco – zapewniał Darek – coś mi kazało wątpić, ale prosiła o pomoc i wyglądała na przejętą!

\- Z pewnością, ale musisz wiedzieć młody człowieku, że złamałeś prawo. Prawnik może wnioskować o ugodę z rodziną panny Walewskiej – wyjaśnił czarodziej – i pomóc w przygotowaniu linii obrony. Proszę złożyć zeznania pod _Veritaserum,_ to pomoże.

\- Chwileczkę – przerwał pan Stawski – chcecie napoić mojego syna eliksirem zmuszającym do mówienia prawdy, za … za to, że jego dziewczyna zatrzymała się u nas na dwa dni? To jakieś bzdury!

\- Bynajmniej – wyjaśnił czarodziej ponuro – Po pierwsze, po drugiej stronie nie istnieje pojęcie „dziewczyna". Po drugie i najważniejsze państwa syn jest oskarżony o porwanie siostry królowej - dodał.

\- Siostry królowej?! – krzyknęli pan i pani Stawska jednocześnie

Państwo Stawscy popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem. Mogli nie wiedzieć za wiele o magicznej części swej Ojczyzny, lecz doskonale rozumieli zagrożenie płynące z deptaniem po odciskach ludziom establishmentu i w ogóle wtrącanie się w rozgrywki między nimi. Dlatego pewnie spojrzeli z nadzieją na owego czarodzieja, który wyraźnie zamierzał pomóc Darkowi. Nakazali synowi by zrobił co mu każą.

I Darek dobrowolnie, co zanotowano w protokole, poddał się przesłuchaniu i wypił _Veritaserum_. Opowiedział jak Anuszka skarżyła się na wyniosłość i chłód starszej siostry, bolejąc, że ongi uwielbiana krewna sprzedała się i uwiodła dla pieniędzy mężczyznę na stanowisku. Wspomniała o rodzinnych kłótniach i surowych reprymendach ciotek, matki i babki wyraźnie obawiających małżeństwa swej krewnej ze znacznie wyższym stanem czarodziejem, lecz potępiających Anuszkę. Darek przyznał, że pożałował dziewczyny i chciał jej pomóc, a poza tym wierzył, że ongi uprzejma i serdeczna Natalia zmieniała się i zaczęła zadzierać nosa.

\- Czyli ta cała Anuszka to jakaś awanturnica – podsumował sprawę pan Stawski – lecz co możemy zrobić?

\- Postawa państwa syna będzie dobrze wyglądać – wyjaśnił czarodziej – poza tym, gdyby sprawa naprawdę wypłynęła byłby niezły skandal i jest szansa na porozumienie. Na razie jednak proszę pozostać w domu rodziców. – odparł życzliwie funkcjonariusz mając jednocześnie prawdziwą ochotę na spranie tej pannicy. Nic nie szkodzi, by Władek z Królem się tym zajęli…

Darek skinął głową, wyraźnie nie zamierzając robić niczego gwałtownego. Czarodziej z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa tak nakazał, zaś państwo Stawscy zamierzali posłuchać. Głośno przeklinali awanturnicę, pragnąć chociaż tak pomóc synowi, wykazać swoją chęć współpracy i dobrą wolę.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia nawet nie zamieniła słowa z siostrą, kiedy ta w końcu została przyprowadzona. Prawie nie spała ze zdenerwowania, co zirytowało Aleksandra, mówiącego, że w jej stanie winna się wysypiać i przeklinał na czym świat stoi Anuszkę. Ich ciąża wciąż nie została podana do publicznej wiadomości, lecz i tak był wściekły.

\- Znaleźliśmy zgubę – oznajmił wysłany do Stawskich Justycjariusz – przekazałem pannę rodzicom. Czym mam zrobić coś jeszcze Wasza Wysokość? – spytał.

\- Nie, dobrze się sprawiłeś. Wracaj do rodziny i zawołaj mojego sekretarza.

\- Co planujesz? – spytała Natalia, wyraźnie zaniepokojona chłodem w głosie męża – chyba powinnam porozmawiać z rodzicami i …

\- Nie – przerwał – jesteś królową i nie masz żadnych powinności wobec tej osoby. Zamierzam także porozmawiać na temat prawnych możliwości rozwiązania sprawy. Ten głupi dzieciak, który wspierał tę wiedźmę zapłaci za to!

\- Darek? Ale on… poczekajmy może na zeznania, na pewno jej nie porwał – broniła go – może nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji?

\- Jeśli nie uważał na lekcjach w szkole, poniesie konsekwencje. Wszyscy muszą szanować nasze prawa, Mugolaki także! Podolak nigdy nie miał z tym problemu.

Przygryzła wargę. Nie wyglądało to wszystko dobrze. Wielokrotnie rozmawiali na temat praw stosowanych wobec nowo przybyłych i jak ważne, by Mugolacy szanowali zwyczaje czarodziei. Dlatego pewnie tak gardził Hermioną, jawnie pragnącą zmienić zastany porządek. Natalia nie wiedziała czemu właściwie tak bardzo chciała pomóc chłopakowi swej koszmarnej siostry. Sprawiał wrażenie uprzejmego i ambitnego czarodzieja, jak i ona zafascynowanego alchemią. Znała surowe prawa dotyczące bezpieczeństwa panien, lecz teraz…

Wolała nie myśleć o relacjach w gazetach. Gdyby dziennikarze dokopali się do informacji, że siostra królowej uciekła z Mugolakiem... wolała nie wiedzieć, co też by miało miejsce. Teraz musieli na nowo zadbać o dobrą prasę po wypadku w Anglii, nic dziwnego, że tak zareagował na Darka! Natalia uderzyła się mentalnie, po czym przybrała możliwie najbardziej pokorną postawę i minę. On czasem tego potrzebował, zaś Natalia zamierzała używać wszelkich możliwych argumentów.

\- Podolak to oddany przyjaciel i mądry czarodziej – zaczęła ostrożnie – lecz obawiam się kolejnego skandalu związanego z naszym małżeństwem. To może ci zaszkodzić.

\- Wiem – skinął głową – lecz nie mogę puścić pewnych spraw płazem. Okazałem wyrozumienie twej wyrodnej siostrze i tak się odwdzięczyła.

Aleksander przeczytał na głos zeznanie Darka i zaklął szpetnie, co prawda chłopak dobrowolnie złożył zeznanie, lecz złamał prawo. Poza tym poczuł się urażony do żywego samą sugestią, że ktokolwiek uwierzył w okropne pomówienia na temat Natalii. Zaś w jego rodzinie kwestie takie jak obrona dobrego imienia żon, matek czy sióstr stawiano poważnie.

\- Ona go oszukała – szepnęła Natalia – Anuszka niewątpliwie odegrała rolę ofiary przekonująco.

\- Zapewne oszukała – skinął głową – lecz fatalnie by o mnie świadczyło, gdybym bezkarnie pozwalał źle mówić o mojej żonie.

Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła Anastazja. Weszła do komnaty razem z Matyldą, zaś dwie czarownice znalazły przedziwne porozumienie, pomimo różnicy statusów oraz życiowych doświadczeń. Najpierw spędzały długie godziny planując wesele oraz królewski ślub, teraz zaś toczyły zażarte debaty na temat możliwego nieszczęścia małżeństwa między ich dziećmi, kto wie może z czasem zostaną czymś w rodzaju przyjaciółek?

\- Musisz działać Sasza – powiedziała księżna – lecz twoja żona słusznie cię ostrzega przez możliwymi problemami. Dlatego pewnie powinniśmy poszukać tradycyjnych rozwiązań?

\- Pojedynek i przymusowy ożenek w razie wygranej? – zapytała niepewnie Matylda.

\- Jesteś nadmiernie pewna tego chłopca – zauważyła Anastazja z drapieżnym uśmiechem – w naszej rodzinie prawie każdy czarodziej zna podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej, zaś kwestie dotyczącej mojej nowej córki traktuję ponownie. Zaś w razie przegranej oskarżony traci narzędzie zbrodni. Nie, ja myślałam raczej o starym, dobrym bilecie w jedną stronę za granicę. Skoro państwo nie zgłosili porwania, chłopak ma czas na wyjazd. W ten sposób wilk syty i owca cała. Rzecz jasna, musimy pomyśleć dokąd wysłać delikwenta.

\- Być może do Anglii? – zaproponowała Natalia – Darek interesował się alchemią, zaś Borewicz i Michał wspominali o planowanym programie stypendialnym dla zdolnych uczniów – zaczęła.

\- Och oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się Anastazja drapieżnie – Michał wspominał o planach na rodzinnym obiedzie. Wydaje się autentycznie zainteresowany twą kuzynką Filomeną – zerknęła na syna – tak, to może być sposób.

\- Dlaczego mam nadzieję, że wszystko sprowadzi się do tego, że będę musiał płacić? – odparł chłodno Aleksander z miną obrażonego chłopca, któremu ciągle coś nakazują. Choć przecież ten chłopiec włada państwem…

\- Datki mogą pomóc – zauważyła Anastazja – ale prawnicy skonstruują umowę by delikwent nie zbliżył się do dziewczyny na choćby sto metrów a nawet nie przekroczył granic naszego kraju. Czytałam zeznanie tego chłopaka – dodała – to głupiec, ale jego największą winą było uwierzenie bezczelnej dziewczynie, nie zaś chęć zaszkodzenia.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła Natalia, kiedy została sam na sam z mężem.

\- Nie chcę skandalu, zwłaszcza teraz – dotknął dłonią jej brzucha – pragnę, by wieści na nasz temat były wyłącznie radosne.

Uśmiechnęła się zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, chcąc okazać wdzięczność. Przycisnął usta do jej ust, zamierzając dać jej pokazać jak bardzo odczuwa zadowolenie. Nie kłamał i ostatnie czego chciał to afera z durną siostrą swej żony, nie skoro od czasu swego wyboru konsekwentnie buduje wizerunek tradycjonalisty zatroskanego o nowych czarodziei w swym kraju.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Państwo Stawscy obchodzili od zmysłów ze strachu. Chyba tylko strach o los syna sprawił, że nie prawili mu wykładów na temat braku rozsądku. Co też strzeliło chłopakowi do głowy, by pozwolić u nich nocować dziewczynie, która miała tak wpływowych krewnych, którzy najwyraźniej byli z nią skłócili.

\- Wyjedź za granicę – radził ojciec – wyjedź za granicę, a sprawa może przycichnie.

\- Nie wiem – pokręcił głową chłopak – poza tym, to nie takie proste! Magiczna Polska to całkiem inny kraj, bardziej jak I Rzeczpospolita w zenicie chwały niż to co mamy teraz tutaj! W Niemczech toczy się wojna domowa, gazety i radio donoszą o uciekinierach z Francji, zostaje tylko Anglia. Ale jak zaczną mnie ścigać..

\- Czyli po waszej stronie Polska decyduje o losie Europy? – zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony ojciec.

\- Kiedyś to była trójca: Francja, Polska i Rosja a teraz została tylko Polska z Rosją. Wbijali to nam na lekcjach w szkole, tak samo jak to, że Anglia to nasz petent – tłumaczył Darek.

Lecz nie mieli czasu na rozważanie sytuacji politycznej. Po dwóch koszmarnych dniach przybył do nich ów przyjazny czarodziej z Departamentu Przestrzegania prawa w towarzystwie Justycjariuszy. Goście przywitali się uprzejmie i uśmiechnęli, co wróżyło całkiem dobrze, a tak przynajmniej uważali państwo Stawscy.

\- Masz wielkie szczęście chłopcze. Idziesz z nami, rodzina wyszła z propozycją ugody, na którą winieneś się zgodzić – poradził.

\- Nasz syn wyrazi zgodę – zapewnił pan Stawski – nie wiedzieliśmy, że popełniamy przestępstwo goszcząc…

\- Nie – przerwał ów czarodziej – państwo nie mogli wiedzieć. Zapraszam ze mną, najbliższa rodzina panny Walewskiej pragnie porozmawiać. Państwa też zapraszam.

Zostali zaprowadzeni do komnaty, obok atrium Międzynarodowego Fiuu oraz innych, administracyjnych pomieszczeń. Mugole rzecz jasna zwykle tam nie trafiali, lecz rodzice czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia mogli przechodzić przez granice w uzasadnionych przypadkach. Państwo Stawscy spacerowali kilka razy Smoczą i Babiogórską pomagając synowi w zakupach przed kolejnymi klasami, a także oglądali magiczną część Dworca Centralnego. Teraz jednak szli szybkim krokiem, aż dotarli do budynków administracyjnych. Replika zamku królewskiego z dawnych czasów wywierała ogromne wrażenie, podobnie jak inne budynki, nieomal baśniowe. Przez chwilę tylko widzieli atrium skąpane w lipcowym słońcu, z płatkami kwiatów lipy wirującymi w powietrzu. Zostali zaprowadzeni do niewielkiej komnaty, gdzie już czekała na nich czwórka ludzi.

\- Państwo Stawscy? – zaczęła Matylda – to przykre, że spotykamy się w tak nieszczęsnej sytuacji.

\- To nam jest przykro – zapewnił pan Stawski – nasz syn nie chciał niczego złego, niczyjej krzywdy.

\- Złamał prawo, o którym był informowany na zajęciach w szkole. Sprawdzaliśmy konspekty – odezwał się wysoki, szczupły czarodziej w kosztownej szacie, który się przedstawił jako prawnik rodziny Orłowskich – szczęściem w nieszczęściu młody człowieku istnieje propozycja porozumienia. Wyjedziesz do Anglii na stypendium z Instytutu Alchemii, ale pod pewnymi warunkami.

\- Ale ja nawet nie aplikowałem! – zaczął Darek.

\- Nie dyskutuj młody człowieku – przerwał prawnik – wyjedziesz, lecz to bilet w jedną stronę. Nie masz prawa zbliżać się do panny Walewskiej, zaś jeśli postanowisz wrócić kiedyś do Warszawy, zostaniesz aresztowany i postawiony przed sądem za porwanie panny. Fakt złamania warunków ugody trafi do akt i zostanie podany do publicznej wiadomości – wyjaśnił czarodziej.

Darek wziął głęboki oddech. Państwo Stawscy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, rozumiejąc owe warunki jako wygnanie ich syna.

\- Państwo nie znają naszego prawodawstwa – kontynuował prawnik – ale u nas oskarżony o porwanie ma dwa wyjścia. Może spróbować stoczyć pojedynek o pannę z czarodziejem wyznaczonym przez rodzinę. Niech żadnemu z was nie przyjdzie do głowy rozważanie tej opcja: porwana panna to siostra królowej, zaś ród Orłowskich trenuje sztuki walk magicznych, pojedynków i magii bezróżdżkowej od średniowiecza. W razie wygranej oskarżony musi poślubić pannę, a jeśli przegra dostanie pozbawiony narzędzia zbrodni i wysłany do więzienia. Może też stanąć przed sądem, który zwykle zasądza usunięcie narzędzie zbrodni i więzienia.

\- Czyli mówiąc krótko, wedle wasze prawa to nasz syn albo trafi na wygranie albo zostanie wykastrowany i skazany na więzienie? – zauważył pan Stawski – to jakieś szaleństwo!

\- Nie wam oceniać nasze prawo – odparła chłodno Matylda.

\- Tato – zaczął Darek – magiczna część naszego kraju oddzieliła się od waszej wieki temu, cały rozwój i historia poszła innymi torami, lepszymi! To hojna oferta, bardzo hojna. Zapewne to pani ją zawdzięczam Wasza Wysokość – spojrzał na milczącą Natalię – dlaczego?

\- Bo w świetle zeznań jesteś naiwnym, młodym człowiekiem a to nie zbrodnia. Kobieta, z którą ongi dzieliłam nazwisko była gotowa na wszystko by wywołać skandal i we mnie uderzyć, a ty oraz twoi rodzice stanowiliście maczugę – wyjaśniła lodowato.

\- Ale pani siostra… - zaczął.

\- Ta osoba nie jest moją siostrą – wyjaśniła chłodno – nauka w Anglii pod okiem samego Severusa Snape'a to wielka szansa. Jesteś zdolnym, młodym czarodziejem i źle, że to Anglia skorzysta. Lecz to cena za słuchanie chorej z nienawiści wiedźmy!

\- Ale dlaczego ona… dlaczego Anuszka to robi? Nie rozumiem… pani… Wasza Wysokość jest uprzejma i a ona... – zaczął się motać.

\- Nienawidzi mnie i oszalała z zazdrości – parsknęła Natalia – radzę podpisać dokumenty i zacząć pakowanie.

Prawnik zaczął wyjaśniać w jaki sposób zgłoszenie porwania oznacza wpłynięcie szybciej lub później aktu oskarżenia. Rodziny miały czas na próbę porozumienia, lecz czarodziej co porwał wyższą stanem pannę musiał ponieść konsekwencje. Nie było tutaj żadnych wyjątków, co tłumaczył coraz bardziej przerażonemu Darkowi.

Nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Podpisał dokument i złożył przysięgę na magię, że nie przekroczy granic magicznej Polski. Państwo Stawscy przeklinali Anuszkę za sprowadzenie zagrożenia na ich syna tylko z powodu złości na siostrę. Mogli nie znać polityki po drugiej stronie, lecz nie mieli wątpliwości, że goszcząca w ich domu dziewczyna toczyła grę, w której ich syn stanowił przedmiot a nie podmiot. Odczuwali wściekłość za podobne traktowanie, wszak najwyraźniej zostali wykorzystani. Lecz nie mogli protestować.

Patrzyli na Natalię uważnie. Widzieli czarownicę w eleganckiej szacie oraz wyraźnie kosztownej biżuterii. Mogli nie znać zasad i polityki świata swego syna, lecz podziękowali kobiecie, która najwyraźniej postanowiła pomóc ich synowi z nie całkiem jasnych powodów. Lecz jak mawia powiedzenie, nie darowanemu koniowi nie należy zaglądać w zęby.

\- Wasza Wysokość, nie wiem jak pani dziękować – zaczął niepewnie Darek.

\- Wyjedź do Anglii i zacznij nowe życie. Znajdź naukę i mądrość.

I Darek wziął sobie do serca słowa królowej, jakby powiedzieli złośliwi być może za bardzo. Lecz ze swoją pełnej złości postawą pasował jak mało kto do Severusa. Natalia patrzyła z pewnym smutkiem na młodego czarodzieja, żałując, że siostra musiała doprowadzić do podobnej sytuacji. Źle, by używała niewinnych aby ją wciągnąć w awanturę.

I wtedy zaczynała rozumieć powiedzenie, że z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach. Nie miała już siostry zaś rodzice zareagowali co najmniej dziwnie na jej ciążę. Powinni cieszyć się z przyszłego wnuka lub wnuczki, lecz niestety nic takiego nie miało miejsca. I jeszcze uważali swoje postępowanie za właściwie, obwiniając jej męża za wszystko. Momentami miała ochotę wyć z frustracji. Na szczęście Idalka okazała większą otwartość. Będąc szczęśliwą w małżeństwie nie zazdrościła nikomu niczego, zwłaszcza jeśli jej mąż był wskazywany jako kolejny Komendant Justycjariuszy. Bycie mężem kuzynki królowej zdecydowanie pomagało.

Niedługo potem odwiedziła ich Liliana, będąc zdecydowanie w bojowym nastroju. Natalia mogła tylko zgadywać, że sprawa dotyczyła jej teścia, szacownego patriarchę rodu Krzemieni, którzy wbrew wszystkim poślubił Marię Dołgucką. Dziennikarze rzecz jasna zrobili relację z wydarzenia, bowiem skandale zawsze doskonale się sprzedawały. Liliana rzuciła gazetą na stół.

„ _Czyżby nowy trend w wyższych sferach?_

 _Niedawno miały miejsca wiekopomne wydarzenia, a dokładnie śluby wśród najwyższych warstw społecznych. Opisywaliśmy ślub króla Aleksandra z panną Natalią Walewską, który odbywał się w atmosferze wielkiego oczekiwania a także oczekiwania na dalszy ciąg bajki o miłości utytułowanego mężczyzny do kobiety skromnego pochodzenia. Lecz zaślubiny naszego króla miały miejsce przy aprobacie rodzin obu stron. Najwyraźniej jednak trend zaślubin poza swoimi sferami robi się coraz częstszy._

 _Pisaliśmy o spotkaniach pana Augusta Krzemienia, patriarchy zasłużonego rodu Krzemieni, z gwiazdą sportu Marią Dołgucką. Panna Dołgucka zasłynęła znajomościami z wieloma wpływowymi mężczyznami, włączając króla Aleksandra. Najwyraźniej jednak postanowiła poszukać innej, bardziej statecznej drogi życia i wstąpić w związek małżeński. Decyzja jednak nie spotkała się ze zrozumieniem i towarzystwo postanowiło zbojkotować zaślubiny. Czy zatem jednak nie będzie otwarcia na...?"._

Liliana wpadła jak burza mniej więcej w czasie śniadania. Natalia siedziała właśnie wygodnie, pogryzając swoją ulubioną babeczkę. O tej porze byli sami, mogąc cieszyć swobodą i po prostu sobą. Aleksander, którego myśl o ojcostwie wyraźnie uskrzydlała, karmił ją różnymi przysmakami, powtarzając, by dbała o siebie i maleństwo. Rozczulał ją swoim postępowaniem, nawet jeśli czasem przesadnie powtarzał by o siebie dbała.

\- Nie rozumiem co ja niby mam wspólnego z tą... ta Dołgucką! – parsknęła urażona, popijając herbatę.

\- Ależ masz, osobę mego brata – zauważyła Liliana bezpośrednio – ona była jego kochanką a ty jesteś żoną, zaś jak zgadujesz nie toczyli intelektualnych debat.

\- Ja tu jestem! – zauważył urażony Aleksander.

\- Przecież widzę – Liliana była nieporuszona – rzecz w tym, że musimy zachować spokój i wspólnie pokazać jej, że nie pasuje. Naprawdę nie wiem co opętało mego teścia.

\- Dlatego właśnie jestem przeciwny aranżowanym małżeństwom – powiedział – wiesz lepiej niż ja, jak fatalnie wyglądał pierwszy związek Augusta! Teraz najwyraźniej postanowił sobie odbić i poszaleć, co za wstyd! A takie kobiety jak Dołgucka są dobre dla chwili szaleństwa, coś dzięki czemu doceniamy inne czarownice – spojrzał na żonę z uśmiechem i podał jej babeczkę – i dlatego najlepiej by pytać zainteresowanych.

\- Niebawem tego pożałuje i opamięta się, zaś my mu pomożemy.

Niebawem miało jednak dość długo potrwać, a w międzyczasie całkiem inne wydarzenia przyćmiły kwestię fatalnego gustu Augusta Krzemienia, coś za co Liliana właściwie dziękowała losowi, bowiem mimo wszystko źle by rodowe nazwisko budziło śmiech. No i jej synowie byli młodzi i nie powinni oglądać dziadka w podobnym stanie.


	25. Radosne i mniej radosne wieści

Betowała jak zawsze Freja.

 **Jawa:** Ciekawe pytanie, jakoś o tym nie myślałam, ale tak, czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin na Pomorzu Zachodnim podlegali pod niemieckie Ministerstwo. W kwestii szkół można założyć, że istniała rejonizacja co z pewnością wymagało zaklęć tłumaczących, być może wcześniej odwiedzali ich urzędnicy sugerujący naukę językiem. Ewentualnie przeprowadzkę do części polskiej. Ale podobnie mają dzieci z Ukrainy czy Litwy, które tam podlegają pod polską władzę lub rosyjską.

* * *

Tymczasem Anuszka została sam na sam z rodzicami a także Aleksandrem i Anastazją. Kuliła się ze strachu pod spojrzeniami rodziców a także szwagra i jego matki. Księżna nie przebierając w słowach surowo ją potępiła, nazywając bezczelną i niewdzięczną dziewuchą. Dorzuciła jeszcze tekst o byciu samolubną pannicą, która nie uważała na dobro swojego, bądź co bądź przyjaciela i może teoretycznego wybranka. W toku oskarżeń przez ruch „postępowców" o rasizm stosowany przez króla takie małżeństwo dobrze by wyglądało… Gdyby je odpowiednio przygotować. „Tradycja z postępem" – tak brzmiałby artykuł polskich dziennikarzy ku czci Aleksandra, zaś panna by potem mieszkała na prowincji. Ku zgorszeniu i rozczarowaniu księżnej ta głupia gęś wszystko popsuła swoją zazdrością, stąd kobieta nie była oszczędna w słowach. Oj nie. Matka spuszczała głowę wyraźnie bliska łez, zaś widok przybitej Matyldy poruszył dziewczynę bardziej niżby mogło się wydawać na samym początku.

Zaczęła się całkiem szczerze kajać. Darek przekonywał, by próbowała porozumienia z rodziną i naprawdę zamierzała wrócić do domu. Uciekła, bardziej kierowana emocjami oraz strachem, niż planowała cokolwiek. Kiedy jednak Darek został zmuszony do wyjazdu zrozumiała, że przesadziła. Natalia nawet nie chciała z nią rozmawiać. Wyszła z komnaty, najwyraźniej pozostawiając decyzje w kwestii męża.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam naprawdę – chlipała.

\- Dość tego przedstawienia – przerwała Anastazja zniesmaczonym tonem – twoja rodzina okazała ci nadmierne wyrozumienie. Matkom niełatwo karać córki, lecz ja nie mam takich oporów przeciw tobie. Szkodziłaś siostrze, miałaś czelność sugerować, że mój syn został oszukany z pomocą eliksirów. – odpowiedziała w duchu dodając „tak jakby Aleksander byłby w stanie być oszukanym przez Natalię. To by źle świadczyło o mnie jako matce i jego pierwszej nauczycielce" - Nie wiem, czy kierowała tobą zazdrość czy cokolwiek innego. Masz przed sobą dwa wyjścia: albo poślubisz wskazanego przez nas kandydata, albo trafisz do obozu dla trudnej młodzieży.

\- Mamo! – Anuszka spojrzała z rozpaczą na Matyldę.

\- Niewiele możemy zrobić – powiedziała Matylda – księżna naprawdę jest zagniewana, a ja nie wiem co w ciebie wstąpiło. Próbowaliśmy nadzoru, lecz nagięłaś zasady. Jak mogłaś pisać takie podłości o Natalii? Przecież ona ci nic nie zrobiła!

\- A jak inaczej wyjaśnić jej małżeństwo? Jakże inaczej mogła poślubić najznamienitszego kawalera kraju, który mógł mieć każdą a ona...Natalia była taka zwyczajna!

\- Porażający przykład lojalności – wycedził Aleksander z pogardą– nie będziesz musiała zazdrościć siostrze. Poślubisz Stanisława Krzemienia, to dużo więcej niż zasłużyłaś.

Zbladła. Wiekowy, wedle osiemnastolatki w każdym razie, czarodziej znany był z rozpustnego stylu życia. Co prawda magnaci raczej nie bywali przykładami ascezy i skromności, to Ten jednak szokował nawet i swoją strefę.. Anuszce jasno przedstawiono alternatywy, obie naprawdę paskudne i nieciekawe. Rodzice nic nie mogli zrobić, nie kiedy miała przeciw sobie tak potężne osoby Nie to żeby chcieli i silili się na pomoc. Jako rodzice chcieli dla córki jak najlepiej, ale czuli się zdradzeni przez młodsze dziecko.. Spojrzała z rozpaczą na matkę i ojca, wyraźnie na nią wściekłych. Zamierzali ją surowo ukarać. Bardzo surowo, a ona nie miała nic na swoją obronę.

Małżeństwa, by uniknąć skandalu miały dość długą, wielowiekową historię. Niejedna panna musiała poślubić dużo starszego czarodzieja, kiedy pokochała niewłaściwego, zdaniem rodziny, człowieka. Ich historie miały różne, nie zawsze nieszczęśliwe zakończenia. Anuszka spuściła wzrok. Darek może zapłacić najwyższą cenę za jej zachowanie… nie. Może już dość uczyniła...

\- A czy on mnie zechce? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Już wyraził zgodę – odparł Aleksander złośliwie – jego prawnik zajmie się kontraktem małżeńskim. Nic nadzwyczajnego, zwykła intercyza. Być może pojmiesz, że świat jest bardziej skomplikowany.

\- A co z Darkiem?

\- Wyjechał za granicę i nigdy nie wróci. Bądź dobrą żoną, a pomożesz mu.

Wściekła Matylda zabrała Anuszkę. Za dwa tygodnie miało mieć miejsce ich spotkanie z Stanisławiem Krzemieniem. Matylda oraz jej siostry odnowiły Zaklęcie Domowego Nadzoru, a poza tym zabrały jej różdżkę. Nie mogła uciec, bowiem zaczarowały okna i drzwi pokoju tak, by nie mogła wyjść bez aktywowania czegoś na kształt magicznego alarmu. Matka przez cały czas nie krzyczała ni nie upominała młodszej córki, a jedynie chodziła ze zrezygnowaną miną. Właśnie owo zachowanie zabolało Anuszkę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Któregoś dnia poszły na zakupy. Matka chciała zakupić dla niej szaty i inne niezbędne rzeczy przed zaręczynami. Oficjalnie miała wyjść za mąż i winna prezentować się jak na przyszłą panią Krzemień przystało, by pokazać, że jednak nie jest całkiem dziewczynką znikąd. Mieli podpisać kontrakt małżeński w obecności rodziców, a ponieważ ojciec Stanisława zginął od tej samej smoczej ospy, co zabiła mu żonę, a matka mieszkała od lat za granicą, Liliana i jej mąż reprezentowali rodzinę Krzemieni. Anuszka zadrżała pod spojrzeniem magnatki, która dała jej do zrozumienia co o niej myśli.

Anuszka nie wiedziała, jak wygląda jej przyszły narzeczony, lecz była mile zaskoczona. Podobnie jak większość wysoko urodzonych i/lub bogatych nie sprawiał wrażenie starszego niż czterdzieści lat. Nosił długą, elegancką, ciemną szatę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Krótkie włosy miał nienagannie ułożone przez służące mu wiły, siostry zresztą Nielubę oraz Nieradkę. Chociaż ich imiona miały posępną konotację, to były to idealnie piękne kobiety o jasno brązowych włosach uśmiechały się do gości. Z punktu widzenia osiemnastolatki, mężczyzna był stary, lecz wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na niego. Posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech, jeszcze bardziej szelmowski niż koledzy w szkole, po czy skierował uwagę ku przybyłym czarownicom.

\- Liliana, co za wspaniała niespodzianka – powiedział całując kobietę w dłoń – dzień od razu jawi się bardziej słoneczny, skoro przyszłaś.

\- Dziękuję Stanisławu – skinęła głową sztywno.

\- Pani Walewska – zwrócił się ku Matyldzie, ubranej w swą najlepszą, czarną suknię – już wiem po kim pani córki odziedziczyły nieprzeciętną urodę – wywołał tym u Pani Walewskiej rumieniec związany z przyjęciem komplementu i krzywe spojrzenie Pana Walewskiego, któremu się przypomniało, że czasem warto uhonorować wygląd swej niewiasty, gdyż wiele pań dla swych wybrańców się szykuje, a nie zawsze ci umieją oddać słowami właściwe dla tej chwili podziękowanie dla natury za stworzenie czegoś tak wspaniałego, a co gorsza wielu z nich ma tendencję do palnięcia głupiego tekstu, który sprawia iż skrzydła które u kobiety wywołały uśmiech opadają i jej samej odechciewa się wydzielania „aury szczęścia"- szczęśliwa jest wasza rodzina, skoro ma takie skarby – powiedział chwytając dłoń czarownicy i przyciągając do ust - zapraszam piękne panie, a przede wszystkim pannę Walewską, najpiękniejszą absolwentkę szkoły magii.

Chwycił dłoń Anuszki i zaczął pieścić palcami, w niewinny a jednocześnie kuszący sposób. Ucałował koniuszki jej palców w pozornie niewinnie, lecz w owym geście tkwiło coś niepokojąco erotycznego. Rzecz jasna nie była ignorantką. Całowała nieraz Darka i, podobnie jak wielu uczniom, zdarzało im się obściskiwać w szkolnych schowkach. To było wręcz wymagane u par, podobnie jak daleko mniej niewinne pocałunki, zwane francuskimi. Żadne z nich nie zrobiło nic więcej niż całowanie w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, ewentualnie włożenie ręki pod bluzkę. Anuszka wiedziała, że jej starsza siostra nie robiła niczego takiego w szkole, a jednak teraz, ów pocałunek w dłoń miał w sobie coś bardziej zmysłowego niż nerwowe minuty w schowku na miotły w otoczeniu sprzętu konserwującego i środków czystości. Raczej mało romantyczne otoczenie i gwarantujące szybką, chociaż iluzoryczną, chwilę szczęścia…

\- Chyba powinniśmy przejść do interesów – powiedziała Liliana jeszcze bardziej sztywno.

\- Zapraszam do gabinetu – odparł Stanisław, przyciągając bliżej Anuszkę.

Dziewczyna zadrżała czując jego dłoń zaciskającą się na talii. Miał do tego prawo, zaś sposób w jaki przesuwał palcami po pasku jej szaty wywołał mimowolny uśmiech. Matka oraz ciotki długo wybierały dla niej szatę, aż w końcu wybrały czarną, z lejącej się tkaniny z białym paskiem podkreślającym szczupłą talię. Kupiły jej nawet niewielkie i delikatne kolczyki z perełkami, nadający dziewczęcy, niewinny wygląd. Najwyraźniej spodobała się.

Kiedy weszli do ogromnego, urządzonego ze smakiem pomieszczenia Anuszce zaparło dech. Widziała wcześniej magnackie wnętrza tylko na zdjęciach w gazetach i z trudem powstrzymała okrzyk. Ogromne, mahoniowe biurko było zarzucone papierami i jakimiś książkami. Przez otwarte okno wpadało ciepłe, letnie powietrze niosąc zapach kwiatów z ogrodu. Z tego, co widziała przeniosła się do sporej willi gdzieś na wsi, podobnie jak dom państwa Walewskich czy ciotki Gertrudy. Dokładnie naprzeciw biurka stał spory kominek z jasnego kamienia, teraz rzecz jasna nieużywany. Obok kominka stały wygodne, spore krzesła oraz sofa pozwalające przyjmować grupy interesantów. Anuszka usiadła obok rodziców zaś naprzeciw Stanisław Krzemień, obok swoich krewnych. Nieluba przyniosła herbatę oraz maślane herbatniki , po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Słowa kontraktu brzmiały standardowo. W razie rozwodu Anuszka nie dostanie ani dukata, zaś dzieci pozostaną przy ojcu. Podobne zapiski miały zniechęcać do zawierania małżeństw dla pieniędzy i żądań przy rozwodzie. Anuszka miała mieszkać w domu swego narzeczonego od zaręczyn, co w praktyce oznaczało podpisanie kontraktu. Ich ślub miał mieć w miejsce w październiku i być rodzinną uroczystością o znacznie mniejszym rozmachu niż królewski ślub, co nie znaczy, że skromną i bez zabawy. Anuszka pisnęła słysząc, że ma się przeprowadzić, ale z drugiej strony życie w domu było nieznośne. Zarówno jej rodzice jak i Liliana oraz Jarema podpisali kontrakt, zaś Stanisław podał jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, z wielką czarną perłą w środku. Uśmiechnęła się i szepnęła „Dziękuję". On jednak oczekiwał czegoś innego: przysunął do siebie dziewczynę i dosłownie wpił w jej usta. W tamtej chwili raz na zawsze zrozumiała znaczenie określenia „francuski pocałunek" co było tak paskudne jak i na swój sposób intrygujące.

\- Czas wypić toast za początek nowego życia – zaproponował Stanisław, wzywając Nielubę. Wiła weszła niosąc tacę z butelką wina oraz sześcioma kieliszkami.

\- Jutro wyślę kogoś po państwa domu po osobiste rzeczy narzeczonej – kontynuował – w przeznaczonej dla niej komnacie czeka wszystko, co potrzebne na dzisiejszą noc.

\- Ale – zaczęła Matylda – Anuszka...

\- W świetle prawa jesteśmy zaręczeni i kopia dokumentu zapewne już trafiła do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa – odparł Stanisław – to mój obowiązek, pani Walewska, co zapewne pani wie. Ale rzecz jasna z przyjemnością zaoferuję państwu komnatę gościnną.

\- Dziękuję, myślę... myślę, że Anuszka powinna się odświeżyć.

\- Doskonale, Nieluba przygotuje kąpiel.

Matylda zacisnęła palce na ramieniu córki. Widząc kontrakt oraz słuchając słów czarodzieja nieomal żałowała swej zgody na owo rozwiązanie. Nie mieli możliwości wygrać w sądzie przeciw Orłowskim, lecz być może wysłanie na prowincję było by mniej radykalne... Małżeństwa między osobami, które ledwie znały się przed ślubem stanowiły dość powszechną praktykę przez czasami Grindelwalda, lecz obecnie były rzadko stosowane. Jeszcze pod koniec lat trzydziestych XX wieku zdarzało się często, że to właśnie po zaręczynach czy w noc poślubną para po raz pierwszy spędzała ze sobą czas, zaś w rodach magnackich podobne praktyki całkiem nie zaginęły. Wyprowadziła upartą córkę, coraz mocniej przygryzając wargę.

\- Kiedy będziecie zaręczeni on... on będzie miał prawo żądać od ciebie, oczekiwać oddania. Wiesz na czym polegają sprawy między kobietą a mężczyzną Kąpiel powinna pomóc, tym bardziej wino.

\- Czy Natalia… czy ona też musiała – zapytała Anuszka.

\- Ona pragnęła bliskości swego ukochanego - wyjaśniła Matylda – czekała na tę chwilę. Nie bój się – nachyliła się nad córką i wyszeptała pamiętne słowa córce - kiedy mężczyzna jest doświadczony nie będzie bolało.

Komnata była jasnym, słonecznym pomieszczeniem w pastelowych barwach. Posadzka z jasnego drewna tworzyła mozaikę, która przyprawiała o zawrót głowy. To, co jednak przyciągnęło uwagę to szerokie, królewskie łoże nakryte kremową narzutą. Delikatne, jedwabne zasłony zapewniały intymność, coś co wywołało u Anuszki szybszy oddech. Wedle prawa była dorosła i mogła wyjść za mąż, lecz widząc łóżko straciła cały swój rezon, jaki miała przez dwa ostatnie lata. Dostrzegła długą, staromodną koszulę nocną bez rękawów i mocniej wtuliła się w matkę.

\- Mamo, czy ja, czy on – zaczęła.

\- Anuszka, wiele kobiet przez tobą stawało w tej sytuacji – powiedziała Matylda – zrobiłaś coś okropnego i musisz ponieść konsekwencje. Być może właśnie teraz zrozumiesz, że nie można bezkarnie oskarżać innych. Albo to – wskazała – albo obóz dla trudnej młodzieży, czy do ciebie nie trafia, że sugerując eliksir miłosny podważałaś zdolność króla do rządzenia i podejmowania decyzji? Jak mogłaś tak myśleć o siostrze? Jeśli uważałaś, że popełniła błąd należało do niej apelować! Musisz wypić piwo, którego naważyłaś. – odparła smutno po czym stwierdziła trzeźwo - Wino pomoże.

\- Mamo zostaniesz?

Anuszka była bliska łez, kiedy do niej dotarło jak szybko wszystko nastąpi. W tamtej chwili gotowa była rzucić się do stóp siostry i błagać o wybaczenie. Lecz Natalia nie chciała jej widzieć ani tym bardziej wysłuchać. „ _Wszyscy mówili, że Natalia zadaje się z nim dla zysku i wskoczyła mu do alkowy dla kariery. Wszyscy tak uważali i dokuczali mi. Było mi wstyd, że ona jest zabawką"._ Matylda nie zmyła głowy córce tylko dlatego, że Anuszka była przybita. Napaść na siostrę z powodu niesprawdzonych plotek, to porażka dydaktyczna jej jako matki.

Wyraźnie przerażona poszła do łazienki, by wziąć kąpiel. Matylda wyjaśniała ponownie na czym polegają sprawy między kobietami a mężczyznami, radząc córce by wypiła wino i postarała się zrelaksować. Zresztą niektóre koleżanki miały ze sobą ten „pierwszy raz" i opowiadały niejedno. „ _Ja w noc poślubną byłam zbyt pijana by cokolwiek pamiętać_ ". Pomimo paru kieliszków, Anuszka straciła cały swój rezon słysząc skrzypiące drzwi. Miała na sobie miękką, jedwabną koszulę nocną. Kiedyś marzyła o takowej, podobnie jak o wielkiej wannie w łazience, lecz teraz zacisnęła z całej siły palce, kiedy Stanisław Krzemień wszedł do komnaty.

Czarodziej miał na sobie długi, ciemny szlafrok. Spojrzał na wino i kieliszki i uśmiechnął się, nakazując przynieść sobie jeszcze jedną butelkę z winnicy. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, lecz nie zrobił nic poza chwyceniem rąk Anuszki w uścisk.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – odparł sucho – jesteśmy zaręczeni, ale nie wezmę cię siłą nie jestem gwałcicielem. Jesteś młoda, właśnie skończyłaś szkołę i.… pewnie nie tego oczekiwałaś? Dla mnie aranżowane małżeństwa co nic dziwnego, lecz ty nie należysz do wyższych sfer, członkowie klasy średniej mają więcej swobody.

\- Chyba tak – skinęła głową – przepraszam ja tylko… ja tylko się boję, ja jeszcze nigdy.

\- Wiem – odparł – powinniśmy się lepiej poznać, a nic tak nie łączy jak wspólnie wypita butelka wina. Albo i dwie – dodał rozsiadając się wygodnie po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę z uśmiechem, skrytą pod pierzynami, i rzucił lekko - Nie za gorąco ci pod kołdrą? Nie wstydź się, nie masz czego jesteś piękną, młodą dziewczyną Anuszko i mam nadzieję, że niedługo kobietą. To nic niezwykłego, skoro masz tak cudowną matkę.

Ośmielona winem i komplementami zsunęła kołdrę. Zadrżała czując sprawne palce przesuwające po odsłoniętym dekolcie i karku. Pośpiesznie dopiła wino a Stanisław z uśmiechem dolał jej kolejny. W świetle świec nie wydawał się taki stary, a to jak chwalił jej urodę i szkolne osiągnięcia zrobiło na niej wrażenie.

W którymś momencie pocałował ją o wiele goręcej niż podczas powitania. Dosłownie pożerał jej usta jedną dłonią sunąc po dekolcie a drugą przeczesując włosy. „ _Doświadczony mężczyzna o ciebie zadba_ ". Anuszka musiała przyznać, że on ... narzeczony całuje naprawdę wybornie.

\- Kręci mi się w głowie – jęknęła w którymś momencie.

-Połóż się – nakazał, po czym zajął miejsce tuż za mną – spokojnie mamy czas się lepiej poznać– szeptał na ucho, jednocześnie dotykając jej brzucha. Dzisiaj możemy po prostu porozmawiać – obiecał całując za uchem – sprawię, że sama zaczniesz mnie błagać o kolejne kroki. A teraz opowiedz mi o swoich zainteresowaniach.

Ośmielona szumiącym w głowie alkoholem, zaczęła mówić o kolegach i marzeniu, by być dziennikarką. „ _Nie chcę tylko plotkować, ale pisać o ważnych sprawach. W szkole byłam redaktorką szkolnej gazetki a teraz chciałam słać swe teksty do Kuriera_ " – mówiła. Opowiadała o koleżankach i jak jej dokuczały z powodu siostry, o wyjściach na prywatki i zakuwaniu do końcowych egzaminów. Wspominała o przyjaciółce mieszkającej w górach i tym jak spędzali w domku jej rodziców całe tygodnie latem, włócząc się po okolicy, robiąc zdjęcia i żywiąc owocami lasu. Opowiadała, jak siadywali w zacisznym zakątku nad niewielką rzeczką, na trawie i wymyślali niesamowite historie o dzielnych rycerzach i wilkołakach. Albo jak siadali wieczorem przy ognisku, piekli kiełbaski i popijali piwko z kształtu płomieni zgadując co też, zgodnie z przesądem, mogło widzieć drzewo, które płonie. Przyznała wreszcie, że chciała móc pisać książki i w ogóle to nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak rani siostrę, ale to ją wykańczało i była zła, że piękna Natalia została jeszcze jedną kochanką magnata. Bo ongi były bliskie a potem Natalia się od niej odsunęła, a ona uważała ją za zbyt dobrą na zabaweczkę Orłowskiego.

\- Masz charakterek – mówił jedną dłonią dotykając piersi, a drugą schodząc ku najbardziej intymnym miejscom – lubię zadziorne dziewczyny, co wiedzą czego chcą i nie jest to dobre zamążpójście. Możesz spacerować po posiadłości i ćwicz pisanie, ćwicz pasję! Jako moja żona nie będziesz pracować, ale nikt ci nie zabroni pisać hobbystycznie. Wokół tego domu jest las chroniony przed Mugolami, spodoba ci się. Zawrzemy umowę dobrze?

\- Jaką? – spytała. Co prawda jego dotyk już tak nie przerażał, lecz czuła ogromną niewygodę czując coś twardego uwierającego od tyłu. Wiedziała co ją dźga, matka dała lekcje.

\- Możesz pisać pod pseudonimem – zaoferował – dam ci gabinet i wszystko co potrzebne. Miej swoje pasje i je szlifuj. Zaakceptuję twoje hobby, znajomych i styl życia a ty zaakceptujesz mój. Zgoda?

\- Dziękuję, ale co dokładnie mam zaakceptować?

\- Wiesz przecież. Nie zmienię stylu życia. Będziesz moją żoną poważaną za samo nazwisko. Mam swoje potrzeby, zaś Nieluba i Nieradka nie tylko przynoszą mi herbatę, co zresztą stanowi normę. Zaakceptujesz to. Nie jestem monogamistą, ale nie będziesz zaniedbywana. Patrz przez palce, a nie zabraknie ci niczego. Rób sceny zazdrości a pokażę ci jak moja rodzina panuje nad niepokornymi pannami - zagroził.

\- Rozumiem – wyjąkała – czy ja… czy ja ci się aż tak nie podobam, że będziesz mnie zdradzać?

\- Jesteś piękna. Twoja matka i siostra także, podobnie jak wiele kobiet, a ja nie wierzę w monogamię. Nikt z mojej sfery nie wierzy tak naprawdę. Umowa stoi?

\- Ja… to mnie przerasta, ale nie chce sporów między nami – powiedziała powoli – wiem co możesz mi zrobić i że moja rodzina jest dużo niższa stanem. – odparła pokornie – Ja to rozumiem…

\- Już dobrze, uznam, że zrobiłaś pierwszy krok – powiedział przyciskając ją bliżej, a dziewczyna aż podskoczyła czując jego wielkie pragnienie – spróbuj zasnąć.

Anuszka czuła łzy pod powiekami. Dziękowała bogom, że czarodziej nie zaczął egzekwować swoich praw. Była dorosła i należała do niego wedle ślubnego kontraktu. Mieli ze sobą zamieszkać. Pewnie dlatego zareagowała tak spokojnie. Zresztą jakże miała walczyć? Przesadziła. Natalia nie chce jej znać, rodzice są zawiedzeni a Darek mógł przez nią trafić do więzienia. Mama mówiła, że jak okaże skruchę Darek może zyska łaskę i wróci z wygnania. Zapowiedź niewierności to nie to o czym marzyła. O wyczynach Stanisława krążyły legendy i taki Aleksander był przy nim skromny, bowiem miewał jedną kochankę na raz i to w odstępach czasu. To małżeństwo było karą: król i jego matka, księżna postanowili wydać ją za dużo starszego lubieżnika, lecz po owej rozmowie nabrała nadziei. Może nie będzie tak źle?

Rzecz jasna nie po raz pierwszy zasypiała wtulona w mężczyznę. Z Darkiem parę razy zasnęli przytuleni, oczywiście nie wychodząc poza niewinne, no może nie całkiem niewinne, mizianie. Może powinna okazać zgodę... miała osiemnaście lat, lecz czuła się starsza. Musiała dorosnąć i jakoś wybrnąć z owej sytuacji. Darek już zapłacił za jej głupotę, biedny, dobry chłopiec, który pewnie jej teraz nienawidzi.

Kiedy się obudziła, czuła ramiona obejmujące ją w żelaznym uścisku. Gorący oddech, narzeczonego o bogowie, łaskotał kark zaś co przypomniało jakże powinna być szczęśliwa. Kiedy napisała list do Natalii, dostała w odpowiedzi wyjca. Próbowała się ruszyć, wstać, lecz w odpowiedzi tylko poczuła wzmocnienie uścisku.

\- Dokąd idziesz? – spytał nieco zaspany czarodziej.

\- Muszę do łazienki – wyznała – a potem mama...

\- Spotkamy się na śniadaniu – odparł – dzisiejszej nocy nie pozwolę ci spać w koszuli nocnej. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nauczę cię tego chcieć.

Owe słowa zabrzmiały jak groźba. Tylko komu i na co mogła by się skarżyć? Stanisław Krzemień miał prawo od niej żądać... mama i ciotki wyjaśniły, że w magnackich rodach mężczyźni oczekują oddania od narzeczonych. Będzie musiała być posłuszna i nie ma do kogo iść na skargę. Rodzice niewiele wskórają, pani Liliana wyraźnie jej nie lubi a król Aleksander wręcz nienawidzi i nawet nie pozwoli by miała okazję rzucić do stóp siostry. Zresztą Natalia jest na nią zła jak wszyscy diabli. Ciotki wyjaśniły, że jej ochota czy chęć, nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy. Musi dać swemu czarodziejowi zadowolenie i potomstwo.

Matka podarowała jej „ _Poradnik dobrej czarownicy_ ", który ponoć czytała Natalia. Anuszka zbladła patrząc na niektóre ilustracje, zastanawiając, czy siostra korzystała z sugestii, czy zadowalała swego męża na różne, dziwaczne sposoby. Przed podpisaniem kontraktu odbyła poważną rozmowę z matką, ciotkami oraz kuzynką. Gertruda, Helena oraz Idalka były głęboko zniesmaczone zachowaniem Anuszki. Kiedy opowiedziała, że czuła się odsunięta, może nieco zazdrosna a przede wszystkim słyszała złośliwe komentarze koleżanek i kolegów, krewni zezłościli się na nią bardziej. Krzyczeli, że jest nierozważna oraz nielojalna. Ciotki były wściekłe, kuzynka nią gardziła, a mama była zawiedziona.

\- Ale to... ja tego nie zrobię – wskazała na obrazek w „Poradniku".

\- Zrobisz czego zażąda od ciebie mąż – przerwała Helena – dobra żona dba o męża, jesteśmy tutaj wszystkie mężatkami i nie ma sensu niczego udawać. Mężczyźni są bardzo wrażliwi na naszą akceptację, mogą udawać potężnych i niewrażliwych, lecz tak nie jest. Małżeństwo to sztuka kompromisu i to na nas, kobiety spada największy ciężar.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – marudziła Anuszka.

-Takie jest życie – odparła Gertruda – nasz trud jest większy, bo to my dajemy nowe życie i spajamy rodzinę. Mamy w sobie wielką siłą i dlatego to od nas wymaga się najwięcej. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swoich słów. Darek już zapłacił za swój błąd.

\- Poza tym to bardzo przyjemne – dodała Idalia uśmiechając się – lubię to – wyznała szczerze – sprawianie radości kochanemu też daje radość a i on dba o mnie – dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Lecz tobie jest łatwiej, ty go kochasz – zauważyła Anuszka.

\- Nie bądź dziecinna. Miłość to coś więcej niż gwałtowne porywy serca, lecz coś czego się uczymy – mówiła Idalia z wyższością – małżeństwo moich teściów było zaaranżowane przez ich rodziców, lecz znaleźli porozumienie i wzajemny szacunek a czasem dojrzałą miłość. Musisz się nauczyć iść na kompromisy albo twoje życie będzie koszmarem z twojej winy.

Rozmowa przyprawiła Anuszkę o rozpacz. O poranku poszła do łazienki, czując potrzebą by zmyć twarz zimną wodą. Było to niewielkie, acz przyjemne pomieszczenie z małym oknem wychodzącym na ogromny, nieco dziki ogród. Lecz nie podziwiała widoków, ale podeszła ja kremowej umywalki. Dość sporą wannę ustawiono dokładnie obok, lecz było za wcześnie na kąpiel. Musiała tylko z lekka się odświeżyć i przebrać.

Matylda przyszła do niej niedługo potem, pytając co i jak. Matka wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą, że do niczego nie doszło poprzedniej nocy, lecz nie mogła odwlekać nieuniknionego w nieskończoność. Fakt, że Nieluba podała jej kawę z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym nie pozostawiał pola dla wyobraźni. Wiła była olśniewająco piękna w srebrnej, jedwabnej sięgające do kostek i podkreślające zalety nienagannej figury. Długie, perłowe kolczyki w jej uszach dodawały uroku, ułożone na podobieństwo winnych gron. Wiły mieszkające w magnackich posiadłościach często nosiły wspaniałe szaty i biżuterię, darowane im przez rodziny z którymi były związane. Podarunki oznaczały zadowolenia ze sprawowania się wiły, w tym czy też innym zakresie.

\- Eliksir paskuje paskudnie bez kawy panienko – wyjaśniła Nieluba – z dodatkiem jest o wiele lepiej, a niedobrze byś czuła się źle o poranku- odparła ciepło - śniadanie podamy niedługo.

\- Dziękuję – skinęła głową – nie znam drogi do jadalni.

\- Zaprowadzę cię.

Nieluba zachowywała się wobec Anuszki w nieco podobny sposób co Dobroniega wobec Natalii. Wiły, które służyły danemu czarodziejowi lub czarownicy zwykle reagowały entuzjazmem na zaręczyny, bowiem to oznaczało możliwość zainstalowania krewniaczki do opieki nad dziećmi i mieszkania w bezpieczeństwie rezydencji. Bo chociaż wiły potrafiły zmieniać się w drapieżne ptaki a nawet przywołać wiatr, w walce bywały średnio użyteczne, mogąc co najwyżej pełnić rolę pomocniczą. To nieco pomogło Anuszce.

Wieczorem już z mniejszym przerażeniem czekała na Stanisława. Poprzedniego dnia nie stało się nic strasznego. Kiedy zaś zaczął ją całować, mimowolnie zaczęła mu ulegać. Prowadził ją w kierunku łoża, tak sprytnie myląc kierunek, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy leżała na miękkich poduszkach. Nie przerywał pocałunków i zaczął przesuwać palcami po dekolcie schodząc z pieszczotami coraz niżej. W którymś momencie podciągnął jej koszulę nocną, na co zareagowała nerwowo, lecz nie dał jej szansy na najmniejszy gest. Zajął miejsce tuż nad nią, a wówczas w pełni poczuła jego ciężar na sobie. Nic jednak nie robił, nic poza przesuwaniem dłonią po jej udach.

Anuszka nie wiedziała, że matka nakazała Nielubie dodać eliksiru uspokajającego do wieczornej herbaty. Dlatego pewnie zamiast paniki odczuwała senne rozluźnienie. Zapach poduszek nieco ją otumaniał, podobnie jak trudny do opisania zapach skóry oraz włosów czarodzieja. Z trudem rejestrowała co się dzieje, bowiem wino, które wypiła tworzyło mieszankę wybuchową z eliksirem. Dlatego pewnie ledwie poczuła ból, zaś dominujące uczucie stanowiła raczej niewygoda.

\- Taka młoda i taka cudowna – mówił zadowolony, gdy skończyli – zapomniałem o słodyczy młodości, ha! Jeszcze chwila, a podziękuję królowi Aleksandrowi za jego propozycję. Czeka mnie zabawa, Rada Familijna da mi spokój, a do tego będę miał u niego dług wdzięczności. Śpij – nakazał – czeka nas wiele upojnych nocy.

Otumaniony winem oraz eliksirem umysł Anuszki nie protestował. Zasnęła i dopiero nad rankiem zrozumiała, co zaszło poprzedniego dnia. Najcięższy etap miała już za sobą, potem zaś musiała tylko nawyknąć do jego codziennych wizyt w komnacie sypialnej, coś czego nie zdążyła jeszcze znienawidzić.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Severus Snape klął szpetnie nad listem od Borewicza. Chyba tylko jakiś zdesperowany cudzoziemiec mógł pragnąc zostać jego asystentem i pobierać u niego nauki. Lecz zbyt wiele razy korzystał z gościny Polaków, by ot tak się wymówić, zwłaszcza jeśli za wysłanym nieszczęśnikiem szły pieniądze. Cóż, właściwie, jeśli jakiś pojętny dzieciak zacznie za niego warzyć podstawowe eliksiry, to on poświęci uwagę na coś bardziej dochodowego, jak przygotowywanie eliksirów popędu i tym podobnych na zamówienie. I wizyty w różnych miejscach rozrywki.

Szedł do Ministerstwa łopocząc czarnymi szatami. Miał odebrać dzieciaka z kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu, coś czego by normalnie nie robił, lecz sprawa była tak dziwaczna, że pragnął ją rozwikłać. A poza tym wysłano mu oceny chłopaka, niejakiego Dariusza Stawskiego i najwyraźniej trafił na osobę mającą pojęcie o warzeniu eliksirów. Głośno planował wrobienie praktykanta w zajęcia z Puchonami i Gryfonami.

Wieloletni szpieg uważnie obserwował chłopaka. Trzymał ze sobą magicznie zmniejszony bagaż i przybył sam. Patrzył kilka razy nerwowo za siebie, jakby oczekując, że coś wyskoczy z płomieni i go zaatakuje. Severus zauważył także sportowe buty chłopaka, co świadczyło o jego mugolskich korzeniach. Żaden czarodziej nie nosił by butów od Pumy, nawet jeśli były wygodne. „Instytut Alchemii śle przerażonego Mugolaka" – mruknął – „nie trzeba podwójnego szpiega by wyczuć, że coś śmierdzi".

\- Mistrz Severus Snape- zaczął Darek – to wielki zaszczyt móc z panem pracować, czytałem pańskie wskazówki dotyczące warzenia Eliksiru Tojadowego, a także esej o używaniu soku z ...

\- A mnie cieszy spotkanie kogoś mającego pojęcie o temacie – przerwał Severus – lecz nie czas na takie zabawy, udajemy się do Hogwartu i zaczynamy pracę. Warzyciel nie ma dni wolnych.

\- Oczywiście proszę pana – odparł Darek.

Wieczorem Severus rozmawiał z Minerwą. Podczas wakacji mogli spokojnie cieszyć się zaletami mieszkania w zamku, bez denerwujących uczniów. Nauczyciele mieli prawo mieszkania w Hogwarcie, z czego korzystał Severus i pracował nad eliksirami. Minerwa także miała swoje zajęcia zaś wieczorami wpadała do kolegi na lampkę koniaku.

\- Dziwny ten Polak, Darek, czy jak mu tam – zaczął Severus – ma pojęcie o warzeniu eliksirów, lecz ciekawe co go sprowadza?

\- Sam wspominałeś, że dostał stypendium dla zdolnych – zauważyła Minerwa.

\- Znam od lat czarodziei z Instytutu Alchemii i tak mają program stypendialny, lecz polegający na zwolnieniu z opłat za kursy alchemiczne nie zaś słanie za granicę! Od lat nie wysłali nikogo za granicę i naraz pojawia się pan Dariusz Stawski!

\- Co sugerujesz Severusie?

\- Ktoś chyba chciał wysłać chłopaka za granicę, ale kto i dlaczego to zagadka. Widziałem go jak przybył z Warszawy i sprawiał wrażenie przerażonego, jakby oczekiwał pościgu.

\- Zatem mamy oczekującą rozwiązania tajemnicę – zauważyła zadowolona Minerwa – a narzekałeś, że teraz już nic się nie dzieje!

Severus nie skomentował słów, a jedynie wypił kilka łyków koniaku. Nie miał pojęcia, że w tym samym momencie nieszczęsny Darek siedział w swojej komnacie i w butli whisky topił smutki. Uciekł przed zagrożeniem, lecz miał już nigdy nie spacerować ulicami rodzinnej Warszawy i kto wie, kiedy zobaczy rodziców. Myśl była przygnębiająca i na przemian przeklinał Anuszkę od najgorszych, to dziękował Natalii, która mimo wszystko pomogła, chociaż nie musiała.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłeś się nie z tą siostrą co trzeba – rzucił ojciec na odchodnym – królowa wydaje się uczciwa i przyzwoita.

\- Znałem ją nim została królową, pytałem o możliwości kariery w dziedzinie alchemii – wyjaśnił – żałuję, że to się tak skończyło.

Severus uważnie obserwował swego asystenta. Chłopak ciężko pracował i wyraźnie miał zdolności, co wyraźnie radowało Mistrza Eliksirów. Posiadanie kompetentnej pomocy było prawdziwym szczęściem, nawet jeśli przybyło w zagadkowy sposób. Bo coś w chłopaku mu bardzo, ale to bardzo nie pasowało.

Uważny obserwator widział także wyraźnie rosnącą aktywność dawnych kompanów z Zakonu Feniksa. Obserwował Artura, którego nigdy nie lubił i którym gardził, a także Hermionę, która należała do denerwujących uczniów.

\- Z tego wyjdzie jakieś nieszczęście – mawiał, a jak się okazało miał rację.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Darek, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsce w Anglii dość szybko. Severus **nie dawał mu chwili wytchnienia, za co chłopak był mu niepomiernie wdzięczny.** Siekanie składników eliksirów, czy liczenie ile razy należało mieszkać w kociołku zmuszało do koncentracji tylko i wyłącznie na pracy. Tylko dzięki podobnym zachowaniom zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślania i tęsknotę. Świadomość tego, co na siebie sprowadził i że nie mógł wrócić więcej do Polski. Czytał raz po raz list, który wskazywał mu jak boleśnie skończył przez swoją chęć pomocy.

Dostał stypendium do Anglii, które miało mu pomóc mu w znalezieniu nowej pracy oraz nowego życia w nowym kraju. Jeśli nie wiedział, dlaczego dostał naraz szansę wyjazdu w znamienite miejsce, nie zadawał pytań. Rodzice kazali brać podarek od królowej i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań. Tak było najlepiej dla wszystkich.

\- Nieźle jak na kogoś tak młodego – powiedział Severus, widząc posiekanie składniki – mamy wakacje, czyli czas na uzupełnienie szkolnych zapasów, głównie o Eliksir Pieprzowy oraz Szkie-Wzro.

\- Ale czy używanie Eliksiru Pieprzowego nie prowadzi z czasem do uzależnienia? – spytał Darek – my w Polsce używamy eliksirów, tylko kiedy jest to konieczne.

\- Zgadzam się, lecz w Anglii nie mamy podobnych ograniczeń.

Darek spędził prawie całe lato w pracowni eliksirów. Był za to wdzięczny Severusowi, przez co jakoś przetrwał pierwsze miesiące rozłąki z rodzicami. Nie chciał spotykać się z innymi, młodymi ludźmi. Po sprawie z Anuszką stracił chęć na towarzystwo bliskich, głośno przeklinając dawną dziewczynę, a nawet powtarzając „ _większość czarownic to podłe kłamczuchy_ ". Nienawidził Anuszki z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, zwłaszcza kiedy zrozumiał na co został narażony. Mógł stracić życie a w najlepszym razie męskość, z powodu zaciętości dziewczyny, zazdrosnej o siostrę, która poślubiła króla.

\- Co mam robić, jak zacznie się nowy rok szkolny? – spytał Darek.

\- Będziesz asystował w klasie i zobaczysz ilu durniów spotkasz. Zdziwisz się młody człowieku, jak niewielu potrafi czytać instrukcje wykonania eliksiru!

\- Wiem – zapewnił Darek – pamiętam jak podczas lekcji wielu nie potrafiło zmieszać prostych składników. Nasz nauczyciel nieraz wpadał z tego powodu w złość. W jaki sposób mogę podróżować między magiczną a mugolską Anglią? – zapytał chytrze – chciałbym zwiedzić Londyn i inne miasta, tak z ciekawości!

\- Oczywiście, wystarczy przejść przez Dziurawy Kocioł. Pokątna pewnie nie robi wielkiego wrażenia, ale mugolski Londyn ma swoje zalety.

I Darek zaczął zwiedzać. A właściwie nie zwiedzać, lecz poszedł do sklepu z telefonami, by z telefonu na kartę zadzwonić do rodziców. Powiedział im, że zaczyna się odnajdować w nowym miejscu u że być może pewnego dnia go odwiedzą. On nie miał prawa postawić choćby stopy w magicznej Polsce, a i biorąc uwagę umowy między krajami lepiej by nie przyleciał do mugolskiej. Lecz nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by rodzice weszli do samolotu i przylecieli w odwiedziny w Anglii.

Faktycznie Pokątna nie wywarła na nim wielkiego wrażenia. W porównaniu ze Smoczą oraz Babiogórską wyglądała na niewielką, wręcz prowincjonalną, z zaledwie kilkoma sklepami oraz wąskim, niewygodnym przejściem. „Dziurawy Kocioł" wyglądał brudno i zniechęcająco, lecz stanowił jedyne przejście między mugolskim a magicznym Londynem. Przedstawił wszystko rodzicom, pragnąc się z nimi spotkać.

Za to Hogsmeade wywarło wrażenie. Jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu odwiedził bar „Pod Trzema Miotłami", gdzie nie tylko spróbował piwa kremowego, ale także pysznej kuchni Molly Weasley. Mięsne kuleczki przepysznym sosie pomidorowym z puree ziemniaczanym smakowały po prostu wybornie, co sprawiło, że wizja mieszkania w Anglii nie brzmiał już tak źle, jak poprzednio.

\- Poszukamy pracy w Anglii – mówiła matka – wielu wyjechało i być może też powinniśmy.

\- Nie, mamo – odparł – nie rzucajcie wszystkiego. Znajdę sposób byśmy pozostali w kontakcie. Nie chcę jednak byście przeze mnie zmieniali swoje życie. To by było za dużo, a macie pracę i przyjaciół. Nigdy nie wybaczę Anuszcze tego co mi zrobiła. Nigdy!

\- Zacznij nowe życie synu i nie patrz wstecz. Nigdy nie patrz wstecz – radził ojciec – nie pozwól, by błąd młodości zrujnował ci życie. Królowa Natalia wyciągnęła do ciebie pomocną dłoń. Nie zmarnuj tego.

Darek nie protestował. Czuł rosnącą wdzięczność do młodej królowej, nieomal czcząc ją w duchu. Poza tym jednak w najmniejszym stopniu nie poważał młodych kobiet, odczuwając złość i niechęć do większości kobiet, poza Natalią, którą czcił. Swoim cynizmem i złością dobrze pasował do Severusa, który także nie należał do osób będących duszami towarzystwa.

I chociaż uczniowie jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli, lecz we wrześniu na Eliksirach miał przebywać młody czarodziej, nie mniej kąśliwy i złośliwy niż Snape. Darek ze szczególną złośliwością czepiał się uczennic, szczególnie tych co chichotały razem z innymi koleżankami oraz niespecjalnie potrafiących samodzielnie wykonać pracę domową czy też próbujących flirtować z uczniami, a nawet nim. Wlepiał wówczas szlaban bezlitośnie, odczuwając rodzaj zadowolenia. Nienawidził uśmiechniętych, flirtujących pannic, mając wyraźnie świeżo w pamięci Anuszkę oraz wszystko co na niego sprowadziła.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona nieraz spotykała się z Arturem, Nevillem oraz innymi, nim zdecydowała na podróż do Polski. To, co miało wielkie znaczenie, to spotkanie z francuskimi przyjaciółmi. Któregoś sierpniowego dnia, w Norze siedziało dwóch czarodziei w dość krzykliwych szatach. Okiem znawcy oceniła, że nosili jedwab z Akromantuli, jeden z najdroższych rodzajów szat. Hermiona miała doświadczenie w noszeniu eleganckich szat i nie miała wątpliwości, że siedzący przed nią czarodzieje byli majętni.

\- Witamy pani Malfoy – zaczął pierwszy z nich – we Francji doceniamy pani wkład w walkę ze stereotypami na temat czystości krwi a także próbę poprawy losu skrzatów domowych. Raduje mnie, że tutaj, w Anglii znajdują się ludzie chętni do zmiany obecnego stanu. Gratuluję!

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona – niewielu mnie docenia.

\- Myli się pani – wyjaśnił Francuz – wielu panią podziwia, zaś uprzywilejowani pragną wierzyć, że pani jest sama. Lecz ich złość stanowi dowód siły, bowiem wzbudza pani ich strach.

\- Rzadko słyszę podobne słowa - westchnęła Hermiona.

\- Minister Trudearoro wielce panią poważa a nawet wysłał list ze wsparciem – powiedział jeden z czarodziei, przedstawiający się jako Emmanuel, podając pismo urzędowe - pani, podobnie jak cały Zakon Feniksa, stanowicie wielką nadzieję dla Anglii.

Hermiona zerknęła na urzędowe pismo. Wyszło z biura francuskiego Ministra i zawierało pochwały pod jej adresem. Trudearoro chwalił inicjatywę WESZ a także pomysł złagodzenia przepisów antywilkołakowych. „ _Taka osoba winna kierować Departamentem, lecz być może pewnego dnia to właśnie się stanie pani udziałem. Anglia wygrała z Voldemortem, teraz czas na kolejne wyzwanie"._ Brunetka wielce się wzruszyła, kiedy po raz pierwszy od dawna ktoś pochwalił jej inicjatywy. Zwykle była wyszydzana, co bolało.

Dostała także uprzejme pismo od niejako Microna, pomocnika i doradcy Ministra Trudearoro. Czarodziej ten ostatnio wywołał wielką burzę, kiedy na spotkaniu Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziei zaproponował nałożenie na Anglię sankcji, za tłumienie wolności politycznej, czego dowodem było wygnanie Śmieciarzy. Szwecja, gdzie przedstawicielka Czyścicieli była Ministrem, gorąco poparła pomysł. Unia Śródziemnomorska pozostała podzielona, jak prawie we wszystkich sprawach. Lecz to głosy Polski i Rosji, których relacje z Francją coraz bardziej dryfowały w kierunku zimnej wojny, przeważyły. Oba państwa odrzuciły wniosek, zarzucając Francji bałagan i sugerując zajęcie własnymi sprawami, głównie rosnącą wrogością między wilkołakami a Szafarzami. Francuski ambasador został wyrzucony z Warszawy jakiś czas temu, zaś Wizengamot rozważał uczynienie podobnego kroku.

Hermiona uważała reakcję Ministerstwa za przesadną. Micron zwrócił uwagę na ignorowane grupy oraz poważne problemy, a chociaż sankcje brzmiały dość drastycznie, to Hermiona uważała, że być może dzięki temu Rufus Scrimgeour zrozumie, że nie można iść w kierunku wschodnich dyktatur.

\- Dziękuję Ministrowi oraz panu Micronowi – powiedziała na głos – my, Mugolacy w Anglii bardzo państwa wspieramy.

\- I dobrze – odparł Emmanuel ukazując w uśmiechu nienagannie białe zęby – a także prosimy o pomoc.

\- Mnie? - spytała Hermiona.

\- Stanowi pani symbol – wyjaśnił Francuz - a Mugolacy w Polsce, gdzie nie mają nawet praw wyborczych, symbolu potrzebują jak mało kto.

\- Mamy tam przyjaciół – wtrącił Artur Weasley – nazywają siebie „Kwitnącą Paprocią" i pragną zmienić system rządów z monarchii na bardziej demokratyczny. Ich przywódca, Piotr Tyrolski, pragnie cię poznać Hermiono.

Niedługo potem dołączył do nich Neville oraz Dean Thomas. Słuchali z zapartym tchem o kolejnych sukcesach Francuzów a także polskich antymonarchistów. Grupa idealistycznych, gotowych do walki o sprawiedliwość młodych ludzi sama wyraziła chęć odwiedzin w Warszawie, by porozmawiać z czarodziejami z Polski.

Nie mogli wiedzieć, że idą prosto w pułapkę. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że wydział śledczy Justycjariuszy, pod wodzą ludzi takich jak Kwiatek od dawna śledzi Francuzów i antymonarchistów, szukając powiązań między nimi. Wreszcie, Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo Aleksander jej nienawidzi i ile może zrobić, by ją skrzywdzić, bynajmniej więcej niż używanie słowa „szlama".

A słowo to padało pod jej adresem już otwarcie. Ilekroć bywała w towarzystwie, słyszała słowa jak „łopatozęba szlama" i wiedziała, że chodzi o nią. To było jej szkolne przezwisko, teraz raz po raz padające pod jej adresem. Lucjusz jej nie rozumiał, uważając, że przesadza. „ _Łopatozęba szlama z pewnością wspiera Microna i Trudearoro_ " – mawiano – „ _powinna jechać do Francji i tam głosić swe idee a nie przeszkadzać normalnym czarodziejom, lecz czego oczekiwać o szlamie, której nos jest zaplamiony atramentem, bo nie wyściubia nosa z książek?"._ Słowa wywoływały śmiech, zaś ilekroć przechodziła, słyszała ów śmiech. Wcześniejszy brak akceptacji przeszedł w jawną kpinę oraz festiwal złośliwości.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Mniej więcej w tym czasie wspomniany Aleksander uznał, że czas, by ogłosić na konferencji radosne wieści. Ciąża królowej nie stanowiła bynajmniej prywatnej sprawy pary królewskiej, co do Natalii boleśnie docierało. Przywykła już do rozmów z dziennikarzami, ale i tak odczuwała zdenerwowanie. Dlatego dziękowała mężowi, że potrafił zająć jej myśli, nawet jeśli pomysły na rozluźnienie prawie zawsze ograniczały się do jednego. A i tak z uśmiechem padła mu w ramiona. Kochali się bardzo często do czego przywykła i co nauczyła się lubić. Nie żeby to było szczególnie trudne, bowiem naprawdę o nią dbał, chociaż czasem nadmiernie się śpieszył. Rzecz jasna nie powiedziała mu tego nigdy na głos.

\- Denerwujesz się? – zapytał rankiem przed konferencją prasową.

\- Tylko trochę – wyjaśniła – chcę wypaść jak najlepiej, dla ciebie – zapewniła.

\- I tak będzie, zawsze byłaś dość emocjonalna, pamiętam jak dzisiaj przerażenie w twoich oczach jak po raz pierwszy przyszłaś na zamek, czy jak po raz pierwszy przekroczyłaś próg teraz naszej sypialni.

\- A ja myślałam, że ukryłam dobrze strach. Tyle myślałam o kobietach, które miałeś o tobie i o tym jak… jak… – wybąkała.

\- Jak to? – zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś hojnie obdarzony przez naturę – dodała czując rumieńce – zapewne każda ci to mówiła!

\- Dla większości moich kochanek mogłem być kastratem – wyjaśnił cierpko.

\- Powinniśmy wstać – zauważyła – i zjeść śniadanie – dodała sprytnie unikając jego rąk.

Rzecz jasna wszystko zaplanowano w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, od fryzur, strojów po gesty. Mieli wejść trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając, coś co przychodziło im naturalnie. Na szczęście pokazanie się kilka razy, patrzenie sobie w oczy przekonało chyba ludzi, że nieszczęsne słowa stanowiły winę Hermiony oraz Lucjusza. Tak też uczynili, a Natalia szczerze uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

\- Wezwaliśmy państwa w wielce radosny dla nas dzień – zaczął Aleksander patrząc z uśmiechem na Natalię – rok ten jest dla mnie szczególny, bowiem nie tylko zawarłem związek małżeński z moją wieloletnią przyjaciółką, a niedługo do moich licznych zadań, dojdzie także rola ojca.

Dziennikarze patrzyli po sobie raz po raz. Nie wyglądali jakby uderzył w nich granat, lecz pozostali wyraźnie poruszeni. Tym razem, to nie Lavender jako pierwsza odzyskała głos, ale Malina. Podobne wieści zawsze się dobrze sprzedawały.

\- Gratulujemy! – zaczęła dziennikarka – czy wiadomo, kiedy możemy oczekiwać na narodziny nowego księcia lub księżniczki?

\- Na zimę przyszłego roku – wyjaśnił Aleksander – czeka nas ważny początek nowego roku.

\- Czy Wasze Wysokości mają już wybrane imiona dla dzieci? – zapytała Lavender.

\- Jeszcze nie pani McLaggen – odparł Aleksander – lecz zapewne pani wie, że takie dyskusje trwają długo.

\- Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość, podobnie jak długi czas zajmuje przygotowanie dziecięcego pokoju – odparła Lavender.

\- To wszystko jeszcze przed nami – wyjaśniła Natalia – a pracy będzie niemało – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

Padło jeszcze kilka pytań, po czym dziennikarze ruszyli opisywać szczęście rodzinne pary królewskiej. Lavender uśmiechała się promiennie, już planując opisać odpowiedni artykuł na temat nadchodzących narodzin. Jak potem wyjaśniła, przypominała sobie „rok narodzin w Anglii", kiedy to praktycznie w jednym roku związek małżeński zawarł Harry Potter, Minister Magii i Lucjusz Malfoy a dzieci zaczęły przychodzić na świat niedługo po tych wydarzeniach.

Odwiedziła Percy'ego. Często widywała brata swego byłego męża, bowiem pomimo rozwodu z Ronem, akurat jego starszego brata wysoko ceniła. Poza tym, będąc za granicą tym chętniej rozmawiała z rodakami, nawet jeśli nie byli rodziną. Dlatego kilka razy była na kawie z Tracey Davis oraz członkami korpusu dyplomatycznego, tocząc z Theo zażartą dyskusję nad polskimi drużynami sportowymi. Cormack kibicował „Goblinom", zaś Lavender „Strzygom" co wywołało niejedną gorącą dyskusję.

\- Zaczynam lubić tutejszą kuchnię – mówił Theo, zamawiając szarlotkę na ciepło z lodami – potrafią tutaj gotować!

\- O tak – zgodziła się Lavender – a kaczka w pomarańczach też cudo. Audrey nie może przestać chwalić schabu z żurawiną.

\- Słyszałam – wtrąciła Tracey – chociaż po ostatnim bankiecie na zamku była chora.

\- To przez poncz, a nie przez schab – wyjaśniła Lavender – rosyjski ambasador jest czarujący, ale ja nawet nie próbuję niczego, co on pije!

\- Audrey zwykle też nie, ale głupio jej było odmówić a potem Podolak wcisnął jej kieliszek z wódką więc sami rozumiecie...

\- Powinniśmy pracować nad eliksirem rozcieńczającym alkohol – powiedział Blaise – wczoraj takie dziewczyny zaprosiły mnie na domówkę i się działo, oj działo...

Blaise bardzo polubił pobyt w Warszawie. Zawierał wiele znajomości i jak większość członków zamożnych rodów na podobnej wymianie, spędzał czas na zabawach oraz poznawaniu miejscowych, w jego wypadku głównie czarownic. Dobroniega zainteresowała się nim nieomal zaraz po przybyciu. Blaise rzecz jasna nie oparł się urokowi złotowłosej, gibkiej piękności nieświadomy, że wiła miała za zadanie wypytać o wiele spraw, głównie politycznych. Na tym polegała jej rola i radośnie doniosła o wszystkim Aleksandrowi. Potem Blaise poznał jeszcze wiele czarownic, które były otwarte na wymianę kulturową i poszerzania swoich znajomości

\- Te bankiety mnie wykończą – jęczał Terence Higgs – a ty jak sobie radzisz Lavender? Król zwykle hojnie ci dolewa wódki.

Rozmawiali jeszcze o trudach roli dyplomacji. Nie istniał już podział na Gryfonów oraz Ślizgonów, bo po prostu byli Anglikami na wyjeździe. Rzecz jasna rozmawiali na temat wizyty Aleksandra w Anglii i zamieszanie wywołane na bankiecie. Większość wspominała o winie Hermiony, która nie miała pośród nich przyjaciół.

\- Łopatozęba Granger sama jest sobie winna- mówiła Tracey – miała wszystko i jako żona Malfoya była nietykalna, lecz postanowiła głosić swoje głupie pomysły. Na co liczyła głosząc podziw dla Trudearoro wśród czystokrwistych? Trzeba wiedzieć co i jak, ty Lav-Lav to wiesz.

\- Staram się – skinęła głową blondynka – poza tym czas dorosnąć, a wychowując Rose za nią odpowiadam. Nawet mi nie mów o wódce, zawsze wychodzę chora z przyjęcia. Lecz nie mogę odmówić królowi.

\- W żadnym razie – wtórowała Tracey współczująco.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, opowiadając o trudach życia w Polsce oraz zwyczajach miejscowych. Większość uważała je za urocze a Polaków za przyjaznych, zaś uwagi i wątpliwości Zakonu Feniksa za nieuzasadnione. Lavender przekazała Elaine wszystko co słyszała na temat Hermiony i tego jak czarownica była negatywnie postrzegana i oceniana przez środowisko czystej krwi. Elaine z pewnością ucieszy się.

Żona Ministra Magii już jakiś czas temu dała sobie spokój z tłumaczeniem zasad Hermionie. Ongi podziwiała i ceniła czarownicę, lecz ten czas dobiegł końca. Nie było sensu tłumaczyć czegokolwiek osobie tak głęboko przekonanej o słuszności swego postępowania. Posłuchała tak babki Galatei oraz Domiceli Higgs. Lavender uważała podobnie.

\- Jakże nazywać najmądrzejszą czarownicą kogoś, kto nie słucha? Poza tym szkoła to jedno a życie poza to całkiem inna sprawa.

Niedługo potem podzieliła się wieściami o ciąży królowej, a także napisała przesadnie zdaniem niektórych słodki artykuł o szczęściu w rodzinie królewskiej oraz dziecku, zrodzonym z głębokiej miłości. Dla zwiększenia nakładu dodała kilka zdjęć dziecięcych pokojów, zastanawiając się co właściwie wybiorą państwo Orłowscy. „Korytarze _wiekowego zamku niedługo zaczną rozbrzmiewać radosnym śmiechem, nowego księcia czy też księżniczki. Dla tych, co nie znają polskich praw, przypominam, że tytuł księcia lub księżniczki przynależy wyłącznie dzieciom urodzonym za czasów panowania ich ojców i są to tytuły dożywotnie i niedziedziczne. Patrząc na zdjęcia króla i królowej, nie mamy wątpliwości, że mieć będą więcej jedno dziecko"._ W przypływie geniuszu, napisała też artykuł o odżywianiu się w ciąży, co rzecz jasna wywarło wrażenie.

Rita Skeeter czytała artykuł z zadowoleniem. Od jakiegoś czasu traktowała Lavender jako kogoś w rodzaju swej uczennicy i chwaliła styl dziewczyny. Nic tak nie pomaga jak umiejętność słuchania plotek, zaś Lavender miała rzadki dar odróżniania ważnych wiadomości od zwykłego gadania. Lavender oczywiście opisała dokładnie gesty oraz słowa między parą królewską, podkreślając uśmiechy oraz wyraźne zadowolenie Aleksandra. „ _Dotychczas znałam króla Aleksandra jako idealnego dżentelmena, teraz zaś najwyraźniej poznamy go jako troskliwego ojca"._ Poza Hermioną, większość czarownic z Anglii lubiło Aleksandra jako właśnie uprzejmego i szarmanckiego, zaś częste u polskich mężczyzn całowanie w dłoń czy też przynoszenie alkoholu, przenoszenie w drzwiach budziło u nich zachwyt. Lecz nie u Hermiony.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona planowała wyprawę razem z Neville'm oraz Deanem. Spędzili nieco czasu na planowaniu, nawet jeśli pochodzący z rodzin Mugoli nie mieli problemu z zakupieniem biletów do Warszawy. Wiedzieli, że przejście do magicznej Warszawy znajdowało się na starym mieście, skąd z lotniska można było dotrzeć tramwajem. Neville traktował cały wypad jako przygodę, nigdy wcześniej nie przebywał bowiem wśród Mugoli.

Jadąc londyńskim metrem okazywał wielki entuzjazm. Pasażerowie patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, lecz w Londynie widywano wielu dziwaków. Dla Hermiony była to przygoda oraz szansa porozmawiania z ludźmi, którzy nie wyszydzali wszystkiego, co robiła. Tak długo nie słyszała od otoczenia dobrego słowa, że kilka niewybrednych komplementów zadziałało cuda na jej samopoczucie, zwłaszcza jeśli zrozumiała, że nigdy przenigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowana przez konserwatystów, cokolwiek by nie zrobiła. Od jakiegoś czasu przestała już nawet próbować i starać się. A równie dobrze po prostu mogła wrócić do swojego świata z którego wyszła. Tylko w odróżnieniu od Polaków musiałaby zacząć od prac, które nie wymagały ukończenia wyższych szkół i innych ważniejszych kursów. Mugolacy w Polsce dostawali z chwilą przejścia do magicznego świata zmieniacze czasu, które umożliwiały im podejmowanie trudu tak magicznej, jak i mugolskiej edukacji. Jeśli po ukończeniu Akademii Lwowskiej szli na studia po obu stronach, to wówczas do momentu obrony OBU prac – przerwa między jednym kierunkiem a drugim mogła wynieść maksymalnie 24 miesiące w przypadku pań i 12 miesięcy w przypadku panów – mogli korzystać ze zmieniacza. Jeśli wracali w swoje strony oddawali zmieniacz, ale zachęcano ich do aktywnego kontaktu z magicznym światem. Właściwie, to dzięki stypendiom i możliwości zbliżonych studiów – chemia na politechnice/uniwersytecie i Alchemia w Instytutach, prawo dla obu światów wielu mugolaków żyło i pracowało dla Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Magicznej, a na wybory chodzili po mugolskiej stronie, bo uważali, że to mugolską stronę należy wspierać – im mniej niepokojów po mugolskiej stronie, tym bezpieczniej dla czarodziei. Aleksander oraz poprzedni władcy uważali nawet, że to obowiązek każdego mugolaka żyjącego w dzieciństwie po mugolskiej stronie – iść na wybory.

Zasiedli na końcu lecącego do Polski samolotu. Rozmawiali o swoich planach oraz nadchodzącym spotkaniu z antymonarchistami. Hermiona była wielce podniecona spotkaniem, podobnie jak Neville, lecz Dean wykazywał większy rozsądek i wstrzemięźliwość. Zapewne był najbardziej rozsądnym z ich grupy, a jednak jego zdanie nie dotarło do kolegów.

\- Czy to co robimy jest legalne? – zapytał w końcu – z tego co wiem, Czyściciele są w Anglii uważany za terrorystów a rozmowy z nimi są chyba nielegalne.

\- Ale tylko oni mogą nam pomóc Dean! – protestowała Hermiona – inaczej nic się nie zmieni. W Polsce Mugolacy nie mają nawet praw wyborczych a i Anglia dąży w tym kierunku. Musimy za wszelką cenę działać by do tego nie dopuścić – mówiła a oczy jej błyszczały.

\- Przestań Hermiono traktować mnie jak głupca – przerwał Dean – i mnie się wiele spraw nie podoba, lecz należy działać rozsądnie. Nie jesteśmy na wojnie, zaś ja nie wiem czy przypadkiem nie wyrządzimy więcej szkody niż pożytku.

\- Nie możemy się bać! – mówiła – mamy przyjaciół i jest nas więcej niż myślisz. Minister Trudearoro i jego doradca Micron nas wspierają. Nie trać wiary!

Na swoje nieszczęście Dean posłuchał Hermiony. Nie wycofał się w porę i razem z kompanami ruszył w kierunku ulicy Babiogórskiej. Hermiona spojrzała na hotel „Goplana" gdzie nocowała podczas swej poprzedniej wizyty, zakończonej tak bolesnym upokorzeniem. Teraz mieli lokum na ulicy Bazyliszka, gdzie łatwiej było zniknąć w tłumie. A przynajmniej tak naiwnie myśleli.

Mieli do dyspozycji dwa, obskurne pokoje. Dean i Neville zamieszkali w jednym a Hermiona w drugim. Miejsce było podłe i brudne, lecz kosztowało niewiele zaś właściciel nie zadawał pytań, o ile goście płacili. Brunetka rzuciła kilka zaklęć czyszczących, które jednak niewiele pomogły. Do łazienki wolała się nie zbliżać, mając silne postanowienie by wziąć kąpiel po powrocie do Anglii.

Niepewnie podeszła do łóżka, jakby w obawie, że stamtąd coś wypełznie. Ku niemałemu zdumieniu dostrzegła, że pościel była czysta i chyba niedawno prana, chociaż całość raczej odstręczała. Usiadła i zaczęła opracowywać plan.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia poszli do „Zatrutego Ziela" ma spotkanie z przedstawicielami Francji. Czarodzieje okazali wielki entuzjazm na ich widok. Nazywali tak inicjatywę WESZ jak i pomysł GD, nazywając ich młodymi, dzielnymi żołnierzami walczącymi z uprzedzeniami oraz nieuzasadnionymi przywilejami.

\- Cieszy nas spotkanie czarownicy tak dalece zainteresowanej sprawami najsłabszych. Obyś pewnego dnia zajęła godne miejsce w Anglii!

Nie mogli wiedzieć, że barman uważnie obserwował Francuzów a także wyciągnął dwustronne lusterko. Przekazywał obrazy do Kwiatka, który doskonale wiedział o niechęci króla Aleksandra do pani Malfoy. Kwiatek uśmiechał się diabolicznie, licząc na premię za podobne znalezisko.

Członek tajnej jednostki Justycjariuszy głęboko cenił Aleksandra. Dzięki przenikliwości niezbędnej na jego stanowisku, dostrzegł bez problemu, że przystojny, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna skrywa niejeden sekret pod manierami dżentelmena oraz bawidamka. Miał jednak zdrowy stosunek do wszelkich form zdobywania informacji, oczekując takowych i nie wnikając w detale zdobycia takowych. „ _Tylko bez widocznych klątw, jeśli da radę, to będzie źle wyglądać_ " - Kwiatek kiwał głową na podobne słowa. Król dawał im wolną rękę i wspierał, a Kwiatek robił swoje i nie musiał przed nikim tłumaczyć. I doskonale rozumiał, że Aleksander nie chciał sobie brudzić arystokratycznych rączek. Podolak nie miał podobnych obiekcji.

\- Informuj na bieżąco, zatem podsłuchałeś, że czekają na Tyrolskiego?

\- Tak, spotkanie ma mieć miejsce za dwa dni – wyjaśnił barman.

\- Doskonale. Przysłuż się nam a przymkniemy oczy na twoje zainteresowanie nielegalnymi, mugolskim substancjami. – mruknął konspiracyjnie.

Barman „Zatrutego Ziela", jakby biorąc sobie do serca nazwę lokalu, był wielbicielem konopi i palił skręty. Skręty były zakazane tak w magicznej jak i mugolskiej części, ale ponieważ barman szedł na współpracę z władzami nikt mu nigdy niczego nie udowodnił. Czarodziej uśmiechał się, rozumiejąc, że za podobne przysługi będzie mógł sadzić konopie w ogródku.

Kwiatek postawił na nogi swoich ludzi. Planowano wielką akcję aresztowania i wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Fakt, że podejrzani niczego nie podejrzewali, tylko ułatwiał im sprawę. Podolak zacierał ręce, sam bowiem miał swój udział w znajdowaniu podejrzanych, używając rozmaitych metod perswazji. Widząc Hermionę uśmiechnął się okrutnie i zaśmiał nieomal maniakalnym śmiechem. Nie wybaczył Gryfonce, że namawiała go do zdrady swego króla i przyjaciela.

\- Prawie współczuję tej durnej Angielce – zauważył Kwiatek – prawie.

Prawie robi wielką różnicę. Tymczasem Natalia i Aleksander w napięciu oczekiwali na pierwsze badanie maluszka schowanego w jej łonie. Uzdrowicielka poradziła jej, by zaczęła ćwiczyć jogę dla ciężarnych i przeszła na specjalną dietę skonstruowaną specjalnie dla niej, by uniknąć niektórych schorzeń mogących wpłynąć na maleństwo. Mag, czy niemag choroby wszędzie takie same. No i zalecała ćwiczenia. Po porodzie Aleksander miał wielką pociechę ze swojej królowej bowiem nie tylko dała mu zdrowe dziecko, ale i potem swoim uwodzicielskim tańcem zapewniała mu relaks w późne jesienne i zimowe wieczory. Czasem warto nie poznawać żony do końca, ale to wszystko musiało mieć swój czas i miejsce.


	26. Pułapka się zamyka

**Guest:** Dzięki za komentarz. Hermiona jest tak przekonana o swej racji, że nie patrzy na nikogo ni na nic.

 **JawaSolo** : Ja też lubiłam książkową Hermionę, przez wszystkie tomy. Przestałam ją lubić po "Przeklętym Dziecku" i dodaniu całej tej afery z wyzywaniem od rasistów ludzi, którzy przywykli do Emmy w roli Hermiony i całej tej ideologii o "silnej, niebiałej kobiecie". Lubiłam Hermionę, bo łatwo się było utożsamić z niezbyt lubianą w szkole dziewczyną co znajduje przyjaciół, co przeżywa przygody i wszystko się dla niej dobrze kończy. Potem jednak sama J.K. Rowling zaczęła moim zdaniem niszczyć świetną postać.

Betowała Freya.

* * *

Aleksander nie miał pojęcia, jaka niespodzianka go czeka. Ten wieczór planował spędzić z żoną między innymi na rozmowach, chociaż widok jej w domowych szatach kierował jego myśli całkiem gdzie indziej. Ubrana w lekkie, jedwabne wdzianko doprowadzała go do wrzenia niewiele mającego wspólnego z pogodą. Teraz okazywał więcej delikatności, lecz przedtem lubił dominować. Rozmawiali o serii wystąpień jakie ich czekają.

Sierpień oznaczał czas przygotowania do szkoły i dobrze, by powiedzieli coś do rodziców uczniów, dodając parę miłych słów o Mugolakach. Dodatkowo, powinni podkreślić, że niebawem i ich czekają podobne troski. Rozmawiali też nad tym czy powinni mieć kiedyś zdjęcie jak Aleksander dotyka dłonią brzucha swej żony w stanie odmiennym. Natalia uważała, że to słodkie i tak zostanie ocenione zaś on uważał to za niedopuszczalną poufałość. Toczyli właśnie spór na temat budowania wizerunku, zaś Natalia regularnie studiowała tak magiczne jak i mugolskie porady w sprawie PiJaru uważając za swa powinność dbanie o wizerunek męża.

I wtedy Kwiatek powiadomił o aresztowaniach. Podolak natychmiast dosłownie pobiegł na zamek, szczęśliwy jakby wygrał szóstkę w Totka. Także sekretarz Wroński i jego córka wiedzieli, że „pilne sprawy państwowe" wymagają natychmiastowej uwagi króla. Tylko kto miał mu przekazać wieści?

\- Idź tam – nakazał Paweł Wroński córce.

\- Ale – zaczęła Alicja – szef przebywa sam na sam z żoną i...

\- Przekaż, że chodzi o Kwiatka i jakieś ważne sprawy państwowe. To ważki powód.

\- A czemu ty nie idziesz?

\- Ha, znam go dość długo i wiem, że o wiele mniej się zdenerwuje jak kobieta mu wyjaśni, że obowiązki wzywają. Hermiona Malfoy musiała mu podpaść, że tak ostro o niej mówi.

Alicja skinęła głową wyraźnie nieprzekonana. Lecz nie mogła uciec, toteż nieśmiało zapukała do drzwi komnaty. Spuściła skromnie oczy, obawiając się czy nie przeszkodzi w intymnej sytuacji, ostatecznie wszyscy którzy przebywali częściej w towarzystwie pary królewskiej, widzieli, że Aleksander patrzył na żonę jak oczarowany i nawet nie patrzył na inne kobiety.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Wasza Wysokość, ale pan Kwiatek powiedział, że pańska osoba potrzebna jest w ważnej sprawie państwowej – powiedziała nieśmiało Alicja.

\- Kiedy przyszedł? – zapytał podnosząc się z fotela.

\- Niedawno, przyszłam ledwie, kiedy tylko przyszedł – wyjaśniła.

\- Doskonale, zabierz proszę samopiszący długopis i czekaj na mnie przed komnatą. – odparł szybko jednocześnie patrzył tęsknie za Natalią.

Natalia uśmiechnęła się do Alicji, ośmielając dziewczynę. Wieczna praktykantka Aleksandra nieraz bywała onieśmielona, raz z natury powściągliwa a po drugie pracowita. Natalia czuła do niej instynktowną sympatię, nie odczuwając nawet cienia zazdrości, czy niepokoju. Poza tym zawsze poważała ciężko pracujących a taka była Alicja.

\- Mam do załatwienia ważne sprawy – wyjaśnił Aleksander – nie wiem, ile mi to zajmie. Nie czekaj na mnie, odpocznij – powiedział.

Skinęła głową, doskonale rozumiejąc co miał na myśli. Wiedziała, że król nieraz bywa wzywany w różnych sprawach, czasem bardzo tajnych. Nie zadawała pytań, rozumiejąc, że jeśli uzna sprawę za ważną i właściwą wyjaśni w czym rzecz. Inaczej powinna zająć się całkiem innymi sprawami.

Aleksander zarzucił na siebie strój nadający się do wyjścia publicznie, po czym wyszedł z komnaty. Alicja już na niego czekała z nieodłączną podkładką do notowania. Jako osoba z najbliższego otoczenia króla składała wiele przysiąg na tajność, toteż miała prawo słuchania o najważniejszych sprawach. Ruszył razem z pulchną czarownicą w kierunku jednej z komnat używanych do dyskretnych spotkań. Nie wiedział jeszcze jakie czekają na niego niespodzianki, ani że czeka go naprawdę dar.

\- A gdzie twój ojciec Alicjo? – zapytał w którymś momencie.

\- Poszedł razem z ludźmi pana Kwiatka po angielskiego ambasadora – wyjaśniła kobieta.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona, Dean i Neville zostali zaprowadzeni ciemnymi, nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi korytarzami. Anglicy nie wiedzieli, że była to pozostałość tajnych przejściach, z czasów, kiedy zamek i przyległe budynki wciąż należały do świata Mugoli i z powodów bezpieczeństwa czarodzieje spotykali się potajemnie, właśnie tam. Wiedzieli jednak, że z pewnością korytarze nie są pokazywane gościom.

Dotarli do dość dużej, podobnej do auli czy też sali sądowej komnaty. Nie mogli zbyt wiele zrobić pozbawieni różdżek oraz skrępowani magicznymi kajdankami. Zostali posadzeni dokładnie pośrodku, zaś obok dostrzegali rzędy ławek całkiem jak w Wizengamocie. Miejsce sprawiało wrażenie rzadko używanego zaś wszechobecne, ciemne barwy oraz unoszące się tumany kurzu nadawały miejscu złowrogiej atmosfery.

Niedługo potem do pomieszczenia wszedł wyraźnie zaskoczony Percy, wyciągnięty wieczorem z kolacji z żoną. Spojrzał na trójkę Anglików wyraźnie przestraszony, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się właściwie dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie przebywał w tym miejscu, czując silną potrzebę wyjścia.

Aleksander dołączył do nich niedługo potem. Prawie dokładnie w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł także Podolak, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Obaj przyjaciele spojrzeli po zgromadzonych, że szczególną złośliwością obserwując Piotra Tyrolskiego a także Hermionę, która sprawiała wrażenie dziwnie przygaszonej.

\- Któż to do nas wpadł z wizytą? – zaczął Aleksander kąśliwie – Piotr Tyrolski, szacowny opozycjonista tak barwnie przekonujący o praworządności oraz przestrzeganiu zasad spotyka się w spelunie z podejrzanymi cudzoziemcami! Nieładnie, nieładnie! A i mamy gościa specjalnego – spojrzał na Hermionę – angielska bohaterka wojenna także zaczyna cenić speluny! Interesujące towarzystwo do nas wpadło.

Nawet nie próbował ukrywać swej radości, patrząc na swego oponenta politycznego oraz znienawidzoną kobietę. Tyrolski był mu solą w oku, przez swoje zdolności przekonywania ludzi do idei oraz nienaganną reputację troskliwego męża i ojca. Raz po raz chwalił rodzinne życie i jawie krytykował rozpasanie elit i przedstawicieli magnaterii, którzy zamiast wieść życie przykładnych obywateli bawili się i romansowali. Każdy rozumiał, że był to przytyk wobec Aleksandra, który potrzebował nieco czasu by rozważyć wstąpienie w stan małżeński. Piotr Tyrolski jednak wiódł całkowicie odmienne życie i wielu przekonywał. Z drugiej strony jeśli porównamy stanowiska Aleksandra i Tyrolskiego, to fakt iż Aleksander musiał dość dogłębnie przemyśleć kwestie ożenku działał na jego korzyść, bo Tyrolski po prostu trafił na dobrą kobietę w odpowiednim momencie. Aleksander, jako osoba na świeczniku, musiał przeprowadzić selekcję. W końcu Królowa musi wspierać męża, ale i sama godnie reprezentować swój urząd. Nie może to być żadna trzpiotka pokroju słynnej gwiazdy Quidditcha, niegdyś sypiającej z królem tylko rozważna Matrona.

\- Moi ludzie przygotowali raport Wasza Wysokość – powiedział Kwiatek – mamy już akt oskarżenia. Mamy dowody, że „Kwitnąca Paproć" brała pieniądze od Francuzów.

\- Doskonale – skinął głową Aleksander – zajmijcie się przesłuchaniami podejrzanych. A skoro przybył ambasador, zajmijmy się angielskimi gośćmi.

Percy skinął głową i zajął miejsce nieco z boku. Patrzył bez emocji na Hermionę i innych, wiedząc doskonale, że przesłuchanie w obecności ambasadora ma miejsce wyłącznie wobec podejrzanych o poważne przestępstwa. Nadchodził jeden z trudniejszych momentów w karierze ambasadora, bowiem oskarżenia o polityczne przestępstwa były niełatwe, zaś jemu nie brakowały tak doświadczenia jak i siły.

\- Neville Longbottom, Hermiono Malfoy i Dean Thomas jesteście oskarżeni o kontakty z organizacją terrorystyczną a także podżeganie do takowych – zaczął Podolak – na mocy prawa międzynarodowego akt oskarżenia zostanie wysłany do Wizengamotu, gdzie czeka was proces. Co macie na swoją obronę?

\- Nie spotykaliśmy nikogo z nielegalnych organizacji! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

\- Nie jesteśmy na bankiecie pani Malfoy – odparł lodowato Podolak – Czyściciele mają status terrorystów w Anglii a od niedawna i w Polsce. Na pani miejscu skorzystał bym z prawa do milczenia. Ambasadorze – powiedział do Percy'ego - zaczniemy przesłuchanie – odparł tonem jakby wstawił wodę na herbatę i poinstruował życzliwie młodego Weasleya - ma pan prawo i obowiązek udzielić niezbędnej pomocy rodakom.

\- Przesłuchanie? Wedle prawa nie możecie nas aresztować ni przesłuchiwać! Na mocy dyrektywy Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów mam prawo do…- zaczęła Hermiona.

\- A do kogo pójdziesz na skargę dziewczynko? – przerwał Aleksander z uśmiechem Mugolskiego Towarzysza – Dyktatora, który z serdecznym, wręcz ojcowskim uśmiechem potrafił skazywać ludzi na najwyższy wymiar kary – nie przypominam sobie bym udzielił głosu. _Silencio_ – wycelował różdżką - jakże nisko upadają najwyżsi – prychnął ironicznie i rozkoszował się powstałą ciszą - Czy naprawdę uważasz, że wszystko ci wolno, będąc bohaterką wojenną i żoną bogatego czarodzieja? Czy sądziłaś, że moi ludzie nie zorientują się w waszych wypadach? Nie jestem durniem jak wasz Minister Knot i dawno zawarłem umowę z mugolskimi sąsiadami i czarodzieje obstawiają lotniska oraz dworce, badając ślady magii. Wiedziałem o waszych wyprawach, cierpliwie czekając, coś o czym nie pomyślałaś Panno Wiem-to-Wszystko!

Nie sposób nawet opisać, ile pogardy wlał w każde słowo. Patrzył na dawną Gryfonkę niczym coś zepsutego, niczym coś okropnego krzywiąc się paskudnie. W jego oczach uosabiała wszystkie możliwie najgorsze cechy, łącząc bezczelność, niezdolność uszanowania praw oraz przekonania o konieczności zmian w imię swego widzimisię. Kwestie jej krwi wcale nie były istotne. Przypuszczalnie gdyby była półkrwi, ale chowana równie beznadziejnie, co teraz to i tak nie zdobyłaby jego aprobaty. Oto dlaczego winno się pokazać Mugolakom ich miejsce w szeregu. A może inaczej. Oto dowód, że magiczne dzieci mugoli z chwilą wykazania swoich talentów w magii winny trafiać pod opiekę magicznych rodzin zastępczych, które z kolei oddawałyby w zaufaniu swoich charłaczych potomków. Mówi się, że człowiek pamięta fakty z przeszłości dopiero od 7 roku życia, a jeśli podmianę zrobiono by na etapie przedszkolaka, albo i żłobkowicza, to byłaby szansa, że wszystko jakoś rozeszłoby się po kościach. Mugolscy rodzice z czasem zapomnieliby o ekscentrycznym dziecku mając „normalne" (wg nomenklatury Dursleyów) dziecko, które nie psułoby elektryki w domu. A ród miałby potomka po przeprowadzeniu rytuału adopcji, do którego był uprawniony przede wszystkim monarcha mający już własne dzieci. Był kimś w rodzaju kapłana, który chrzcił mugolskie niemowlęta wg danej ideologii rodziców. Teraz jednak Aleksander skupił się na chodzącej pomyłce świata magii i żony ongi jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a zarazem obrzydliwego oportunisty, Lucjusza Malfoya.

Z lubością patrzył na rosnące przerażenie kobiety, zwłaszcza kiedy ją uciszył. Stał nad nią górując wzrostem, każdym gestem udowadniając swoją przewagę. Nie zasłużyła na żadną łaskę, czy choćby minimum kurtuazji.

\- Percy jak możesz?! – krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy odzyskała głos.

\- Przebywamy w Polsce nie w Anglii i musimy przestrzegać prawa, nawet mając karty w Czekoladowych Żabach – powiedział Percy urzędowym głosem – jestem przedstawicielem Ministerstwa i jako taki winienem godnie prezentować swój kraj, coś czego ty nie umiesz robić. Czy moi rodacy zostaną odesłani do Anglii?

\- Panowie Longbottom i Thomas zostaną doprowadzeni do kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu – wyjaśnił Podolak – lecz z panią Malfoy sprawa wygląda inaczej, bowiem wobec niej stawiamy jeszcze jeden zarzut, podżegania do zdrady stanu, a to bardzo poważne oskarżenie.

Percy nieomal upadł słysząc ostatnie słowa. Słowa brzmiały gorzej niż źle. Historia pokazywała, że oskarżeni o podobne przestępstwa dostawali najsurowsze wyroki o ile w ogóle doszło do procesu. Hermiona zesztywniała i wyglądała na przerażoną. Otwierała i zamykała usta, lecz żadne dźwięk nie wydobył się z jej ust.

\- Zdrada stanu? – zapytał Percy.

\- Tak ambasadorze – odparł Aleksander chłodno – Hermiona Malfoy na bankiecie w waszym Ministerstwie agitowała na rzecz organizacji terrorystycznej i przekonywała wysokiego rangą urzędnika państwowego do kolaboracji z obcym państwem, z którym relacje dyplomatyczne ulegają osłabieniu. Być może w Anglii bohaterowie wojenni mają prawo otwarcie chwalić terrorystów, lecz nie w Polsce!

\- Ja nigdy nie popierałam terrorystów! Walczyłam z Lordem Voldemortem! – broniła się.

\- Mamy zeznania świadków, mówiące o pochwałach Trudearoro, zaś Śmieciarze, znani teraz jako Czyściele, to terroryści – wyjaśnił Podolak – miałaś czelność namawiać mnie do wspierania wywrotowców i pomagania w obaleniu ustroju mego kraju. Jestem gotów zeznawać przez Wizengamotem – powiedział w kierunku Percy'ego.

\- A kto będzie oskarżycielem? – zapytał Percy.

\- Ja – wyjaśnił Aleksander – do jutra wyślę dokumenty do Wizengamotu i upoważnienie dla mojego ambasadora, by oskarżał w moim imieniu. Rufus oraz szacowne gremium Wizengamotu dostanie raport na temat działalności waszej wojennej bohaterki oraz jej kompanów. Zostaną też poinformowani w jaki sposób szacowna Hermiona Malfoy nadużywała gościnności i krytykowała zwyczaje sojuszniczego kraju, godząc tym samym w wysiłek Ministra dążącego do odbudowy dobrych relacji między naszymi krajami.

Alicja wszystko notowała, wiedząc, że razem z ojcem będą musieli wysłać raport tak do urzędników jak i prasy. Nazajutrz rozpęta się polityczne piekło, zaś Rita Skeeter dostanie wcześniejszy prezent urodzinowy. Nic tak skutecznie nie przyciągnie uwagi czytelników, jak skandal związany z bohaterką wojenną. Z uśmiechem wysłała list do angielskiego Ministra Magii a także gazet na miejscu oraz w Anglii. Pozostało czekać na następny dzień.

Hermiona nie została odesłana razem z kolegami. Zamiast tego została zaprowadzona do ponurej, podobnej do celi komnaty wyposażonej wyłącznie w twarde, wąskie łóżko. Nie miała możliwości ucieczki. Pozbawione klamki drzwi były magicznie zabezpieczone. Jedyne źródło światła stanowiło wąskie, niewielkie, zakratowane okienko. Nie było możliwości by choćby tam podskoczyć, a nawet jakby zdołała i tak by nie miała szans się przecisnąć. Pozostawało jej spędzenie nocy samotnie, spędzonej na nieomal wyłącznie rozmyślaniu i wpadaniu w coraz większą panikę.

Nikt jej tak nie upokorzył przez lata. Od czasów wojny była szanowana i podobne złośliwości były nie do pomyślenia. Majątek Lucjusza robił wrażenie na Anglikach, lecz Polacy się z niej śmiali. Śmiali się z niej, kiedy próbowała protestować i śmiali, kiedy próbowała się bronić, uważając wszystko co robiła za wielce zabawne.

\- Nie popełniłam przestępstwa! – powtarzała histerycznie – nie można mnie oskarżyć, mam przyjaciół i stanowię symbol dla wielu ludzi.

\- Nie masz nikogo Hermiono Malfoy – kpił Aleksander – Lucjusz wyrzuci cię jak tylko zrozumie, że jesteś mu kulą u nogi. A co do twej pozycji czy naprawdę masz się za nietykalną pannico? Jutro prasa zacznie rozrywać cię na strzępy i nie zostanie po tobie nic.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rita Skeeter skakała z radości czytając list wysłany z kancelarii króla Aleksandra. Miała co prawda w planach iść spać, lecz widząc wieści zapomniała o odpoczynku. Zaczęła skrobać artykuł triumfując niczym generał po wygranej bitwie. Zamierzała, zapewne jak wielu, stawić się o dziewiątej w ministerialnym atrium.

Bertie Higgs wydał triumfalny okrzyk widząc pismo i pokazał je Domiceli. Domicela Higgs triumfowała, podobnie jak Rufus oraz wielu nieprzyjaciół Hermiony w tym Amfitryta Greengrass. Szacowna matrona zamierzała stawić się razem z córkami na przedstawienie, o tak czekał ich prawdziwy spektakl.

Aleksander wrócił do komnaty dość późno, kiedy Natalia już spała. Mieli wiele spraw do omówienia i rzecz jasna podziękował Kwiatkowi i obiecał jego ludziom sutą premię. Zasłużyli. Zamierzał też wstać wcześniej, toteż tylko pocałował żonę przelotnie i ponownie powtarzał w myślach przemowę. Zamierzał „odprowadzić" Hermionę do Międzynarodowego Fiuu, rzecz jasna przedstawiając sprawę należycie.

\- Nie macie prawa! – protestowała już chyba z przyzwyczajenia.

\- _Silencio_ \- Aleksander uciszył ją zaklęciem – nigdy nie pojmę, jak Lucjusz znosił to trajkotanie – po czym nachylił się nad dziewczyną dysząc jej w biust - czyżbyś miała inne zalety? – zapytał niewinnie, na co jeden z Justycjariuszy wybuchł śmiechem.

W polskim atrium już czekał spory tłum, w tym Lavender która jako dziennikarka miała obowiązek złożyć relację. Blondynka zamarła widząc znajomą czarownicę u boku króla, wyczuwając, że bynajmniej nie oznacza to przyjacielska rozmowa i przyjazne odprowadzenie do kominka Fiuu. Lavender wyczuwała problemy i posłała Hermionie współczujące wspomnienie. Lecz nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, bowiem miejscowi czarodzieje, a zwłaszcza czarownice, wykazywali zainteresowanie królem Aleksandrem. Lavender także na niego patrzyła, bowiem wspaniale wyglądał w eleganckiej, ciemnobordowej szacie. Jego nienagannie ułożone, długie włosy wywoływały westchnienia czarownic, a być może to właśnie było celem.

„ _Moi rodacy, przyjaciele i goście zza granicy_ " – zaczął monarcha jedwabistym głosem – „ _Rzeczpospolita Magiczna od wieków szczyci się tradycją tolerancji i życzliwości wobec nowych czarodziei. Kiedy na mającym czelność pouczać nas Zachodzie panowała atmosfera nagonki na magię, u nas czarownice, szpetuchy i magowie cieszyli się poważaniem w społecznościach. Dlaczego wspominam historię? Bowiem niektórzy z zagranicznych czarodziei takowej nie znają i znać nie zamierzają, chociaż szczycą się wiedzą i popisują zdolnością zakuwania na pamięć książek" –_ wskazał złośliwie na Hermionę, uśmiechając z wyższością – „ _oto angielska bohaterka, która przybyła na naszą ziemię._

 _Pani Malfoy, korzystając z kontaktów swego męża, odwiedziła mnie ongi na zamku. My, Polacy a także inne nacje słowiańskie, szczycimy się gościnnością. Zawsze raduje nas możliwość zaproszenia do domu gości, lecz zapraszając ich do stołu i oferując posłanie pod naszym dachem oczekujemy od zaproszonej osoby elementarnych zasad kultury. Czy wyobrażacie sobie rodacy sytuację, kiedy gość przy obiedzie w naszym domu zaczyna krytykować przygotowane przez gospodynię dania oraz marudzić na malowidła na ścianie? Każdy kulturalny człowiek czy czarodziej od pokoleń, czy nowy obywatel czy wreszcie niemagiczny rodak uzna podobne zachowanie za skrajną nieuprzejmość. Taką postawę prezentowała angielska bohaterka, tak zaczytana w książkach, że zapomniała o kulturze. Ta kobieta uznała za właściwe by pod moim dachem i przy moim stole, krytykować nasz system społeczny uważając się za władną wywoływać rewolucję, bowiem w szkole umiała zakuć na pamięć podręcznik. Lecz nie w tym celu dzisiaj przemawiam. Niewychowany gość to problem prywatny, lecz angielska bohaterka nie mogąc znieść słów krytyki postanowiła działać._

 _Jak wiecie zgromadzeni goście, angielski Minister Magii włożył wiele wysiłku w pomaganie swemu krajowi. Nie tylko przeprowadził kraj przez wojnę a także pracował nad przywróceniem relacji między naszymi narodami. Angielska bohaterka nie chciała jednak by Anglia zajęła miejsce wśród najważniejszych krajów Europy, uważając za ważniejsze chwalenie Francuzów oraz odrywanie skrzatów domowych od ich rodzin, nie zadając sobie trudu by spytać same skrzaty o zdanie. W tym celu, omijając ograniczenia Międzynarodowego Fiuu, przybyła do naszego kraju by wspierać działaczy opozycji w braniu pieniędzy od Francuzów w celu wywołania zamieszek i zaprowadzeniu postępu, polegającego na tym, że wilkołaki biegają po ulicach miast czy dzikusy palą żywcem ciężarne córki, które zaszły w ciążę bez ślubu._

 _Dlaczego pani Malfoy tak uczyniła? Otóż panna Wiem-to-Wszystko jak mawiano o niej w szkole, poczuła się urażona stwierdzeniem, że nowo przybyli czarodzieje winni szanować obecne prawa. Jej własna, urażona duma była ważniejsza niż dobro swego kraju. I jakież wystawia świadectwo czarodziejom z rodzin Mugoli? Co mamy myśleć o ludziach, którzy przychodzą do naszego kraju i żądają zmian? Co gorsza, przekonując innych by podążali podobnie, sugerując, że czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli nie znają znaczenia słów jak honor, wierność i oddanie krajowi oraz przyjaciołom. Pani Malfoy uznała za właściwe by proponować obywatelom Polski pochodzenia mugolskiego przyłączenie się do grupy kolaborującej z Francją, uważając, że to jest zwyczajne zachowanie dla tej grupy. W tym momencie wyrażam nadzieję, że pani Malfoy przeprosi ciężko pracujących magopsychiatrów, pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic i innych nowych obywateli budujących w naszym społeczeństwie swój dobrobyt za podobne pomówienia" –_ zakończył chłodno.

Przemówienie wywołało burzę oklasków wśród zgromadzonych, zaś Hermionę ścigały wrogie spojrzenia. „ _Precz z angielską wiedźmą!",_ „ _Nauczyć kultury przemądrzałą pannicę_ " – brzmiały do bardziej cenzuralne okrzyki. Aleksander ostatecznie zdjął z Hermiony Zaklęcie Ciszy i mało delikatnie wepchnął dziewczynę do kominka.

Hermiona zaciskała pięści z bezsilnej złości. Nie mogła nic mówić, kiedy została publicznie upokorzona zaś jej pragnienie sprawiedliwości została nazwana przestępcą, szkodzącym swemu krajowi. Łzy upokorzenia płynęły wąskim ciurkiem po policzkach, a najgorsze dopiero miało nadejść. „ _Zachowaj swoje łkania dla tych, co ci wierzą Hermiono Malfoy_ " – syknął jej do ucha Aleksander – „ _naprawdę wierzyłaś, że możesz bezkarnie mnie obrażać i namawiać moich przyjaciół do zdrady? Nadszedł czas zapłaty"._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

W angielskim atrium już czekała grupa czarodziei. Rita Skeeter oraz inni przedstawiciele „Proroka" zajęli miejsca umożliwiające złapanie najlepszych ujęć. Rufus oraz Tyberiusz, podobnie jak spora cześć Wizengamotu, siedzieli w komnacie używanej podczas procesów. Fakt wysłania czarodziei łączonych z Zakonem Feniksa z aktem oskarżenia zelektryzował konserwatystów i zwołano nadzwyczajne posiedzenie Wizengamotu. Hermiona miała stanowić wisienkę na politycznym torcie. Bertie Higgs przybył osobiście nadzorować aresztowanie Hermiony, mając u swego boku dwóch Aurorów. Harry Potter, kiedy zrozumiał co się dzieje, pędził w kierunku atrium chcąc pomóc przyjaciółce w miarę swoich możliwości.

\- Hermiono Malfoy jesteś aresztowana za kontakty z organizacją terrorystyczną i polityczną agitację na rzecz terrorystów w sojuszniczym kraju – powiedział Bertie Higgs – Aurorzy odprowadzą cię przez oblicze Wizengamotu, gdzie ustalimy, gdzie spędzisz czas w oczekiwaniu na proces.

Rita Skeeter zrobiła zdjęcie Aurorów aresztujących Hermionę i nawet krzyknęła „ _Panna Doskonałość upadła tak nisko"_. Amfitryta Greengrass spojrzała na nią z wyższością, szydząc każdym gestem. Szacowna matrona zaczęła też głośno rozmawiać z Ritą na temat upadku obyczajów, kiedy to niewychowane i bezczelne osoby wżeniają się w dobre, stare rody i jak mogą zniszczyć tradycję. Nawet eskortujący Aurorzy okazywali Hermionie wyłącznie pogardę, zaś Bertie Higgs z czystej złośliwości wybrał tych, co sympatyzowali jawnie z konserwatystami.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał Harry, kiedy już dotarł na miejsce – czy to przedstawienie jest konieczne?

\- Pani Malfoy ... – zaczął jeden z Aurorów.

\- Ma zostać odprowadzona przez oblicze Wizengamotu – wyjaśnił Harry – nie jest skazana a jedynie postawiona w stan oskarżenia. Ja sam odprowadzę panią Malfoy do przeznaczonego miejsca.

\- To wielka lojalność wobec przyjaciółki – zaczęła Rita.

\- Panno Skeeter przyjaźń nakazuje by nie odwracać się od drugiego czarodzieja jak wpadnie w tarapaty. A już na pewno w ramach wsparcia można i należy odprowadzić czarodzieja, czy czarownicę przed sąd, jeśli takowe wezwanie wpłynęło.

Harry objął Hermionę ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić przyjaciółkę w kierunku miejsca zebrania Wizengamotu. Mógł nie popierać jej działań, lecz nie zamierzał patrzeć na jej publiczne piętnowanie. W końcu i jego kiedyś piętnowano i to Hermiona okazała mu swoje wsparcie. Prawie upadł czytając notatkę z Polski i polecił Ginny przygotować niezbędne eliksiry.

\- Hermiono w coś ty się wmieszała? Spotkania z Francuzami w Warszawie? – zaczął.

\- I ty zamierzasz mnie wyszydzać?! – pisnęła histerycznie.

\- Uspokój się, jestem po twojej stronie – odparł Harry urażony – nie zdołam pomóc, jak nie poznam faktów. A faktem jest, że król Polski oskarżył cię o poważne przestępstwa i czeka cię proces przez Wizengamotem! Jakim cudem zdołał sformułować coś takiego?!

\- Nie wiem to bez sensu on nie ma prawa! – broniła się – raz rozmawiałam z Podolakiem na temat niesprawiedliwych praw w Polsce, gdzie tacy jak ja czy on nie mamy praw wyborczych i mówiłam, że razem możemy to zmienić i…

\- Hermiono czyś ty rozum postradała? – Harry aż zawył z frustracji – poszłaś ze swoimi idealistycznymi projektami do śledczego króla Aleksandra? Podolak to oficjalnie śledczy, a faktycznie szycha biura Justycjariuszy odpowiedzialnego za działania wywiadowcze. On jest jak… jak wysoki rangą oficer MI5 czy FBI! Hermi oni długie miesiące rozpracowywali powiązania agentów Francuzów z miejscowymi politykami i donieśli nam o ważnym, angielskim tropie! Na Merlina, Czyściciele mają status terrorystów, Hermi...

\- Oni sięgali po przemoc, ale chcieli sprawiedliwości! Tylko oni widzieli jak magiczne stworzenia są prześladowane, jak Mugolaki mają mniej prawa! Harry jak możesz popierać … - zaczynała swój wywód dziewczyna.

\- Hermiono ja popieram walkę z przestępcami. Na Merlina możesz zostać skazana, a ty wracasz do kwestii skrzatów i wilkołaków? – miał wielką ochotę potrząsnąć dziewczyną - Hermiono! konserwatyści użyją tego jako argumentu by zaostrzyć prawa, zrobią z ciebie symbol. – krzyczał zrozpaczony - I mnie się wiele nie podoba. Razem z Ginny pragniemy zmian, ale na Merlina przekonujemy ludzi, ile mogą zyskać poprzez korzystanie z dorobku Mugoli i tym samym pokazując jak wiele mogą wnieść Mugolacy do społeczeństwa, ale nic nie osiągniesz tępym uporem i...

Hermiona nie zdołała nic odpowiedzieć, bowiem właśnie dotarli na miejsce. Rozczarowanie w oczach przyjaciela bolało najbardziej. Czyżby popełniła wielki, poważny błąd? Czyżby zrobiła coś złego? Kampania Ginny przynosiła ogromne skutki, zaś w „Esach i Floresach" obok podręczniki do psychiatrii leżały obok książek do Hogwartu.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz Malfoy uważał się zwykle za szczęśliwego człowieka z perspektywami. Kiedy siedem lat temu zginął Lord Voldemort cała Anglia oddychała z ulgą. Małżeństwo z Hermioną Granger przekonało przeciwników co do odstąpienia od śmierciożerców. Ślub z czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia miało dowodzić nawrócenia. Niektórzy wątpili w szczerość jego nawrócenia, lecz nikt jawnie nie protestował, nikt poza Aleksandrem kompanem z dawnych lat. Wówczas zignorował możliwie problemy wynikające z niechęci potężnego przyjaciela. Zresztą wówczas Aleksander był w środku kampanii wyborczej a jego rywal i daleki kuzyn, był starszy i zdaniem wielu bardziej przekonujący dla wielu. A kto wątpił, zawsze mógł zostać uciszony przez jego pozycję oraz majątek. Teraz jednak wszystko się waliło.

Do samego końca nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego został wezwany przez Wizengamot. Jako najbogatszy czarodziej Brytanii miał rzecz jasna szerokie kontakty i zawierał wiele interesów. Całość jednak miała w sobie coś podejrzanego, zaś ostatnimi czasy rozmawiał z członkami rodów jak Selwyn czy Nott, lecz toczyli dyskusje w posiadłościach nie przez Wizengamotem. Założył swoje wyjściowe szaty, nieświadomy jakiż koszmar go czeka. Minister Scrimgeour chciał z nim koniecznie rozmawiać nieco przed, około wpół do dziewiątej.

\- Witaj Lucjuszu – powiedział poważnie Rufus, kiedy arystokrata wszedł do gabinetu – musimy porozmawiać o poważnej sprawie, dotyczącej twej żony.

\- Hermiony? – spytał Lucjusz – ale co się stało?

\- Wczoraj wieczorem dostałem list od Aleksandra Orłowskiego – zaczął Minister – twoja żona została aresztowana razem z agentami Czyścicieli i dzisiaj rano zostanie odesłana wraz przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu.

\- Nie mają jej prawa przetrzymywać, na mocy prawa międzynarodowego Hermiona ma być sądzona tutaj, w Anglii – zauważył Lucjusz – żądam natychmiastowej rozmowy z Szefem Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei i...

\- … to prawda Lucjuszu, ale w przypadku przestępstw kryminalnych. Lecz w przypadku zarzutów związanych z bezpieczeństwem narodowym i zdradą stanu owa zasada nie ma zastosowania. Hermiona jest oskarżona o kontakty z organizacją terrorystyczną, pośrednictwo w kontaktach między terrorystami a polską partią opozycyjną a także o próbę wciągnięcia wysokiej rangi urzędnika w kontakty z terrorystami a także namawianie do zdrady stanu – wyjaśnił Minister.

Lucjusz wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Każdy z zarzutów mógł oznaczać odsiadkę w Azkabanie, coś co by zniszczyło reputację rodzinną Malfoyów na długie lata i mogło zniweczyć wysiłek wielu lat. Wiedział już co musi zrobić by wyjść z kolejnego kryzysu. Podziękował Ministrowi za ostrzeżenie i zaczął planować kolejne kroki. Nie pozwoli Wizengamotowi używać swego nazwiska w politycznej wojence. Musi ratować co się da.

Cały Wizengamot patrzył na niego uważnie. Przedstawiciele innych, znamienitych rodów od lat rywalizowali z Malfoyami, zaś teraz mieli okazje skorzystać z jego słabości i uderzyć z całą siłą, wykorzystując wariackie pomysły Hermiony. Lecz wychodził z nie takich kłopotów. Dawał sobie radę z nie takimi nieszczęściami i trudnościami.

I wtedy właśnie wprowadzono Hermionę. Harry Potter pełni rolę kogoś w rodzaju straży przedniej, podczas kiedy Autorzy szli za nimi. Neville Longbottom oraz Dean Thomas przyszli nieco wcześniej, a jak zauważył bystro Lucjusz, kpiące spojrzenia ścigały Longbottoma. Chłopak stanowił szkolną ofermę i przedmiot kpin nie tylko swego rocznika, ale i paru sąsiednich. Augusta Longbottom, bardzo bogata i jeszcze bardziej wpływowa członkini Wizengamotu weszła zaraz po Lucjuszu. W swym długim płaszczu oraz kapeluszu z wypchanym sępem budziła strach nie tylko Neville'a, ale i wielu swoich kolegów po fachu. I zaatakowała nieomal od razu.

Na podium wszedł Minister Magii jako główny oskarżający zaś obok stanął Bertie Higgs oraz polski ambasador. Ten ostatni nosił najbardziej pyszne oraz bogate szaty, czym przyćmiewał nawet Scrimgeoura. Tyberiusz McLaggen, przewodniczący Wizengamotu także stał i patrzył uważnie na przybyłych, lecz zachował pełen profesjonalizm. Przedstawienie musiało się odbyć w możliwie najlepszych dekoracjach oraz scenerii.

\- Szacowni członkowie Wizengamotu oraz przedstawiciele prasy – zaczął Minister urzędowym tonem – wczoraj wieczorem doszły do nas smutne wieści o kontaktach naszych trzech obywateli z niebezpiecznymi wywrotowcami na terenie Polski. Musimy wyjaśnić co dokładnie zaszło i zadbać by ci, co pragną sprowadzić chaos drogo zapłacili za swe winy!

Po Wizengamocie przebiegł pomruk aprobaty. Ci, co mieli dziedziczne krzesła w szacownym gremium jak łatwo zgadnąć serdecznie nienawidzili wszelkich wywrotowców, bowiem hasła o większych prawach dla Mugolaków godziły w ich przywileje a tego nie chcieli. Hermiona zaś, kobieta, która mogła im zagrozić ich pozycji i naprawdę doprowadzić do wielkich zmian, lecz na ich szczęście zmarnowała cały swój potencjał. Musieli jednak zadbać by nie miała możliwości zrobić już niczego.

\- Mój wnuk jest dopiero podejrzany, ale nie oskarżony – Augusta Longbottom skorzystała z prawa głosu – to dobry chłopiec, chociaż brakuje mu talentów ojca. Jestem pewna, że świadomie nie wziął by udziale w czymś tak nielegalnym. Ktoś musiał wykorzystać jego dobre i szczere serce. Lecz prawo musi być przestrzegane. Dlatego proszę pana Ministrze, panie Przewodniczący McLaggen i szacowni członkowie Wizengamotu, by mój wnuk przebywał pod moją opieką i kuratelą. Stawi się na każde wezwanie szacownego gremium, lecz nie ma dowodów, że jest tak wykolejony, by musiał czekać na proces w Azkabanie.

Neville spuścił smętnie głowę, co nadało słowom Augusty siły wyraz prawdopodobieństwa. Ciężko sądzić za zdradę stanu tak niewinnego chłopca i ostatecznie Wizengamot wyraził zgodę, by Neville przebywał z babką na czas procesu. Augusta uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i spojrzała z nienawiścią na Hermionę. Może i ongi popierała tak Dumbledore'a jak i Pottera i jego przyjaciół, lecz swej krwi bronić zamierzała zaś niepopularna w wyższych sferach dziewczyna wdzięcznie się podkładała na ofiarę.

\- Być może to dawna szkolna koleżanka namówiła mego wnuka na to szaleństwo –wbiła swą szpilę powoli – Neville to dobry chłopiec, zaś ta dziewczyna zawsze szukała problemów i zapewne go podpuściła. W szkole nieraz nie raz znalazł się w nią w opałach podobnie jak przez Weasleyów.

\- Pani Longbottom – odezwał się Tyberiusz – dziękujemy za pani sugestie. Do roli pani Malfoy oraz Weasleyów w tej sprawie zaraz dojdziemy. Zadamy także pytania pani wnukowi, zaś na razie zajmijcie proszę miejsca z boku.

Augusta skinęła głową dostojnie i chwyciła wnuka we władczy uścisk. Starsza czarownica rzuciła Hermionie nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, gotowa niczym tygrysica walczyć o uniewinnienie Neville'a. To ona potem ukarze nierozważnego chłopaka. Prawem młodości jest nieco poszaleć, lecz niechby chłopak po prostu wypił za dużo czy pobił się z kimś w pubie, nie zaś działał w komórce rewolucyjnej! Już sobie zamierzała z nim porozmawiać, lecz dopiero kiedy cały proces dobiegnie końca.

Dean Thomas patrzył z wyraźną zazdrością na kolegę z klasy. Jego babcia była może i przerażająca, ale na swój sposób chroniła wnuka i dbała o niego, chociaż okazywała przy tym niemałą szorstkość. No i jako czarownica ze starej i szanowanej rodziny miała wiele do powiedzenia i stanowiła liczącą się siłę polityczną. Dlatego zrobił co zrobił, po tym jak padły podstawowe pytania.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że spotkania są nielegalne – mówił Dean – nieraz spotykałem Neville'a czy Seamus'a i po paru głębszych rozmowa schodziła na tematy polityczne. Mieliśmy podobne poglądy i doświadczenia w szkole, razem walczyliśmy w bitwie o Hogwart i mieliśmy co wspominać. Ale nie wiedzieliśmy, że pan Weasley łamie prawo! Ufaliśmy mu, był życzliwy Mugolakom jak ja i...

\- Masz na myśli Artura Weasley? – zapytał Bertie z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

\- Tak proszę pana – powiedział Dean – często zapraszał do siebie do domu Mugolaków i mówił, że pomoże nam w adaptacji do świata magii i że Hogwart nie robił dość. Myślałem, że jest po prostu życzliwy, nie zaś, że wyśle nas na spotkanie z terrorystami! – przekonywał.

Przybrał przy tym możliwie najbardziej przepraszającą minę, odgrywając rolę skruszonej i zagubionej owieczki, wykiwanej przez oszusta. Członkowie Wizengamotu patrzyli na niego uważnie, a niektórzy ze zrozumieniem. Dean był wciąż młody, walczył razem z kolegami przeciw siłom Voldemorta a w szkole miał opinię impulsywnego, acz porządnego chłopaka. Popełnił wielki błąd, lecz okazał skruchę, zaś okazanie łaski Mugolakowi, wytrąci argumenty zwolennikom zmian.

Rufus, Tyberiusz oraz Bertie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, rozumiejąc się bez słów. W normalnych warunkach uważali by toczenie rozgrywek z Arturem Weasley za nieprzyzwoite biorąc pod uwagę nieudolność czarodzieja. Lecz jego wygłupy mogły zaszkodzić korzystnemu sojuszowi z Polską a tego darować nie zamierzali. Nie, kiedy na mocy porozumień dyplomatycznych do Anglii płynęły zagraniczne fundusze oraz uruchomiono program wymiany międzynarodowej.

\- Dean jak możesz! – krzyknęła urażona Hermiona.

\- Nie mam bogatego męża jak ty Hermiono – odpadł urażony Dean – i nie zamierzał spędzić życia w Azkabanie, bo ty i pan Weasley mieliście pomysł na rewolucję!

\- Pani Malfoy, przyjdzie czas by pani odpowiedziała na pytania – powiedział Bertie – panie Thomas, pańska postawa wskazuje na głębokie zrozumienie oraz skruchę. Zadamy panu więcej pytań, a na razie Aurorzy wskażą panu miejsce do ministerialnego mieszkania, gdzie będzie pan mieszkał w czasie procesu.

Hermiona patrzyła na kolegę nienawistnie, boleśnie rozumiejąc, że niebawem zostanie sama na placu boju. Gdyby miała inny charakter, zapewne próbowała by się wycofać, lecz to nigdy nie było cechą jej postępowania. Dlatego tylko zacisnęła ze złością swoje pięści i nie zamierzała zrobić nawet kroku w tył, kiedy uważała sprawę za właściwą.

\- Hermiono Malfoy, jesteś oskarżona o kontakty z organizacją terrorystyczną oraz podżeganie do zdrady stanu. Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć?

\- To naciągane oskarżenia – wyjaśniła – nie zrobiłam niczego złego, chyba, że pragnienie zmiany świata na lepsze to zbrodnia. Zostałam przeklęta za to, że chciałam, by skrzaty domowe i wilkołaki były chociaż trochę lepiej traktowane, by nie odrzucano nikogo z powodu statusu krwi! Jeśli to zbrodnia, jestem winna!

\- Szanowni członkowie Wizengamotu – zaczął Bertie – stojąca przed nami czarownica, wojenna bohaterka i żona szanowanego obywatela nie okazuje skruchy i zamierza dalej podążać ową ścieżką. Przez nami decyzja, czy wspomniana czarownica winna oczekiwać na proces w Azkabanie, czy też możemy jej zaufać dość, by czekała na ten moment w domu?

\- Członkowie Wizengamotu – Lucjusz Malfoy przemawiał spokojnym, nieco chłodnym tonem, lecz emocje w nim buzowały – pragnę okazać mój szacunek dla prawa i szacownego gremium. Hermiona Granger winna odpowiadać tak samo niczym zwyczajna obywatelka.

Po sali przebiegł pomruk. Nazwanie żony panieńskim nazwiskiem oznaczało odtrącenie wedle etykiety starych rodów. Oczywiście dopiero wniesienie pozwu o rozwód miało moc prawną, lecz zachowanie Lucjusza mówiło już bardzo wiele. Hermiona wiedziała o tym i spojrzała na męża. Ten jednak odwrócił głowę a wówczas zrozumiała, że go straciła. Łzy ponownie zalśniły w jej oczach.

Członkowie Wizengamotu patrzyli na nią bez cienia współczucia. Patrzyli na nią z pogardą oraz poczuciem wyższości, bezgłośnie sugerując, że pokażą jej „właściwe dla niej miejsce". Nie pragnęli jej skruchy. Pragnęli upokorzenia a ona nie zamierzała im się poddać. Nie mogła zrobić kroku w tył.

\- Zatem kto głosuje za wysłaniem panny Granger do Azkabanu? – zaczął Bertie, patrząc na członków Wizengamotu.

\- Szacowni członkowie Wizengamotu – nie mogli odmówić Harry'emu głosu – pragnę poprosić o dozór nad Hermioną Malfoy na czas procesu. Obiecuję zadbać by dotarła na każde przesłuchanie, zaś na ten czas zamieszkałaby w moim domu.

\- Panie Potter – zaczął Tyberiusz – to wielce lojalne, lecz czy chce pan ryzykować…

\- Panie Przewodniczący McLaggen – odparł Harry – przyjaźń to trwanie przy kimś nawet, kiedy inni się odwrócą. – młody Potter posłał Lucjuszowi spojrzenie pełne niechęci - Wizengamot zadecyduje o winie, lub niewinności oskarżonych zaś zwyczajna przyzwoitość nakazuje, by wszyscy oczekiwali na proces w ten sam sposób: skoro Neville i Dean zamieszkają w domach na ten czas, pragnę tego samego dla Hermiony.

Nie można było odmówić pogromcy Voldemorta i Szefowi Biura Aurorów. Zgoda padła a jednocześnie Rufus „delikatnie" zasugerował Ritcie by przypomniała wszelkie występy Hermiony. Kobieta musi stracić w oczach opinii publicznej nim zaatakują. Tak samo zaatakowali ongi Weasleyów.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia nie od razu wiedziała o „występie" swego męża. Zazwyczaj czytała poranną prasę, lecz szczegóły rzecz jasna dopiero podano potem, rano wspomniano wyłącznie o aresztowaniach. Być może wówczas by coś podejrzewała, znając niechęć męża do Hermiony. Tamtego dnia jednak miała spotkanie z paniami z towarzystwa, gdzie szła razem z Anastazją oraz Lilianą a potem na lunch z Ludwiką.

Odkąd jej ciąża stała się faktem publicznym, miała nieco mniej obowiązków i więcej wolnego czasu. To był zgodny nacisk najbliższej rodziny tak z jej jak i jego strony, tak ze strony matki jak i męża, teściowej oraz Liliany. Z pewnym ubawieniem obserwowała jak matka oraz teściowa zaczęły swoisty wyścig, która z nich będzie bardziej zaangażowaną babcią. Mogły nie popierać ich małżeństwa, lecz wnuk lub wnuczka był w drodze i należało zacząć działać i przygotowywać się do przyjścia na świat potomka. Postanowiły zająć się wyprawką, taką by pasowała zarówno dla chłopca jak i dziewczynki. Zadziwiające jak owe kobiety potrafiły znaleźć wspólny język, chociaż pozornie niewiele je łączyło.

Dzięki Lilianie zaczynała się w miarę sprawnie poruszać między kobietami wyższych sfer. Nie miała naturalnej biegłości, lecz przez okres narzeczeństwa zaczęła przynajmniej panować na przyrodzoną sztywnością. Jako królowa rzecz jasna była zapraszana na wiele spotkań i doskonale wiedziała, że w ten sposób wzmacnia pozycję męża. Może i pochodziła z zewnątrz, lecz zaakceptowana przez rodzinę męża i zachowująca jak na damę z magnaterii przystało, przez co była o wiele lepiej traktowana niż głosząca rewolucyjne hasła Hermiona. A poza tym Natalia pochodziła ze świata magii, była wykształconą i ambitną szlachcianką mającą zdrowe ambicje klasy średniej, a to akceptowano, zaś Hermionę odrzucano z tych samych powodów.

Zwykle na takich spotkaniach omawiano sprawy społeczne oraz kwestię dobroczynności. Każda z dam z towarzystwa miała przykazane angażować się w podobną działalność, jak na przykład wspieranie dzieci z mniej zamożnych rodzin zaś Liliana i kilka innych jej bliższych koleżanek propagowały wspieranie Mugolaków a nawet ostatnio forsowano prawo, by przedstawiciele urzędów Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej odwiedzali możliwie najwcześniej nowych czarodziei. Już wiele lat temu wprowadzono przepisy umożliwiające odbieranie dzieci z rodzin, gdzie są źle traktowane, zaś obecnie zaczynają wspominać by możliwie najwcześniej kontaktowano się z takowymi oraz by poznawali zwyczaje świata magii. Natalia zwykle nie popierała aż tak radykalnych rozwiązań, lecz być może w ten sposób im pomoże? Lecz sprawa Hermiony skutecznie przekonywała do bardziej radykalnych działań.

\- Król Aleksander dobrze postąpił z ową dziewuchą – powiedziała jedna z kobiet z rodu Poleskich– zasłużyła na nawet bardziej ostre potraktowanie, co za skrajna bezczelność! Angole mają się za nie wiadomo kogo, a ta cała Granger to już klasa sama w sobie – dodała.

Kobieta z dumą pokazała zdjęcia z pierwszej strony gazet. Wiele zgromadzonych zaczęła głośno czytać opowieść o całym zajściu. Natalia zachowała opanowanie, samej nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na zachowanie męża. Rozumiała konieczność walki z wywrotowcami, lecz czy aby nie okazał przesadnej gwałtowności? Czy musiał atakować panią Malfoy aż tak mocno? Przecież... przecież ta dziewczyna najwyraźniej miała serce po właściwej stronie, nawet jeśli nie grzeszyła rozsądkiem?

\- Królowo? Dlaczego zamilkłaś? – zapytała jedna ze zgromadzonych.

\- Zakręciło mi się w głowie – skłamała gładko Natalia – to chyba z powodu mojego stanu.

\- Początki ciąży, zwłaszcza pierwszej bywają trudne – dama pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem – nic tak nie pomaga jak różana herbatka.

Natalia skinęła głową i rozmowa zeszła na sposoby na ciążowe dolegliwości. Każda z kobiet miała swoje pomysły i dobre rady, czego oczywiście uprzejmie wysłuchała i podziękowała za wskazówki. Liliana rzecz jasna była wielce podekscytowana faktem zostanie ciocią i dosłownie bombardowała Natalię dobrymi radami.

\- Nie podoba ci się postępowanie Saszy prawda? – zapytała Liliana, kiedy zostały sam na sam.

\- Nie wiem co myśleć – wyznała Natalia – spotkania z wywrotowcami to poważne wykroczenie, lecz nie wiem czy to całe przedstawienie było potrzebne i czy przypadkiem nie zaszkodzi jego wizerunkowi. Hermiona Malfoy to symbol walki z Voldemortem i ataki na nią… wielu ją podziwia – tłumaczyła.

\- Ty też – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Liliana – nie zaprzeczam, jej historia mogła przemawiać, lecz ona spotykała się z wywrotowcami i do tego próbowała przekonać Podolaka do zdrady - zakończyła tonem sędziego wydającego wyrok.

\- To poważne wykroczenie, lecz sama nie wiem czy to wszystko – westchnęła Natalia.

\- Sasza zawsze uważał, że pewne zwyczaje i zasady wymagają zmian, lecz nie tolerował rewolucji, która prędzej niszczy aniżeli wprowadza pożądane efekty. Zapewne znajdą się tacy, co uznają jego zachowanie za przesadne i słusznie zwracasz uwagę na możliwe problemy z tego wynikłe. Lecz moim zdaniem wyrozumiałość by mu bardziej zaszkodziła – wyjaśniła starsza czarownica – rzecz jasna powinnaś z nim przedyskutować swoje wątpliwości, dobra żona zawsze takie zgłasza.

To samo powtarzała matka i teściowa. Rodzice zmniejszyli nieco swą nieufność wobec Aleksandra widząc, jak cieszy się z faktu nadchodzącego ojcostwa i głaskania jej wciąż zwyczajnie wyglądającego brzucha. Ojciec, pracujący jako uzdrowiciel, miał w barku kolekcję rozmaitych alkoholi w tym nalewek i absyntu. Razem z Aleksandrem wypili butelkę zielonego szczęścia, zaś nic tak nie łączyło mężczyzn jak wspólne picie i kac.

\- Szybko wypełniłeś swój męski obowiązek – zauważył z aprobatą pan Walewski – ja tam zawsze mówiłem, że nie ma co czekać, lecz po ślubie brać się do roboty! Zaś was stać na gromadkę dzieci.

\- I będziemy mieć takową – zapewniał Aleksander popijając absynt – ta zielona nalewka smakuje lepiej z każdym łykiem!

\- Wiem – zapewniał ojciec – to przesłodka trucizna, ale tylko raz opija się wieści o pierwszym wnuku.

Natalia i Matylda znalazły ich wieczorem w stanie całkowitej nieużywalności. Z pomocą matki Natalia przelewitowała męża do swego pokoju i zasnęła obok niego na dość wąskim łóżku. O poranku poda eliksir na kaca, lecz jakaś jej część cieszyła się na coraz lepsze relacje między mężem a rodzicami.

Ludwika wyrażała pełne oburzenie na zachowanie Hermiony. Czarownica, dzięki wstawiennictwu Natalii i Michała, zajmowała miejsce tej pierwszej w biurze Borewicza. Podobnie jak wielu Mugolaków osiągających całkiem dobre szczeble kariery, głośno zapewniała o przywiązaniu do tradycji oraz niechęci do wywrotowców.

\- To skrajna nieuprzejmość – mówiła rudowłosa czarownica – za co ci Angole się mają, że przyjeżdżają do nas i mówią co mamy robić i jak żyć. To zapewne wynik tego, że w części mugolskiej Anglia jest ważniejszym graczem niż Polska o czym Hermiona Malfoy wie. Przekaż mężowi gratulacje – poradziła.

Natalia skinęła głową, zamierzając rzecz jasna porozmawiać. Z niemałą radością dostrzegła, że mąż bez trudu zaakceptował Ludwikę jako jej przyjaciółkę i zachowywał wobec niej wielką uprzejmość, całował w dłoń i dbał by zawsze miała pełen kieliszek. Czasem podejrzewała, że w gruncie rzeczy był znacznie mniej konserwatywny niż to się mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem i najbardziej zaufaną osobą był Mugolak a nie podobny jemu przedstawiciel złotej młodzieży, co już wiele sugerowało. W przeszłości mieli niejednego króla-reformatora, świadomego, że bez niezbędnych zmian stracą swą pozycję w Europie, w podobny sposób jak ich niemagiczni rodacy. Lecz rewolucja była im obmierzła.

Wróciła do domu w porze podwieczorku, zaś z mężem miała okazję zobaczyć się dopiero w czasie kolacji. Przeczytała dokładnie prasową relację i każde słowo króla. Zaczynała współczuć Hermionie. Bowiem nijak nie popierała rewolucyjnych idei to także nijak nie życzyła nikogo podobnego upokorzenia. Przeczytała bardzo uważnie wspomnienie o Piotrze Tyrolskim oraz innych antymonarchistach. To było bardziej niż niepokojące. Rzecz jasna nie popierała ich poglądów politycznych i uważała monarchię za o wiele lepszy system niż ten, kiedy co parę lat wybierano Ministra, ograniczonego długością swej kadencji. Królowie mieli o wiele dłuższą perspektywę, do tego chłopcy urodzeni w rodzinach Krzemieni, Orłowskich i Poleskich byli chowani w świadomości, że pewnego dnia mogą zasiąść na tronie, przez co patrzyli nieco odmiennie niż urzędnicy. Tak przynajmniej opowiadali zwolennicy obecnego systemu.

Natalia tak właśnie pisała w listach, nim wiedziała z kim rozmawia. Lecz wspominała o konieczności zmian, o być może zwiększaniu udziału Mugolaków w życiu publicznym. Ostatecznie oni także władali magią a co najważniejsze niektórzy jak Ludwika czy Podolak mogli uczynić wiele dobrego dla kraju, może jakby dla takich właśnie tworzyć ścieżki? Rozmawiali o tym nieraz, a ona czuła, że ją rozumie a być może rozważa zmiany? Poprzedni król zniósł przymusowe leczenie homoseksualistów, Aleksander też mógł mieć swój udział w zmianach kraju.

\- Bardzo ostro potraktowałeś Hermionę Malfoy – zaczęła podczas kolacji – to coś więcej niż sprawa polityczna, to nieomal vendetta – dokończyła.

\- Jak mniemam nie pochwalasz mojego zachowania – odparł chłodno – dlaczego? Zostałaś zwolenniczką wywrotowców? – spytał prowokacyjnie.

\- Nie Sasza i nawet nie zaczynaj – odparła – jeśli jakiś czarodziej lub czarownica złamał prawo winien stanąć przed sądem i po tym jak dowody zostaną zebrane, sąd wyda wyrok w sprawie kary. Publiczne upokorzenie zwykle nie jest częścią takowej. Czyż nie ty sam powtarzałeś, że _każdy_ zasługuje na uczciwy proces? To czyni nas państwem prawa.

\- Niezupełnie Natalio – odparł odstawiając kieliszek, wstał i stanął nad żoną – powiedziałem, każdy czarodziej, który wykazuje chęci działania wedle prawa naszego świata. Hermiona Malfoy nie jest podejrzana o kradzież książki. Ona śmiała zwrócić mego przyjaciela, mego jedynego prawdziwego i drogiego mi przyjaciela, przeciw mnie! To zasługuje na najsurowszą karę, bowiem nie tylko głosiła durne hasła, lecz przyszła tutaj i zaczęła mówić co mamy robić! Musimy surowo karać podobne przejawy, aby nikomu nie wpadło do głowy by tak działać!

\- I zgadzam się, że należy ją ukarać – skinęła głową – ale czy musiałeś ją publicznie ośmieszać? Nie mogłeś po prostu odesłać jej z innymi?

\- Nie – odparł twardo – zasłużyła na najsurowszą karę. A to dopiero początek mojej zemsty za jej bezczelność. Nie rozumiem czemu jej bronisz? Czyżbyś wciąż odczuwała dla niej rodzaj podziwu?

\- Hermiona Malfoy stanowi symbol dla wielu czarodziei – tłumaczyła Natalia – a atakowanie symboli bywa niebezpieczną grą. Tak, dla mnie także stanowiła symbol i zachętę by działać i walczyć o swoje. Słuchając o jej przygodach nabrałam odwagi by zacząć studia alchemiczne i realizacje swoich planów. Myślę, że nie ja jedna tak uważam.

\- Tym gorzej dla ciebie – odparł złośliwie – powinnaś szukać silniejszych wzorców.

\- Być może, lecz bohaterka mugolskiego pochodzenia to inspiracja dla wielu.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Toczyli dość zażarty spór na temat Hermiony, jeden z bardziej zażartych, lecz nie doszło do kłótni. Natalii nieraz brakowało podobnego zachowania, uwielbiając toczyć z nim spory na argumenty. Nie dotarli rzecz jasna do żadnego konsensusu, lecz spędzili interesujący wieczór, zakończony aromatyczną kąpielą w płatkach róż.

\- Gdybyś była moim doradcą miałbym ciężki okres do zgryzienia – mruczał z zadowolenia, kiedy rozplątywał jej szaty – teraz zaś zamierzam zacząć cię przekonywać byś zmieniła zdanie – mówił składając pocałunki na odsłoniętych piersiach i prowadząc w kierunku wanny.

\- Nie sądzę bym miała kiedykolwiek szanse zostać twoim… – odparła wchodząc do wanny.

\- To był plan „B" pieszczotko – wyjaśnił chwytając ją w ramiona – jakbyś nie mogła zostać królową, byłabyś doradcą do spraw edukacji. Dobrze płatne stanowisko z reprezentacyjnym mieszkaniem, służbową kartą i wygodami. Przynajmniej potrafiłabyś udzielać mądrych rad, zaś przyjemność negocjacji byłaby obopólna.

\- Nie mógł byś mnie zatrudnić jako doradcy, po tym jak wszyscy wiedzieli o… o nas – nie potrafiła mówić, kiedy jego dłonie wędrowały po całym ciele.

\- Wciąż musisz się nauczyć w jaki sposób zatrudniani są doradcy – dodał bawiąc się jej włosami – większość to kretyni z odpowiednim nazwiskiem, ale znajdują się tam także prawdziwe perełki. Jak ty, chociaż wolę cię w roli królowej – szepnął prosto do ucha – zaś rola doradcza to mój dodatkowy atut, zamierzam przekonywać cię do zmiany zdania – dodał przyciskając ją mocniej.

\- Nie zmieniam łatwo zdania – zauważyła – chociaż lubię, jak negocjujesz – zachęciła go gorącym pocałunkiem. Nie żeby potrzebował zachęty.

Spędzili całkiem miły wieczór, zakończony ostatecznie namiętnymi uściskami w ich małżeńskim łożu. Była zachwycona wszystkim co robił, uznając rozsądnie, że dobrze by namiętność do niej nie znikła z razem w jej ciążą, a miała wrażenie, że nawet rosła. Czasem nie wiedziała, czy zdoła go w pełni zaspokoić, ale na szczęście najwyraźniej nie miała z tym problemów. Hermionę Malfoy za to czekał o wiele gorszy wieczór.


	27. Tchórze i potęga mediów

Dzisiejszy odcinek nieco wcześniej, ze względu na moją podróż. Dzięki za czytanie, komentarze i dodanie do ulubionych. A w kolejnym odcinku dramatu, mamy jeszcze więcej wrednego Lucjusza, rozemocjonowanych babć a Hermiona uczy się jak bardzo media potrafią odwracać kota ogonem.

 **JawaSolo** : bardzo ciekawa refleksja. O Lily wiemy niewiele z książek, ale wydawała się raczej osobą akceptującą świat magii w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony i jej idei rewolucji. Owszem walczyła, ale u boku innych czarodziejów. JK Rowling jednak zaakceptowała fabułę tego sztuczydła i brała udział w dyskusjach, zresztą już mawiała o Hermionie co u boku Kingsleya wprowadziła nowy, lepszy świat wywracając tradycję, jak to jej wielkim osiągnięciem była zmiana statusu skrzatów domowych. I chyba to, wszystko z pottermore zaczęło mnie zniechęcać do postaci, którą zasadniczo lubiłam w książkach. Oczywiście, że narracja książek sugerowała, że Hermiona jest biała, ale zaraz zaczął się wrzask, że to nienormalne zakładać, że rdzenna Angielka jest biała. A można było napisać, że jest ciemnoskóra jak Angelina czy Kingsley i był by spokój. I rzecz jasna Hermiona miała ogromny potencjał polityczny i jakby zagrała inaczej, mogła by zrobić wiele, co wiedzieli jej polityczni przeciwnicy. Lecz ona jak słusznie zauważyłaś nie była jak Lily. Dlatego opisałam taką a nie inną Ginny, by pokazać czym mogłaby być Hermiona.

 **Guest** : Ano właśnie, Lucjusz mi nie pasował na kogoś, kto by był przy Hermionie na dobre i złe. To mu pasowało by zrobić przedstawienie, bo czuł, że tak łatwo się nie wykręci tym razem. A i mnie się podoba mocarstwowa Polska i mam jeszcze duuuużo tekstu i jeszcze więcej planów. W zasadzie to z książek niewiele wiemy o magicznych społecznościach innych krajów, więc jest ogromne pole do wyobraźni.

Betowała Freya.

* * *

Lucjusz ruszył w kierunku Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Nawet nie spojrzał na żonę, lecz ruszył na spotkanie z ważnymi urzędnikami. To, co zobaczył w Wizengamocie było koszmarem. Nigdy nie oczekiwał podobnego zakończenia swego drugiego małżeństwa. Kiedy żenił się z Hermioną, oczekiwał szczęścia oraz powodzenia, nie zaś podobnej klęski!

Wiedział dokładnie co powinien zrobić. Jeszcze tego samego dnia złożył pozew o rozwód. Nie istniało inne wyjście. Nie mógł trwać razem z kobietą tak nieobliczalną i trudną do kontrolowania. Musiał myśleć o dzieciach, o ich bezpieczeństwie, tak materialnym jak i duchowym. Hermiona stanowiła dla nich wielkie zagrożenie, a także zagrożenie dla dobra rodu.

\- Pragnie pan złożyć pozew o rozwód z winy żony? – spytał urzędnik służbowym tonem. To nie była pierwsza sprawa rozwodowa jaką prowadził, choć tamte nie były tak spektakularne. W końcu niecodziennie nawrócony śmierciożerca żeni się z Mugolaczką, którą później publicznie odrzuca, gdy ta wykazała całkowity brak rozsądku. Może zamiast sprawy karnej winno się ją wysłać na leczenie?

\- Tak – powiedział Lucjusz – widzę jakie zagrożenie Hermiona stanowi dla dzieci. Udowodniła swoją niezdolność do wykonywania roli żony i matki. Pragnę także zyskać całkowite prawo do opieki nad dziećmi - powiedział wyniośle.

\- Przygotuję wniosek – powiedział urzędnik rzeczowo – czy sprawa rozwodowa winna mieć miejsce razem z sprawą karną?

\- Tak, niech wszyscy wiedzą, że się od niej odcinam! – odparł Lucjusz, dość melodramatycznym tonem.

Tak w zasadzie Lucjusz przesadzał. W końcu niejedna żona czysto krwistego czarodzieja kiedyś, mówiąc, kolokwialnie, zgłupiała. A tylko nieliczni decydowali się na takowy krok. Głównie ze względu na brak opłacalności tego typu rozwiązań. Za każdą czarownicą stał jej ród, zaś rozwody bywały kosztowne. Tak samo jak za każdym czarodziejem. Hermiona jako Mugolaczka była pozostawiona sama sobie. W polskim świecie magicznym takie zjawiska praktycznie nie występowały z uwagi na skrupulatne przedstawienie powinności i praw obu stron. Jeśli Mugolak był adoptowany przez ród czarodziejów, to był traktowany jako czysto krwisty przy sporządzaniu intercyzy i w razie rozwodu nie było większych problemów. Co innego, gdy było małżeństwo mieszane, lecz nie zdarzały się małżeństwa między Mugolakami a starymi rodami. Na ogół badano potencjał magiczny potomstwa i jeśli dziecko było słabo magiczne, a mugolak wracał do mugolskiego świata, to miał prawo zatrzymać dziecko na zawsze. Rodzic czysto krwisty miał wolną drogę do założenia nowej rodziny i wielu z tego korzystało. Kopia wniosku rozwodowego dotarła do Hermiony jeszcze tego samego dnia. Czytała suche, urzędnicze pismo szlochając. Straciła męża i może stracić dzieci. Biorąc pod uwagę skład Wizengamotu czeka ją sąd kapturowy, a nie normalny proces. I to przerażało bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Jakże naiwnie wierzyła, że w czasie procesu pokaże prawdę! Płakała rozpaczliwie jak jeszcze nigdy, wciąż nie dostrzegając cienia własnej winy w całym zajściu. Na tym właśnie polegało jej nieszczęście.

Nie widziała niczego złego ni w krytyce polskich praw ni w próbie przekonania Podolaka do pomocy. Nie należało ograniczać praw wyborczych żadnemu czarodziejowi, a już na pewno nie z racji urodzenia. Przecież nikt wiarygodnie nie wykazał słabości czarodziei jak ona. Znała dość dobrze arystokratów czystej krwi, by wiedzieć, że kusiło ich wprowadzenie podobnych regulacji w Anglii. Tylko stanowczy protest mógł zapobiec najgorszemu, bowiem Hermiona miała świadomość ile złego może sprowadzić milczenie. Rozumiał to pan Weasley i inni. Lecz Harry, Elaine i Ginny nie rozumieli. Im nikt nie groził odebraniem prawa głosu, nikt z nich nie był nowy w świecie magii nie rozumieli.

Hermiona już jakiś czas temu doszło do wniosku, że jest niezrozumiana i dlatego działała jak działała. I teraz przyszło jej zapłacić za błędy. Harry zaś tylko patrzył ze smutkiem jak szaleństwo pochłonie przyjaciółkę, lecz jak mawiano nikomu nie można pomóc wbrew jego woli, kiedy osoba nie chce pozwolić sobie pomóc. widywał wiele jako Auror i doświadczenie nie napawało go optymizmem.

Mniej więcej w tym czasie Augusta Longbottom odbywała poważną rozmowę z wnukiem. Była na niego wściekła, toteż ledwie teleportowali się w kierunku posiadłości zaczęła na niego krzyczeć i czynić mu gorzkie wyrzuty. Wbrew złośliwym plotkom nigdy go nie uderzyła ni nie przeklęła, chociaż bywała surowa.

\- Co się opętało szukać przygód za granicą?! – krzyczała wzburzona

\- Hermiona mówiła, że to ważne i... – zaczął Neville ponownie się jąkając.

\- Znowu ta dziewczyna – westchnęła ciężko matrona - nie rozumiejąca, że w polityce stosujemy bardziej subtelne metody niż krzyki i tupanie nóżką. Grób sobie wykopie językiem, a przy okazji nam! Masz dobre serce, a tacy ludzie są nieraz wykorzystywani.

\- Ależ sama mówiłaś babciu, że Rufus Scrimgeour za bardzo lubi władzę – bronił się Neville.

\- Tak uważam – skinęła głową Augusta po królewsku – tak samo uważa Harry Potter a także Alastor i Hestia, podobnie jak Ginny i całkiem spora grupa osób. I działamy, by nie zapominał o ograniczeniach funkcji Ministra. Lecz sojusz z Polską jest bardzo korzystny i wcale nie taki groźny. Ginny Potter dzięki nim promuje naukę Mugoli, co zamyka usta wielu twardogłowym. Lecz szalejąc niczego nie osiągniemy!

\- Co powinienem zrobić? – zapytał zafrasowany

\- Powiedz prawdę, że szkolna przyjaciółka namieszała ci w głowie. Poza tym mam dla ciebie inną, ważną wiadomość dotyczącą rodziców. Być może chociaż trochę im się poprawi!

\- Ale… uzdrowiciele nic nie mogli poradzić.

I wtedy Augusta opowiedziała o wyjeździe do Polski i konsultacji z tamtejszymi specjalistami. Doktor Borkowska dała im namiary na neurologa i cokolwiek tamten zrobił, Frank i Alicja potrafili powtórzyć wypowiadane do nich słowa. Neville nie mógł uwierzyć w radosne wieści, pierwszy postęp od lat w ich sprawie.

\- Czy jest dla nich nadzieja? – spytał Neville.

\- Nie na pełne wyzdrowienie rzecz jasna, lecz na poprawę – wyjaśniła Augusta cierpliwie - zdaniem lekarzy pozostaną mentalnie dziećmi, ale to dużo więcej niż dokonano w Mungu. Czy rozumiesz znaczenie tego przełomu?! Nie tylko porozmawiasz z rodzicami, ale damy nadzieję krewnym ludzi z urazami pozaklęciowymi! To ważniejsze niż nierozważne spory na temat praw wyborczych za granicą. – odparła zachwycona i wzruszona kobieta - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile możemy osiągnąć pokazują potencjał mugolskiej medycyny?! Polacy od lat łączą takową z magią ich doświadczenie jest bezcenne!

Neville nie musiał słyszeć nic więcej. Rozmowa z rodzicami stanowiła dla niego nieosiągalne szczęście przez lata. A Augusta przekonała w jaki sposób przypadek ich rodziców zada kłam tezom o niższości Mugoli oraz czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. Neville wyraził głośną skruchę z powody nierozważnego postępowania, coś co jego babka zamierzała przedstawić w sądzie.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Aleksander czytał prasę ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Wizengamot wydał oświadczenie głośno potępiające zachowanie Hermiony a także innych, lecz głównie Hermiony. Neville został przedstawiony jako dobry, szczery chłopak podpuszczony przez szkolną koleżankę zaś Dean jako błądzący, lecz wykazujący skruchę. Miał naprawdę cudowny początek dnia, bardzo dobry poranek po upojnej nocy.

Natalia wciąż spała, mocno w niego wtulona co zauważył z radością. Pragnął jej jeszcze bardziej odkąd zaszła w ciążę, a stan odmienny nijak nie studził jej namiętności. Była cudowną czarownicą… spojrzał na oświadczenie Wizengamotu i uśmiechał złośliwie. Bezczelna pannica dostanie na co zasłużyła i zamierzał mieć poczesny udział w przedstawieniu.

\- Co czytasz? – spytała ziewając.

\- Nic takiego – szepnął całując ją na dzień dobry – czas na śniadanie, pożywne!

Natalia spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, lecz nie zadawała dalszych pytań. Przede wszystkim potrzebowała coś zjeść zaś kwestie prasowe. Zdąży do nich dotrzeć potem. Najlepiej przy przekąsce i dobrej herbacie, a rankiem wolała się odświeżyć niż myśleć o Anglikach i wywrotowcach.

Nie pytała co z Anuszką. Nie chciała znać siostry ni o niej myśleć. Nie zamierzała nawet o niej myśleć. Teraz uważała Lilianę za siostrę, a tamta także tak o niej mówiła. Rodzice także nie wspominali o zbuntowanej latorośli. Sami bowiem chociaż wyrażali sceptycyzm wobec planów małżeńskich Natalii, to jednak nic nie zwalniało z cywilizowanego zachowania.

Poprzedniego dnia Anastazja i Matylda toczyły zażarty spór nad wzorem koronki na wyprawce przyszłego wnuka lub wnuczki. Przyszłe babcie były szalenie przejęte i chociaż patrzyły sceptycznie na małżeństwo swych dzieci, za punkt honoru uznały urządzenie pokoju dziecinnego na zamku. Chodziły razem na zakupy, uważając, że ich wnuk lub wnuczka zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze.

\- Szczebelki kojca winny być obłożone miękką tkaniną – mówiła Matylda – Natalia jako dziecko lubiła się turlać a uderzenie w drewno może boleć.

\- Sasza miał podobnie – wtórowała Anastazja – i masz rację w kwestii szczebelków. Ale jakie wybrać poszewki? Myślałam o zieleni a być może fiolecie?

\- Może lilaróż? To dość dziewczęcy odcień, lecz dla małego dziecka to nie ma znaczenia. Jasna zieleń także powinna pasować!

\- Lubię koronki na poduszkach, lecz to dobre dla większego dziecka.

Natalia nie wchodziła im w drogę. Poza tym, śledziła ostatnio trendy propagowane po stronie mugolskiej. Z uwagi na słaby wzrok niemowląt, doradzano, by zabawki były w kolorach czarnym i białym. Doceniała zaangażowanie teściowej i dobrze, że matka znajdowała z nią wspólny język. Wolała by spędzały czas na dobieraniu zabawek dla dziecka niż rozważały nieszczęścia jakimi zakończy się ich związek. Prosiła jedynie by nie kupować za dużo rzeczy, bowiem nie zamierzała chować rozpieszczonego księcia czy też księżniczki.

\- Kwitniesz kuzynko – mówił Michał.

\- Dziękuję – odparła – widziałeś się ostatnio z Filomeną?

\- Niedawno – wyznał i po chwili zaczął zmieniać temat – to przemiła dziewczyna, spotykamy się od jakiegoś czasu. Czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

\- Nie wiem – wyznała szczerze – dowiemy się po urodzeniu, pragnę dać Saszy syna, lecz powitam córkę z radością.

\- Jak będzie podobna do ciebie, oczaruje niejednego mężczyznę – szepnął Michał godząc się z faktem poślubienia Filomeny i jednocześnie marzył, by jego dziecko i dziecko Natalii kiedyś się połączyły skoro im nie było dane.

\- Niezły z ciebie komplemenciarz – odarła.

Natalia naprawdę lubiła Michała i nie rozumiała czemu mąż się na niego zżymał. Przecież Michał był jego kuzynem ze strony matki, krewniakiem do tego zainteresowanym alchemią. Nie zauważyła jego długich, przeciągłych spojrzeń. Nie dostrzegała oczywistego, które dla Aleksandra było uderzającym.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie przeczytała wieści o zdarzeniach z Anglii. Odczuwała złość na Hermionę, która rujnowała swój potencjał. Podziwiała czarownicę, lecz teraz podziw coraz bardziej odchodził do przeszłości. Nie można przebywać w danym środowisku odczuwając li tylko negację. Lecz owo zdanie zachowała dla siebie, mając wrażenie, że zacznie obserwować rodzaj dramatu w wielu aktach. Podejrzewała całkiem wiele, lecz nie wiedziała o rozmowie męża z Podolakiem.

\- Ambasador pytał, czy zgodzisz się zeznawać – zaczął Aleksander.

\- W sprawie Granger? Na pewno! To raz przypomni Angolom, co myślimy o zagranicznych podżegaczach. A sprawa jest ironiczna. Mogliście grać w jednej drużynie! – zauważył Podolak.

\- Nie jestem wywrotowcem! – syknął Aleksander.

\- Nie, ale nie jesteś też maniakiem zasad. Przyjaźnisz się ze mną i ożeniłeś z Natalią. Jesteś gotów kwestionować tradycje, chociaż bynajmniej nie poprzez rewolucję a ewolucję. Granger to idiotka, że tego nie widziała.

\- Idiotka, lecz pożyteczna jako symbol, co rozumiał Lucjusz. Lecz głupota to czynnik nie do oszacowania. Dlatego Granger musi zostać surowo ukarana – rozmarzył się Aleksander - Popracujemy nad twoim wystąpieniem i prezentacją - po chwili spojrzał bystro na przyjaciela - Podolak, wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Aleksander nie żartował. Wymusił na swoim przyjacielu by przygotował przemówienie i dał mu dokument do wglądu. Poprosił też o pomoc Lilianę, która po ślubie z Marią Dołgucką chodziła podminowana i potrzebowała się na kimś wyżyć. Nie zdołali udowodnić, że podała komuś eliksir miłosny, najwyraźniej jej zdolności łóżkowe w pełni starczały.

\- Nic na nią nie mamy! – jęczała Liliana – ona…ona przyjdzie na sierpniowy bankiet?

\- Nie mogę nie zaprosić patriarchy rodu Krzemieni – tłumaczył Aleksander – twój teść to ważny czarodziej i mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że widząc jak Dołgucka go kompromituje, opamięta się jak Lucjusz Malfoy, który pozbył swej przeklętej, drugiej żony wnosząc pozew o rozwód. Wytrzymaj.

\- Jarema chodzi zdenerwowany jak kot. W nocy rzuca się po łóżku i klnie. Jestem wykończona. A Ty braciszku jesteś wielce zadowolony, Natalia robi ci dobrze – zauważyła – dba o ciebie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak! Czy może pragniesz z nami zamieszkać na zamku? Ja bym nie zniósł obecności Dołguckiej w moim domu!

\- Jeszcze niedawno… – zaczęła Liliana, lecz zamilkła widząc mrożące spojrzenie brata - zmieniasz się.

\- Nie trwam w błędach młodości – wyjaśnił lodowato.

Natalia przyszła niedługo potem, witając radośnie Lilianę. Bardziej niż entuzjastycznie zareagowała na widok nowej siostry. W pełni podzielała niechęć do Dołguckiej, odczuwając dziwną zazdrość na samą myśl o kobiecie. Nie była na owym koszmarnym ślubie, lecz czytała prasowe relacje. Ze ślepą zazdrością patrzyła na pewną siebie, kuszącą czarownicę, która górowała nad nią. Maria, teraz wedle prawa szacowna Waszmość pani Krzemień, nosiła eleganckie, kuszące szaty wywołujące szybszy oddech u mężczyzn. Sama Natalia nigdy nie miała tego typu pewności siebie, nie umiała uwodzić jak tamta. Chyba nawet nie chciała, co nie znaczy, że nie drażniło ją zachowanie..

Co gorsza musi gościć okropną kobietę na sierpniowym bankiecie. Aleksander przekazał wieści możliwie najłagodniej, lecz i tak oboje byli w dość niewesołych nastrojach. Zwłaszcza kiedy Liliana chodziła zła jak osa, zaś Anastazja wyła z oburzenia. Natalia patrzyła ze ślepą zazdrością na seksowną, pewną siebie Marię: ona bardzo uważała by dobrze odegrać rolę, ale nie miała w sobie aż takiej pewności siebie. A poza tym nie zapomniała, że tamta była kiedyś bardzo blisko z jej mężem, coś co tamten mimo wszystko wspominał od czasu do czasu. Kilka razy podsłuchała rozmowę ukochanego z Podolakiem, kiedy opisywał Marię jako „ _wielce gibką oraz niezwykle zwinną i biegłą w sztukach dawania rozkoszy_ ".

\- Jesteś teraz żonaty, nie myśl o tamtej – radził Podolak, z trudem hamując chęć wywrócenia oczami.

\- To już powspominać nie można? – syknął Aleksander z miną zbitego psa.

\- Samo wspominanie to jeszcze nie złego, lecz nie wiem, czy Natalia to zrozumie – westchnął ciężko Leoncio i zaczął tłumaczyć pewne oczywistości swojemu przyjacielowi i zwierzchnikowi. Czasem potrafił być taki… tępy - ona cię kocha szczerze i z całego serca. Nie rań jej. A Dołgucka nie jest warta wspominania.

Lecz Natalia nie wiedziała o owej rozmowie, za to wiedziała, że mąż nie zapomniał zwinnej Marii. Nie zapomniała jednego z niezliczonych bankietów, na który przyszła jako królowa, kiedy Maria miała kuszącą szatę i chwaliła się jakimś czarownicom, że doprowadzała mężczyzn do wrzenia jednym spojrzeniem. Widziała jak patrzył na nią August Krzemień i inni mężczyźni, kiedy szła kołysząc biodrami. Natalia by tak nie umiała: to raniło jej godność kobiety oraz królowej. Wzorując się na Lilianie oraz Anastazji zachowywała pełną dystansu uprzejmość. Rzecz jasna nie oczekiwała pełnej akceptacji i słyszała nieraz kąśliwe szepty o parweniuszce awansowanej na królową: lecz miała po swej stronie męża, Lilianą i teściową. Reszta mogła się tylko złościć.

To Maria nazwała ją „oziębłą intelektualistką", wracając tym samym do rewelacji jakoby spoiła króla miłosnym napojem. Rzecz jasna sama Maria nie wspominała nic o eliksirach, a jednie zwracała uwagę na chłód oraz opanowanie królowej. Fakt, że Aleksander i Natalia będąc publicznie zachowywali się wobec siebie powściągliwie dodatkowo prowokował złośliwy język Marii, która publicznie gruchała do zachwyconego męża. Cokolwiek robiła z teściem Liliany działało i wiekowy czarodziej chodził wielce zadowolony, nawet jeśli łamali tym konwenanse towarzyskie. Natalia, która wciąż nie była pewna czy dorównuje poprzednim kobietom swego męża, nie zamierzała jej darować obrazy. A przecież starała się dla niego: oddawała się w różnych dziwnych miejscach, jak choćby twarde biurko czy pozycjach, że znajomości, których wypytywała ją Anastazja. To nie tak, że uważała coś podobnego za wielkie poświęcenie: dbał o nią i jej przyjemność, lecz z pewnością nie należała do kobiet onieśmielających seksapilem jak Maria. Biedna Maria nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo Aleksander nią gardzi i co na nią szykuje. Z drugiej strony jeśliby porównać te dwie kobiety, to Natalia swoim opanowaniem lepiej wypadała jako królowa. Królowa musi być poważna, choć uprzejma. Pełna ciepła i zrozumienia, ale nie dająca sobie wejść na głowę. Maria ze swoim temperamentem mogłaby przyczynić się do skandalu, co wprawdzie ucieszyłoby antymonarchistów, pragnących zmian, rzekomo „na lepsze", ale mogłoby być to źródłem interwencji państw trzecich z uwagi na brak stabilności kraju. W końcu, co to za król, który nie panuje nad własną żoną? Miarą sukcesu mężczyzny jest jego partnerka życiowa. I nie chodzi tu o certyfikaty, czy pozycję jaką osiągnęła w swojej firmie. Tylko jak reprezentuje męża, jak o niego dba jako kobieta. Jaki jest jej smak w dziedzinie ubioru. Jak wychowuje ich wspólne potomstwo i jak dba o dom. To dość tradycyjne myślenie, ale dalej funkcjonuje na świecie. Jest może trochę przykurzone, ale często pojawia się w ustach tych, którzy mają być symbolami nowoczesności i postępowości. A przynajmniej są to ci, którzy nie umieją się określić w dziedzinie równouprawnienia. Choć twierdzą, że bronią praw słabszych (czyt. Kobiet), to odbierają im prawo do decydowania o swoich powinnościach biologicznych i dalej spychają ich potrzeby na dalszy plan ograniczając się tylko do planów reprodukcyjnych. Aleksandrowi było bliżej do konserwatystów, podobnie jak i innym czarodziejom ze starych rodów. Jednocześnie uważał, że jeśli kobieta pragnie realizować się na polach nauki, to grzechem byłoby zmarnowanie potencjału w niej drzemiącego. Co więcej, jako magnat w którego rodzinie istniała tradycja uczestnictwa ojca w każdej fazie wydania potomstwa na świat, uważał, że w pewnym momencie wychowywania małego człowieka czarownica powinna wyjść z domu na długie zakupy albo do SPA, by znów móc być zdobywaną przez swojego partnera życiowego. Zadowolona ze swojego życia kobieta gwarantowała mężczyźnie, a on jej, długie i szczęśliwe życie obfitujące w dość przyjemne aspekty. Prawdę mówiąc, to w późniejszych latach zdarzało się, że mąż Liliany i Aleksander zostawali sami z dziećmi i urządzali małe rajdy i zawody.

Ku wielkiej uldze Natalii, rodzice chyba zaczęli patrzeć nieco cieplej na Aleksandra. Któregoś dnia gościli w ich rodzinnym domu i matka zauważyła jak głaskał ją po brzuchu i karmił malinami. Zresztą Matylda i Anastazja tak się zajęły przygotowaniem pokoi dla wnuka lub wnuczki, że ich mężowie tylko osuszali zapasy ojca Natalii. Anastazja, która miała już wnuki z Liliany wzięła sobie za cel by uczyć Matyldę o roli babki, nie zapominając dawać lekcji Natalii. Lecz chociaż księżna była nieraz bezpretensjonalna, to jednak nie złośliwa i zamierzała zadbać o powodzenie małżeństwa jedynego syna.

\- Dołgucka na bankiecie w sierpniu, szczyt wszystkiego – grzmiała księżna – Matyldo, wybrałaś szatę dla siebie i męża? Nie patrz tak na mnie, gdzie ta Natalia ma głowę, że ci nie wysłała zaproszenia?! Idziecie rzecz jasna, a potem zapraszam na grzybobranie do naszej posiadłości.

\- Mamy zaproszenie i idziemy z Natalią na zakupy w sobotę, ale mój mąż sama nie wiem, jak go zabrać! Odmówił pójścia na zakupy, a jak mam kupić szaty?! – narzekała Matylda.

\- Mężczyźni – skinęła głową Anastazja – pokażę ci mój ulubiony sklep, gdzie bez problemu można wziąć kilka zestawów a potem oddać te niepasujące. Jako rodzice królowej musicie wyglądać idealnie. Jak pomyślę, że przyjdzie tam Dołgucka... – pomstowała księżna, po czym spojrzała na matkę swojej synowej ze słodkim i uprzejmym uśmiechem kulturalnej damy - ale do siebie, na grzybobranie jej nie zaproszę. I musisz przekonać Natalię, by przyjechała chociaż na tydzień, wiejskie powietrze dobrze jej zrobi.

\- Wiem i sama ją namawiam, by nas odwiedziła, ale ona zawsze się wymawia nadmiarem zajęć – mówiła Matylda – zawsze tak było! Nigdy się nie dawała odciągnąć od aktualnej pracy, a przecież oczekując dziecka nie powinna się przemęczać.

Natalia nie reagowała na słowa matki, przypominającej by nieco bardziej o siebie dbała. To nie jej wina, że chodziła niewyspana! To mąż nie dawał jej zasnąć dość długo (mając dość wyraźne wyobrażenie o zajęciach na wieczór), a potem jeszcze budził rano, ponieważ pragnął wypić z nią kawę, spędzić nieco czasu nim nie zasiądzie do całych stosów dokumentów wymagających podpisu na wczoraj. Lubiła ich wspólne poranki, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego potrzebowała znacznie więcej czasu by się porządnie wyspać. Nie była przemęczona, nie narzekała, ale nie zamierzała wyjaśniać tych spraw.

A ostatnio mieli o czym rozmawiać. Aleksander śledził z zapartym tchem przebieg wydarzeń w Anglii a zwłaszcza dramatu pod tytułem „smutny koniec Kopciuszka" z Hermioną w głównej roli. Zamierzał dać wyraz swej bezgranicznej niechęci do kobiety nie tylko złośliwymi komentarzami przy śniadaniu z żoną. Natalia, jak na mądrą żonę przystało, kiwała tylko głowa i spokojnie zajmowała swoim śniadaniem, zajmując angielskim skandalem tyle o ile to było konieczne. Wciąż miała mieszane uczucie i nie mogła opanować wrażenia, że Hermiona w pewnym sensie została ofiarą nieżyczliwego środowiska.

Całą sprawę głośno komentowano. Anastazja i Liliana nie pozostawiały suchej nitki na angielskiej czarownicy, uważając jej zachowanie za niemożliwe do zaakceptowania. Obie były daleko mniej zamknięte na ludzi spoza swego środowiska niż można by oczekiwać po magnatkach z jednej z najważniejszych rodzin w kraju i wykazywały niemałą otwartość. Lecz oczekiwały dostosowania się innych do swoich zasad bez dyskusji i narzekania: Natalia nie miała wątpliwości, że tak należało postępować i dzięki temu nie miała z nimi kłopotów. Jaki sens wchodzić w środowisko, jeśli nie zamierza się stosować do zasad? Mogła uważać pewne zasady magnaterii za dziwaczne, lecz przecież skoro przez małżeństwa weszła do rodziny, nie może narzucać swego zdania. Zresztą ostatecznie przecież wiele z ich pomysłów miało sens, nawet jeśli nie od razu oczywisty dla samej Natalii.

Niedawno odwiedzali jedną z licznych, rodzinnych posiadłości. Aleksander dał się przekonać do wyjazdu na sobotę i niedzielę, by żona w stanie odmiennym zaczerpnęła nieco świeżego powietrza i skorzystała z pięknej pogody. To, co zapamiętała to galerię zasłużonych przodków i opowieści o dawnych wojownikach. Patrzyła jak oczarowana na postacie mężczyzn w szatach bojowych z przewodzącymi magię mieczami w dłoniach oraz kobiety z długimi nożami, stojące u ich boku. Szczególnie jedna para przyciągała uwagę: czarodziej we wspaniałej, bogato zdobionej szacie oraz jego towarzyszka w podróżnej sukni z długim, groźnym nożem w dłoni. Czarownica nosiła długie, wysoko upięte włosy a wyraźne zarysowana linia szczęki oraz twarde spojrzenie wskazywały na zdecydowany, pewny siebie charakter nie pasujący do powszechnego wyobrażenia o kobietach z tamtych czasów.

\- To Stanisław – szepnął Aleksander wskazując na czarodzieja – pierwszy król z mojej rodziny ,a ta pani u jego boku to jego żona, Cecylia. Zawsze lubiłem słuchać opowieści o nich, jesteś do niej bardziej podobna niż myślisz.

\- W jakim sensie? – spytała zaintrygowana Natalia.

\- Cecylia była pierwszą królową w mojej rodzinie, lecz nie pochodziła z żadnej z ówczesnych wpływowych rodzin. Nikt nie wiedział kim była ta uzdolniona czarownica, która mieszkała w Krakowie na początku osiemnastego wieku. Jedni mawiali, że to córka jednego ze znacznych rodów porwana dla okupu, inni, że nieślubna córka jakiegoś wielmoża a jeszcze inni, że pochodziła z rodziny Mugoli w której spędziła pierwsze lata życia. Ludzie, którzy ją chowali jak córkę mówili, że znaleźli niemowlę podrzucone na próg ich domu, więc każda z tych historii była prawdopodobna. W rodzinnym domu Cecylia nauczyła się fechtunku a potem magii i należała do wyjątkowo zdolnych czarownic. Tym właśnie przykuła uwagę mego przodka a już jako królowa toczyła pojedynki i wygrywała. Nikt nie wiedział skąd pochodziła, lecz zapisała się znakomicie w naszej historii...

Natalia skinęła głową. Pamiętała postać królowej - wojowniczki, Cecylii Orłowskiej, która zasłynęła tym, że wygrała pojedynek na magiczne noże z rosyjskim ambasadorem, co zapewniło spokój od roszczeń wschodniego sąsiada w czasie, kiedy ich mugolscy sąsiedzi tracili na ich rzecz niepodległość. Lubiła ową postać i nigdy, przenigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że w jakimś sensie zajmie jej miejsce i stanie się jej podobna. Owa wizja wielce jej odpowiadała. Czytała gazety opisujące wydarzenia w Anglii, wzdychając nad głupotą dawniej podziwianej czarownicy, Hermiony. Jakże nisko spadała ta, którą podziwiała lwia część magicznej Europy! Cóż, może to było też wynikiem odmiennego chowu słowiańskich kobiet, niezależnie od stanu potencjału magicznego. Polki, co raziło nawet wielkiego uwodziciela Europy, były nazbyt samodzielne i decydowały o stanie majątku podczas, gdy ich mężowie walczyli o kraj. To wtedy zaczął tworzyć się obraz Matki Polki, chociaż swój karykaturalny wymiar osiągnął w XIX–tym stuleciu, kiedy to mugolska Rzeczypospolita nie istniała na mapach świata, a jej lud uginał się pod ciężkimi oficerskimi butami pruskich żołnierzy, a na głowy nakładano im, by nie zmarzli w podróży futrzane czapki, popularne po dziś dzień za wschodnią granicą w sezonach zimowych. Polki nie były zmuszane do zamążpójścia, gdy zostawały same z majątkiem. Mogły swobodnie realizować powiększanie majątku rodowego na rzecz synów i córek. Nawet chłopki nie miały aż tak ograniczonych praw. Paradoksalnie pojawienie się zaborców w kraju spowodowało, że lud stawał się podejrzanie konserwatywny na czym cierpiały kobiety. A powszechnie wiadomo, że cierpiąca kobieta, to w dość dalekiej perspektywie – cierpiące społeczeństwo.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona zamieszkała na Grimmauld Place na czas procesu. Harry wyrażał głośny zawód jej postawą oraz zachowaniem, lecz nie zamierzał jej pozostawić samej sobie. Poprosił nawet swoich zaprzyjaźnionych czarodziei by znaleźli osobę gotową reprezentować Hermionę przed sądem. Dawna Gryfonka była smutnie zaskoczona jak niewiele osób gotowe było ją reprezentować. „To przegrana i beznadziejna sprawa" – brzmiały co bardziej dyplomatyczne odpowiedzi – „niech ta wielbicielka skrzatów i wilkołaków wśród nich szuka pomocy" – mawiali inni, nawet nie kryjąc swej niechęci i pogardy do dziewczyny

„Prorok" rozpętał całą kampanię przeciwko Hermionie. To, co ongi miało miejsce wobec Harry'ego było niczym wobec najnowszej akcji: Kiedy atakowano Harry'ego dziennikarze próbowali przedstawić go jako żądnego sławy chłopaka z kompleksem bohatera. Lecz wówczas można było go nazwać co najwyżej okropnym nastolatkiem, zaś teraz zarzucano Hermionie o wiele poważniejsze przestępstwa niż próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi nauczycieli. Pokazywali ją jako wywrotową, gardzącą tradycjami czarodziejskimi Mugolaczkę, która pragnęła wywrócić do góry nogami istniejący porządek. Czytała artykuły i płakała.

Lucjusz wysłał do niej list przez Selwyna, swego prawnika. Percival Selwyn, znany prawnik, który bronił ongi Rona w procesie rozwodowym pragnąć w imię wyzwania podjąć się tej z góry przegranej sprawy. Teraz jednak Selwyn wrócił do stałego zajęcia i reprezentował Lucjusza w procesie rozwodowym.

„ _Panno Granger,_

 _Mój klient, pan Lucjusz Malfoy wysyła do pani list z propozycją ugody. Być może pani tego nie wiem biorąc pod uwagą pani pochodzenie, lecz wśród czarodziei przyjęte jest by zanim nastąpi proces rozwodowy, strony próbowały znaleźć porozumienie. Pan Malfoy gotów jest opłacić pani mieszkanie przy Pokątnej i pomóc w znalezieniu pracy i zaczęciu nowego życia, w zamian za podpisanie papierów rozwodowych i przekazanie praw do wychowania dzieci ojcu. Pani rzeczy zostaną odesłane do nowego mieszkania, zaś spotkania z dziećmi będą mieć miejsce w obecności ojca._

 _Pan Malfoy może zapewnić państwu dzieciom wszystko co najlepsze, w tym dostęp dla najwyższej jakości edukacji. Jeśli zależy pani na ich dobru, proszę nie oponować. Jako potomkowie Malfoyów, będą szanowanymi członkami społeczności mającymi przed sobą obiecującą przyszłość. Proszę tego nie łamać._

 _W razie odmowy, sprawa rozwodowa będzie miała miejsce w czasie pani procesu karnego przed Wizengamotem. Oczywiście umowa polegająca na pomocy w znalezieniu mieszkania oraz odesłania ubrań i biżuterii ulega rozwiązaniu._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Percival Selwyn"._

Hermiona poczuła się głęboko dotknięta słowami. Pogarda do niej jako do kogoś gorszego niż czarodzieje czystej krwi, biła od praktycznie każdego słowa. Odesłała gniewną odpowiedź. Nie da się przekupić i łatwo uciszyć. Niech sprawa idzie jako publiczne przedstawienie i niech społeczność pozna, że Lucjusz niewiele odszedł od idei supremacji czystej krwi. Płakała nad swoją własną głupotą, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie dostrzegła jak płytka była zmiana i przemiana Lucjusza. Jego ciągłe przytyki, ilekroć próbowała dokonać zmian, nieustanne kpiny z ideałów winny było dać jej do myślenia. Ale ona nie śmiała patrzeć ni nie widziała. Teraz doznawała brutalnego oświecenia. I dlatego pragnęła mieć publiczny proces, by ludzie mogli dowiedzieć się co też naprawdę ma miejsce.

Nie przewidziała tylko jednego: siły kampanii rozpętanej przeciwko niej przez tak Ministerstwo jak i środowisko arystokracji czystej krwi, na czele z Amfitrytą Greengrass. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy jakże była przez nich nielubiana. Teraz zaś zamierzali w nią uderzać bez litości. Zerknęła na pierwszy z brzegu artykuł i zacisnęła zęby, podczas kiedy gorące łzy zaczęły lecieć ciurkiem po policzkach.

„ _Wojenna bohaterka pragnie rewolucji?_

 _Szanowni czytelnicy, wspominaliśmy o wielkiej sympatii pani Hermiony, wkrótce znowu, Granger, do Ministra Trudearoro oraz idei by wilkołaki bez rejestracji oraz Eliksiru Tojadowego spokojnie chodzili po miastach i pełnili ważne funkcje. Wspominaliśmy także o wyraźnej niechęci wojennej bohaterki do Polski, prężnego i znakomicie zarządzanego kraju na kontynencie europejskim. Przyczyną niechęci, nie związanej z głębszym poznaniem zwyczajów owego narodu, stanowiły tradycyjne prawa uważające, że tylko czarodzieje urodzeni w rodzinach magicznych w pełni rozumieją naturę naszego świata i podejmą właściwe decyzje. Panna Granger jednak uważała, że owa wiedza nie ma znaczenia i że czytanie jak popadnie książek wystarczy do poznania świata._

 _Jak przypominamy, panna Granger pragnęła wyzwalać skrzaty domowe i likwidować rejestr wilkołaków, całkowicie ignorując złożone tradycje związane z magicznymi stworzeniami. Mówiła o tym wprost i wobec, lecz wówczas jeszcze nie reagowano. Pytanie jednak dlaczego pojechała do Polski i za czyje pieniądze? Pan Lucjusz Malfoy, dbający o powodzenie i szczęście swej rodziny, z pewnością nie finansował podobnych wypadów. Wiarygodni świadkowie potwierdzają częste rozmowy Hermiony Granger z panami Arturem Weasleyem oraz Kingsleyem Shacklebolt. Czyżby oni właśnie dawali pieniądze na wyprawy do Polski? I ile razy naprawdę wojenna bohaterka porzucała obowiązki żony, matki oraz damy z towarzystwa by pić nielegalnie przemycany ze świata Mugoli bimber?_

 _'Ulica Bazyliszka to miejsce spotkań handlarzy nielegalnych substancji' – mówi Cormack McLaggen, delegat Biura Aurorów na Polskę – 'spotykali się tam wywrotowcy i miejsce było pod stałą obserwacją służb. Nie mogę zdradzić szczegółów, lecz aresztowanie nie mogło mieć miejsce po jednym, przypadkowym spotkaniu Hermiony z Francuzami. Ulica Bazyliszka jest jak nasz Nokturn, nikt tam nie trafia przypadkowo i bez wiedzy o tym czego szuka. Ostrzeżenia przed możliwymi problemami są w książkach, które turyści dostają w hotelach' – wyjaśnia młody, zdolny Auror._

 _Nasza młoda dziennikarka, pani Lavender McLaggen, a prywatnie żona wspomnianego Aurora, potwierdza informacje. 'Nie każdy kto chodzi na ulicę Bazyliszka to przestępca, ale jest to miejsce dość podejrzane'. Będziemy na bieżąco śledzić sprawę wizyt naszej obywatelki w Warszawie a w szczególności spotkań z wysłannikami Czyścicieli, których poprzednicy zostali uznani za groźnych terrorystów. Śmieciarze, o których mowa, uważali gwałt i rabunek za właściwy sposób wyrażania poglądów politycznych. Lecz nie zapominajmy, że wyrażali oni hasła nadawania przywilejów Mugolakom, wilkołakom oraz skrzatom domowym. Dlatego panna Granger zapewne uznała ich hasła za właściwe i godne wsparcia, nie zważając na cierpienie jakie sprowadzali. Co ma bowiem uważać zgwałcona pomocnica w sklepie z szatami? Czy jej cierpienie jest konieczne? Naszym zdaniem nie, lecz nie panny Granger._

 _'Ona reagowała zawsze nerwowo'- mówi Dafne Greengrass, elegancka i uprzejma czarownica będąca na roku z Hermioną Granger – 'kiedyś rozbiła nos Draco Malfoyowi, bo ten żartował z jej przyjaciół. Sama jednak nie była bez skazy, głośno opowiadając, że Draco swe dobre oceny zawdzięcza pieniądzom ojca. Przezwanie kogoś szlamą jest nieuprzejme, ale pobicie chyba to coś gorszego! Hermiona lubi obwiniać o wszystko czarodziei czystej krwi, samej nie starając poznać i uszanować naszych tradycji'._

 _Takich głosów mamy więcej, wyraźnie wskazujących na jawną niechęć panny Granger do świata, do którego trafiła idąc do Hogwartu. Coraz więcej głosów zadaje pytanie, że skoro ktoś tak wielce nie lubi świata magii, dlaczego nie złamie różdżki i nie wróci do Mugoli? Nie, panna Granger pragnie rewolucji i zmienić świat magii na wzór mugolski"_

To były co bardziej łagodne słowa. Hermiona była przedstawiana w artykułach jako zarozumiała kujonka, nieuprzejma dziewczyna nie szanująca tradycji i przezywająca dzieci z rodzin czarodziei. Wspominano raz po raz wypadek z Draco a także złośliwe komentarze na temat Ślizgonów, a także nie szanowanie kolegów z Domu Gryfa, kiedy to nie zwracała uwagę na zwierzątko Rona (fakt, że szczur był animagiem winnym zdrady przyjaciół i morderstwa trzynastu ludzi pominięto). A co najgorsze sama nie wiedziała w jaki sposób może odkłamać swój obraz.

Dostawała wiele listów, większość nieuprzejmych. „ _Wracaj do Mugoli_!" – krzyczały nagłówki. „ _Nie zasługujesz by mieć dzieci, skoro zostawiasz je by spiskować przeciw Ministrowi_ ". Czytała listy i płakała. To dla Narcyzy i Abraxasa chciała lepszego, bardziej sprawiedliwego świata, by dzieci nie musiały wzorem Draco ograniczać swoje kontakty wyłącznie do dzieci rodzin czystej krwi. Pragnęła by mogły swobodnie wybierać przyjaciół, wedle upodobania. Teraz zaś jest coraz częściej oskarżana o bycie wyrodną matką! A potem było gorzej.

„ _Wojenna bohaterka nie szanuje praw gospodarzy!_

 _Nie wszyscy wiemy, lecz Hermiona Granger, wówczas jako żona Lucjusza Malfoya, odwiedzała w Warszawie polskiego króla. Miała wówczas unikatową okazję by godnie zaprezentować nie tylko swego męża, co stanowiło jej obowiązek, lecz także kraj! 'Sława pogromców Voldemorta sięgała całej Europy'- tłumaczy Lavender McLaggen, zagraniczna korespondentka naszej gazety – 'Wielu podziwiało Hermionę i jedyne co musiała zrobić to zachować zwyczajną uprzejmość wobec gospodarza'._

 _Pisaliśmy nieraz o wysiłkach dyplomatycznych Ministerstwa, mających na celu na nowo ożywić relacje z Polską. Zastanawialiśmy się, dlaczego wszystko trwało tak długo. Punktowaliśmy błędy Ministerstwa, lecz zapewne niesłusznie. Zapewne Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei czynił co w ich mocy, lecz w koła pędzącego mechanizmu ktoś nieustanie próbował włożyć kij. To czyniła bohaterka wojenna mugolskiego pochodzenia. W imię czego czyniła coś tak w oczywisty sposób sprzecznego z interesami Anglii? Odpowiedź jest prosta: panna Granger poczuła się urażona polskimi prawami, gdzie prawa do głosowania w wolnej elekcji ograniczone są do czarodziei urodzonych z rodziców czarodziei (także Mugolaków!) zaś w wyścigu startują przedstawiciele zasłużonych rodów. To uraziło pannę Granger uważającą, że każdy ma prawo startować w wolnej elekcji, co wyraziła na głos podczas prywatnej audiencji z królem Aleksandrem._

 _'Zaczęła krytykować prawa i mówić, że każdy winien mieć prawo głosować w wolnej elekcji, nazywając prawa niesprawiedliwymi. Na pytanie czemu tak uważa, wyjaśniała, że tak bo tak'- mówi pani Bellatrix Lestrange- 'Sasza (król Aleksander, przyp. redakcji) i tak okazał wiele zrozumienia, bowiem za podobne słowa powinna zostać wyproszona. Nie wyobrażam sobie gościć w domu czarodzieja lub czarownicę, który krytykuje mój dom zaraz po wejściu. Oczywiście Natalia (królowa Natalia, przyp. redakcji) próbowała ratować sytuację i dyskretnie zmieniać temat dyskusji, lecz Granger nie zamierzała przestać. Posunęła się nawet do sugestii jakoby brak praw wyborczych dla Mugolaków stanowił preludium do ideologii śmierciożerców. Było nam okropnie wstyd i wstyd winno być Anglii za podobną przedstawicielkę'_

 _To przykre, że czarownica tak chwaląca się wiedzą oraz zasłużona skądinąd nie potrafiła patrzeć szerzej niż poprzez swoje dziecinne wyobrażenia. My ze swej strony wyrażamy ubolewanie na równie bezpretensjonalne zachowanie i tym bardziej podziwiamy Ministra Scrimgeoura za zdolność opanowania sytuacji. Zachowanie Hermiony Granger jest żenujące nie tylko dlatego, że stawiała własne idee ponad dobro Anglii, ale złamała także wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania czy to z naszego czy mugolskiego świata._

 _'Bycie Mugolakiem nie oznacza bycie chamem' – wspomina Justyn Finch–Fletchley, w czasie szkoły tworzący z panną Granger opór ruch uczniowskiego oporu – 'Kiedy zamiast do Eton (elitarna szkoła dla mugolskich chłopców) dostałem list do Hogwartu, byłem przejęty i zdenerwowany. Nie znałem nowego świata, lecz zacząłem pytać innych! Mój przyjaciel Ernie (Ernest McMillian) wiele mi wyjaśnił i nie popełniałem takich gaf jak Hermiona. Każdy mógł zadawać pytania. Owszem osoby jak Draco Malfoy czy Pansy Parkinson dokuczały dzieciom Mugoli, lecz Ernie był życzliwy podobnie jak Neville czy inni. Ja poznawałem zasady panujące w nowym miejscu i nigdy bym się w podobny sposób nie zachował! Nie zapomniałem cyrku ze stowarzyszeniem WESZ. Nie wiem jak ponoć najmądrzejsza Hermiona mogła nie wiedzieć o skrzatach w Hogwarcie. Powinna była częściej rozmawiać z ludźmi a nie tylko siedzieć z nosem w książce. Proszę nie utożsamiać zachowania nas, Mugolaków z Hermioną, ona działa w swoim nie naszym interesie. My pragniemy zakładać rodziny i żyć w zgodzie ze światem magii. To ona chce rewolucji'."_

Hermiona płakała czytając słowa dawnego kolegi. Gazety z lubością cytowały innych czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli, głośno potępiających jej zachowanie sugerując, że pragnęła sławy i wywracania świata używając ich jako pierwszego, lepszego pretekstu. Pragnęła, by czarodzieje jak ona nie byli dyskryminowani za pochodzenie a robi się z niej szkodzącego środowisku wywrotowca! Zaczęła wątpić, czy doczeka się sprawiedliwości.

Kiedy szła na pierwsze przesłuchanie przez Wizengamotem, korytarze Ministerstwa były szczelnie wypełnione czarodziejami. Większość spojrzeń nie była przyjazna a nawet słyszała buczenia. Miała ze sobą obstawę Aurorów oraz Harry'ego, przez co nikt jej nie zaatakował fizycznie czy też różdżką, lecz posępne pomruki nie dawały wątpliwości co do intencji zgromadzonych. Jak to się mogło stać, że w teraz, późnym latem 2005 roku, siedem lat po pokonaniu Voldemorta z bohaterki awansowała na problem? Jesień owego roku miała być najgorszą w życiu Hermiony.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kingsley Shacklebolt uważnie czytał gazety. Czytając o tym jak Hermionę wywleczono z kominka Międzynarodowego Fiuu, doskonale wiedział co należało czynić. Zgadywał, że prędzej, czy później Wizengamot pozna prawdę o jego powiązaniach i nie zamierzał biernie czekać. Ministerstwo pod rządami Rufusa a także Bertie'go oraz Tyberiusza było o wiele lepiej zarządzanym miejscem niż za Knota. I z czasem dodadzą dwa do dwóch.

Wiedział, że ma przewagę. Nie czekając zbyt długo, wziął mugolskie pieniądze, które miał zawsze jako Auror. Przestępcy nieraz próbowali uciekać na niemagiczną stronę, przez co ścigający musieli potrafić poruszać się poza granicami magicznej Anglii. Kingsley ongi ochraniał mugolskiego premiera, przez co potrafił podróżować skuteczniej niż inni. Dlatego szybko i bez problemu dotarł na lotnisko i wsiadł w pierwszy samolot do Paryża. Dla Kingsleya jasnym było, że nikt go nie spróbuje ściągać z Francji, stamtąd zaś będzie mógł kierować działaniami i kontynuować niezbędne reformy społeczne. Dlatego pewnie, kiedy oddział Aurorów trafił do jego domu, nie zastali nikogo i mogli wysłać tylko listy gończe.

Mniej więcej w tym czasie, inny odział stanął przed progiem Nory. Nazwisko Artura przewijało się raz po raz, zarówno w zeznaniach Hermiony, Deana oraz Neville'a. Dlatego Wizengamot prawie od razu wydał nakaz, by aresztować prewencyjnie głowę rodziny Weasleyów. Artur nie podejrzewał niczego, toteż spokojnie otworzył drzwi i powitał stojących Aurorów.

-Proszę z nami – nakazał szef owej grupy.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał się niepodejrzewający niczego pan Weasley

\- Arturze Weasley – powiedział ów Auror – jesteś podejrzany o kontakty z terrorystami. Zeznania świadków wielce pana obciążają.

\- Nie jestem przestępcą – odparł twardo senior rodu - chyba, że przestępcą jest czarodziej pragnący lepszego i bardziej sprawiedliwego kraju.

\- To już oceni Wizengamot.

Aresztowali go i zaprowadzili na przesłuchanie. Molly w tym czasie przebywała w pracy, a Ron razem z Madam Rosmertą przygotowywał specjalne przyjęcie w Hogsmeade. Wieści o aresztowaniu ojca dotarły do niech przez przedstawicieli Aurorów oraz wezwanie na przesłuchanie. Molly, teraz nosząca eleganckie szaty i ładną fryzurę, w niewielkim stopniu przypominała dawną tęgą i zapuszczoną gospodynię domową. Pobladła słysząc wieści i Rosmerta musiała podać jej coś na uspokojenie.

Rona na szczęście nie było, kiedy przyszły wieści o aresztowaniu ojca. Przebywał wówczas z Hagridem, zaś kiedy wrócił zastał roztrzęsioną matkę oraz Rosmertę. Ich grobowe miny oraz list z wezwaniem na przesłuchanie nie pozostawiał pola dla wyobraźni. Było źle zaś z czasem mogło się zrobić tylko gorzej. I przewidywania miały się okazać słuszne co do joty. Rodzina Weasley znowu trafiła na nagłówki gazet z powodu skandalu.

Percy prawie nie spał ze zdenerwowania. Był ambasadorem, który ciężko pracował na swoją pozycję, lecz szalone idee ojca znowu mu groziły. W szkole to co najwyżej stanowił przedmiot kpin. Teraz jednak jego kariera mogła zostać zagrożona: w tutejszych gazetach przypomniano jego powiązania z Weasleyami a także padały pytania, niewątpliwie z inspiracji Rosjan, czy Percy, aby na pewno zerwał z szalonymi ideami rodziny. Przeklinał głośno ojca za jego szaleństwo, a także Hermionę oraz innych nie myślących o konsekwencjach.

Audrey robiła co mogła, by uspokoić męża. Percy jednak nie słuchał, będąc zbyt zdenerwowanym. Każdy, kto mieszkał w otoczeniu Aleksandra, a ambasador spotykał go raz po raz, wiedział, że król gorąco nie cierpiał Zakonu Feniksa, Hermiony oraz innych powiązanych ze zwolennikami radykalnych zmian. Jeśli i on zostanie włączony.

Kilka dni po aresztowaniu Hermiony, został na nowo wezwany na dywanik do Aleksandra. Audrey zmusiła go do wypicia eliksiru uspokajającego, lecz mimo to i tak nie potrafił opanować drżenia. Nie chciał iść na spotkanie z wyraźnie wściekłym czarodziejem. Lecz nie mógł uciekać, toteż czując się jak owieczka prowadzona na rzeź, zapukał do drzwi królewskiego gabinetu.

Aleksander czekał już na niego, obserwując uważnie każdy ruch, w podobny sposób jak drapieżnik na swoją ofiarę. Tutaj, w zaciszu gabinetu zrzucał swoją maskę nienagannego dżentelmena i stawał zarządcą, chcącym skuteczności oraz osiągnięć. Wskazał Percy'emu miejsce dla interesanta, wyraźnie oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- Jaki masz związek z Zakonem Feniksa? – zapytał Aleksander atakując od razu słownie próbując przy tym musnąć umysł Percy'ego swoim.

\- Nie mam żadnego Wasza Wysokość – zapewnił Percy – to była działalność mojej rodziny a nie moja. Ja zawsze popierałem Ministerstwo i działania na rzecz wspierania kraju, a wątpiłem w Dumbledore'a.

\- Hermiona Malfoy została aresztowana za działania u boku terrorystów – tłumaczył Aleksander – prawdopodobnie udział miał w tym twój ojciec, ambasadorze. Dzisiaj na moje biurko trafiło wiele gniewnych listów, czy powinienem ufać komuś tak bliskiemu wywrotowcom.

\- Czy to rosyjska inspiracja? – zapytał Percy, po czym kontynuował - zawsze pragnąłem pracować dla Ministerstwa. Moje kontakty z rodziną osłabły po zakończeniu szkoły. Nie miałem udziału w ich politycznych inicjatywach. Minister Scrimgeour może potwierdzić, że przez lata pracowałem jako wpierw Młodszy a potem Starszy Podsekretarz w biurze Ministra, zaś wcześniej byłem asystentem w biurze pana Crouch'a – wyjaśnił powtarzając niczym wyuczoną formułkę – mogę poprosić Ministerstwo o przesłanie akt – zapewnił.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, mam wszystkie dokumenty ambasadorze – wyjaśnił Aleksander, wskazując na plik dokumentów na biurku – dostarczono mi je zanim w ogóle zaaprobowałem twoją kandydaturę. Nie pytam o twą pracę dla waszego Ministerstwa, bo zarówno raporty oraz zeznania świadków potwierdzają twoje zaangażowanie. Lecz masz poważne obciążenia. Przekonaj mnie nie, że potrafisz pisać raporty, lecz, że dobrze byś pozostał ambasadorem! – nakazał.

Percy spojrzał na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę w szatach z jedwabiu akromantuli. Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że nie żartuje i owo spotkanie ma zadecydować o przyszłości Percy'ego na stanowisku w Warszawie. Nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy króla tylko komplikował sprawę i wymagał udzielenia odpowiedzi. Nie przebywali na bankiecie, gdzie Aleksander czarował Anglików manierami i komplementował kobiety.

\- Anglia to stabilny kraj – zaczął Percy – Francja jest na skraju wojny domowej, bowiem Szafarze oraz wilkołaki nie znajdą porozumienia: ich żądania są sprzeczne i nikt nie zamierza ustąpić. U nas, w Anglii, Zakon Feniksa głosi poglądy, lecz nikogo nie napada ni nie atakuje. Mam doświadczenie i znam wielu ludzi w Ministerstwie. Zaś moje nieszczęsne rodzinne powiązania, czynią mnie tym bardziej zdeterminowanym by służyć memu krajowi oraz Ministerstwu. Teraz moja misja polega na pracy tutaj, w Warszawie.

\- Brzmisz jak zdeterminowany – zauważył Aleksander – być może mówisz prawdę a być może nie. Nie zależy mi na zerwaniu relacji z Anglią, toteż na razie wyrażę swoje poparcie. Lecz zrobię tak tylko raz i radzę ci byś nie zawiódł mego zaufania.

\- Nie zawiodę Wasza Wysokość – zapewnił gorliwie chłopak - wierzę z całego serca, że relacje Anglii i Polski są korzystne dla obu naszych krajów. Dlatego pragnę działać właśnie tutaj jako ambasador.

\- Dobrze zatem – skinął głową Aleksander – czekam zatem na przebieg procesu.

Następnego dnia miała miejsce konferencja prasowa, z udziałem najważniejszych polskich urzędników oraz angielskiej delegacji. Percy powtórzył swoje słowa zaś Aleksander głośno wyraził swoją chęć by podtrzymywać relacje z Anglią.

„ _Angielski ambasador sprawuje się w moim kraju bez zarzutu. Nie winię go za grzechy ojca, bowiem żadnego dziecka nie można prześladować za winy rodziców_ " – mówił uroczyście. Potem Percy osobiście potępił działanie Artura Weasleya oraz Zakonu Feniksa, głośno nakazując popieranie linii Ministerstwa oraz działanie na rzecz wzmacniania pozycji Anglii w Europie. Rufus Scrimgeour głośno pochwalił swego podopiecznego oraz dawnego współpracownika, przez co Percy mógł poczuć się nieco pewniej na swoim stanowisku i tym mocniej zamierzał dowieść swej lojalności wobec Rufusa.

Audrey nie próżnowała. Rozmawiała z miejscowymi arystokratkami, przekonując je do Percy'ego jako ambasadora, polityka oraz czarodzieja. Rozmawiała rzecz jasna z Natalią, a także Lilianą, Gertrudą oraz innymi wiedząc, że damy z wyższych sfer mają całkiem sporo do powiedzenia i należy żyć z nimi w zgodzie. Zawsze okazywała im uprzejmość i przyjmowała postawę ciekawej cudzoziemki, chcącej poznać nieco więcej na temat Polski i Warszawy. Owa taktyka przynosiła zwykle dobre owoce.

\- Jeśli twój mąż nie ma powiązań z wywrotowcami, nie ma powodu do obaw – zapewniała Natalia – lecz jako syn takowego…

\- Artur Weasley nie traktuje go jak syna, królowo – zapewniła Audrey – odrzucał go za ambicję i niezgodę na rewolucję.

\- Może powinnaś udzielić wywiadu w gazecie? – zaproponowała Natalia – pokażesz w ten sposób swoje oddanie mężowi, krajowi oraz niezgodę na wywrotowe idee. Nie wiem jak w Anglii, ale tutaj z pewnością wywrzesz dobre wrażenie.

I niedługo potem Audrey poszła do reakcji „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera" zaś Malina i Lavender były bardziej niż chętne na wysłuchanie zeznania. Nic tak nie napędzało sprzedaży jak smakowite skandale najlepiej z wątkiem obyczajowym w tle. Jak nieraz wzdychały czarownice z reakcji, już po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn król Aleksander zachowywał się wzorowo wobec swej wybranki i nawet nie patrzył na inne, co nie tylko odbierało im nadzieję na spotkanie, ale i na dobry wywiad. Małżeństwo Augusta Krzemienia z Marią Dołgucką wywołało euforię w dziale towarzyskim, zaś Malina i inne dziennikarki przyjmowały zakłady czy gwiazda sportu użyła na dojrzałym mężczyźnie eliksiru wigoru czy eliksiru miłosnego.

\- Ona jest zgrabna i ma duży biust, może nie potrzebowała takich środków – zauważyła Lavender – poza tym, skoro miała wcześniej wielu kochanków ma na pewno doświadczenie – dodała tonem znawcy.

\- Doświadczenie ladacznicy – prychnęła Malina pogardliwie – ale dlaczego August Krzemień się z nią ożenił? To głowa ważnego rodu!

\- W mugolskiej psychologii istnieje pojęcie kryzysu wieku średniego – zauważyła praktykantka – moja siostra chce zostać magopsychiatrą i opowiadała o takich wypadkach, kiedy zamożni mężczyźni z drugiej strony żenili się z młodymi, gibkimi paniami.

\- Ma to sens – skinęła głową Malina – król sprawuje się wzorcowo w małżeństwie, więc pozostanie nam szukać dalej.

I mniej więcej wtedy przyszła Audrey, by uderzyć frontalnie w swego teścia. Jej starannie spisane wyznanie trafiło obok artykułu o Marii Dołguckiej, teraz szacownej pani Krzemień. Publikacja wypisywała listę kochanków atrakcyjnej czarownicy, łączenie z obecnym mężem, jego młodszym kuzynem, Aleksandrem oraz właścicielem sieci aptek. Maria w eleganckiej a jednocześnie kuszącej purpurowej szacie przyciągała uwagę wszystkich: mężczyźni patrzyli na nią z dość cielęcym wyrazem twarzy a kobiety z żądzą mordu w oczach. To miało się zemścić okrutnie na czarownicy. Lecz na razie uwagę przykuwały sprawy angielskie.

„ _Mój mąż to wojownik – szczere wyznanie Audrey Weasley._

 _Mojemu mężowi nigdy nie było lekko. Jako dziecko był pozbawiony tego, co większość z nas uważa za zwyczajne i normalne: kompletu książek do szkoły i własnej różdżki. Tak, Artur Weasley był tak zajęty zbieraniem mugolskich śmieci, że nie dbał o podstawowe potrzeby dzieci. Dlatego mój mąż przysiągł sobie, że nie będzie przez całe życie otoczony tandetą. Swoje pierwsze, nowe ubrania dostał po dostaniu odznaki Perfekta Naczelnego, coś co napawa dumą rodziców._

 _Dobre oceny otworzyły mu szansę na pracę w biurze pana Bartemiusza Crouch'a, dzięki czemu nawiązał bezcenne kontakty z czarodziejami zajmującymi się relacjami dyplomatycznymi. Potem trafił do biura Ministra Knota, lecz osobą, która w pełni dostrzegła jego potencjał był Minister Scrimgeour. To właśnie pan Rufus Scrimgeour dał mu szansę o jakiej nie śmiał marzyć, zaś mój mąż ciężko pracował by nie zmarnować okazji. Dnie i noce ślęczał nad papierami, aby wszystko skończyć przed czasem. I działał nie tylko bez wsparcia rodziny, ale i przy jej aktywnej niechęci. To wojownik, który musiał wyszarpywać dla siebie kolejne szanse. Jego lojalność wobec Ministra Scrimgeoura jest niezachwiana i nie ma powodów by wątpić w takową. To nie wina a wręcz nieszczęście mego męża, że ma za ojca czarodzieja pragnącego wywołać społeczne rozruchy. Będziemy ciężko pracować by przekonać do naszych słów czarodziei tutaj w Warszawie"._

Lavender przesłała tłumaczenie do Rity Skeeter, która dopisała barwną (i dość naciąganą) opowieść o biednym i ambitnym chłopaku, który od maleńkości marzył o własnej różdżce i szacie, lecz nikt go nie rozumiał. Miał bardzo dobre oceny, lecz niewiele to obchodziło rodziców i dopiero Rufus Scrimgeour niczym wróżka chrzestna z mugolskiej bajki, dostrzegł diament w popiele i należycie oszlifował, oferując młodemu czarodziejowi wszystko, czego nie dostał w domu rodzinnym. „ _Ten pozbawiony prawdziwego ojca, ambitny i samotny chłopiec znalazł w osobie Ministra mentora i życzliwą duszę"._ Ocieplało to wizerunek Ministra co rzecz jasna wielce pomagało przed procesem, gdzie oskarżał Hermionę, jeszcze siedem lat wcześniej szanowaną i uwielbianą wojenną bohaterkę.

Przed pierwszym przesłuchaniem gazety przypomniały wszystkie wpadki Hermiony oraz zacytowano wypowiedzi wszystkich, nieprzyjaznych jej kolegów z roku. Media dobrze odgrywały swoją rolę a dawna Gryfonka zrozumiała jak przesadnie wierzyła w swą pozycję oraz możliwość przekazania prawdy. W końcu media jako takie miały tendencje do mijania się z prawdą. A co bardziej łzawe historie miały możliwość przyciągnięcia jak największej rzeszy ludzi. Hermiona stopniowo popadała w stagnację i depresję. A zapowiadało się, że będzie coraz gorzej…


	28. Pokazowy proces i problemy Lucjusza

Za betowanie jak zwykle dziękuję Freyi.

* * *

Pierwsze przesłuchanie miało miejsce na początku sierpnia. Harry szedł razem z Hermioną i zajął miejsce nieco z boku, jako obserwator. Miał do tego prawo będąc, kim był. Wyraźnie też pragnął dodać otuchy przyjaciółce. Artykuły w gazetach sugerowały, że będzie mieć miejsce sąd kapturowy, nie zaś zwyczajny proces. Mógł być zły na nią za postępowanie, lecz nie mógł zostawić swej wiernej przyjaciółki, nieomal siostry, na pożarcie nieprzyjaciół. W końcu, czy zostawiamy swoich bliskich, gdy błądzą? Jeśli tak, to czy mamy prawo nazywania ich swoją rodziną, bądź przyjaciółmi? Z drugiej strony zależy od skali błędu. W końcu, co innego uwikłać się w aferę polityczną a co innego sprzątnąć parę osób, albo nawet więcej niż parę…

Cały Wizengamot przyszedł już czekał. Czarodzieje i czarownice w oficjalnych szatach patrzyli mało przyjaźnie na Hermionę. Większość z nich należała do starych, zamożnych rodów czystej krwi których przywileje chciało ograniczyć polityczne środowisko Zakonu Feniksa. I którzy wydawali się ongi młodemu Aleksandrowi, teraz już królowi Polski, nazbyt śliscy i sztywni zarazem. Aleksander wprawdzie uprawiał swoją politykę wobec Hermiony, ale sam NIGDY nie pogardzał Mugolakami za sam status ich krwi, a także podziwiał tych zdolnych i jeszcze przed elekcję wspierał ideę by czarodzieje studiujący po stronie mugolskiej, na przykład psychiatrię, mogli aplikować o stypendia. W końcu to, że ktoś łączy dwie kultury świadczy o jego wyjątkowości. W jego mniemaniu taki Lucjusz Malfoy lub inni przedstawiciele „nawróconych" rodów byli gorsi od tych, którzy otwarcie głosili swoją niechęć do Mugolaków i nie zamierzali z nimi się zadawać. Przynajmniej wiadomo czego się po takich spodziewać. A z Lucjusza właśnie wyszedł śliski węgorz, którego Aleksander obiecał sobie zdusić swoim szlacheckim obcasem zaraz po tym, gdy rozprawi się z jego żoną. Chodziło tu o sprawę ambicji. Męskich. Nigdy nie zaakceptowali drugiej pani Malfoy, zaś teraz mieli okazję by w pełni pokazać to myślą o młodej czarownicy. Minister Scrimgeour zajął miejsce dla oskarżyciela, ubrany w reprezentacyjne szaty. Obok niego zajmował miejsce Bertie Higgs zaś Tyberiusz McLaggen zajmował ozdobny fotel przewodniczącego Wizengamotu.

Po drugiej stornie Rufusa stał Stefan Krzemień, polski ambasador w ciemnej, wyjściowej szacie przypominającej krojem staropolski kontusz. Przyciągał wzrok nie tylko nie tylko nienagannie ułożonymi włosami, ale także pasem haftowanym złotą nicią oraz wystudiowaną postawą arystokraty. Był dość młody i wedle czarownic przystojny, toteż zarówno pani Greengrass jak i inne matrony znamienitych rodów często zapraszały go na rodzinne przyjęcia. Brązowe loki, wąsik jak u dandysa i czerwony kapelusz z pióropuszem tylko pogłębiały westchnienia angielskich wiedźm i… wprawiało w konsternację ich mężów. Polskie wiedźmy również łakomie obserwowały arystokratę, ale były bardziej powściągliwe, a ich mężowie i partnerzy życiowi traktowali go ni to jak modela ni to jak paniczyka z bogatego rodu toteż nie czuli się zagrożeni tym młokosem. Poza tym, ze wszystkich sił usiłowali zadowolić swoje ukochane, a przynajmniej ci rozsądni tak czynili. Obserwacje waszmości Stefana przypominały obserwację atrakcyjnej modelki. I nic poza tym. Było to krzywdzące, gdyż waszmość Stefan miał duży potencjał intelektualny, który nie raz, nie dwa, pomógł mu w mniej, lub bardziej, drażliwej sytuacji. A jego oczy zawsze świeciły i były pełne radości stąd każdy widząc go czuł w obowiązku się uśmiechać i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, robił to z wielką ochotą. Swoisty imperium. Czarodziej w każdym calu. Obecnie, na Sali był pożerany wzrokiem przez wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej. Dzięki oklumencji trenowanej z Aleksandrem nie okazywał jak bardzo cała sytuacja z czarownicami mu schlebiała, bowiem miło być docenianym. Skupił się na procesie.

\- Dzień czwarty sierpnia roku 2005, pierwsze przesłuchanie pani Hermiony Malfoy, w sprawie oskarżenia o kontakty z grupą terrorystyczną. Oskarżyciel Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister Magii. Oskarżyciel posiłkowy, Bertie Higgs Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Rozpoczynamy także przesłuchanie w sprawie o podżeganie do zdrady stanu. W imieniu Jego Wysokości Aleksandra, króla Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej przemawiać będzie Stefan Krzemień, ambasador królestwa – powiedział prorokujący urzędnik – jako pierwszy zabierze głos Minister Scrimgeour.

Hermiona siedziała dokładnie pośrodku sali przeznaczonej na przesłuchania, na krześle, z którego zwisały kajdanki. Nie miała różdżki, lecz na szczęście Harry ją przetrzymał dla niej. Lucjusz zajął miejsce dla widowni, podobnie jak Draco i Pansy. Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku swoich bliskich, lecz ci unikali jej wzroku. Pansy spojrzała na nią wyraźnie zagniewana dokładnie w taki sposób jak zawsze patrzyła na nią w szkole. Malfoyowie się od niej w jawny sposób odcinali, uznając za szkodliwą dla otoczenia. Tylko Harry nie ciskał pełnych pogardy spojrzeń. Ginny zajmowała się dziećmi i nie przyszła na proces. Obok niej zajął miejsce czarodziej z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, młody i ambitny urzędnik, który po namowach ze strony Harry'ego zgodził się podjąć beznadziejnej wręcz sprawy.

\- Czy przyznaje się pani do kontaktów z terrorystami? Dobrowolne przyznanie się do winy, może pomóc – zaczął przemowę Rufus pozując na „dobrego wujka".

\- Nie złamałam prawa – zaczęła Hermiona butnie – nie kontaktowałam się z bandytami.

\- Czy zaprzecza pani głoszeniu haseł rewolucyjnych i pragnieniu zmiany ustroju? – dopytywał Rufus.

\- Głosiłam hasła sprawiedliwości społecznej i lepszego jutra dla Anglii – wyjaśniła Hermiona za radą prawnika – to nie zbrodnia. A nawet więcej, to tego co wiem, nie jest to przestępstwo! Moja wizja nie była identyczna z wizją Ministerstwa, lecz przecież z różnorodności zdań można znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Prawda, lecz jakże rewolta ma pomóc? – zapytał ironicznie Bertie – Członkowie Wizengamotu, przedstawiciele prasy oraz zgromadzeni goście – kontynuował urzędowym tonem – działania oskarżonej były daleko mniej niewinne, o czym przekonamy się słuchając słów ambasadora Krzemienia.

W tym momencie oczy zwróciły się ku czarodziejowi w kosztownej szacie. Stefan Krzemień wziął do ręki papiery po czym rozpoczął przemowę uprzejmym, wyuczonym tonem. Nieprzypadkowo to on miał zaczął przemowę - akt oskarżenia z Warszawy stanowił bombę, mającą zniszczyć sympatię do Hermiony.

\- Panie Ministrze, Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i członkowie szacownej izby, a także przedstawiciele prasy oraz zgromadzeni goście. Spotykam się z państwem z powodu smutnej okazji jaką jest proces sądowy – mówił ambasador – listy dające mi prawo oskarżania w imieniu Króla Jegomości zostały przesłane przedwczoraj, podobnie jak akt oskarżenia z dokładnym zaznaczeniem paragrafów prawa międzynarodowego, które zostało złamane. Aby jednak w pełni naświetlić powagę sytuacji, wykraczającą poza paragrafy pragnę wezwać świadka oskarżenia – zakończył swą przemowę ambasador.

\- Oczywiście ambasadorze, proszę wezwać świadka – zgodził się Tyberiusz.

\- Dziękuję panie Przewodniczący – skinął głową Krzemień – proszę wprowadzić pana Podolaka.

Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie elegancko ubrany czarodziej. Podolak szedł wystudiowanym, nieco tanecznym krokiem, który ćwiczył przez ostatnie dni. Zwykle nie urządzał podobnego przedstawienia, lecz Aleksander zmuszał go do ćwiczenia chodu a Podolak dla świętego spokoju się godził. Miał na sobie wyjściowe, jedwabne szaty starannie dobrane przez Gertrudę. Zanim przybył jako świadek, Gertruda a także Dobroniega układały mu długie włosy, pomimo protestów czarodzieja. „ _Nie wejdę tam jak odstrojony arystokrata_ " – marudził. Głośno marudził, kiedy żona zmusiła go do przebierania się kilka razy aż znalazła odpowiednie szaty, a także dodatki jak zapinki do mankietów. Podolak jęczał, lecz nikt go nie słuchał, a do tego Aleksander raz po raz wypytywał, czy pamięta co ma mówić.

Wszedł pewnym krokiem przez oblicze Wizengamotu. Patrzył uważnie na angielskich czarodziei, których znał z czasów młodości, a którzy teraz zostali statecznymi członkami społeczności. Spojrzał też przelotnie na Hermionę, cicho wzdychając nad nierozważnym zachowaniem czarownicy. Przedstawił się i przysiągł mówić prawdę przed sądem, po czym zajął miejsce dla świadka. Cała jego postać oraz postawa krzyczała wręcz o wysokiej pozycji społecznej, zaś każdy gest i detal ubrania tak dalece pasował do postawy magnata, że nikt by w nim nie rozpoznał Mugolaka.

\- Kiedy spotkał pan oskarżoną? – spytał ambasador.

\- Na początku zeszłego roku przybyłem jako część delegacji państwowej, mającej na celu negocjacje przywrócenie relacji dyplomatycznych między naszymi krajami – wyjaśnił – po oficjalnych rozmowach miał miejsce bankiet, podczas którego pani Malfoy do mnie podeszła i zaczęła opowieść o niejasnych dla niej prawach panujących w Polsce.

\- Dlaczego zaczęła rozmowę właśnie z panem? – kontynuował ambasador, doskonale znając przedstawienie.

\- To sprawa mająca głębszy kontekst. Panie Ministrze, Panie Przewodniczący i członkowie Wizengamotu przedstawię ów kontekst, byście Szanowni Państwo mieli należyty ogląd – zaczął Podolak powtarzając wyuczoną kwestię – nieprzypadkowo to właśnie ze mną pani Malfoy zaczęła ową rozmowę. Jak wiedzą moi przyjaciele i wszyscy, którzy ze mną pracują pochodzę z rodziny Mugoli. Nie miałem pojęcia o istnieniu magii, dopóki domu mych rodziców nie odwiedzili przedstawiciele Departamentu Edukacji. Zacząłem wówczas poznawać zwyczaje magicznej populacji, ucząc się w szkole a także pytając moich kolegów z rodzin czarodziei. Pochodzę z rodziny żołnierzy: mój ojciec, dziad i pradziad byli oficerami wojska, zaś musicie wiedzieć szacowni członkowie Ministerstwa Magii, Wizengamotu i członkowie prasy, że dla polskiego oficera honor jest rzeczą najważniejszą. Zostałem wychowany w przekonaniu, że powinność mężczyzny stanowią służba Ojczyźnie i narodowi. Dlatego zostałem Justycjariuszem. Pani Malfoy przyszła do mnie wspominając o rzekomo niesprawiedliwych prawach. Nasz ustrój polityczny różni się od waszego w Anglii: stanowi połączenie monarchii z republiką w którym zamiast Ministra na określoną kadencję, wybieramy króla spośród przedstawicieli zasłużonych rodów. Pani Malfoy uznała ów ustrój za niesprawiedliwy i dyskryminujący, bowiem zgodnie z tradycją prawo głosu mają wyłącznie osoby urodzone w rodzinie czarodziei. Sugerowała mi, że ma przyjaciół w kraju i za granicą, którzy mogą zmienić prawa na bardziej sprawiedliwe jak to określała. Sugerowała – zniżył głos – że Mugolacy nie tylko winni mieć prawo głosować, lecz także startować w wolnej elekcji – zakończył.

\- Czy padły konkretne nazwiska? – zapytał obrońca.

\- Nie – odparł Podolak, pozując na urażonego całym przedsięwzięciem Hermiony jegomościa – lecz namawiała mnie do jawnego działania przeciw legalnym władzom mego kraju, co oznacza podżeganie do zdrady. Nazywanie naszych praw niesprawiedliwymi czy też zarzucanie nam dyskryminacji to nie przestępstwo, lecz sugerowanie Justycjariuszowi by angażował się w polityce już tak.

\- Czy oskarżona sugerowała konkretne działania? – pytał Bertie.

\- Wspomniała: „ _Świat winien iść naprzód, zaś w wielu sprawach nasz, mugolski przegonił czarodziejski_ " – wyjaśnił Podolak– o ironio, nasz ustrój powstał oryginalnie po części niemagicznej w czasach sprzed Traktatu o Tajności Czarów i przetrwał po naszej stronie w nieco zmienionej formie. To Mugole wymyślili wolną elekcję jako system władzy, nadając prawa wyborczej szlachcie – dodał złośliwie – oskarżanie nas o uprzedzenia dowodzi wyjątkowej ignorancji oraz złej woli, bowiem to nasza społeczność do dziesiątek lat adaptuje do świata magii osiągnięcia mugolskiej nauki.

To było uderzenie bomby. Wskazanie, że Hermiona krytykowała system powstały ongi po niemagicznej stronie niszczył jej przedstawienie się jako obrończyni praw oraz osiągnięć Mugolaków. Aleksander nakazał podkreślanie właśnie owego aspektu, wyraźnie planując jak najmocniej uderzyć w już nie tylko nielubianą co znienawidzoną kobietę.

\- Dlaczego oskarżenie wpłynęło dopiero teraz? – zapytał przytomnie obrońca.

\- Wielu z Justycjariuszy prowadziło śledztwo w sprawie podejrzanej działalności cudzoziemców. Nadmiernie wczesne oskarżenia zaszkodziło by dochodzeniu – tłumaczył – dlatego obserwowaliśmy i czekaliśmy.

\- Jak to się stało, że został pan członkiem delegacji państwowej? – spytał obrońca – czy ma to związek z pańską prywatną, bliską znajomością z polskim królem?

\- Nigdy nie ukrywałem kim są moi przyjaciele – odparł miękko Podolak – przyjaźnię się z Aleksandrem Orłowskim od czasów szkoły. To on pomagał mi w zrozumieniu tradycji czarodziejskich. Zostałem Justycjariuszem za panowania poprzedniego króla, zaś służba krajowi nie ma związku z przyjaźniami – zapewnił.

Odpowiadał na jeszcze kilka pytań, zachowując nienaganną uprzejmość. Zgromadzeni na Sali czarodzieje i czarownice oceniali jego postawę i jak przyznała Rita Skeeter, Podolak tak doskonale wpasował się w świat magii, że nikt nie rozpoznał by w nim Mugolaka. Mówiący o szacunku do tradycji oraz służbie narodowi mężczyzna wbijał szpilki Hermionie.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Po przemówieniu Podolaka miała miejsce przerwa. Rita Skeeter w podskokach przebiegła do czarodzieja w eleganckich szatach, zaś Podolak tylko jęknął. Widząc dziennikarkę w mocnym makijażu oraz kuszącej szacie, zrobił kilka gwałtownych kroków w tył, lecz nie mógł uciec, nie przy świadkach, bo co z niego byłby za Justycjariusz jakby uciekał przed czarownicami? Choć prawdę mówiąc, to czarownice bywają bardziej groźne niż niejeden czarnoksiężnik. A Czarne Panie, zdarzające się w historii magii, choć nie w Europie, to dużo groźniejszy przeciwnik niż półszlama wychowana w mugolskim sierocińcu o manii wielkości. W zasadzie, to wielu aurorów wolało walczyć ze śmierciożercami niż z własnymi żonami, gdy wracali po nazbyt zakrapianej imprezie. Poza tym… Śmierciożerca rzuci w ciebie Crucio. Poboli. Spanie na kanapie przez długi okres nadwyrężało kręgosłup, co wymagało potem dłuższych wizyt u fizjoterapeutów i innych specjalistów w dziedzinie ortopedii. A i seksuologa czasem trzeba było odwiedzić… Nie. Walka z czarnoksiężnikiem, czy nawet smokiem bywała mniej niebezpieczna, bo chociaż człowiek wiedział, co w niego może uderzyć.

\- Panie Podolak – zaczęła Rita pokazując w drapieżnym uśmiechu jasne zęby – czy mogę prosić pana o rozmowę?

\- W czym mogę pomóc panno Skeeter? – spytał uprzejmie choć wewnętrznie błagał by któryś z aurorów zapobiegawczo ją oszołomił nim on to zrobi wywołując skandal.

\- Pańskie słowa o honorze wielce mnie poruszyły, czy przybliży pan moim czytelnikom co znaczy honor dla polskiego wojownika? – zapytała starając się przybrać kuszącą pozę.

\- Oczywiście panno Skeeter – skinął głową, pomny swej rozmowy z Aleksandrem.

Poprzedniego dnia długo debatowali przy butelce nalewki roboty rodziców Podolaka. Aleksander był wielbicielem ich wyrobów, z prawdziwą radością smakując wiśniówkę i inne przysmaki. Znał rzecz jasna bliskich swego przyjaciela i rozmawiał z nimi nieraz, chociaż zgodnie z zasadami nie zdradzał za wiele na temat swej pozycji w świecie magii. Siedzieli sobie wygodnie w salonie, obalając butelkę wiśniówki i zagryzając ją pieczonymi skrzydełkami z kurczaka.

Podolak spacerował ostatnimi czasy po mugolskiej Warszawie. Po aresztowaniu Piotra Tyrolskiego, niektórzy przedstawiciele „Kwiatu Paproci" zaczęli w panice uciekać, słusznie podejrzewając, że zacznie się robić nieprzyjemnie. Część udała się za granicę a inni po prostu na mugolską stronę, gdzie ścigali ich Justycjariusze. Wracał właśnie z takiej misji, wyraźnie zadowolony z rezultatów.

\- Skeeter to hiena – powiedział Podolak, rzucając na „Proroka" zaklęcie tłumaczące.

\- A Rufus założył jej smycz i kaganiec – zaśmiał się Aleksander – hieny bywają użyteczne, kiedy trzeba nimi poszczuć, zaś ich wycie potrafi przyciągać uwagę. Opowiesz im o swej przeszłości i pochodzeniu, wskazując jak wielce obraziła się owa Granger swoimi pomysłami a jednocześnie pokażesz nas jako honorowych – radził – no i Amfitryta z pewnością na ciebie spojrzy, zaś tobie nie grozi, że zechce cię swatać. Lecz nie ręczę za inne panie, jak cię zobaczą w eleganckiej szacie z ze złotymi zapinkami i z elegancko ułożonymi włosami.

\- Nie jestem wymuskanym arystokratą Sasza – warknął urażony – wystąpię na procesie, ale nie zrobisz ze mnie pięknisia! Mogę się uganiać za wywrotowcami i wyciągać z nich informacje, lecz na role zwierzyny na polowaniu się nie godzę! Jeszcze mi brakuje by te zwariowane matrony zaczęły mi przedstawiać swe córki!

\- Zatem dowiesz się co ja musiałem znosić przez lata – zauważył Aleksander dopijając wiśniówkę.

\- Ciebie od dziecka do tego szkolili a ja jako dziecko grałem na podwórku w zbijaka, jak również w dwa ognie. Bawiliśmy się z kolegami w Indian czy też policjantów i złodziei, ale nigdy nie byłem lisem na polowaniu z nagonką, gdzie ściga mnie stado wygłodniałych ogarów gończych! – wyjaśnił Podolak dolewając sobie i kamratowi nalewki.

\- Damy z towarzystwa byłoby oburzone podobnym porównaniem – zaśmiał się król – ale przydadzą nam się – odparł nonszalancko Aleksander doceniając jednak naturę kobiecą w odróżnieniu od swoich co bardziej postępowych przeciwników - bez opłat i konieczności przekupywania rozniosą nasze przesłanie. Ale w tym celu musisz ubrać się odpowiednio. Szanuję żołnierski etos twej rodzinny, wielce podobny do tego co też bliskie było memu rodowi, lecz by panie zechciały słuchać musisz nosić szaty z jedwabiu z Akromantuli i ułożyć odpowiednio włosy, Gertruda a także Dobroniega i Alicja z pewnością wszystko dobiorą.

\- Po tym przedstawieniu winny mi jesteś porządny bimber – powiedział Podolak – tylko tak zmyję z siebie uśmiech fircyka.

\- Coś znajdziemy, ale nie przesadzaj – drażnił go Aleksander – pamiętasz jak w szkole, w czasie wakacji spędzałeś całe tygodnie w mojej posiadłości a mama zmuszała cię byś nosił szlafmycę? Zniesiesz obecność pań z towarzystwa!

\- Skoro postanowiłeś przypominać mi wstydliwe fakty z przeszłości – zaczął Podolak – to nie zapomniałem jak razem z Lucjuszem chowaliście się w schowku przed pannami Crabble! Ech ciekawi mnie co u nich… - westchnął Podolak wykonując jednak zgrabny unik przed kłębkiem chipsów, którym rzucił w niego Aleksander w akcie nagłej złośliwości. On nie czuł się wtedy komfortowo, a obecne wspomnienia o Lucjuszu trochę go bolały i wolał uciszyć swojego jedynego i prawdziwego przyjaciela - jeszcze trochę wiśniówki i potraktuję jutrzejszy wyjazd jako rodzaj podróży sentymentalnej.

Podolak przywołał na usta zawodowy uśmiech, patrząc na Ritę. Jak potem tłumaczył Gertrudzie, należała do rodzaju czarownic, którego nie znosił, lecz wywiad to wywiad. Zaczął mówić na temat tradycji żołnierskich w swej rodzinie, a także jak tradycje mugolskie oraz czarodziejskie przenikały się od stuleci. Długo rozmawiał nad tymi właśnie kwestiami, skutecznie dodając kolejny akord w kampanii przeciw Hermionie, pokazując ją już nie tylko jako chętną do wywoływania rozruchów pannę nie szanującą tradycji, lecz także obrażającą czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Podolak opowiadał o swej wieloletniej przyjaźni z Aleksandrem Orłowskim, którego poznał w pociągu jadącym z Warszawy do Lwowa. Wówczas dziesięcioletni chłopcy przegadali całą podróż, zaś człowiek z świata bez magii był dla Aleksandra równie interesujący co czarodziej dla Podolaka. „ _Synu, pamiętaj, że będąc u obcych winieneś poznawać ich obyczaje. Z tego co mawiali ci czarodzieje co u nas gościli, to wyjedziesz do innego kraju, miej oczy szeroko otwarte jakbyś do Chin pojechał, a skoro, tak noś się jak Chińczyk, mów jak Chińczyk, zachowuj i jedz jak Chińczyk"_ – radził swemu synowi oficer. I tak właśnie czynił Podolak, od pierwszego kontaktu z magią ucząc się o zwyczajach i historii Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony przyjmował tamtejsze prawa jako obowiązujące, nie próbując ich zmieniać na swoją modłę. I wreszcie, co jakoś nie trafiło do przekazu, znalazł życzliwych przyjaciół, gotowych go wprowadzać w nowy świat. Nigdy nie trafił na takiego Draco Malfoya czy też innych Ślizgonów, bowiem podobne zachowanie były tępione, a zamiast zakompleksionego Rona, cierpiącego z powodu biedy poznał pewnego siebie Aleksandra, który okazał mu życzliwość podobną jak Ernie McMillian swemu przyjacielowi Justynowi. Po prostu Polacy uważali, że skoro już ktoś wykazał się podczas narodzin „magią", to nie wolno uważać go za jakiegoś złodzieja jak robili to w krajach Europy Zachodniej, tylko trzeba mu pokazać, chociaż życzliwie, miejsce w szeregu. Poza tym, tak jak w przypadku mugolskich przedstawicieli religii z heksagramem na fladze, Polacy po prostu byli oportunistami i praktykami. Dopóki ktoś był „grzeczny i użyteczny", to mógł spokojnie sobie funkcjonować. Owszem, były jednostki, które tępiły nowoprzybyłych, ale w każdej wspólnocie znajdą się tacy ludzie i należy ich może nie tępić, ale „chować" sprzed widoku publicznego. Klimat w Polsce też wymuszał jednak pewną integrację międzyludzką. Były też przypadki obcych, którzy próbowali wprowadzać swoje prawa, niszcząc gospodarzy, co widać świetnie po mugolskiej stronie. Historia zapamiętała ich i w świadomości wielu obywateli mugolskiej Polski na pewne nazwiska krzywi się wybitnie. Mugolacy też nie uważali się za pokrzywdzonych. Co więcej, woleli wpływać na rządy mugolskiej ojczyzny, która przez tyle lat – przed wkroczeniem do świata magii była ich schronieniem i swoistą przystanią. No i w odróżnieniu od rodów czarodziejskich miały szanse na korzystne stypendia jeśli tylko wykazywały się pracą na rzecz swojego nowego świata. Mogli nawet korzystnie wziąć ślub z niektórymi rodzinami, które w ramach cynizmu i praktycznego podejścia do sprawy wolały otworzyć się na czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia aniżeli wygasnąć. Wschodni czarodzieje zrozumieli szkodliwość chowu wsobnego na wieki przed powstaniem genetyki. Poza tym według logiki – pierwsi czarodzieje byli mugolami i dopiero potem magia zaczęła ich kształtować. Stąd dla nich bez sensu były swego rodzaju akcje przeciw mugolakom. Generalnie dla Polskich i wschodnich czarodziei Europejczycy zza Odry byli dość… egzotyczni. Choć w zasadzie z rządami Niemiec, czy Austrii mogli się jeszcze w miarę dogadać. Ale czym dalej na zachód sceptycyzm wobec zachowań „Światłych Obywateli" narastał.

„ _Jak pokazuje przypadek pana Podolaka, czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia mogą znaleźć swoje miejsce nawet w wielce tradycyjnych krajach, o ile ci, co nie znali wcześniej magii uszanują zastane zwyczaje" –_ pisała Rita – „ _pan Podolak to uszanował, zaś Hermiona Granger jeszcze w Hogwarcie zaczęła głosić wywrotowe idee. Można się podśmiewać z podrzucania skrzatom domowym dzierganych szalików, lecz to pokazywało pogardę dla naszego społeczeństwa i samych skrzatów wyrażających oburzenie podobnym zachowaniem. Wówczas machnęliśmy ręką na ową młodzieńczą porywczość, a jak teraz widzimy nasza pobłażliwość została poczytana jako zachęta do rewolty"._

Rufus Scrimgeour i jego kompani z radością czytali słowa artykuły Rity. Krok po kroku pozbawiali Hermionę społecznej sympatii, oskarżając także o szkodzenie nowym czarodziejom, przekonując do bezsensownego buntu miast szukania przyjaciół. Amfitryta Greengrass triumfowała, zaś Hermiona płakała czytając kolejne wersy. Razem ze swoim obrońcą planowali linię obrony, polegającą na chęci zmiany niesprawiedliwych praw, chęci pomocy sobie podobnym. Teraz zaś prasa robiła z Aleksandra Orłowskiego wielkiego obrońcę Mugolaków, chociaż rozpętał aferę za to, że niegodna krytyki kobieta śmiała coś powiedzieć.

\- On to zrobił, bo śmiałam z nim dyskutować – przekonywała Hermiona – w jego pojęciu szlama nie powinna się odzywać tylko trzymać głowę nisko!

\- Nie wiem – pokręciła głową Ginny – rozmawiałam z nim podczas państwowej wizyty a Audrey wielce go chwali. On nie wierzy w te bzdury o czystej krwi, a z tego co widziałam odnosi się uprzejmie dla wszystkich którzy dla niego pracują.

\- Ale przecież Lucjusz nazywał go przyjacielem, jest arystokratą i… - zaperzyła się dziewczyna

\- Neville i Ernie też pochodzą z szanowanych rodów a nikogo nie przezywali, Syriusz i Andromeda sprzeciwili się swoim – wyjaśniała Ginny – Hermiono nie jesteśmy już w szkole i nikt nas nie przezywa. Zagubiłaś się w tym wszystkim.

\- Oni wszystko przekręcają! – Hermiona zaczęła się unosić

\- To politycy Hermiono i dlatego ja nie toczę z nimi gry. Zajmuję się edukacją, ale nie rozgrywkami, bo nie mam o nich pojęcia. Harry także nie ma i dlatego staje z boku. Uważaj, rozpoczęłaś grę, której reguł nie znasz a przeciw doświadczonym czarodziejom. Ani Harry ani ja ci nie pomożemy – pokręciła głową Ginny.

\- Ale co mam robić? Oni robią ze mnie jakąś rewolucjonistkę!

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem, jak ci pomóc – przyznała szczerze Ginny.

Hermiona jednak nie mogła jednak zrobić kroku w tył. Nie miała już możliwości manewru i mogła zmierzać li tylko na przód, a tam już czekano na nią. Dean i Neville po paru rutynowych przesłuchaniach zostali odesłani do domu na czas bliżej nieokreślony z nakazem by nie opuszczali kraju. Mogli spokojnie czekać przez dłuższy czas, niespecjalnie niepokojeni. Augusta Longbottom zadbała by imię wnuka nie padało w niekorzystnym świetle, przekonując, że dobry i uczciwy chłopiec, który padł ofiarą swej nadmiernie podekscytowanej i nierozważnej koleżanki: Hermiony. Brunetka czytała z przerażeniem, jak Augusta Longbottom zrzuciła na nią winę i przedstawia jako prowokatorkę, która sprawdziła nieszczęścia na jej uczciwego wnuka.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Mniej więcej w podobnym czasie Lucjusz siedział posępnie w salonie Malfoy Manor. Kiedy powrócił Voldemort, uważał sytuację za najgorszą możliwą. Narcyza, zwykle nienaganna oraz spokojna, chodziła po domu przerażona. Chłodna, nordycka blondynka zaciskała raz po raz pięści zaś jej oczy ciskały błyskawice.

\- Uważaj na siebie Lucjuszu – powiedziała, podchodząc do męża – nie zapominaj, że Lord Voldemort przez upadkiem był kimś innym niż ten charyzmatyczny przywódca, który porywał nas do walki o tradycję. Nie żałował klątw ni swoim zwolennikom ni wrogom i lękam się jak ciebie przywita.

\- Nie mogę odmówić wezwaniu – powiedział posępnie Lucjusz, zakładając szatę śmierciożercy i strząsając niewidzialny pyłek z ramienia – poza tym my, Malfoyowie mamy majątek oraz wpływy a te zawsze były mu przydatne. Jeśli zachowam spokój, możemy wiele zyskać – zapewniał, lecz coś w jego oczach sugerowało, że próbował przekonywać tak siebie jak i ją.

\- Ufam ci Lucjuszu – zapewniła Narcyza przesuwając dłonią po policzku męża – lecz zachowaj ostrożność, postępuj, jak uważasz za słuszne, lecz pragnę by Draco pozostał z dala od tego zamieszania.

I wtedy zaczęła się fatalna seria dla ich rodziny: porażka w walce w Departamencie Tajemnic kosztowała życie Narcyzę, a nawet po latach Lucjusz potrzebował czasem Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu by móc zasnąć, kiedy czasem nachodziły go koszmary, gdzie na nowo przeżywał śmierć swej żony. Potem założył nową rodzinę, miał dwoje małych dzieci i znowu czekało na niego wyznanie.

Narcyza Hermiona oraz Abraxas Draco pytali o mamę. Mieli po kilka lat i nie rozumieli, dlaczego mamusia naraz przestała się z nimi bawić, przestała im czytać książki dla dzieci, opowiadać różne ciekawe historie. Odkąd Hermiona zaczęła działać aktywnie na rzecz Zakonu Feniksa i walk o rzekomo zagrożone prawa Mugolaków, miała coraz mniej czasu dla dzieci. Nie spędzała z nimi już kilku godzin dziennie i nie układała włosów córki w loczki. Zostawiała je pod opieką Pansy po czym wychodziła. a teraz znikła na kilka dni.

Lucjusz przeklinał Hermionę na czym świat stoi. Ciskał najgorsze klątwy w kierunku jej portretu odczuwając coraz większą wściekłość. Żona nie chodziła na zakupy, lecz knuła polityczne intrygi i zostawiła ich wszystkich. Dlatego powiedział swoim dzieciom to co ostatecznie powiedział.

\- Kiedy mama wróci? – pytała Narcyza.

\- Nie wróci – powiedział poważnie Lucjusz – mama nas zostawiła i odeszła na zawsze. Mamy teraz siebie i na sobie musimy polegać.

\- Czy mam odeszła po byłam niegrzeczna? - pytała dziewczynka.

\- Nie – powiedział Lucjusz sadzając córkę na kolanach – i nigdy nie waż się myśleć w ten sposób. Ani ty ani Abraxas nie zrobiliście niczego złego, to matka nas porzuciła w czym nie było waszej winy. Czasem, czasem niektórzy nas ranią chociaż niczym im nie zawiniliśmy.

Dzieci nie od razu przyjęły owo tłumaczenie, lecz Lucjusz powtarzał je raz po raz. Narcyza i Abraxas początkowo płakały za mamą, lecz ponieważ takowa nie wracała smutek i tęsknota z czasem przechodziła w rosnącą wściekłość. Tatuś a także braciszek Draco i Pansy powtarzali, że mama zostawiła ich wszystkich szukając wrażeń i przygód. Lucjusz zaciskał pięści widząc, jak dzieci płakały za Hermioną, co dodatkowo budziło w nim coraz większą nienawiść do żony. A to nie był koniec.

\- Ojcze - Draco podszedł do niego któregoś dnia – mamy problem.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Lucjusz – kolejna dziennikarska hiena szuka sensacji?

\- Nie, coś poważniejszego – powiedział ponuro Draco – zostałem właśnie list z Warszawy – wskazał na list z formalnymi pieczęciami – nasza licencja na sprzedaż eliksirów została cofnięta!

\- Pokaż mi list – nakazał Lucjusz, po czym marszczył brwi wyraźnie wściekły.

„ _Panie Draco Malfoy,_

 _Chociaż dotarłby do nas wieści, że sprzedaż eliksirów w Anglii ma się dobrze, pańskie pośrednictwo nie wydaje nam się więcej niezbędne. To Mistrz Severus Snape warzy mikstury zaś panowie Fred i George Weasley odpowiadają za dystrybucję specyfików. I chociaż przez ostatnie miesiące wyniku pańskiej pracy nas radowały, to jednak mamy poważne wątpliwości co do kontynuowania współpracy._

 _Nasz Instytut Alchemii chwali się rzetelnością nie tylko w kraju, ale i w Europie. Reputacja pańskiej rodziny może zaszkodzić reputacji naszych instytucji. Nie możemy kontynuować współpracy z czarodziejami, podążającymi to ścieżką śmierciożerców do rewolty. Z tego powodu zawieszamy pańską licencję na sprzedaż eliksirów na czas nieokreślony. Nie możemy wierzyć w wiarygodność kogoś wykazującego tak groźne inklinacje polityczne._

 _Z upoważnienia Jego Wysokości Aleksandra Orłowskiego, króla Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej_

 _Paweł Wroński, Sekretarz"_

\- Niech Cię Sasza! – krzyknął Lucjusz – zostałeś naraz obrońcą moralności i prawości? Długo czekałeś na okazję czyż nie? I uderzyłeś niech cię zaraza uderzyłeś!

\- O czym mówisz ojcze? – pytał Draco – o jakiej okazji?

\- Sasza naprawdę się na mnie wściekł po tym jak najpierw przystąpiłem do śmierciożerców a potem ponownie ożeniłem. Hermiona… na Merlina jakże byłem ślepy! Ona zamierzała wywrócić świat do góry nogami i wprowadzać te swoje idee sprawiedliwości społecznej, idea była dla niej ważniejsza niż ja, niż rodzone dzieci! A i ona była ślepa… Merlinie była taka ślepa i to Sasza odegrał rolę w jej upadku co za ironia! – parsknął Lucjusz.

\- W jakim sensie ironia?

\- Sasza nie cierpiał śmierciożerów i jeszcze w czasie pobytu w Anglii przed laty głośno wątpił w słuszność idei wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi. Mój ojciec zgrzytał zębami na podobne słowa, podobnie jak wielu Blacków, lecz nie mogli obrazić ni przekląć potomka zamożnego rodu z zagranicy, mającego w swym rodowodzie wielu panujących monarchów, najwyższej rangi urzędników czy wojowników. Uważał pomysł na zawieranie małżeństw w wąskim gronie za szkodliwy i głupi. Tak, czyż nie przypomina ci to czegoś? Tak, gdyby Hermiona nie wygłaszała przy nim też o zmianie systemu…

Lucjusz nie wyraził na głos opinii, że gdyby żona miała więcej sprytu miała by sojusznika a nie wroga w osobie Aleksandra. Teraz jednak spędzał wiele godzin w swoim gabinecie w towarzystwie Selwyna. Dyskutował z prawnikiem sprawę rozwodu oraz możliwe strategie. Malfoy zamierzał wygrać sprawę i zrzucić całą winę na Hermionę.

W tym czasie dziećmi zajmowała się Pansy zaś Andromeda okazjonalnie wpadała w odwiedziny. Czasem zabierała ze sobą także swoją córkę, każącą nazywać się Dorą, która zaczęła nosić się i ubierać jak na damę z towarzystwa przystało. Widywano ją ostatnio dość często w towarzystwie owdowiałego od paru lat ojca Pansy, co od razu pobudziło plotki na salonach. Sama Pansy reagowała złością na podobne rewelacje, lecz teraz towarzystwo Andromedy i jej potomków było zbawienne dla Narcyzy i Abraxasa, którzy właśnie stracili matkę, co było dla nich wielką tragedią.

„ _Ona zostawiła nas, bo uważała sprawy obcych za ważniejsze niż rodzina_ " - mawiał Lucjusz zaś dwoje jego dzieci półkrwi dorastało w atmosferze niechęci do swej mugolskiej matki, która ich zostawiła bez powodu. „ _Mugolaki często okazują nielojalność wobec świata magii, który ich przyjął i nauczył kontrolować moce, których nie rozumieli. W ramach podziękowania nazywają nas zacofanymi i chcą byśmy zmieniali wedle wzorców z świata poza magii"._ I tak oto dzieci Hermiony Granger, ambitnej dziewczyny z rodziny Mugoli, czytającej każdą książkę i od pierwszej chwili pojawienia się w świeci magii dowodzącej swej wartości, miały być wychowane w nieufności i niechęci wobec czarodziei podobnych ich matce. Nie używali, w przeciwieństwie do Draco, słów jak „szlama" lecz poglądy mieli przerażająco zbliżone. Nie patrzyli krzywo na czarodziei półkrwi, w każdym razie nie tych obecnych w magii od paru pokoleń, lecz na Mugolaków patrzyli nieprzyjaźnie. Choć przecież oni sami nie byli czystej krwi, tylko pół. Byli podobnie jak Harry jeśli chodzi o stan magii na początkowym etapie. Och gdyby Aleksander usłyszał, co Lucjusz wtłaczał w głowy swoich potomków. To tylko nakręcałoby tego wschodniego satrapę (jak nazywała go Hermiona) do kolejnych krucjat przeciw Lucjuszowi. W zasadzie, to nasycając się upadkiem Hermiony, planował przystąpić do definitywnego zakończenia wpływów Lucjusza. Niestey Malfoy Senior wrócił na ścieżkę, którą już raz obrał dowodząc tylko tezy, że pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Nawet Bellatrix była zniesmaczona jego zachowaniem i choć gardziła Hermioną, to jej niechęć wynikała z postepowania Hermiony aniżeli jej statusu krwi. W zasadzie Teda też nie lubiła za to, że był kretynem, a nie dlatego, ze był mugolakiem. Ten rodzaj niechęci, czyli za pochodzenie był bliższy pokoleniu wstecz, czyli Walpurgii i pozostałym czarodziejom.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem w Warszawie wielkimi krokami zbliżał się wielki bankiet „na koniec lata". Natalia bardzo dbała o wszelkie szczegóły, bo teraz po raz pierwszy występowała jako pełnoprawna gospodyni i królowa. Zaproszenia rzecz jasna dostali jej rodzice a także Idalka z mężem oraz Ludwika. Pan Walewski był mniej niż uradowany koniecznością pójścia na „proszony bankiet".

\- Nie możemy nie iść! – pisnęła Matylda histerycznie – to wielkie wydarzenie, a potem Anastazja zaprosiła nas do siebie na kilka dni. Zgodziłam się.

\- Jedź do swojej przyjaciółki – zgodził się pan Walewski – ale na bogów mnie tam nie ciągnij! Mnie tutaj dobrze.

\- Nie zostawię cie samego – protestowała – kto ci ugotuje obiad? Kto się tobą zajmie?

\- Pójdę do sąsiadów, mam dla nich prezent – zapewnił pan Walewski – dobrze, że bywasz wśród swej wyższych i masz oko na Natalię, ale ja mam inne obowiązki.

Matylda jeszcze próbowała namówić męża na zakupy szat, ale ten protestował. Razem z Anastazją chodziły po sklepach wybierając odcień tapety do dziecięcego pokoju mającego się narodzić wnuka lub wnuczki a także szaty dla swych mężów na bankiet. W obu przypadkach doprowadzały do rozpaczy sprzedawczynie.

\- Ten haft jest piękny – zauważyła Matylda biorąc do ręki małą poduszkę – ale nieco szorstki i dziecko może sobie podrapać buzię.

\- Słusznie – skinęła głową Anastazja – ten kolor jednak nie pasuje mi do kołderki, powinien być jaśniejszy.

\- O jakieś dwa tony – zauważyła Matylda – ale czy dziecko to zauważy?

\- O trzy przynajmniej i jak możesz pytać? Jeśli od małego nie nauczymy dziecka wyczucia kolorów, nie absolutnie nie!

Dwie przyszłe babcie dwie godziny debatowały nad kołderką i poduszką do kojca dla mającego się narodzić dziecka. Sprzedawczyni była bliska rozpaczy: wszyscy wiedzieli, że księżna Anastazja to wymagająca acz hojna klientka, zaś Matylda Walewska dzielnie sekundowała kobiecie i miała oko do szczegółów.

\- To może powinnyśmy poszukać innego kocyka? – zaproponowała Matylda.

\- Z ust mi to wyjęłaś – uśmiechnęła się Anastazja po czym poprosiła o kolejną herbatę. Sprzedawczyni jęknęła boleśnie.

\- Mój mąż stanowczo odmawia zakupu nowych szat a przecież bankiet. – zaczęła Matylda.

\- Mój to samo, po prostu kupuję kilka a potem zwracam – wyjaśniła Anastazja – nie mam zdrowia słuchać jego jęków, jak proszę by kilka razy sprawdził, czy zapinki pasują do kołnierza i odcienia skóry na butach. Czy ja wymagam cudu?!

\- Znam twój ból, mój mąż w ogóle unika wyjść – dodała Matylda – woli rozmawiać z naszymi sąsiadami i...

\- To niedopuszczalne! Jesteście rodzicami królowej i nie ma takiej możliwości byście nie uczestniczyli w najważniejszych wydarzeniach towarzyskich. Wprowadzę cię Matyldo – zaproponowała Anastazja – już wiem, po kim Natalia ma otwartość i wrodzony szyk, powinnaś nosić bardziej żywe barwy jak czerwień! – odparła życzliwie księżna będąc przy tym szczerą i autentyczną. Naprawdę polubiła tę rodzinkę. Oprócz Anuszki, ale nią zajął się starszy Krzemień i może wkrótce będzie z niej jakiś pożytek.

\- Niczym ta okropna kobieta Dołgucka?

\- Nie wymawiaj jej imienia – warknęła księżna ostrzegawczo – i tak, zaraz coś ci znajdziemy właśnie dlatego ty stateczna matka królowej winnaś nosić czerwień jako przeciwwagę! Widziałam idealną szatę w moim ulubionym sklepie.

Ruszyły w kierunku butiku jak po długich namysłach kupiły dwa zestawy do dziecięcego kojca. Sprzedawczyni prawie się popłakała ze szczęścia i już współczuła kolejnym. Anastazja faktycznie wypatrzyła idealną szatę w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni, która pasowała do brązowych włosów Matyldy. Pani Walewska, widząc cenę nie zamierzała kupować czegoś tak absurdalnie drogiego, lecz księżna nie słuchała.

\- Zabrałam cię na zakupy, obrażasz mnie sugestią, że kazałabym ci płacić – odparła wyniośle.

\- Nie wiedziałam, przepraszam.

\- Wbrew pozorom – kontynuowała księżna – mam rozeznanie na co stać a na co nie ludzi z klasy średniej. Jestem księżniczką, ale nie kimś oderwanym od społeczności.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz o ludziach spoza swego kręgu? – zapytała zdumiona Matylda.

\- Moja matka zmarła, kiedy miałam cztery lata, przez co wiele wspomnień mi umykało. Pamiętam za to ciotkę Alicję, czyli drugą żonę mego ojca. Jak zapewne wiesz, zawarł z nią morganatyczne małżeństwo i to ona nas wychowywała, dbając byśmy wiedzieli o świecie poza murami zamku. Dlatego z bratem zawsze umieliśmy dotrzeć do wielu ludzi, a kiedy Alicja zmarła szczerze ją opłakiwaliśmy – odpowiedziała z pewną nostalgią księżna.

Matylda patrzyła ze zdumieniem na dostojną czarownicę. Nigdy nie spodziewała się usłyszeć podobnego wyznania, lecz każdy kto poznał Anastazję wiedział, że księżna jest daleko mniej zapatrzona w sferę niż się mogło wydawać. Szanowała tradycje i była do niej przywiązana, lecz widziała ograniczenia swej grupy i doceniała ludzi z perspektywami, nawet jeśli pochodzili z zewnątrz. Wymagała jednak szanowania zasad i tradycji, a także dostosowania się do reguł. Dlatego pewnie nawet mimowolnie traktowała Natalię jak drugą córkę, bowiem tamta w odpowiedni sposób uznawała konieczność poznawania zasad nieznanej sfery.

Natalia długo wybierała szatę na bankiet. Jej ciąża stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna, chociaż pod koniec pierwszego trymestru brzuszek stawał się lekko zaokrąglony. Mogła by bez problemu nosić dawne szaty, lecz Aleksander uparł się by założyła coś wyjątkowego. Coraz bardziej widoczny stan nijak go nie zniechęcał, a wręcz przeciwnie, co udowadniał regularnie. Chodząca na wizyty do uzdrowicielki Natalia czasem rumieniła się ze wstydu, lecz bezpośrednia kobieta mawiała „ _nic tak nie pomoże rozwojowi dziecka, jak obowiązkowy mąż_ ". Po dłuższej chwili wybrała granatową szatę o rzymskim kroju, subtelnie podkreślającą odmienny stan. Do kompletu założyła podarowane ongi szafirowe kolczyki oraz kolię. Spojrzała z uśmiechem na swego męża, wyglądającego nienagannie w ciemnej, jedwabnej szacie. Podolak także został zaproszony i stanowczo odmówił starannego układania włosów. „ _Na proces zrobiliście ze mnie chłopaczka z kręconymi włoskami, na bankiet przyjdę jako mężczyzna_ ". Swietłana upięła jej włosy w misterny kok, za co Natalia nie szczędziła jej pochwał. Zadowolona z efektu ruszyła za nim do Sali bankietowej.

Mieli witać przybyłych gości. Rodzice jednych i drugich przybyli przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości. Matylda wyglądała wspaniale w bordowej sukni, niczym dostojna matka królowej trzymające za rękę swego daleko mniej zachwyconego męża. Pan Walewski miał zbolałą minę i nawet nie próbował udawać. Anastazja z kolei wybrała szatę w kolorze szmaragdowej zieleni i klejnoty w identycznym odcieniu. Czwórka czarodziei uważnie obserwowała parę ludzi, idących blisko siebie, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Być może on się o nią naprawdę troszczy – szepnął pan Walewski do żony – być może naprawdę zależy mu na naszej małej Natalii.

\- Anastazja nie dopuści do rozwodu – zapewniała Matylda – to by był skandal, a poza tym Orłowscy nie uznają czegoś podobnego. Gazetom bardzo podoba się historia o ambitnej, wykształconej panny z ludu, która poślubiła króla.

\- Oby nie zmienił swoich uczuć wobec niej i nie trwał przy niej li tylko z konieczności – dodał pan Walewski.

Aleksander rzecz jasna wyczuwał pełną sceptycyzmu postawę teściów. Może nie mówili tego wprost, lecz nie ufali mu, a nawet podejrzewali o to, że złamie serce ich córce i zacznie ją zdradzać. Drażnili go ową postawą i zapewne z tego powodu zachowywał wobec nich nienaturalną uprzejmość oraz pełen chłodu dystans. Matylda, a zwłaszcza jej mąż, uważali to za dowód na jego wywyższanie się. Lecz niebawem co innego przyciągało ich uwagę.

Zaczęli przychodzić goście. Anastazja wraz z Matyldą kąśliwie komentowały szaty i klejnoty przybyłych czarownic, a księżna przekazywała wszystkie zasłyszane plotki. Liliana miała przybyć razem z mężem i teściem, na co zgrzytała zębami. Zanim wszyscy wyszli z domu, doszło do awantury o suknię Marii Dołguckiej, której Liliana wręcz nie znosiła, raz po raz złośliwie dogadując. Nastoletni synowie Liliany, którzy mieli niedługo wrócić do szkoły, śmiali się z komentarzy matki odczuwając wyraźną dumę z jej złośliwego języka. Należała w końcu do rodziny Orłowskich a wschodni czarodzieje mieli o wiele luźniejszy stosunek do etykiety niż ci zachodu, a mający niemieckie korzenie Krzemienie bywali wręcz sztywni i do bólu uporządkowani we wszystkim.

August Krzemień wychodził z domu wściekły. Nie nawykł by ktoś tak otwarcie dyskutował z jego decyzjami. Lecz uparta synowa była wnuczką jednego z poprzednich królów i siostrą obecnego, zaś ród Krzemieni nie miał szczęścia podczas ostatnich elekcji. Druga z synowych, pochodząca z bocznej linii rodu była o wiele bardziej potulna i istniał niejeden sposób by ją zmusić do milczenia. Lecz Lilianie nie mógł powiedzieć „ _milcz i słuchaj, bo jestem głową rodu_ ".

\- Co za wstyd – jęczała Liliana – z tego będzie nieszczęście.

Maria Dołgucka wyglądała przepięknie w oczach obserwujących. Podobnie jak Matylda nosiła bordową szatę, lecz o wiele bardziej kobiecą niż tę noszoną przez starszą czarownicę. Uszyta z najlepszego jedwabiu szata podkreślała walory zgrabnej figury kobiety: jej bujne piersi, wcięcie w talii oraz idealnie kształtne biodra. Nie były to stroje wyzywające czy wulgarne, lecz dość kuszące by przyciągać uwagę wszystkich mężczyzn. August Krzemień chodził dumny niczym paw, bowiem zazdrosne spojrzenia innych mile łechtały męską dumę. Liliana patrzyła na „teściową" nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Każdy element stroju oraz zachowania obrażał czarownicę, która szczękała zębami ze złości.

Natalia wciągnęła powietrze widząc idącego w jej kierunku Augusta Krzemienia i Marię. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na szacie swego męża, widząc, jak Aleksander wlepiał oczy w dekolt kobiety. Powitała ją lodowato i tylko współczujący wzrok Liliany nieco ją podtrzymał na duchu. Przywitała swą nową siostrę serdecznie, o wiele bardziej niż nakazywała etykieta. Jej synowie także okazali wielką uprzejmość, lecz wyraźnie interesowały ich przysmaki. Natalia mogła to zrozumieć.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz Mario – powiedział uprzejmie Aleksander, zachowując dyplomatyczną uprzejmość – małżeństwo ci służy.

\- Dbam o Marysieńkę – zapewnił August – ty także dbasz o swoją piękną królową.

Coś w uśmiechu starszego czarodzieja przyprawiało Natalię o lodowate dreszcze. W tamtej chwili myślała jednak głównie o kobiecie w czerwonej szacie, która przyciągała spojrzenia mężczyzn. Spojrzała z wściekłością na Marię, która zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na królową i jej zachowanie.

\- Co za lafirynda – Anastazja czasem nie przebierała w słowach, zwłaszcza kiedy wypiła strzał wódki – jak ona się zachowuje! Poślubiła głowę rodu Krzemieni a zachowuje niczym jakaś… jakaś flirciarska panienka! Ależ gazety będą miały na nas używanie!

\- Ale na rodzie Krzemieni nie zaś Orłowskich – zauważyła Matylda przytomnie.

\- Marna to pociecha, skoro wydałam córkę za syna tego człowieka. Zawsze był taki opanowany a teraz poślubił tę… tę Dołgucką.

Maria tymczasem, niezainteresowana reakcjami pań z towarzystwa, była w swoim żywiole. Nie była intelektualistką jak Natalia, lecz dzięki swemu czarowi i uśmiechom potrafiła przyciągać uwagę wielu czarodziei. Rozmawiała z nimi w wesoły, przyjacielski sposób nie pozbawiony niewinnego flirtu. Przynajmniej w jej pojęciu, bowiem zgromadzone kobiety myślały całkiem inaczej. Przynajmniej znakomita część z nich. Anastazja i Matylda wyrażały swoje oburzenie, zaś niebawem do chóru dołączyła Liliana.

Więcej sympatii okazała pewna czarownica zbliżająca się do czterdziestki. Brązowowłosa pani przy kości patrzyła z ciekawością na Marię, a w każdym razie bez złości czy też kąśliwości. Popijała wino obserwując Marię otoczoną wianuszkiem wielbicieli, a z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem złośliwe spojrzenia kobiet.

\- Uważaj, ich spojrzenia nieomal gryzą – powiedziała podchodząc do Marii – całe szczęście nie potrafią nikogo podpalić bezróżdżkowo!

\- Na szczęście, zazdrość aż je gryzie – zaśmiała się Maria - a pani to?

\- Flawia Poleska – przedstawiła się starsza z kobiet.

\- Mówi pani z akcentem jest pani...

\- Angielką, moja ciotka Domicela jest żoną angielskiego Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Jest pani powiewem świeżości pani Krzemień, ale to się wielu nie spodoba. Ciotka Anastazja zaraz mnie spiorunuje wzrokiem - szepnęła wskazując na księżną - powodzenia i...

Niedługo podszedł do nich Aleksander w towarzystwie jakiegoś nieznanego czarodzieja. Król uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do obu kobiet, dyplomatyczny uśmiech znany wszystkim w towarzystwie, lecz nie Marii.

\- Flawio – powitał uprzejmie Angielkę – Mario nigdy nie brakowało nam piękności na bankiecie.

\- A tobie królu nigdy nie brakowało pięknych słów – szepnęła kusząco – cieszy mnie ponowne spotkanie. Czy wypijemy toast za owo szczęście?

\- Nigdy nie odmawiam podobnym prośbom – odparł Aleksander z nienagannym uśmiechem – Flawio, oczywiście musisz do nas dołączyć.

Natalia kątem oka dostrzegła męża zapatrzonego w dawna kochankę. Poczuła się upokorzona. Miała w planach wysłać Aleksandra na kanapę na długi czas za te numery z Marią. Nie wiedziała jednak, że Aleksander coś planował. Z drugiej strony, czy to nie wyraz braku zaufania do swojej towarzyszki życia? Mógłby zdradzić swe plany, ale on wolał intrygować „po cichu". W sumie już załatwił Hermionę, więc Maria nie powinna stanowić dla niego większego wyzwania. Zacisnęła mocniej pięści, lecz królowa nie mogła zachować się niegodnie. Tego nauczała ją Anastazja, Liliana a także tego oczekiwał Aleksander. I wtedy jakby w odpowiedzi na modlitwy podszedł Michał w towarzystwie Borewicza.

\- Kwitniesz kuzynko – powitał ją z nienagannym uśmiechem – wypij proszę ten sok z świeżo wyciskanej pomarańczy.

\- Dziękuję – odparła – musisz mi koniecznie opowiedzieć o nowinkach w Instytucie, a przede wszystkim jak się układa twa przyjaźń z Filomeną.

\- To wspaniała i ciepła kobieta i bardzo dba o dom – zapewnił z uśmiechem – jak żartował jej ojciec, wychodząc za mnie nie musiała zmieniać nazwiska, co jednak nie jest takie straszne – dodał patrząc na Natalię – ale porozmawiajmy o alchemii.

W tej chwili Michał chwycił jej dłoń w dżentelmeńskim geście i razem z Borewiczem poszli w kierunku czarodziei sponsorujących badania Instytutu. Trzymał ją dość mocno, lecz nie zrobił niczego niezgodnego z etykietą i zasadami zaś przyjemność była jego. Aleksander kątem oka zobaczył całą scenę i już całkiem przestał słuchać paplaniny Marii, przez co tamta podała mu kieliszek z winem i zaczęła zachowywać nieco swobodniej niż należało. Flawia zaś sprawiała wrażenie ubawionej. Król wyglądał jakby miał ochotę kogoś zamordować, szeptał klątwy w kierunku Michała, który bezczelnie trzymał dłoń swej kuzynki królowej i prowadził do kółka czarodziei związanych z Instytutem Alchemii.

Liliana z kolei podeszła do matki i Matyldy. Cała postać kobiety od srebrnych pantofli aż do pereł na czubku głowy wyrażały oburzenie. Ciągnęła ze sobą zbolałego męża, który mruczał coś nieprzyjaźnie. Podolak zaś popijał wódkę z panem Walewskim, który w obecności królewskiego przyjaciela i Gertrudy zaczął się rozluźniać i żartować.

\- Widziałyście zachowanie tej... tej prostackiej, flirciarskiej tej...- zaczęła Liliana wyraźnie niezdolnej znaleźć odpowiedniej obelgi – Dołguckiej – wypluła ostatnie słowo.

\- Nie przeklinaj – odparła Anastazja wyniośle – nazwisko tej osoby to obelga, dlaczego August nic nie robi?! Ona go ośmiesza skacząc wokół każdego mężczyzny i SASZY – syknęła patrząc na syna wściekła – ona mu przyniosła wino i skacze wokół i… och mężczyźni, rozum im się wyłącza, jak zobaczą kobiecy dekolt – prychnęła.

Może to i racja, ale przynajmniej dowodziło, że ci, którym się wyłączał i patrzyli bezmyślnie w te serki (na ogół jednak zgrabne i nierozlazłe) wyglądając jak ofiara dementora po pocałunku mieli poglądy standardowe i przychylali się ku tradycyjnemu stanowi rzeczy predestynującemu do przedłużenia rodu ludzkiego. Oczywiście po chwili wracali do świadomości, a ci mądrzejsi używali swojego rozumu, by zdobyć właścicielkę owego dekoltu.

\- Jako uzdrowicielka widziałam gorsze rzeczy – wtrąciła Matylda – i pokazanie mężczyźnie fotki zgrabnej czarownicy w kuszącej szacie pozwalało sprawdzić, czy delikwent oddycha i żyje, bo jak tylko ma resztki życia i świadomości to w końcu zacznie się patrzeć w zdjęcie jak pies w kość.

\- Sama prawda i dlatego cenię rozwagę klasy średniej – wtrąciła księżna patrząc z niesmakiem na syna i męża rozmawiającego z Marią – psa można wytresować!

\- O widzę mamo, że znalazłaś sobie przyjaciółkę – zaśmiała się Liliana notując słowa o psu i kości – ale musimy coś z nią zrobić, ona, ona grucha do mojego teścia i szepce mu coś przy wszystkich a on do niej „Marysieńko to" czy „Marysieńko tamto", niedobrze mi – dodała zbolała.

\- Może potrzebujesz mocnej kawy? – zapytała Matylda.

\- Raczej wódki – wyjaśniła magnatka – ale dziękuję, Jarema zrób coś powiedz ojcu! – nakazała mężowi – jaki on daje przykład naszym synom?! Gdzie oni się podziali?!

\- Bawią z dziećmi Podolaka – uspokoił ją Jarema – nie mogłem pozwolić by patrzyli na tę. tę… Dołgucką!

\- Nie przeklinaj – zganiła go Anastazja – musimy coś zrobić! Nie możemy stać bezczynnie jak ta flirciarska pannica śle te swoje uśmiechy. Gdzie Natalia?! Ach, rozmawia z czarodziejami z Instytutu Alchemii, dobrze, ale dość tego, kiedy indziej porozmawia o Eliksirze Tojadowym, teraz musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

\- To ja po nią pójdę – zaproponował Jarema, nie chcą słuchać jak żona i teściowa utyskują na męski ród.

Natalia w tym czasie toczyła interesującą i ożywiającą rozmowę z Borewiczem i czarodziejami regularnie sponsorującymi badania w Instytucie. Dzięki Michałowi, opowiadającemu najnowsze wieści o znanych jej ludziach i miejscu nie myślała nawet o znienawidzonej czarownicy i jej czerwonej szacie, w której uwodziła obecnych na miejscu czarodziei. Michał potrafił ją rozbawić, wiedział jak z nią rozmawiać i jak do niej dotrzeć. Bawił ją, co dostrzegali wszyscy obecni.

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam kuzynie waszą ciekawą rozmowę nad zmianą receptury Eliksiru Pieprzowego – zaczął Jarema – lecz moja pani pytała o swą siostrę – wyjaśnił patrząc uważnie na Natalię.

\- Kuzynie, szacowni panowie z pewnością dokończymy naszą rozmowę podczas jednego z piątkowych spotkań – skinęła głową, po czym ruszyła za Jaremą.

Aleksander patrzył z nieco mniejszą złością na żonę rozmawiającą ze szwagrem. Lecz nie potrafił ot tak zapomnieć o tym jak śmiała się i dobrze bawiła w towarzystwie Michała Poleskiego, a obserwujący mawiali jakże owa dwójka doskonale do siebie pasuje. Słyszał swoich krewnych mówiących, że Natalia winna poślubić Michała, nie króla. Dlatego pewnie patrzył morderczo na krewniaka, a co najgorsze, nie mógł niczego zrobić. Daleki kuzyn mógł nie lubić przyjęć czy bankietów i rzadko na nich bywać, lecz doskonale potrafił się poruszać po przyjęciach, od dziecka chowany w warunkach sfery i rodziny. Teraz zaś wykorzystywał swe umiejętności, odgrywając rolę idealnego dżentelmena wobec Natalii, podając napoje i rękę, na której mogła się wesprzeć, co miało szczególne znaczenie dla kobiety w stanie odmiennym. Dlatego pewnie zły zaczął rozmawiać uprzejmie dyskutować z Marią


	29. Prawdziwi przyjaciele i medialna machina

Betowała Freya.

* * *

Po przyjęciu atmosfera była napięta. Natalia odczuwała wściekłość na sam widok Marii skaczącej wokół króla oraz innych mężczyzn. Liliana aż drżała z oburzenia widząc żonę swego teścia zachowującą się niczym podekscytowana panienka. Takie zachowanie nie przystroiło damie z towarzystwa. I chociaż Liliana nie była tak przywiązania do tytułów czy pochodzenia jak wielu z ich sfery, to jednak domagała się poszanowania zasad.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi czemu wyszłaś taka nadąsana z przyjęcia? – spytał Aleksander z przekąsem, kiedy dotarli do swych komnat – takie zachowanie nie przystoi królowej. – zwrócił uwagę żonie na co ona posłała mu spojrzenie rozjuszonej lwicy

\- A królowi przystoi by flirtował z mężatką? – odparła atakiem - widziałam ciebie u boku Dołguckiej, widziałam, jak patrzyłeś na jej dekolt!

\- Zaczynasz sceny zazdrości? – zakpił – założyła kuszącą szatę, przecież nie po to by rozmawiać! Tego właśnie oczekiwała i to dostała – odparł lakonicznie po czym przystąpił do ataku - za to ty moja królowo okazałaś nadmierną wyrozumiałość i przyjaźń Poleskiemu! Widziałam jak z nich chichotałaś i wesoło rozmawiałaś. Nie podoba mi się to – wycedził – nie zamierzam więcej spokojnie tolerować podobnego zachowania. Nie rozumiesz subtelnych różnic – zakończył sucho.

\- Och tak, patrzenie w dekolt Marii Dołguckiej dowodzi wielkiej subtelności – syknęła – jestem uprzejma wobec twoich krewnych co masz mi za złe!

\- Wiesz doskonale co mam na myśli – zakpił – ja także wypełniałem powinności gospodarza, coś co do mnie należało. Zaczynasz mi naraz robić sceny zazdrości? Jak mawiają złość piękności szkodzi.

\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie. Nie tylko mnie nie podobało się zachowanie tej bezwstydnicy w czerwieni. Liliana i twoja matka odczuwały podobnie. – odparła z satysfakcją, bo wiedziała, że ma poparcie żony i szwagierki. Anastazja pogodziła się z losem i teraz wręcz zaborczo traktowała Natalię udzielając jej wielu rad z czego cieszyła się skrycie Liliana. Ona całe życie dostawała zakres materiału do przerobienia i teraz czuła satysfakcję z tego, że żona „syneczka mamusi", jak w zwyczaju przezywała Olka, przechodzi przez to samo

\- Mam dość słuchania narzekania – syknął – nie zamierzam tolerować scen zazdrości ni nie zamierzam słuchać komentarzy na temat mojego traktowania dam. Jesteś królową i masz swoje powinności tak samo jak ja – zakończył – czaruję swoich gości i bądź najlepszą możliwą gospodynią, lecz nie wobec Poleskiego. Mam tego dość.

Doszło do kłótni. Natalia nie zamierzała ni słuchać pretensji męża ni słuchać wyjaśnień na temat konieczności i powinności towarzyskich. Czytała uważnie wszystkie książki na temat etykiety, które poleciła Anastazja i żadna z nich nie wspominała o konieczności podobnego zachowania. Wypomniała to, na co wypomniał jej brak pewnego rodzaju subtelności. Musiała nauczyć się żyć ze świadomością, że jej pochodzenie zawsze zacznie wypływać jako argument w awanturze. Czasem miała ochotę cisnąć czymś w męża, uważającego, że nie zrobił absolutnie nic złego. Ten jego pełen zadowolenia i wyższości uśmieszek bywał bardziej niż denerwujący i taki, taki kuszący.

A ona swoje widziała. Dostrzegała jak patrzył na Marię, jak zareagował na widok szat czarownicy. Na żadną inną nie reagował w ten sposób, bywał uprzejmy dla zaproszonych dam, dla kuzynek, dla żon zagranicznych posłów a nawet dla dziennikarek jak Lavender. Przy rozmowie proponował kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego i całował dłoń, coś co uchodziło za wymagane zachowanie wedle etykiety. Lecz tamtej okazał coś odmiennego. Być może odżył dawny sentyment, być może całkiem nie zapomniał dawnych chwil spędzonych z nią. Kiedyś byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Natalia starała się myśleć o jego dawnych kochankach jako o przeszłości, lecz Maria była przerażająco realna i rzeczywista nie stanowiła li tylko wspomnienia jak miała nadzieję. Tamte, inne, weszły ongi w jego życie po czym odeszły. Popularna piosenkarka znalazła innego kochanka a potem kolejnego i miała dziecko. Bogata wdowa poślubiła młodego, przystojnego czarodzieja, lecz niestety Maria, ostatnia z kochanek nie znikła i prześladowała ją swoim widokiem.

Kiedyś spytała się go o dawne miłości, miłostki jak o nich mówił. Było ich mniej niż twierdziła prasa: owszem nieraz niewinnie flirtował z paniami na bankietach, lecz owe niewinne zabawy przechodziły w autentyczne romanse tylko czasami. Lubił pewne siebie kobiety, które umiały o niego zadbać i skwapliwie korzystał z ich zdolności, starannie dbając by nie doszło do niechcianych efektów. Lecz o zapominał o nich, traktując je jako przelotny epizod. I przekonał do tego Natalię, lecz przeklęta Maria… i miała serdecznie scen o Michała, przecież niczego nie zrobiła i nie wiedziała czemu tak źle reagował.

Wślizgnęła się do łóżka wciąż zdenerwowana. Być może z racji swego stanu bywała przewrażliwiona, ale nie musiał aż tak jawnie adorować innej. O tym, że był na nią wściekły świadczyło wiele znaków: nawet nie zareagował jak przyszła i nawet nie pocałował przelotnie na dobranoc. Westchnęła i obróciła na swoją stronę, przeklinając w myślach Marię na czym świat stoi. Być może gdyby wiedziała jak kiepski wieczór miała druga czarownica, zareagowała by spokojniej.

August Krzemień nie należał do czarodziei łatwych w pożyciu. Przekonywali się o tym wszyscy, którzy mieli nieszczęście dłużej z nim zetknąć. Dzieci chował surowo i należał do osób nawykłych do rządzenia innymi, źle znoszących sprzeciwu. Jego spotkania z księżną Anastazją nie należały do spokojnych, zwłaszcza, że kobieta była typem matrony niemniej od Augusta ceniącej narzucenie woli i zdania innym. A Natalia nigdy się nie dowiedziała, jak wyglądały negocjacje kontraktu małżeńskiego Liliany, kiedy to Anastazja zamierzała zadbać by córka zachowała swobody. Lecz August Krzemień nie mógł ot tak po prostu uciszyć księżnej a co tego córki wielce poważanego monarchy jako tego, co rządził krajem podczas wielkiej wojny w świecie Mugoli i który walczył razem z oddziałami, które przegnały wojska Grindelwalda. Teraz zaś znosił impertynencję synowej, która była wnuczką i siostrą króla, kogoś kogo nie mógł wytargać za włosy i która jawnie krytykowała jego decyzję małżeńską.

Starszy czarodziej ze złośliwością obserwował jak inni goście na bankiecie reagowali na jego młodą żonę. Mężczyźni nie mogli oderwać od niej oczu a i szacowny Aleksander był poruszony. Czarownice zaś wyraźnie aż skręcało z zazdrości, zaś złość królowej i jej matki wielce radowała złośliwego staruszka.

\- Ta parweniuszka aż dygotała – mówił z satysfakcją – i oto dlaczego wschodni czarodzieje nie powinni rządzić, żeby uczynić królową kobietę tak nisko urodzoną!

\- Ty mnie poślubiłeś chociaż nie mam wielkiego nazwiska – zauważyła Maria.

\- A skądże ci przyszło do ślicznej główki, że twoje zdanie mnie obchodzi – odparł August – poślubiłem cię, bo skoro Orłowski mógł się ożenić z panną z gminu i zbierać ochy i achy za ślub z ambitną czarownicą, co miała w posagu szczere serce i rozum, to i ja mogłem opowiadać swoją bajkę o wielkiej miłości. Skoro panna nikt została królową, to ty mogłaś zostać żoną głowy rodu. No i z twoim doświadczeniem, przydajesz się w alkowie. No nie stój tak, tylko zajmij się mną to twój obowiązek! Ta kiecka ma swą cenę. – odparł, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie zdanie

\- Nie jestem akceptowana a na naszym ślubie prawie nikogo nie było!

\- Nie marszcz noska, bo dostaniesz zmarszczek – zakpił August – ale zapraszają cię na bankiety? Oto upadek naszej sfery, nałożnica witana jak dama!

Maria zagryzła wargi i rozpięła szatę tak, by pokazać kształtne piersi. Doskonale wiedziała co ma czynić i jak dogodzić mężowi. Związek nie był może zbyt szczęśliwy czy dobrany, lecz skoro obie strony zyskiwały to przecież nie jest źle. Tak powtarzała Maria, lecz patrzyła zazdrośnie na Natalię u boku byłego kochanka. Dla każdego jasnym było, że król każdym gestem i słowem pokazywał swe uwielbienie dla żony.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona na przemian chodziła na proces rozwodowy i przed Wizengamotem. Jeden i drugi był dla niej bardzo bolesny i codziennie płakała. Wielkość jej porażki i przegranej docierała do niej raz po raz, lecz nijak nie mogła zrobić kroku w tył. Mieszkała u Harry'ego nie wiedząc co dalej. Tęskniła za dziećmi, tak bardzo tęskniła, lecz nie mogła ich spotkać.

Próbowała skorzystać z Fiuu by dostać się do Malfoy Manor, lecz Lucjusz zmienił osłony i była odrzucana jako obca. Nie mogła wejść do własnego domu, zaś poprzez skrzaty przesłał jej rzeczy, które teraz leżały w magicznym kufrze w jej pokoju na Grimmauld Place. Skrzaty, te skrzaty które w czasie swego mieszkania u Malfoyów traktowała niczym podwładnych i zachęcała by nie traktowali jej jak pani, lecz przełożoną, teraz udawały, że jej nie znają i mówili do niej „panno Granger". Zaciskała bezsilnie pięści. Lata pracy nad wyzwoleniem zostały zmarnowane. Skrzaty, które przez tyle lat przekonywała do swych idei, do wolności po prostu do bycia traktowanymi jak czarodzieje poszły na marne. Nie poznawali jej, a co gorsza podchodzili do niej z wyraźną niechęcią. Przypominała sobie sytuację z własnego, czwartego roku nauki, kiedy to skrzaty w wieży Gryffindoru uznały jej próby wyzwalania ich za obrażające i nie tylko nie chciały wziąć od niej ubrań, ale też zaczęły unikać Pokoju Wspólnego oraz Wieży Gryfonów. A najgorsze nadchodziło, kiedy miała przesłuchanie rozwodowe przed Wizengamotem.

\- Mój klient wnosi o rozwód z winy małżonki – mówił Percival Selwyn – pan Lucjusz Malfoy wysłał hojną ofertę swej żonie, dokument, którego kopię wysłałem i dołączyłem do akt sprawy. Pani Malfoy zażądała procesu, odrzucając pomoc mego klienta. Pani Malfoy co ma pani do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?

\- Pragnę jawnego procesu i sprawiedliwości – powiedziała Hermiona możliwie pewnym głosem, maskując zdenerwowanie – owa oferta była policzkiem, a nie realną chęcią pomocy. Kocham moje dzieci i udowodnię, że jestem dobrą matką, nie zaś przestępczynią. Marzę, by moje dzieci chowały się w lepszym, bardziej sprawiedliwym świecie, gdzie będą oceniane za swoje zdolności i pracę a nie tylko pochodzenie. Jeśli, to czyni mnie przestępcą, to widać pomieszaliśmy pojęcia!

\- Zatem jako dobra matka uważa pani za właściwie by porzucać swoje dzieci, by rozmawiać z wywrotowcami? – zapytał Selwyn – czy dobre jest by dzieci nauczano wzorców polegających na okazywaniu nieuprzejmości gospodarzowi podczas pobytu w czyimś domu? Przygotowałem zestawienia napadów oraz aktów przemocy dokonanych przez Śmieciarzy, przed wielkimi aresztowaniami. Ci czarodzieje uważali rabowanie sklepów i gwałty za metody forsowania swoich poglądów. Brakowało im brutalności śmierciożerców, lecz przypominam, że zwolennicy Lorda Voldemorta nie od razu urządzali rajdy! Też zaczynali od mniejszych aktów przemocy – mówiąc złośliwie nakreślił pojęcie „uczciwy złodziej", by móc podkreślić stopniową ewolucję Śmierciożerców od zwykłych bandytów po okrutnych czarnoksiężników z rasistowskimi pobudkami - zaś radykalizm Śmieciarzy był nie mniejszy, lecz stojąca obok nas czarownica uważała, że zabijanie w imię praw Mugolaków ma swoje uzasadnienie!

\- Nigdy nie popierałam przemocy – broniła się Hermiona – nigdy, przenigdy nie akceptowałam metod Śmieciarzy!

\- I dlatego spotykała się pani z ich przedstawicielami i chwaliła ich Ministra? – spytał niewinne Selwyn - Czyściciele to Śmieciarze, zmieli swą nazwę po tym, jak zostali uznani przez Wizengamot za terrorystów. Pani Malfoy prowadziła aktywną działalność na rzecz ich ideologii i mamy świadków. Ze względu na prowadzone przeciw niej śledztwo o kontakty z terrorystami i podżeganie do zdrady stanu, razem z moim klientem pragniemy dla dobra owej sprawy wstrzymać sprawę rozwodową, by uwaga sądu była skierowana na sprawy wagi krajowej.

Wizengamot zgodził się na owo żądanie a Lucjusz wygłosił płomienną mowę. Hermiona słuchała go nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona. „ _Chociaż boli mnie, że moje nazwisko zostało zbrukane przez udział mej zdradzieckiej żony w aferze dyplomatycznej, to jednak dobro kraju oraz bezpieczeństwo są ważniejsze niż wizerunek w gazetach. Ze swej strony wyrażam ubolewanie, że tak obiecująca, młoda czarownica zeszła na złą drogę i zamiast dawać przykład innym, nowym czarodziejom jak można się zintegrować z naszym społeczeństwem nie zaś tylko walczyć z prawami i tradycją"._

Hermiona patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na swego męża, który zaczął teraz grać rolę wielkiego obrońcy Mugolaków, cierpiących z powodu złego traktowania podobnych. O ironio ten, co uważał nazywanie ludzi „szlamami" za właściwie zachowanie by zabijać ludzi za pochodzenie, przecież nie bez powodu przystąpił do Voldemorta. Teraz zaś wpierw Aleksander Orłowski, który nie uważał Mugolaków za godnych głosowania a wręcz zwalczający ich Lucjusz odegrał rolę wielkich obrońców słabych. Mogła tylko bezradnie obserwować podobną hipokryzję oraz kłamanie w żywe oczy. A ostatecznie nie tamci a ona była zła… bowiem powiedziała im prawdę i może za mówienie prawdy cierpiała? Ambasador Krzemień obserwował scenę i nie omieszkał pozostawić tego bez echa. Nagrał wiadomość głosową na przenośnym kominku dla Aleksandra, który słuchając przemów Lucjusza najpierw pokładał się ze śmiechu, by później zacząć się śmiać już nieco bardziej okrutnie. Wiedział bowiem, że Lucjusz próbuje się wykpić, co tylko pogrążało go w oczach dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Pragnę porozmawiać z naszymi dziećmi – zażądała od Lucjusza.

\- Nie. Lepiej im będzie bez ciebie – odparł brutalnie – nie pozwolę byś je zatruwała swoją głupotą. Pansy się nimi zajmie, zaś jak nasz rozwód stanie się faktem, znajdę im nową matkę.

\- Lucjuszu, proszę – spojrzała na niego z łzami w oczach.

\- Zachowaj przedstawienie dla mediów. Przeklinam dzień, w którym cię poślubiłem. Nie wiem co w ciebie wstąpiło a może zawsze miałaś w sobie szaleństwo, ale ja nie chciałem tego widzieć? Nie zatrujesz naszych dzieci. Ośmieszyłaś mnie w towarzystwie w kraju i za granicą a ja tego nie zapomnę. Chciałem założyć z tobą rodzinę, lecz nie pozwoliłaś mi, do widzenia.

Hermiona próbowała za nim krzyczeć, próbowała prosić, lecz Lucjusz pozostał niewzruszony. Ruszył łopocąc szatami, a Hermiona została sama i zrozpaczona. Nie miała możliwości by z nim się skontaktować. Mogła co prawda próbować rozmowy przez skrzaty, lecz nic, poza tym. Była traktowana jak obca.

Stworek powiedział, że Narcyza i Abraxas nie chcą z nią rozmawiać. Płakała, lecz nie mogła nic więcej zrobić. Jakże mogła wierzyć, że zdoła wygrać, że zdoła osiągnąć swoje cele?! Przecież i Lucjusz, i Aleksander działali pewnie i byli zbyt potężni. Dlatego udzieliła wywiadu, zrozpaczona.

\- Pragnęłam tylko zmiany na lepsze- zaczęła – lecz to się nie podobało arystokratom. Angielscy koledzy mego męża mnie nie akceptowali, ale okazywali tylko niechęć. Ale dopiero Aleksander Orłowski zadziałał: nie wybaczył mi krytyki ich systemu. Jest typowym arystokratą czystej krwi a oni nie znoszą podobnego zachowania u niżej urodzonych.

\- Lecz przecież król Aleksander poślubił kobietę niższego stanu – zauważyła dziennikarka.

\- Zapewne po to, aby móc mieć pewność, że ona nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwi i będzie potulna. To nie jest człowiek otwarty a dla niego, Mugolaczka jak ja jest kimś, kto winien siedzieć cicho i cieszyć z możliwości przebywania w obecności takiego ważnego czarodzieja.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia obudziła się dość późno. Przez sen złość już przeszła i nie czuła irytacji na męża. Był jaki był, lecz o nią dbał. Zwłaszcza jeśli pocałował ją na powitanie. Poza tym Maria to przeszłość, na szczęście przeszłość jak sobie mówiła. Wstała dość powoli. Nie widziała męża obok siebie, najwyraźniej wstał. Zwykle wstawał rano, lecz także ją budził, lecz nie dzisiaj. Czyżby miał wciąż pretensje?

Aleksander faktycznie obudził się wcześnie i wypił skondensowany eliksir na kaca, nim zabrał się do porządkowania dokumentów państwowych. Nie budził żony widząc, jak śpi, co uznał za urocze i uśmiechnął promiennie i przelotnie pocałował. Całe stosy dokumentów czekały na podpis na wczoraj.

\- Wstałaś – zauważył widząc, jak rusza w kierunku łazienki – czytałem ciekawe artykuły w gazetach – zaczął uśmiechając podejrzanie.

\- Chętnie z tobą porozmawiam Sasza, lecz muszę iść się odświeżyć – wyjaśniła – wczoraj nie miałam siły wejść pod prysznic.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie masz przypadkiem dokumentów do podpisania? A poza tym czy nie odświeżyłeś się wcześniej? – spytała niewinnie.

\- Dokumenty poczekają, muszę zadbać o moją królową – szepnął, całując jej kark.

Ostatecznie poszła razem z nim do przestronnej łazienki, skąd nie wyszła zbyt wcześnie. Dotykał jej czule a jednocześnie rozpalając i pozbawiając zdolności myślenia. Nic dziwnego, że nie myślała o swej złości na niego czy o Marii Dołguckiej, kiedy wziął ją w ramiona dobitnie pokazując kto jest dla niego najważniejszą kobietą. Czując gorący oddech na szyi, dłonie niecierpliwie wędrujące wzdłuż ciała nie myślała już o niczym innym. A już na pewno nie o tym, czy zachowanie można uznać za przyzwoite.

Kiedy skończyli, mocno się do niego przytuliła, uśmiechając, kiedy przeczesywał jej włosy. Cała irytacja z poprzedniego dnia znikła bez śladu; mogła stać jeszcze przez jakiś czas, lecz głód zmusił by ruszyć na śniadanie.

\- Twoja ulubienica mówiła o tobie ciekawe rzeczy – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, podając jej gazetę.

\- O co ci chodzi? – spytała – co za głupia kobieta!

Natalia zerknęła na relację z działu zagranicznego. Proces Hermiony Malfoy przed Wizangemotem relacjonowały gazety nie tylko w Anglii, lecz i magicznej Europie. We Francji była przedstawiana jako dzielna dziewczyna, walcząca z uprzedzeniami i prześladowana za odwagę walki o prawa ignorowanych. Minister Trudearoro oraz jego pomocnik Micron głośno atakowali Anglię za okrutne obchodzenie się z bohaterką wojenną i zaczęli nawet grozić zerwanie stosunków dyplomatycznych, jeśli proces będzie miał miejsce. Hermiona czytała owe relacje i uznała, że porzucona przez męża może liczyć na Francuzów. Liczyła na ich pomoc, być może nadmiernie liczyła...

Lecz to, co zwróciło uwagę Natalii, to słowa Hermiony na temat jej oraz Aleksandra. Zacisnęła palce czytając jak to podobnie została wybrana przez swego męża, bowiem niskie pochodzenie miało gwarantować jej potulność oraz brak sprzeciwu. Przygryzła wargi i dawna sympatia i rodzaj podziwu, dla Hermiony zniknęły zawsze. Natalia podziwiała ongi bohaterkę walczącą ze śmierciożercami, lecz bajka zaczęła znikać, odkąd poszło do spotkania dwa lata temu na bankiecie. Ale wówczas tylko zaczęła wątpić, lecz nie odczuwała złości. Być może gdyby nie słowa Anuszki nie reagowała by aż tak gwałtownie. Ale miała dość, że ludzie mający się za światłych i otwartych oceniali ją z racji pochodzenia.

\- Zatem przestałaś patrzeć na nią inaczej?! – zapytał Aleksander.

\- Ongi ją podziwiałam za walkę z Voldemortem, ten szaleniec zagrażał nam wszystkim. Nie wiedziałam jednak, że ona tak dalece straci rozum. Poza tym – kontynuowała twardo – zaatakowała ciebie, a ty jesteś moim mężem. Ataki na ciebie to ataki na mnie a poza tym jako królowa winnam wspierać cię na każdym kroku.

\- Wiem – zapewnił podając jej ulubioną babeczkę – i dlatego cię poślubiłem, bo przekonałaś mnie, że winienem ci ufać. Lucjusz zaś wybrał kobietę, która ośmieszała go na każdym kroku, nie rozumiejąc na czym polega rola dobrej żony. Tak jednak się kończy, kiedy znaczenie ma li tylko skrytka bankowa i zysk polityczny. Nie współczuję mu.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, zaś wyraźnie Aleksander niechętnie wstał, zwłaszcza jeśli na stosie czekał list od Ministra Trudearoro. Co prawda ambasador francuski został jakiś czas temu wyrzucony z Warszawy, lecz francuski Minister nie zamierzał zaprzestać swoich prób nacisku dyplomatycznego. Domagał się zaprzestania wszelkich działań, przeciwko dzielnym działaczom na rzecz praworządności oraz wprowadzenie nowego, wspanialszego porządku świata na wzór francuski.

\- Przeklęty żabojad – syknął Aleksander – nie jesteśmy po stronie mugolskiej, nie możecie nam nic narzucić – po tych słowach wrzucił kartki do kominka. Jakże miał dość tego całego szaleńca.

Ostatnimi czasy zanotowano coraz większe grupki z Francji przekraczające granicę w Lwowie i Wilnie. Ludzie ci korzystali z mugolskich środków transportu, by dostać się na tereny Ukrainy czy Białorusi, a następnie przekraczali granice między częścią mugolską a magiczną. Raporty trafiały tak na biurko Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei, Szefa Departamentu Współpracy z Mugolami oraz rzecz jasna Aleksandra. To właśnie w owej strasznej Polsce od lat istniał urząd dbający o kontakty z niemagiczną populacją, co zostało napisano jako komentarz do wypowiedzi Hermiony. Lecz teraz były ważniejsze problemy niż słowa Angielki. Polacy obojga światów po prostu dmuchali na zimne. Może Polacy wydawali się nieco zbyt mało gościnni, ale w przeciwieństwie do obecnych „dawnych kolonialnych potęg" widzieli czym się kończą źle zrobione importy. Taki Zakon sprowadzony w 1226 roku albo Henryk, bardzo niedoszły mąż wspaniałej księżniczki polskiej, który korony nie przyjął chociaż później uważał się za takowego, czy nawet bracia szwagierki księżniczki Anny. Po ostatnim rozbiorze mugolskiej Polski uznano, że trzeba koniecznie zmienić ten stan rzeczy i z różnym skutkiem przeprowadzano mniejsze, lub większe akcje przeciw zaborcom, choć dwa powstania były uznawane za samowolkę. Koniec końców obecni władcy obu Rzeczypospolitych współpracowali dość intensywnie i z powodzeniem.

Aleksander zaciskał zęby, czytając o Francuzach przekraczających granice na wschodzie. Nawiązali relacje z mugolskim rządem Polski w sprawie kontroli na lotniskach i granicach, w szczególności uwagi na gości wpierw z Anglii a teraz Francji. Niestety o wiele gorzej wyglądała sprawa z Ukrainą, czy choćby Białorusią, co wykorzystywali Francuzi. Odziały już zostały wysłane na wschód. Mieszkający na miejscu czarodzieje także sięgnęli po swoje różdżki, zaś przedstawiciele znaczniejszych rodów wyciągnęły swoje miecze i noże z goblińskiej stali, jak zwykle gotowi wspierać aktualne władze w walce z niekontrolowanym napływem cudzoziemców, zwłaszcza z co najmniej podejrzanych krajów.

Nigdy w pełni nie określono ilu nierozważnych wysłanników czy to Voldemorta czy wcześniej Grindelwalda skończyło pod ostrzami mieczy i noży wschodnich magnatów. Nikt nie prowadził podobnych statystyk, bowiem rzecz jasna śmierciożercy nie używali rejestracji i legalnych środków transportu. Zwłaszcza kiedy po pewnym dość głośnym wypadku, traktowani z podejrzliwością, lecz na jeszcze nie jawną wrogością, wysłanników Voldemorta, zyskali status terrorystów zaś ówczesny, angielski ambasador Avery wyleciał z hukiem.

Natalia pamiętała ową historię. Któregoś razu grupa śmierciożerców napadła na osadę czarodziei gdzieś na wschodnich kresach, na terenie mugolskiej Białorusi. Próbowali wybadać chęć miejscowych do wsparcia idei Voldemorta a po stanowczej odmowie i zagrożeniu powiadomienia władz doszło do walki. Gazety rozpisywały się o młodej czarownicy z owej osady, która pobiegła po pomoc do znajdującej się niedaleko jednej z posiadłości rodu Poleskich. Walkę między miejscowymi a agresorami obficie opisano, nieco koloryzując. Fakt pozostał faktem, że kiedy czarownica naprawdę dotarła do owej posiadłości i pod _Veritaserum_ wyjaśniła co zaszło, przebywający na miejscu czarodzieje powiadomili Justycjariuszy, a ponieważ większość z nich, jak przystało na przedstawicieli ważnego rodu, potrafili walczyć ostrzami za goblińskiej stali chwycili więc za broń i zaskoczyli śmierciożerców.

Wysłannicy Voldemorta potrafili toczyć pojedynki z pomocą różdżek, lecz nie bardzo radzili sobie z czarodziejami korzystającymi z mieczy i noży, kiedy nie tylko ciskali zaklęcia, lecz także fizycznie atakowali przeciwników. Do tego większość z nich opanowała proste klątwy bezróżdżkowe, toteż śmierciożercy musieli unikać tak klątw jak i ostrzy czy długich noży. Prasa, która przybyła razem z Justycjariuszami, robiła zdjęcia oraz wywiady z uczestnikami wydarzeń. Opisano o oddanych krajowi przedstawicielach znamienitego rodu, którzy ruszyli na pomoc zdolnym do walki, lecz znacznie gorzej uzbrojonym rodakom. Mieszkańcy owej osady byli czarodziejami z daleko mniej znamienitych rodzin, lecz często najmowali ziemię od Poleskich czy też dla nich pracowali, mając z nimi podobne relacje jak szlachta i magnateria w danej Polsce a ostatecznie nikt nie lubi jak zagraniczni działacze próbują wymordować najemców czy pracowników. Ci, ze śmierciożerców, którzy przeżyli spotkanie zostali wyleczeni i odesłani do Warszawy na przesłuchanie, zaś owa dziewczyna, która przyniosła wiadomość pozowała do zdjęć obok przedstawicieli znamienitych sąsiadów. Marna to pociecha dla kogoś kto właśnie stracił rodziców w walce, lecz ostatecznie dostała swą zemstę, a dalsza część owej historii, to już całkiem inna sprawa. Ciekawe jednak, że ci, co przeżyli walkę podczas przesłuchania przyznali, że ambasador Avery okazywał sympatię ich działaniom.

Na skutki nie trzeba było długo czekać. Nie tylko w błyskawicznym tempie śmierciożercy zyskali status terrorystów to jeszcze wyznaczono nagrodę za dostarczenie ich przedstawicieli „żywych lub martwych". Avery wyleciał z hukiem z Warszawy i tylko immunitet dyplomatyczny uchronił go przez byciem zakutym w kajdanki. Oczywiście doszło do prawdziwej burzy na arenie międzynarodowej i Anglia straciła swą placówkę w Warszawie. Podczas drugiej wojny z siłami Voldemorta, jego przeciwnicy kończyli podobnie, zaś teraz wschodni czarodzieje przykładali ostrza z goblińskiej stali i różdżki do gardeł obcym, którzy nie potrafili się wysłowić bez zaklęcia tłumaczącego.

Ostatnio gazety pisały o wypadku gdzieś daleko na wschodnich rubieżach. Bohaterką została nomen omen ta sama czarownica Cecylia, obecnie szacowna dama i wyszkolona w pojedynkach pracownica biura Justycjariuszy. Odwiedzała akurat w towarzystwie męża i syna pozostałości domu rodzinnego w swej rodzinnej osadzie. Obecnie było to na wpół magiczne osiedle, zamieszane tak przez polskich czarodziei jak i białoruskich Mugoli. Grupka Francuzów wzbudziła żywe zainteresowanie wśród Mugoli, a ich poruszenie przyciągnęło uwagę trójki czarodziei. Przyciągnięci przez magię Francuzi przeszli przez zasłony antymugolskie, by trafić na ostrza i różdżki dwójki dorosłych i znających sztuki walki magów.

\- Coście za jedni? Nie znamy was! Czego szukacie? – zażądał odpowiedzi ojciec owej rodziny przykładając do gardła miecz jednemu z Francuzów. Jego żona i syn natychmiast wyciągnęli ostrza i różdżki, rozbrajając nieznajomych.

Mieszkający na wschodzie czarodzieje byli bardzo podejrzliwi wobec obcych, co miało swoje uzasadnienie bowiem tam często przybywali albo wysłannicy Voldemorta, albo Zakonu Feniksa, albo dziwnych grup w Rosji czy wreszcie ostatnio przedstawicieli jaśnie oświeconego Ministerstwa Francji. Zasada „ _rzuć klątwę, a potem pytaj_ " była bardzo praktyczna. Ostatnimi czasy ci, co mogli sobie pozwolić na posiadanie lub dzierżawienie ostrzy z goblińskiej stali, chadzali z takimi na spacer, bowiem wielu przedstawicieli Czyścicieli czy innych grup przybywało by szukać niezadowolonych wśród antymonarchistów czy wilkołaków. Dlatego pewnie też ci bardziej zamożni organizowali szkolenia w walce dla swoich dzieci oraz dzieci mniej bogatych sąsiadów, co było korzystne dla obu stron, bowiem praktyczni czarodzieje rozumieli, że zabicie miejscowego warzyciela, uzdrowiciela czy hodowcy magicznych roślin nikomu nie pomoże.

Trójka Francuzów natychmiast podniosła ręce w geście poddania się. Odkąd przekroczyli granicę słyszeli złośliwe żarty na temat Francuzów, co zawsze wywieszają białą flagę. Teraz jednak zrobili jedyne co rozsądne, czyli okazali poddanie wyraźnie niegościnnym miejscowym. We Francji pracowali w sklepach na magicznej arterii Paryża i nie umieli walczyć. I nie musieli aż do czasu jak czy to wilkołaki czy ponurzy brodacze zaczęli siłą wymagać swego. Zaś w razie odmowy albo atakowali jak jedni czy wyciągali zza pazuchy mugolskie maczety jak owi brodacze. Nie mieli ostrzy z goblińskiej stali jak wschodni czarodzieje, lecz trzymając w jednej dłoni różdżkę a w drugiej maczetę stanowili poważne zagrożenie, zwłaszcza jeśli wywijanie maczetą i rzucanie Szatańskiej pożogi mieli opanowanie do perfekcji. Zaprzyjaźnieni Francuzi postanowili uciekać i próbować szczęścia na dzikim wschodzie, gdzie co prawda ludzie ponoć niemili, ale nikt nikomu rąk maczetą nie obcina.

\- Odpowiadajcie – syknęła Cecylia trzymając długi nóż i kierując koniec różdżki w kierunku czułego miejsca jednego z Francuzów. Na szkoleniach zawsze ją uczono by tam kierowała klątwę i obcas buta w razie ataku.

\- Może oni nie rozumieją?! – zapytał najmłodszy, rzucając zaklęcie tłumaczące – są dziwnie ubrani.

\- Coście za jedni i gadajcie nim stracę cierpliwość i wam rozwiąże język _Cruciatusem_ – przerwał najstarszy czarodziej.

\- Prosimy – wydukał jeden ze złapanych – prosimy o azyl- i opadł na kolana- jesteśmy uchodźcami! Prosimy o azyl!

\- Czy ja wam wyglądam na urzędnika Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei a to miejsce na biuro? Cholerne żabojady, wielka mi cywilizacja a nie umieją urzędu znaleźć! Czy my wam wyglądamy na przewodników wycieczki?!

\- Ale prosimy my się zgubiliśmy a nasze żony i córki zostały po mugolskiej stronie i... – tłumaczył jeden z Francuzów.

\- Kretyn, idiota, dureń! Idziemy po nich, a jedna sztuczka i dostaniecie _Cruciatusem_ we plecy.

\- I zostaniecie aresztowani za nielegalne przekroczenie granicy – wyjaśniła Cecylia, wysyłając _patronusa_ do najbliższego Biura Justycjariuszy.

Oddziały zjawiły się dość szybko, zaś uciekinierzy z Francji zostali skrępowani zaklęciem antydeportacyjnym oraz magicznymi kajdankami. Z przerażeniem obserwowali jak czarodzieje co mierzyli do nich z różdżek i ostrzy dostali pochwałę od przedstawicieli władz za „sprawną reakcję" oraz „postawę obywatelską".

Przybyli przedstawiciele prasy zrobili zdjęcia uciekinierom i uważnie wysłuchali opowieści o ponurych czarodziejach z brodą używających maczety jako argumentu w dyskusji. Dziennikarze kiwali głowami i obiecali im materiał na pierwszą stronę. Potem zwrócili uwagę ku trójce czarodziei, których chwalono za postawę obywatelską i propaństwową.

\- Pańska reakcja była szybka i skuteczna panie Poleski – mówił dziennikarz – skąd owa wprawa?

\- Nieraz po okolicy szwendali się podejrzani cudzoziemcy. Musieliśmy przegonić stąd zwolenników tego bękarta pół krwi Voldemorta, potem nawiedzonych wysłanników dyrektora Hogwartu czy wreszcie tych Śmieciarzy, Czyścicieli, czy jak się teraz zwą. Jako czarodziej od dziecka byłem uczony by z pomocą różdżki i miecza dawać sobie radę z zagrożeniami, zaś obrona rodziny i innych czarodziei to mój obowiązek. Inna sprawa, że moja żona doskonale umie walczyć. – odparł posyłając w stronę żony czułe spojrzenie z niemą prośbą w oczach „ _a może by tak poszerzyć naszą rodzinkę o kolejnego czarodzieja?_ "

\- To prawda – wtrąciła dorosła już Cecylia teraz pozornie łagodnie wyglądająca szatynka – należę do Justycjariuszy i regularnie ślemy do Warszawy raporty na temat nieszczelności granicy. Od dawna nauczyliśmy się walczyć. To miejsce – wskazała na resztki fundamentów – to był mój rodzinny dom. Mój ojciec był miejscowym alchemikiem a matka zajmowała domem. Tyle zostało po ataku śmierciożerców, ja nigdy nie zapomniałam o zagrożeniu jakie sprowadzają zagraniczni mąciciele.

Wyjaśniła potem swój udział w sprawie sprzed lat i artykuł zajął całą pierwszą stronę. Teraz była już nie tylko świadomą obywatelką, lecz małą dziewczynką sprzed lat co nauczyła się magii bojowej by zapobiegać podobnym nieszczęściom w przyszłości. Fakt, że jako dorosła była szanowanym członkiem miejscowej społeczności i Justycjariuszem dodawał historii dodatkowych barw. Francuzów wysłano do Warszawy od odpowiedniego biura, lecz tego już nie obejmował artykuł.

Natalia ze swej strony czytała uważnie artykuł, zaciekawiona postacią Cecylii Poleskiej. Michał mówił, że to żona jego kuzyna drugiego stopnia, zaś jako biegła w używaniu ostrzy z goblińskiej stali, a przy tym sprawie warząca eliksiry była pożądana w rodzinie. Kobieta mogła wejść do rodziny na dwa sposoby: albo mająca samej majątek i nazwisko, albo wykształcenie i pożyteczne zdolności, zaś wżenianie w boczne linie zdolnych przedstawicieli niżej urodzonych rodzin trwało od lat. Na kresach tradycja brania zdolnych dzieci z mniej zamożnych rodzin stanowiło wiekową tradycję. Często umożliwiano takowym założenie rodzin i przez to silniejsze związki z nowym otoczeniem. Kiedy obok tegoż opisu i wspomnienia zamordowania niewinnych ze słowami Hermiony wielce ceniącej Francuzów niewątpliwie przedstawiały kobietę w bardzo niekorzystnym świetle.

„ _Minister Trudearoro jako jedyny dostrzega problemy ignorowanych grup, pozbawianych praw"_ \- te słowa zestawiono z fragmentami opowieści Francuzów o brodatych czarodziejach z maczetami, którzy wymuszali siłą oddanie tego, na co mieli ochotę. Lavender napisała odpowiednią relację do „Proroka", a to radośnie podchwyciła Rita Skeeter, która zarówno na polecenie Ministerstwa, ale i z własnej inicjatywy uderzała w Hermionę.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lavender wróciła do domu dość późno. Jako dziennikarka dostawała zaproszenia na bankiety, zaś Cormack zostawał wówczas w domu i zapraszał kolegów na „męskie wieczory". Podczas bankietu miała okazję rozmawiać z kwitnącą Audrey i innymi kobietami z angielskiej delegacji. Miała w torebce eliksiry wzmacniające odporność na alkohol a także pergamin i samopiszący długopis: od dziennikarki oczekiwano by robiła notatki, zaś Lavender opisała strój Marii Dołguckiej, jak ją nazywano, oraz wyraźną niechęć jaką była darzona przez tutejszą arystokrację. Obserwowała sztywność królowej, kiedy Maria do nich podeszła oraz niechęć królewskiej siostry Liliany. Idąc pozornie po przystawkę słyszała pełne niechęci słowa Matyldy, wypowiadane do Anastazji.

\- Pani McLaggen – zaczęła księżna lustrując wzrokiem blondynkę – jak się podoba bankiet?

\- Chociaż mieszkam w Warszawie na stałe niespełna dwa lata, wciąż zachwyca mnie polska gościnność pani księżno – odparła Lavender ostrożnie – poznałam wielu niezwykłych czarodziei, zaś gościnność pani syna, króla nie ma sobie równych.

\- Napisałaś, jak mniemam notatkę o tej… tej osobie – zapytała wielce zniesmaczona.

\- Tak pani księżno i nie omieszkałam wspomnieć o tym, że szacowni goście nie uważają równie kuszących sukni, za właściwie na królewskim bankiecie, tak samo jak przeszłość jako…

\- Zapraszamy godnych przedstawicieli klasy średniej – przerwała Anastazja – dama stojąca obok mnie, to Matylda Walewska, matka królowej, uzdrowicielka zajmująca się pomaganiem potrzebującym oraz powinnościami domowymi.

\- Rozumiem pani księżno, raduje mnie spotkanie pani Walewska.

Lavender chwyciła przekąskę i odeszła nieco na bok. Słuchała uważnie tego, co mówiła księżna. Od dawna wiedziała, nie bez nauk Rity, że dziennikarze winni pisać biorąc pod uwagę życzenia rządzących. Zresztą z kim i z czym ma walczyć? Nikt tutaj nikogo nie prześladował, zaś miejscowi byli uprzejmi. Na Angielce zawsze robiło wrażenie jak czarodzieje, także ci z najważniejszych rodów, witali ją uprzejmie i całowali w dłoń. Uśmiechała się i pisała pochlebnie o bankietach i spotkaniach, pisząc o wielkiej uprzejmości i otwartości Polaków.

Wiedział o tym Aleksander, podczas każdego bankietu prosząc do tańca obecne dziennikarki. Nazywał rudowłosą Malinę z „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera" ognistym ostrzem, nawiązując do koloru jej włosów oraz ostrego pióra. Porywał ją do szybkiego tańca podczas przyjęć. Lavender prosił zwykle do wolnych tańców, rozmawiając z angielską dziennikarką oraz kuzynką Elaine na wiele tematów. Chwycił jej dłoń i władczym gestem przysunął bliżej, uśmiechając przy tym najbardziej czarującym i dyplomatycznym uśmiechem.

\- Pani McLaggen – powiedział szeptem – angielska delegacja jak zwykle nie zawodzi. Tak powinniście działać Anglicy, słać swe róże za granice – wskazał dyskretnie na goszczącą razem z Theo Nottem Astorią Greengrass – zaś „Prorok" wiedział doskonale, że na przyjęcia winna chadzać złotowłosa panna z dobrej rodziny. A gdzie szczęśliwy małżonek?

\- Nie dostał zaproszenia Wasza Wysokość – wyjaśniła Lavender, zgrabnie unikając przenikliwego spojrzenia czarnych oczu.

Pod wpływem opowieści Cormacka, zaczynała podejrzewać, że używał rodzaju legilemencji. Wiedziała, że to stosowania tej właśnie metody wymaga nieustannego kontaktu wzrokowego, zaś sposób w jaki przystojny, elegancki arystokrata komplementował gości skutecznie osłabiał bariery ochronne zaś większość nie tylko nie unikała, lecz pragnęła podchwycić spojrzenie.

\- Coś z tym zrobimy – obiecał Aleksander mocniej ściskając Lavender podczas trudnej figury – lecz i tak porwę panią do tańca! Lecz jakże mają się sprawy z pani okropną rodaczką, panią Malfoy?

\- Sprawa o zdradę stanu ma miejsce razem z rozwodową, ja zaś zostałam wezwana jako świadek pponieważ znałam Hermionę w szkole – zaczęła Lavender, przypominając sobie wszystko, co wspominała Elaine. Subtelne komplementy koiły zdenerwowanie, zwłaszcza jeśli wcześniej nieomal wmusił w Lavender dwa strzały wódki.

Aleksander potrzebował dwóch tańców by wysłuchać tego, co potrzebne, a także swoje zasugerować. Lavender nie tańczyła najlepiej, lecz przynajmniej poddawała się temu jak prowadził. W tym czasie Natalia rozmawiała z czarodziejami z Instytutu Alchemii i departamentów badawczych, czując się świetnie w ich towarzystwie. Jako alchemiczka była jedną z nich a poza tym rozmawiała z członkami rodów Krzemieni, Orłowskich i Poleskich zainteresowanych wspieraniem badań. Księżna radziła by od nich zaczynała zdobywanie pozycji i sojuszników w towarzystwie. „ _Na nich twoje wykształcenie zrobi wrażenie_ ". I faktycznie, dla nich jej praca i wiedza nieco przykrywały niskie pochodzenia, zwłaszcza jeśli Michał całkiem bezinteresownie ją chwalił.

\- Pracowaliśmy razem i kuzynka Natalia dowodziła, że kobieca ręka przydaje się w alchemii.

Niedługo potem podeszła do nich Filomena, niedawno zaręczona z Michałem bratanica Anastazji, mająca opinię nierozważnej. Lecz Michał wiedział, jak wykorzystać jawne kompleksy żony. Podał jej ręką i z uśmiechem przedstawił jako swą młodą małżonkę i wnuczkę jednego z poprzednich królów.

\- Możesz wnieść nowy powiew świeżości do naszej rozmowy – powiedział uprzejmie.

\- Ale jak? – spytała zaskoczona Filomena.

\- My tutaj, razem z kuzynką Natalią – spojrzał z podziwem na królową – rozmawiamy o możliwych zmianach w eliksirach, lecz ty moja pani, jesteś kobietą, która korzysta na co dzień z dobrodziejstw alchemii. Chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy, że w naszych planach nie wolno nam zapominać o odbiorach naszych dziełach.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam – skinęła głową Natalia – ja mogę opowiedzieć wiele o miksturach, które używają moje ciotki, lecz co ty powiedz jako młoda dama?

\- Dobrze zatem – odparła z uśmiechem Filomena, patrząc z wdzięcznością na narzeczonego– moja matka zawsze miała zapas eliksiru pieprzowego oraz na dobry sen. Ja sama z kolei często używam mikstur na poprawę włosów oraz wygładzających cerę. Na szczęście nie muszę korzystać co bardziej złożonych mikstur leczniczych.

\- I zapewne długo tak nie będzie – zapewnił Michał – zgadzam się jednak, że powinniśmy myśleć o walorach smakowych eliksirów. Severus Snape wspominał o mięcie jako o czynniku poprawiającego smak Tojadu – uśmiechnął się do żony.

\- To z pewnością ważne – zauważyła ośmielona Filomena – jakże mamy oczekiwać od wilkołaków by zażywali Eliksiru Tojadowego, skoro smakuje okropnie?

\- Słusznie – poparła ją Natalia – niestety większość dodatków mających poprawić smak, lecz większość z nich niszczyła właściwości eliksiru. Co nie znaczy, że należy ustawać w wysiłkach.

Filomena rozmawiała jeszcze przez chwilę z Ludwiką i innymi czarodziejami. Patrzyła na Michała z radością i wdzięcznością. Michał może i nie kochał swojej narzeczonej, lecz na pewno ją lubił i głęboko cenił. Dzięki małżeństwu stał się częścią głównej linii rodu, coś co kusiło tych z bocznej linii.

Aleksander patrzył z zaciśniętymi pięściami na żonę rozmawiającą z Michałem. Lecz wtedy podszedł do niego Podolak wyraźnie ubawiony.

\- Jak widzę czynnie stosujesz zasadę korka, worka i rozporka. Co też przekazał Rufus Scrimgeour ustami kuzynki swej żony?

\- To dobra zasada, zaś komplementy i wódka zmiękczają kobiece serca. Anglii zależy na sojuszu z nami i zniszczą reputację Hermiony Malfoy i Zakonu Feniksa, by wywrzeć na nas możliwie najlepsze wrażenie – odparł król złośliwie

\- Niewątpliwie dobrze działa, zaś ty masz wszelkie zalety – dodał Podolak – zatem stajesz przeciw Lucjuszowi?

\- Przeciw wywrotowcom oraz śmierciożercom – wyjaśnił Aleksander – czytałeś artykuł o uciekinierach z Francji i ich spotkaniu z krewniakami matki z prowincji? Pokazują się jako obrońcy spokoju i tego się trzymajmy. Lucjusz mnie nie przekonał. Jakże mam wierzyć komuś, kto nie umie opanować własnej żony? Albo on wiedział, Rufus wygląda na bardziej wiarygodnego.

Lavender napisała w relacji o jak zwykle wspaniałym towarzystwie i nienagannie szarmanckim królu. Wspominała o lodowatym przyjęciu Marii Dołguckiej i wszystkim co niezbędne. Te wieści wypłynęły pomiędzy informacjami o rozwodzie oraz procesie karnym Hermiony.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Matylda Walewska wstała dość późno, zadowolona z poprzedniego wieczoru. Anastazja zaprosiła ich na kilka dni do swej posiadłości na co jej mąż zareagował jękiem. Dał się jednak zmiękczyć obietnicami grzybobrania oraz polowań, poza tym dla dobra córki winni żyć dobrze z jej teściami.

\- Matylda wpadła w szał dobierania wyprawki i wszystkiego, kiedy Natalia miała się urodzić – tłumaczył sąsiadom – lecz nie miała wówczas pomocy, zaś księżna Anastazja wspiera ją pomysłami oraz pieniędzmi. Te dwie czarownice mogły zostać albo wrogami, albo przyjaciółkami.

Niedługo potem został awansowany na dyrektora stołecznego szpitala im Wandy, a także członka rady naukowej Departamentu Tajemnic. Swą nową pozycję zawdzięczał małżeństwu Natalii, lecz wziął co mu dają i nie narzekał. Co najwyżej na ilość papierkowej roboty, lecz coś za coś. Zatrudnił sekretarki i poświęcił raczej pracy naukowej, w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony ze zmiany.

Matylda zaś zaczęła grać rolę żony ważnego czarodzieja. Anastazja wprowadzała ją w towarzystwo, co miało pomóc w zdobywaniu funduszy na badania, podobnie jak spotkania na zamku. Jako rodzice królowej mieli do swej dyspozycji komnaty, lecz pan Walewski unikał takowych woląc towarzystwo sąsiadów. Te kilka dni w posiadłości państwa Orłowskich nie były złe, lecz i tak miał dość.

\- Nic się nie równa twym plackom Klementyno – zapewniał sąsiadkę, wyciągając jednocześnie butelkę absyntu.

\- A o czym rozmawiają wyższe sfery?

\- O Marii Dołguckiej i jakie to straszne, że przyszła na przyjęcie. Słuchałem o tym raz po raz przez kilka dni.

Jęczał na samo wspomnienie. Słuchanie obrażonych dam z towarzystwa wielce go drażniło. O ile mógł polubić obecnego na miejscu Michała i jego Filomenę, to zdecydowanie wolał inne towarzystwo, bardziej swobodne. Ale i tak się cieszył, że córka nie ma źle.

Natalia długo rozmawiała z Anastazją oraz Lilianą na temat Marii. Trzy czarownice serdecznie nienawidziły kobiety uważając jej obecność za obrazę dla całego ich towarzystwa. Natalia odczuwała zazdrość, Liliana złość a Anastazja pragnęła usunąć z widoku wszelkie wspomnienia o romansach syna. Sama Natalia mogła zapomnieć o złości po upojnym poranku, czując pożądanie męża, lecz i tak z trudem patrzyła na to jak czaruje wszystkie damy na bankiecie. Dlatego wolała by Maria znikła z jej widoku.

W międzyczasie gromadzono dowody oraz przesłuchiwano antymonarchistów podejrzanych o kontakty z Czyścicielami. Owe procesy były daleko mnie głośne, gdyż nie dotyczyły wojennych bohaterów jak w Anglii. Jedynie przywódca antymonarchistów, Piotr Tyrolski głośno protestował. „ _Mam żonę i dwoje dzieci, nie skazujcie mnie, nie zabierajcie mnie mojej rodzinie. W szczególny sposób proszę o pomoc króla Aleksandra, który sam niedawno wszedł w związek małżeński i zostanie ojcem_ ".

Ten argument tylko rozwścieczył Aleksandra. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie się ożenił i oczekiwał przyjścia na świat ich pierwszego dziecka zaczął odmiennie patrzeć na wiele spraw. Poczuwał się do dbania o swą żonę a także patrzył nieco inaczej na instytucję małżeństwa niż poprzednio, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek ceniąc takie rzeczy jak cnoty czy też męskie powinności. A myśl o Natalii raczej zmniejszała jego wyrozumiałość, zwłaszcza kiedy wieczorem trzymał ją w ramionach. Przesuwał palcami po jej plecach i lokach, ściskając coraz mocniej w ochronnym uścisku a złość na wywrotowców rosła.

„ _Skoro Piotr Tyrolski tak troszczy się o rodzinę, winien myśleć o nich wcześniej_ " – zaczął w wywiadzie dla prasy – „ _Odkąd sam zawarłem związek małżeński z moją przyjaciółką Natalią, zacząłem rozumieć lepiej powinności męża i ojca. To nie jest nielegalne w naszym kraju by być antymonarchistą, lecz branie pieniędzy od zagranicznych wywrotowców to całkiem co innego. Mając pod swoją opiekę żonę i nienarodzone dziecko muszę uważać mocniej niż w zwyczajnych warunkach, bowiem konsekwencje moich błędów uderzą nie tylko we mnie a także w nich. A na to nie zamierzam pozwolić. Ale bycie ojcem nie zwalnia z konieczności przestrzegania prawa. Co więcej bycie ojcem nakłada powinności i obowiązek dawania przykładu dzieciom, tego obowiązku Piotr Tyrolski nie wypełnił w najmniejszym stopniu"._

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem na proces przeciwko Hermionie wzywano kolejnych świadków. Harry z przerażeniem czytał kolejne artykuły tak z „Proroku" oraz „Czarownicy" jak i zagraniczne, gdzie bezlitośnie atakowano jego przyjaciółkę. Coś, co sam przeżył, kiedy Korneliusz Knot zaprzeczał powrotowi Voldemorta było niczym w porównaniu z obecnym koszmarem. Hermiona miała przeciw sobie dwóch potężnych wrogów: kompetentnego Ministra Magii oraz monarchę wpływowego kraju, wyższe sfery, prasę i coraz większą grupę czarodziei. Medialna kampania zrobiła wiele przeciwko niej, zwłaszcza jeśli jej przeciwnicy mieli przeciwko niej dowody a nie tylko pomówienia jak wówczas.

Jednym z nich była Lavender, zagraniczna reporterka „Proroka". Chętnie przybyła do Anglii poprzedniego dnia, spędzając wieczór z Elaine oraz swoimi rodzicami. Kuzynka wyściskała ją serdecznie, pytające jednocześnie o sprawy w Polsce i oczywiście Cormacka. Długo ze sobą rozmawiały, sprytnie omawiając kolejne kroki.

Nieco zdenerwowana ruszyła znanymi korytarzami Ministerstwa. Lavender pamiętała owo miejsce ze swej własnej sprawy rozwodowej, kiedy także szła w towarzystwie swej kuzynki oraz dziennikarzy. Teraz była uznaną dziennikarką, żoną Aurora i bratanka Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu wezwana na świadka przez oskarżenie. Miała pewne opory przez szkodzeniem dawnej kompance walk z GD, lecz Elaine wybiła jej z głowy wątpliwości. „Nie pomożesz komuś kto chce się zniszczyć".

Weszła do Sali głównej, gdzie miało miejsce przesłuchanie. Zajęła miejsce dla świadków, zaś obok niej siedziała około czterdziestoletnia czarownica, która wyglądała dziwnie znajomo oraz Cecylia, która ostatnimi czasy zdobiła nagłówki gazet. Była to Flawia, siostrzenica Domiceli Higgs o czym Lavender nie wiedziała. Hermiona siedziała na środku, zajmując miejsce dla oskarżonych i sprawiała wrażenie okropnie przybitej. Harry oraz Ginny siedzieli blisko niej jako wsparcie, ale wyglądali na przybitych.

\- Powołuję na świadka panią Lavender McLaggen, dziennikarkę „Proroka" w Warszawie – powiedział ambasador.

Po tych słowach Lavender zajęła miejsce dla świadków. Rita Skeeter uważnie ją obserwowała coś notując. Artykuł o bankiecie na zamku królewskim właśnie został wydrukowany, zaś Rita chwaliła młodą kobietę za zdolności opisywania wielkich przyjęć. Blondynka wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła na podium. Po złożeniu przysięgi prawdomówności mogła nastąpić seria pytań, lecz nie bała się. Minister nie pozwoli by coś się jej stało, podobnie jak Tyberiusz McLaggen była częścią ich rodzin.

\- Pani McLaggen – zaczął oskarżyciel – kiedy pani po raz pierwszy przyjechała do Warszawy?

\- Ponad dwa lata temu, także w okresie letnim panie ambasadorze – odpowiedziała – pracowałam jako dziennikarka na stażu w „Proroku" a ponieważ relacje z Polską robiły się coraz lepsze, zapytano mnie czy nie chciałabym spróbować pracy za granicą. Zgodziłam się.

\- Czy była pani także na bankiecie w sierpniu?

\- Tak – skinęła głową – dostałam przepustkę prasową, razem z dziennikarzami z działu towarzyskiego.

\- Czy miała pani okazję rozmawiać, chociaż przelotnie z królem Aleksandrem?

\- O tak, Lucjusz Malfoy, obecny na bankiecie mnie przedstawił – wyjaśniła, po czym proszona by opisać spotkanie kontynuowała – król był bardzo uprzejmy, zresztą on jest uprzejmy dla wszystkich i prawie zawsze całuje kobiety w dłoń na powitanie, to taki uroczy polski zwyczaj. Zapytał mnie jak długo przebywam w Warszawie, o moją kuzynkę Elaine i pochwalił za elegancję a na koniec kazał mi przynieść kieliszek z winem – wyjaśniła promiennie.

\- Czy spotkała pani także Hermionę Malfoy?

\- O tak, stała obok mnie. Byłam uradowana jej obecnością, bowiem nie oczekiwałam spotkać tak daleko koleżanki z klasy! – dodała.

\- Jak dobrze zna pani oskarżoną?

\- Nie bardzo, dzieliłyśmy w Hogwarcie dormitorium, lecz ja przyjaźniłam się z Parvati Patil, często spotykałam z Pansy Parkinson i Dafne Greengrass, które były na naszym roku w Slytherinie zaś Hermiona przyjaźniła z Harrym Potterem, Ronem Weasleyem i Nevillem Longbottomem. – wyliczała skrupulatnie pani McLaggen - Poza tym prawie każdą wolną chwilę spędzała na czytaniu książek i wyraźnie dawała nam do zrozumienia, że przeszkadzamy jej z Parvati naszymi rozmowami. Dopiero w okresie walk nieco się bliżej poznałyśmy bowiem obie walczyłyśmy w obronie Hogwartu.

Ambasador Krzemień uśmiechał się zadowolony, podobnie jak angielscy oskarżyciele. Tyberiusz McLaggen i ambasador zadawali pytania na przemian, a Lavender odpowiadała możliwie najspokojniej, uśmiechając na wspomnienia bankietów na zamku w Warszawie. Podkreślała, uprzejmość miejscowych oraz to, że król Aleksander i inni ważni goście nieraz prosili ją do tańca, co ją zaskoczyło bowiem nie oczekiwała aż takiej uprzejmości. Siedząca obok Hermiona patrzyła z rosnącą irytację na koleżankę. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to peany pochwalne na cześć nieuprzejmego czarodzieja, co od pierwszej sekundy ich spotkania traktował ją okropnie by na koniec wywlec przez kominek. Cała kampania medialna robiła z Hermiony awanturnicę.

\- Czy pani Malfoy dobrze się bawiła na przyjęciu? Czy była traktowana odmiennie niż inni? – zapytał obrońca.

\- Zauważyłam tylko bardziej chłodne powitanie między królem Aleksandrem a Hermioną, ale nie wiem czemu tak było – odparła Lavender – Hermiona stała nieco z boku, ale ja także po raz pierwszy byłam na uboczu, ponieważ nie znałam nikogo.

\- Czy zachowanie króla Aleksandra było dziwne? Bywała pani na bankietach prawda?

\- Tak, na przepustce prasowej – wyjaśniła – owszem powitanie z Hermioną było chłodne, ale nie nieuprzejme.

\- Lavender, jak możesz, przecież... przecież słyszałaś, jak byłam obrażana! – apelowała Hermiona.

\- Król pochwalił głośno Ministra za mądry wybór żony, wspominając jak ważne by polityk i czarodziej wybrał rozsądnie wybrał małżonkę i nie każdy potrafi tak uczynić – wyjaśniła Lavender – nie wiem, dlaczego Hermiona uznała, że słowa były skierowane do niej. Król Aleksander nie wskazał palcem ani na nią, ani na pana Malfoya.

\- Czy oskarżona wcześniej reagowała emocjonalnie? – zapytał Tyberiusz.

\- Tak – skinęła głową Lavender – Hermionie nie było lekko w Hogwarcie, bowiem będąc pochodzenia mugolskiej nieraz słyszała złośliwe słowa na temat pochodzenia, lecz nie wszyscy byli przeciw. Ja nie dogadywałam się z Hermioną nie z powodu pochodzenia, ale dlatego, że nie miałyśmy wspólnych tematów do rozmów. To Draco Malfoy i jego koledzy najbardziej dokuczali, lecz nie każdy był taki jak oni. Neville Longbottom pochodził z znakomitego rodu czystej krwi i był jej przyjazny, Susan Bones także.

\- Czyli kobieta prześladowana za pochodzenie w szkole zaczęła reagować gwałtownie – zaczął obrońca – czy to jej wina? A może środowiska, które od początku nie dawało szans a potem donosiło o potknięciach? Kto wiedział o stowarzyszeniu WESZ?

\- Na pewno wszyscy w Gryfindorze a od niech pewnie i uczniowie innych domów – wyjaśniła Lavender – Hermiona próbowała znaleźć zwolenników dla swej idei wyzwalania skrzatów, często nas nagabując. Nikogo nie przekonała i tylko Harry i Ron zostali członkami tego stowarzyszenia, większość ludzi śmiała się lub denerwowała z tego powodu. Ale wówczas zaczynał się Turniej Trójmagiczny i to nas bardziej interesowało niż kwestia skrzatów.

\- Moja klientka pragnęła poprawić los skrzatów domowych i trafiła na mur oporu. Owszem możemy dyskutować nad słusznością, lecz czyż dobra kobieta zasługuje na tak bezlitosną kpinę, ponieważ widzi niesprawiedliwość? Pani McLaggen była pani ostatnio na bankiecie na warszawskim zamku, zaś w gazetach były zdjęcia pani tańczącej z królem Aleksandrem dość wolny taniec.

\- Król zawsze mnie prosił do tańca, podobnie jak moje koleżanki z redakcji czy też zaproszone panie z instytucji badawczych – zapewniała Lavender – nie byłam traktowana w sposób szczególny.

Hermiona patrzyła nienawistnie na Lavender. Blondynka paplała o przyjęciach i cudownych manierach Polaków, sugerując, że to wyjątki by kobieta nie została potraktowana przez nich możliwie najlepiej. Widziała na sobie kpiące spojrzenia członków Wizengamotu i gości, kiedy ponownie została przedstawiona niczym awanturnica, która nie umie się zachować. Lavender wypaplała rzecz jasna wszystko o stowarzyszeniu WESZ, a także nawet jak skrzaty domowe czuły się urażone zachowaniem Hermiony. Oskarżenie nawet wezwało jednego ze skrzatów Hogwartu, który mówił, że „panienka Granger" nic z nimi nie konsultowała i chciała ich podstępnie pozbawić ich dobrego domu w szkole Hogwart.

Dawna Gryfonka podchwyciła spojrzenie Elaine. Żona Ministra Magii rzecz jasna nie mogła zeznawać bez ważkiego powodu i zgody Wizengamotu, lecz mogła być świadkiem na procesach. Teraz blondynka siedziała nieopodal, z jak zawsze ładnie ułożonymi włosami i w ciemnoszarej szacie z białym, koronkowym kołnierzem pod samą szyję. W uszy wpięła niewielkie kolczyki w kształcie pająków zaś spod koronek wystawał sznur pereł. Patrzyła na Hermionę kpiąco, a po chwili odwróciła wzrok. Dwa dni temu udzieliła wywiadu dla Rity Skeeter, opowiadając o spotkaniu z królem Polski podczas państwowej wizyty „ _Był niezwykle uprzejmy, nie tylko nalegał byśmy przeszli na ty, lecz także chwalił politykę mego męża i nasze starania, by zaprowadzić w Anglii ład. Absolutnie nie rozumiem oskarżeń Jego Wysokości o uprzedzenia wobec czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli; jego przyjaciel z nich pochodzi zaś królowa wielokrotnie bardzo pozytywnie wyrażała się o osiągnięciach Mugoli i jedna z obiecujących pracownic Instytutu Alchemii jest nową czarownicą jak mawiają Polacy. Król wspominał, że on także uważa za swój obowiązek bronić obywateli przez wszelkiej maści wywrotowcami, pragnącymi naruszać mir w imię tej czy innej idei. Tylko poprzez szacunek dla tradycji i przemyślane kroki możemy wprowadzić Anglię w nową, lepszą epokę. Rewolucje przynoszą tylko chaos"._ Wtedy pojęła, że Lucjusz miał rację i Elaine naprawdę maczała palce w zrujnowaniu jej reputacji za granicą.

Nastąpiła przerwa. Hermiona nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca, lecz oto Elaine podeszła do Lavender proponując wypicie dobrej herbaty. Pani Scrimgeour spojrzała przelotnie na Hermionę, po czym podała rękę kuzynce. Pomachała jednocześnie do dwóch czarownic z Polski, które miały zeznawać po przerwie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś Elaine? Byłyśmy przyjaciółkami! – zapytała oburzona Hermiona.

\- Byłyśmy – odparła Elaine chłodno – nie rób tutaj scen rodem z dramatu. To wszystko – wskazała na sąd – to twoja wina. Sama tego chciałaś i możesz winić tylko siebie. Podziwiałam cię jak i podziwiało cię wielu. Byłaś symbolem, lecz wszystko zepsułaś. Po wojnie miałaś wszystko: mogłaś zrobić karierę polityczną w Ministerstwie i każde drzwi stały przed tobą otworem, lecz zaprzepaściłaś szansę kontynuując swoje durne, szkolne projekty dotyczące skrzatów domowych. Ostrzegałam cię, ale nie słuchałaś. Potem wyszłaś za Lucjusza Malfoya i przez resztą życia mogłaś nic nie robić i odcinać kupony od sławy, ale nie mogłaś sobie darować i wygłaszałaś te bzdury. Próbowałam ci pomóc, ostrzegałam i radziłam poczekać i przestać. Ignorowałaś mnie i masz czelność mieć pretensje? Nikogo nie słuchałaś i miałaś się za najmądrzejszą na świecie a innych za głupców. Wciąż jesteś nieuprzejmą, zarozumiałą kujonką i nareszcie ktoś ci powiedział parę słów prawdy Panno-Wiem-to-Wszystko-ale-nie dzisiaj! Chodź Lavender. Nawet nie próbowałaś poznać naszych tradycji, uważając swoje mugolskie dziedzictwo za lepsze a świat magii za zacofany, dlaczego więc nie złamałaś różdżki i nie wróciłaś? Jak ja bym tak nienawidziła swego otoczenia to bym wyjechała!

Po tych słowach Elaine odwróciła się na pięcie, zaś słuchający owej tyrady świadkowie patrzyli na Hermionę złośliwie. Rita Skeeter z triumfem wskazywała na zapisany samopiszącym piórem kawałek pergaminu. Był rok 2005 i w ciągu siedmiu lat Hermiona Malfoy z domu Granger, dawniej wojenna bohaterka, której ludzie kłaniali się na ulicy straciła wszystko. Stała przed sądem oskarżana o próbę wywołania rewolucji, o popieranie przelewu krwi. Do tego kampania medialna zrobiła z niej nieuprzejmą, nieszanującą nikogo i niczego, wywyższającą nad innych awanturnicę, która ignorowała przyjaciół. Dwa lata temu nastąpił przełom na gorsze: wizyta w Warszawie i jawna niechęć cennego sojusznika z kontynentalnej Europy ośmieliła jej nieprzyjaciół w Anglii. Dafne Greengrass zeznała, że Hermiona raz po raz wygłaszała swoje tezy na salonach i jej poglądy stanowiły powszechną wiedzę w towarzystwie. „ _Nie znała i nie chciała poznać etykiety, mówiąc, że jest przestarzała_ " – mówiła panna Greengrass – „ _jak zwracałyśmy jej uwagę, że mamy swoje zasady powtarzała, że świat Mugoli poszedł daleko bardziej do przodu i od dziesiątek lat nie uznaje się starszeństwa przy witaniu gości zaś zasada by rodzice akceptowali przyjaciół dzieci, coś co ma je chronić przed zagrożeniami, to anachronizm_ ".

Ku dalszej udręce Hermiony, Dafne zaczęła rozmawiać z Lucjuszem śmiejąc się i coś mówiąc. Czarodziej o platynowych włosach spojrzał na żonę złośliwie, po czym podał rękę Dafne i teatralnym szeptem zaprosił córkę „ _szacownej matrony rodu Greengrass i przyjaciółkę Draco i Pansy"_ na rodzinny lunch, by mogli porozmawiać. Hermiona widziała jak położył dłoń na szczupłej talii Dafne, wyraźnie ją adorując. „ _Znajdę matkę dla dzieci_ ". Naraz Hermiona zrozumiała ogrom intrygi i pułapki w jaką wpadła. Amfitryta Greengrass szukała mężów dla swych córek i wyraźnie próbowała przedstawić Dafne Lucjuszowi. Ze złości prawie się uderzyła w czoło. Ongi wyśmiewała obawy matrony o małżeństwa córek, tłumacząc, że przecież mogą inaczej realizować swoje pasje, że w XXI wieku istnieją inne opcje dla pięknych, wykształconych panien z dobrych domów. Dafne jako bystra kobieta może bez problemu podążać wieloma ścieżkami, a nie tylko czekać na dobre zamążpójście, może pisać książki, kontynuować nauki i czynić co tylko uzna za właściwe. Amfitryta nie przyjęła dobrze owych wieści i śmiertelnie obraziła się na Hermionę. I złączyła siły z potężnym nieprzyjacielem za granicą.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jako następna zeznawała Cecylia. Hermiona nie znała szatynki, która weszła na miejsce dla świadków. Ubrana w granatową, elegancką szatę i pasujący kapelusz wyglądała niczym arystokratka. Podobnie jak wiele czarownic nosiła srebrne ozdoby w kształcie pająków, biżuterii wielce popularnych wśród tradycyjnych kręgów. Kobieta przysięgła na swą magię by mówić prawdę, po czym zaczęła swoje zeznanie.

\- Niech się pani przedstawi i powie o swym zajęciu – polecił ambasador.

\- Cecylia Poleska – wyjaśniła czarownica – i jestem Justycjariuszem, odpowiednikiem angielskich Aurorów. Zadanie moje i moich kompanów polega na ochronie ludności przez tak pospolitymi przestępcami jak i agresywnymi bojówkami, których nigdy nie brakowało na wschodzie naszego kraju.

\- Czy ostatnimi czasy wasze biuro zanotowało zwiększoną liczbę nielegalnego przejścia przez granice?

\- Tak panie ambasadorze –odparła Cecylia - ze względu na dobro różnych śledztw a także klauzule tajności wolno mi udzielać ogólnych informacji. W czasie ostatniej wojny w Anglii wielu zwolenników Voldemorta oraz Zakonu Feniksa przekraczało naszą granicę i szukało zwolenników. Nie podobała nam się obecność zagranicznych mącicieli, co dawaliśmy im do zrozumienia. Ostatnimi czasy wielu Czyścicieli szukało niezadowolonych i chętnych do poparcia ich idei.

\- Co może pani powiedzieć o ich zachowaniu? Czy stanowili zagrożenie?

\- Nie takie jak śmierciożercy – zapewniła Cecylia – większość z nich po prostu upija się w barach czy też gospodach, lecz niektórzy źle znoszą odmowy. Zdarzały się wypadki napaści, kradzieży czy prób gwałtów. Niemniej jednak nikt z nich nie próbował wyrżnąć wioski wzorem Voldemorta.

\- Wspomniała pani o próbach gwałtów, lecz ile ze zdarzeń naprawdę miało miejsce? – pytał obrońca.

\- Wybrali złe miejsce – wyjaśnili Cecylia – my, mieszkańcy kresów, wzorem naszych mugolskich sąsiadów, od pokoleń musieliśmy umieć się bronić. W ostatnich dziesięcioleciach wpierw wysłannicy Grindelwalda, potem Voldemorta a na końcu Trudearoro pragną siać zamęt. Daliśmy sobie radę z większymi zagrożeniami niż wielbiciele wilkołaków biegających po miastach. Każda czarownica zdolna utrzymać różdżkę uczona jest klątw, które może rzucić na napastnika, zaś prawie każda dorosła panna umie cisnąć _Cruciatusa_. Te, które nie umiały, marnie kończyły.

\- Czyż to nie pani była ostatnimi czasy na okładkach gazet z powodu dość gwałtownego spotkania z uchodźcami z Francji? – zapytał obrońca.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to uchodźcy. Jak wspomniałam wielu przekraczało granice nielegalnie. Brak reakcji kosztował niejednego z nas życie. Razem z mężem i synem stałam na ruinach rodzinnego domu. Ćwierć wieku temu śmierciożercy szukali wśród nas chętnych do wsparcia ich sprawy. Voldemort wiedział o naszych bojowych zdolnościach i źle przyjął odmowę. Jego ludzie zamordowali moich rodziców i sąsiadów. Zachowaliśmy ruiny mego domu na pamiątkę by wszystkie rodziny czarodziejskie w okolicy pamiętały czym grozi brak szybkiej reakcji.

\- Jakim cudem pani przeżyła? – pytał obrońca.

\- Pobiegłam po pomoc – wyjaśniła – nie umiałam się teleportować więc użyłam miotły, by dotrzeć do posiadłości rodziny Poleskich, gdzie mieli straże oraz czarodziei zdolnych walczyć tak z użyciem różdżki jak i ostrzy z goblińskiej stali. Pokazałam z pomocą myśloodsiewni co zaszło, lecz pomoc przyszła za późno dla mojej rodziny – urwała, próbując się uspokoić, zaś Rufus wylewitował w jej stronę szklankę z wodą i paroma kroplami melisy, gdyż nie mogli sobie pozwolić na eliksiry uspokajające w trakcie procesu. Cecylia z wdzięcznością przyjęła szklankę - lecz ja przeżyłam a śmierciożercy zapłacili życiem za swe przewinienia. Zostałam sierotą, lecz dostałam trening w walce ostrzami z goblińskiej stali i przystąpiłam do Justycjariuszy. Przez lata pracy nauczyłam się, ile znaczy szybka reakcja. Jeśli złapani mąciciele przeżyją walkę, ślemy ich do Warszawy. Odkąd Trudearoro przejął władzę we Francji nie ma tygodnia by przez granicę nie przechodziły podejrzane typy. Nie potrafią powiedzieć czego chcą i skąd pochodzą. Uczciwi czarodzieje odpowiadają na pytania.

Cecylia odpowiadała spokojnie na pytania, raz po raz opowiadając o niechcianych gościach z Francji. Wspominała o licznych pijackich ekscesach w miejscowych gospodach i mniej niewinnym zachowaniu. Wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia jakie utrapienie stanowią dla miejscowej ludności a co gorsza czasem nierozważnie przechodzą na stronę mugolską, łamiąc zasadę tajności czarów.

\- Lecz czyż nie chcą nieść wyzwolenia? – pytał kąśliwie Tyberiusz.

\- Panie Przewodniczący – odparła Cecylia uśmiechając się drapieżnie – co drugi złapany na bójce czy pijaństwie wymyśla jakieś wymówki, zaś walka o prawa wilkołaków czy też innych grup stała się ostatnio dość częstym wyjaśnieniem. Zakłócanie spokoju to przestępstwo a powód nie ma znaczenia. Takim ludziom chodzi tylko o zamieszania oraz terror.

\- Czy znajdowali zwolenników w Polsce?

\- Nigdy i w żadnym kraju nie brakuje chętnych do bójki z tego czy innego powodu, a i bez powodu. Dlatego pewnie znajdowali takich co szli z nimi napadać, zwłaszcza jeśli wysłannicy Trudearoro obiecywali im darmowe kolejki wódki. Niektórzy zrobią wszystko dla alkoholu.

\- Czy spotykała pani także czarodziei z Zakonu Feniksa? – zapytał Tyberiusz.

\- Tak - skinęła głową Cecylia – ten rokoszanin, dyrektor Dumbledore stał do nas swoich ludzi, aż nasz poprzedni król wysłał do niego list, że Polska Rzeczpospolita Magiczna nie jest stroną w jego wojnie i że jeśli pragnie walczyć z Voldemortem to niech wesprze angielskiego Ministra Magii a nie knuje jak samemu zebrać całą chwałę.

Po Wizengamocie rozniósł się szmer. Wielu przedstawicieli starych rodów krytykowało Dumbledore'a za jego walkę o większe prawa Mugolaków oraz wspieranie tak zwanych zdrajców krwi. Nic zatem dziwnego, że z radością słuchali słów Cecylii, dzięki którym mogli uderzyć bardzo mocno i raz na zawsze zniszczyć Zakon Feniksa, także z pomocą zagranicznych czarodziei. Sprawa przybierała coraz lepszy obrót. Potem czarownica wspomniała jeszcze o swojej rzadkiej bytności na bankietach a także wyjątkowej uprzejmości króla Aleksandra dla zaproszonych gości. Opowiadała o wyjątkowo chłodnym powitaniu z Hermioną, którą określiła jako wycofaną oraz wyraźnie krytyczną w przeciwieństwie do Lavender oraz innych czarownic z Anglii.

Hermiona wyszła z sali przesłuchań całkowicie załamana. Każdy dzień procesu był dla niej osobistą katastrofą. Znienawidzone szkolne przezwisko Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko wracało raz po raz wywołując salwy śmiechu. Była już nie tylko zwolenniczką wywołania chaosu, stronniczką bandytów oraz terrorystów, lecz co gorsza kłótliwą, zarozumiałą kujonką niezdolną nawiązać relacji koleżeńskich i wywyższającą nad innych bez powodu. Z jej reputacji nie zostało już wiele i każdego dnia była poddawana okrutnej medialnej nagonce. Wciąż nie rozumiała kto i dlaczego rozpętał przeciw niej wojnę.


	30. Tragiczny koniec bohaterki

**Zywek:** Dziękuję za krytyczny komentarz i masz rację, tutaj Hermiona jest dość mocno przedstawiona. A to mój celowy zabieg, bo chciałam na przykładzie fikcyjnym pokazać jak media manipulując przekazem mogą całkowicie dorobić komuś przysłowiową gebę. Hermiona była jaka była ale nie była idiotką lecz wszystkie cytowane artykuły oraz wypowiedzi pochodziły od ludzi jawnie jej nieprzyjaznych. To oni wpierw ją podpuszczali a potem podkreślali wpadki. Wychodząc za Lucjusza, weszła w środowisko, które jej nie akceptowało i zamierzało to udowodnić, Mieli swój interes w przedstawieniu jej w możliwie najgorszy sposób. Gardzili ją i jednocześnie bali, że może ograniczyć jej przywileje. Taki przykład: Hermiona wita na przyjęciu gości. Wita ich zgodnie z zasadami po czym wyraża opinię, że młode czarownice winne mieć inne możliwości niż wyjście za mąż, lecz mają prawo do swoich pasji jak na przykład pisanie. Uczciwy dziennikarz zda relację ze wszystkiego, przyjazny podkreśli jak uprzejmie witała gości zaś wrogi opowie wyłącznie o ostatnim zdaniu, lecz tylko pierwszej części twierdząc jakoby atakowała instytucję małżeństwa, a nie pokazywała alternatywę.

Poza tym przestałam lubić Hermionę po "przeklętym dziecku", całej aferze i wyzywaniu od rasistów każdego, kto przywykł do Emmy w jej roli i te lewackie gadki o społecznej sprawiedliwości, czyli zabrania praw rdzennym mieszkańcom. Co innego brak prześladowań a co innego zamianę prześladowanego w prześladowcę. Chciałam na jej przykładzie pokazać jak absurdalne są lewackie (bo nie lewicowe) postulaty, przedstawiając ją na tle normalnej społeczności.

Ostrzeżenia: mocne sceny na końcu rozdziału z kategorii "M". Betowała Freya.

* * *

Natalia z ciekawością czytała wieści o procesie Hermiony Granger i innych wywrotowców. Dawna sympatia do Gryfonki zniknęła bez śladu, odkąd tamta zasugerowała w wywiadzie, że małżeństwo Natalii miało wymiar ściśle morganatyczny, a ona sama miała bezwarunkowo popierać męża niezależnie jak by się zachowywał. Miała dość komentarzy i bycia odsądzaną od czci i wiary za to, że zakochała się w królu. Dla niej był, jest i będzie dżentelmenem.

\- Jak ona mogła Sasza?! Za kogo ona się ma by oceniać obcych ludzi?! – pytała.

\- Za Pannę-Wiem-to-Wszystko – wyjaśnił Aleksander złośliwie – dobrze, że to dostrzegasz. Miała czelność Podjąć próbę nastawienia przeciw mnie Podolaka. Teraz wzięła się za Ciebie. Zamierzam kontratakować.

\- Jak?

\- Jeszcze bardziej ją ośmieszyć – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem – twoja rudowłosa przyjaciółka, Ludwika, może być pomocna.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Może zeznawać w procesie jako świadek, zapewnić o moim braku uprzedzeń oraz otwartości Polaków. Porozmawiam z nią – zapewnił.

\- Tak jak na bankiecie z Lavender McLaggen? – zapytała zaintrygowana – o tym szeptałeś z nią podczas tańców? No cóż skutecznie.

\- Istnieje wiele rodzajów magii – zauważył – i dlatego angielski ambasador wyda oświadczenie, o swej lojalności wobec kraju nie zaś szalonych idei swego ojca, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

\- Mam nadzieję, że potem porozmawiam z Ludwiką – powiedziała – czasem przeraża mnie mój apetyt – spojrzała tęsknie na babeczkę z truskawkami.

\- Powinnaś się dobrze odżywiać – uśmiechnął się podając jej babeczkę – i podobasz mi się taka właśnie.

\- Każdego dnia dajesz mi nowe powody by moja miłość do ciebie rosła, chociaż to mi się jawi niemożliwe mój królu – uśmiechnęła się wstając – czeka cię dużo pracy Sasza, nie będę cię rozpraszać.

Patrzył za nią jak odchodziła. Na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen czułości uśmiech, kiedy widział jak wstała zaś pod koszulą nocną dostrzegał zaokrąglony brzuch, wskazujący na odmienny stan. Zacisnął wargi czując rosnące pragnienie by chronić ją oraz życie, które w sobie nosiła, wszelkimi sposobami jakie miał pod ręką. Magnaci ze wschodnich kresów zawsze mieli silne więzy rodzinne, coś o czym osoby spoza ich kręgu nie od razu wiedzieli i nie zawsze rozumieli.

Sięgnął po papier z pieczęciami oraz herbami, po czym napisał zaproszenie a właściwie rozkaz przyjścia na audiencję młodej pracownicy Instytutu Alchemii, Ludwiki. Jednocześnie napisał list do ambasadora z „sugestią" kolejnego świadka. Czekało ich prawdziwe przedstawienie, a on miał swoją rolę w planowaniu takowego. Sprawa wielce go bawiła, toteż prosił o dokładne sprawozdanie z procesu, chociaż nie tylko tym się zajmował, kiedy słał swoje pisma do Anglii. W zasadzie, to gdy skończy z Hermioną weźmie się za Lucjusza. Wymagało to jednak pewnych przygotowań i…mydlenia oczu towarzystwu. Oczywiście chciał ukarać Hermionę, ale to wynikało z urażonych ambicji jego wysokości. Zachowywał się przy tym nieco jak chłopiec, któremu zabrano misia, a rzeczonym misiem był Podolak. Tylko, że Leonzio trwał u jego boku niezmiennie od dnia, w którym poznali się w pociągu wiozącym grupę nastoletnich słowiańskich czarodziei do Lwowskiej Szkoły Magii.

 _Warszawa, Dworzec Centralny, 1967_

 _Pociąg do Lwowa był środkiem transportu nie tylko dla młodych czarodziei rozpoczynających przygodę z magią, czy kontynuujących nauki, ale i środkiem transportu dla Mugoli udających się za wschodnią granicę Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej. Z tyłu wagonów mugolskich były podczepione wagony dla magów, którzy byli osłonięci specjalną membraną odgradzającą ich od mugolskich sąsiadów. Rząd Magicznej Polski opłacał mugolskiemu za swego rodzaju podłączenie się do sieci trakcyjnej jednocześnie zabezpieczając magią przejścia między wagonami tak, by żadna energia magiczna nie zakłócała jazdy. Nie bawił się wybitnie w jakieś osobne tory i pociągi tak jak Anglia. Wynikało to też z tego, iż w przeciwieństwie do mugolskiej Anglii Polska dopiero się odbudowywała po wojnie. Ci, którzy kiedyś psuli nam krew i kraj teraz pomagali nam w odbudowie tego, co zniszczono. Takie trofeum zdobyte w ramach działań. Ten swoisty pociąg liczący w rzeczywistości 20 wagonów – po połowie 10 mugolskich i 10 magicznych miał 2 kursy w semestrze zimowym i 2 kursy w semestrze letnim. W jednym z przedziałów siedział młody, nieco wyrośnięty jak na swój wiek, 10 letni Aleksander Orłowski. Wszystkie magiczne dzieci zaczynały naukę w wieku lat dziesięcioletni, kiedy to rdzeń magiczny stabilizował się na tyle, by móc rozpocząć naukę. Ukrywał się przed kuzynkami, chcąc mieć spokój od nich. Jadąca z nim pociągiem starsza siostra dała mu spokój, uważając, że koleżanki są ważniejsze niż młodszy brat. Był nieco znudzony wykładem swojej matki oraz dziadka na temat tego jak ma się zachowywać w szkole, co mu wolno, a czego nie. No i żeby był miłym i pomocnym kolegą dla potencjalnie użytecznych czarodziei, także tych pierwszego pokolenia. „tak jakbym o tym nie wiedział" – mruczał. W tej chwili drzwi jego przedziału otworzyły się i po chwili wszedł mały pucułowaty chłopiec o przerażonym spojrzeniu._

 _\- Mogę tu usiąść? – zapytał się grzecznie_

 _\- Jasne – odpowiedział serdecznie Aleksander – Klapnij sobie i poczekaj – tu zaczął wyjmować różne rodzaje słodyczy przywiezione zza żelaznej kurtyny, które u dziecka chowanego w szarej rzeczywistości Polski Ludowej wywołały zazdrość – Jestem Aleksander Orłowski – wyciągnął rękę._

 _\- A ja Leoncio Podolak – odparł młody Mugolak_

 _\- Fascynujące imię – odpowiedział kulturalnie Aleksander– Wnioskując po Twoim zachowaniu raczej nie jesteś z naszego świata, prawda?_

 _\- No nie, ale błagam mów mi Podolak – odparł zgodnie z faktem Podolak – Pochodzę z rodziny o wojskowych tradycjach i miałem w planach po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej iść do Liceum Morskiego w Gdyni. Z chwilą jednak gdy otrzymałem list wszystko się zmieniło. Rodzice byli zszokowani i nie wiedzieli jak wyjaśnić to, że zniknę na ponad 10 miesięcy_

 _\- Aha – odparł mało inteligentnie Aleksander – Czy wiesz coś o naszym świecie?_

 _\- Niewiele, bo te książki, które zaoferowali mi w księgarni są pisane jakimś trudnym językiem – odparł poirytowany Podolak – Aleksander spojrzał na chłopca jak na kosmitę. No tak. On sam po prostu śledził wydarzenia z mugolskiego świata jak marsz robotników, czy ogólna żałoba po śmierci jakiegoś faceta z wąsem, który za życia miał inne życia na sumieniu. Mugole bywali tacy…dziwni_

 _\- A chciałbyś zrozumieć? – zapytał się uprzejmie.  
_

 _\- No pewnie! Wytłumaczysz mi co i jak? – zapytał się Leoncio – Wiesz, nowy jestem. Nie chciałbym popełnić jakiejś gafy i kogoś obrazić, to kiepski początek nowego życia.  
_

 _I ta pokorna postawa Podolaka zapewniła swego rodzaju Egidę dla niego samego podczas nauki w Lwowskiej Szkole Magii. Jego ojciec, oficer wojska Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej, człowiek boleśnie pragmatyczny, wytłumaczył towarzyszom, że syn dostał się do elitarnej szkoły dla chłopców gdzie miał być musztrowany. I uczony filozofii aktualnie potrzebnej. I dlatego nie będzie uczęszczał do lokalnej podstawówki. W czasie wojny walczył o kraj, ale szedł właśnie ścieżką, którą obecnie wielu synów Polski pogardzało. Chociaż nie wiadomo jak oni sami by się zachowali w tamtym momencie. Może wylądowaliby na zesłaniu w Rumunii._

 _Podolak tymczasem obficie korzystał z doświadczenia Aleksandra niczym Pettigrew ze strony Jamesa. Z tym, że Podolak nie był fałszywym doradcą i bezkrytycznym klakierem i gdy trzeba było, to potrafił sprowadzić Aleksandra na właściwe tory. Całej tej relacji przyglądał się z niesmakiem Lucjusz, który był niesamowicie zazdrosny o Leoncja. Był taki podobny do Draco, z tym, że matka Lucjusza nie była taką ciepłą i cierpliwą osobą jak Narcyza. Była w zasadzie typową przedstawicielką swojego rodu, której obowiązek polegał tylko na urodzeniu zdrowego potomka. Resztę załatwiły skrzaty. Lucjusz nie chciał powielać błędów swojego ojca, ale jak to w życiu bywa – im bardziej obiecujesz sobie, że nie będziesz popełniać takich samych błędów wychowawczych co Twoi rodzice, tym bardziej je popełniasz._

 _W każdym razie Lucjusz otwarcie okazywał pogardę Leonciowi, ale ten nie zachowywał się jak pokorny Mugolak. Owszem, okazywał szacunek Lucjuszowi, ale robił to w dość demonstracyjny i sztywny sposób, co wywoływało u potomka Malfoyów nieustanne ściskanie warg na co sam Aleksander wybuchał śmiechem raz po raz. Sam też wiedział jaki charakter ma Lucjusz, ale mimo to przyjaźnił się z nim. Do momentu pojawienia się tej chodzącej pomyłki angielskiego świata magii, czyli Lorda Voldemorta. Chłopcy, Aleksander i Leoncio, już wtedy mężczyźni ani myśleli by poddać się dyktaturze półszlamy nieszanującej zwyczajów czarodziejskiego świata i próbującej lobbować swoje pomysły zakrawające nie tylko na śmieszność, ale i na zagrożenie właściwego lokowania genów. W końcu chów wsobny był czymś, czym gardziła magiczna strona Polskiego Królestwa. No i zarówno Aleksander jak i Leoncio byli Słowianami. Z gorącymi temperamentami, które nie pozwalały im na pokorne słuchanie przemów osoby uważającej się za lepszą tylko dlatego, że reprezentowała tzw. inny lepszy świat. Chociaż Aleksader był dyplomatą i dopiero później zaczęły wychodzić z niego cechy, które mogły zachwiać jego image dżentelmena… W końcu mężczyznę poznaje się po tym jak kończy._

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona wróciła w grobowym nastroju na Grimmauld Place. Harry i Ginny także wracali niepyszni. Coraz bardziej rozumieli beznadzieję swego położenia i wyrok wydany na Hermionę. Goście na kolacji rozwiali jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. W odwiedziny przyszła Augusta Longbottom, Ernie MacMillan a także młody zastępca Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei, z rodu Selwyn.

\- Ta awanturnica zrujnuje wszystko – powiedziała Augusta Longbottom, patrząc wrogo na Hermionę – jakże mamy przekonywać ludzi do zmian starego porządku, skoro zaczynamy być kojarzeni z wywrotowcami najgorszego sortuj! Co ci strzeliło otwarcie popierać Trudearoro bezmyślna dziewucho?

\- Minister Trudearoro jako jedyny popierał prawa skrzatów, wilkołaków i dzieci Mugoli!

\- Ty durna dziewucho – zaatakowała Augusta – sprawa toczy się o ważniejsze kwestie niż skrzaty domowe i twoją idiotyczną zabawę w wyzwalanie. Twoje kompleksy na punkcie pochodzenia sprowadziły zagładę tak na ciebie jak i innych! Dorośnij wreszcie i przestań kierować tym, że ktoś cię w szkole przezywał!

\- Ta sprawa to pokazowa egzekucja – zaczął Selwyn – Aleksander Orłowski zażądał twego skazania w zamian za poparcie naszego kandydata na Najwyższą Szychę Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziei. Jak to elegancko nazwał „ _surowe ukaranie wywrotowców pokaże nam raz na zawsze, że Anglia to stabilny kraj"._ A dla Ministerstwa to niewielka cena – powiedział okrutnie.

\- Ale ja – zaczęła Hermiona – jestem, dali mi Order Merlina, jestem wojenną bohaterką, jestem.

\- Nikim – przerwał okrutnie Selwyn – jesteś jedynie ciężarem, Minister publicznie przyznał, że zmarnowałaś daną ci szansę i trwoniłaś czas i pieniądze na bezsensowne kampanie. To samo przyznała jego żona i każdy świadek jakiego znajdą. Nikt się za tobą nie ujmie.

\- Chciałam tylko...

\- Polityka to nie zabawa dla małych dzieci – przerwała Augusta Longbottom – to sztuka i jak każda wymaga talentu. By śpiewać czy malować trzeba mieć zdolności, tego się nie da nauczyć z książek, tak samo z polityką. Są czarodzieje ze zdolnościami porywania innych i wykonawcy woli innych. Ty potrafiłaś podążać za instrukcjami z książek, a zaczęłaś bawić w działacza, przez co zrujnowałaś wysiłek nasz i Ginewry, która pragnie propagować mugolską psychiatrię.

\- Niezupełnie – zapewnił Selwyn – Polakom zależy na handlu z Anglią i z pewnością nie zaczną szkodzić pani Potter, lecz pani Malfoy to kij wsadzony w szprychy. Minister Scrimgeour nie pochodząc z zamożnego rodu szuka przeciwwagi dla starych rodów i życzliwie słuchał naszych pomysłów.

\- Ale on patrzył na Polaków i ich rządy, gdzie Mugolaki nie mają praw wyborczych – powiedziała Hermiona – co to ma wspólnego z chęcią reform?

\- Ano to, że przywracając relacje z Polską pokazał swą skuteczność i zyskał wiele w oczach wyborców – syknęła Augusta – ludzie słuchali by jego planów, zaś Minister – pogromca Voldemorta, mający poparcie za granicą, mógłby stanowić oś, wokół której gromadzili by się ci, co chcieli stworzyć przeciwwagę dla największych rodów czystej krwi. Rzecz w tym, że oto Hermiona Malfoy swoimi występami na salonach do cna nas skompromitowała i pozbawiła potencjalnego sojusznika za granicą.

\- Kogo? – spytał Harry.

\- Króla Aleksandra oczywiście – wyjaśniła Augusta – och, pamiętam go z czasów jego bytności w Anglii, mój syn Frank dużo z nim rozmawiał i nawet zaprosił do naszego domu. Towarzyszył mu taki nieco zdezorientowany chłopak Podolak, dość rzecz, że młody gość nie popierał tego całego gadania o czystej krwi i uważał je za głupie. Ależ Abraxas Malfoy szalał ze złości; lecz nie mógł niczego zrobić! Dzięki zaś Pannie-Wiem-to-Wszystko jest na równi przeciwny zwolennikom też o wyższości czystej krwi jak i nam.

Hermionę zabolał nie tylko ton Augusty Longbottom, lecz także zawód w oczach Harry'ego i Ginny. Przyjaciele jej nie zostawili, lecz popierali słowa starej czarownicy. Hermiona została zupełnie sama, opuszczona przez wszystkich, bowiem wszyscy stanęli przeciwko niej. A przecież nie kazała nikogo mordować czy prześladować. Czy to taka zbrodnia dostrzegać, że magiczne istoty są źle traktowane?

„ _To głupota" -_ kpiła Augusta Longbottom. Hermiona pobiegła do swego pokoju, czując piejące łzy. Nie czuła się tak samotna od początku nauki w Hogwarcie, kiedy nie mogła znaleźć przyjaciół zaś koledzy z klasy kpili z ilości książek jakie czytała i jej wyrywania się do odpowiedzi. Spotkanie z górskim trollem zmieniło życie na lepsze, lecz czy może znowu liczyć na podobne zdarzenie?

Tylko Minister Trudearoro okazał jakiekolwiek wsparcie. Tylko we Francji mogła dostać dobre słowa i do Francji musiała uciekać. Rozmowa na dole rozwiała jej wątpliwości. Zaczęła planować ucieczkę z Grimmauld Place i znalezienie przyjaciół na Nokturnie. Znała miejsca spotkań wysłanników Czyścicieli. Mogła nie popierać ich metod działania, lecz nikt inny nie mógł i nie zamierzał pomóc. Wiedziała co powinna czynić i zaczęła analizować w jaki sposób uciec i uniknąć skazania. Był to zdecydowanie głupi pomysł, ale gdy ktoś jest jak zwierzę w potrzasku, to nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Z drugiej strony, to czy można było winić dziewczynę za to, co zrobiła? Tak. Porzuciła dzieci. Dla głupich idei. Tylko czemu ludzie jej nie wytłumaczyli, jak funkcjonuje świat magii? Na dzień dobry dostała festiwal pogardy za to, że ośmieliła się urodzić jako Mugol ze zdolnościami magicznymi. W Polsce mimo ruchów dość niebezpiecznych wobec osób różniących się wybitnie od otoczenia jednak akceptowano Mugolaków. I adaptowano osiągnięcia Mugoli. Co sobie arystokraci myśleli, to myśleli. Ale woleli korzystać z dobrodziejstw wynalazków niemagicznych ludzi i dzięki temu nieliczni skrajni konserwatyści byli uciszeni, a rewolucjoniści pokroju Piotra Tyrolskiego byli uważani przez większość społeczności magicznej, w tym też Mugolaków, za odpowiednik pewnej znanej partii słynącej jedynie z happeningów. Jedni i drudzy lubili demagogię…

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ludwika szła po zamkowych korytarzach ściskając list z zaproszeniem. Widząc kopertę z podpisem „JKM Aleksander Orłowski" nieco zdębiała. Natalia nieraz zapraszała ją na zamek, gdzie nieraz plotkowały przy kawie a czasem Ludwika zostawała na kolacji. Obecność Aleksandra nieco ją onieśmielała, lecz kilka kieliszków wina koiło nerwy.

\- Pani Ludwika Stawska? – zapytała prawie przy wejściu pulchna, acz zadbana czarownica w eleganckich okularach.

\- Tak, a pani to?

\- Alicja Wrońska – wyjaśniła czarownica – praktykantka w sekretariacie króla Aleksandra, proszę za mną.

Alicja szła szybkim krokiem a Ludwika musiała nieomal biec by nadążyć za rozmówczynią. Nie było to łatwe, bowiem na ową okazję założyła nowe buty na dość wysokim obcasie, a których nie miała okazji jeszcze roznosić. Rudowłosa miała na sobie szatę w kolorze bladego różu i kapelusz w podobnym odcieniu, wyglądając dość kobieco, lecz nie frywolnie.

\- Nie ma powodów do zdenerwowania, mam przynieść herbatę i ciasteczka migdałowe.

Ludwika spojrzała na Alicję z zaskoczeniem, mając dość głupi wyraz twarzy. To Natalia zwykle zapraszała na podwieczorki, zaś w przypadku każdego innego mężczyzny zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Lecz nie w przypadku arystokraty o ciemnych włosach, patrzącego na swoją żonę niczym cud. Co jednak nijak nie rozumiała, dlaczego została wezwana.

\- Wasza Wysokość, przyszła panna Stawska – oświadczyła Alicja, wchodząc przez solidne, dębowe drzwi.

Na dany znak Ludwika zrobiła kilka kroków. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała królewskiego gabinetu, a widok owego wnętrza wywierał ogromne wrażenie. Zerknęła na portrety na ścianach a także, ciężkie, mahoniowe biurko zarzucone papierami, niewątpliwie wymagającymi podpisu na wczoraj. Borewicz też zwykle miał na biurku stos raportów oraz innych dokumentów, które dla niego przeglądała razem z Michałem. Ludwika dostała stanowisko po Natalii dzięki statusowi przyjaciółki królowej i podobnie jak Natalia ciężko pracowała by udowodnić swoje kompetencje i nieraz przedzierała się przez dokumentację.

\- Dziękuję Alicjo, przynieś przekąski – usłyszała głos Aleksandra – wejdź Ludwiko, zajmę się tobą jak tylko skończę z tym – powiedział z obrzydzeniem wskazując na list na różowej papeterii – wiadomość od Trudearoro.

\- Ja… w jaki sposób mam rozmawiać, nigdy nie byłam na audiencji – zaczęła.

\- Jesteś przyjaciółką mojej żony i częstym gościem w moim domu, kiedy jesteśmy sam na sam możemy rozmawiać bezpośrednio zaś przy gościach potrzebny jest większy formalizm. Usiądź i poczekaj jeszcze chwilę – wskazał na wygodne fotele dla gości.

Ludwika zrobiła jak jej nakazał. Ciemny fotel był faktycznie wygodny, co było prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Spojrzała na portrety na ścianach, przedstawiające poprzednich wybrańców narodu oraz innych, zasłużonych czarodziei. Patrzyła na nich uważnie, zaciekawiona jak prawie każdy kto przybył w ich strony.

Niedługo potem Dobroniega przyszła z herbatą oraz dwoma filiżankami a także mieszanką migdałowych i maślanych ciasteczek. Ludwika była bardziej gościem niż interesantem na audiencji, przez co uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rudowłosa czarownica z mugolskiej rodziny nigdy nie oczekiwała by zajść aż tak wysoko.

\- Ludwiko – zaczął zajmując miejsce obok – zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego tutaj jesteś czy śledzisz może sprawę Hermiony Malfoy?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – przed wrześniem mamy zwykle bardzo dużo pracy i nie mam ni czasu, ni sił na śledzenie prasy, lecz z tego co wiem jest sądzona za kontakty z wywrotowcami.

\- Spójrz na to – podał jej jeden z artykułów – ta bezczelna kobieta nie tylko miała czelność sugerować, że żywię uprzedzenia wobec Mugolaków i poślubiłem Natalię by mieć posłuszną, niższą stanem żonę.

\- Ale to nieprawda – zauważyła Ludwika – Podolak nie pochodzi z rodziny czarodziei a jest twoim przyjacielem zaś Natalia... to rzadki luksus dla króla by móc się ożenić ze szczerej miłości.

\- Wiem, lecz ty Ludwiko czy przyznasz to publicznie?

\- To nie było pytanie, czyż nie? – spytała – mam udzielić wywiadu czy zeznawać?

\- Trochę subtelności Ludwiko, napij się herbaty – zganił ją, nalewając jednocześnie herbaty do filiżanki – częstuj się ciasteczkami.

\- Nie sądzę bym została tutaj wezwana na rozmowę – zauważyła – jesteś bardzo zapracowanym człowiekiem królu Aleksandrze a i mnie nie brakuje zajęć. Dlatego postanowiłam od razu przejść do interesów.

\- Oczywiście – skinął głową – ambasador wezwie cię jako świadka, a ty powinnaś wyświadczyć przysługę przyjaciołom – uśmiechnął się dyplomatycznie – i przedstawisz swoje doświadczenie jako czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia. Wyobraźmy sobie, że stoisz przed sądem, co powiesz?

Ludwika wzięła głęboki oddech i nadgryzła ciastko. Słowa króla nie pozostawiały miejsca na dodatkowe interpretacje. Dlatego wspomniała o tym jak podskoczyła z radości słysząc, że dziwne wypadki wokół niej to magia, nie zaś coś złego wokół niej. O swej ekscytacji, kiedy zobaczyła ulice Smoczą i Babiogórską, które wyglądały niczym z bajki w porównaniu do mugolskiej Warszawy lat osiemdziesiątych. „ _W szkole byłam nieco zagubiona, lecz prawie nie spotykałam jawnej wrogości. W mugolskiej szkole także nieraz ktoś kogoś pociągnął za włosy czy popchnął, ale czy z tego powodu należało się obrażać na cały świat?"._ Wspominała też jak ciężko pracowała dzięki ocenom oraz wsparciu nauczycieli mogła dostać się na kursy alchemiczne i dostała stypendium przez co rodzice mogli sobie pozwolić na podobne wydatki. To właśnie tam, na kursach poznała i zaprzyjaźniła się z Natalią, podobnie jak ona ambitną czarownicą z dobrej, średniozamożnej rodziny. Dzieliły cztery lata kursów a także mieszkania w jednym pokoju.

Razem zaczęły pracę w Instytucie dokładnie w tym samym biurze i razem przechodziły trudne początki kariery. Lecz jak podkreślała Ludwika, większość sceptyków chodziło o to, że alchemia nie uchodziła za kobiecą dziedzinę nie zaś kwestię pochodzenia z rodziny Mugoli. Nie kłamała, lecz mówiła szczerze jak uważała.

\- Dobrze – skinął głową Aleksander, patrząc uważnie na czarownicę – Alicja pomoże ci zgrabnie przedstawić sprawę zaś ambasador przećwiczy pytania.

\- Czyli to już postanowione? – zapytała Ludwika.

\- Lecz dobrze, że sprawa wyszła od ciebie. To ważna sprawa.

\- Wiem, jak się ma Natalia? – zapytała chcąc nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Porozmawiacie sobie jak wrócisz z Londynu.

Ludwika zrozumiała, że koniec rozmowy. Rozmówca w szarmancki sposób odprowadził ją do drzwi i nakazał swej wiecznej praktykantce by zaczęła spisywać słowa alchemiczki. Polecił też czarownicy by pod wieczór udała się poprzez Międzynarodowe Fiuu do Londynu. „ _Napiszę do Borewicza, na pewno zrozumie_ ".

Aleksander patrzył za wychodzącą kobietą uśmiechając się złośliwie. Zaplanował dokładnie swoje uderzenie i wiedział co czyni. Polecił Alicji by zadbała także o fryzurę oraz szaty czarownicy. Zamierzał zadbać o wszystkie niezbędne elementy, to była wielce poważna rozgrywka polityczna. Hermiona Malfoy; wciąż nie wiedziała jakiego wroga zyskała w osobie Aleksandra Orłowskiego.

Wyciągnął schowany głęboko schowany album ze zdjęciami z czasu swego pobytu Anglii. Razem z Podolakiem dobrze wspominali ten okres, wówczas byli młodzi a świat magii myślał, że najgorsze jest za nimi po tym jak znikł Grindelwald. Jedno zdjęcie szczególnie przyciągało uwagę. Przedstawiało ono stojącą pośrodku młodą, przystojną czarownicę o długich, jasnych włosach. Kobieta nosiła jasnoniebieską szatę pasując do jej ogromnych oczu okolonych długimi rzęsami. Chociaż zdjęcie zrobiono przed laty, to jednak prosta, długa suknia i obecnie mogła uchodzić za elegancką. Po jej prawej stronie stał nieco od niej wyższy, równie młody i przystojny czarodziej o długich, platynowych włosach. Miał na sobie czarną jak heban szatę wyjściową, zdobioną na mankietach srebrnymi wzorami. Czarodzieje trzymali się za ręce, zaś po drugiej stronie stał młodzieniec o długich, ciemnych włosach ułożonych w misterne loki. Nosił ciemnogranatową szatę o odmiennym kroju, dość egzotycznym w oczach Anglików, a było to połączenie wyjściowej szaty ze staropolskim kontuszem. Obok ciemnowłosego młodzieńca stał inny chłopiec o krótko ostrzyżonych włosach, nerwowo je przeczesujący. Miał na sobie podobne szaty co ciemnowłosy chłopiec z długimi włosami, a jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie nieco zagubionego w swoim stroju. Uśmiechnął się patrząc na piękną blondynkę to na resztę, pozwalając wspomnieniom swobodnie płynąć.

Nawet nie zauważył jak do pokoju weszła Natalia. Nie zauważył także jak zamarła widząc, jak patrzy na zdjęcie młodej Narcyzy Black i wzięła głęboki oddech nim zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku męża.

\- Wspomnienia z przeszłości? – zapytała siadając obok.

\- Z podróży do Anglii – wyjaśnił – oto Lucjusz -wskazał na czarodzieja o platynowych włosach - i Cissy, to ich ostatnie zdjęcie przed ślubem. Lucjusz z pewnością schował głęboko swą kopię, wszak jakże śmierciożerca mógł stać obok Mugolaka? – zapytał gorzko – zapominał o wszystkich w imię swoich interesów.

\- Narcyza Malfoy wygląda pięknie – zauważyła.

-I była piękniejsza niż to pokazuje zdjęcie – zapewnił – i czarująca – westchnął z nostalgią - niewiele czarownic potrafiło sunąć w podobny sposób, jakby płynąc w powietrzu zaś poły jej szat wirowały wokół niczym skrzydła motyla...

\- Kochałeś ją – powiedziała ostrzej niż zamierzała.

\- Tak – odparł ciężko, ale po chwili spojrzał na żonę opartą o jego plecy i złapał ją za dłoń- a ona o tym wiedziała, lecz życzyłem jej szczęścia bowiem nie tylko była zaręczona z Lucjuszem, ale także go kochała. Mieli przed sobą wszystko, lecz wtedy Lucjusz przystąpił do śmierciożerców – w głosie Aleksandra było słychać potępienie dla dawnego kamrata - Cissy napisała do mnie przerażona. Jej rodzina słynęła z uprzedzeń wobec czarodziei z rodziny Mugoli, lecz dla niej najważniejsze było bezpieczeństwo bliskich. Ten bękart półkrwi ją przerażał, bowiem przeczuwała, że żądza krwi z czasem uderzy także w jego zwolenników. Pragnęła wysłać syna za granicę, lecz jednocześnie próbowała przemówić mężowi do rozsądku. Poniosła porażkę, ale Voldemort zniknął na całe lata, lecz wrócił. Ponownie prosiła mnie bym ugościł Draco, lecz Lucjusz zaślepiony wizją prawej ręki szaleńca odmówił, zaś Cissy zapłaciła życiem za jego porażkę. To co jej zrobili przed śmiercią... to było straszne i z jego winy, Lucjusz przeżył dzięki okrutnemu końcowi Cissy by być wielkim nawróconym, a potem poślubić tę Granger. Lecz to przeszłość, zaś ty jesteś przyszłością.

W odpowiedzi przysunął ją bliżej do siebie bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, na co złożył na jej ustach gorący pocałunek a potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek pomyśleć, posadził ją na kolanach i zaczął przesuwać ustami po jej policzkach i szyi, coś co sprawiało wielką radość. Po jakimś czasie przenieśli się na bardziej wygodną sofę, lecz nie kochali się a jedynie wymieniali gesty czułości.

\- Zamierzam jutro uderzyć w tę przeklętą Granger, skoro wciąż nie umie zamilknąć – powiedział w którejś chwili – Ludwika dobrze odegra swą rolę.

\- Ludwika? – zapytała Natalia patrząc na męża zaskoczona – w jakim sensie?

\- Pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli i opowie nieco więcej niż Podolak o życiu tutaj, w Polsce. Wiesz co mi dzisiaj powiedziała? „ _To rzadki luksus dla króla by móc się ożenić ze szczerej miłości_ ". Miała rację zaś ta durna dziewucha, ponoć walcząca z uprzedzeniami je powtarza... Już ja jej to wybije z głowy...- odparł mściwie Aleksander chociaż chęć niszczenia powoli przechodziła z Hermiony, którą uważał za płotkę na dużo grubszą rybę - Lucjusz, Lucjusz już umył ręce i uciekł. Zawsze pozostawia kobiety same ich losowi i ucieka, a pomyśleć, że miałem go za przyjaciela!

Natalia nie powiedziała na głos zdania, że zapewne nie chodziło o zostawienie Hermiony na pastwę losu, lecz o śmierć Narcyzy. Mąż nie zapomniał o swej pierwszej młodzieńczej miłości i chociaż gorące uczucie z pewnością wywietrzało mu z serca, to wspominał dawne lata i podziwiał elegancką damę. I dlatego pewnie od razu patrzył kąśliwie na Hermionę, uważając ją za niegodną następczynię tamtej co wedle Natalii miało wiele sensu. Żona winna dbać o męża, a nie z uporem maniaka go kompromitować. Ona sama stara się jak może wypełniać powinności królowej, czyta książki i pyta osoby jak Anastazja czy Liliana, mając świadomość swych ograniczeń. Hermiona Malfoy takowej nie miała, co miało ją kosztować życie.

Tak właśnie myślała przeczesując placami jego długie, ciemne włosy. Czuła jego gorący oddech na swej piersi, lecz owo przeżycie nie miało w sobie nic zmysłowego, podobnie jak jego dłoń dotykająca jej brzucha. Podczas ostatniej wizyty uzdrowicielka stwierdziła, że nosi w sobie bliźniaki, a nie jedno dziecko. To była cudowna wiadomość, którą świętowali w wannie pełnej wonnych olejków i dużej ilości piany. Uwielbiała takie chwile i zamierzała zadbać by takowych nie brakowało. Lubiła ongi i podziwiała Hermionę, lecz tamta nie umiała się odnaleźć. Natalia nie rozumiała czarownicy, która poślubiła czarodzieja z tak znienawidzonego środowiska. Przecież nie można liczyć na cudowne zmiany...

. . . . . . . . . . .

Dokładnie przed powołaniem na świadka Ludwiki, nadszedł czas na zeznania na korzyść Hermiony. Nadszedł kontratak z dość silnej strony: wpierw zeznawał Harry, potem Ginny a na końcu McGonagall. Niestety nikt nie wątpił, że wyrok skazujący zapadł, lecz obrona nie zamierzała rezygnować bez walki, nawet jeśli mogli walczyć o złagodzenie surowości. Nikt nie mógł protestować przeciw pogromcy Voldemorta czy szanowanej dyrektorce Hogwartu, która osobiście pomagała przy odbudowanie zamku i nie tylko zapowiadała, lecz i realizowała zapowiedzi zmian: zwiększyła kary za szkolne dręczenie, a także, wzorem Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii, wprowadziła obowiązkowe zajęcia z kultury i zwyczajów czarodziei obok obowiązkowego mugoloznawstwa, by jak sama mawiała pomagać zdezorientowanym uczniom. Kto wie ilu nieszczęść i nieporozumień by uniknięto, gdyby podobne rozwiązania wprowadzono wcześniej… Dumbledore uważał, że Mugolaki poradzą sobie bez podobnych zajęć i uważał propagowanie wiedzy o świecie bez magii wśród czarodziei za ważniejszą. Minerwa McGonagall uważała inaczej i zdobyła dzięki temu popularność.

Kiedy weszła w ciemnozielonej szacie oraz spiczastym kapeluszu śledziło ją wiele par oczu. To jednak nie zrobiło wrażenia na statecznej czarownicy, która podeszła na miejscu dla świadków. Jej przemówienie mogło zmienić wiele, lecz niestety późniejsze wystąpienie Ludwiki oraz całe przedstawienie sprawy tylko zwiększyło desperację kobiety.

„ _Znam Hermionę Malfoy, odkąd weszła do Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie_ " - zaczęła McGonagall – „ _była wielce ambitną osobą, od pierwszych zajęć próbowała pochłaniać całą, dostępną wiedzę. Czytała o wiele więcej niż to było konieczne, co nie pomagało jej w zdobywaniu przyjaciół. Lecz zaprzyjaźniła się z panami Pottterem i Weasleyem, a potem przez całą szkołę pomagała im w lekcjach. Pomagała także panu Longottomowi oraz uczniom, którzy zwrócili się do niej o takową. Nigdy przez sześć lat nie wniesiono przeciw niej skargi, by komuś dokuczała czy kogoś zaatakowała. Owszem, nie widywałam jej razem z innymi dziewczętami, bowiem wolała czytać książki niż plotkować. Możemy debatować czy to rozsądne, lecz to nie powód do interwencji._

 _Wiele razy wspominano o stowarzyszeniu WESZ. Czy to zbrodnia, że młoda dziewczyna była poruszona widząc kilka gwałtownych wypadków? Czy to zbrodnia oczekiwać godnego traktowania magicznych stworzeń? Tak, ów pomysł nie był najszczęśliwszy, lecz wskazywał na brak pewnego obycia, ale przede wszystkim wielkie serce. A to winniśmy nagradzać._

 _Czy już nie pamiętamy o co walczyliśmy w ostatniej wojnie? Pragnęliśmy wolności wyrażania przekonań i niezgody na prześladowanie kogokolwiek z powodu czystej krwi. Gazety wiele pisały o towarzyskich niezręcznościach pani Malfoy. Możemy tutaj długo debatować o kwestii etykiety, lecz czy naprawdę od teraz debaty nad zgodnością z etykietą będą oznaczały proces przed całym Wizengamotem?_

 _Nie ma dowodów, że pani Malfoy nawoływała do przemocy czy kogokolwiek zaatakowała. Wyrażała poglądy, które nie znajdowały uznania na salonach, lecz żaden z oskarżających nie udowodnił, że w czynny sposób brała udział w atakach. Cały ten proces opiera się na poszlakach i medialnej kampanii"._

Słowa McGonagall na chwilę podniosły na duchu Hermionę. Także Harry się uśmiechnął, wyraźnie zadowolony. Lucjusz nawet na nią nie spojrzał, zdecydowanie woląc ją ignorować i ostentacyjnie zajmować się Dafne. Draco i Pansy patrzyli na nią z pogardą i złością, całkiem jak za czasów szkolnych. Nawet Andromeda Lestrange, która zgodziła się zeznawać na korzyść Hermiony, lekko się uśmiechnęła. Obok niej siedziała Tonks, czy raczej Dora jak kazała na siebie mówić, ubrana w długą, czarną sukienkę. Kobiety spojrzały na Hermionę zapewniając, że nie jest sama.

\- Pewien mądry człowiek, Mugol, powiedział, że „ _Dla triumfu zła potrzeba tylko, żeby dobrzy ludzie nic nie robili_ " - zaczął ambasador Krzemień – a właśnie jak zauważyła dyrektor McGonagall, oskarżona _nic_ nie robiła. Wiedziała o istnieniu siatki terrorystów, o tym, że tak zwana opozycja jest finansowana z zagranicy przeciw swoim władzom i nic nie zrobiła. A czasem zaczęła działać, lecz nie by pomóc krajowi, lecz odwrotnie. Wypowiedzi oskarżonej to nie była niezręczność, lecz świadome działanie: spotykali w zakazanych spelunach z podejrzanymi typami to nie przypadek. Przez przypadek to można wylać komuś wino na szatę, ale nie spotykać w dobrze zakamuflowanym miejscu przestępców, a także namawiać uczciwych ludzi do udziału w takich procederach.

Zaczęto całą dyskusję o skutkach niereagowania na zło i przemoc, sugerując, że Hermiona świadomie działała chcąc się zemścić za nazywanie jej ongi „szlamą". Wobec przytłaczającej siły wroga byli nieomal bezradni, w imię starego powiedzenia „nec Hercules contra plures".

Niedługo potem ambasador powołał ostatniego świadka, Ludwikę. Hermiona obserwowała rudowłosą czarownicę w jasnoróżowej szacie i kapeluszu. Sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej, lecz widząc uśmiech ambasadora rozluźniła się. Przysięgła na swą magię mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę, a przedstawiła jako Ludwika Stawska, Mugolaczka.

„ _Nigdy nie cierpiałam z powodu uprzedzeń z powodu pochodzenia_ " – zaczęła przećwiczoną rolę – „ _wybuchy magii mnie przerażały, ale potem przyszli czarodzieje z Departamentu Edukacji i wszystko wyjaśnili. Dostałam książki na temat historii i zwyczajów magicznej Polski, zaś w szkole chodziłam na obowiązkowe zajęcia z kultury i zwyczajów czarodziei. Owszem zdarzali się mniej uprzejmi uczniowie co się śmiali z nas, Mugolaków, ale tak samo śmiali się z tych co gorzej latali na miotle, czy pochodzili z mniej zamożnych rodzin. Ale w mugolskiej podstawówce uchodziłam za dziwaczkę, ale nie chodzę i nie oskarżam niemagicznych o uprzedzenia._

 _Jestem alchemikiem, a ta dziedzina uchodzi za męską. Lecz nikt mi nie zabrania ni pracy ni nie prześladuje, ot muszę po prostu pracować a nie liczyć na przywileje. Znam osobiście króla Aleksandra za sprawą jego królowej Natalii, z którą ongi pracowałam w Instytucie Alchemii. Byłam na ich ślubie, potem na naukowych spotkaniach i słowa pani Malfoy mnie zaskakują. Jego Wysokość zawsze był bardzo uprzejmym i taktownym gospodarzem, zaś już w czasie kampanii wyborczej przed elekcją głosił hasła, że najważniejsza jest magia bez względu na ilość pokoleń i że winniśmy widać nowych czarodziei jako to nazywał, o ile zechcą szanować nasze prawa. To rozsądne, bowiem trafiając do obcego kraju winniśmy poznawać tamtejsze obyczaje, a nie narzucać swoje niczym najeźdźcy. Toczyłam podobne rozmowy z moimi kolegami i mam jedną odpowiedź: jak ci się nie podobają zwyczaje i prawa magicznej populacji, zawsze możesz złamać różdżkę i wrócić do części poza magicznej. Magia to rzadki dar, a nie przykry obowiązek. Będąc w szkole zbierałam wiedzę o nowym świecie, poznawałam kolegów i próbowałam wejść w środowisko a nie planowałam rewolucję."_

Każde kolejne słowo uderzało coraz mocniej. Ludwika opowiadała o zaletach integracji, potencjale łączenia odległych dziedzin przez magoinżynierów czy magopsychiatrów, gdzie właśnie Mugolaki odgrywały kluczową rolę. „ _Ale muszą chcieć poznać i uszanować magię_ " – mówiła Ludwika – „ _my możemy łączyć oba nasze światy, to ważniejsze niż prawo głosu w wolnej elekcji, moje dzieci będą mogły głosować ja zaś będąc alchemikiem nie zazdroszczę Szefowi Departamentu. Praca każdego z nas ma znaczenie i co złego w tym, że ludzi kieruje się wedle potencjału? My w Polsce to rozumiemy i jesteśmy potęgą, życzę Anglii by też do tego doszła, lecz wywracanie porządku nikomu nie pomoże"_. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że Mugolaki mogą bronić tak przestarzałych praw. Zarówno teraz jak i wcześniej w gazetach były artykuły o Mugolakach uważających Hermionę za awanturnicę szkodzącą ich sprawie. „ _Wiem-to-Wszystko mianowała się naszą rzeczniczką. Nikt jej o to nie prosił ani my ani skrzaty. Ale ona nie mogła się powstrzymać, bo zawsze wie lepiej wedle swego pojęcia"._ Dlatego pewnie pomimo słów McGonagall oraz Andromedy wpadała w coraz większą rozpacz. Tutaj nawet nie chodziło o jej brak szans czy ich istnienie, lecz o przedstawienie w sposób, jakby niczego nie robiła tylko wszystkim szkodziła. A przecież naprawdę i z całego serca pragnęła tylko pomóc innym nie stawać w trudnej sytuacji. Dlaczego wszystko przynosiło odwrotne efekty? Nie potrafiła tego pojąć i dlatego zaczynała wpadać w coraz większą rozpacz. I zaczęła układać plan.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Audrey nie czuła się za dobrze przez ostatnie dni, nie całe tygodnie. Lato w Warszawie było dość upalne, przez co nie czuła się za dobrze, więcej cierpiała z powodu słabości. Chyba także padła ofiarą zatrucia pokarmowego, bowiem jej żołądek nie znosił obecności prawie żadnego pokarmu, a przecież prowadziła wielce aktywne życie. Jako żona ambasadora spotykała inne kobiety z dyplomacji i próbowała zdobyć przychylność Rosji poprzez chodzenie na zakupy i zabójcze bankiety z żoną rosyjskiego ambasadora, Marfą. Kilka ostatnich ją wykończyło i Rosjanki taszczyły ją do komnat.

Po dłuższych perswazjach ze strony Percy'ego postanowiła odwiedzić uzdrowiciela. Sama była doświadczona, lecz wedle zasad należało zawsze zasięgnąć opinii kogoś niezależnego. Audrey zaczynała mieć pewne podejrzenia, lecz zamierzała iść do jednej z kobiet w miejscowym szpitalu…, jeśli to prawda. Cóż, łóżko w ich sypialni było bardzo wygodne z czego rzecz jasna nieraz korzystali. Raz po raz zdarzało im się zapominać o eliksirze antykoncepcyjnym, co mogło mieć brzemienne skutki.

\- Gratuluję pani ambasadorowo - powiedziała uzdrowicielka – nosi pani pod sercem zdrowe dzieciątko!

Percy nieomal popłakał się słysząc wieści. Podobnie jak Aleksander i Natalia nie chcieli znać płci dziecka, dochodząc do wniosku, że dowiedzą się przy porodzie. Przyjmą z miłością co da im los oraz magia. Postanowili już by syna nazwać Rufus Bartemiusz zaś córkę Molly Elaine.

\- Nasze dziecko będzie miało wszystko, czego ja nigdy nie miałem. Będzie mieszkać w pałacu, nie zaś w domu na wsi i nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie cierpieć z powodu biedy.

\- Lecz nie będzie snobem jak Draco Malfoy – zaznaczyła twardo Audrey.

\- Wierzę w twoją mądrość.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zafiukał do Anglii, informująco wszystkim Ministra Magii. Nawiązał połączenie przez kominek w swoim gabinecie, nie dbając o to czy ktoś sprawdzi o czym rozmawiają czy nie. Najchętniej by wykrzyczał swoją radość pośrodku Babiogórskiej lub Smoczej. Był z siebie dumny jak jeszcze nigdy.

\- Gratuluję sy ... Percy – powiedział Minister, prawie mówiąc „synu" – czy to syn czy córka?

\- Nie wiem, poczekamy z Audrey do porodu. Wiem jednak że nazwę syna Rufus Bartemiusz a córkę Molly Elaine – zapewnił Percy.

\- Dziękuję i my z Elaine nie chcieliśmy wiedzieć przed czasem – wyjaśnił Rufus - dbaj o żonę, to bardzo ważne, bycie ojcem to najważniejsza z ról jaka staje przed czarodziejem.

Rufus był bardziej wzruszony niż chciał przyznać. Miał dwoje rodzonych dzieci: Celię i Oktawiusza a także adoptowanego syna, Percy'ego. To właśnie z troski o Percy'ego słał listy i rozmawiał z Aleksandrem, przekonując polskiego króla, że należy poprzeć ambasadora. Obie strony potrzebowały się wzajemnie.

\- Percy jest ci oddany – mówił Aleksander – gratuluję. To dobry chłopak i potrafił się odnaleźć w nowym środowisku. Nie jego wina, że ma ojca – durnia, nadmiernie zainteresowanego gromadzeniem śmiecia, nie zaś zajmowaniem się dziećmi.

\- A ja ze swej strony ręczę za jego kompetencje – zapewniał Rufus – dlatego potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Aresztowaliśmy Artura Weasley i prowadzimy dogłębne śledztwo, lecz dla dobra sprawy nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej, poza tym, że znaleźliśmy dowody na branie pieniędzy od Czyścicieli. Ten przeklęty Trudearoro! Po pierwsze śle pieniądze wywrotowcom, a poza tym jego zdesperowani obywatele szturmują nasze granice. Musimy działać.

\- Zaiste i zapraszam na jesień na do domu, gdzie razem z carem Rosji zaplanujemy kolejne kroki, lecz wpierw musimy zapanować nad wywrotowcami w naszych krajach, lojalnymi wobec Trudearoro a nie swoich narodów i legalnych rządów – powiedział złośliwie - Hermiona Malfoy to symbol sprzeciwu wobec tradycji, rewolucji i zamieszania. Zmiażdż ją, a jeśli się zawahasz zaraza cię zaleje, podobnie jak zalewa Francja. Zarazę trzeba wypalać gorącym żelazem.

Rufus nieraz słyszał podobne słowa. Aleksander żywił wielką nienawiść do żony swego dawnego przyjaciela i Minister mógł tylko zgadywać co zaszło, bowiem wyczuwał, że poszło o coś znacznie więcej niż polityczne nieporozumienia. Król nie zadawał by sobie aż tyle trudu, gdyby chodziło tylko i wyłącznie z powodu różnicy zdań.

Wieczorem, jak co tydzień w piątek, przyszedł Bertie Higgs z Domicelą oraz Tyberiusz. Elaine kazała im przygotować ulubione drinki oraz przekąski. Zawsze chętnie rozmawiała ze starszą, doświadczoną czarownicą, która udzielała mądrych rad. Ponieważ był koniec sierpnia, a wieczór był ciepły postanowili zasiąść na wygodnych krzesłach w ogrodzie i smakować ostatnie dni lata. Caelia oraz Oktawiusz bawili się w pewnej odległości od nich, zaś towarzystwa dotrzymywali im krewniacy Domiceli. Elaine patrzyła z czułością na dzieci, wróżąc im wspaniałą przyszłość, a wówczas nawet nie zgadywała jak wielką.

\- Cormack wspominał mi o szeroko zakrojonej akcji Justycjariuszy przeciw antymonarchistom, tam ich trzepią bez litości. Nie usłyszałem za wiele, lecz sprawa najwyraźniej ma głębokie dno. My także powinniśmy działać!

\- Rozmawiałem przez Fiuu z Aleksandrem Orłowskim i wyraźnie żąda głowy Hermiony Malfoy, jako symbolu rewolty.

\- Zgadzam się z nim – skinął głową Bertie – chociaż nie znajduję upodobania w zagranicznych naciskach, to jednak żona Lucjusza Malfoya to dla nas utrapienie. Ta bezmyślna istota nie wie, kiedy zamilknąć i zachęca ludzi do rewolty, od dawna wspierając tego nieudacznika Weasleya oraz szaleńca Trudearoro. Może i nikogo osobiście nie zabiła, lecz stanowi groźny symbol, utrącenie jej przetrąci głowę całemu ruchowi, a jeśli przy okazji coś ugramy z Polakami, tym lepiej.

Elaine przygryzła wargi. Nieraz słyszała podobne rozmowy i musiała przywyknąć do takich argumentów. Sama otwarcie powiedziała Hermionie co myśli o jej projektach, sama poprzez sieć urzędniczek zdobywała ważne informacje. Lecz gdzieś głęboko czuła współczucie dla zagubionej Gryfonki, którą przerastała gra w którą zaczęła grać. Zarówno babka Galatea jak i Domicela Higgs ostrzegały by nie zaczynać rozgrywki, której zasad się nie zna. Tak nakazywał zdrowy rozsądek, lecz Hermiona nie wiedziała jak niewiele wie i umie, czując nadmiernie pewną w swoich działaniach oraz planach. Zaś pycha poprzedza upadek jak mawia przysłowie. I Hermiona nie pierwsza ni nie ostatnia padła ofiarą nadmiernego mniemania o sobie. Teraz tylko skinęła głową rozumiejąc doskonale pewne smutne konieczności. Dlaczego Hermiona nie chciała słuchać, nie zmuszając jej do przeżywania podobnych wątpliwości?

\- Rita Skeeter skutecznie podkopuje pozycję Hermiony – zauważyła Elaine – ale czy zasłużyła na dożywocie w Azkabanie? Czy to nie za surowa kara? Lucjusz ją zostawił!

\- Sama jest sobie winna – odparła sucho Domicela – a chociaż można mówić, że Granger to tylko bezczelna czarownica, lecz jej głupota uderza nie tylko w nią, ale i w nas wszystkich. Nie możemy jej pozwolić na niszczenie naszej ciężkiej pracy. Zasługuje na każdy nędzny los jaki ją spotka.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Los zaś miał się okazać bardzo smutny, co wyszło na jaw. Kiedy bowiem zaprzyjaźnione rodziny ze sobą rozmawiały, Hermiona wprowadzała w życie swój plan. Plan wielce szalony i nieodpowiedzialny, lecz wypowiedź Ludwiki a także cykl artykułów o Mugolakach w Anglii oraz w Polsce, za każdym razem podkreślając jakie głupoty wyczyniała Hermiona szkodząc tym, którym ponoć chciała pomóc. Dodatkowo, Rita zrobiła wywiady z wybranymi skrzatami domowymi, wyrażającymi oburzenia działaniami pani Malfoy.

„ _Od pokoleń służymy rodzinie Greengrass_ " – mówiła skrzatka imieniem Kitka – „ _służyła tam moja matka i babka. Kołysałam córeczki Pani Greengrass i układałam ich piękne włosy. Z dumą dla nich gotowałam i dbałam o dom. Nie życzę sobie by jakaś Mugolaczka obrażała mnie, moją matkę i moją panią, tylko dlatego, że nie pojmuje więzi między skrzatem a rodziną. Nasza magia rośnie po złączeniu się z rodziną, zaś życie w pojedynkę jest dla nas niekorzystne. Nie chcemy by nas odbierano rodzinom w imię tej czy innej ideologii. Lord Voldemort także chciał decydować za wszystkich"._ Hermiona zapłakała czytając owe słowa. Poniosła porażkę w każdym ze swoich projektach: własne skrzaty udawały, że jej nie znają, inne skrzaty uważały, że szkodzi i tak samo uważali inni czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Lecz najwięcej bólu sprawił list Pansy. Czarownica napisała, że dzieci płaczą i czują się porzucone. „ _Próbowałam cię polubić, ale nie da się. Mieliśmy rację w szkole. Nie jesteś damą, nie jesteś zdolną czarownicą, lecz łopatozębą szlamą która ma się za nie wiadomo kogo"._ Pisała dalej, że dzieci ją obwiniają i nie chcą znać. „ _Wychowam je na mądrych ludzi i zadbam by nie powielały twoich szaleństw. Jesteś trucizną"._ Lucjusz nawet z nią nie korespondował, nie uważając za właściwe by rozmawiać. Różni życzliwi dbali by wiedziała, o coraz częstszych odwiedzinach Dafne Greengrass w Malfoy Manor.

Koleżanka z klasy tak Draco jak i Pansy bez trudu mogła przychodzić pod pozorami odwiedzania dawnych przyjaciół, a także pomagania samej Pansy, które musiała zajmować się nie tylko Scorpiusem, ale też Narcyzą i Abraxasem. „ _Wasza matka się was wyrzekła, lecz macie mnie, macie swego brata Draco i przede wszystkim ojca. Ona nas nie zniszczy_ ". Dafne przynosiła dzieciom prezenty, słodyczą i odgrywała idealnie rolę dobrej cioci.

„ _Nareszcie mają obok siebie odpowiednią osobę, nie zaś łopatozębą szlamę bawiącą z terrorystami_ " – pisał anonim – „ _jesteś dla nich ciężarem i lepiej im będzie bez ciebie, Dafne Greengrass to właściwa osoba i prawdziwa dama, coś kim ty nigdy nie będziesz ty żałosna szlamo, z nosem brudnym od atramentu od książek które pochłaniasz, a nic nie rozumiesz"_. Hermiona zapłakała czytając, jak dzieci cieszyły się widokiem Dafne i jak były uczone niechęci do swej matki. Dlatego czuła, że nie ma nic do stracenia i dlatego zrobiła co też zrobiła, a dramat miał swój ostatni akt.

Wyrwała się Aurorom, którzy ją odprowadzali do kominka Fiuu. Znała całkiem dobrze rozkład korytarzy Ministerstwa, bowiem włamała się tutaj ongi a potem pracowała nim została wyrzucona przez Rufusa. Zamierzała uciec na miasto, prosić o pomoc ludzi, z którymi się spotykała za sprawą Zakonu. To byli przyjaciele, którzy nieraz zapewniali, ile dla nich znaczy i ile mogą dla siebie nawzajem zrobić, jak wielce im pomagała całą swoją obecnością. _„Pani Malfoy, pani dowodzi jak daleko mogą zajść czarodzieje z rodzin Mugoli, bez pani nie zajdziemy daleko na naszej drodze wyzwolenia"._ Znała miejsce spotkań na Nokturnie, gdzie raz po raz spotykała swoich nowych przyjaciół. Właśnie tam pobiegła, gubiąc po drodze oczekiwany pościg.

Nie mogła wiedzieć, że wysłannicy Czyścicieli właśnie opuszczali Anglię. Nie wyjeżdżali wszyscy na raz, lecz po kolei nie chcąc przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Ci, co najwięcej rozmawiali z miejscowymi wyjechali nieomal od razu, zaś ci mniej znani zostali aż do teraz. Pozostała grupka posępnych, brodatych Szafarzy nazywanych w Polsce pogardliwie pohańcami oraz dwóch innych czarodziei. Kończyli właśnie pakowanie, kiedy na miejsce spotkań wpadła zdyszana Hermiona.

Dawną Gryfonkę powitało kilka zirytowanych spojrzeń. Ponurzy brodacze zacisnęli mocniej palce na różdżkach, a także maczetach, wyraźnie przygotowując do walki. Hermiona jednak zignorowała ów znak ostrzegawczy: znała bowiem Szafarzy i uważała, że Polacy niepotrzebnie z ich kpią. Czytała listy od Trudearoro, który opowiadał o ogromnym, pozytywnym wpływie tych czarodziei na kulturę oraz ile mugolska Francja dzięki nim zyskała. „ _Konserwatyści nienawidzą inności i hamują rozwój. Francja rozumie potencjał i mam nadzieję, że Anglia do tego dojdzie"._ Wierzyła w każde słowo francuskiego Ministra oraz jego pomocnika Microna, opisującego Francję niczym raj różnorodności. Odrzucała zaś wszelkie ponure artykuły atakujące Francję, uważając, że to takie same kłamstwa jak w jej przypadku.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał ponuro jeden z brodaczy – czego szukasz niemoralna kobieto? – kontynuował patrząc z niesmakiem na szaty Hermiony sięgające za kolano.

\- Ja... chciałam prosić o pomoc – wyjąkała czarownica, czując, że właśnie wpadła w poważne tarapaty.

\- Pomoc ty bezmyślna dziwko? Przez twoją głupotę musimy uciekać. Mamy dla ciebie inne zastosowanie!

Próbowała uciekać, lecz została otoczona przez grupę mężczyzn. Jej ręce zostały skrępowane a ów nieuprzejmy brodacz zaczął z niej zdzierać szaty, podczas kiedy jego koledzy wykręcali jej ręce i nogi. Próbowała walczyć, lecz była rozbrojona i sam na sam z szóstką czarodziei. Próbowała krzyczeć, lecz została brutalnie uderzona aż poleciała krew po czym potraktowana Zaklęciem Uciszającym.

Hermiona myślała, że zna ból. Kiedy jednak została ciśnięta na brudny stolik zaś ów brodacz brutalnie zaatakował jej intymność krzyczała bezgłośnie. Każdy jego ruch bolał coraz bardziej, a kiedy próbowała cokolwiek zrobić, wciąż się bronić jeden z obecnych bił ją po twarzy, tak, że traciła już poczucie skąd pochodzi ból.

Każdy z obecnych brał ją w brutalnym akcie. Kiedy już nasycili swoje żądze, patrzyli z pogardą na nagą, zakrwawioną postać cicho chlipiącą na brudnym stoliku. Brodacze patrzyli jeden na drugiego, niepewni co powinni zrobić?

\- Co zrobić z tą dziwką? Pisali o niej w gazetach! – zapytał pierwszy z oprawców.

\- Może ją pociąć nożem by nikt jej nie poznał? - odparł drugi.

\- Ahmed, ale po co? – zaczął trzeci – zabijemy ją i wyrzucimy truchło na ulicę. Miejscowi się zlecą, a my w tym czasie wracamy do Francji.

Brodacz zwany Ahmedem podszedł do skulonej, płaczącej kobiety i wyciągnął różdżkę. Zielony płomień zakończył żywot wojennej bohaterki i zwolenniczki wyzwalania skrzatów domowych. Tymczasem wysłannicy Czyścicieli szybko uciekli do mugolskiego Londynu, przez nikogo nie niepokojeni. Kiedy bowiem nagie, zmasakrowane ciało żony najbogatszego czarodzieja w Brytanii zostały wyrzucone na Nokturn, zleciało się wielu gapiów. Ktoś powiadomił Biuro Aurorów i zaczęło się piekło.

To zachowanie Szafarzy tylko utwierdziło w przekonaniu Polskę i Anglię, że nareszcie mają dowód, iż Francja to chory członek magicznej społeczności i należy zacząć go leczyć, nawet wbrew jego woli. Jaka Granger-Malfoy by nie była, to jednak atak na brytyjską obywatelkę stanowił potwarz dla Rufusa. Zaś Aleksander niezależnie jak ją pogardzał, to gdy dowiedział się o śmierci dziewczyny zareagował dość impulsywnie i ku zdziwieniu Podolaka wypowiedział tradycyjne polskie słowo adekwatne dla tego typu okoliczności.

Z czasem znalazł się niemy świadek całej sceny – skrzat domowy Malfoyów, który w pokrętny sposób chciał sam wymierzyć karę nielojalnej członkini rodu. Jednak w związku z okolicznościami przekazał całe wspomnienia Rufusowi, który wahał się jak przekazać tę informację Lucjuszowi. W zasadzie, to śmierć Hermiony przelała czarę goryczy i zaczęła nową walkę obfitującą w kolejny przelew krwi magicznych. Na pogrzebie dziewczyny pojawili się tylko Potterowie i reszta Zakonu, w tym Snape, którego sympatia do arystokraty z rodów Malfoy stopniała szybciej niż poszczególne fragmenty wiecznej zmarzliny w tundrze rosyjskiej. Lucjusza w zasadzie nie obeszła śmierć żony a raczej obeszła na zasadzie nadchodzących kłopotów, a Pansy i Draconowi było głupio się pojawić po tym, co jej napisali. O dziwo pojawiła się Bella z Andromedą i panami Lestrange. Bellę wytrąciła ta śmierć z równowagi do tego stopnia, iż znów zaczęła marzyć o tym, co zrobi Szafarzom i Śmieciarzom gdy nakryje ich na ranieniu czarownicy w TEN konkretny sposób. Bella uważała tortury za normalną sprawę, lecz gwałt ją obrzydzał. I już szykowała się do nadchodzących starć. Andromedzie było żal dziewczyny, która po prostu zagubiła się na wstępie swojego życia w świecie magii. Harry potem przez długi czas unikał Dracona na korytarzu ograniczając się do zdawkowego „cześć" rzucanego w eter. Aleksander na swój sposób uhonorował śmierć Pani Malfoy nakazując by w prasie pojawiła się jedynie zdawkowa informacja o jej końcu i zakazał jakichkolwiek negatywnych komentarzy na ten temat. Cóż, może to był też atak na Lucjusza? W zasadzie, to tragiczny koniec Pani Malfoy napędził chęć wbicia szpili Lucjuszowi po obserwacji jego zachowania.

W odróżnieniu od tego, co działo się w Anglii. Polacy wyznawali zasadę „O zmarłych mówi się dobrze lub wcale". A przynajmniej magowie stosowali się do swego rodzaju 'hipokryzji'. Z drugiej strony miało to sens. Możesz niszczyć człowieka, ile wlezie, dopóki żyje. Lecz gdy umrze to jaki jest sens kopać trupa? Który nie może się bronić. Tak czynią tylko gnidy a nią był właśnie Lucjusz.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wiem mocne zakończenie. Niestety takie zachowanie grup jak Szafarze to nie moja fantazja, tylko ukrywane fakty o dobrze znanej wszystkim grupie przybyszy. Tak kończą idealiści uważający, że najeźdźcy to żołnierze pokoju i wierzący, że prawa człowieka można połączyć z kulturą wyznającą całkowitą pogardę dla ludzkiego życia. I co ciekawe jak "feministek" nie ma nic złego w braniu za sojuszników ludzi oskarżonych o molestowanie seksualne, pedofilię czy dłużników alimentacyjnych.


	31. Aresztowanie Lucjusza

Jestem na wyjeździe na konferencje stąd opóźnienie w aktualizacji. Gorąco jak w piecu i poza mną inni się cieszą z lata. Dzięki za komentarze!

 **JawaSolo** : dokładnie tacy są wszyscy fanatycy: prawicowi, lewicowi, religijny i ateistyczni: człowiek się nie liczy a kto się z nimi nie zgadza ten wróg. Hermiona została odrzucona przez jednych a podpuszczona przez drugich.

 **Hulk:** taki był cel, pokazać jak pomysły Hermiony były durne, ale to było tylko takie sobie gadanie które rozdmuchali jaj przeciwnicy. Bo tak gadała głupoty, czasem miała za luźny stosunek do etykiety ale nikomu krzywdy nie robiła, zaś jej otoczenie po prostu zamierzało ją zniszczyć z zasady.

Betowała jak zawsze Freya, która dodała opis systemu więziennego

* * *

Harry zastygł słysząc u ucieczce Hermiony. Wieść przekazał mu młody rekrut, który tylko refleksem uratował się przed dość nieoczekiwaną reakcją przełożonego: był przerażony i jednocześnie rozczarowany lekkomyślnym zachowaniem przyjaciółki. Siostry właściwie. Już dość wykazała się przez ostatni rok, a jej „polski wybryk" był ostatecznym kropelką, która wydrążyła w skale dużą wyrwę i stała się powodem upadku dziewczyny. Skrzyknął do siebie Aurorów i ruszył osobiście na poszukiwania. Znał raporty dość, by wiedzieć, że wysłannicy Czyścicieli przebywają w paru spelunach na Nokturnie. Kiedy przesłuchiwano sympatyków Zakonu Feniksa, wskazali kilka adresów zakazanych melin i ruder, gdzie miały miejsce spotkania. Czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia z Ministerstwa Magii wskazali adresy, wyraźnie przerażeni rozmiarami śledztwa i całej afery. Poza tym wysłannicy Czyścicieli niekoniecznie byli pokojowi, zaś zwłaszcza ponurzy brodacze bywali agresywni i budzili strach.

Kiedy uzbrojeni Autorzy szli ulicą Nokturn, miejscowi schodzili im szybko z drogi. Wielu z nich miało w swoich domach niekoniecznie legalne przedmioty, toteż wolało uniknąć spotkania z przedstawicielami Ministerstwa. Zresztą w tym momencie Aurorzy mieli poważniejsze sprawy niż ściganie przysłowiowych babć z kwiatami. Pal licho, że tymi kwiatkami były ręka glorii lub przeklęte naszyjniki, czy choćby niewinnie wyglądające książki traktujące jednak o czarnej magii. Harry razem z Aurorami przeczesywali kolejne adresy, lecz nie znaleźli nic, co by świadczyło o obecności kogokolwiek. Znaleźli dowody wskazujące na zamieszkanie w niedawnym czasie grupy ludzi, lecz na miejscu nie było już prawie nikogo. Przeszukanie każdego z miejsc zajęło im trochę czasu.

\- Tego się baliśmy – mówił jeden z Aurorów – Czyściciele uciekną, nie zostawiając śladów.

\- Mamy jednak zeznania sympatyków Zakonu, toteż możemy bez trudu wskazać na powiązania. Niewiele wskóramy przeciw Francji, lecz wiem, że znajdziemy sojuszników na arenie międzynarodowej – zapewniał Harry – musimy znaleźć Hermionę, boję się najgorszego. – tylko dzięki nauce Oklumencji, którą w końcu opanował, Harry nie rozsypał się przy kolegach. Trzymał fason, bo w końcu był szefem. A Szefowie mają to do siebie, że muszą kalkulować wszystko. Nawet okazywanie uczuć… Choć nie wszyscy są tacy. Tylko, że to też mogło obrócić się przeciw nim samym.

Niestety w kolejnych lokalach nie znaleźli niczego, poza śladami niedawnej wyprowadzki, lub też braku zamieszkania przez ostatnie tygodnie. Okrutnym zrządzeniem losu, miejsce, gdzie została zaatakowana Hermiona znajdowało się na końcu listy Harry'ego. Nie musieli jednak szukać aż tak daleko.

Kiedy Aurorzy usłyszeli głośne krzyki i po chwili zobaczyli stopniowo rozrzedzający się tłum w miarę ich pochodu, zamarli. Mieszkańcy również stonowali z uwagi na ich ostrożne podejście do przestrzegania prawa, co wymuszało u nich niezbędny dystans do stróżów prawa zwłaszcza odkąd Rufus Scrigemour został Ministrem. Harry przeszedł na początek oddziału i…

Przeżył właśnie jeden z najgorszych momentów swego życia. Nawet w koszmarach widział Syriusza wpadającego za zasłonę, potem widział bitwę o Hogwart i dzielnych uczniów, którzy zginęli broniąc szkołę. Potem widywał ofiary złośliwych klątw, lecz właśnie śmierć Syriusza uderzyła najmocniej, jak potem śmierć Remusa Lupina. Klął z bezsilnej złości czytając zeznania Bellatrix i Tonks, czy też Dory jak kazała na siebie mówić. Remus został wystawiony przez Louisa i Francisa, francuskich sojuszników Zakonu, chcących pokazywać siebie jako ofiary strasznego reżimu co prześladuje niewinnych. Tymczasem to właśnie oni nie ostrzegli niewinnego czarodzieja przed zagrożeniami. Dlatego słysząc o ucieczce Hermiony miał wrażenie jakby w żołądku przewróciło mu się wiaderko lodu. Czyściciele nie byli lepsi niż Śmieciarze napadający na niewinnych urzędników Ministerstwa oraz sprzedawców.

Na chodniku leżała naga, zakrwawiona kobieta. Była skulona, jakby w ostatnich sekundach życia próbowała osłonić swój stan. Harry potrzebował chwili by zrozumieć kogo widzi, bowiem jego świadomość odrzucała koszmar. Tak bardzo potrzebował teraz upaść i zaszlochać, ale nie było mu to dane. Stał tylko i patrzył.

Jeden z Aurorów transmutował niewielki kawałek tkaniny w szatę i przykrył postać. Harry patrzył ze zgrozą w oczach na martwe ciało swej przyjaciółki, zaś jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że szumowiny z Nokturnu zaczęły się cofać.

\- Zabrać ciało pani Malfoy do Biura Aurorów i zabezpieczyć teren – nakazał obecny obok Gawain Robarts, który doskonale panował nad głosem choć w środku wrzał – przesłuchać każdego z tłumu czy przypadkiem nie widzieli niczego. Panie Potter –powiedział patrząc na swego Szefa i bohatera – dopadniemy winnego tej zbrodni. Niezgoda na linię polityczną pani Malfoy to jedno, lecz ten czyn nie pozostanie bez wieści. – w zasadzie Gawin współczuł Potterowi. Może ta _Malfoy_ (miał prawo o niej tak mówić, w końcu nie umarła jako „panna z odzysku" ale żona prominentnego czarodzieja) zachowywała się ostatnio jakby straciła rozum. Ale na litość Merlina, od czego miała męża? W dawnych czasach czarownicom, niezależnie od pochodzenia magii, takie głupoty nie chodziły po głowie. Wyzwalanie skrzatów, co za bzdura. A nawet jeśli, to stosowano różne środki dyscyplinujące – od oddzielnych sypialni, po sporadyczne wizyty specjalistów…

Harry nie pamiętał jak dotarł do Biura Aurorów. Cała sytuacja miała w sobie coś przerażająco nierealnego. Tylko potężne dawki Eliksiru Uspokajającego trzymały go w jako takim pionie. Kiedy odzyskał jako takie panowanie nad sobą, natychmiast wezwał Stworka. Musiał myśleć o Ginny.

\- Stworku – westchnął ciężko - nie pozwól mojej żonie zobaczyć jutrzejsze nagłówki gazet- nakazał drżącym głosem i po chwili zaczął się rozklejać wewnętrznie a łzy popłynęły wbrew woli – moja przyjaciółka Hermiona… ona... ona zginęła!

\- Czy pan Harry potrzebuje eliksiru? – skrzat patrzył z niepokojem na swojego Pana. Nawet u Pana Syriusza nie widział TAKIEJ rozpaczy - Stworek przyniesie eliksir na uspokojenie!

\- Dziękuję Stworku, jesteś mądrym skrzatem, lecz Aurorzy już mi takowe podali. Teraz musimy zadbać o Ginny i nasze dziecko – odparł patrząc bezmyślnie w zaczarowane okno po czym stwierdził stanowczym, acz zimnym tonem - podobne emocje mogą zaszkodzić dziecku.

\- Stworek służy rodowi Black i zadba o potomka Blacków-Potterów, Stworek usunie wszystkie gazety.

Skrzat aportował się z głośnym trzaskiem i poszedł poradzić portretu Walpurgi Black. Stara matrona nakazała przygotować dobrą kolację Ginny i obiecała zająć czarownicę a jednocześnie nakazała skrzatowi, by uniemożliwił jakiemukolwiek z dziennikarzy pojawienie się choćby w promieniu minimum 10 mil od domu. „ _Odpowiadasz za potomków rodu Black-Potter, jak jakaś hiena zacznie szukać sensacji wiesz co robić!"._ W odpowiedzi Stworek zaśmiał się maniakalnie, co nadawało mu dość upiorny wygląd bowiem trzymał w ręce akurat tasak, którym kroił mięso . Ginny czuła wielką ochotę na steki, na co Walpurga wróżyła, że urodzi syna, który zostanie wojownikiem, zaś coś w wyrazie twarzy skrzata wskazywało na możliwość użycie tasaka także przeciw dwunożnym celom.

Tymczasem specjalny zespół zbadał klątwy oraz obrażenia na ciele Hermiony. Nie znaleziono żadnej klątwy poza „Avadą", będącą w tym momencie aktem miłosierdzia (lub tchórzostwa). Zaś większość ran była fizyczna: siniaki na nadgarstkach wskazywały na to, że była przytrzymywana przez kogoś silniejszego. Znaleźli ewidentne ślady gwałtu i to zbiorowego. Ślady zakrzepłej krwi na ustach pochodziły od brutalnego uderzenia w usta, zaś jeden z zębów był wyłamany. Ktokolwiek ją zaatakował, nie używał magii, przez co namierzenie winnych było nieomal niemożliwe. Co nie znaczy, że nie zamierzano próbować. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę pozostałości materiału genetycznego sprawcy zadecydowano dostarczyć próbki do Polskiego Akredytowanego Laboratorium „Mieć a może miedź", które zaoferowało się pomóc w namierzeniu sprawcy. Oczywiście honoraria płacił Aleksander, chcący zaprzeczyć swemu udziałowi w całej aferze. Jakkolwiek nie przepadał za Hermioną, to uważał usunięcie jej ze sceny w złym momencie za ujmę na jego honorze a co gorsza mogące zaszkodzić wizerunkowi. A właściwie ambasadora Krzemienia, którego miał ochotę poszturchać „tak rodzinnie" gdy tylko ten wróci z wojaży po Anglii.

Gdyby jeszcze zabili ją Aurorzy Angielscy, co by można jakoś rozegrać. Tak przez przypadek jak podobno zrobili to mugolscy policjanci podczas pewnych juwenaliów w mieście w centrum Polski. Wracając do laboratorium, to pracowali w nim Mugole, Mugolacy i paru czystokrwistych też się przewinęło. Wykorzystywali najnowocześniejsze metody stosowane po mugolskiej stronie. Zaś magowie adaptowali je w odpowiedniej wersji do świata czarodziejów. Tym samym na ogół śledztwa, przynajmniej w Rzeczypospolitej Magicznej, szły dość szybko. A winni szybko znajdowali swoje miejsce przeznaczenia. Rytuały z wykorzystaniem Szamanek powiodły się i po pewnym czasie namierzono Szafarzy odpowiedzialnych za śmierć Pani Malfoy, którym zgotowano _iście królewskie_ powitanie, gdy ci w akcie szaleństwa pojawili się w na granicy Niemiecko-Polskiej w celu prowadzenia akcji agitacyjnej, najwyraźniej zapominając jak Polacy lubią agitatorów. Mugolskie służby bezpieczeństwa obu krajów wymogły na czarodziejach, by ostatecznie rozwiązali swoje problemy z Elementami Wywrotowymi, na co król chętnie przystał.

Rufus Scrimgeour zamarł słysząc o śmierci Hermiony. W podobny sposób zareagował Bertie oraz Tyberiusz. Nie lubili może narwanej czarownicy, lecz nie życzyli jej okrutnej śmierci. Chcieli ją skazać na domowy areszt za kontakty z terrorystami, lecz na pewno nie zamordować i zgwałcić. Trzej czarodzieje patrzyli na siebie posępnie.

\- Kto to mógł zrobić? – pytał Minister. Był bardzo niezadowolony z powodu całego zamieszania. To wszystko mogło zachwiać jego pozycją jako Ministra _kontrolującego_ sytuację. Tylko stanu wyjątkowego im do szczęścia było trzeba.

\- Panią Malfoy znaleziono niedaleko jednej z melin wskazanej jako miejsce spotkań z Czyścicielami – wyjaśnił Bertie – być może zginęła z rąk swoich kompanów a być może za sprawą Lucjusza. Zaczynała być dla niego niewygodna, więc być może postanowił ją zabić. Powinniśmy się nim zająć.

\- Potter z radością aresztuje Malfoya – zauważył Minister trzeźwo.

Rufus wysłał odpowiednie listy do Pottera. Dobrze, by chłopak poczuł, że coś zrobi zanim wybuchnie afera na skalę europejską. Musieli dobrze rozegrać sprawę, by przypadkiem nie zrobić z Hermiony Malfoy męczennicy prześladowanej przez Ministerstwo. Musieli zaatakować i odpowiednio przedstawić fakty, a przede wszystkim wyjaśnić co właściwie miało miejsce. Bowiem wątpili by sprawa stanowiła przypadek.

„ _Wizengamot był w trakcie procesu sądowego"_ – zaczął nienagannie – „ _wypowiadali się świadkowie tak oskarżenia jak i obrony, co stanowi zwyczajną procedurę i o czym osoba równie oczytana jak pani Malfoy winna wiedzieć. Skoro uciekła i zaczęła szukać pomocy w jednej ze spelun Nokturmu widocznie miała niejedno do ukrycia"._ Rita Skeeter napisała odpowiednio złośliwą relację, nie pozostawiając prawie, że suchej nitki na Hermionie. Ludzie mogli by współczuć niewinnej, prześladowanej dziewczynie, lecz nie zbiegowi. Dlatego wysłała szybko wiadomość przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu, do Warszawy.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lavender w tym czasie miała pełne ręce roboty. Rose zaprzyjaźniła się z miejscowymi dziewczętami, a teraz, pod koniec lata rudowłosa dziewczynka zaprosiła je na „angielskie ciastka" przez co dziennikarka miała pełne ręce roboty przy pieczeniu i innych przygotowaniach. Cormack był mniej zachwycony zdecydowanie woląc picie z kolegami, lecz obiecał wracać szybko. Przez długie miesiące zdążył polubić wódkę oraz wyprawy do „Złotej Kaczki". Polubił kaczkę w pomarańczach, kotlety schabowe z kapustą (coś co smakowało wybornie, chociaż brzmiało strasznie) czy pierogi. Zaczynał popijać mocne trunki razem z kolegami, zaś piątkowy wieczór bez popijawy był stracony. Cormack zaczął z czasem myśleć podobnie.

\- Zamierzasz posłać Rose do Hogwartu? – spytał Cormack pomagając jej nakryć stół w ich mieszkaniu.

Ostatnio przeprowadzili się do większego mieszkania w jednej z kamienic. Mieszkali na parterze, co miało swoje zalety w postaci dostępu do niewielkiego, acz zielonego ogródka. Rose uwielbiała latać na dziecięcej miotełce właśnie tam. Trzypokojowe mieszkanie w całości im odpowiadało: Rose miała swój pokój, oni sypialnię a także pokój dla gości. Kuchnia była znacznie mniejsza niż w rodzinnym domu Lavender, lecz jednocześnie całkiem praktyczna z oknem wychodzącym na ulicę. Zaczynali też rozmawiać o nowym dziecku, bowiem istniała możliwość by magicznie dodać jedno lub dwa pomieszczenia. Nie tylko rozmawiali, lecz także działali zachęci sukcesem Percy'ego.

\- Nie wiem – pokręciła głową Lavender – wszystko wskazuje, że zostaniemy tutaj na dłużej i dlatego bliżej będzie do Lwowa. Poza tym nie chcę by Rose szła do szkoły obciążona winami ojca i dziadka. Wszyscy pamiętają wyczyny Rona, zaś Artur Weasley jest sądzony za zdradę stanu. Tutaj będzie miała czystą kartę.

\- Masz rację – odparł Cormack zadowolony z decyzji żony planując już „małe co nieco" z użyciem miodku, niekoniecznie tego od pszczółek - a poza tym Rose najwyraźniej ma wiele koleżanek. Dzieciom zwykle lżej zacząć szkołę, kiedy idą na nauki ze znanymi osobami. Powinniśmy pozwolić jej zostać tutaj.

\- Zgadzam się – potwierdziła Lavender – skoro zaczęliśmy tutaj życie, winniśmy kontynuować.

Z uwagą śledziła przebieg procesu dawnej koleżanki. Być może na swój sposób współczuła Hermionie, lecz niewiele mogła pomóc. Poza tym król Aleksander skutecznie przekonywał do swoich racji a i ona wolała mieć dobre relacje z władcą tutaj na miejscu, niż koleżanki daleko. Kiedy przeczytała artykuł Rity zamarła i z trudem łapała oddech. Nikomu nie życzyła podobnie marnego końca, toteż aż przysiadła z wrażenia. Lecz teraz mogła tylko napisać odpowiednią relację.

\- Granger jest sama sobie winna – mówił Cormack dość ostro – nie wiem kto ją wykończył, lecz ona szukała guza dużo wcześniej. Co tez jej strzeliło do głowy?

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, spierając się o postać i zachowanie Hermiony. Dzieci jednak nic nie mogły wiedzieć o drastycznej śmierci. W ogóle nie powinny czytać gazet, które nieraz koloryzowały fakty bynajmniej nie w sposób wskazany. Tutaj się w pełni zgadzali, nawet jeśli nie we wszystkim się zgadzali.

Aleksander jak zawsze wstawał wcześnie. Zaczynał swój dzień od lektury prasy oraz mocnej kawy. Spojrzał na postać żony śpiącej tuż obok i uśmiechnął promiennie. Wcześniej nie rozumiał w jaki sposób czarodziej może znaleźć szczęście u boku jednej kobiety, coś czego wcześniej nie rozumiał. Wziął do ręki „Czarodziejski Kurier" i z wrażenia aż prawie krzyknął.

Wiadomość o śmierci Hermiony zdobiła nagłówki gazet w prawie całej magicznej Europie. Szybko złożył gazetę i wstał z szerokiego, teraz małżeńskiego, łoża. Nie zamierzał pozwolić Natalii czytać podobnych gazet. Żona uwielbiała czytać wiadomości, lecz nie uważał by wieści o brutalnej śmierci znanej czarownicy stanowiły wskazaną lekturę dla oczekującej dziecka kobiety. Nieraz wpadał w ową manierę ochrony niewinnej.

Uśmiechnął się i zaczął skrobać złośliwy list do Lucjusza. Dawno przestali być przyjaciółmi, tak naprawdę nie mieli sobie już nic do powiedzenia, odkąd Malfoy przystąpił do Lorda Voldemorta. „ _Twoje żony umierają w wielce dogodnych dla ciebie okolicznościach Lucjuszu_ " – zaczął – „ _Narcyza zginęła dając ci szansę na odejście od szalonego bękarta półkrwi. Kiedy Mugolaczka zamiast ci pomagać w karierze zaczęła ci ciążyć, zginęła w wielce podejrzanych okolicznościach. Być może to przypadek i zbieg szczęśliwych okoliczności, a jednocześnie wielce dla ciebie korzystny"._ Wiedział jakże _subtelnie_ zabrzmiała jego sugestia, lecz właśnie w tym celu pisał co pisał. Lucjusza miały czekać ciężkie dni.

Aleksander jednak nie myślał o dalekim druhu, lecz o swej pięknej żonie, którą pocałował na powitanie. Jakże trudno było mu się powstrzymać przed czułościami i mniej lub bardziej namiętnych aktów. Teraz obsypywał pocałunkami jej policzki, z satysfakcją obserwując uśmiech na jej twarzy. Uwielbiał widzieć skuteczność swego działania.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz nie zdążył nawet przeczytać gazet. Zasiadali właśnie do śniadania w Malfoy Manor. Pansy i Draco zajęli swoje miejsca, zaś dzieci jak zwykle marudziły przed zjedzeniem owsianki. Obecna przy śniadaniu Dafne przekonywała Narcyzę, że jedząc owsiankę będzie piękną panną, co szło jej dość mizernie. Arystokrata o długich, platynowych włosach uśmiechał się promiennie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła Hermiona – mówił Lucjusz – próbowałem zrobić, co tylko możliwe byśmy zostali szczęśliwym małżeństwem, by nasza rodzina... Mogę jej darować dzikie pomysły polityczne, lecz porzucenia dzieci! Nigdy!

\- Wszyscy się staraliśmy – mówił Draco – ja i Pansy pomagaliśmy jej i uczyliśmy, lecz ona nie słuchała. Nie chcę by mój brat i siostra przez nią cierpieli. – odparł chłopak - A co z tobą i Dafne?

\- Nic – syknął Lucjusz – to dobra czarownica zaś Narcyza i Abraxas za nią przepadają. Lecz wpierw muszę zakończyć sprawę rozwodową. – odparł zirytowany arystokrata. Jak się okazało nie musiał, bo los po raz kolejny dał mu szansę na przemianę. Ciekawe tylko w kogo.

Łomotanie do drzwi wyrwało ich z pewnej senności typowej dla śniadania. Zanim zdążyli pomyśleć co właściwie miało miejsce, do komnaty jadalnej wpadł przerażony skrzat, tłumacząc, że Autorzy czekają na progu. Coś podobnego nie miało miejsca od końca pierwszej wojny, kiedy Lucjusz stawał przed Wizengamotem.

\- Lucjuszu Malfoy – zaczął Harry wchodząc na scenę – jesteś aresztowany jako główny podejrzany w sprawie śmierci Hermiony Malfoy. Radzę pójść za mną dobrowolnie by uniknąć walki.

\- Nie zabiłem mojej żony – wycedził Lucjusz patrząc na Pottera jak na Franka Lonbgottoma po serii terapeutycznej z Bellatrix. Lucjusz w czasach pierwszej przemiany „bo byłem pod Imperiusem" przeszedł się z Uzdrowicielem po szpitalu, by co przytomniejsi pacjenci mogli mu podziękować. Frank wzbudził w nim dziwne odczucia. I teraz miał deja vu, gdy patrzył na syna swojego odległego kuzyna, Jamesa – chciałem się z nią rozwieść, nie zaś ją zamordować! Obyś miał powód.

\- Nakaz rozstał podpisany przez Ministra, Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu oraz Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Wszyscy wiedzą o twych sprzeczkach z Hermioną – syknął Harry – i dlatego jesteś pierwszym podejrzanym. Ułatwimy sobie sprawę, jeśli zaczniemy współpracować i działać razem.

Lucjusz może i nie zgadzał się z tezami Pottera, lecz nie zamierzał sprzeczać się ze zbrojnym odziałem Aurorów. Tamci, a nie on, mieli przewagę liczebną, zaś on ze swą przeszłością był idealnym podejrzanym. Nakazał Draco zbierać informacje, by poznać prawdę. Sam Malfoy nie wiedział co właściwie ma miejsce i tylko zaskoczenie sprawiło, że grzecznie poszedł za Potterem. Zresztą, jakże sam mógł walczyć z odziałem Aurorów? Poszedł smętnie za pracownikami Ministerstwa, nie chcąc narażać Narcyzy oraz Abraxasa na dodatkowe nieprzyjemności. Lucjusz był jaki był, lecz o dzieci, krew we swej krwi dbał.

Nie tylko on miał paskudny dzień. W Norze panowała wręcz grobowa atmosfera. W cieniu przesłuchania Hermiony, toczyło się śledztwo przeciw Arturowi. Ponieważ jego związki z Czyścicielami nie stanowiły sekretu i wszystkie zeznania wskazywały na wiodącą rolę czarodzieja, którego za prawie jednogłośną zgodą Wizengamotu zamknięto w Azkabanie.

Obecnie Azkaban był o wiele mniej złowrogim miejscem. Nie było już tam dementorów: ponieważ walczyli po stronie Voldemorta, Rufus zdołał w końcu przekonać czarodziei by odwołać nikczemne stwory z służby Ministerstwa. Azkabanu teraz pilnowali Aurorzy, zaś cele zabezpieczano kratami oraz zaklęciami. Rzecz jasna skazani nie mieli swoich różdżek, nie mając żadnych szans na ucieczkę, chociaż oczywiście mogli mieć gości, którzy deponowali swoje różdżki w sejfie na czas wizyty. Generalnie, odkąd Rufus zaczął współpracować z Królem Aleksandrem, zaobserwował u niego pewne rozwiązania, które ten z kolei bezczelnie ściągnął od mugoli.

W zasadzie w Królestwie Polskim były trzy rodzaje więzień. Pierwsze były trochę zbliżone do Mugolskich Ośrodków Wychowawczych. Panowała tam jednak żelazna dyscyplina, a momentami prowadzono indoktrynację wobec co oporniejszych jednostek. Trafiali tam jednak osobnicy pokroju: dłużnicy alimentacyjni (jeśli czarodziej spłodził dziecko z mugolaczką/mugolką a dziecko okazało się być magiczne, to wówczas jeśli odmawiał jej jakiejkolwiek pomocy finansowej trafiał do takiego ośrodka. Zalecano ślub tylko jeśli para wcześniej obcowała ze sobą, a nie były to dwie okazjonalnie poznane na zabawie osoby), pospolici złodzieje i włamywacze, chuligani (nie mylić z Anuszką, szwagierką Króla), czy osoby powodujące uszkodzenie mienia lub drugiej osoby podczas lotu na miotle bądź złą aportacją gdy były pod wpływem środków odurzających. Oczywiście szkoda musiała być naprawialna. Drugi typ było to coś w rodzaju oddziału obserwacyjnego podczas którego decydowano, czy osoba trafi do lekkiego ośrodka wychowawczego, czy raczej do zakładu o zaostrzonym rygorze. Zakład o Zaostrzonym Rygorze był bliższy Azkabanowi z tym, że nie było tam krat w celach. Pokoje wyglądały jak pewien luksusowo wyglądający ośrodek obserwacyjny w głębi Polski. Osoby siedzące tam miały wyroki w dożywociu. I tam miał trafić Piotr od Paproci. Za ciężkie przestępstwa sprawcy kończyli w osadach wilkołaków w czasie pełni. Ale to już musieli się wykazać. Obserwacja w swoistym areszcie mogła trwać maksymalnie pół roku kalendarzowego. Z czego 90 dni osoba poddawana obserwacji była totalnie odcięta od świata. W tym czasie sprawdzano jej stan zdrowia: fizyczny i umysłowy. Czy na pewno wie za co jest osadzona. Czy na pewno była na miejscu oskarżenia. Były to jednak przypadki sporadyczne. Odwiedziny pensjonariuszy wchodziły w grę w przypadku Lekkiego Zakładu lub Więzienia. Obserwacja miała pomóc jednostce wejść głębiej w siebie. Proces takiej osoby trwał dłużej i rodziny ofiar musiały wówczas uzbroić się w cierpliwość, by nie popełnić błędu. W końcu od ofiary można stać się katem. Odwiedziny były w pokoju pozbawionym magii ale podatnym na działanie magii z zewnątrz i mogącym wyssać energię z czarodzieja stąd odwiedzany miał na sobie kajdany na kostkach i nadgarstkach złączone razem łańcuchem, zaś odwiedzający w zależności od płci dostawał biżuterię – mężczyźni mieli sygnet, kobiety kolczyki. Po zakończeniu odwiedzin biżuterię zwracano i czyszczono. Rufus zaadaptował tylko odwiedziny i to bez pokoju „bez magii" tylko zwykłe pomieszczenie. I w odróżnieniu od Aleksandra nie prowadził żadnych przywięziennych zakładów – dotyczyło to lekkiego więzienia. Powodowało to u osadzonych późniejsze problemy w adaptacji w społeczeństwie. I w konsekwencji lądowali na IV piętrze Szpitala Św. Munga podczas nieudanych prób. Prawdopodobnie gdyby Hermiona trafiła pod polski wymiar sprawiedliwości to mimo wszystko trafiłaby do Więzienia. Aleksander nie chciał jej śmierci. No i podczas obserwacji mogło wyjść na jaw, że osoba potraktowana Confundusem mogła popełnić zbrodnię. Jeśli uszkodzenia umysłu były rozległe to trafiała do Szpitala Św. Ambrożego, który był de facto zakładem opiekuńczo-leczniczym zajmującym się trudnymi przypadkami. Jeśli po 10 latach pobytu w zakładzie pacjent nie przedstawiał rokowania wówczas pozbawiano go magii i po kryjomu przestawiano na stronę mugolską z którą i na te okoliczności miał polski rząd Magicznej Rzeczypospolitej. Rodzina była powiadamiana o przenosinach i zwalniana z opłat gdyż kosztami zajmowała się już Polska Magiczna. Były to jednak rzadkie przypadki. Oczywiście byli tam też czarodzieje w podeszłym wieku. Ale oni mieli osiedle domków do których zaglądały pielęgniarki środowiskowe i podawały im odpowiednie eliksiry.

Molly siedziała posępnie w Norze. Odkąd Autorzy aresztowali jej męża nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca ani skoncentrować na pracy. Ron oraz Rosmerta pomagali przy restauracji, zaś niedawno dołączyła do nich Fleur oraz wyraźnie zainteresowana Fredem Katie Bell. Za namową Ginny, Ron udał się do mugolskich specjalistów, którzy nieco pomogli mu z jego kompleksami. Na jednej z grup pomocy znalazł ogromne wsparcie ze strony dorosłych ludzi, podobnie jak on nie mogących liczyć na zapewnienie jakiegoś sensownego poziomu w domu. Jak opowiadał prowadzący zajęcia, dziecko nie mające poczucie bezpieczeństwa i własnej wartości za młodu, nigdy już takowej nie zyska. „ _Alkoholizm i wyskoki to częsty problem, Ronie Weasley. Wpadłeś w ową pułapkę nie dlatego, że byłeś słaby, ale dlatego, że pokonanie demonów własnego dzieciństwa to zajęcie nieomal niemożliwe_ ". Ron zaczął wychodzić na prostą w czym pomagała mu Madam Rosmerta i w końcu chłopak zrozumiał, że to nie Ślizgoni, czy też Snape byli winni jego problemom, lecz Artur Weasley niezdolny zrozumieć powinności ojca rodziny.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie popełniłam błąd – Molly już nie umiała hamować łez – jak mogłam nie widzieć do czego prowadzą fascynacje Artura? Co ze mnie za żona i matka?

\- Nie popełniłaś błędu – pocieszała ją Rosmerta – i na mnie Artur sprawiał wrażenie idealisty marzącego o lepszym świecie, on … on strasznie się w tym pogubił.

\- Ale nasze nazwisko... zdrada stanu i branie pieniędzy od wywrotowców? Włożyłam serce w moją restaurację, nie chcę by wszystko przepadła.

\- Masz swe panieńskie nazwisko, Prewett. Wróć do niego Molly – radziła Rosmerta – skoro masz problemy jako Molly Weasley, stań się na nowo Molly Prewett.

Kobiety patrzyły na siebie posępnie. Molly, teraz noszące stonowane, dobre jakościowo acz nie luksusowe szaty, w niczym nie przypominała czarownicy, określanej ongi przez Draco Malfoya jako „pękata". Była pulchna, lecz zadbana i mogła uchodzić za przyjemną dla oka. Zbierała komplementy od różnych czarodziei, lecz teraz nie o tym myślała.

\- Hermiona, tak mi jej żal – kontynuowała Molly – w co ta dziewczyna się wpakowała? Ginny załamuje ręce, lecz Harry mówi, że dowody są przytłaczające. To nie jakieś pomówienia i wycinki z gazet jak wówczas, gdy „Prorok" uderzał w Dumbledore'a, ale mają zeznania pod Veritaserum i zabezpieczone wspomnienia świadków, którzy widzieli ją z podejrzanymi Francuzami i jak namawiała do idei Trudearoro! I Artur, jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że spotkania w naszym domu to nie rozmowy przy herbatce, lecz niebezpieczne knucie polityczne.

\- Ron przekonywał byśmy wynajęli Selwyna jako obrońcę – wtrąciła Rosmerta – Bill i bliźniaki obiecali zapłacić, Fred i George doskonale zarabiają w swoim sklepie.

\- Ale czy Selwyn się zgodzi?

\- Worek galeonów to potężny argument.

Kiedy zdjęcia martwej Hermiony trafiły na czołówkę gazet, Molly zapomniała o swych rodzinnych kłopotach. Czytała z przerażeniem artykuł Skeeter, gdzie pisano o „brutalnym zabójstwie" oraz „okrutnym zbrukaniu kobiecości". Molly, podobnie jak każda dorosła czarownica, mogła domyślić się co skrywano między wierszami. Żona najbogatszego czarodzieja zamordowana w spelunie i to w brutalny sposób. Artur nie ma szans. I dlatego muszą go ratować za wszelką cenę.

Percival obracał w rękach pismo od Molly Weasley. Czarownica napisała prośbę o spotkanie, zapewniając, że zapłacą za obronę głowy rodziny. Biorąc pod uwagę dochody bliźniaków Weasley mieli szansę na takową. Dlatego zdecydował się przyjąć zaproszenie do Nory, wybierając swoje zwyczajne, szaty wyjściowe. Sprawa rozwodu państwa Malfoy umarła niejako śmiercią naturalną. Lucjusz był wdowcem podejrzewanym o branie udziału w śmierci swej żony, zaś na nic takiego się nie umawiali.

Czarodziej przeżył niemały szok widząc zmiany zachodzące w zaniedbanym ongi domu. Nie stał się naraz luksusową posiadłością, lecz miłym dla oka miejscem. Ongi zapuszczony ogródek został zagospodarowany na warzywniak po jednej stronie, gdzie w równych grządkach rosły marchewki, pietruszka oraz inne warzywa. Po drugiej z kolei rosły kwiaty, posadzone w klomby. Skinął głową z uznaniem.

Drzwi otworzył mu Paskudek, skrzat domowy Wealsyeów mówiąc, że „pani Molly" czeka w salonie. Dom lśnił czystością a część wysłużonych sprzętów zastąpiono nowymi, dobrej jakości. Percival został zaproszony do salonu, gdzie czekał na niego prawie cały klan, nie licząc przebywającego w Warszawie Percy'ego.

\- Nie będę państwa okłamywał, ale z tego co wiem dowody przeciw Arturowi Weasley są przytłaczające. Nie ma szans na uniewinnienie – powiedział Percival, siadając na kanapie.

\- Co mu grozi? – spytała Molly.

\- Za zdradę stanu? – zapytał Percival – podobnych procesów nie mieliśmy od lat. Śmierciożerców skazano na śmierć poprzez wysłanie za Zasłonę w Sali Śmierci a ich mniej groźnych zwolenników na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Niektórzy próbowali uniknąć kary mówiąc o byciu poddanym _Imperiusowi_ , lecz tym razem nie przekonamy Wizengamotu, że pani mąż został pobawiony decydowania o sobie przez zaklęcie.

\- A nie może pan użyć podobnych sztu... znaczy podobnego strategii jak w mojej sprawie? – zapytał nieco zdenerwowany Ron.

\- Mógłbym przedstawić waszego ojca jako niepoczytalnego – powiedział powoli Percival – wtedy zapewne zostanie zamknięty w Mungu, lecz to lepsze niż śmierć czy Azkaban.

\- Ale czy na pewno nie da się podważyć… - zaczęła Molly.

\- Nie – przerwał Selwyn – Ministerstwo ma zeznania czarodziei wskazującym na pani męża jako kontakt z Francuzami a także dzięki umowie z rządem Mugoli wiemy o pieniądzach słanych z Francji mugolską pocztą. Aresztowani w Warszawie wskazali pani męża jako swój „kontakt" w Anglii. Nie chcę znać szczegółów, ale tamtejsza Komenda Justycjariuszy przysłała raport o planowanych przez Czyścicieli, Kwitnącą Paproć oraz ludzi Zakonu atakach mających osłabić rządy w Anglii i Polsce – prawnik cierpliwie wyjaśniał rodzinie skalę problemu - wszystko w porządku? – spytał prawnik widząc bladość Molly.

\- Mój mąż… on nie mógł planować zamachów!

\- Takowe planowali Czyściciele i Kwitnąca Paproć, uważając to za walkę o wolność, a i w Anglii nie brakowało chętnych do stosowania przemocy: wszyscy pochodzili z rodzin Mugoli, pani ma świadomość jak to wpłynie na opinię publiczną?! Rozpęta się piekło!

Weasleyowie siedzieli ponuro. Kto mógł tak namieszać w głowie ich ojcu, że naprawdę zamierzał brać udział w walkach? Artur bywał naiwny, lecz nigdy agresywny. Lecz czy podstępem nie można tak namieszać w głowach dobrych ludzi, że pogrążą się w szaleństwie?

\- Jakim cudem Polacy tak szybko zdobyli równie szczegółowe zeznania? – spytał George.

\- Wschodni czarodzieje mają dość luźny stosunek do klątw – wyjaśnił Selwyn – przykładowo, istnieje tak wiele wyjątków od zakazu stosowania Niewybaczalnych, że można uznać te klątwy za dość legalne. Przesłuchanie z pomocą Veritaserum i innych środków to u nich norma, a wielu urzędników ma prawo podpisać zezwolenie.

\- Chce pan powiedzieć, że oni stosują tortury? – spytał blady Ron.

\- Nie od razu – machnął lekceważąco prawnik - i nie biją podejrzanych do nieprzytomności jak Rosjanie, ale... z nimi nie ma żartów. Hermiona Malfoy bardzo nierozważnie postępowała wobec Aleksandra Orłowskiego, który miał niemały udział w całej hucpie zakończonej śmiercią naiwnej. Bywałem kiedyś w interesach w Polsce – wyjaśnił Selwyn – i miałem okazję poznać przedstawicieli rodów Orłowskich i Poleskich, powiedzmy, że jak przed drugą wojną Lord Voldemort wysłał śmierciożerców by wybadać możliwości umowy, odsyłali mu jego sługi, rozkawałkowane w paczkach do Anglii. No, w każdym razie tych, których nie wrzucili od osady wilkołaków w czasie pełni. Nikt komu życie miłe nie chce spotkać końcówki goblińskiego miecza jednego z nich! Ludzie Dumbledore 'a _tylko_ obrywali klątwami!

Rodzina Weasleyów zrozumiała, że czeka ich ciężka przeprawa. Molly zapytała na głos jakim cudem Hermiona nie zorientowała się z kim zadziera. Lecz pani Wealsey musiała teraz myśleć o mężu i reszcie rodziny. Charlie został niedawno opiekunem młodych smoków i nie miał czasu czytać gazet, nie kiedy musiał unikać to zębów to strumieni ognia. Dawno temu odciął się od Anglii i dopiero po latach Molly doszła do wniosku, że miał dość biedy i niepewności. Percy z kolei przebywał w Warszawie, przekonując miejscowych do swoich kompetencji. Nie mógł im nijak pomóc, zresztą jego relacje z ojcem były wręcz fatalne.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Percy był w grobowym nastroju. Audrey oczekiwała ich pierwszego dziecka, a on czytał wieści o śmierci Hermiony oraz list matki o sile dowodów przeciw ojcu. Wiedział już wcześniej o zarzutach wobec Artura: jako ambasador zerknął pobieżnie na raport przygotowany przez „drużynę Kwiatka" jak nazywano niewinnie ową grupę śledczą. Mieli dowody, że zarówno przedstawiciele Kwitnącej Paproci jak i Artur Weasley brali pieniądze od Francuzów i zamierzali opłacić uliczne zadymy. Nic dziwnego, że na wezwanie do gabinetu Aleksandra szedł niczym na ścięcie.

Widok raportu w rękach króla potwierdzał najgorsze uczucia. Percy widywał przystojnego, ciemnowłosego czarodzieja dość razy by wiedzieć, że potrafi być twardym zarządcą. I dlatego należało uważać. Zaś Percy nie wyobrażał sobie by teraz właśnie miał wracać do Anglii, teraz kiedy Audrey miała dać mu dziecko, by jego syn czy córka miał cierpień podobnie jak z powodu biedy. Nie zniósł by podobnej porażki.

\- Musisz wybrać strony ambasadorze – powiedział Aleksander, wskazując Percy'emu miejsce siedzące – twój ojciec jest oskarżony o zdradę stanu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakiej to cię stawia pozycji?

\- Niepewnej Wasza Wysokość – odparł Percy – lecz ja nie mam nic wspólnego z szalonymi programami politycznymi ojca. To jego a nie moje plany. Ja tylko pragnę pracować tutaj dla dobra mego kraju i tutaj, w Warszawie spędzić kolejne lata. Ani ja, ani moja żona nie chcemy zmiany.

\- Zatem powiedz to jawnie ambasadorze, udziel wywiadu i powiedz po czyjej jesteś stronie – naciskał Aleksander – i mnie nie zależy na wywracaniu porządku, lecz muszę wiedzieć, że mogę ci zaufać.

\- Zapewniam, że tam Wasza Wysokość. Nigdy bym nie poparł spiskowania z cudzoziemcami.

I Percy uczynił, jak mu kazano. Po rozmowie z Rufusem, udzielił wywiadu „Kurierowi" gdzie potępił surowo działalność ojca oraz jego zwolenników. „ _Wojna się skończyła w roku 1998, kiedy pokonaliśmy Lorda Voldemorta. Potem osądziliśmy jego zwolenników i już nie stało nam na drodze do odbudowy po wojennych zniszczeniach, co czyniło Ministerstwo. Lecz to nie odpowiadało niektórym zwolennikom Albusa Dumbledore'a, którzy chcieli nas unowocześnić na siłę, na wzór mugolski. To właśnie z takiego myślenia narodził się ruch Czyścicieli a niewinni ludzie jak Remus Lupin zginęli. Nie zgadzam się z poglądami mego ojca i mam wrażenie, że moja walka o dobro nazwiska Weasley się nigdy nie skończy"._

Molly płakała czytając w gazecie słowa syna. Percy oddalił się ponownie i widać było, że podziały są nie do zasypania. Widząc łzy w oczach Rona, kiedy po raz pierwszy dostał nową miotłę zaczynała rozumieć jakie szkody wyrządzili swoim dzieciom w dzieciństwie. Starsza czarownica podsłuchała kiedyś sprzeczkę Billa z Fleur. Francuzka miała dość ciągłego chomikowania rzeczy przez męża, bowiem wolała mieć więcej przestrzeni w domu. „ _Ale jak zabraknie? Jak byłem mały nie mieliśmy nic i ciągle wszystkiego brakowało_ ". Fred i George spisywali raz po raz swoje dochody w galeonach jakby niepewni czy nie znikną. Charlie ciągle odmawiał przyjazdu do Anglii i podejrzewała, że próbuje trzymać się od nich możliwie najdalej.

\- Na opłacenie Selwyna potrzebujemy około trzech tysięcy galeonów – powiedział George – i wciąż nie wiem czy to końcowa suma.

\- To majątek – jęknęła Molly.

\- Bez obaw mamo, damy radę – zapewniał Bill – czy Percy nam coś przyśle?

\- Nie ma szans – pokręciła głową Molly – rozmawiałam z nim przez Fiuu i wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie da nawet knuta. Jak mówił „ _ojciec odebrał mi dzieciństwo i zrujnował młodość. Nie zrobię tego moim dzieciom"._ I mówił, ile wkłada pracy na nazwisko.

\- Zawsze się wykręcał! – parsknął Ron.

\- Spokojnie Ronuś – wtrącił George przytomnie – niech Percy czaruje w Warszawie, nie zapominajcie, że dzięki wielkiej kłótni Malfoya z Orłowskim, zarabiamy krocie na zagranicznych eliksirach i możemy bez problemu opłacić proces.

\- A to nie koniec – dodał Bill – Fleur dostała zaproszenie na jakąś herbatkę na Elaine Scrimgeour i usłyszała ciekawe plotki. Jak wiecie aresztowali Lucjusza jako podejrzanego o śmierć Hermiony a to nie wszystko. Ponoć dostał też wielce ciekawy list od polskiego przyjaciela, no może nie przyjaciela.

Teraz już prawie całe towarzystwo wiedziało o „niewinnych słowach". Kiedy wieści o marnym końcu Hermiony trafiły do gazet, Aleksander uśmiechnął się diabolicznie i napisał list a właściwie wyjca do Malfoy Manor. „ _Twoje żony umierają w drastycznych okolicznościach, ilekroć czujesz potrzebę zmiany frontu. Biedna Narcyza była torturowana byś mógł odgrywać nawróconego, zaś Hermiona zginęła byś mógł wrócić do starych przyzwyczajeń. Kto wie może, to przypadki, lecz nadzwyczaj szczęśliwe, czyż nie?"._ Wieści o liście wkrótce obiegły salony a Lucjusz mógł tylko robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Wielu pamiętało niechlubną przeszłość arystokraty w szeregach śmierciożerców a fakt, że ostatnio Hermiona mu ciążyła stanowił powszechną wiedzę. Nieprzyjazne języki szybko dodały dwa do dwóch, łącząc obie sprawy ze sobą i oskarżenia padały nieomal wprost.

Percy w tym czasie wielokrotnie zapewnił o swym braku związków z Arturem, podkreślając swoją pracę oraz oddanie Ministerstwu oraz podziw dla Rufusa Scrimgeoura, swego szefa i mentora (a wtajemniczeni wiedzieli, że nieomal zastępczego ojca) a także wyraził się pozytywnie o Polsce i tym jak oboje z żoną zostali przyjęci w Warszawie i generalnie jakże dobrze im się powodziło. Poza tym wyjaśnili, że Audrey oczekuje ich pierwszego, acz nieostatniego dziecka, toteż ostatnie co planują to przeprowadzkę do Anglii. A myśl o ojcu wywoływała wściekłość.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak ojciec mógł zrobić coś podobnego – grzmiał Percy – co on sobie wyobrażał? Planować zamach stanu w porozumieniu z Francuzami? Wypuścić wilkołaki na ulice? On już kompletnie zatracił zdolność rozróżniania tego co dobre i złe. Naprawdę zamierzał zabijać dla idei?! A co z nami?!

\- Uspokój się kochany – szepnęła Audrey – rozmawiałam z królową, nigdzie się nie wybieramy – zapewniła.

Audrey pokrótce opowiedziała o swej rozmowie. Jako żona ambasadora mogła bez większych problemów spotykać się z królową, mieszkając podobnie jak tamta na zamku. I zamierzała działać, lepiej od Hermiony rozumiejąc, ile mają do powiedzenia żony ważnych czarodziei we wschodnich krajach. Poza tym jako uzdrowicielka, bez trudu mogła odwiedzać królową tłumacząc swą obecność chęcią sprawdzenia stanu ciężarnej kobiety oraz jej nienarodzonych dzieci. Co prawda Natalia czuła się bardzo dobrze i dbała o siebie, lecz ostrożności nigdy dość. Była królową i jej stan stanowił sprawę państwową a nie prywatną. Musiała pokazywać co należy, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy miały miejsce procesy podejrzanych o terroryzm. Ludzie potrzebowali odmiennych wiadomości, nie tylko tych złych, zaś oczekiwanie na dziecko zdecydowanie podnosiło na duchu. Sama Natalia doskonale to rozumiała.

Przyjęła Audrey bez problemów. Polubiła żonę ambasadora Anglii, która okazała się uprzejmą i godną zaufania kobietą. Z oburzeniem czytała o czynach Artura i jego planach by wywołać zamieszanie. Aleksander uznał, że nie powinna czytać za dużo gazet, by ekscytacja nie zaszkodziła dziecku. Lecz ona przecież nie była dzieckiem i nie płakała bez powodu. Lecz Aleksander bardzo poważnie wczuwał się w rolę męża a także i ojca. Czytali razem przy śniadaniu.

Musiała nieco zmienić dietę. Matka oraz teściowa stanowczo zabroniły pić kawę, zamieniając takową na niezbyt mocną herbatę lub sok ze świeżo wyciskanych owoców. Na sok nie narzekała, lecz herbata wielce jej nie smakowała. Ale także Dobroniega oraz Swietłana wielce wczuły się w role przyszłych opiekunek nowego potomka rodu Orłowskich i dbały o dietę przyszłej matki. Wiły potrafiły być wielce zaborcze, kiedy chodziło o dobro powierzonych im dzieci, nie uznając żadnych kompromisów. Dobroniega zaś była gotowa wmuszać w Natalię zdrowe śniadania, dodatkowo wspomagana przez nie mniej gorliwą Swietłanę. Właściwie to nieraz była im wdzięczna za ową pomoc oraz troskę, wiły bowiem były wielce przywiązane do rodzin, którym przysięgały wierność, będąc nieraz równie gorliwymi co domowe skrzaty. Dlatego pewnie Hermiona uważała je za równie zniewolone co skrzaty. Wygłosiła owe słowa na głos i tylko obecność Aleksandra powstrzymała Dobroniegę przed wzięciem odwetu za obrazę, zaś pazury wściekłej wiły znajdowały się o centymetry od twarzy Hermiony. „ _Rozszarpanie gardła gościowi splami mój dom_ ". Wiła zrozumiała, lecz patrzyła na Hermionę z nieukrywaną nienawiścią, zaś po śmierci czarownicy mówiła, że tamta dostała na co zasłużyła. Lecz nie przy Natalii, uważającej gwałt za coś okropnego.

\- Co się martwi Audrey? – spytała Natalia uprzejmie.

\- Percy jest przejęty sprawą ojca – wyjaśniła – on ciężko pracuje i lęka się, że przez błędy ojca straci pozycję ambasadora.

\- Nie każemy dzieci za winy rodziców – zauważyła Natalia – mój mąż to rozumie. Nie masz powodów do zmartwienia. W twym stanie winnaś się cieszyć – zakończyła – nasze dzieci przyjdą na świat w tym samym roku i zapewne pójdą razem do szkoły. Percy nie ma powodów do strachu, o ile nie okaże nielojalności.

I dlatego pewnie Percy odmówił wysłania choćby knuta na sprawę obrony ojca. Teraz myślał tylko i wyłącznie o dziecku, które nosiła pod sercem Audrey oraz mężczyźnie będącym mu niczym ojciec, Rufusowi. Artur Weasley nigdy go nie wspierał i był winny nieszczęściom ich rodziny. Niech nareszcie zrozumie, że powinien zapłacić za swoje przewinienia.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kwiatek oraz jego zespół intensywnie pracowali nad zdobyciem wszystkich niezbędnych informacji w czasie śledztwa. Wykorzystywali wszelkie dostępne środki by osiągnąć swój cel, zaś Aleksander dał im milczącą zgodę na dość swobodne operowanie przymusem. Potrzebował informacji, zaś metody ich zdobycia niespecjalnie go obchodziły. „ _Muszę znać wszelkie niezbędne szczegóły, wiedzieć jak daleko sięga ich zdrada a potem przykładnie ukarać. Lecz nie bez dowodów, zdobądźcie je, ale tak by zachować dyskrecję, bowiem zabraniając jego żonie odwiedzin, uczynimy go męczennikiem_ ". I tak też działali, metodycznie pewni ochrony prawnej.

Nie musieli jakoś szczególnie naciskać Piotra Tyrolskiego. Był zdecydowanie mniej dzielny niż wskazywała na to jego postawa i zeznał, że od jakiegoś czasu pobierał pieniądze od Francuzów i pragnął wywołać zamieszanie, mogące osłabić autorytet monarchii. Pragnęli rządów na wzór zachodni i zlikwidowania przywilejów starych rodów. Jego oświadczenie trafiło do gazet z komentarzem w jaki sposób zamierzał przeprowadzić owe zmiany. Aleksander zamierzał zdyskredytować przeciwnika politycznego, samego siebie przedstawiając jako obrońcę spokoju oraz tradycji. Teraz miał ku temu dodatkowy powód, patrząc na zaokrąglony brzuch Natalii. Był gotów wydrapać oczy każdemu, kto by zagroził jej oraz dzieciom w jej łonie, zapewniając im długą, bolesną śmierć.

Podolak był obecny przy przesłuchaniach złapanych antymonarchistów. Pomiędzy długimi palcami przesuwał niewielki nożyk, który był przekazywany w jego rodzinie najstarszemu synowi od trzech pokoleń. Jego ojciec, dziad i pradziad walczyli nieraz owym ostrzem a i Podolak nieraz używał noża prócz różdżki. Nigdy nie opanował, nawet na minimalnym poziomie, walki przewodzącymi magię ostrzami z goblińskiej stali. Kiedy odwiedzał w Aleksandra w czasie wakacji, miał możliwość nauki, lecz nie miał mu temu żadnych talentów. Podobne zdolności były często dziedziczne, chociaż zdarzały się jako całkiem nowy talent, jak choćby w przypadku takiej Cecylii Poleskiej. Lecz Podolak był całkowitym beztalenciem. Ale dobry, szwajcarski scyzoryk czynił cuda.

\- Mamy już prawie wszystkie zeznania – powiedział Kwiatek – lecz dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś, co spowoduje wściekłość króla.

\- Nowy spisek? – spytał Podolak podejrzliwie.

\- Nie. Tyrolski jest żonaty z niejaką Lucyną – zaczął tajny śledczy – niczym nie wyróżniająca się czarownica, zajmująca domem i dorabiająca jako korektor podręczników szkolnych. Cisnęliśmy Tyrolskiego na wszelkie strony, lecz brak dowodów by wiedziała cokolwiek czy brała udział w politycznych planach męża. Ale – zaczął Kwiatek – spójrz na to.

Kwiatek wskazał mające kilkanaście lat zdjęcie. Nie było w nim niczego szczególnego: zwykle na wiosnę robiono zdjęcie każdej z klas Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii i przechowywano na pamiątkę. Uczniowie siedzieli na ławce w szkolnych mundurkach, śmiejąc się i robiąc miny do aparatu. Podolak westchnął, bowiem sam nie wyglądał poważnie na swoich zdjęciach. Dzieci z klasy V machały do obiektywu jak prawie wszyscy na ich miejscu. Z pewnym wysiłkiem rozpoznał Natalię, poważną pannę siedzącą z boku pierwszej ławki. Miała włosy splecione w warkocze i patrzyła uważnie na robiącego zdjęcia. Obok niej siedziała jasnowłosa dziewczynka, której sięgające do ramion loczki były związane ciemną tasiemką pasującą odcieniem do mundurka. Druga z uczennic uśmiechała się szelmowsko i wyraźnie próbowała rozbawić swą koleżankę.

\- To Lucyna Tyrolska – wyjaśnił Kwiatek, wskazując palcem na dziewczynkę u boku Natalii – chodziła do jednej klasy z królową, a nawet często siadały razem w jednej ławce. Jeśli coś podobnego wyjdzie na jaw...

\- Rozumiem – skinął głową Podolak – musimy zadbać by ze sprawy nie wynikł skandal. Porozmawiam z królem.

Kwiatek wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, nie chcąc zderzać się ze złym humorem króla. Zdecydowanie lepiej by kto inny przyjął na siebie ową rolę. Dlatego też szedł w kierunku komnat swego przyjaciela zdenerwowany, wyraźnie oczekując ciężkiej przeprawy. Mógł wchodzić do gabinetu bez kolejki, a tamtego dnia Aleksander przekopywał się przez raporty z granicy, głośno przeklinając.

\- Jak przesłuchania wywrotowców? – spytał nie odrywając się wzroku od raportu – czy możemy zacząć proces?

\- Już niedługo – zapewnił Podolak siadając na miejscu dla interesanta – Tyrolski dość chętnie zaczął zeznawać, lecz mamy problem – pokazał zdjęcie.

\- To Natalia? – spytał Aleksander obracając fotkę – w jaki sposób klasowe zdjęcie może stanowić problem?

\- Ponieważ ta blondynka z loczkami to Lucyna Tyrolska – zaczął – nie mamy dowodów, że miała kontakt z Natalią po tym jak obie skończyły szkołę – dodał szybko.

\- Musimy znać prawdę – nakazał – niech zeznaje! A jeśli Natalia ukryła przede mną… - wysyczał.

\- Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków Sasza – apelował Podolak – wiemy tylko tyle, że chodziły do jednej klasy, a to jeszcze nic nie znaczy! Czy pamiętasz naszych kolegów z klasy, bo ja większości nie! Prawdę mówiąc pamiętam, że siedzieliśmy razem w ławce, ale kto siedział obok nas to nie wiem.

\- Wiem, wiem masz rację – przerwał wstając z krzesła – ale jeśli Tyrolska przypomni sobie owo zdjęcie…- zawiesił głos król - Nie. Musi zostać przesłuchana a ja sobie porozmawiam z tym zdrajcą – zakończył ponuro.

\- Kwiatek i jego ludzie go przesłuchują – zauważył Podolak – a oni, cóż sam wiesz robią to co trzeba, byś sobie nie brudził delikatnych, magnackich rączek.

\- Moje delikatne rączki jak to nazywasz umieją dzierżyć ostrze – wytknął przyjacielowi król - niech Justycjariusze ściągną tutaj Lucynę Tyrolską porozmawiamy sobie – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

Po owym oświadczeniu jakby nigdy nic wrócił do raportu. Pośpiesznie naskrobał notatkę, którą nakazał wysłać do Biura Justycjariuszy Alicji, wiecznej praktykantce, która tylko skinęła głową po czym poszła szukać kruka pocztowego. Czarownica przepracowała na zamku dość, by rozpoznawać paskudny humor swego szefa skrywany pod uśmiechem i dobrymi manierami. Dlatego szybko wyszła nie patrząc na siebie i znikając w korytarzu. Wyszła za mąż, lecz w pracy używała dla wygody nazwiska panieńskiego, nie chcąc za wiele zmieniać. Zresztą praca to nie miejsce na omawianie prywatnego życia. A ona i tak dostatecznie mieszała jedno z drugim.

\- Co planujesz? – zapytał Podolak.

\- Rozmowę z panią Tyrolską, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia, że jeśli spróbuje użyć tych zdjęć pożałuje. Zresztą skoro odwiedza męża porozmawiam z obojgiem – oświadczył z pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechem.

Podolak spojrzał uważnie na swego przyjaciela. Niewielu widziało go w podobnym stanie. Zwykle pokazywał się jako uprzejmy dżentelmen o nienagannych manierach. Lecz znając prawa rządzenia nie mógł sobie pozwolić na miękkość, zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o poważne zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa.

Ruszył w kierunku miejsca, gdzie przetrzymywano złapanego opozycjonistę. Był zamknięty w przyzwoitej celi, gdzie co prawda towarzyszyły mu tylko kraty i prycza, lecz dostawał przyzwoite posiłki i nie mógł narzekać na złe traktowanie. Odwiedzała go żona Lucyna, za każdym razem wpisując się na listę odwiedzających. Rozmawiali cicho i ostrożnie, obawiając podsłuchu. I mieli rację.

Lucyna Tyrolska była jasnowłosą kobietą, z krótkimi sterczącymi włosami. Teraz sprawiała wrażenie przygaszonej i przerażonej jednocześnie. Patrzyła na męża jakby szukając śladów użycia przemocy, lecz niczego nie znalazła a w każdym razie nic widocznego na pierwszy rzut oka. Mimo to nie sprawiała wrażenie uspokojonej.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy dobrze cię traktują? – spytała.

\- A jak myślisz? Nasz miłościwie nam panujący król Aleksander uważa każdą metodę za właściwą. Odejdź i nie mieszaj się. Nie chcę cię narażać – powiedział Piotr.

\- Jestem twoją żonę i tak jestem wmieszana – powiedziała Lucyna – byłam kilka razy wzywana na przesłuchania i całe nasze mieszkanie zostało przeszukane. Myślisz, że gdyby cokolwiek bym podejrzewali to bym tutaj rozmawiała?

\- Nie wiem co planują, ale uważaj i...

W tym właśnie momencie na scenę wszedł Podolak razem z Aleksandrem. Nawet Natalia nie poznała by w tej chwili swego męża: miał na sobie eleganckie, długie szaty a także starannie ułożone włosy, lecz wyraz twarzy w niczym nie przypominał znanego galanta. A w takiej chwili przypominał typowego, wschodniego magnata z wadami i zaletami swej klasy. Patrzył ze wściekłością na parę przeciwników politycznych.

\- Och my nic nie planujemy – zaczął lodowato Aleksander – za to Kwitnąca Paproć brała zagraniczne pieniądze w celu wywołania zamieszania i buntu przeciw legalnej władzy. A teraz wielki bohater chowa się za spódnicą żony? – kpił – zdrajca to zdrajca i nie ma znaczenia czy kobieta, czy mężczyzna dokonuje takowej.

\- Zatem wyrok został wydany. Mnie zabijecie, lecz nowi się pojawią. Wolność zatriumfuje i przyjdzie postęp – odparł hardo Piotr.

\- Taki jak we Francji? – zakpił Aleksander niezrażony owym brakiem należytych manier – granice szturmują uciekinierzy z tego raju. Czasem dziękuję bogom za nieudolność moich przeciwników – kontynuował – gdybyś mawiał o większych prawach dla innych grup społecznych, wtedy zapewne doszedłbyś dalej, lecz przemoc i zagraniczne pieniądze zniechęcą a nie zachęcą do popierania podobnych akcji. Jesteś niczym dziecko bawiące się zapałkami, zaś ja nie zamierzam pozwalać na podpalanie mego domostwa i nie uważam poparzenia palców za wystarczającą karę. Och nie – nachylił się nad Piotrem niczym Demon Baltazar - wyrok nie zapadł – spojrzał na Lucynę, którą Podolak lekko pogładził tępą stroną scyzoryka po policzku - lecz wątpię by sąd przyjął życzliwie podobne działania – to powiedziawszy uniósł się, zdjął rękawiczki i rzucił na stolik.

Piotr Tyrolski zachował hardość, lecz jego żona pobladła. Być może nie miała pojęcia o działaniach swego męża a być może jedynie doskonale grała swoją rolę. Tak czy siak spojrzała przerażona to na Podolaka to króla, niepewna co powiedzieć. Raz po raz zaciskała palce na torebce, przygryzając nerwowo wargi.

\- Czy, czy nie ma szans na zastosowanie prawa łaski Wa... Wasza Wysokość? On. on mój mąż inaczej pojmował dobro kraju – wyjąkała bezskutecznie walcząc z drżeniem głosu.

\- Wobec zdrajcy stanu? – zakpił Aleksander – mam ułaskawiać wywrotowców i tym samym zachęcać ich do dalszego spiskowania przeciw mnie? Masz mnie za totalnego głupca kobieto?! Rozumiem oczywiście troskę żony o głowę męża – dodał z pełną kpiny wyrozumiałością – i nie uznam owej prośby za obrazę. Radzę pani milczeć w tej sprawie i wielu innych z przeszłości, inaczej wasze dzieci zostaną tak bez ojca jak i bez matki.

Lucyna Tyrolska pobladła jeszcze bardziej, nie rozumiejąc co właściwie usłyszała. Proszenie o łaskę dla skazańców stanowiło zwyczajne zachowanie, nawet jeśli rzadko kiedy łaska była dawana. Zwykle matki i żony oskarżonych o najpoważniejsze przestępstwa prosiły błagały o litość króla lub królową. Tak właśnie uczyniła Lucyna Tyrolska, lecz słysząc o sprawach z przeszłości spojrzała na Aleksandra zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

Wróciła do domu i do dzieci wielce zmartwiona. Mieli dwoje dzieci mających niedługo zacząć szkołę a także trzecie w drodze, co stało się jasne niedawno. Zostało poczęte w noc przed aresztowaniem Piotra i noc przed wywleczeniem przez Fiuu Hermiony. Ciężko o gorszy omen na początek nowego życia. Właśnie myśląc o przyszłości swych dzieci zerknęła na album ze swoimi zdjęciami ze szkoły. Dostrzegła siebie, wówczas dziewczynkę ze słodkimi loczkami, a także siedzącą obok zawsze poważną brunetkę. Natalia. Zaczęła obracać zdjęcie patrząc na koleżankę z ławki. Były wówczas dziećmi z wielkimi planami na przyszłość. Jakże mogły przypuszczać, że pewnego dnia jedna z nich zostanie królową a druga żoną oskarżonego o zdradę stanu przywódcy opozycji?


	32. Plan wiedźm

Betowała jak zawsze Freya.

* * *

W dalekiej Polsce pan Walewski, szczęśliwy ojciec królowej, zaciskał wargi z frustracji. Awans zawodowy oznaczał więcej papierkowej roboty, lecz to, co najbardziej mu dokuczało to przykra konieczność uczestnictwa w różnych wyjściach i spotkaniach towarzyskich organizowanych to przez króla, to przez księżną. A i zawodowi politycy lubili wyprawiać rauty po których, dzięki zdjęciom, mogli się pochwalić, iż Naczelny Uzdrowiciel Kraju i Teść Króla był zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością. Prawdę mówiąc, to Bogusław Walewski czuł się jak trofeum, ale przy księżnej Anastazji był urodzonym dyplomatą. Matylda zaś, jeśli coś wyczuwała, to wolała skupić się na swoim wnuku lub wnuczce. I patrzyła przez palce na utyskiwania męża. Anastazja zabierała Matyldę na różne spotkania, na co reagował o wiele mniejszym zadowoleniem. Nie przeszkadzał żonie w realizacji jej planów towarzyskich, lecz nie cierpiał oficjalnych uroczystości. Dlatego chodził niechętnie na wszelkie bankiety, woląc towarzystwo swoich sąsiadów. I pilnował swoich domowych wyrobów, w tym nalewek, którymi raczył teścia Natalii. W tej kwestii dwóch mężczyzn zawsze znajdzie porozumienie, niezależnie od pochodzenia…

Mieszkający obok nich czarodzieje mieli jedną córkę, która kończyła kursy uzdrowicielskie. Znalezienie stażu nigdy nie należało do prostych zadań, zaś niedawnymi czasy, ze względu na ilość chętnych do zawodu, nieomal karkołomnych. Dlatego córka owych sąsiadów, wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, siedzieli niepyszni w domu rodziców.

\- Jest dwunastu kandydatów na miejsce – mówiła posępnie dziewczyna – jakże mam się dostać?!

\- Nasz sąsiad jest teraz dyrektorem placówki – odparła z uśmiechem matka, Klementyna – na pewno coś poradzi. Porozmawiaj z Walewskim – nakazała mężowi spojrzeniem „masz to zrobić, albo miesiąc na kanapie masz gwarantowany"– siedzi u nas na obiadkach, niech okaże pomoc!

\- Ale tak wprost?! – zapytał posępnie mąż zniechęcony perspektywą załatwiania czegokolwiek „po znajomości". Pod tym względem kompletnie nie pasował do obecnego ustroju, dość popularnego dla obu stron Polski – to takie bezpośrednie!

\- Przy butelce absyntu jak najbardziej właściwe – uspokajała go Klementyna – Matylda zaprosiła nas na kolację w piątek, porozmawiacie sobie, zaś ja porozmawiam z nią.

\- Aż zaczynam się bać – zaśmiał się czarodziej nerwowo.

\- Bez powodu – wzruszyła ramionami Klementyna – nie ma powodu do strachu przed sąsiedzkimi ploteczkami.

\- Ale dlaczego pan Walewski przychodzi do was na obiady? – spytała młodsza czarownica, która nieco zazdrościła Natalii całego tego blichtru. Może gdyby była królową, to nie musiałaby się teraz martwić o pracę… Choć gdy przekalkulowała pewne opcje to, doszła do wniosku, że przynajmniej jest wolna i nie musi non stop udawać perfekcyjnej przed mediami nawet gdy czuje się źle. Taki luksus był dla niej, zwykłej polskiej wiedźmy. Aktualnie z kiepskimi perspektywami na rozwój swojej kariery, która powinna być kontynuacją wykształcenia. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że jej mugolskim kolegom „po fachu" wcale nie było łatwiej ze startem w życie dorosłe. Gdyby Hermiona tego dożyła… Polacy mimo całego swego sceptycyzmu do Hermiony uznawali ją jako żonę Malfoya. Uważali, że to zabawne, iż dawny śmierciożerca poślubił Mugolaczkę. A wszystko co go spotkało z jej strony, to kara za grzechy młodości i doprowadzenie do śmierci Wspaniałej Narcyzy. Jako, że Hermiona umarła jako Malfoy to nikt nie widział powodu, przynajmniej na wschód od Odry, by mówić o Hermionie jako Granger. To tylko dodatkowo irytowało Lucjusza i jego familię. A Aleksander robił to wręcz z lubością, traktując problemy Hermiony jako preludium do ostatecznego dobrania się Lucjuszowi do skóry. To była mała zemsta za tamtą kłótnię w Hogwarcie z okazji kolejnej rocznicy zwycięstwa. Tak… Polak. Słowianin. To dość emocjonalna grupa etniczna. Tylko z uwagi na totalne wymieszanie się genów potrafił, ugodzony do żywego, zaplanować zemstę na zimno. Trzeba mu było tylko dać szansę. Niestety, nie rozumieli tego Mugole, którzy z uporem maniaka uderzali tylko w emocjonalne tony, zapominając o tym cynicznym pragmatyzmie, który niegdyś był swoistym zaproszeniem pewnej grupy uciekinierów spod znaku niebieskiego heksagramu i nadawaniem im stopniowo praw… I ten pragmatyzm zapewniał krajowi rozwój przez wiele wieków do momentu sprowadzenia z zachodu dziwnej mody polegającej na walce z tymi, których wcześniej ugoszczono. A przecież wrośli oni w tę ziemię, nadali jej swoje barwy i tony. A czasem zmieniali się, by za bardzo nie wyróżniać. I ta moda swego czasu rozdarła kraj niczym zasłonę. Wprawdzie ją zszyto, ale to już nie były te wspaniałe nici i hafty, co kiedyś. Wydawała się nieco uboga, a z drugiej strony bardziej wytrzymalsza

\- Ponieważ jego żona często bywa w Warszawie u swej córki oraz księżnej Anastazji a on ceni spokój prowincji. Tak czy siak ma znajomości i kontakty i nam pomoże. Jak on to zrobił, że dwie córki wżenił w magnackie rody? – zastanawiała się kobieta.

Matylda faktycznie zaprosiła na uroczystą kolacją sąsiadów. Odczuwała ogromne wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zostawiania męża samego w domu. Ostatnio spędziła nieco czasu blisko Natalii, pomagając nieco starszej córce w przygotowaniach do narodzin wnuków. Teraz kiedy wyszło, że kobieta nosi bliźniaki czekało ją znacznie więcej pracy. Anastazja nalegała na obecność matki swej synowej, nazywając Matyldę „przyjaciółką", zaś sama Matylda zaczęła patrzeć na zięcia bardziej przyjaźnie. Zaczęła coraz bardziej poznawać zwyczaje magnatów, a poza tym widziała wyraźnie jak Aleksander dbał o jej córkę. Sama kiedyś dostrzegła jak podczas śniadania karmił ją babeczkami i głaskał po wyraźnie zarysowanym brzuchu.

Tamtego dnia starannie przygotowała dania oraz napoje. Ostatnimi czasy żyła niczym wielka dama z towarzystwa, prowadzana przez Anastazję po przyjęciach. Takowe życie wielce kusiło, lecz wracała radośnie do domowych pieleszy, do męża. Pan Walewski nienawidził uczt magnackich, unikając takowych jak ognia. Dlatego też nie przeszkadzał żonie a nawet życzył jej dobrej zabawy. Matylda, za namową Anastazji, nosiła suknie w żywych kolorach, zwłaszcza odcieniach czerwieni. Jej mąż był tym zachwycony, za to pani Walewska była wielce wdzięczna. Odkąd ich starsza córka została królową a pan Walewski szefem stołecznego szpitala, ich domek odwiedzało wielu gości, dokładnie tak jak mawiała księżna. Powiększyli go nieco a także dodali kilka elementów do ogrodu, coś na co wcześniej mieli chęć, a nie fundusze. Matylda powitała gości w jasnoczerwonej, zwiewnej szacie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Klementyno rozkwitasz niczym róża – pochwaliła sąsiadkę – zaś jak widzę w tym roku nie brakuje ni mądrych, ni pięknych absolwentek kursów uzdrowicielskich – dodała patrząc na córkę swych sąsiadów – zapraszam na herbatę, zaraz potem kolację.

\- Wyglądasz idealnie w czerwieni – odparła uprzejmie Klementyna – czyżbym czuła zapach tarty migdałowej?

\- Tak – skinęła głową Matylda – moja Natalia zasmakowała ostatnio w migdałach a i mnie takowe posmakowały. Zapraszam do salonu, koniecznie musicie przyjść na wiosnę, kiedy zasiądziemy w altanie. Nie ma nic wspanialszego niż zapach wiosennych kwiatów i ciepła herbata w dłoni. Pamiętasz, jak piłyśmy grzane wino w kwietniowe wieczory? – spytała patrząc na sąsiadkę.

\- Och jakże bym mogła zapomnieć nasze pogaduszki – zaśmiała się Klementyna siadając w fotelu – plotkowałyśmy i zastanawiałyśmy jaki to los czeka nasze córki. Rwałaś sobie włosy z głowy, że Natalia zostanie starą panną a tu proszę!

\- Zarzekała się, że nie chce męża i nie ma czasu na schadzki, ale potem... – zawiesiła głos dyskretnie, gdyż ciągle miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją może podsłuchiwać i po chwili zmieniła temat rozmów - Ale opowiedz mi o przyjacielu swej córki?

\- Studiował razem z nią i ciężko pracował na studiach uzdrowicielskich, lecz młodym niełatwo znaleźć zajęcie – zaczęła Klementyna.

\- Na pewno znajdziemy sposób – skinęła głową Matylda, rozumiejąc co sąsiadka próbuje powiedzieć – narzekałeś mój drogi na papierkową robotę, może warto zatrudnić stażystów? – zapytała swego męża z uśmiechem.

\- Papierkowa robota mnie wykańcza, lecz powiedzcie młodzi co was interesuje?

Zaproszeni goście zaczęli opowiadać o kursach i jasnym było, że z radością chwycą każdą posadę. Ostatnimi czasy nie brakowało absolwentów nauk dla uzdrowicieli i więcej niż szczęścia trzeba było by znaleźć stałe zajęcie. Dlatego właśnie ich sąsiedzi, państwo Walewscy mogli się okazać nieocenioną pomocą. Załatwianie spraw po znajomości stanowiło praktykę tak w części magicznej jak i mugolskiej, zaś pomoc krewnych czy też znajomych bywała nieoceniona a nieraz decydująca.

Pan Walewski skinął głową. Jego biurko było wręcz zasypane różnymi papierami oraz podaniami o pracę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był teściem króla przez co przyciągał niemałą uwagę, czego serdecznie nienawidził już od samego początku. Dlatego pewnie z więcej niż ulgą odetchnął rozmawiając z sąsiadami.

\- Dobrze zatem – skinął głową – pomóżcie uporządkować mi stajnię Augiasza, jaką stanowi moja korespondencja, a z pewnością z czasem zdołacie znaleźć sobie lepsze stanowiska. Od kiedy możecie zacząć pracę?

\- Nawet od początku tygodnia.

Praktyki w biurze dyrektora szpitala były naprawdę znakomitą opcją dla początkujących. Ci, co dopiero skończyli nauki rzadko mogli liczyć na podobną posadę, co zwykle wymagało niemałego szczęścia lub znajomości. W ich wypadku chodziło o to drugie, tak samo jak taka Alicja, wieczna praktykantka w biurze Aleksandra dostała swoje stanowisku jako córka swego ojca.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Klementyna – znalezienie dobrej posady to niemałe wyzwanie.

\- Ech pamiętam jak sam zaczynałem – machnął niedbale dłonią – i pamiętam, ile zdrowia nas kosztowało by Natalia znalazła jakiekolwiek zajęcie w Instytucie Alchemii, całe szczęście jej pierwszy szef miał dość otwarty umysł, bo inaczej pracowała by nad papierkami!

\- Pamiętam – skinęła głową Matylda – spróbuj galaretki Klementyno, ostatnio przepadam za poziomkową!

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie dam rady wstać z fotela! – jęknęła sąsiadka – lecz mów co się dzieje w wielkim świecie, na salonach? Jak przyjęto Marię Dołgucką?

Matylda parsknęła z oburzeniem, co nie znaczyło, że nie pragnęła ciągnąć tematu. Wręcz przeciwnie, korzystała z okazji by wyrazić swoje zdanie, doskonale grając rolę oburzonej przyzwoitości. Zresztą żona Augusta Krzemienia przyciągała uwagę prasy, plotkarzy i nieomal wszystkich.

\- Towarzystwo jej nie uznało – zaczęła biorąc do ręki kieliszek z nalewką – przecież to nie do pomyślenia by taka... taka kokota – Matylda wyraźnie szukała w myślach odpowiedniej oblegi – i ona ma zostać żoną głowy jednego z trzech największych rodów?! Przecież to nie do pomyślenia! Lista jej kochanków jest niemożliwa do ustalenia! – załamywała ręce – dzieci Augusta Krzemienia są bardziej niż niepocieszone, jego synowa Liliana, siostra króla, jest oburzona jej zachowaniem. Czy wiesz Klementyno – zniżyła konspiracyjnie głos – jak krótka była jej szata i jak głęboki dekolt podczas sierpniowego bankietu? Prasa tego w pełni nie pokazała, ale żadna szanująca się czarownica...

\- Och na bogów – jęknął pan Walewski – chyba nie masz zamiaru _znowu_ dyskutować o kiecce Marii Krzemień i...

\- Dołguckiej – warknęła ostrzegawczo żona- a to jak się owa kokota zachowywała...

\- Ponoć słała uśmiechy królowi – zaczęła ostrożnie Klementyna – byliśmy oburzeni, przecież to mężatka!

\- Na szczęście nasz zięć wiedział, jak zareagować na ową kokotę – odparła Matylda wyniośle –nikt nie wie co opętało Augusta Krzemień – dziwiła się kobieta - przecież jego rodzina zawsze przywiązywała wielką uwagę do pochodzenia i majątku każdego, kto miał się wżenić w ich rodzinę.

Pan Walewski jęknął ciężko, po czym dolał hojnie nalewki tak sąsiadowi jak i zaproszonemu, młodemu chłopakowi. Trzej mężczyźni poczęli popijać wiśniówkę, starając ignorować podekscytowane kobiety, debatujące o towarzyskich skandalach wyższych sfer. W którymś momencie poszedł po butlę wódki, wyraźnie takowej potrzebując. Tylko dzięki niej znosił bankiety, na których nieraz musiał bywać, a jednym z nich był sierpniowy bankiet a wkrótce będzie ślub Michała Poleskiego oraz uroczystości z okazji Szczodrych Godów. Natalia, doskonale znając niechęć ojca do uroczystości zapraszała go tylko na te najważniejsze, nawet jeśli chętnie widziała by go częściej. Lecz wiedziała, że najbardziej ceni właśnie takie spotkania z sąsiadami, ciesząc z takich właśnie chwil. Jako królowa miała za zadanie lśnić i godnie prezentować męża i nie mogła nawet rozważać by żyć cicho i skromnie.

Siedziała na otomanie w swoim salonie. Wciąż często przesiadywała w gabinecie Aleksandra, rzecz jasna o ile nie było tam interesantów. Teoretycznie królowe nie powinny były mieszać się w sprawy państwowe ni takowymi zajmować, lecz w praktyce owe zasady łamano nagminnie od pokoleń. Poprzedniczka Natalii interesowała się bardziej przyjęciami i plotkami niż sprawami państwowymi, co we wschodnich krajach stanowiło raczej wyjątek niż regułę. To jeszcze całkiem niedawno w magicznej części Niemiec czarownica miała zajmować się domem i dziećmi, nie wykazując innych ambicji niż gotowanie a i Francja źle patrzyła na wielce ambitne czarownice. Natalia zamierzała pomagać, rzecz jasna stojąc nieco z boku bowiem królowe miały za zadanie stać w cieniu mężów i pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodzić na pierwszy plan. Anastazja i Liliana przedstawiły sprawę jasno.

\- Alicja, druga żona mego ojca zawsze dbała, by miał uporządkowane dokumenty na biurku – mówiła Anastazja – dbała też by nie pracował za dużo i nie podpisywał niczego przed czytaniem. Z powodu wojny w świecie Mugoli i całego tego zamieszania takową spowodowanego, sam jeden sekretarz nie dawał rady z przejrzeniem wszystkich papierów.

\- Ale czy pani Alicja nie zajmowała się nauczaniem ciebie pani matko oraz twego brata? – spytała Natalia.

\- To także – skinęła głową Anastazja – a poza tym zapraszała do siebie młodych, obiecujących czarodziei a także dyrektora Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii i innych powiązanych z badaniami. Ciężko pracowała, a ja zrozumiałam, ile czyniła, kiedy sama wyszłam za mąż i zaczęłam sama prowadzić dom otwarty. Twoja nieudana poprzedniczka, Anna Maria, nie potrafiła wykonać nawet części jej obowiązków – prychnęła pogardliwie – po śmierci mego ojca ciotka Alicja próbowała pomagać Annie, lecz ta zarozumiała dziewka odrzuciła jej rady twierdząc, że guwernantka oraz metresa nie ma prawa pouczać królowej. Co za zarozumiałość! Ojciec by ją przeklął za podobne odzywki, a i my byliśmy oburzeni.

\- Poprzeczka została postawiona wysoko przez panią Alicję – zauważyła Natalia.

\- Tak, lecz ty potrafisz takowej sprostać. Nigdy nie spoczywaj na laurach – nakazała wychodząc z komnaty.

\- Nie zamierzam- odparła z pokorą, czym zasłużyła na szczery uśmiech teściowej - czy pani Alicja czy tak jak podejrzewano, wieści o losie jej córki ostatecznie doprowadziły do końca?

\- Tak a uwierz winni zapłacili za swe zbrodnie – odparła twardo Anastazja – miałam w życiu nieszczęście dwukrotnie opłakiwać śmierć matek: matki, która dała mi życie i kobiety, która kochała mnie jak rodzoną córkę.

Rewelacje teściowej tylko nieco zaskoczyły młodą królową. Księżna Anastazja zawsze wypowiadała się z wielką sympatią i wyraźnym przywiązaniem o drugiej żonie swego ojca, nawet jeśli tamta _nie była_ królową. Natalia nie zamierzała jednak rozważać przyszłości, a jedynie skinęła głową i zaczęła intensywną korespondencję z Elaine Scrimgeour, carycą Swietłaną oraz innymi żonami czołowych polityków magicznej Europy. Szczególnie z tą pierwszą wymieniała wiele listów, chcąc wiedzieć możliwie najwięcej o procesach członków oraz sympatyków Zakonu Feniksa. Owe wieści miały ogromne znaczenie zwłaszcza w Polsce, gdzie sądzono antymonarchistów. Fakt, że Hermionę Malfoy oraz innych aresztowano w Warszawie dodawał sprawie znaczenia i nie wiadomo jak daleko sięgały macki wywrotowców.

Natalia znalazła portret Alicji Poleskiej w jednej z zamkowych galerii. Widziała jasnowłosą czarownicę o poważnej, acz przyjaznej twarzy noszącą pyszne szaty godne królowej. Portret uśmiechał się do gości zwiedzających galerię, zaś zdobiona szafirami, jedwabna chusta narzucona na złote loki dodawała jej powagi. Szyję zdobiła naszyjnikiem z ogromnych szafirów przypominających nieco ułożeniem winne grona. W porównaniu z kosztowną biżuterią długa, sięgające do ziemi szata była prosta acz uszyta z jedwabiu Akromantuli. Alicja nigdy nie była królową, lecz nosiła się jak takowa i tak była traktowana, kiedy mając niespełna trzydzieści lat poślubiła dużo starszego od siebie czarodzieja. Wówczas nie było innej możliwości niż małżeństwo morganatyczne, lecz Alicja widniała w dokumentach pod nazwiskiem męża zaś jej dzieci miały status podobny co członkowie bocznej linii rodu. Uczestniczyła w bankietach i ważnych wydarzeniach towarzyskich, a jednocześnie regularnie odwiedzała Anastazję, także żonę ze świeżym stażem małżeńskim oraz matkę dwójki małych dzieci. Natalia była gotowa ostatecznie zaakceptować wizję związku morganatycznego, lecz na szczęście nie musiała. Zdecydowanie ważniejsze było dla niej by poślubić ukochanego niż być królową, lecz dostała i jedno, i drugie. Czasem uważała, że właśnie być może dzięki wpływowi owej blondynki w szafirach Anastazja zdołała zaakceptować wizję tak dalece nieznamienitej synowej.

Dlatego pewnie szukała informacji i owej kobiecie, wszak czytanie historii zawsze pomaga. Z niemałym zdumieniem przeczytała, że tamta należała do osób które jako pierwsze wyrażały zaniepokojenie ideami walki o czystość krwi płynącymi z Anglii. Początkowo Rycerze Walpurgii wydawali się grupą czarodziei o silnie tradycyjnych poglądach i niewielu wyrażało zaniepokojenie słowami o słabej krwi, która chce atakować wiekową tradycję. Z czasem okazało się do czego są zdolni, kiedy objawili się jako śmierciożercy jawnie pragnący mordować czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. Natalia westchnęła patrząc na listy żony angielskiego Ministra Magii opisującej ilu Mugolaków wspierało Zakon Feniksa a przez takowy Czyścicieli, uważanych w Anglii, Polsce a także Bułgarii i Jugosławii za terrorystów.

Rząd Iberii ostatnio głośno potępił Ministra Trudearoro za próbę zamaskowania brutalnego ataku grupy Szafarzy. Brodaci czarodzieje zaatakowali sklep i kawiarnię w magicznym Paryżu i doszło do regularnej bitwy. Ministerstwo Francji próbowało tłumaczyć całe zajęcie jako prowokację ze strony właściciela sklepu, znanego z niechęci do rządów Czyścicieli, lecz jeden ze świadków uciekł do Anglii i opowiedział, jak brodacze napadli na sklep niczym nie sprowokowani, chyba że za prowokację uznać reklamę wystawy damskiej bielizny i ruchome zdjęcie modeli w takowej. W Anglii uprzedzenia wobec czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli miały niechlubną tradycję i nie trzeba geniusza polityka do czego może doprowadzić skandal z udziałem Hermiony oraz innych Mugolaków, wyraźnie uważających terrorystów za sojuszników w wojnie o swoje prawa. Pojawienie się jakiejś formy ideologii Voldemorta stanowiło kwestię czasu. Któregoś razu teściowa wręczyła jej pamiętnik macochy... ciotki a była to lektura bardziej niż fascynująca.

Natalia, która autentyczne podziwiała ongi Hermionę, klęła nad głupotą czarownicy. Tamta tak dalece chciała udowodnić swoje racje i walczyć z niezasłużonymi przywilejami, że dała przeciwnikom do ręki potężne argumenty, samą siebie pokazując jako wywrotowca. To już taka Ginny Weasley o wiele skuteczniej działała, a co ważniejsze nie otwierała puszki Pandory. Dlatego pewnie Natalia intensywnie korespondowała z Elaine chcąc wiedzieć więcej dzięki kobiecemu wywiadowi. Mężczyźni próbowali swojej wersji dyplomacji, ale to kobiety, jak od wieków, ostatecznie pociągały za sznurki pozwalając łaskawie mężczyznom myśleć, że to ich zasługa. Przynajmniej robiły to Słowianki. Na tym właśnie polegał feminizm po tej stronie Wisły… Ostatnie czego im trzeba, to Anglia na nowo zmierzająca w kierunku radykalizmu pod względem tak rasowym, jak i obyczajowym. Choć w tym drugim zdecydowanie dominowała Francja, goszcząca Szafarzy i ich anachroniczne, a wręcz neolitowe spojrzenie na rolę samicy w stadzie, która ma siedzieć wokół kamieni i pilnować potomstwa i inwentarza. A oni mogli polować na przysłowiowego mamuta.

\- Co czytasz? – zapytał Aleksander któregoś razu, widząc ją pochłoniętą lekturą obłożoną w delikatną skórę.

\- Ciekawą lekturę – odparła – pamiętnik... ech sama nie wiem jak poprawnie nazywać drugą żonę twego dziadka.

\- Mama ci dała pamiętnik ciotki Alicji? – aż krzyknął – mnie nigdy nie dała tego poczytać, ach ciotka Alicja to ciekawa postać, macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

\- Obie zakochałyśmy się bez pamięci w panujących monarchach nie mając pochodzenie godnego królowej – odparła słodko.

\- To też – skinął głową i posłał żonie ciepły uśmiech – ale także ambicje. – odparł z dumą i po chwili kontynuował z pasją - niewielu wie, że ciotka Alicja całe życie marzyła by być uzdrowicielką, lecz kiedy była młoda jej rodziny nie było stać na opłacenie kursów. Dlatego pracowała jako guwernantka wpierw dla krewnych mamy na prowincji a potem tutaj, w Warszawie by zebrać pieniądze na kursy i mieszkanie w Warszawie. Jej rodzina była znana mojej, łączyły ich interesy, co dało ciotce Alicji wykształcenie oraz wejście w towarzystwo. Moja rodzina – kontynuował siadając – zawsze uważała, że należy dawać podstawowe wykształcenie i wspierać zdolnych i pracowitych przedstawicieli mniej zamożnych rodów, budując tym samym sieć klienteli i zależności, wszak dobrze mieć lojalnhych wobec siebie urzędnikow. Zaś uprzejma, rozważna i wykształcona blondynka była znamienitą inwestycją. Była panną do towarzystwa dla dorastających panienek z mej rodziny, boną dla dzieci i pełniła wiele funkcji, kiedy moja babka królowa ją spotkała na jednym z licznych spotkań i sprowadziła na zamek. Pierwsza guwernantka, Francuzka okazała się nieuczciwa więc wybrała cichą, uprzejmą pannę powiązaną interesami z moją rodziną.

Natalia kiwała głową, doskonale wiedząc w jaki sposób magnaci chwytali obiecujących czarodziei w sieć interesów i zależności. Pozbawiona ojca i najwyraźniej znacznego posagu panna była całkowicie oddana i znana na łaskę rodziny Poleskich, toteż była panną do wielu zadań, w zamian za mieszkanie, możliwość kształcenia oraz ubranie. Lecz inteligentne czarownice wykorzystywały podobną szanse by poznawać młodych ludzi z rodzin może nie magnackich, lecz znacznych i wżeniać się w takowe. Bo istniał zwyczaj, że jeśli protegowany dobrze się sprawiał to protektorzy dorzucali pewne sumy do posagu oraz rozpoznawali takowego, zaś dla rodzin jak Sandomierscy czy inni z średniej klasy wyższej małżeństwa z protegowanymi magnatów stanowili jeszcze jeden sposób na wżenienie się w najwyższe sfery bynajmniej nie w boczną linię. Natalia to rozumiała, zaś jej rodzina już nie musiała kombinować jak wejść w sieć zależności.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem w Anglii, zgodnie z obawami Natalii, wrzało. Ambasador Krzemień słał pełne niepokoju listy i regularnie rozmawiał z Aleksandrem przez Fiuu. Proces Artura Weasleya, jak to zwykle bywa przy takich sprawach, ujawnił bardzo brzydkie fakty, by nie rzez skandale. Bardzo szybko wyszło na jaw, że brał pieniądze od Francuzów by opłacać artykuły w gazetach a także by zdobywać zwolenników. Działanie wbrew linii politycznej Ministerstwa nie było ani przestępstwem, ani czymś szczególnie niepopularnym, ale kiedy ktoś potrzebował do podobnej działalności zagranicznych funduszy, sprawa wyglądała odmiennie. Czy to magiczna czy to mugolska społeczność nie przepadała za opozycją opłacaną z zagranicy. _„Nie wolno prać brudów publicznie"_ – mawiało stare przysłowie, a tak właśnie postrzegano wciąganie obcych rządów w wewnętrzne zagrywki, o którym zapominało wielu mugolskich przedstawicieli władzy Królestwa nad Wartą. Fakt, że fundusze pochodziły od wybitnie niepopularnych Francuzów dodawał całej sprawie smaczku. Percival Selwyn dość skutecznie przekonywał Wizengamot co do niepoczytalności Artura Weasley. Przypominał to jak zbierał zużyte, mugolskie baterie czy też w mało udolny sposób przerabiał z pomocą magii mugolskie sprzęty. Zarówno członkowie Wizengamotu, jak i świadomie śmiali się kpiąco, co radowało obrońcę. Ludzi śmiesznych nikt nie skazuje na śmierć, co najwyżej wyrzuca z pola widzenia.

Lecz przy okazji wyszło, że Artur działał albo z pomocą czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli lub tych, którzy głośno mawiali o konieczności dbania o prawa takowych. Selwyn nijak nie zamierzał bronić owej sprawy, a nawet specjalnie nakreślał. Należało dać konserwatystom kość, w którą mogli by się wgryźć i oderwać uwagę do Weasleya. Z radością chwycili ów trop a wielka, polityczne burza stanowiła li tylko kwestię czasu. Przedstawiciele rodów Nott, Parkinson czy Selwyn w mniejszym lub większym stopniu wspierali ład dający im przywileje a po zakończeniu wojny nie śmieli wyrażać na głos podobnych pomysłów, obawiając się oskarżenia o wspieranie idei śmierciożerców oraz w najgorszym wypadku procesu. Lecz teraz... nie trzeba było długo czasu, by śmierć Hermiony z rąk Czyścicieli poczytać jako pragnienie ucieczki za granicę i uniknięcia kary a przez co idzie nieformalne przyznanie się do winy. Z tego powodu zaczęto już wprost opowiadać o wojennej bohaterce mugolskiego pochodzenia, która z pomocą zagranicznych terrorystów chciała wywołać zamieszki oraz obalić istniejący porządek.

„ _Hermiona Malfoy wielokrotnie sprzeciwiała się sojuszowi z Polską, podając tamtejsze rzekome prześladowanie czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. Wspominała też Francję jako wzór i wyraźnie pragnęła wprowadzenia tamtejszych porządków. Znajdowała wielu zwolenników dla swych też wśród podobnych sobie, z rodzin Mugoli. Ci, co nie znali świata magii przez Hogwartem zapragnęli zmienić nasz świat na swoją modłę, uważając swoje zasady za lepsze? Skoro nie akceptowali naszych porządków winni złamać różdżki, lecz oni woleli narzucić nam swoje rację przemocą"._ Takie słowa padały jawnie i niebawem wskazano, nieżyjącą już Hermionę, jako istotną osobę w spisku mającym za zadanie wprowadzenie zamętu oraz rewolucji. _„Przeżyliśmy dość zamieszania za sprawą wpierw śmierciożerców a potem Śmieciarzy. Naszemu społeczeństwu nie trzeba więcej rewolucji a jedynie pokoju i rozwoju. Takowy zaś da nam kontynuowanie chlubnych tradycji i patrzenie mądrze w przyszłość"._

Niechęć do czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli narastała błyskawicznie. Teraz jednak zwolennicy przywilejów starych rodów przedstawiali się nie jako ci, co wspierali Lorda Voldemorta, lecz obrońcy pokoju. To Mugolaków wskazywano jako tych co źle życzyli Anglii torpedując korzystny sojusz międzynarodowy, a teraz z pomocą zagranicznych terrorystów zapragnęli obalić ciężko pracującego i popularnego Ministra Magii.

Nic więc dziwnego, że zaczęto żądać uważnego przyglądania się Mugolakom. Fakt, że pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii z rodzin Mugoli spiskowali z Francuzami budził wściekłość. Nawet czarodzieje półkrwi mówili na głos by uważnie pilnować „nowych" co „okazali się niegodni zaufania" i spiskowali przeciw społeczności, do której niedawno trafili. „B _yć może mądrość Polaków polega na tym, że izolują nowych od najważniejszych stanowisk, uważając, że na piastowanie takowych trzeba zasłużyć_ ". Coraz głośnie mawiano by wprowadzić przepis, a nie tylko prawo zwyczajowe, by Mugolak nie mógł być ani Ministrem Magii ani Szefem Departamentu ani nawet mieć krzesła w Wizengamocie. A i ze znalezieniem pracy mogli mieć wkrótce problemy. Paradoksalnie w takiej Polsce mu golący za cenę milczenia mogli osiągnąć wiele…

Każdemu kto zgłaszał sprzeciw przypominano o Hermionie, którą aresztowano w spelunie w Warszawie razem z Czyścicielami i która jawnie uważała, że zbrodnią jest przezywanie kogoś szlamą czy też uważającą wilkołaki za niegroźne kupki sierści. „ _Ta Mugolaczka chciała by nasze dzieci były narażone na pogryzienia przez te potwory i cierpiały. Nienawidziła nas bowiem niektórzy w szkole przezywali ją szlamą i wyśmiewali jej durne pomysły na wyzwalanie skrzatów domowych. Kierowana urażoną dumą chciała wprowadzić chaos"._ Była to nieprawda, lecz złe języki mełły szybko zaś pani Amfitryta Greengrass robiła wszystko, by oczyścić pole swej córce Dafne. Astoria już ustaliła datę ślubu z Theo Nottem zaś Dafne tak często bywała w Dworze Malfoyów, że nawet miała swoją komnatę gościnną. Rzecz jasna spotkania rozkwitająca przyjaźń między Dafne a Lucjuszem była tajemnicą a pani Greengrass zamierzała zniszczyć reputację drugiej pani Malfoy, tym samym torując drogę dla swej córki.

\- Lecz czy nie powinnam poczekać wyznaczonego czasu żałoby? – spytała Dafne.

\- Ten czas dotyczy się przyzwoitych czarownic – wyjaśniła Amfitryta zdegustowana naiwnością swojej starszej latorośli – nie zaś zdrajczyń czy też terrorystów. Nie myśl jednak o niej, a o szacie na swój ślub z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i swej przyszłej roli jako Pani Malfoy. Załóż tę bladobłękitną suknię na spotkanie z nim i weź na wszelki wypadek eliksir.

Dafne nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Z prawdziwą radością ruszyła w kierunku Malfoy Manor, gdzie już ją powitali nie tylko Draco z Pansy, lecz także Abraxas oraz Narcyza. Dobrze mieć udane relacje z przyszłymi pasierbami, owe fakty były powszechnie znane pannie Greengrass.

\- Moje dzieci się już cieszą na spotkanie z tobą Dafne – powitał ją Lucjusz - ja także odczuwam radość na twą wizytę.

\- Ja zaś przyjemnością rozmawiam tam z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły jak z tobą, odwiedzając twą posiadłość.

\- Zatem moją rolą jest zadbanie byś przychodziła możliwie najczęściej.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny, przycisnął ją bliżej do siebie i złożył na ustach pierwszy, nieśmiały pocałunek. Kiedy Dafne rozchyliła usta zachęcony tym gestem pogłębił swe działanie czyniąc je coraz bardziej natarczywym i namiętnym. Potem pocałował ją raz jeszcze i ponownie, zachłannie pochłaniając jej usta swoimi. Dafne zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przylgnęła, uśmiechając triumfalnie. Poszerzyła uśmiech, kiedy Lucjusz wsunął dłoń w jej długie, złote włosy i począł nimi bawić. Stali tak przez jakiś czas, nieświadomi, że obserwują ich Draco z Pansy.

\- Ojciec znowu ożeni się z naszą koleżanką z roku – zaczął Draco – tym razem jednak z rozsądną nie zaś Granger, dla której skrzaty domowe były ważniejsze niż rodzina. Daliśmy jej szansę, lecz ona nie zadała sobie najmniejszego trudu by spełnić swą powinność wobec rodziny.

\- Dafne będzie o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem, to jedna z nas – dodała Pansy – zna zasady i je szanuje, zamiast z nimi walczyć i przerabiać na swą modłę. Pomimo zasług i wieku, Granger pozostała do końca tę wkurzającą kujonką skaczącą na każdej lekcji by zostać wybraną do odpowiedzi. Była wówczas i nie przestała być niepasującą do nas, łopatozębą szlamą mającą się za lepszą od innych.

\- Z ust mi to wyjęłaś Pans – zgodził się Draco patrząc na ojca z Dafne.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Elaine przychodziła jako świadek na procesy najważniejszych osób powiązanych ze wspieraniem Czyścicieli. Jako żona Ministra Magii miała prawo by obserwować takowe, co czyniła siedząc obok Doris, Mafaldy oraz innych czarownic z Ministerstwa. Pisała potem szczegółowe listy do Natalii oraz innych kobiet zainteresowanych sprawami Anglii, jak carycy Swietłany. Blondynka uśmiechała się promiennie otwierając listy do zagranicznych czarownic.

Patrzyła uważnie na swą córkę Caelię oraz syna Oktawiusza. Bawili się na podłodze ich salonu radośni jak na beztroskie dzieci przystało. Ona zaś winna zadbać by tak właśnie było i by miały przed sobą przyszłość o wiele łatwiejszą niż ona i Rufus. Dlatego właśnie winna dbać o karierę męża zaś przyjaźń z polską królową i rosyjską carycą z pewnością pomoże. O wiele bardziej niż z Hermioną Malfoy, która postanowiła w przeciągu siedmiu lat upaść z samego szczytu sławy na sam dół. Odczuwała nieraz wyrzuty sumienia z powodu grania przeciw przyjaciółce, lecz widok dzieci skutecznie takowe łagodził. One są najważniejsze.

\- Być może w tym sezonie szykuje się wielki ślub – zaczęła konspiracyjnie Domicela Higgs, wchodząc do salonu.

\- Kogo z kim?

\- Widziałam Pansy Malfoy jak szła na zakupy z Dafne Greengrass zaś Amfitryta Greengrass chodzi rozpromieniona.

\- Zatem Dafne…

\- Tak – skinęła głową Domicela – na pewno widziałaś, ile razy rozmawiała z Lucjuszem Mafoyem, zdecydowanie robi się ciekawie. Do kogo ta powieść? – spytała patrząc na długą rolkę pergaminu?

\- Natalii Orłowskiej – wyjaśniła Elaine – interesują ją procesy wywrotowców, zawieram przyjaźnie.

\- Królowa to znakomity sojusznik – pochwaliła ją Domicela – Rufus po raz kolejny okazał się mężem opatrznościowym, co przeprowadził kraj przez zawieruchę. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zostanie dożywotnio Ministrem Magii i to wszystko dzięki Granger.

Od jakiegoś czasu o Hermionie zaczęto mówić per „Granger", przynajmniej na terytorium Anglii. Co prawna niejedni pragnęli nieco podrażnić Lucjusza, lecz tylko trochę i dlatego nie wspominano jego nazwiska w kontekście politycznej afery. Zwłaszcza jeśli podejrzenie o udział w śmierci drugiej żony nie znikłnęło. Wciąż szeptano, że Lucjusz wiele na takowej zyskał, ponownie dzięki drastycznej śmierci połowicy mogąc wycofać się ze ślepego kierunku polityki. Narcyza zginęła za sprawą Lorda Voldemorta a Lucjusz odegrał rolę naczelnego nawróconego żeniąc z najbardziej znaną Mugolaczką Anglii. Kiedy i owa inwestycja okazała się chybioną, druga pani Malfoy zginęła z rąk niebezpiecznych fanatyków a Lucjusz mógł zrobić krok w tył. Bo chociaż był skompromitowany pozostał najbogatszym czarodziejem Brytanii i głową znamienitego rodu. Rozumiała to Elaine szybko zapominając o dawnej sympatii i podziwu dla Hermiony.

W tym samym czasie Molly słuchała prawnika mówiącego, że jej mąż zostanie prawdopodobnie skazany na dożywocie w św. Mungu. To nieciekawa opcja, lecz o wiele lepsza niż wyrok śmierci. Czarownica słuchała wyraźnie przybita, bowiem nikt nie chce być napiętnowany jako żona durnia i zdrajcy. Co prawda Wizengamot oficjalnie ogłosił, że była niewinna i nieświadoma działań męża to i jak nie miała powodów do radości.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia przeczytała list od Elaine, z niepokojem podkreślając fragmenty mówiące o wzroście nastrojów antymugolskich. Zakon Feniksa pogrzebał szanse zmian, lecz jeszcze nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Wolała o tym nie myśleć, o nie. Zerknęła na lekturę podarowaną przez teściową, która o wiele lepiej nadawała się na chwilę relaksu. A ostatnimi czasy czuła, że powinna coraz bardziej na siebie uważać z powodu zaawansowanej ciąży. Zdenerwowanie raczej nie służyło dzieciom w jej łonie a z kolei tak Matylda jak i Anastazja nastraszyły ją bardziej niż to konieczne, ale tylko w ten sposób mogły ją zmusić by zaczęła odpoczywać i nieco zwolniła tempa pracy.

Nadchodził koniec roku, a to oznaczało wielki bankiet za zamku. W poprzednim roku uczestniczyła w takim jako królewska narzeczona zaś dwa lata temu jej zaręczyny. Teraz nadszedł czas by przewodziła zabawom jako królowa, coś co by ją przerażało, gdyby nie wcześniejsze mieszkanie przed półtora roku na zamku. Zaczynała rozumieć mądrość i znaczenie owego postanowienia swej teściowej, by mogła nieco przywyknąć i nabrać wiedzy o nowej roli.

Wiedziała o oczekiwaniach względem swej osoby. Jej bezpośrednia poprzedniczka, Anna Maria przez swoją wyniosłość i chłodne obejście była najbardziej niepopularną królową od dawien dawna. Babka Aleksandra, Filomela, z kolei przez swoją uprzejmą postawę oraz aktywną działalność dobroczynną, głównie na rzecz sierot, była szanowana a jej śmierć w bardzo młodym wieku tylko zwiększyła ową popularność nadając postaci tragiczny rys. No a poza tym miała okazję poplotkować z Lilianą na temat sukni, klejnotów i wszystkiego co interesowało czarownice.

\- Myślałam o jasnej sukni, może srebrnej kojarzącej się z zimą i śniegiem? – myślała na głos Natalia.

\- Królowa zimy? – zapytała Liliana – to może się udać. Mama już zaciągnęła twoją matkę na zakupy i jak zgaduję wrócą z bordowymi szatami.

\- A ta… ta wiedźma Dołgucka? – zapytała Natalia – czy muszę?

\- Tak – syknęła Liliana – póki co jest żoną mego teścia więc jako żona rodu Krzemieni ma prawo przychodzić na zamek wedle życzenia.

\- Póki co? – podchwyciła sugestię Natalia.

\- Nic nie trwa wiecznie – odparła Liliana z drapieżnym uśmiechem – i już moja głowa w tym, by pomóc losowi. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy Natalio.

\- Ale co mogę zrobić?

\- Skompromitujemy tę … tę puszczalską pannicę – syknęła Liliana najwyraźniej uznając, że w obecności bratowej nie musi się aż tak pilnować – nie wierzę, że ktoś kto przeszedł przez więcej rąk niż mam palców u rąk i nóg naprawdę zacznie wieść życie wiernej żony. Musimy ją tylko _zachęcić_ – wyjaśniła.

\- W jaki sposób ją sprowokujemy? – Natalia wydawała się zachwycona planem, zaś rozmowa o pozbyciu dawnej kochanki męża odrywała myśli od ciążowych dolegliwości.

Miała się okazję przekonać, że ruchy dziecka są daleko mniej romantyczne niż wskazywały opowieści. Jej mąż uśmiechał się promiennie, kiedy czuł kopnięcia potomka, lecz dla Natalii przypominały raczej uderzenia i nieraz zaciskała zęby. Teraz siedziała wygodnie na szelągu, podpierając się poduszkami.

\- Pokusą, to – wyciągnęła plik zdjęć ze swej niewielkiej torebki.

Zainteresowana Natalia zerknęła na fotki, przedstawiające zdjęcia obiecujących graczy w Quidditcha, lecz nie w sportowych uniformach, lecz raczej rodem z gazet dla mniej grzecznych czarownic. Czuła się dziwnie patrząc na ich podobizny.

\- Musimy wybrać kogoś, kto się spodoba Marii i przedstawić go jej licząc, że połknie haczyk.

\- W jaki sposób mamy go przedstawić Dołguckiej?

\- Bardzo prosty – zachichotała Liliana – zapraszanie obiecujących sportowców jest zawsze dobrze widziane. Tylko który jest najlepiej zbudowany i najbardziej przystojny? – zapytała patrząc na zdjęcia,

\- Ale czemu pytasz mnie? – Natalia czuła się dość skrępowana patrząc na podobne fotki.

\- Ponieważ potrzebuję konsultacji z inną czarownicą – dodała Liliana słodko.

Miały niezły ubaw przeglądając zdjęcia, a także komentując wysportowane sylwetki przedstawionych czarodziei. Natalia raz po raz nerwowo patrzyła na drzwi, woląc nie myśleć o reakcji męża na ich działalność. Lecz jeśli zaproszenie niezbyt bystrego za to umięśnionego sportowca ma pomóc w pozbyciu się Marii Dołguckiej tak właśnie zrobią. Natalia starała się panować nad zazdrością, lecz Maria była boleśnie rzeczywista a do tego raz po raz próbowała flirtować z jej mężem. Natalia nie zamierzała tego spokojnie tolerować, o nie. Nie miała talentów do intryg, lecz Liliana z pewnością o wiele skuteczniej zagra swoją rolę.

\- Zaprosimy go – magnatka wskazała na zdjęcie przystojnego, dobrze zbudowanego czarodzieja – na bankiet na zamek, wszak chcemy promować zdrowy styl życia i tym podobne, by zachęcać młodych, zdolnych uczniów z Lwowa by intensywnie trenowali, dbali o kondycję, bo w nagrodę można dostać zaproszenie na bankiet, na zamek królewski i zatańczyć z królem i królową – zakończyła słodko Liliana.

\- Dla słusznej sprawy, mogę dać dłoń do ucałowania – zachichotała Natalia – nie cierpisz Dołguckiej, jak ją przekonasz by chciała iść za tobą i ci ufała dość, byśmy wiedziały co też czyni?

\- Powiem, że z miłości do męża pragnę zgody z jego ojcem – odparła Liliana – to prawda, chociaż musimy pozbyć się Dołguckiej by osiągnąć cel. Zatem powiedz mi szacie, którą chcesz założyć.

Staranie wszystko planowały, zaś Anastazja była bardziej niż podekscytowana możliwością pomocy. Natalia pytała o pomoc swoją teściową, która była wielce doświadczona, wszak wychowywała się na zamku jako księżniczka i widziała niejedno. Dumna Anna Maria, poprzednia królowa nikogo nie pytała o zdanie, zaś podczas bankietów nikt z nią dłużej nie siedział. Była tak nielubiana, poprzedni król z rodziny Poleskich zwykle przychodził na przyjęcia z tą czy inną kochanką.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Zarówno Bal Zimowy w Ministerstwie jak i Bal Noworoczny w Dworze Malfoyów tamtego roku były skromniejsze niż zwykle. Chociaż rok 2005 zaczął się szczęśliwie, uroczystym wznowieniem relacji na linii Anglia i Polska, to jednak późniejsze wydarzenia wszystko zmieniły na gorsze. Wizyta króla Aleksandra, pierwsze od czasów wizyty jego dziadka po pokonaniu Grindelwalda, miała stanowić ukoronowanie sukcesu dyplomacji angielskiej po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Awantura na bankiecie nieomal wszystko zaprzepaściła, lecz Ministerstwo i stare rody postanowili obwinić o wszystko Hermionę, przeciw której już wcześniej rozpętano medialną nagonkę. Druga pani Malfoy drażniła wpływowych członków rodów czystej krwi, którzy nie zamierzali rezygnować z wpływów i pozwolić na przejście praw mających pozbawić ich dziedzicznych krzeseł w Wizengamocie czy też innych przywilejów. Rufus Scrimgeour nie dawał się przekupywać jak Knot, lecz sprzyjał im i w zamian za poparcie zamierzał wzmacniać. Przekonał ich, że będzie Ministrem ich spraw a do tego nieskalanym niejasnymi interesami. Przedstawiał swoje działania jako obronę tradycji dla dobra Anglii, coś co się wielce podobało ludziom.

Skandal z aresztowaniem Hermiony stanowił wstrząs i rozpętał nastroje antymugolskie. Już całkiem jawnie mawiano, że Mugolakom nie można ufać a być może nawet, na wzór Polski, pozbawić praw wyborczych. „ _Są nielojalni wobec naszej społeczności, zdradzając z Francuzami. Powinniśmy ich pilnować i mieć nad nimi nadzór"._ W trakcie procesu Hermiony przez Wizengamot przeszła ustawa zakazująca czarodziejom z rodzin Mugoli obejmowania najważniejszych stanowisk. Wcześniej prawie nigdy nie mieli podobnej możliwości, lecz raz się zdarzyło, że Minister był Mugolakiem. Teraz przeszło prawo, że nie tylko Mugolak nie mógł startować w wyborach na Ministra, lecz nie mógł też być Szefem Departamentu a wejście do Wizengamotu możliwe było tylko w przypadku bycia wprowadzonym przez trzech zasłużonych członków. Ponieważ przedstawiciele starych rodów nigdy by czegoś podobnego nie zrobili, prawo ich odcinało. Harry był przerażony, lecz nie mógł nic zrobić.

Razem z Ginny próbowali protestować. Niestety! Raz po raz przypominano o Hermionie, aresztowanej w spelunie z terrorystami, przypominano o Arturze Weasley biorącym pieniądze zza granicy na swą działalność i wreszcie jego zwolennikach, czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli planujących zamieszki za francuskie pieniądze. „ _Nie tylko my byliśmy celami, lecz także uczciwi czarodzieje półkrwi, pracujący jako urzędnicy czy sklepikarze_ ". Cała machina medialna miała na celu zohydzić działalność Artura w oczach społeczeństwa, pokazując czarodziejom półkrwi, że to właśnie nowi, wywrotowcy są ich przeciwnikami a nie stare rody czystej krwi traktujące ich w sposób pośredni. Klin został wbity i to wbity bardzo skutecznie, nastawiając praktycznie wszystkich przeciw Arturowi oraz Zakonowi. Ron ponownie cierpiał, nie tylko jako najmłodszy syn biednej rodziny, uzależniony od alkoholu awanturnik nie tylko syn nieudacznika, lecz i zdrajcy. Tylko dzięki Hagridowi i Rosmercie dał sobie radę z wyzwaniami. Dlatego pewnie okres świąteczno-noworoczny w Norze przypominał raczej stypę niż radosne, rodzinne uroczystości. Fakt, że nawet bliźniacy nie żartowali dowodził powagi sytuacji. Percy zdołał się wyrwać na kilka dni i przybył razem z Audrey.

\- Percy – Molly wyściskała syna na powitanie – jakże cieszę się, że masz nieco wolnego!

\- Muszę wrócić na bankiet noworoczny, ale kilka dni mamy dla siebie – wyjaśnił Percy – Audrey – spojrzał czule na żonę – przekonała królową Natalię byśmy mogli odwiedzić rodzinę, zwłaszcza skoro Audrey jest przy nadziei.

\- Doskonale wyglądacie – kontynuowała Molly – byłeś zawsze taki chudy Percy!

\- Powinnaś mamo dodać polskie specjały do swej restauracji – radził – tamtejsze bankiety, Polacy uważają gościnność za cnotę. Elaine, znaczy pani Scrimgeour, poleciła nas królowej Natalii a królowa dba o nas wszystkich a szczególnie ceni Audrey więc czasem nie ma siły wstać od stołu po bankiecie.

Pomimo tego atmosfera była posępna, tak, że można było kroić nożem atmosferę. Pewnie dlatego Percy z ulgą udał się do państwa Scrimgeour, Bill do krewnych Fleur a pozostali byli wdzięczni Jamesowi za jego humor i opowiadanie o zabawach z Syriuszem Jamesem i Cygnusem Lestrange. Nimfadora, Dora Lupin zapowiedziała przyjście na obiad razem z synami w drugi ze świątecznych dni.

\- Tak mi przykro kochana – Molly wyściskała młodszą kobietę, boleśnie świadoma udziału swego męża w śmierci Remusa.

\- To nie twoja wina Molly – odparła dość sztywno Dora – ty ciężko pracowałaś na rodzinę, kiedy twój mąż toczył swoje gierki. Nie mam do ciebie żalu.

Ci, co znali wcześniej panią Auror z trudem ją poznali. Nie nosiła już wściekle różowych włosów, lecz długie, jasnoblond ułożone elegancko przez skrzaty domowe. Wciąż mieszkała razem z synami w domu rodziny Lestrange, pomagając matce w opiece nad dziećmi. „ _Jestem wdową, lecz ty mamo masz męża i korzystaj z tego"_. Rabastan Lestrange nie musiał słyszeć nic więcej, chociaż planował znaleźć męża dla pasierbicy, wielokrotnie wyrażając zdanie, że to niezdrowe dla czarownicy pozostawać niezamężną. „ _Chodzisz smutna Dora, dobry mąż zadba o ciebie co noc, przez co skorzystasz ty i twoje dzieci_ ". A córka pani Lestrange i matka dwóch metamorfomagów nie mogła narzekać na brak zainteresowania. Zamieniła też swoje dawne stroje na bardziej stonowane szaty czarownicy w eleganckich odcieniach szarości lub szmaragdu. Nosiła się nieco podobnie do matki, chociaż pod wpływem Belli oraz Ginny nosiła głębsze dekolty niż Andromeda chociaż nie tak kuszące jak Ginny. Kiedy na progu Nory stanęła czarownica w długim, czarnym płaszczu i fantazyjnym kapeluszu Molly ledwo ją poznała.

Zaproszona do domu Dora zdjęła płaszcz, chwaląc się swą nienaganną figurą oraz znakomitym gustem matki. Usiadła na wysłużonym fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Syriusz James i James Syriusz zaczęli już szaleć i ścigać na miotłach po ogrodzie Nory. Bardziej stateczny Teddy siedział obok matki i słuchał uważnie rozmowy dorosłych, będąc nadmiernie poważnym jak na swój wiek.

\- Mimo to – mówiła Molly – to wszystko jakiś koszmar. Dlaczego sprawy idą aż tak fatalnie? – zapytała bezradnie – Dumbledore... był mądry, ufaliśmy mu, dlaczego nie przewidział tego wszystkiego?

\- Nie zdążył – skinęła głową Dora – tak bardzo koncentrował się na wojnie, że zabrakło mu czasu by pomyśleć co dalej. Mam dwóch małych synów, to o nich winnam myśleć i niczym innym nie zajmować a już na pewno nie polityką. Nie ma już wojny i nadszedł czas na otoczenie opieką naszych rodzin.

Nie było już Zakonu Feniksa a zwolennicy zmian stracili zapał do walki a przede wszystkim resztki społecznej sympatii. Pewnie poczuli by się lepiej widząc, że Lucjusz Malfoy także nie miał powodów do świętowania. Co prawda od ponad roku żył w separacji z żoną, to jednak nie życzył jej brutalnej śmierci. Został zwolniony z aresztu, lecz szepty nie milkły. „ _Śmierć Granger była wielce mu na rękę, ponieważ jej działalność mu szkodziła. Kto wie co zrobił śmierciożerca by się pozbyć niewygodnej małżonki?" –_ mawiano. W oczach wielu pozostawał winnym wielu zbrodni i tym razem nie mógł się usprawiedliwić klątwą _Imperius_. Szeptano, że być może powinien ustąpić miejsca Draco, synowi nie mającemu problemów z relacjami z kim nie trzeba. Dawno mu zapomniano szkolne wybryki, zaś Pansy była bardziej niż odpowiednią osobą na swoim miejscu. I chociaż Malfoyowie nadal stanowili bardzo ważnego gracza, to jednak Lucjusz nie miał ochoty schodzić ze sceny nawet dla własnego syna.

\- Ojcze, powinieneś przeczekać skandal – mówił Draco wystudiowanym, malfoyowskim tonem – ludzie w końcu przestaną gadać, ale na razie emocje są zbyt wielkie a to szkodzi interesom – wyjaśnił – skandal z Hermioną wiele nas kosztował. Damy radę i osiągniemy swoje, lecz potrzebujemy czasu.

\- Mam ustąpić miejsca? – zapytał rozeźlony Lucjusz – schować się w cień.

\- Tymczasowo, nim ucichnie afera – mówił Draco – widziałem cię z Dafne, gazety rozszarpią cię na strzępy. Nadchodzi burza, którą dobrze przeczekać.

\- Być może tak jest najlepiej dla rodziny – zaczął Lucjusz.

\- Doradzaj mi ojcze i prowadź mnie, lecz na razie musimy uciszyć plotki. Granger jest niczym przekleństwo. Była moją zmorą w szkole, lecz teraz w dorosłym życiu okazała się prawdziwym przekleństwem. Spotykała tych wszystkich szaleńców i spiskowała przeciw nam. Pansy zostanie gospodynią oraz ozdobą Balu, jej nikt niczego nie zarzuci – wyznał Draco.

Lucjusz skinął głową. Pansy, jego synowa miała wszelkie zalety wymagane dla pani Malfoy: odpowiednie pochodzenie, wykształcenie, maniery oraz całokształt postawy. Hermiona górowała encyklopedyczną wiedzą nad większością rówieśników, lecz nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie miejsca w środowisku, które nigdy jej nie akceptowało ni akceptować nie zamierzało.

\- Dlaczego mamusia odeszła? – pytała Narcyza Hermiona – czy zrobiliśmy coś źle?

\- Nie księżniczko i nie waż się tak myśleć – nakazał biorąc córkę na kolana – znasz bajki mówiące o złych potworach – spytał po czym widząc skinienie głowy kontynuował – potwory jak wilkołaki są złe i nie ma szans na zmiany. Ale wilkołaki nie są najgroźniejsze – dodał ostrożnie – wiesz kogo należy się najbardziej obawiać?

\- Nie wiem tatusiu.

\- Tych co pozornie są do nas podobni, lecz niegodni i niżsi. To szlamy, które przychodzą do naszego świata, udają jednych z nas, ale są tylko szlamami. Kiedy Lord Voldemort zabił kogoś mi drogiego, mamę Draco, szlama podeszła do mnie i kłamiąc o współczuciu uwiodła i oszukała. Mamusia była podłą szlamą i nie będziecie za nią płakać!

\- Ale ty ja też jestem zła? – spytała Narcyza.

\- Nie, ponieważ moja córka jest czysta – zapewnił – nie mów więcej o tej szlamie i noś wysoko głowę. Jesteś Narcyzą Malfoy.

Podobną rozmowę odbył nieraz z Abraxasem przekonując swoje dzieci, by uważali swą matkę za nieistniejącą. Mówili o niej szlama a Draco dodawał także łopatozęba, co wykorzystała chwilę słabości Malfoyów. „ _Uważajcie na szlamy na każdym kroku_ ". Owo zdanie raz po raz wracało do dzieci, które zaczęły nienawidzić swej matki zmieniając swój smutek i żal za nią w czystą złość i nienawiść porzucenia. Lucjusz był ponury podczas świętowania i tylko obecność Dafne ratowała go przez całkowitym zwątpieniem. W przyszłości Narcyza i Abraxas dość pojętnie wykorzystywali nauki wpojone im w domu i dręczyli mugolaków jak kiedyś ich ojciec brat, co spotykało się z kompletną dezaprobatą ze strony ich kuzynów jak James, czy Cygnus. Obaj, czystokrwiści chłopcy wzorem bliźniąt Aleksandra, uważali, że należy stopniowo wprowadzać Mugolaków do świata czarodziejów i objąć mecenatem zdolnych. Uważali, że to właśnie prześladowanie ze szkoły popchnęły Hermionę do tak drastycznego kroku. Abraxas i Narcyza mieli odmienne zdanie i jawnie okazywali pogardę mugolakom. James, dość emocjonalny, nawet im to publicznie wypomniał czym spowodował bójkę z Abraxasem, z którym niegdyś się bawił jako dziecko. A Snape jako wychowawca z radością wrzepił obu tym chłopaczkom szlaban. Choć myśl o spotkaniu się z ojcami tej dwójki powodowała, iż jego śmierciożercze „ja" miało ochotę się ponownie ujawnić. O tak. Tamta wywiadówka zapadła w pamięci Lucjusza i Harry'ego dość wyraźnie…

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia bawiła się znacznie lepiej. Założyła wygodną, srebrną szatę odpowiednią do jej stanu. Dekolt ozdobiła zdobnym, perłowym naszyjnikiem z rodowej kolekcji oraz identycznymi kolczykami. Przesunęła po swym wydatnym brzuchu, teraz już ciąży w połowie szóstego miesiąca. Ze względu na ów stan nie musiała długo stać by witać gości, a jedynie witać na stojąco tych najważniejszych. Z radością uścisnęła Lilianę, chociaż zagryzła wargi podczas obserwacji męża połykającego wzrokiem Marię. Nie był to jednak wzrok „lubię widok pięknych kobiet" tylko „mam ochotę na tę panienkę i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma". Nie był pierwszym i ostatnim człowiekiem płci męskiej, który tak reagował na pewien gatunek kobiet. W mniemaniu społeczeństwa, niestety nadal tolerancyjnego na wyskoki mężczyzn, istniały dwa rodzaje kobiet. Tymi, którymi widok sprawia przyjemność koneserowi piękna (choć zależy co kto uważa za piękno) i tymi z którymi mężczyzna się żeni. Choć w zasadzie jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. Tak myślał Pan Krzemień podczas ceremonii ślubnej z dawną gwiazdą Quidditcha. Tylko świadomość planu jaki miały wykonać sprawiły, że zdołała się nawet uśmiechnąć. Przybył też Henryk Krzemień z Anuszką, która zachowywała się niezwykle spokojnie.

Aleksander połknął haczyk nawet nie podejrzewając, dlaczego naraz żona i siostra uznały za właściwe zapraszania obiecujących sportowców. A nawet jeśli coś podejrzewał, to Podolak, uprzedzony przez Gertrudę zadbał o dobre samopoczucie króla i raz po raz odciągał przyjaciela od przyjemnego widoku jaki stanowiła pani Krzemień de domo Dołgucka. Kierował go ku Bułgarom i Rosjanom, którzy zawsze wpadali na każde przyjęcie niezależnie od okazji. I nie musieli otrzymywać zaproszeń. Oni, zwłaszcza Rosjanie, po prostu czuli się tu jak w domu. Rzecz jasna zapraszanie zdolnej młodzieży z wszystkich warstw społecznych miało długą tradycję: zarówno rodzina Orłowskich jak i Poleskich zwykle wspierała w ten czy inny sposób obiecujących potomków mniej znamienitych rodzin budując sieć zależności i lojalności wśród sąsiadów. Kiedy ktoś nie okazywał należytej wdzięczności stosowali środki przymusu, lecz wielu wolało czerpać korzyści z protekcji czy to jako uzdrowiciele, czy urzędnicy rządowi czy inni. Niektórzy sponsorowali obiecujących sportowców, czerpiąc potem procenty z ich kontraktów no i sława protektora zdolnego sportowca była czymś pożądanym.

\- Jesteście pewne, że to obiecujący kandydat? – pytał Aleksander, gdy Podolak już trochę go wprowadził w arkana mrocznego planu Wiedźm Wcale Nie Szekspirowskich Jeno Słowiańskich Więc Groźniejszych. Uprzednio został jednak znieczulony odpowiednią ilością wódki i innych trunków będących doskonałym dziedzictwem tej zimnej i nieprzyjemnej ziemi, jaką była Polska.

\- Doskonale lata na miotle – wyjaśniła Liliana – a i niedawno dostał bardzo dobry kontrakt z Goblinami. Warto się nim zainteresować, chociaż chwilowo.

Aleksander machnął ręką i podziękował siostrze za aktywne działanie. Natalia spacerowała między gośćmi, zbierając życzenia zdrowia i szczęścia oraz rzecz jasna gratulacje. Fakt, że zaszła w ciążę zaraz po ślubie stanowił dobry znak, potwierdzający tak wymaganą od kobiet płodność jak i męską siłę mężczyzny. Co prawda Aleksandra nikt nie podejrzewał o impotencję to jednak jako potomek znamienitej rodziny miał płodzić dzieci w małżeństwie a nie poza nim. Poczęcie dziecka miesiąc po ślubie uchodziło za właściwy czas, chociaż poczęcie miesiąc przed ślubem także nikogo nie oburzało. Natalia o tym wiedziała i uśmiechała się, wiedząc, że jej pozycja wzrośnie, kiedy urodzi dzieci. To był obowiązek królowej, bo chociaż ich system nie był dziedziczną monarchią to dzieci króla zawsze uchodziły za najznamienitsze partie w kraju. O taką Anastazję za młodu zabiegało wielu, co teściowa wspominała. Matylda trzymała się blisko swej przyjaciółki księżnej, która nie tylko omawiała z nią szczegóły wyprawki dla mających się narodzić dzieci, lecz także plotkować i oburzać na szaty i samą obecność Marii Dołguckiej.

Tylko pan Walewski sprawiał wrażenie mało zachwyconego. Na szczęście jednak z pomocą przyszedł Podolak, który zaproponował mu po kilka strzałów wódki, po których przyjęcie nie wydawało się już tak nudne. Patrzył z dumą na swą córkę, królową z taką zwinnością poruszającą między gośćmi.

Liliana, przełykając rodową i kobiecą dumę, zaczęła rozmawiać z Marią o obiecujących sportowcach. Wspomniała o zaproszonym gościu, obiecującym sportowcu co ma szansę na wielką karierę.

\- Postanowiłaś przestać się boczyć? – spytał ostro August Krzemień.

\- Decyzja zapadła – odparła Liliana – życie w konflikcie jest nieznośne, dlatego winniśmy zacząć nowy rok od zgody.

August Krzemień patrzył podejrzliwie na synową. Uległość nijak nie pasowała do niej, miała bowiem nieznośną dla Augusta manierę bycia pewną siebie i niezbyt potulną jak na jego gust, lecz będąc wnuczką króla miała silną pozycję a jako siostra bardzo silną. Ponieważ jego decyzji o ślubie z Marią prawie nikt nie akceptował, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odrzucenie podobnego gestu ze strony Liliany. Być może ich wspólna rozmowa pomoże mu w jego sprawie.

Był w naprawdę okropnym humorze. Krzyczał na swoje mniej znaczące krewne, że szczególną złośliwością dokuczając najmłodszej synowej, która pochodziła z bocznej linii ich rodziny. Nie dlatego, że jakoś szczególnie jej nie lubił, ale dlatego, że mógł tak czynić praktycznie bezkarnie, a przynajmniej tak uważał. Służba także obrywała za jego humory, lecz ci nie pozwalali sobą pomiatać. Z tego powodu wiły zwykle z nimi mieszkające porzuciły jego dom przez co miał jeszcze gorszy nastrój, zwłaszcza po wizycie Rady Familijnej. Był głową rodu, lecz nie mógł ignorować Rady, a ci byli wściekli. Nakrzyczał na wiły i może wytargał kilka z nich za włosy, może i uderzył w złości a te poszły na skargę przez co Rada zmyła mu głowę. Wiły bywały przewrażliwione: potrafiły zajmować się dziećmi, dbać o codzienne funkcjonowanie domostwa, a także dość często hojnie ogrzewały łoża mężczyzn z magnackich rodów, co czyniło je ważnymi częściami domostw czego miały świadomość i domagały dobrego traktowania. Dlatego pewnie August miał paskudny humor. Wiły nie skrzaty domowe i o swoje walczyły.

\- Nie rozumiem o co chodzi – mówił głośno – Orłowski ożenił się z kobietą znikąd i jeszcze uczynił ją królową a ona chodzi po przyjęciu jakby miała ku temu urodzenie – patrzył z niechęcią na Natalię – jego dziad też miał podobne skłonności, ale jemu zaproponowali małżeństwo morganatyczne a tamtą nędznicę uważali za kogoś lepszego niż Anna Maria! Szlag!

Był wściekły, toteż rozmowę Marii z Lilianą wziął za dobrą monetę. Kiedy dołączyła do nich Natalia uśmiechnął się paskudnie. „ _Kobieta niskiego pochodzenia nic nie rozumie i zawsze łasi się do lepszych od siebie_ ". Nigdy by nie podejrzewał podstępu, a już na pewno nie ze strony dwóch kobiet. Kiedy zaś Maria zaczęła intensywnie rozmawiać z młodym, obiecującym sportowcem zrobiły kilka kroków wymieniając złośliwe spojrzenia.

\- Co wy knujecie rozmawiając z tą... Doługucką? – zapytała Anastazja patrząc na córkę i synową.

\- Mamy plan jak się jej pozbyć – wyjaśniła Liliana, po czym wyjaśniła ci wymyśliły.

\- Mądre czarownice – pochwaliła je księżna uśmiechając się drapieżnie – nie zapomnij wysłać Dobroniegi lub Swietłany z eliksirami do swoich rodziców – spojrzała na Natalię – Matylda nie ma wprawy ni dość mocnej głowy zaś Podolak upił twego ojca.

\- Rozumiem i tak uczynię pani matko – powiedziała Natalia.

\- I idź się położyć – nakazała – sama wiem jak wszystko mnie męczyło w ciąży.

Kiedy Natalia wyszła, Anastazja rozmawiała z córką na temat Marii oraz ich planów. Rzecz jasna zamierzały się pozbyć niewygodnej kobiety i zamierzały utrzeć nosa Augustowi. Natalia zaś naprawdę odczuwała zmęczenie, marząc by paść na łóżko. Aleksander nie protestował, wiedząc jak ważne by żona odpoczywała, chociaż sam zamierzał jeszcze się bawić, popijają tak z Percym jak i Wanią.


	33. Dafne wkracza do gry

**Salamandra:** Cieszę się, że fabuła się podoba. Co do błędów, robię co mogę, ale niestety z interpunkcją nigdy nie było mi lekko.

 **Guest:** akcja się rozwija powoli, lecz na razie co innego będzie ważne dla bohaterom.

Betowała Freya.

* * *

Dafne lśniła tak na Balu Zimowym jak i na Balu u Malfoyów. Amfitryta dobrała córce szaty i biżuterię, tak samo jak zadbała o niezbędny eliksir. Lucjusz był przybity i Dafne winna zadbać o lepszy nastrój. Wymieniali nieraz gorące pocałunki, lecz Pani Greengrass była praktyczna i zamierzała zadbać by nie doszło do jakiegoś nieszczęścia. W końcu to nowe życie, i tak po prawdzie, powstałe w relacji dwóch kochających się osób powinno być przecież błogosławieństwem. A dodatkowym szczęściem może być, gdy to nieplanowane życie nie nosi znamion żadnych niepożądanych cech będących wynikiem chowu wsobnego. Lub po prostu nie jest uszkodzone. Wiele jednak zależy od etyki postępowania w danej grupie społecznej. To, co jedni uważają za morderstwo niezależnie od przyczyn tego ruchu, inni uważają za konieczne działania w celu różnie pojmowanego Darwinowskiego moralizmu i dbałości o populację. Każdy ma swoją rację, choć ważne jest by nie narzucać jej drugiej osobie, a w przypadku Sekty Moralistów wielu z jej przedstawicieli zapominało, że przede wszystkim liczy się wolność jednostki i zmuszanie ludzi do czegoś stanowi odwrotny skutek i przynosi więcej szkód niż pożytku. I upośledza na swój sposób relacje w społecznościach. Zmuszanie i powoływanie się na swoje fałszywie pojęte rozumienie moralności działa zazwyczaj odwrotnie. Tutaj jednak Panią Greengass cechował pragmatyzm. I po prawdzie – próżność sprzężona z płcią. Wprawdzie społeczeństwo godziło się z faktem, iż młodzi biorą ślub w różnych stanach biologicznych czarownicy, to jednak korzystnie wygląda, gdy ma smukłą sylwetkę, a suknia opina jej kibić w dyskretny, acz kuszący sposób. Reszty dopełnia szata dopasowana do figury czarownicy nie mająca jednak funkcji maskującej określonego stanu. Poza tym… Dzieci Lucjusza jeszcze były zbyt małe więc trzeba było im poświęcić więcej czasu.

\- Jesteś światłem pośrodku ciemności – wyznał Lucjusz, kiedy podszedł do niej pod koniec bankietu – jak mogłem nie zauważyć cię wcześniej?

\- Byłeś zaślepiony Lucjuszu, lecz odzyskałeś wzrok. Teraz będzie tylko lepiej – zapewniła dziewczyna patrząc w jego stalowo-szare oczy.

\- Czeka mnie cudowne życie, lecz tylko z tobą u mego boku – odpadł – nie wychodź za nikogo innego, poczekaj na mnie!

\- Poczekam Lucjuszu – odparła Dafne gładząc jego dłoń – cenię cię przyjacielu, cenię za dojrzałość i nie mogłabym żyć bez spotykania Narcyzy i Abraxasa!

\- Dziękuję – odparł całując jej dłoń – wynagrodzę ci oczekiwanie, wynagrodzę ponad twoje najśmielsze marzenia.

Dafne skinęła głową nie mając wątpliwości. Amfitryta triumfowała, już licząc zyski z małżeństwa swej córki z Malfoyem. Dafne poślubi Lucjusza zaś Astoria Theo Notta. Ich ambitna matka nie mogła marzyć o niczym więcej jak o równie świetnych związkach dla córek. Już planowała ślubne uroczystości, które miały wszystko przykryć.

„ _Dafne zajmie godne miejsce, zrobiłam przysługę społeczności pomagając usunąć tę łopatozębą szlamę. Granger winna była poślubić tego rudego Weasleya, była dość tępa dla niego_ " – mawiała Amfitryta Greengrass nie ukrywając radości z śmierci Hermiony. Blaise Zabini czy Theo Nott nie tęsknili za koleżanką. Domicela Higgs powtarzała, że „ _Granger została na co zasłużyła_ " i tylko Elaine miewała wątpliwości. Pani Scrimgeour nie życzyła śmierci dawnej przyjaciółce, zaś wieści o tym jak umarła głęboko nią wstrząsnęły. Była zła na Hermionę i uważała jej postępowanie za głupie, ale uważała raczej rozwód i zajęcie drobną działalnością za coś bardziej odpowiedniego. Lecz zbiorowy gwałt i tortury to całkiem co innego, koniec jakiego nie życzyła żadnej kobiecie. Dlatego pewnie pozostawała cicha i nieco wycofana podczas uroczystości, lecz zachowała wątpliwości dla siebie. Hermiona prowokowała i nie słuchała ostrzeżeń, lecz pomimo tych słów Elaine czuła się paskudnie. I kto by pomyślał, że siedem lat temu Hermiona miała przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość, perspektywy i teraz straciła wszystko? Jakże do tego mogło dojść?

Pisała długie listy do Natalii, pragnąc zadbać o Percy'ego i Audrey. Utrzymywała kontakt także z młodszą kuzynką, której praca w Polsce dała nowy start. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej odnalazła się w tym dość oryginalnym kraju. Niedawno odwiedziła ich ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu jen rodziców, a zwłaszcza swej matki, Lukrecji. Pani Lukrecja Brown triumfowała pokazując wszystkim opowiadania swej córki, która teraz wiodła życie żony właściwego czarodzieja i dziennikarki. Rude włosy Rose stanowiły przykre przypomnienie o wielkim błędzie młodej czarownicy. Co prawda z pomocą zaklęć Glamour oraz odpowiednich kosmetyków można było ją przefarbować na blond, to jednak widoczne podobieństwo do rodziny Weasleyów nie znikało. Dlatego pewnie Molly czekało nieprzyjemne zaskoczenie ze strony byłej synowej.

\- Rose! – Molly zawsze witała wnuki z właściwą dla babki radością. Dzieci Billa były już coraz większe, zaś Rose była kolejna.

Dziewczynka miała na sobie zgrabny, ciemny płaszczyk oraz kapelusz w podobnym odcieniu. Jej dość niesforne, rude włosy zostały związane w koński ogon zaś całości dopełniały rękawiczki z ciemnej skóry. Stojąca obok niej Lavender nosiła szaty dobrane przez Elaine, bowiem jako dziennikarka winna dobrze wyglądać na bankietach i przy innych okazjach.

\- Babcia! – pisnęła dziewczynka.

\- Kochanie spróbuj placka z truskawami – nakazała Molly.

\- Twoje placki są pyszne babciu, chociaż mama z pracy przynosi niezłe – dodała Rose.

\- Lavender musisz koniecznie zostać na obiedzie – nakazała Molly.

Lavender jęknęła wciąż usiłując dojść do siebie po świątecznym przyjęciu w pracy, lecz nie mogła odmówić. Zwłaszcza jeśli zaraz do przedpokoju weszli Percy z Audrey. Spotykali się regularnie w Warszawie, zaś spotkanie w Norze miało w sobie coś dziwnego, zwłaszcza, że następnego dnia szli na obiad do państwa Scrimgeour. _Po powrocie do Polski – myślała Lavender – muszę zapisać się na jakąś siłownię._ Zapytam się dziewczyn gdzie Polacy ćwiczą. W końcu, w odróżnieniu od wielu niemagicznych mężczyzn, Polacy mogli się pochwalić doskonałą sylwetką i wysportowaniem. Pewnie dlatego, jako Justyciariusze bili na głowę Anglików, czy Francuzów podczas dorocznych sportowych imprez, niegdyś na Stadionie Dziesięciolecia, a po jego wyburzeniu w Baltic Arenie w Gdańsku, jako neutralnym dla czarodziei mieście. W zasadzie to Polacy ustępowali tylko Rosjanom, a i to nie zawsze. Zaś walki Polska-Rosja wzbudzały więcej emocji niż pojedynki w piłkę kopaną między mugolskimi piłkarzami reprezentacji Polski i Niemiec. Z uwagi na przemoc, wielu czarodziei starszego pokolenia, i nie zawsze byli to Słowianie, próbowało zabronić kobietom oglądania walk gladiatorów, ale próbować zabronić Polce i to na JEJ terytorium było równoznaczne z powiedzeniem jej, że obiad był…nie spełniał oczekiwań. Przemiana ślicznych wił w stwory ptakopodobne przy tym to pikuś… Polacy, niezależnie od statusu magii, uważali iż próby zabronienia Polce czegokolwiek prędzej, czy później będą skutkować nieszczęściem. Dlatego też czarodzieje patrzyli z niechęcią na Moralistów, i po prawdzie śmieli się z nich, gdy ci próbowali nakłonić mugolskiego odpowiednika króla Aleksandra do pewnych ruchów. Na kobiety popierające taki stan rzeczy patrzono jeszcze surowiej. W końcu taki już los kobiet, że mężczyzna głupio postąpi, ale to kobietę ukarzą. Ostatecznie naczelny „Kuriera" na pytania Lavender z radością jej odpowiedział o jednostce szkolącej czarownice w tzw. słowiańskich sztukach walki i… skierował ją na szkolenia.

\- Co za spotkanie Lav – powiedziała Audrey.

\- Niezwykłe, ale chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o ważnej sprawie. Co mam założyć na bankiet na zamku? – zapytała Lavender.

\- Och nie masz jeszcze szaty?! Musisz znaleźć koniecznie coś w odcieniach srebra. Królowa zamierza założyć szatę w tym kolorze.

\- Tak się cieszę, że dobrze się wam układa. Lecz Rose winna częściej przyjeżdżać do Anglii – powiedziała Molly.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Lavender - Dobrze nam się żyje w Warszawie.

-Rose ma sześć lat, powinna poznawać Anglię, skoro ma pójść do Hogwartu. – oświadczyła seniorka rodu Weasley

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Lavender nie chciała posyłać córki do Hogwartu, lecz wolała poczekać z ową rozmową możliwie najdłużej. Molly zależało, by każdy z wnuków poszedł do Domu Lwa, lecz Rose nie miała by tam lekko. Nie z takim nazwiskiem ani podobieństwem do ojca.

\- Mieszkamy w Warszawie i myślałam, by posłać ją do Lwowa – zaczęła Lavender.

\- Znamienity pomysł – Percy klasnął w ręce – Lwowski Instytut Magii jest mniejszy, ale to bardzo dobra szkoła i z pewnością z radością przyjmą Rose.

\- Ależ to niemożliwe – krzyknęła Molly – Weasleyowie zawsze byli w Gryfindorze!

\- Moje dzieci tam nie pójdą, jestem ambasadorem i nie wyślę dzieci tak daleko. Myślę, że biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość Rona tak będzie najlepiej. – oświadczył sucho Percy.

Percy nie wiedział nic o wyraźnej sympatii Rona do Madam Rosmerty, co by czyniło sytuację o wiele gorszą. Ron uwielbiał barmankę ze wzajemnością, lecz zainteresowanie czarodzieja dużo starszą czarownicą uchodziło za co najmniej nie wskazane, a wręcz wyśmiewane bez litości. Lavender nie wnikała co też czyni jej były mąż, generalnie unikając wspominania jego imienia. Lecz nie zamierzała posłać córki do Hogwartu, nie, skoro ojciec dziewczynki był pijakiem i awanturnikiem a dziadek zdrajcą stanu. Całe szczęście w Polsce, nazwisko Weasley kojarzyło się głównie z ambasadorem a mniej skandalami związanymi z pijackimi wyczynami. Rose miała czystą kartę, nie jako córka pijaka, lecz bratanica ambasadora. Co prawda Lwowski Instytut niechętnie przyjmował cudzoziemców do swego grona, lecz skoro Rose mieszkała od lat w Warszawie można było dla niej zrobić wyjątek. No i znajomość z królem Aleksandrem, który lubił pozować na otwartego intelektualistę upatrującego szanse w różnorodności, która była niegdyś i po mugolskiej stronie znakiem rozpoznawczym Polski. Była jej siłą. A silny kraj Zachodnich Słowian uwierał w kolczugę nie tylko ich bliskich sąsiadów zza Odry, ale i tzw. sojuszników, których znamienici mówcy wprost nawoływali do ukręcenia głowy temuż smokowi Europy. Tylko, że ten Smok niczym Vlad Palownik w XIV wieku uchronił, kompletnie niepotrzebnie, Europę przed napływem apostołów religii pięknej, acz kompletnie niezrozumianej przez swoich wyznawców i stosowanej do swoich własnych celów. Niczym pierwszy syn pierwszych ludzi swą próżnością sprowadzają tym niezrozumieniem ból i cierpienie miast być pokornym i poddanym jak nakazuje mu filozofia, na którą się przecież powołuje. Uderzono w multikulturowość. I to stało się źródłem upadku wspaniałego kraju, który nawet dziś był targany wewnętrznymi niepokojami. Stąd Król Aleksander wolał dmuchać na zimno i być ostrożnym wobec obcokrajowców. Nawet jeśli ich poważał. W końcu kontrola to podstawa zaufania, nie?

Spotkanie w Norze zakończyło się awanturą. Molly nie mogła znieść myśli o wnuczce uczącej się za granicą. Oskarżyła byłą synową o egoizm, co doprowadziło do szału Lavender, która wyszła śmiertelnie obrażona, trzaskając drzwiami. Atmosfera ze złej zrobiła się fatalna, zaś Elaine zadbała by kuzynka nie zapomniała o pretensjach.

\- Nie możesz posłać Rose do Hogwartu, gdzie będzie postrzegana jako córka rudej pomyłki magicznej Anglii. Powinna iść do szkoły w Polsce, do Lwowskiego Instytutu Magii. Tam będzie miała czystą kartę.

\- Zgadzam się – skinęła Lavender nadal pomstująca na zachowanie byłej teściowej – królowa Natalia kilka razy zapraszała do siebie dyrektora szkoły a nawet na bankiet. Gdybym dostała zaproszenie jako dziennikarka... napisałabym o znakomitej inicjatywnie królowej, a także porozmawiała z nim.

\- Znakomicie! – Elaine klasnęła w dłoń – napiszę do Natalii, że …, że jako dziennikarka oraz młoda matka pragniesz zająć się także tematyką edukacji magicznych dzieci.

\- Jak widzę przyjaźnicie się… – zaczęła Lavender.

\- Staram dla Rufusa – wyjaśniła Elaine – zaś Natalia Orłowska to czarująca, młoda dama. Pomogę także i tobie.

Zgodnie z obietnicą Elaine napisała list wspominając kuzynkę. Lavender może daleko zajść zaś dobre relacje prasowa są zawsze bardziej niż wskazane i pożądane. A poza tym mogła utrzeć nosa rodzinie Weasleyów, którym nigdy nie zapomniała udziału w oszustwach oraz kłamstwach Rona. Elaine była zdeterminowana by córka kuzynki poszła do Lwowskiej szkoły, nawet gdyby miała o to zadbać osobiście.

\- Słusznie czynisz Elaine – powiedziała Natalia przez Fiuu – dziecko nie powinno cierpieć za grzechy ojca, co za wstyd być córką pijaka i złodzieja oraz wnuczką nieudacznika i zdrajcy. Później porozmawiamy o pewnym projekcie...

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia spędziła spokojne święta. Ze względu na ciążę ograniczyła podróże i to do niej przybywali w odwiedziny tak krewni Aleksandra jak i jej rodzina. Anuszka zajrzała tylko na chwilę z mężem, za co była wdzięczna. Nie chciała widzieć siostry dłużej niż to konieczne. Poprzednio widziały się podczas ślubu w październiku. Uroczystości weselne Anuszki były skromniejsze niż Natalii, lecz i tak pełne przepychu godnego magnackiej rodziny. Czarownica miała na sobie elegancką, jasną szatę z długimi, prostymi rękawami. Stanisław, chcąc wszystkim pokazać swą pozycję towarzyską, zakupił dla narzeczonej wspaniałą tiarę godną siostry królowej. Pomimo, że uroczystości nie były tak huczne jak królewski ślub, to nie brakowało wysoko postawionych gości na czele z parą królewską. Natalia nie chciała widzieć się z siostrą, lecz jako królowa miała swe obowiązki i dobrze takie wykonywała w nienagannej, ciemnoszarej szacie subtelnie opinającej wyraźnie widocznej już ciąży.

Rozmowa sióstr trwała krótko. Anuszka, która miała już okazje poznać temperament i osobliwe upodobania męża, próbowała się poskarżyć na jego upodobania. Mieszkała od kilku miesięcy w posiadłości narzeczonego, a większość czasu spędzali oddzielnie. Krzemień nie zamierzał dzielić się z nią swoimi sprawami, ani wprowadzać w interesy a i Anuszka nie miała zdolności do interesów czy też politycznych zainteresowań siostry, a przynajmniej wykazywała o wiele mniejsze zainteresowanie takowymi. Mając dużo wolnego czasu dla siebie, zaczęła pisać niewielkie artykuły oraz eseje by poćwiczyć swój styl oraz lekkość pióra. Wysłała kilka próbek pisma jako Wanda Andrusiewicz, lecz usłyszała wiele krytycznych uwag. Nie zamierzała się poddawać, lecz ćwiczyła z uporem.

\- On... on ma takie dziwaczne upodobania – skarżyła się siostrze.

\- Czy podniósł na ciebie rękę lub różdżkę? – spytała chłodno Natalia, wciąż nie zamierzając wybaczyć siostrze.

\- Nie, ale w łóżku on oczekuje żebym… żebym była skrępowana i… - zaczęła Anuszka czerwieniąc się jak niegdyś Natalia.

\- To może być nawet zabawne – odparła Natalia z drapieżnym uśmiechem – nie jęcz tak, nie używa przeciw tobie przemocy, czyli nie ma powodów by cokolwiek zmieniać. Rozmawiałam z Stanisławem i jego domownikami: nie brakuje ci niczego, masz swoje pokoje, ponoć dużo piszesz i dostajesz od niego regularne podarki. Wypełnia wszystkie powinności zapisane w kontrakcie i twoją rzeczą jest wykonać swoje.

\- Ale Natalia – jęknęła – proszę, ja… to takie trudne żebyś wiedziała czego on oczekuje. Proszę, jesteś moją siostrą i…

\- Naraz sobie przypomniałaś? – syknęła królowa – a kimże dla ciebie byłam, kiedy słałaś do mnie wyjce, a potem odmawiałaś prawa do kochania Saszy? Nie obchodzi mnie czy spędzenie z nim nocy ci się podoba czy nie, dopóki nie jest łamane prawo. Stanisław pozwala ci realizować pasje, lecz dla ciebie ty zadufana w sobie niewdzięcznico każdy gest to za dużo.

Nadchodzącą kłótnię przerwało wejście Aleksandra, który patrzył na siostrę swej żony z nieskrywaną niechęcią. Niedługo potem Anuszka została oficjalnie panią Anną Krzemień, ku zadowoleniu rodziców i ciotek. Wypiwszy parę kieliszków wina poczęła radośnie tańczyć na swoim weselu. Jeszcze w szkole lubiła tańce i miała zdolności w kierunku takowych. Tańcząc szczerze się uśmiechała, co uważano za więcej niż właściwe dla panny wchodzącej do tak znamienitej rodziny. Stanisław co prawda należał od głównej linii rodu, zaś Krzemienie niechętnie pozwalali wżeniać się przedstawicielom klasy średniej w swą rodzinę. Lecz siostra królowej to inna sprawa a i Stanisław bywał problematyczny, toteż Rada Familijna uznała czarownicę z bądź co bądź z nienajgorszej rodziny za jakieś tam rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza jeśli dziewczyna była młoda i możliwa do odpowiedniego ukształtowania. A kiedy tak tańczyła w białej sukni oraz z kwiatami zdobiącymi przegub mogła się podobać w swej dziewczęcej pozie, a obserwujący ją mąż oblizywał się lubieżnie. I zachęcał by tańczyła, czując rosnące zadowolenie.

Drugie spotkanie sióstr, przelotne miało miejsce podczas Szczodrych Godów. Natalia nie zamierzała spędzać z Anuszką czasu sam na sam, wciąż zagniewana. Dlatego z ulgą pożegnała Anuszkę i jej męża, gdy ci udali się do swego domostwa. Ciotka Gertruda oraz Helena były bardziej niż rade mogąc spędzić wieczór na zamku, podobnie jak Idalka oraz Ziemowit. Natalia zaprosiła ich wszystkich do siebie, nie zamierzała bowiem zapominać o tej lepszej części rodziny, zwłaszcza po ostatniej aferze. Zdołała jakoś ugłaskać ciotkę, ale echa krzyków wciąż brzmiały w jej uszach.

Nina wciąż była poruszona i nieco zdenerwowana spotkaniami z królową. Zwłaszcza jeśli Aleksander oraz Anastazja wymagali od Natalii określonego zachowania, pewnej wstrzemięźliwości wobec osób nie będących krewnymi, co wyraźnie przerażało Ninę, w każdym razie, dopóki nie wypiła nieco nalewki czy innego napoju wyskokowego. A ostatnimi czasy nie mogła pić.

Upojne noce Ziemowita oraz Niny miały swoje konsekwencje. Mniej więcej w połowie lipca Nina zaczęła czuć się źle, zwłaszcza o poranku. Jedna wizyta u uzdrowiciela wykazała, że to nie zatrucie pokarmowe, lecz ciąża. Ciąża, zdecydowanie przed ślubem a nawet i przed zaręczynami, bowiem Nina i Ziemowit jak to mawiano „chodzili ze sobą", co nijak nie miało mocy autentycznego związku.

\- To cudowna wiadomość – Ziemowit wyściskał Ninę z całej siły – zostanę ojcem, teraz będziemy mogli wziąć ślub bez zbędnych ceregieli, cichy, spokojny ślub i przyjęcie tylko dla najbliższych. Już się cieszę i widzę ciebie, w jasnej szacie u mego boku.

\- Ale czy twoja rodzina się zgodzi? Jedna z twoich kuzynek jest królową zaś druga zostanie panią Krzemień, czy naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolą ci na taki ślub? Taki awans społeczny, pokrewieństwo z magnatami i to głównych linii... do tego twoja ciotka często pokazuje się z księżną Anastazją.

\- To ciotka Matylda jest teściową króla oraz Stanisława Krzemienia – wyjaśnił – a to nam pomoże, bowiem tak znamienita kobieta na pewno nie zechce skandalu związanego z pozamałżeńską ciążą, ciotki zawsze potępiały takie wypadki, uważając szybki ślub za jedyne rozwiązanie.

Niedługo potem miało miejsce spotkanie rodzinne w domu Matyldy. Helena była wściekła, tak wściekła, że nikt nie miał odwagi wchodzić jej w drogę. Gertruda unikała wzroku oraz różdżki siostry, a i Idalia wolała się usunąć z linii strzału. Ziemowit siedział cicho, kuląc się pod spojrzeniem matki niczym okrzyczany uczniak oraz masując części ciała trafione klątwami. Nina siedziała obok niebo blada oraz wyraźnie poruszona. Także Natalia do nich dołączyła, po tym Ziemowit wysłał je _j Patronusa_ z prośbą o pomoc. Aleksander nie protestował wszak odwiedzała matkę, tylko nalegał by wróciła na noc, na co skinęła głową. Założyła elegancką, czarną szatę z białym, koronkowym kołnierzem oraz identycznymi mankietami. Założyła swój ulubiony naszyjnik z pereł, jeden z pierwszych prezentów od męża oraz kolczyki w kształcie pająków o podobnej, sentymentalnej wartości. Jako królowa miała więcej biżuterii, lecz najwyżej ceniła prezenty związane z pierwszymi wyznaniami miłości. Siedziała w wygodnym fotelu, z lubością obserwując scenę.

Matylda często bywała na przyjęciach i miewała wielu gości. Teraz gościła siostry oraz rodziców oraz chrzestnego dziewczyny siostrzeńca. Rzecz jasna zadbała o należytą oprawę, przygotowując poczęstunek. Teraz rodzina siedziała w powiększonym salonie państwa Walewskich. Przez otwarte drzwi na taras wpadało sierpniowe słońce, lecz pogoda nikogo nie zajmowała. Rodzice Niny sprawiali wrażenie nieco zaskoczonych i onieśmielonych obecnością Natalii, zaś jej chrzestny, Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa był o wiele bardziej spokojny.

\- Moja chrześniaczka jest przy nadziei. To porządna dziewczyna i nie pozwolę narażać jej reputacji – mówił czarodziej, którego tylko obecność Natalii hamowała przed przeklęciem Ziemowita. Nie mógł nic zrobić w obecności królowej.

\- Nie bądźmy nerwowi – zaczęła Matylda – młodzi nieraz robią szalone rzeczy, lecz mój siostrzeniec z pewnością nie zniesławił tej panny. Ziemowicie, może wyjaśnisz coś więcej? Czy to prawda?

\- To moje dziecko – powiedział – zamierzam poślubić Ninę i podjąć trud wychowania naszego dziecka. Mam nadzieję, że państwo mi pozwolą być mężem dla córki. O niczym innym nie marzę i nigdy nie marzyłem.

Nina uśmiechnęła się blado. Nosiła na sobie luźne, ciemne szaty tak by nikt nie podejrzewał jej o stan odmienny. Nawet w XXI wieku ciąże pozamałżeńskie uchodziły za powód do wstydu wśród klasy średniej, lecz jeśli dziecko urodziło się wcześniej acz po ślubie, traktowano owo zachowanie jako dowód na gorącą miłość małżonków.

\- Ziemowit, ale skoro ją kochasz, to dlaczego nie poczekałeś do ślubu? – spytała Natalia – przecież na pewno wiesz, jak zapobiegać... – spojrzała z politowaniem na kuzyna - przecież nie masz nastu lat! Mam wrażenie, że coś się za tym kryje.

\- Jak zwykle słusznie zgadujesz – uśmiechnął się – pragnąłem poślubić Ninę od jakiegoś czasu a moim celem nie było w żadnym razie by ją ośmieszyć, ja ….

\- Zaraz, zaraz młody człowieku – przerwała Helena a magia wokół niej wirowała – czy ty usiłujesz powiedzieć, że to wszystko zaplanowałeś? Brak mi słów na tak nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie! Dlaczego na bogów nie mogłeś poślubić panny jak na dobrze wychowanego człowieka przystało. Co ty usiłujesz zyskać?

\- Zgodę na ślub bez ceregieli – wyznał szczerze – teraz nie możecie mi odmówić!

\- Ale nie zamierzaliśmy – zapewniała Helena serdecznie – przecież zawsze lubiłam Ninę, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Tak chciałaś ślubu i wielkiego wesela – przerwał – a ja pragnąłem być z ukochaną kobietą, pragnąłem spokojnych zaślubin, lecz ty pragnęłaś bym miał wielki ślub. Próbowałem z wami rozmawiać, lecz nie słuchałaś – wyjaśnił.

Helena zamykała i otwierała usta, niezdolna nic powiedzieć wyraźnie zbyt oburzona by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Matylda wyglądała na zszokowaną, a Gertruda nie bardzo wiedziała w jaki sposób zareagować. Z kolei pan Walewski wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem, patrząc to na Ziemowita to na Ninę. Sprawiał wrażenie ubawionego całą sytuacją.

\- Zuch chłopak, doskonała postawa – powiedział pan Walewski – no to w przyszłym roku czeka nas powitanie nowych członków rodziny.

\- Jak możesz się z tego cieszyć! – Helena była zgorszona – przecież, przecież to oznacza przyśpieszony ślub.

\- Ciociu – Natalia postanowiła się wtrącić – ślub Ziemowita będzie pośpieszny, lecz na pewno nie pozbawiony należytej oprawy. Radośnie wezmę ze sobą gości, tak byś i ty mogła wspominać huczne zaślubiny syna. Chyba czas składać gratulacje.

Helena wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą na owe słowa. Wieści o wysoko postawionych gościach wyraźnie ją ucieszyły. Ziemowit mógł tylko zgadywać, jak matka byłaby wściekła, gdyby nie hojna oferta kuzynki. Chyba by go wykastrowała. A ślub chociaż przyśpieszony i tylko dla najbliższej rodziny, to jednak nie był tak cichy jak obawiała się Helena. Natalia namówiła Lilianę by z nią przyszła, zaś Podolakowi i Gertrudzie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Anuszka przyszła ze swoim mężem, bowiem starszy Krzemień nigdy nie protestował, kiedy w grę chodziła popijawa oraz obecność młodych, zwłaszcza niezamężnych, czarownic. Wreszcie przybył Michał z Filomeną, których prócz nazwiska łączyła niechęć do hucznego świętowania i magnackiego przepychu.

\- Dziękuję ci kuzynko za zaproszenie – odparła szczerze Filomena uśmiechając się promiennie – na takie przyjęcia mogę z przyjemnością chodzić.

\- Uważaj, bo moje ciotki zasypią cię takowymi – odparła Natalia, patrząc uważnie na czarownicę w szacie koloru lilaróż – wyglądasz cudownie w tym kolorze, tak dziewczęco. Ten kolor cię odmładza i pasuje wręcz idealnie.

\- Ojcu się to nie podoba, ale Michał jest zachwycony – odparła zasmucona czarownica – na szczęście moi rodzice uznają, że teraz winnam się ubierać dla niego.

\- Absolutnie – skinęła głową Natalia – i jeśli to pomoże, moim zdaniem także pięknie wyglądasz.

\- Jesteś taka miła – odparła Filomena – Michał ma wszelkie szanse na zostanie następcą Borewicza, cieszy mnie to lecz nie wiem czy chcę organizować te wszystkie przyjęcia. Nie wiem jak!

\- Będziemy się razem uczyć – zaproponowała Natalia – ja nie pochodzę z magnaterii i wciąż się uczę, a ty cenisz inne rozrywki. Powinnyśmy działać razem i się wspierać, nas dwie to już siła.

\- Pewnie tak, a poza tym Liliana cię lubi – zauważyła Filomena – i ciotka Anastazja. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego. Wybrałaś już szatę na sierpień? Ja nie mogę wybrać między dwiema całkiem innymi.

Natalia skinęła głową i zaproponowała pomoc. Autentycznie zamierzała się zaprzyjaźnić z Filomeną, świadoma, że pochodząc z rodziny dalekiej od magnaterii musi wśród nich sojuszników. Filomena była córką księcia i naprawdę serdeczną kobietą, z którą mogła zażartować a która była kuzynką Aleksandra oraz narzeczoną jej dobrego przyjaciela Michała, czyli kimś kto będzie często gościł w jej życiu.

Nina miała na sobie prostą, acz elegancką szatę zakupioną w butiku na Smoczej. Stanisław uśmiechnął się na jej widok i obsypał komplementami, jako rozkwitający kwiat młodości, hojnie podlewany sokiem miłości. Niedoświadczona Nina rzecz jasna nie zrozumiała sugestii, uważając słowa za całkowicie niewinne. Helena, widząc arystokratycznych gości, nie była już zła na syna za przyśpieszenie całej uroczystości. Szczególnie jeśli Michał i Filomena sprawiali wrażenie zachwyconych zaproszeniem na niewielkie, skromne wedle ich standardów, przyjęcie. Helena była zachwycona a rodzice Niny dość onieśmieleni obecnością tylu znamienitych gości. Wszystko zmierzało w możliwie najlepszym kierunku, przynajmniej dla Natalii.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Rodzice Darka regularnie odwiedzali syna w Anglii. Dzięki tanim liniom lotniczym mogli sobie pozwolić na podobne wyprawy co miesiąc. Jako asystent Snape'a mieszkał w Hogwarcie, lecz na czas spotkań z rodzicami wynajmował pokój w hostelu w Londynie. Tam mogli bez trudu wtopić się w tłum ludzi i nikt nie zadawał pytań. Używał Fiuu by dostać się do Dziurawego Kotła a stamtąd jechał metrem na lotnisko i spędzał weekend po mugolskiej stronie, gdzie mogli spokojnie rozmawiać o swoich sprawach. Severus Snape był nieprzyjemny oraz cyniczny, lecz nie przeszkadzał mu w spotkaniach z rodzicami. Darek, nijak nieuprzedzony do Nietoperza z lochów Hogwartu, szczerze przyznał, że po prostu spotyka najbliższych i że rodzice za nim tęsknią chociaż cieszą się z jego stypendium.

\- Ale tęsknią za mną – tłumaczył – dlatego proszę bym mógł spędzić z nimi jeden weekend w miesiącu, obiecuję wszystko odpracować Mistrzu Snape.

\- Dobrze pracujesz – powiedział powoli Severus – baw się dobrze Dariuszu Stawski, nie wiem, dlaczego tu jesteś, ale sprawujesz się znacznie lepiej niż oczekiwałem.

\- Zdobyłem stypendium – wyjaśnił Darek – Instytut Alchemii…

\- Znam wasz Instytut od lat i nie są aż tak hojni by fundować stypendia zagraniczne. To zwykle domena sponsorów ze starych rodów, czego jednak raczej nie czynią dla Mugolaków – wyjaśniał dalej Severus – mam wrażenie, że coś pan ukrywa panie Stawski, czego nie lubię.

\- Mistrzu Snape ja… ja nie mogę … chodzi o to, że – zaczął po czym język zaczął mu się plątać.

Severus uważnie obserwował chłopaka. Nie potrzebował długo patrzeć, by pojąć, że to nie zdenerwowanie nie pozwala mu mówić. Istniały zaklęcia z pogranicza czarnej magii... klątwy zmuszające do milczenia w pewnych sprawach. Stare rody zwykły obkładać takowymi magiczne umowy dotyczące drażliwych spraw. Angielskie Ministerstwo Magii dawno takich zakazało, tutaj wielką rolę odegrał Dumbledore lękającego czarnej magii oraz nadużyć, lecz w Europie Wschodniej owe praktyki miały się dobrze. Zresztą…wiele praktyk nieakceptowanych u zachodnich czarodziejów miało się dość dobrze na wschód od Odry. A może to było wynikiem braku fałszywej moralności? W końcu Lucjusz pozował na nawróconego czarodzieja a po sprawie z Hermioną wyszło, że jednak jest starym cwanym lisem, którego nie obeszła tak naprawdę śmierć jego pierwszej żony choć przecież swoją decyzją sprzed lat miał w niej udział. Dlatego skinął głową i dał mu znak zgody by wyszedł, wybierając obserwację.

Mistrz Eliksirów z ciekawością patrzył na młodego pomocnika. Chłopak ciężko pracował i był prawie tak wycofany społecznie jak Severus. Podczas zajęć z młodszymi rocznikami, miał podobne podejście co Nietoperz do Puchonów oraz Gryfonów, doprowadziwszy co łez kilka pierwszorocznych oraz drugorocznych dziewcząt. Snape był dumny, widząc, jak Darek przepytywał ze znajomości podręczników czy też ostro reagował na wszelkie próby użycia uśmiechów by zdobyć lepsze stopnie czy też zwolnienie z pracy domowej. Dawał szlaban w takim wypadku i kazał kroić korzonki bez użycia magii. Kiedy nie spotykał się z rodzicami, popijał samotnie w swoim pokoju lub razem z Severusem pracował nad eliksirami. Pasowali do siebie o wiele lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać, a już na pewno sam Severus.

\- Dokąd pan idzie profesorze? – spytał Darek któregoś dnia.

\- Ja załatwiam swoje sprawy a pan swoje. Nie lubię wścibstwa.

\- Nie chciałem pana urazić, lecz gdyby coś się panu stało... – spojrzał speszony na swojego Mentora i Mistrza.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił Snape – przeżyłem wojnę jako podwójny szpieg, nie zabije mnie wyjście na piwo w towarzystwie.

\- Niczego takiego nie sugerowałem – zapewnił odrywając się od receptury.

Prenumerował magiczną prasę tak z Anglii jak i z Polski. Kiedy znalazł zdjęcie Anuszki w dziale towarzyskim zaklął szpetnie. Zaręczyny Stanisława Krzemień z Anną Walewską przyciągnęły daleko mniej uwagi niż królewskie zaręczyny czy ślub głowy rodu z Marią Dołgucką. Kiedy jednak Darek dojrzał zdjęcie swej dziewczyny u boku znanego lubieżnika zaklął wiązanką, której mógłby mu pozazdrościć niejeden menel z Nokturnu. Określenia jak „wiarołomna dziwka" padały wśród najłagodniejszych. Severus ze zdumieniem słuchał litanii, lecz nic nie mówił. Podał chłopakowi butlę Ognistej i nakazał wypić tyle, ile niezbędne dla uspokojenia nerwów. Kiedy Darek zasnął pijackim snem, wziął do ręki artykuł z „Polskiej Czarownicy".

„ _Kolejne osobliwe zaręczyny w wyższych sferach!_

 _Szanowni Czytelnicy, ten rok stanowić będzie prawdziwą gratkę dla spragnionych wieści o życiu przedstawicieli najwyższych sfer. Kiedy pisaliśmy wpierw o zaręczynach a potem ślubie króla Aleksandra ze znacznie młodszą czarownicą o wiele niższego stanu, wydawało się nie czekają nas już żadne nieoczekiwane wydarzenia. A jednak! Niewielu z nas wiedziało, że królowa Natalia (32l) ma młodszą siostrę Annę, zwaną przez bliskich Anuszką (18l), która w tym roku skończyła naukę we Lwowskim Instytucie Magii, przynosząc do domu świadectwo z czerwonym paskiem. Dobra passa panien Walewskich (córek cenionego uzdrowiciela, Bogusława Walewskiego a obecnie dyrektora instytucji) najwyraźniej trwa._

 _Kiedy wczoraj zostaliśmy zaproszeni do wiejskiej rezydencji pana Stanisława Krzemienia (53l), kuzyna trzeciego stopnia głowy rodu Krzemieni, nie wiedzieliśmy czego oczekiwać. W słonecznym salonie już czekał na nas poczęstunek, zaś na sofach siedział pan Krzemień, panna Walewska, rodzince panny Walewskiej oraz państwo Jarema i Liliana Krzemień. Nasze najbardziej niewiarygodne teorie zostały potwierdzone, kiedy Stanisław Krzemień ogłosił chęć poślubienia panny Walewskiej, w październiku tego roku. Na nasze pytanie, dlaczego wcześniej nie wspominał o swoim zainteresowaniu siostrą królowej, tłumaczył to młodym wiekiem dziewczyny oraz tym, że nie chciał jej narażać na przykrości…"_

I wtedy Severus doznał olśnienia. Gwałtowna reakcja chłopaka wskazywała na co najmniej bliską znajomość owej dziewczyny, zapewne dużo bliższą niż zwykłe, szkolne koleżeństwo. Być może ją spotykał, a ona… Lily zdecydowanie wolała bogatego, popularnego Jamesa Pottera niż biednego, nielubianego Severusa. Chłopak z rodziny mugolskiej był dość dobry dla córki uzdrowicieli, lecz nie dla siostry królowej. Spojrzał ze zrozumieniem na wyraźnie wstawionego Darka i zaproponował rozwiązanie godne jego cynizmu.

\- Klin należy wbijać klinem – wyjaśnił Snape – tego kwiatu jest pół światu jak u was mawiają, skoro ona cię rzuciła odegraj się.

\- Jak? – spytał bełkocąc.

\- Jest wiele dziewczyn, zaś na Nokturnie za kilkadziesiąt galeonów można zapomnieć o bólu porzucenia. Idź i baw się!

I Darek po pijaku wyraził zgodę, nawet nie pytając skąd Severus, skądinąd poważny czarodziej posiada podobne informacje. „ _I mnie ongi dziewczyna porzuciła dla bogatszego, lecz musiałem żyć dalej"._ Zaczął także popijać Ognistą, opowiadając Darkowi nieco o swojej przeszłości, widząc w młodym Polaku kogoś sobie podobnego. I tak oto nauczyciel ze szkoły Hogwart a także jego asystent zasnęli po pijaku, opowiadając sobie historie o nieszczęśliwych miłościach, kłamliwych kobietach i zasypiając z przekonaniem, że miłość istnieje tylko w powieściach. Nie omieszkał też wspomnieć o swym głębokim podziwie dla królowej Natalii, którą nazywał najłaskawszą oraz najlepszą z kobiet. Severus parsknął śmiechem na owo wyzwanie, lecz z racji jego stanu zachłysnął się i nic nie powiedział.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natalia obudziła się w Nowy, 2006, Rok całkiem zadowolona. Z racji ciąży nie mogła niczego pić, toteż wstała dość świeża patrząc z rozczuleniem na swego męża, który bynajmniej nie był wstrzemięźliwy. Podolak jak zawsze przemycił na bankiet nieco nalewek swej roboty, a rosyjski ambasador tradycyjnie doprawił poncz wódką. Audrey, także oczekująca dziecka, piła razem z królową sok, za to Percy, spojony przez Aleksandra cierpiał okrutny ból głowy. Ambasador miał słabą głowę, lecz to go nie ratowało. A wręcz przeciwnie – nakłaniało to ambasadora Rosji do różnych sztuczek, by wmusić w biednego Percy'ego jak największą ilość alkoholu. Nie robił tego ze złośliwości, gdyż zdążył polubić tego sztywnego człowieka. Miał za to mniej humanitarne plany wobec jego ojca i brata…

Państwa Walewskich także czekała ciężka pobudka. Pan Walewski pił w ostatnią noc w roku ze swoim jednym i drugim zięciem, zaś po paru głębszych zaczął się do nich odnosić wylewnie, nawet jeśli nie był pewien powodzenia swych córek. W przypadku Natalii wciąż nie ufał Aleksandrowi dość by wierzyć, że jej nie zdradzi i nie zostawi zaś co do Stanisława małżeństwo z nim było karą. To o starszą jednak martwił się najbardziej, bowiem Natalia kochała gorąco swego męża.

Anuszka jednak nie sprawiała wrażenie zastraszonej i zaniedbanej, lecz z błyszczącymi oczami opowiadała o swej pasji pisania. W szkole pisała do gazetki, teraz zaś regularnie słała swe teksty do „Czarodziejskiego Kuriera" oraz „Polskiej Czarownicy", nie dając się zniechęcić odmownymi odpowiedziami. „ _Stanisław mówi bym się nie poddawała, lecz prosiła o krytyczne uwagi a może i poszukała kursów_ ". Wspominała, że miała swój gabinet, gdzie mogła pisać a także zamawiać papier oraz artykuły do pisania w dowolnej ilości. Opowiadała też o bibliotece w swym domu, gdzie znajdowała pożyteczne materiały do pracy i nauki. Ze znacznie mniejszym entuzjazmem podchodziła do jego wyobrażeń o małżeństwie. Oczekiwał regularnego wypełniania obowiązków małżeńskich, wprost nie mogąc się oderwać od młodej żony. Nawet nie ukrywał, że Nieluba i Nieradka bynajmniej nie tylko układały mu włosy czy dobierały szaty, a i sama Anuszka nieraz zastała go z nimi w co najmniej niedwuznacznych sytuacjach. Mieli wspólną sypialnię od czasu ślubu, lecz jemu zdarzało się wychodzić nocami wpadając we wściekłość, ilekroć próbowała zadawać my pytania.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy – krzyczał – czyż za mało ci mojej uwagi?

\- Nie – zapewniała - nie zaniedbujesz mnie, na nic nie mogę narzekać.

\- Powinienem częściej się tobą zajmować, skoro odczuwasz niepokój – powiedział rozpinając szatę.

Próbowała protestować, lecz taka postawa tylko go zachęcała. „ _Uwielbiam opór_ " – mruczał przyciskając ją do ściany i podciągając wysoko szatę. Wziął ją szybko jak stała, pośrodku niewielkiego pokoju na parterze ich domu. Przymknęła oczy, spokojnie przyjmując działanie męża. „ _Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak kobiety mogą to lubić_ " – narzekała, lecz ani siostra, ani kuzynka Idalia nie okazywały jej zrozumienia. Z błyszczącymi oczami opowiadały o „Poradniku dobrej czarownicy", zaś Idalia dawała rady w sprawie ciąży, porodu i tym podobnych. „ _Najgorsze, że w stanie odmiennym pod koniec nie możemy cieszyć się bliskością męża"._ Dla Anuszki owa wizja brzmiała kusząco, bo chociaż Stanisław nie był może brutalny to jednak miał osobliwe upodobania i bardziej przejmował się swoją przyjemnością niż jej.

\- Jeśli nie poczniesz dziecka do końca roku, pójdziemy do uzdrowiciela –zapowiedział.

Stanisławowi bardzo się śpieszyło do posiadania dziecka, skoro już miał młodą żonę. Na wszelkie wątpliwości Anuszki opowiadał, że przecież stać ich nawet na gromadkę i nie mają na co czekać, zwłaszcza jak Rada Familijna nalegała. Nie wiedziała czy Natalia też musiała dawać sobie radę z takową, bowiem już praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiały, będąc nieomal obcymi wobec siebie.

\- Jestem młoda, tata mówił, że młode organizmy potrzebują więcej czasu – wyjaśniła Anuszka.

\- Albo większej pracy z mojej strony – odparł Stanisław – powinienem codzienni czerpać radość z twej bliskości.

Anuszka z trudem opanowała jęk. Miała niespełna dziewiętnaście lat, dopiero co skończyła szkołę i nie wiedziała, czy czuje się gotowa na posiadanie dziecka. Jak na razie jej małżeństwo było szczęśliwsze niż mogła przypuszczać początkowo. Stanisław mógł być rodzajem ojca czy też starszego członka rodziny. Nie okłamywał jej ni nie mamił słowami o miłości, lecz rozmawiał uczciwie. Powiedział, że to król i księżna nalegali na ów ślub i proponował przyjacielską umowę. „ _Myśl o mnie jak o wuju_ ". Spędzali życie oddzielnie, spotykając na posiłkach i w małżeńskiej sypialni. On miał swoje interesy a ona swoje pisanie i żyli oddzielnie, co nie było dziwne wśród arystokracji. Anuszka marzyła o mężu, z którym mogła dzielić pasje jak z Darkiem, lecz Stanisław odmawiał dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że dystans to alternatywa dla kłótni. Miała okazję obserwować jak August Krzemień odnosi się do Marii Dołguckiej i nie zazdrościła kobiecie.

Miała wiele czasu na przemyślenia. Kiedy nie pisała lub nie czytała książek z biblioteki męża, rozmyślała. Spędzała całe dnie w dużym, położonym pośrodku ogromnego-parku ogrodu domostwie. Podobnie jak większość posiadłości należących do starych rodów przypominał staropolski dworek szlachecki, dwa większy niż dom państwa Walewskich. Jako właściciel, Stanisław zajmował jasną, sporych rozmiarów sypialnię z przyjemnym balkonem. Obok sypialni urządził swój gabinet, gdzie pracował nad swoimi projektami. Anuszka miała swój pokój na końcu korytarza, co jej odpowiadało. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, lecz zupełnie starczające na potrzeby młodej kobiety. Siedząc przy biurku mogła patrzeć przez okno i wiedzieć wiekową, rozłożystą lipę pamiętającą wiele wydarzeń z przeszłości. Spacerowała też po przylegającym parku oraz niewielkim lesie w okolicy. Nie musiała się zajmować dbaniem o dom, czy też pracami w ogrodzie. To wiły oraz domowe dytka dbały o podobne sprawy, uważając za wielką nieuprzejmość, gdy czarownica próbowała je wyręczać. Pani domu mogła co najwyżej zajmować się kwiatami, lecz Anuszki nigdy nie ciągnęło do ogrodnictwa. Gdyby mogła cokolwiek robić... rankiem dużo spacerowała, a nawet zaczęła biegać. Właśnie wówczas dużo rozmyślała... zazdrościła siostrze zaręczyn z królem, zazdrościła jak wielu innych. Nie potrafiąc zrozumieć jak Natalia, nie mająca ni posagu, ni nazwiska zdołała przekonać do ślubu najbardziej pożądanego kawalera magicznej Polski. Sama siebie przekonała do eliksirów miłosnych, bowiem nie rozumiała jak inaczej Aleksander, znany z upodobania do romansów, mógł poślubić zwyczajną czarownicę. Podczas przebieżek oraz pływania w basenie doszła do wielu wniosków i żałowała swego zachowania wobec siostry. Próbowała jej to powiedzieć podczas bankietu noworocznego.

Uważnie obserwowała królową i podeszła do niej, kiedy ta usiadła. Ze względu na zaawansowaną ciążę musiała dość często odpoczywać. Rozmawiała dużo z Lilianą a także matką. Zaś o ile w obecności matki mogła mówić o trudach Liliana była obca a magnatka nie pozostawiała wątpliwości co sądzi o Anuszce. Obok Natalii często też siadał Michał z Filomeną, którzy może nie okazywali niechęci młodej kobiecie, ale też nijak nie próbowali ośmielić. Długo musiała czekać na swą kolej do rozmowy, na szczęście Stanisław nie protestował, kiedy chciała porozmawiać z królową.

\- Natalia ja… ja bardzo żałuję tego co zrobiłam – powiedziała Anuszka – wiem, że zwykłe przepraszam nie starczy, ale ja naprawdę żałuję wszystkiego co zrobiłam. Nie liczę, że im od razu wybaczysz, ale proszę tylko o drugą szansę.

Natalia spojrzała na siostrę uważnie. Siedziała akurat na fotelu, popijając sok. Nic nie mówiła, lecz pozwalała mówić dając szansę by wszystko wyjaśnić. Wcześniej nawet nie rozmawiała, lecz właśnie wtedy podszedł do nich Aleksander nie zamierzając dać szansy siostrze swej żony. Spojrzał z czułością na żonę i lodowato na Anuszkę.

\- Na drugą szansę trzeba zasłużyć a ja ci nie wierzę awanturnico – przerwał lodowato Aleksander - przekonaj mnie.

\- Tak właśnie zaczynam uczynić – zapewniła.

\- Natalio – powiedział do żony – sprawiasz wrażenie zmęczonej, powinnaś się położyć.

\- Lecz goście – zaczęła Natalia.

\- Także królowa potrzebuje odpoczynku – zauważył łaskawie.

Niedługo potem Natalia udała się na odpoczynek, zaś Anuszka została na zabawie. Stanisław nie zamierzał tracić okazji do tańców i popitki a i ona sama miała okazję by porozmawiać z rodzicami. „ _Bardzo zraniłaś siostrę. Daj jej czas_ " – powtarzała Matylda, lecz żadna z nich nie przewidziała wielkiej niechęci Aleksandra, który za nic w świecie nie zamierzał przebaczyć siostrze swej żony. Doprowadzała do łez Natalię i podważała jego siły jako mężczyzny, czarodzieja i króla czego nie zamierzał darować. Dlatego zamierzał zadbać by nigdy nie doszło do pojednania między siostrami, co przecież zaprzeczało jego umiłowaniu do rodziny. Spojrzał na Natalię i uśmiechnął widząc zrozumienie i wątpliwość w jej oczach. Królowa nie powinna ot tak wybaczać.

Kiedy tylko wyszła, Aleksander spojrzał zimno na siostrę swej żony. Na jego ustach zawitał okrutny uśmiech, którego Natalia nigdy nie widziała, bowiem nie pokazywał jej tego oblicza. „ _Stanisław jest dla ciebie nadmiernie łaskawy_ " – odparł, a Anuszka próbowała zaprotestować, lecz nie mogła powiedzieć ani słowa i bynajmniej nie wynikało to z nieśmiałości. Może i dorastała bardzo szybko, lecz nie traciła ostrego języka czy też charakteru. To coś nakazało jej milczeć, rodzaj wymyślnej klątwy, która poplątała język, lecz ponieważ większość gości była coraz bardziej wstawiona, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem w Anglii, miało miejsce wiele ciekawych wydarzeń. Dafne wzięła sobie do serca rolę pocieszycielki Lucjusza. Przychodziła do Malfoy Manor dość regularnie, przekonując wszystkich, że jest im niezbędna, zaś Amfitryta i Astoria zostały zaproszone na spędzenie kilku tygodni z rodziną Malfoyów. To był wyraźny znak ze strony Lucjusza na temat Dafne. Nie mogli ogłosić publicznie swego związku, bowiem Hermiona zmarła ledwie parę miesięcy temu. Co prawda przed śmiercią była wybitnie niepopularna i zyskała łatkę rewolucjonistki, lecz Lucjusz doskonale rozumiał jak sława i opinia społeczna mogą ulec zmianie w mgnieniu oka. Potter bywał na przemian bohaterem to rozpuszczonym bachorem, by na koniec zostać bohaterem. Hermiona była najmądrzejszą czarownicą, potem wielbicielką sławnych czarodziei, potem bohaterską i oddaną przyjaciółką Pottera, panią Malfoy a na koniec rewolucjonistką. Lecz mogło być tak, że gdyby naraz zaczął spotykać inną, nim żona zdążyła ostygnąć w grobie, sympatia do Hermiony by wróciła. Emocje i sympatie społeczności bywały prawdziwą zagadką i nierzadko rządziły trudnymi do opisania prawami. Poza tym tragiczna, brutalna śmierć zwróciła Hermionie chociaż część sympatii, którą straciła przez swoje nierozważne działanie. Ludzie mogli nie popierać Weasleya, lecz zbyt szybkie znalezienie nowej żony nie pomogło by Lucjuszowi. Dlatego czekał, lepiej niż zmarła żona rozumiał procesy społeczne.

Panie Greengrass radośnie korzystały z gościnności Lucjusza, coś co radowało także domowników Malfoya. Pansy triumfowała a i Narcyza i Abraxas sprawiali wrażenie zadowolonych. Osoba postronna mogła by odnieść wrażenie jakby śmierć Hermiony przyniosła najbliższym ulgę. Poza Harrym oraz Ginny nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia zasmuconego jej śmiercią. I chociaż na pogrzebie zjawiło się wielu członków GD oraz dawnego Zakonu Feniksa atmosfera była dziwna: Alastor i inni z dawnej gwardii uważali ją za młodą, nierozważną pannę co zepsuła im pracę. Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigam orzekli, że co innego krytykować działanie Ministerstwa a co innego wdawać w awantury za granicą i zadawać z terrorystami. Oni jak i wielu po wojnie zdecydowanie woleli gadać niż działać.

Tonks, a właściwie Dora, obwiniała Artura i resztę o śmierć męża. Pod wpływem matki zaczęła nosić się i zachowywać jak dama z dobrego rodu i nie okazała wielkiego zrozumienia Hermionie. „ _Mam dwoje dzieci i nie potrafię pojąć, jak matka mogła porzucić swoje maleństwa by iść spiskować z terrorystami przeciw legalnej władzy_ ". Harry zamarł słysząc owe słowa. Zmasowana, wielomiesięczna kampania osiągnęła swój skutek: Hermiona stała się niepopularna wśród wszystkich grup. Harry sam przeżył coś podobnego w piątej klasie, lecz wówczas wyjaśnienie prawdy go oczyściło, zaś kolejne wypadki uwiarygodniały jego narrację, nie zaś narrację Knota. Teraz jednak było odwrotnie: zeznania świadków nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że przed śmiercią Hermiona spotykała terrorystów, którzy napadali, zabijali i gwałcili. Dowody były przytłaczające. Zwłaszcza w świetle bieżących wydarzeń.

Na początku roku 2006, jakieś trzy lata od początku rządów Trudearoro, w Dover złapano grupę francuskich czarodziei. Od dłuższego czasu na granicach wyłapywano uciekinierów z Francji, lecz ostatnio mieli do czynienia z prawdziwym strumieniem ludności. Biuro Aurorów fizycznie nie miało dość pracowników by nieustannie pilnować Dover, a co gorsza większość czarodziei niespecjalnie znała zasady poruszania się poza magią. To utrudniało ich ściąganie, bowiem Madame Maxime wprowadziła już dawno obowiązkowe mugoloznastwo, przez co Francuzi mieli nad nimi przewagę. Rufus wprowadził przepis by pracownicy Ministerstwa przechodzili obowiązkowe szkolenia z tego przedmiotu, lecz niestety znalezienie odpowiednich nauczycieli stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. To w takim Lwowie od lat nauczano wiedzy o świecie Mugoli zaś polscy czarodzieje czystej krwi nieraz robili interesy po mugolskiej stronie, wychodząc z założenia praktycznego do bólu, że po mugolskiej stronie są pieniądze i nieruchomości, a te czekają na inwestycje. Anglicy nie mieli pojęcia, że członkowie rodów Krzemieni, Orłowskich i Poleskich, a także mniej znamienitych rodzin, istnieli w świecie Mugoli jako biznesmani pod zmienionymi nazwiskami, lobbyści i inne ważne osobistości. Potrafili się tam poruszać, a podobnie czynili Francuzi, którzy szturmowali granice tak Anglii jak i Polski, całymi rodzinami uciekając od raju Trudearoro.

Trudne relacje między Szafarzami a wilkołakami ze złych stawały się okropne. Dochodziło do regularnych walk, bowiem postulaty obu grup były ze sobą sprzeczne, zaś Trudeaoro chcąc zadowolić wszystkich, doprowadził do ogromnych napięć. Uczniowie przynależący do obu grup nienawidzili się serdecznie, walcząc ze sobą zaś ofiarami bywały przypadkowe osoby. Między dorosłymi nie było lepiej, zaś każda próba zgłoszenia zbrodni dokonanej przez jednych lub drugich dostawała klasyfikację „ _mowy nienawiści_ " i to zgłaszający, nie zaś oskarżeni ostatecznie mieli kłopoty z prawem. „ _Przedstawiciele prześladowanych grup nieraz reagują gwałtownie i nie powinniśmy mieć to nich pretensji. To nasza wina, że oni reagują równie ostro. Nasze uprzedzenia ich takimi uczyniły_ ". Dlatego uciekali z chuściasto-futrzastego raju do tych strasznych zamordyzmów w Anglii czy Polsce. Ponieważ polscy czarodzieje potrafili wyłapywać nielegalnych gości, coraz większa grupa ruszała do Anglii. Rufus Scrimgeour czytał raporty z rosnącą frustracją. Mógł odczuwać zadowolenie z powodu możliwości przekazania prasie fatalnego obrazu Francji, im gorzej wyglądała Francja tym lepiej dla jego gabinetu. Pokazywał dobitnie jakich ludzi i jaki porządek wspierał Artur Weasley co pokazywało, jak dzieje się w Anglii. Gazety podchwyciły wątek.

Lecz Rufus jako dawny Auror, rozumiał ogromne problemy związane z niczym niekontrolowanym przepływem ludności. Nigdy nie można mieć pewności, kto naprawdę przybywa w ogromnej masie ludzi. W dużej mierze byli to czarodzieje uciekający przed chaosem. Na początku 2006 roku magiczna Francja znajdowała się na krawędzi wojny domowej, a coraz bardziej ostre reakcje Trudearoro na krytykę budziły wśród czarodziei chęć ucieczki. Ministerstwo praktycznie zamknęło połączenia Fiuu z Francją, lecz pomimo bardzo dobrych relacji z mugolskim rządem, wciąż nie bardzo panowali nad lotniskami czy Dover. Niedawno przepchnął przez Wizengamot dekret o stałych patrolach Aurorów w czarodziejskich osiedlach w całym kraju, lecz jak informowali ich ludzie wysłani do świata Mugoli wielu francuskich magów pozostawało po mugolskiej stronie.

\- To jakiś obłęd – żalił się podczas rozmowy z Bertiem i Tyberiuszem – nie możemy wysyłać oddziału po wykryciu użycia magii przez dorosłego czarodzieja w świecie Mugoli. Przecież nie możemy słać oddziału Aurorów za kimś, kto użył zaklęcia by otworzyć drzwi do własnego mieszkania, czy postawić osłony przeciw Mugolom!

\- Ale na pewno coś możemy zrobić? Czy nie da się wykryć różdżek zakupionych za granicą? – pytała Elaine.

\- Do tego potrzeba magicznych sygnatur, a tego nam Trudearoro nie da. Poza tym prócz Francuzów, po mugolskim Londynie podróżuje wielu czarodziei ze Stanów, Polski czy Kanady. Rzecz w tym, że nie możemy śledzić każdego cudzoziemca! - mówił Rufus.

\- Niestety nie ma możliwości zahamowania napływu uciekinierów – zauważył Tyberiusz – żadne argumenty nie działają na Trudearoro. Pamiętacie przecież ostatnie posiedzenie Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów!

Państwo Higgs oraz Scrimgeour skinęli posępnie głowami. Gazety w całej magicznej Europie i nie tylko aż krzyczały o wielkiej awanturze jaką zakończyło się spotkanie. A początek był bardzo dobry. Alastor Moody, zasłużony Auror oraz bohater ostatniej wojny został zastępcą Najwyższej Szychy oraz Komisarzem do Spraw Obronności zaś jego kandydatura przeszła dzięki głosom Polski i Rosji, stałych członków Najwyższej Rady. Niemcy zachowali neutralność, Francja była przeciw a Amerykanie dali się przekonać pozostałym w zamian za stanowisko Komisarza do Spraw Edukacji dla swego kandydata. „Prorok" rozpływał się w pochwałach, lecz potem doszło do niemałego skandalu.

Alastor Moody nie cierpiał Czyścicieli, podobnie jak każdej grupy, która stosowała przemoc w imię tej czy innej ideologii. Sam osobiście złapał niejednego uciekiniera z Francji i widząc zadowolonego z siebie Trudearoro powiedział francuskiemu Ministrowi co o nim sądzi. Nieomal doszło do walki, lecz ponieważ prawie natychmiast po jego stronie stanęli czarodzieje z Polski i Rosji sytuację na chwilę opanowano. Nawet Francuz nie zamierzał walczyć z uzbrojonymi wojownikami, zwłaszcza jak wschodni magowie wyciągnęli miecze z goblińskiej stali, z rdzeniami przewodzącymi magię. Broń owa była zwykle przekazywana członkom rodziny lub podopiecznym i jako taka nie podlegała rejestracji. Trudearoro zaczął atakować słownie Moody'ego przez co ten krzyknął coś o zniewieściałych chłoptasiach z umalowanymi paznokciami. Spotkanie zakończyło się wielką awanturą i ostatecznym wyrzuceniem angielskiego ambasadora z Paryża. Rufus z rozkoszą wyrzucił francuskiego ambasadora, lecz zerwanie stosunków dyplomatycznych oznaczało niemożliwość sprawdzenia co właściwie dzieje się we Francji.

Po stronie Francji stanęła część delegacji Niemiec oraz Iberii zaś Włosi i Grecji próbowali poczekać na koniec kłótni. Na spotkaniu niczego nie ustalono, poza tym, że Trudearoro uznał całą organizację za winną myślozbrodni nienawiści a we Francji wyszło prawo, że samo mówienie źle o wilkołakach i Szafarzach oznaczało karę więzienia. Zaraz po tym sąsiednie kraje zalała fala uchodźców.

\- Ale musimy coś zrobić! – mówiła Elaine – jeśli zaczną się rozruchy, wówczas to zaszkodzi tobie! – zakończyła patrząc na męża.

\- Wiem, lecz na razie musimy zakończyć wewnętrzne sprawy.

Artura Weasley ostatecznie skazano na dożywocie w św. Mungu. Czarodziej został uznany przez Wizengamot za niepoczytalnego, przez co zarzuty zdrady stanu zostały odsunięte. Zresztą dzięki działalności Ginny, zaczęto **naprawdę** leczyć pacjentów z trwałymi urazami. Pozostałych podejrzanych skazano na domowy areszt lub krótki pobyt w więzieniu. Wizengamot okazał łaskawość. Śmierć Hermiony w pełni zadowoliła członków szacownego gremium, bowiem to właśnie druga pani Malfoy stanowiła obiekt nienawiści arystokracji. Chociaż to oni doprowadzili do jej upadku. Od początku okazywano jej pogardę za jej postawę i przy okazji wytykano jej pochodzenie. Francuzi nie byli lepsi. I tylko Słowianie bądź potomkowie Wikingów, a także o dziwo Niemcy mieli dużo zdrowsze podejście do czarodziei pochodzenia mugolskiego. Niemcy nadal pokutowały za to, co się stało za przyczyną ich dziadków ponad pół wieku temu. Wikingowie po prostu nawoływali do równości. A Polacy cynicznie korzystali z ciężkiej pracy Mugolaków dając im w zamian faktyczną ochronę przed prześladowaniami. Po co kogoś dręczyć, jeśli można go przyciągnąć na swoją stronę i wykorzystać? I korzystać tak długo jak się da? Voldemort próbował tego w podziemiach Hogwartu na 11 letnim dziecku, choć wiadome było, że gdyby Harry mu uległ w tamtym momencie, to rzeczywistość wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej… W zasadzie angielscy czarodzieje zbierali pokłosie swojego postępowania – ignorancji wobec Mugoli, absurdalnego poczucia wyższości wobec niemagicznych lub magicznych nieludzi. I to mogło być źródłem tragedii w Anglii.


	34. Dramatyczny poród

Rozdział dedykuję MatiW w podzięce za wyczerpujący komentarz pod ostatnim rozdziałem.

Salamandra: robimy co w naszej mocy, ale każda para oczu do wyłapania błędów jest mile widziana. Zapraszam na dalszą część opowieści o naszej parze, gdzie Aleksander pokaże, że mężczyźni bywają daleko mniej dojrzali niż wskazuje na to metryka a Snape zaczyna knuć

Betowała Freya.

Ostrzeżenia: sceny rodem z dramatu

* * *

Początek roku był wielce emocjonujący także dla Natalii. W ramach uczczenia nowej ery, jej rodzice zostali zaproszeni przez teściów na wielki kulig w posiadłości rodzinnej. Zawdzięczano to pogodzie, która zagwarantowała idealne warunki ku zimowym szaleństwom. Opady śniegu tworzyły wielkie zaspy jednak ani czarodziei ani mugoli taka pogoda nie przerażała choć niemagiczni obywatele utyskiwali na jakość odśnieżania przez powołane do tego służby. Ponieważ tamtego roku spadło wyjątkowo dużo śniegu, zorganizowano kulig. Jak to zwykle bywało w przypadku magnackich uczt, całość trwała dwa dni i były bardzo huczne. Zdaniem pana Walewskiego aż za huczne, nie miał bowiem zaprawy w podobnych uroczystościach. Lecz mimo wszystko nie było najgorzej. Zajęli miejsce w dość dużych, wyłożonych ciepłymi kocami saniach razem z rodzicami Aleksandra. By nie zmarzli, popijali herbatę z rumem, przez co wyszli z sań ciągniętych przez testrale nieco wstawieni, na co gospodarze uśmiechali się kpiąco.

Anastazja wyglądała pięknie w jasnym futrze i wielkiej, futrzanej czapie, przyćmiewając swego męża. Natalia miała na sobie podobne ubranie, z tym, że wybrała nieco ciemniejsze okrycie, szarawe i pasujące odcieniem do grafitowej, ciepłej szaty. Ze względu na swój stan nie mogła pić herbaty z rumem, a jedynie taką z pomarańczą i przyprawami korzennymi. Zajęła swoje miejsce w powozie razem z Lilianą i jej mężem. Oboje mieli nietęgie miny, bowiem August przyszedł na rodzinne uroczystości razem z Marią Dołgucką, która ku wściekłości zaproszonych krewniaczek miała na sobie kuszącą, bordową szatę z dekoltem, do której założyła ciężką biżuterię z rodowej kolekcji. Natalia mogła przysiąc, że właśnie to drugie zezłościło kobiety. Ona sama także, za namową męża, założyła luźną szatę z dość głębokim dekoltem i naszyjnik z szafirami dodatkowo zwracający uwagę na powiększone piersi. Ubierała się dla niego nie chcąc, by patrzył na dawną kochankę. Tutaj tylko częściowo osiągnęła swój cel, lecz patrząc na jego uśmiech była zadowolona. Kiedy zajęli miejsce w saniach, objął ją ramieniem i uśmiechnął przelotnie. To się jej coraz bardziej podobało.

W styczniu Natalia była już w na tyle zaawansowanej ciąży, że musiała zrezygnować z wielu swoich obowiązków. Nie miała siły by chodzić na bankiety czy odczyty do Instytutu, nad czym bolała. Niestety z racji odczuwanego ciężaru, mogła głównie spędzać czas w łóżku lub czytając na otomanie. Siedzenie przez dłuższy czas sprawiało niemałą trudność, dlatego pewnie zaklęła pod nosem widząc pismo, które do niej przyszło. Lucyna Tyrolska oraz żony innych, prominentnych działaczy napisały list z prośbą o audiencję. Niestety nie mogła im tak łatwo odmówić. Żony skazańców często prosiły królową o łaskę dla swych mężów. Taka była tradycja, sięgająca pokolenia wstecz.

\- Nie możesz odmówić – mówiła Anastazja – moja matka, a także ciotka Alicja nie odmawiały nawet w ostatnich tygodniach ciąży.

\- Ciężko mi – jęknęła Natalia – nogi mi puchną i...

\- Wiem – zapewniła Anastazja – lecz jesteś królową a królowe _nigdy_ nie pokazują publicznie swego bólu. Ludzie oczekują od ciebie byś była posągowa i nigdy nie wolno ci okazać słabości. Napisz, że się zgadasz. – starsza kobieta już układała mowę dla synowej. Nigdy nie miała szans zostać królową (korona bowiem wędrowała między kuzynami), ale jej to nie przeszkadzało, byle osiągała cele.

\- Ale ja nic dla nich nie mogę zrobić! Dowody przeciw ich mężom są przyłączające, współczuję im jako kobieta, lecz jako królowa muszę rozumieć wagę prawa!

\- I tę wiadomość masz im przekazać – odparła Anastazja z dumą na twarzy, gdyż jej nauki padły na podatny grunt – ze względu na twój stan spotkanie zostanie skrócone, lecz _musisz_ wytrzymać.

Natalia skinęła głową. Teściowa wyraźnie powtarzała, że królowe nie mają wolnego ni chorobowego, dobre królowe w każdym razie. Matka Anastazji, Filomela, nigdy nie pozwalała, by słabość przeszkodziła w wykonywaniu obowiązków, podobnie czyniły inne. Bezpośrednia poprzedniczka Natalii, Anna Maria, unikała takowych co czyniło ją niepopularną. Była typem hipochondryczki, ale i nie czuła się dobrze podczas spotkań towarzyskich. Liliana ze złośliwością powtarzała, że tamta bywała nieśmiała, co tworzyło wrażenie wyniosłości oraz wywyższania się. Sama Natalia nie reagowała równie złośliwie, lecz zarówno Anastazja i jej córka nie znosiły poprzedniej królowej.

\- Jesteś zdrowa jak ryba – powtarzał ojciec – powinnaś brać pod uwagę swój stan, lecz bezczynność jest najgorsza. Ciąża to nie choroba.

W okresie noworocznym miało miejsce rodzinne spotkanie. Poszło zadziwiająco dobrze, bowiem najwyraźniej jej rodzice uwierzyli, że Aleksander naprawdę o nią dba. Zdołała ich w końcu przekonać by nie brali jego wstrzemięźliwego zachowania za wyraz chłodu, lecz po prostu rodzaj etykiety. Kiedy jednak byli sam na sam nie szczędził czułości i karmił ulubionymi babeczkami. Chyba dzięki temu postanowili chociaż udawać zaufanie. Anuszka zaś, o niej wolała nie myśleć. Tak było najlepiej, bowiem Natalia nie zamierzała zapomnieć o wszystkim, co też tamta robiła, co wygadywała na jej temat.

Zdaniem Natalii, mąż okazał siostrze wiele wyrozumienia. Za wszystkie awantury które wywołała zasłużyła na możliwie najsurowszą karę. I tak powinna się cieszyć, że wyszła dobrze za mąż a nie skończyła w miejscu odosobnienia dla trudnej młodzieży, na co w pełni zasłużyła. Dlatego pewnie stała za mężem w tej kwestii, nie zamierzając słuchać skarg Anuszki.

\- Pomyśl lepiej o Darku – syknęła – przez ciebie ten biedny chłopiec mógł skończyć w więzieniu, bowiem ci wierzył. A ty, ty mu się odwdzięczasz w ten sposób?

\- Myślisz, że tego nie żałuję? – odparła Anuszka – nie powinnam była tak reagować. To było złe, ja… ja czułam jak się ode mnie oddalasz i… i naprawdę chciałam tobą potrząsnąć. Byłam pewne, że on cię porzuci, jak porzucił inne, nie mogłam uwierzyć, że naprawdę postanowił się z tobą ożenić i… byłam zazdrosna – przyznała w chwili szczerości – byłam tak strasznie zazdrosna, że owa zazdrość mi zaćmiła umysł. Zawsze chciałam byś taka jak ty, taka mądra i tyle rzeczy ci wychodziło – wyliczała skrupulatnie siostra królowej- najpierw byłam zła, że zostałaś jedną z licznych kochanek króla a potem, potem nie mogłam uwierzyć, że on naprawdę postanowił się z tobą ożenić.

\- Nie powinnaś mi zazdrościć – odparła chłodno Natalia – też masz znamienitego męża.

\- Tak i zrozumiałam co czułaś – szepnęła Anuszka – moje najlepsze koleżanki nie chcą mnie znać i odrzucają. Teraz do mnie dotarło co ja ci zrobiłam.

Natalia nie uwierzyła w zmianę w charakterze siostry. Lecz nie mogła nic zrobić. Po prostu skinęła głową i wyszła. Wspominała ową rozmowę czekając na delegację żon opozycjonistów. Miała ochotę przekląć owe kobiety, a jeszcze bardziej ich mężów za głupotę. Gazety rzecz jasna rozpisywały się o procesach, nie zostawiając suchej nitki na oskarżonych. Piotr Tyrolski, oraz kilku jego współpracowników, jawnie brało pieniądze z Francji. Dowody w postaci przelewów tak z mugolskich banków jak i wpływów na konta w świecie magii nie pozostawiały cienia wątpliwości. Zeznania barmana ze speluny z ulicy Bazyliszka, jak i z klientów owych miejsc, wyraźnie wskazywały, że walczący o demokracje oraz lepszą przyszłość uważali przekupywanie moczymord bimbrem za metodę budowania demokracji. To właśnie tam znajdowali chętnych do demonstracji, rzecz jasna ponoć spontanicznych. Działali za obce pieniądze przeciw legalnym władzom swego kraju, zaś Natalia miała ochotę wyć ze wściekłości. Na co oni liczyli? I dlaczego oczekują, że ona w cudownym sposób naraz uprosi łaskę? Ona by ich za nic nie ułaskawiła, gdyby to o nią chodziło.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć coś więcej o Lucynie, z którą chodziła do klasy. Luśka była wesołą dziewczyną, lecz ów stan należał do przeszłości. Udzielająca wywiadów gazetom kobieta wydoroślała i Natalia miała nadzieję, że także nauczyła zwięźle przedstawiać swoje zdanie. Nie miała ochoty słuchać długo jej przemówień, nie kiedy zaczynała mieć poważne problemy by dłużej wysiedzieć.

Aleksander nakazał Podolakowi by był świadkiem owej rozmowy. Wyraźnie nie ufał żonom swoich przeciwników. „ _Jeśli zrobią cokolwiek głupiego, rób wszystko co potrzebne_ ". Podolak tylko skinął głową i zaśmiał posępnie. Bezgranicznie lojalny wobec najbliższych ludzi nie miał żadnych oporów, by bezlitośnie zaatakować potencjalnego przeciwnika. Piotr Tyrolski został poddany przesłuchaniu z użyciem metod dalekich od łagodności, lecz był zdrajcą stanu, a wobec takich stosowano inne zasady. Dlatego pewnie Lucyna i inne kobiety poszły do królowej, jako swej ostatniej deski ratunku. Widząc Podolaka pobladły, a i sama Natalia nie promieniała.

Nie czuła się najlepiej. Ostatnio kiepsko spała, bowiem coraz bardziej zaawansowana ciąża dawała się we znaki. Zdołała ukryć cienie pod oczami pod makijażem, lecz mocno zaciśnięte palce nie wróżyły dobrze. Lecz jak wyjaśniła mężowi, nie mogła ich nie przyjąć. Królowe miały obowiązek wysłuchać proszących o łaskę, te która tego nie czyniły były bardzo niepopularne. A Natalia musiała uważać bardziej niż poprzedniczki, bowiem nie pochodziła ze znacznego rodu.

Zasiadła w miarę wygodnie na fotelu, oczekując przybycia kobiet. Zaczynała już rozumieć, dlaczego mąż narzekał na różne kurtuazyjne spotkania. Ona sama nieraz spotykała czarodziei i czarownice zawracających głowę różnymi bzdurami, głównie chwaląc różne swoje osiągnięcia, czasem dość naciągane. Przypomniała sobie jak bardzo nie znosiła w pracy ludzi uważających samych siebie za najlepszych i koloryzujących swoje dokonania. Z dziką satysfakcją udowadniała im brak wiedzy, zadając różne pytania z egzaminów ze studiów alchemicznych. Lecz ludzie mający się za najlepszych i wyjątkowych po prostu na coś podobnego zasługiwali. Ona i Ludwika musiały wykazać wiedzę, nikt im niczego nie podarował, a co więcej miały raczej pod górkę niż z górki. Jako wpierw narzeczona a teraz królowa zapraszała na zamek co bardziej zdolnych. Borewicz podsyłał jej listę obiecujących pracowników Instytutu, razem z opisami ich działań, ocenami oraz listami, które mieli napisać, przekonując, dlaczego to właśnie oni najwięcej skorzystają na spotkaniach na zamku, czy też drobnych sumach przekazywanych przez rodzinę Orłowskich na ich badania lub szkolenia. Tradycja, by wspierać młodych i zdolnych była dość długa, zaś Natalia jako królowa wręcz powinna zajmować się mecenatem. Z zasady wybierała osoby mniej więcej przeciętne, uważając, że ci mniej więcej pośrodku skali najwięcej korzystali z podobnych wyjść. Ludwika wspominała coś o mugolskiej matematyce i czymś zwanym rozkładem normalnym, ale i bez tego Natalia uważała, że ani osoby leniwe, ani nadmiernie pewne siebie nie będą miłymi gośćmi. A mogła wybierać wedle swego widzimisię, no czasem zaprosiła jednego „debeściaka" jak mawiała Ludwika. Michał zwykle wiedział kogo zaproponować, mając dokładnie takie wyobrażenia na temat obiecujących osób. Myślała o ostatnich alchemikach, którzy do niej przyszli w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy Swietłana wprowadziła dzisiejszych gości.

Z pewnym trudem rozpoznała Lucynę Tyrolską, bladą i jakby chorą. Współczuła dawnej koleżance ze szkoły, lecz nic nie mogła zrobić. Poczuła kopnięcie dziecka i zacisnęła palce na poręczy, starając opanować grymas bólu. Ona przynajmniej mogła sobie siedzieć wygodnie, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o trzech czarownicach, których mężowi byli sądzeni za zdradę stanu.

\- Prosimy Wasza Wysokość – zaczęła stojąca obok Lucyny, drobna czarownica – nasi mężowie nie są złymi czarodziejami, oni… oni pobłądzili.

Natalia z wielkim trudem opanowała parsknięcie. Jeszcze w czasie narzeczeństwa Anastazja kazała ćwiczyć oklumencję, co nie tylko pozwalało bronić umysł przed ingerencją z zewnątrz, ale i opanować emocje. Niewielu zdołało naprawdę zamykać umysł, zaś większość czarodziei używała sztuki w podobny sposób co Mugole korzystali z medytacji, aby opanować emocje. Legilemencja także nie stała się udziałem wielu, chociaż magia łącząca małżonkami pozwalała przesyłać między sobą myśli. Teraz wzięła głęboki oddech by odpowiedzieć coś tej kobiecie. Poczuła się obrażona jej słowa. Czy naprawdę wielu uważało ją za tak głupią by uwierzyła w argumenty rodem z sentymentalnej historii?

\- Spiskowali razem z terrorystami przeciw legalnym władzom swego kraju – powiedziała sucho – to nie drobna pomyłka.

\- Ale mój mąż, mężowie nas wszystkich – zaczęła Lucyna – to dobrzy czarodzieje i dobrzy ojcowie. Mój Piotr pomagał mi przewijać dzieci.

Tym razem Natalia parsknęła. Naprawdę mało ją interesowało co też robił w domu Tyrolski. Oskarżenie nie obejmowało domowej przemocy, a ona doskonale rozumiała powagę sytuacji. Długo rozmawiała z mężem na temat całej sprawy i stwierdzała zdecydowanie, że nic, ale to nic nie tłumaczyło zdradzania kraju.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – odparła chłodno – nikt nie mówi, że zdrajca stanu musi być damskim bokserem i nie mówimy tutaj o oskarżeniach o znęcanie się nad rodziną.

\- Ale nasze małe dzieci – jęknęła Lucyna – one stracą ojca a on, a on chciał dla nich wszystkiego co najlepsze. Bawił się z nim, troszczył o nie.

\- Skoro tak, winien był o nich myśleć nim postanowił spiskować z zagranicznymi terrorystami – zauważyła Natalia – jako czarownica głęboko wam współczuję, lecz jako królowa surowo oceniam zdradę stanu. Jeśli to, o czym mówicie stanowi prawdę tym bardziej przykro mi słuchać o upadku tak dobrych ludzi. Lecz popełnili poważne przestępstwo i kara ich nie minie.

\- Nasze dzieci będą napiętnowane – jęknęła Lucyna – co ja mam zrobić? Błagam, nasze dzieci są małe, czy nie ma możliwości by odroczyć proces?

Natalia spojrzała na dawną koleżankę i szybko przypomniała sobie, dlaczego w szkole nigdy nie mogła znieść Luśki przez dłuższy czas. Nie była złą osobą, lecz jej sposób bycia nijak nie pasował do poważnej Natalii. Wesoła i nieco naiwna Lucyna wygłaszała właśnie podobne tezy, idee dziwnie rozumianej i niemożliwej sprawiedliwości społecznej, idei dla których nie było miejsca. Przypominała w pewnym sensie Hermionę Granger, z tym, że budziła wśród otoczenia raczej parsknięcie śmiechu niż wściekłość. Lucyna pochodziła z rodziny obecnej w świecie magii od sześciu pokoleń i kiedy nie wygłaszała swych tez, żartowała się i śmiała. Natalię, poważną przez cały czas nauki, owa postawa doprowadzała do szału. Czasem wygłaszała takie właśnie tezy. W szkole mogła wywrócić oczami, lecz królowej nie wypadało.

\- Nie – odparła sucho – królewski sąd potrzebuje dowodów by odroczyć proces. Teraz winnaś myśleć o dzieciach i dla nich wziąć się w garść, to co mogę obiecać to moje osobiste zapewnienie, że ani wy, ani wasze dzieci nie będziecie prześladowani za grzechy mężów i ojców.

Kobiety nie wyglądały ani na zaskoczone, ani na zadowolone. Natalia nie wierzyła, że mogły naprawdę wierzyć, że uzna ich argumenty za wiarygodne dla uniewinnienia kogokolwiek. Była pełna podziwu dla siebie o niezaśmianie się w twarz owym kobietom. Nie istniała możliwość by spełnić ich prośbę. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy wyszły, czując silną potrzebę położenia się do łóżka.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Harry Potter, Gawain Robarts i inni Aurorzy czytali smętnie raporty dotyczące strumienia uciekinierów z Francji. Uchodźców przybywało, bowiem o ile zarówno Luna jak i inni dziennikarze pracujący dla Trudearoro zachwalali harmonię społeczną, prawda była posępna. Na początku roku 2006 we Francji rozgorzała wojna domowa. Wilkołaki i Szafarze toczyli bezpardonową walkę właściwie o wszystko. Formalnie oczekując od rządu poparcia, lecz tak naprawdę zamierzali wywalczyć o swoje. Obie grupy nienawidziły się serdecznie: wilkołaki rzucały się na przeciwników nie tylko przy pełni księżyca, zaś Szafarze używali maczet i Szatańskiej Pożogi za każdym razem, kiedy nie modlili do swego Wielkiego Dżinna. Sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę paskudnie.

Sam Harry uważał, że należy pomagać uciekinierom. Ogłaszał swoje poglądy jawnie a i wiele osób się z nim zgadzało. Ludzie wciąż mieli w pamięci drugą wojnę z Voldemortem oraz terror jaki wówczas panował. Istniała naturalna chęć pomocy potrzebującym, toteż w nieformalny sposób zapraszano zbiegłych Francuzów, wspominając o solidarności z ludźmi uciekającymi przed wojną. Poza tym mieli swoje do ugrania.

Ginny rozpaczała po skazaniu ojca. Tylko dzięki ziółkom oraz eliksirów wymieszanymi z mugolskimi lekami na wyciszenie nastroju zdołała przetrwać nerwowy okres po urodzeniu drugiego syna, Albusa Severusa a tuż przed skazaniem ojca. Harry miał niemałe wyzwanie związane z przeciwstawieniem się ostatniej linii polityki Ministerstwa. Po procesie Hermiony, nastroje antymugolskie były bardzo silne, co go martwiło. Podobnie uważała Ginny, a także Augusta Longbottom czy dyrektor McGonagall. Musieli jednak działać ostrożnie, by nie dostać łatki wywrotowców. Harry lubił swego teścia, lecz wiedział, że pan Weasley nie miał pojęcia o polityce. Zaś jakże mieli reagować nie znający go czarodzieje, skoro gromadził czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia by razem z terrorystami spiskować przeciw Ministerstwu? Dlatego podczas czytania raportów mamrotał przekleństwa pod adresem tak Czyścicieli jak i osób opowiadających się za uporządkowaniem sytuacji Mugolaków.. Patrzył uważnie na raporty i wygłaszał na głos swoje wątpliwości na temat ucieczek Francuzów do Anglii. I jak mógł się przekonać, najgorsze obawy miały się spełnić.

Mniej więcej pod koniec stycznia, doszło do przepychanek na Pokątnej. Nie, nie przepychanek, lecz autentycznych walk. Przestraszeni przechodnie prawie natychmiast wezwali Aurorów, a Harry czekał na raport. Jako Szef Biura nie chodził na akcje, nad czym bolał, lecz nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. A sprawa wyglądała naprawdę niedobrze.

Była to grupa czarodziei, która przybyła na jesieni poprzedniego roku rzekomo uciekając przed prześladowaniem oraz festiwalem przemocy we Francji. Tymczasem ledwie minęło kilka miesięcy a przemoc zawitała do Anglii. A zaczęło się niewinnie, ot przepychanka w sklepie. Pewna czarownica kupowała książkę w „Esach i Floresach" i stała w kolejce do kasy. Wtedy właśnie weszli Francuzi, usiłując wepchnąć do kolejki przed kobietę, tłumacząc, że jako niższa istota winna im ustąpić.

Czarownica, Gryfonka, co niedawno skończyła szkołę, nie zamierzała ot tak ustąpić i zaczęła się awantura. Rozwścieczeni Francuzi zaczęli ją obrażać, wyzywając od dziwek, była bowiem na zakupach sama i kupiła książkę o leczeniu kobiecych dolegliwości. Doszło do prawdziwej walki, nim nie rozdzielono skłóconych stron. Aurorzy aresztowali uczestników bójki i jak się okazało, Francuzi należeli do Szafarzy i nakazywali przeprosin od niegodnej kobiety lekkich obyczajów. Nawiasem mówiąc, to oni wszyscy uważali lokalne kobiety za istoty lekkich obyczajów i gorszego gatunku. A i żeńskich członkiń swoich zgromadzeń nie traktowali poważnie. Anglicy, ale i nie tylko oni, dziwili się, że kobiety popierają taki stan rzeczy. Nie to żeby pamiętali o swoich grzechach wobec czarownic, ale jak to uznali – ukorzyli się i docenili geniusz kobiecy. A prawda jest też taka, że niezależnie od strefy, to mężczyzna będzie tym „naj". Choć przecież każdy mężczyzna wychodzi z kobiety i to one są nauczycielkami tych stworzeń przez pierwsze lata życia…

Ich zachowanie rozsierdziło świadków, przez co paru krewkich młodzieńców, niewątpliwie pod wpływem eliksirów zakupionych na Nokturnie, zaatakowało przechodzących obok, przypadkowych Francuzów. Także i ich aresztowano, lecz wieści o bójce pośrodku Pokątnej nie dało się wyciszyć. Rita Skeeter napisała o bójce w księgarni, skrzętnie pisząc ledwie zdanie o kolejnej, koloryzując sprawę. Zarabiała krocie na laniu pomyj na przeciwników Ministra oraz popierających go czystokrwistych, których przywileje wzmacniał.

„ _Czy Mugolaki chcą by angielskie czarownice były gwałcone?_

 _Z przykrością donosimy o godnym pożałowania incydencie na ulicy Pokątnej. Minister Magii, pomimo niemałych trudności, zdołał wyprowadzić Anglię na prostą. Nie muszę przypominać o pożałowania godnych działaniach dawnego Zakonu Feniksa (na temat powiązań tej instytucji z Francją przypominamy na str. 3) czy tak zwanej bohaterki wojennej mugolskiego pochodzenia (więcej o Hermionie Granger na str. 2), którzy pragnęli by gwałty i napady były częścią naszego życia._

 _Nie dalej jak tydzień temu grupka wilkołaków i Szafarzy wdała się w bójkę w magicznej części Marsylii, powodując zniszczenie trzech sklepów oraz niewielki pożar lodziarni. Trzy klientki sklepu odzieżowego były brutalnie napastowane, bowiem te piękne czarownice pragnęły założyć modne szaty z lejącego się jedwabiu, co się nie spodobało Szafarzom, wedle których kusząco ubrana kobieta winna zostać zgwałcona za karę, bowiem kusi mężczyzn. 'tak nakazuje czynić Wielki Dżin' – tłumaczą._

 _Nic zatem dziwnego, że Minister Scrimgeour pragnie pomóc uczciwym Francuzom. Przyjęliśmy niedawno grupę uchodźców z Francji, którzy adaptują się do życia w Hogsmeade. Ministerstwo wprowadziło specjalną procedurę mającą na celu monitorowanie przybyszów, by mieć pewność, że nie dochodzi do aktów przemocy. Owe prawa nie podobały się Arturowi Weasley oraz jego zwolennikom, którzy uważali, że należy otworzyć szeroko drzwi na przybyszy. Wyraźnie cenili Szafarzy, bowiem proces wykazał, ile z nimi spędzali czasu. Warto wspomnieć, że w ostatnich czasach popierali go głównie czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia, którzy gorąco wspierają niemagicznych pobratymców Szafarzy._

 _Informuję czytelników, że tamci ludzie nakazują kobietom siedzenie w domu i palą żywcem córki, które zostały zgwałcone. Ponieważ w mugolskiej Anglii przybysze mają więcej praw niż rodowici Anglicy, zaczynamy rozumieć skąd poglądy Mugolaków. Po drugiej stronie ludzie pokroju Artura Weasley dawno doszli do władzy, brutalnie prześladując tych, co bronią tradycji. Nakazują wręcz przyjęcie obcych tradycji takich jak gwałt jako kara za kuszącą sukienkę czy przymusowe zasłaniania twarzy. Dlatego powiedzmy sobie wprost: Mugolaki chcą by w magicznej Anglii zanikła tradycja i byśmy wszyscy przyjęci zwyczaje Szafarzy i zamiast podziwiać elegancję pań Lestrange i Scrimgeour widzieli czarownice w worach i zasłoniętymi twarzami. To Trudearoro wprowadził Francję w stan zagrożenia i to jego popierali Mugolacy..."._

Harry czytał okropny artykuł z zaciśniętymi zębami. Nie musieli długo czekać na pierwsze doniesienia o atakach na Mugolaków, o których rzecz jasna prasa milczała. Harry mógł nie mieć pojęcia o polityce, lecz czuł w kościach, że cały cykl artykułów przeciw Hermionie i innym to początek większej akcji. Był rok 2006, nadchodziła ósma rocznica pokonania Voldemorta a tymczasem antymugolskie hasła zaczynano głosić już jawnie. Co się stanie w dziesiątą rocznicę? Pokonanie czarnoksiężnika miało osłabić, wyrugować z przestrzeni publicznej pewne hasła a nie dać im siłę. Harry nie pojmował jak wszystko mogło pójść aż tak źle w tak krótkim czasie.

Podobnie uważała Augusta Longbottom, wyraźnie przerażona zmianami. Tak samo uważał Alastor Moody i inni przeciwni zmianom, jakie miały miejsce. Ministerstwo Magii dokonywało niemożliwego: po wojnie zaczęto iść w kierunku, z którym jeszcze niedawno walczono. Ograniczanie Mugolakom praw do zajmowania najważniejszych stanowisk na mocy ustaw było wprowadzaniem w białych rękawiczkach dokładnie tego, o co walczyli śmierciożercy. Co bardziej przytomni nie mieli wątpliwości, że to ledwie początek.

\- To wszystko stanowi zaplanowaną akcję- mówiła Augusta – zwolennicy Voldemorta cierpliwie czekali by uderzyć. Zastawili pułapkę i czekali aż Artur i Hermiona sami się skompromitują! Teraz zaś mają żelazne argumenty.

\- Czyli nic nie da się zrobić? – lamentował Harry.

\- Ależ skąd Potter, lecz dzięki Granger mamy niemałe wyzwanie. Musimy działać ostrożnie, bo ona dostarczyła Ministerstwu pałki by w nas uderzać – grzmiała Augusta – nie będziemy czekać aż Scrimgeour wprowadzi u nas wschodnie porządki i może się jeszcze koronuje!

Harry zaciskał pięści, lecz nic nie mógł zrobić. Augusta miała rację. Działalność Hermiony poważnie im zaszkodziła. Dostali łatkę wywrotowców, a chociaż czystokrwiści stawali na głowie by sprowokować dziewczynę, to ona weszła na ścieżkę bez powrotu. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że sama jedna nie przebije muru bez sojuszników i że słusznie diagnozowała problemy, lecz swoją kampanią doprowadzała ludzi do szału. To Ginny ze swą kampanią na rzecz magopsychiatrii odniosła sukces, przekonując do pomocy tak Elaine Scrimgeour jak i królową Natalię. Planowała rozszerzać swą akcję, rozmawiając z przedstawicielkami z Iberii, Włoch a nawet carycą Rosji, Swietłaną oraz oczywiście kobietami jak Augusta Longbottom, matrona rodu McMillian a nawet Domicelą Higgs. Ginny zamierzała zemścić się na Amfitrycie Greengrass, która kierowała akcją przeciw Hermionie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do zmarłej rozwijała instynkt polityczny.

\- Pomścimy Hermionę – zapewniała Ginny ze słodkim uśmiechem – ta krowa Greengrass za to zapłaci.

\- Jak uderzysz w matronę potężnego rodu czystej krwi? – spytał Harry.

\- Mugolskimi metodami – zachichotała diabolicznie – Hermiona dała mi kiedyś do czytania książkę pewnego Mugola, nazywa się „Sztuka wojny". Piszą tam, by mając potężnego wroga znaleźć jeszcze potężniejszego sojusznika.

\- Czyli kogo? Domicela Higgs to...

\- Pani Higgs pomoże mi w innym projekcie, królowa Natalia nie przepada za panią Greengrass, skoro Scrimgeour szuka sojuszników na wschodzie, to ja też. Caryca Swietłana nazwała panią Greengrass nadętą swołoczą. Ona zapłaci za to co zrobiła. Malfoy także – zakończyła z mrocznym uśmiechem.

Harry spojrzał na żonę uważnie. Nie wątpił, że nie rzucała gróźb na wiatr. Miała dokładnie taki sam wyraz twarzy, jak wtedy, kiedy rzucała upiorogacka. Nie żartowała ni nie rzucała słów na wiatr. Nie w taki sposób. Lecz cokolwiek planowała, zamierzał ją wspierać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lucjusz tak ponoć zakochany zapomniał naraz o wielkiej miłości. Harry był na niego wściekły i uważał jego zachowanie za przejaw tchórzostwa, kiedy to zostawił Hermionę, kiedy ta go najbardziej potrzebowała. Odszedł a teraz jeszcze jakby nigdy nic spotykał Dafne Greengrass. Tego nie zamierzał darować.

\- W kogo uderzysz? – spytał powoli. Powoli zaczynał się bać swojej żony.

\- W Lucjusza, bo odrzucił Hermionę, kiedy go potrzebowała i tę krowę Greengrass. Oni są najbardziej winni. Co prawda wszyscy w towarzystwie próbowali ją zaszczuć, lecz to oni wiedli prym. Ta stara krowa patrzyła, jak wydać za mąż swoje córeczki, że była gotowa łamać życia. I ten blond wypłosz. Nigdy im nie wybaczę!

Długo rozmawiali na kim skupić wściekłość. Oczywistymi winnymi był Minister oraz Wizengamot, lecz nic by nie zrobili bez pozwolenia innych. Hermiona pokazała wielu, ile można osiągnąć, doszła na sam szczyt dzięki ciężkiej pracy oraz oddaniu, nie zaś pochodzeniu czy pieniądzom. Znienawidzili ją za to i postanowili zniszczyć. A Harry i Ginny szukali głównych winowajców. Chociaż ostatnimi czasy postawa Elaine Scrimgeour była co najmniej dwuznaczna, to jednak kobieta przez długi czas próbowała pomóc Hermionie i ostrzegała. Sama Ginny niechętne przyznawała, że przez długi czas Elaine przychodziła do nich, próbując apelować o spokój. Lecz Hermiona była w matni i nie słuchała. To Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Amfitryta byli najbardziej winni.

\- Uważaj nim uderzysz – radziła Walpurga – potrzebujesz sojuszników, być może kochany Aleksander...

\- To on prowokował – zauważyła Ginny – i to on szydził z Hermiony z powodu pochodzenia.

\- Wątpię – zauważyła Walpurga – Aleksander wykazywał sentymenty mugolskie, chodził za nim taki chuderlawy chłopak, Podolak bodajże. Nie wiem czemu posprzeczał się z twoją przyjaciółką, ale na pewno nie chodziło o pochodzenie. Spróbuj do niego dotrzeć.

Ginny miała wątpliwości, lecz rozmawiała z doktor Borkowską. Polacy nie cierpieli śmierciożerców, co okazywali dość dosadnie. Kilka razy rozmawiała tak z Natalią jak i Lilianą, bowiem jako żona wielkiego bohatera z Anglii, miała przed sobą otwarte niejedne drzwi, z czego korzystała. Wiedziała dzięki temu jak wielce Polacy gardzili ideologią Voldemorta, uważając magię za cenny dar, coś czego nie wolno niszczyć bez powodu, coś cennego w każdej postaci. Zabijanie Mugolaków uważali za niepotrzebne marnowanie magii, zaś cała ideologia czystej krwi nie miała wiele sensu. Magia owszem stabilizowała się przez pokolenia, lecz zawieranie małżeństw w bliskiej rodzinie powodowało li tylko problemy i osłabienie, wszak chów wsobny nikomu nie służył. Harry czytał dokumentację wysłaną ostatecznie z Polski. Rufus oczekiwał od Aleksandra wysłania tajemniczych dokumentów, które kazał zebrać poprzedni król.

Prawie zwymiotował czytając zeznania śmierciożerców. Myślał, że jest twardy po walkach czy przesłuchaniach w Wizengamocie, lecz to, co mówili tamci przekonani, że są skończeni. To był horror w najczystszej postaci. Morderstwa, gwałty, tortury wykonywane z sadystyczną radością, a ponoć pod wpływem _Imperiusa_. Harry czytał co też wyczyniali młodzi śmierciożercy. Zabijali i torturowali Mugoli dla zabawy. Oddawali dziewczynki do gwałcenia zwyrodnialcom na oczach bezradnych rodziców a wszystko dlatego, że jako pierwsze w swojej rodzinie miały magiczne zdolności. Wycinali zgwałconym słowo „szlama" nim dobijali Avadą. A mimo to takiego Lucjusza nie spotkała go żadna krzywda, bowiem wykręcił się _Imperiusem_. A i sam Aleksander Orłowski, wówczas jeszcze „tylko" potomek znamienitej rodziny przysięgał, że Lucjusz zdradzał nieraz pogardę dla nieczystej krwi. Taki materiał do szantażu... Harry zamierzał pomścić Hermionę, nie mając teraz wątpliwości, że przyjaciółka została oczarowana manierami przystojnego arystokraty o platynowych włosach, który skrywał krwawe oblicze. Ślub z Mugolaczką mógł go ocalić przez Azkabanem, bowiem Scrimgeour nie darowałby tak łatwo co Knot. Ginny raz po raz myślała co też winni robić i jak pomścić Hermionę.

Kilka dni potem przyszedł do nich Severus Snape. Odwiedzał ich co jakiś czas, czując dziwny związek z Grimmauld Place oraz z samym Potterem. Teraz, odkąd Draco Malfoy nie zarabiał na sprzedaży polskich eliksirów to właśnie George Weasley oraz on, Severus, najwięcej zarabiali.

\- Nie wiecie jak się poruszać wśród węży – mówił Severus słuchając ich uważnie.

\- A pan potrafi? – pytał Harry.

\- Tak, jeśli naprawdę chcecie dopaść Lucjusza, musicie działać o wiele bardziej ostrożnie niż Hermiona Malfoy i potrzebujecie silnych sojuszników, o tak król Aleksander będzie odpowiedni.

\- Ale on nienawidził Hermiony, on nią gardził – mówił Harry.

\- Ale nie z powodu pochodzenia z rodziny Mugoli, lecz za próbę zbuntowania swego przyjaciela, Podolaka. Wiele można zarzucić takim jak oni, ale _nienawidzą_ śmierciożerców. Wróg mego wroga może być przyjacielem – radził Severus.

\- Lecz jak mam trafić na audiencję do króla? – pytał Harry.

\- _Nie ty_ Potter – wyjaśnił Snape – Ginewra, jako pionierka magopsychiatrii w Anglii bez trudu zdoła podróżować do Warszawy. Poza tym – zawiesił głos - to nie tobie Malfoy podrzucił dziennik Riddle'a – zakończył.

\- Ale o tym wiedział tylko dyrektor! – krzyknął Harry.

\- A ja byłem mistrzem szpiegów – parsknął Snape – Dumbledore nie miał dość siły by samemu ukarać za coś podobnego Lucjusza, który miał po swej stronie Radę Nadzorcza oraz Ministra Knota. Poza tym Lucjusz zdołał od wszystkiego umyć ręce, lecz owe słowa, owe słowa pomogą w rozmowie z potencjalnym sojusznikiem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, przekonując samą Ginny by postanowiła pograć na animozjach Aleksandra i Lucjusza. Severus Snape nieraz widział rozmowy jednych oraz drugich, a poza tym wielokrotnie gościł w Instytucie Alchemii w Warszawie, gdzie poznał nieco na temat poglądów Polaków na kwestie polityki zagranicznej oraz tak śmierciożerców jak i Zakonu.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała powoli Ginny – skoro Orłowski tak nie cierpi Lucjusza, dlaczego Hermiona stała się celem, była inteligentna!

\- Nie zarzucałem pannie Granger głupoty – zapewnił Severus – była najlepszą uczennicą nie tylko na swoim roku, ale i paru sąsiednich. Co nie znaczy, że miała w sobie subtelność czy wyczucie polityczne. Nie miała takowych na swoje nieszczęście, a poza tym koncentrując się na jednym projekcie nie dostrzegała świata wokół, dlatego narzekając na brak praw wyborczych dla Mugolaków nie dostrzegła pogardy Orłowskiego dla śmierciożerców. Niech pani nie popełnia błędu koleżanki. Podobna koncentracja wielce pomaga w pracy nad eliksirami, lecz nie w działaniach politycznych.

Ginny skinęła głową. Dzięki rozmowom z portretem Walpurgi zaczynała coraz lepiej rozumieć potęgę zakulisowych działań, coś czego nie pojmowała Hermiona. Już taka Molly więcej dostrzegała, lecz Hermiona zbyt wcześnie zaczęła walczyć by mieć czas na naukę dyplomacji. Dlatego pewnie działała zbyt otwarcie, zbyt bezkompromisowo, by móc marzyć o byciu zrozumianą. Jej maniera by pokazywać swoją wiedzę, sprawiała, że sprawiała wrażenie jakby wywyższała się nad nich, czym budziła złość u słuchaczy którzy z zasady odrzucali wszystko o czym do nich mówiła, nawet jeśli gdzieś w głębi serca w jakiś sposób przyjmowali jej argumenty. Lecz nie mogli ni nie zamierzali popierać kogoś tak dalece przekonanego o swej wyższości, a przynajmniej tak odbierali jej zachowanie. Lecz coś zakłóciło plany Ginny.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kiedy zaczął się poród Natalii, nikt nie podejrzewał problemów. Na początku lutego roku 2006, Aleksander podpisywał wyroki śmierci na przywódców i członków Kwitnącej Paproci, powiązanych z Francuzami. Dłoń mu nawet nie zadrżała, kiedy wydawał wyroki śmierci na oskarżonych. W jego oczach byli odrażający, bowiem zdradzali swoją Ojczyznę z wywrotowcami z zagranicy, coś czego nie zamierzał darować. Argumenty o dzieciach, cały płaczliwy artykuł, jaki Piotr Tyrolski zainspirował wzbudził w nim wściekłość. „ _Jestem dobrym ojcem dla mych dzieci_ ". Czytając te słowa zaciska ze złości pięści a nawet rzucił kilka razy gazetą. Pośpiesznie także udzielił gazety, planował bowiem zagrać rolę obrońcy praworządności oraz obywatelskich praw.

„ _Pragnę wyrazić głębokie podziękowania dla wszystkich, którzy ciężko pracowali nad dojściem do prawdy na temat skandalicznych działań, ongi szanowanej organizacji. Kwitnąca Paproć proponowała odmienne rozwiązania niż my, lecz nigdy nie posuwali się do morderstw czy też zdrady stanu. Piotr Tyrolski jednak uznał, że najlepszą metodę stanowi branie pieniędzy od terrorystów, którzy wspierają przemoc w swoim kraju._

 _Co najbardziej uderza, to fakt, że powołuje się na to, jakoby działał dla dobra swych dzieci. W zeszłym roku rozpocząłem życie żonatego obywatela, zaś w niebawem do moich licznych obowiązków dołączy rola ojca. Chociaż wciąż oczekuję aż dzięki żonie będą mógł wziąć na ręce dzieci, to czuję się urażony słowami Tyrolskiego. Posiadanie w swym domu maleńkiej, całkowicie od nas zależnej istotki to wielka odpowiedzialność, co nie każdy rozumie. Z pewnością nie rozumieją tak zwani obrońcy praw. Piotr Tyrolski nie tylko nie pomyślał o dzieciach, kiedy zaczął brać pieniądze od Czyścicieli to jeszcze ma czelność się nimi zasłaniać. Ja ze swej strony, podobnie jak wielu uczciwych czarodziei, dostrzegam w roli ojca nowe obowiązki i nową odpowiedzialność, nie zaś okazję do spiskowania. W tym miejscu składam życzenia wszystkim ojcom w naszym kraju, życząc by uśmiech dziecka wynagradzał im codzienne trudy"._

Czytał swoje słowa z zadowoleniem, podobnie jak reakcję innych. Matka głośno pochwaliła jego słowa o ojcostwie, wyraźnie chwalących uczciwych obywateli. Podpisał niezbędne dokumenty, by móc wykonać egzekucje. Planował osobiście przybyć na egzekucje, lecz coś pokrzyżowało jego plany, zaś zaskoczenie przyszło w postaci Dobroniegi.

\- Już czas – powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

\- Czas na co? – spytał nadmiernie ostro – mam do podpisania ważne dokumenty.

\- Królowa zaczęła rodzić – wyjaśniła wiła, po czym chwyciła jego rękę.

Nakazał Podolakowi by poszedł w jego imieniu na egzekucje. Matka by go przeklęła i zbiła na dokładkę, gdyby próbował uciec od odpowiedzialności. Miał obowiązek być przy żonie nie tylko w momencie poczęcia dziecka, lecz także przyjścia takowego na świat. Dlatego podążył za Dobroniegą, do komnaty gdzie już przebywała uzdrowicielka, matka oraz teściowa. Miał stanowić jedynego mężczyznę obecnego przy porodzie, zaś ojciec jak i teść mieli czekać na zewnątrz. Nawet nie wiedział jak ciężki okres na niego czekał, co nie miało nic wspólnego z płaczem dziecka pośrodku nocy.

Natalia myślała, że wie czym jest ból. Kiedy jednak dziecko zaczęło domagać się przyjścia na świat, mogła tylko tłumić krzyki. Matka była tuż przy niej, nakazując oddychać w określony sposób, jakby oddychanie mogło pomóc. Teściowa, co zdążyła zauważyć, wysyłała wiadomości do córki oraz męża nakazując by przybyli. Matylda także powiadomiła męża a także Anuszkę, bowiem mimo kłótni ona i Natalia były siostrami.

\- Zaraz podam eliksir przeciwbólowy – mówiła uzdrowicielka – lecz nie wiem czy to rozsądne.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała Natalia, tłumiąc okrzyk bólu.

\- Używała pani eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego przez długi czas, te dwa środki niespecjalnie dobrze ze sobą współgrają. Czasem, czasem występują nieprzyjemne środki uboczne.

Natalia skinęła głową i nakazała by podać jej środek. Sama nieraz zajmowała się przygotowywaniem podobnych, znając ich ograniczenia oraz możliwe środki uboczne. Lecz naprawdę paskudne przypadki miały miejsce bardzo, ale to bardzo rzadko. Kiedy poczuła jak ból nieco się zmniejsza, wówczas odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Tutaj jesteś Sasza – Anastazja wyraźnie zadowolona powitała syna – zajmij miejsce przy głowie żony – wyjaśniła popychając syna tak by nawet nie miał okazji spojrzeć gdzie nie trzeba – trzymaj ją za rękę i przemywaj czoło.

Natalia otumaniona bólem i eliksirami nawet nie zaprotestowała. Nie chciała męża przy porodzie. W obecności matki i teściowej nie wstydziła się krzyczeć bowiem tamte, jako kobiety z pewnością rozumiały wszystko. Lecz obecność męża okropnie ja krępowała. Uzdrowicielka musiała raz po raz zmuszać ją do rozsunięcia nóg, by mogła sprawdzać przebieg akcji porodowej. Mimo wszystko zdołała się uśmiechnąć, kiedy poczuła jak dotknął jej dłoni i przyłożył zimny kompres do czoła.

\- Jesteś taka dzielna – szeptał – przejdziemy przez to razem, dasz radę z pewnością.

Zamierzała coś parsknąć na owe słowa, lecz uzdrowicielka zaczęła o coś pytać. Odpowiedziała i zaczęła wykonywać polecenia, pragnąc by koszmar dobiegł końca. Poród był ciężki i nieprzyjemny, przez co dostała więcej mikstur niż to się czyni zwyczajnie. Kochała swego męża i znajdowała zalety ciąży, lecz poród był okropnym doświadczeniem. Eliksiry łagodziły ból, lecz wprowadzały nieprzyjemne uczucie sztywności oraz mrowienie. Czuła się dziwnie skołowana, coś co całkowicie zignorowała.

\- Już widzę główkę już niedługo – mówiła uzdrowicielka, zaś jej słowa docierały do Natalii z opóźnieniem.

W całym zamieszaniu nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na nieobecny wzrok młodej królowej. Anastazja fukała na syna by nawet nie próbował wstawać ze swego miejsce i grzecznie trzymał rękę żony. Natalia jak przez mgłę widziała, jak uzdrowicielka bierze na ręce maleńkie dziecko, syna a wszyscy wstrzymują oddech. Nie byli monarchią dziedziczną, lecz fakt, że królowa za pierwszym razem dała syna wciąż miał ogromne znaczenie.

\- Jeszcze trochę, drugie dziecko jest już prawie na tym świecie.

Ból całkowicie znikł po drugiej dawce eliksirów, lecz miała wrażenie jakby świat coraz bardziej się od niej oddalał. Była wielce spokojna, zadziwiająca spokojna biorąc pod uwagę całe zamieszanie. Wtedy właśnie dotarło do niej, że coś jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak bowiem zaczynała jak to mawiają Mugole odpływać. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz właśnie wtedy matka krzyknęła, że widzi kolejną główkę. Kiedy uzdrowicielka podniosła na ręce drugie dziecko, córka uśmiechnęła się przez moment. Po chwili jednak Natalia poczuła jakby zrobiło się naraz okropnie zimno i ciemno, coraz ciemniej. Ciemność nocy była ostatnim co dostrzegła nim zemdlała wprost na przerażonego tym faktem męża.

Dla Aleksandra cała sytuacja była koszmarem. Pod koniec długiego i dość ciężkiego porodu, z przerażeniem dostrzegł jak oczy żony otwierają się szeroko a jej dłoń staje zimna. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, kobieta zemdlała a on nie miał pojęcia co powinien dalej zrobić. Próbował nią potrząsnąć, lecz ona nie reagowała na nic.

\- Natalia! – krzyknął, wciąż nie chcąc wierzyć w koszmar.

Natalia po prostu zemdlała. Osunęła się bez życia w jego ramiona, nie odpowiadając na żadne jego słowo, na nic. Jej dłoń zrobiła się bardzo zimna, co nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Potrząsnął nią kilka razy, lecz ona nie reagowała. Nie potrzebował wiedzy uzdrowicielskiej by wiedzieć, że coś poszło bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy matka podeszła do niego i zaczęła coś szeptać. Próbowała go chyba uspokoić, lecz on wciąż ściskał dłoń żony niczym przerażone dziecko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona po prostu mogła odejść, że coś mogło się stać.

\- Co z moją córką? – krzyk Matyldy przywrócił go do świata żywych – dlaczego moja córka leży bez zmysłów? Co było w eliksirze? – dopytywała się coraz bardziej stanowczo.

\- To eliksir przeciwbólowy – zapewniała uzdrowicielka – taki, który zwykle podaje się kobietom podczas porodu. Taka reakcja nie powinna mieć miejsca!

\- To bardzo rzadka reakcja – zauważyła Matylda – musimy działać natychmiast.

Kobieta natychmiast wezwała uzdrowicieli, zaś Aleksander mógł jedynie obserwować, jak uzdrowiciele powtarzali czary leczące i bezskutecznie usiłowali ocucić Natalię. Matka wmusiła w niego miksturę uspokajającą, co jednak nie pomagało nawet w małym stopniu. Nienawidził bezczynności, zaś widok nieprzytomnej żony doprowadzał go do rozpaczy.

Wtedy właśnie usłyszał, że używanie przez Natalię eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego mogło wpływać na podobne reakcje. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, rozpaczliwie usiłując ukryć słabość i uderzający smutek: to przez niego żona mogła umrzeć, to przez jego niemożliwość zapanowanie nad popędem sprawiła, że brała eliksir a teraz doszło do jakiś rzadkich interakcji. „ _Efekty działania niektórych substancji pozostają w organizmie na długie miesiące_ " -tyle pamiętał z zajęć z alchemii. Nie dał się wyrzucić z komnaty, do której przeniesiono Natalię i siedział przy niej przez długie godziny.

\- Zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy – mówiła uzdrowicielka – królowa jest młoda i zdrowa, silny organizm da radę.

Lecz nic nie było oczywistym. Te dwa dni kiedy Natalia leżała nieprzytomna, cała jej rodzina wspominała jako koszmar. Matylda siedziała po jednej stronie łóżka córki, zaś Aleksander po drugiej. Ból i rozpacz w oczach mężczyzny przekonały Matyldę, że naprawdę szczerze martwił się i przejmował losem żony. Nawet pan Walewski, widząc wprost chorego ze strachu zięcia musiał przyznać, że być może naprawdę kocha Natalię. Lecz nie mieli czasu na podobne rozważania.

W międzyczasie Anuszka także odwiedzała uzdrowiciela. Nie czuła się ostatnio zbyt dobrze i podejrzewała co stanowiło przyczynę jej stanu. Potrzebowała jednak pewności, lecz nie miała okazji by powiedzieć rodzicom o wielkiej zmianie w swym życiu. Wieść o fatalnym stanie Natalii przeraziła ją. Jej relacje z siostrą były fatalne, lecz właśnie teraz, kiedy życie Natalii zaczęło wisieć na włosku, wpadła w histerię. Dotknęła mocniej brzucha przerażona i nie tylko dlatego, że mogła przestać być siostrą królowej.

\- Odpocznij Sasza – apelowała Anastazja, wyraźnie przejęta. Księżna mogła nie uważać Natalii za właściwą kandydatkę na królową, lecz widząc cierpienie syna nie potrafiła zachować spokoju. Próbowała go wspierać, lecz czy cokolwiek mogła wskórać?

Matylda była przerażona i nawet nie ukrywała łez. Rodzice umierali z niepokoju o młodą kobietę, lecz także teściowie oraz Liliana byli przyjęci. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego, woleli nie myśleć o reakcji Aleksandra na najgorsze. Stracić żonę niespełna rok po ślubie, zostać z dwójką małych dzieci to tragedia. Jakże po tym wszystkim mógł zdołać zapanować nad emocjami, rządzić krajem?

\- Odpocznę jak Natalia się ocknie to moja wina, to wszystko moja wina – dodał z takim bólem w głosie, że nawet Matylda dotknęła jego dłoni współczująco.

\- To niczyja wina – mówiła Anastazja – to wypadek, czasem … czasem eliksir powodują podobne reakcje, nikt nie zawinił i nie waż się obwiniać!

\- Ale gdyby Natalia nie brała tego eliksiru...

\- Nie wiemy co by się stało – przerwała księżna - nie możesz się winić, to nic pomoże ni tobie ni nikomu a już na pewno nie dzieciom.

Lecz jej słowa trafiały w próżnię. Aleksander był tak roztrzęsiony, że tylko potężna dawka eliksirów trzymała go w jako takim pionie, lecz wówczas wpadał w senność. Ostatecznie Anastazja zmusiła go by położył się obok swej nieprzytomnej żony, błagając bogów by magia pomogła im wyjść z kryzysu.

Kiedy Natalia obudziła się dwa dni po narodzinach dzieci, nie wiedziała dlaczego wszyscy patrzyli na nią tak uważnie. Czuła się koszmarnie obolała, jakby ktoś ja pobił i przeklął. Nawet najmniejszy ruch powodował ból, lecz nie miała okazji o takowym myśleć. Pierwsze co poczuła, to gorący pocałunek na swych ustach i szept męża aż drżący od emocji. „ _Nigdy tak mnie nie strasz, nigdy_ ".

I wtedy usłyszała co zaszło. Ból w dolnych częściach ciała był tak dojmujący, że zaciskała zęby by nie pisnąć. Nie miała co marzyć o eliksirze, bowiem to eliksiry uśpiły ją na dwa dni i przez najbliższe tygodnie ma zapomnieć o takowych. Poczuła ogromną wdzięczność do męża, który przytulił ją mocno, przez co mogła zaciskać zęby z bólu i nikt tego nie widziała.

\- Musisz odpocząć Sasza, nikomu nie pomożesz jak się wykończysz – mówiła Anastazja – Natalia potrzebuje uzdrowiciela.

Widział jednak jak zaciska zęby z bólu, bólu z powodu komplikacji po ciężkim porodzie, bólu zagłuszanym przez eliksir co miało opłakane skutki. Chyba tylko z powodu zmęczenia matka zdołała go wyprowadzić i zmusić by ruszył w kierunki swej sypialni. Nim odszedł, usłyszał jak uzdrowicielka ostrzegała Natalię, że czekają ją ciężki godziny. Sprowadził wielki ból i zagrożenie na swą żonę, na jedyną kobietę którą poznał i pokochał w swoim dorosłym życiu, kobietę którą przysięgał chronić przed zagrożeniami.

\- Przenieś rzeczy królowej do nowej sypialni – nakazał Dobroniedze.

Podczas tych koszmarnych godzin, kiedy widział nieprzytomną żonę, podjął decyzję. Nigdy więcej jej nie dotknie ni nie narazi. Jego pożądliwość prawie ją zabiła, nie powtórzy tego błędu. Oddzielne sypialnie pomogą im w zachowaniu wstrzemięźliwości. Czuł wyraźnie jak zaciskała pięści kiedy ją objął, widział jak zagryzała wargi z bólu. To przez niego cierpiała i nie zamierzał więcej narażać jej na podobne zagrożenia.

\- Ale – zaczęła wiła.

\- To rozkaz – powiedział – moja żona spędzi w łóżku najbliższe tygodnie, dobrze by mogła czytać swoje ulubione książki i listy.

\- Masz racje Sasza – skinęła głową Anastazja źle rozumiejąc syna – nie wiemy ile czasu będzie potrzebowała by odzyskać siły, ja sama byłam wykończona po urodzeniu Liliany i potrzebowałam, dwóch tygodni dla siebie.

Nie wyjaśnił matce, że nie zamierza wpuszczać żony do sypialni w ogóle. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bowiem zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę i zasnął ledwie dotknął głową poduszki. Być może oboje zaoszczędzili by sobie trudnych tygodni, gdyby w porę wyjaśnił co planował a Anastazja zaczęła by działać. Lecz księżna wyszła zadowolona, że zdołała w końcu zmusić syna by położył się spać i nie zastanawiała nad tym co planował. Natalia także nie miała o niczym pojęcia, zresztą wówczas skręcała się z bólu w swej komnacie i nie myślała o żadnym rodzaju bliskości. Jeśli o czymś myślała, to o konieczności nakarmienia dzieci, które właśnie jej przyniesiono. Gdy zobaczyła maleństwa, które urodziła z takim trudem nie myślała już o niczym, a tylko o nich. Dawno już ustalili imiona dla dzieci: Izabela Aleksandra dla dziewczynki oraz Jarema Włodzimierz dla syna, coś do czego doszli po długich dyskusjach. Izabela miała być na cześć księżnej Izabeli Czartoryskiej, ostatniej czarownicy, która była ważną osobą w obu światach nim doszło do rozdzielenia zaś Jarema było popularnym imieniem męskim od czasów Jaremy Wiśniowieckiego. Jakże mogła myśleć o bólu, widząc te dwie, cudowne istotki całkowicie od niej zależne?

Kolejne dni były dla niej koszmarne. Już pierwszej nocy gryzła z bólu poduszki, a nikt nie śmiał podać jej eliksiru. Matka przynosiła tylko jakieś ziołowe napary i przemywała ją, co przynosiło niewielką ulgę. Nie mogła jednak niczego zrobić, bowiem to właśnie przez jakieś paskudne interakcje leżała nieprzytomna przez dwa dni. Nie wzięłaby niczego do ust, gdyby wiedziała do czego wszystko doprowadzi. Chciało się jej wyć, lecz myśl o uśmiechu dziecka pomagała, a przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

\- Dasz sobie radę – zapewniała matka przemywając jej czoło – wytrzymasz Natalio.

Nie podejrzewała jaki koszmar na nią czeka. Myślała, że promieniujący od dolnych części ciała, obezwładniający ból to najgorsze, co może ją spotkać. Myliła się, chociaż wówczas nie miała pojęcia, zaś kiedy skurcze bólu wydarły z jej ust krzyk, nie myślała o niczym a jedynie błagała bogów by to wszystko się skończyło, możliwie najszybciej.

\- Nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej – mówiła przez zęby – nigdy więcej nie chcę zajść w ciążę.

\- Nie mów tak – ganiła ją Matylda – twój mąż z pewnością ma ten temat swoje zdanie.

Natalia nie miała siły się kłócić, nie kiedy okropny skurcz bólu pozbawił ją zdolności myślenia o czymkolwiek. Krzyknęła nie mając siły myśleć o wyciszeniu całego miejsca, zaś siedząca obok Matylda mogła tylko przemywać czoło córki. Dobroniega biegała w tę i z powrotem, lecz bez eliksirów nic nie mogli począć. Pech chciał, że akurat obok przechodził Aleksander i bez trudu odgadł co ma miejsce. Zatrzymał się przed komnatą, w której umieścił żonę. Chciał ją mieć możliwie blisko siebie i dzieci i naprawdę chciał odwiedzić. Spał dość długo odsypiając dwie zarwane noce, a teraz chciał sprawdzić co u niej.

Usłyszał jej krzyk przez drzwi i zobaczył jak leży na szerokim łóżku, zaś sposób w jaki leżała nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że zwija się z bólu. Obok niej siedziała Matylda, usiłując pomóc córce, lecz bez eliksirów niewiele mogła zrobić.

\- Skurcz zaraz się skończy, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – mówiła Matylda.

\- Mamo proszę ja już nie dam rady – jęczała Natalia – wiem, że lepiej bym nie dotykała eliksirów, ale może mugolskie środki.

\- Nie – przerwała starsza czarownica – to zbyt niebezpieczne.

Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. To przez niego, przez jego pożądliwość wiła się z bólu bo nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. Brała ten przeklęty eliksir antykoncepcyjny, by mógł zaspokoić swoje pragnienie, by mógł sobie poużywać. Zaciskał pięści bezradnie, zaś ból przywrócił go do świata żywych. Tutaj zostanie a on zadba by niczego jej nie zabrakło, by, aby było możliwie wygodnie. Nakazał zmienić zasłony na jedwabne i przenieść wszystko do owej komnaty. Obok znajdował się pokój dziecięcy w jasnych, radosnych barwach tak pieczołowicie przygotowywany przez dwie babcie. Dzieci spały spokojnie w kojcach, nieświadome zamieszania jakie panowało. Dziecięcy pokój obłożono zaklęciami tak, by każdy dźwięk z pokoju był słyszalny a jednocześnie nic z zewnątrz nie dochodziło. Patrzył na nie i zazdrościł im owego spokoju.

Natalia zajmowała komnatę, która w zamyśle miała być tymczasowa. Położona blisko pokoiku dzieci, miała zapewniać niezbędną bliskość, zapewnić, że będzie mogła wstawać do nich o ile do potrzebne czy po to by nakarmić, czy by wziąć je na ręce. Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze i poczuł się naprawdę paskudnie. Jakże jej to wynagrodzi?

Anastazja przyszła niedługo potem. Wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że synowa ma się lepiej. Księżna nigdy by się nie przyznała, lecz umierała z niepokoju o młodą kobietę, co okazała w swoisty sposób.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie Natalio – powiedziała podając pudełeczko – prezent dla świeżo upieczonej mamy.

Natalia, dla której największą radość stanowiła przerwa w atakach bólu wzięła do ręki podarunek. Aż pisnęła widząc fantazyjny, złoty medalion wysadzany drogimi kamieniami. Nie oczekiwała podobnego podarku od teściów, lecz oczywiście grzecznie podziękowała.

\- To piękne – szepnęła.

\- W sam raz dla pięknej czarownicy – odparła Anastazja – sprawiłaś nam wiele radości, długo czekałam aż Sasza zdecyduje się ustatkować. Jak się czujesz?

\- Spędzę w łóżku najbliższe tygodnie, ale.. – zaczęła – nie chcę tylko leżeć.

\- Swietłana przyniesie ci korespondencję a ja znajdę kogoś kto będzie dla ciebie czytał listy, jeśli to będzie potrzebne. Bezczynność bywa okropnie męcząca.

Młoda matka tylko skinęła głową. Nie czuła się tak bezradna chyba jeszcze nigdy. Uzdrowiciele wykonali na niej całą masę testów i orzekli, że nie powinna ruszać się dalej niż do łazienki czy na sofę, a chodzić najlepiej wsparta o drugą osobę. Najgorsze miała już za sobą, zaś bolesne skurcze były coraz rzadsze i coraz krótsze. Ale i tak miała powoli wszystkiego dość, przeklinając słabość.

Aleksander odwiedził ją tylko raz czy dwa, co tylko pogorszyło jej samopoczucie. Wiedziała, że ma bardzo dużo obowiązków, lecz podczas ich narzeczeństwa a także przez narodzeniem dzieci miał dla niej więcej czasu. Właśnie wówczas okropna myśl, że naraz przestała go pociągać uderzyła po raz pierwszy. Dlaczego naraz nie miał czasu na nic więcej niż tylko na krótką rozmowę?

Czekała na niego pół siedząc i pół leżąc na sofie. Miała na sobie wygodną, sięgającą do ziemi koszule nocną, wiązana na górze. To był wielce wygodny strój do karmienia dzieci, bowiem dawało łatwy dostęp do piersi a jednocześnie mogła zasłonić dziecko w razie konieczności. Już na początku ciąży postanowiła, że będzie osobiście je karmić, a owa deklaracja znalazła zrozumienie u Anastazji. Natalia nie mogła uwierzyć w aprobatę księżnej, oczekując raczej gorzkich wyrzutów nie zaś zgody na podobne zachowanie. Wszak czyż w wysokich rodach nie korzystano z pomocy mamek?

\- Jak się czujesz?- spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Lepiej – odparła wyciągając dłoń – a ty? Mama mówiła, że przez dwa dni nie opuszczałeś mego boku. Dziękuję.

\- Jesteś moją żoną a to mój obowiązek – odparł siadając obok – jak komnata? Niczego ci nie brakuje?

\- Nie – zapewniła – odpocznij kochany, brakowało mi naszych rozmów.

\- Mnie też – odparł – jak poczujesz się lepiej, powinniśmy zwołać konferencję prasową, a ja chcę się nacieszyć naszymi dziećmi, nim pokażemy je światu – zakończył siadając w fotelu.

\- Na razie śpią w pokoju obok – wskazała na drzwi – ale z pewnością niedługo się obudzą i będą głodne. Nie dam rady wysiedzieć na konferencji – powiedziała.

\- Poczekam, nie narażę cię – zapewnił.

\- Wiem – powiedziała – wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz, posiedzisz trochę przy mnie i opowiesz o rozwiązaniu sprawy z Kwitnąca Paprocią?

\- Dobrze, skoro tego chcesz..

Widząc proszący wzrok żony poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Patrzyła na niego z nadzieją w oczach, a przecież to przez niego zwijała się z bólu. Lecz rozmowy z pewnością im pomogą, wszak czyż nie zaintrygowała go swoją zdolnością zadawania pytań? Dlatego rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął opowiadać o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

\- Ilu z Kwitnącej Paproci było winnych? – zapytała Natalia.

\- Skazaliśmy połowę zarządu oraz całkiem sporo nowych członków – wyjaśnił – już ja ich oduczę spiskowania z Francuzami!

\- Słusznie – skinęła głową – nie potrzeba nam zagranicznych mącicieli, czy na wschodniej granicy nadal jest gorąco? Czy nie da się nic zrobić z Francuzami?

\- We Francji jest coraz gorzej – powiedział – toczę już rozmowy z Fiodorem oraz Rufusem, nie masz powodu do zmartwień.

\- Troszczę się o ciebie i twoją reputację – odparła – powinniśmy teraz zadbać o dobre wiadomości – powiedziała.

\- Nigdy nie przestajesz myśleć? – zapytał z uśmiechem – nie przemęczaj się czytaniem.

\- Muszę oderwać myśli – wyjaśniła – a leżenie w łóżku bywa męczące. Nie musiałeś tutaj przenosić wszystkich moich rzeczy – dodała – niedługo wrócę do naszej sypialni.

\- Nie – te słowa sprawiły, że serce jej zamarło – to będzie twoja nowa komnata, albo inna, jeśli wolisz zamieszkać gdzie indziej. Po tym wszystkim lepiej byśmy mieli oddzielne sypialnie.

Natalia nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Próbowała protestować, lecz Aleksander wyszedł łopocąc szatami. Nie chciał oglądać jej smutku ni zawodu w oczach. Robił to dla jej dobra i zapewnił, że niczego jej nie zabraknie. Lecz winni od siebie odpocząć. Ścisnął jej dłoń na pożegnanie, bardziej po przyjacielsku niż w sposób nacechowany namiętnością. Musiał nad sobą panować, nie miał wyboru.

Patrzyła tępo w drzwi komnaty. Naraz poczuła piekące łzy pod powiekami. Zaczęła płakać rozpaczliwie, nie wiedząc co powinna zrobić. Mąż rozmawiał z nią, żartował, lecz nawet nie dotknął, nie przytulił ni nie zrobił nic co by świadczyło o ich zażyłości. Poczuła się odrzucona, nieatrakcyjna i całkiem nowy rodzaj bólu runął bezlitośnie.

Właśnie wówczas uznała, że przestała się podobać mężowi. Zaczęła winić samą siebie za niepowodzenie, za niespełnienie w roli żony. Być może przez obecność przy porodzie przestał widzieć w niej atrakcyjną kobietę, w ogóle nie widział w niej kobiety? A ona do końca miała nadzieję, że nie zdąży na sam poród, że przyjdzie po wszystkim. Wspierał ją wówczas, ocierał czoło chłodną wodą, lecz czy nie zobaczył czegoś nieodpowiedniego? Owa myśl zaczęła krzyczeć w jej świadomości. Płakała, płakała coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o możliwości ponownego zajścia w ciążę, lecz odstawienia z małżeńskiej sypialni bynajmniej nie chciała.

To on nauczył ją w jaki sposób być kobietą i cieszyć swoim ciałem. Lubiła jego kojąca bliskość oraz oddech na swoim karku. Co takiego zrobiła, by zasłużyć na niechęć, w jaki sposób zawiodła? Dała mu przecież dwójkę zdrowych dzieci, dbała o nie i robiła co w ludzkiej mocy by go zadowolić. Poznawała etykietę, przyjmowała gości i starała jak mogła grać rolę magnatki. Jeszcze w dzień narodzin dzieci całował ją, głaskał po brzuchu i był czuły. I naraz wszystko znikło. Co takiego zrobiła? Czym go zawiodła?

* * *

A/N: Drastyczny poród to moje i Freyi rozliczenie z sytuacją, w której kobieta musi łykać chemię by mężczyzna mógł sobie korzystać. I nie, nie jestem przeciwko antykoncepcji, ale to nie powinno leżeć tylko po jednej stronie


	35. Lady Ginewra Makbet

**Zywek** : masz rację, że Severus zachowuja się tutaj nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Sama przyznam, że opisanie Severusa to wyzwanie bo on jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Moim zdaniem mógł się zachować inaczej teraz, kiedy był wreszcie wolnym człowiekiem, wolnym od przysiąg i swoich panów.

 **MatiW:** nie ma za co, Twoje wnikliwe komentarze to radość!

Rozdział w którym poznajemy nową twarz Ginny

Betowała jak zawsze Freya

* * *

Parę dni potem w gazetach pojawiły się wieści o szczęśliwych narodzinach w polskiej rodzinie królewskiej. Zaproszona na wydarzenie Lavender, z pełnym profesjonalizmem przygotowała należytą relację. Aleksander wraz z Natalią weszli na scenę w nienagannie eleganckich szatach, uśmiechnięci i trzymając się za ręce jak na idealne małżeństwo przystało. Przez ostatni rok niczego nie udawali, a teraz… teraz za nimi szli dumni dziadkowie niosąc dwójkę małych dzieci. Natalia uśmiechała się czując dłoń męża na swej ręce i talii, był to bowiem pierwszy raz jak jej dotknął od czasu porodu.

\- Moja królowa sprawiła, że mam podwójne powody do świętowania – powiedział z autentycznym uśmiechem – a także znacznie więcej obowiązków – tu uśmiechnął się czule do żony, co zostało uwiecznione na zdjęciu i okraszone komentarzem jako „wzór dla każdego czarodzieja, który winien hołubić swoją żonę, zwłaszcza za trud i poświęcenie jakie niesie ze sobą macierzyństwo" - lecz nie wątpię, że z moją panią u mego boku stawię czoła wszystkiemu – zapewnił z nienagannym uśmiechem, który pozbawił tchu obecne dziennikarki. Miny strojone przez Aleksandra miały być bowiem bodźcem do działania dla wielu mężczyzn, nie tylko tych z kręgu Słowian, ale i tych z zachodniej części świata magów albowiem w dzisiejszych czasach wielu z przedstawicieli rodu męskiego miało problemy z określeniem swojej tożsamości. Oczywiście większość z nich stawała na wysokości zadania polegającego na spłodzeniu potomstwa ale i pozyskaniu środków na utrzymanie swojej połowy genów oraz próbowaniu przejścia przez życie z matką owych genów. Niestety bywali też tacy, którzy wykazywali niepotrzebne obiekcje wobec swoich naturalnych w ujęciu społeczeństwa powinności i wstrzymywali się z podjęciem pewnych kroków. A i byli tacy, których zadanie zaczynało się i kończyło w chwili pomiaru pewnego hormonu. I w zasadzie to do tej ostatniej grupy Aleksander kierował swoje rady nie wyrażone może werbalnie, ale równie czytelne.

Natalia nie mogła opanować uśmiechu. Mąż publicznie okazywał jej głęboki szacunek, coś na naraz uderzyło. Prywatnie właściwie także nie był nieuprzejmy, a jedynie unikał jak ognia dotyku innego niż przypadkowy. I naprawdę unikał, bowiem kiedy byli sam na sam nawet nie musnął jej dłoni, a kiedy przez przypadek jego palce dotknęły jej ramienia cofnął rękę jak oparzony i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, co brzmiało jak przeprosiny. Czuła się paskudnie. Takie zachowanie nie było normalne. Lecz przy dziennikarzach przysunął ją bliżej i opowiadał jak wspaniale jest żyć jako żonaty obywatel i jak pragnie poznawać życie ojca u boku najwspanialszej czarownicy magicznej Polski. Nie kłamał mówiąc o swym entuzjazmie, bowiem sama widziała jak nieraz nosił na rękach tak córkę jak i syna, kiedy dziecko płakało. Poprzedniego dnia długo kołysał w ramionach Izabelę, Belę jak zaczęli o niej mówić, bowiem dziewczynka miała kolki a nic jej tak nie uspokajało jak kołysanie ojca. Patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem, widząc jak otaczał córkę opieką jak przy okazji podał jej dziecko by mogła je nakarmić. Dlatego pewnie odegrała swa rolę jak należy.

\- Daj mu czas – radziła matka – on bardzo przeżył wszystko co się z tobą działo, siedział przy tobie długie godziny, nie dając się odpędzić. Mężczyźni są czasem bardzo delikatni, zwłaszcza w kwestii uczuć. Okazuj wsparcie, lecz nie naciskaj.

I Natalia obiecała spokój, nawet nie wiedzą jaki trudny czas na nią czeka. Na razie jednak grała rolę idealnej żony i królowej. Kiedy zaś, ku wielkiej uciesze, zgromadzonych dziennikarek złożył na jej policzku przelotny pocałunek, autentycznie triumfowała i radowała się. Na zdjęciu wyszli idealnie, co potwierdzali czytelnicy, w tym Ginny i Harry.

\- Co planujesz? – spytał Harry, który nieco zazdrościł Aleksandrowi tej sielanki, nie wiedząc o koszmarze, który przeżył król. On miał szczęście, gdyż Ginny była silna i, jak to określiła babcia Walpurgia", miała właściwą budowę do rodzenia dzieci. No i Ginny trenowała Quidditcha, co dodatkowo wzmacniało ją i przygotowywało do naturalnych zadań powierzonych kobiecie przez naturę.

\- Myślę o spotkaniu z królową Natalią, na temat trudów na jakie narażone są młode czarownice po urodzeniu dziecka – odparła Ginny – przy okazji zaś porozmawiam na temat Hermiony oraz innych spraw – uśmiechała się drapieżnie.

\- Dobrze kombinujesz – pochwalił ją Harry.

Lecz Severus Snape zaczął się śmiać. Wysłuchał uważnie państwa Potter, wyraźnie zaczął planować co dalej, wyraźnie pragnąć brać czynny udział w rozgrywkach.

\- Potrzebujesz osłon oklumencyjnych Ginewro.

Ginny spojrzała na dawnego nauczyciela z zaskoczeniem. Harry wspominał, że potrafił bronić swój umysł a także wnikać do umysłów innych, lecz sądziła, że mało kto zna sztukę legilemencji. Raz po raz przekonywała się jak niewiele wiedziała o świecie magii i polityce, lecz zagryzła wargi i spojrzała uważnie na groźnego profesora Hogwartu.

\- Ale – zaczęła.

\- Aleksander Orłowski jest niezgorszym legilementą – wyjaśnił Severus – w Polsce każdy, kto chce marzyć o startowaniu w wolnej elekcji, prócz urodzenia w głównej linii rodziny Krzemieni, Orłowskich lub Poleskich musi znać podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej, legilemencji oraz walki ostrzem ze stali goblińskiej z rdzeniem przewodzącym magię. Proszę się nie dać zwieść postawie dżentelmena i manierom – wskazał na zdjęcie, na którym siedział obok Natalii a każde z nich trzymało dziecko na rękach.

\- Czy on, czy próbował dostać się do pańskiej głowy? – spytał Harry.

\- Podobnie jak Dumbledore czy Voldemort – wyjaśnił Snape – nawet się do nich nie umywa, co nie znaczy, że nie poradzi sobie z kimś pozbawionym umiejętności ochrony umysłu.

\- Ale dlaczego? – nie dawał za wygraną Harry.

\- Grzebanie w głowach gości to częste zachowanie –uwaga ta wywołała u Harry'ego grymas na co Snape zareagował parsknięciem śmiechem - ja zaś dzięki mym osłonom wiem, że on szczerze nie lubi śmierciożerców a Lucjusza nie uważa za przyjaciela. Ma tylko jednego.

\- Ale Lucjusz sam go nazywał druhem i…

\- Bo mu to było na rękę, mieć króla za przyjaciela, o czym Orłowski rzecz jasna wie– parsknął Severus – pamiętam tego gagatka z jego młodości w Anglii i uwierzcie mi, ale Lucjusz to był najwyżej jego kompanem do kieliszka i przewodnikiem po domach uciech. Nie rób takiej miny Potter – kpił – rozrywki młodych arystokratów są dalekie od niewinnych.

\- Kto jest przyjacielem polskiego króla?

\- Podolak – odparł Snape – znałem go jako chudego chłopaka, chodzącego za Orłowskim jak wierny pies. Teraz to szanowany i bogaty obywatel, co ciekawe to Mugolak co nie przeszkodziło Lucjuszowi być dla niego miłym. Dlatego Orłowski tak znienawidził Hermionę Malfoy, pamiętacie przecież proces!

\- Czyli poszło o powód osobisty?! To dziecinne – zauważyła Ginny.

\- Wiele konfliktów zaczęło się od urażonej dumy Ginewro, i jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że większość ludzi to przerośnięte dzieci, to masz rację. Miło spotkać kogoś z mózgiem między uszami. Zapewne wiesz, że Lucjusz to największa żmija w naszym, rodzinnym wężowisku i aby go dopaść potrzebujesz… – zawiesił głos.

\- Większego drapieżnika – zakończyła słodko – kiedy możemy zacząć naukę oklumencji?

\- Mam wolny wieczór – odparł Snape.

Harry patrzył zdumiony na żonę, w której po terapii doktor Borkowskiej, lecz przede wszystkim okrutnej śmierci Hermiony rozwijał się instynkt polityczny. Niczym lady Makbet pragnęła śmierci Lucjusza i zamierzała działać powoli i uderzyć z całą siłą. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie widział podobnych talentów żony? Ginny nie była głupia, lecz kiedy rozwinęła w sobie podobne zdolności? Harry czytał podręczniki psychologii i wiedział, jak trudności potrafią zamaskować prawdziwe talenty. Czy to możliwe, że wynikające z biedy kompleksy zamaskowały zdolności organizacyjne Rona, który teraz praktycznie prowadził restauracje matki w Hogsmeade i planował otwarcie kolejnej? A i Ginny okazała się sprytnym politykiem, tak skutecznie promującym magopsychiatrię.

Podróżowała do Warszawy w sprawach naukowych jak mawiała. Zamierzała prosić króla o pomoc w zemście, przedstawiając mu argumenty na swą tezę. Harry kiwał głową z aprobatą. Nie miał pojęcia o salonowych rozgrywkach, wolał łapać złoczyńców i nie zajmować czymś, do czego nie ma zdolności.

\- Słusznie, Harry – chwalił go Snape – nie wolno zaczynać walki, której nie da się wygrać. Gdyby tylko Hermiona Malfoy to rozumiała!

\- Nie waż się atakować Hermiony! – krzyknął Harry.

\- Aby pomścić przyjaciółkę, musisz wiedzieć co ją zabiło. Zginęła przez rozpoczęcie gry, której nie znała, a miała bezwzględnych przeciwników. Weszła do gniazda żmij wychodząc za Malfoya, a skoro tak czyniła, winna wiedzieć na co się porywa. Nie wygrasz z kimś takim uczciwie, a już na pewno nie samemu. Strategia!

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież nie cierpiałeś Hermiony!

\- Nie cierpię większości idiotów, którzy żyją na świecie, ale tylko nielicznym życzę bolesnej śmierci, a jedynie nie chcę z nimi przebywać dłużej niż to konieczne. Hermiona Granger doprowadzała mnie do szału cytowaniem podręczników na lekcjach, ale nie zasłużyła na los jaki ją spotkał. Lucjusz ją porzucił, kiedy go potrzebowała, zaś szumowiny którym zaufała, zgwałciły i zamordowały.

\- Myślałem, myślałem, że się przyjaźnisz z…

\- Malfoyem? – parsknął Snape – naprawdę Potter czasem nie wiem jakim cudem zostałeś Aurorem. Dla Malfoya byłem klientem – odparł Snape i ciągnął głosem pełnym goryczy- jako czarodziej półkrwi nie mogłem być niczym więcej. Łączyły nas interesy.

\- I dlatego chce pan byśmy poprosili o pomoc innego drania, rozumiem – skinął głową Harry – musimy mieć kogoś w środowisku.

\- Tak – skinął głową Severus – a poza tym Aleksander Orłowski jest arystokratą, lecz pomyśl co o nim mówi jego otoczenie.

\- Jego przyjaciel jest Mugolakiem a żona niezbyt zamożną czarownicą półkrwi – zauważył Harry – raczej nie wierzy w te wszystkie bzdury o czystej krwi!

\- Brawo Harry – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, mówiąc do Pottera po imieniu, kiedy go chwalił – zauważyłeś to prędko, zaś Lucjusz nie skojarzył prostego faktu – bywał nieraz w interesach na wschodzie Europy, lecz nigdy nie pojął pewnych rzeczy. Wschodni czarodzieje są pragmatyczni i uważają prześladowanie Mugolaków dla samego prześladowania za marnowanie mocy.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Severus zaczął ćwiczyć z Ginny oklumencję. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale sprawa Hermiony nim wstrząsnęła. Przypomniała mu o śmierci innej, niezwykle zdolnej czarownicy z rodziny Mugoli, a poza tym cało zachowanie Lucjusza budziło oburzenie. Nie tylko zaczął spotykać się z Dafne Greengrass ledwie ciało żony znalazło się w grobie, to jeszcze zaczął mówić dzieciom te bzdury o czystej krwi. Ktoś musiał mu utrzeć nosa.

Szybko trafił na wspomnienie dziennika Riddle'a. Severus mógł nie cenić Weasleyów, lecz co innego uważać kogoś za durnia, a co innego dać niewinnemu dziecku przedmiot, na kilometr śmierdzący czarną magią. Mógł odejmować punkty, dawać szlabany lecz nie skrzywdził nigdy niewinnego ucznia, nawet jeśli dla dzieciaków dodatkowa praca domowa jawiła się końcem świata. Miał swoje pokręcone poczucie moralności i potępiał Lucjusza. Dlatego pomagał Ginny i Harry'emu. No i mógł coś zrobić, coś ważnego.

\- Ale w jaki sposób Ginny ma się dostać na audiencję? – pytał Harry, przynosząc gorąca czekoladę żonie oraz dawnemu nauczycielowi.

Odkąd Harry poznał prawdę o prawdziwej lojalności Severusa, traktował go niczym szanowanego dorosłego. Nadal nieraz sobie dogryzali, lecz nie było między nimi owej dawnej złośliwości. Śmierć Voldemorta dała wolność wielu, przez co nawet ponury nietoperz z lochów nie był taki zły. Czasem nawet popijał z Potterem. W zasadzie odnalazł w nim substytut ojca. To przeniesienie uczuć było w zasadzie naturalne, jak powiedziała mu później doktor Borkowska. W końcu, to Severus uczył się z jego ojcem. Najpierw Syriusz, w dość nieumiejętny sposób, okazywał mu wsparcie – no ale oczekiwać od faceta, który 12 lat spędził w więzieniu, zachowania na poziomie „substytut ojca" i „racjonalnego podejścia do zachowania nastolatka" to już było nieco zbyt wiele. Potem Remus również stanowił dla Harry'ego oparcie. A teraz, to Severus awansował. On jednak, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedników, miał szczęście umrzeć z prozaicznego powodu. Na starość. Być może, gdyby zginął śmiercią tragiczną, to nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla naszego Aurora… Tak naprawdę ani Artur ani Molly, mimo tego jak bardzo Harry ich kochał, nie byli mu tak bliscy jak Syriusz, Remus a także Snape.

\- Na prywatne spotkanie – poprawił go Severus – królowa nieustannie zaprasza mnie na swoje proszone herbatki z alchemikami. Z pewnością nie odmówi, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów poprosi o zaproszenie dla pionierki magopsychiatrii w Polsce.

\- Jesteś pewny siebie – zauważył Harry.

\- Hermionę podziwiało wielu w magicznej Europie, w tym Natalia Orłowska. Nieraz wspominała o dzielnej towarzyszce Wybrańca. Widziałem ją podczas wizyty w Anglii i wyraźnie nie przepadała za Lucjuszem – zaczął starszy czarodziej – może nam pomóc a dobrze, by miała zajęcie, jak Ginewra będzie czarować jej męża.

\- Ja wcale nie zamierzam – zaprotestowała Ginny, rumieniąc się po weasleyowsku.

\- Oboje jesteście zakałami sztuki oklumencji – powiedział sucho Severus – a skoro nie jesteś w stanie postawić osłon, musimy inaczej rozproszyć szacownego monarchę, dekolt w szacie powinien pomóc. Poza tym – zaśmiał się drapieżnie – może i Aleksander Orłowski nie wierzy w ideologię czystej krwi, lecz jest próżny jak paw i ma wiele wspólnego z Lucjuszem pod tym względem. Niewielu układa włosy z taką pieczołowitością i dba by zapinki do szat pasowały do rodowych pierścieni, pewnie z Lucjuszem dzielili się tubkami Ulizanny! – zaśmiał się.

\- Ale co to – zaczęła Ginny – mam go chwalić czy jak?

\- Głaskanie próżności koguta przynosi cuda – zakończył Severus.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Dla Natalii organizowanie przyjęć było sposobem na odreagowanie, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Próbowała okazać cierpliwość, lecz miała wrażenie jakby coś zostało zepsute a ona nie miała pojęcia jak wszystko naprawić. Aleksander po prostu unikał rozmów na tematy inne niż bankiety, spotkania czy polityka. Tak, interesowało go co u dzieci, lecz wyraźnie odsuwał się od niej jak tylko zostali sam na sam. Kiedy pytała czy wszystko w porządku zbywał ją mówiąc, że jest przewrażliwiona.

Nie czuła się dobrze: bóle ustąpiły po paru tygodniach, lecz przyszło zmęczenie. Czuła się tak wykończona, że czasem ledwie miała siły wstać z łóżka. Robiła się nieraz drażliwa, zaś płacz dzieci wywoływał nieraz złość. Wyrzucała sobie, że jest złą matką, że zaczyna winić dzieci za postawę ojca, lecz nie potrafiła się opanować. Odwiedził ją magopsychiatra i kazał łykać jakieś paskudztwo. Sama z siebie by niczego nie wzięła, lecz matka zmusiła ją do picia nie bacząc na protesty. Pomagało nieco, chociaż czasem i tak miała wszystkiego serdecznie dość.

Czuła się koszmarnie niepotrzebna. Nie musiała przewijać dzieci, co z jednej strony cieszyło, lecz jednocześnie czuła, że jakby znikła nikt by nie zauważył. Do tego przez te paskudztwa nie musiała ich osobiście karmić, co sprawiło, że chciało się jej wyć. Wcześniej to chociaż im czuła się potrzebna, a teraz… co ona w ogóle robi tutaj? Mąż jej nie potrzebuje, dzieci nie potrzebują.. do tego musiała leżeć w łóżku. Przemęczenie przeszło w zawirowania magii. Nawet przyjęcia musiała ograniczać, zaś wedle oficjalnych relacji królowa była „osłabiona" i potrzebowała nieco czasu by odpocząć.

\- Co się dzieje z Natalią? – nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale matka głośno rozmawiała z jakąś czarownicą, która przychodziła codziennie – jej magia szaleje.

\- Ciężki poród powoduje różne powikłania, w tym gwałtowne emocje to one zaburzają magię – wyjaśniła czarownica, a Natalia miała ochotę kogoś przekląć – rzecz w tym, że ostatnio zaklęcia wychodziły jej jak same chciały.

\- Ale to nie uszkodzi… -zaczęła matka.

\- Odpoczynek działa cuda – mówiła uzdrowicielka – urodzenie dziecka to wielka zmiana w życiu każdej kobiety, czasem wysiłek osłabia organizm, ale tylko skrajna trauma blokuje magię. Królowa jest pod dobrą opieką, potrzebuje tylko czasu.

Natalia zagryzła wargi i poczuła dreszcz strachu. Zablokowanie magii zdarzało się rzadko, lecz przykłady czarownic jak Meropa Gaunt potrafiły dać niejedno do myślenia. Czy i ona straci wszelkie zdolności? Taki wstyd… przecież nie zdołają ukryć czegoś takiego! Czy dlatego większość czasu spędza w swoich komnatach? Czy dlatego Aleksander przychodzi od czasu do czasu a poza rodziną nikt do niej nie przychodzi? Nie miała nawet siły wściekać się na Anuszkę, reagując na nią obojętnie. Paradoksalnie, to traktowanie jej jak chorą wzmagało w niej objawy. W zasadzie, to Natalia miała luksus leżenia w łóżku. Gdyby kazano jej samej zajmować się dziećmi, to może szybciej wróciłaby do normy? Matylda Walewska, w odróżnieniu od Ludwiki, matki Sissi, ukazanej w seriach z Romy Schneider, wolała by córka została w łóżku. Królowa Ludwika wolała działać.

\- Z Natalią jest coś nie tak – mówiła młodsza z sióstr – nawet na mnie nie krzyczy, odpowiada zdawkowo na pytania i tylko patrzy się z sufit.

\- Nie czuje się dobrze, jest przemęczona – wyjaśniła Matylda – ty także winnaś odpoczywać, jesteś młoda i spodziewasz się dziecka.

\- Ciąża to nie choroba – wzruszyła ramionami Anuszka – a Natalia, nie wiem – dziewczyna rozłożyła bezradnie ręce - ale jej nie służy leżenie całe dnie w łóżku, kiedy wszyscy wokół chodzą na paluszkach.

Matylda wysłuchała młodszej córki uważnie, lecz nie bardzo wiedziała, jak pomóc starszej. Ona sama po urodzeniu Natalii osłabła i wpadła w dziwny stan, ale właśnie sen i odpoczynek jej pomogły. Być może jednak córka reagowała inaczej?

Anuszka zaczęła naprawdę martwić się o Natalię. Aleksander stwierdził złośliwie, że chodziło o status siostry królowej lecz nawet on nie mógł wyrzucić ot tak żony Stanisława Krzemienia. Tamten, wyraźnie szczęśliwy z nadchodzącego ojcostwa, nie odmawiał żonie niczego a skoro chciała pomagać siostrze... Dlatego Anuszka zaczęła czytać Natalii artykuły z „Alchemika" a także publikacje swej ulubionej dziennikarki, Maliny.

\- Przepraszam, teraz wiem co czułaś. Straciłam przyjaciół, byłam taka podła – wyznała poprawiając siostrze poduszki.

Natalia nawet nie zareagowała. Leżała w swej pięknej szacie na łóżku i patrzyła smętnie w przestrzeń. Ożywiała się na lekturę, trochę. I Anuszka zaczęła czytać bajki dla dzieci, które zaczęła spisywać nie mając pomysłu co dalej. Matylda przychodziła regularnie, ale także Anastazja zmuszająca synową do jedzenia i łykania eliksirów, a także Liliana.

Aleksander przyszedł raz czy dwa, lecz unikał jej wzroku. Smutne spojrzenie żony pogarszało jego i tak podłe samopoczucie, przez co przychodził tylko kiedy spała. Ilekroć na nią patrzył, widział przed oczami jak wiła się z bólu po przebudzeniu i obwiniał o całe zajście. Wówczas siadał przy niej i głaskał po głowie, opowiadając o ważnych i błahych sprawach. Matylda nakryła go raz nocą, lecz nie zdołała przekonać by odwiedził córkę za dnia.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim – radziła Natalii – twój mąż się czymś gryzie, ale za nic nie przyzna, że coś go boli. Mężczyźni mają czasem dojrzałość pięciolatka. Tylko dobijała tym córkę.

Anastazja próbowała rozmawiać z synem, lecz ten ją zbywał. Dosłownie umierała z niepokoju o niego, tak samo jak martwiła się o Natalię. Fizyczne dolegliwości przeszły, lecz była osowiała i przygaszona, cierpiąc na paskudny przypadek depresji poporodowej. Księżna mogła nie kochać synowej, lecz polubiła Matyldę i wiedziała jak stan żony wpływa na syna. „ _Prycha na wszystkich jak wściekły kot i chodzi wściekły jakby wsadził tyłek w mrowisko"_ – powiedział Podolak, na co skinęła głową.

\- Sasza nawet mnie nie odwiedza – odparła Natalia, nieco bardziej przytomna po zmianie leków. Drugi z kolei antydepresant rozpuszczony w eliksirze rozluźniającym nieco ją postawił na nogi – on… on już mnie nie chce, unika mego dotyku!

\- Przychodzi nocami – wyjaśniła matka – siada przy tobie i siedzi trzymając za rękę i głaszcząc po głowie, coś go gryzie.

\- Ale on nie chce rozmawiać! Zbywa mnie i mówi, że potrzebuje wakacji. Powiedział – zaczęła a głos jej zadrżał – powiedział, że wyjdzie nam na zdrowie byśmy spędzali ze sobą mniej czasu. Jest uprzejmy, ale taki zimny jakbym, jakbym była daleką kuzynką!

\- Poród, to co było potem wstrząsnęło nim. Kto wie czy możliwy jest powrót, lecz macie dzieci i dla dzieci winniście znaleźć porozumienie.

Rozumiała. Przytulała dzieci z całej siły i uśmiechała się czując uścisk małych łapek. Mąż ją odpychał, unikając jak ognia bliskości czy też szczerych rozmów. Lecz był uprzejmy i dbał o ich maleństwa. One są najważniejsze. To wbijała jej matka oraz magopsychiatra podczas regularnych sesji.

Nie było łatwo. Płakała po nocach czując, że traci męża. Potem jednak ocierała łzy, łykała te wszystkie świństwa i wstawała. Aleksander był taki zimny, otaczał się murem i odpychał ją nie mówiąc co takiego zrobiła. Czy straciła w jego oczach za słabość, bo wykazała, że ma problemy z urodzeniem dzieci? Byli małżeństwem niespełna rok i wszystko zaczęło się sypać, lecz uśmiech dzieci… tak, to ją trzymało w jako takim pionie.

Nie wiedziała, że obserwował ją jak zajmowała się dziećmi. Nie mogła ich karmić piersią z powodu leków, lecz nic nie przeszkadzało by je tuliła i nosiła na rękach. Patrzył na nią z tak cielęcym wyrazem twarzy, że nawet Podolak nie kpił. Lecz ona go nie widziała. Rzucał na siebie zaklęcia i znikał, kiedy tylko podnosiła głowę by sprawdzić kto stoi za drzwiami. „ _To dla twego dobra Natalio, to wszystko dla ciebie_ " – szeptał, wciąż pamiętając jak źle z nią było.

\- Jesteś idiotą Sasza – Podolak nie silił się na delikatność – istnieje jakiś dobry powód dla którego usiłujesz zrujnować swoje małżeństwo?

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz! – syknął przyłapany i zły Aleksander.

\- Tylko mi się tutaj nie nadymaj jak baba w środku okresu, czy jakieś książątko. Co w ciebie wstąpiło, że najpierw gapisz się na nią godzinami, a potem uciekasz, gdzie pieprz rośnie? Porozmawiaj z nią!

\- Nie dawaj mi rad! Co ty wiesz o..! – zawiesił głos król zdając sobie jaką głupotę właśnie chciał powiedzieć

\- Mam żonę i czwórkę dzieci, w tym temacie wiem więcej od ciebie! Przeżyłem niejedno z Gertrudą. – odparł zirytowany Podolak

\- Ona nigdy nie była w takim stanie!

\- A ty uważasz, że odpychając ją pomożesz? Złamane serca ma pomoc w zdrowieniu?

\- Lepsze złamane serce niż śmierć! Od złamanego serca nikt się nie wije z bólu! Zamknij się i przestań mi mówić co mam robić!- krzyknął po czym wyszedł łopocąc szatami.

Podolak wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechał się triumfująco. Trafił, skoro przyjaciel zareagował tak ostro, a teraz czas na działanie. Pomoże mu, nawet jeśli będzie go musiał związać i upić. To jego powinność. Spojrzał przelotnie na brunetkę bawiącą się z dziećmi na podłodze. Mugolskie środki ją postawiły na nogi a i Gertruda wiedziała, jak dawkować nalewkę. Kiedy Gertruda po urodzeniu trzeciego dziecka miała wahania nastrojów, było ciężko, ale nie aż tak. Widział naprawdę wiele w swej karierze śledczego a już na pewno nieraz widział zdenerwowanych ojców. Co nie znaczy, że łatwo było rozwiązać sprawę. Zwłaszcza jeśli przyjaciel ani myślał słuchać, a uporu to mu nie brakowało. Ktoś, kto w młodym wieku wygrał wolną elekcję, poślubił wybraną kobietę nie pochodzącą z magnaterii i panował nad chaosem rządzenia, nie był na pewno kimś, kim można było łatwo manipulować. Teraz zaś Aleksander go ofukał po czym wyszedł pośpiesznie.

Niedługo potem Natalia zorganizowała przyjęcie dla alchemików i innych uczonych. Zaprosiła do siebie Michała, Ludwikę i Borewicza. Ich obecność wpływała na nią kojąco, wręcz czuła się wyciszona dzięki tym spotkaniom. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać, zaś teraz mieli okazję regularnie się spotykać i rozmawiać nie tylko o pracy.

\- Cieszy mnie, że już u ciebie lepiej kuzynko – mówił witając ją serdecznie, pocałunkiem w policzek – ciotka Anastazja była co najmniej tajemnicza.

\- Eliksiry – wyznała -antykoncepcyjny i przeciwbólowe zadziałały na siebie okropnie.

\- Ale już u ciebie lepiej? – zapytał uprzejmie – czy te spotkania nie są dla ciebie nazbyt męczące?

\- Siedzenie mnie bardziej wykańcza, a co u ciebie? Jak Filomena?

\- Urządzamy się w nowym domu – wyjaśnił – rodzice nam pomagają, tak im jak i rodzicom Filomeny zależy na tym związku, chociaż długo negocjowali. Nie patrz tak na mnie, aranżowane małżeństwa to tradycja rodzinna a moi rodzice…

\- mogą uchodzić za wzorowe małżeństwo – zapewniła.

\- Dziękuję, ich związek został zaaranżowany, dziadek Stefan zaczynał jako syn sklepikarza na ziemiach mojego drugiego dziadka, lecz miał głowę do interesów, przez co dorobił się na tyle by zapewnić jedynej córce znamienite małżeństwo, ale oboje znaleźli wspólny język a z czasem i miłość.

\- Co na pewno będzie twoim udziałem – zapewniła szczerze – czy mi się wydaje, czy Borewicz jest nieswój?

\- Rodzinne sprawy – wyjaśnił Michał – ma coraz mniej czasu i chyba myśli o emeryturze a wtedy ja..

\- … zostaniesz nowym Szefem Instytutu – zakończyła słodko – nie ma nikogo lepszego, masz kontakty, zapał, wiedzę! Z pewnością będziemy to opijać!

\- Nie wątpię – skinął głową – należysz do wąskiego grona ludzi, które dostrzega moje kompetencje, nie nazwisko.

\- Ludwika na pewno także wie co i jak – zapewniła Natalia – ale masz rację ludzie są ślepi. We mnie widzieli sprytną pannę co zdobyła najbardziej pożądanego kawalera a ty widziałeś moje umiejętności! Dzień twej nominacji będzie wielkim dniem dla Instytutu.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, zaś obserwujący spotkanie Aleksander zacisnął pięści ze złości. Widział żonę rozmawiającą z przeklętym Poleskim i nic nie mógł zrobić, tamten zaś siedział obok i korzystał z gościnności. Rozmawiali sobie jakby nigdy nic a on, on miał ochotę kogoś naprawdę paskudnie przekląć. Oberwało się jakiemuś nowemu urzędnikowi, lecz nie odczuwał spokoju. Nakrzyczał na jakąś praktykantkę za to, że obcasy jej butów stukały za głośno na podłodze. „ _Masz we mnie wsparcie droga kuzynko_ " - ciskał ze złości na podłogę czym popadnie. Już widział jak tamten ją wspiera..

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, ku radości konserwatystów, zgodził się na postulowane przez nich ograniczenia w sprzedaży eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych. Wedle nich należało o wiele bardziej kontrolować kto i ile zakupuje specyfików, wszak mężatki to jedno, lecz dawanie środków pannom nie będących w związkach to promocja bezwstydu. Sam zaczął pić paskudnie smakujące świństwo mające hamować popęd, przez co zrobił się dość zgryźliwy i ostry w sądach. Musiał jednak pić owe środki, by wyrwać w swoim postanowieniu. Nie chciał zdradzać żony, a inaczej w żadnym razie by nie wytrzymał w owym stanie.

Natalia szczerze się cieszyła z wizyt. Podczas tygodni swej choroby cieszyła się nawet z obecności Anuszki, która chyba zaczynała rozumieć to i owo. Młoda kobieta straciła przyjaciół ze szkoły, nie mogących jej wybaczyć znamienitego małżeństwa. Kajała się za swoje postępowanie i Natalia była gotowa uwierzyć ze szczerze.

\- Byłam taka głupia i ślepa. Darek z pewnością mnie nienawidzi!

\- Naraziłaś go – zauważyła Natalia – nie myśl o nim, masz męża – przypomniała – nie drażnij Stanisława, on uczyni twe życie przykrym a z tego co wiem wspiera cię i pomaga realizować pasję.

\- I zdradza- dodała z bólem.

\- Nie marudź – przerwała – sama jesteś sobie winna – pouczała siostrę królowa - pisz, a nie użalaj się nad sobą. Stanisław chce porozumienia – dodała łagodniej – korzystaj z tego dla dobra wszystkich. A te ciekawe historie co mi czytałaś? „Przygody Anity", możesz zostawić? Kto je napisał?

\- To „Przygody Anity, zagubionej czarownicy" – wyjaśniła dumnie Anuszka – ja zaczęłam pisać jeszcze w szkole, chcę to wydać pod pseudonimem.

\- Piszesz... Stanisław, czy on wie?

\- Sam mnie zachęca i wspiera a podpiszę się jako Wanda Andrusiewicz, odwrócenie inicjałów – wyjaśniła – nazywałam się przed ślubem Anna Walewska, więc rozumiem. Poczytaj, mam tego więcej – dodała – i jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, wiem, że byłam okropną siostrą, ale teraz to do mnie dociera. Wiem co czułaś.

Anuszka wyjaśniła, że z dnia na dzień straciła koleżanki, dziewczyny które nazywały się jej przyjaciółkami. Zaczęły rozpowiadać wszem i wobec, że mająca dobre stopnie uczennica przyrządziła jakieś wyskokowe eliksiry i spoiła nimi Krzemienia, by ten się z nią ożenił. Tłumaczenia trafiały w próżnię, bowiem nikt nie wierzył. A już na pewno nie wierzył, że znalazła porozumienie z Stanisłaem, który nie był głupcem. Wiedział, że Anuszka była zakochana w innym i przyjął ten fakt. Ich relacje przypominały nieco te między starszymi członkami rodzin a młodymi, nieco takie jak między wujem a siostrzenicą. Relacje były poprawne, chociaż nieco chłodne... Tylko w sypialni byli naprawdę małżeństwem, lecz odkąd zaszła w ciążę jego aktywność ustała.

By Rada Familijna dała im spokój mieli formalnie wspólną sypialnię, lecz on często chadzał po posiadłości i nie tylko. Znajdowała go w sąsiednim pokoju bynajmniej nie samego, czasem też szukał na mieście przygód. Nie zaniedbywał jej jednak, całował na dobranoc, czasem nie tylko to. Co najważniejsze jednak, wspierał w jej ambicjach a nawet zaproponował by Matylda zamieszkała z nimi na czas końca ciąży i porodu. Nie kochał jej, ni ona nie kochała jego, lecz zauważyła, że nie jest nieszczęśliwa jak się obawiała.

\- Twoja siostra ma przy sobie księżną Anastazję i Lilianę do pomocy, tak młoda kobieta z pewnością potrzebuje wsparcia starszej i doświadczonej.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

\- Dbam o swoich – odparł – a moja żona zasługuje na wszystko, co należne wyższym sferom. To by była ujmą na moim honorze, jakbyś chodziła osowiała.

Opowiedziała o tym Natalii, pragnęła porozumienia z siostrą. Aleksander nie wierzył w jej intencje, lecz zamierzała to naprawić. Odstawiła niedopuszczalne sceny zazdrości, lecz wygnanie Darka ją nieco otrzeźwiło.

\- Kochasz go, prawda? – zapytała ostrożnie – swojego męża znaczy się, kochasz…

\- To takie dziwne? – syknęła Natalia.

\- Tak – skinęła głową Anuszka – ciężko było uwierzyć w miłość, przecież on był... jest królem a ty byłaś zwyczajna, nasza rodzina nie miała ni majątku ni znaczenia, a on... on...

\- Aż tak ciężko uwierzyć, że gdzieś głęboko wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi? – odparła Natalia – że pragniemy bliskości i szczęścia dla bliskich, pragniemy mieć kogoś zaufanego, być kochanymi? Czy nie kochałaś Darka?

\- Kocham go – wyznała Anuszka.

\- A on kochał ciebie – dodała Natalia – nikt w to nie wątpił, nie zadawał głupich pytań! Anuszka kochała Darka a Darek kochał Anuszkę – kontynuowała ironicznie – lecz jak Natalia powiedziała, że kocha Saszę była naiwną idiotką zaś Sasza nie mógł kochać Natalii, bo był magnatem a ona nie. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że ot tak zapomnę? Idź do męża, boli mnie głowa.

Anuszka wyszła boleśnie rozumiejąc, jak zraniła siostrę. Wcześniej wierzyła, że krzykami uchroni ją przed błędem, przed byciem uwiedzioną i porzuconą. Teraz wyszła, zostawiając siostrę i namawiając by wydała bankiet.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ginny starannie przygotowywała się do wyjazdu. Najpierw poszła na zakupy, szukając szat. Wiedziała, że musi zadbać o właściwe przedstawienie swej osoby. Zajmując się sprawami promowania magopsychiatrii, wiedziała, że nie wystarczy mieć rację by przekonać innych, należy jeszcze odpowiednio do nich podejść. Przecież wszystko co robiła, cała jej akcja by przekonać do osiągnięć Mugoli była zainspirowana działaniami jej ojca Artura, który jako jeden z nielicznych czarodziei czystej krwi dostrzegał potencjał nauki Mugoli, w każdym razie jako jeden z nielicznych w Anglii. Lecz nie umiał do siebie przekonywać, budząc jedynie politowanie. Zapamiętała ową lekcję i pamiętała, kiedy nakładała bordową szatę z kuszącym dekoltem. Harry dokupił jej do kompletu kolię z rubinami i kolczyki. Było go na to stać, gdyż dysponował skarbcami i Blacków, i Potterów. Jednocześnie ustalili z Ginny, że dzieci nie będą wychowywane na snobów i od małego będą znały wartość pieniądza. Część majątku Blacków przekazał Andromedzie oraz jej najstarszej córce. Z idealnie ułożonymi włosami oraz w eleganckim płaszczu, Ginny była gotowa na wyzwanie.

Wiosna 2006 roku była wyjątkowo zimna. W Anglii nie było najgorzej, lecz w Polsce śnieg trzymał do marca toteż Ginny wolała uważać. Niedawno przyszedł na świat ich drugi syn, Albus Severus i musiała uważać ze względu na dziecko. Teraz czuła się naprawdę dobrze: nie dokuczały jej żadne szczególne dolegliwości, poza zwyczajną niewygodą. Dzięki specyfikom od doktor Borkowskiej, emocje nie panowały nad nią, lecz ona nad nimi.

Nie czuła się źle zostawiając dzieci. Molly z radością zajęła się wnukami, wciąż szukając sobie zajęcia po skazaniu męża. Była napiętnowana jako żona nieudacznika oraz zdrajcy stanu, który za francuskie pieniądze zamierzał siać chaos. Anglicy, czy to mający magię czy Mugole, zwykle myśleli o sobie jako o wielce ważnych, przez co nie przyjęli dobrze pomysłów na „pomoc" ze strony cudzoziemców. Zaczęła nawet używać swego panieńskiego nazwiska, by podkreślić swój dystans wobec działań Artura. By walczyć o idee to jedno, lecz brać pieniądze od zagranicznych mącicieli to całkiem inna sprawa. Z radością zajęła się wnukami, zwłaszcza jeśli Ginny wyjaśniła co zamierza.

\- Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę? Czy to dobra droga?

\- Lucjusz musi zapłacić za to co zrobił mnie, co zrobił Hermionie i wielu innym ludziom. Sama jestem za słaba by do zaatakować, lecz wierzę, że z pomocą sojusznika mogę wiele zdziałać. Zaś Aleksander Orłowski nienawidzi śmierciożerców i wydaje się mieć coś w rodzaju sumienia. To moja szansa.

\- Nie wiem – Molly pokręciła głową – nie wiem czy nie zaczynasz groźnej gry, chociaż, dajesz sobie radę ze swoimi projektem z magopsychiatrii – kobieta posłała ciepłe spojrzenie córce - kto wie może masz talent?

\- I pomoc – wskazała na portret Walpurgi Black – kiedy zaś on, on porzucił Hermionę wszystko z dziennikiem do mnie wróciło. Nie mogłam za wiele zrobić będąc w ciąży z Albusem, ale nie mogę zapomnieć – dziewczyna uniosła głowę i spojrzała na matkę twardym wzrokiem - te koszmarne tygodnie i to jak zginęła, sama w bólu i upokorzeniu a Malfoy po prostu uciekł.

\- Biedna dziewczyna – westchnęła Molly – jakim cudem po wojnie wszystko poszło tak fatalnie, przecież to wszystko zmierza odwrotnie niż tam, gdzie powinno!

\- Nie mieliśmy planu – szepnęła Ginny – czytałam książki mugolskich strategów, a tam jest napisane, że wygrać wojnę jest łatwo, lecz utrzymać zwycięstwo to wyzwanie. Tak bardzo koncentrowaliśmy się na przeżyciu, na pokonaniu Voldemorta, że nie myśleliśmy co dalej. Dyrektor Dumbledore szukał słabości wroga, poznawał go, słał posłów za granicę lecz nigdy nie rozmawiał wprost z rządami innych krajów. Wiem, że Ministerstwo było niekompetentne, ale i bez podziałów byliśmy słabi! Do tego nikt, ale to nikt nie myślał jak walczyć z uprzedzeniami, jak osłabić pozycje takich jak Malfoy, który po pierwszej wojnie się ze wszystkiego wyłgał! A ponoć Polacy mają na niego niezłą kartotekę! – zaczęła po czym kontynuowała widząc pytający wzrok matki – ich poprzedni król szczerze nienawidził śmierciożerców i Voldemorta!

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, zaś Ginny starannie przygotowywała do wyjścia. Mimo to drżała kiedy wychodziła by przenieść się do ministerialnego atrium w Londynie. Długo dobierała szaty i dodatki, zaś w bordowej szacie z kuszącym dekoltem oraz rubinami zwracającymi uwagę na powiększonymi przed karmienie dzieci piersiami wyglądała lepiej niż dobrze. Narzuciła elegancki, czarny płaszcz podkreślający figurę oraz spory, czarny kapelusz. Płaszcz bardziej zdobił niż chronił przez zimnem, bowiem jej dekolt był widoczny, podobnie jak rubinowy naszyjnik. Ogniście rude włosy pasowały do szaty, zaś z czerwienią tworzyły całość tak zmysłową, co elegancką.

Kiedy weszła do atrium, wiele par oczu na nią patrzyło. Niewielu potrafiło sobie wyobrazić, że ta nosząca wspaniałe szaty kobieta była dziewczynką nosząca znoszone ubrania, czy też jeszcze niedawno, skandalistką. Dzięki terapii, Ginny na nowo była sobą: ognistą panną gotową walczyć o dobro bliskich na wszelkie sposoby, a jeśli musiała czarować zagranicznych dygnitarzy, tak właśnie uczyni.

\- No widzę argumenty ma pani poważne – powiedział kpiąco Severus Snape w wyjściowych szatach – Orłowski gotów paść trupem w swoim gabinecie.

\- Sam pan radził – zaczęła Ginny nieco niepewnie.

\- To komplement – wyjaśnił Severus – Gryfoni nie rozumieją konceptu subtelności, jesteś zakałą sztuki oklumencji i mniej sprawny legilementa niż Orłowski może przejść przez nędzne osłony twego umysłu, na szczęście wiemy jak go rozproszyć! Na rozmowę z arystokratą nie można iść ubranym w dżinsy.

\- Zatem na przód – powiedziała Ginny.

Po chwili wylądowali w warszawskim atrium, w zimny, kwietniowy dzień. Przez okna wpadały blade promienie wczesnowiosennego słońca, zaś ogłoszenia informowały, że na zewnątrz jest ledwie pięć stopni do tego wieje wiatr. Na szczęście musieli tylko przejść na zamek, nie mając ochoty na zwiedzanie niczego.

\- Powodzenia- szepnął Severus, kiedy szli już korytarzem za jakimś urzędnikiem – proszę myśleć o wspomnieniu dziennika Riddle'a.

\- A pan? – spytała Ginny.

\- Idę na proszoną herbatkę królowej – parsknął – ponoć zaprosiła zdolnych uczniów z lwowskiej szkoły.

Mimo to był zadowolony z towarzystwa ludzi mających pojęcie o temacie. Królowa była alchemikiem i z tego co się zorientował całkiem dobrym. Łażący za nią jak pies kuzyn jej męża, Michał jeszcze lepszym. Mógł z Poleskim rozmawiać o najnowszych odkryciach i obserwować, jak się wpatruje w królową doprowadzając jej męża do szału, czego rzeczowa czarownica nie wiedziała. Severus nienawidził flirciarskich panienek, lecz Natalia wyraźnie nie dostrzegała całego bałaganu traktując Poleskiego serdecznie, ale po przyjacielsku.

Ginny musiała zdać różdżkę wchodząc do gabinetu. To Percy jakoś ubłagał króla, by zgodził się ją przyjąć prywatnie. Już jakiś czas temu pogodziła się z bratem, bowiem dzięki terapii doktor Borkowskiej pojęła, że szaleństwo Rona, chorobliwa ambicja Percy'ego oraz jej własne szalejące emocje były wynikiem kompleksów z dzieciństwa. Dlatego Charlie wyjechał do Rumunii, skąd nie wyściubiał nosa, dlatego Bill szukał przeklętych skarbów jako łamacz zaklęć a bliźniaki eksperymentowały. Ojciec był pełen dobrych intencji, kochał swe dzieci lecz paprząc im dzieciństwo dorzucił im bagaż na całe życie. Rozmawiała z nim wiele razy.

\- Chcesz żebym zrobił co? – pytał pełen niedowierzania Percy.

\- Poprosił króla o spotkanie – wyjaśniła Ginny – Lucjusz Malfoy nie może być bezkarny a Hermiona.

\- Król jej nie cierpiał – wyjaśnił Percy denerwującym tonem.

\- Co nie znaczy, że życzył jej bolesnej śmierci – zauważyła Ginny – tylko z nim porozmawiaj.

Percy zgodził się pomóc a nawet uzyskał zgodę. Miała pół godziny by przekonać do swych racji starszego czarodzieja, przekonać by zechciał pomóc. To wyzwanie, lecz raz Gryfon to na zawsze Gryfon a ona nie ucieknie. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie, po czym weszła przez bogato rzeźbione, drewniane drzwi.

Gdyby dziesięć lat temu ktoś jej powiedział, że zacznie odwiedzać zagranicznych dygnitarzy zaczęła by się śmiać. Wówczas byli w środku wojny, która na szczęście nie była tak straszna jak drżała. Zakon Feniksa zaczął walczyć razem z Ministerstwem, co zawdzięczali ludziom jak Malfoy czy Lestrange. Bo z tego co rozumiała, sam z siebie dyrektor Dumbledore zapewne zachował by dystans, co by wydłużyło walki. Bo chociaż Ministerstwo nie było kompetentne, to jednak nie mogli sobie pozwolić na podziały, nie wobec bezwzględnego wroga. Dziesięć lat temu nosiła wygodne, sportowe stroje i chowała po schowkach by całować z Harrym. Wracała na wakacje do Nory chora ze strachu o ukochanego. Wówczas nawet nie śnili o kłopotach, które nastąpią po wygranej.

Weszła do przestronnego, luksusowo urządzonego gabinetu. Widywała podobne kiedy czasem odwiedzała Hermionę w Malfoy Manor, a ostatnio w domu Ministra Magii, po tym jak zaczęła normalnie rozmawiać z Elaine. Mimo wszystko wcześniej nie widziała równie bogatego miejsca. Przelotnie spojrzała na portrety na ścianach, przedstawiające postacie czarodziei i czarownice w bojowych szatach z długimi mieczami i nożami w dłoniach. Z tego co wiedziała, byli to królowie i królowe z dawnych wieków. Widziała też bardziej współczesne postacie ubrane podobnie co różni ważni działacze Wizengamotu. Lecz nie przyszła patrzeć na portrety, czy podziwiać mozaiki na podłodze.

Podeszła do miejsca dla gościa. Gospodarz w nienagannych szatach i pieczołowicie ułożonych włosach już na nią czekał. Mogła przysiąc, że wygląda na niewyspanego, co nie powinno dziwić skoro jak donosiły gazety, miał dwójkę małych dzieci. Mimo to był nienaganny i jak zawsze przystojny.

\- Pani Potter – zaczął z uprzejmym uśmiechem – zapraszam, herbaty?

\- To wielce uprzejme z pańskiej strony Wasza Wysokość.

Zaskoczona Ginny rzecz jasna się zgodziła. Usiadła na wygodnym krześle i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że czarodziej wyraźnie patrzył na jej ubranie i całą postać. Wzięła do ręki filiżankę z delikatnej porcelany, wiedząc, że nie może odmówić. Zresztą nie oczekiwała ataku ni niczego podejrzanego, przecież nie spacerowała po Nokturnie, prawda?

Usiadła wygodnie i spróbowała bardzo dobrej herbaty. Percy chwalił tutejsze herbaty i musiała mu przyznać rację. Z przyjemnością skosztowała głębokiego aromatu i wypiła całą filiżankę, zagryzając herbatnikami maślanymi.

\- Co panią do mnie sprowadza pani Potter? – zapytał Aleksander, uśmiechając się przy tym podejrzanie.

\- Sprawa Lucjusza Malfoya – odparła szczerze, co nawet ją zaskoczyło.

Zamierzała mówić o współpracy oraz wspólnych celach. Przećwiczyła swoją przemowę wiele razy a tutaj naraz wyskoczyła jak Filip z konopi z ową szczerością. Coś kazało jej mówić, coś blokowało możliwość kombinowania. Nie czuła się w stanie by choćby próbować kłamać co naraz ją uderzyło.

\- Co dokładnie pani planuje? – zapytał Aleksander, nieomal przewiercając ją nieomal na wylot. Był przy tym irytująco spokojny. Stanął za Ginny i położył swoje ręce na jej ramionach i zniżył się szepcząc pytanie o jej plany.

Ginny nie wiedziała co właściwie powinna powiedzieć, znowu coś uniemożliwiało jej powiedzenie tego, co zamierzała, swej pięknie przygotowanej mowy. Zrozumiała, że zapewne padła ofiarą _Veritaserum_ , lecz nic nie mogła zrobić. Nienawidziła uczucia bezcenności, o Merlinie nienawidziła tego uczucia. W międzyczasie Aleksander oparł się o biurko i obłapiał wzrokiem Ginewrę.

\- Pragnę by zapłacił za swe zbrodnie – powiedziała, czując szum eliksiru prawdy.

\- O co go oskarżasz? – pytał dalej cierpliwie, uważnie patrząc na swego gościa.

\- Zostawił moją przyjaciółkę Hermionę, kiedy go potrzebowała. Zaczął spotykać z inną, ledwie jej ciało ostygło – wyjaśniła, a jej oczy ciskały błyskawice – czy tak postępuje czarodziej, chcący być wzorem dla innych, mający się za lepszego za innych? Zostawia żonę i ucieka, kiedy pojawia się problem?

\- Nie pierwszy raz – dodał Aleksander odparł i usiadł wygodnie na krześle jednocześnie kreśląc kółka szklanką z absyntem – pozwolił zginąć Narcyzie by ratować skórę przez tym szalonym bękartem półkrwi, a potem zostawił swoją drugą żonę by ratować swój wizerunek – dodał – o co jeszcze go oskarżasz, z pewnością przybyłaś tutaj z bardziej poważnymi oskarżeniami Ginewro Potter.

\- Tak – skinęła głową – on wykupił się pieniędzmi od sądu, lecz nie wierzę w niewinność. Miałam jedenaście lat, kiedy podrzucił mi przeklęty artefakt Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Jaki artefakt? – zdziwił się szczerze król. Tego nie wiedział o swoim byłym „przyjacielu"

Ginny opowiedziała o dzienniku Toma Riddle i o tym jak nikt nie potrafił pomóc. Byłaby umarła, gdyby nie pomoc Harry'ego oraz jej brata Rona. To oni zeszli do Komnaty Tajemnic i to Harry pokonał Bazyliszka mieczem Gryffindora oraz zniszczył przeklęty dziennik. Nikt nic nie zrobił, by jej pomóc. W zasadzie, to zginęła by gdyby nie pomoc bliskich. Lecz, co najbardziej zabolało to fakt, że Lucjusz pozostał bezkarny. Po prostu zdołał się od wszystkiego odciąć, a potem robił swoje. Dwa lata potem zaś ochoczo stawił się na wezwanie Lorda Voldemorta, kiedy ten wrócił, a potem utrzymywał w nieświadomości Ministerstwo.

Wyrzucała z siebie wszystko, co ja gryzło od lat. Nie umiała grać, a samo _Veritaserum_ uniemożliwiało jakiekolwiek odstępstwa od prawdy. Patrzyła uważnie na Aleksandra, który co jakiś czas zachęcał ją skinieniem głowy by kontynuowała. Ciemnowłosy arystokrata pozostał nieporuszony, chociaż nie sprawiał wrażenie zniechęconego czy też złego.

\- Dlaczego przyszłaś z tym do mnie pani Potter, nie zaś do angielskiego Ministra? – patrzył mimo wszystko na tę młodą kobietę ze współczuciem i wewnętrzną chęcią ukarania Lucjusza za jego błędy.

\- Knot by nic nie zrobił, nie przeciw Lucjuszowi – wyznała szczerze - Scrimgeour zaś nie lubi mego ojca a i moje relacje z nim są trudne. Nie ma powodu by działać przeciw Malfoyowi i ...

\- Uważaj, cenię Rufusa – przerwał Aleksander – chodź wiem, że nie miałaś łatwych relacji z drogą Elaine. Nie wierzysz w Ministerstwo, co mogę w pewnym sensie rozumieć.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy kogoś, kto zna środowisko czystej krwi, arystokraty Wasza Wysokość – dodała szczerze- czy w tej herbacie było _Veritaserum_?

\- Uczennica Severusa Snape's powinna się wcześniej zorientować – dodał z przyganą – i tak, muszę wiedzieć czego pragnie mój gość.

\- Ale czy to, czy to legalne? W Anglii – zaczęła.

\- Mamy ograniczenia rzecz jasna, ale pani jest cudzoziemką, powiązaną z wywrotową grupą. Czy chodzi o kogoś jeszcze?

\- Krowę Greengrass – odparła Ginny.

\- Och, _drogą_ Amfitrytę? Bez obaw Ginewro, nie ty jedna nie przepadasz za tą zimną lady, moja królowa też jej nie lubi. Co planujesz?

\- Powolne działanie – zaczęła drapieżnie – wpierw zacznę atakować go za niewierność żonie, ludzie mogli nie lubić Hermiony, lecz mężowie co opuszczają swoje żony nie są popularni. Zamierzam go niszczyć powoli – dodała złowrogo.

\- Furia piekieł jest niczym w porównaniu z gniewem kobiety – szepnął nachylając się nad żoną Harry'ego i poprawił jej kosmyk włosów zakładając za ucho– ponawiam pytanie, dlaczego ja mam pomóc?

\- Ponieważ pragniesz przedstawiać się jako obrońca Mugolaków Wasza Wysokość – odparła – masz sumienie i nienawidzisz śmierciożerców. Udział w marnym końcu Hermiony Malfoy może zaszkodzić wizerunkowi.

Aleksander, mile połechtany spojrzał z czułością na tę młodą dziewczynę. Mimo, ze miał żonę w zbliżonym wieku do Ginewry poczuł się dumny jakby był ojcem tej rudowłosej osóbki siedzącej przy nim. Taaak, Lucjusz nie wie na kogo trafił. Ale tak to jest, gdy traktujesz ludzi z góry i myślisz, że jesteś kimś z uwagi na pochodzenie i koneksje. Jak to mówią: im wyżej jesteś i się wspinasz, tym upadek bardziej boli. A nawet może być śmiertelny…

\- Odkąd zostałaś zwierzęciem politycznym Ginewro Potter? Kto cię uczył?

\- Portret Walpurgi Black – odparła słodko – a kiedy chcę dopaść węża, muszę walczyć jak żmija.

\- Słusznie – skinął głową Aleksander – zapraszam na spacer po galerii, postacie moich poprzedników są interesujące. A i proszę wypić to – przywołał flakonik – antidotum.

\- Dziękuję, czy pan mi pomoże Wasza Wysokość?

\- Przekonaj mnie!

Ginny skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła kusząco. To grubo więcej niż mogła oczekiwać, lecz była żoną Pottera i pionierem magopsychiatrii w Anglii, co otwierało niejedne drzwi. Arystokrata wyraźnie lubił ideę by przedstawiać Polskę jako miejsce postępu oraz wiedzy, co podkreślała. Nie kłamała, nie miała powodu by nie lubić Polaków. Poza tym, dzięki chłodnej analizie, to czystokrwistych winiła za marny los Hermiony.

Dlatego postanowiła iść na zwiedzenia galerii z eleganckim, ciemnowłosym czarodziejem. Audrey go uwielbiała, lecz Elaine wyraźnie przed nim ostrzegała. Ginny rozmawiała dużo z żoną Ministra Magii, którą jeszcze niedawno nazywała piranią. Lecz zmieniła postawę, a przede wszystkim wiedziała, że blondynka może pomóc jako sojusznik w Anglii. Ginny wiedziała, że Elaine próbowała ostrzegać Hermionę nie raz ni nie dwa. Nie była wrogiem, nie takim jak Lucjusz. Ginny wiedziała czym się kończy walka ze wszystkimi i nie zamierzała przegrać. Musiała wygrać dla Harry'ego oraz synów, zaś macierzyństwo wyraźnie budziło w niej polityczny instynkt.

Z ciekawością patrzyła na portrety na ścianach. Przedstawiała ludzi we wspaniałych szatach, zaś sądząc po miejscu byli królami i królowymi. Niektórzy z nich trzymali w rękach miecze oraz długie noże z goblińskiej stali, bowiem nieraz bywało, że na tronie zasiadała para wojowników, zwłaszcza jeśli pochodzili z rodziny Orłowkich lub Poleskich. Czarodzieje i czarownice patrzyli na nią uważnie, lecz nie tak wrogo jak przodkowie Malfoya. Tylko jednak dama w granatowej szacie, podpisana jako Anna Maria, była nieprzyjazna, inni wyglądali na ciekawych. Zwróciła uwagę na postać czarodzieja o krótkich włosach, u którego boku namalowano dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich, blondynka w niebieskiej szacie i szafirach uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, zaś druga, szatynka w szmaragdowej zieleni była nieco bardziej sztywna, lecz skinęła uprzejmie głową na widok Ginny.

\- To mój dziadek Kazimierz i babka Filomela – Aleksander wskazał na czarownicę w zieleni – oraz ciotka Alicja – wskazała na blondynkę.

\- Jestem za młoda by być babką i umarłam za młodo by tak o mnie mówić – wspominała czarownica zwana Filomelą – to Alicja doczekała tej roli – wskazała na blondynkę- rzadko widujemy cudzoziemców, jesteś czystej krwi? – spytała Filomela patrząc przenikliwie na Ginny, a coś w jej głosie sugerowało, ze bycie czystej krwi nie było zaletą.

\- Weasleyowie to zdrajcy krwi – zapewniła Alicja.

\- Skoro tak uważasz moja droga – machnęła ręką Filomela – uważaj na cudzoziemców, Sasza – nakazała wnukowi

Czarownice zaczęły ze sobą intensywną dyskusję, co zaskoczyło Ginny. Stojący pomiędzy nimi czarodziej zrobił zbolałą minę, lecz milczał patrząc przeszywającym wzrokiem na Ginny Jak wyjaśnił jej gospodarz, blondynka była drugą żoną jego dziadka i została z nim namalowana. Inne portrety także zaczęły głośną dyskusję o eliksirach i potomkach, co dało Ginny czas na zebranie myśli.

\- Anglia idzie w złym kierunku i mam na myśli bezkarność Malfoya – powiedziała po chwili – nikt nie powinien takim pozostać. Przez takich jak on czystokrwiści mają się za lepszych od innych – zaczęła ostro po czym kontynuowała – szacunek dla tradycji to jedno, lecz prześladowanie Mugolaków to co innego. Wiem od doktor Borkowskiej, że w Polsce tradycje są ważne, lecz nie ma akceptacji dla dręczenia dzieci Mugoli. To dobre rozwiązanie, lecz sama…

\- Rozumiem – skinął głową – wierzysz Ginewro w przemianę Lucjusza?

\- Nie wiem Wasza Wysokość– zaczęła.

\- A ja nie – dodał Aleksander – znałem jego rodzinę i ich poglądy. Mieli Mugoli za nic, chociaż to ich nauka pozwala im rozmawiać z kimś na drugim końcu świata i są zdolni wysadzić świat w powietrze. Ich idei nie da się wprost przeszczepić, ale nie znaczy, że mamy je ignorować. Twoja propozycja jest… interesująca. A czy Mistrz Snape pomoże?

-Tak – skinęła głową – to mądry czarodziej.

\- Moja królowa go ceni, dołącz do niej, a ja przemyślę twą propozycje, lecz wiedz, że masz mą uwagę.

Ginny podziękowała, po czym ruszyła w kierunku komnaty, gdzie miało miejsce spotkanie. Osiągnęła wiele, bardzo wiele i miała dobre przeczucia. Nie, miała przeczucie, że wszystko się dobrze skończy. Nie wiedziała, że gospodarz obserwował ją z uśmiechem. Potrzebował oderwania od codzienności, zaś knucie zawsze pomagało. Wziął łyk paskudnego eliksiru i uśmiechnął złowieszczo. Tylko eliksir hamujący popęd pozwalał mu jako tako funkcjonować w codziennym życiu.

Nie mógł i nie chciał całkiem odpychać żony. Pragnął jej obecności, mieli dwoje dzieci lecz potrzebował spokoju. Musiał panować nad pragnieniami ciała, zaś dzięki eliksirowi potrafił traktować ją tak, jak na początku znajomości, czyli przyjacielsko. Tak było najlepiej i unikał pokus. Poprzedniego wieczora poszli razem do pokoju dzieci. Natalia usypiała syna, podczas kiedy on nosił na rękach córkę, na co dziewczynka reagowała śmiechem. Magia żony wciąż nieco szalała i wiedział, że to wynik komplikacji po porodzie i przeklętych eliksirów, które łykała z jego powodu. Płacz córki jednak szybko oderwał go od ponurych myśli. Nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę zawirowania magii wywołane porodem zdążyły się uspokoić, ale wybuchnęły na nowo jako reakcja na jego oziębłość. Zatem jakby nie patrzeć i tak ją skrzywdził. Raz, gdy ją dotknął. Choć nie można określić dwójki wspaniałych maluchów jako krzywdę nawet jeśli nieco nadwyrężyły matkę. Bardziej skrzywdził ją swoją postawą i źle rozumianą troską.

\- Może zgłodniała? – szepnęła Natalia, podchodząc do niego blisko, za blisko.

\- Kiedy ostatnio jadła?

\- Godzinę temu, może dwie – zamyśliła się – a może chce spać – zapytała – no chodź malutka do mamusi.

Patrzył z czułością na żonę, kiedy tuliła ich mały skarb. Stanął tuż za nią jakby chroniąc je obie przed całym światem, nie myśląc już o niczym. Uśmiechnął się i czuł zadowolony. Przesunął dłonią po małej, ciepłej główce dziecka, mając ochotę uściskać je z całej siły. Natalia go jednak powstrzymała, szepcąc, że dziecko winna pójść spać.

\- Zostań ze mną – prosiła – chcę spędzić z tobą wieczór, przy herbacie i ciasteczkach, porozmawiać – obiecała.

Usiadła blisko, niebezpiecznie blisko a on wstał i usiadł na fotelu. Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem i wyrzutem a wargi jej niebezpiecznie drżały, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Czuł się podle, lecz robił to dla niej, dla jej dobra.

\- Poproszę o coś Dobroniegę – powiedział – masz ochotę na coś konkretnego? Na ciepłe bułeczki z malinami?

Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. Zaczął opowiadać o planowanych spotkaniach a on o swoich planach politycznych. Czuli się dobrze jak za najlepszych czasach ich znajomości, kiedy to dopiero się poznawali. Popijał herbatę oraz zagryzał babeczkę ciesząc obecnością żony.

\- Idź spać kochanie, odpocznij – powiedział widząc jak ziewa – dobranoc – dodał całując ją przelotnie w policzek.

Wiedział, że patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. Czuł się podle widząc jej drgające ramiona, po tym jak wychodził. Ranił ją, ranił ją dotkliwie, lecz robił to dla jej dobra. Lepiej by miała złamane serce niż umarła w męczarniach. Długo spacerował po zamkowych korytarzach, walcząc z pragnieniem by ją chwycić w ramiona, pomimo eliksiru.

\- Nie możesz tak żyć – mówił Podolak – chodzisz jak struty i zły jakbyś wsadził zad w mrowisko, pozwól sobie pomóc! Gryziesz się!

\- Nie gryzę – warknął – czy to takie dziwne, że przejmuję losem żony?

\- Nie i ja przechodziłem niejedno z Gertrudą. Ale odpychając od siebie Natalię do niczego nie dojdziesz, powinniście iść przez wszystko razem. Jak tak czyniłem i jestem szczęśliwy, nie ukrywaj niczego, widzę przecież jako śledczy! – zapewniał.

Aleksander spiął się jednak w sobie i tylko wyszedł. Podolak jednak nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo zniechęcić. W jego głowie zaczął formować się plan, który zamierzał zrealizować w nadchodzący weekend. Już rozmawiał wstępnie z Lilianą oraz Anastazją.

\- Nie wiem jak do niego dotrzeć – załamywała ręce księżna – problemy Natalii nim wstrząsnęły, lecz on się zamyka.

\- I obwinia o wszystko – dodała Liliana – lecz nic nie mówi.

\- Ja z nim porozmawiam – zapewnił Podolak – po męsku, wódka potrafi działać cuda.

Rozmawiał kilka razy z Natalią i widział jej podkrążone od płaczu oczy. Lubił czarownicę i chciał dobrze tak dla niej jak i dla swego przyjaciela, a wiedział, że inaczej wiele nie wskóra. Widział też troskę w oczach Anastazji i Liliany, czarownic które cenił głęboko. Nie zapomniał, że księżna nie protestowała, kiedy jej syn zaprosił na wakacje Mugolaka i nawet uczyła go zasad zachowania, ubioru traktując jak podopiecznego. To w jej rezydencji poznał Gertrudę, podczas wakacji po trzeciej klasie. Wówczas obaj uważali, że dziewczyny są głupie i transmutowali jej lalkę w białą mysz z czerwonymi ślepkami. To był pomysł Podolaka, który mówił, że takie myszy są najbardziej straszne. Zaśmiewali się z krzyków dziewczynki, która rzuciła na nich nieprzyjemną klątwę, powodującą swędzenie pupy. Wściekła Anastazja nie zdjęła z nich klątwy, krzycząc, że są sami sobie winni i zachowują jak chuligani. Dlatego pewnie nawet dorosły Podolak cenił obie czarownice.

\- Zamierzasz go upić? – spytała Anastazja spytała sceptycznie.

\- I zadbać by zamiast eliksiru wyciszającego wziął eliksir wigoru by.. – zaczął.

\- _Wiem_ do czego służy eliksir wigoru – parsknęła Anastazja – normalnie bym cię przeklęła za podobne plany, ale chyba do Saszy inaczej nie dotrzemy. Nie jest dobrze.

Anastazja wyjaśniła jak bardzo niedobrze. Księżna martwiła się stanem zdrowia synowej, która wciąż chodziła przygaszona. Dopiero widząc chorobę Natalii zrozumiała jak bardzo polubiła młodą czarownicę, która wyraźnie kochała jej syna a także jej samej dała dwójkę zdrowych wnuków. Sama straciła matkę mając cztery lata i znała królową Filomelę z opowieści i rozmów z jej portretem. Nie chciała tego dla wnuków. Do tego podsłuchała pewną rozmowę.

\- Nie mam siły – mówiła Natalia – Sasza, on mnie traktuje jak obcą, odskakuje jak oparzony kiedy próbuję do dotknąć – nie wiem jak mogę żyć z kimś, kto tak mnie traktuje. On mnie nie chce!

\- Musisz się wziąć w garść, dzieci cię potrzebują. Rozwód nie wchodzi w grę, bo stracisz dzieci, myśl o nich i tylko o nich.

\- Ale Sasza, co z nim?

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała Matylda – może wciąż ma problemy z tym co zaszło po porodzie, a może miłość _wywietrzał_ a mu z głowy. Lecz _jesteś królową_ i symbolem dla ludzi, jesteś matką i dobro dzieci jest ważniejsze niż osobiste zadowolenie. On może nie okazuje ci czułości, lecz szanuje jako królową i matkę swych dzieci. Nie zapominaj.

Anastazja zacisnęła pięści. Fakt, że synowa rozmawiała ze swoją matka, oraz jej przyjaciółką, o rozwodzie bolał. Nie, nie bolał, lecz doprowadził do szału. Księżna zamierzała działać i zmyć synowi głowę. Widziała jak Natalia motywowała go do działania, do pracy oraz do codziennego starania, był z nią wyraźnie szczęśliwy a matka nie pragnęła niczego więcej. Rola króla była ciężka i sama jako dziecko widziała jak ciężko było jej ojcu po śmierci matki i dopiero ich opiekunka, Alicja pomogła ojcu pozbierać się do kupy. Nie chciała, by jej synek musiał w podobny sposób się zbierać. A jeśli musiała w tym celu pozwolić Podolakowi go upić, to nie protestowała. Sytuacja wymagała określonego działania.

\- Nie wątpię księżno, zatem naszym gołąbkom przyda się wolny weekend.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ginny spędziła dwa dni w magicznej Warszawie. Oficjalnie przecież działała na rzecz popularyzacji magopsychiatrii, więc miała powody. Nie tylko kupiła dla męża miotłę sportową, oraz dziecięce miotełki dla chłopców, lecz wędrowała też po innych sklepach. Niespecjalnie lubiła spacerować po sklepach z szatami, nawet jeśli rozumiała znaczenie dobrego wyglądu oraz elegancji. Po prostu pewne sprawy ją nudziły.

Co innego przykuło uwagę. Siedziała akurat w „Pyłku Magii", zajadając przepyszny deser lodowy. Mieszanina lodów orzechowych, czekoladowych oraz waniliowych z dodatkiem migdałów, przepysznej czekolady na ciepło oraz wiórków kokosowych była wspaniała i Ginny czuła potrzebę zamówić jeszcze jednego pucharka. Wyobrażała sobie jakby zareagował Harry czy James, na taką górę słodyczy. Zamierzała spisać na kartce tutejsze specjały i zaproponować matce, by wprowadziła je do swej restauracji. Co prawda na herbatce u królowej skubała to i owo, lecz nie mogła sobie odmówić przyjemności. Na dworze było dość zimno, lecz Ginny uwielbiała lody zaś zamówiona gorąca czekolada łagodziła nieprzyjemne objawy.

Poprosiła o przyniesienie numeru miejscowej gazety. Rzuciła czar tłumaczący i zaczęła czytać o Marii Dołguckiej rozmawiającej z jakimś sportowcem na przyjęciu, o najnowszej płycie miejscowej piosenkarki czy prewencyjnym nalocie Justyciariuszy na domy skazanych na śmierć członków Kwitnącej Paproci oraz złapaniu na granicy podejrzanie zachowujących się Francuzów. Pogarszająca się sytuacja we Francji spowodowała, że uciekali za granicę, podobnie jak Anglicy w czasie wojny, co doprowadzało do szału miejscowych. Gazety, w pochwalnym tonie, pisały o reaktywowanym przez króla prawie, pozwalającym każdemu czarodziejowi używać klątw wobec wrogów, a także dający prawo nieletnim czarodziejom z rodzin Mugoli do czarowania, jeśli w okolicy domu pojawił się czarodziej, o ile zdolni są rzucić zaklęcia z nakazem powiadamiania Justyciariuszy. Podano także numer telefonu, na który mieli dzwonić.

Ginny musiała uznać ową zasadę za racjonalną. Lecz, to na co spojrzała to reklama specjalnego lusterka. „ _Nie chcesz tracić energii na Patronusa i nie masz w domu kominka? Nic nie szkodzi, byś rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi! Nasi magoinżynierowie opracowali lusterko działające podobnie jak mugolski telefon. Zbierz sygnatury magiczne i rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, w wersji Premium de Luxe także zza granicy. Taniej niż importowane z Japonii modele i znacznie bardziej niezawodne niż chińskie"._ Ginny mogła tylko zgadywać, że pakiet premium kosztował tyle co miotła wyścigowa. Ale i tak się uśmiechnęła. Magoinżynierowie, całe biura zajmujące się adaptacją technologii Mugoli do świata magii, coś co jej ojciec postulował od lat i budził śmiech. Tymczasem inni od lat adaptowali rozwiązania z zewnątrz, a jej ojca wyśmiewali. Zamierzała kupić gazetę by mu pokazać, że jego idee są znane i szanowane na świecie.

Ostatnimi czasy sporo czytała o zagranicznych czarodziejach. Polacy nie byli jedynymi, co adaptowali mugolskie urządzenia. Japończycy i Koreańczycy stanowili liderów w łączeniu technologii i magii. Relacje mugolskiego oraz magicznego rządu Chin były bardzo dobre, zaś rządzący magicznymi Chinami Nefrytowy Cesarz był znany w mugolskim świecie jako jeden z polityków rządzącej partii. W ogóle w Azji rozdział światów był o wiele mniejszy niż w Europie, zaś tacy Polacy, Bułgarzy czy Rosjanie nie tylko znali osiągnięcia niemagicznych sąsiadów, ale i żywo interesowali się ich losem. To Anglicy, Francuzi i Niemcy raczej ignorowali osiągnięcia sąsiadów, co naraz uderzyło Ginny. Uprzedzenia wobec czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli miały się dobrze w Anglii czy we Francji, coś co osłabiało owe kraje.

Była zadowolona z wizyty. Aleksander wykazał zainteresowanie, a to już dużo. Nie czuła się dobrze z powodu dodania _Veritaserum_ do herbaty, lecz przecież nie liczyła na łatwość. Arystokrata nie był niemiły, nie wywyższał się ni nie próbował jej obrazić a to odmiana. Severus Snape już zdążył wrócić do Anglii, wyraźnie podminowany po przyjęciu. Ginny zamierzała zdać złośliwą relację z całego zajścia. Severus cierpiał, bowiem nie cierpiał spotkań, a już na pewno zbędnej uwagi ze strony innych. Królowa i jej przyjaciółka Ludwika pytały go o jakieś eliksiry i Ginny nie wątpiła, że znały się na rzeczy. Ludwika, wesoła i rudowłosa dziewczyna pochodziła z rodziny Mugoli, co najwyraźniej było znanym faktem i nikomu nie przeszkadzało. Ginny przeżyła jeszcze większe zdumienie widząc jak król witał ową kobietę uprzejmie a wręcz serdecznie, co dowodziło, że nie miał uprzedzeń wobec dzieci Mugoli.

\- Zaskoczona? – prawie podskoczyła słysząc jego głos przy uchu – nie mam nic przeciw Mugolakom jaki takim.

Jego słowa miały w sobie coś. Ginny miała okazję się przekonać, że Polacy byli gościnni i raczej dobrze nastawieni wobec obcych, jak traktowali dzieci Mugoli. Lecz wymagali od nich zaakceptowania zwyczajów, coś co owa Ludwika, wybierająca ciastka z tacy którą trzymał Aleksander podkreślała w czasie procesu.

\- Pan nie lubił Hermiony – zauważyła Ginny – czemu?

\- Jej postawa mnie drażniła, uosabiała wszystko co najgorsze u Mugolaków, swoje przekonanie, że nasz świat jest zacofany w stosunku do jej i wszystko co najgorsze u Anglików, przekonanych o swej wyższości. Nie mogłem jej znieść i jej maniery cytowanie książek. Sam jej przemądrzały ton doprowadzał mnie do szału, co nie znaczy, że życzyłem jej śmierci. Proces miał jej uświadomić, że nie jest bezkarna i że Mugolaki muszą uznawać prawa świata magii. Dlaczego szacowna Ginewra Potter chce trzymać się przegranej sprawy?

\- Hermiona była moją przyjaciółką i jak każda czarownica zasługiwała na uczciwe traktowanie. Czystokrwiści jak ta krowa Greengrass traktowali ją jak śmiecia, bo pochodziła z rodzin Mugoli. Tej wiedźmie nawet nie drgnęła powieka na wieść o jej śmieci. Pan zaś, pan jest jedynym znanym mi arystokratą czystej krwi dość wpływowym by móc utemperować Malfoya i nieuprzedzonym.

\- Nie jestem czystej krwi – wzruszył ramionami – nie w taki sposób jak wy Anglicy to postrzegacie, wśród przodków mam czarodziei półkrwi co wedle waszej ideologii nadaje mi niższy status. To bzdura, czego dowodzi fakt wymierania waszych rodów. _Droga_ Amfitryta ma się kogoś lepszego niż inni, podobnie jak większość tej waszej Dwudziestki Ósemki. Czy Hermiona Granger nie wiedziała na jakim świecie żyje wchodząc do gniazda żmij? Nie zamierzam kiwnąć palcem w sprawie czarownicy, co nie wiedziała na jakim świecie żyje, ale zbrodnie Lucjusza są poważne. W moim kraju stracił by głowę za danie dziecku przeklętego artefaktu. Być może to początek owocnej współpracy.

* * *

A/N: nigdy nie wyczułam w książkach by Lucjusz był szczególnie sprawnym graczem politycznym. Owszem działał, ale przekupywał niekompetencjach i łasych na łapówki urzędników ale czy to dowodzi geniuszu czy też jako takiej bystrości i inteligencji.

Aleksander się ogarnie.. ale jeszcze nie teraz.


	36. Doktor Podolak

Załączam dłuższy rozdział tak świątecznie. Raz jeszcze dziękuję MatiW za dogłębne komentarze.

Betowała Freya.

* * *

Aleksander znalazł informacje o wyczynach dawnego przyjaciela. Jego poprzednik włożył wiele wysiłku w zbieraniu materiałów na temat śmierciożerców, a nazwisko Malfoy pojawiało się raz po raz. Pamiętał, jak został wezwany przez swego poprzednika na rozmowę i jak słyszał ostrzeżenie, by trzymał z dala od „cholernych Angoli". Obiecał solennie, nie zamierzając kłócić z czarodziejem machającym mu raportem przed nosem. Teraz zamierzał poczytać coś więcej, ale wpierw wypić z Podolakiem.

\- Nie ukrywaj, że coś cię gryzie Sasza – powiedział Podolak dolewając mu wódki z antidotum na eliksir hamujący popęd – wszyscy to widzą, przede mną nie musisz kłamać!

\- Co mam powiedzieć? Prawie zabiłem ukochaną! – wyrzucał sobie król. Na luksus bycia słabym mógł sobie pozwolić tylko w obecności Natalii lub Podolaka. Z tym, że Natalia ostatnio sama była osłabiona, więc ostał się mu tylko Podolak. Najwierniejszy.

\- Nikogo nie zabiłeś, to był wypadek, wypadek! – krzyknął Podolak, dolewając eliksiru wigoru – to się mogło zdarzyć każdemu. To nie twoja wina i nie miałeś na to wpływu. Ale masz nadal swoje małżeństwo – pouczał króla - Przestań z uporem maniaka odpychać czarownicę, która może dać ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz!

\- Chronię ją, a nie odpycham! – zaperzył się z miną obrażonego chłopca Aleksander.

\- Bzdura, jak nazwać unikanie jej i uciekanie od bliskości? Odskakujesz od niej, kiedy próbuje cię dotknąć. Nie rujnuj swego małżeństwa.

Aleksander próbował protestować, lecz dwa strzały wódki potem był gotów rozmawiać o problemach, a dwa kolejne iść do sypialni żony. Podolak uśmiechał się, po czym pomógł mu dojść na miejsce. Dokładnie rozumiał jak alkohol rozwiązywał język, ale nie chciał upić kompana. Zastukał cicho do drzwi. W zasadzie to było dość dziwne, że tak łatwo poszło z królem. Z drugiej zaś strony przez eliksir ograniczający popęd musiał ograniczyć alkohol, co spowodowało u niego spadek odporności na działanie wszelkich trunków o mocy powyżej 20% alkoholu. W razie bankietu mogłyby pojawić się problemy przez które Aleksander długo później odczuwałby konsekwencje, bo ani car Fiodor ani inni by mu nie odpuścili i wyśmiewaliby kuzyna przed długi czas.

Natalia mu otworzyła, patrząc na niego podejrzanie. Miała na sobie kuszącą, lekko prześwitującą koszulę nocną na którą narzuciła szlafrok. Nawet w wieczornym świetle widać było jej bladość i zmęczenie, lecz Podolak właśnie taszczył jej dość dużych wymiarów lekarstwo. Spojrzała na męża uważnie i uśmiechnęła łagodnie.

\- Natalia, przyszłaś do mnie – wybąkał Aleksander, a Podolak popchnął go w kierunku kobiety. I zastanawiał się nad zaklęciem _Colloportus_. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na tymczasowe zamknięcie tej dwójki w komnacie pozwalając naturze działać. I biotechnologii.

Bez eliksiru wigoru pewnie by nic nie dał rady zrobić. Lecz był tak uparty, że inaczej nie zapomniał by o swoich wątpliwościach. Natalia nic nie powiedziała, że to on przyszedł do niej lecz nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć. Chwycił ją mocno w ramiona i zamknął usta pocałunkiem, a potem kolejnym i jeszcze jednym coraz bardziej tęsknym i pożądliwym.

Nie pamiętała jak dotarli do szerokiego łóżka, nie wiedziała kiedy wylądowała na miękkim materacu. Jedyne, co rejestrowała to wędrujące po ciele dłonie. Aż krzyknęła kiedy wszedł w nią z impetem, zapominając o delikatności, zapominając o całym świecie. Pragnęła, by mąż widział w niej kobietę, lecz nie wiedziała czy ma ochotę by kochał się z nią tak, jakby nazajutrz miało nic być już nic. „ _Tak bardzo tęskniłem, tak tęskniłem_ " – mruczał.

\- Dlaczego ode mnie uciekałeś? – zapytała patrząc mu prosto w oczy – proszę, chcę ci pomóc i cię wspierać lecz nie wiedząc co i jak nic nie osiągnę.

\- Nie mogłem zapomnieć widoku ciebie leżącej bez zmysłów, wijącej z bólu, chciałem ci tego oszczędzić – wyjaśnił.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć – powiedziała, po czym chwytając w dłonie jego głowę zmusiła by na nią patrzył – nie musiałabym się winić, szukać winy w swej porażce. Myślałam, że budzę w tobie obrzydzenie.

\- Nigdy, ja... – wyjęczał w jej szyję i spojrzał na nią z bólem - ja piłem eliksiry by zmniejszać pragnienie i…

Dawno tak szczerze nie rozmawiali. Miękka ciemność nocy oraz ciepłe posłanie sprzyjały wyznaniom. Szeptali prawie do samego świtu, aż zmęczeni zasnęli mocno trzymając się w objęciach. Natalia sama nie wiedziała co powiedzieć na wyzwanie męża. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że nie uważa jej za nieatrakcyjną, lecz brak zaufania bolał. Bolało, że nic nie mówił i że nie raczył jej o niczym poinformować, gryząc w sobie swoje wątpliwości i obawy. Dlaczego nie rozmawiał? Dlaczego? Pytania kołatały w głowie, aż do przebudzenia i przez prawie cały dzień i parę kolejnhych.

Brak zaufania bolał. Wcześniej mogła myśleć, że może nie jest atrakcyjna, może żywi jakiś sentyment. Wczoraj dowiedziała się, że mąż jej nie ufa i nie szuka u niej wsparcia. Zbliżył się do niej wyłącznie będąc tak pijanym, że Podolak go musiał targać do pokoju, zaś ledwie wytrzeźwiał uciekł, by wrócić przyprowadzony przez matkę popołudniu. Płakała z bezsilnej złości, płakała nad straconym snem. Nie poczuła dotyku dłoni, nie czuła nic i nie obchodziło jej to. Czy taka właśnie czeka ją przyszłość, życie z człowiekiem, który się od niej oddala? Dzieci... walczyła z okropną myślą, że dzieci zabrały jej miłość ich ojca, który już jej nie potrzebował, który jej nie chciał i nie kochał.

\- Miałaś rację – powiedział obracając ją ku sobie – jestem kretynem i tak się zachowuję. Masz wszelkie prawo mieć mnie dość, lecz wiem, że jesteś dobrą osobą i dlatego mam prośbę. Ze względu na dzieci, na to wszystko co budowaliśmy razem byśmy znaleźli porozumienie. Kocham cię Natalio.

\- Dziwnie to okazujesz – odparła po chwili.

\- Pragnę cię, ale…

\- Więc się zamknij i mnie przekonaj – warknęła zirytowana

Jej kąśliwy ton zabolał, lecz dłużej już nie mógł nad sobą panować. Pragnął ją wyściskać, szeptał na ucho czułe słówka i niecierpliwie pozbawiał ubrania. Nie był tak gwałtowny jak w nocy, lecz i tak aż podskoczyła czując go bardzo blisko. Nie pisnęła jednak, tylko pozwoliła mu działać. Pragnęła tego, czuć się kobietą.

Lecz nie czekało ich szczęśliwe zakończenie. Przymknął oczy z zadowolenia, lecz na nowo widział przed powiekami ją leżącą bez zmysłów oraz wijącą z bólu na łóżku. Nie mógł jej tego zrobić, nie mógł narazić. Dlatego pewnie odskoczył jak oparzony, cało zadowolenie i pobudzenie znikło.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! – zapytała ostro, wyraźnie wściekła.

\- Nie mogę – wyznał – nie mogę być z tobą w taki sposób, to ryzyko, ryzyko, że znowu zajdziesz w ciążę, przepraszam.

\- Nie zajdę – wyjaśniła.

\- Jak to? Przecież my…

\- Wiem skąd się biorą dzieci – syknęła – z tym, że ja nie wiem czy będę mogła je mieć – po czym widząc jego zaskoczenie kontynuowała – coś poszło nie tak przy porodzie, przez eliksiry nic nie poczułam i nie zajdę łatwo w ciążę, jeśli w ogóle. Dlatego miałam te bóle po, doszło do powikłań, a nie mogłam brać nic na ból – dodała smętnie.

\- Czyli ty… czyli nie .. dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?! – krzyknął z wyrzutem.

\- Bo ze mną nie chciałeś rozmawiać najbardziej wylewny mężu świata?! – wykrzyczała w szale kobieta

\- Ale to cudownie – na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech zadowolenia po czym ujął jej twarz w dłonie - jesteś i bezpieczna i..

Nie dokończył zdania. Natalia spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, po czym zaczęła okładać poduszką. „ _Kretyn, idiota, prostak, cham_ "- krzyczała, a magia wokół niej wirowała. Całe szczęście położyła gdzieś różdżkę, bo chyba by oberwał klątwą. Na razie okładała go poduszką gdzie popadnie, przez co szybko wyskoczył z łóżka owijając się szatą. Była wściekła i gotowa zaatakować, lecz wtedy usłyszała płacz dziecka. Chyba któreś się obudziło, domagając czy to jedzenia, czy zmiany pieluchy.

\- Ubieraj się i wynoś – powiedziała zakładając pośpiesznie szatę – idź sama nie wiem gdzie, wyładuj się, przeleć coś lub kogoś i zejdź mi z oczu.

\- Jak możesz! – spojrzał na nią z urazą

\- Zamknij się! Nie musisz ze mną przebywać dłużej niż to konieczne, nie możemy się rozwieść, ale nie musimy też za często widywać, nie częściej niż konieczne do podtrzymania szopki idealnego małżeństwa. Na co czekasz?!

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! Co ja takiego zrobiłem?!

\- Co?! Nie wiesz niech ci mamusia wyjaśni – wrzasnęła, a wybuch magii wyrzucił go z komnaty.

Przed wejściem stała Anastazja, wyraźnie czekająca na rozwój wypadków. Spojrzała na syna, który wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego. Nikt poza najbliższymi członkami rodziny nie mógł tam wejść, co oszczędziło dramatycznych scen. Wyjaśnił matce co zaszło, a Anastazja tylko kiwała głową po czym weszła do sypialni.

Natalia płakała. Anastazja wiedziała o szalejących nastrojach synowej, która wpadła w depresję po urodzeniu dzieci. Ostatnimi czasy jej stan zdawał się poprawiać, bowiem dzięki eliksirom zdołała jako tako funkcjonować w codziennym życiu. Lecz jej opanowanie było kruche niczym porcelana, bowiem wydarzenia ostatnich godzin pokazały jak kiepsko nad sobą panowała. Na przemian to łkała, to wpadała w gniew. Terapia tylko pozornie tylko wyprowadziła ją na prostą, co naraz okazało się boleśnie prawdziwe.

\- Wstań – nakazała, dotykając ręką ramienia kobiety – chodź ze mną – dodała łagodniej – potrzebujesz pomocy, oboje jej potrzebujecie.

\- Nie chcę o nim mówić!

\- Nieprawda, twoja złość świadczy o emocjach. Magopsychiatra ci pomoże.

Natalia otarła łzy i skinęła głową. Jako córka uzdrowicieli wiedziała, że depresja poporodowa, to choroba a nie fanaberia. Postawa męża ją raniła a nie pomagała, a on ją odrzucał i uciekał. Rozumiała, że i on wszystko przeżywał, lecz nie mogła spokojnie podejść do odrzucenia, do kompletnego braku zaufania. Dlatego pewnie powlekła się posłusznie do gabinetu magopsychiatry, zaś Aleksander protestował.

Wieczorem parę dni potem, nie liczyła na nic poza snem. Kiedy nakarmiła i uśpiła dzieci, nie myślała o niczym innym niż poduszka. Trzymając w ramionach jedno i drugie maleństwo zapominała o złości na męża, zapominała o złości czując maleńkie łapki dotykające jej. Dzięki niemu miała owe skarby cenniejsze niż cokolwiek innego, dlatego z uśmiechem weszła do swej komnaty. Ze radą uzdrowicieli nosiła koszule nocne, w jasnych, wesołych odcieniach, tamtego dnia w kolorze różu. Dobra bielizna czyni cuda, a na pewno koszula do takich należała. Będzie piękna dla siebie i dzieci.

Zdębiała widząc go siedzącego spokojnie w fotelu. Spojrzała zaskoczona, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie chciała kolejnego rozczarowania.

\- Co ty robisz? – wybąkała.

\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem – odparł usiłując wzruszyć ramionami – zbyt długo unikałem swej roli męża, przyszedłem spełnić me powinności.

\- Nie musisz nic robić, nic na siłę.- wybąkała czerwona jak piwonia

\- Pragnę tego i obiecuję nie przerywać.

Wciąż była sceptyczna, lecz nie uciekła, kiedy podszedł i pocałował ja namiętnie raz a potem kolejny. Mogła być zła, lecz wędrujące po ciele dłonie zmuszały by go objęła i oddała każdy pocałunek. Miękła niczym wosk w jego objęciach, marząc tylko, by nie przestawał. Pierwsze, co poczuła, to twarde drewno stołu, na którym ją posadził.

\- Sasza co ty – zdążyła zapytać, nim podciągnął jej długą koszulę nocną.

-Kilka godzin w animagicznej postaci pomogło zrozumieć mi niejedno -szepnął kąsając ją za uchem – pachniesz cudownie – mruknął.

\- Ludwika mi poleciła ten żel pod prysznic – wyjaśniła – nie wygodniej nam będzie w łóżku?

\- Nie wytrzymam tak długo.

W odpowiedzi zajął miejsce tuż przy niej, nie dając czasu na przemyślenia. Dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia jak tęsknił, na co zareagowała uśmiechem. Odchyliła głowę dając mu lepszy dostęp, delektując każdym gestem i chwilą. Nareszcie mogła się nim nacieszyć , czując jak głupie były podejrzenia.

Dotarli w końcu do wygodnego, miękkiego łóżka, gdzie na nowo padli sobie w objęcia, tym razem dzieląc czas między pocałunki, słowa i gesty czułości. Zasnęli wielce zadowoleni, spokojni jak nie byli od dawna, nie od ciężkiego porodu. Anastazja, która przyszła nad ranem uśmiechała się zadowolona i dumna z siebie.

\- Jak zdołałaś pogodzić tych dwoje? – pytała wyraźnie poruszona Matylda.

\- Najstarszą metodą – skinęła głową księżna – nic tak nie pomaga na nieporozumienia jak uściski małżeńskie, ciotka Alicja mnie tego wyraźnie nauczyła i miała rację. Jak się pierwszy raz posprzeczałam na poważnie z moim mężem, zamknęła nas w komnacie, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy porozumienia i stosowała ową zasadę nieraz.

\- Moja matka wyznawała podobną zasadę – skinęła głową Matylda – lecz ja osobiście uważałam podobne zachowanie za przestarzałe, ale coraz bardziej przekonuję się do tradycyjnych rozwiązań.

\- Mądrze Matyldo.

\- Dziękuję, teraz zajmę się pomocą Anuszce, jest taka młoda a Stanisław, nie ma ni matki ni siostry by jej pomóc w przygotowania do narodzin dziecka.

\- Słusznie – skinęła głową Anastazja – ja się zajmę Natalią a twoja druga córka – zawiesiła głos – teraz należy do Krzemieni, a narodziny dziecka Stanisława zasługują na należytą oprawę.

Natalia obudziła się dość wcześnie. Nastawiła magiczny budzik tak, by mieć czas na odświeżenie nim pójdzie do dzieci. Tamtego dnia mruknęła wielce zadowolona, czując przyjemne ciepło oraz miękkość. Otworzyła oczy, by z zadowoleniem dostrzec, że zasnęła w ramionach męża doskonale świadoma co zaszło wczoraj.

\- Od kiedy zostałaś rannym ptaszkiem? – zapytał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Aleksander.

\- Odkąd muszę karmić dzieci – szepnęła – idą pod prysznic dołączysz? – zapytała.

Rzecz jasna nie odmówił, przez co spędzili nieco czasu w przyjemnej, wyłożonej jasnymi płytkami łazience. Wydawało się, że przezwyciężyli pierwszy, poważny kryzys w swoim małżeństwie. Natalia gotowa była zapomnieć o złości, lecz tylko jeśli obieca, że nigdy więcej nie będzie ukrywać przed nią swoich problemów.

. . . . . . . . . .

Severus Snape i Ginny wracali zadowoleni z wycieczki. Zyskali możliwość sojuszu z wpływowymi czarodziejami z zagranicy. Bez tego nigdy by nie zdołają osiągnąć celu. Ginny z zaciśniętymi pięściami obserwowała już jawne pokazywanie się Lucjusza z Dafne Greengrass. Severus Snape nauczył ją by uważnie obserwowała ludzi. I Ginny obserwowała, widząc między innymi wyraźnie zniesmaczoną Elaine.

\- Lucjusz szybko zapomniał o Hermionie – zauważyła Ginny, witając się z żoną Ministra Magii.

\- Była mu niewygodna – wyjaśniła Elaine zdegustowana – myślałam, że on ją kocha, że szanuje jako matkę swych dzieci a on, on ją podrzucił kiedy go potrzebowała!

\- Zatem się rozumiemy w tej kwestii – skinęła głowa pani Potter – razem możemy wiele osiągnąć. Wiem, że nie zgadzałaś się z działaniami Hermiony, lecz nie pragnęłaś jej śmierci.

\- Próbowałam jej pomóc, lecz ona nigdy nie słuchała – wyznała blondynka, popijając wino – nigdy nie chciałam by doszło do czegoś podobnego.

\- A jednak Polacy skądś wiedzieli o towarzyskich wpadkach Hermiony – syknęła Ginny.

\- Nie zamierzałam pozwolić, by Lucjusz robił swoje interesy wbrew mojemu mężowi, zaś Hermiona sama stwarzała okazji, lecz nijak nie osiągnęłam złośliwości Amfitryty Greengrass. – odparła spokojnie Elaine obdarzając pełnym zdegustowania spojrzeniem Lucjusza nachylającego się ku Dafne.

\- Dlatego rozmawiamy – kontynuowała Ginny – byłaś jej przyjaciółką.

\- Tak, lecz ona nigdy mnie nie słuchała, ni nie brała pod uwagę niczego co mówiłam - powiedziała tonem w którym dalej tkwiła uraza do Hermiony - lecz nijak nie życzyłam bolesnej śmierci. Lecz co możemy zrobić przeciw Malfoyowi i reszcie arystokracji? Ja nie pochodzę ze znamienitego rodu!

\- Jestem żoną Pottera, a ty Ministra Magii, uwielbianego za przeprowadzenie kraju przez wojnę. A poza tym mamy zagranicznego sojusznika, w postaci samego króla Aleksandra.

\- Uważaj na niego, to groźny gracz – ostrzegła dziewczynę Elaine. Bała się o ewentualną powtórkę z historii.

\- Wiem, zaś on wyraźnie cię lubi, nazywa cię angielską złotą różą. Nie damy rady bez wsparcia zza granicy.

\- Jak mniemam masz plan? – zaczęła Elaine zaintrygowana. Doszła do wniosku, że jednak Ginny i Hermiona, to dwie różne osoby. A jeśli Ginny było bliżej do Percy'ego… Cóż, wtedy wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Wszystko.

\- Tak i potrzebuję Lavender, ona ma dobre relacje ze żmiją Skeeter a jej właśnie potrzebujemy. Nikt jak ona nie opisze jak to bogaty arystokrata z mroczną przeszłością, zapomina o zmarłej tragicznie żonie, drugiej żonie co odeszła tragicznie. Ludzie zaczęli współczuć Hermionie po śmierci, winniśmy z tego korzystać.

\- Porozmawiam z Lav – skinęła głową Elaine – na Merlina, myślałam, że widząc ostre reakcje ona zrozumie, chciałam nią potrząsnąć – zaczęła – dobrze zatem, wyślę _Patronusa_ kiedy się czegoś dowiem.

\- Lavender nadal ma do mnie pretensje? – zapytała Ginny.

\- Nie zapomniała tego co jej zrobił Ron, dlatego to ja z nią porozmawiam.

Czarownice rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, uważnie na siebie patrząc. Nie było wątpliwości, że nie są przyjaciółkami, lecz traktowały się jako potencjalne sojuszniczki. Elaine odczuwała rodzaj wyrzutów sumienia, bowiem to ona przekonała Doris, Mafaldę i inne czarownice z Ministerstwa by opowiadały Polakom o wpadkach Hermiony. Rzecz jasna owa sprawa całkiem nie zniszczyła Hermiony, bowiem zaczęła lawinę wydarzeń, przez które zginęła dziewczyna. Dlatego pewnie czuła potrzebę by zrobić coś dla rehabilitacji samej siebie stąd gotowość do działania u boku Ginny.

Z niesmakiem obserwowała Lucjusza spacerującego z Dafne. Hermiona była denerwująca, lecz pokazywanie się z inną, ledwie ciało żony ostygło w grobie drażniło ją niepomiernie. Przecież z jakiegoś powodu się ożenił z dawną Gryfonką, miał z nią dwoje dzieci i nie mógł ot tak wyrzucić jej z życia. Istniały jakieś zasady jakby nie patrzeć. Zapewne nie ona tylko o tym myślała.

I nie tylko zasady. Podczas zeszłotygodniowego, piątkowego lunchu z czarownicami z Ministerstwa, dowiedziała się, że zachowanie arystokraty budziło niemałe emocje. Wiele z nich szydziło z Hermiony, lecz nie życzyły jej bolesnej śmierci. Fakt, że wojenna bohaterka została wielokrotnie zgwałcona, szokował. Elaine myślała by nieco skorzystać na owych nastrojach, by poczuć się nieco lepiej. A blondynka czuła się podle, będąc zbyt inteligentną by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że to rzucony przez nią kamyk uruchomił lawinę, na czym Ginny korzystała grając na jej uczuciach.

Słyszała nieprzyjemne szepty, kiedy wskazywano na Lucjusza i Dafne. Elaine wiedziała, że sympatia społeczna na pstrym koniu jeździ i potrafi się szybko odmienić. Żony polityków wiedziały takie sprawy i widziała wyraźne poruszenie Dafne, która postanowiła się trzymać bliżej Pansy i Draco, z którymi chodziła do szkoły. Córka Amfitryty Greengrass musiała mieć wyczucie, mieszaninę talentu oraz wychowania.

\- Dlaczego ode mnie uciekasz Dafne? – spytał Lucjusz swoim kuszącym głosem.

\- Ponieważ ludzie na nas patrzą i nie są to przyjazne spojrzenia – szepnęła.

\- Ci sami czarodzieje co niedawno nazywali Hermionę problemem magicznej Anglii teraz jej współczują, rozumiem i dziękuję Merlinowi za mającą wyczucie towarzyszkę. – odparł niezrażony Lucjusz, który wyobrażał sobie co zrobi z Dafne po balu w swojej sypialni.

Zupełnie zignorował wściekłe spojrzenie Ginny. „Weasleyetka nic nam nie zrobi, to awanturnica i córka durnia" – mawiał Lucjusz, chociaż jeszcze nigdy się tak nie pomylił, a już na pewni nie przewidział planu, jaki miała takowa.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ginny spotkała się także z Audrey. Mogła nie przepadać za żoną swego starszego brata, która zachowywała się niczym prymuska. Owa maniera doprowadzała Ginny do szału, lecz musiała przyznać, że jednocześnie czyniła z Audrey idealną żonę, a potrzebowała żony ambasadora cieszącej się przyjaźnią królowej.

Ponieważ Audrey była uzdrowicielką a jednocześnie mieszkała na zamku, mogła dyskretnie pomagać królowej i sprawdzać stan jej zdrowia. Będąc samej w stanie odmiennym, miała więcej niż jedne powód, by rozmawiać z młodą matką, jak sama mawiała „ _by poznać jak wyglądają narodziny dziecka_ ", a dla niepoznaki rozmawiała o trudach macierzyństwa także z Marfą Pomarinow oraz żoną młodszego syna króla Bułgarii, będącego także ambasadorem w Warszawie. Ginny doceniała zdolności bratowej i zamierzała z takowych korzystać.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy popełnił błąd żeniąc się z Granger, lecz przyzwoitość nakazuje, by odczekać należyty okres czasu – powiedziała powoli Audrey.

\- Też tak uważam – skinęła głową Ginny.

\- Co ty knujesz? – spytała Audrey podejrzliwie.

\- Szukam sprawiedliwości – odparła zdecydowanie, po czym spojrzawszy na sceptyczne spojrzenie szwagierki, uspokoiła ją - bez obaw nie przyniosę ci wstydu, a pragnę jedynie by jasnym było, że Lucjusz nie stoi ponad prawem. Masz kontakt z Lavender?

\- Oczywiście, często spotykam ją i Rose, ale ona z tobą nie porozmawia. Ta afera z Ronem – westchnęła – to ją zmieniło. Po co ci Lav?

\- Jest dziennikarką i ma kontakty w prasie.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – powiedziała, po czym wzdychając dodała – spotkaj się czasem z resztą angielskiego poselstwa, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, lecz nic im nie mów. Blaise i Theo nie staną przeciw Malfoyom a Higgs to zagadka. Wokół Notta kręci się Astoria Greengrass i z pewnością donosi o wszystkim mamusi, a i sam Nott nie ma lekko z _takim_ nazwiskiem! – poradziła Audrey, Ginny posłała spojrzenie naiwnej dziewczynki szwagierce, choć wewnętrznie parsknęła „Tak jakbym o tym nie wiedziała".

\- Nie przepadasz za Amfitrytą Greengrass? – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Ginny.

\- Ją łatwo nienawidzić za pełne wyższości maniery, lecz uważaj, bo to potężny gracz.

Ginny rozumiała i zamierzała spokojnie obserwować. Opowiedziała o wszystkim Harry'emu, który nienawidził polityki lecz pragnął pomścić Hermionę. W salonie na Grimmauld Place, teraz pełnym życia, przesiadywał Severus. Portret Walpurgi zaciskał wargi widząc czarodzieja, lecz nie obrażała człowieka, który oszukiwał i pomógł zabić „przeklętego bękarta półkrwi" jak nazywała Voldemorta. Mistrz Eliksirów popijał nalewkę, patrząc na płonący w kominku ogień oraz podgryzając ciasteczka. Harry niedawno dołączył do swego domostwa Zmorkę, skrzatkę, którą odkupił od źle traktującego ją pana. Dlatego pewnie Zmorka była mu oddana, chociaż nie tak jak Zgredek, chociaż Stworek był mniej niż zachwycony.

\- Czy panicz Harry jest niezadowolony ze Stworka? – pytał skrzat ze smutkiem.

\- Jesteś dobrym skrzatem i dlatego chcę by ci pomagał – wyjaśnił Harry cierpliwie – doskonale gotujesz, lecz nasz dom się powiększa i potrzebujemy więcej rąk do pracy. Poza tym będziesz miał towarzystwo, zaś każdy dom potrzebuje kobiecej dłoni.

\- Panicz Harry jest mądry - skinął głową skrzat, po czym wrócił do swego kącika w którym mieszkał.

Zmorka okazała się biegła w gotowaniu, ale także układaniu włosów oraz przystrajaniu wnętrz. Pomagała też Ginny przy dzieciach, co podobało się wszystkim, także Stworkowi, zaś sama Ginny miała czas by zajmować licznymi projektami.

\- Orłowski jest zainteresowany? – spytał Snape – nie spodziewałem się takiej subtelności po Gryfonie!

\- My Gryfy różnie walczymy, a jak trzeba to zagryzamy żmije - dodała – czyż to nie było kluczem do twego sukcesu Profesorze Snape? Nauczyłeś się walczyć jak czystokrwiści i wygrałeś!

\- Zaiste – skinął głową – a teraz powiedz co strzeliło do łba twemu durnemu mężowi, by nazwać syna Severus?!

\- Odczuwa wdzięczność – odparła i dodała lakonicznie - są gorsze rzeczy.

Albus Severus już jako dziecko nie przypominał Jamesa. Spał niczym aniołek i mało płakał, ku uldze Ginny. James płakał nieustannie, co pogarszało stan Ginny. Wedle uzdrowicieli, James wdał się w swego dziadka oraz imiennika, zaś Albus bardziej w Harry'ego. Teraz młoda kobieta w pełni cieszyła się macierzyństwem, bez szalejących nastrojów.

Niedługo w Mungu zostanie otwarty oddziały magopsychiatrii. Ginny postanowiła nazwać oddział imieniem Hermiony Granger, bowiem jak sama wyjaśniła to nieżyjąca przyjaciółka opowiedziała jej o psychiatrii. „ _Bez niej nawet bym nie zaczęła szukać, bo i skąd miałabym wiedzieć, że Mugole badają leczenie umysłów dłużej od nas? To było zanim dowiedziałam się o wiedzy naszych polskich przyjaciół, którzy łączyli naszą wiedzę i jak to oni mawiają niemagicznych sąsiadów i musiałam szukać pomocy poza naszym światem. Mój ojciec, Artur Weasley, od lat fascynował się produktami oraz osiągnięciami Mugoli, na które my czarodzieje nawet nie patrzyliśmy. Wyśmiewani go, lecz tak czyni od dziesięcioleci Polska Rzeczpospolita Magiczna ze znakomitym rezultatem"._ Wspomnienie Artura nie wywołało euforii, lecz nawet jego nieprzyjaciele nie mogli zaprzeczać, że interesował się mugolskimi gratami i że zagraniczni czarodzieje takowe adaptowali go swoich potrzeb.

Nie bez powodu wybrała taką a nie inną patronkę oddziału. Musiała zwrócić uwagę na Hermionę – lojalną przyjaciółkę i czarownicę o wielkiej wiedzy, nim uderzy w Lucjusza. Musi przypomnieć, że Hermiona nie zawsze była awanturnicą zadającą z podejrzanymi grupami, lecz szanowaną i podziwianą wojenną bohaterką. Ginny wiedziała, że to możliwe, bo wszak czyż Harry nie był raz szaleńcem a innym razem bohaterem? No i wzięła pod uwagę nazwisko panieńskie Hermiony, by żaden fragment nazwiska Malfoy nawet nie mógł być kojarzony z działalnością filantropijną. Była to stara prawda: nadepnij na odcisk kobiecie – a ona odgryzie ci tę piętę. Taka swoista paralela słów z pewnej książki, dość często używanej do atakowania oponentów choć jak na ironię winna nieść pokój i przebaczenie.

Miała jeszcze jeden powód by wybrać Hermionę na patronkę. Niedawno Wizengamot zaczął wprowadzać w życie nowe, bardzo restrykcyjne prawa. Prawie nikt nie protestował, kiedy ogłoszono, że jedyną szansą dla Mugolaka by zasiadał w szacownym gremium było wprowadzenie przez starszych członków co, praktycznie ich rugowało. Powoływano się tym samym na ostatni skandal związany z intrygami Artura Weasleya. Fakt, że to Mugolacy pod jego przewodnictwem brali pieniądze od Francuzów, by wywołać zamieszki. Nie trzeba było geniusza polityki, by zgadnąć, jak to wpłynie na społeczne przekonania. Uprzedzenia działały dokładnie tam samo czy to w świecie magii czy świata bez magii. Ginny czytała historię tak dojścia do władzy Grindelwalda, Voldemorta jak Hitlera i innych tyranów. I widziała zagrożenie, podobnie jak Harry. Nie mogą dopuścić by w dziesiątą rocznice pokonania wielkiego wroga, świat na nowo pogrążył się w uprzedzeniach.

\- Musimy to zatrzymać – mówiła Ginny – nie możemy pozwolić, by idee Voldemorta i wyższości czystej krwi zwyciężyły. Hermiona widziała w jakim kierunku zmierza obecna sytuacja, dlatego zaczęła działać. Zraziła do siebie Orłowskiego, toteż potrzebowała innego sojusznika za granicą i wybrała tego nędznika Trudearoro.

\- Nie rozumiem – myślał na głos Harry – skoro Hermiona stanowiła symbol walki z Voldemortem, a Orłowski nie cierpiał tego mordercy i jego bandy, dlaczego nie znaleźli porozumienia?

\- Dyplomacja – zauważył Severus, popijając nalewkę – Hermiona Malfoy walczyła ze śmierciożercami i stanowiła dowód na niesłuszność tego, w co wierzyli. Jednocześnie jednak walczyła o prawa skrzatów, powtarzała raz po raz jak czarodzieje mają prawa i zwyczaje zacofane w stosunku do Mugoli i wszędzie cytowała książki. Ostrzegałem ją, lecz nie słuchała.

\- Panna Wiem-to-Wszystko, złośliwe komentarze pan nigdy nie robił niczego przypadkowo, prawda Severusie? – ironizował Harry na co Snape westchnął ciężko. Czasem żałował, że jako wychowawca był zbyt ostry dla tych dzieciaków.

\- W żadnym razie, Harry, lecz byliście uparci. Ty pakowałeś się w tarapaty a Hermiona nie zamierzała rezygnować ze swoich ideałów i wykopała sobie grób językiem. Moje złośliwości na zajęciach miały ją ostrzec, że inni mogą być gorsi. Na szczęście Ginewra nie popełnia tych błędów.

. . . . . . . . . .

Aleksander uważnie czytał dokumenty na temat Lucjusza i innych wysoko postawionych Anglików, raz po raz podziwiając swego poprzednika. Śmierciożercy nie mieli pojęcia jakiego wroga zyskali w ówczesnym królu, który stosował _wszelkie_ metody zdobywania informacji, zaś złapani śmierciożercy zaczynali w końcu sypać, opowiadając o mordach, rabunkach i wszelkich przejawach festiwalu przemocy. Fakt, że po tym wszystkim zdołał uniknąć dożywocia w Azkabanie, dowodził słabości i korupcji w angielskim rządzie. „ _Imperius_ " – owo wyjaśnienie nic nie wyjaśniało, wszak Lucjusz oraz jego ojciec Abraxas powtarzali, że tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi winni mieć wpływy i że Mugole są jak zwierzęta. Zawsze z trudem panował nad parsknięciami. Na zajęciach z mugoloznastwa nauczyciel opowiadał im o bombie atomowej, rakiecie co doleciała na księżyc czy broni chemicznej. O telefonach, telewizji i cudach mugolskiej techniku, którą adaptowano.

„ _Poszliśmy inną drogą rozwoju, my rozwijaliśmy zaklęcia, eliksiry, alchemię i magiczne artefakty a oni naukę i technikę. W wielu przypadkach na dwa sposoby rozwiązywaliśmy ten sam problem, lecz w kwestii broni oraz niszczenia na masową skalę to Mugole nas przebili. Wyobraźcie sobie Szatańską Pożogę, co spala całe miasto w jednej sekundzie, lub zabójczy eliksir co zabija oparami taki właśnie obszar. Nie mówię tego, by was zniechęcić do niemagicznych sąsiadów, lecz uświadomić, że ich osiągnięcia to coś z czym my czarodzieje musimy się liczyć i co możemy wykorzystać, bo my wiemy o nich a oni o nas nie. Tylko głupcy i Anglicy tego nie dostrzegają"._ Doskonale to zapamiętał, a słowa o Szatańskiej Pożodze zdolnej spalić całe miasto dawało wyobrażenie o potędze, której sami Mugole bali się użyć i straszyli nawzajem takową. Nazywanie takich ludzi zwierzętami, to głupota prawie taka sama jak drażnienie smoka. Niektórzy z idiotów których znał, uważali, że Mugolaki rzucali zaklęcia ponieważ kradli magię. To była bzdura, bo dla rodziców i siostry Podolaka, różdżka była kijkiem, którym co najwyżej mogli kogoś pobić, ale fanatycy jak Malfoy święcie wierzyli w takie brednie.

Zerknął na przedruki „Proroka Codziennego", gdzie pisano o nadmierne szybkiej relacji Lucjusza z Dafne Greengrass. Aleksander parskał śmiechem na listy czytelników oburzonych, że arystokrata szybko zapomniał o żonie, żonie z której jeszcze niedawno się zaśmiewano. Taka swoista kołtuńska moralność i to niezależna od szerokości geograficznej, czy stylu chowu. Aleksander jednak wiedział, że opinie ludzi się zmieniają a socjotechnika jak to mawiali Mugole, potrafi naprawdę kreować percepcję. Jak każdy potomek magnackiego rodu, co go czyniło od urodzenia potencjalnym uczestnikiem wolnej elekcji, studiował politykę i teorie polityczne tak świata magii jak i Mugoli. „Sztuka Wojny" oraz „Książę" stanowiły obowiązkowe lektury, podobnie jak „Makbet" czy biografia kardynała Richelieu. Natalia, co zauważył z uśmiechem, czytała i streszczała mu bardziej współczesne książki i widział wyraźnie do czego zmierza akcja Ginny. Anglicy zapewne nie czytali dzieł Sum Tzu, chińskiego czarodzieja i uznanego mędrca świata magii i Mugoli, podobnie jak Szekspira swego rodaka i charłaka ze znamienitego rodu, co przyjął pseudonim. Wyrzucanie takich talentów w imię bzdur o czystej krwi to głupota, nad która lubił dumać. Bo przecież taka Hermiona Malfoy to wręcz fascynujący przykład jak wielka moc, wiedza, bohaterstwo i oddanie mogą iść w parze z bezdenną głupotą. I owa głupota i nieznośny język wykopały dziewczynie grób. Z drugiej strony… Riddle, prawie pół-szlama (z uwagi na znikome talenty jego charłaczej matki) również był obiecującym czarodziejem. I podobnie jak Hermiona stoczył się, choć w zupełnie inny sposób. Jego ratował spryt, przynajmniej do pewnego momentu nim przez eksperymenty z magią postradał zmysły.

\- Ktoś może pomyśleć, że miałeś w tym swój udział Wasza Wysokość – słowa Ginewry Potter wciąż brzęczały my w głowie – a to niedobrze, by król-przyjazny-Mugolakom zaatakował będącą symbolem czarownicę.

Aleksander skinął głową. Od czasu, kiedy wpierw skazał na śmierć opozycjonistów, a potem prewencyjnie zrobił naloty na ich mieszkania, tracił w opinii społecznej. Pokazał się kilka razy z Natalią, powiedział o tym jak odnajduje się w roli ojca, a nawet pozwolił sobie na zrobienie zdjęć jak nosi na rękach córkę. To nieco ociepliło jego wizerunek, lecz wiedział, że potrzebuje czegoś znacznie więcej by utrzymać swój wizerunek, zaś Ginny oferowała mu szansę by nieco pomieszać w angielskim kotle i wyrazić święte oburzenie na niesprawiedliwość.

Przez długie lata nie myślał o Lucjuszu. Odkąd ich drogi się rozeszły, bo tamten dołączył do Voldemorta, zajmował się zdobywaniem doświadczenia politycznego, podróżami, także romansami, lecz na pewno nie Anglikami. Nawet w czasie kampanii wyborczej, kiedy to został wystawiony jako kandydat rodziny Orłowskich, wskazywał Anglię jako przykład, do czego prowadzą uprzedzenia. Dopiero list z prośbą o spotkanie przywrócił wspomnienia: obiecującą przyjaźń, pierwszą miłość oraz zawód, kiedy to zwrócił się ku śmierciożercom. Aleksander nie wierzył w nawrócenie Lucjusza, bowiem tamten wyrastał w określonej atmosferze i zgadzał z wieloma poglądami Abraxasa. Nie cierpiał Hermiony, ale jak Natalia słusznie mu powtarzała dziewczyna stanowiła symbol. Dlatego uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. I chociaż odkąd na nowo kochał się z żoną a jego nastrój zdecydowanie się poprawił, to jednak wciąż planował swoje działania w Anglii.

Miał ku temu wiele powodów. Nie chodziło tylko o swoje dawne przyjaźnie oraz sympatie, ale także bardziej poważne sprawy polityczne. Wojna domowa we Francji stanowiła fakt, zaś bojówki Szafarzy, wilkołaków i ich zwolenników toczyły ze sobą regularne wojny. Anglia zamknęła swe granice, podobnie jak Iberia i Włochy i reszta Unii Śródziemnomorskiej, to jednak i tak raz po raz łapano wielu zbłąkanych wędrowców. Kraje sąsiadujące z Francją planowały bardziej zasadnicze kroki, co oczywiście wymagało pomocy Anglii. Rufus Scrimgeour był właściwym czarodziejem do tego zadania, lecz nie było wiadomo kto mógł go potem zastąpić. Monarchie jak Bułgaria, Polska czy Rosja nie zamierzały ryzykować, dochodząc do wniosku, że należy zadbać by Minister Scrimgeour pozostał na swoim miejscu, zaś wciągnięcie angielskiej arystokracji we wzajemne podgryzanie się mogło im pomóc. Należało im rzucić smakowity kąsek, zaś takowym był Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Co planujesz przystojniaku? – spytała Natalia, widząc jego zamyślenie nad listem. Jej koszula nocna była prześwitująca i w zasadzie tylko newralgiczne miejsca były lekko zmatowione. Budziło to w królu pożądanie.

\- Mieszanie w kotle – odparł z miną Kubusia Puchatka i kontynuował obserwacje żony w tym, jakby użyli określenia Szafarze grzesznym stroju, pragnąc kolejnej dawki małego „co niego", po czym spojrzał proszącym wzrokiem na kobietę - kochanie napisz do Elaine Scrimgeour i spytaj ją czy Ginewra Potter rozmawiała z nią o Lucjuszu i Amfitrycie.

\- Ale czemu? – zaczęła Natalia.

\- Potem ci później, wciąż formuje plan w mojej głowie.

Mieszkali razem w sypialni, do której wysłał ongi żonę. Natalia wyjaśniła, że komnata jest połączona z dziecięcym pokojem i nie chce musieć biegać po całym pałacu by nakarmić dzieci. Oczywiście rozumiał. Sama Anastazja pochwalała owo rozwiązanie i jak mawiała, sama stosowała owa taktykę, kiedy urodziła swoje dzieci i ku zgorszeniu niektórych karmiła piersią zamiast powierzyć mamce. Aleksander rozumiał i przyjął argumenty żony, rozumiejąc, że dzieci potrzebują teraz matki a w ten sposób nie tracą czasu. No i mógł spędzać czas z dziećmi co go wielce radowało. Kiedy byli sam na sam bawił się z nimi i mówił do nich, a także robił zdjęcia swojej żonie, tak jakby byli zwyczajną rodziną. Wychodzili na prostą, co go wielce radowało, przyszłość jawiła się w jasnych barwach, a jak jasnych to się miał przekonać.

. . . . . . . . . .

Percy Weasley uważał się za szczęśliwego człowieka. Zamieszanie wokół ojca i jego pechowych inicjatyw nie dotknęło go za bardzo. Pozostał na stanowisku ambasadora, zaś Audrey była nie tylko uzdrowicielką ale i bliską towarzyszką królowej. Na początku lata, po długim i dość męczącym porodzie dała mu cudowną córeczkę, Molly. Z okazji narodzin dziecka dostali dodatkową komnatę, przeznaczoną dla dziewczynki. Kiedy Percy widział śpiąca córkę nieomal płakał ze szczęścia. Jego córka urodziła się w pałacu i nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie nosiła używanych rzeczy.

Kiedy Audrey rodziła, Cormack i Lavender, a także Theo, Blaise i Terence przybyli by zapewnić mu moralne wsparcie. Ich wparcie polegało na opijaniu szczęśliwych narodzin i obalaniu butli nalewki roboty Cormacka. Tracey, która także przyszła w odwiedziny zwymyślała ich i głośno krzyczała. Spokojnie znosili jak nazywała ich bezmyślnymi dzieciakami zasługującymi na lanie, bowiem gdyby się obraziła nikt by im nie podał eliksirów na kaca. Astoria Greengrass także do niej dołączyła, przez co Theo mógł tylko spuścić uszy po sobie i ładnie przeprosić. Lavender była obecna przy porodzie i wspierała Audrey swoim doświadczeniem.

\- Wiem, że boli ale jak twoje maleństwo złoży główkę na twej piersi zapomnisz. – próbowała przekonać dziewczynę Lavender.

Audrey zrozumiała, kiedy uzdrowicielka podała jej nowo narodzoną córeczkę. Uśmiechnęła się do Lavender i dumnego Percy'ego.

\- Dziękuję, że byłaś przy Audrey Lav – powiedział Percy.

\- Rodzina winna się wspierać, zaś poród to ciężkie przeżycie – powiedziała Lavender – teraz czas, by powiadomić dziadków.

\- Mama będzie szczęśliwa, a i rodzice Audrey z pewnością zechcą zobaczyć małą Molly.

Percy był szczęśliwy. Nikt nie będzie szydził z jego córki, zaś z tego co mu mówiła Audrey ich mała Molly będzie w przyszłości towarzyszką zabaw dla księżniczki Izabeli. Córka ambasadora była ze wszech miar właściwą koleżanką dla córki króla, wieść, na którą Percy popłakał się ze szczęścia.

Molly Weasley była o wiele mniej szczęśliwa. Straciła męża, który został zamknięty w Mungu, zaś dzieci się dystansowały. Percy nazwał córkę jej imieniem, lecz nie sprowadził jej do Anglii i poza nazwiskiem nic go nie łączyło z rodziną. Oddalał się od nich i zadawał z ludźmi wyraźnie nieprzyjaznymi rodzinie, raz po raz podkreślając, jak starał się udowodnić swoją przydatność. Bieda uczyniła Percy'ego tym czym był, tak samo stało się z Ronem czy Ginny, a Molly raz po raz kwestionowała działania męża i własne wybory. Być może popełnili straszliwe błędy i chociaż chcieli dobrze, to efekty były marne.

W tym samym roku także Anuszka urodziła swoje pierwsze dziecko. Natalia postanowiła dać szasnę swej młodszej siostrze, bowiem ta odwiedzała ją często i bawiła swoją paplaniną, podczas najgorszego okresu swej depresji. Anuszka czytała bajki swego autorstwa i rozśmieszała swą siostrę, przez co Natalia zaczynała uważać, że dziewczyna być może zrozumiała swoje błędy, być może dorosła i zrozumiała.

Po ślubie od Anuszki odwrócili się wszyscy szkolni przyjaciele. Nikt nie wierzył, że nie uwiodła Stanisława dla pieniędzy i zaczęła rozumieć i przepraszać siostrę. Aleksander nadal jej nienawidził, lecz nie mógł zabronić wstępu na zamek żonie jednego z Krzemieni, z głównej linii rodu. Sam ją dla niego wybrał i nie oczekiwał, że para znajdzie porozumienie i zaczną żyć ze sobie w jakiś sposób w zgodzie, może nawet rodzaju harmonii?

Młoda kobieta urodziła syna, Hipolita. W rodzinie Krzemieni często nadawano dzieciom greckie imiona a rzadziej germańskie i tak matka księżnej Anastazji miała na imię Filomela, a i ona sama na drugie miała Berenika. Stanisław wpadł w euforię na wieść o synu. Fakt, że młoda żona w niespełna rok po ślubie dała mu syna doskonale świadczyło o jego męskiej sile. Także pozycja Anuszki rosła, a to, że ona i jej starsza siostra dały swoim arystokratycznym mężom synów w niespełna rok po ślubie dobitnie świadczyło jak umiejętne wprowadzanie krwi klasy średniej do rodziny pomagało. Aleksander z niechęcią uznał siostrzeńca swej żony za właściwego towarzysza zabaw dla swego syna, lecz zamierzał znaleźć mu innych kolegów. Nie zamierzał być równie wyrozumiały co żona dla nieznośnej dziewuchy, o czym jednak nie powiedział Natalii, by jej niepotrzebnie nie drażnić. Wszakże czego żona nie wie, to jej nie zaboli. A nie chciał dorzucać jej trosk.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kiedy Kingsley Shacklebolt opuszczał Anglię, uważał, że postępuje słusznie. Szczerze i gorąco wierzył, że idee Czyścicieli to przedłużenie tego, w co wierzył Zakon Feniksa i w co wierzył Dumbledore. Wszystko, co miało miejsce po wygranej wojnie boleśnie pokazywało, że nie ma szans by uprzywilejowani dobrowolnie dali innym prawa. Przywileje czystej krwi nie znikną ot tak sobie, trzeba je odebrać. I Kingsley widział, że Dumbledore nie wtajemniczył ich w owe plany i tylko poprzez działanie z kimś spoza mogą coś osiągnąć. Szanse widzieli we Francji i dlatego widząc zamieszanie uciekł do Paryża.

Trudearoro przyjął go chłodno, lecz nie wyrzucił. Wysłuchał wyraźnie niezadowolony z porażki, jaką stanowiło ich wyrzucenie z Anglii. Utrata Anglii była poważnym ciosem, tracili bowiem bazę macierzystą, miejsce, gdzie z powodu wciąż słabej sytuacji kraju mogli bez trudu znajdować niezadowolonych i sfrustrowanych. W takiej bogatej Polsce o wiele ciężej przekonać do rewolucji, bowiem ludziom było dobrze i dlatego nie czuli potrzeby zmiany istniejącego stanu na całkiem inny.

\- Udaj się do Skandynawii, nasi ludzie potrzebują tam pomocy.

I Kingsley tam właśnie się udał, przenosząc przez sieć Międzynarodowego Fiuu. Atrium rządowych budynków Skandynawii przypominało miejsce rodem z powieści o świętym Mikołaju czy też powieści o dalekiej Północy. Z sufitu spadały płatki śniegu, które jednak znikały przed dotknięciem posadzki. Przez szklany sufit widać było zimne, północne niebo i bladoniebieskie światło padające na lodowe rzeźby zaklęte tak, by nigdy nie topniały. Widok wywarł wrażenie na ciemnoskórym czarodzieju, który chociaż patrzył jak oczarowany na nowe miejsce, chociaż jednocześnie zacisnął palce na szacie odczuwając chłód.

Czyściciele mieli ostatnio kłopoty. Skazanie ich ludzi w Anglii i w Polsce bardzo ich osłabiło, a przeciwnikom dawało argumenty o ich słabości. Dlatego musieli pokazać sukces, dlatego potrzebowali Skandynawii, która chętnie przyjmowała ich argumenty i ideały. I odnieśli sukces, a przynajmniej tak sądzili.

Ministrem, czy raczej Ministrą, Magii została niejaka Ingrid, która otwarcie wyznawała idee Czyścicieli i żyła w związku z inną kobietą, którą poślubiła podczas hucznej ceremonii. Wprowadziła też prawa oraz przywileje dla wilkołaków, Szafarzy a także przez tamtejsze sądy przeszła ustawa skazująca na grzywkę lub karę więzienia za krytykę ustaw rządowych, za niechęć wobec wilkołaków czy patrzenie krzywo na Szafarzy. Trójkę Szwedów, którzy przezywali czarownicę w chuście Szafarzy, skazano na kilka lat ciężkiego więzienia, przy aplauzie zachwyconych mediów.

Z kolei rosyjskie gazety, donosiły o grupce kobiet, które uciekły ze Skandynawii i przekroczy nielegalnie granice. Opowiedziały dramatyczną historię na temat napadów jakich dopuszczali się młodzi Szafarze. „ _Zamykali nas i wielokrotnie gwałcili, zaś kiedy próbowałyśmy znaleźć sprawiedliwość zostałyśmy oskarżone o sianie nienawiści_ ". Sprawa szybko trafiła do gazet, zaś caryca Swietłana, czuła na kwestie praw i przemocy wobec kobiet, spotkała się z nimi i wydała oświadczenie potępiające działania Szafarzy i wzywające rosyjskich czarodziei do obrony niewiast tak z Rosji jak i innych krajów, mówiąc, że to obowiązek dobrego maga.

Na efekty apelu carycy nie trzeba było długo czekać, bowiem zaczęły się napady na mieszkańców, którzy wyznawali tę samą religię co ich francuscy pobratymcy. Car Fiodor nie potępił tego działania, a jedynie nakazał nieco wstrzemięźliwości w zachowaniu i większej subtelności niż zatłuczenie na śmierć. Wywołało to wściekłość Ministra Trudearoro i relacje między krajami zaczęły niebezpiecznie wędrować w kierunku wojny i otwartej wrogości.

Kingsley widział co się dzieje i nie wszystko mu odpowiadało. Wiele rzeczy mu się nie podobało. Pragnął walczyć z przywilejami dawnych rodów i dyskryminacją, lecz nie przelewając krew. „ _Jak się nie podoba, wracaj do Anglii. Postęp wymaga ofiar, a Szafarze mają swoje potrzeby i kobiety winny to uszanować"._ Nie mógł wracać. Aresztowaliby go ledwie tylko by przekroczył granice i trafił do Azkabanu. A nie chciał trafić do więzienia. Kiedy czytał o śmierci Hermiony, brutalnie zgwałconej i zamordowanej przez pupilków Czyścicieli, myślał, że prasa jak zawsze ubarwiła relację, lecz patrząc na reakcję władz Szwecji na napady na kobiety dochodził do wniosku, że być może to wszystko stanowiło prawdę. Czyżby związali się z okrutnikami? Kingsley obserwował reakcję i nie wszyscy uważali, że ofiary są potrzebne. Być może mógłby znaleźć innych niezadowolonych i zmienić wizerunek organizacji? Dochodziła do niego smutna prawda, że konserwatyści zachowywali się jak liberałowie i szanowali kobiety z uwagi na tradycję a liberałowie zachowywali się … jak no właśnie jak? Jakim mizoginem trzeba być, aby lekceważyć cierpienie kobiet?

Mieli swoich zwolenników w Niemczech i ich frakcja zaczynała wygrywać w wojnie domowej. Ich partia rosła w siłę w Iberii a i Włosi patrzyli na nich coraz bardziej życzliwie. Poza Europą, Kanada całkowicie popierała ich działania a Stany pozostawały sceptyczne. Anglia, Bułgaria, Polska, Rosja i Rumunia były im otwarcie wrogie. Podczas ostatniego posiedzenia Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziei doszło do wielkiej kłótni a wspomniane kraje otwarcie ogłosiły powstanie Przymierza Słowian, które miało walczyć ze zgnilizną płynąca z Zachodu i z Czyścicielami. Ich agenci mieli w tamtych krajach status terrorystów, którzy mieli być złapani żywymi lub martwymi. Bitnym czarodziejom ze Wschodu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

Owe zarządzenia stanowiły preludium do festiwalu szaleństwa oraz przemocy. Atakowano przybywających Francuzów, podejrzewając ich o związki z Czyścicielami. Nieliczni Szafarze bywali ofiarami przemocy na ulicach miast i wsi, a owe akty spotykały się z łagodnym traktowaniem władz. „ _Oni nie są częścią naszego społeczeństwa_ " – mawiano. Dlatego zaczęli uciekać do Francji czy Szwecji, co dawało Trudearoro okazje do przedstawienia sąsiednich krajów jako siedliska nietolerancji oraz przemocy. Atmosfera międzynarodowa robiła się coraz bardziej napięta, co dostrzegał Kingsley i czuł coraz bardziej więźniem sytuacji.

. . . . . . . . . .

Rok 2006 miał się także okazać ciężki dla Lucjusza. Pod koniec poprzedniego, 2005 świętował, że to koniec całego pasma niepowodzeń. Kiedy posprzeczał się okropnie z dawnym przyjacielem, myślał, że już nic gorszego go nie spotka. Potem jego żonę złapano razem w wywrotowcami i odesłano do Anglii w atmosferze skandalu. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego niż wystąpić o rozwód, by ratować rodzinne nazwisko.

Próbował ratować małżeństwo. Próbował przemówić Hermionie do rozumu, lecz ona nie słuchała całkowicie przekonana o słuszności swego postępowania. Dostrzegała wiele absurdów ich prawodawstwa, lecz niestety nie rozumiała, że prócz racji trzeba mieć zaplecze polityczne. Był jej wdzięczny za pomoc w ciężkiej chwili a i początek ich związku był dobry. Wówczas jej idealizm i żywiołowość uchodziły w jego oczach za urocze. Problemy przyszły po ślubie, kiedy Hermiona nie zamierzała poznać i uszanować zasad etykiety czystokrwistych czym doprowadziła do szału prawie całe towarzystwo. Żywił do niej sentyment, lecz rodzina była dla niego najważniejsza, podobnie jak rodowe powinności. Dlatego był gotów dać rozwód na zasadzie ugody lecz jej duma uniemożliwiła takie rozwiązanie.

Wiosna roku 2006 zaczęła się dobrze. Lucjusz popierał wyraźnie antymugolskie ustawy, które miały cementować przywileje dawnych rodów. Dostrzegał ironię, że to kochający Mugoli głupiec Weasley zbudował społeczną akceptację takich rozwiązań i to parę lat po wojnie z Voldemortem, kiedy wydawało się, że za samo wspominanie o przywilejach czystej krwi może stanowić przepustkę do Azkabanu. Codziennie czytał „Proroka" przy śniadaniu, kiedy pogryzał otoczonego w jajku tosta. Któregoś kwietniowego dnia tak właśnie czynił, aż zaklął szpetnie ze złości. Przeklęta Rita Skeeter, skąd na Merlina wzięła równie dokładne informacje o śmierci Cyzi? Jakim cudem dotarła do świadków, którzy wciąż żyli i nie przebywali w więzieniu? Bo Skeeter niczego nie zmyśliła.

„Kró _tka żałoba Lucjusza Malfoya, co przychodzi na czas"_

 _Pan Lucjusz Malfoy niedawno owdowiał po raz drugi, co mu nie przeszkadza w kilka miesięcy po śmierci żony spotykać z czarownicami. Zarówno pierwsza jak i druga pani Malfoy zginęły w bardzo brutalnych okolicznościach. Co więcej obie zmarły dokładnie wtedy, kiedy nestor rodu Malfoyów postanowił zmienić polityczny front. Wszyscy czytaliśmy o brutalnej śmierci Hermiony Malfoy, z domu Granger, z rąk brutalnych Szafarzy. Ci uznający za właściwe by zabijać córki czarodzieje, wielokrotnie zgwałcili swą ofiarę (ich religia uznaje każdą czarownicę, nie nosząca luźnych szat i nie zasłaniająca włosów za nierządnicę) i zamordowali porzucając ciało na Nokturnie. Druga pani Malfoy zapłaciła wysoką cenę za swoją polityczną naiwność, lecz czy na pewno? Prześledźmy sprawę pierwszej pani Malfoy._

 _Narcyza Malfoy, z domu Black, została zamordowana przez Toma Riddle'a, znanego jako Lord Voldemort, w 1996 roku. Wedle świadka tej okrutnej śmierci, Voldemort pragnął ukarać swego sługę, Lucjusza Malfoya za niepowodzenie w Departamencie Tajemnic, stosując swoją ulubioną klątwę Cruciatus. Aby dodatkowo 'zmotywować' swych ludzi, torturom miał zostać poddany także Draco Malfoy, jedyny syn owej pary. Wtedy właśnie Narcyza Malfoy zgłosiła się na ochotnika, by wziąć na siebie karę przeznaczoną dla męża i syna. Okrutny Lord Voldemort torturował potomkinię Blacków aż ta postradała rozum, nim 'łaskawie' wydał ją na pastwę wilkołakom. Dlaczego wspominam o owej makabrze sprzed lat? Bowiem wtedy właśnie Lucjusz Malfoy uciekł, by prosić o pomoc Zakon Feniksa a przede wszystkim Albusa Dumbledore'a. Okrutna śmierć pani Narcyzy czyniła historię wielce przekonującą, a jednocześnie jakże wygodną! Lord Voldemort zagrażał swoim zwolennikom, lecz ci mnie mieli dokąd pójść i…"_

Lucjusz klął szpetnie. Artykuł nie tylko wyciągał sprawę jego przeszłości w służbie Voldemorta, wyciągał z grobu Narcyzę by pokazać go jako czarodzieja, co używa żon jako żywych tarcz. Klął na czym świat stoi, a przede wszystkim był przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia kto mógł powiedzieć tej hienie Skeeter o tamtych wydarzeniach. Egzekucja Narcyzy była publiczna i widziało ją wielu śmierciożerców. Rzecz w tym, że tacy jak Crabble, Goyle czy Yaxley gnili w Azkabanie skazani na dożywocie a lata w towarzystwie dementorów zrobiły im z mózgu papki. Dołochow czy rodzeństwo Carrow zginęli w Bitwie o Hogwart zaś Travers i Selwyn, wysłani na wschód zostały wysłani mugolską pocztą z Warszawy w paczkach ze swoimi imionami. Ówczesny król chciał pokazać swoją nienawiść do śmierciożerców wysyłając ich tym sposobem zaś odcięte z pomocą goblińskich mieczy części ciała zostały dokładnie spakowane, niczym makabryczny prezent. Lord Voldemort zrozumiał przesłanie Polaków i odpuścił im misje dyplomatyczne w tamtym regionie. Lucjusz zaczął spisywać na papierze nazwiska tych, co zmienili strony i uniknęli więzienia. Lista była krótka, a on planował złożyć wizytę i poznać zarozumialca, co miał czelność grać przeciw niemu. Nie podejrzewał jak daleko winien szukać sprawcy zamieszania, ni nie podejrzewał ilu wrogów zyskał swoim zachowaniem.

Pierwszym na liście do odwiedzenia był Avery. Co prawda ten czarodziej nie wykazywał specjalnego zmysłu politycznego, lecz Lucjusz dawno nauczył się by nie dawać się łatwo zwieść. Niektórzy atakowali z ukrycia, a krąg podejrzanych był duży.

. . . . . . . . . .

Bellatrix prawie udławiła się sokiem czytają artykuł Rity Skeeter. Opis śmierci Cyzi był zbyt dokładny, jak na wymysł dziennikarki. Czarownica tylko nie rozumiała, kto i w jakim celu działał. Artykuł przedstawiał Cyzię jako damę z czystego rodu, co osłoniła syna i męża, dając im szanse na ucieczkę. To dobrze świadczyło o pannie Black, lecz Bellatrix nie rozumiała kto i co właściwie zamierzał.

\- Coś ciekawego napisali Bello? – zapytała Andromeda ziewając.

\- Rabastan dobrze się sprawia – zaśmiała się Bella podając gazetę – ciekawi mnie o co chodzi…

\- Ktoś chce uderzyć w Lucjusza – zawyrokowała Andromeda – tu nie chodzi o Cyzię, biedny Dracon.

\- Ale kto i po co? – zapytała Bella.

\- Gra polityczna, poproszę Dorę by rozejrzała się po Ministerstwie – kontynuowała Andromeda, mieszając w kubku kakao.

\- Myślisz, że to robota Ministra Dromedo?

\- Nie wiem, dlatego powinniśmy się dowiedzieć. To nie w stylu Scrimgeoura, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć śledztwo. O jesteś Doro, jeszcze w koszuli nocnej?!

\- Mamo!

Nimfadora mieszkała razem z dziećmi w posiadłości Lestrange. Od czasów polowania na Czyścicieli w Anglii, Bellatrix w pełni zaakceptowała siostrzenicę półkrwi, której zdolności metamorfomaga im wiele pomogły. Do tego Dora opowiedziała Belli o różnych substancjach wyskokowych Mugoli. Bellatrix, która już wcześniej doceniła mugolskie pistolety, alkohole z ciekawością próbowała „ziół" i zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że pewne wynalazki Mugoli warto adaptować. Dodatkowo Bella widziała wyraźnie jak Cygnus był zachwycony obecnością Syriusza Jamesa, z którym broili, ile wlezie. Bella klaskała z zachwytu, lokując ukryte uczucia macierzyńskie w potomkach siostry. Zaś Syriusz James był nie tylko metamorfomagiem, ale też mistrzem „oczu szczeniaczka".

Spokojny Teddy o wiele mniej przypadł do gustu ciotce. Żadne z dzieci państwa Lupin nie było dość szalone by nazywać Bellę ciocią-babcią, czasem nawet zapomnieli o „cioci" co jej odpowiadało. Dora zaczynała zachowywać się jak na pannę z bogatego domu przystało, potrzebując coraz więcej czasu na ubranie się i schodząc na śniadanie w koszuli nocnej. Długie, brązowe włosy nosiła rozpuszczone w zdobionym koronkami cudzie wyglądała naprawdę elegancko.

\- Ja tylko dbam byś się nie spóźniła do pracy – powiedziała Andromeda – zwłaszcza, że dzisiaj przyjeżdżają ważni goście.

\- Jacy? – Bella zastrzygła uszami.

\- Bułgarzy i… Wiktor Krum – dodała Dora – skrzaty mi ułożą włosy i…

\- Założysz którąś z moich sukni – zawyrokowała Bella – bez gadania, musisz odpowiednio wyglądać, a Wiktor Krum to ważny gość.

\- Te gorsety mnie wykończą – jęczała Dora.

\- Ale wpierw to Bułgarzy padną na twój widok. Gorset zawsze pomaga!

Dora niechętnie skinęła głową. Jeszcze niedawno nie wyobrażała sobie by toczyć przy śniadaniu spory z Bellą i braćmi Lestrange. Długo nie rozumiała jak matka mogła zapomnieć o przeszłości i dołączyć do Bellatrix. Kiedy jednak francuskie bydlaki wysłały na śmierć Remusa, była gotowa prosić diabła o pomoc w zemście. Nie musiała iść aż tak daleko. Matka pocieszała i zapewniała, że mogą zamieszkać z nią a dzieci na pewno znajdą porozumienie. Ciotka zaś po prostu zapytała, czy chce zabić bydlaków, przez których nie ma męża.

Młoda czarownica miała wiele czasu na przemyślenia i nieraz rozmawiała z matką. Przeżyła szok wiedząc, że nikt z „przyjaciół" Syriusza nawet nie pofatygował się by go odwiedzić w Azkabanie, nikogo nie oburzyło, że trafił do więzienia bez sądu. To nie oni pomogli dopaść zabójców ojca. To tak zwani walczący o prawa innych, wysłali Remusa na pewną śmierć, nie widząc nic złego w poświęcaniu niewinnego człowieka dla swej sprawy. Dlatego pewnie skinęła głową i postanowiła posłuchać ciotki.

Przeczytała artykuł na temat śmierci ciotki Narcyzy oraz Hermiony, a powtarzalność uderzyła po głowie. Jedna i druga pani Malfoy zginęły w dramatycznych okolicznościach, pozwalając Lucjuszowi zrobić krok w tył. Auror zaciskała pięści, zastanawiając nad niesprawiedliwością losu, a o ile wcześniej wierzyła w dobrą wolę Lucjusza i jego szczerą miłość do Hermiony, lecz teraz już wątpiła.

\- Być może ktoś faktycznie uderza w Lucjusza – mruknęła pod nosem, zamierzając w miarę możliwości pomóc tylko dlatego, że Draco był jej kuzynem i już sporo się nacierpiał. No i szkoda było jej młodszych dzieci Lucjusza, które w szkole mogły mieć później problemy.

Zdążyła dotrzeć do pracy bez większego spóźnienia. Stos papierów już piętrzył się na biurku, przez co tylko jęknęła. Papiery zawsze rosły same z siebie a Dora odczuwała zmęczenie na samą myśl o raportach. Lecz jako osoba zajmująca się szkoleniami nowych Aurorów nie tylko czytała ich podania, lecz także zestawienia ich postępów i oceny instruktorów. Wzięła głęboki łyk kawy i poczęła czytać podania.

Słuchała jakiejś gorącej dyskusji na korytarzu. Znowu chodziło o jakiś Francuzów, co próbowali się prześlizgnąć przez granicę. Harry raz po raz, na każdym zebraniu Biura Aurorów powtarzał o konieczności znalezienia oraz przepytania _każdego_. Większość z przybyszów była zwyczajnymi, spokojnymi ludźmi uciekającymi przez zamieszaniem w swym kraju. Harry jednak, podobnie jak i inni doświadczeni Aurorzy, wiedzieli, że w dużych grupach ludzi łatwo ukryć terrorystów czy pospolitych przestępców. To samo mówili mugolscy policjanci oraz MI5, z którymi Biuro Aurorów współpracowało, zakamuflowane jako „jednostka do spraw niewyjaśnionych" czyli czegoś na kształt Archiwum X. Dlatego pewnie wywiad traktował ich nieco z góry, ale jednocześnie nie drążył sprawy. Wypadki miały miejsce, zaś angielscy czarodzieje, w przeciwieństwie do swoich niemagicznych rodaków, byli ostrożni i zwracali uwagę na przybyszy. Wojna wciąż była w ich pamięci i nie chcieli powtórki. Fakt, że do doszło do kilku napadów rabunkowych ożywiło niechęć do cudzoziemców.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ginny czytała artykuł z zadowoleniem. Wciąż nie mogła wierzyć jak łatwo poszło jej przekonanie do swych racji Aleksandra. Domyślała się, że z pewnością znalazła się w środku rozgrywki między dwójką arystokratów, lecz nic nie szkodziło by skorzystała. Lucjusz zbyt długo pozostawał bezkarny, nie ponosząc winy za swoje występki. Kiedy słuchała i czytała co też posiadali w swych archiwach Polacy, nie wierzyła, że czarodziej uniknął Azkabanu. Knot był przekupnym człowiekiem, ale żeby aż tak?

\- Lucjusz od dziecka wierzył i dorastał w przekonaniu, że czarodzieje czystej krwi są lepsi niż inni a Mugole to nieomal zwierzęta. Nikt go _nie musiał_ zmuszać do prześladowania Mugolaków – słowa Aleksandra wciąż dźwięczały w uszach.

Była z czarodziejem w stałym kontakcie. Podpisywał się jako „Jan Kowalski", co miało zapobiec wykryciu prawdy. Ginny także dużo rozmawiała z Percym oraz Audrey, którzy byli na zamku i byli jej rodziną, zaś Audrey jako uzdrowicielka była więcej niż kompetentną osoba do pomocy w sprawie magopsychiatrii. To, o czym wiedziało niewielu to jej serdeczne relacje z królową Natalią, która z ciekawością słuchała pomysłów Ginny. Miały nawet okazję porozmawiać, kiedy Natalia zaprosiła obie na herbatkę.

\- Pani nie przepada za Lucjuszem Wasza Wysokość? – wypaliła Ginny, nadgryzając ciasteczko migdałowe.

\- Nie mam za grosz szacunku do tchórza co porzucił żonę gdy ta go potrzebowała – prychnęła Natalia z pogardą – kiedyś podziwiałam Hermionę Malfoy i chociaż mam do niej żal za słowa o moim małżeństwie, to nie zasłużyła na taki koniec. Lucjusz zaś… Lucjusz uosabia najgorsze cechy arystokracji.

\- Nie pojmuję, że Hermiona mogła mówić złośliwie o pani małżeństwie, pani przecież.. – zaczęła Ginny.

\- Twoja przyjaciółka miała niewyparzony język Ginewro Potter i język jej wykopał grób. Miała czelność sugerować, że mój mąż ożenił się ze mną by mieć potulną kobietę niskiego pochodzenia, co będzie tylko potakiwać – syknęła Natalia na co Ginny tylko ciężko westchnęła – przywykłam do złośliwych komentarzy na temat mojego związku, ale nie od czarownicy sugerującej, że walczy o równe prawa. Hermiona Malfoy była niewychowaną, zarozumiałą, arogancką i nie szanującą nikogo i niczego kujonką, co nie znaczy, że zasłużyła na brutalną śmierć. Lucjusz Malfoy był zaś obrzydliwym oportunistą, co przekalkulował inwestycję.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Oczywiście rudowłosa zdawała sobie sprawę, jak Hermiona potrafiła czasem denerwować ludzi swoją manierą cytowania książek. Była dobrą i lojalną przyjaciółką, ale nawet Harry nieraz miał dość jej belferskiego sposobu bycia. Dlatego pewnie nie miała wielu przyjaciół, ale jak zauważyła z zadowoleniem pani Potter nawet wyraźnie niechętni jej ludzie uważali zbiorowy gwałt i morderstwo za zbyt okrutną karę.

Aleksander nawet nie ukrywał swej pogardy dla Hermiony, lecz jak przyznał pragnął ją po prostu publicznie ośmieszyć podczas pokazowego procesu, ale nie zabić. Był wściekły za próbę buntowania swego przyjaciela i ogłosił swą złość magicznej Europie, lecz zabójstwo było mu nie na rękę. Pragnął pokazać się jako zatroskany o wszystkich obywateli król, który zwalczał przemoc opartą na pochodzeniu. Nie chciał być kojarzony jako ten, przez którego brutalnie zginęła bohaterka wojenna mugolskiego pochodzenia. I chociaż nie odczuwał wyrzutów sumienia, to jednak był gotów pomóc. Ginny zaś stosowała zasadę, by nie zaglądać w zęby darowanemu koniowi. Poza tym sama widziała, że Aleksander na pewno nie był uprzedzony wobec Mugolaków biorąc pod uwagę jak odnosił się do takiego Podolaka, czy też Ludwiki, czarownicy jakże podobnej do Hermiony, którą jednak całował w rękę na powitanie i traktował z wielką galanterią. Ginny nie miała wątpliwości, że niechęć do Hermiony nie ma nic wspólnego ze statusem krwi, bez względu na to co uważała zawsze nieszczęsna czarownica. Hermiona nigdy sobie nie zdawała sprawy, że jeszcze w szkole jako kujonka była niezbyt lubiana po prostu za bycie kujonką bo kujonów nikt nie lubi. Lavender i Parvati nie cierpiały jej z powodu różnic między nimi, a i Ron nieraz narzekał.

\- Nie powinnaś się w to mieszać królowo – Ludwika spojrzała na Ginny spode łba i zerknęła na przyjaciółkę – Granger prowokowała wszystkich i ktoś w końcu nie wytrzymał. I dobrze, że już nic więcej nie zrobi i nie zaszkodzi wizerunkowi Mugolaków – dodała pracownica Instytutu Alchemii.

Dwie rudowłose czarownice mierzyły się spojrzeniami. Ubrana w lekko różowe, eleganckie szaty Ludwika ostentacyjnie podkreślała swój szacunek do tradycji czarodziejskich, przypominając nieco Elaine Scrimgeour. Takie zachowanie jednak chwalono. Miała jednak znakomitą pracę w biurze Szefa Instytutu Alchemii, zaprzyjaźniła z typowanego na jego następcę Michała, a także była regularnym gościem na spotkaniach z uczonymi na zamku, a także spotykały co tydzień na lunchu. Ludwika odwiedzała Natalię regularnie po urodzeniu dzieci przez tamtą i zabawiała opowieściami o wspólnych znajomych.

Ginny trudem powstrzymała swój język, wszak sprzeczka z przyjaciółką królowej nie pomoże. Wiedziała, że czarownica w różu zeznawała przeciw Hermionie, chodząc niczym wiecznie uśmiechnięta, wieczna reklama Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. Powtarzała jak to Mugolakom dobrze w kraju nad Wisłą i jak wielce angielska mącicielka im szkodziła i ich drażniła. Hermiona by pewnie powiedziała, że Ludwika nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest zniewolona i ograniczana, lecz Ginny była mniej pewna. Hermiona miała szczere intencje, ale brakowało jej subtelności w przekonywaniu innych. Uważała, że chłodne, logiczne argumenty zadziałają same z siebie i że racja obroni się sama, bo skoro ona na drodze obserwacji oraz studiowania dostrzegła owe racje, inni także mogą. A tymczasem bywało różnie. Siedząca obok Ludwika do mistrzostwa opanowała poruszania w systemie społecznym Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej, a na Hermionę łypała ponuro.

\- Lecz nie zasłużyła na śmierć, a zresztą mówimy o Lucjuszu i tym jak porzucił żonę dla własnej wygody – dodała Ginny ze słodkim uśmiechem godnym Amfitryty, gdy ta knuła kolejną intrygę.

\- Bo jest kłamliwym oportunistą – dodała Ludwika – a pani jest bardzo lojalną przyjaciółką pani Potter – dodała pojednawczo.

\- Dziękuję panno Stawska i mogę powiedzieć to samo o pani – uśmiechnęła się – poza tym jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – zaczęła, po czym opowiedziała o sprawie z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a.

Zarówno Ludwika jak i Natalia szukały wyraźnie zaszokowane, wyrażając głośne oburzenie tak na Lucjusza jak i na Knota, który najwyraźniej blokował plany Dumbledore'a, by ukarać winnego. Poza tym niewielu wiedziało, czym były horkruksy, bowiem dyrektor kazał usunąć wszelkie informacje na temat złowrogich artefaktów, obawiając, że ktoś inny zechce użyć owej zakazanej wiedzy. „ _Ignorancja nie pomaga w walce z zagrożeniem" –_ prychnęła Natalia – „to _jak z zakazem dostępu do broni w świecie Mugoli, który tylko uderza w zwykłych obywateli. Czarnoksiężnicy nie przestaną używać klątw, tylko dlatego, że jest to złe. Czarodzieje muszą znać zagrożenie związane z używaniem mrocznych sztuk by jak najmniej osób czuło pokusę, niewiedza tylko zwiększa pokusę"._ Ginny nie była pewna czy nauczanie w szkole o czarnej magii to dobre rozwiązanie, rozumiejąc obawy tak Dumbledore'a oraz McGonagall. Lecz milczała, woląc by rozmówczynie kierowały dalej złość na tamtych czarodziei, a nie na nią.

Debata na temat czarnej magii i nauczania o takowej toczyła się od lat w świecie magii. Dumbledore i ci co się z nim zgadzali byli zwolennikami całkowitego zakazu, wierząc, że w ten sposób zapobiegania używania mrocznych klątw. Takie podejście było dość powszechne w Anglii, Francji, Skandynawii czy Kanadzie. Z kolei wschodni czarodzieje oraz ci ze Stanów uważali, że każdy winien mieć prawo i wiedzę o środkach obrony. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne były takimi tylko w Anglii czy Kanadzie, w Stanach czy na wschodzie Europy stanowiły zwyczajne środki w rękach służb porządkowych i każdy czarodziej miał prawo użyć takowych w samoobronie. Amerykanie, podobnie jak ich niemagiczni kuzyni, uważali, że zabicie intruza we własnym domu to prawo każdego obywatela i nieproszony gość winien dostać _Avadą_ między oczy. Dumbledore zdobył tam pewną część zwolenników, lecz nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciał ograniczać praw Amerykanów do obronny, a ci co próbowali - przepadali. Także w kwestii używania magii przez nieletnich, prawa w Stanach były o wiele mniej surowe niż w Anglii a i słowiańskie nacje były w tej kwestii pobłażliwe. Ginny czytała artykuły na temat zagranicy przecierając ze zdumienia oczy i jednocześnie żałując, że nikt w szkole nie uczył ich o różnych zasadach panujących za granicą. Jak ktoś mógł dobrze pracować w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy, skoro nie znał zasad? Kiedy to Anglia tak dalece się zamknęła na resztę świata? Czy Dumbledore, chcąc zapobiec narodzinom nowego Czarnego Pana, nie skazał niechcący swego kraju na izolację? A może to nastąpiła wcześnie? Hermiona wierzyła, że wszystko co robił dawny dyrektor oraz Zakon było słuszne. Ginny nie wątpiła w ich szczere intencje, lecz wątpiła w skuteczność. Świat nie dzielił się na dobrych członków Zakonu Feniksa i złych śmierciożerców. Rona skrzywdzili tak sympatycy Zakonu jak i przeciwna strona: jedni skrywając jego problem z alkoholem, a drudzy wyciągając na światło dzienne problemy egzystencjalne chłopaka. Ginny zaś wiedziała, że podawanie alkoholu alkoholikowi to najgorsze co można zrobić.

Ginny z zadowoleniem czytała relacje prasowe na temat nowego działu magopsychiatrii, imienia Hermiony Granger. Dołączono wywiad z Ronem, opisującym jak „psychoterapia" pomogła mu wyjść z dołka, znaleźć pracę oraz towarzyszkę życia. Ginny już wcześniej czuła, że Madam Rosmerta to ktoś wyjątkowy dla brata i owa czarownica miała wspaniały wpływ na dawnego Gryfona. Dojrzała czarownica dała mu coś, czego nie mogły dać ni Hermiona ni Lavender i był szczęśliwy. Molly nie była zadowolona z wyboru syna, lecz Ginny broniła go uważając, że sprawiedliwość której pragnął Zakon polega na tym, że każdym ma prawo dokonywać wyborów która uważa za słuszne i skoro Ron jest szczęśliwy ze starszą czarownicą ona nie będzie niczego komentować. Zamieszczono wreszcie wywiad z Augustą Longbottom i opisano przypadek Franka i Alicji, którzy postradali zmysły przez klątwę Cruciatus a mugolskie metody leczenia pomogły nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Sam Frank i Alicja odpowiedzieli na kilka pytań i widać było, że wróicli do świata żywych. Ginny cieszyła się za Neville'a i cieszyła za Hermionę, wiedząc doskonale, że musi wzbudzić sympatię do zmarłej przyjaciółki nim uderzy w Lucjusza.

Druga ciąża dawała się jej we znaki i całą jesień oraz zimę na przełomie roku 2005 i 2006 przeleżała w łóżku dla dobra dziecka. Dlatego pewnie nie dała rady upilnować lepiej Hermiony i miała dużo czasu na przemyślenia kolejnych kroków. Dlatego pewnie miała plan, a Stworek który specjalnie dla niej gotował delikatne potrawy okazał się kopalnią wiedzy i pomysłów.


	37. Wielki rogacz

Taki noworoczny bonus dla czytelników, z dodatkiem na życzenie MatiW.

Betowała Freya.

* * *

Natalia patrzyła za odchodzącą Ginny. Wyczuwała, że żona Pottera ma jakiś plan, lecz mogła w jakiś sposób zrozumieć jej podejście. Naprawdę nie przepadała za Lucjuszem, a pomysł dania dziecku przeklętego artefaktu budził w niej oburzenie. Oczywiście jej działania miały pozostać w sferze "moralnego wparcia", lecz wręczanie horkruksa jedenastolatce było czymś, co przelało czarę goryczy. Natalia wprost uznała, że za taki postępek należy się Lucjuszowi kolonia karna i zapewne nie była odosobniona pod tym względem. Nawet Ludwika, którą w zasadzie Lucjusz ignorował, a właściwie uważał za niegodną spojrzenia, uważała, że postępowanie Lucjusza musi spotkać się z konsekwencjami chociaż wszelkie środki prawne winna podjąć strona angielska. Polacy nie powinni mieszać się w sprawy obcych, a już zwłaszcza Anglików. Do nich Ludwika czuła szczególną niechęć, ale wiązało się to z postępowaniem angielskich mugoli po II Wojnie Światowej i związanej z tym tragedii jej dziadka

W kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu dzieci w jej małżeństwie na nowo zapanowała harmonia. Aleksander wciąż unikał mówienia o swoich problemach oraz wątpliwościach, lecz przynajmniej zaczął zachowywać w miarę normalnie. Kochali się znacznie rzadziej niż przed urodzeniem dzieci, lecz przynajmniej nie czuła już, że przestał zwracać na nią uwagę, przestała czuć jak odrażająca kobieta. Codziennie spędzali także czas z dziećmi, a Natalia także z nimi rozmawiała, przekonana, że maluchy ją rozumieją. Anastazja uśmiechała się przyjaźnie na widok synowej rozmawiającej ze swoimi maluszkami. Ona sama jako matka często miała wrażenie, że dzieci ją rozumieją, a społeczeństwo się nie zna i uważa ludzi w fazie noworodkowej jako stworzeni a mało rozumne i będące źródłem wysokich dźwięków, płaczu i nawozu. Z kolei Aleksander chodził bardziej zrelaksowany dzięki nowej aktywności fizycznej, którą odkrył. Bieganie wieczorami w animagicznej, to było coś, co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Być może to było efektem jego zwiększonej aktywności podczas ich wieczornych zbliżeń. Jakość wybitnie wzrosła. Przed urodzinami dzieci jego apetyt ją przerażał, teraz jednak zaczynała tęsknić za ową namiętnością. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zwracała uwagę na koszulę nocną zakładaną do sypialni, nacierała się olejkami, co czasem przynosiło efekty.

Aleksander uważnie czytał wszelkie raporty na temat Francuzów oraz potencjalnych wywrotowców. Wiedział, że tacy ludzie nie znikną i aresztowania nie rozwiążą sprawy raz na zawsze. Patrząc na śniącą żonę lub na dzieci czuł ogromną potrzebę chronienia ich najbardziej na świecie. Sprawa francuska, a od niedawna i skandynawska, wymagała omówienia w gronie zaufanych polityków. Zwołał zebranie przywódców Anglii, Bułgarii, Rosji i Rumunii na jesień, gdzie planował „rozwiązanie sprawy francuskiej". Dlatego pewnie intensywnie korespondował ze swoimi odpowiednikami we wspomnianych krajach, zaś oficjalnie zebranie nazwano „roboczym spotkaniem Unii Międzymorskiej i Anglii". Od jakiegoś czasu magiczna Polska forsowała projekt Unii Międzymorskiej, mającej stanowić odpowiednik Unii Śródziemnomorskiej, resztki dawnego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego pod wodzą charyzmatycznego, tytularnego cesarza Mateusa Maximusa. Projekt do niedawno torpedowali Francuzi, Niemcy a także Anglia za czasów Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor Hogwartu i pogromca Grindelwalda pragnął wprowadzać zmiany na wzór rewolucji kulturowej lat 60-tych ze świata Mugoli, dążąc do likwidacji dziedzicznych przywilejów, osłabiania pozycji starych rodów na rzecz Mugolaków i magicznych stworzeń oraz forsowanie rosnącej obecności tychże grup w życiu społecznym. Widział w owych zmianach szanse na dobrobyt oraz bardziej sprawiedliwy świat i wiedział też, że wschodni czarodzieje będą przeciw i ostatnie czego potrzebował to zjednoczenie ich przeciw jego ideom. Teraz Czyściciele jawnie odwoływali się do spuścizny Dumbledore'a co budziło mieszane uczucia.

Percy rzecz jasna wiedział o owych planach i intensywnie rozmawiał z Rufusem, a jednocześnie poznawał rolę ojca, odczuwając typowe dla młodych rodziców zdenerwowanie. Audrey zaś nieraz rozmawiała z Natalią. Miała okazję do niejednej wymiany zdań, kiedy zanosiła królowej różne niezbędne mikstury. Patrzyła wówczas uważnie na czarownicę z długimi, brązowymi włosami która przywodziła jej na myśl Elaine Scrimgeour i pewnie dlatego Audrey czuła do królowej sympatię. W odróżnieniu jednak od Elaine, Natalia mogła mieć komfort posiadania czystego sumienia. Wprawdzie zbyła Lucynę Tyrolską, żonę i buntowniczkę niezgorszą niż jej zmarły mąż, ale to nie było to samo, co zrobiła Elaine Hermionie. Tak naprawdę jedyne, co łączyło zmarłą Hermionę i Lucynę to umiejętność irytowania wszystkich wokoło.

\- Grunt to towarzyszka zabaw dla mojej małej - uśmiechnęła się Natalia.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Audrey wróciła do siebie. Natalia patrzyła uważnie za wychodzącą kobietą, po czym znowu spojrzała na swoje dzieci. Powinna wstać i ruszyć przed siebie, nie zaś rozmyślać za dużo, a przede wszystkim porozmawiać z zaproszonymi badaczami i alchemikami. Z nimi zawsze czuła się najpewniej i po prostu lubiła ich towarzystwo. I chociaż dzięki Lilianie i Anastazji towarzystwo przyjęło ją lepiej niż Marię Dołgucką, to jednak miała świadomość, że wiele osób jej nie toleruje. Lecz dla niej było najważniejsze zdanie najbliższych męża, a ci publicznie stali za nią murem.

\- Latem zabieram ciebie i moje wnuki do naszej posiadłości – powiedziała Anastazja – nic tak nie pomaga na problemy jak kontakt przyrodą. – zachwalała swoje włości księżna, a na wątpiące spojrzenie synowej odparła uspokajająco - Saszę także zabierzemy i zajmiemy się tobą.

\- My? – spytała Natalia.

\- Dbamy o swoich – zapewniła Anastazja – a ty za ciężko pracujesz, a poza tym moje wnuki muszą pomieszkać nieco na wsi, z dala od miasta. Ty także powinnaś odpocząć. – odparła tonem wręcz matczynym. Po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie dzięki temu małżeństwu zyskała drugą córkę. Córkę, której mogła spokojnie matkować, co bardzo lubiła robić. W końcu Liliana już była taka duża… I taka niezależna. Mając Natalię czuła się potrzebna. I… co by tu ukrywać – mogła grać pierwsze skrzypce, co było najważniejsze.

Natalia nie protestowała, czując, że być może powinna faktycznie udać się na wieś, by nieco odpocząć po ostatnich przeżyciach. W czasie, kiedy chodziła do szkoły, ale także w czasie kursów alchemicznych oraz w pracy, lubiła spacerować po lesie, a wokół rodzinnej posiadłości znajdował się zaczarowany las, do którego nie mieli wstępu mugole przez co można było swobodnie praktykować magię, a już na pewno możliwe przebywanie w formie animagicznej. Anastazja już zaplanowała wielkie grzybobranie, na które zaprosiła dwójkę swoich dzieci, synową, zięcia, wnuki a także teściów swoich dzieci oraz najbliższą rodzinę, co dawało całkiem dużą grupę. Matylda była zachwycona, jej mąż zdecydowanie mniej odczuwając radość z przebywania z całą grupą wysoko urodzonych, o wiele bardziej woląc towarzystwo swoich sąsiadów czy ludzi ze swego otoczenia.

Rodzice Natalii widzieli, że coś było nie tak między córką a zięciem po narodzinach wnuków. Widzieli smutek kobiety, lecz to co ich nieco uspokoiło to fakt, że mężczyzna wyraźnie przejmował się zdrowiem ich małej dziewczynki, pomagał jej a także nosił na rękach ich wspólne maleństwa. Matylda widziała go nieraz i widziała, że poważnie podchodzi do roli ojca. Anuszka i Stanisław nie zostali zaproszeni, zresztą syn Anuszki był wówczas maleńki i młoda matka nie wyobrażała sobie podróży z parutygodniowym dzieckiem. Zresztą, w domu Stanisława nie brakowało im niczego, zaś Nieluba i Nieradka były bardzo zwinne jeśli chodzi o przewijanie, czy kąpanie noworodków. Każda wiła, która marzyła o pracy na magnackim dworze musiała umieć pomagać przy małych dzieciach.

Anuszka, która została matką w wieku dwudziestu lat, patrzyła z rozczuleniem na swojego synka. Jej relacje z Stanisławem nie należały do łatwych już od samego początku. Nie związali się ze sobą z miłości a bardziej z przymusu, lecz nie była nawet w połowie tak nieszczęśliwa jak mogła się obawiać. Kiedy była w ciąży, mąż zaprzestał zbliżeń, co przyjęła spokojnie. Wcześniej codziennie zasypiał w małżeńskim łożu i regularnie wypełniał swoje powinności, co nie było nawet w połowie tak okropne jak się bała. Stanisław był doświadczonym kochankiem, wiedzącym jak zadbać o kobietę w sypialni i wyraźnie czułym wobec swej młodej żony. Nie kochał jej rzecz jasna, lecz dbał. Kiedy dała mu syna nie skąpił prezentów, nawet jeśli spędzał noce razem z Nielubą, Nieradką i kto wie kim jeszcze. Nie tknął jej ani razu w czasie ciąży, lecz wyraźnie pragnął mieć więcej dzieci, co przyjmowała ze spokojem.

Młoda kobieta większość rzeczy przyjmowała ze spokojem, jakby cały temperament zniknął po ucieczce do Darka. Naprawdę była przerażona tym, co mogło spotkać chłopaka i zaczynała rozumieć, że za małżeństwo z wysoko urodzonym przychodzi płacić wysoką cenę. Przyjaciele ze szkoły nazywali ją sprytną panną, co poślubiła dla pieniędzy starego zbereźnika. Nie kochała go, więc zdrady nie bolały, a kiedy patrzyła na śpiącego syna nic innego na świecie nie miało znaczenia. Tuliła małego chłopca i karmiła piersią śpiewając kołysanki i opowiadając wymyślone przez siebie historie. Stanisław przychodził zobaczyć syna i szybko wychodził, niespecjalnie zainteresowany „babskimi" zajęciami. W takich chwilach ze ślepą zazdrością patrzyła na starszą siostrę, której mąż okazywał w mniej lub bardziej widoczny sposób troskę. Chyba właśnie wtedy Anuszka zrozumiała, że starsza siostra wyszła za mąż z miłości, coś w co Anuszka nie potrafiła wcześniej uwierzyć biorąc pod uwagę to kim był jej wybranek. Nie wierzyła, że Natalia mogła kochać Aleksandra dla niego samego a nie dla jego tytułów i pochodzenia a jeszcze mniej wierzyła we wzajemność. Małżeństwa obu sióstr były diametralnie różnie. Stanisław nie powodował aż takiego ukłucia bólu w sercu Anuszki swoimi przygodami ze służbą domową, za to nie było z niego kompletnego pożytku jako ojca. Hołdował on zwyczajom zgodnie z którymi mężczyzna zaczynał się interesować dzieckiem, gdy to zaczynało mówić i ogólnie było w miarę… samowystarczalne. Samo jadło, ubierało się i korzystało z toalety. Aleksander zaś – wystarczyła rozmowa z byłą kochanką, by królowej podniosło się ciśnienie. Nie zamierzał jednak nawiązywać żadnych głębszych relacji. Rozstał się z Marią. Było miło i zabawnie, ale teraz jest mężem. Ojcem. Właśnie jako ojciec doskonale sprawdzał się w opiece nad dziećmi. Podobnie jak jego dziadek, również król, zajmował się swoimi maleństwami z nie mniejszą troską niż matka, czy wiły mając szczególnie miękkie serce wobec córek. Z uporem maniaka uczył dzieci słowa „tata" i czytał im różne edukacyjne książeczki, coś co Anastazja z lubością wspominała.

Anuszka przez przypadek dowiedziała się, co o niej myśleli jej przyjaciele ze szkoły. Kiedy ze sobą rozmawiali, młodzi ludzie byli uprzejmi i życzliwi. Lecz kiedyś przez przypadek podsłuchała, jak opowiadali o spryciuli, co korzystając z powodzenia siostry porzuciła kochającego ją chłopaka, dla starego bogacza.

\- Może się zakochała? – zachichotała jedna z dziewczynek.

\- Daj spokój Mańka, zakochać to się mogła w skrytce bankowej Stanisława Krzemień. To stary dziad ale z nazwiskiem i workami pełnymi dukatów, nawet nie jest przystojny, nie to co król Aleksander..

Dalsza rozmowa zeszła na to jakże męski i przystojny jest Aleksander Orłowski i jakże szczęśliwa jest kobieta, na którą spojrzał. Dawne przyjaciółki zastanawiały się czy Anuszka uwarzyła może eliksir miłosny i wieszczyły szybki rozwód. Anuszka nie chciała myśleć o niczym, zaś przytulając syna była we własnym, prywatnym świecie i myślała tylko o swoim maluszku. Zaczęła spisywać wymyślane przez siebie historie, chcąc takowe wysłać na konkurs.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała, kiedy wrócił bardzo późno, pachnąc wyraźnie damskimi perfumami.

\- Idź spać i nie interesuj moimi sprawami – warknął – pozwalam ci na tę twoją zabawę w pisarstwo i oczekuję współpracy.

\- Czekałam i – zaczęła – myślałem, że pobawisz się z naszym synem – wyjaśniła.

\- Jutro, a teraz oboje musimy iść spać.

Wiedziała, że spotkał się z jakąś kobietą. Domowa rutyna go męczyła, toteż regularnie szukał rozrywek na mieście. Reagował wściekłością na wszelkie pytania dotyczącej swojej bytności poza domem, co boleśnie przypominało jak chwiejna równowaga między nimi panowała. Przychodził do małżeńskiej sypialni pachnąc perfumami innej, a potrafiła zgadnąć, że bynajmniej nie rozmawiał z inną na temat sztuki.

\- Jutro przyjdą z wizytą moi kuzyni i być może także August z tą swoją kokotą.

\- Marią? – spytała Anuszka – ale to jego żona i…

\- Powitasz ją jak żonę głowy rodu – wyjaśnił Stanisław – ale ślub z kokotą… - zawiesił głos i spojrzał uprzejmym wzrokiem na dekolt młodej żony wyłaniający się spod koszuli - co innego korzystać, ale brać za żonę używany towar?!

\- Czyli jeśli czarownica odda się przed ślubem… - zawiesiła głos Anna, której bardzo nie podobało się podejście do czarownic. _Na litość Światowida! Przecież mamy XXI wiek_ \- myślała

\- Jest niczym więcej jak zabawką. – odparł zdawkowo Stanisław obliczając sobie ile jeszcze musi odczekać aż znów będzie mógł porwać młodą żonę w ramiona.

Po tych słowach, Stanisław odwrócił się i zasnął. Anuszka patrzyła w sufit po raz kolejny oburzając na hipokryzję, która wciąż dobrze miała się w ich społeczeństwie. Zachowanie Stanisława niewielu oburzało a od niej oczekiwano patrzenia przez palce. Tak nakazywała nawet matka i Natalia, mówiąca, że „ _tak wygląda życie w wyższych sferach_ ".

\- Ale twój mąż cię kocha – zauważyła Anuszka.

\- Miło, że w końcu to zauważyłaś – parsknęła Natalia – miałam szczęście wyjść za mąż z miłości i mieć wzajemność. Saszy nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy szukać metres czy przygód poza domem. Przestań robić z siebie ofiarę. Masz bogatego męża i zdrowego syna, a Stanisław wspiera cię w twoich pasjach. Okaż odrobinę wdzięczności i przestań oczekiwać od wszystkich, że będą spełniać twoje zachcianki. W dorosłym życiu trzeba czasem wziąć pod uwagę potrzeby innych, a nie tylko twoje!

\- Natalia, dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego? Kiedy zaczęłaś histeryzować, rodzice cię tłumaczyli a ja musiałam udowadniać, że wiem co robię. Jeśli Stanisław będzie miał dość twej niewdzięczności nie idź do mnie po pomoc. Możesz pisać, realizować pasje, czego ty jeszcze chcesz?!

\- By mąż mnie kochał i nie zdradzał!

\- Mogłaś mieć takiego, Darek cię kochał ale ty go wykorzystałaś!

Anuszka wiedziała, że bardzo zraniła siostrę i kto wie, czy kiedykolwiek zdołają nawiązać na nowo dobre, serdeczne relacje jak dawniej. Darek.. nieraz myślała jakby wyglądało jej życie u boku kochającego chłopaka. Nie żyła by w luksusie jak teraz, ale ani jego ani jej rodzice nie pozwolili by im biedować. Miała by u boku partnera, nie zaś kogoś, kto poza sypialnią okazywał tylko chłód i dystans.

W małżeńskiej sypialni Stanisław potrafił być czuły, potrafił o nią zadbać, lecz w ciągu dnia żyli oddzielnie. Kiedy kilka razy przyszła do jego gabinetu, zaczęła pytać o życie wpadł w gniew i na kilka tygodni nie miała prawa pisać i próbować słać swych tekstów. Mąż mnie chciał jej w swoim życiu bardziej niż to konieczne i szukał rozrywek po bokach.

\- Nie ożeniłem się z tobą ni z wyboru, ni z chęci. To król wraz ze swą matką księżną złożyli mi propozycję nie do odrzucenia – powiedział brutalnie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ginny patrzyła z dumą na tabliczkę z nazwą oddziału magopsychiatrii. To już nie był próbny oddział, lecz w pełni działający. Zdołała przekonać kogo trzeba w Warszawie, by młodzi specjaliści udali się do Londynu. Rozmawiała w tym celu tak z dyrektorem szpitala im. Wandy, prywatnie ojcem królowej, doktor Borkowską oraz wysokimi rangą urzędnikami, mając przy sobie Audrey oraz moralne wsparcie króla i królowej. Polakom bardzo podobał się pomysł słania idei do Anglii, pokazując samych siebie jako tych bardziej oświeconych. Dlatego pewnie Ginny nie musiała się specjalnie męczyć, by przekonać do swoich pomysłów.

Oczywiście nie ona jedna wymyślała kolejne kroki. Na Grimmauld Place 12 wpadała w regularne odwiedziny Augusta Longbottom, często razem z Alastorem Moodym oraz Hestią Jones, czyli niedobitkami Zakonu Feniksa, którzy nie popierali działania Artura i Kingsleya. Ci dwaj przejęli stery rządów organizacją po wojnie bez pytania o zdanie. Ostatnie ustawy Wizengamotu, które praktycznie uniemożliwiały czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia pełnienia co ważniejszych funkcji stanowiły dla nich impuls do działania, lecz poprzez ostatnie skandale związane z Arturem, Hermioną a wcześniej Ronem musieli działać ostrożnie.

\- Musisz iść za ciosem Ginewro – mówiła Augusta Longbottom – magopsychiatria pokazuje, ile możemy zdziałać mądrze korzystając z dorobku Mugoli, lecz nie możemy na tym poprzestać, ktoś musi protestować.

\- Czego się pani obawia? – spytała Ginny.

\- Nie chcę, by w Anglii wprowadzono podobny system rządów co na wschodzie, nie chcemy wyłączenia Mugolaków z życia publicznego. To ledwie początek, lecz nie mam wątpliwości, że Ministerstwo pójdzie za ciosem, dlatego nie możemy patrzeć spokojnie!

Ginny kiwała głową. Pod wpływem Hermiony czytała o sufrażystkach i historii różnych reżimów ze świata Mugoli. Wiedziała, że zmiany nieraz przychodzą powoli i rozumiała dlaczego, Hermiona zareagowała nerwowo na same pomysły zmiany w systemie prawnym, słusznie lękając się do czego to wszystko może doprowadzić. Zaczęła jednak działać w najgorszy możliwy sposób, co wykorzystali jej nieprzyjaciele. Polscy, czy rosyjscy magowie pierwszego pokolenia, w odróżnieniu od angielskich, nigdy jako tacy nie byli dyskryminowani w magicznym świecie. Nikt też na nich nie polował – w odróżnieniu od Anglii. Niemożność głosowania nie była dla nich problemem, gdyż i tak w ten czy inny sposób działali na rzecz wspólnoty czarodziejów. I tak naprawdę mogli działać publicznie – prowadzić fundacje chociażby. Czy organizować obozy i zimowiska. To, że nie mogli czynnie głosować nie znaczyło, że nie znali meandrów polityki. Tak naprawdę, to niektórzy z nich całkiem sprawnie ciągali za odpowiednie sznurki. Chociażby taki Podolak – przyjaciel króla. Nie potrafili tego przewrotnego rozumowania pojąć ani przeciwnicy mugolaków pokroju rodu Malfoyów, ani walczący w imię praw mugolaków. Pomyłki zwane Czyścicielami nie były brane pod uwagę w tychże rozważaniach. Anarchię surowo tępiono, a mugolacy polskiego pochodzenia uważali ich za szkodników w interesach i z chęcią popierali działania króla, który jako strażnik porządku i prawa usuwał zagrożenie z kraju. W końcu, kto lubi gdy miesza się w jego garze, a jeśli już to popierano miejscowych antymonarchistów.

\- Dlatego myślę o pokazywaniu magopsychiatrii – zaczęła wyliczać kobieta - myślałam też o znalezieniu kogoś od magoinżynierii. My Anglicy zaniedbaliśmy te dziedziny, zaś taka Japonia przoduje w łączeniu magii i techniki. Nasz świat poszedł inną ścieżką niż mugolski, lecz przecież nikt nie mówi by nie próbować adaptować rozwiązań, które są kompatybilne i możliwe do zastosowania. Hermiona właśnie o tym mówiła!

\- Ale jednocześnie odrzucała naszą specyfikę! Pragnęła żywcem przenosić rozwiązania ze swojego świata, nie próbując niczego zaadaptować – parsknęła Augusta - ona nie mówiła o tym jak my czarodzieje możemy wykorzystać osiągnięcia Mugoli, lecz zarzucała światu magii zacofanie. To budziło gniew i odrzucenia skądinąd słusznych wniosków i pomysłów. Nasze społeczeństwo nie jest idealne. Żadne nie jest, ale to nie znaczy, że podoba nam się jak ktoś kto przed Hogwartem nie wiedział nic o magii mówił nam, że jesteśmy zacofani i wszystko robimy źle! Jak chciał wyzwalać skrzaty i oskarżać nas o same okropieństwa.

Ginny mogła tylko posępnie kiwać głową. Takie właśnie postępowanie Hermiony zniechęcało do niej co bardziej umiarkowanych czarodziei, którzy widzieli konieczność zmian, lecz nie rewolucji. Dlatego pewnie po rewelacjach „Proroka" tyle osób pisało do niej gniewne wyjce, a i Ginny nieraz sama się zżymała na jej pomysły, uważając je za przesadne. Ron oraz George bezlitośnie kpili z jej kampanii WESZ.

 _W którymś momencie George nawet wprowadził do sklepu figurki skrzatów żartujących z całej była wściekła. Krzyczała, że w ten sposób wspierają zniewalanie biednych stworzeń. Doszło wówczas do wielkiej kłótni, po której Hermiona wyszła zapłakana. Ginny stanęła po stronie braci, uważając, że przyjaciółka przesadziła. Czy to po tym poszła na pierwsze spotkanie z Francuzami?_

 _\- Przestań wszystkich oskarżać Hermiono – George przerwał jej monolog – czy ty kiedyś rozmawiałaś ze skrzatami w Hogwarcie albo z Paskudkiem? Paskudek jest szczęśliwy mieszkając w Norze i pomagając mamie!_

 _\- Ale twoja mama mu nie płaci i... – zaczęła._

 _\- Nie waż się obrażać naszej matki. Paskudek jest szczęśliwy będąc skrzatem Weasleyów. Stworek jest szczęśliwy u Ginny a Mrużka była najnieszczęśliwsza, kiedy została wyrzucona._

 _\- Bo one nie wiedzą że wolność jest najlepsza! – zaperzyła się Hermiona – trzeba je uczyć i im tłumaczyć._

 _\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że skrzaty chcą tak żyć? – przerwała Ginny – mam dość słuchania jak to je trzeba wyzwalać i uświadamiać. Dlaczego ty uważasz, że wiesz co jest najlepsze dla skrzatów? Dlaczego nie dajesz im prawa do wyboru?!_

 _\- W świecie Mugoli nie można prześladować ze względy na płeć czy rasę i tak powinno być w świecie czarodziei. Jak możecie popierać prześladowanie i zniewolenie skrzatów, jak możecie…_

 _\- Dość – przerwała ponownie Ginny – przestań wszystkich oskarżać. My czarodzieje mamy inne zwyczaje niż mugole, a ty tego nie potrafisz uszanować. Chcesz narzucać rozwiązania ze swojego świata uważając je za lepsze, nie dziw się, że ludzie nie chcą słuchać. Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej przekonało do polskich rozwiązań? Bo oni biorą pod uwagę specyfikę świata magii._

 _\- Oczywiście Polacy, nie dają takim jak ja praw wyborczych ale są dobrzy! – krzyknęła Hermiona – ich król traktuje mnie jak nic nie wartą szlamę ale jest miły i…_

 _\- Histerią niczego nie osiągniesz – powiedziała Ginny – król cię nie lubi ale przestań uważać, że każda niechęć wynika z powodu pochodzenia. Nigdy nie będzie tak, że wszyscy cię lubią, a król Aleksander wyraźnie powiedział, że poszło o twoje wygłaszane wszem i wobec projekty polityczne. Przebywając u niego w domu krytykowałaś ich zwyczaje, każdy by się zezłościł i..._

 _Hermiona nie wysłuchała, lecz wyszła obrażona. Potem Ginny czyniła sobie gorzkie wyrzuty, że nie poszła za przyjaciółką. Ale wówczas miała dość jej gadek. Lubiła Hermionę, lecz czasami brązowowłosa robiła się nie do wytrzymania, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o jej kampanie. Ginny chciała ją potrząsnąć, lecz wówczas nie pojmowała, że Hermiona dawno straciła zdolność racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. To widziała tak Augusta Longbottom, jak i Ginny, czy Harry. Dla Hermiony jednak świat było zerojedynkowy, zaś nieustany festiwal złośliwości ze strony arystokracji powodował, że nie dopuszczała myśli o ustępstwie czy kompromisie. Ginny to na szczęście rozumiała i myślała o wszystkim siedząc w gabinecie dyrektora warszawskiego szpitala. Augusta pomogła jej ułożyć zgrabne przemówienie, które teraz miała za zadanie wygłosić._

Pan Walewski, odkąd został teściem króla, spędzał czas na rozmowach z potencjalnymi darczyńcami oraz innymi działaczami, mając niewiele czasu na zajmowanie się pacjentami. I chociaż zdecydowanie wolał pracę Uzdrowiciela, nie był nierozważnym człowiekiem, rozumiejąc, że pomoc przybiera wiele form, zaś dzięki funduszom może pomóc większej liczbie osób. Przedstawiciele rodzin Krzemieni, Poleskich i Orłowskich zajmowali się dobroczynnością a jego rola polegała na tym, by przekonał ich do pomocy jemu. Natalia przekonywała krewnych męża do pomocy ojcu, zaś próżność Orłowskich mogła pomóc szpitalowi, bowiem niejedni chcieli wspierać „ciężko pracujących i oddanych uzdrowicieli" oraz mieć salki swego imienia. Dlatego pewnie po rozmowach z różnymi ważnymi ludźmi, z radością wracał do sąsiadów, by zjeść z nimi obiad, wypić piwko i po prostu spędzać czas w mało wyrafinowany sposób. W ramach podziękowania za karmienie, zatrudnił córkę sąsiadów jako sekretarkę a dziewczyna mile go zaskoczyła swoją kompetencją. Dlatego pewnie popijał kawę, kiedy dziewczyna zapowiedziała „panią Potter".

\- Pani Potter – zaczął patrząc uważnie na Ginny – jak rozumiem pracuje pani nad sprowadzeniem do Anglii magopsychiatrów. Jakie warunki proponujecie naszym specjalistom?

\- Standardowe wynagrodzenie plus służbowe mieszkanie – wyjaśniła – myślę też, że prestiż roli pionierów jest także czymś nie do pogardzenia. Pan także miałby swój udział w rozwijaniu nowej dziedziny w Anglii.

\- Wszystko pięknie pani Potter, ale potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż prestiżu za granicą, by wysłać przeszkolonych specjalistów, którzy kończyli szkołę za fundusze Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej oraz naszych darczyńców. Co jeszcze zyskamy?

\- Magopsychiatria to dziedzina pionierska w Anglii, lecz nasi łamacze zaklęć oraz klątw są cenieni w całej Europie. Jako tacy często trafiają do Munga z urazami pozaklęciowymi, zaś kontakt z naszymi specjalistami może pomóc także polskim magopsychiatrom, którzy zajmują się stresem pourazowym – odparła z uśmiechem Ginny.

\- Zespołem Stresu Pourazowego – poprawił ją pan Walewski – i zgadzam się, że to może być ciekawa praktyka. Z kim jeszcze rozmawiała pani o swoich planach?

\- Pańska córka, królowa, była bardzo zainteresowana projektem, a jej przyjaciółka Ludwika zgodziła się wygłosić odczyt – dodała Ginny – to nam wielce pomoże.

\- A co pani zyska? – spytał pan Walewski – zadaje sobie pani wiele trudu, by ów projekt mógł iść naprzód. Czyżby aż tak bardzo pragnęła pani krzewić naukę? Znam zapaleńców nauki i pani nie jest jedną z nich Ginewro Potter.

\- Być może nie, lecz dostrzegam szanse i perspektywy magopsychiatrii. Mam do dyspozycji majątek Blacków i Potterów, co czyni mnie żoną drugiego z najbogatszych czarodziei Anglii, a Lucjusz Malfoy jest od nas zamożniejszy _jedynie_ o kilkanaście tysięcy galeonów. Magopsychiatria stanowi koronny dowód na sukces, jaki odniesiemy łącząc magię z wiedzą Mugoli. Pewne sprawy są oczywiste tutaj w Polsce, lecz nie w Anglii.

\- Zatem toczy pani kampanię polityczną – powiedział pan Walewski – a kimże jest ten Lucjusz Malfoy?

\- Były śmierciożerca uważający Mugoli za szumowiny– zaczęła Ginny – a także dawny przyjaciel pańskiego zięcia, króla.

-Aleksander nigdy o nim nie wspominał – zaczął pan Walewski – cóż, zaczynam współczuć temu Malfoyowi – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny.

\- Furia piekieł jest niczym w porównaniu z gniewem kobiety – wyjaśnił czarodziej.

Ginny zauważyła, że idee śmierciożerców były wielce niepopularne we wschodniej Europie, z czego kobieta skwapliwie korzystała, wspominając o dawnych przestępstwach Lucjusza. Skoro Dumbledore i inni szukali sojuszników zagranicą, dlaczego ona nie mogła iść ich śladem? Zachęcona zaczęła opowiadać o złośliwościach Lucjusza wobec Hermiony i innych. W Anglii o wiele mniej osób wyrażało oburzenie, a przynajmniej nie mówili tego na głos. Dlatego pewnie wysłała, a także opłaciła anonim w gazecie, opowiadający jak Lucjusz nazywał czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli szlamami oraz kimś niegodnym, zaś obok znajdował się artykuł o pacjentach wyleczonych dzięki magopsychiatrii, oraz pożytecznych tworach magoinżynierów. Intencje były jasne, zaś każdy kto tylko chciał, zrozumiał znaczenie owego gestu oraz co znaczyło owe porównanie. Ginny uśmiechała się i z uśmiechem planowała kolejne kroki.

Dzięki Elaine wiedziała, że Lucjusz oraz Dafne wpadali w złość po jej artykułach. Żona Ministra Magii dostawała zaproszenia na wiele przyjęć oraz bankietów, gdzie mogła dokładnie obserwować co dokładnie miało miejsce. Opowiadała o wszystkim co widziała Ginny, zaś wściekłość na autora anonimów była powszechną wiedzą.

Ginny rzecz jasna zadbała by nie zostać łatwo namierzoną. Wysyłała anonimy mugolską pocztą, podając jako adres zwrotny dom handlowy Harrodsa w Londynie. Kiedy szła na pocztę, zmieniała swój wygląd za pomocą zaklęć lub eliksiru wielosokowego, do którego dodawała włosy przypadkowych Mugoli. Zaplanowała swoje działanie i wiedziała co zamierzała zrobić, teraz zaś bawiła się frustracją arystokraty. Nie wspominała w ogóle o Hermionie, a jedynie przypominała przewinienia Lucjusza. Nie mogła atakować nim nie pozbawiła Lucjusza społecznej sympatii, coś co zastosowano wobec Hermiony. Elaine z kolei okazała się bardzo pomocna, bowiem czuła się winna wobec dawnej przyjaciółki, co Ginny wykorzystywała.

\- Być może chodzi o szantaż – zauważyła Amfitryta – być może worek galeonów załatwi sprawę.

\- Nie sądzę, ktokolwiek słał te anonimy wiedział wiele o mojej przeszłości i bardzo zadbał bym nie znalazł autora – dodał – ktoś zadbał by pozostać anonimowy i nie chce być znaleziony, a jednocześnie dba by skandale na mój temat ujrzały światło dzienne. Nie wiem, kto to jest, lecz wie stanowczo za dużo a mając dostęp do takiej wiedzy… to nie jest przypadkowa osoba.

\- Ktoś chce cię zniszczyć Lucjuszu.

\- Albo osłabić – westchnął ciężko arystokrata - i ta osoba nie chce ni pieniędzy, ni korzyści.

\- Na pewno masz podejrzenia – szepnęła Amfitryta.

\- Na razie zastanawiam się czy to Nott, Selwyn czy ktoś inny z naszego towarzystwa zgrywa rolę oburzonej moralności. Węże zawsze szukają sposobu na zdobycie władzy i zysków i na pewno nie chodzi tutaj o zwykły szantaż.

Lucjusz nie podejrzewał Ginny o polityczne ambicje. Dla niego oraz Draco oraz Pansy, Ginny pozostawała „Weasleyetką". Kiedyś oburzała się na podobne słowa, lecz z czasem patrzyła szerzej. Będąc szarą myszką mogła obserwować i atakować z ukrycia przez nikogo nie podejrzewaną, po każdym ataku chowając bezpiecznie za fasadą przykładnej żony i matki. Ginny odkryła w sobie instynkty polityczne, kiedy tylko opanowała swoje emocje. I teraz słuchała takowych, czytając jednocześnie „Księcia" oraz „Sztukę Wojny". Harry obserwował ją i wspierał, lecz nie brał czynnego udziały w działaniach. Był Aurorem a nie politykiem i wyraźnie nie czując się na siłach by mieszkać w sprawy polityczne. A poza tym znał swoje ograniczenia w dziedzinie dyplomacji i niczym Pan Dulski wolał udawać, że gra prowadzona przez jego żonę nie dotyczy go w żaden sposób.

Elaine uważnie obserwowała rozmowy między Lucjuszem a Amfitrytą. Wyraźnie widziała złość arystokraty o platynowych włosach, mającego wyraźnie wiele na sumieniu. Uważnie obserwowała czarodziei, z uśmiechem patrząc na wyraźnie zdenerwowanego Lucjusza, którego po prostu nie lubiła za jego wielkopańskie maniery. Niechęć do Ginny zniknęłła całkowicie, kiedy zrozumiała przyczyny zachowania czarownicy, zaś teraz patrzyła na Lucjusza, który popełniał ten sam błąd co wielu przed nim, nie doceniając przeciwnika.

W roku 2006, rocznica Bitwy o Hogwart była odmienna niż z zeszłym roku. Nie było między nimi Hermiony, która zginęła tragicznie rok wcześniej. Minęło osiem lat od pokonania Voldemorta a zginęła jedna z bohaterek tamtej wojny, Artur przebywał w zamknięciu zaś Lavender, Neville czy Dean Thomas nie chcieli mieć wiele wspólnego z dawnymi kompanami. Harry wspomniał przyjaciółkę w swej płomiennej, niewiele przejmując się czy to się spodoba czy nie.

„ _W swoim życiu straciłem wiele osób_ " – zaczął Harry – „ _Morderca zabił mi rodziców, przez co moje dzieciństwo zmieniło się w koszmar. Wojna odebrała mi ojca chrzestnego i kosztowała życie wielu dobrych ludzi. Do tej grupy zalicza się także Hermiona Granger, moja pierwsza i najwierniejsza przyjaciółka, która zawsze stała przy mnie w momencie próby. Nigdy się ode nie odwróciła ni we mnie nie zwątpiła, zaś jej lojalność zawstydziłaby Puchonów. Bez niej ani ja, ani Ron nie przeżylibyśmy dnia podczas naszej wyprawy. Czemu o tym mówię? W poprzednim roku przeczytałem na jej temat wiele złośliwych publikacji. Próbowano zrobić z niej awanturnicę i rewolucjonistkę, wspominając niezbyt udane pomysły Hermiony. Lecz wyzwalanie skrzatów oraz plany zmiany świata to jedno. Ja jednak pragnę pokazać i przypomnieć o innej Hermionie._

 _Hermiona, którą znałem i ceniłem kochała książki i pochłaniała je namiętnie. Nie znała wcześniej magii i pragnęła poznać nowy świat. Lecz nie wszyscy witali ją przyjaźnie. Jako dziecko Mugoli od samego początku padała ofiarą uprzedzeń, przez co pragnęła udowodnić, że należy do naszego świata. Nie wiem, czy dlatego cytowała podręczniki, lecz fakt faktem, że nie miała lekko. Dlatego pewnie dostrzegała wiele niesprawiedliwości i chciała zmienić świat na lepsze, przez co była narażona na kpiny._

 _Czemu o niej wspominam? Bo bez Hermiony nie wykonałbym misji. Hermiona była dzielna, lojalna i bystra i jeśli będę miał córkę nazwę moją dziewczynkę jej imieniem. Zeszły rok mi ją odebrał a jej strata jest niepowetowana. Pamiętajmy o Hermionie Granger i zanim potępimy jej wybory, pomyślny czemu takowych dokonała. Przybyła w wieku jedenastu lat do świata magii i od razu spotkała się z uprzedzeniami. Czarodzieje mają za złe Mugolakom, że porównują nasz świata i świat Mugoli, lecz ilu z nas pomaga im zrozumieć różnice? Wielu powołuje się na porządki na wschodzie Europy, lecz przypominam – tu Harry posłał złośliwy uśmiech klanowi Malfoyów - że wschodni czarodzieje cenią moc jako taką. Za to, że jest. Przezywanie dzieci Mugoli i dokuczanie im jest tak źle widziane i nie znajduje akceptacji, o czym wielu zapomina. Wreszcie na wschodzie, władze monitorują sytuację magicznych dzieci w świecie Mugoli, a takowe są wprowadzane do naszego świata poprzez naukę, ale i integrację z czarodziejami wielkich rodów jak wspólne obozy i wzajemna nauka i wymiana doświadczeń z obu światów. Finansowanie nauki mugolaków również odbywa się zupełnie w inny sposób niż u nas dzięki czemu czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia zasilają populację i nie ma obawy, że dany ród wyginie. Z ciekawości zerknąłem na plany nauki i dzieci mugoli przez osiem lat chodzą na specjalne zajęcia uczące codziennego życia w świecie magii zaś dzieci czarodziei przez osiem lat chodzą na nauki mugolskie! Czemu o tylko widzimy odmienne prawa wyborcze? Skoro interesują nas cudzoziemskie wzorce, poznajmy całość a nie tylko odpowiadającą nam część. Król Aleksander, na którego wielu się tak chętnie powołuje, wyraźnie podkreśla, że czy to czarodzieje ze starych rodzin, czy to ci obecni od jakiegoś czasu czy mugolacy to obywatele jego kraju ni nie powinni być prześladowani z powodu pochodzenia"._

Przemówienie Harry'ego wywołało mieszane uczucia. Ci, co sympatyzowali z Zakonem bili mu brawo, lecz konserwatyści byli mniej zadowoleni. Głównie dlatego, że półkrwi bachor wypomniał im ich indolencję i w sumie hipokryzję. Lucjusz Malfoy siedział wściekły, bowiem Harry jawnie wskazywał go jako osobę nielojalną. Kilka razy doszło między nimi do sporów, bowiem z niezrozumiałych dla Lucjusza powodów, Harry uważał, że arystokrata maczał palce w śmierci Hermiony. O ile za życia kobiety jakoś hamował swoją niechęć, to jednak teraz mówił już otwarcie. Do tego do gazet trafiały kolejne anonimy, słane z adresu mugolskiego centrum handlowego Harrods. Ostatni z nich został wysłany przez jedną z pracownic centrum, albo kogoś pod wielosokowym, kto się za takową przebrał zaś Mugolka nie miała na sobie śladu używania magii. Ktokolwiek słał listy, najwyraźniej nigdy nie używał tego samego przebrania ani tego samego adresu, za każdym razem używając adresu jakiegoś znanego miejsca w Londynie.

Ostatni anonim opisywał inicjację Lucjusza jako śmierciożercy. Były to standardowe zadania, polegające na użyciu klątw na rodzinie czarodzieja, który omówił przystąpienia do ich grupy. Używano wiele razy Niewybaczalnych, głównie _Cruciatusa_ połączonego z wieloma innymi nieprzyjemnymi zaklęciami, zaś wiele z tych rajdów kończyło się gwałtami a wszystkie morderstwami. W tamtym konkretnym wypadku obecni na rajdzie grupowo zgwałcili żonę i córkę czarodzieja, który im odmówił wstąpienia w szeregi Czarnego Maga. Lucjusz działał razem z Macnairem i Avery'm a nadzorowali go Travers i Selwyn. Ci dwa ostatni byli dłużej w służbie Lorda Voldemorta, a ich zadanie polegało na wprowadzaniu młodych śmierciożerców w ich szeregi. Obaj od lat nie żyli, zaś wątpliwe by Avery i Macnair znali na tyle świat Mugoli by go zwodzić. Lecz Lucjusz zamierzał wyciągnąć z tamtych prawdę, lecz wpierw potrzebował nielegalnego _Veritaserum_. Ewentualnie mógł próbować rozwiązać im język czarną magią, coś co zwykle działało. Rzecz w tym jednak, że wpierw musiał ich jakoś ściągnąć do posiadłości i użyć na nich wielu _argumentów_. Taka rozmowa jednak mogła trwać, zaś Avery i Macnair grali rolę porządnych obywateli i uczciwych pracowników Ministerstwa, nawet jeśli po paru głębszych narzekali na panujące prawa i nadmierne prawa przyznawane szlamom.

Lucjusz głośno protestował przeciwko rzekomym kalumniom, lecz musiał działać ostrożnie, by nikt nie wpadł na pomysł by go przesłuchać pod _Veritaserum_. Anonimy także wspominały o fascynacji Abraxasa Malfoy charyzmatycznym Tomem Riddle, co miało dowodzić, że Lucjusz był chowany w podziwie dla Voldemorta. Raz zdołał przekonać Ministerstwo, że działał, pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ , lecz wątpił by Scrimgeour, McLaggen i Higgs kupili podobną opowieść. Dlatego musiał dorwać sprawcę i dowiedzieć czego chce i nauczyć, że nie pogrywa się z Malfoyami.

. . . . . . . . . .

Aleksander z zadowoleniem, i co tu mówić – rozbawieniem, czytał „Proroka". Musiał przyznać, że Ginewra Potter potrafiła ubrać w słowa suche fakty w dramatyczną powieść. Potter głosił konieczność szanowania Mugolaków, mniej lub bardziej świadomie pokazując jego jako wzór do naśladowania, zaś Lucjusz był tym godnym potępienia. Lato zapowiadało się całkiem ciekawie.

Patrzył z uśmiechem na śpiącą żonę. Matka zaciągnęła go na terapię, lecz wciąż uważał, że potrafi sam sobie poradzić. Bieganie w wilczej skórze pomagało uporządkować myśli i zrozumieć co jest najważniejsze: nie miał wątpliwości, że brunetka to dar bogów. Dotknął jej odsłoniętego ramienia, na co odruchowo przysunęła się do niego mocniej. Spała wczepiona w niego niczym dziecko w matkę, trzymając go mocno jakby lękając, że zniknie. Czy naprawdę zranił ją przez te kilka tygodni po urodzeniu dzieci, kiedy jej unikał? Z zadowoleniem nadał kolejne listy do Anglii.

Natalia ze swej strony spała mocno. Miewała czasem problemy ze snem, lecz słysząc miarowy oddech męża zapominała o wszelkich troskach. Bliskość ukochanego czyniła prawdziwe cuda, coś do czego dochodziła raz po raz i nie chciała znowu płakać w poduszkę jak zaraz po urodzeniu dzieci. Podczas lata roku 2006 roku zdołali sobie wyjaśnić wątpliwości oraz zażegnać kryzys w małżeństwie. No przynajmniej w dużym zakresie, bowiem Natalia czuła, że już nie będzie jak wcześniej. Mąż bardzo ją zranił odsuwając ją od siebie. Rozumiała w jakiś sposób jego podejście, lecz brak zaufania bolał bardzo mocno.

Przygotowywali się do bankietu w sierpniu. Natalia zamierzała założyć szatę, która z pewnością mu się spodoba. Wybrała takową z pomocą Liliany, bowiem sama z siebie nigdy by nie wybrała by czegoś z aż tak głębokim dekoltem. „ _Założysz naszyjnik, przez co nie wyda się za głęboki zaś Saszy się z pewnością spodoba"._ To była ciemnoniebieska szata, tak wygodna jak i elegancka. Głęboki dekolt był zakończony zdobnym pasem, spod którego do ziemi opadały luźne warstwy materiału. Sięgające za łokieć rękawy były wąskie i proste, tak, że nic nie odciągało uwagi od dekoltu oraz naszyjnika. Niestety pomimo wielu starań, przeklęta Dołgucka była na liście gości zaś Natalia nie śmiała marzyć, że właśnie po raz ostatni.

\- Jak ci się podobam? – spytała uwodzicielsko któregoś dnia.

\- Wspaniale – szepnął nie mogąc oderwać oczu od jej postaci.

\- Na bankiecie masz patrzeć tylko w mój dekolt – nakazała – dla ciebie wybrałam tę szatę – zapewniła – Liliana zaś doradziła wybór naszyjnika.

Mające wiele lat cudo z ułożonymi w grona szafirami zwracało uwagę na dekolt, a kosztowało dość by przyprawić o zawroty głowy. Aleksander nie rozumiał kąśliwości żony wobec Marii, lecz skoro z powodu irracjonalnej zazdrości nosiła przyprawiające go ataki gorąca szaty, nie zamierzał protestować.

\- Wedle rozkazu moja królowo – zaśmiał się całując odsłonięty dekolt – będę bardzo grzeczny, dostanę nagrodę? – poprosił nieco komicznie.

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła uśmiechając się łagodnie – wycałuję cię gdzie tylko zechcesz – obiecała dotykając jego policzków.

\- Wszędzie?

\- Wszędzie – obiecała.

Wyglądał naprawdę wspaniale. Jak zawsze starannie wybierał strój na wyjścia, przyciągając wzrok czarownic. Szaty leżały na nim idealnie, zaś sposób w jaki stawiał kroki, w jaki przemawiał jedwabistym głosem aż krzyczał „arystokratyczny szyk". Musiała panować nad sobą by nie zanurzyć dłoni w jego starannie ułożonych włosach.

\- Obietnica przyjęta pani, czas na nas.

Skinęła głową. Czasem dla zabawy także będąc sam na sam, a także w sypialni mówili do siebie „pan" czy „pani" co było zabawne. Idalka to rozumiała, tak samo jak rozumiała, że zachowanie we władczy sposób dodaje uroku zabawom. Tylko kuzynce przyznała się kiedyś do tego, jak jej mąż uwielbia by mówić do niego w sypiali „mój królu" lub czasem nawet „Wasza Wysokość", lubił bowiem grać rolę żołnierza biorącego do alkowy brankę lub szlachcica porywającego piękną chłopkę. Natalii to odpowiadało tyle o ile, lecz ponieważ po takich nocach za dnia przynosił jej kwiaty i nosił na rękach. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyli w kierunku sali, gdzie mieli witać gości na bankiecie.

Przeklęta Maria Dołgucka zniewalała seksapilem męską część zgromadzenia. Jej szata miała podobny krój jakim mogła poszczycić się królowa, ale barwa była czerwona. To była wręcz ognista czerwień przyciągająca wzrok wszystkich zebranych. Mężczyźni pożerali ją wzrokiem, zaś Natalia ze wściekłością zauważyła, że jej własny mąż nie mógł oderwać oczu od dekoltu tamtej. Blondynka szła lekkim, zalotnym krokiem ścigana przez mordercze spojrzenia kobiet. Liliana zaciskała ze wściekłości pięści zaś Anuszka, wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać widząc swego męża wpatrzonego w Marię i oblizującego ze smakiem.

Natalia spojrzała ze zdumieniem na swą ongi zbuntowaną siostrę. Przez ostatni rok dziewczyna dojrzała i zachowywała nie jak dwudziestolatka, lecz kobieta po trzydziestce albo i bardziej wiekowa. Szła powoli i statecznym krokiem, zaś dawny bunt oraz ostrość zostały zastąpione wycofaniem. Królowa rzecz jasna wiedziała, że szwagier sypia z domową służbą i generalnie z kim popadnie i uważała to za doskonałą karę dla siostry. Anuszka dorosła i miała maleńkie dziecko i jak wiele młodych matek, błyskawicznie dojrzała. Wyglądała naprawdę pięknie w szacie we fiołkowym kolorze, zdobionej przypominającymi ametysty kamieniami. Nie nosiła naszyjnika, bowiem dekolt sukni zdobiony był na kształt kwiatów zaś drobne ametysty oraz czarne, zdobne koronki układały się w kwietne wzory, przywodząc na myśl rozsypane na łące kwiaty. W uszy wpięła długie kolczyki także z ametystami, zaś upięte w kok włosy czyniły jej postać nieco wyższą. Długie rzęsy sprawiły, że wyglądała jakby była bardzo zdziwiona i jak zauważyła Natalia, Anuszka przyciągała spojrzenia.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz – powiedziała szczerze podczas powitania– moja młodsza siostra jest wielką elegantką, brawo za wybór sukni! Gdzie dostałaś takie cudo?!

\- Na Smoczej – wyznała Anuszka – i poprosiłam o parę przeróbek, sprzedawczyni chciała mi zaproponować podobną szatę do twojej, ale to nie mój styl. Chciałam znaleźć coś dla siebie!

\- I jak widzę masz talent – skinęła głową Natalia – gratuluję Stanisławie, twoja żona przyciągnie dzisiaj wiele spojrzeń.

\- I słusznie piękna królowo – odparł, na co Aleksander rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie – wiedziałam, że moja żona jest piękna ledwie na nią spojrzałem, ale nie wiedziałem, że ma tak doskonałe wyczucie stylu, rodzinne talenty jak widzę – uśmiechnął się.

Pomimo to, Stanisław prawie od razu pognał w kierunku Marii, która zachwycała rubinami pasującymi do ogniście czerwonej sukni. Maria stała otoczona wianuszkiem wielbicieli zaś obecne kobiety, na czele a Natalią, Lilianą a także Anuszką ciskały w nią gromy. Anastazja intensywnie rozmawiała o czymś z Matyldą i zaczęła prowadzić w kierunku jakieś starszej damy z rodu Poleskich.

\- Jak ta…. ta kokota się zachowuje – grzmiała Matylda – uwodzi mężczyzn jakby nigdy nic! To nie targ.

\- Mój ojciec kazał, by ją wywlec za kudły z przyjęcia – syknęła Anastazja – nie zapomnę, jak wyrzucił za frak czarodzieja co za bardzo spoufalał się z ciotką Alicją, wówczas naszą opiekunką, i nikt nie wiedział czemu, ale to?!

\- Och pamiętam tamten wieczór, nikt nie wiedział co też tak zdenerwowało twego ojca, króla – dodała owa starsza dama – do czego to doszło, że takie wpuszczają na salony! Co też ten Stanisław myślał?! Wiadomo, że czasem mężczyznom zdarzało się zakochać w kobiecie o wiele niższej stanem – dodała patrząc na Anastazję – ale taka panna musiała znać bezbłędnie etykietę, zaś kuzynka Alicja, nigdy by się tak nie zachowała, o nie to była taka elegancka, taktowna i uprzejma dama - wyliczała zalety macochy księżnej - Za mojej młodości, taką by wytarzano w słomie i pierzu, ot co!

\- Moja matka – dodała Matylda – uważała, że na takie panny nic tak nie działa jak parę klątw. Jak kuzynka kiedyś zaczęła flirtować z narzeczonym siostry, przeklęła ją tak, że tamta tydzień nie mogła siedzieć. Zadziałało.

Matylda nie dodała, że jej matka Salomea uważała klątwy za metodę wychowywania dzieci. Czarownica nie była złośliwa czy brutalna, lecz szczerze uważała, że nic tak nie wybije dzieciom z głów buntowniczych pomysłów jak solidne lanie. Swoje trzy córki dyscyplinowała, pragnąć wychować je na dobrze wychowane szlachcianki, zaś takich jak ona było wielu.

\- I tak być powinno – dodała starsza dama – jakby taką pannicę zlać na kwaśne jabłko od razu by jej przeszło zachowanie lafiryndy. Nigdy nie zrozumiem tych nowoczesnych bzdur. Matyldo – dodała uprzejmie – twe córki wyglądają przepięknie, chociaż królowa ma nieco za głęboki dekolt.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Matylda – Natalia wybrała szatę dla męża.

\- No tak – skinęła głowa starsza dama – żona winna ubierać się dla męża, zaś drogi kuzyn Sasza, jak to mężczyzna, wiadomo co lubi – dodała ze zrozumieniem – że też i on patrzy na tę … tę Dołgucką jakby nie mógł jak bogowie przykazali w dekolt swej żony!

Anastazja zacisnęła pięści, widząc, jak syn patrzy się jak oczarowany na Marię. Po Stanisławie niczego innego nie oczekiwała wszak ten człowiek był zakałą rodziny, lecz jej matczyna duma winna inaczej się zachowywać. Na szczęście do grona podeszła Flawia oraz inna czarownica z rodziny Poleskich, co nieco załagodziło sytuację.

Matylda i dwie stateczne damy rozmawiały na temat skandali oraz plotkowały, zaś pan Walewski popijał wódkę z Podolakiem i ambasadorem Rosji, gdyż z tymi dwoma znajdował zadziwiająco wiele wspólnych tematów. W kierunku trzech czarownic szła szatynka w zwiewnej, kremowej szacie. Stąpała z niemałą gracją, niczym tancerką co dawało złudzenie jej delikatności oraz eteryczności. Nic podobnego, to była Cecylia. Ta sama która ostatnio zeznawała w procesie Hermiony. Czarownica biegle władała długim nożem z goblińskiej stali, należała do Justyciariuszy i walczyła u boku męża, będąc prawdziwą wilczycą kresową, coś co było dobrze widziane w rodzinie Poleskich. Patrzyła podejrzliwie na Marię, przypominając wilczycę z nastroszonym futrem, co obserwuje potencjalny obiad dla rodziny.

-Księżno, pani matko – przywitała się uprzejmie, wpierw witając najdostojniejszą damę– miło mi poznać matkę królowej pani Walewska – powitała Matyldę.

\- Usiądź Cecylio, napij się wódki – nakazała starsza dama – i obserwuj przedstawienie – wskazała na Marię.

\- Jak widzę tę… tę… flirciarę, aż mnie nóż swędzi. Aż dziw, że August Krzemień pozwala na coś podobnego, przecież to niegodne Matrony, niegodne szanującej się czarownicy! Mnie by nawet do głowy nie przyszło w podobny sposób zachować.

\- Spędziłaś większość dzieciństwa w moim domu, a ja _zadbałam_ o twoje wychowanie – podkreśliła dama – Rodzina Cecylii mieszkała w sąsiedztwie mego dworu, nim wysłannicy tego przeklętego watażki postanowili wymordować uczciwych czarodziei, pozbawiając nas mieszkających obok uzdrowicieli, alchemików i hodowców magicznych roślin – wyjaśniła Matyldzie – ocalała tylko mała dziewczynka, którą przyjęłam i szkoliłam w walce nożami z goblińskiej stali.

\- Wszyscy słyszeli o pani szlachetności – zapewniła Matylda, na co arystokrata uśmiechnęła się zadowolona – a kim jest na kobieta rozmawiająca z tą… tą Dołgucką?

\- Kuzynka Flawia – parsknęła matrona – nie ma za grosz przyzwoitości, ale czego oczekiwać po Angielce?

\- Ona to uważa za zabawne – dodała Cecylia, na co dwie starsze czarownice zareagowały oburzeniem.

Tymczasem Maria uprzejmie pożegnała się z otaczającymi ją dżentelmenami, po czym wyszła by jak wyjaśniła „upudrować nosek". Zapewne to powstrzymało co bardziej krewkie panie. Natalia rozmawiała akurat z Lilianą i Matroną rodu Poleskich, lecz z zadowoleniem dostrzegła wyjście Marii. Flawia zaś wróciła do stolika z przekąskami, niewiele sobie robiąc z nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń. Cecylia pożegnała uprzejmie księżną, teściową i Matyldę po czym ruszyła w kierunku męża. Dała mu czas na męskie rozmowy, lecz najwyraźniej nie zamierzała dłużej czekać.

Natalia z Lilianą złośliwie obserwowały wyjście Marii. Kilka minut wcześniej główną salę opuścił zaproszony sportowiec, lecz na niego niewiele osób zwracało uwagę. Owszem zapraszanie ludzi ze świata sportu, nauki czy kultury miało długą tradycję, lecz nie budzili oni zwykle takich emocji jak osoby znane towarzystwu. Takie właśnie jak Maria Dołgucka, która wyszła odetchnąć sierpniowym powietrzem, dokładnie na tym samym tarasie na którym stał kolega po fachu.

\- Ty także masz dość tej bandy sztywniaków Marysiu? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ci hipokryci są nieznośni na dłuższą metę – wyjaśniła -traktują mnie jak wstydliwy sekret, który należy trzymać w piwnicy, co im nie przeszkadza używać sobie. Jak ja ich nie cierpię!

\- Ale kiedyś znałaś ich i..

\- Tak, uwierzyłam, że jak będę otwarta i chętna, mogę coś zyskać. Śmiałam się z przesądów, lecz chociaż mamy XXI wiek, to wciąż kobieta sama wybierająca kochanków to nierządnica, zaś mężczyzna mający wiele kochanek to symbol męskości. Ty jeden jesteś dla mnie ważny – zapewniła – ty jeden dostrzegasz we mnie dziewczynę, którą niegdyś byłam. Naprawdę kochałam i kocham sport, uważając, że daje wiele radości i szans!

\- Wiem i wiem jak to jest kiedy sława uderza do głowy – przyznał cicho czarodziej – upajałem się sławą, pozowałem do gazet w tym Playwitch, miałem romanse, lecz na szczęście matka mną potrząsnęła i porzuciłem ten styl życia. Ty także powinnaś, nie jesteś szczęśliwa w małżeństwie.

\- Nie jestem – wyznała – kiedy August zaproponował mi ślub myślałam, że będzie jak w bajce, lecz on mną gardził jak inni i jedynie pragnął zezłościć króla. Smakowałam sławy, lecz to ciężki chleb!

\- Rozwiedź się z nim, on cię traktuje gorzej niż służbę domową!

\- Akurat służbę ci hipokryci traktują dobrze – wyjaśniła – wiesz dlaczego nie mogę teraz wnieść pozwu o rozwód, nie chcę zostawić dziecka sam na sam z tym draniem!

Maria była w ciąży, lecz brzuszek ukrywała pod luźnymi szatami. Podobnie jak wiele kobiet w jej sytuacji nie miała pojęcia czy to dziecko męża czy kochanka. August był wściekły na wieść o ciąży młodej żony, ale opanował gniew. Sama Maria wiedziała, że w razie rozwodu nie dostanie nic i nawet prawa do widywania syna. Dlatego pewnie zamierzała czekać, wiedząc, że August może i nie chciał mieć więcej dzieci lecz zadba o potomka, któremu nic nie zabraknie. To o czym nie wiedziała, to dwie nienawidzące jej czarownice, które „przypadkowo" przekonały całą grupę gości by podziwiać nocne niebo z tego akurat tarasu. I wtedy sprawi potoczyły się błyskawicznie.

Maria przysunęła się do kochanka i pocałowała go w sposób nie zostawiający pola dla wyobraźni. Kobieta wyraźnie rozluźniała się ciesząc bliskością przystojnego czarodzieja. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że od dawna obserwowały ją wrogie oczy. Lecz czując zapach wody kolońskiej a może i skóry ukochanego, zapomniała o całym świecie, smakując każdy gest czułości oraz każdą bezcenną chwilę bliskości. Dlatego pewnie dopiero wrzask przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. To krzyknęła Cecylia, zaś na twarzy szatynki widać było drapieżny uśmiech. Obok niej stała jej teściowa, kilka kobiet z rodu Poleskich. Flawia patrzyła na Marię z szeroko otwartymi oczami i jako jedyna zdawała się jej współczuć. Na uśmiechach innych dostrzegała wyłącznie mściwą satysfakcję. Widziała Anuszkę, która nigdy nie okazywała jej należnego Matronie szacunku, a teraz uśmiechała złośliwie. Lecz najbardziej złośliwie patrzyły na nią królowa oraz Liliana. Maria zrozumiała, że wpadła w pułapkę.

Nie po raz pierwszy spotykała mężczyznę. Był on nieraz zapraszany razem z innymi obiecującymi graczami, zaś ona, jako żona Augusta Krzemień miała przykazane by dbać o gości. Widziała, że podobnie czyniły inne, lecz „oziębła intelektualista" jak nazywała królową, nie umiała rozmawiać z ludźmi sportu czy estrady jak ona. Maria odczuwała satysfakcję, że królowa jest o nią zazdrosna i z radością obserwowała jak August wymuszał na synowej by odnosiła się do Marii z należytym szacunkiem. Lecz niewiele mogła zrobić przeciw Anuszce, która patrzyła na nią bezczelnie tylko jak August nie patrzył. W obecności głowy swego rodu okazywała wymaganą uprzejmość i rzadko zabierała głos. Dlatego pewnie August uważał, że przesadza bowiem nie miał powodu by wyżywać się na młodej czarownicy. Rzecz jasna w jego pojęciu małżeństwo z „dziewczyną z ludu" było karą i mezaliansem, lecz Stanisław swą ostentacyjną rozpustą odstraszał wyżej urodzone panny. Posiadanie kochanek nie było niczym niezwykłym, lecz zmieniać je jak rękawiczki i mieć kilka na raz to było nie do pomyślenia. A już na pewno nie przychodzenie z dwiema kochankami na bankiet. August nalegał na ożenek Stanisława, dochodząc do wniosku, że młoda żona sprawi, że zamiast szukać przygód będzie korzystał z ciała młodej czarownicy. Zaokrąglony brzuszek młodej czarownicy wyraźnie tego dowodził, zaś zdolny zarządca i zdolny polityk winien mieć dziedzica. Dlatego August wspaniałomyślnie tolerował „dziewczynę z nizin" co wniosła nieco świeżej krwi do rodu, zaś jak na szlachciankę wśród magnatów przystało, nie wychylała się i zajmowała domem. Maria widziała, że pokora Anuszki była pozorowana, lecz tamta nie dała się złapać.

Maria nieraz spotykała owego sportowca i dlatego straciła czujność. Widząc triumfujące uśmiechy na twarzach Liliany oraz Natalii dodała dwa do dwóch. Wbrew słowom królowej nie była głupia i zrozumiała, że pozwolono jej poczuć się pewnie tak, by przez co wpadła w pułapkę właśnie teraz.

\- Szacowna Matrona rodu spotykająca z pięknisiem co lata na miotle – wysyczała Liliana – mój teść nareszcie zrozumie jaki błąd popełnił i przegna cię precz, gdzie twoje miejsce. Razem z tym bękartem.

\- Dziecko może być jego Liliano – odparła Maria – nie ma sposobu by sprawdzić przed porodem.

\- Ty zarozumiała – fuknęła Liliana – mój teść zadecyduje o twoim losie, lecz nie licz na łaskę.

\- Zajęcie się dzieckiem to obowiązek!

Maria zamierzała sprowokować magnatkę. Ostentacyjne ignorowanie zasad było jej strategią. Chciała sprowokować sytuację, w której August wystąpi o rozwód. Zgodnie z intercyzą Maria nic nie dostanie, ale rozwód głowy rodu Krzemieni to będzie ważne wydarzenie, a ona chętnie opowie jak August się do niej odnosił i dlaczego ożenił. Osłabi jego reputację, o co jej chodziło. Odejdzie, ale nie jako całkowicie pokonana ofiara.

Zapadła cisza, w której wiele par oczu obserwowało Marię. Kobieta mogła zaprzeczyć i oskarżyć kompana o molestowanie, ale to by niewiele dało. Nie chciała tego, bowiem pokochała tego czarodzieja i teraz przysunęła się bliżej, jakby w obawie przed atakiem. Wbrew temu co niej mówili nie była dziwką bez serca. Uległa pokusie sławy i ideologii mówiącej, że kobieta ma prawo tak samo jak mężczyzna smakować życia i że to dla niej dobre. Prawda była jednak taka, że takie jak ona nazywano potem nierządnicami, a prawowitymi żonami były inne. Kiedy zrozumiała dlaczego August się z nią ożenił, także postanowiła sobie zakpić.

\- Jesteście zazdrosne – kpiła – ja robię co chcę i żyję jak chcę a wy podążacie za zasadami i oczekiwaniami.

Wreszcie na miejsce dotarł August i aż zadrżał ze wściekłości. Widział kpiące spojrzenia jak Stanisława jak i rodzonego syna Jaremy, nie mogąc wiele zrobić. Liliana uśmiechała się kpiąco a on musiał walczyć z pokusą by uderzyć w twarz niewierną żonę oraz bezczelną synową. Nie mógł uderzyć królewskiej siostry, lecz zawsze może wyżyć się na kimś innym winnym czy niewinnym. Szarpnął brutalnie żonę i razem z nią wyszedł z przyjęcia, nazywając niewierną dziwką i niewdzięcznicą.

Publicznie ośmieszony August zabrał ją do domu, gdzie rozpętała się koszmarna awantura. Przeklinał i groził żonie, lecz nie uderzył ciężarnej. Mogła nosić jego potomka, zaś August chociaż nieprzyjemny w obyciu nie podniósł ręki ani na pierwszą ani na drugą żonę w stanie odmiennym, zaś jeśli uderzył lub przeklął dziecko, to tak by nie wyrządzić większych szkód. Potomkowie rodu Krzemieni zasiadali nieraz na tronie i źle by potencjalny następca był słaby. Zresztą August dawno temu odkrył, że nie musi bić czy przeklinać żony by ta okazała posłuszeństwo. Uderzenia w twarz oraz upokarzanie przed służbą także przynosiło efekty.

\- Ty dziwko – spoliczkował Marię – puszczałaś się za moimi plecami. Mogłaś mieć dostatnie życie, a zamiast tego postanowiłaś mnie ośmieszyć. Zniszczę cię – krzyknął.

\- Wszystko będzie lepsze niż małżeństwo z tobą – syknęła – traktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia, ale mam tego dość!

\- Ty śmiesz mi stawiać warunki?! Ty zwykła dziewka, którą każdy miał, śmiesz grozić głowie królewskiego rodu?!

\- Lecz nie jesteś królem – zakpiła – Sasza chętnie usłyszy, że poślubiłeś mnie na złość jemu i by ze mnie zakpić.

\- Nie uwierzy ci!

\- Ale może zajrzeć do mojej głowy. Ma dość tego jak mnie traktujesz!

\- Wynoś się i zamieszkaj w innym skrzydle do narodzin dziecka. Jeśli to bękart wyrzucę cię z nim na zbity pysk, a jak to moje dziecko, wychowam je w świadomości jaką byłaś niewdzięczną nierządnicą.

\- Czekam na uwolnienie od ciebie.

Maria błagała bogów by dziecko było dzieckiem kochanka. Wtedy wychowa je razem z kochającym mężczyzną. Na razie jednak czekała z niecierpliwością na kolejny dzień i wieści o tym jak wielki August Krzemień został rogaczem. Prasa nie odpuści wieści o równie smakowitym skandalu, zwłaszcza, że Aleksander po ślubie z Natalią był raczej nudnym tematem, bowiem nie zdradzał żony i wedle świadków okazywał jej szacunek i wielbił. Przykładny mąż i ojciec nie był kimś o kim można było plotkować, co budziło o wiele mniejsze emocje niż pokazanie z kolejną kochanką.

Mąż wyrzucił ją z sypialni do gościnnego pokoju. Nie przejmowała się, zdecydowanie woląc mieszkać samej i bez niego. Nie musiała wówczas znosić jego humorów i traktowania jej okropnie. Traktował ją niczym podłą kurtyzanę i miała powoli dość. Publiczne upokorzenie stanowiło cel, lecz wówczas zdarzyły się kolejne komplikacje, chociaż z perspektywy czasu już inaczej oceniała sprawę. Nie płakała, lecz planowała. I zamierzała uderzyć.

Wciąż była żoną głowy rodu Krzemieni. Jako taka mogła bez większego trudu wejść na zamek a tego potrzebowała. Rozmowa z królem i byłym kochankiem mogła pomóc. Rozstali się przed laty kulturalnie, a Aleksander z pewnością chętnie wysłucha o powodach małżeństwa Augusta. Zamierzała z nimi porozmawiać, odwołując się do starego sentymentu, na który liczyła. W żadnym razie nie przewidziała komplikacji, które z tego wynikną.

Aleksander patrzył uważnie na wyraźnie triumfującą żonę i siostrę. Czarownice wyglądały jakby świętowały sukces. Matka oraz teściowa były zadowolone, zaś teść był tak zajęty piciem z Podolakiem i rozmowami z Wanią o sprowadzeniu do szpitala rosyjskich praktykantów, że niczego nie zauważył. Nie żeby komuś zabierał wódkę. Widział też Stanisława Krzemienia jak czarował jakąś kobietę i wyraźnie spiętą siostrę swej żony. Nie znosił dziewuchy, lecz musiał przyznać, że wyglądała pięknie w szacie z ametystami. Miała wyczucie stylu, zaś w zwiewnej szacie przypominała nimfę. Matylda także je miała, nosząc się elegancko odkąd ją pamiętał a teraz także z przepychem godnym matki królowej. Natalia też wywarła na nim wrażenie od razu, najwyraźniej elegancja była rodzinnym atutem.

\- No proszę nasza droga Marysieńka przyprawiła rogi Augustowi – usłyszał kpiący głos Stanisława – i to ze sportowcem, widać miał dobrej jakości sprzęt.

\- Ona nie była nasza i – syknął urażony Aleksander – jak śmiesz!

\- Nie ma tutaj dziennikarzy kuzynie – zapewnił Stanisław – i nie musisz grać urażonej moralności. Obaj ją mieliśmy i nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mówiłem do niej Marysieńko, to co potrafiła zrobić z ustami to…

\- Milcz – syknął król – jestem teraz poważnym i żonatym obywatelem. Ty także i nie wypada magnatom obnosić się z niewiernością aż tak dosadnie.

\- Nie zaniedbuje żony, ale mam potrzeby co Anuszka rozumie. Za to ty kuzynie chodzisz spięty znam świetne metody na rozluźnienie. Kiedyś je stosowałeś.

\- Kiedyś nie byłem żonaty a nawet wtedy nie uganiałem się za stadami kobiet!

\- One goniły ciebie, ale ja mówię, że nic tak nie ożywia jak obecność dwóch piękności w alkowie. No, ale to wymaga wielkiej, męskiej siły – dodał odchodząc na bezpieczną odległość.

Nie zamierzał oberwać klątwą, zaś kpienie z męskości to groźna gra. Stanisław bawił się oburzeniem dawniej tak radośnie romansującego Aleksandra, który po ślubie został naczelnym obrońcą moralności. Stanisław nazywał to hipokryzją. On uczciwie mówił, że podoba mu się wiele kobiet i chociaż chętnie brał swą młodą żonę, tak samo chętnie brał Nielubę, Nieradkę a ostatnio wpadła mu w oko rudowłosa koleżanka Anuszki. Nazywała Anuszkę hipokrytką co wyszła dla pieniędzy dla starego pryka. Za starego pryka to się obraził. Zamierzał oczarować pannę a potem pokazać jej co potrafi w alkowie tak by nastolatka nie miała siły chodzić następnego dnia. No i nikt nie ma prawa obrażać jego żony. To prawda sam jej nie wybrał i poślubił pod wpływem Anastazji i Aleksandra, lecz żona nie wchodziła mu w drogę, zajmowała się domem i dbała o syna. Uparła się karmić piersią, że to ponoć bardzo zdrowe. Sprawdził i takie były zalecenia medyków, zaś kim on był by przeszkadzać jej w dbaniu o jego dziedzica. Dodała kwiaty do salonu i siedziała nad swoją pisaniną, czasem tylko komentując, że przyszedł do łóżka pachnąc perfumami innej. Uznał ostatecznie, że to wielce nieuprzejme wobec żony, wszak nie przeszkadzała mu ni nie urządzała scen. Na razie zaś kupił jej elegancki płaszcz na pocieszenie.

Rankiem napisał list do rudowłosej koleżanki żony. Zwykle wolał dojrzałe i doświadczone kobiety, lecz dzięki żonie zaczął doceniać młode, pełne życia i otwartości kobiety. Anuszka wyjaśniła mu, że to jak czasem, przemawiał było kuszące. Rozmawiał z nią sypiąc komplementami jak z rękawa, a teraz pisał do dwudziestolatki. „ _Pani włosy rozpalają ogień w oczach patrzących, zaś kocia zwinność ruchów i alabastrowa biel cery nie pozwalają mi zasnąć spokojnie, bez widoki twej zgrabnej figury i przenikliwych oczu. Pozwól mi wielbić twe piękno w Pyłku Magii"._

Młoda kobieta wyraziła zgodę a zadowolony z siebie Stanisław czekał w prywatnych komatach w kawiarni. Miał tutaj swoje miejsce, podobnie jak inni zamożni czarodzieje: salon z wygodnymi fotelami i dobrze zaopatrzonym barkiem oraz niewielką, acz przytulną sypialnię z królewskim łożem oraz niewielką łazienką. Zamówił aromatyczne białe wino i zaczął słuchać rudowłosej, komplementując ją, na co dziewczyna reagowała radośnie. Szybko pozwoliła się całować, ulegając jego czarowi.

\- Jesteś niczym dzieło sztuki – mruknął dotykając jej włosów – pozwól mi się smakować i wielbić, coś czego młodzi, nieopierzeni nie pojmują. Do kobiety trzeba mieć podejście niczym do obrazu czy pieśni.

Nie musiał długo działać, by rudowłosa ruszyła do niewielkiej sypialni. Stanisław był całkiem z siebie zadowolony, patrząc na młodą czarownicę. Nie grzeszyła intelektem ni ciekawą osobowością, lecz Stanisława nie interesowała osobowość, zresztą wolał Anuszkę, która miała swoje zainteresowania oraz pasje co na swój sposób szanował. Rudowłosa miała mu zapewnić zabawę, zaś on jej zamierzał pokazać co potrafi w sypialni wysoko urodzony czarodziej. Wielka moralistka oburzona ślubem koleżanki z bogatym mężczyzną, padła na łóżko a widząc luksus była gotowa spełnić wszystkie jego pragnienia.

Po tym jak zabawił się z dawną koleżanką żony, wrócił do domu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Anuszka karmiła akurat ich syna i powitała go uśmiechem. Nawet jeśli poczuła zapach innej kobiety, to nic nie powiedziała.

\- Chcesz potrzymać syna? -spytała.

\- Oczywiście – wyjaśnił biorąc na rękę dziecko – jak twoja pisanina?

\- Dobrze – zapewniła – zatrudnili mnie na próbę. Pragnę wydać bajki, lecz szukam ilustratora. Znasz może kogoś?

\- Osobiście nie, lecz popytam – zapewnił o swej pomocy.

Anuszka nie mogła liczyć na nic więcej. Znalazła wspólny język z mężem i dla dobra syna winna nauczyć się z nim żyć. Wciąż pamiętała o Darku i swej miłości do chłopaka, lecz nic nie mogła zrobić poza pamięcią. Darek jej nienawidził, za to całe zamieszanie. Przez swoje zachowanie straciła ukochanego a także siostrę, bowiem Natalia była chłodna chociaż nie wroga. Rozmawiały jednak i przynajmniej częściowo znalazły na niwo wspólny język, lecz pewne zaufanie między nimi znikło bezpowrotnie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lavender chciwie obserwowała zamieszanie. Dla dziennikarki skandal w wyższych sferach był jak obietnica uczty dla rekina. Pośpiesznie wycofała by zająć miejsce nie rzucające się w oczy, a jednak zapewniające widok. Małżeństwo Augusta Krzemienia było niemałym zamieszaniem, zaś rozwód to już po prostu afera nad afery. Pośpiesznie wysłała też informację do Rity, wiedząc, że panna Skeeter doceni podobne wieści. Żona głowy znacznego rodu całująca na przyjęciu innego, to było lepsze niż góra prezentów pod choinką. Nic więc dziwnego, że wróciła do domu rozpromieniona.

Cormack w tym czasie położył spać Rose i nastawił nalewkę. Miał talent do produkcji alkoholi, co wielce pomagało zdobyć mu przyjaźń miejscowych a także zakolegować z Justyciariuszami. W piwnicy już stały baniaczki z wiśniówką oraz cytrynówką, a razem z Blaise'm kończyli butelkę wieloowocowego cuda. Blaise nie poszedł na bankiet wymawiając się chorobą, bowiem oberwał klątwą od pewnej panny. Wszystko dlatego, że umawiał się z dwiema czarownicami naraz, co rzecz jasna im się nie spodobało. Dlatego pewnie cierpiał na ból wrażliwej części ciała i musiał regularne przykładać lód. Zabini wstydził się iść do uzdrowiciela, toteż cierpiał w domu i dlatego pewnie pił z Cormackiem, który w pełni rozumiał jego bolączki.

\- Nastawię tylko dzbanek z esencją dla Lav i wracam do ciebie. Lav będzie potrzebować mocnej herbaty, jak wróci z bankietu. To łagodzi kaca.

\- Wiem, król Aleksander jest zawsze szarmancki wobec pań i żadna zaproszona czarownica nie wyjdzie trzeźwa z przyjęcia – dodał Blaise – ależ to szczypie, masz jeszcze lodu?

\- Jasne, zaraz przyniosę – zapewnił Cormack.

I wtedy wróciła rozpromieniona Lavender. Ucałowała na powitanie męża i spojrzała dziwnie na Blaise'a, który trzymał lód w strategicznym miejscu. Blondynka spojrzała zaskoczona na kolegę, nie zadając pytań co zaszło. Wymruczała formułę zaklęcia leczącego, którego nauczyła ją kiedyś matka. Blaise zamrugał ze zdumieniem oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Kocham cię Lav-Lav- krzyknął wdzięczny Blaise.

\- Hej, bo cię przeklnę. Lav jest moja! – krzyknął Cormack.

\- Szczęściarz – powiedział Blaise – skąd wiedziałaś co robić? – spytał.

\- Moi rodzice są uzdrowicielami – wyjaśniła Lavender wywracając oczami – mama nauczyła mnie paru pożytecznych zaklęć. Na drugi raz przyjdź do mnie z kłopotem. Powiedz mi kiedy zostałeś przeklęty? Użyłam standardowego zaklęcia, lecz kto wie czy nie potrzebujesz czegoś więcej, skoro minęło nieco czasu.

\- Zgłoszę się do ciebie, jeśli będzie bolało – obiecał.

Lavender posłała mu ciepły uśmiech i zaczęła pisać notatkę do Rity, wyjaśniając chłopakom co zaszło na przyjęciu. Nic tak nie pomagało w relacjach między przyjaciółmi, co wspólne plotki przy nalewce. Blaise i Cormack rzecz jasna mieli swoje zdanie na temat sprawy i trzymali stronę Marii.

\- Niezła czarownica, stary Krzemień nie powinien się dziwić, że wybrała młodszego – powiedział Blaise – taka kobieta nie będzie czekać grzecznie w domu na przyjście męża. Poza tym kto wie czy stary Krzemień aby na pewno może no wiecie.. – zaczął Blaise.

\- Istnieje coś takiego jak eliksiry wigoru – parsknęła Lavender wywracając oczami – a głowę rodu Krzemieni na pewno stać na takowe.

\- No, ale lepszy jest prawdziwy czarodziej niż taki na eliksirach – wyjaśnił Blaise.

\- A ten zawodnik to przystojny czarodziej, zaś August Krzemień jest niemiły – dodała Lavender – zawsze patrzy na mnie wilkiem, jak na służącą i wyraźnie oburzony, że popijam na bankietach. Nie dziwię się, że Maria go zdradziła. – parsknęła na zakończenie kobieta. Król Aleksander był uprzejmy, gdyż był wizytówką swojego kraju i lubił trzymać rękę na pulsie. August niestety nie miał zmysłu politycznego, co widać było w jego relacjach z delegatami z innych krajów. Mało który, włączając też w tę grupę Rosjan, delegat miał ochotę zamienić więcej niż dwa słowa z Augustem. Nawet zięć go nie lubił.

Przez resztę wieczoru rozmawiali o najnowszym skandalu, czymś co z pewnością będzie pobudzać uwagę towarzystwa. Lavender wysłała notatkę do Anglii, bowiem zagraniczne skandale wyraźnie przyciągały uwagę także i tam. Rose spała tuląc do siebie ukochanego misia. Lavender spojrzała na córkę przelotnie i zamknęła drzwi do pokoju. Pomimo lat starań, nie mogła dać mężowi dziecka. Ona i Cormack wielce nad tym boleli i szukali przyczyn u uzdrowicieli. Coś poszło nie tak przy porodzie Rose i nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci. Coraz częściej myśleli o adopcji. Urzędy zachęcały do adopcji, zwłaszcza Mugolaków odebranych rodzinom. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej dochodziło do podobnych zdarzeń, zaś powody były rozmaite. Gazety pisały o tym ostrożnie, raczej chwaląc poczynania rządu.

Jeszcze niedawno podobne zdarzenia były nie do pomyślenia, lecz zarówno afera z Zakonem Feniksa oraz Kwitnąca Paprocią zaczęła budzić sentymenty antymugolskie. Lecz nie było skierowane przeciw Mugolakom jak w Anglii. Zaczęto naciskać na możliwie najwcześniejsze zabieranie dzieci z rodzin Mugoli do świata magii, by wprowadzać je możliwie najszybciej do nowej społeczności. Wcześniej pozwalano na podobne działania tylko w wypadku wyraźnej przemocy domowej. Lecz błędy Hermiony miały do niej powracać także po śmierci, zaś Zakon Feniksa i jego sojusznicy mieli zapłacić najwyższą cenę za swoje polityczne błędy.

„ _Sprawa tak z Kwitnąca Paprocią jak i Zakonem Feniksa na czele z angielską bohaterką wojenną, Hermioną Malfoy, wyraźnie pokazało, że nasze procedury wspierające nowych czarodziei zawiodły. Ludzie, którzy do nas przybyli od naszych niemagicznych sąsiadów wciąż nie dość integrują się z nami. Być może wcześniejsze wprowadzenia poprzez adopcję do rodziny czarodziejskiej w możliwie młodym wieku. W Polsce nie jest w połowie tak źle jak w Anglii, lecz nigdy nie wolno nam osiąść na laurach. Francuzi zignorowali zagrożenie. Nie zapominajmy też o Hermionie Malfoy, wojennej bohaterce Anglii co w imię wprowadzenia zasad i tak zwanego postępu, uważała gwałt i przemoc za uzasadnione._

 _O co jednak walczyła Hermiona Malfoy razem z Kwitnącą Paprocią? W imię walki z dyskryminacją, obcy mają więcej praw niż miejscowi. Niemagiczni pobratymcy Szafarzy zabijają niewinnych ludzi i gwałcą dzieci w imię swej religii. Podważa się rodzinę i nie szanuje kobiet w imię postępu. Matki nie są szanowane a dzieci są traktowane jako problem, a nie jak radość dla zdrowej rodziny. Lecz tam nie zachęca się do zakładania rodzin, ale do rozpusty tak z przedstawicielami płci przeciwnej jak i tej samej. Czy chcemy by młode czarownice zabijały swoje nienarodzone dzieci, by oddawać się rozpuście? Czy chcemy Szafarzy gwałcących niewinne dziewczęta? My nie, lecz tak zwani zwolennicy większych praw tak. Tego życzy nam Kwitnąca Paproć i angielski Zakon Feniksa"._


	38. Pansy i Ginny

Zaklęcie Wenery to pomysł mojej bety, Freyi. Freya napisała mi też, że polscy czarodzieje, w przeciwieństwie do wielu z nas, ufają władzy i nie lubię obcych działaczy. Cóż, w mojej historii Rzeczpospolita Magiczna to europejska potęga i kraj w granicach I RP sprzed szwedzkiego potopu, kraj który nigdy nie był pod zaborami czy obcym protektoratem. W takiej Kanadzie ludzie także ufają władzy i wielu miejscach interwencja obcych rządów jest źle widziana. Ludzie są dumni z bycia Kanadyjczykiem czy Amerykaninem.

A/N: Lucjusz wciąż nie wiem co się dzieje.. z książek nie wynika, że był wybitnym graczem politycznym a raczej kimś bardzo bogatym, przez co mającym możliwości przekupywania.

Edit 20 stycznia: Guest, dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi, błąd poprawiony.

* * *

Przedruki trafiały do Anglii, gdzie ponownie wydano ustawę z imieniem Hermiony w tle. Tym razem wprowadzono prawo pozwalające odbierać dzieci z rodzin mugoli w razie stwierdzonej przemocy. Wizengamot niedługo potem poszedł dalej, bowiem wprowadzono przepis zachęcający rodziny, w której urodził się charłak do „podmiany" na mugolaka, u którego stwierdzono przypadkowe wybuchy magii. Inne magiczne rodziny także mogły dokonać podobnej adopcji za co dostawały pochwałę z Ministerstwa oraz darmowy zestaw podręczników do Hogwartu do czwartego roku włącznie. „ _W ten sposób zapobiegamy wielu nieszczęściom_ " – pisała Rita, bynajmniej nie ukrywając jak dalece wyżywała się przy okazji na Hermionie, wskazując taką jako przykład porażki systemu i zdrajczynię magicznej Anglii nic sobie nie robiąc z zasady, że o zmarłych mówi się dobrze lub wcale. A i tak ta zasada bywała dość często łamana i na kontynencie. Także w mugolskiej Rzeczypospolitej gdzie wielu obywateli po prostu pogubiło się w swoim życiu i uznawali oni, że muszą kogoś obwinić za swoje niepowodzenia zamiast wziąć się za siebie.

Ginny zaciskała zęby czytając podobne rewelacje. Otwarcie oddziału magopsychiatrii imienia Hermiony nieco ociepliły jej wizerunek. W artykułach opisujących owo zdarzenie wspomniano listy od czytelników, wskazujących na okropnie traktowanie jakiego zaznała w młodości, na wyzywanie od szlam przy braku reakcji nauczycieli, a także na całą kampanię niechęci środowiska po ślubie z Lucjuszem. „ _Spiskowanie z Francuzami to przewinienie nie do wybaczenia, lecz pomyślmy czy aby na pewno odnosiliśmy się do niej właściwie, czy nie sprowokowaliśmy Hermiony Malfoy, czy nie została ona zaszczuta tak bardzo, że nie widziała już dla siebie innego wyjścia?"._ Ginny czytała owe listy i planowała kontratak. Nie zamierzała się wycofać. Była Gryfonką i była z Weasleyów. Nie podda się i odgryzie komu trzeba nie tylko głowę, ale i grzechotkę tym jadowitym wężom, które oplotły jej przyjaciółkę tak jak wcześniej oplatały ją i niemal doprowadziły do autodestrukcji. Na szczęście Ginny w porę się opanowała i dzięki właściwym osobom wróciła do grona porządnych czarodziei. Hermionie zabrakło czasu i takiego zwyczajnego…szczęścia.

„ _Hermiona Malfoy popełniła straszliwy błąd" –_ powiedziała podczas bankietu w Ministerstwie –„ _i została za takowy ukarana okrutną śmiercią, poprzedzoną hańbą. Czyż wypada wysoce cywilizowanym czarodziejom byśmy mścili się na martwej czarownicy? Nasza kultura nakazuje, by w chwili śmierci wroga zaprzestać pościgu. A Hermiona Malfoy nie była wrogiem jak Lord Voldemort czy śmierciożercy. Nikogo nie zabijała ni nie torturowała, zaś jeśli w walce zabiła wroga, to tak czynią wojownicy. Była wojenną bohaterką, która z czasem pobłądziła. Czarownicą z rodziny mugoli, która stanowiła żywy dowód na to, że moc, wiedza i potęga nie są przypisane do tak zwanej czystej krwi. Wzbudziła tym śmiertelny gniew tych, co uważali mugolaków za kogoś nic nie wartego. Przegrała ze zjednoczonym wrogiem i po długiej kampanii zastraszania, wyśmiewania oraz ostracyzmu postąpiła w sposób szalony. To, co uczyniła było nielegalne i szalone. Lecz pomyślmy jacy ludzie popełniają szaleństwa? Studia nad psychiatrią nauczyły mnie, że tacy co nie mają nic do stracenia. Pamiętajmy o tym. Musimy w pełni zrozumieć co zaszło, aby nie dopuścić do podobnych zdarzeń w przyszłości. Mój mąż, Harry Potter, powtarza, że musimy poznać przyczynę podwójnego sukcesu Lorda Voldemorta w sianiu terroru w naszym kraju, by za kilkanaście a może kilkadziesiąt lat nie musieć drżeć ze strachu przed następcą._

 _Kiedy wysiłkiem wielu krajów pokonano Grindelwalda i jego armię, wszyscy świętowali pokój. Znalazłam zapiski z wielkiej uroczystości w Ministerstwie, która miała miejsce po sławetnym pojedynku Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda. Zaproszono przywódców całej magicznej Europy: Ministrów Francji, Niemiec, Iberii, Włoch i Grecji. Przybył także polski król z żoną a także car Rosji z żoną i inni. Wówczas byliśmy pewni, że to koniec i więcej żadnej czarnoksiężnik nie nazwie się Czarnym Panem i nie zacznie mordować. To był rok 1945, a pełnych nadziei i dumy słów słuchał ambitny, niezwykle uzdolniony czarodziej półkrwi. To był potomek jednego z najstarszych rodów czarodziejskich oraz bogatych mugoli, lecz odrzucony przez swoich znalazł pocieszenie w Ciemności. Nazywał się Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany światu jako Lord Voldemort. Wyjechał z Anglii na dziesięć lat a po powrocie gromadził zwolenników, zaś ćwierć wieku po tym, jak świętowaliśmy koniec terroru Grindelwalda wybuchła kolejna wojna, lecz tym razem w Anglii a nie całej Europie. Czemu o tym wspominam? Bo wówczas wszyscy myśleli, że to koniec lecz chociaż pokonano potężnego wroga i jego armię, nie zrozumieliśmy co dawało mu moc do działania._

 _Dzieląc się i nienawidząc z powodu statusu krwi czy też poglądów, budujemy fundamenty pod przyszły konflikt. Skąd o tym wiem? Nie jestem wieszczką, a jedynie obserwuję zdarzenia. Czyściciele z Francji, wcześniej znani wcześniej jako Śmieciarze zabijali i rabowali w imię nienawiści do czarodziei czystej krwi. Nie byli tak brutalni jak śmierciożercy i nie organizowali rajdów, bowiem nie mieli dość czasu jak oni by się zorganizować. Lecz nienawiść zawsze prowadzi do wojny i przemocy, a powody do nienawiści są zmienne. Lecz nienawiść pragnie tylko jednego: przemocy, bólu i nurzania w mroku zaś pożywką są uprzedzenia i niechęć do grup jako takich. Lawina zaczyna się od kamyka, a potem są kolejne aż w końcu nie można już opanować żywiołu. Drobne złośliwości i kampania wobec Hermiony były takimi kamykami, zaś skandal z Czyścicielami lawiną. Wyciągnijmy z tego wnioski, bowiem Anglia cierpiała z powodu zbyt wielu lawin"._

Przemowa Ginny wywołała poruszenie. Dziewczyna długo rozmawiała nad takową z portretem Walpurgi, Elaine oraz Andromedą. Tylko pani Scrimgeour znała prawdę, reszcie powiedziała, że pragnie pokazać co dobrego przyjaciółka zrobiła dla Anglii, pokazać, ile dobrego uczyniła a nie tylko jej błędy. Rozmawiała też ze swoimi zagranicznymi sojuszniczkami zaś królowa Natalia oraz caryca Swietłana były bardziej niż chętne by dopaść dawnego śmierciożercę, Lucjusza. Ginny znalazła także wsparcie w osobie Augusty Longbottom, wielce wpływowej i szanowanej czarownicy. Wiekowa dama mogła mieć za złe Hermionie wciągnięcie wnuka w polityczną awanturę, lecz musieli zadbać by nie zrobić z dziewczyny okazji do ograniczania wolności i zwiększania i tak już ogromnych przywilejów czarodziei czystej krwi. A to był ważki cel i dla niego Augusta gotowa była uczyć sztuki polityki i gier salonowych rudowłosą. Przy okazji Augusta chciała, by Zakon znów niczym mityczny feniks uległ odrodzeniu, bo po akcjach Artura i Hermiony była to tylko kupka popiołu w którym póki co nie widać było pisklęcia. A Kingsley gdzieś zniknął i zamiast podsycać ogień, by Zakon powstał działał niczym gaśnica. Harry, jako Auror, zachowywał milczenie, ale ubolewał nad tym, iż organizacja której jego rodzice poświęcili życie – rozpadała się. Nie zamierzał dłużej na to patrzeć i cieszył się, że jego żona dzięki terapii wróciła na właściwe tory odkrywając przy tym zmysł polityczny. Może to, iż Voldemort ją kiedyś opętał, miało swoje dobre cechy?

\- Lucjusz Malfoy to gruba ryba – ostrzegała Augusta – nie ruszysz go bez solidnego wsparcia, nasi ludzie w Wizengamocie nie są aż tak liczni czy też potężni by uderzyć w niego. Ma wsparcie w rodach Nott, Greengrass oraz Selwyn. Potrzebujesz przeciwwagi a takowej nie ma.

\- Nie ma _w Anglii_ – wyjaśniła Ginny – lecz król Polski nienawidzi śmierciożerców, a car Rosji także za nimi nie przepada. Król Aleksander obiecał pomoc, w zamian za wskazanie go jako tego, co wsparł sprawiedliwość po latach, zaś caryca Rosji której rodzice, rodzeństwo i przyjaciele zginęli z rąk wilkołaków służących Voldemortowi, zrobi to w imię zemsty. Śmierciożercy i Lord Voldemort mieli i mają wielu wrogów za granicą.

\- To prawda – skinęła głową Augusta – ci, co walczyli z armię Grindelwalda niespecjalne cenili jego następcę. Wschodni czarodzieje toczyli z nimi krwawe walki, zaś mistrzowie szermierki ostrzami goblinów siali zniszczenie w jego armiach. Lord Voldemort pragnął ich mieć po swojej stronie lub przynajmniej zasiać tam zamęt, by nie stanęli po stronie Dumbledore'a w walce. Znajdował sojuszników wśród wilkołaków i wszelkich mętów, którzy nie potrzebowali specjalnego powody by napadać, gwałcić i rabować.

\- Lecz dlaczego w takim razie nie pomogli Zakonowi? – spytała Ginny – mieli wszelkie powody by nienawidzić śmierciożerców.

\- Zaiste – zgodziła się Augusta – lecz dyrektor działał za plecami Ministerstwa, a to im się nie spodobało. Nazywali go rokoszaninem, kimś kto knuje przeciw władzy, kiedy kraj jest w potrzebie. Zaś ponad wszystko nienawidzili zagranicznych działaczy politycznych, chcących ich wciągnąć w swoje walki. Dyrektor uznał, że ich niechęć do Voldemorta zwycięży, przeliczył się i poniósł porażkę. Dlatego uważaj by i ciebie nie uznali za kogoś takiego.

\- Wyjaśniłam, że pragnę sprawiedliwości za Hermionę i za podrzucenie mi dziennika Voldemorta. Wyjaśniłam także, że potrzebuję solidnych dowodów by wytoczyć proces, bowiem lękam się, że wciąż nie brakuje przekupnych urzędników, którzy poprzednio go uniewinnili i skryli dowody. Dlatego zaatakuję poprzez prasę i wysłanie dowodów tak by dotarły wprost do Wizengamotu, zaś anonimowe artykuły oświecą opinię publiczną i zadbają o ich zainteresowanie. Przy przesłuchaniach otwartych dla prasy, ciężej będzie zamieść sprawę pod dywan i na nowo dając w łapę komu trzeba pozostać bezkarnym.

\- To odważny plan, lecz może się udać – skinęła głową Augusta.

Lucjusz zaś zaczął ścigać potencjalnych winnych zamieszaniu, lecz przypominało to kręcenie się psa w kółko za swoim ogonkiem. Postanowił zacząć od oczywistych jak Avery i Macnair, lecz wpadł we wściekłość. Żaden z nich nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby zamieszanej. Dolał im do herbaty nielegalnie zdobytego _Veritaserum_ , opłacił ogony by za nimi chodziły, lecz wiele nie znalazł. Avery chadzał do burdelu na Nokturnie, rzucając co i rusz _zaklęcie Wenery_. Podpatrzył je kiedyś u wschodnich czarodziei, którym zdarzały się… sterowane skoki w bok. Wszystko za zgodą i akceptacją ich żon. Wiele z nich uważało, że skoro ich małżonek już musi skorzystać z przybytków uciechy, to one winny mieć kontrolę nad tym i nie chorować. Nie wszyscy bowiem mieli tyle pieniędzy, by utrzymywać wiły jak Stanisław Krzemień, czy Aleksander. Zaklęcie Wenery działało podobnie jak mugolskie bariery dzięki czemu unikano nie tylko niechcianych ciąż, ale i problemów związanych z chorobami. W końcu czarodziej, czy nie – w obliczu chorób związanych z brakiem wierności wszyscy byli równi i tak samo cierpieli. Mugole mieli tę przewagę, że ich sposoby były jako tako skuteczne. Magowie musieli ciągle próbować i uczyć się warzyć odpowiednie mikstury. Magia wili pochodzących ze wschodu zaś sama w sobie była niszcząca i nie pozwalała na żadne infekcje u czarodzieja, któremu służyły. Avery wyraźnie także lubił nielegalne używki, na które wydawał majątek i dorabiał warząc nielegalne eliksiry by spłacić długi. To zdecydowanie starczało by czarodziej dostał wyrok paru lat w Azkabanie i rozwód. Lecz Lucjusz nie potrzebował materiałów do szantażu. Nie wątpił, że Avery zajęty używkami, prostytutkami oraz warzeniem nielegalnych eliksirów, a także ukrywaniu tego przed żoną, że nie miałby czasu na knucie przeciw niemu.

Kolejną osobą na liście był Macnair. Ten z kolei hodował niekoniecznie akceptowane przez Ministerstwo zwierzęta, a także organizował nielegalne walki magicznych zwierząt. Zarabiał na tym całkiem nieźle, a dzięki znajomym w Departamencie do Spraw Magicznych Stworzeń, unikał bycia złapanym przez urzędników dzięki łapówkom. Nie sprawiał wrażenie zdolnego wymyślić bardziej złożoną intrygę, col niepomiernie frustrowało Lucjusza. Arystokrata był pewien, że raz po raz coś mu umyka lecz nie miał pojęcia co.

\- Być może to ktoś inny – mówił Draco – być może ktoś inny niż Avery i Macnair działają przeciw tobie? Kto jeszcze mógł wiedzieć o twojej przeszłości?

\- Większość dawnych śmierciożerców nie żyje jak bracia Nott, Dołochow czy Mulciber, albo zostali skazani jak Yaxley czy Carrow. Spośród tych, co znali mnie najlepiej w przeszłości wśród żywych i wolnych pozostali tylko Avery i Macnair - wyjaśnił cierpliwie Lucjusz.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? – spytał Draco.

\- Travers i Selwyn nie żyją od lat, zza grobu mi nie zaszkodzą! – odparł lakonicznie Lucjusz. Dalej nie wiedział, co go trafia.

\- Ale posiadali wiedzę – kontynuował cierpliwie młody Malfoy – co jeśli napisali do kogoś listy? Może któryś z nich się zabezpieczył i zostawił przesyłkę, którą mieli dostać ich zaufani przyjaciele lub krewni?

\- To możliwe – powiedział Lucjusz, popijając ostrożnie whisky – Travers i Selwyn byli dość ostrożni, by zabezpieczyć na wypadek najgorszego. Nie rozumiem jednak tylko dlaczego takie rewelacji wypłynęły po latach? Gdyby ktoś chciał mnie szantażować, dlaczego czekał aż tak długo?

\- Może ten ktoś wpadł w finansowe tarapaty? Może wcześniej ta osoba nie potrzebowała pieniędzy?

\- Też o tym myślałem, myślisz jak Malfoy – pochwalił syna Lucjusz – tylko widzisz, ktokolwiek pisze te anonimy, nie napisał do mnie z żądaniem pieniędzy. Z tego co się dowiedziałem, listy są słane do redakcji „Proroka" ze znanych miejsc mugolskiego Londynu, a za każdym razie wysyła to inny Mugol. Z tego co wiadomo mugol nie jest pod _Confundusem_ , lecz tajemnicza osoba dawała im pieniądze za wysłanie listu. Za każdym razem wspominają inną osobę: mężczyznę, czasem kobietę o odmiennym wyglądzie i kolorze skóry. Ktoś używa wielosokowego by podszyć się pod jakiś przypadkowych ludzi tylko po to by podać list przypadkowym mugolom. Ktoś zadaje sobie wiele trudu by nie zostać złapanym. To jednak mnie ma sensu!

\- Dlaczego? Ktoś zapewnił sobie kamuflaż idealny – odparł Draco. - A nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktoś spoza naszego kręgu posiadał takową wiedzę!

\- A jeśli ktoś płaci mugolakowi za używanie wielosokowego? Może za tym kryje się ktoś inny!

\- Możliwe, ale jak mam złapać winnego?! – rozpaczał Lucjusz. Ta sytuacja coraz bardziej doprowadzała seniora rodu do irytacji i bezsilności.

Dwóch Malfoyów długo jeszcze rozważało możliwe scenariusze, wymieniając wszystkich możliwych czarodziei potencjalnie zaangażowanych. Żaden z nich nie podejrzewał Ginny, którą wciąż nazywali pogardliwie Weasleyetką, nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy wypłynęła w towarzystwie. Nigdy by nie podejrzewali córki pogardzanego Artura Weasleya.

Lucjusz wpadał we wściekłość czytając artykuły Ginny. Nie podobało mu się co pisano o Hermionie, bowiem całość uderzała w niego. A mimo to nie wiązał oby tych spraw ze sobą. Nie doceniał ni sprytu ni determinacji przeciwnika, na pewno zaś nie wiązał z zamieszaniem swego dawnego kompana. Aleksander z kolei z uśmiechem czytał zagraniczne przedruki, chwaląc głośno pozornie niepozorną Ginny.

\- Kampania Ginewry przynosi efekty – zauważyła Natalia.

\- Zaiste- zgodził się Aleksander – kobiety są zabójcze – dodał patrząc na żonę z uznaniem i pewnym lękiem, co mile połechtało próżność kobiety – zagniewany czarodziej po prostu wyzwie na pojedynek, zagniewana czarownica zaprzyjaźni się i wbije nóż w plecy a ty nawet nie będziesz wiedział czyj to nóż i czyja ręka. Jak zdołałyście razem z Lilianą pozbyć się Dołguckiej? Widziałem wasze triumfujące miny!

\- Jest takie mugolskie powiedzenie, że okazja czyni złodzieja. Stworzyłyśmy okazję – wyjaśniła.

Aleksander nosił na rękach dzieci i kupował jej prezenty. Z radością obserwowała jak zaproszeni na spotkania goście chwalą ją i okazują wszelkie niezbędne zasady kurtuazji. A jeśli czasem dochodziło do niewinnego flirtu, to uśmiechała się. Był troskliwym ojcem, coś na co reagowała uśmiechem. Co niej zaś.. całował ją czule, obejmował i uważnie słuchał o planach, spotkaniach i konsultował sprawy jak za czasów ich narzeczeństwa. Aleksander doceniał jej intelekt, oczytanie i osobowość.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ginny słyszała o Lucjuszu, który wśród swoich kolegów szukał autorów anonimów. Śmiała się złośliwie, kiedy Augusta powiedziała, że dawno śmierciożercy gotowi się pozagryzać szukając wroga między sobą. To wymarzona sytuacja, o której rudowłosa nawet nie marzyła zaczynając swą grę. Nie oczekiwała aż takich skutków.

\- Ci co noszą ciężar na sumieniu, reagują gwałtownie – mówiła pani Longbottom – Lucjusz zbyt długo kpił sobie z wymiaru sprawiedliwości, moi przyjaciele z Wizengamotu czekają.

A Malfoy popijał w tym czasie brandy w swym salonie, nieświadomy jaka koalicja się przeciw niemu zawiązała. Ludzie tylko czekali na okazję do uderzenia, gdyż istniały siły chętne, by zmienić Anglię w kraj nieco bardziej otwarty, kraj, gdzie uprzedzenia nie są aż tak uciążliwe. Po wojnie istniała wielka szansa i chęć zmian, lecz dowodzący Zakonem Artur oraz Kingsley zmarnowali szansę. Ginny z bólem przyznawała, że chociaż ojciec był dobrym i szlachetnym człowiekiem, to jednak nie miał bladego pojęcia o polityce. Hermiona dostrzegała problemy i słusznie je diagnozowała, lecz działała w sposób budzący sprzeciw. Mająca silne poczucie sprawiedliwości społecznej żądała zmian tu i teraz bo pewne sprawy były złe, lecz swoim uporem osiągnęła odwrotny efekt. Ginny zaś, dzięki zmaganiu się z chorobą i terapii zrozumiała, że istnieją bardziej subtelne metody. Jako żona Pottera i przywódczyni uczniowskiej grupy walczącej w Bitwie o Hogwart była dla ludzi przekonująca i ludzie jej słuchali. Żona wojennego bohatera, pionierka magopsychiatrii, dzielna wojowniczka stanowiła symbol, zaś Augusta Longbottom miała doświadczenie. Zakon Feniksa został do cna skompromitowany przez Artura, Kingsleya, Hermionę i Rona, dlatego nowa grupa miała niełatwe zadanie, lecz nikt o nich nie wiedział więc działali z zaskoczenia.

\- Zatem moja rzecz polega na dostarczeniu im broni – skinęła głową Ginny – udaję się za miesiąc na odczyt do Warszawy i na konsultację w szpitalu im. Wandy. Z pewnością znajdę sposób na rozmowę z naszym sojusznikiem – uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

\- Na pewno – zapewniła Augusta – Lucjusz nawet nie wie z kim zadarł, a nasz polski przyjaciel .. on nigdy nie popierał tych bzdur o czystej krwi – wspomniała kobieta i po chwili wtrąciła - znam jego matkę, a ona ma wiele powodów, by nienawidzić śmierciożerców.

\- Księżna? Ale dlaczego? I skąd pani zna? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie Ginewra

\- To stara sprawa, pewnie już niewielu w Anglii takową kojarzy – zaczęła Augusta – Theo Nott powinien uważać z _takim_ nazwiskiem, bowiem Polescy _nie zapomnieli_. W każdym razie – dodała szybko – musimy działać ostrożnie, bowiem jak Polacy uznają, że działamy za plecami Ministerstwa będziemy mieli poważny problem. Był powód, dla którego Dumbledore nie znalazł wśród nich pomocników na kolejną wojnę.

\- Dlaczego dyrektor szukał tam pomocy? Dlaczego próbował pomimo porażek? – pytała Ginny.

Ginny próbowała zrozumieć, dlaczego dyrektor dokonywał takich a nie innych wyborów, poznawała historię ostatnich wojen chcąc lepiej zrozumieć obecną sytuację. W końcu poznawała potrzebne fakty i daty, a nie jakieś bzdetne teorie o wojnach goblinów, które nieustannie wykładał im Binns. Dumbledore powtarzał, że doszło do drugiej wojny, bo nie rozliczono pierwszej, bo winni nie zostali ukarani i zdołali uniknąć odpowiedzialności, na czele z Lucjuszem. Mogli dalej knuć swoje, czekać na powrót swego pana. A i nawet po pokonaniu Voldemorta jego idee nie zmarły razem z nim, o czym świadczy marny koniec Hermiony dobitnie o tym świadczył. Ginny obserwowała marny koniec swego ojca, przyjaciółki i rozpad Zakonu w ledwie kilka lat po wygranej. Nie umieli planować albo nie mieli planów. Dyrektor Dumbledore był wybitnym czarodziejem, lecz nawet on nie panował nad wszystkim, zaplanował, jak wygrać wojnę i na tym skończył. W zasadzie, to działali na zasadzie „a jakoś to będzie". Może dopisze nam szczęście!

Czytanie książek oraz rozmowy z portretem Walpurgi Black otworzyły oczy na wiele spraw i to właśnie owa czarownica namawiała Ginny by czytała o dawnych sprawach. Miała czas, zaś z dwójką małych dzieci w domu nijak nie myślała o powrocie do grania w drużynie. Nie sport już przestał ją bawić jakiś czas temu. Dyrektor zbudował międzynarodową koalicję przeciw Grindelwaldowi, toteż próbował ponownie zastosować udaną strategię. A takie zabiegi musiały zaowocować porażką.

\- To nie było tak głupie jak wierzyli jego przeciwnicy – wyjaśniła Augusta – miał w nich sojuszników w walce z Grindelwaldem, ówczesny król toczył wojnę z wojskami Grindelwalda, podobnie jak Bułgarzy czy Rumuni. Francja nie stawiła większego oporu, Iberia pozwoliła przejść armii inferiusów lecz tyły na wschodzie zawsze stanowiły wielki ból Grindelwalda. Myślałaś, że jeden pojedynek zakończył panowanie Czarnego Pana? – kpiła – Grindelwald był potężny i tylko Dumbledore mógł mu stawić czoła, lecz nawet on nie dał by rady armii, istniała cała koalicja przeciw niemu. Po ujawnieniu się Voldemorta, Dumbledore próbował odbudować takową, lecz zagraniczni czarodzieje nie chcieli walczyć. Lord Voldemort nie chciał podbijać Europy, więc dla wielu to była angielska wojna domowa. Sprawa Izabeli Nott bynajmniej nie pomogła w naszych relacjach z Polską. Dlatego Rufus, chcąc wzmocnić naszą pozycję w Europie zaczął do nich, od kraju, z którym byliśmy nieomal w stanie wojny po skandalu z Avery'm i Izabelą Nott. Dyrektor jednak uznał, że niechęć Polaków do śmierciożerców będzie silniejsza niż do angielskiego rządu, ale ponieważ występował w imieniu Zakonu, nie uwierzyli mu...

\- To strasznie skomplikowane – jęknęła Ginny – musi mi pani to kiedyś opowiedzieć.

\- Z radością, bo to pouczająca lekcja. – odpowiedziała kobieta z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

Lucjusz nie myślał o przeszłości, nie kiedy gościł u siebie Dafne. Oprowadzał właśnie czarownicę po domu, pokazując galerie Malfoy Manor. Dafne rozumiała szacunek do przeszłości, rozumiała to wszystko czego nie rozumiała Hermiona. Kiedy zaś zaczął całować młodą kobietę, nie mógł oderwać ust od jej ust. Nie ukrywał, że pragnie znaleźć matkę dla dzieci lecz nazwisko Malfoy wiele znaczyło. Musiał jednak odwrócić szkody w wizerunku, jakie spowodowała Hermiona.

Publicznie nazwał swoje drugie małżeństwo błędem. Wszem i wobec na salonach mawiał jak nieopatrznie poślubił po wojnie dużo młodszą czarownicę, niezdolną zrozumieć zasad świata w jakim przyszło jej żyć. „ _Po odejściu Narcyzy wszystko uległo zmianie, ja zaś pomyliłem wdzięczność za pomoc z miłością. Moja druga żona dała mi piękne i mądre dzieci, lecz teraz dla nich muszę dokonać mądrzejszego wyboru"._ Wielu chichotało złośliwie, zaś w kuluarach coraz bardziej otwarcie padały słowa jak „szlama". Goszcząca na bankietach Elaine zaciskała pięści, lecz panowała nad sobą i rozmawiała możliwie najspokojniej, po czym ruszyła na Grimmauld Place.

Stworek był bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc podawać herbatę żonie Ministra Magii. Elaine gościła u nich regularnie, coś co nie miało miejsce od śmierci Oriona Black, co skrzat powtarzał z dumą. Pani Walpurga witała uprzejmie gościa i zaprosiła do salonu, gdzie już czekała „droga Ginny". Elaine skinęła głową idąc znanym sobie korytarzem po teraz odnowionym i tętniącym życiem domu.

\- Nastroje antymugolskie odżywają – powiedziała posępnie Ginny.

\- Twoja kampania pomaga – zauważyła Elaine popijając herbatę – lecz Lucjusz wciąż jest silny. Potrzebujemy czegoś mocniejszego, czy w materiałach od króla Aleksandra jest coś na temat zabijania czarodziei z zamożnych rodzin? Ludzi bardziej obruszy zabijanie kogoś ze znanej zamożnej rodziny niż mugolaka, nawet jeśli to równie ohydne. – odparła nieco cynicznie Elaine

\- Wiem – szepnęła Ginny – co za okropna sprawa, ale masz rację. Niedługo jadę do Warszawy na spotkanie z dyrektorem tamtejszego szpitala i wspomnę o twej sugestii.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała po chwili Elaine - Malfoy nie może być bezkarny.

I chociaż obie kobiety działały z odmiennych pobudek, to żadna z nich nie była przyjaciółką Lucjusza. Ginny zaś, za radą tak Walpurgi jak i Augusty, doceniała każdego sojusznika we wspólnej sprawie, w której to miały wspólny cel. Już planowała co powinna założyć na jesienny wypad, szukając ciepłych szat. Październik w Warszawie był dużo zimniejszy niż w Londynie i potrafił być paskudny. Lecz nie zamierzała podziwiać pogody.

\- Zdobyłem informacje o żyjących krewnych Selwyna i Traversa – powiedział Draco podając ojcu akta – kogo zamierzasz wpierw odwiedzić?

\- Drogiego Percivala – powiedział Lucjusz.

\- Podejrzewasz prawnika o słanie anonimów? – spytał Draco.

\- Nie, lecz potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy. Percival ma doświadczenie w ściganiu świadków przestępstw zaś ja jednak podejrzewam go, lub kogoś noszącego to samo nazwisko, o działalność przy podobnej akcji. Podczas rozmowy wyciągnę to z niego.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tymczasem, niejako spychając w cień intrygi Ginny, w Warszawie miało się odbyć ważne spotkanie europejskich czarodziei. Ginny zdołała dostać zaproszenie jako żona Pottera, bowiem pogromcy Voldemorta nie mogło zabraknąć na konferencji dotyczącej bezpieczeństwa. Francja co prawda głosiła hasła równości oraz sprawiedliwości, lecz w istocie w kraju toczyła się wojna domowa, przenosząca na sąsiednie kraje, bowiem agresywne bojówki szukały popleczników. Dlatego wiele krajów wpadało w irytację, zaś Aleksander zaprosił do Warszawy przedstawicieli Anglii, Bułgarii, Rumunii, Iberii, Włoch i Rosji na spotkanie, mające oficjalnie debatować nad stanem bezpieczeństwa. Nieoficjalnie zaś, przedstawiciele Anglii, Polski i Rosji mieli rozmawiać nad daleko mniej pokojowymi planami wobec Francji. Sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej poważna a cierpliwość słowiańskich magów była na wyczerpaniu. Zwiększone patrole na granicach niewiele pomagały, zresztą nie było możliwości by nieustannie patrolować każdy zakamarek kraju, żaden kraj nie miał możliwości by pilnować każdego metra granicy. Dlatego zamierzano podjąć bardziej zdecydowane kroki.

\- Mój ojciec czynił tak samo – powiedziała Anastazja słuchając syna – toczył regularne walki z Grindelwaldem, i przepchnął przez nasze urzędy szereg ustaw, tak właśnie argumentując, że skoro wypowiedziano nam wojnę, odpowiemy.

\- Ludzie kochali dziadka jako króla, co przeprowadził ich przez wojnę – zamyślił się Aleksander – nie wiem, czy zdołam mu dorównać, temu co bez wahania podejmował właściwe decyzje. Lecz jeśli nie zareagujemy szybko, czeka nas powtórka z wojny z Grindelwaldem, dziadek wiedział by co robić..

\- To nie tak – pokręciła głową Anastazja – to ciotka stała przy nim, zachęcając by podejmował kroki, przynosiła mu kawy i czekolady, kiedy pracował po nocy a nawet poduszki do gabinetu, kiedy zasnął nad biurkiem. To ona zachęcała by się nie poddawał. Nikt sam z siebie od razu nie wie co czynić, lecz mój ojciec czytał o napaściach i wiedział, że musi uczynić coś więcej, niż tylko pisać listy do wdów. Moja matka przekonała go, by tak czynił i wielce mu to pomogło.

\- Rufus rozumie istotę problemu jako wojownik, podobnie jak nasz daleki Fiodor, co osobiście zabija Czyścicieli. Dlatego się z nimi spotkam, kto by pomyślał, że przyjdzie mi iść w ślady dziadka?!

\- I to w wielu sprawach – zaśmiała się starsza czarownica – im dłużej patrzę na ciebie i Natalię tym bardziej widzę mego ojca i ciotkę Alicję, wam jest łatwiej. To inne czasy, a ona dobrze spełnia się w roli królowej – zauważyła Anastazja.

\- A byłaś tak przeciwna! – syn posłał matce uśmiech pełen wdzięczności

\- Nigdy nie można mieć pewności, kto się z nami przyjaźni dla nas samych, a kto dla pieniędzy i wpływów. Czasy się zmieniły i królowe mogą pochodzić także z mniej znacznych rodzin, może tak i lepiej? -zamyśliła się – Alicja pracowała ciężej i była bardziej zaangażowana niż niejedna królowa z odpowiednim rodowodem, a nawet bardziej niż poprzedniczka mej matki stąd porównanie jej do Anny Marii obraża Alicję.

\- Dlatego byłaś taka sceptyczna wobec Natalii? – zapytał w nagłym olśnieniu – uznałaś, że skoro ciotka Alicja nie mogła zostać od razu królową, to Natalia tym bardziej.

\- Chyba tak – przyznała szczerze księżna – mama zmarła, jak miałam kilka lat i prawie jej nie pamiętam, za to pamiętam Alicję, bo to jej zwierzałam się z dziewczęcych sekretów, to ona nauczała mnie o powinności kobiety, to ona trzymała mnie za rękę jak rodziłam tak ciebie jak i Lilkę. Była mi niczym przybrana matka, chociaż nigdy nie pozwalała tak do siebie mówić. I pamiętałam jak niełatwo im było, wszystkie kontrowersje i dlatego namawiałam cię do bezpiecznej opcji – matka posłała ciepły uśmiech synowi, lecz pełen poczucia winy - lecz cóż nie masz po kim być spolegliwy, bo i moja rodzina i rodzina twego ojca to wojownicy. A i czasy inne i oby moja wnuczka miała więcej szczęścia niż moja biedna, mała siostrzyczka.

Aleksander słuchał uważnie niepewny co powiedzieć. Matka nigdy nie mówiła o siostrze od czasu gwałtownej śmierci tamtej. Ktoś by pomyślał, że nie chciała pamiętać o swej niższej rangą krewniaczce, lecz każdy kto ją poznał wiedział, że wspomnienie bolało nawet po wielu latach. Zamykała przeszłość w przeszłości, stosując zasadę by iść dalej, by podążać naprzód. Spojrzała na syna po czym wyszła, pędząc na ważne spotkanie z damami z towarzystwa.

Kwestia rozwodu Augusta Krzemienia elektryzowała praktycznie wszystkich. Ludzie dzielili się na stronników to Augusta, to Marii tocząc zażarte spory o to czyją winę stanowi rozpad małżeństwa. Dziennikarze mieli prawdziwe żniwa, zaś numery gazet opisujące dzieje romansu oraz małżeństwa sprzedawały się na pniu, co wielce radowało całą redakcję.

Lavender rzecz jasna pisała do macierzystego „Proroka", opowiadając o zamieszaniu, a jednocześnie porównując sprawę do rozwodu Lucjusza oraz Hermiony. Ginny, która czytała owe rewelacje zapowiadała serie bolesnych klątw wobec jasnowłosej czarownicy. „Co za krowa, jak ona mogła porównać Hermionę co miała pecha pokochać tego bęcwała, do nierządnicy". Lecz nie zamierzała walczyć z dawną szwagierką, miała ważniejsze cele niż walkę z dziennikarką hieną, która nie miała nic lepszego do roboty niż plotkowanie. Poza tym, dzięki rozmowom z Walpurgią, uznała iż Lavender może się jej jeszcze przydać. No i atak na Lavender nie wyglądałby zbyt korzystnie. Nie, osobista vendetta musiała poczekać. A poza tym Ginny nie chciała aby jej mała bratanica cierpiała.

\- Coś się kroi – mówił Cormack, podobnie jak wielu miejscowych popijając nalewki do kolacji – całe biuro o tym plotkuje, zaś wściekłość na Francuzów rośnie.

\- Też mam takie wrażenie – dodała Lavender dolewając sobie trunku – Elaine niedługo przyjedzie więc ją popytam, ale mam nadzieję, że sprawa Czyścicieli zostanie rozwiązana. Ci ludzie stanowią zagrożenie dla nas wszystkich i mam nadzieję, że rząd zrobi z nimi porządek. Coś się szykuje.

Lavender z daleka obserwowała działania Ginny i w umiarkowany sposób oceniała. Dostrzegała problemy, jakie powodu brak należytego leczenia umysłów w Anglii. Nie zamierzała jednak wybaczać pierwszemu mężowi, że pił, okradał ją i zdradzał. Cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, w oczach Lavender i jej krewnych pozostał winny. Postąpił źle i nie zamierzała go w żaden sposób tłumaczyć. To, że miał za ojca nieudacznika nie dawało mu prawa by kraść i pić. Jakby nareszcie rozwiązano sprawę Francji, wszyscy byli by bardziej bezpieczni. Nie miała co do tego wątpliwości, toteż chciwie nasłuchiwała informacji.

Przedstawiciele Francji nie zostali zaproszeni na rozmowy. Stosunki dyplomatyczne zostały zerwane już jakiś czas temu, zaś gazety tak na wschodzie Europy jak i w Anglii, opisywały Ministra Trudearoro jako niebezpiecznego szaleńca, co drogą rewolucji pragnie obalić społeczny ład, wzorem mugolskich dyktatorów. Nic więc dziwnego, że niedługo zaczęto głosić potrzebę rozpoczęcia walk, by zatrzymać terror na miejscu, by zacząć działać.

Natalia wiedziała całkiem sporo o planach męża i gorąco go popierała. Nie cierpiała rewolucjonistów na długo nim zaczęła marzyć o byciu królową, a teraz niechęć tylko rosła. Dostrzegała w nich zagrożenie. Traktowała niczym ognisko zarazy, które należało wypalić gorącym żelazem, by organizm nie został zainfekowany. Nie miała co do tego wątpliwości i wiedziała co czynić. Dbała by mąż miał w gabinecie zdrowe i pożywne przekąski, sama przynosiła mu potem herbatę i kawę. Narzekała, że za ciężko pracuje, lecz była z niego dumna, że tak poważnie podchodził do obowiązków. Poznała sztukę masażu, parzyła dla niego herbatki na wzmocnienie i uspokojenie, poznała jego rozkład dnia tak by wiedzieć kiedy ma przerwę, kiedy nie ma interesantów i mogła wpaść do gabinetu i dopilnować by zjadł drugie śniadanie, by chwilę odpoczął. Dbała o niego, jak na dobrą żonę przystało.

Którejś niedzieli, kiedy tradycyjnie odwiedzali jej rodziców na obiedzie postanowił zrobić żonie niespodziankę. Widząc jak o niego dba, jak dba by się nie przepracował czuł się jeszcze gorzej z powodu swego okropnego zachowania po urodzeniu dzieci. Z przyzwyczajenia obudził się wcześniej, patrząc jak spała. Postanowił zrobić jej niespodziankę i przyjemną pobudkę. Podwinął jej koszulę nocną, uśmiechając się przy tym drapieżnie, zamierzał dotykać i całować najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca, coś co uwielbiała. Wczorajszego wieczoru tak długo czytał raporty, aż wrócił do sypialni bez sił. Zamierzał teraz nadrobić owe zaległości, całkowicie niedopuszczalne. Musiał jednak negocjować plany w sprawie Francji. Konserwatyści w pełni popierali owe plany.

Praktycznie co tydzień odwiedzali rodziców Natalii podczas rodzinnego obiadu, gdzie często spotykali Anuszkę oraz Stanisława. Relacje między siostrami wciąż były napięte, lecz nieco lepsze odkąd Anuszka odwiedzała regularnie siostrę, kiedy ta leżała słaba i chora po urodzinach dzieci. Złośliwi by mawiali, że bała się stracić status siostry królowej, lecz Natalia próbowała dać Anuszce szansę. Nie ona jednak uważała, że spoiła Aleksandra amortencję. Wiele osób tak uważało, dlatego dano wiarę owym plotkom. Anuszka była wciąż młoda, a po ślubie była przygaszona i wyciszona. Teraz zaś świata poza synem nie widziała, pochłaniając wszystkie możliwe książki o wychowaniu oraz opiece nad dziećmi. Opowiadała siostrze coraz każdemu w zasięgu słuchu nowinki.

\- Gratuluję Anuszko wydania opowiadania – powiedziała Matylda patrząc na młodszą córkę – rozmawiałam z paroma znajomymi i twoje historie im się podobają.

Anuszka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, a Natalia nieco zesztywniała. Wiedziała, że siostra marzyła o karierze pisarskiej, jeszcze w szkole pracując dla szkolnej gazetki i publikując w takowej opowiastki. Mimo to miała wrażenie, że siostra otrzymuje więcej pochwał. Stanisław Krzemień uśmiechnął się zadowolony, drapiąc po ogolonej brodzie. Natalia nie znosiła tego lubieżnika, czując jakby traktował ją, a także każdą kobietę na swej drodze, niczym zabawkę. Tylko obecność Aleksandra hamowała jego zapędy w stosunku do niej, zaś o jego wyczynach plotkowano na salonach. Kuzynka Stanisława, obecnie nosząca nazwisko Poleska chętnie donosiła o jego wyczynach i tym, jak zaczął gustować w koleżankach swej młodej żony. Anuszka podchodziła do zdrad męża z godnością nigdy nie robiąc mu scen ni nie robiąc problemu z nieobecności zwłaszcza po paru „lekcjach wychowawczych", jakie odebrała od męża. Krzemień był lubieżnikiem próbującym wziąć do łóżka każdą napotkaną kobietę, lecz potrafił o nie zadbać i znał sztuki rozkoszy.

\- A Ty Natalio będziesz gościć żony ważnych czarodziei z całej Europy, na pewno zostaniesz zapamiętana! – zapewniła matka.

\- Długo brakowało nam godnej królowej – dodał Aleksander – Anna Maria to była kompletna pomyłka na tym stanowisku, na szczęście to się teraz zmieni.

\- Na pewno – dodała Anuszka – masz talent.

\- Ty też – dodała Natalia – i gratuluję wydrukowania opowiadania.

\- Lavender McLaggen jako jedyna postanowiła dać mi szansę. To bardzo serdeczna kobieta.

\- I kuzynka żony angielskiego Ministra Magii – dodała Natalia.

\- I była żona powiększacza różdżek – zakpił Stanisław, patrząc z wyzwaniem na królową.

Natalia zesztywniała pod jego spojrzeniem i chwyciła mocniej dłoń męża. Nigdy nie czuła się dobrze w obecności Stanisława, który najwyraźniej każdą kobietę traktował niczym zdobycz, co złościło Natalię. Pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie dawno, dawno temu na koncercie Feliny gdzie Aleksander ostrzegał ją przed mało dżentelmeńskim zachowaniem Stanisława. Teraz była królową i Stanisław niewiele mógł zrobić, lecz i tak nie czuła się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Zignorowała zaczepkę, na co Anuszka spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- O co chodziło z powiększaniem różdżki? – zapytała Anuszka – kiedy wybuchała afera nie pozwolono mi czytać.

\- Bo byłaś młoda i niewinna – odparła Natalia – to było naprawdę okropne i Lavender z pewnością chciała zapomnieć.

W tym czasie Stanisław wspomniał żonie na czym polegało zachowanie Rona, a policzki Anuszki pokrył rumieniec. Nic nie powiedziała, acz cała jej postawa wyrażała dezaprobatę. Natalia milczała wyraźnie uważając, że Stanisław deprawuje jej małą siostrzyczkę. Co prawda Anuszka miała swoje za uszami i podpadła niejednemu, lecz Natalia zaczynała coraz bardziej rozumieć, że być może zachowanie siostry wynikało z zapalczywości i naiwności, nie zaś złości. Poza tym każdy zasługiwał na drugą szansę.

Atmosferę można było kroić nożem. Aleksander i Stanisław wyraźnie za sobą nie przepadali, zaś król od niedawna nawrócony na życie przykładnego męża i ojca głośno krytykował zachowanie Stanisława, który nijak nie zamierzał rezygnować z przyjemności i pozamałżeńskich przygód. Anuszka nigdy nie czekała wieczorem na męża niepewna czy przyjdzie a i nie robiła mu scen zazdrości, za co był wdzięczny. Fakt, że znalazła sobie pasję pisania wyraźnie go cieszył i nijak nie komentował, że chodziła z matką za zakupy. Teraz dwaj arystokraci mierzyli się spojrzeniami, lecz wejście Matyldy z plackiem z truskawkami wyraźnie rozładowało atmosferę.

\- Wspaniałe dzieło – pochwalił teściową Stanisław – sam nie wiem, czy więcej radości daje mi kosztowanie pyszności, czy też patrzenie na czarującą matkę pięknych córek.

Natalia nawet nie próbowała walczyć z przewróceniem oczami. Miała wrażenie, że Stanisław komplementuje każdą czarownicę a jej matka była wyraźnie czuła na komplementy zięcia. Rodzice wyraźnie przyznali się, że źle ocenili Aleksandra, lecz dlaczego okazali tyle łaskawości Stanisławowi? Odczuwała złość.

\- Dziewczęta – Matylda przerwała krępującą ciszę- chodźcie za mną, gorąca czekolada czeka.

Obie wyszły za matką. Podczas wizyt w rodzinnym domu, mogły obie być zwykłymi czarownicami, nie zaś szczęśliwymi czarownicami wżenionymi w najważniejsze rodziny w kraju. Natalia kilka razy przygotowała dla męża oryginalną, wedlowską czekoladę zaś zadowolony Aleksander wyraźnie okazywał swoją wdzięczność, w dość wylewny sposób, ku zadowoleniu Natalii. Jakże mogła go nie uwielbiać?

\- Nic tak nie pomaga w utrzymaniu harmonii małżeńskie harmonii, co pyszny placek z nalewką – mówiła Matylda tonem znawcy – a już jak zaczniecie karmić swego czarodzieja, nie oprze się wam – zapewniła.

\- Racja – skinęła głową Natalia – kiedyś w naszej sypialni próbowaliśmy, było cudownie – rozmarzyła się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Stanisław uwielbiam pachnące olejki – dodała Anuszka – kupiłam po mugolskiej stronie jadalne żele, by nieco urozmaicić nasze wieczory i by chętnie wracał. O Natalio byłabym zapomniała zapytać, nie o żele – zapewniła widząc zgorszone spojrzenie siostry – ale o chustę do noszenia dziecka, czytałam o tym w „Polskiej Czarownicy", ponoć Mugole mają takie chusty do noszenia dziecka, dzięki czemu masz wolne ręce a dziecko jest blisko ciebie.

\- Ludwika mi o takiej wspominała – skinęła głową Natalia – ponoć to całkiem wygodne, nie próbowałam jeszcze, dzieci muszą podrosnąć.

\- Tak czytałam, ale Hipolit uwielbia jak spaceruję z nim po korytarzach lub ogrodzie, a czasem ręce mnie bolą – wyjaśniła Anuszka – pragnę spędzać z nim, nie zaś zostawiać wszystko służbie. Nieluba i Nieradka chętnie pomagają, lecz wspólne chwile są wyjątkowe dla matki i dziecka.

\- Lubię mówić do moich skarbów i mam wrażenie, że mnie rozumieją tylko wciąż nie potrafią odpowiedzieć. Sasza zachowuje dystans kiedy jesteśmy w towarzystwie, lecz w rodzinnym gronie bardzo mi pomaga.

Anuszka skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Miała identycznie i nieraz długo mówiła do swego syna, niczym do dorosłego kompana. To jemu na głos opowiadała swe historie przed publikacją, przysięgając, że chłopiec rozumie. Natalia doskonale ją rozumiała i chociaż w tej kwestii siostry znalazły zrozumienie. Obie były młodymi matkami, pełnymi entuzjazmu i obaw. Już zadecydowano, że ich dzieci będą się razem bawić będąc kuzynami i rówieśnikami. Natalia mogła nie cierpieć Stanisława, lecz był zamożnym członkiem znamienitego rodu. Nie mogła mu odmawiać wizyt, nie bez ważnego powodu.

Patrzyła na siostrę. Zgodziła się, by wydać Anuszkę za Stanisława jako rodzaj kary dla krewkiej panny, która nie potrafiła opanować swoich emocji. Nastolatka zadziwiająco dobrze dała sobie radę w nowej sytuacji, najwyraźniej tak przerażona konsekwencjami, które spadną na Darka, że pokornie przyjęła wolę rodziny. I porozumiała z Stanisławiem, który wspaniałomyślnie nie czynił wyrzutów o szkolne zakochanie. Któregoś razu napisała do niego list z przeprosinami, lecz uzyskała w odpowiedzi pełen gniewu wyjec. Darek jej nienawidził i nazwał skrajną bezczelnością, że w ogóle do niego pisała. Wspomniał o tym Stanisławowi, który zareagował wielkim gniewem.

Anuszka nikomu nie wspomniała, że Stanisław urządził jej wówczas wielką awanturę. Co prawda młoda czarownica napisała list z przeprosinami, lecz do swego dawnego ukochanego czego Stanisław nie znosił. Nie kochał żony i zdradzał ją z wieloma kobietami, ale uważał ją za swą własność i nie zamierzał pozwolić by była narażona na pokusy. Krzyczał głośno i groził, zaś Anuszka drżała, że ciśnie w nią klątwą. Chyba tylko rosnący brzuch ją uratował, zaś kiedy zarzuciła mężowi hipokryzję ten ją wyśmiał. Dorosła rozumiejąc jak często zasady są naginane i wyraźnie przeklinając swoje naiwne zachowanie.

W tym samym czasie Stanisław oraz Aleksander toczyli zażarty spór. Dwaj czarodzieje nie przepadali za sobą. Aleksander krytykował styl życia Stanisława, zaś teraz, będąc nowo nawróconym tym ostrzej reagował na rozpasanie. Neofita małżeńskiej wierności i przykładnego życia oraz największy lubieżnik po prostu nie mogli znaleźć wspólnego języka.

\- Zazdrościsz mi kuzynie – podsumował Aleksandra Stanisław, popijając nalewkę roboty ich teścia – zazdrościsz mej wielkiej, męskiej siły i dlatego tak krytykujesz – kpił Krzemień – mam siłę zawsze zadowolić swą żonę, po tym jak uszczęśliwię inne kobiety.

\- Ja zachowuję siły na najlepsze – parsknął Aleksander.

\- Czyli sił ci brakuje, ale żaden to wstyd kuzynie – kpił Stanisław.

\- Niczego mi nie brakuje, spłodziłem bliźniaki coś co się tobie nie udało – odparował niezrażony monarcha – widać rozmieniasz się na drobne.

\- Spłodzę więcej dzieci – podjął rękawicę Stanisław – tobie raz się udało, lecz jak zapewne wiesz kuzynie brak treningu powoduje degenerację i..

Nie zdążył dokończyć. W tym momencie wróciły Anuszka z Natalią, wyjątkowo zgodnie wściekłe na swoich mężów. Niosły tace z przekąskami zaś w tamtej chwili wyglądały jakby pragnęły cisnąć w czarodziei nie zaś podać im smakołyki.

\- Ja wam dam trening spania na kanapie – krzyknęła Natalia – wielcy arystokraci a bawią się w…w szczeniackie przepychanki kto jest bardziej męski.

\- Jak dzieci – wtórowała Anuszka.

\- Dziecku to chociaż można dać w skórę – dodała królowa.

\- Chłopcy na zawsze pozostają chłopcami – dodała Matylda – lecz kochamy ich za to, każda z nas czasem do tego dochodzi – zapewniła pojednawczo.

Dwie młodsze czarownice nie wyglądały na przekonane. I jedna i druga patrzyły na swoich mężów z wyzwaniem w oczach, wyraźnie zirytowane. Wyobrażenie Natalii o Stanisławu spadło jeszcze niżej o ile to było w ogóle możliwe. Naprawdę nie znosiła czarodzieja i zaczynała rozważać czy kara dla Anuszki nie była przypadkiem za surowa. Nie więc dziwnego, że reszta spotkania minęła w ciężkiej atmosferze, a Natalia z radością wróciła do domu.

\- Przeklnę Stanisława jeśli raz jeszcze ten lubieżnik zacznie podważać twe zdolności – zapowiedziała Natalia całując męża.

\- Dam mu szansę wykazać się na wojnie – zapewnił Aleksander gorliwie patrząc z zachwytem na żonę– planujemy razem z Anglią i Rosją rozwiązać problem Trudearoro i jego szaleństwa.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz Malfoy czytał archiwalne numery „Proroka" i sfrustrowany przeklinał przerażone skrzaty. Hermiona zawsze próbowała powstrzymać ten odruch, a on dla spokoju zgadzał się. Teraz jednak wyładowywał frustracje, a także dawał upust dawno tłumionym instynktom. Pod różnymi pozorami spotykał dawnych „kolegów" jak myślał o śmierciożercach co uniknęli śmierci lub kary. Rozmawiał na bankietach w przedstawicielami rodów Travers i Selwyn, lecz jak był tak i pozostał w niepewności. Nikt z bliskich krewnych zmarłych nie miał problemów finansowych, nie pił, nie uprawiał hazardu i nie było powodu by zaczął naraz szantażować Malfoya. Im dłużej badał sprawę, tym mniej sensu dostrzegał co go niezmiernie frustrowało.

\- Być może szukasz w złym miejscu Lucjuszu – powiedział Percival Selwyn, popijając Ognistą w salonie Malfoyów.

\- Zatem gdzie mam szukać? – odparł chłodno Lucjusz.

\- Lata jako prawnik nauczyły mnie, że oczywista ścieżka niekoniecznie bywa słuszną. Podejrzewasz dawnych kolegów po fachu, lecz czy tylko oni mogą do ciebie żywić pretensje? Z pewnością wiele osób podejrzewało od lat, że zostałeś niesłusznie uniewinniony przez Wizengamot po pierwszej wojnie.

\- Dumbledore i jego zakon nieudaczników od dawna to głosił, lecz nic na mnie nie mieli, zaś moje słowo znaczyło więcej niż tego tępego wielbiciela mugoli, Weasleya! – zauważył Malfoy – nigdy nie byli mi nic w stanie zrobić.

\- Nigdy to mocne słowo – zauważył Percival – i chociaż rudy Weasley to dureń, to nie każdy kto wspierał Zakon Feniksa, to głupiec. Synowie Weasleya zarabiają na sprzedaży magicznych dowcipów dobre pieniądze, jego żona otwiera zagraniczne filie swej restauracji i zaczyna być znana zaś Percy jest ambasadorem.

\- Twierdzisz, że Weasleyowie – zaczął Lucjusz.

\- _Twierdzę_ – odparł twardo Selwyn – że nie wszyscy przeciwnicy śmierciożerców to głupcy. Masz wrogów po obu stronach dawnej wojny. Dumbledore był wytrawnym politykiem i nie możemy zakładać, że tylko on jeden. Sprawdziłeś dość dokładnie naszą stronę, czas zerknąć na przeciwną!

Lucjusz długo rozmawiał jeszcze z Percivalem a potem na głos rozważał słowa czarodzieja. Tamten miał wiele racji, ale arystokrata nie potrafił wskazać nikogo, kto by miał dostęp do wiedzy o jego wyczynach w czasie pierwszej wojny. Przecież właśnie dlatego, po tym jak dzięki Potterowi, a raczej Lily Potter, zniknął Lord Voldemort nie został skazany. Ministerstwo nic na niego nie miało. Dlatego sprawa nie miała dla Lucjusza sensu: gdyby Zakon wiedział o rajdach, z pewnością dawno by trafił do Azkabanu. Sprawa nie miała najmniejszego sensu, bo przecież niemożliwe by ktokolwiek z jasnej strony naraz jakimś cudem znalazł informacje o jego przeszłości. Tak było naprawdę, lecz Lucjusz uważał podobną opcję za zbyt fantastyczną.

Z jeszcze większą złością czytał o sukcesach Ginewry Potter. Córka pogardzanego przez niego czarodzieja, jego niedoszła ofiara została damą i prekursorką magopsychiatrii. Lucjusz rozumiał w jaki sposób promuje w ten sposób wiedzę Mugoli i zadaje kłam ideologii wyższości czystej krwi, a co gorsza nie mógł zarzucić jej śmieszności, jak jej ojcu. Ginny udzielała wywiadów a potem opisywano historie wyleczonych czarodziei. Jakby Lucjusz protestował, z pewnością podniósł by się wrzask, że dawny śmierciożerca odmawia nowej metody leczenia uczciwym czarodziejom. Artur Weasley oraz jego syn Ronald byli idealnymi ofiarami do uderzenia. Hermiona, ze swoją jawną krytyką zwyczajów czarodziei, poparciem Trudearoro oraz nazywaniem Mugoli bardziej rozwiniętymi także została kozłem ofiarnym. Ginny jednak mówiła jak wiedza o świeci Mugoli działa na korzyść czarodziei i jak mogą sprytnie wykorzystać przewagę. Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie Hermionę, marzył, że zacznie działać w taki sposób lecz Gryfonka była zbyt bezkompromisowa. Gdyby to Ginny była jego żoną, mógłby tak wiele zyskać, tak wiele.. na razie jednak musiał znaleźć wciąż nieznanego przeciwnika i zdecydować o kolejnych krokach.

\- Weasleyetka została damą z towarzystwa, kto by pomyślał – mówił Draco z pogardą – jak postępy w szukaniu autora anonimów?

\- Wciąż tylko wykluczam, coś mi nieustannie umyka, tylko nie wiem co, kto po jasnej stronie ma zdolności polityczne?

\- Ale jeśli Zakon wiedział dlaczego – zaczął Draco.

\- I mnie to nie daje spokoju – mówił Lucjusz – nie wiem czemu ta osoba zaatakowała teraz, być może nie mogła wcześniej, a być może nie chciała – zawiesił głos.

\- Ale co takiego miało miejsce ostatnio? Przecież jesteś teraz przykładnym obywatelem, nie zrobiłeś niczego co..

\- Dostałem niejednego wyjca po śmierci Hermiony, była wielce nielubiana w trakcie procesu, lecz jej tragiczna śmierć zmieniła ów obraz. Ludzie zaczęli szeptać dlaczego nie pomogłem wcześniej żonie, czemu jej nie próbowałem powstrzymać, dlaczego nic nie zrobiłem. Sympatia społeczna zmienną jest, coś co Potter szybko zrozumiał.

\- Zatem Granger jest teraz niewinną ofiarą, a ty oprawcą ojcze – zamyślił się Draco – przynajmniej na razie, lecz jeśli przypomnieć co też ona wyprawiała, że wyraźnie sympatyzowała z terrorystami to przestaną widzieć w niej niewiniątko.

\- Nie teraz – poradził synowi Lucjusz – chcę dać naszemu tajemniczemu szantażyście więcej czasu by zdradził więcej szczegółów, na swój temat. Niech poczuje się nazbyt pewnie i popełni błąd!

\- Ale te rewelacje – jęknął Draco.

\- Nie zostanę sądzony dwa razy za te same winy i nikt mi nie wytoczy procesu za winy z pierwszej wojny, minęło tak wiele lat!

To, o czym Lucjusz nie wiedział to fakt, że Wizengamot pracował nad prawem, wedle któremu zbrodnie wojenne nie ulegały przedawnieniu. Takie regulacje istniały od lat w świecie Mugoli a także w kilku krajach magicznej Europy. Barty Crouch senior był zwolennikiem podobnych rozwiązań, lecz Lucjusz i inni jego stronnicy zablokowali wówczas owe plany. Chcieli się zabezpieczyć na wypadek, jakby ktoś po latach próbował ich osądzić, zaś Wizengamot zebrał do kupy i zmniejszył plagę korupcji. Taka sytuacja miała miejsce za rządów Scrimgeoura, a Lucjusz był z siebie dumny, że takową przewidział przed laty. Scrimgeour nienawidził śmierciożerców i nie ufał Lucjuszowi, lecz ten nadal uważał swą pozycję za niemożliwą do ruszenia, głęboko przekonany o swej nietykalności.

\- Dobrze tato, lecz uważajmy – mówił Draco – ktokolwiek cię atakuje, ma silną pozycję.

\- Nie masz powodu do obaw.

W tym momencie przerwali rozmowę, bowiem do salonu weszła Pansy z dziećmi. Narcyza Hermiona szła za swoją ciocią, powolnym eleganckim krokiem zaś Scorpius oraz Abraxas próbowali wbiec. Lucjusz z ulgą patrzył na dzieci, które nie powtarzały głupot po swej matce. Wciąż musiał nadrabiać straty przez nierozważne małżeństwo z Hermioną, niezdolną poznać i przyjąć zasady życie w społeczności czarodziejskiej. Dafne spędzała czas ze swoją rodziną, bowiem pani Amfitryta uznała, że Lucjusz winien odczekać więcej czasu od śmierci drugiej żony, nim zacznie oficjalnie pokazywać z właściwą czarownicą. Pani Greengrass nie cierpiała Hermiony i zwalczała ją za życia intensywnie, lecz nawet ona uznawała konieczność dbania o opinie w towarzystwie. Amfitryta nie po to zniszczyła Hermionę, robiąc miejsce dla córki by i Dafne padła ofiara złośliwców.

\- Spędziliśmy dwie ostatnie godziny na nauce etykiety – wyjaśniła Pansy – Narcyza jest wielce pojętną uczennicą.

\- Jak na pannę Malfoy przystało – odparł Lucjusz – moja córka będzie najpiękniejszą i najlepiej ułożoną panną w Hogwarcie.

O Hermionie nie mówił przy dzieciach, a i one niechętnie mówiły o matce, co ich zostawiła. Lucjusz chował je w przekonaniu, że są czarodziejami czystej krwi, zaś Narcyza gotowa była oczy wydrapać każdemu, kto wspominał o matce. Zresztą co też miały czuć dzieci, nie rozumiejące dlaczego matka uznała społeczną rewolucję za ważniejszą od nich. Nic zatem dziwnego, że dziedzictwo Hermiony było także jej wielką porażką.

\- Na pewno tato – zapewniła dziewczynka przeczesując palcami włosy.

Tymczasem Draco i Pansy przygotowywali się do wycieczki do Warszawy. Lucjusz rozumiał, że jego dziedzic może liczyć na o wiele lepsze przyjęcie niż on. Sprzeczka z Aleksandrem wywarła fatalne wrażenie, a jak prędko pojął w oczach wielu pozostawał śmierciożercą na wolności. Interes to jednak interes i ważne by Malfoyowie wyszli na swoje, a przecież Draco pewnego dnia dostanie po nim wszystko.

\- Ja się zajmę dziećmi – zapewnił Lucjusz – wy zaś wybadajcie co to za sprawa ze spotkaniem w Warszawie i możliwości robienia interesów z Saszą.

\- A Ty ojcze – zaczął Draco.

\- Ja zostanę tutaj, Polacy są daleko mniej skłonni to wybaczenia mi błędów młodości. Czas byś zaczął przejmować część z moich ról – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – być może czas bym zrobił krok w tył i zaczął grać bardziej z cienia. Grzechy ojca będą mnie już zawsze prześladować – dodał.

\- Grzechy ojca? W sensie dziadka?

\- Ach, tak mój ojciec należał do szkolnego gangu chłopca imieniem Tom Riddle i ubóstwiał go. O ironio losu on, wielki potomek rodu czystej krwi darzył czcią biednego chłopca półkrwi. Co bardziej ironiczne, kiedy świętowano pokonanie Grindelwalda to właśnie Tom Riddle słuchał pewnych siebie zwycięzców. Abraxas zaś podążał za swym przywódcą bez zadawania pytań. Kiedy wracałem z rajdu umazany krwią, był ze mnie dumny twierdząc, że tak właśnie wygląda czystość i wyższość rasy czarodziei.

\- Zabijając niewinnych? - zwątpił Draco – nie kocham szlam, lecz żeby od razu każdego eksterminować? To szaleństwo zabiło mamę!

\- Wiem – skinął głową Lucjusz – i tego mi Sasza nie może wybaczyć a to nie jedyna śmierć, o którą ma powód by żywić urazę. Nazwał swą córkę Izabelą, jakże byłem ślepy, podobnie jak Nott!

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Draco.

\- Sasza miał kiedyś ciotkę o tym imieniu. Ty masz czystą kartę. Olśnijcie wszystkich z Pansy i miejcie oczy otwarte.

Pansy spędziła czas na zakupach, pragnąc przyćmić Elaine Scrimgeour. Pani Malfoy musiała wyglądać lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, co zamierzała uczynić. Wciągnie inne czarownice w plotki i spróbuje dowiedzieć się więcej o najnowszych wydarzeniach, kto wie co usłyszy podczas podróży? Pansy nie żałowała specjalnie Hermiony, której nie lubiła w szkole i która sama ciężko pracowała na swój upadek. Przecież mogła zajmować się zakupami, plotkami, czyli tym co wiele z dam czystej krwi. Mogła wreszcie zajmować książkami, nawet pisać takowe a nie uczestniczyć w politycznych awanturach. Mogła choćby pomagać takiej Ginny, która teraz znalazła swoje miejsce i nawet Amfitryta Greengrass nie mogła jej bardzo zaszkodzić. Pansy próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z Ginny, wszak żona bohatera wojennego to ktoś kogo dobrze mieć w swoim gronie znajomych, lecz Ginny nie cierpiała Pansy. Pani Potter zaprzyjaźniła się z Elaine Scrimgeour i ku dalszej złości Pansy, wyraźnie była serdecznie witana przez królową Natalię. Pansy uznała sprawę za wielce podejrzaną.

Aleksander, wciąż wyraźnie nieprzychylny Lucjuszowi, przywitał uprzejmie Draco oraz skomplementował Pansy i jej szmaragdową suknię. Witał zgodnie z zasadami wszystkich gości, nie pozwalając sobie na podobną oschłość co ongi wobec Hermiony. Pansy odróżniała wyuczone komplementy od szczerych, lecz patrząc na los Hermiony lepiej by po prostu reagował dystansem. Natalia znacznie mniej skutecznie ukrywała swoje sympatie, wyraźnie ceniąc wyżej Ginny oraz Elaine niż Pansy. Pani Malfoy miała jednak inne zajęcia.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi Pans czemu obserwujesz Weasleyetkę? – szepnął Draco.

\- Na Merlina, jeszcze nie zbrzydły ci szkolne przezwiska? – spytała Pansy wywracając oczami – zauważyłaś jak Ginewra swobodnie rozmawiała z Elaine Scrimgeour i królową Natalią?

\- Być może, ale co z tego?

\- Nie wiem i zamierzam się dowiedzieć – wyjaśniła Pansy – Ginewra wyrabia się towarzysko. Przekonuje do siebie ludzi i bynajmniej nie jest naszą sojuszniczką, jak mawia twój ojciec – wyjaśniała oczywiste kwestie swojemu mężowi zastanawiając się nad tym, kto jest prawdziwym ojcem bądź matką Draco. Czasem bywał taki _tępy_ \- zawsze obserwuj tak potencjalnych oponentów jak i przyjaciół, a już na pewno nowych graczy. Kto wie co planują.

\- Lubię twój sposób myślenia – pochwalił żonę Draco, całując jej kark – ja bym nigdy nie podejrzewał Weasleyetki, ale tak samo bym nie podejrzewał, że doczekamy kompetentnego Ministra, że zacznę rozmawiać normalnie z Potterem, albo, że ojciec ożeni się z Granger!

\- Myślisz, że król Aleksander miał rację i małżeństwo z Granger stanowiło chwyt pod publiczkę? – spytała Pansy – miałam wrażenie, że on…

\- Wiesz, jak nas postrzegano po wojnie, a Granger mogła pomóc, ojciec był jej wdzięczny za podanie nam ręki po śmierci mamy. Kto wie mogliby żyć szczęśliwie, gdyby Granger potrafiła czasem zamknąć jadaczkę. Wszyscy mogliśmy wiele zyskać, gdyby ona potrafiła przestać raz po raz wyrzucać z siebie bzdury o skrzatach i prawach dla mugolaków! Nic dziwnego, że w końcu ktoś miał dość, a Granger wykopała sobie grób językiem – powiedział Draco – daliśmy jej szansę.

Pansy skinęła głową. Dali szansę nielubianej dziewczynie, lecz ona nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoimi zapędami. Dlatego Malfoyowie ją potępiali i usiłowali nie wracać do tematu feralnego małżeństwa Lucjusza. Teraz postanowili obserwować działanie Ginny i jej polityczne zagrywki. Oczywiście wszystko, co robiła miało wiele sensu, źle, że nie Hermiona na to wszystko wpadła.

Harry także został zaproszony i ku niemałemu zdumieniu Draco, był w wyraźnie dobrej komitywie z gospodarzami. Natalia zamieniła rzecz jasna kilka słów z Pansy, lecz bez trudu odróżniano dyplomatyczną rozmowę od tej wynikającej z zainteresowania. Potter, w swej wyjściowej szacie i rozczochranymi włosami był łatwo rozpoznawalny. Widząc Draco i Pansy ukłonił się sztywno i odszedł. Wyglądał bezbarwnie, jak na bohatera wojennego, lecz Ginny w bordowej szacie i rubinach stylizowanych na starą biżuterię przyciągała spojrzenia prawie wszystkich, wyraźnie zadowolona z owego faktu. Szła swoim szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem a jednocześnie w jakiś sposób sprężystym i lekkim. Nawet Draco musiał przyznać, że wyglądała wspaniale i nijak nie mógł się wyzłośliwić.

\- Draco, dawno nas nie odwiedzałeś – powiedział Theo Nott z wyrzutem – czyżby interesy zatrzymały was w Anglii?

\- Wiele się ostatnio działo – wyjaśnił Draco – a jak wam się żyje?

\- Nie mamy wiele do zrobienia – wyjaśnił Theo, wyraźnie niezadowolony – mieszkamy w wygodnym mieszkaniu, spotykamy ludzi lecz jednocześnie nie mamy możliwości wpływania na politykę. Percy mieszka w pałacu, spotyka z miejscowymi i ma wpływ na politykę, a nie my! Tracy i Terence bywają na spotkaniach, a Blaise, Blaise jest bardziej zainteresowany zabawami.

\- Niech się bawi – machnął dłonią Draco – wszystkim nam się przyda nieco zabawy. Już tęsknię za tutejszymi bankietami.

\- Ha, powinieneś spróbować nalewek McLaggena, ma ich całą piwnicę – wyjaśnił Theo – to co? Spotkanie przy miejscowych trunkach i lot na miotłach?

\- Dobry lot jest zawsze cenny – zaśmiał się Draco.

Pansy skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem, zaś Tracey sprawiała wrażenie zdecydowanie mniej zachwyconej koniecznością zwiększenia zapasów eliksirów na kaca. Lavender także się pojawiła na bankiecie, ze swoim nieodłącznym samopiszącym długopisem. Draco szczerze komplementował dawną szkolną koleżankę, przyznając, że pobyt w Warszawie zdecydowanie dobrze jej służył tak z punktu widzenia życia prywatnego jak i zawodowego.

\- Lavender co za spotkanie – powiedział Draco uprzejmie – jak widzę angielska reprezentacja ma się doskonale.

\- Staramy się – odparła Lavender – Pansy, jak zwykle zachwycasz. Widzieliście może Audrey?

Audrey przyszła nieco później, wyraźnie nieco zmęczona. Jako żona ambasadora nie mogła całkowicie unikać przyjęć, lecz spędzała na takowych ledwie kilkanaście minut. Percy patrzył z dumą na żonę, noszącą wspaniałe, jedwabne szaty i słusznych rozmiarów perły. Audrey przywitała Pansy i inne kobiety z angielskiej delegacji, po czym wróciła do swych komnat. Ginny zamieniła kilka słów z bratową, po czym z triumfującą miną zwróciła się ku zaproszonym czarownicom.

\- Ginewra zdaje się znać całkiem sporo osób- zauważyła Pansy nadpijając wino.

\- Bywa w Warszawie bardzo często – zauważyła Tracey – kto by pomyślał, że córka Weasleya ma takie wyczucie towarzyskie! Dzięki Merlinowi, że Zakon Feniksa nie użył jej by próbować zaszczepiać swe idee, mielibyśmy niemałe problemy, a już na pewno ty Draco i ty Theo – dodała miękko.

\- Dlaczego my? – spytał Draco.

\- Nasi ojcowie byli śmierciożercami, co nie pomaga w zdobywaniu tutaj sojuszników – powiedział Theo – moja rodzina ma nierozwiązany konflikt z tutejszymi magnatami a uwierz, że tutaj mają dobrą pamięć. Co więcej, król Aleksander nie cofnął przepisu wprowadzonego przez swego poprzednika, że każdy obywatel ma prawo schwytać i zabić posiadacza Mrocznego Znaku. Ginewra zaś opowiada jak to Harry i jej przyjaciele, pragną adaptować wiedzę mugoli i w ogóle jak to nienawidzili Voldemorta i jego zwolenników.

\- Wealeyetka mówi o tym wprost? – zapytała Pansy.

\- Tak – zapewniła Tracey – i przy okazji wspomina jak dzięki Scrimgeourowi mogliśmy pokonać Voldemorta. Ja i Terence na tym zyskujemy, lecz Theo i Blaise nie mają się dobrze.

Pansy uważnie słuchała, kiwając głową. Okiem znawcy obserwowała Ginny, widząc jak dawna awanturnica zmieniła się. Ktokolwiek nauczał dawną Gryfonkę, zrobił z niej damę, pełną życia i temperamentu lecz damę. Ginny kusiła szatami i tanecznym chodem, lecz stroje oraz klejnoty były właściwe dla żony dziedzica dwóch potężnych rodów. Wbrew złośliwym komentarzom, Pansy nie należała do głupich czarownic i umiała obserwować, zaś w Ginny dostrzegała zwinnego gracza, który w żadnym razie nie wybrałby strony Malfoyów.

\- Zatem Ginewra załatwia tutaj swoje interesy, muszę poznać jej przyjaciół – powiedziała Pansy, kiedy wracała z bankietu.

\- Coś podejrzewasz? – spytał Draco doceniając przenikliwość żony.

\- Na razie to ledwie przeczucie – odparła Pansy – ale kto wie, może Zakon Feniksa zebrał się w sobie po ostatnim skandalu? Kto wie, czy żona Pottera nie należy do grupy, która gra przeciw twemu ojcu? Jej ojciec zawsze nienawidził twojego a i Ginewra nie ma powodów by go lubić, przyjaźniła się z Hermioną.

\- Nie sądzisz, chyba że Weasleyetka?

\- Nie wiem - pokręciła głową Pansy – wiem tylko, że Ginewra z pewnością toczy swoją grę i raczej przeciw nam niż u naszego boku. Twój ojciec ma wielu wrogów, jesteśmy wężami a w gnieździe węży każdy jeden może ukąsić.

Pansy nie mogła wiedzieć jak bliska jest prawdy ze swoimi podejrzeniami. Pani Malfoy nie miała pojęcia o dzienniku Riddle'a, lecz wiedziała, że żona Pottera nie ma powodu by kochać jej rodzinę i innych czarodziei czystej krwi, którzy dokuczali jej w szkole. W Hogwarcie była najmłodszą córką biednej rodziny, lecz została żoną wojennego bohatera i działaczką społeczną. Hermiona głosiła zbyt radykalne idee i nazbyt ostentacyjnie zachwalała mugoli, czym drażniła ludzi. Pomysły Artura Weasleya budziły politowanie, lecz Ginny mogła trafić do tych, co nie darzyli miłością starych rodów. Dyrektor Dumbledore przekonywał do siebie czarodziei, co uważali metody i idee Lorda Voldemorta za nazbyt radykalne, zaś odkąd śmierciożercy zaczęli zabijać wielu zaczynało patrzeć życzliwiej na Zakon Feniksa. Pansy o tym wiedziała i wiedziała, że osoba jak Ginny może stanowić oponenta.

\- Tylko nadal nie wiemy kto może posiadać wiedzę o przeszłości ojca – szepnął po chwili Draco.

\- Tutaj? – spytała Pansy – czyż król Aleksander nie wspominał coś o materiałach zebranych przez swego poprzednika?

\- Ale w jaki sposób coś podobnego by wypłynęło?

\- Nie wiem – pokręciła głową czarownica – lecz wiem, że jeśli istnieje materiał do szantażu, ktoś prędzej czy później takowego użyje.

\- Tylko, że ojca nikt nie szantażuje – zauważył Draco – nikt nie przysłał listu z żądaniem ni pieniędzy ni przysług! Chyba, że… - zawiesił głos.

\- .. ktoś chce go zniszczyć w oczach opinii publicznej – dokończyła Pansy – ród Malfoyów jako jeden z kilku symbolizuje przywiązanie do tradycji! Idee Zakonu wyśmiano pokazując wyczyny pijackie Weasleya, a potem wskazując na związki z francuskimi wywrotowcami. Może ktoś postanowił użyć tej samej broni i połączyć przywiązanie do starego ładu ze śmierciożercami. Ludzie mogą cenić tradycję, lecz nie rajdy i zabijanie!

\- Oczywiście jesteś genialna Pans! – Draco aż się uderzył w czoło – szukaliśmy szantażysty, kogoś kto chciał pieniędzy, a być może sprawcy w ogóle nie interesuje skryta Malfoyów, bo..

\- bo nas nienawidzi – odparła Pansy – i być może ma dość galeonów!

\- Czyli szukamy kogoś zamożnego, kto był w wojnie przeciw nam. To nadal duży krąg podejrzanych!

Draco i Pansy długo rozmawiali nad możliwymi przeciwnikami i doszli do wniosku, że powinni uważnie obserwować Ginny. Nie podejrzewali by akurat rudowłosa stanowiła przeciwnika, którego ścigali, lecz osobę mogącą ich naprowadzić na trop takowego. Taka Augusta Longbottom, bogata i wpływowa starsza pani miała wiele powodów by nienawidzić Malfoyów i kto wie kogo zgromadziła! Mogli uderzać, ile wlezie w Artura Weasleya, którego praca w Ministerstwie wywoływała salwy śmiechu, lecz nie mogli w podobny sposób uderzyć w szacowną matronę starej i zamożnej rodziny Longbottom, czy Ginny teraz szacowną damę z towarzystwa.

Lucjusz kiwał głową i pochwalił syna i synową za ich inicjatywę. Coraz częściej Draco reprezentował rodzinne interesy, a Lucjusz poświęcał więcej czasu na wychowanie młodszych dzieci oraz własne studia i zajęcia. Draco miał swoje własne pomysły, działał skutecznie i nijak nie był naznaczony przynależnością do śmierciożerców. Owszem Draco w szkole zachowywał się jak udzielny książę i drażnił swoich kolegów, lecz niewielu postrzegało podobne zachowanie jako wielkie przewinienie. Skandale z ostatnich lat zaszkodziły Lucjuszowi, który praktycznie uważał, że interes rodziny jest najważniejszy a Draco okazywał się bardziej niż godnym następcą swego ojca. Lucjusz nie miał powodów do narzekania i już patrzył w jaki sposób skorzystać na owej zmianie sytuacji. Całej rozmowie młodych Malofoyów przysłuchiwała się Lucyna Tyrolska, która w ostatnim czasie również przeszła wielką przemianę. Od zagorzałej rewolucjonistki, po dbającą o swój kraj obywatelkę. Było to powiązane z paroma pikantnymi szczegółami z przeszłości jej zmarłego męża, co spowodowało u niej wstrząs i załamanie nerwowe. Żądając widzenia z królem rzuciła w stronę Podolaka kompromitujące zdjęcia i dowody na rewolucjonistów. Do tego myślodsiewnia Tyrolskiego przyzwalającego na godne zachowania Szafarzy wobec członkiń koła (a które milczały ze strachu) była źródłem tak ważnych informacji, że Podolak zamknął na jakiś czas Lucynę w odosobnieniu, by nikt jej nie skrzywdził. Po sterowanej terapii kobieta była odmieniona


	39. Bójka dużych chłopców

Guest: szaleństwo to się zacznie dopiero. Ale tak, postanowiła zrobić z Ginny furię o ognistych włosach.

W tym rodziale Freya pobawiła się nieco scenkami z udziałem Aleksandra i popatrzymy jak dwaj dojrzali panowie rozwiązują konflikty

* * *

Tymczasem w cieniu bankietów i niewiele wnoszących rozmów o pokoju i potępieniu przemocy, rozmawiano o planach zaplanowanej na kolejny rok wojny. O ironio losu, wojna z Czyścicielami miała mieć miejsce w dziesiątą rocznicę pokonania Lorda Voldemorta, kiedy to pokonano niebezpiecznego fanatyka ideologii wyższości czystej krwi. W dekadę później, planowano przeganiać innego, niebezpiecznego szaleńca mordującego w imię całkiem odmiennych założeń.

Oficjalne rozmowy czarodziei bardzo przypominały te w świecie mugoli. Podobnie jak spotkania organizacji mających dbać o spokój, głównie potępiano określone zachowania, grożąc sankcjami i wyrażając oburzenie. Aleksander nakazał wyszukiwać wśród przybywających z Francji uciekinierów kobiety a także czarodziei półkrwi, a najlepiej mugolaków, by nie tylko pokazać, że Trudeaoro nie dba o tych, którym rzekomo pomaga, lecz by samemu pokazać się jako zatroskany o swoich rodaków, dbający o tradycję, ale pozbawiony uprzedzeń. Dbał o ów wizerunek konsekwentnie od czasów kampanii wyborczej, zaś małżeństwo z Natalią zdecydowanie wzmocniło przekaz. Kiedy się z nią spotykał, nie rozważał ich związku jako czegoś politycznie korzystnego, nie w każdym razie w sensie wyboru jej jako królowej. O ile zarówno rodzina Orłowskich jak i Poleskich dopuszczały małżeństwa morganatyczne, oczywiście o ile strona niżej urodzona miała nienaganną reputację i była czarodziejem lub czarownicą mogącym ze wszelkich miar uchodzić za osobę użyteczną jak i pracowitą, to jednak, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, królowe pochodziły z najważniejszych rodzin.

\- Zatem rozpoczniesz kampanię przeciw Trudearoro, w imię walki o bezpieczeństwo grup, które ponoć Francuz ochrania – zaśmiała się Natalia – wspaniała ironia losu. – podsumowała kobieta i włożyła do ust Aleksandra pralinę bliżej nieznanej czarodziejom, ale i niemagicznym obywatelom Rzeczypospolitej marki, która dawała odczucie „skapnięcie nieba na podniebienie". Aleksander je uwielbiał, a i młoda królowa starannie wyszukiwała najlepszej jakości słodycze. Wychodziła z założenia, że jeśli ma psuć męża, to tylko najlepszymi wyrobami.

\- Nie potrzeba nam kolejnego zamieszania na kontynencie – odparł Aleksander szukając wzrokiem kolejnej czekoladki, ale Królowa uśmiechnęła się i odsłoniła swój kuszący dekolt dając mu do zrozumienia, że kolejna dawka słodyczy będzie już we właściwym miejscu i o właściwym czasie a teraz winni się skupić na bezpieczeństwie kraju na co Aleksander początkowo spąsowiał i wyglądał jak skarcony chłopiec. Szybko uśmiechnął się czule do żony, której, jak sobie obiecał, zagwarantuje faktyczne wejście do raju – Voldemort na szczęście nie planował wojny światowej jak Grindelwald i najwyraźniej starczała mu rola Czarnego Pana na Wyspach. Niestety, Trudearoro już zainfekował Szwecję swoim szaleństwe Niemczech osiąga wiele. Zignorowaliśmy zagrożenie ze strony Grindelwalda i kontynent zapłonął!

\- Wiem – szepnęła Natalia, podając mu miseczkę z orzechami i innymi bakaliami mającymi działać na umysł męża – mój dziadek zaczynał pracę jako Uzdrowiciel w czasie wojny i opowiadał o okrucieństwach tamtego okresu. Masz rację nie możemy czekać aż Trudearoro zbierze armię Szafarzy i wilkołaków i zacznie zabijać w imię wyzwolenia – skinęła głową zajmując miejsce obok niego.

\- Rufus uważa podobnie – zgodził się Aleksander – Anglia w ostatnich dziesięcioleciach to prawdziwa wylęgarnia kłopotów. Najpierw ten bękart zwący się Czarnym Panem – wyliczał po czym spojrzał głupio na żonę - skądże brał te przydomki!, a potem Czyściciele..

\- Być może Czyściciele powstali jako wyraz wściekłości na śmierciożerców oraz tamtejsze przesądy oraz uprzedzenia. U nas mugolaki mają swoje miejsce, ale ich integrujemy, zaś Anglicy traktowali ich od dawna jak śmieci. – odparła z poczuciem wyższości Natalia.

Z biegiem czasu stawała się coraz bardziej ostrzejsza w ocenie Anglików. Oni nie dawali NIC swoim obywatelom. Ani nie wspierali finansowo rodzin wychowujących mugolaków ani nie pomagali za bardzo w znalezieniu pracy podtrzymując stare układy. Nie żeby Polacy nie wspierali nepotyzmu, ale słomka w cudzym oku jest zawsze widoczna. Co więcej, po śmierci Granger zaczął się prawdziwy festiwal propagujący niechęć do mugolaków niczym wołanie o trybuna ludowego. A przecież brak świeżej krwi powoduje degenerację, co wie każdy hodowca. Kto wie, czy Potter byłby tak potężny gdyby James nie wziął za żonę Lily, tylko jakąś czystokrwistą dziewkę jak Amfitryta? Żadna z panien Greengass nie dysponowała wybitnym potencjałem magicznym, wbrew tezom takich jak Voldemort dziewczęta były przciętne. Wszystko za te dwie _larwy_ , jak nazywała je Ludwika, musiała robić mamusia. Kto wie, czy matka Amiftryty nie miała przygody za młodu z jakimś mugolem jak mawiała złośliwie rudowłosa? Ludwice swego czasu podobał się Theo, ale Astoria wybitnie dała jej do zrozumienia, że jest gorsza. Bo jest mugolaczką, zaś Theo nawet nie wiedział, że przyjaciółka królowej go lubiła. A taka przyjaźń mogła pomóc, zwłaszcza jeśli księżna Anastazja patrzyła na niego ze sztyletami w oczach.

Natalia doskonale rozumiała niechęć swojej przyjaciółki. Z chęcią zapraszała czy to Ginny Potter, czy Audrey. Bardzo się cieszyła, gdy caryca Swietłana ją odwiedzała, co dodawało prestużi. No i wkrótce Lucyna miała się pojawić na horyzoncie. W zasadzie, to jeśli chodzi o poważanie, to Natalia traktowała i Dołgucką-Krzemień i Greengass równie… źle. O Marię była piekielnie zazdrosna, zaś Amfitryty Greengrass nie znosiła zapewne pod wpływem Elaine oraz Ginny. Aleksander nie wtrącał się w sprawy dworu królowej gdyż już dawno stwierdził, że ładowanie się między dwie wiedźmy zawsze kończy się dla czarodzieja utratą różdżki. Dlatego i, dochodząc do wniosku, że niech one podgryzają swoje przeciwniczki a może i coś znajdą. Wiedział, że pozornie łagodna czarownica bywa furią, wystarczyło wspomnieć pozornie łagodną jak anioł ciotkę Alicję.

\- Zapewne, czas na przedstawienie – mruknął patrząc na żonę z uśmiechem – pokażę oburzenie i potępię Trudeaoro oraz Szwedów, czy Ludwika mogła by udzielić wywiadu? Jako czarownica z rodziny Mugoli zabrzmi przekonująco. – kombinował król po czym zwrócił się do żony - Napiszę też do mojej kuzynki Cecylii, jako Justycjariusz z pewnością zna wiele historii.

Natalia skinęła głową. Rudowłosa Ludwika nie miała nic przeciwko wspieraniu przyjaciół, wiedząc, że czy to w świecie magii czy bez magii najważniejsze, to mieć znajomości. Jej rodzice mieli dobrych znajomych na uniwersytetach, a ona sama znalazła sobie przyjaciół na szczytach władzy Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. Dlatego wyśmiewała Hermionę, nie rozumiejącą, że wszędzie jak świat światem system jest ten sam i walka z nim nic nie da. Trzeba być w środku, by coś zmienić, by móc działać. Natalia doskonale to rozumiała, zaś działanie Hermiony ją dziwiło i drażniło. Ludwika wszystko rozumiała.

Odkąd Borewicz ogłosił chęć odejścia na emeryturę, Michał został ogłoszony nowym Szefem Instytutu Alchemii. Uroczystość miała mieć miejsce niedługo, zaś Michał wyraźnie zadowolony z pracy młodej kobiety, zgodził się zatrzymać ją na dawnym stanowisku Natalii, a także dodać przywilej chodzenia na audyty i oceniania raportów. Ludwika miała wiedzę i doświadczenie, czym przekonywała do siebie wielu ludzi. Lecz posiadanie przyjaciół jak Michał czy Natalia najbardziej pomagało, co Ludwika rozumiała, bo inaczej miała by problem by zajść tak wysoko. Rudowłosa czarownica nie miała wątpliwości, że jeśli jako osoba z rodziny Mugoli pragnie robić karierę, musi mieć poparcie przedstawicieli którejś z rządzących rodzin. Samemu daleko się nie zajdzie nigdzie, zaś Ludwika miała nadzieję na karierę, toteż spokojnie reagowała na prośby Natalii czy jej męża. Nie miała powodów, by żywić niechęć do króla, który był dla niej uprzejmy, który mógł pomóc. Dlatego pewnie skinęła głową, by opowiedzieć o swoich doświadczeniach.

\- Co mam powiedzieć? – spytała wezwana do gabinetu Aleksandra.

\- O swoich doświadczeniach, jak ci się żyło jako czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, jak zostałaś przyjęta. – powiedział spokojnie król Aleksander delikatnie muskając jej umysł leglimencją.

\- Bardzo dobrze – przyznała Ludwika – nie cierpiałam z powodu uprzedzeń. Francja mówi o otwartości, lecz ich działania przynoszą odwrotne skutki. Nie trzeba nam rewolucji ni tutaj, ni po niemagicznej stronie – przyznała skromnie.

\- Słusznie – pochwalił ją Aleksander – właśnie takich ludzi nam trzeba. – odparł z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

Mimo iż była atrakcyjną kobietą, to widział w niej przede wszystkim przyjaciółkę swojej żony. W zasadzie, to czuł się jak jej starszy brat i biada temu, kto kiedykolwiek by ją skrzywdził. Poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy popiół po wojnie opadnie, to znajdzie jej męża, który o nią zadba jak on dba o Natalię. Jak na razie sprawdzał kandydatów z Rosji, Norwegii, Bułgarii i Iberii. No i oczywiście swoich. Stwierdził w duchu, że trzeba będzie wpasować dziewczynę tam, gdzie byli wybitni magowie, ale nieco zapomnieli o genetyce i trzeba było pobudzić magiczny potencjał rodu.

Ludwika nie zadawała pytań więcej niż to niezbędne. Coraz głośniej szeptano o konieczności rozwiązania problemu z Francją. Aleksander się zgadzał, lecz należało wcześniej zacząć potężną kampanię informacyjną, należało zbudować społeczną niechęć do Francji, kraju który był sojusznikiem przez długie lata. Dlatego pewnie pokazywano uchodźców z Francji, a także zdjęcia z ataków Szafarzy chcąc wzbudzić złość. Tak samo robiono w Anglii, bowiem społeczeństwo angielskie wyraźnie nie chciało kolejnej wojny. Należało przygotować społeczeństwo na kolejną wojnę, zanim takowa zostanie ogłoszona dokładnie w rocznicę pokonania Lorda Voldemorta. Datę wybrano nieprzypadkowo, bowiem wspomnienie strasznego terroru wciąż było żywe wśród społeczeństwa, gdzie pamiętano rajdy śmierciożerców. I ludzie nie chcieli wojny, lecz należało im przypomnieć zagrożenie. Ambitna dziewczyna wiele rozumiała i udzieliła wywiadów.

Przebywająca w Warszawie Ginny czytała uważnie owe słowa. Zaciskała pięści, czując uderzenie nie tylko we Francuzów. Państwo Potter nie darzyli sympatią Ludwiki, tak wyraźnie odcinającej od ideałów Zakonu oraz Hermiony. Lecz nic nie mogła zrobić, mogąc jedynie przeklinać nierozważne zachowanie zmarłej przyjaciółki. Jakim cudem tak dalece mądra oraz wykształcona czarownica przeoczyła coś tak dalece oczywistego? Przecież, przecież ci ludzie mogli pomóc!

\- Doskonała kampania Ginewro – uśmiechnął się Aleksander wygodnie w fotelu – nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie gracz polityczny. – była ubrana w czerwoną suknię, która podkreślała jej doskonałą sylwetkę. I której nawet dwie ciąże nie popsuły. Całość dopełniały kolczyki z Namiarem będące podarunkiem od króla. Aleksander nachylił się nad nią i przejechał jej po szyi tępą stroną swojego ukochanego sztyletu z wyrytymi runami. Szeptał przy tym zaklęcia ochronne na dziewczynę, gdyż czuł iż pogrywanie z Lucjuszem może jej zaszkodzić. Jak się okazało – miał rację.

\- Ja też nie wiedziałam Wasza Wysokość – odparła nieco spięta i zdenerwowana zachowaniem gospodarza – zaś pańskie dokumenty wielce mi pomagają. Te ostatnie wywiady – zawiesiła głos – Hermiona nie żyje, już nic nie zrobi.

Aleksander zesztywniał, lecz zachował swoje opanowanie i dalej szeptał zaklęcia ochronne przy okazji okludował się z obawy na wybuch. Jako król na audiencji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ogromne emocje. Zacisnął dłonie na poręczy krzesła, po czym odparł lodowato, dając do zrozumienia, co sądzi o słowach Ginny.

\- Jest takie powiedzenie, że darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby – wycedził nachylając się ponownie nad dziewczyną, która zesztywniała ze strachu, po czym kontynuował _pozornie_ łagodnym głosem - faktycznie pani przyjaciółka już nie żyje, lecz stanowi ważny symbol. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić by zachęcać do buntu przeciw zasadom oraz tradycji. Chaos we Francji powstał w wyniku zakwestionowania porządku. Anglia oparła się chaosowi, podobnie jak mój kraj, lecz nigdy nie można usiąść na laurach. Hermiona Granger zapewne wierzyła, że walczy o lepszy świat, lecz w istocie jej działania prowadziły do rewolucji – ostatnie słowo dość dobitnie podkreślił - a ta nigdy nie oznaczała niczego dobrego. Pomiędzy sztywnym przywiązaniem do tradycji co pokazywał Lucjusz, a wywracanie społecznego porządku wzorem Trudearoro istnieje całkiem wiele stadiów pośrednich. Jeśli mamy być sojusznikami radzę nie kwestionować moich motywów.

Spojrzał na Ginny ze złością, lecz dziewczyna wytrzymała owo spojrzenie. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie prosto, lecz Gryfonka nie należała do osób umiejących milczeć. Zamierzała chociaż spróbować porozumieć się z Aleksandrem, lecz najwyraźniej niechęć czarodzieja do Hermiony była silniejsza niż poczucie sprawiedliwości oraz rodzaj otwartości. Ginny westchnęła, lecz nie zamierzała przepraszać.

\- Nie kwestionuję pańskich motywów, lecz Hermiona była moją przyjaciółką. Czy pan by spokojnie słuchał ostrych słów pod adresem przyjaciela Wasza Wysokość? – zapytała.

\- Nie przyjaźnię się z wywrotowcami – odparł chłodno podtrzymując jednak swoje plany ochrony tej nierozsądnej osóbki – Hermiona Granger miała swe niezaprzeczalne zasługi w wojnie, lecz nie umiała dostosować się do świata magii. Oczywiście to nie zbrodnia – odparł współczującym tonem, ale błysk w oczach czarodzieja dał do zrozumienia Ginewrze, że król ma zupełnie inne zdanie na temat gry Hermiony- lecz zaczęła grę polityczną i dostała odpowiedź. Tutaj nawet nie chodzi o różnice poglądów, lecz namawianie do zdrady, o okazanie skrajnej nieuprzejmości gospodarzowi. Dzięki jej działaniom wielu czarodziei mogło uwierzyć, że okropne maniery, nieuprzejmość i brak poszanowania dla czarodziei to typowe zachowanie dla potomków Mugoli. To nie ja ją skrzywdziłem i sprowadziłem na nią nieszczęście, lecz ona sama rozpoczynając walkę, której zasad nie znała. Zastanawia mnie czy pani, pani Potter takowe zna.

\- Dlatego nie idę na pierwszy ogień – uśmiechnęła się słodko, gdy już odzyskała władzę nad umysłem – karanie winnych to kwestia Wizengamotu, lecz skazanie Malfoya to nie prosta sprawa. Mój ojciec … mój ojciec zawsze wiedział, że on jest winny, lecz brakło mu dowodów.

\- Zatem chodzi pani o pomszczenie ojca? – spytał przewiercając wzrokiem Ginny. _Tego_ nie przewidział.

\- Mój ojciec popełniał błędy, lecz dostrzegał niejedno. Niestety Lucjusz Malfoy przekupywał niejednego urzędnika zaś jemu podobni arystokraci mieli ogromne wpływy. Mam przyjaciół w Wizengamocie – zapewniła – lecz jesteśmy słabsi, ale kiedy sprawiedliwość dopadnie Malfoya, będzie łatwiej. System nigdy nie zostanie oczyszczony bez skazania winnych zbrodni.

\- Zaiste – skinął głową Aleksander czując iż napięcie wywołane wspomnieniem o Hermionie powoli opada – Rufus także nie darzy miłością Lucjusza, proszę nie tracić z oczu swego celu pani Potter. – poradził dobrotliwie. Powoli odchodził do wniosku, że rudowłose wiedźmy wzbudzają w nim …instynkty opiekuńcze. Niemal ojcowskie. Z tym, że była to zdrowa relacja w porównaniu do tych, którymi kierował się jego _ukochany kuzyn Stanisław_ \- Koncentracja jest niezbędna przy wielu naszych działaniach, moja żona przed ślubem zajmowała się alchemią. Chwila nieuwagi mogła zniweczyć miesiące pracy – wyjaśnił – proszę się nie dekoncentrować.

Natalia w tym czasie rozmawiała z Anuszką. Relacje między siostrami powoli wracały do normy. Młoda królowa nie zapomniała o tym, że młodsza siostra odwiedzała ją, kiedy ona czuła się źle i bawiła historyjkami. Zaczęła spisywać jedną z nich, zatytułowaną „Anita, miejska czarownica". Natalia z przyjemnością słuchała pogodnej historii o mieszkającej w Warszawie czarownicy, która naraz przeniosła się razem z rodzicami do niewielkiej, na wpół magicznej osady na wschodzie kraju. Musiała na nowo poznać kolegów i przeżywała masą wesołych przygód, z których obie kobiety zaśmiewały się do łez.

\- Bela z pewnością chętnie posłucha o Anicie – zapewniała Natalia, kołysząc córkę, która trzymała przymknięte ślepki wyglądając przy tym uroczo– lecz dla tej dwójki – wskazała na swego syna oraz Hipolita śpiących w kojcu – chyba będą woleli coś odmiennego.

\- Przypomniały mi się książki, które miałyśmy jako lektury na naukach mugolskich – szepnęła Anuszka – zaczęłam myśleć o chłopcu, który żyje w dalekiej tajdze w osadzie czarodziei. Lubi spacery po lesie, zaś jego przyjaciel to biały wilk, z którym przeżywa wiele przygód. Znajdują na przykład garniec złota, pozostawiony przez ludzi Grindelwalda zaś innym razem znajdują rusałki – zaczęła.

\- To się może spodobać – zaczęła Natalia – jak nazwiesz swego chłopca?

\- Włodek, Włodek z tajgi – wyjaśniła – chyba kupię nieco mugolskich książek, oni mają bardzo dobrze rozwiniętą literaturę przygodową.

\- Prawda, a Stanisław? – zapytała ostrożnie królowa.

\- Wspiera mnie, będzie zbyt zajęty braniem do łóżka Agaty i Weroniki by cokolwiek zauważyć – odparła gorzko – tak przespał się z połową moich koleżanek – przyznała ze smutkiem na co Natalia zareagowała oburzeniem. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie karę dla swojej siostry - całe szczęście zabiera je do „Pyłku magii" i wynajętego pokoju, nie zaś do domu. Pani Klementynie także nie popuścił i widziałam jak całował jej córkę. Nie ma czasu zwracać na mnie uwagi, lecz niczego mi nie wymawia – zapewniła – nie, odkąd dałam mu syna.- odparła z dumą Matrony Rodu - On uwielbia Hipolita i wiem, że pragnie dla niego wszystkiego co najlepsze.

\- A ty, jak ciebie traktuje?

Natalia czuła się czasem paskudnie wiedząc o swej roli w zaaranżowaniu małżeństwa siostry. Anuszka postąpiła naprawdę okropnie, lecz czy należało karać nierozważną nastolatkę małżeństwem z okropnym lubieżnikiem? Natalia wiedziała o jego romansach i widziała jak całował namiętnie córkę ich sąsiadów oraz inne kobiety. Majątek Krzemienia działał niczym potężny afrodyzjak a i komplementy robiły swoje. Pewnie dlatego zawsze chciała widzieć co i jak, zaś Aleksander nie protestował, bowiem czy tego chciał, czy nie, to siostra żony była jego krewną przez małżeństwo.

Dwie siostry spotykały się regularnie. Królowa mogła bez problemu zapraszać krewną i żonę jednego z Krzemieni. Anuszka dojrzała bardzo szybko, o wiele szybciej niż inne panny w jej wieku a i Natalia wiedziała, że Stanisław nie ośmieli się zadziałać wprost przeciwko krewniaczce tak ważnej osoby.

\- Zdradza mnie z kim popadnie, ale nie odnosi się do mnie nieuprzejmie – zapewniła – ja toczę swoje życie a on swoje, lecz cieszy się z moich sukcesów. Moje małżeństwo jest inne, mój mąż mnie nie kocha, ale… ale nie jest źle. Odnosi się do mnie z uprzejmie, regularnie wypełnia swoje obowiązki, zatrudnił dla mnie nauczycieli stylu oraz pisania. Nie sprzeczamy się, a kiedy ktoś z jego rodziny wygłasza złośliwości pod moim adresem staje w mojej obronie. Krzemienie nie uważają mnie za dość dobrą by poślubić jednego z nich, a ty.. jak ty… - jąkała się dziewczyna próbując się nie rozpłakać.

\- Orłowscy są bardziej otwarci – wyjaśniła Natalia – są ze wschodu, zaś na wschodzie moc jest ceniona wysoko. Oczywiście sama nieraz słyszę kąśliwe słowa, ale zawsze mogę liczyć na Saszę, podobnie jak Lilianę i moją teściową. Czy ty masz kogoś kto cię wspiera?

\- Stanisława – szepnęła – no i jestem siostrą królowej, Krzemienie nie są tobą zachwyceni lecz muszą zaakceptować twą pozycję.

\- Anuszko, dlaczego byłaś dla mnie taka, taka okrutna? – spytała Natalia – przez tak długi czas byłyśmy sobie bliskie!

\- Kochałam cię i podziwiałam – wyszeptała – bałam się o ciebie, wszyscy mi dokuczali, że zostałaś kolejną kochanką króla bałam i zazdrościłam. Byłam taka głupia – schowała głowę w dłoniach – małżeństwo z Stanisławem to kara, ale kocham mojego syna i Stanisław także go kocha. Hipolit jest wart znoszenia zdrad jego ojca, kiedy jego maleńkie łapki zaciskają się wokół mojej piersi nic innego nie ma znaczenia, kiedy go karmię a on na mnie patrzy swoimi mądrymi, wielkimi oczami… rozumiesz?

\- Tak – zapewniła Natalia – ja także karmię piersią, a Sasza staje wówczas obok i patrzy na nas. Dobroniega i Swietłana pilnują mojej diety.

\- A twoje teściowa księżna? Nie nakazała ci wziąć mamki? – spytała Anuszka – ja słyszałam podobne rady nieraz!

\- Nie, nawet mnie chwaliła. Patrz na naszych chłopców, jak słodko śpią w kojcu, niczym bracia – szepnęła Natalia – zapewne będą dokazywać gdy tylko podrosną.

\- A my będziemy za nimi ganiać z różdżkami – dodała Anuszka – pracujemy nad rodzeństwem, nie wiem jak Stanisław to robi, ale nie zaniedbuje mnie i regularnie wypełnia swoje powinności małżeńskie.

\- Eliksiry wigoru – wyjaśniła Natalia – czy on… czy dobrze ci z nim?

\- Pytasz mnie czy mój mąż o mnie dba? Tak, jest wobec mnie czuły i delikatny jeśli o to pytasz. Chcę mieć więcej dzieci, a ty?

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę przez te komplikacje przy porodzie – wyznała królowa - pragnę dać Saszy więcej dzieci, lecz nie wiem czy to możliwe.

\- Czytałam mugolską książkę, wedle której jeśli za bardzo pragniemy dziecka nie możemy go mieć, nie myśl o tym Natalia i ciesz miłością męża. – poradziła życzliwie siostra – Jak to mówią mugolscy nastolatkowe, oraz nieco starsza młodzież, miej wyrąbane a będzie Ci dane. Z tym, że oni używają bardziej dobitnych środków lingwistycznych. Całe szczęście, że w naszym świecie jeszcze dba się o puryzm językowy.

Królowa skinęła głową. Ludwika podsunęła jej różne lektury, a ona rozumiała, że powinna przestać się wszystkim martwić. Pragnęła mieć więcej dzieci, lecz wątpiła czy to możliwe. Wiedziała, że mąż pragnął mieć całą gromadkę, lecz najwyraźniej nie było im to dane. Zdecydowanie jednak zamierzała smakować jego bliskość, jego czułość. Anuszka zaś zamierzała podsyłać Lavender kolejne odcinki swej powieści, jako Wanda Andrusiewicz. Pisała bardzo dużo, w pisaniu znajdując spełnienie. A także zapomnienie o niewiernym mężu, który potrafił okazać wspaniałomyślność. Od czasu do czasu. Ich życie nie było proste, lecz straciła szanse na takowe odkąd wciągnęła Darka w swoje szaleństwo. Nie interesowała się polityką i wolała pisać bajki niż zastanawiać, dlaczego zaczęto naraz kampanię medialną pokazująca Francję od najgorzej strony.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz nie był ani trochę bliżej złapania swego przeciwnika. Wciąż nie rozumiał kto i czego szukał, lecz czekał aż nadmiernie pewny siebie wróg popełni błąd. Malfoy dość długo zajmował się polityką, by wiedzieć, że pozwolić komuś wygrać, to jedna z lepszych pułapek. Wielokrotnie takową zastosował na innych, co nieraz dawało pożądane skutki. Teraz musiał zastawić pułapkę na nieznanego przeciwnika.

Ginny poczuła się bardzo pewnie. Początkowo zachowywała wielką ostrożność, lecz widziała skutki swoich działań. Uważnie czytała przesłane z kancelarii Aleksandra listy, przerażona co też właściwie wyczyniali w przeszłości śmierciożercy. Jakim cudem Knot mógł uważać takiego człowieka za cennego członka społeczności, jakim cudem Hermiona wyszła za kogoś podobnego? Ginny czyniła sobie gorzkie wyrzuty, że nie ostrzegła przyjaciółki, że posłuchała okropnych słów Rona… Podobnie jak brat cierpiała z powodu biedy, rozwinęła kompleksy i dlatego pewnie uwierzyła, że Hermiona wybrała Lucjusza z powodu jego pozycji społecznej. Po urodzeniu Jamesa przez nierówny poziom hormonów niemal sięgnęła dna i omal nie zaprzepaściła szans męża na awans. Terapia pozwoliła jej jednak dostrzec problemy z którymi zmagała się przez nieudolne zachowanie Artura. Teraz była wolna. . Hermiona także całe życie próbowała coś udowodnić, tak rozpaczliwie próbowała udowodnić, że zasłużyła na miejsce w świecie czarodziei, że została odrzucona przez prawie wszystkich. A wszystko zaczęło się w Hogwarcie… to sam Ron oraz inni bracia znosili docinki i tam Hermioną napotykała mur wrogości. Jako bystra, pracowita i mądra czarownica była podwójnie nienawidzona przez takich jak Draco Malfoy, zaś Draco nienawiści nauczył ojciec. I przeciw niemu kierowała swą niechęć. W zasadzie, to wpadła na pomysł zainstalowania doradcy lub pedagoga w Hogwarcie. Kto wie ilu nieszczęściom by można zapobiec?

W Instytucie Lwowskim każdy z młodych czarodziei, niezależnie od pochodzenia, miał możliwość kontaktów z psychologiem, wszak dzieci magiczne czy nie mają problemy i trudności okresu dojrzewania. Dzięki temu wiele tragedii, które mogły się wydarzyć, zostało zduszone w zarodku. System rzecz jasna nie zawsze działał, lecz było to lepsze niż ignorowanie spraw. Wynikało to z przekonania, że magiczna krew jest cenna sama w sobie i źle taką rozlewać. Magiczną moc należało wykorzystywać. Magopedagog nieźle sprawdzał się w Lwowie, więc dlaczego nie miałby sprawdzać się Hogwarcie? Ginny nie mogła opanować przekonania, że gdyby nałogu Rona można by uniknąć, gdyby ktoś się wcześniej zajął chłopcem.

Robiła ostatnio porządki na strychu w przestronnym domu na Grimmauld Place. Mogła zlecić najcięższe zajęcia skrzatom, lecz widząc ogrom przedmiotów tam schowanych postanowiła sama przejrzeć takowe i skatalogować. Kiedy przed laty mieszkała po raz pierwszy w zakurzonym i zaniedbanym domu, nawet nie śniła, że będzie tutaj panią. Teraz zaś przeglądała i katalogowała schowane skarby. Zamierzała przerobić strych na pokoje zabaw dla dzieci, by mogły się tam bawić, kiedy pogoda nie pozwoli im wyjść na dwór. Nie zamierzała po prostu wyrzucać wszystkiego wzorem nieżyjącego Syriusza: pod wpływem portretu Walpurgi i wielu spotkanych czarownic zaczęła nieco bardziej cenić skarby przeszłości. W zapomnianych szafkach prócz bibelotów i śmieci, znaleźć można było rzadkie księgi a i składniki, które mogli wykorzystać bliźniacy. Stworek był zaś wielką pomocą dla Ginewry.

Przeglądała pudło należące ongi do jakiejś pani z domu Blacków. Prawie pisnęła znajdując naszyjnik z ogromnymi perłami, coś co zdecydowanie zamierzała wykorzystać. Odłożyła biżuterię i zerknęła na niewielką, oprawioną w skórę książeczkę. Szybko rzuciła zaklęcia diagnostyczne, nie chcąc przypadkiem oberwać jakąś klątwą. Nieraz znajdowali w domiszczu przeklęte przedmioty, bowiem Blackowie byli dość paranoiczni w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa. Książeczka była jednak bezpieczna, a kiedy Ginny dotknęła okładki poczuła przyjemne ciepło. Na pierwszej stronie znalazła napis „Dziennik Dorei Black". O czarownicy wiedziała niewiele, poza tym, że była żoną Charlusa Pottera, krewnego ojca Harry'ego. Zamierzała później przejrzeć zapiski, po rzuceniu dodatkowych zaklęć rzecz jasna. Po sprawie z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a zrobiła się nieco paranoiczna.

Dziennik Toma… Ginny nigdy nie zapomniała koszmaru ze swego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Gdyby nie Harry, zginęła by samotna i zapomniana. Nie zapomniała, kto prawie wyssał z niej życie, ani za czyją sprawą jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka dostała w ręce przeklęty przedmiot. Harry opowiedział jej potem prawdę, a Ginny przerobiła wówczas pierwszą lekcję życia: Harry i Dumbledore wiedzieli, kto zawinił, lecz nic nie mogli zrobić przeciw wpływom i majątkowi Lucjusza, nic nie mogli zrobić, ale ona mogła. Wówczas była dwunastoletnim dzieckiem z biednej rodziny, a teraz jest żoną wojennego bohatera i dziedzica dwóch znamienitych rodów, ma przyjaciół za granicą którzy stanowią przeciwwagę dla Malfoya i wreszcie ma przyjaciół w Wizengamocie. Czytelnicy „Proroka" ostatnio wiele poczytali na temat zbrodni Lucjusza z czasów swoistego „nowicjatu" u śmierciożerców, lecz może powinni wiedzieć co czynił po uwolnieniu. Dziennik Dorei Black podsunął jej pomysł, która sama Ginny uznała za bardzo dobry.

Arystokrata o platynowych włosach prawie zadławił się tostem czytając artykuł o sprawie dziennika. Draco patrzył na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, a już na pewni nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego ojciec wyraźnie triumfuje.

\- Nareszcie, mam winnego! – oznajmił przy śniadaniu.

\- Ale w jaki sposób? – zapytał się życzliwie Draco myśląc o wezwaniu Uzdrowicieli. W końcu ojciec ostatnio zachowywał się dość osobliwie. Być może to załamanie?

\- O dzienniku Toma Riddle'a wiedziało tylko kilka osób. Dumbledore nie żyje od lat, Artur Weasley siedzi w Mungu i nikt nie da złamanego grosza za jego rewelacje. Lecz Potter wiedział od samego początk pewnością powiedział Ginewrze!

\- Dałeś Weasleyetce dziennik Czarnego Pana? Sprawa z bazyliszkiem ...– zaczął Draco.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia czym był ten przeklęty przedmiot, poza tym, że aż płonął od czarnej magii. Ginewra… – Lucjusz aż się uderzył w czoło – na Merlina, nigdy bym nie podejrzewał córki tego rudego przygłupa o podobne zdolności snucia intryg!

\- Ale Weasleyetka – zaczął Draco.

\- Miała powód – przerwała mu Pansy patrząc na męża z przyganą – nienawidziła ojca za dziennik i przyjaźniła się z Hermioną. Jako żona Pottera miała środki, a dostęp do skrytek Blacków i Potterów dawał niemałe argumenty. Mogła wyciągnąć niejedno świństwo, mogła przekupywać, mogła robić setki rzeczy!

\- Ale to Weasleyetka, a nie pani Greengrass – wątpił Draco.

\- Nigdy nie ignoruj wściekłej czarownicy – zaśmiała się Pansy z politowaniem. Naprawdę niektórzy mężczyźni, w tym jej nieszczęsny mąż, bywali tacy tępi – nie ma już Weasleyetki jaką znamy: Ginewra Potter to elegantka co bryluje na salonach i przynosi niebezpieczne idee. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sprawa z magopsychiatrią to oręż w rękach wielbicieli mugoli! Ludzie mogli do upadłego żartować z kampanii Hermiony na rzecz skrzatów, ale nikt nie zacznie robić żartów z oddziału leczącego trwałe urazy pozaklęciowymi, gdzie połączenie sztuk uzdrawiania i mugolskiej medycyny pomogło chociaż częściowo wrócić do dawnej formy! Pamiętasz jakie wrażenie wywarł wywiad Rity z Longbottomami, którzy po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat nawiązali kontakt ze światem?

\- Pansy ma rację – pochwalił ją Lucjusz spoglądając na przybraną córkę z poczuciem niezasłużonej dumy – widzieliśmy w Ginewrze córkę nieudacznika a to bardzo groźny gracz przeciwnej drużyny. Nie wiem kogo przekupiła czy też zaszantażowała by zdobyć informacje, lecz wyduszę z niej prawdę. I wyduszę z niej imiona wspólników!

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz miał plan. Zamierzał złożyć „wizytę" Ginny, w ciągu dnia, kiedy Harry był w pracy. Szef Biura Aurorów mógł stanowić dla niego poważny problem, a on wolał nie sprawdzać na sobie zdolności bojowych Pottera. Co innego jednak czarownica z dwójką małych dzieci, ktoś taki z pewnością mu nie zagrozi. Nawet nie wiedział, że sam wpada w pułapkę, którą zastawiał na przeciwnika, sam bowiem poczuł się niezwykle pewnie. No i zapomniał o starej prawdzie, że nie atakuje się kobiety będącej matką. Zwłaszcza gdy owa matka jest wyposażona w różdżkę.

Malfoy był wściekły. Od dawna nikt go tak nie ograł. I chociaż uznawał za godnego przeciwnika takiego Aleksandra, Notta czy Ministra Magii, to Ginewra nie mieściła się w owej kategorii. Do czego doszło, żeby córka nieudacznika z nim pogrywała?! To go obrażało jako czarodzieja, mężczyznę oraz członka elit. Zamierzał wyładować wściekłość na nieudacznicy i pokazać z kim zadarła. Nic tak nie pomaga jak ciśnięcie paru klątw.

Ruszył w kierunku Grimmauld Place. Nie widział owego miejsca od bardzo dawna, od czasów wojny, i nie budziło ono radosnych wspomnień. Nie przyszedł jednak bynajmniej by tutaj wspominać przeszłość, lecz by załatwić sprawy. Bez większego problemu przeszedł przez bramkę i nacisnął klamkę w drzwiach wejściowych. Zaśmiał się z nierozważności Pottera, który nie potrafił zabezpieczyć domu. Faktycznie Lucjusz nie uchodził za wroga, ale to nic nie zmieniało!

\- Coś ty sobie wyobrażała dziewczynko? – zakpił wchodząc do salonu – zapłacisz ze swoje przewiny i nikt ci nie pomoże.

Ginny nie spodziewała się ataku. Kiedy trafiła w nią pierwsza klątwa tnąca mogła tylko pisnąć i przeklinać swoją naiwność. Nie miała przy sobie różdżki, przez co nie miała jak się bronić, nie inaczej niż poprzez wezwanie Stworka. Dobrze, że Aleksander rzucił wtedy w Warszawie na nią zaklęcia ochronne, co zapobiegło poronieniu. O tym, że jest w ciąży jednak dziewczyna jeszcze nie wiedziała. Za dużo ostatnio się działo a poza tym były to początki.

\- Mylisz się Malfoy – przerwała mu nie dając po sobie poznać jak cierpi.

\- Kto cię wspiera? – spytał.

\- Masz więcej wrogów niż podejrzewasz i bliżej nie podejrzewasz. Masz za nic tych, co są mniej zamożni i za przyjaciół tych równych tobie. W obu kwestiach źle obliczasz a przyjaciele z przeszłości nie są nimi.

\- Ty bezczelna dziewucho! _Cruc_!- krzyknął.

\- Nie wolno krzywdzić pani Ginny! – ta scena wydawała mu się posępnym _deja v_ u.

Kiedy przed laty zamierzał zaatakować Pottera, ta przeklęta abominacja, Zgredek cisnął nim o ścianę. Teraz o ścianę cisnął nim ten zmurszały Stworek. Skrzat śmiał podnieść rękę na niego, czarodzieja, co prawda napadł czarownicę w jej domu, i patrzył na niego z nienawiścią w oczach. Lucjusz uważał skrzaty za niewiele warte sługi, lecz nawet on nie zamierzał dyskutować ze stworzeniem uzbrojonym w tasak, kiedy sam leżał na podłodze bez różdżki. Później załatwi sprawę z Ginny a na razie… na razie zamierzał wziąć ze sobą Macnaira i złożyć wizytę dawnemu przyjacielowi. Macnair, organizujący nielegalnych magicznych stworzeń nie miał w sobie finezji czy zdolności planowania, lecz znał zaklęcia obezwładniające oraz wiele klątw. Stanowił przydatną, brutalną siłę.

Wyruszył w podróż jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nie zamierzał czekać aż Ginny powiadomi Pottera o tym co zaszło, zaś wyjazd za granicę, pierwotnie planowany by wyłącznie spokojnie planować kolejne kroki, teraz zaś może działać. Nikt nie zacznie go ścigać za granicą, Potter był kompetentny lecz ściganie podejrzanych za granicą nigdy nie wychodziło zbyt dobrze Biuru Aurorów. Macnair nie musiał dwa razy słuchać, a nie niepokojeni przez nikogo arystokraci przeszli przez kominek Międzynarodowego Fiuu. Teraz mógł zaatakować, nieświadom, że wpadł w samą pułapkę, którą zastawił na Ginny: pułapkę nadmiernej pewności siebie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Aleksander był zadowolony z przebiegu spotkania w Warszawie. Natalia odegrała rolę gospodyni idealnie, coś co go wielce radowało i napawało dumą. Raz po raz przekonywała go, że dokonał znakomitego wyboru. Ich małżeństwo było niekonwencjonalne, a Natalia w żadnym razie nie uchodziła za kandydatkę na królową, lecz dawała sobie radę lepiej niż podejrzewano na początku. Nie uciszyło to wszystkich złośliwych głosów, lecz sporą część z nich. Miała wykształcenie, uczyła się od Anastazji i Liliany a poza tym wyczucie pomagające z oczywistej słabości zrobić atut. A co najważniejsze rozumiała go, rozumiała i mogła służyć radą. Jego poprzednik miał pecha, bowiem poprzednia królowa, Anna Maria, zachwycona swym statusem tak dalece się wywyższała nad wszystkich, że szkodziła swemu mężowi. Lecz tamten potrafił poradzić sobie sam, zaś twarda postawa wobec śmierciożerców i walka o utrzymanie kolejnej zarazy z dala od kraju wielce pomogła. Życie z będąca ciężarem królową, musiało być koszmarem co wyładował na innych, a także nieraz osobiście rozprawiał ze śmierciożercami przez co mógł wyładować wściekłość.

Natalia czekała na niego w łóżku. Przyszedł dość późno czytając raporty w swym gabinecie, lecz zmęczenie zwyciężyło. Widział postać długowłosej czarownicy, przeglądającej uważnie prasę. Zawsze to dla niego robiła co doceniał, a widząc jak ziewała lecz jednocześnie starała na niego poczekać, by pocałować go na dobranoc. Całował ją gorąco, pragnąc z całego serca posmakować jej słodyczy.

\- Machina propagandowa ruszyła – wskazała na gazety – za rok Francja będzie znienawidzona i ludzie zaakceptują nowe, wojenne podatki.

\- Oby – westchnął Aleksander wchodząc do łóżka w ich sypialni – ludzie mogą chętnie żądać siłowego rozwiązania sprawy i płonąć żądzą zemsty, tak długo jak owe działanie nie wpływają na ich kieszenie. Wojna to jednak dodatkowe koszty, a to już całkiem odmienna sprawa – wyjaśnił.

\- Lecz i okazja do zarobku – zauważyła Natalia – znajomy dziadka dorobił się na wojnie z Grindelwaldem, był zdolnym alchemikiem i potrafił sprawnie warzyć mikstury – uśmiechnęła się.

\- I stąd twoja fascynacja alchemią? – zapytał.

\- Także, ale już w szkole zrozumiałam, że to dziedzina z przyszłością – dodała -interesowałam się przyrządzaniem mikstur. Uprosiłam moją rodzinę, by zasponsorowali moje dalsze kształcenie, zaś tę parę lat w Instytucie było naprawdę wspaniałe. Teraz zaś mieszkam tutaj, z tobą i jestem gospodynią na bankietach.

\- Zamek długo czekał na swoją królową. – odparł z czułością i gładził żonę po policzku w tak odmienny sposób wobec tego co robił Ginewrze podczas prywatnej audiencji.

\- O mojej poprzedniczce gazety pisały w możliwie najgorszy sposób – dodała - udała się jak rzadka sztuka zjednoczenia przedstawicieli wyższych sfer, antymonarchistów i szlachty. Szkoda, że przeciw sobie. Nigdy nie mogłam zrozumieć dlaczego twój poprzednik poślubił taką czarownicę, przecież ona…

\- Ach, Anna Maria uległa czarowi korony – wyjaśnił Aleksander – mama znała ją za młodu, była dość wyniosła, lecz dopiero po elekcji swego męża zaczęła wywyższać nad wszystkich. Ty jednak nie popełniasz jej błędów, rozumiesz swe powinności.

\- Robię co w mej mocy by podołać takowym – zapewniła – a i mam znakomite nauczycielki. Zaprenumerowałam mugolskie gazety, by poznać nieco więcej na temat ich metod prowadzenia wojen oraz propagandy. Najwyraźniej nic tak nie działa jak stara, dobra prowokacja – szepnęła kusząco dając mężowi znak, by czynił, co nakazuje mu obowiązek małżeński.

\- Wiem, lecz na razie nie myślmy o tym – szepnął, przysuwając ją bliżej.

Uśmiechnęła się i położyła wygodnie. Doskonale wiedziała do czego zmierza, zanim jeszcze poczuła jego dłonie dotykające jej koszuli nocnej. Już jej nie zaniedbywał, już należycie wywiązywał się ze swoich powinności. Być może nie da mu więcej dzieci, lecz przynajmniej zadba by zawsze chętnie wracał właśnie tutaj, do niej i nie szukał nigdzie indziej wrażeń. Sprawa z Marią wciąż ją gryzła, nie mogąc zapomnieć o przeszłości.

\- Nie pozwalasz mi myśleć – odparła zalotnie, kiedy zręcznie zdjął z niej koszulę nocną dość szczelnie zakrywającą jej wdzięki. Myślał, by ją spalić dyskretnie na co żona zaprotestowała i zagroziła tygodniem na kanapie przyległej do ich łoża. Aleksander, po pamiętnej kłótni z Lucjuszem, raz wypróbował tego rozwiązania i przysiągł nigdy więcej nie drażnić żony. Tym bardziej gdy dowiedział się _ile taka_ koszula kosztuje w świecie mugolskim.

Potrafił sprawić by pragnęła jego bliskości, by nie myślała już o niczym, poza nim i wszystkim co z nią robił. Dobra żona nigdy nie odmawiała, nigdy nie protestowała a on nie dawał powodów, by w ogóle myślała o _odmowie_. Widziała przecież jak wiele godzin pracuje, ślęczy nad papierami i jak potrzebuje by nieco się odprężyć wieczorem. Zamierzała mu takowe zapewnić, szczęśliwa, że właśnie u niej szuka odpoczynku.

Nie wiedziała o czym czytał raporty, lecz wyraźnie był zdenerwowany. Wszedł w nią dość gwałtownie, wyraźnie potrzebując zapomnienia. Co nie znaczy, że o nią nie dbał, dbał i okazywał czułość lecz po tym jak zaspokoił swój apetyt nie zaś przedtem. Głaskał ją zwykle po głowie, albo przeczesywał palcami włosy szepcąc najsłodsze słowa. Właśnie dla tych chwil tęskniła za jego bliskością, zapominając o planie budowy społecznego poparcia dla interwencji we Francji. Potrzebowali czegoś znacznie więcej niż drastyczne opowieści, a biorąc pod uwagę fanatyzm Szafarzy prowokacja nie będzie trudna do przeprowadzenia.

Anuszka spędziła wieczór, podobnie jak wiele wieczorów, nad kartkami papieru. Spisywała swoje plany na kolejne części przygód wymyślonej postaci, Anity. Kiedy wysłała swoje teksty do Lavender, nie śmiała nawet marzyć o tak pozytywnym odzewie na swoją pisaninę. Gdy dziennikarka poprosiła o więcej nie mogła wierzyć swemu szczęścia i natychmiast zabrała się do pisania. Syn spał nakarmiony i wiedziała, że ma czas dla siebie. Mąż gdzieś wyszedł a ona wiedziała, że nie powinna pytać gdzie z kim i po co. Robił się nieprzyjemny kiedy zadawała pytania a Anuszka, tak ze względu na syna jak i siebie wolała, by ich małżeństwo nie było polem bitwy. Dlatego przyjęła strategię ignorowania nieobecności męża, faktu, że najwyraźniej skierował uwagę na jej koleżanki i zaczęła skrobać na papierze samopiszącym długopisem.

Ledwie w zeszłym tygodniu usłyszała dziwne znajomy śmiech w salonie. To była Mańka, jej dawna szkolna przyjaciółka, która najbardziej zarzucała jej wyjścia za mąż dla pieniędzy, myśląca podobnie o Natalii. Teraz zaś, bynajmniej nie zaproszona przez Anuszkę, śmiała się nieco nienaturalnym śmiechem.

\- Dolej mi jeszcze tego wina Stasiu – te słowa wyjaśniały wszystko.

Nie zamierzała podsłuchiwać czy podglądać, lecz mąż nie uznawał zaklęć ciszy i prywatności w sypialni, obnosząc ze swą rozpustą niczym z trofeum. Upijał Mańkę jakimś drogim winem z ich piwnicy, na co tamta reagowała śmiechem. To co usłyszała potem sugerowało, że prawdopodobnie wziął młodą czarownicę na stole, nawet nie musząc przy tym zdejmować szat. Wracała akurat ze spotkania Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego, wzorem innych dam z towarzystwa oraz siostry zajmując podobną działalnością. O ile Natalia wyraźnie interesowała zdolną młodzieżą, a taka Liliana mniej zamożnymi czarodziejami, Anuszka postanowiła zachęcać młodych do pisania i rozwijania bardziej artystycznych talentów. Rozmawiała z kilkoma paniami, które sponsorowały konkursy dla młodych pisarzy. Czarownice okazały sceptycyzm, lecz Anuszka nie zamierzała się poddawać a i majątek Stanisława stanowił ważki argument. Zamierzała z nim porozmawiać o planach, o ile tylko skończy z Mańką.

Miała okazję obserwować jak nazwisko oraz majątek przyciąga czarownice. Takowe działały lepiej niż niejeden eliksir, a przecież nic innego niż chwilowy romans nie było możliwe. Zdążyła już się nauczyć, że magnaci niechętnie zawierają małżeństwa z czarownicami z klasy średniej a na pewno nie z takimi, które oddały im się. Anuszka pamiętała wściekłość, kiedy zobaczyła zdjęcia Natalii na Babiogórskiej, zaś zawód, że podziwiana siostra dołączyła do grona kochanek króla oraz złośliwe komentarze koleżanek doprowadziły do katastrofy. O ironio, posłuchała dziewczyn co przestały z nią rozmawiać, odkąd wyszła za Stanisława a co nie przeszkadzało im uwodzić jej męża. Czuła się boleśnie zraniona i pewnie dlatego Anuszka czuła jakby przez ostatnie dwa lata przybyło jej nie dwa a dwadzieścia lat. Nawet nie chciała myśleć, że gdyby nie szalone postępowania mogłaby być z kochającym chłopakiem, a nie mężem-erotomanem. Zajęta pisaniem nie usłyszała jak Stanisław wrócił ze swej eskapady i najwyraźniej zamierzał spać we własnym łóżku.

\- Nie śpisz? – zapytał zaskoczony – czekałaś na mnie?

\- Nie – odparła – myślałam, że wyszedłeś, ale Lavender McLaggen poprosiła o przesłanie kolejnego opowiadania, więc wzięłam się do pracy.

\- Potem popiszesz bajki dla dzieci – zawyrokował rozwiązując swój szlafrok i pomagając jej wstać.

Posłusznie wstała, mając średnią ochotę na zbliżenie. Była zmęczona i lekko bolała ją głowa. Nie, nie cierpiała szczególnie, lecz deszczowa pogoda czasem tak na nią działała. Ale wiedziała, że uległość sprawi, że wszystko szybciej się skończy. Podszedł do niej szybko, po czym pocałował gorąco, jakby na zachętę. Oddała pocałunek całkiem instynktownie, po czym poczuła, jak Stanisław sadza ją na stole. Podciągnął jej koszulę nocną, mrucząc jej do ucha z zadowoleniem.

Ku zdumieniu Anuszki nie wziął jej na stole, lecz zaczął prowadzić w kierunku ich małżeńskiego łoża. Nim tam dotarli, nie miała już na sobie nic, zaś Stanisław już wcześniej zrzucił z siebie swój szlafrok. Ledwie dotknęła miękkiego posłania, zajął miejsce tuż nad nią nie tracąc ani chwili. Począł całować ją gorąco, schodząc z pocałunkami coraz niżej. Smakował ciepło jej ciała oraz zniewalający zapach olejków do kąpieli, których używała. Wiedziała, że mąż pragnął mieć więcej dzieci, wyraźnie się o to starał, a Anuszka nie miała powodów by protestować przeciwko rodzeństwu dla ich syna. Mieli ku temu wszystkie środki, a ona przez długie lata miała w osobie Natalii kogoś naprawdę bliskiego. Hipolit dawał jej wiele radości, nie wątpiła, że kolejne dziecko także uczyni ją wielce radosną.

Obserwowała wiele małżeństw w swoim otoczeniu. Niejedno z nich było zaaranżowane przez rodziny, chociaż niejedna z par żyła w zgodzie. Widziała nieraz Lilianę, która żyła w zgodnym oraz szczęśliwym związku ze swoim mężem. Inne czarownice także sprawiały wrażenie spełnionych prywatnie, chociaż nie brakowało takich, co podobnie jak sama Anuszka uznawały swe małżeństwo oraz związane z takowym powinności za obowiązki. Pisanie oraz zajmowanie się synem mogła z kolei uznać za przyjemność. O tym właśnie myślała przykładając głowę do poduszki.

Stanisław uśmiechnął się patrząc na młodą żonę. Zagrzebana w pod kołdrą sprawiała wrażenie młodszej i bardziej delikatnej niż w rzeczywistości. Musnął ustami jej odsłonięte ramię, zachwycony zapachem olejków, które dodawała do codziennej kąpieli. Nabierał na nią szczerej i autentycznej ochoty.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytała ziewając.

\- Tylko kosztuję twą obecność – wyjaśnił -sprawiasz wrażenie zmęczonej, odpocznij.

Dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, po czym przyłożyła głowę do poduszki. Zasnęła dość szybko, zaś Stanisław spędził nieco czasu na rozmyślaniach. Nie planował dzisiaj wracać tak wcześnie do domu, lecz nieoczekiwane komplikacje zmusiły go do zmiany założeń. Spotykał się wcześniej z koleżanką swej żony, Mańką czy też Kaśką, nie pamiętał dokładnie imienia dziewczyny. Młoda czarownica nie miała w sobie nic, co by pozwoliło ją zapamiętać. Była miła dla oka, zwinna, lecz to samo mógł powiedzieć o większości panien, a właściwie już nie panny jeśli chodziło o nią. Przyczynił się do tego w przyjemny, romantyczny wieczór przy butelce wybornego wina. A durna dziewucha niczego nie zrozumiała: zaczęła sobie roić, że coś może być między nimi, coś poważnego.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że jestem piękna – powiedziała a kąciki ust drżały jej groźnie.

\- Jesteś – skinął głową – tak samo moja żona jest piękna i wiele innych czarownic. Czy ty naprawdę sobie wyobrażałaś, że znaczysz dla mnie cokolwiek? Dałaś mi chwilę przyjemności, podobnie jak inne. Takich jak ty miałem na pęczki, jedna mniej lub więcej nie czyni różnicy. Czarownica ci się łatwo oddaje jest niczym więcej jak dostarczycielką przyjemności. Mam stawiać ponad ciebie moją żonę, matkę mego syna i siostrę królowej? Wynoś się bezmyślna dziewucho.

Potrafił być nieprzyjemny, kiedy czarownica zaczęła na coś nalegać. To właśnie to miał ongi na myśli Aleksander, kiedy wspominał, że Stanisław nie postępuje po dżentelmeńsku z kobietami. Przegnał precz ową kobietę, bo skoro nie rozumiała znaczenie chwila zabawy nie zasługiwała na nic innego. Z drugiej strony przynajmniej nie miał problemu w osobie Marii Dołguckiej, która szukała protekcji u Króla.

Oczywiście nie po raz pierwszy ni nie ostatni trafił na czarownicę, co źle zinterpretowała jego zachowanie. Uwielbiał towarzystwo kobiet, lecz nie było w tym niczego osobistego, zaś kwestie małżeństwa oraz rodowych powinności traktował bardzo poważnie. Przez długie lata uprawiał kłusownictwo w dziedzinie miłości, lecz z czasem wizja ustatkowania się oraz posiadania dzieci naraz mu nie przeszkadzała. Gdyby umarł bezdzietnie, zapewne by majątek przeszedł w ręce dalszej rodziny, a mimo wszystko wolał przekazać pieniądze dzieciom. Lecz musiał dobrze dokonać wyboru żony. Nie wyobrażał sobie by móc poślubić pannę, którą ktokolwiek miał przed ślubem, a w każdym razie przed zaręczynami, nawet jeśli tym kimś był on sam. Mężczyźni z jego rodziny rozróżniali kobiety odpowiednie na żony i na metresy. Co prawda z powodu swych … zainteresowań musiał zrezygnować ze zwyczajnych dla jego otoczenia kandydatek, bowiem ani kuzynki z bocznych linii nie zamierzały się z nim zadawać, ani nawet córki i siostry wysokiej rangi urzędników. Lecz chociaż musiał rozważać czarodziei pokroju rodziny Walewskich, to jednak panna i tam musiała móc się pochwalić nienaganną reputacją oraz mieć inne zalety. Anuszka takowe miała, będąc nie tylko siostra królowej lecz także i mając własne zainteresowania oraz będąc pełną życia a także troskliwą matką dla ich syna i żoną, rozumiejąca na czym polega jej rola. Tym bardziej drażniły go czarownice jak owa dziewczyna. Dlatego pewnie półleżał na poduszkach, rozmyślając. Kilka razy spojrzał na żonę, a na jego mimowolnie zagościł uśmiech zadowolenia.

Miał powody do takowego. Miał syna i dziedzica, coś co wciąż się liczyło w środowisku, zaś jako doświadczony i wiekowy czarodziej umiał zapanować nad młodą, temperamentną dziewczyną dbając, by używała temperamentu w sypialni ku jego zadowoleniu. Osiągał sukcesy w interesach i snuł ambitne plany na kolejne kroki. A i małżeństwo nie jawiło mu się w połowie tak koszmarne jak ongi sądził. Co nie znaczy, że zamierzał przestać zdradzać żonę, wierność była dla niego całkowicie abstrakcyjnym pojęciem. Pocałował śpiącą Anuszkę przelotnie, po czym odwrócił by zasnąć na boku.

. . . . . . . . . .

Harry wrócił do domu nieco później. Tamtego popołudnia Bertie Higgs zwołał zebranie całego Departamentu, zaś podczas comiesięcznych spotkań długo dyskutowano i jak złośliwie mawiał, poza siedzeniem przez kilka godzin nic z tego nie wynikało, no może dostarczający kawę oraz ciasteczka się cieszyli. Potter nienawidził bezproduktywnych spotkań, woląc akcję ponad debaty. Jako Szef Biura Aurorów rzecz jasna spędzał więcej czasu za biurkiem niż na akcjach, lecz spotkania Departamentu to całkiem inna sprawa. Bardziej niż zwykle pragnął wrócić do domu.

Wyczuł napiętą atmosferę, ledwie przekroczył drzwi domu. Portret Walpurgi Black był dziwnie milczący, zaś czarownica uważnie patrzyła na wchodzącego Harry'ego. Stworek powitał go z tasakiem w dłoni, a oczy lśniły mu złowrogo. Harry na moment stracił rezon i stwierdził, że w sumie nawet Voldemorta tak się nie bał jak własnego skrzata.

\- Co się stało Stworku? – spytał.

\- Pani Ginny została zaatakowana, lecz Stworek przegnoił i unieszkodliwił napastnika, po czym podał pani Ginny napar.

\- Zaatakowana? – Harry z trudem przyjmował słowa skrzata – jak to zaatakowana?

\- Pan Malfoy przyszedł grozić pani, ale Stworek cisnął nim o ścianę i zagroził tasakiem.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, a teraz zaprowadź mnie do żony.

Harry rzecz jasna wiedział o Ginny i jej działalności przeciw Lucjuszowi. Musieli naprawdę zajść za skórę Malfoyowi, skoro zdobył się na napaść w domu i zrzucił maskę nawrócenia. Owa możliwość przerażała go, lecz wątpił by Malfoy postanowił zaatakować osobiście. Czyżby aż tak dalece mu zaszkodzili?

Jako Szef Biura uważnie słuchał wszystkiego o czym ludzie szeptali, zwłaszcza po kątach. Plotki bywały wielce użyteczne, o czym wiedziała taka Elaine, regularnie zapraszając na herbatki czarownice z Ministerstwa. Harry rozumiał, że żona Ministra Magii ma w nich swą własną siatkę szpiegowską i sam z takowej korzystał. Słuchając plotek, zwłaszcza w kafeterii, wiedział, że ludzie coraz częściej szeptali, że być może Lucjusz nigdy się nie nawrócił, że być może jest o wiele bardziej zdeprawowanym czarodziejem niż sądzili. Malfoy z pewnością doskonale o tym wiedział, bowiem miał bardzo dobre kontakty w Ministerstwie, to nie zniknęło. Czyżby stał się zdesperowany?

\- Czy wszystko z tobą dobrze? – spytał troskliwie.

\- Tak – zapewniła – Stworek mnie uratował, nie wiem co bym zrobiła gdyby nie on. Jak mogłam zapomnieć o tym kim jest Malfoy, przecież … przecież walczyliśmy przeciw niemu w Departamencie Tajemnic, jak mogłam… - pochlipywała i chowała się w ramionach męża wewnętrznie się jednak uśmiechając. Tak! Lucjusz wpadnie w pułapkę. Najwyraźniej jednak runy i zaklęcia Aleksandra za bardzo odcisnęły na Pani Potter swoją siłę. Nie wpłynęły jednak w przyszłości na jej zachowanie. Do porodu jednak chroniły ją i _małą Lily Hermionę_.

\- Ciii – przerwał czule – bardzo pragnęłaś by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. I osiągnęłaś wiele, bowiem Malfoy jest zdesperowany. Wyśledzę go i zmuszę go by zapłacił za to, co zrobił.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłał najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, by znaleźli Lucjusza. Rzecz jasna nie mógł ot tak wejść do Malfoy Manor, lecz musiał znać kroki nieprzyjaciela. Od dawna marzył, by aresztować Malfoya, lecz nie miał ku temu możliwości. Ze względu na swoje zasługi w czasie wojny zdołał ponownie uniknąć skazania, zaś walcząc z dawnymi kolegami zyskał amnestię. No i ożenił się z mugolaczką, choć jego syn znęcał się nad dziewczyną psychicznie. Harry właśnie dlatego nienawidził polityki i z dziką radością zamierzał pomścić Hermionę i wielu innych. To Francuzi zgwałcili i zabili mu przyjaciółkę, lecz to Lucjusza winił najbardziej. To on ją zostawił, kiedy go najbardziej potrzebowała i to Lucjusz ciągał ją na spotkania z satrapami.

Z tego co mówiła Ginny, Aleksander powiedział jej kiedyś, że nigdy nie chciał jej poznać, nie uważał za interesujące towarzystwo i to Lucjusz ja zabierał na spotkania z nim. Po prostu Aleksander nie lubił aroganckich osób i traktował je z jednakową pogardą. Harry prawie zawył z frustracji. Ginny wysnuła teorię, że Lucjusz chciał wszystkim pokazać nawrócenie, więc zabierał Hermionę na spotkania z ludźmi, którzy jej nie akceptowali, nie chcieli z nią przebywać, którzy nie zamierzali dawać jej szans, którzy ją prowokowali, a Gryfonka nie potrafiła ich sobie zjednać. To Lucjusz zaczął tą całą aferę, uwodząc naiwną w kwestii związków Hermionę. To Lucjusz, chcąc jakoś ugłaskać gardzącego śmierciożercami, arystokratycznego przyjaciela zabierał ją na spotkania, chociaż ów przyjaciel szczerze nie znosił Hermiony. Harry w jakimś sensie mógł zrozumieć wściekłość Aleksandra, zmuszonego na prywatnym spotkaniu gościć nielubianą osobę, w końcu on Harry też by nie chciał oglądać niektórych. To Lucjusz prowokował i chciał ograć królewskiego kompana, który wpadł ze wściekłość i postanowił się rozprawić z nielubianymi osobami. Zrobił z niej przedmiot rozgrywki. Wyszydzana Hermiona coraz bardziej traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością, aż straciła życie. A to wszystko przez Malfoya.

-Jak to nie można go znaleźć?! – krzyczał przez kominek Harry – dokąd się udał?

\- Przeszedł przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu do Warszawy – tłumaczył Auror i ...

Harry z trudem opanował śmiech. Nie miał nic przeciwko by arystokraci wreszcie załatwili ze sobą porachunki. Nie obchodziło, czy zaczną się pojedynkować, czy po prostu pobiją, byle on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Ich animozje kosztowały Hermionę życie, bowiem dziewczyna miała nieszczęście nastąpić na odcisk silniejszemu. Harry nie lubił Aleksandra, lecz daleko mniej niż Malfoya. Aleksander nie udawał przynajmniej wielkiej przyjaźni czy też miłości, w przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza. Król był szczery. A jeśli ci dwa zaczną się wzajemnie wykańczać, to inni tylko skorzystają. Nie przewidział do jak spektakularnej awantury dojdzie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Pan Walewski siedział przy stole w domu swej sąsiadki i popijał wodę. Doceniał spokój i zacisze domu sąsiadów, bowiem w przeciwieństwie do żony i córek nie miał zadatków na lwa salonowego. Cieszył się, że Matylda znalazła wspólny język z księżną a dwaj arystokratyczni mężowie córek na swój sposób dbali o nie. Stanisław wspierał Anuszkę w jej planach i pilnował, by nie zrobiła niczego głupiego, zaś Aleksander dbał o Natalię. Zresztą po paru głębszych zięciowie nie byli już tak sztywni i znajdował z nimi wspólny język. Lecz oczywiście jak zawsze zdarzały się kłopoty.

Ludzie raz po raz pytali go jakim cudem wżenił dwie córki w rodziny magnackie. Miał dość tłumaczenia, że nie miał z tym wiele wspólnego i z czasem reagował wściekłością. „ _Moje córki nie są trefnym towarem, który można sprzedać komuś po zawyżonej cenie_ ". Nienawidził podobnych słów i reagował bardzo ostro. Sąsiedzi go rozumieli i nie pytali, a on w zamian ułatwiał im różne sprawy. Taka wymiana uprzejmości oraz przysług. Zatrudnił córkę sąsiadów w swym biurze a także pomagał przy wielu okazjach, korzystając ze swoich kontaktów. Przychodził także na obiady oraz wieczorne spotkania, podobnie jak któregoś wieczoru. Nie miał rzecz jasna pojęcia o sporze Aleksandra z Lucjuszem czy zamieszaniu w Anglii. Jedyne co go interesowało to wysłani za granicę praktykanci oraz najbliższa rodzina. Z dumą czytał historie pisane przez Anuszkę, która bardzo spoważniała. Odwiedzała ich dość często z synem oraz mężem, wielce dumnym z posiadania dziedzica. Stanisława uwielbiała tak Matylda, jak ich sąsiadka Klementyna i córka sąsiadów. Krzemień komplementował każdą kobietę: chwalił pod niebiosa kuchnię sąsiadki „bogini domowej ogniska, co ociepla atmosferę mocniej niż słońce", zaś mieszkającej na prowincji czarownicy wielce schlebiała uwaga magnata. Ponieważ jednak z okazji jego odwiedzin piekła placki, nikt nie narzekał. Pan Walewski widział też kiedyś zięcia próbującego skraść pocałunek córce sąsiadów, którą nazywał „olśniewającym powiewem młodości". Anuszka znosiła sprawę z godnością.

\- Stanisław nienawidzi pytań, urządził mi niejedną awanturę kiedy zaczęłam takowe zadawać. Dba o mnie i naszego małego Hipolita i wprost szaleje na punkcie syna.

\- Ale ty...- zaczął.

\- Ja nauczyłam się z tym żyć, a Stanisław … nie jest wymarzonym mężem, ale i nie jest najgorszy.

Mniej więcej w tym czasie do Warszawy przybył Lucjusz. Nie planował niczego szczególnego, a jedynie rozmowy z dawnym przyjacielem. Chciał go też ostrzec, by nie grał przeciw niemu. Właściwie to już nie byli przyjaciółmi od lat, lecz Lucjusz lubił sprawiać wrażenie, że zna wielce ważne osoby tak w Anglii jak i za granicą. Magia nazwisk zawsze działała. Nikt mu nie zadawał pytań, kiedy przeszedł przez Międzynarodowe Fiuu, po czym wynajął pokój w Goplanie. Nie zamierzał nocować w hotelu, lecz dobrze wywierać wrażenie. Zaś w każdym kraju złoto, czyni cuda, jeśli chodzi o wejścia w różne miejsca. Także, by bez zaproszenia wejść na audiencję. Zamierzał sobie szczerze porozmawiać z Aleksandrem, a jeśli przy okazji nastraszy Natalię tym lepiej. Wziął ze sobą kompana i przeszli przez kontrolę przez wejściem, skrywając zakamuflowaną różdżkę. Potem wystarczyło rzucić _Imperiusa_ lub C _onfundusa_ , Nie przewidział tak wielu rzeczy.

Aleksander siedział nad dokumentami, klnąc siarczyście. Klął, ilekroć czytał raporty z Francji oraz listy tej pomyłki świata magii, Trudearoro. Popijał ulubioną, małą czarną nie zwracając uwagi na dziwnie szalejącą magię. Nie zwrócił uwagi na serię zaklęć rzuconych na urzędników, w tym swego sekretarza oraz jego córkę. Kiedy jednak do drzwi wyważył Lucjusz oraz jego kompan szybko zrozumiał co się dzieje.

Do czarodziei dołączył także sekretarz Paweł Wroński wraz z córką Alicją. Jedno spojrzenia na puste oczy pracowników starczyło, by Aleksander zrozumiał, że zostali potraktowani klątwą Imperius czy czymś podobnym, stając bezwolnymi marionetkami w rękach napastników. Z pewnością nie jego zaczną słuchać, lecz musi grać na czas.

\- Co to ma znaczyć Lucjuszu? – krzyknął oburzony.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz grać przeciw mnie?! Zaraz poznasz moje klątwy, Cruc…-wrzasnął Lucjusz.

Pozornie mieli przewagę. Byli we dwóch i mieli różdżkę, zaś Aleksander miał swoją odłożoną. Poza tym mogli nakazać atak Wrońskim. To czego nie wiedzieli, to fakt, że potrafił rzucać bezróżdżkowe zaklęcia przywołujące oraz tarczy. Tego był uczony od maleńkości, bowiem zarówno jego rodzina, Orłowscy jak i Polescy, krewni ze strony matki przywiązywali wagę do zdolności walki, zaś podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej nieraz ratowały życie. Za najbardziej potrzebne uważano zaklęcia przywołania, tarczę oraz rozbrajające, proste lecz w prostocie nieraz tkwiła siła. W końcu nieraz udowodnił to _Zbawiciel Anglii_. Szybko rzucił tarczę oraz przywołał Dobroniegę oraz Swietłanę. Jak w Anglii skrzaty domowe bywały zabójcze w obronie swego państwa, wszak Stworek zaczął z tasakiem bronić Ginny, tak w Polsce wiły stawały w obronie swoich panów. A chociaż nie miały wielkiej siły, to swoim czarem dawały im niezbędny czas na zebranie sił.

Aleksander rzucił zaklęcia przywołujące na różdżkę oraz swój miecz z goblińskiej stali, gotów przypomnieć sobie wszystkie lekcje z młodości. By startować w wolnej elekcji, musiał znać podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej, leglimencji a także walki mieczem z goblińskiej stali. Od króla oczekiwano by potrafił walczyć, a Aleksander wypełniał owe warunki. Teraz szybko zrobił unik, a klątwa trafiła w dokumenty. Potem zajmie się tymi, co wpuścili Lucjusza. Szybko cisnął _Drętwotą_ w Pawła i jego córkę, nie chcąc uszkadzać ich bardziej niż to konieczne. Prawo nie pozwalało sądzić nikogo za zbrodnie popełnione pod _Imperiusem_ , z czego ongi korzystał Lucjusz zaś Aleksander uważał owe podejście za racjonalne. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie błogosławił faktu regularnych treningów: ostatnio sporo ćwiczył by się jakoś rozładować po komplikacjach z porodem Natalii, zamieszaniem z Francuzami a poza tym jako głowa rodu miał świecić przykładem dla młodszych i z nimi się pojedynkować.

\- Chowasz się? Nie zamierzasz walczyć? – Lucjusz prowokował tylko drapieżnika tkwiącego w Aleksandrze

\- Nie chowam – odparł Aleksander – lecz nie zamierzam dać się sprowokować Lucjuszu jak Potter, czy Granger! A więc napadasz mnie w moim gabinecie. A chociaż nie mam nic przeciw spaleniu listów do Trudearoro, to jednak mam swoje powinności.

\- Nikt ci nie pomoże Sasza – zagroził Lucjusz – stań przez nim niczym mężczyzna!

\- Bardzo zabawne, że mówi to czarodziej co chowa się za żonami, by uciec w wygodne miejsce.

Aleksander wiedział, że napastnicy mają przewagę, lecz razem z Dobroniegą mogli walczyć. Wiła widząc co się dzieje zmieniła swe palce w długie szpony i podrapała Lucjusza dość paskudnie. Kompan Lucjusza szybko cisnął klątwą w wiłę, lecz ta była zwinna i odskoczyła ciskając w czarodzieja kulą ognia. Tamten przywołał tarczę i rozpoczął się pojedynek. Traktował sprawę niczym ćwiczenie, dopóki do komnaty nie weszła Natalia. Myśl, że żonie cokolwiek mogło by się stać paraliżowała go. Kobieta nie była wojowniczką, co przerażało Aleksandra.

Natalia zachowała zimną krew. Zobaczyła dwóch czarodziei mierzących z różdżki do _jej_ męża. Nie odczuwała paniki, lecz wściekłość. Miała z nim zjeść romantyczną kolację i od przeszło pół godziny _jej kró_ l się spóźniał. A należy wiedzieć, że głodna wiedźma, to zła wiedźma. Kto miał czelność by atakować jej męża? Poczuła się osobiście urażona. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Wracała akurat od dzieci, zaś zaklęcia czyszczące bywały wielce przydatne. Teraz jednak cisnęła o wiele bardziej złowrogą klątwą w kompana Lucjusza.

\- _Crucio_ \- krzyknęła bez zastanowienia, celując w owego kompana Lucjusza.

A chociaż siła jej zaklęcia nie miała w sobie siły klątw Belli, starczyła by czarodziej stracił rezon. Teściowa mawiała, że królowa powinna umieć walczyć. A i sama Natalia poznała klątwy parę lat wcześniej, kiedy magiczna Europa ogłosiła powrót Voldemorta a poprzedni król wydał nakaz, by każdy zdolny trzymać różdżkę czarodziej, bez względu na wiek, poznał najbardziej przydatne klątwy. Ze względu na przypadki gwałtów dokonane przez śmierciożerców czy inne szumowiny z sił Voldemorta, czarownice obowiązkowo nauczano klątwy _Cruciatus_ , którą można było legalnie rzucać na każdego z Mrocznym Znakiem. Teraz to samo zrobiła z napastnikami.

-To ma być klątwa torturująca?! – kpił czarnoksiężnik – zaraz udzielę ci lekcji.

Musiał jednak uniknąć kuli ognia i pazurów Dobroniegi, co dało Natalii czas na rzucenie kolejnego _Cruciatusa_ a w końcu _Petrificus Totalus_. Czarnoksiężnik mógł sobie kpić, lecz rzucenie zaklęcia petryfikującego po torturującym było okrutne: to pierwsze paraliżowało zaś na skutek drugiej klątwy ofierze drgały mięśnie na całym ciele. Siłowe zablokowanie takowego powodowało nieznośny ból po ustąpieniu zaklęcia. I chociaż _Cruciatus_ w wykonaniu Natalii był przy tych w wykonaniu śmierciożerców niż ugryzienie ratlerka, to w połączeniu z paraliżem sprawi, że czarnoksiężnik pocierpi. Zwłaszcza jeśli mu dadzą popularne na wschodzie eliksiry zwiększające intensywność fizycznych doznań. Takie mikstury stosowano głównie, by zwiększyć doznania w sypialni, ale także przy przesłuchaniach.

Tymczasem na placu boju zostało dwóch czarodziei: Lucjusz ze swoją laską schowaną w lasce z głową węża. Owa laska miała nie tylko znaczenie ozdobne, lecz dzięki magii krwi wzmacniała różdżkę każdego Malfoya, który z takowej korzystał. Czyniło to Lucjusza potężniejszym. Aleksander z kolei zwinnie wymachiwał rodowym mieczem z goblińskiej stali. Nie tylko mógł ciskać klątwami w dawnego przyjaciela, to jeszcze odbijał klątwy ostrzem. Natalia rzuciła Petryf _icus Totatus_ na Pawła i Alicję, po czym wysłała Patronusa do Justyciariuszy.

A było na co patrzeć. Dwaj dawni kompani toczyli wspaniały pojedynek, a zaklęcia świstały jedno za drugim. Aleksander zgrabnie wywijał mieczem, a Lucjusz nie pozostawał dłużny. Lecz chociaż ich magiczne moce były porównywalne, to na korzyść króla świadczyła jego kondycja fizyczna oraz wytrzymałość.

\- Powinienem cię za to zabić – syknął Aleksander, przyciskając Lucjusza do biurka – lecz znam lepsze rozwiązanie.

Lucjusz nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Był rozbrojony, a jego różdżka leżała na podłodze. Aleksander przyciskał mu do gardła ostrze goblińskiego miecza, aż pulsującego magią. Nie mógł nic więcej zrobić, a zaraz po słowach króla wpadli powiadomieni przez Natalię Justycjariusze, którzy natychmiast rozbroili Lucjusza, ciskając w niego wiązanką zaklęć. Po drodze rozbroili paru czarodziei pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ , przez co nieco zmęczona Natalia mogła cofnąć różdżkę znad owego kompana Lucjusza.

\- Wspaniały pokaz walki Wasza Wysokość – powiedział szef grupy uderzeniowej do Natalii – nasz kraj jest bezpieczniejszy skoro mamy taką królową, zaś nasz król doskonale walczy. Co zaszło? – królowa na te słowa spłonęła rumieńcem. Aleksander łaskawie uśmiechnął się do Komendanta i nawet nie posłał złowrogiego spojrzenia w jego kierunku. No co jak co, ale adorować królową mógł tylko ON. Aleksander.

\- Mój dawny znajomy – powiedział chłodno Aleksander, wskazując na Lucjusza – wszedł tutaj z zakamuflowaną różdżkę i cisnął _Imperiusem_ w moich pracowników – wskazał na sekretarza i jego córkę, Paweł z pewnością przygotuje wspaniały akt oskarżenia!

\- Niezłe przedstawienie Sasza – zakpił skrępowany Lucjusz – wielki mi wojownik, a żona i sługa muszą dla ciebie walczyć.

\- W moim kraju od lat istnieje tradycja, by niewiasty stawały u boku mężów, braci i ojców – odparł z godnością Aleksander – w mojej rodzinie tak ze strony ojca jak i matki, chłopcy i dziewczęta są szkoleni w walce mieczami, o ile tylko wykazują takowe zdolności. Daliśmy w ten sposób krajowi całe pokolenia obrońców i obrończyń porządku, coś czego nie rozumiała tak Granger jak i ty. Czyżbyś żywił uprzedzenia także wobec czarownic? – spytał otwierając szeroko oczy z miną niewiniątka chociaż w duchu się śmiał widząc spojrzenia Dobroniegi i Natalii. W zasadzie, to strażnicy porządku byli w tym momencie ochroniarzami dla Lucjusza. Gdyby zostawić go sam na sam z wściekłą wiłą i _jego królową_ , to w najlepszym razie Lucjusz poznałby oddział psychiatryczny Munga od podszewki. W najgorszym zaś musieliby go na nowo poskładać, o ile byłoby co - Sprowadzić tutaj angielskiego ambasadora – nakazał spokojnym tonem.

Paweł Wroński oraz Alicja, uwolnieni spod _Imperiusa_ , poczęli gwałtownie przepraszać za swą nieuwagę. Aleksander kazał podać obojgu eliksiry na uspokojenie oraz wracać do domu. Praca królewskiego sekretarza rzadko bywała aż tak niebezpieczna. Justycjariusze skrępowali magicznymi kajdankami napastników, jednocześnie zdejmując z nich zaklęcia. Ów kompan Lucjusza, co oberwał połączeniem _Cruciatusa_ oraz _Petryficus Totalus_ , czując jak ból uderzał ze zdwojoną siłą. Natalia także wypiła eliksir, zaś Dobroniega uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, z dumą na ślady po szponach na twarzy Lucjusza. Pazury wściekłej wili powodowały dość paskudne zadrapania i objawy podobne do znanej mugolom choroby kociego pazura.

Percy tym czasem przeżywał jeden z najlepszych okresów w życiu. Tamtego dnia, korzystając z chwili wolnego, spędzali czas w trójkę. Audrey kołysała ich córeczkę, zaś Percy patrzył z dumą na dziewczynkę. Jego córka będzie dorastać w pałacu i nikt nie będzie kpić z jej biedy. Natalia już ustaliła z Audrey, że ich córki będą towarzyszkami zabaw, zaś córka ambasadora była właściwym towarzystwem dla księżniczki. Percy, który nigdy sobie nie poradził z kompleksami z dzieciństwa, wciąż z trudem wierzył swemu szczęściu. Molly nigdy nie będzie wyśmiewana z powodu biedy, tego był pewien. I wtedy weszli Justycjariusze, na czele z Kwiatkiem co nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło.

\- Prosimy z nami ambasadorze – coś w tonie ich głosu sugerowało, że bynajmniej nie oznacza zaproszenia na herbatę.

Percy skinął głową, dając znać Audrey by położyła spać Molly. Uśmiechnął się do córki, po czym ruszył za urzędnikami. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co też właściwie miało mieć miejsce. Podobnej niespodzianki nie przeżył dawno. Kiedy wyszedł ze swej komnaty, ku swemu zdumieniu dostrzegł już czekających na niego Cormacka. Blaise odpoczywał po wczorajszej imprezie, wciąż czując boleśnie skutki takowej. Theo był na spotkaniu z miejscowymi czarodziejami, toteż tylko Percy i Cormack ruszyli dalej.

Kiedy Weasley dostrzegł skrępowanego Lucjusza Malfoya, oraz stojącego nad nim Aleksandra z mieczem w dłoni, nie wiedział co myśleć. Malfoy uwielbiał przechwalać się kontaktami za granicą, lecz sposób w jaki czarodzieje na siebie patrzyli sugerował wszystko, lecz nie przyjaźń. Aleksander był pobladły, zaś magia wokół niego wirowała. Lucjusz zaś zmrużył złośliwie oczy, kiedy tylko spojrzał na Percy'ego. Młody czarodziej nigdy nie zapomniał jak Malfoyowie szydzili z biedy Weasleyów, a potem bojkotował jego wybór na ambasadora, wyraźnie pragnąć by Draco wyjechał na placówkę.

\- Ambasadorze – odezwał się Aleksander jedwabistym głosem – nie bez powodu oderwałem cię od rodzinnego wieczoru, lecz Lucjusz postanowił nam złożyć wizytę – wskazał na dawnego kompana.

\- Dlaczego pan Malfoy odwiedził Waszą Wysokość? – spytał niewinnie Percy, czując szóstym zmysłem nadchodząca aferę.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy postanowił mnie odwiedzić w angielskim, śmierciożerczym stylu – kpił Aleksander – zgodnie z naukami tego bękarta półkrwi, przed którym się płaszczył z lubością – z radością wytknął dawne błędy Lucjusza - postanowił mnie napaść, a przy okazji potraktować klątwami uczciwych czarodziei – wskazał na swego sekretarza i jego córkę - a także najwyraźniej wziął mnie za łatwą ofiarę napaści. Ambasadorze – zakończył Aleksander z drapieżnym uśmiechem – prześlesz do Rufusa informacje, na temat jego zachowania, z pewnością twój mentor wykorzysta ową okazję.

Percy nie musiał słyszeć dwa razy. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, zadowolony z przebiegu sytuacji, bowiem Minister od dawna szukał czegoś na Malfoya, lecz bogaty czarodziej łatwo mu uciekał, korzystając z pieniędzy i znajomości. Cała sytuacja wyglądała na triumf sprawiedliwości, w postaci Aleksandra z mieczem w dłoni. Co prawda wedle Percy'ego uosobienie sprawiedliwości winno wyglądać inaczej, lecz przecież darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby jak mawiało miejscowe przysłowie. I Percy nie zamierzał, a skoro dwaj arystokraci skakali sobie do gardeł, to on powinien korzystać. Zwłaszcza jeśli wiedział z osobistego doświadczenia, że z Aleksandra żaden bojownik o wolność i sprawiedliwość, lecz przynajmniej miał zasady i należał do tych lepszych przedstawicieli arystokracji. Jak Percy zauważył, był przywiązany do tradycji lecz nie ślepy: zaś kiedy Molly miała przyjść na świat, a Percy robił się zielony na twarzy na samą myśl o uczestniczeniu w porodzie, poratował go bimbrem a potem razem popili za szczęśliwe rozwiązanie Audrey. O tak, Percy miał wiele powodów by cenić króla. Skinął więc głową.

\- Z pewnością pan Minister skorzysta z okazji – zapewnił Percy – lecz czy mogę poznać więcej szczegółów Wasza Wysokość?

\- Oczywiście ambasadorze – zapewnił Aleksander – zaraz ci opowiem nieco więcej.

Natalia usiadła obok niego wyraźnie wzburzona. Kiedy z drugiego czarnoksiężnika zdjęto zaklęcia, zaklął szpetnie bowiem wszystko go bolało. Królowa dostała eliksiry na uspokojenie, lecz tylko ona. Aleksander powiedział, że niczego takiego nie potrzebuje. Był wojownikiem, a kobieta potrzebuje wzmocnienia zwłaszcza jeśli ręce jej drżały. Teraz nadszedł czas by złożyć zeznania. Percy nieomal płakał ze szczęścia, spisując zeznania. Nie potrzebował wielkiej wyobraźni, by zgadnąć reakcję Ministra oraz innych. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłano list z kancelarii króla Aleksandra.

Sam Paweł Wroński oraz jego córka Alicja dostali też odpowiednią dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego, chociaż jak mawiał sam sekretarz potrzebował raczej procentów. Podobnie jego córka, zaś Aleksander postanowił z nimi uprzejmie wypić. Cenił ich pracę, zaś Paweł pracował dla niego na całe lata przed elekcją, kiedy był przedstawicielem złotej młodzieży magnackiej, zajmującego wysokie stanowisko w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei. Cenił czarodzieja i dlatego chętnie kontynuował współpracę, lecz po wypadku z _Imperiusem_ … Powinien zaproponować coś więcej Alicji, dlatego postanowił porozmawiać ze swoją wieczną praktykantką. Jak wyjaśnił żonie, nie chciał, by kobieta odchodziła bowiem naprawdę pracowała wydajnie, zaś Paweł Wroński dawał sobie radę w roli sekretarza wysokiego rangą urzędnika, lecz nie króla. Pewnie dlatego Aleksander zgodził się zatrudnić dziewczynę, a teraz zaś musiał ją zatrzymać. Poprawił włosy i postanowił porozmawiać z nią sam na sam.

\- Powinnaś pracować jako drugi sekretarz – powiedział z uśmiechem – zasłużyłaś na to przez te wszystkie dni.

\- Czy moje obowiązki się zmienią? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- Tylko częściowo, ale za to dostaniesz gabinet oraz podwyżkę. _Imperius_ to rzadka niedogodność.

Pulchna czarownica skinęła głową, hamując okrzyk radości. Nie zamierzała odchodzić z pracy, lecz dobrze by szef wystąpił z korzystną propozycją. Utrzymywała rodzinę, którą pragnęli z mężem powiększyć. Może i nieraz była wyciągana z domu o dzikich godzinach, lecz jednocześnie hojnie płacił i był uprzejmy. Poprzednio pracowała dla pewnego zamożnego właściciela aptek, który wywyższał się sposób nieznośny. Obecny szef zaś był uprzejmy acz wstrzemięźliwy, a jednocześnie wysłał jej gratulacje z okazji ślubu ze wszystkimi herbami i podpisami i podarował elegancką apaszkę. Alicja wiedziała, że dobry szef to skarb. Użerała się dość z nowobogackimi, by dojść do wniosku, że o wiele łatwiej porozumieć się z arystokratami. A Aleksander uczciwie przedstawił wymagania i poza czekoladkami z Amortencją czy _Imperiusem_ nic jej gorszego nie spotkała.

\- Zapewne Wasza Wysokość – odparła spokojnie – a twoja oferta jest hojna.

\- Przyjmij ją Alicjo – radził – jak praca twego męża?

\- Wysyła prace na konkurs ilustracji do książek dla dzieci – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem – doszedł aż do finału.

\- Życzę mu powodzenia – odparł Aleksander, wyraźnie zadowolony z odpowiedzi czarownicy, dyplomatycznie nie komentując faktu, że to mężczyzna winien zarabiać na rodzinę.

Alicja oraz jej ojciec pisali zaś raport do angielskiego Ministerstwa, przygotowując bombę, która miała rozpalić magiczną Europę na najbliższe miesiące. Podkreślili w jaki sposób zostali zaatakowani uderzając w nutę uczciwie pracujących czarodziei, padających ofiarą bogatego śmierciożercy. Alicja umiała pisać, zaś Aleksander czytał jej słowa z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Nic tak nie pociągało ludzi jak awantury na szczycie, zaś spór między Aleksandrem a Lucjuszem rozpalił z pół kontynentu.


	40. Lucjusz w areszcie

**Guest** : Tak, Lucjusz powoli sie doigra. W ogóle zastanowiło mnie, że w kanonie jemu się wszystko upiekło, a przecież był winny tortur, porwań, przetrzymywania wbrew woli, morderstw zapewne też

 **Edit:** poprawione po uwagach Kiwi. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi na błędy! Mam jeszcze 30 stron do końca to jakieś 3-4 rozdziały

Rozdział zbetowany przez Freyę.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour uważał się za szczęśliwego człowieka. Kiedy został wybrany Ministrem Magii, brakowało chętnych by sprzątać bałagan po Knocie i toczyć bój z Voldemortem, lub jak mawiali Polacy, terrorystą o pompatycznym przezwisku. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że niczym Dumbledore, będzie powtarzał, iż strach przed nazwiskiem dodatkowo wzmaga strach przed samą postacią. Polacy byli podobnego zdania. Pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, przegnał z Anglii Śmieciarzy, założył rodzinę i kupił ostatnio przyjemną posiadłość. Dostał swoją kartę w Czekoladowych Żabach a także został uznany za jednego z lepszych Ministrów w ostatnim stuleciu. Wzmocnił swą pozycję, zmniejszył korupcję, a z pomocą przyjaciół oczyścił w dużej mierze Wizengamot ze zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Potrzebował tylko znaleźć haki na Lucjusza Malfoya, toteż kibicował tajemniczemu autorowi anonimów. Był gotów wesprzeć finansowo tajemniczą osobę, lecz nie wiedział kogo ma wesprzeć. Wiedziała za to jego żona, która trzymała rękę na pulsie i pilnowała, by Ginny z Aleksandrem nie przedobrzyli w swoich serdecznych listach reklamujących osobę Lucjusza Malfoya.

I wtedy dostał list z kancelarii króla Aleksandra. Czytał kilka razy urzędowe pismo, nie wierząc swojemu szczęściu. Uznałby całą sprawę za żart, gdyby nie odpowiednie pieczątki oraz podpisy. Zaczął skakać z radości i głośno krzyczeć, czym zaalarmował domowego skrzata. Przerażone objawami szaleństwa swego pana stworzonko zawołało Elaine, która wbiła w męża zdumione spojrzenie. Blondynka dawno nie widziała go tak radosnym, nie od narodzin ich syna, nie.. .ostatnim razem tak świętował po zakończeniu wojny, kiedy już w całym kraju ogłoszono śmierć Voldemorta. Co też mogło go aż tak uradować?

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała blondynka, patrząc na męża uważnie.

\- Lepiej niż w porządku – pokazał jej list – to dla nas dar od losu.

\- A raczej króla Aleksandra – dodała z uśmiechem – no kto by pomyślał, lecz dlaczego Lucjusz zrobił coś tak głupiego? – dopytywała Elaine grając niewiniątko.

\- Dowiemy się w czasie procesu – zapewnił Rufus - Bertie i Tyberiusz długo czekali na okazję uderzenia w Malfoya, lecz nigdy nie udowodniliśmy, że kłamał w procesie po Pierwszej Wojnie. Gdybym tylko znalazł autora anonimów, tego kto jeszcze gra przeciw Lucjuszowi!

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia – zaczęła Elaine – jakiś czas temu Ginewra Potter rozmawiała ze mną na temat Lucjusza i jego win. Być może to ona pisała owe anonimy?

\- Być może –szepnął Rufus – lecz dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? – Minister spojrzał na żonę z żalem na co ona się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła cierpliwie tłumaczyć arkana kobiecych sposobów walki.

\- Ponieważ Ginewra prosiła i dyskrecję. Takie sprawy wymagają subtelności.

\- Zaiste – zgodził się Minister – chodźmy Elaine, jutro czeka nas polityczne burza z piorunami i trzęsieniem ziemi.

\- Zatem pomogę w przygotowaniach – zapewniła blondynka całując męża myśląc o tym, co zrobi Rufusowi w alkowie. Ostatnio zaczęła czytać mugolską pozycję o seksuologii. Zwłaszcza teksty indyjskich mistrzów przypadły jej do gustu. I nie były to popularne pozycje przytaczane przez mniej elokwentnych i oczytanych obywateli świata, ale dużo bardziej wysublimowane sposoby na zapewnienie rozkoszy.

Rufus szybko zareagował, przyciągając ją bliżej. Byli małżeństwem od kilku lat, lecz nic nie studziło ich namiętności. Blondynka przymknęła oczy pragnąć smakować jego bliskość i czułość, kiedy to czarodziej rozpinał jej szatę. Wymieniali coraz bardziej gorące pocałunki, kiedy Elaine poczuła jak mąż posadził ją na stoliku. Zaczęła nawet lubić oddawanie mu się właśnie w taki sposób, smakując każdy gest i każdą pieszczotę. Czekał ich naprawdę wspaniały wieczór, zwłaszcza jeśli dzieci zajmowały się sobą a i skrzaty domowe pomagały.

Za to Draco Malfoy nie miał powodów do radości. Ostatnie tygodnie nie były dla nich dobre, można rzecz, że rodzinę Malfoyów spotykała pechowa seria. Ostatnio tak fatalnie działo się zaraz po wojnie, kiedy musieli na nowo budować pozycję. Teraz znowu muszą walczyć o swoje, bowiem przez anonimy w gazetach ludzie poczęli szeptać nieprzyjaźnie. Nawet Dafne Greengrass odwiedzała ich coraz rzadziej, nie chcąc kalać rodowego nazwiska. Tracili w oczach towarzystwa, bowiem powiązania ze śmierciożercami były częste, lecz ludzie się tego wypierali, udając niewinnych. Draco nie wiedział o wyprawie ojca do Warszawy, w każdym razie nie podejrzewał co naprawdę zamierzał. Dlatego pewnie dziedzic Malfoyów nie podejrzewał jakież wieści czekają ich przy śniadaniu.

A dzień zapowiadał się dobrze. Razem z Pansy, Scorpiusem i młodszym rodzeństwem siedzieli sobie przy śniadaniu i żartowali. Narcyza oraz Abraxas zaczęli na nowo śmiać się i bawić pomimo śmierci matki, która powoli była usuwana z ich pamięci. Nie znali szczegółów, lecz wiedzieli, że zabili ją „bandyci". Szczegóły były zbyt drastyczne. I kiedy właśnie zaczęli spożywać spokojnie śniadanie, przerażony skrzat domowy zapowiedział przybycie urzędników z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

\- Gdzie są ? – zapytał ostro Draco. Bardzo nie lubił, gdy przerywano mu spotkania rodzinne. A już zwłaszcza, gdy były one połączone z konsumpcją pyszności przygotowanych przez skrzaty.

\- W pokoju gościnnym na parterze- wyjaśnił skrzat – czarodzieje z Ministerstwa mówili, że chodzi o starszego pana Malfoya.

Draco natychmiast ruszył w kierunku urzędników, zostawiając syna oraz młodsze rodzeństwo pod opieką Pansy. Miał możliwie najgorsze przeczucia, kiedy poprawił ciemną szatę i poszedł powitać przybyszy. Z pewnością nie przyszli tutaj z powodu spotkania towarzyskiego.

\- Panie Malfoy, pański ojciec został złapany w Warszawie i przeniesiony do strzeżonej przez Aurorów celi – powiedział jeden z urzędników, typowy gryzipiórek wyraźnie nie lubiący Malfoyów.

\- Jak to złapany? Czemu nikt mu nic nie powiedział?! Wiecie kim jestem?! – krzyknął Draco.

\- Wiemy panie Malfoy – odparł gryzipiórek dość pompatycznym tonem – ale pański ojciec zadarł z silniejszym, zaś listy z kancelarii króla Aleksandra przyszły dzisiaj. Jak napisano w akcie oskarżenia, Lucjusz Malfoy zaatakował i potraktował klątwą Imperius pracowników zamku, po czym dokonał czynnego napadu na przywódcę obcego państwa. Czeka go proces przez Wizengamotem.

\- Co właściwie zaszło? – Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa urzędnika, mając nadzieję, że wszystko stanowi koszmarny dowcip.

Niestety nic takiego nie miało miejsca, zaś aresztowanie Lucjusza wywołało wielkie poruszenie. Ginny wyraziła gotowość, by zeznawać przeciw Malfoyowi, opowiadając jakże to przekazał jej ongi dziennik Riddle'a. Draco nie rozumiał roli Ginny w całym zamieszaniu, zaś rozmawiając z ojcem ze zdumienia otwierał i zamykał oczy.

\- Ojcze chcesz powiedzieć, że to Weasleyetka? – zaczął Draco, dość zszokowany. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że ta dziewczynka, wychowana w biedzie, może dojrzeć i podrażniona, niczym żmija, zaatakować w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Stąd Polacy, przynajmniej po magicznej stronie, wykazywali dużą ostrożność w postępowaniu z kobietami jako takimi. Wiedzieli, że ugodzona w serce kobieta, będzie tylko z pozoru delikatna i niewinna. Po czym umiejętnie wbije gwóźdź do przysłowiowej trumny, kiedy okoliczności będą ku temu sprzyjały. Oczywiście nie tylko Słowianki bywały zawistne i okrutne, ale to kobiety wychowane na wschodzie Europy wykazywały dużą pomysłowość w działaniu.

\- Tak, nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że przekona do swych pomysłów Saszę. To od niego brała owe rewelacje – oświadczył nienawistnie, po czym westchnął - zatem to Selwyn i Travers sypnęli – zamyślił się Lucjusz.

\- Lecz oni nie żyją od lat – zauważył Draco.

\- Dlatego w gazetach pojawiały się informacje z przeszłości. U szczytu swej potęgi Lord Voldemort słał za granicę przedstawicieli, szukając wzorem Dumbledore'a wsparcia w Europie. Selwyn i Travers zostali aresztowani w Polsce, zaś poprzednik Saszy nienawidził śmierciożerców i kazał swoim ludziom wyciągać z nich informacje wszelkimi środkami. Stosowali na nich kombinację eliksirów, mugolskich środków i klątw, przez co ofiary ich przesłuchań przypominały rezydentów świętego Munga. Selwyn zaginął zaraz po przybyciu do Warszawy, zaś kilka tygodni potem jego zwłoki zostały wysłane w paczce. Miałem wskazówkę przed oczami, ale nie widziałem nic!

I Draco i Lucjusz pojmowali, że nie docenili jakiego wroga zyskali w osobie Ginny Potter. To już nie była mała, rudowłosa dziewczynka z biednej rodziny, którą mieli za nic. To był poważny gracz, żona wojennego bohatera, działaczka społeczna i wielce zamożna kobieta, mająca dostęp do skrytek Blacków oraz Potterów. Oni zaś jej nie brali pod uwagę jako partnera nie mówiąc już o zagrożeniu. A przecież młodzi państwo Potter byli zamożni, szanowani i zdobywali pozycję, jak widać nie tylko w Anglii. Lucjusz aż wył z frustracji. Jakże mógł być tak ślepy, Potter, ten przeklęty Potter z wiecznie rozczochranymi włosami, beznadziejnymi okularami i kompleksem bohatera zdołał przekonać do siebie Elaine Scrimgeour oraz Natalię Orłowską. Lucjusz nigdy nie oczarował ni żony angielskiego Ministra ni królowej, ta pierwsza zachowywała dystans a druga wyraźnie go nie lubiła. Ku jeszcze większej złości Lucjusza, Natalia wyraźnie lubiła posępnego Severusa, zaś Malfoya nie lubiła. I Lucjusz nikt nie mógł zrobić przeciwko żonie dawnego przyjaciela, a obecnie przywódcy europejskiego mocarstwa i głowy rodziny nie mniej zamożnej i znamienitej niż sami Malfoyowie.

\- Nadal jednak nie rozumiem, jakim sposobem Weasleyetka – zaczął Draco, z trudem zbierając do kupy słowa ojca.

\- Ginewra nienawidziła mnie od lat, zaś śmierć Hermiony przelała czarę goryczy. To Czyściciele ją zamordowali, lecz wielu dostrzega w tym moją rolę. Chciałem się z nią rozwieść a nie zamordować! – mówił Lucjusz podniesionym tonem czym zasłużył spojrzeniem od strażnika pod tytułem „zaraz Cię uspokoję". Uspokojenie w tym wypadku oznaczało podanie siłą eliksirów łamiących wolę i wywołujących wrażenie, iż ofierze jest wszystko jedno. Cóż, Anglicy adaptując „polskie rozwiązania" czasem po prostu powinni to robić w 100 % albowiem aresztant, niezależnie od rodzaju oskarżenia, miał prawo do bycia traktowanym z szacunkiem. Cóż, czym innym są rzucane docinki, lekkie obcinanie racji pokarmowych (tj. odmowa deseru), a czym innym stosowanie środków mogących zachwiać wiarygodnością aresztanta. W końcu substancje zawarte w eliksirach mogły wpływać na działanie OUN i z czasem powodować u ofiary wrażenie odrealnienia, co było biletem do szpitala, a właściwie specyficznego rodzaju ZOL-u, wzorowanego na mugolskich rozwiązaniach. Wyjątkiem byli zdrajcy pokroju Tyrolskiego. Lucjusz za swój postępek w Polsce mógł zginąć, w Anglii gwarantowało mu to „śmierć za życia" w azkabańskiej celi na piętrze z dementorami. W zasadzie, to więzienie nie posiadało już swoistej „umowy" z tymi stworami, ale pozostawiono kilkoro z nich w piwnicach, by strzegli nie-rokujących więźniów, a na których szkoda było systemowi penitencjarnemu eliksirów – wyciągnęli nawet sprawę Izabeli Nott – wskazując na artykuł w „Proroku" – i pokazują podobieństwo… śmierciożerca każe zamordować swą dzielną, dobrą i mądrą żonę, by uniknąć kłopotliwego rozwodu, wielu tak uważało i dlatego Ginewra ich przekonała. Sasza zaś… Sasza długo czekał na uderzenie, winił mnie za śmierć Narcyzy a Ginewra dała mu okazję do ataku. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć takiego zagrożenia!

Draco milczał. Kłopoty ojca oznaczały kłopoty całej rodziny. Malfoyowie może i nie kochali szlam i uważali, że takowi mają znać swoje miejsce w szeregu, lecz cenili swą reputację i skoro czasy były jakie były nie chcieli być wiązani z mordowaniem, zaś Lucjusz im szkodził. Śmierć wojennej bohaterki, przyjaciółki bardzo bogatego i uwielbianego Pottera wywołała medialną burzę, umiejętnie podsycaną przez Ginny. „Skoro żona najbogatszego czarodzieja została brutalnie zamordowana w biały dzień, czy zwykłe czarownice mogą być bezpieczne?" Lata temu wytoczono podobne argumenty, które nieomal doprowadziły do polsko-rosyjskiej interwencji w Anglii. Ginny nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przywołała dawną sprawę, lecz przyciągała uwagę. Zaczęto zastanawiać się nad kursami samoobrony dla czarownic. Najwyraźniej siedem lat OPCM-u w Hogwarcie nie było wystarczające. Zaatakowanie na ulicy, to jedno. A atak w domu…

Pod tym względem i we wschodniej Europie był to dalej nierozwiązany problem. Jednak tam kobieta mogła udać się do magopsychologa, czy psychiatry jeśli nie radziła sobie z sytuacją. Podobnie w Akademii Lwowskiej. Przed przyjęciem dziecka do szkoły jego rodzina była sprawdzana pod różnym kątem. Jeśli dziecko wykazywało pewne problemy emocjonalne, tak popularne w XXI wieku, jak reagowanie na stres, to… otrzymywało odpowiednią pomoc. A oprócz tego były pogadanki w klasie o tym, co zrobić jeśli zauważy się, że kolega/koleżanka jest przygnębiony. Wyselekcjonowani magopsychologowie byli do dyspozycji dla uczniów, a i nauczyciele mieli swojego „uzdrowiciela dusz". W przypadku kadry czasem wystarczyło zalecenie przysłowiowego „kieliszeczka jarzębiaczku" i rozmowa. Być może gdyby w Hogwarcie była pomoc psychologa, to Hermiona nie zdecydowałaby się na związek z Lucjuszem? Po jej śmierci zaczęto analizować przyczyny zawarcia małżeństwa z dużo starszym od siebie mężczyzną – doktor Andrzej Kowalski, mugolak, obronił nawet tytuł „magopsychiatry", a jego recenzentką była nasza dobra znajoma, czyli doktor Borowska. Angielscy czarodzieje byli wdzięcznym tematem do badań dla rodzimych uzdrowicieli, którym czasem umykały wewnętrzne problemy.

\- Mamy więcej wrogów niż podejrzewaliśmy – powiedział ostrożnie Draco – ojcze- zaczął poważnie – twoje nazwisko kojarzy się ze skandalami i szkodzi moim interesom, powinieneś przeczekać aż sprawa przycichnie.

Lucjusz chciał nakrzyczeć na syna, lecz nie mógł mu odmówić racji. Malfoy zawsze w pierwszej chwili myśli o rodzinnym interesie. Właśnie tak był wychowywany Dracon. Podobnie jak Lucjusz i jego antenaci. Rozstanie z Hermioną kosztowało go coraz więcej. Wyraził głośno opinię, że być może wystarczyło wysłać żonę do wiejskiej posiadłości i trzymać pod kluczem. Takie rozwiązania stanowiły standard stosowany od lat. I działający dla dobra wielu. Lucjusz jednak wpadł we wściekłość po tym jak Hermionę aresztowano w Warszawie, a Aleksander urządził przedstawienie. Lucjusz nie mógł wybaczyć żonie, że tak go okłamywała i ilekroć mówiła, że idzie na zakupy czy też do przyjaciół spotykała wywrotowców w podejrzanych melinach. W najczarniejszych koszmarach nie podejrzewał jak się sprawa zakończy; był wściekły na Hermionę za kłamstwa i nierozważne zachowanie, lecz nie życzył jej okrutnej śmierci, zwłaszcza jeśli sprawa miała go tak wiele kosztować. Przeklinał na czym świat stoi i fakt, że Ginny okazała się godnym przeciwnikiem. Ta niepozorna dziewczynka nosząca do szkoły używane szaty ograła jego, Lucjusza Malfoya. Doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zrobić miejsce dla swego syna dla dobra interesów całej rodziny. A problemy miały nadejść.

Proces Lucjusza Malfoya pomógł ukryć idące pełną parą przygotowania do zbrojnej akcji przeciw Czyścielom. Dzięki staraniom Rufusa, Anglia znowu stanowiła ważny element koalicji walczącej z zagrożeniem, tym razem z Francji. Pokazanie grzechów dawnego śmierciożercy miało pomóc w zdobyciu społecznej sympatii dla całej akcji, zaś Rufus, Bertie i Tyberiusz zamierzali grać tą kartą możliwie najdłużej, wiedząc, że drugiej takiej nie dostaną w swej talii. Choć może by i dostali, ale w nieco mniej sprzyjających okolicznościach.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz Malfoy nie nawykł do bezsilności i nienawidził takowej. Był dość bystry, by dostrzegać zmiany zachodzące po Drugiej Wojnie, lecz rozmiar takowych docierał do niego dopiero ostatnio. Kiedy za sprawą wydarzeń w Dolinie Godryka po raz pierwszy zniknął Lord Voldemort, nic się nie zmieniło, lecz jego pokonanie w Hogwarcie otworzyło nową kartę w dziejach Anglii. Nadeszła nowa era i Lucjusz zamierzał zająć miejsce wśród najważniejszych graczy. Małżeństwo z Hermioną miało mu dać pozycję nie do podważenia, lecz idealizm oraz upór żony wszystko zniszczyły. On zaś, pomimo ogromnego majątku, naraz miał ograniczone możliwości dawania łapówek. Pewny siły nazwiska i skrytki w Gringottcie nie docenił Ministra Magii oraz Pottera, którzy nie darzyli go sympatią i grali w jednej drużynie a on stanowił cel. Obracał w rękach nakaz aresztowania podpisany przez prominentnych członków Wizengamotu: Augustę Longbottom, Tyberiusza Odgena czy Gryzeldę Marshbanks. Byli to wiekowi, zasłużeni czarodzieje z których zdaniem liczyli się kolejni Ministrowie Magii, darzeni powszechnym szacunkiem. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy musiał postępować z nimi grzecznie zaś teraz należeli do jego wrogów. Zwykle stali nieco z boku lecz ktoś ich zjednoczył przeciw niemu… Lucjusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że córka pogardzanego przez niego czarodzieja, dziewczynka idąca do szkoły z używanymi książkami, naprawdę zmontowała przeciw niemu międzynarodową koalicję, zebrała razem wszystkich ludzi, którzy żywili do niego urazę.

Draco próbował przekonać urzędników, by na czas procesu, ojciec mógł zamieszkać w domu. Niewiele jednak wskórał, nie kiedy przeciwko Lucjuszowi wystąpili: Harry Potter, Minister Magii, Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa zaś polski ambasador stanowił niejako moralne wsparcie.

\- Pan Lucjusz Malfoy wielokrotnie mataczył – odrzekł sucho Tyberiusz McLaggen – przez lata swą postawą dowiódł też skłonności do łapówkarstwa, zastraszania oraz gwałtowności. Dla wszystkich będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli pozostanie pod strażą.

\- Dowiódł tego niedawno – wtrącił ambasador Krzemień – ze względu na charakter jego przestępstw, występuję do Wizengamotu o prawo do prowadzenia procesu z naszego ramienia.

\- Oczywiście panie ambasadorze – zgodził się Bertie Higgs – odpowiednie Departamenty z pewnością ustalą szczegóły.

Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że udział dawnego przyjaciela ojca nie stanowi niczego dobrego. Czytał o wschodnich częściach Europy, by wiedzieć, że powinien dziękować Merlinowi za odesłanie ojca do Anglii. Tam, wyrok wydałaby i wykonała Rada Familijna rodu poszkodowanego a to by było bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyjemne. Co więcej, zwyczajowe prawo, wciąż będące obowiązującym w magicznych monarchiach o wiele bardziej na wschód, dawało Radzie Familijnej najważniejszych rodów podobną pozycję prawną co sądom: mieli oni prawa wydawać i wykonywać wyroki, zaś znając nienawiść wschodniej arystokracji do śmierciożerców, ucięcie głowy mieczem z goblińskiej stali nie nastąpiłoby szybko. Najpierw trzeba było dać do zrozumienia ofierze, co uczyniła. Żaden król nie wtrącał się w sądy Rady, często samemu takowe niejako akceptując. Były to takie „przytyczki w nos" dawane zachodnim kolegom „po fachu", którzy prowadzili zgoła odmienną politykę jeszcze za czasów młodości Toma Marvolo Riddle. Po śmierci Hermiony ponownie – na życzenie Aleksandra – rozpoczęto kampanię, która miała jeszcze lepiej adaptować mugolaków do życia w społeczeństwie. Zachwalono ich ciężką pracę, zwłaszcza jako magotechnologów lub magopsychiatrów. O dziwo, nie wywoływało to oporu u czystokrwistych. A nawet jeśli, to byli oni zbyt dobrze wychowani, by pokazać publicznie swoją niechęć do mugolaków jako takich. Odmienne działa wytoczono w Anglii. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że wojna znów wróci do Anglii. Tak jakby nie nauczyli się oni na swoich błędach. Bo ludzką rzeczą jest błądzić. Dobrze jeśli ktoś uczy się na swoich błędach, a jeszcze lepiej uczy się w oparciu o cudze.

\- Na to liczę – odparł ambasador – tak samo jak na to, że tym razem angielskie Ministerstwo Magii poważnie potraktuje napaści na naszych obywateli.

Dla Draco nie znaczyło to nic dobrego. Musiał przejąć powinności głowy rodu, otoczyć opieką młodsze rodzeństwo i zadbać, by nikt nie poczęstował ojca Avadą w plecy. Pansy odgrywała rolę poważnej matrony już od jakiegoś czasu, roli której Hermiona nie rozumiała, a teraz taką zostanie naprawdę.

\- Potter – wysyczał nienawistnie widząc dawnego szkolnego nieprzyjaciela – jeśli za tym stałeś…

\- Twój ojciec sam to sobie zrobił – odparł lodowato Harry obserwując z politowaniem Draco – zaś ty Malfoy grozisz Szefowi Biura Aurorów i pogromcy Voldemorta. Tym razem twój ojciec stanie przed sądem i dostanie proces, na który zasłużył. – było to odwrócenie sytuacji z piątego roku, gdy to Harry był tym „trędowatym", a Draco udzielał mu rad. Tylko, że 15-letni chłopak, wychowany wśród mugoli, nie był w stanie zachwiać pozycją Dracona. Obecnie sytuacja była dużo poważniejsza.

Nikt nie wątpił, że tym razem Lucjusz tak łatwo się nie wymiga. Arystokrata miał sporo czasu na przemyślenia, kiedy siedział zamknięty w przeznaczonej dla niego celi, pod strażą. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę: jego różdżka została zarekwirowana. Niewielkie, niskie okienko znajdowało się pod samym sufitem: dorosły człowiek by się tam nie przecisnął, a poza tym nigdy by tam nie dosięgł. Prycza na której spał oraz niski stolik nie starczyłyby choćby ręką dotknąć okna. Poza tym na drzwi oraz okno założono magiczny alarm, który porażał i powiadamiał prądem, kiedy Lucjusz się do nich zbliżał. Nie mógł wezwać ni skrzata ni innego sługi, bowiem jego skrzaty poinformowano, że ich pan złamał prawo i one złamią prawo przybywając na wezwanie. Dostał jakieś suche jedzenie i nic poza tym. Nienawidził podobnej sytuacji, lecz nic więcej nie mogli zrobić.

Draco zaś ruszył w kierunku biura Percivala Selwyna. Ojciec potrzebował dobrego prawnika, nawet jeśli sprawa wyglądała beznadziejnie. Stać ich było na wynajęcie tak drogiego specjalisty, a poza tym to była kwestia honoru.

\- Pan Lucjusz Malfoy jest oskarżony o napaść na przywódcę obcego państwa i rzucenie nielegalnych klątw na obcych urzędników – mówił Selwyn – mogą go za to wysłać za Zasłonę lub skazać na dożywocie, lecz obstawiam tę drugą opcję.

\- Dlaczego tak pan uważa? – pytał Draco.

\- Gdyby Aleksander Orłowski chciał zabić pańskiego ojca, zrobiłby to od razu, jeszcze w Warszawie. Najwyraźniej pragnie procesu, zatem istnieje szansa dla nas. Musimy teraz rozegrać dobrze sprawę – mówił Selwyn splatając ręce.

\- Ma pan zapewne jakiś plan – odparł Draco – ufam w pańskie zdolności.

\- Słusznie, gramy na dożywocie w domowym areszcie – wyjaśnił Percival – jeśli znam się na ludziach, to dawny kompan pańskiego ojca pragnie go upokorzyć i takie rozwiązanie winno do zadowolić, zaś Minister Magii ograniczyć wpływy polityczne. Sprawa pańskiej byłej macochy, pokazuje jak groźni bywają męczennicy. To za duże ryzyko.

\- Rozumiem, postaram się dowiedzieć nieco więcej o oskarżeniach i planach Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Współpraca z pewnością będzie owocna.

Draco kiwał głową, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu uśmiechnął się. Widział teraz szansę na poprawę i obiecał sutą stawkę Selwynowi. Potem zaś będzie musiał zadbać o swoją pozycję oraz o pozycję rodu. Mimo to nie mógł przewidzieć jakie zamieszanie na nich czeka. Zrozumiał jednak, że Aleksander Orłowski nienawidzi jego ojca i łatwo nie odpuści. Zaś, kiedy posłuchał, co pozornie łagodna i eteryczna Natalia zrobiła z jego kompanem, nie wątpił, że ze wschodnią arystokracją nie ma żartów. Połączenie Cruciatusa z Petryficus Totalus potrafi dać w kość, a że kobieta cisnęła ową kombinacją bez zastanowienia sugerowała wiele. Rzecz jasna samej Natalii nikt nie postawił w stan oskarżenia. Jak napisał Theo oraz Blaise, została pochwalona za właściwy instynkt oraz wsparcie męża, wzorem dawnych, kresowych wilczyc. Anastazja była dumna ze swej synowej i chwaliła przed każdym. Młoda czarownica mogła tylko się uśmiechać.

. . . . . . . . . .

Natalia potrzebowała po tym wszystkim długiej kąpieli z olejkami. Wciąż była w szoku, że ktoś mógł ich tak napaść, co rozpętało dyskusję na temat bezpieczeństwa. Poprosiła Dobroniegę o ziółka na uspokojenie i zmusiła męża by takowe wypił. Wiedziała, że za nic w świecie nie przyzna się do poruszenia.

\- To nam pomoże – zapewniła siadając mu na kolanach i przesuwając dłonią po jego policzku – mnie w każdym razie na pewno.

\- Dam sobie radę – odparł sucho zezując w dekolt jej nocnej koszuli.

\- Wiem mój królu – szepnęła z uśmiechem – a ja ci pomogę, chodź do mnie – mruknęła przytulając go mocno.

\- Odpocznij – powiedział odsuwając ją – przyjdę do ciebie później, na razie mam ochotę coś rozszarpać, nie zaś iść spać – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie mówiłam o spaniu – zaśmiała się – możesz wykorzystać swoją energię w pożyteczny sposób w sypialni. Chyba, że wolisz przybrać postać animagiczną i dorwać nowego kota Marfy.

\- To paskudztwo ma za dużo kłaków – skrzywił się paskudnie – masz pojęcie jak to wchodzi między zęby?

\- Nie i nie chcę mieć – zapewniła – Marfa specjalnie kupiła kota perskiego, by ani ty, ani psy jej męża nic mu nie zrobiły. Zatem, co planujesz?

\- Zaraz wrócę. – obiecał solennie.

Nie pytała, a kiedy wyszła z kąpieli czekało na nią puste łóżko. Ona sama miała ochotę rozszarpać Lucjusza Malfoya, za napaść. Nie wątpiła, że nielubiany czarodziej odpowie za swoje przewinienia i że mąż na pewno zadba o takowe. Ona ze swej strony zamierzała napisać do Elaine Scrimgeour i trzymać rękę na pulsie.

Ostatnimi czasy była dziwnie drażliwa. W ich małżeństwie sprawy układały się idealnie, lecz mimo to odczuwała niepokój. Dużo rozmawiali, kochali się regularnie i Natalia sama nie wiedziała czemu właściwie tak właśnie reagowała. Postanowiła porozmawiać z uzdrowicielem, samej nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

\- Czy jestem chora? – spytała wyraźnie zdenerwowana Natalia.

\- Nie królowo – zapewniła uzdrowicielka – miała pani bardzo ciężki poród a to powoduje długofalowe skutki i zmiany w organizmie. Poza tym ten okropny napad i ciężka praca męża…

\- Oczywiście.

Słowa uzdrowicielki miały sens. Zbliżał się koniec roku, czekały ją serie wystąpień i bankietów. Matka była zachwycona i razem z teściową spędzały godziny na szukaniu odpowiednich szat dla siebie oraz swoich mężów. Teść dyplomatycznie usunął się do swej posiadłości i zajął interesami, zaś ojciec zatopił w papierach unikając jak tylko mógł żony. Rozumiał konieczność chodzenia na bankiety z racji pozycji społecznej córek, lecz zakupy uważał za sesję tortur, jak tłumaczył sąsiadom. Nawet polubił spotkania z teściami Natalii, którzy po bliższym poznaniu, oraz wypiciu kilku głębszych, okazali się uprzejmymi i kulturalnymi ludźmi, chociaż nie pozbawionymi typowej dla magnatów wyniosłości. Lecz pan Walewski nie narzekał i przywykł, wolał ów dystans ponad znienawidzone pytania znajomych.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś Bogusiu, że tak znamienicie wydałeś swe córki i to bez posagu? – któregoś razu nie wytrzymał słysząc owe pytanie.

\- Moje córki nie są niskiej jakości produktem, który sprzedałem po zawyżonej cenie. Obrażałbym myśląc w ten sposób je oraz rodziny, w które się wżeniły! – krzyknął wściekły, na co słyszący rozmowę mąż Anuszki kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem.

Pan Walewski zrozumiał znaczenie słów „odnieś sukces a stracisz przyjaciół". Dlatego pewnie z radością przyjmował zaproszenia od teściów Natalii, a nawet polubił kuligi i polowania. Oni przynajmniej nie zazdrościli mu powodzenia. Sąsiedzi także zachowali rozsądek, rozmawiali z nim normalnie. Nawet jeśli podejrzewał, że dojrzeli w tym szanse, to zachował wątpliwości dla siebie. Lubił i cenił ich towarzystwo, zwyczajnie w świecie dobrze się z nimi bawił, zwłaszcza kiedy żona gościła u ich córek czy też Anastazji. A ich sąsiedzi mieli powody do radości.

Nadchodziły Szczodre Gody, zaś skandal związany z napaścią Lucjusza skutecznie ożywił zwykle senny sezon późnojesienny, kiedy to gazety głównie pisały o przepisach na świąteczne ciasta, modzie na święta i sposobach w jakie święta spędzają znani, bogaci i rzecz jasna para królewska. Natalia wraz z mężem przeszła się na kilka dni przed owym napadem z mężem ulicą Smoczą. Zadbała o to by założyli eleganckie płaszcze, by prezentować się możliwie najlepiej. Założyła swój ulubiony, podkreślający figurę płaszcz w kolorze jasnego srebra oraz ciepłą czapkę z futrem. Jej stylizacja była głośno komentowana, co ją radowało bowiem jako królowa winna stanowić wzór elegancji i ogłady. Fakt, że poprzedniczka nie potrafiła wypełnić owej roli wielce ułatwiał zadanie, lecz Natalia nie zamierzała usiąść na laurach.

Anuszka z kolei wysłała do Lavender kolejne opowiadanie, o przygodach wymyślonej przez siebie postaci czarownicy Anity. Zaczęła pisać naprawdę intensywnie, znajdując w swym hobby spełnienie i zadowolenie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ludzie naprawdę chcieli czytać proste, może nieco naiwne opowiastki nikomu nie znanej autorki. Anuszka pisała w konwencji bajki myśląc o synu i innych dzieciach, które pewnego dnia z pewnością urodzi. Nie śmiała marzyć o podobnym sukcesie. Nawet mąż był pod wrażeniem i chyba na swój sposób był z niej dumny.

Także biegała ze sprawunkami, zabierając na takowe matkę oraz jedyną szkolną przyjaciółkę, która nie odwróciła się od niej po zawarciu małżeństwa z Krzemieniem. Nie przepadała za zimą, lecz miała tak wiele do załatwienia! Kiedy wyszła na Smoczą, szczękała zębami, nim pomyślała o zaklęciu rozgrzewającym. Zwracała na siebie uwagę w długim, eleganckim, granatowym płaszczu, którego poły zdobiło białe futerko. Coraz bardziej ceniła klasyczne kroje i czuła się w takich dobrze, zaś w butikach na Smoczej nie brakowało nigdy ubrań. Na szczęście jej mąż nie był skąpiradłem. Sama musiała przyznać, że dobrze wyglądała w długim płaszczu. Długie, brązowe włosy zakręciła z pomocą Nieluby i tak wyszła z domu. Anuszka rzecz jasna wiedziała dokładnie na czym polega służba wił w jej domu, lecz zmuszona była patrzeć przez palce. Nawet jeśli zastawała męża z Nielubą i Nieradką w jednej sypialni we trójkę.

\- Uważaj z zapraszaniem swoich koleżanek, by nie zaprzyjaźniły się za bardzo z twoim mężem – ostrzegała Matylda.

\- Wiem – odparła Anuszka – masz już szatę na bankiet na Nowy Rok?

\- Byłam na zakupach z Natalią, a ty? Jestem zmęczona, może przysiądziemy w „Pyłku Magii" na kubek gorącej czekolady?

Anuszka skinęła głową, po czym usiadły razem z matką na wygodnym krzesłach w ogródku. Nie było zimno, bowiem rozpalono koksowniki zapewniając wrażenia, jakby siedzieli przy ognisku. Popijała gorącą czekoladę, rozmawiając wesoło z matką. Patrzyła na uczniów, którzy biegali po ulicach i obserwowali wystawy. Nie wierzyła, że niedawno sama była taka jak oni, radosna i pełna marzeń. Wszystko wzięło w łeb. Patrząc na nich zaciskała palce na kubku.

\- Lavender prosiła o kolejne odcinki przygód Anity – pochwaliła się Anuszka – być może zostanę znaną autorką bajek dla dzieci. Czytałam wiele dobrych recenzji na temat twórczości Wandy Andrusiewicz. Niektórzy nazywali moje powieści infantylnymi, lecz inni mówili, że to dobre dla dzieci i tak winno być oceniane.

\- Moja zdolna córeczka – Matylda uśmiechnęła się promiennie – mam dwie zdolne córeczki i jestem z was taka dumna!

Anuszka nigdy nie pragnęła usłyszeć nic więcej. Matka była z niej dumna, co wyraziła głośno. Mąż także wspierał i obdarowywał prezentami. Im mniej o nim myślała tym częściej na jej ustach gościł uśmiech.

\- Zaraz możemy wracać – powiedziała – zakupy mnie męczą, chodźmy do mnie.

Matylda skinęła głową. Spędziły całe przedpołudnie na kupowanie wszystkiego co niezbędne na nadchodzące Szczodre Gody. Anuszka miała być gospodynią bankietu świątecznego dla rodziny męża. Odczuwała okropne zdenerwowanie, toteż ubłagała rodziców by byli gośćmi a nawet poprosiła o pomoc Natalię. Relacje ze starszą siostrą się poprawiły, a i nikomu nie zależało na klęsce, nawet nie lubiącej Anuszki Lilianie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci ośmieszyć nazwiska jak tej… tej kobiecie lekkich obyczajów – syknęła kiedy wpadła w odwiedziny – musisz się dobrze zaprezentować.

\- Wiem i dziękuję za pomoc – odparła uprzejmie Anuszka – czy… czy da się jakoś wyciszyć sprawę Dolguckiej?

\- Niestety nie – odparła Liliana – jeśli masz choć trochę umiejętności i klasy swej siostry dasz radę. Wyczucie stylu masz – powiedziała patrząc na szatę Anuszki.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Dość tych uprzejmości, czas się wziąć do pracy.

Anuszka myślała o tym wszystkim idąc Smoczą. Razem z matką niosły wiele sprawunków, nie mając już nawet sił patrzeć na wystawy. Nie spodziewała się spotkać nikogo znajomego, a już na pewno znajomego, lub znajomej z którą miała ochotę rozmawiać. Te koleżanki, które nie zerwały z nią kontaktu po tym jak wyszła za mąż, próbowały uwieźć jej męża. Znaczy nie uwieść, lecz poszły z nim do łóżka, licząc, że on pod wpływem ich uroku zostawi żonę i syna. Inne natomiast mawiały wprost, że korzystając z powodzenia siostry wyszła za mąż dla pieniędzy i pozycji społecznej. Mańka próbowała żalić się na wykorzystanie, lecz Anuszka przegnała ją wyzywając od naiwnych oraz hipokrytek. „Wyzywałaś mnie a potem wskoczyłaś do łóżka mego męża". Dlatego pewnie aż podskoczyła słysząc wołanie.

\- Anka? Anka to ty?

Zesztywniała słysząc głos. Brzmiał znajomo, lecz w tamtej chwili nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd. Nie nawykła by ludzie tak bezceremonialnie za nią wołali. Była żoną Stanisława Krzemienia, bogatego członka magnackiej rodziny i była Jaśnie Panią. Matylda także wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Nosząca, za namową Anastazji, stroje w tonacji czerni i czerwieni, Matylda zesztywniała i spojrzała surowo na wołających. W ciepłym płaszczu oraz kapturze nie drżała z zimna i sprawiała wrażenie wyższej niż w rzeczywistości. Zawsze lubiła elegancki ubiór zaś teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu miała ku temu środki.

\- Kim pani jest i dlaczego zaczepia moją córkę? – warknęła.

\- Wera? – Anuszka po chwili rozpoznała koleżankę – Wera Zalewska? Mamo to Wera, z którą siedziałam w ławce a potem …

\- Werka oczywiście, przepraszam tak się zmieniłaś – powiedziała Matylda – pamiętam jak do nas wpadałaś w wakacje i ferie! Potem wyjechałaś do Stanów, prawda?

\- Kanady – wyjaśniła czarownica zwana Werą – co za spotkanie, Anka wyglądasz obłędnie, od kiedy z ciebie taka dama?! Wyglądasz jak z katalogu!

\- Dzięki Wera, a to? – spytała patrząc na jej kompanów.

\- To mój narzeczony i jego siostra, chciałam im pokazać Warszawę. Ech już zapomniałam taka metropolia z naszej Warszawy, w Kanadzie jest całkiem inaczej.

\- Słuchajcie dziewczyny, może pójdziemy na obiad – zaproponował dość blady czarodziej z Kanady – Wera przegoniła mnie po całym mieście, umieram z głodu!

\- Może przejdziesz się do „Pyłku Magii" – zaproponowała Matylda – porozmawiasz sobie z Werą.

\- A ty? – spytała Anuszka.

\- Wrócę do domu i przygotuję coś pysznego dla taty. Na pewno się ucieszy z domowego obiadu. Daj mi te siatki, zaniosę je do ciebie.

Matylda zostawiła córkę ze znajomymi. Wyraźnie chciała, by Anuszka nieco się rozerwała, zaś mąż dobrze by zjadł obiad w domu, nie u sąsiadów. Pani Walewska wolała nie zgadywać co o nich myślą sąsiedzi, skoro ona tak często bywa poza domem. Odwiedzała córki, a zwłaszcza Anuszkę, która była nieco przytłoczona małżeństwem i zdradami męża. Matylda mogła uważać Aleksandra za zarozumiałego, lecz nie wątpiła, że dba o Natalię i jej nie zdradza. Nie mogła tego powiedzieć o Stanisławu, zresztą Natalii pomagała Anastazja z którą się zaprzyjaźniła i często chadzała na bankiety. Poszła na zakupy do spożywczego po mugolskiej stronie, gdzie wybór był większy, i postanowiła przygotować dla męża niespodzianka.

Anuszka zaprosiła koleżanki do restauracji. Mąż kończył pracę nad jakimiś papierami i wątpiła, by potrzebował ich prywatnego pokoju. Zamierzała z niego skorzystać i spokojnie porozmawiać z dawną przyjaciółką.

\- Zapomniałam jaki tu ścisk – wskazała Wera na kolejkę przed lokalem – chodźmy gdzieś indziej.

\- Mam miejsce – zapewniła Anuszka – ale mów co u ciebie Wera, twoje listy były dość skąpe!

\- Przepraszam, ale wiesz jak to jest! Przez ocean sowy nie wyślę zaś rozmowa przez Fiuu z Kanady kosztuje fortunę. Teraz nieco uzbieraliśmy na wyjazd, a poza tym chcę się załapać na praktyki w szpitalu – mówiła Wera – kończyłam kursy u siebie, ale wiesz jak to jest z miejscami.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową Anuszka – tata mówił, że odkąd wysłali praktykantów do Anglii, brakuje ludzi. Na pewno się ucieszy.

Wyjaśniła potem, że ojciec jest obecnie dyrektorem szpitala i odpowiada za wiele spraw administracyjnych. Reakcja Wery sugerowała jakby nie miała pojęcia o nagłym awansie społecznym rodziny, coś co Anuszkę lekko zezłościło bowiem czuła, że koleżanka być może z niej kpi.

\- Gratulacje, zaczęło wam się naprawdę świetnie powodzić – zaczęła Wera – i ten piękny płaszcz i twoja mama taka elegancka.

\- Słucham? – parsknęła Anuszka – a więc i ty zaczynasz sobie ze mnie kpić? Mańka i Kaśka nie mogły przestać.

\- Ale ja tylko pogratulowałam.. – zaczęła Wera skonfundowana.

Wtedy właśnie podeszli do drzwi i kelner powiedział, że „prywatny pokój jest do dyspozycji pani Krzemień". Wtedy to, przybyła z Kanady czarownica, wytrzeszczyła oczy słysząc znane nazwisko. Była jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona widząc jak idą do wygodnego pokoju, podobnego do jadali i salonu secesyjnego wnętrza. Anuszka zdjęła płaszcz i podała takowy kelnerowi. Miała na sobie ciemnogranatową, długą szatę ze zdobnym pasem. By nieco przełamać surową górę założyła srebrną broszkę podarowaną przez Stanisława a pochodzącą z rodzinnych zbiorów. W uszach miała podobne, drobne kolczyki.

\- Wyszłaś za mąż? – spytała Wera – kiedy?! Ja wychodzę w przyszłam roku. I kto jest szczęśliwcem?

\- Stanisław Krzemień i wyszłam za niego zaraz po szkole - odparła – na pewno wiesz, gazety o tym pisały!

\- Nie w Kanadzie – wyjaśniła Wera – tam magia powiązana jest z indiańskimi czarownikami, a oni nie przepadają za Europejczykami. W gazetach piszą głównie o miejscowych sprawach, jeśli już to o wojnie za granicą, lecz na pewno nie o małżeństwach arystokratów. Kupiłam płaszcz, teraz jest cała linia inspirowana przez ubrania królowej – powiedziała czarownica – nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest u nas królowa, myślałam, że król Aleksander nigdy się nie ożeni! Pamiętasz jak czytałyśmy wieczorami plotki o jego romansach? Kim jest szczęśliwa wybranka?

Anuszka nieomal zadławiła się słysząc pytanie. Właśnie popijała herbatę z plasterkiem pomarańczy i z trudem przełknęła kolejny łyk. Wera mówiła o wszystkim w sposób takie jakby chodziło o najnowszą plotkę. Spojrzała na dawną koleżankę szukając podstępu, lecz Wera najwyraźniej była ciekaw: tylko i aż tyle.

\- Wera, jeśli to dowcip to naprawdę świetnie ci idzie – powiedziała wycierając usta serwetką – a jeśli nie, to scena rodem z powieści. Całe to spotkanie to jakiś żart lub surrealizm. Nie piłam wczoraj wina do kolacji, nie mogę bo karmię Hipolita, ale to wszystko…

\- Anka o co ci chodzi? Pytam cię tylko o zwykłe sprawy, ale jeśli przyszłam nie w porę. Zmieniłaś się, ledwie cię poznałam! Co się stało?!

\- Wera wszystko się zmieniło – westchnęła Anuszka – życie naszej rodziny wywróciło się do góry nogami parę lat temu zaraz po … zaraz po ślubie Idalki.

\- Twojej kuzynki?! Pamiętam, że spotykała się z jakimś przystojnym czarodziejem z dobrej rodziny. Jak on się nazywał?

\- Władysław Sandomierski i jest Komendantem Justycjariuszy – wyjaśniła Anuszka.

\- Ooo ojciec dyrektor szpitala, mąż kuzynki Komendant powinniśmy za to wypić! To się nazywa powodzenie!

\- Poczekaj aż dojdziemy do Natalii, to od niej się wszystko.

\- A nie od ciebie? Jeśli twój mąż ma tutaj pokoje… – zaczęła Wera.

Anuszka wyjaśniła pokrótce co się działo w rodzinie, pomijając szczegóły swego własnego zachowania. Nie wierzyła, że koleżanka o niczym nie wiedziała lecz sądząc po jej minie najwyraźniej nie. To ją nawet bawiło.. żartowały i śmiały się jak za dawnych czasów, zaś Anuszka po raz pierwszy odkąd wyszła za mąż poczuła się młoda. Wera zaś.. Wera zaś tylko otwierała i zamykała usta, lecz nie ciskała złośliwych komentarzy.

\- Ojciec na pewno jest z was dumny i w ogóle…

\- Straciliśmy znajomych – wyjaśniła Anuszka – większa część rodziny ma do nas pretensje, bo tata nie chce powiedzieć jakim cudem udało mu się nas tak dobrze wydać. Wiesz jacy są ludzie!

\- Wiem – zauważyła Wera – spotkamy się jeszcze? Wracamy po Nowym Roku!

\- Mam tyle na głowie – jęknęła Anuszka – urządzam w domu bankiet na Szczodre Gody i padło na nas w tym roku, cześć kuzynów Stanisława zostaje u nas do Sylwestra a potem idziemy na bankiet na zamek, więc przed Nowym Rokiem nie da rady.

\- Podziwiam cię Anuszka – odparła Wera – zachowujesz się tak normalnie i nie zadzierasz nosa. Mój wujek awansował na Szefa Departamentu Edukacji i ledwie miał czas się z nami spotkać, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma dla nas czasu. A ciotka… zrobiła się z niej taka wielka dama, co raz po raz chadza na spotkania i kuzynki. Raz po raz słyszę kogo to one nie spotykają!

\- Jak się nazywa? – spytała Anuszka, po czym słysząc nazwisko odparła złośliwie – nie znam nikogo o tym nazwisku, zaś na spotkaniach Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego na które ja chadzam, jej nie było. Jak ja nie cierpię takich ludzi. Przepraszam Wera, ale muszę lecieć.

Wróciła do domu wciąż niepewna, czy koleżanka naprawdę nic nie wiedziała, czy tez żartowała. Lecz bawiła się dobrze, a Stanisław nie robił uwag z powodu zaproszenia na obiad przyjaciół. Nigdy nie był dusigroszem, zaś opowieści wysłuchał z wyraźnym ubawieniem. Właśnie skończył pracę i planował przyjemny wieczór.

\- Jak wygląda twa przyjaciółka? – spytał nalewając sobie wina.

\- Wera? Przy kości i nie jest typem elegantki, mieszka od lat z indiańskimi czarownikami. Nie w twoim typie.

\- Nie zakładaj, że znasz mój typ – odparł zimno.

\- Wera to chłopczyca kochająca spacery i stare rytuały, czyż nie przepadasz za ładnie pachnącymi, umalowanymi czarownicami? – powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Racja, robi się zimno, powinniśmy spędzić razem ten zimowy wieczór.

Nie protestowała. Założyła koszulę nocną, by przyjść do sypialni męża. Tak postępowała dobra żona, a ona potrzebowała pomocy przy rodzinnym bankiecie. Pokazała Stanisławowi zdjęcie Wery, przez co potwierdził, że dziewczyna niespecjalnie mu się podoba. Anuszka wzięła owo zachowanie za dobrą monetę, być może właśnie chociaż z jedną znajomą może nawiązać kontakt. O tym właśnie myślała wykonując wszystkie czynności, które oczekiwano od dobrej żony w sypialni. Zawsze odpływała wieczorami i potrafiła nawet oddawać się mu z uśmiechem.

\- Zaproś tę całą Werę do nas – powiedział na ucho, zajmując miejsce za nią – to niegościnne, by nie zaprosić przyjaciół!

\- Niedługo zacznie zjeżdżać do nas rodzina – odparła ukrywając niezadowolenie ze słów męża.

Może ich małżeństwo nie było zwyczajne, lecz i tak zabolało ją, że myślał o innej i planował schadzkę leżąc z nią w łóżku. Dopiero co się kochali, leżał tuż za nią, głaszcząc jej brzuch i delikatnie kąsając za uchem. To co robił było paskudne nawet jak na niego. Jęknęła, co zinterpretował jako zadowolenie.

\- Nie masz powodu do obaw, będzie dobrze – zapewniał – Liliana o wszystko zadba, chce za wszelką cenę wyszło jak należy, bowiem ma dość skandali związanych z naszą rodzinę. Ta kokota Dołgucka zrobiła z nas pośmiewisko! Jesteś spięta – dodał – pomogę ci się zrelaksować.

Nic nie powiedziała. Stanisław szybko zaczął wcielać swój plan w życie, przewracając ją na plecy. Jakby nigdy nic całował ją namiętnie, szepcąc słodkie słówka do ucha. Prawie zapomniała o swej złości za wcześniejsze zachowanie.

\- Zaproś koleżankę – mruknął – ciężko pracowałaś i przyda ci się nieco rozrywki. Zasłużyłaś na to.

I nic nie powiedziała. Poczuła się dziwnie, bowiem najwyraźniej jej mąż, chociaż w tamtej chwili myślał nie tylko o sobie, lecz także o niej, o jej rozrywce. Nie musiał podstępem przekonywać, by zapraszała koleżanki, sam sobie potrafił znaleźć przelotną rozrywkę. Przymknęła oczy, dochodząc do wniosku, że być może źle go oceniła. Miał wiele wad, ale też swoje zalety. Wolała jednak nie zapraszać Wery do domu. Nie, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie Stanisława.

Pan Walewski był zaskoczony widząc żonę. Nie narzekał na domowe obiadki i cenił bliskość Matyldy, a teraz uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Niejedną parę tamtego wieczora czekał naprawdę przyjemny wieczór. Także sąsiadów państwa Walewskich. Planowali uroczystą kolację, bowiem mieli ważnych gości. Ich córka, pracująca w biurze pana Walewskiego, zaprosiła na kolację swego chłopaka oraz jego rodziców. To mogło oznaczać jedno: zaręczyny. Nic więc dziwnego, że Klementyna od samego ranka biegała jak w ukropie, chcąc wywrzeć możliwie najlepsze wrażenie na możliwych teściach swej córki.

\- O- mruknęła patrząc w kierunku domu sąsiadów – chyba Matylda wróciła wcześniej, więc mamy jednego gościa mniej na kolacji.

\- Nakryj dla Bogusia na wszelki wypadek jakby Matylda postanowiła wyjść. Może po coś wrócił wcześniej z pracy?

Dom państwa Walewskich został niedawno powiększony. Coraz bardziej przypominał szlachecki dworek, coś czego oczekiwano od rodziców królowej. Miewali nieraz gości a poza tym Matylda od lat zbierała w różnych miejscach starocie, chcąc urządzić wnętrza w secesyjnym stylu. Ostatnio wykopali na tyłach domu fontannę, zaś szum wody umilał letnie i wczesnojesienne wieczory. To Anuszka znalazła pasujące rzeźby i posadziła na brzegach zbiornika lilie wodne. Nie mogąc za bardzo urządzać domu męża, był bowiem elegancki w klasycznym stylu, zaczęła razem z matką oraz czasem i Natalią realizowały marzenia Matyldy. Klementyna nieraz wpadała z wizytą do nich z wizytą, gdzie Matylda częstowała ich winem z piwniczki zięcia. Stanisław nie żałował takowego, nie kiedy prosiła „piękna Matylda" dla „uroczej Klementyny". Razem z Anuszką kilka razy odwiedzali sąsiadów i korzystali z gościnności. Stanisław komplementował kobietę, zachwyconą tak ważnym i wysoko urodzonym gościem. Z tego powodu pewnie zawsze witała go radośnie, zaś Matylda lubiła swego niepokornego zięcia.

\- Niech będzie, ooo zaraz przybędą goście.

I faktycznie niedługo w ich niewielkim domku odbywała się uroczysta kolacja dla ośmiu osób. Gospodarze rzecz jasna znali wybranka córki i aprobowali ich znajomość. Teraz zaś mieli uroczyście ogłosić ich zaręczyny. Młodzieniec był ambitny i pochodził z rodziny o podobnym statusie co oni, coś co uważano za znakomitą prognozę

\- Praca w szpitalu, to dobry początek. To niemałe osiągnięcie znaleźć tam pracę – mówił gość – moja siostrzenica próbowała dostać się na praktyki, lecz nie dała rady. Całe szczęście znalazła sobie miejsce w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa.

\- Nigdy nie jest lekko – powiedziała Klementyna – na szczęście mamy znajomych uzdrowicieli, to pomogło.

\- Z pewnością.

\- A poza tym odkąd do Anglii wysłano tych praktykantów, zwolniło się wiele miejsc. Program Ginewry Potter kosztuje nas wiele, ale to prestiż – mówiła Klementyna, nakładając przynosząc placek na stół.

\- A dla kogo dodatkowe nakrycie? – zapytał świeżo upieczony narzeczony.

\- Dla sąsiada – wyjaśniła Klementyna – on często wpada do nas. Jego żona jest bardzo zabiegana, a biedak nie może głodować. .

\- To dyrektor szpitala – wyjaśnił pospiesznie jej mąż, widząc osłupiałe miny gości – porządny człowiek i wypić z nim można i pogadać. Nie wywyższa się ni nic.

\- Matylda jest także wielce uprzejma i wcale, ale to wcale się nie puszy. Owszem nieraz bywa dość dramatyczna, ale w porządku – broniła sąsiadki Klementyna.

\- O tak, w każdym razie nasi sąsiedzi, państwo Walewscy są dość specyficzni, lecz uprzejmi – wyjaśnił – poza tym bardzo pomocni i mają naprawdę wysoko postawionych znajomych.

\- Macie na myśli tego dyrektora? Teścia samego króla Aleksandra?

\- Tego samego.

Pan Walewski nie byłby zadowolony wiedząc, że pozycja społeczna jego zięciów budzi aż takie zainteresowanie. Nie wiedział jednak nic, a w czasie wolnym wolał zająć się żoną nie zaś sąsiadami.

. . . . . . . . . .

Koniec roku był najgorszy dla Lucjusza. Tak fatalnych miesięcy nie pamiętał. Nie mieli szans na wyjście do domu. Nikt nie chciał dać mu szans na wyjście na czas procesu, nikt nie wierzył, że nie będzie mataczyć. Draco robił co mógł, lecz kiedy on spotykał się z Dafne, załatwiał interesy nie zauważył jak powstała przeciw niemu koalicja. To Ginewra Potter, młoda dziewczyna, którą miał za nic, przekonała do siebie starszych członków Wizengamotu, którzy za nim nie przepadali. Nie mógł ot tak wytoczyć dział przeciw Auguście Longbottom, czy pani Marchbanks, kobiet o nienagannej reputacji. Matrona rodu Longbottom raz po raz przypominała o losie syna i synowej, wskazując, ile jej rodzina wycierpiała przez śmierciożerców. Nie wymieniła nazwiska Lucjusza, lecz ludzie rozumieli sugestie. Poza tym Malfoy zrozumiał, że Minister Scrimgeour od dawna szukał okazji by go osłabić... niewątpliwie to on stał za ośmieszeniem Hermiony w oczach Aleksandra, zaś Lucjusz zignorował Ministra. Nie dostrzegł w nim zagrożenia na czas, co się miało zemścić. I zemściło, co do niego właśnie powoli docierało. Nie docenił przeciwnika, a to wielki błąd.

Draco dosłownie wydeptał ścieżkę w Ministerstwie, lecz wiele nie wskórał. Nienawidził bezczynności, a niewiele mogli zrobić. Pansy uruchomiła swoje rodzinne kontakty, z nieco lepszym sukcesem. Nazwisko Parkinson nie zostało wprost powiązane z Lordem Voldemortem, toteż mieli większe możliwości działania, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, a co najważniejsze cokolwiek wskórać. Dlatego pewnie Pansy z ulgą powitała w Malfoy Manor swego kuzyna, zajmującego wysokie stanowisko w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa.

\- Twój teść nie opuści Azkabanu na czas procesu – powiedział posępnie kuzyn – a potem… potem nie wiadomo co będzie.

\- Nie ma szansy na przekupienie jakiegoś urzędnika? – spytała Pansy.

\- Potter osobiście pilnuje sprawy, podobnie jak Minister oraz polski ambasador. To kwestia priorytetu dla Ministerstwa oraz całkiem dużej grupy szanowanych czarodziei – mówił posępnie – żaden podrzędny urzędnik nie stanie przeciw im wszystkim.

\- Kto jest przeciw nam?

\- Potter, Higgs, Scrimgeour, McLaggen, Ogden – zaczął wyliczankę czarodziej – twój teść skłócał ze sobą swoich wrogów, by gryźli się między sobą a nie jego. To była dobra strategia, z kolei Ginewra postanowiła połączyć różne grupy: niedobitki Zakonu, otoczenie Ministra i ludzie z różnych powodów chcących zaszkodzić twemu teściowi. Przekonała ich, by gryźli wspólnego wroga. Prawie zniszczyliśmy Granger, lecz przez swoją śmierć została męczennicą, co wykorzystała żona Pottera, przed którą, jako żona bohatera, ważnej postaci uczniowskiego ruchu oporu oraz pionierki nowych metod leczenia, otwierały się każde drzwi. Gdyby Granger potrafiła przestać gadać o skrzatach mogła by razem z żoną Pottera porwać ludzi i poważnie osłabić, jak nie zlikwidować, nasze przywileje.

Pansy skinęła głową. Kuzyn miał wiele racji. Obawiali się potencjału Hermiony i tenże potencjał zamierzał wykorzystać Lucjusz. Niestety jego plan wziął w łeb, lecz czystokrwiści nie mogli pozwolić ot tak odejść Hermionie. Teraz owa gra zaczęła obracać się przeciwko nim. Jej brutalna śmierć zrobiła z niej męczennicę, zaś każdy Ślizgon rozumiał jakże niebezpieczne bywa stworzenie męczennika. Wyśmiewali Hermionę i chcieli ją w ten sposób zniszczyć, lecz poprzez tragiczną śmierć ludzie jej współczuli a nie potępiali.

Wbrew opiniom złośliwych, Pansy nie była głupia. Nie miała może najlepszych ocen i nie wyróżniała się, lecz wiedziała swoje. Jej matka nauczyła ją zasady, że stojąc z boku i nie przyciągając nadmiernej uwagi można zdobyć najwięcej obserwacji. „Jeśli nie umiesz lśnić jak najjaśniejsza gwiazda, bądź księżycem i obserwuj. Nie bądź oczywistym celem, lecz pozwól komuś innemu takowym zostać". Pansy wiedziała całkiem wiele o tym co miało miejsce, nawet jeśli w szkole nie umiała słuchać matki. To taka Dafne Greengrass lepiej grała rolę damy, co stoi z boku. Niedawno była całkiem bliska zostania kolejną Panią Malfoy, lecz akcja Ginewry wszystko zmieniła. Amfitryta Greengrass nie zamierzała mieszać swej córki w zamieszanie związane z najnowszym skandalem. Lucjusz przeżył nieprzyjemne zaskoczenie kiedy Dafne udawała, że go nie zna. Pansy rozumiała, że jej teść stał się niewygodny bowiem Hermiona najwyraźniej postanowiła mścić się zza grobu. Zajęła się młodszym rodzeństwem Draco, które traktowała w dość macierzyński sposób, zabierając całą dzieciarnię na wakacje do rodzinnej posiadłości. Posiadłość Parkinsonów była mniejsza niż Malfoy Manor, lecz położona w malowniczym, na wpół baśniowym Yorkshire w pewnej odległości do miasteczka Harrogate.

Dom zbudowano w typowym dla owej części Anglii stylu, przywodzącym na myśl dom sióstr Bronte. Był to piętrowy budynek z szarej cegły, stojącej pośrodku rozległego parku. Całość była zabezpieczona wszelkimi środkami przeciw Mugolom, zaś wysokie, strzeliste dęby dodatkowo zwiększały uczucie oddzielenia od reszty świata. Na tyłach domu, dokąd wychodziło się przez szklane drzwi z salonu, znajdowały się starannie zadbane klomby z kolorowymi kwiatami oraz fontanna. Ojciec Pansy sam zaproponował, by córka wraz z dziećmi zamieszkała z nim na czas politycznego zamieszania. Draco nie oponował, czując, że nie do końca legalne spotkanie lepiej załatwiać z dala od żony i dzieci. Dobrze, by wyjechali na wieś z dala od całego zamieszania, podczas kiedy on spróbuje posprzątać ten cały bałagan, który ojciec na nich sprowadził. Na szczęście dzieciaki wprost uwielbiały dom Parkinsonów i otaczającą takowy niemożliwą do opisania atmosferę Yorkshire. Z rzadka chadzali na wrzosowiska, nie chcąc spotkać Mugoli, lecz sam dom oraz okolice aż opływały w typowy dla tego regionu klimat. Cała trójka radośnie wybiegła do ogrodu, by tam biegać i latać na dziecięcych miotełkach.

Pansy wyszła za nimi i usiadła na drewnianej ławeczce, chcąc pilnować dzieci. Doskonale wiedziała, ile mogą narozrabiać i wolała mieć na nie oko. Prócz ojca mieszkała z nimi jego siostra, niedawno owdowiała ciotka. Szybko usunięto z domu wszelkie magiczne gazety, nie chcąc niepokoić maluchów. Całe szczęście nie umiały czytać, ale fakt, że Narcyza i Abraxas wpierw stracili matkę a ojciec znowu trafił do aresztu to było stanowczo za wiele. Pansy zamierzała mieszkać w Yorkshire jak długo trzeba, coraz bardziej wątpiąc w racjonalność osądu swego teścia. Jakże mógł zrobić coś tak dalece nierozważnego, by atakować wpływowego, doskonale wyszkolonego czarodzieja? Co się z nim stało, że zaczął tak postępować? Czyżby tracił bystrość umysłu? Pansy zaczynała rozważać podobne opcje i omawiać je z ojcem, Klaudiuszem. To Klaudiusz Parkinson, głowa rodziny namówił córkę by uważała na teścia. By trójka dzieci się nie nudziła, zaprosił także swoją siostrę z wnukami, przez co w domu robiło się tłoczno, lecz Narcyza i Abraxas byli zbyt zajęci swoimi kuzynami by zadawać pytania. Na nic więcej nie mogła liczyć.

\- Moja biedna Pansy – westchnęła ciotka – co ty też masz z tym swoim teściem! Wpierw ożenił się z tą całą Granger, a teraz napad na polskiego króla? Nie wiem co z jego oceną sytuacji? Granger była pomyłką, ale są przecież stare, sprawdzone sposoby na niepokorne żony – mówiła czarownica – wysłanie na głęboką prowincję ucięłoby łeb jej skandalicznemu zachowaniu w towarzystwie bez narażania nazwiska na szwank.

\- Chcieliśmy wierzyć, że zdołamy się z nią dogadać – westchnęła Pansy – lecz jednak pewne granice są nie do przekroczenia, a mugolacy do nas nie pasują, w każdym razie tacy jak ona. Już prawie zapomniałam jak ona mnie drażniła w szkole!

\- Wiem – skinęła głową ciotka – Klaudiusz wspominał, że to była szlama najgorszego rodzaju przekonana o swym geniuszu. A potem ludzie się dziwią dlaczego nie lubimy mugolaków, ty jednak jesteś Parkinson i na tobie spoczywa wychowanie dzieci Malfoyów na godnych swego nazwiska czarodziei – wyliczała kobieta po czym spojrzała na młodsze rodzeństwo Draco - zwłaszcza tej dwójki. Narcyza i Abraxas mają w sobie brudną krew swej szlamowatej matki i tylko taka czysta czarownica jak ty, może przezwyciężyć truciznę tej krwi. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

Pansy skinęła głową. Już przestała próbować bronić Hermiony przed nieprzyjaznymi komentarzami. Teraz albo je komentowała, albo sama od siebie dodawała. Nie było sensu by próbować zaprzeczać, do niczego by nie doprowadziła a tylko zezłościła krewnych. A Pansy w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, rozumiała, że waląc głową w mur rozbija się głowę a nie mur. Zamiast jednego dziecka wychowywać będzie troje. Da radę w końcu jest z domu Parkinson.

Wieczorem spytała ojca o wszystkich możliwych czarodziei, mogących pomóc w sprawie Lucjusza. Popełnił błędy, lecz nazywa się Malfoy a niedobrze by głowa znaczącego rodu czystej krwi tkwiła w areszcie niczym przestępca, nawet jeśli zachował niegodnie swej pozycji. Rodzina się z nim potem policzy, lecz po cichu i godnie. Trzeba przedstawić odpowiednią propozycję Ministrowi, a jeśli zrobi to właściwa osoba z pewnością zostanie ona łaskawiej przyjęta. A potem, w dogodnym dla siebie czasie, ród Parkinson wyegzekwuje zapłatę od rodu Malfoy. Wszystko już zostało starannie zaplanowane. Pansy uważnie słuchała i rozważała swoje opcje. Nie wyglądały tak źle, a kto wie może czas by Draco zajął miejsce ojca. Ona już od dawna pełniła rolę Pani Malfoy, rola której Hermiona nie zamierzała i nie była w stanie wypełnić, zajęta swoimi idealistycznymi planami. Straciła przez takie męża, dzieci, możliwość zmiany praw, szansę zaistnienia w środowisku a w końcu życie.

\- Za dwa, trzy dni odbędzie się pierwsze przesłuchanie Lucjusza – oświadczył zaprzyjaźniony z rodziną Parkinson urzędnik – z tego co mówili w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, oskarżenie chce go upokorzyć lecz nie zniszczyć, zaś utrata wpływów zaboli go bardziej niż utrata życia.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową Pansy – zatem nadszedł czas by Draco zajął miejsce ojca w polityce.

\- Zaiste – pokiwała głową ciotka – Draco nie jest skażony przez przeszłość śmierciożercy, coś co teraz jest bardzo niepopularne. Minister ceni i szanuje tradycję, lecz nie przelew krwi. Dlatego nasza rodzina może wiele zyskać, bowiem nikt nie złapał nas na współpracy z Lordem Voldemortem. Słabość Malfoya to nasz zysk, jeśli dobrze to rozegrać.

„Nigdy nie idź za daleko jedną ścieżką, bowiem możesz nie mieć możliwości cofnięcia się"- brzmiało rodzinne motto, czyli nie stawaj zbyt zdecydowanie po żadnej stronie, bowiem możesz nie dogadać się z nową władzą. Tak właśnie uważali, co zwykle procentowało, zaś teraz, teraz mogli naprawdę niejedno zyskać. Lucjusz Malfoy przed sądem, jak po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny lecz tym razem już nikt mu nie uwierzy w bajeczkę o Imperiusie. Rewelacje Ginny wielce mu zaszkodziły zaś z tego co plotkowano, w warszawskich archiwach znajduje się jeszcze więcej dowodów winy: imiona ludzi których mordował lub torturował, świadectwa zastraszeń oraz gwałtów wyciągnięte od złapanych w lecie roku 1981 śmierciożerców. Kilka rund Cruciatusa zniszczyło osłony oklumencyjne Trawersa oraz Selwyna, a mieli tyle do powiedzenia, że pobierający wspomnienia czarodzieje potrzebowali dużej ilości fiolek. Aleksander już przesłał kopie dokumentów do ambasadora Krzemienia.

Biedny ambasador potrzebował pół litra by przebrnąć przez drastyczne opisy zbrodni. Był dyplomatą, człowiekiem zajmującym raczej rozmowami, nie zaś czytaniem horrorów. Nie bez powodu został wybrany ambasadorem: przez lata zajmował wysokie stanowisko w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy, jak na syna Augusta Krzemienia przystało. Przebywał też jakiś czas na różnych placówkach, całkiem cenią przebywanie za granicą. Przynajmniej nie słuchał sprzeczek rodziców i nie widział jak ojciec kompromitował ich rodzinę przez małżeństwo z tą nierządnicą Dołgucką. Ambasador od dziecka wiedział, że małżeństwo rodziców było nieszczęśliwe i zwykle uważał, że to matka miała rację, nie ojciec. Miał po niej wiele cech: od brązowych włosów poprzez większą otwartość na innych. Matka pochodziła z rodziny Orłowskich i podobnie jak większość swej rodziny wykazywała większą otwartość oraz mniejsze przywiązanie do etykiety niż spora część Krzemieni. Awantury wybuchały regularnie a małżeństwo uchodziło za wyjątkowo niedobrane. Rzecz jasna rozwód nie wchodził w rachubę, przez co małżonkowie się ze sobą męczyli. Oliwy do ognia dolewała Anna Maria, najbardziej nielubiana królowa w wieku dwudziestym a może i łącznie dziewiętnastym i dwudziestym, a prywatnie siostra Augusta. Ambasador nieraz wyrażał zdanie, że nieznośne wywyższanie się nad innych ojca i ciotki przyczyniło się do kolejnych porażek ich rodziny podczas elekcji i najwyraźniej zła passa nie zniknie. Dlatego pewnie z radością zamieszkał w Anglii, z dala od zamieszania oraz rodzinnych skandali.

Im dłużej czarodziej czytał akta, tym rosła jego odraza do Lucjusza. Hermiona Granger była zagraniczną mącicielką, zaś Malfoy kanalią najgorszego sortu, symbolem zepsucia arystokracji. Takich ludzi należało usuwać ze społeczności niczym chwasty z ogródka. Musiał wyjść na spacer Pokątną, by nieco odreagować przykrość owej lektury. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, zaszedł do niewielkiego sklepu na uboczu. Podobnie jak większość polskiej delegacji, uważał magiczny Londyn za mały, a Pokątną za przyjemną ulicę lecz prawie wszystko już zwiedził, poza owym małym sklepikiem przywodzącym na myśl popularne po stronie mugolskiej antykwariaty. A chociaż był synem głowy jednej z trzech najważniejszych rodzin w kraju, lubił buszować po antykwariatach wiedząc, że w takowych można nieraz znaleźć prawdziwe perełki, skarby i nie trzeba było za nie przepłacać.

\- Dzień dobry, czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc?

Szybko obejrzał się w kierunku źródła głosu. Należał do rudowłosej czarownicy w eleganckiej, czarnej szacie. Jej brązowe oczy obserwowały go uważnie, a na ustach dostrzegł przyjazny uśmiech. Miała w sobie jakąś powagę dziwnie nie pasującą do tak młodej postaci, coś co zwróciło uwagę ambasadora. Była to Susan Bones, członek uczniowskiego ruchu oporu przeciw Dolores Umbridge, a także aktywny uczestnik bitwy o Hogwart. Lecz teraz była inną kobietą i inną czarownicą.

\- Szukam książek lub artykułów, czy ma pani coś z czasów pierwszej wojny z siłami Voldemorta? – spytał.

\- Zaraz sprawdzę – powiedziała sięgając do szafki – o tak – wzięła do ręki nieco podniszczoną książeczkę – to dziennik Fabiana Prewetta, członka Zakonu Feniksa. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy to znalazłam, ale to ciekawa lektura.

\- Z pewnością pani – zaczął uprzejmie.

\- Susan Bones – wyjaśniła – czy mogę panu w czymś jeszcze pomóc?

\- Ma pani tutaj ciekawy wybór – wskazała na książki oraz magiczne przyrządy – może mi pani opowiedzieć nieco więcej o swej kolekcji?

\- Z radością panie ambasadorze – odparła rozpromieniając się dzięki młody Krzemień dostrzegł jej urocze dołeczki w policzkach a jej twarz wyglądała jak u nastolatki, a nie kobiety, która już w szkole musiała walczyć o swoje – wiem kim pan jest, widziałam zdjęcia w „Proroku" – otworzyłam ten sklepik trzy lata temu, nie dałabym rady bez pomocy ciotki Amelii. Ciotka pracuje w Ministerstwie i tak widziała moją przyszłość, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do niej nie nadaję się na urzędnika. Jeszcze w szkole zbierałam różne rzeczy i pomyślałam czemu nie próbować ich sprzedać? Mam tutaj stare wydania „Proroka", używane podręczniki do Hogwartu, szaty które ludzie wyrzucili a były w dobrym stanie, książki których pozbyli się w „Esach i Floresach" a nawet srebra stołowe – wyjaśniła – długo by opowiadać o moich skarbach. Mogę zaproponować herbatę i ciasteczka.

\- Dziękuję, z przyjemnością.

Susan Bones odwróciła się, by ukryć zaskoczenie, że tak zamożny klient odwiedził jej sklep. Jemu podobni mogli robić zakupy w najdroższych przybytkach, wiedziała kim był bowiem chociaż w pewnym momencie odcięła się świata zewnętrznego, to jednak czytała „Proroka" i inne gazety. Pośpiesznie ruszyła na zaplecze i z pomocą różdżki podgrzała wodę. Zwykle praca w antykwariacie nie należała do ekscytujących, ktoś by nazwał takową nudną, lecz Susan właśnie o to chodziło. O ten senny spokój, że mogła czytać książki, szkicować a czas płynął powoli. Przygód miała dość na całe życie, zwłaszcza po spotkaniu z grupą Śmieciarzy…. Poznawała historię każdego przedmiotu w swoim sklepie, a owa historie opowiadała klientom. Teraz zaś zaczęła opowiadać takowe ambasadorowi, który okazał się znakomitym słuchaczem.

Stefan nie udawał i nie był po prostu uprzejmy. Potrzebował oderwać myśli od raportów i przygotowywania oskarżenia, zaś opowieści o magicznym obrazku namalowanym przez małego Cedrika Diggory'ego, czy wiekowym wydaniu podręcznika do Eliksirów, wyrzuconym ongi przez sfrustrowanego ucznia wielce w takowym pomagały. Susan żartowała z nim i nie pamiętał jeszcze kiedy tak dobrze się bawił, toteż przesiedział w sklepiku więcej niż godzinę i wypił więcej niż jedną herbatkę.

\- Do zobaczenia panno Bones – powiedział całując ją w dłoń na pożegnanie i próbując złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy, by wychwycić nieco myśli na jego temat. A podobno, to kobiety są ciekawskie – przyjdę niedługo sprawdzić co u pani – zapewnił z nonszalanckim uśmiechem, na który serce Susan aż podskoczyło a na policzkach pokazał się uroczy rumieniec zawstydzenia wynikający z wewnętrznych pragnień dziewczyny…

Ciotka Amelia przyszła do niej pod wieczór. Amelia Bones, wysoka rangą urzędniczka z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, nieustannie sprawdzała co u bratanicy. Susan nic nie powiedziała o wizycie nieoczekiwanego gościa, a jedynie uprzejmie powitała ciotkę, swą najbliższą żyjącą krewną.

\- Nie możesz całe życie ukrywać się za ladą sklepiku – wzdychała starsza czarownica – jesteś młoda, powinnaś wychodzić do ludzi, świat sam do ciebie nie zapuka!

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo – odparła Susan myśląc o przystojnym ambasadorze – a poza tym moja grupa koleżeńska się rozpadła: Hermionę zamordowano, Neville i Dean wciąż są ciągani po przesłuchaniach, Lavender próbuje udawać, że nie istniejemy, Luna uwielbia Trudearoro pomimo tego co wyprawiają Śmieciarze, Seamus, Ernie i Justyn także się odsuwają. Mam dość – westchnęła – moi rodzice, tak wielu z nas zginęło by pokonać Lorda Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców, a kiedy to się udało, zaczęliśmy sobie wszyscy skakać do gardeł: Ministerstwo przeciw Zakonowi, Zakon razem ze Śmieciarzami i Gwardia przeciągana przez każdą stronę. Tu mi dobrze, przynajmniej nikt nie próbuje przeciągnąć właścicielki antykwariatu do swej racji! – zakończyła gorzko.

Amelia zacisnęła wargi. Wciąż mieszkała razem z dorosłą już bratanicą, bowiem nie miały nikogo innego z bliskiej rodziny wśród żywych. Nic dziwnego, że były sobie niczym matka i córka, zaś dramatyczne przejścia podczas wojny oraz ze Śmieciarzami dodatkowo je do siebie zbliżyły. Nie raz i nie dwa namawiała Susan, by nie chowała się za ladą antykwariatu, lecz Susan była uparta jak przysłowiowy osioł. Amelia także.

\- Ale magopsychiatrzy mogą pomóc – nie dawała za wygraną starsza czarownica - z Ginewrą Potter chyba miałaś dobre relacje, należała do waszej grupy.

\- Tak, ale Ginny teraz ma co innego głowie. Ciociu dobrze mi tutaj z moimi książkami, bibelotami oraz obrazami.

Ambasador Krzemień szybko postanowił wypytać się o Susan Bones. Nazwisko rodziny nieraz obiło mu się o uszy przy tej czy innej okazji. Amelię Bones znał z pracy i cenił jako jedną z lepszych angielskich urzędniczek. Dlatego pewnie nawet z zainteresowaniem zaczął lekturę teczki z archiwum. Kilka razy unosił brwi, wyraźnie poruszony, lecz wyraźnie zainteresowany nowo poznaną czarownicą. Była uprzejmą kobietą całkiem inną niż damy z czystokrwistych rodów, które wyraźnie dawały mu do zrozumienia, że pragną by bliżej poznał ich córki. Był kawalerem niespecjalnie śpieszącym się do ożenku. Zresztą reagował nerwowo na podobne rozmowy, czytając artykuły na temat swego ojca, Augusta. Poślubił nierządnicę, która zdradzała go z jakimś pięknisiem i bogowie wiedzą z kim ma teraz dziecko. Prasa ma na nich używanie, a Rada Familijna z pewnością aż wrze ze wściekłości. To naprawdę kiepskie czasy dla rodziny Krzemieni: przegrali pięć kolejnych elekcji z rzędu: przez panowaniem obecnego króla Aleksandra na tronie zasiadało dwóch królów z rodziny Poleskich, wcześniej kandydat Orłowskich a jeszcze wcześniej Poleskich. Skandal z małżeństwem ojca, bynajmniej im nie pomoże. Ostatnie o czym marzył to szukanie żony, teraz kiedy miał wiele spraw na głowie. Zresztą to starszy brat Jarema, mający dwóch synów, zadba o zadbanie o przetrwanie rodu. Parsknął pod nosem wspominając dyskusję, jakoby to Jarema miał być głową rodu a Augusta należało odsunąć od tej roli: Liliana, jego żona była siostrą obecnego króla i wnuczką jednego z poprzednich, znaną ze swej działalności dobroczynnej na rzecz ubogich dzieci. Takiej kobiety potrzebowali. Osobiście ambasador lubił swoją bratową a przy okazji kuzynkę trzeciego stopnia. Gdyby tylko zmarła ciotka Anna Maria miała chociaż część cech swej ciotecznej babki Filomeli, wciąż pamiętanej jako „dobra królowa Filomela"…

Jedną z pierwszych dam, która go zaprosiła była Amfitryta Greengrass, wyraźnie chcąca, by poznał bliżej Dafne. Była to elegancka i piękna blondynka o nienagannych manierach, z którą wymienił kurtuazyjne uwagi na temat pogody, eliksirów oraz nadchodzących wydarzeń towarzyskich. Podziękował uprzejmie gospodyni i przywitał jak należy zgromadzone panie, lecz nie wychodził poza przyjęte normy. Owszem Dafne była przyjemna dla oka i elegancka, ale ambasador nie zapomniał, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno czarownica spotykała się regularnie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Zapomniała o nim ledwie tamten trafił do aresztu, a chociaż wedle Krzemienia czarodziej o platynowych włosach był najgorszą kanalią, to jednak Dafne także budziła w nim niechęć. Poznał też inne panny z rodzin Crabble, Parkinson czy Nott, lecz jakoś żadna mu nie odpowiadała. Wolał swoje kuzynki, chociaż Susan Bones także przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Dafne natomiast nie znosił: nie cierpiał czarownic polujących na bogatych mężów i ich matek. Panny Crabble czy Nott go nie drażniły, ot toczył z nimi zwyczajowe rozmowy, zaś wobec Dafne różdżka go swędziała i jeśli tylko Rada by go ożeniła z konieczności z panną Greengass, to dziewczyna nie miałaby lekkiego życia. Ot Stefan ujawnił by swój ciężki charakter. Za to gdyby trafiła mu się… Susan, to przychyliłby jej nieba. Postanowił uruchomić swoje słowiańskie geny i z ułańską fantazją począł zdobywać dziewczynę zachowując jednak przy tym granice dobrego smaku i szacunek wobec dziewczyny. Sam był dość trudny do rozgryzienia. Wydawał się być ekstrawertykiem lubiącym być w towarzystwie, a jego zdolności taneczne zachwalała niejedna z jego licznych kuzynek. Z drugiej strony jego otoczenie nigdy tak do końca nie wiedziało co w nim siedzi. Jako urzędnik potrafił być jednak skuteczny i najzwyczajniej w świecie zdarzało mu się być glistą. Ale jak mawia przysłowie: gdy wejdziesz między wrony, to musisz krakać jak i one. No i zdarzały mu się uniesienia podczas których wydawał się być nieco arogancki zarozumiały stąd Liliana wyrażała pogląd, iż sprawiedliwie będzie gdy jej kochany szwagier trafi na taką, która go ustawi w odpowiedni sposób, a on nawet się nie zorientuje w czym rzecz gdyż będzie próbował rozgryźć swoją potencjalną ofiarę… Jego fizjonomia i status majątkowy był magnesem dla wielu panien. Mało jednak która poświęcała czas na badanie jego wnętrza i próbowaniu nawiązania z nim innych relacji niż flirty. Jego jasnoblond włosy i dość osobliwie wyglądające, orzechowe oczy, przewiercały każdą z dziewcząt na wyrost przez co potrafił odpowiednio dobierać słowa i prowadzić rozmowę. Słowa Liliany miały wkrótce zacząć się wypełniać…


	41. Kara po latach

Betowała Freya, która dodała pomysł projektu w Petersburgu oraz planu dotyczącego mugokaków. Pasuje mi to jednak do sytuacji, gdzie pod pozorami uśmiechów i manier załatwia się mało przyjemne sprawy..

Uwaga: to przedostatni rozdział. Przynajmniej tej części.

* * *

Lucjusz prawie wydeptał ścieżkę w komnacie, gdzie przebywał w oczekiwaniu na proces. Rzecz jasna Aurorzy odebrali mu różdżkę i nałożyli na pomieszczenie niejeden alarm. Próbował zabrać jednemu z nich różdżkę, lecz ledwie próbował zaatakować został powalony na ziemię i jakąś nieznaną mu techniką. Harry Potter, odkąd został Szefem Biura, nakazał trenować Aurorów w walce wręcz. Większość angielskich czarodziei polegała wyłącznie na różdżce, zaś Harry chowany wśród mugoli nieraz przekonał się, że dobrze wymierzony kopniak lub cios w splot słoneczny daje czas na unik i manewr. Malfoy przekonał się o tym kiedy Aleksander nie tylko zasypał go klątwami, lecz i przystawił miecz do gardła a teraz Aurorzy podcięli mu nogi.

Dostawał trzy posiłki dzienne, może nie wykwintne do jakich przywykł w domu, lecz na pewno pożywne i zdrowe. Początkowo odmawiał jedzenia, lecz cynicznie uśmiechający się ten pomiot Pottera, zagroził, że zaczną goi karmić jakimiś barbarzyńskimi, mugolskimi metodami. Lucjusz go wyśmiał, co było błędem. Zezłoszczony Harry sprowadził jednego z przysłanych z Warszawy praktykantów i założyli mu coś zwanego sondą. To było upokarzające i Malfoy postanowił nie powtarzać błędu i czekać aż Draco coś wymyśli.

\- Proces zacznie się za dwa dni ojcze – powiedział Draco przychodząc w towarzystwie wysokiego rangą urzędnika Ministerstwa, Selwyna - Parkinsonowie próbowali pomóc cię wyciągnąć, lecz nic nie wskórali.

\- Rozumiem – odparł Lucjusz – o co będę oskarżony?

\- Ambasador Krzemień oskarża cię w imieniu króla o napaść na niego oraz użycie _Imperiusa_ wobec państwowych urzędników, Ginewra Potter o porzucenie dziennika Lorda Voldemorta, który ją prawie zabił w szkole zaś Minister Scrimgeour o krzywoprzysięstwo i zbrodnie wojenne. – piękny komplet, pomyślał Potter, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

Ani Draco ani jego ojciec nie wiedzieli, że w Sali widzeń jest ściana, która tak naprawdę służy za weneckie lustro. Wiedział tylko o tym Szef Aurorów. Taki rozwiązanie także stosowano za granicą, z tym, że na wschodzie taki czarodziej z chwilą ustąpienia ze służby był traktowany klątwą, podobną do działania Niezłomnej Przysięgi. Było to użyteczne rozwiązanie gdyż jeśli został porwany i przesłuchiwany, to zaklęcie uniemożliwiało mu wypowiedzenie jakiejkolwiek wrażliwej informacji o działaniu służb. Miało to też negatywne skutki, gdyż po kilku sesji tortur ofiara przypominała pacjentów poddanych serii terapii szalonego psychiatry z uwzględnieniem zabiegów lobotomii. W Tajnym Instytucie Mentalnym w Sankt Petersburgu grupa polskich, rosyjskich i bułgarskich uzdrowicieli umysłu pracowali nad przywróceniem ofiar do stanów używalności. A nad wszystkim czuwała… doktor Borowska. Jak na razie o sukcesach za bardzo nie donoszono, choć Uzdrowiciel Władimir Aleksandrowicz Nawalny, prywatnie sympatia Borowskiej z czasów studiów, pochwalił się jednak sukcesem. Pacjent, nad którym aktualnie pracowano, zaczął liczyć i mnożyć do 100, a także odejmował w pamięci, wykonywał też drobne prace domowe jak obranie ziemniaków, a nawet mógł sobie pozwolić na spacer do najbliższego sklepu, który był oddalony o 5 km od ośrodka. Był to sukces zważywszy, że dwa lata wcześniej nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć więcej jak dwa słowa, przejście do łazienki stanowiło wyczyn, a koniugacja w czasie teraźniejszym była dla niego nie do przeskoczenia. Media okrzyknęły grupę badawczą geniuszami i dalej śledziły losy pacjentów z grup specjalnych.

\- To bzdura – parsknął Lucjusz – przeszedłem na stronę Zakonu i nie mogą mnie sądzić za czyny wojenne, zaś Ginewra nie ma świadków ni dowodów na podrzucenie dziennika.

\- Wedle papierów panie Malfoy – zaczął Selwyn – został pan uniewinniony za zbrodnie w czasie pierwszego roku drugiej wojny, ale Minister chce wznowić proces z czasów pierwszej wojny. Z tego co wiem, zeznania Ginewry, Harry'ego Pottera, Ronalda Weasley'a a także portretu Dumbledore'a. mają dość dużą siłę przebicia. No i Potterowie wraz z Weasleyem złożyli już zeznania pod _Veritaserum_ , zaś wspomnienia zostały pobrane przez urzędników.

\- Nie mogę mnie sądzić za pierwszą wojnę, to było grubo ponad dwadzieścia lat temu! – mówił dalej Lucjusz, wyraźnie pobladły po rewelacjach.

\- To nic nie pomoże, ojcze – powiedział ponuro Draco – na dniach Wizengamot ogłosi, że zbrodnie wojenne nie podlegają przedawnieniu i winny może byś ścigany do ostatnich chwil życia. Przesłane z Warszawy zeznania Trawersa obaliły twoje argumenty o _Imperiusie_.

Lucjusz zacisnął pięści. Pobladł nieznacznie, co nie było widoczne na jego twarzy. Każde z tych oskarżeń starczyło by wysłać go za Zasłonę lub prosto w objęcia Dementora. Pod koniec pierwszej wojny zdołał się wykpić kłamstwami oraz przekupstwami, zaś po drugiej nikt go nie sądził, bowiem zmienił strony a wówczas sam Harry Potter oraz Hermiona Granger za niego poręczyli. Mając po swej stronie wojennych bohaterów wyszedł wolny i mógł zacząć życie z nową, świeżą kartą. Gdyby tylko Hermiona nie zaczęła szaleć, gdyby zamknął ją w domowym areszcie... musiał jednak zachować fason.

\- Dostarcz mi komplet szat – nakazał synowi – jestem Malfoy i pójdę na proces jak należy.

Draco z trudem opanował okrzyk frustracji. Ojciec mu zawsze wbijał do głowy, że czarodziej winien odpowiednio wyglądać nawet w najbardziej tragicznej sytuacji. Może zostać skazany na dożywocie, skończyć jako obiad dla Dementorów, a martwi się o szaty! Powstrzymał jednak złość i obiecał przynieść to, o co prosił ojciec. I Lucjusz wszedł na posiedzenie Wizengamotu w nienagannych szatach i gładko zaczesanych włosach. Chociaż wewnętrznie drżał, to jednak szedł dumnie wyprostowany gotów do ostatniej chwili zachować klasę. Być może gdyby wszedł złamany, w uniformie więziennym, to wpłynęłoby to na żeńską część widowni. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Selwyn, prywatnie mizogin.

Jako pierwszy zabrał głos Minister Scrimgeour, wyliczając listę osób zabitych oraz torturowanych na początku „kariery" Lucjusza. Arystokrata błogosławił długie rękawy szat, które umożliwiały zaciskanie dłoni w dyskretny sposób. Wiedział, że lista starczy by go wsadzić do więzienia z więcej niż jednego powodu, zaś tym razem nie ma wiarygodnej wymówki. Trawers wiedział, że Lucjusz pragnął zaimponować ojcu przez dołączenie do śmierciożerców.

\- I tutaj tkwi sedno sprawy – powiedział prawnik – mój klient nie miał innej możliwości, niż dołączenie do Lorda Voldemorta. Jego ojciec, Abraxas należał do pierwszych śmierciożerców. Od małego wpajał swemu dziedzicowi nienawiść i pogardę dla niegodnych. Wiem także od świadków, że pani Penelopa Malfoy, matka mojego klienta była dystyngowaną, chłodną damą powierzająca syna opiece skrzatów, co było wówczas częstą praktyką. Lucjusz Malfoy został stworzony przez określone środowisko, spełniając wymagania takowego. Czy możemy winić syna, że pragnął zaimponować ojcu?!

\- I w imię zaimponowania ojcu zabijał i torturował niewinnych ludzi? – zagrzmiał Bertie Higgs – co to w ogóle za wytłumaczenie?!

\- Pan Malfoy nie popełniał owych morderstw uważając je za morderstwa – kontynuował prawnik – czarodzieje z rodzin mugoli byli od dawna postrzegani jako mniej wartościowi członkowie społeczności, a owo zdanie było podzielane przez wielu. Poza tym – mówił – czy Lucjusz Malfoy podjął świadomą decyzję tak prędko po szkole? Miał wówczas dwadzieścia lat, a Lord Voldemort mówił o ochronie tradycji przez zniszczeniem. Przekonał wówczas niejednego z nas, zanim okazało się do czego naprawdę jest zdolny. Czy można było odejść od śmierciożerców? Nie. Czy możemy winić czarodzieja za to, że nie chciał narażać swej świeżo poślubionej żony?! Wszyscy wiemy, że za błędy czarodzieja płaciła cała rodzina!

\- Nasi świadkowie, uczniowie uczęszczający w Hogwarcie wraz z Panem Malfoyem – odparł Bertie, odchrząknął, po czym kontynuował – Nasi świadkowie uważali Pana Malfoya za aroganckiego przedstawiciela swojej klasy społecznej, który ewidentnie wykazywał fascynację ideologią śmierciożerców. Jego zdaniem konieczne było – tu Bertie wziął oddech i zacytował słowa Lucjusza – oczyszczenie społeczności magicznej ze szlam – posłał przy tym Lucjuszowi wredne spojrzenie – Przesłane zeznania wskazują wyraźnie, że kandydat na śmierciożercę musiał wykazać się zaangażowaniem i umiejętnościami, a inicjacja polegała na zabiciu mugoli, tudzież czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia. Morderstwo należało połączyć z torturami, a kobiety dodatkowo gwałcono. Alastor Trawers, który wprowadzał oskarżonego – tu Bertie posłał wredne spojrzenie Lucjuszowi – w ten zepsuty moralnie świat wskazuje tu pełne entuzjazmu podejście, entuzjastyczne podejście do sprawy i brak jakichkolwiek oporów moralnych.

Bertie Higgs zaczął odczytywać przesłane zeznania. Całość była dość grubą teczką, zaś Wizengamot wyraźnie czekała niejedna sesja, na której cała Anglia, oraz spora część magicznej Europy, usłyszy o zbrodniach najbogatszego czarodzieja z Wysp. Na proces wpuszczono dziennikarzy „Proroka" a także paru zagranicznych tytułów w tym polskiego „Kuriera" czy włoskiego „Obserwatora". Lucjusz robił dobrą minę do złej gry, lecz wiedział, że tym razem nie wywinie się tak łatwo. Miał rzecz jasna wpływy i przyjaciół, lecz jego przeciwnicy także. Co innego kłamać w żywe oczy, kiedy wszyscy byli w euforii a co innego mieć przeciw sobie Pottera, pogromcę Voldemorta i Szefa Biura Aurorów oraz Ginewrę, już nie małą dziewczynkę w używanych szatach, lecz elegancką damę i pionierkę nowych dziedzin leczenia. Ludzie kochali Potterów, zaś on Lucjusz był mordercą.

Potem na podium wstąpił ambasador Krzemień, idąc swoim wystudiowanym krokiem. Ten przystojny mężczyzna z wąsem dandysa i w eleganckich szatach wyrwał westchnienia z piersi obecnych czarownic, na co odpowiedział czarującym uśmiechem. Dobre wrażenie podczas procesów oraz w dyplomacji czyniło cuda, a dyplomata miał dość doświadczenia i inteligencji, by wiedzieć, że procesy karne to rodzaj teatru. On zaś będzie przystojnym, zaangażowanym mężczyzną oskarżającym podłego śmierciożercę o atak na szlachetnego króla oraz uczciwych, ciężko pracujących czarodziei. Przećwiczył tę role doskonale, a wiedział, że dziennikarze, tutaj puścił oczko do Rity Skeeter, oszaleją na punkcie przystojnego arystokraty broniącego czci zaangażowanych przedstawicieli klasy średniej przed podłym bandytą. Ustalił owo przedstawienie i przećwiczył. Aleksander mógł być dumny ze swojego krewniaka.

Lucjusz patrzył na polskiego ambasadora morderczym wzrokiem. Widać było, że miał ochotę cisnąć bolesną klątwą w elegancika, w którego wpatrywały się maślanym wzrokiem dziennikarki oraz część członkiń Wizengamotu. „ _Okrutne potraktowanie ciężko pracujących czarodziei będących solą ziemi_ "- Lucjusza aż trzęsło od słuchania tego bełkotu. To znaczy on sam nieraz przemawiał płomiennie jak było trzeba, lecz widział iż inni grają dużo gorzej od niego. A to, co przedstawiał ten elegancik, to jedna wielka hucpa. Ciekawe, czy opinia publiczna już tak zgłupiała, że kupuje te gładkie słówka wygłaszane przez tego fircyka. "Oh, jak mnie różdżka swędzi" – jęknął Malfoy. Naraz polscy magnaci zaczęli grać rolę wielkich obrońców dziewic i mugolaków. Lucjusz wiedział, że to pic na wodę i gra, zaś co najbardziej bolało to fakt, że wpierw Aleksander, a teraz Stefan grają rolę bardziej przekonująco od niego. Przegrywa przedstawienie, coś do czego nie nawykł. Teraz zaś ambasador mówił o dzielnych, ciężko pracujących czarodziejach zaatakowanych przez złego śmierciożercę. Argumenty o poddaniu woli brutalnego ojca wiele nie pomagały.

Sama Augusta Longbottom wspominała, że Lucjusz był znany jej synowi z czasów szkoły. „ _To był pewny siebie chłopak raz po raz chwalący się rodzinnymi koneksjami, a zwłaszcza wpływami ojca. Trudno sobie wyobrazić kogoś dalszego od roli zahukanego dziecka"._ Nie była jedyna, zaś linia obrony Lucjusza słabła. Miał jednak swoje wpływy i pieniądze. Wciąż wiedział z kim rozmawiać i za jakie sznurki pociągać. Był w końcu Malfoyem.

\- Uniewinnienie nie wchodzi w rachubę – słyszał – lecz przy odpowiednich _argumentach_ , istnieje możliwość spędzenia reszty życia na uboczu, w Malfoy Manor, kiedy Draco będzie prowadził rodzinne interesy.

Lucjusz kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Biorąc pod uwagę ciężar zarzutów dożywotni areszt w posiadłości to najlepsze, co może dostać, lepsze w każdym razie niż cela w Azkabanie. I tak powierzał coraz więcej obowiązków Draco, który nie ciągnął za sobą bagażu przeszłości u boku Lorda Voldemorta. Tak czy siak zysk dla Malfoyów, nic więcej nie miało znaczenia, a że całość kosztowała naprawdę dużo galeonów…

. . . . . . . . . .

Natalia śledziła proces Malfoya. Miała ochotę rozszarpać na strzępy czarodzieja, co miał czelność zagrozić jej mężowi, a także uczciwym czarodziejom pracującym w pałacu. Napisała niejeden list do Elaine Scrimgeour dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia czarownicy, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie może się wykpić. Z coraz większą wprawą operowała piórem, zachęcana przez Anastazję oraz Lilianę.

\- Jeśli Anglicy uniewinnią Malfoya, rozwiążemy to w tradycyjny sposób – mówiła księżna – ten Anglik pożałuje, że podniósł różdżkę przeciw memu synowi. Ponoć cisnęłaś _Cruciatusem_ w napastnika, to dobra reakcja, chociaż znam bardziej skuteczne klątwy.

\- Jakie? – spytała zaskoczona Natalia – i o jakie tradycyjne rozwiązanie chodzi?

\- Klątwa impotencji boli bardziej – odparła księżna złowieszczo– poczekamy na wyrok sądu a jeśli oni zawiodą, to wyrok wyda Rada Familijna, wiesz przecież, że wedle tradycji ich wyroki są wyrokami sądów. Tak postąpili w sprawie mojej biednej Beli – powiedziała smutno.

Natalia skinęła głową. Oczywiście, że wiedziała, że Rada Familijna jednego z trzech najważniejszych rodów mogła wydawać wyroki, podobnie jak tradycyjny sąd, chociaż coraz rzadziej korzystano z takowego. Młoda kobieta próbowała sobie przypomnieć kogo miała na myśli teściowa mówiąc o „swojej biednej Beli", lecz nijak nie potrafiła. Nie pytała jednak na głos, coś w głosie Anastazji nakazywało by lepiej milczała.

\- Miałam kiedyś siostrę – odparła Anastazja po chwili – była córką mojego ojca z drugiego małżeństwa, biedna Bela miała nieszczęście być królewską córką, lecz nie księżniczką. Tak czy siak Lucjusz zapłaci za swoje winy.

\- Wątpię, by Anglicy go uniewinnili – dodała Natalia powoli – wielu go nie lubi, na czele z Ministrem więc nie sądzę by Rada Familijna musiała wydawać dodatkowe wyroki.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję – skinęła głową Anastazja – nauczyliśmy niejednego Angoli, zaś Rufus potrzebuje sojuszników za granicą.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, zaś Anastazja zaczęła pytać synową o plany macierzyńskie, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że liczy na więcej wnuków. Natalia sama nie wiedziała. Wedle uzdrowicieli może mieć problemy z zajściem w ciążę, chociaż nic nie jest przesądzone. Rozmawiała kilka razy z mężem na ten temat, lecz Aleksander wydawał się być niepewny. Wiedziała, że pragnął mieć więcej dzieci, lecz jednocześnie nie chciał jej narażać. Ongi wspominał o planach by mieć czwórkę wzorem swego dziadka Poleskiego, lecz teraz plany mogły ulec zmianie. „ _Nie masz powodów do obaw, nie biorę eliksiru_ " – mawiała.

Ludwika wspominała, że istnieją skuteczne, mugolskie sposoby, które sama stosowała. „ _Nie musisz niczego pić ni łykać, mugolski uzdrowiciel założy ci specjalną blokadę"._ Zaczęła opowiadać o wkładkach, na co Natalia aż się skrzywiła. Nie wyobrażała sobie by pozwoliła komukolwiek, prócz męża, dotykać się w intymnych miejscach. Zdecydowanie wolała już stosować różne zioła do picia oraz w formie maści, stosowane przez czarownice przed wynalezieniem eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych. Nie narzekała na ich skuteczność, zaś opowieści Ludwiki wywoływały nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Teraz jednak uwagę poświęcała procesowi Lucjusza a nie swoim planom macierzyńskim. Zajmowała się tymi dziećmi, które już miała a trzeba przyznać, że zajmowały czas. Zarówno syn jak i córka byli ruchliwymi, żywymi maluchami wiecznie domagającymi się opieki. Niezbędne czynności pielęgnacyjne wykonywała Swietłana z Dobroniegą, zaś Natalia spędzała z nimi tyle czasu, ile możliwe. Nie tylko karmiła je piersią lecz także i kołysała i przytulała, czując wówczas najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. Nie zamierzała zatrudniać opiekunki, uważając, że pragnie spędzać możliwie najwięcej czasu z dziećmi. Matylda regularnie wpadała w odwiedziny by wspierać młodą matkę, a podobnie czyniła Anuszka przynosząc syna.

Miejscowe gazety żywo interesowały się nie tylko dziećmi pary królewskiej, lecz nawet bardziej dzieckiem Marii Dołguckiej. Jak mawiała Malina, Aleksander po ślubie nie był już obiektem plotek tak wdzięcznym jak wcześniej, bowiem nie dawał powodów do plotek nikomu. Co prawda czytelnicy lubili zdjęcia szczęśliwych małżonków, lecz szukali skandali. Maria mieszkała tymczasowo w domu męża, który przechodził naprawdę ciężki okres.

Rada Familijna rodziny Krzemieni aż wrzała. August poślubił Marię bez ich zgody, bowiem rzecz jasna nigdy takowej by mu nie dali. Co prawda Krzemienie najmocniej patrzyli na status potencjalnych małżonków, lecz jednocześnie podobnie jak Orłowscy i Polescy praktykowali związki z mniej znacznymi rodzinami, o ile było to w ten czy inny sposób korzystne. Lecz o ile mogli przełknąć związek z córką zasłużonego Justyciariusza, badacza czy uzdrowiciela to nie z panną romansującą z wieloma czarodziejami. Potencjalna pani Krzemień musiała być czysta jak łza, nietknięta, cnotliwa i posłuszna. Maria nie spełniała żadnego z warunków, zaś Anuszka była szwagierką króla, która umiała się ubrać, nie odzywała za dużo i zachowywała dokładnie tak jak oczekiwano od żony z rodziny niższej stanem. Nikt, poza mężem, nie miał pojęcia o pasji pisarskiej, zresztą studia czy też działalność artystyczna była powszechnie akceptowana. Sam August został nie tylko publicznie napiętnowany jako rogacz w plotkarskich artykułach, zaś potem jeszcze w rodzinnym gronie.

\- Twój syn, Jarema zostanie głową rodu – padło ogłoszenie – okazałeś niezdolność podejmowania decyzji i skompromitowałeś nas żeniąc z tą ladacznicą. Wyrok już zapadł i nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma znaczenia czy dziecko tej nierządnicy to bękart, to hańba dla męża nie panować nad żoną.

Wiedział o tym August i mógł tylko krzyczeć z bezsilnej złości. Zaczął już rozmowę z prawnikami, by załatwić sprawę polubownie. Co prawda wedle ślubnego kontraktu Maria nie miała dostać ni dukata w razie rozwodu, lecz sprytna kobieta zagroziła, że opowie pod _Veritaserum,_ że August poślubił ją by zakpić z małżeństwa króla. Wówczas August uważał ów pomysł za wspaniały, oczekując kompromitacji. „Parweniuszka" jak nazywał pogardliwie Natalię całkiem dobrze dawała sobie radę w swej roli: wielu ludzi ją lubiło, zaś wykształceniem oraz poszanowaniem dla rodzinnych tradycji zjednała także przedstawicieli arystokracji, przez co August musiał wstrzymywać język. I dlatego postanowił dla spokoju zapłacić Marii za milczenie, a potem kazać się wynosić. Maria nie protestowała mając dość swego oschłego i nieprzyjemnego męża, który tylko przy świadkach grał zakochanego. Kochanek był o wiele lepszym czarodziejem.

Początek roku 2007 był gorący, pomimo dość chłodnej zimy. W ostatnie dni roku Audrey urodziła córeczkę, którą szczęśliwi rodzice nazwali Molly Elaine. Żona Ministra Magii była bardziej niż szczęśliwa z powodu wyróżnienia i wysłała już drobne podatki dla młodych. Molly także serdecznie gratulowała synowi, jak zawsze szczęśliwa z powodu kolejnej wnuczki. Lavender nie szczędziła dobrych rad doświadczonej czarownicy, a i Natalia udzieliła kilku wskazówek. Już jakiś czas temu ustalono, że księżniczka Izabela oraz Molly będą towarzyszkami zabaw: dziewczynki były rówieśnicami, mieszkały na zamku zaś córka ambasadora to właściwa towarzyszka zabaw dla księżniczki. To, co jednak rozgrzewało opinię publiczną, to nie narodziny córki ambasadora Weasleya, lecz proces Lucjusza Malfoya. Nieczęsto dawny śmierciożerca staje przed sądem ponownie za tę samą zbrodnię, napad na osobę króla oraz jego najbliższych współpracowników. O sprawie pisały gazety w Anglii, Polsce a także Francji bowiem Trudearoro chciał pokazać zepsucie arystokracji czystej krwi, zaś w przypadku Lucjusza miał rację. Przyznawała to nawet Natalia, serdecznie nie cierpiąca Lucjusza.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ginny aktywnie uczestniczyła w procesie Malfoya. Opowiedziała o tym jak Lucjusz podrzucił jej podstępnie stary, pozornie niewinny dziennik po tym jak pobił z jej ojcem w księgarni. Opowiedziała, nie bez wielkiego wzruszenia, jak została opętana przez złowrogi czar rzucony przez Lorda Voldemorta, a wszystko dlatego, że jej ojciec pragnął zdobyć uznanie dla ustawy o ochronie mugoli. „ _Zaczynałam szkołę jako najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, zaś inne dzieci nieustannie kpiły z moich używanych ubrań. Pisanie w dzienniku dawało mi otuchę, lecz to było picie wody z zatrutej studni. Zaś ową truciznę dał mi Lucjusz Malfoy z pełną świadomością tego, co czyni. Czemu wcześniej nie wystąpiłam z oskarżeniem? Moja rodzina była biedna i nie mieliśmy szans przeciw Malfoyowi w sądzie, po wojnie zaś kiedy nasz los się odmienił moja przyjaciółka Hermiona wyszła za niego za mąż. Podobnie jak ona chciałam iść dalej i wierzyłam, że on się zmienił"._

Zeznania Ginny wstrząsnęły słuchającymi. Wysłano niejeden gniewny list w odpowiedzi na historię o okrutnym, bogatym czarodzieju, co naraził na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo córkę biednej rodziny. Rita Skeeter umiała manipulować słowami, przez co na potrzeby cyklu artykułów o Ginewrze Artur nie był już nieudacznikiem, jego postać pominięto więcej uwagi poświęcając dzieciom państwa Weasley oraz zeznaniom świadków. Jednym ze świadków była Susan Bones, będąca na roku razem z Harrym, Hermioną oraz Ronem. Zajęła miejsce obok nich, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Od paru lat żyła na uboczu, po tym jak miała nieszczęście spotkać przedstawicieli Śmieciarzy. Na własnej skórze poczuła jakże grupka rozumie społeczną sprawiedliwość. I chociaż uzdrowiciele ze świętego Munga wyleczyli fizyczne obrażenia, to nic nie mogli począć na szok Susan, poza wlaniem w nią eliksirów na uspokojenie. Może gdyby trafiła pod opiekę doktor Borowskiej? Cóż, nic nie było pewnego. Susan odmawiała picia otumaniających mikstur i w czytaniu oraz kolekcjonowaniu staroci, aż otworzyła sklepik z pomocą ciotki. Lecz odwaga Ginny w mówieniu o swoim najgorszym koszmarze, dodała odwagi także u Susan. Rudowłosa czarownica napisała list do Harry'ego i obiecała zeznawać w sprawie Ginny. A może w ośmieleniu miał swoją rolę przystojny ambasador?

Na proces przyszła ubrana w klasyczną, czarną szatę. Zajęła miejsce obok Rona, który przyszedł razem z Rosmertą oraz Harry'ego. Niewielu poznało by skandalistę, kiedy wszedł na posiedzenie sądu w przyzwoitej szacie oraz zajął miejsce dla świadków. Zmienił się, zaś Rosmerta umiała nad nim zapanować. Także paru innych członków GD postanowiło zeznawać w sprawie potwora z Komnaty Tajemnic. Susan uśmiechnęła się na widok kolegów ze szkoły, a także spojrzała na ambasadora zajmującego miejsce dla oskarżycieli. Wiele czarownic patrzyło na tego przystojnego, eleganckiego potomka znamienitej rodziny. Susan słyszała ich szepty i wywróciła oczami. Przyszli tutaj na proces, nie zaś na ploteczki przy butli Ognistej. Malfoy… wielu uważało, że skazanie go stanowić będzie akt elementarnej sprawiedliwości. Nie on jeden wykorzystywał pozycję rodu i majątek by ukryć zbrodnie, lecz jako najbogatszy czarodziej Brytanii, znany polityk oraz znany śmierciożerca kłuł w oczy znacznie bardziej niż taki Yaxley czy też rodzeństwo Carrow. Tak uważała Amelia Bones i wielu innych, którzy teraz uważnie słuchali zeznania Ginewry.

\- Nigdy nie poznaliśmy prawdy o wydarzeniach z Komnaty Tajemnic – zaczęła Susan – dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział tam tylko, że to sprawa Dziedzica Slytherina, który posłużył się niewinną ofiarą, by wypuścić grozę. Zrozumieliśmy, że chodziło o jakiś niebezpieczny artefakt, który został zniszczony. Nic nam nie powiedziano o roli Ginny, wiedzieliśmy tylko, że została porwana do Komnaty Tajemnic a Harry ją ocalił. Dyrektor uznał, że osoba, która padła ofiarą artefaktu wycierpiała dość. Mieliśmy wiele teorii na ten temat, lecz uważaliśmy, że sprawca przez przypadek trafił na ów artefakt, być może na strychu czy też zakurzonej komodzie rodzinnego posiadłości. Nigdy nie podejrzewaliśmy by ktokolwiek mógł porzucić coś tak złowrogiego dziecku. Nie, nie znałam zbyt dobrze Ginny, lecz ciocia Amelia znała z widzenia pana Weasleya, jej ojca.

Podobne zeznania złożył Ernie McMillian z szacownej rodziny McMillian, a także niedawno oczyszczony z zarzutów Dean Thomas czy wreszcie Ron. Ci, co pamiętali sprawę rozwodową państwa Weasley z trudem poznali chłopaka. Nie był już owym bezczelnym rudzielcem, lecz bardziej opanowanym chociaż wciąż nieco nerwowym czarodziejem. Siedział obok Madame Rosmerty, która dodawała mu otuchy uśmiechami oraz gestami. Tych dwoje dawno już minęło etap przyjaźni, chociaż rozwiedziony Ron nie śpieszył się do ponownego ożenku. Znajdował jednak spokój w ramionach starszej kobiety o silnej, zdecydowanej osobowości. Rosmerta trzymała Rona dość krótko, by poza okazjonalnymi wypadami do „Świńskiego Łba" nie pił a już na pewno nie robił po wypiciu niczego, poza grzecznym pójściem spać. Miał na sobie przyzwoitą, klasyczną szatę kupioną przez matkę. Nie wyglądał może na bogatego, lecz na pewno nie wyróżniał się używanymi ubraniami.

Ron nosił teraz krótko ostrzyżone włosy, tworzące kontrast z czarną szatą. Klasyczny krój dodawał mu nieco wieku a już na pewno powagi. Starannie przygotował co ma powiedzieć, coś na co rodzina Weasley czekała wiele lat. Lecz nie mogli ot tak po prostu pozwać bogatego Lucjusza Malfoya, nie kiedy sami byli biedni i bez wpływu.

\- Susan miała wiele racji – zaczął Ron – razem z Harrym poszliśmy szukać Ginny i szukaliśmy pomocy nauczyciela, nie wiedząc, że Lockhart to oszust. Hermiona odkryła, że potworem był bazyliszek, co dawało na wskazówki. Potem nie mieliśmy odwrotu, zaś kiedy poznałem prawdę, że to dziennik Voldemorta prawie zabił mi siostrę przeżyłem szok. Dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że Lucjusz podrzucił Ginny przeklęty przedmiot, lecz odradzał rodzicom wnoszenie oskarżenia. To były domysły a my byliśmy zbyt słabi, by stanąć przeciwko Malfoyowi, a on śmiał się nam w twarz. Lecz Knot by nigdy nie uwierzył, nie nam.

Jeśli ktokolwiek wątpił w winę Lucjusza, właśnie owe wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Lucjusz próbował zachowywać rzecz jasna dobrą minę do złej gry i zagrać nieporuszonego. Przedstawienie musiało trwać, nawet jeśli nic innego mu nie pozostało. Był dość inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że tym razem nie zdoła nikogo przekonać o swej niewinności.

\- Z tego co usłyszałem, oskarżony jest doświadczony o wiele zbrodni – zaczął ambasador Krzemień – wygląda na to, że był doświadczony tak w rzucaniu klątwy _Imperius_ na swoje ofiary, podobnie jak traktowaniu ich bardziej agresywnymi zaklęciami. Wzywam jedną z poszkodowanych, panią Alicję Wrońską, Młodszego Sekretarza króla Aleksandra.

Na podium weszła czarownica w eleganckich, niewątpliwie kosztownych szatach. Nie sprawiała wrażenia ani odrobinę zdenerwowanej, w swej pracy przywykła bowiem do publicznych wystąpień oraz spotykania wielu ważnych ludzi. Złożyła przysięgę na swoją magię, po czym odpowiedziała jak znany z wcześniejszych wizyt Lucjusz Malfoy oraz nieznany czarodziej bez choćby słowa wyjaśnienia cisnął w nią oraz jej ojca klątwami. A przecież oni nic nie zrobili, a jedynie wykonywali swoje obowiązki. Alicja podkreślała ile mieli obowiązków i że generalnie nie narzekali, bowiem mieli dobrego, uprzejmego szefa, który opłacał ich należycie. Pulchna czarownica nie omieszkała podkreślić jak Lucjusz wcześniej korzystał z polskiej gościnności, by okazać na koniec czarną niewdzięczność. Dyplomatycznie nie wspominała o Hermionie, która zasłużyła zapewne na domowy areszt za spotkania z wywrotowcami, lecz na pewno nie na okrutną śmierć jaka przyszła. Zeznania złożyli także inni urzędnicy, a Lucjusz postanowił kontratakować.

Może i nie miał szans wygrać, lecz Malfoy się nigdy nie poddaje. Gra na czas z pewnością go nie ocali, lecz na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Zaśmiał się złośliwie nim zaczął opowiadać o zdarzeniu. Nawet wbicie drobnej szpilki dawnemu przyjacielowi, da mu odrobinę radości. Nic więcej zrobić nie mógł.

\- Raz po raz słyszałem jak to król Aleksander dzielnie walczył – powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem – nie zaprzeczam jego treningowi w walce mieczem z goblińskiej stali. Lecz jednocześnie wezwał na pomoc służącą mu wiłę, by ta pomogła w walce. To, co jednak rozstrzygnęło pojedynek to wejście królowej, która potraktowała _Cruciatusem_ mojego kompana. Co to za wojownik, co potrzebuje pomocy kobiet?

\- Oskarżony nie zna naszych zwyczajów – zakpił ambasador – w rodzinie Orłowskich od wielu pokoleń szkoli się każde zdolne dziecko w walce bronią z goblińskiej stali, czy to synów czy córki. Polescy mają tę samą tradycję, zaś chlubą i dumą rodów są wojowniczki, co stawały u boku mężów, braci czy ojców w razie potrzeby, dzierżąc długie noże lub sierpy. W świetle polskiego prawa wreszcie, czarodziej czy czarownica, w samoobronie może korzystać z każdej klątwy. Swą postawą, królowa Natalia zachowała się dokładnie tak jak na damę z rodziny Orłowskich przystało, wspierając męża w walce – wyjaśnił ambasador po czym dodał złośliwie – zaś odkąd poprzedni Minister, Korneliusz Knot łaskawie przyznał, że Lord Voldemort wrócił, a lista znanych śmierciożerców trafiła do gazet każdy obywatel przeszedł szkolenia z rzucania klątw, zaś ze względu na wypadki _napaści na tle seksualnym_ – tu posłał złośliwe spojrzenie dawnym przedstawicielom Zakonu, którzy swego czasu popierali Śmieciarzy - czarownice szkolono z najbardziej bolesnych uroków, łącznie z _Cruciatusem_. Królowa okazała się pilną uczennicą.

Po Wizengamocie przeszedł szmer. Członkowie szacownego gremium, głównie rywalizujący politycznie z Lucjuszem, śmiali się złośliwie, że Malfoy zaatakował silniejszego. I jak to zwykle bywa nie znajdował współczucia, bowiem frakcje już widziały szanse na wzmocnienie swojej pozycji. Lucjusz żył i działał w gnieździe węży, a tam słabość bywała zabójcza.

. . . . . . . . . .

Proces Lucjusza rozpalał czytelników tak w Anglii jak i w Polsce, chociaż i cała magiczna Europa śledziła proces. Niecodziennie w końcu bardzo bogaty czarodziej stawał przed sądem za zbrodnie wojenne. Lecz w Warszawie intensywnie rozmawiano także o bardziej bliskim skandalu, a mianowicie ostateczny rozwód Augusta Krzemienia i jego żony Marii. Ciąża czarownicy przebiegała dobrze, lecz zakończenie wywołało burzę medialną nie tylko w Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej. Nawet Lucjusz uśmiechał się z zadowolenia, że inna sprawa przyciągała uwagę publiczności, dzięki czemu nie przyciągał aż takiej uwagi, co pozwalało mu załatwiać sprawy starym sposobem, czyli w kuluarach.

Maria Dołgucka zaczęła rodzić na kilka tygodnie przed czasem. Dziecko nie było zagrożone, bowiem terminy zwykle bywały umowne, lecz oczywiście wszystkich postawiono na równe nogi. Nieczęsto żona jednego z najważniejszych czarodziei, kogoś kto był głową jednego z trzech rządzących rodów rodziła dziecko, które nie wiadomo czy zostało spłodzone przez męża czy też kochanka. August był nieco myszowatym czarodziejem o brązowych włosach i bladej cerze, zaś jej kochanek o włoskich korzeniach stanowiło uosobienie gorącego, Śródziemnomorskiego kochanka. Kiedy po niezbyt długim porodzie dziecko przyszło na świat, nie trzeba było ni magicznych ni mugolskich testów na ojcostwo: chłopiec miał oliwkową cerę tak częstą u Włochów i ciemne przenikliwe oczy, w niczym nie przypominając ślubnego męża Marii. August, który czekał pod drzwiami zawył z oburzenia. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać, wpadł do pomieszczenia. Widząc żonę trzymającą na rękach wyraźnie nie jego dziecko zapomniał o wszelkich wpojonych zasadach wychowania.

\- Ty nierządnico, zapłacisz mi za to! – krzyknął – ty podła, puszczalska – zamachnął się różdżką.

\- Ożeniłeś się ze mną – parsknęła – czym to ciebie czyni?!

\- Ty niegodna parweniuszko! Ośmieszyłaś mnie zadając się za tym…tym – krzyczał wskazując na stojącego obok czarodzieja.

\- Mężczyzną – odparła jadowicie – dzielnego czarodzieja, który wie jak zaspokoić kobietę. Sam się dostatecznie ośmieszałeś.

Próbował uderzyć w świętym oburzeniu, lecz świeżo upieczony tatuś stanął w obronie kochanki oraz syna. August ostatecznie się opanował i krzyknął, że odtąd będą rozmawiać przez prawników. Zdjęcia nowo narodzonego dziecka Marii rzecz jasna trafiły do gazet z odpowiednio złośliwą notatką autorstwa Maliny. Lavender szybko napisała tłumaczenie i przesłała Ritcie. Co prawda blondynka chętnie czytała o procesie Lucjusza, lecz jako dziennikarka rozumiała jak ludzie przyjmą wieści o romansie i nieślubnym dziecku żony prominenta. Tak czarodzieje i Mugole kochali podobne wieści.

August zaś został wezwany na spotkanie z Radą Familijną. Podczas poprzedniego spotkanie stracił na rzecz najstarszego syna tytuł głowy rodu. Lecz Rada najwyraźniej nie zaprzestała wyciągania konsekwencji. Musiał się stawić na owo wezwanie, podobnie jak każdy z Krzemieni tak z bocznej jak i głównej linii. Rada złożona z najstarszych oraz najbardziej prominentnych członków rodziny miała władzę nad członkami rodziny czy to z racji urodzenia czy małżeństwa, zaś ich decyzje miały moc wyroków sądowych. W skład Rady wchodzili tak czarodzieje jak i czarownice, zaś małżonkowie takowych mieli prawo słuchać obrad. Na najważniejszym krześle zasiadał Jarema, wyraźnie poruszony oraz Liliana wściekła na teścia. Patrzyła na niego złośliwie. Teraz August siedział przez nimi jako oskarżony, niczym chłopiec co nabroił przed groźnymi rodzicami.

\- To wielki wstyd dla naszej rodziny – zaczął stateczny, wiekowy członek Rady – August nie tylko zawarł kompromitujące małżeństwo bez naszej wiedzy i zgody, to jeszcze nie potrafił zapanować nad żoną. Ten skandal może nas wiele kosztować. Przegraliśmy pięć kolejnych elekcji z rzędu – mówił czarodziej - a nasza pozycja ucierpiała przez wyczyny Augusta oraz zmarłej Anny Marii, jego siostry i najbardziej niepopularnej królowej od pokoleń. Musimy pokazać się od naszej najlepszej strony, nie zaś jako osoby wywyższające nad innych.

\- Niczego nie jesteśmy winni motłochowi! – warknął August – przez takie myślenie…

\- Przez takie myślenie, my stracimy a Sandomierscy zyskują – przerwał ów starszy czarodziej – poza tym ponowne słowa w ustach czarodzieja, co poślubił kokotę brzmią dziwnie. Zaczynam wątpić w twój osąd Auguście.

\- Nie macie prawa – zaczął bronić się August.

\- Mamy wszelkie prawa ojcze – uciął sprawę Jarema – małżeństwo z Dołgucką kazało mi zwątpić w twą zdolność oceny zaś fakt, że ta kokota urodziła bękarta dodatkowo nas ośmiesza. Powinieneś odpocząć dla dobra nas wszystkich, przemyśleć w spokoju swoje kolejne kroki.

\- W jakim sensie? – spytał August.

\- Areszt domowy – wyjaśnił ów wiekowy czarodziej – jesteś chory Auguście i potrzebujesz odpocząć, lecz na szczęście my jako rodzina zajmiemy się tobą. Jarema przejął po tobie obowiązki głowy rodu, lecz awantura po porodzie tej nierządnicy, dowodzi jak dalece twa forma i zdrowie są osłabione. Czarodziej ze szlachetnego rodu nigdy nie wdaje się w awantury z nierządnicami, lecz unika towarzystwa tych podłych istot niczym morowego powietrza.

Rada Familijna postanowiła zamknąć go w areszcie domowym. Oczywiście, że mieli do tego prawo i owa świadomość doprowadzała go do prawdziwej wściekłości. Podobne rozwiązania stosowana wobec szczególnie niepokornych. Inne rozwiązanie stanowiło małżeństwo z odpowiednią osoba, chociaż owe rozwiązanie zarezerwowano dla niepokornych panien jak Anuszka. August zaciskał zęby ze wściekłości, lecz nawet on musiał się poddać wyrokowi Rady Familijnej.

Stanisław Krzemień niedługo potem usłyszał o wyroku. Mógłby zostać członkiem Rady Familijnej, gdyby nie jego ostentacyjna rozpusta. On jednak wolał zostać przy swoim stylu życia, a zaszczytów ni profitów mu nie brakowało. Gościł w domu swego kuzyna i członka Rady, przez co mógł się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Anuszka odegrała rolę gospodyni, coś co z czasem szło jej coraz lepiej. Miała na sobie długą, czarną szatę zdobioną w drobne, białe wzorki. Razem z białym paskiem całość tworzyła elegancki zestaw, odpowiedni dla kobiety o jej pozycji. Całości dopełniały kolczyki z białego złota z czarnymi perłami i identyczna bransoletka. Dostała ową biżuterię jako prezent od swego męża. Stanisław był dla niej hojny i gdyby nie nieustanne, ostentacyjne zdrady mogła by go uznać za dobrego partnera. Z okazji wydania jej cyklu opowiadań o przygodach czarownicy Anity, wypili butlę naprawdę doskonałego wina. Ku dalszej radości młodej kobiety, jej praca została skierowana do konkursu na debiut roku. O niczym więcej nie mogła marzyć, a Stanisław wyraźnie pęczniał z dumy.

Intensywnie pracowali nad rodzeństwem dla swego syna. Anuszka nie miała powodu by narzekać na zdolności swego męża, zawsze bowiem dbał o jej zadowolenie w sypialni, potrafił doprowadzić ją na szczyt. Zaczynała nawet lubić małżeńskie pożycie, do czego skrycie przyznała się siostrze. Ich relacje uległy poprawie, wciąż być może nie naprawiły wszystkiego lecz zdołały zrobić niejeden krok naprzód.

\- Ja wiem, że byłam taka głupia Natalia – wyznała któregoś razu – zawsze byłam z ciebie taka dumna i każdemu mówiłam jaką mam mądrą siostrę. Trzymałam za ciebie kciuki i widziałam w tobie Szefową Instytutu Alchemii. I wtedy gazety opublikowały twoje zdjęcia z królem. Dla mnie to było.. to było jak widzieć bohaterkę postępująca niemoralnie. Mama, ciotki i babcia Salomea zawsze nam powtarzały, że kobieta oddająca się bez ślubu to kokota, którą mężczyźni wykorzystają i wyrzucą. Kiedy ciebie zobaczyłam… a Mańka i inne nieustannie ze mnie kpiły, chciałam... chciałam ci wszystko przypomnieć!

\- To wyjaśnia wyjce, ale sugestie z eliksirem? – spytała twardo królowa.

\- Nie wierzyłam, że on… król naprawdę postanowił się z tobą ożenić. Bałam się, co się stanie jeśli po ślubie wyjdzie, że stosowałaś eliksir… jesteś... zawsze byłaś wspaniała, lecz on, tacy jak on wiązali się z sobie podobnymi arystokratkami, a nie kobietami jak my.

\- Rozumiem… chyba – szepnęła Natalia – ale pogubiłaś się.

\- Teraz to do mnie dotarło, wiesz Darek mnie przekonał, że powinnam przeprosić i szukać porozumienia. Miałam wysłać wiadomość rodzicom, kiedy wpadł Władek, by nas aresztować. Koleżanki się ze mnie śmiały, mówiły, że brałaś lekcje u Marii Dołguckiej, że się… się puszczasz i na pewno go spoiłaś eliksirem. Ale szybko zrozumiałam ile są warte, mówiły o tym jak porządna czarownica pracuje, znajduje dobrego męża i daje mu dzieci. Brzmiały naprawdę przekonująco, lecz kłamały mi w żywe oczy! – zakończyła z bólem.

\- Co zrobiły? – zapytała się Natalia, siląc na spokój.

\- Wyśmiewały cię za romans z królem i twą naiwność a potem, potem Mańka i Kaśka wskoczyły do łóżka mojego męża. Mańka uznała, że on coś do niej czuje, bo kilka razy oddała mu się w jego pokoju w „Pyłku Magii". Któregoś razu słyszałam ich w naszym salonie, a potem kłótnię bowiem ona liczyła na stały związek. Miałam je za koleżanki, przyjaciółki, ufałam i słuchałam a ona wszystkie po kolei przespały się z moim mężem!

Natalia wysłuchała skruszonej siostry. Zaczęła wierzyć, że być może zachowanie Anuszki stanowiło mieszaninę młodzieńczej porywczości, naiwności lat nastoletnich z niezrozumieniem. Dotknęła ramienia siostry i zapewniła, że tak właśnie wygląda cena sukcesu. Anuszka zaś, która straciła wszystkie szkolne przyjaciółki po ślubie dorosła. Długo płakała kiedy usłyszała jak ją obsmarowują i sugerują, że naszprycowała starszego Krzemienia eliksirami. „ _Inaczej by jej nie wziął, przecież ona nawet nie spała z nikim wcześniej"._ O tak, obie siostry zaczynały się na nowo rozumieć. To dobrze. Ich synowie wyraźnie lubili swoje towarzystwo i chłopcy nieraz spali razem w jednym kojcu. Kiedy nieco podrośli, zaczęli bawić się razem. Kiedy Anuszka opowiadała o powodach swego zachowania, dzieci turlały się po dywanie. Izabela także do nich dołączała, a nieraz do sióstr także przychodziła do nich Audrey z małą Molly na rękach. Natalia chętnie zapraszała także kuzynki swego męża z małymi dziećmi, kontynuując długa tradycję kiedy to królewskie małżonki zapraszały do siebie krewniaczki, by dzieci z danej rodziny mogły się poznawać. Natalia dbała o przygotowanie komnat, a także witała serdecznie kuzynki Aleksandra tak z bliższej i dalszej rodziny. Jego rodzina dała jej szansę i nie odrzucili jej pomimo niższego statusu, teraz ona miała motywację by pokazać, że mieli rację. Większość królowych tak czyniła, poza Anną Marią, nie chcącą by jej córka spotykała osoby niższe stanem. Natalia witała każdą z zaproszonych osobiście, pytała o ich zainteresowania i sprawy, wyraźnie dbając by czarownice poczuły się wyjątkowe. Często zapraszała na owe spotkania także Anuszkę, swoją siostrę, oraz Idalkę za co obie były wdzięczne.

Sama Anuszka ze swej strony zdecydowanie wolała spotkania z nową rodziną siostry niż z rodziną męża. Zrozumiała subtelne różnice między rodziną Orłowskich a Krzemieni. Ci pierwsi szanowali tradycje, ale byli w większym stopniu otwarci na nowych czarodziei w swej rodzinie. Ci drudzy znacznie bardziej przywiązywali wagę do pochodzenia, niechętnie dopuszczając mniej znamienite rodziny. Anuszka, jako siostra królowej, była rzecz jasna właściwą osobą lecz jednak nie mogła się pochwalić pochodzeniem. Dlatego pewnie zachowywali wobec niej dystans, a ona sama ze swej strony przyjęła zasadę by nie próbować zaprzyjaźnić się czy olśnić ludzi, którzy za nią nie przepadali. Nie ignorowała zasad, jak nieżyjąca już Hermiona, ni ostentacyjnie nie pokazywała co sądzi o zasadach panujących w wyższych sferach. Wypełniała powinności żony, zapraszała krewnych męża kiedy to było konieczne lecz zdecydowanie wolała zająć się domem i swoją pasją pisarską. Podobnie jak wszyscy chyba śledziła dramat z nieszczęsną Gryfonką w roli głównej. Chyba wszyscy o tym rozmawiali.

\- Ta mugolaczka winna złamać różdżkę, skoro świat mugoli jest lepszy – powtarzano raz po raz i nawet Anuszka kiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Po co żyć w miejscu, którego się nie znosiło z całego serca?

Myślała o tym wszystkim, goszcząc kuzyna swego męża. Ów czarodziej, członek Rady Familijnej był Krzemieniem w każdym, bolesnym calu. Anuszka czuła na sobie oceniające spojrzenie mężczyzny. Nic nie mógł jednak powiedzieć przeciw eleganckiej siostrze królowej i nie przeciw czarownicy w domu jej męża. Stanisław zaś, chociaż zdradzał żonę, to publicznie odnosił się do niej z szacunkiem i bardzo uprzejmie. Teraz, kiedy zasiadła obok niego na sofie, zaś Nieluba przyniosła wino i przekąski, chwycił jej dłoń w swoją i spojrzał na kuzyna. Był to stateczny czarodziej, w eleganckiej szacie z jedwabiu Akromantuli. Wobec Anuszki zachował zawsze pełen uprzejmości dystans. Oczywiście witał ją niczym kuzynkę, zgodnie z zasadami całując w oba policzki na powitanie, lecz wyraźnie nie traktował jak kogoś równego sobie.

Anuszka znała też żonę swego „kuzyna", wiotką czarownicę zawsze idącą krok za mężem i wyraźnie całkowicie potulną. Rozmawiały kilka razy na temat wspólnej rodziny, a Anuszka wyraźnie męczyła się w jej towarzystwie. Z Natalią i jej gośćmi mogła dyskutować o wszystkim, lecz owa czarownica nie miała w sobie ni ikry ni niczego, co by ją wyróżniało. Teraz siedziała obok męża i nakładała mu ciasteczek na talerzyk, coś czego by Anuszka nie zrobiła i czego Stanisław nie wymagał. „Jes _teś moją żoną, a nie służącą i cieszy mnie, że masz inne pasje niż nakładanie mi na talerz przekąsek_ ". Był dumny, że Anuszka miała artystyczne pasje a jak wiadomo artystka swoje prawa ma.

\- Augusta zamkną w areszcie domowym – mówił ów czarodziej – co za wstyd dla rodziny, ślub z Dołgucką, przecież ona… ona…

\- Są kobiety, z których wdzięków korzystamy i kobiety, które bierzemy za żony – powiedział spokojnie Stanisław obracając w palcach kieliszek z winem – żaden szanujący się czarodziej nie poślubi kobiety, którą miało wielu – dodał.

\- Słusznie, ale najgorsze, że ona urodziła bękarta tego swojego kochanka, taki wstyd! – mówił drugi czarodziej.

\- Nie da się wyciszyć sprawy? – zapytała Anuszka – albo skierować uwagi opinii publicznej na inną sprawę?

\- Niestety! Zresztą w jakiż to sposób? – zapytał gość.

\- W Anglii toczy się proces Lucjusza Malfoya za dawne zbrodnie i za napaść na króla – powiedziała ostrożnie czarownica – Być może Lavender McLaggen może nieco naświetlić sprawę, tak by więcej mówiono o nim, może coś o tym jak spotykał się z inną nim ciało jego żony ostygło w grobie, Audrey żona ambasadora Weasley z pewnością dyskretnie przekaże wiadomość.

Stanisław wbił w żonę zdumione spojrzenie. Zwykle nie rozmawiała o innych sprawach, niż czytanie czy pisania a tutaj proponowała rozwiązanie. I to niegłupie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Audrey – uzdrowicielka często rozmawiała z królową, mającą za sobą ciężki poród. Skinął głową i uśmiechnął z satysfakcją. Najwyraźniej zyskał wiele poprzez małżeństwo.

\- Porozmawiaj ze swą siostrą – poradził czule obiecując sobie, że po opuszczeniu jego włości przez kuzynostwo _doceni żonę bardziej niż zwykle_ – musimy działać, dość skandali związanych z naszym nazwiskiem!

\- Natalia zrozumie, że moje powodzenie także pomoże jej – dodała Anuszka.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zaś wieczorem pokazał jej jak bardzo spodobała się mu jej postawa. Kochał się z nią powoli, delektując każdą sekundą i pieszczotą. Pieścił jej dekolt, powiększone po urodzeniu syna piersi, co wielce odpowiadało młodej kobiecie. Powoli delektował się każdym calem jej skóry, aż schodził coraz niżej i niżej ku najbardziej intymnym częściom ciała. Nie skąpił pocałunków nigdzie, pomagając Anuszce zapomnieć o całym świecie. Nie śpieszył się z niczym, raz po raz mając ochotę podziękować Aleksandrowi i Anastazji za znalezienie takiej żony, chociaż nie sądził by to było celem króla i księżnej. Nie lubili jego i nie lubili owej młodej kobiety. To miała być dla nich kara i to dotkliwa, lecz po prostu wyszło całkiem inaczej niż zamierzali.

Tymczasem Anuszka zaskoczyła go. Z jednej strony nie urządzała mu awantur o jego styl życia, ni nie ośmieszała się scenami zazdrości. Z drugiej jednak nie była jedną z tych nudnych, potulnych czarownic jak żona kuzyna podająca mu ciastka i herbatę: potrafiła znaleźć sobie pasję, coś co cenił. Gdyby Stanisław potrafił pokochać jedną kobietę i trwać przy niej, była by nią Anuszka.

. . . . . . . . . .

Proces Lucjusza został opisany tak w Anglii jak i w magicznej Europie jako przykład triumfu sprawiedliwości po latach. Gazety czytali praktycznie wszyscy, zaś ukaranie Lucjusza podnosiło morale czytelników. Lucjusz był od dawna symbolem zepsucia czystokrwistych. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie miał on większych szans na wykręcenie się od odpowiedzialności, nie w każdym razie na uniewinnienie.

Ambasador Krzemień starannie podkreślał swoje potępienie dla postawy Malfoyów. Posłał swoje najbardziej dyplomatyczne uśmiechy Ritcie, by dziennikarka do niego podeszła. Musiał podkreślić jak dalece on oraz jego rodzina potępiają zachowanie Anglika, zwłaszcza jeśli skandal z rozwodem jego ojca zajmował rubryki towarzyskie gazet. Unikał też jak mógł pani Greengrass, wyraźnie próbującej zadbać by spędził kilka chwil razem z jej córką, Dafne. Czarodziej wiedział, że podczas wizyty w Warszawie Dafne spacerowała w towarzystwie syna księcia Poleskiego, przez co ambitna Amfitryta Greengrass zaczęła snuć plany matrymonialne. Lecz z tego co wiedział czarodziej, młody Poleski okazał uprzejmość pannie z zagranicy, jak przystało na dobrze wychowanego młodzieńca. A w końcu żona księcia uchodziła w towarzystwie za uosobienie taktu oraz obycia i na pewno przekazała owe cechy synowi. Poza tym, młody Poleski jakkolwiek lubił egzotykę i poznawanie nowych czarodziejów, to z wyborem żony wolał i mógł się wstrzymać. A jeśli miałaby to być dziewczyna spoza polskich rodzin, to zapewne wybrałby córkę tatarskiego wielmoża, Dżamilę, którą upatrzył sobie podczas podróży nad Morze Kaspijskie. Dżamila również wykazywała atencje wobec niego i była dość zaborcza. Pani Greengass winna uważać na Dafne, bowiem tatarskie czarownice słynęły z biegłości w sztuce ważenia trucizn dających objawy przewlekłych chorób.

\- Nie ignoruj pani Greengrass – radziła Susan, kiedy już w swoim sklepie nalała mu herbaty – bardzo, ale to bardzo pragnie wydać za mąż Dafne, gotowa usunąć każdą przeszkodę na swej drodze.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał bystro.

\- Po tym jak zeznawałam, spotkałam się z Ginny oraz innymi kolegami ze szkoły. Ginny podejrzewa, że to pani Greengrass celowo ośmieszała Hermionę celowo podkreślając jej potknięcia. Owszem Hermiona nie pasowała do środowiska, lecz nie była głupią kobietą, nie aż tak. Miała jednak potężnych wrogów. Uważaj na nią.

\- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, ale dam sobie radę – zapewnił – i sam będę sobie wybierać towarzyszy. Wiesz coś jeszcze o rodzinie Malfoyów?

\- To znani śmierciożercy. Ojciec Lucjusza, Abraxas był jednym z pierwszych śmierciożerców a ich rodzina znana była z niechęci wobec Mmugolaków i czarodziei półkrwi. Byli zamieszani w wiele podejrzanych spraw, głosili powszechnie, że każdy kto nie pochodzi z rodziny czystej krwi nie jest wart traktowania jak ludzka istota. Dafne nie jest złą dziewczyną, lecz Amfitryta to bezwzględna czarownica nieustannie kombinująca jak dobrze wydać córki za mąż. Rodzina Greengrass zawsze zwinnie manewrowała między frakcjami, nigdy nie stając po stronie żadnego z ekstremów. Trzymali dystans wobec tak śmierciożerców jak i Zakonu Feniksa, zapewniając sobie możliwość porozumienia z każdą ze stron. Nie są tak zamożni jak Malfoyowie, lecz sprytnie wzmacniają pozycję.

\- Rozumiem – skinął głową ambasador – takich graczy nie można ignorować, lecz ja nie zostanę pionkiem w grze pani Greengrass. Zatem Malfoyowie mają od dawna złą reputację, w przeciwieństwie do twojej rodziny.

\- Nigdy nie popieraliśmy zabijania niewinnych – odparła Susan – chociaż wiele nas to kosztowało. A twoja rodzina?

\- Mój ojciec jest teraz bohaterem skandalu – westchnął – u nas nie ma pojęcia rodów czystej krwi w takim sensie jak w Anglii. Nie mamy Uświęconej Dwudziestki Ósemki, lecz trzy rodziny rządzące i inne, spowinowacone z nami poprzez małżeństwa. Wedle angielskiej nomenklatury wszyscy jesteśmy półkrwi – parsknął – za to praktycznie nie ma u nas charłaków.

\- To przykre, co wspominasz o swoim ojcu, taki skandal. Może ciasteczko? Nie ma sensu przejmować się sprawami, na które nie mamy wpływu.

Skinął głową i zgodził się z argumentami Susan. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się promiennie zadowolona z widoku gościa. Ambasador przychodził do niej w dość regularne odwiedziny. Susan zaś zaczęła nawet dobierać starannie szaty oraz malować, w oczekiwaniu na przyjście gościa. Przeszli także kilka razy po Pokątnej, zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów.

\- Nie boisz się pani Greengrass? – spytał.

\- Walczyłam z siłami Voldemorta w Bitwie o Hogwart i przetrwałam spotkanie ze Śmieciarzami. Nie przestraszę się matrony wielkiego rodu – zapewniła.

Susan nie kłamała ni nie przesadzała. Wycofanie w kierunku sklepu z używanymi książkami oraz bibelotami nie wynikało z przerażenia, lecz zmęczenia. Opowiedziała swemu nowemu przyjacielowi o swoim życiu po wojnie. Zapytał ją i odpowiedziała na pytania, nie uważając za konieczne by cokolwiek ukrywać. Nie próbowała go olśnić niczym damy z towarzystwa, traktując po przyjacielsku.

Razem z kolegami: Ginny, Luną oraz Neville'm walczyła w Bitwie o Hogwart. Susan potrafiła całkiem dobrze rzucać zaklęcia bojowe, lecz przede wszystkim sprawnie rzucać czary leczące. Podczas walki zajmowała miejsce raczej z tyłu, podając wzmacniające eliksiry oraz lecząc urazy tych, co szli na główny front walki. Kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca, zgodnie z rozporządzeniem Ministra Magii mogła rozpocząć szkolenie na Aurora bez konieczności zdawania owutemów czy egzaminów wstępnych. Ona jednak wybrała pracę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, w czym pomogła ciotka Amelia. I kto wie, czy nie zrobiła by kariery w Ministerstwie, gdyby nie nieszczęśliwe spotkanie ze Śmieciarzami.

Do tamtego dnia okazywała rodzaj życzliwości owej grupie, mówiącej o konieczności nadania większych praw Mugolakom i walce z uprzedzeniami. Sama Susan przecież walczyła przeciw siłom Lorda Voldemorta, podobnie jak wielu członków jej rodziny. Przypłacili życiem niezgodę na mordowanie ludzi z powodu statusu krwi, zaś Susan miała zapłacić swoją cenę lecz nie za popieranie dawnego reżimu, lecz za bycie czarownicą ze znanej, szanowanej rodziny oraz pracownicą Ministerstwa. Bardzo wysoką cenę.

„ _Oto samotna panna z Ministerstwa_ " – usłyszała kpiący głos, po czym otoczyło ją trzech czarodziei ubranych w niechlujne szaty – „ _lubimy panienki z Ministerstwa_ " – kontynuował. Zanim zdążyła choćby pomyśleć jeden z czarodziei chwycił ją od tyłu i wykręcił ręce, zaś drugi począł zdzierać z niej szaty. Krzyczała, lecz pomoc nie nadchodziła, bowiem ulica była podejrzanie cicha. Ból jakiego zaznała zaraz po chwili był nie do opisania, lecz upokorzenie było o wiele gorsze.

Pomoc w końcu nadeszła. Przechodnie spłoszyli napastników, nim bandyta zdążył dokończył swój akt. Natychmiast zwołano oddział Aurorów zaś Susan została zabrana do świętego Munga i napojona eliksirami na uspokojenie. I wówczas porzuciła dawne życie i znienawidziła Śmieciarzy nie pojmując jak Hermiona mogła ich popierać.

\- Przebolałam tamten dzień – powiedziała – tu mi dobrze – wskazała na swój sklep – ale chyba częściej winnam spotykać Ginny i innych. Wcześniej nie mogłam znieść sympatii Hermiony dla Śmieciarzy, ona uważała, że oni chcą dobrze, nawet jeśli czasem jak mawiała są brutalni, lecz „nic nie zmienimy bez walki". Lecz nie po to walczyłam z siłami Lorda Voldemorta, by kłaniać się innemu tyranowi,

\- Oczywiście Susan, oczywiście – zapewnił – w Ministerstwie odbędzie się bankiet z okazji Przesilenia Wiosennego, w pierwszy dzień wiosny. Będę zaszczycony jeśli zgodzisz się mi towarzyszyć.

\- Chętnie – odparła – dawno nie uczestniczyłam w tym bankiecie, zaś pani Scrimgeour wie jak urządzać przyjęcia.

W kapryśną wiosnę roku 2007 miało miejsce zakończenie procesu Lucjusza Malfoya, dokładnie w przeddzień ministerialnego bankietu. Przekaz był jasny dla każdego, kto tylko umiał patrzeć: wiosna miała zacząć się zaraz po skazaniu człowieka usposabiającego to, co najgorsze. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie bardziej jasny przekaz. Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości.

Przyszedł na ogłoszenie wyroku jak zawsze nienagannie elegancki oraz z gładko zaczesanymi włosami. Wielu uważało, że jest pozbawionym emocji, zarozumiałym bufonem lecz on miał swoje zasady i zamierzał nawet na śmierć iść dumny i wyprostowany. Założył szatę z długimi, rozszerzanymi rękawami co pomagało mu dyskretnie zaciskać pięści. Lucjusz dawno posiadł sztukę ukrywania emocji, coś czego został brutalnie nauczony w domu. Abraxas Malfoy marzył, by syn nie okazywał emocji i niczym marmurowa figura był ponad słabości. Zdolność ukrywania strachu przeżył służbę u Voldemorta i zamierzał stanąć przed sądem, po raz ostatni.

\- Lucjuszu Malfoy – zaczął swą przemowę Minister – Wizengamot uznał cię winnym zbrodni wojennych, popełnionych w trakcie pierwszej wojny czarodziei. Na mocy ustawy o stanie wojennym zbrodnie takowe nie ulegają przedawnieniu. Znajdujemy się winnym morderstw popełnionych na dwudziestu Mugolach, zgwałceniu dziesięciu Mugolek a także torturowaniu tejże liczby czarodziei mugolskiej krwi. Znajdujemy się winnym wielokrotnego używania Klątwy Imperius na czarodziejach sprzeciwiających Voldemortowi, a także pracownikach kancelarii polskiego króla Aleksandra oraz czynnej napaści na rządzącego krajem sojuszniczym. Każde z tych przestępstw jest karane dożywotnim uwięzieniem. Dodatkowo znajdujemy się winnym krzywoprzysięstwa w czasie procesu po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny i dlatego podejmiemy dodatkowo środki ostrożności. Twoja różdżka zostanie złamana. Lucjusz Malfoy, na mocy wyroku Wizengamotu spędzisz resztą życia w areszcie domowym w wyznaczonym pokojach posiadłości. Nie wolno ci będzie opuszczać tych komnat bez pisemnej zgody Ministra Magii, Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu, Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa czy też Szefa Biura Aurorów. Próba złamania zakazu i wyjście poza wyznaczone komnaty zostanie uznana za próbę ucieczki, a takowa zostanie ukarana karą śmierci poprzez wysłanie za Zasłonę w Sali Śmierci w trybie natychmiastowym. Próba zdobycia różdżki tudzież wzięcie do ręki różdżki należącej do innego czarodzieja zostanie ukarana w ten sam sposób. Przyjmowanie gości będzie możliwe wyłącznie za zgodną wyżej wymienionych urzędników, podobnie jak spotkania z członkami najbliższej rodziny. Złamanie owej zasady będzie skutkować przeniesieniem do celi w Azkabanie na resztę życia i pozbawieniem przywileju mieszkania wygodnie w posiadłości, jako akt łaski za walkę podczas drugiej wojny czarodziei. Aurorzy będą składać regularne wizyty w twym domu. Lucjuszu Malfoy oddaj teraz swą różdżkę. Odmowa oddania różdżki oznaczać będzie wysłanie do celi w Azkabanie na resztę życia, bez możliwości zamieszania w wygodnie posiadłości.

Lucjusz nie zamierzał walczyć. Oddał różdżkę, która została złamana przez Ministra Magii, zaś resztki takowej zostały zebrane do specjalnego pudełka. Jego los został przypieczętowany. Zostanie zamknięty w domu… Nie, nie z łaski. Miał zamieszkać blisko ich największego salonu, miejsca gdzie będą odbywać się bankiety i spotkania towarzyskie. Miał patrzeć na swego syna, patrzeć na to jak załatwia interesy samemu będąc więźniem, obserwującym ze swej celi świat. To tortura dla czarodzieja czynu jak Lucjusz. W Azkabanie miałby za towarzystwo szum fal oraz mewy, zaś w domu miał widzieć przez szybę dawne życie…

Nie miał prawa do posiadania książek ni pióra, ni pergaminu. O gazetę mógł poprosić składających wizytę Aurorów, zaś czarodzieje ci mogli wedle własnego uznania rozważyć prośbę. Resztę życia miał spędzić spacerując od komnaty do komnaty, czekając aż skrzaty dostarczą mu jedzenie. Patrzenie na ogród miało stanowić odtąd jedyną rozrywkę, a spotkania z Aurorami jedyny kontakt z czarodziejami. Miał zamieszkać pod jednym dachem z dziećmi, widzieć je przez okna lecz nie móc nawet na nie spojrzeć, nie móc z nimi rozmawiać bez zgody urzędników. To nie był akt łaski, lecz wyrafinowana tortura: pokazać mu rodzinę i dawne życie na wyciągnięcie ręki, lecz bez możliwości zrobienia kroku na przód. Jego występki starczyły by na więcej niż jeden wyrok śmierci, lecz przeciwnicy wiedzieli, że upokorzenie zaboli mocniej niż śmierć.

. . . . . . . . . .

W tym samym roku uznano, że Francja stanowi zagrożenie dla magicznej Europy. międzynarodowa koalicja wypowiedziała wojnę Czyścicielom jak ongi Lordowi Voldemortowi. Po stronie Trudearoro stanęła Skandynawia oraz część Niemiec, zaś przeciwko Anglia, Bułgaria, Polska i Rosja. Iberia zachowała neutralność, lecz potępiła Francję, zaś Włosi próbowali handlować z obiema stronami konfliktu. Po skazaniu tak Lucjusza jak i niedobitków Czyścicieli w Anglii, społeczność nie oponowała przeciwko wojnie. Harry Potter pragnął pomścić Hermionę, a nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że ulubieńcy Trudearoro skazali ją na okrutną śmierć.

\- Żadna czarownica nie zasłużyła by cierpieć tak, jak Hermiona. Razem z wieloma dobrymi czarodziejami walczyłem o wolność i bezpieczeństwo dla Anglii, za wolność każdego czarodzieja by wierzył w co chciał i dokonywał swoich wyborów bez strachu. Voldemort kazał zabijać i torturować każdego, kto nie był czystej krwi. Czyściciele każdego, kto pracował dla Ministerstwa lub był czarodziejem od kilku pokoleń. Jedni i drudzy wiele się od siebie nie różnili, torturując i prześladując każdego, kto był inny niż oni. Pokonaliśmy śmierciożerców, teraz czas rozprawić się z ich następcami. W Anglii nie będziemy tolerować przemocy i prześladowania naszych współbraci. Niech każdy, kto by chciał mordować w imię statusu krwi czy jakiegokolwiek innego, wie, że Anglia stanie przeciw i razem z naszymi przyjaciółmi zgnieciemy wywrotowców.

Potter postanowił osobiście uczestniczyć w walce. Jako Szef Biura Aurorów nie musiał, lecz jak mawiał wolał walczyć z czarnoksiężnikami niż wypełniać papierki. Poza tym jego obecność mogła poprawić morale walczących, coś co całkiem dobrze rozumiał dzięki Walpurdze. Do walki stawiła się także Bella oraz Dora, zaś Andromeda pozostała doglądać dzieci. Dora pragnęła zabić każdego, kto mógł mieć związek ze śmiercią jej męża, Remusa. I chociaż zabiła bezpośrednich sprawców, matka i ciotka wyjaśniły jej, że dopóki nie wybije do nogi Czyścicieli nie zazna spokoju. Bellatrix zaś, Bellatrix nie potrzebowała szczególnych powodów, by stosować na wrogach czarną magię. Razem z siostrzenicą należały do specjalnego oddziału Aurorów mającego zdobywać informacje, co czyniły skutecznie.

\- Nie bierzemy jeńców – powiedział Harry – winni przemocy tutaj w Anglii, winni pobić, gwałtów i śmierci Hermiony zapłacą za swe winy. Ci, co posłali Remusa na śmierć także – spojrzał na Dorę – ale uważaj na siebie, dla Teddy'ego oraz Syriusza.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecała czarownica, która od czasu śmierci męża nigdy nie nosiła kolorowych włosów.

\- Nikt nie zadziera z kobietami Blacków – powiedziała Bella śmiejąc się maniakalnie – weźmiemy ze sobą Rudolfa i Rabastana. Biada temu, kto nam stanie na drodze.

\- Skopcie im tyłki za Remusa i Hermionę!

Belli nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Minister Trudearoro nawet nie podejrzewał jakie zagrożenie na niego czeka. Kiedy w Warszawie spotykali się przedstawiciele Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów, nikt poza wtajemniczonymi nie wiedział o antyfrancuskiej kolacji oraz planach inwazji. Rosjanie mieli wejść przez Skandynawię od Północy, przy okazji zajmując tereny na które od dawna mieli chętkę. Anglia miała zaatakować od Zachodu, Polska z Bułgarią od Wschodu, zaś południe było neutralne. Minister Trudearoro nawet nie wiedział, że jego dni są policzone.

Wojna domowa we Francji stała się faktem na wiosnę roku 2007. Bojówki należące do Szafarzy oraz wilkołaków toczyły regularne walki na ulicach największych miast. Rząd Trudearo próbował obłaskawić to jednych to drugich, dając przywileje tym, którzy akurat głośniej krzyczeli, domagając swojego. Nie doprowadziło to bynajmniej do zgody, a jedynie eskalacji żądań i coraz większej wrogości narastającej między grupami. Oficjalnie panowała jednak harmonia, zaś każdego, kto w takową wątpił czekały nieprzyjemności.

W Anglii powołano nowe Biuro, Biuro do Spraw Azylantów, przy Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Magów. Chociaż połączenia przez Fiuu oraz świstokliki z Francją zostały wyłączone, to jednak ludzie wciąż przybywali mugolskimi środkami transportu. Ministerstwo zorganizowało szkolenia dla swoich ludzi, lecz i tak mieli problemy z opanowaniem tego niekontrolowanego przepływu ludności, a także z opanowaniem sytuacji. Wielu angielskich czarodziei było ignorantami jeśli chodzi o kwestie mugolskie, przez co ci mający pojęcie dwoili się i troili. Jak to zwykle bywało w podobnych sytuacjach, pomiędzy autentycznymi uchodźcami nie brakowało pospolitych przestępców czy wręcz wywrotowców i uśpionych Czyścicieli. W ogromnej ludzkiej masie łatwo było zniknąć, zaś fakt, że angielskie Ministerstwo nie nadążało z załatwianiem spraw powodowało spięcia. Niektórzy uciekli z Francji prawie tak jak stali, zaś konieczność czekania budziła ich frustrację i nieraz dochodziło do gwałtownych sprzeczek. Inni z kolei, ci mniej uczciwi, wywoływali bójki oraz publiczne awantury, co dodatkowo budziło niechęć do przybyszy z Francji. Harry oraz inni Aurorzy patrzyli na sytuację z niepokojem, czując, że mają przed sobą bombę co w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć im w twarz.

Angielscy czarodzieje, podobnie jak ich niemagiczny pobratymcy, patrzyli sceptycznie na cudzoziemców. Napływ Francuzów tylko wzmocnił owe reakcje, a fakt, że niektórym uciekinierom puszczały nerwy czynił sytuację groźną. Nie dochodziło jeszcze do częstych aktów przemocy, lecz Minister Scrimgeour i jego przyjaciele nie wątpili, że napięcie doprowadzi do wybuchu. Po drugiej z kolei wojnie, po wyrzuceniu Śmieciarzy ostatnie o czym marzyli ludzie, to napływ uchodźców z Francji. Anglicy nie reagowali tak gwałtownie jak wschodni czarodzieje, którzy przystawiali do gardła ostrze miecza każdemu podejrzanemu cudzoziemcowi, lecz podoba sytuacja stanowiła kwestię czasu. Rosjanie z kolei najpierw rzucali klątwę a potem zadawali pytania, a zdarzało się, że nieco zbyt krewki działacz cisnął _Avadą_.

Z uwagi na charakter walk, coraz więcej Aurorów zaczynało chorować na PTSD i Tajny Projekt, który powstał pod przewodnictwem doktor Borowskiej był… coraz mniej tajny. Justycjariusze i Rosyjscy Czarodzieje podlegli mugolskiemu FSB już za czasów Zimnej Wojny zaczęli wprowadzać psychologów do swoich służb. Co ciekawsze z tytułu wojny zwiększono nakłady finansowe na instytuty zajmujące się eliksirami, a także zwiększono limity na studiach medycznych. Na czarodziejach mugolskiego pochodzenia zaczęto wywierać presję. Jednak nie była ona taka jak w Anglii. Wprost przeciwnie. Mieli oni więcej pracować nad wynalazkami i zaklęciami wzmagającymi łączność. Objęto nadzorem rodziny obecnych czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia, a ich matki i ojców poddawano szczegółowym skanom mającym wykazać, która z rodzin może dostarczyć im wartościowego czarodzieja. Wprowadzono w życie i bezwzględnie egzekwowano ustawę o ochronie małoletnich czarodziejów – jeśli mugole znęcali się nad swoim magicznym dzieckiem, to wówczas spotykała ich kara typowa dla ich świata (czyt. Więzienie), ale byli kierowani do ośrodków pracy w których czarodzieje i skrzaty pokazywali jak wspaniała jest magia i jak niegodziwie się zachowywali. Pieniądze uzyskane z ich pracy służyły za kieszonkowe dla dzieci, które im odebrano. Obowiązek utrzymania, kupna szat i innych potrzebnych rzeczy spadał na nowe rodziny, które z chęcią wprowadzały małych czarodziei do towarzystwa. Mogli się pochwalić nowymi dziedzicami, co radowało zwłaszcza tych nie mających własnych dzieci. Protestującym przypominano o Hermionie Granger i jej spotkaniach z wywrotowcami, a niektórzy proponowali by wprowadzić podobne prawa w Anglii.

W celu naprawienia opinii o rodzie Krzemieni, po skandalu z rozwodem Augusta, wytypowano dwie rodziny, które miały przygarnąć zdolnych mugolaków. A przynajmniej na razie wybór ograniczył się tylko do Liliany. Uznano, że Anuszka jest jeszcze za młoda i musi poradzić sobie z wychowaniem własnego syna. Liliana zaś miała już doświadczenie jako matka więc tylko kwestią czasu było, kiedy nowy czarodziej miał zawitać u niej w rodzinie. Tym razem miała to być dziewczynka, cicha, nieco zahukana którą można było łatwo kierować.


	42. Epilog(i)

Dotarliśmy do epilogu. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotarli aż tutaj. Historia co miała być krótka rozrosła się tak bardzo, że nieomal zaczęła żyć swoim życiem. Wielkie brawa dla Frei dla betowanie.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .Bankiet

Wiosenny bankiet z okazji Przesilenia, święta mającego miejsce w podobnym czasie co mugolska Wielkanoc, upłynął w atmosferze nadchodzących walk. Elaine włożyła wiele wysiłku w przygotowanie przyjęcia, zdobiąc salon w młode kwiaty, na wzór altany w ogrodzie. Jako poczęstunek kazała przygotować lekkie przekąski oraz wypieki z młodych warzyw oraz owoców przywodzących na myśl wiosnę. Specjalnie na tę okazję nakazała także podać młode, półsłodkie wino oraz wódkę dla członków polskiego poselstwa. Sama uważała wódkę za okropny napój, lecz dla dobra relacji międzynarodowych wypiła niejeden toast z ambasadorem Krzemieniem.

Elaine patrzyła z dumą na przystrojenie Sali. Chociaż była od lat żoną Ministra Magii, to wciąż z niesłabnących entuzjazmem organizowała przyjęcia i spotkania, jak wymagało od czarownicy na jej stanowisku. Dawno już przestała być tamtą wiecznie zdenerwowaną panną, stając się coraz bardziej pewną siebie damą z towarzystwa. Kiedy schodziła razem z mężem witać gości, uśmiechała się lekko. Wybrała lekką, zwiewną szatę z zielonego jedwabiu. Wiosna stanowiła główny temat nadchodzącego przyjęcia i Elaine postanowiła dostosować strój na tę konkretną okazję. Zainspirowana szatami Natalii podczas zamkowego bankietu noworocznego, gdzie tamta występowała jako zimowa królowa, Elaine została wiosną. Dlatego miała szatę z soczystej zieleni, a na spódnicy miała wyhaftowane kwiaty. Identyczny wzór zdobił także dekolt sukni, nadając blondynce wygląd niemal eteryczny. Rufus patrzył jak oczarowany na żonę, którą mocno przytulił przed wyjściem. By dodatkowo zwiększyć efekt świeżości, wpięła w złote włosy kwiaty jak na panią wiosnę przystało.

\- Na całe szczęście szaty czarodziejskie są luźne – szepnął Rufus z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.

\- I na szczęście łazienki są przestronne – zachichotała Elaine – jakbyśmy musieli skorzystać…- zawiesiła sugestywnie głos. W oczach zaś pojawiły się figlarne ogniki gwarantujące obietnicę naprawdę dobrej zabawy.

\- Co uczynimy- pochwycił Minister i podał żonie rękę.

Rita Skeeter spojrzała z uznaniem na kreację Elaine, zresztą żona Ministra Magii miała ugruntowaną pozycję elegantki. Lucjusz Malfoy, przebywający w areszcie domowym, po raz pierwszy od lat nie uczestniczył w bankiecie. Draco i Pansy jednak przyszli, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na nieobecność w równie ważnym wydarzeniu towarzyskim. Skandal związany ze skazaniem Lucjusza bardzo im zaszkodził. Mogli tylko bezradnie parskać na hipokryzję towarzystwa, które ze świętym oburzeniem potępiało Lucjusza. A przecież nie on jeden i nie jedyny popierał poglądy Lorda Voldemorta i gardził szlamami. Lecz blondyn został symbolem, symbolem porażki własnej arogancji, w przeciwieństwie do innych, a ci inni korzystali z okazji by wzmocnić pozycję swego rodu. Państwo Malfoy wyraźnie byli przygaszeni, lecz robili dobrą minę do złej gry.

Susan spędziła długi czas na przygotowaniach. Od tak dawna nigdzie nie wychodziła, że musiała na nowo przypomnieć sobie zaklęcia poprawiające urodę, na ułożenie włosów czy wydłużenie rzęs. Podobnie jak każda czarownica była bliska paniki, kiedy loki nijak nie chciały miękko opadać na plecy. W długiej, srebrnej szacie z wąskimi, sięgającymi za łokieć rękawami wyglądała poważnie i elegancko. Niewielki, wąski dekolt miał kształt litery „V". W uszy wpięła długie kolczyki należące ongi do babki oraz sznur pereł do kompletu. Zadowolona posłała uśmiech swemu odbiciu w lustrze. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak powinna wyglądać czarownica z dobrego domu na ministerialnym bankiecie.

Jej przyjaciel czekał na nią przed jej domem. Susan mieszkała w niewielkim, dwupokojowym mieszkanku nad sklepem. Chociaż lokum nie było może luksusowe, to jednak zabezpieczone wszelkimi znanymi Aurorom sposobami. Amelia Bones zadbała o bezpieczeństwo swej młodej krewnej. Miała niewielką, acz wygodną sypialnię a także jasny, słoneczny salon i kuchnię. Susan lubiła siedzieć wieczorem na kapanie z książką w ręku i słuchać radia. Nie pochłaniała może lektury jak Hermiona, lecz doceniała podobne rozrywki. Teraz z uśmiechem podała rękę eleganckiemu czarodziejowi, po czym teleportowali się do ministerialnego atrium, gdzie goście uważnie ich obserwowali. Ambasador przyciągał żywą uwagę towarzystwa, na co nieraz w żartach narzekał, kiedy przychodził do sklepiku Susan. Jako dyplomata dostawał regularne zaproszenia na różnie spotkania zaś będąc nieżonatym budził żywe zainteresowanie dam w różnym wieku.

Susan, jak każda mądra czarownica, w ciszy słuchała tego co miał do powiedzenia samej mając swoje zdanie na temat całej sprawy. Lubiła rozmawiać z ambasadorem, doceniając jego dowcip oraz oczytanie. Miał ogromną wiedzę z wielu dziedzin, jak historia, polityka oraz starożytne runy, lecz przekazywał takową inaczej niż Hermiona. Przemawiał z pasją, lecz bez cytowania książek. Nieraz rozmawiali na temat zaklęć bojowych oraz możliwości zastosowania eliksirów w walce. Ten patent próbowali wprowadzić bliźniacy Weasley. Bardzo im przypadły do gustu metody Polaków oparte na…mugolskich sposobach walki zapoznane w filmach akcji. Susan z ciekawością słuchała o dalekim, egzotycznym z jej punktu widzenia kraju oraz tamtejszych zwyczajach, na co czarodziej reagował uśmiechem oraz życzliwością.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz – szepnął przyciągając ją bliżej – czas oczarować obecne panie.

Susan uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia dam i oceniający wzrok. Więcej uwagi jednak poświęcała swemu rozmówcy, który szeptał na ucho ciekawostki. Elaine wyglądała na zadowoloną, kiedy rozpoznała dawną koleżankę Lavender u boku ambasadora Krzemienia. Rzecz jasna nieraz gościła czarodzieja w swoim domu, bowiem zapraszanie zagranicznych dygnitarzy należało do powinności żony Ministra Magii.

Elaine szczerze lubiła spotkania z wykształconym, szarmanckim arystokratą. Zawsze serdecznie go witała, zadając pytania ciekawej damy na temat dalekiej Polski oraz zwyczajów z kontynentalnej Europy. W ogóle Elaine lubiła Polaków za ich szarmanckie traktowanie czarownic, zaś samego ambasadora szczególnie bowiem znał Anglię i mogli długo rozmawiać na temat różnic między ich krajami. Do tego gość był tak uprzejmy, że często przynosił kwiaty dla niej Elaine, butelkę nalewki dla Rufusa oraz słodycze dla dzieci. Maluchy uwielbiały pierniki, zwłaszcza Katarzynki. Uzdrowiciele zajmujący się kośćmi, w tym zębami łamali ręce z uwagi na wzrastającą ilość próchnicy wśród młodzieży. Harry z Ginny uznali, że pora włączyć rodziców Hermiony w akcję oświatową. W końcu, kto jak nie dentyści zna się dobrze na zębach? Był to kolejny sposób, by zagrać na nosie wszystkim purystom, zwłaszcza Malfoyom. Bellatrix początkowo uważała, że jej „syn" zwariował, ale po zgłębieniu problemu stwierdziła, że nie można pozwolić, by czarownice, zwłaszcza te młode, faktycznie spełniały wyobrażenia mugoli o kobietach z fatalnym uzębieniem i haczykowatym nosem. Zło, które jest widoczne, nie jest atrakcyjne.? Możemy niszczyć sobie zęby kiepskiej jakości słodyczami za grosze lub tymi z półek typu PREMIUM. Podobnie z alkoholem… Inna sprawa, to uczciwość przedsiębiorców. Niemniej jednak świadomość, że jemy coś lepszego stanowi niejako rozgrzeszenie dla naszego postępowania. Stąd Bellatrix, która jakimś cudem nie utraciła zbyt wielu zębów podczas pobytu w Azkabanie, stała się ikoną dbania o własny wygląd i zdrowego stylu życia jako takiego. Jak na razie jednak nasi bohaterowie cieszyli się z nadchodzącej wiosny, a Elaine, jak każda perfekcyjna pani domu, trwała w wysiłkach by żadnemu z jej gości niczego nie zabrakło i by czuł się doskonale.

\- Susan dawno nie widziałam cię na bankiecie, mam nadzieję, że to ulegnie zmianie – powitała dziewczynę – ambasadorze, panna Bones to koleżanka ze szkoły i towarzyszka walk mej kuzynki Lavender, symbolizuje najlepsze cechy Hogwartu – zapewniła.

\- Miałem się okazję przekonać pani Scrimgeour – odparł z uśmiechem ambasador obejmując dziewczynę w pasie i rozkoszując się jej zapachem – panna Bones opowiadała o swoim udziale w walkach, to zaszczyt spotkać tak dzielną czarownicę.

\- Rodzina panny Bones to jedna z bardziej zasłużonych w walce z Voldemortem – dodała Elaine – musicie koniecznie spróbować młodego wina.

Susan podziękowała Elaine za ciepłe słowa, po czym zaczęła rozglądać się po Sali. Szukała wzrokiem Ginny i Harry'ego, którzy prawie zawsze znajdowali się w centrum uwagi. Mieli wszelkie ku temu predyspozycje i możliwości, jako młodzi i zamożni bohaterowie. Zakończenie sprawy Malfoya tylko wzmocniło ów wizerunek. Rzecz jasna spływały na nich gratulacje, zaś Draco i Pansy, cóż musieli robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

Panna Bones lubiła mówić, że całowanie się pokątnie na przyjęciach to dobre dla uczniów szkoły. A jednak dała się przekonać by wyjść zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, co oczywiście nie miało wiele wspólnego z podziwianiem chłodnej, wczesnokwietniowej nocy. Mogłoby padać, a dla par szukających dyskretnego miejsca to by nic nie znaczyło.

\- Susan wspaniale wyglądasz, srebrny kolor idealnie ci pasuje- Ginny rozpływała się w komplementach, zaś Susan odpowiedziała tym samym, nim wyszła razem ze swoim kompanem.

Jak wyznała potem swej przyjaciółce, Hannie Abott całował wspaniale. Obecnie Hanna coraz częściej spotykała Neville'a Longbottoma, ich kolegę z Hogwartu. Tych dwoje pasowało do siebie, dzieląc pasję zielarską oraz dobrego wina, co przyznała na głos Susan. Przyjaciółka regularnie odwiedzała ją w jej sklepiku, zdając bardzo szczególne relacje z randek, opowiadając o pocałunkach pod jemiołą i tym podobnych. Susan może i nie wierzyła w zdolności Longbottoma, lecz nie wątpiła w takowe u ambasadora.

Ledwie wyszli w zaciszne miejsce, pochwycił ją w stanowczy uścisk. O dziwo podobało jej się to, zaś brak zdecydowanie sprawił, że nie lubiła tak Neville'a jak i ich kolegi z klasy Justyna. Ambasador wiedział dokładnie czego chce, kiedy objął Susan i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. Początkowe pocałunki były nieśmiałe, wręcz przyjacielskie, lecz nabierały z czasem ognia. W końcu wpił usta w jej tak intensywnie, że musiała zacisnąć palce na jego szacie by nie upaść z wrażenia. Nie mogła więc wiedzieć o obserwującej całą scenę Amelii Bones, zadowolonej, że bratanica zacznie w końcu wychodzić z domu.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak długo o tym marzyłem – szepnął przeczesując palcami jej włosy – nie mogłem wytrzymać.

\- Niedobrze jest czekać za długo – zachichotała –ale chyba musimy wracać, nim zaczną nas szukać. Widziałam panią Greengrass i inne matrony patrzące na ciebie jak psy gończe na lisa.

\- Niech znajdą inną zdobycz, ja mam inne plany – odparł dotykając palcem jej ust. Pachniała tak słodko. Nie mógł się doczekać otwarcia tego wspaniałego bukietu…

\- Chodź, w pobliżu jest schowek, tam porozmawiamy. – puściła mu oczko. Z zamkniętej w sobie dziewczyny powoli przeistaczała się w świadomą swoich pragnień młodą kobietę. Stefan był dumny z siebie i swoich osiągnięć na polu towarzyskim. I w odróżnieniu od swojego ojca miał szansę zawrzeć nie tylko korzystny mariaż, ale i zdobyć ukochaną kobietę na wieki.

Chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny i zaczęła prowadzić korytarzem. Korzystanie ze schowków przez pary stanowiło niepisany zwyczaj i wręcz obowiązek. Dlatego Susan wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy drzwi się uchyliły i uśmiechnęła drapieżnie. Młode wino smakowało wybornie a dawna Puchonka już czuła zawroty głowy.

Mającemu znacznie mocniejszą głowę czarodziejowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Przycisnął ją mocniej do ściany, obsypując jej policzki i szyję pełnymi pragnienia, przypominającymi delikatne ugryzienia pocałunkami. Od czasu spotkania ze Śmieciarzami sztywniała nawet jak kolega próbował ją objąć, lecz przy przystojnym rozmówcy czuła się bezpieczna. Kiedy poczuła jego dłoń na swym udzie, była raczej zadowolona niż przerażona. „Pachniesz niczym pierwszy dzień wiosny, po długiej zimie"- szeptał, raz po raz powtarzając komplementy. Nic dziwnego, że nie protestowała, a jedynie po raz pierwszy od ukończenia szkoły miała ochotę na porządne wyściskanie w schowku. Podczas pierwszej rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart wymknęła się z Ernie'm, kolegą z klasy, i zacisznym miejscu obściskiwali się dość długo. Ernie było dobrym chłopakiem, lecz jakoś między nimi nie iskrzyło. Nie tak jak teraz, kiedy całowała swego kompana jakby świat miał się skończyć.

I wtedy ktoś otworzył drzwi. Zwykle pary mające ochotę na mizianie zabezpieczały drzwi schowka zaklęciami. Oni jednak zapomnieli o tym drobnym szczególe, zbyt zajęci próbą całowania się i poruszania w kierunku schowka jednocześnie. Policzki Susan pokryły się czerwienią, lecz wątpliwie ktokolwiek zauważył. Jej towarzysz rycersko zasłonił ją i spojrzał morderczo na intruza.

Ginny, kiedy już skończyła rozmowy z ważnymi gośćmi, poczuła zawroty głowy. Młode wino uderzało do głowy szybko i dlatego wpadła na plan. Rzecz jasna widziała pary wychodzące razem z głównego pomieszczenia i nabrała ochoty na to samo. Spojrzała drapieżnie na męża, który nie miał nic, ale to nic przeciwko pójściu, na małe co nieco, do schowka. Co prawda był szczęśliwie żonaty, lecz nic nie szkodziło dodać nieco pieprzyku ich pożyciu. Nic tak nie pomagało, jak parę minut w schowku, zaś Ginny w długiej, bordowej szacie doprowadzała go do wrzenia nie mającego wiele wspólnego z pogodą. Kiedy więc drzwi schowka okazały się otwarte, nacisnęli takowe i…

\- Potter! – wściekły głos ambasadora szybko sprowadził ich na ziemię – co ty tutaj robisz?!

\- Przepraszam panie ambasadorze, ale myślałem, że tutaj nikogo nie ma – wybąkał Potter, mierzwiąc nerwowo włosy.

Harry był może i pogromcą Voldemorta, łowcą czarnoksiężników i znaną osobą, lecz bankiety go przytłaczały. Teraz zaś wyglądał na zawstydzonego, starannie unikając patrzenia na koleżankę ze szkoły w towarzystwie zagranicznego czarodzieja. Ginny szybko odzyskała nad sobą panowanie i zaśmiała od ucha do ucha.

\- Gratuluję Susan, chodźmy Harry do domu. – po chwili nasza para aportowała się do rezydencji Blacków i tam dopełniła kolejny raz swoich obowiązków wobec rodu i siebie samych.

To był jeden z ostatnich wieczorów pokoju. Wiedziono o tym w Anglii, zaś w nie tak dalekiej Francji Minister Trudearoro myślał, że najgorsze co może go spotkać to rozmowa ze wściekłymi przedstawicielami Szafarzy oraz wilkołaków nijak nie kryjących wzajemnych animozji. W polityce zagranicznej uważał, że odniósł sukces, wszak Czyściciele rządzili w Skandynawii i ich agentka była Ministrem. I jak większość ludzi na jego miejscu nie miał pojęcia co go czeka, ni o nadchodzącej katastrofie.

. . . . . . . . . .Bratnia pomoc dla Francji

Jak zwykle bywa z inwazją, wojna zaskoczyła zaatakowanych. Co prawda relacje magicznej Francji ze wschodnią częścią Europy oraz Anglią przebiegały fatalnie, to jednak nie uważał by cokolwiek groziło. Wbrew opiniom złośliwych, Minister Trudearoro nie był głupem, lecz kimś będącym od jakiegoś czasu politykiem. A jako taki wiedział, że pomiędzy gadaniem i sprzeczkami na spotkaniach a autentycznym działaniem, jest bardzo duża różnica. Owszem, raz po raz sprzeczał się razem z przedstawicielami części Europy, lecz na tym polegała polityka. A poza tym miał na głowie sprawy krajowe.

Gościł przedstawicieli Szafarzy oraz wilkołaków. Posępny, brodaty czarodziej wyzywał wilkołaka od brudnych psów, co stanowiło wielką obelgę. Wilkołak nie pozostawał dłużny i kpił z Szafarza, nazywając go głupcem co bezmyślnie wali głową w podłogę. Co gorsza, nie istniała możliwość by zacząć działać ostro, bowiem owe grupy należały do ulubieńców Trudearoro. I wtedy wpadł blady przedstawiciel odpowiednika Biura Aurorów.

\- Panie Ministrze, panie Ministrze – krzyczał czarodziej.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego tak krzyczysz człowieku?

\- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, od wschodu, północy oraz zachodu weszły grupy uzbrojonych czarodziei – mówił zdenerwowany Francuz – do Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei przyszły noty od Anglii, Bułgarii, Polski i Rosji z wyjaśnieniem, że cytuję „ _Czyściciele są terrorystami zagrażającymi bezpieczeństwu Europy i zostaną usunięci jak żołnierze Grindelwalda"._

Minister aż przysiadł słysząc owe rewelacje. Kiedy walczono przed ponad sześćdziesięciu laty z Grindelwaldem, Francja należała do koalicji. Teraz została wrogiem, co nie znaczy, że zamierzał się poddawać. Wezwał do siebie przedstawicieli najważniejszych Departamentów i ogłosił plan. Wielu nazwało by plan szalonym, lecz wedle Ministra z siłami barbarzyńców należało walczyć wszelkimi sposobami.

\- Postępu nie da się zatrzymać, zaś zegar historii porusza się naprzód nieustannie. Siły ciemnoty zaatakowały nasz kraj sprawiedliwości i wolności, lecz my nie zejdziemy z raz obranej ścieżki.

Nakazał wysłać przeciw atakującym wilkołaki, Szafarzy, a także tych przedstawicieli obu grup, którzy przebywali w więzieniach. Nakazał także wypuścić z Departamentu Tajemnic hodowane tam stworzenia. Inspiracją do stworzenia hodowli stanowiły opowieści Luny Lovegood, rzeczniczki prasowej Ministra lubiącej opowieści o nieistniejących stworzeniach. Gnębiwtrystki oraz nargle stanowiły nieustanny temat żartów, lecz blondynka bywała przydatna. Patrzyła na świat inaczej niż reszta populacji i tak autentycznie pisała o harmonii w magicznej Francji, jakby naprawdę dostrzegała szacunek i zgodę między grupami wyznającymi skrajnie odmienną filozofię życia. Jak mawiali złośliwi, albo czarodzieje co ją lepiej poznali, Luna tylko fizycznie przebywała w tym samym świecie co inni, jej umysł zaś dryfował po nieznanych wodach. Nikt nie patrzył na świat jak Luna, z czego skwapliwie korzystał Trudearoro. Nie, Minister nie wierzył w nargle czy akwariusy, lecz wierzył w siłę propagandy. Uważał tezy jakoby rządzący magiczną Polską należał do klanu szynszymor zaś car Rosji do wyklętego plemienia wampirów-jaroszy za bzdury, lecz dobrze ośmieszyć atakujących. Zapominał tylko, że ośmiesza sam siebie. W zasadzie, to Lovegood zaczynała mu działać na nerwy i miał wobec niej plany. Opcje były trzy, a żadna nie kończył się dla niej dobrze. Pierwsza, to przemiana w Wilkołaka, a następnie zabicie razem z resztą wilkołaków. Druga, to podarowanie jej Szafarzom, co skończyłoby się dla niej równie źle, co w przypadku pierwszym. A trzecia, to umieszczenie jej w Szpitalu Św. Joanny, który był skrzyżowaniem oddziału Siostry Mildred z laboratorium Frankensteine'a. Warunki socjalne nie były takie złe, wręcz przypominały te w mugolskich szpitalach – świeżość i sterylność. Każdy miał swój pokój z łazienką, kanapą, łóżkiem, stolikiem i lampką. A w szpitalu działała biblioteka. To były jednak tylko pozory. Stworzone dla rodzin. Szpital pod rządami Trudearoro był bardziej więzieniem i kto tam trafił… żył tam do końca swych dni stając się rezydentem bez świadomości swego istnienia. Stosowano eliksiry uspokajające w nadmiernej ilości, a także sondy dla pacjentów…nierokujących, czyli większości. Każdy z nowo przybyłych pacjentów dodatkowo dostawał bransolety na rękach i nogach, które blokowały jego magię dopóki nie stała się jakaś „niezaplanowana" tragedia. Według założeń Ministra wobec Luny miał spełnić się trzeci scenariusz.

Dlatego też niedługo pojawił się artykuł w najważniejszej francuskiej gazecie, mówiące o ataku potworów ze Wschodu. Wedle Ministra Trudearoro, to miało zagrzać ludzi do walki, coś co w każdym razie miało tak właśnie działać. W płomiennej mowie w ministerialnym atrium mówił o pokonaniu ciemnoty atakującej granice, co ucieknie przed światłem postępu, czy jakoś tak. Nie był jednak głupcem, toteż nie tylko liczył na cud. Nakazał wypuścić różne stworzenia hodowanie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Inspirację stanowiły opowieści Luny o nieistniejących zwierzętach, przez co w sekrecie krzyżowano szynszymory z gigantycznymi pająkami, by jak nazywano to uzyskać żołnierzy postępu, czyli potwory wedle wyobrażenia większości ludzi.

Wbrew szumnym zapowiedziom Trudearoro, nie było wielkiej walki z oddziałami zza granicy. Mieszkańcy, zmęczeni nieskończoną walką między Szafarzami oraz wilkołakami, ograniczani kolejnymi ustawami nie robili zbyt wiele dla obrony. Nie robili w każdym razie nic, co większość ludzi nazwała by takową. Nie, nie poddali się bez walki jak potem mawiali atakujący. Wyszli tłumnie. Uzbrojeni w magiczne kredki oraz pisaki zwolennicy Czyścicieli zaczęli śpiewać popularne piosenki Celestyny Warbeck oraz Johna Lennona, śpiewem protestować przeciwko inwazji. Ubrani w kwietne wianki oraz kolorowe szaty, sami siebie nazwali kolorowymi dziećmi, wyszli na spotkanie Aurorów.

\- Przegnoić tych przebierańców – krzyknął Gawain Robarts, wytrzeszczające ze zdumienia oczy.

Bellatrix nie zdążyła nawet wyciągnąć różdżki, kiedy Aurorzy przegonili tłum. Towarzyszący im wschodni czarodzieje, nie mieli nawet okazji machnąć mieczami z goblińskiej stali, bowiem obrońcy ładu wpadli w panikę. Tak było nim dotarli do magicznego Paryża, gdzie opór był już większy.

Zdesperowany Trudearoro wypuścił bestie na ulice, niespecjalnie przejmując kosztami oraz ryzykiem dla zwykłych mieszkańców. Chociaż potwory nie były liczne, to jednak silne i odporne na wiele klątw i zaklęć. Doszło do naprawdę zaciętej walki, a powietrze aż drżało od magii. Bellatrix walczyła mając po swej stronie męża oraz szwagra. Andromeda ostatecznie została w domu z dziećmi, zaś Bella, Rudolf i Rabastan ruszyli walczyć. Razem z nimi podążała Dora, mająca za partnera Wiktora Kruma. Bułgar okazał się nie tylko świetnym graczem w Quidditcha lecz także znawcą magii bojowej. Rabastan patrzył z uśmiechem na pasierbicę ciskającą klątwami w Czyścicieli oraz walczącego u jej boku absolwenta Durmstrangu. Wiktor Krum stanowiłby idealne kompana, nie tylko podczas pojedynku…

Obecni dziennikarze nie omieszkali napisać jak Trudearoro naraził na śmierć niewinnych mieszkańców magicznego Paryża. Zdjęcia maszkar wywołały szok w magicznej Europie i znacznie zmniejszyły sympatię dla Czyścicieli. Szafarze oraz wilkołaki próbowały walczyć u boku potworów przeciw najeźdźcom, lecz stwory nie rozróżniały wrogów od przyjaciół, atakując wszystkich w polu widzenia. Komplikowało to i tak trudną sytuację, lecz ułatwiało sprawę atakującym.

Bracia Lestrange oraz Bella nieoczekiwanie zostali bohaterami. Stoczyli udaną walkę z najbardziej niebezpiecznym potworem Trudearoro. Patrząc na stwora nie sposób było powiedzieć jak dokładnie powstał, bowiem magiczne rytuały stworzyły taką istotę, że nie przypominała niczego w zasadzie. Był to potwór rodem z sennych koszmarów: puste, czarne oczodoły, łapy zakończone długimi, zakrzywionymi pazurami oraz ogon wyposażone w długie, ostre kolce. Stwór poruszał się szybko, acz niezdarnie. Jedno machnięcie łapą mogło zadać poważne rany, zaś uderzenie ogona mogło przebić na wylot. To, co jednak przerażało najbardziej, to wyraźnie humanoidalne zarysy sylwetki istoty oraz zadziwiająco ludzkie odgłosy wydawane przez stworzenie. Zwycięzcy walki dostali Order Merlina za szczególne zasługi dla kraju.

Minister Trudearoro nie doczekał upadku swego reżimu. Tajemniczy, złowrogi stwór rozorał wpierw twarz Ministra pazurami a następnie przebił pechowemu zwolennikowi postępu trzewia zakończonym kolcami ogonem. Nim ktokolwiek znalazł przywódcę Czyścicieli, pechowiec wykrwawił się na śmierć, zaznając całej boleści umierania od ran brzucha. Luna Lovegood została złapana przez Aurorów i postawiona przed Wizengamotem na proces. Scenariusz Ministra dla dziewczyny nie spełnił się tak jak on by chciał, ale jeśli spojrzymy na jej dalsze losy, to w zasadzie można powiedzieć, że wariant trzeci był najbliżej tego, co ją spotkało.

Sprawa Czyścicieli została szybko rozwiązana, przez co zaczęto żartować na temat Francuzów co oddają stolicę bez walki. To wilkołaki oraz Szafarze walczyli z atakującymi, lecz nie mieli wielkich szans z doskonale uzbrojonymi i wyszkolonymi napastnikami. Szefowie Departamentów z rządu Trudearoro protestowali przeciw „zbrodni niesłychanej", prześladowaniu oraz rasizmowi lecz zostali uciszeni jednym zaklęciem _Silencio._ Magiczny Paryż został zdobyty, zaś mieszkańcy Francji mieli obudzić się w nowej rzeczywistości, gdzie potwór zabił Ministra zaś rząd przestał praktycznie istnieć. Reporterzy zadbali o relację z miejsca zdarzenia, pokazując jak rozwiązano problem Czyścicieli.

Przebywający za granicą Francuzi świętowali zwycięstwo. Ci, co uciekli do Anglii, Bułgarii czy Polski wznieśli toast za upadek Trudearoro, przez którego musieli uciekać. A przecież miało być tak pięknie, przecież mieli wprowadzić nowe, sprawiedliwe prawa i dyskryminacja miała zniknąć raz na zawsze. Tymczasem jednak plany na stworzenie nowego, bardziej sprawiedliwego świata zmieniły się w krwawą łaźnię, zakończoną walkę z siłami zza granicy. Kraje magicznej Europy miały serdecznie dość uciekinierów z Francji i Czyścicieli, którzy wprowadzili chaos. Nadszedł czas na odbudowę, zaś siły konserwatywne wzmocniły swoją pozycję w świecie magii, podążającym odmienną ścieżką niż świat Mugoli.

. . . . . . . . . .Upadek Kingsleya

Kingsley Shacklebolt nie cierpiał Skandynawii. W magicznym Sztokholmie było dla niego stanowczo za zimno i nawet zwyczajne, ogrzewające zaklęcia nie pomagały. Nie mógł jednak wyjechać. Trudearoro kazał mu wyjechać do Skandynawii, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie jest mile widziany w Paryżu. Ich rzekomy przyjaciel okazał się niezbyt chętny do udzielenia gościny, lecz Kingsley nie mógł narzekać.

Nie miał po co wracać do Anglii. Nie był już Aurorem, lecz poszukiwanym wywrotowcem, zaś śmierć Hermiony oraz skazanie Artura nie dawało szansy na szczęśliwe rozwiązanie całej sprawy. Dlatego tkwił w lodowato zimnym mieście, gdzie wiatr przewiewał na wylot. Niedługo miał znienawidzić owo miejsce jeszcze bardziej.

Rosyjska inwazja całkowicie ich zaskoczyła. Kingsley czytał o wojnie zimowej z Finlandią, gdzie mugolska Rosja poniosła upokarzającą porażka. Lecz nic podobnego nie miało miejsca po magicznej stronie. Szwedzi nie byli w stanie stawić czoła inwazji, zajęci bardziej krzykami na temat niesprawiedliwości społecznej. Widząc rosyjskie wojska, podobnie jak Francuzi, przyozdobili włosy kwiatami i zaczęli śpiewać na znak protestu. Rosjanie wybuchnęli śmiechem i przystąpili do ataku.

Szwedzka Minister wyraziła głośne oburzenie atakiem, lecz Kingsley zaczął pośpiesznie pakować manatki. Pracując jako Auror miał _jakieś_ pojęcie o swoich zagranicznych odpowiednikach. Wschodni czarodzieje potrafili walczyć i stanowi ciężkiego przeciwnika, zaś Kingsley nie był głupcem. Nie zamierzał atakować wroga mającego przewagę liczebną. Szwedzka Minister, imigrantka z Afryki żyjąca w związku z inną czarownicą, mogła uważać, że cokolwiek wskóra krzykami, lecz ciemnoskóry czarodziej wątpił. Był w swoim czasie niezłym Aurorem i jako wojownik umiał ocenić szanse w walce. Wobec rosyjskiej inwazji nie mieli żadnych i pozostawało uciekać jak najdalej.

Nie był tchórzem, lecz nie mieli w jaki sposób walczyć. Kingsley zresztą zaczął wątpić czy na pewno dobrze wybrał. Był przeciwny dawania przywilejom czarodziejom czystej krwi, lecz jednocześnie Szafarze stanowili zagrożenie dla wielu z nich. Nie o taki świat walczył Zakon i nie o takiej przyszłości marzył Dumbledore. Kingsley rozważał wyjazd do Stanów lub Kanady, kiedy zaatakowali Rosjanie.

\- Nie macie prawa mnie zatrzymywać, jestem Anglikiem! – mówił – żądam odesłania do Anglii i procesu przez Wizengamotem.

Lecz został wyśmiany. Carscy wysłannicy nie zamierzali przestrzegać prawa czy dbać o prawa cudzoziemców. A sam jeden Kingsley nie miał szans w walce z uzbrojonymi w długie miecze wojownikami, toteż próbował się poddać. Nic to mu jednak nie pomogło. Zginął, zaś sojusznicze wojska zabiły jednego z ostatnich czarodziei z Zakonu Feniksa.

Nim _Avada_ zakończyła życie pechowego Aurora, czarodziej zadawał sobie raz po raz pytanie, dlaczego i kiedy wszystko wzięło w łeb. Przecież wygrali wojnę u boku Ministerstwa, mieli swoją szansę na stanowiska i realne zmiany. Dlaczego nikt wcześniej niczego nie zaplanował, dlaczego nie zastanawiali się co zrobią kiedy wygrają wojnę? Tak bardzo rozważali jak pokonać Voldemorta, że wydawało im się, że wraz z nim znikną wszystkie problemy. Niemniej jednak jego los i tak był lepszy niż szwedzkiej Minister, którą Rosjanie potraktowali znacznie gorzej.

. . . . . . . . . .Susan i nowy początek

Po wiosennym bankiecie Susan już oficjalnie spotykała się z eleganckim ambasadorem. Podekscytowana Hanna wpadła na długą, babską rozmowę przy winie i gorącej czekoladzie. Susan z uśmiechem powitała przyjaciółkę, różdżką wskazując by usiadła na kanapie. Do tej pory to zwykle Hanna opowiadała o kolejnych spotkaniach z Nevillem.

\- Neville jest cudowny – rozpływała się Hannah nad synem znanych Aurorów - wiesz, że wyhodował dla mnie piękną różę i nazwał moim imieniem? – westchnęła Hanna – zawsze miał rękę do zielarstwa i dobrze by tym się zajął, jego babka uważa podobnie.

\- Jak ci się z nią układa? – pytała Susan.

\- Coraz lepiej, chociaż pani Longbottom wciąż mnie przeraża. Ale mów o swoim przystojnym czarodzieju!

\- Umówiliśmy się na lody u Floriana Fortesque – odparła Susan – wyobraź sobie, że jego interesują moje książki i…

\- Całowaliście się? – przerwała Hanna – jak było?

\- Cudownie, on naprawdę ma doświadczenie – zachichotała – Pani Greengrass miała mnie ochotę _zaavadować_ wzrokiem, ale nie dopadnie mnie jak Hermiony. – oświadczyła twardo dziewczyna. Była swoja, a poza tym Elaine już zaczęła ją przygotowywać z leglimencji i oklumencji dzięki czemu dziewczyna nie była zastraszoną owieczką - Nie ma na mój temat kompromitujących materiałów, a ja nie dam się sprowokować. Czy ty i Neville, to coś poważnego?

\- Mam nadzieję! Na razie jednak czeka nas trudny okres, bo Neville ma podjąć praktykę u profesor Sprout. Moim zdaniem będzie doskonałym nauczycielem i zarazi wielu pasją do zielarstwa!

\- Na pewno. Czasem mam ochotę wrócić do Hogwartu chociaż na dzień.

\- W czerwcu będziemy świętować zwycięstwo, oprowadź swego czarodzieja po co ciekawszych miejscach.

Susan nie musiała dwa razy słyszeć. Po owym bankiecie w Ministerstwie byli już oficjalnie parą, co zanotowały gazety. Susan to nie przeszkadzało i radośnie towarzyszyła swemu… przyjacielowi. Stefan miał za wiele lat by mówić do niego per „chłopak" toteż nazywała go przyjacielem, nawet jeśli już dość szybko przekroczyli linię czegoś, co nazywa się przyjaźnią. Co większość ludzi nazywa przyjaźnią. Albo tak zwaną „przyjaźnią z benefitami", która była stricte mugolskim określeniem wymyślonym na potrzeby zmian w społeczeństwie.

Zakończenie akcji we Francji wywołało wśród ludzi euforię. Wszyscy świętowali, a zwłaszcza Rufus Scrimgeour którego już praktycznie proklamowano dożywotnio Ministrem. Susan jednak nie interesowały Rufus, lecz jej przystojny, słowiański czarodziej o ujmującym sposobie bycia. Po owym gorących chwilach w schowku odprowadził ją do jej domu, zaś kiedy świętowano zwycięstwo nad Czyścicielami, oni skonsumowali swój związek.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał łagodnie, chwytając jej dłonie – wiem, co ci zrobiły te potwory.

\- Dlatego właśnie chcę iść naprzód, nie chcę bać się przez resztę życia, nie chcą pozwolić by kilka minut pozbawiło mnie radości z bliskości kochanej osoby – zapewniła – ufam ci i wierzę, że nie zadasz mi bólu.

\- Zapewniam moja pani, że postępuję z kobietami w bardziej subtelny sposób.

Tamtej nocy kochali się po raz pierwszy. Nie śpieszyli się, całując powoli i smakując każdą chwilę. Nie chcieli niczego więcej, podobnie jak wszyscy zakochani okrywając, że właśnie bliskość drugiej połówki daje najwięcej szczęścia. Była to ich pierwsza, lecz nie ostatnia wspólna noc. Niedługo potem Susan zgodziła się zamieszkać razem z nim oraz towarzyszyć podczas wszystkich najważniejszych uroczystości.

\- Jestem czymś więcej niż ładną twarzą – powiedziała któregoś dnia z uśmiechem.

\- Nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem – zapewnił całując ją gorąco – i doceniam wszystko co mi mówisz o miejscowych.

\- Znam wielu z nich – wyjaśniła – Ernie, który teraz pracuje w biurze Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy, chodził ze mną do klasy. Lubiłam go, podobnie jak ja należał do uczniowskiego ruchu oporu i walczył w Bitwie o Hogwart. Jego rodzina jest zamożna i ma wpływy, lecz nigdy nie popierali ideologii śmieciożerców. Szanowali tradycję, lecz byli przeciwni prześladowaniom. Nie wiem za wiele o jego koledze z biura, poza tym, że jego siostra Tracy była ze mną na tym samym roku, acz w Slytherinie.

\- Jesteś prawie tak skuteczna jak siatka Elaine Scrimgeour – zachichotał – zdecydowanie winnaś chodzić ze mną na wszelkie bankiety. Już wiem, że powinienem unikać pań Greengrass.

\- Pani Amfitryta uważa, że jesteś dobrym kandydatem na zięcia. Dafne nie jest złą dziewczyną, ale za bardzo ulega matce.

\- Może, ale nie dam się swatać żadnej angielskiej wiedźmie! – _no chyba, że tobie_ , pomyślał i już opracowywał plan oświadczyn.

Susan skinęła tylko głową i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki. Poprzedniego wieczoru kochali się namiętnie, przez co potrzebowała odświeżenia. Puchonka nie protestowała przeciw życiu z czarodziejem bez ślubu, nie mając podobnych obiekcji, co Natalia wychowana w znacznie bardziej konserwatywny sposób. Pod wpływem swego ukochanego myślała coraz częściej o powrocie do pracy w Ministerstwie, zaś ciotka Amelia radziła sobie doskonale bez męża. Na razie zaś cieszyła się swoim ukochanym i jego prezentami.

Żadne z nich nie myślało o ślubie, zresztą byli młodzi i mieli czas. Tak w każdym razie mówił, kiedy odwiedził rodzinę w dalekiej Polsce. Teraz to starszy brat, Jarema był głową rodu, a ojciec odsunął się w cień po skandalu związanym ze swoim związkiem z Marią. Złośliwa czarownica, która zgodnie z umową ślubną nie dostała nic po rozwodzie, nie zamierzała siedzieć cicho. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie pozostawiła suchej nitki na byłym już mężu, opowiadając, że „ _Pomimo codziennego picia eliksirów, w łożu miał w sobie tyle życia i energii, co drewniana rzeźba. Jako kobieta pragnęłam mężowskiej czułości i pragnęłam począć dziecko, coś o czym nie mogłam marzyć w swym łożu"._ August Krzemień zaciskał zęby ze wściekłości, mając wyraźnie ochotę by dopaść byłą żonę, piętnującą go jako impotenta.

\- Czy to coś na poważnie? – zapytał Jarema wskazując zdjęcie brata u boku angielskiej czarownicy – Co to za dziewczyna?

\- Susan Bones – wyjaśnił – lubię ją, potrafi mnie bawić rozmową – zaczął – wiem, do czego zmierzasz bracie. Nie wiem – wyznał szczerze – za wcześnie by decydować. Dobrze mi z nią, jesteśmy ze sobą – ale…

\- Na razie to romans – zakończył za niego Jarema.

\- Sam nie wiem – wyjaśnił młodszy czarodziej – nie patrz tak na mnie! Susan to odpowiada, ceni sobie niezależność i ma swoje plany zawodowe. Nie rozmawialiśmy o małżeństwie, nie wiem czy ona tego chce.

\- Rozumiem, ale stabilizacja daje szczęście. Dobrze mi z Lilianą i naszymi chłopcami – zauważył Jarema.

\- Wiem i spełniłeś rodowy obowiązek – zaśmiał się Stefan – Liliana doskonale sprawdza się w roli żony głowy rodu, ma czar i nienaganne maniery po swej matce, księżnej i otwartość oraz ciepło swej babki królowej. Rozumiem twój zachwyt nad rodzinnym życiem, i kto wie może pewnego dnia..

\- Tylko nie myśl za długo, chętnie poznam tę Susan – zakończył Jarema – nie zamierzam ci niczego narzucać, ale życzę byś znalazł pewnego dnia dobrą żonę.

\- A ja ci dziękuję za twe życzenia szczęścia.

Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem Stefan odwiedził Aleksandra i opowiedział o tym jak się mają sprawy w Anglii. Potem zaś wrócił do Anglii, do swego nowego życia i do Susan, która już na niego czekała. Ze wszech miar uważał się za spełnionego czarodzieja i uważał, że życie jakie toczy ze wszech miar mu odpowiada. „ _Mam wszystko o czym tylko można zamarzyć i nie chcę niczego zmieniać_ "- szepnął, całując na powitanie swą czarownicę – „ _Masz już suknię na rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart?"._

„Postan _owiłam wrócić do pracy w Ministerstwie, w biurze ciotki Amelii. Dość ukrywania się"-_ pogratulował jej nowej pracy i przytulił do siebie mocniej. Susan była niezależną czarownicą i miała przed sobą szanse na zrobienie kariery. Ta sytuacja im wszystkim odpowiadała. Hanna z kolei szukała możliwości częstego odwiedzania Hogsmeade. Neville pracował jako pomocnik profesor Sprout i większą część czasu spędzał w Hogwarcie, co nijak nie przeszkadzało mu spotykać swej ulubionej czarownicy. Jego udział w nieszczęsnej aferze z Czyścicielami został zapomniany, przez co mógł zacząć nowe życie.

Wpadał regularnie to do „Trzech Mioteł" to „Świńskiego Łba", gdzie spotykał Rona, dawnego bliskiego kolegę z klasy. Ron teraz wiódł spokojne życie i chwalił pod niebiosa Rosmertę, którą poślubił podczas cichej, rodzinnej uroczystości.

\- Cieszy mnie, że ci się układa Ron – przyznał szczerze Neville – miałeś za sobą ciężki czas, lecz teraz wychodzisz na prostą.

\- Rosmerta mi pomogła – wyznał Ron – ona oraz psychiatrzy Ginny. Ani Hermiona, ani Lavender nie były dla mnie, a moje pierwsze małżeństwo było błędem. Długo nie wiedziałem co począć z Rosmertą, lecz ona pragnęła rodziny.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym wspominasz?

\- Widzę jak patrzysz na Hannę – zaśmiał się Ron – nie trać czasu, tylko powiedz co czujesz i czego pragniesz. Jak sobie radzą pierwszaki?

\- Staram się im pomagać – wyznał Neville – Snape i jego pomocnik straszą na eliksirach -dodał – pewne rzeczy zawsze pozostają takie same! Darek chyba będzie straszniejszy niż Snape

\- Snape jest dupkiem, to jedna z zawsze pewnych rzeczy – powiedział Ron – stał po naszej stronie ale to dupek. Za dupków! – wzniósł toast.

. . . . . . . . . .Dwie siostry i ich mężowie

W kilka lat po zakończeniu „francuskiej sprawy" Anuszka udzieliła wywiadu, gdzie wyznała, że Wanda Andrusiewicz to pseudonim, pod którym pisała bajki. „ _Przed ślubem nazywałam się Anna Walewska i wzięłam pseudonim od odwróconych liter imienia i nazwiska. Pisałam dla mojego syna i dzieci mej siostry, zaś zachęcona przez męża oraz siostrę postanowiłam podzielić się moimi historiami z innymi"._ Fakt, że zdolna debiutantka, Wanda Andrusiewicz, okazała się Anną Krzemień, siostrą królowej oraz żoną bogatego czarodzieja zelektryzował czytelników plotkarskich gazet. Nikt nie mógł zarzucić Anuszcze, że użyła pozycji męża, by wydawać książki. Rodzina Krzemieni może i uważała pracę kobiet za dowód słabości męża, lecz działalność artystyczną oraz dobroczynną postrzegali jako bardziej niż właściwą. Dlatego Anuszka nie miała żadnych problemów. Niezwykle dumna zbierała się do odwiedzin w rodzinnym domu.

To był początek grudnia 2012 roku. Pomimo ciężkiego początku, Anuszka żyła nienajgorszej ze swoim mężem. Mieli troje dzieci: synów Hipolita oraz Anatola oraz córkę Berenikę, zgodnie z popularną wśród rodziny Krzemieni zasadą, by nadawać dzieciom imiona greckie. Jednocześnie młoda czarownica oczekiwała czwartego dziecka, lecz jej ciąża była ledwo widoczna. Natalia także ponownie została matką, dając mężowi drugą córkę, Ludmiłę. Czasem widziała jego tęskne spojrzenia z niemą prośbą o czwarte dziecko, lecz sama nie miała pewności. Za drugim razem rodziła wyłącznie siłami natury i nie przeżyła żadnych przykrych komplikacji, poza zwyczajnymi bólami porodowymi. Była gotowa zgodzić się na kolejnego potomka, lecz musiała odpocząć. Ich młodsza córka miała ledwie roczek, starsze dzieci więcej lat, a ona wciąż potrzebowała odpoczynku, oraz dojścia do siebie po tym jakby nie patrzeć znacznym wysiłku. Michał, teraz Szef Instytutu Alchemii, oraz Filomena mieli swego pierwszego synka oraz kolejne dziecko w drodze. Natalia szczerze im gratulowała, widząc uśmiech na twarzy drugiej czarownicy oraz pewność siebie jakiej nabrała dzięki macierzyństwu. Natalia nie wiedziała, że Michał rozważał by być może związać ze sobą ich dzieci. Lecz to było cicho, zaś jawnie chwalił swą żonę i okazywał wielką czułość oraz zrozumienie.

\- Miłość często przychodzi z czasem – mówił jej, dotykając zaokrąglonego brzucha – byłbym głupcem nie znajdując takowej do ciebie.

\- Wielu w naszej rodzinie zawierało aranżowane małżeństwa i byli szczęśliwi – odparła Filomena – wiem, że co czułeś do naszej kuzynki Natalii, lecz ona to przeszłość, prawda?

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił gorliwie – Natalia to przeszłość i sen, z którego się wybudziłem. Ty jesteś moją żoną, przyszłością i czarownicą, u boku której pragnę spędzić życie.

\- A ty jesteś tym samym dla mnie – zapewniła – ojciec chce z tobą porozmawiać o interesach.

Filomena nie była wbrew pozorom głupia i wiedziała o tym jak jej mąż durzył się w Natalii. Takie rzeczy miały nieraz miejsce, lecz wychowywała się w rodzinie, gdzie małżeństwo stanowiło świętość i ważne było to, kto kogo poślubił. Natalia stanowiła przeszłość i należała do wąskiego grona osób, nie uważającej Filomeny za głupią. Królowa zapraszała ją regularnie na zamek, częściej niż inne czarownice a także namawiała do udziału w dyskusjach. Siostry Filomeny zieleniały z zazdrości, co ją radowało. Natalia o tym nie wiedziała, zresztą zbierając rzeczy na wyjazd do rodziców myślała raczej o pakowaniu niż kuzynie i jego żonie.

Ponieważ Ludmiła miała ledwie roczek, podróż przez Fiuu odpadała. Powszechnie uważano, że dzieci poniżej trzeciego roku życia nie powinny podróżować czy przez Fiuu czy teleportację, toteż rodzina musiała korzystać z magicznie powiększonego samochodu. Dzięki zaklęciom podróżowali między mugolskimi pojazdami ze znacznie większą szybkością, wciąż jednak podróż nieco trwała. Natalia zaś, nawet będąc królową Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej, miała okazję poznać jak ciężko spakować w podróż trójkę dzieci.

Bela, ich starsza córka, nie mogła zdecydować którą lalkę zabrać, lecz odmawiała podróży bez jakiejkolwiek lalki. Chociaż Natalia nie zamierzała chować rozpieszczonej księżniczki, to jednak przejęte babcie zadbały o lalki, domek dla lalek i tym podobne zabawki dla dziewczynki. Ostatecznie mała księżniczka wzięła dwie, którymi bawiła się na swoim siedzeniu. Samochód był na szczęście tak powiększony, że nie narzekali na ciasnotę. Z zewnątrz wyglądał niczym średniej klasy, rodzinny samochód mugolski. W środku zaś powiększony został, za niemałą cenę, do rozmiarów autobusu, tak, że wszyscy siedzieli wygodnie. Jarema nie sprzeczał się o zabawki, lecz uparł by razem z nim podróżował jego kuzyn i najlepszy przyjaciel Hipolit. Anuszka z Natalią, mając serdecznie dość sprzeczek między dziećmi, zgodziły się by ta dwójka podróżowała razem. Chłopcy zasiedli więc na podłodze i zaczęli bawić w zdobywanie zamku. Ludmiła była stanowczo za mała, by marudzić czy też domagać się zabawek, lecz najwyraźniej nie przepadała za podróżami i Natalia musiała ją kołysać przez cały czas. Nie podróżowali rzecz jasna sami, lecz razem ze Swietłaną, Dobroniegą oraz ludźmi zawsze obecnymi wokół pary królewskiej.

Anuszka, będąc w stanie odmiennym także wybrała samochód, a Stanisław prowadził osobiście. Dzieci na szczęście zajęły się sobą, to znaczy młodszy syn Anatol dźgał różdżką lalkę swej siostry, ku rozpaczy swej matki. Nieluba i Nieradka rzecz jasna razem z nimi podróżowały, podobnie jak sekretarz Stanisława. Na szczęście niedługo mieli dotrzeć na miejsce.

Spotykali się co jakiś czas w domu państwa Walewskich, teraz dumnych dziadków. Relacje Natalii i Anuszki uległy znacznemu polepszeniu, odkąd ta pierwsza zrozumiała, że działanie siostry powodowane było młodzieńczą porywczością. Matylda Walewska zawsze chętnie witała wnuki, zaś na potrzeby wizyt dom został powiększony. Pani Walewska była jak nie patrzeć matką królowej i przyjaciółką księżnej, co wymuszało pewne rzeczy. No i lubiła swą pozycję, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o jej mężu. Pana Walewskiego cieszyło, że córki znalazły troskliwych mężów. Nie pragnął zaszczytów, zadowolony z pracy badawczej i pracy uzdrowiciela. Przekonał do tego rodzinę Aleksandra, którzy zaczęli na niego patrzeć życzliwiej. Orłowscy mogli uznać chęć mieszkania z dala od zgiełku za dziwactwo oraz zamiłowanie do prowincji. Lecz jako rodzina magnacka byli wyczuleni na czepiaczy pańskiej klamki. Skoro Natalia przekonała ich, że nie jest takową zaś podobnie miała się sprawa z jej rodzicami, zaczęli traktować państwa Walewskich ze znacznie większą życzliwością oraz mniejszym dystansem. Sam pan Walewski przyjął to ze zrozumieniem, rozumiejąc obawy tamtych. Kochał swe córki i wnuki, lecz ów najazd go przytłaczał.

\- Cudownie was widzieć dzieci – Matylda była bardziej niż szczęśliwa ze spotkania – pokoje już czekają.

\- Gdzie tata? – spytała Natalia.

\- Jeszcze w pracy, sama nie wiem jak go oderwać – wyjaśniła – Sasza, wyglądasz wspaniale, małżeństwo i ojcostwo ci służy – uśmiechnęła się do zięcia – a gdzie moje małe skarby? Chodźcie do babci – zawołała wnuki.

Zanim pani Walewska zdążyła pomyśleć gromadka dzieci podbiegła do niej i prawie przewróciła wpadając na nią. Szczęśliwa babcia jednak przytuliła je mocno i zapewniła, że ma dla nich przekąski. „ _Mam gromadkę wnuków do rozpieszczenia_ " – mówiła. Lecz o ile relacje rodzinne wyglądały coraz lepiej, to Aleksander i Stanisław wyraźnie za sobą nie przepadali i nie było szans na zmianę owej sytuacji.

\- Nie odpuszczasz nawet naszej teściowej? – spytał zniesmaczony Aleksander, widząc jak drugi z mężczyzn adoruje nawet Matyldę.

\- Czarownica to czarownica – odparł lakonicznie Stanisław – a może zazdrościsz mi?

\- Czego niby? – spytał kąśliwie Aleksander – brania do łoża kogo popadnie?

\- Męskiej siły rzecz jasna – parsknął drugi czarodziej – mam wiele kochanek a mimo to potrafię uszczęśliwić żonę. Spłodziłem czwórkę dzieci a to więcej od ciebie. Czyżby komuś brakowało sił?

\- Nie rozmieniam się na drobne, a poza tym jeszcze nie jest powiedziane, że to ty będziesz miał więcej dzieci!

\- Zakład?! Ktoś się tutaj powinien wziąć do roboty i…

Wtem do pokoju weszły dwie wściekłe czarownice. Anuszka i Natalia patrzyły na mężów z żądzą mordu w oczach, wyraźnie oburzone ich słowami. Coś w ich zachowaniu zapowiadało długą, sesję spania na kanapie..

\- Nie wierzę – cała postać Natalii wyrażała oburzenie – dwaj poważni arystokraci i rozmawiacie… rozmawiacie o konkursie męskości? Chodź Anuszka.

Dwie oburzone siostry wyszły wyraźnie oburzone. Lecz oczywiście z czasem im wybaczyły, wszak małżeństwo to małżeństwo. Natalia długo by nie wytrzymała bez bliskości męża a i pomysł posiadania czwartego dziecka nie brzmiał tak źle. Wszak mieli wszelkie możliwości, by dać życie całej gromadce dzieci. Mieli pozycję społeczną, mieli środki finansowe a Natalii nie przeszkadzała wizja jeszcze jednego dziecka. Trudności z początku małżeństwa zniknęły bezpowrotnie i para żyła we wzorowej harmonii, nie będącej li tylko grą dla mediów. Kochali się naprawdę i razem pracowali, a dzieci… oboje chcieli mieć gromadkę. Można rzec, że żyli jako szczęśliwe i zgodne małżeństwo podobnie jak wielu ludzi, z tym, że na świeczniku. Anuszka zaś żyła jako jedna z wielu, zdradzanych żon choć też paradoksalnie była szczęśliwa. Jeśli można być szczęśliwą w takich okolicznościach. Z drugiej strony są różne warianty na świecie wymagające od kobiet podobnego poświęcenia w imię litery prawa i one też muszą sobie z tym jakoś radzić. W zasadzie wiele zależy od… samego mężczyzny.

. . . . . . . . . .Córka ambasadora i inni

Molly Weasley była szczęśliwą dziewczynką. Mieszkała wygodnie, zawsze miała blisko siebie Belę, swą najlepszą przyjaciółkę oraz inne dzieci do zabawy. Miała swój pokój gdzie bawiła się lalkami i ogród, gdzie razem z Belą sadziły kwiatki. Młoda Molly nie chciała nic więcej. Jako córka ambasadora Anglii bawiła się razem z dziećmi innych dyplomatów, ale także z dziećmi aktualnie panującego króla oraz jego krewniaków. Jeszcze przed narodzinami zdecydowano, że córka angielskiego ambasadora to dobra towarzyszka zabaw dla córki króla, a dziewczynki szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Długo bawiły się lalkami, jednocześnie ganiając po ogrodach za bratem bliźniakiem księżniczki oraz jego wiecznie obecnym kuzynem, ze strony matki. Molly nie czuła potrzeby by w ogóle opuszczać swój dom.

Czasem jeździli do Anglii. Spotykała tam „wujka" Rufusa, który zawsze witał ich serdecznie, a także ciocię Ginny w jej wielkim domu oraz babcię Molly, po której miała imię. I chociaż Molly lubiła krewnych to zawsze tęskniła za życiem, które uważała za jej: za Warszawą. Kiedy nieco podrosły, Bela zamiast lalek zaczęła pochłaniać książki, chcąc zostać najlepszą uczennicą w szkole. Molly jęczała, ale podążała za przyjaciółką w jej ambicjach. Zresztą Audrey także pragnęła dobrych ocen córki, zaś królowa Natalia dała wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że oczekuje do każdej dziewczynki mieszkającej pod jej dachem wysokiej średniej ocen. „ _Macie wszelkie możliwości, by pracować, nie zawiedźcie mnie_ ". Molly chodziła na lekcje etykiety razem z innymi dziećmi, co uważała za normalne. Gdyby nie chodziła na takowe, czuła by się wykluczona ze środowiska. A tak razem z Bellą, Hipolitem oraz resztą słuchała o zasadach zachowania, o tym jak zwinnie wyjść z kominka, o historii i roli wielkich rodów w politycznym życiu kraju. Nic dziwnego, że wyrastała na zwolenniczkę tradycyjnego ładu, co nie było weasleyowskie. Była też uczona samoobrony i władania mieczem. O to zadbał Król Aleksander, który w obecności Podolaka prowadził te zajęcia. Z uwagi na szczególną więź z Belą i Molly wolał, by to Podolak pokazywał dziewczynkom walkę i by to z jego strony spotykała dziewczynki ewentualna kara. Gdy chodziło o jego maleńką księżniczkę, to cóż… Aleksander był taki… schematyczny. Córka to była najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu, ukaranie jej to był dla niego większy ból niż ona sama by odczuła. Wobec synów był mniej pobłażliwy.

Dlatego pewnie niekoniecznie lubiła podróże do Anglii, nie do domu rodzinnego taty. Wujkowie Fred, George oraz Ron bezlitośnie kpili z jej zachowania, co złościło dziewczynkę. Już wolała ciocię Ginny, a szczególnie rozmowy z portretem pani Walpurgii. Ale najlepiej czuła się w Warszawie, razem z Belą i innymi.

Po latach perturbacji nastał w końcu spokojny okres. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Czyścicieli w Europie nastał pokój, a radykalne grupy siedziały dość cicho. Kwitnąca Paproć z trudem odbudowywała swoją pozycję, zaś pani Augusta Longbottom oraz inni, działali w Wizengamocie na rzecz zniesienia „ustaw Hermiony Granger", zabraniających Mugolakom pełnienia najważniejszych funkcji. Pozycja Ministra Scrimgeoura była bardzo silna, zaś opozycji mawiał, że Anglia do odbudowy po wojnie potrzebuje stabilności i polityków nie myślących tylko w perspektywie kadencji. Nie zagrażał przywilejom starych rodów, przynajmniej nie w jasny sposób, toteż był bezpieczny.

Magopsychiatrią stała się zwyczajną praktyką w Mungu, zaś dzięki szkoleniom pierwsi, angielscy specjaliści leczyli pacjentów. Oddział imienia Hermiony Granger, notował sukcesy w walce ze zespołem stresu pourazowego, depresji, w tym poporodowej a także skutkom długotrwałego używania eliksirów. Ginny za każdym razem podkreślała, ile zawdzięcza swej tragicznie zmarłej przyjaciółce, wciąż walcząc o oczyszczenia imienia przyjaciółki. Bo chociaż Lucjusz tkwił w areszcie domowym, to jednak wiele pozostało wiele do zrobienia. Ginny jednak nie zamierzała się poddać i wciąż dbała o sojuszników. Przekonała nawet Lavender do napisania serii artykułów. Ginny mogła mieć ogromne pretensje do Lavender o pisanie negatywnych artykułów o Hermionie, lecz dzięki naukom Walpurgii doceniała znaczenie prasy. I Lavender jako podopieczna Rity była pomocna.

Susan Bones, obecnie zajmujące dobre stanowisko w Ministerstwie, w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy często ją odwiedzała i także wspierała. Ginny przyjęła pomoc dawnej koleżanki, obecnie bliskiej przyjaciółki ambasadora Krzemienia. Pani Potter wciąż miała pretensje do ambasadora o jego udział w procesie Hermiony, lecz bez pomocy zza granicy nigdy by nie doprowadzili do skazania Lucjusza. To Aleksander przesyłał odpowiednie dokumenty, zaś ambasador pomógł skazać Malfoya, który nie miał nawet prawa wyjść do ogrodu bez zgody Aurorów.

\- Nie myślisz o ślubie? – spytała Ginny.

Susan gościła akurat na Grimmauld Place. Lily Hermiona Potter, najmłodsze dziecko państwa Potter, bawiła się na dywanie. Po swej babce i imienniczce miała piękne, kasztanowe włosy oraz ogromne, zielone oczy w kolorze _Avady,_ zaś po matce, lekkość ich układania. Z ciekawością patrzyła na „ciocię Susan".

\- Czasem, ale to by znaczyło koniec mojej kariery zawodowej. Jego rodzina mnie nieco przeraża, są tacy sztywni! – powiedziała – czasem myślę, że miło by było mieć dzieci, lecz jak przychodzę do ciebie lub Hanny mam dość zajęcia dla wszystkich.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim – poradziła koleżance z uśmiechem Wielka Matrona Dwóch Rodów - Susan walczyłaś z Voldemortem nie daj się sztywniakom! – nie dawała za wygraną Ginny.

\- On czasem napomina o ślubie, może masz rację, może powinnam się zgodzić – powiedziała Susan - jego brat i bratowa wyraźnie powiedzieli, że dadzą nam błogosławieństwo. Cenię niezależność, a Stefan jest ze mną szczery. Zresztą powiedział, że jakbyśmy chcieli to Rada Familijna da się przekonać, lecz nie mogłabym pracować...

\- Grunt, że jest ci dobrze i… JAMESIE POTTER co robisz?! – krzyknęła na swego syna, jak ten próbował latać po salonie na dziecięcej miotełce.

Dwaj synowie państwa Potter byli od siebie różni jak ogień i woda. Rudowłosy James był łobuziakiem jak swój dziadek i zgodnie ustalono, że zostanie dziedzicem rodziny Potterów. Z kolei Albus Severus był poważnym chłopcem o ciemniejszych włosach. Albus był dziedzicem rodu Blacków, co jak podkreślali znajomi, pasowało do jego włosów i jasnej cery. Harry, jako dziedzic obu rodów ustalił, że każdy z synów będzie dziedzicem innej rodziny, co zatwierdził Wizengamot, po burzliwym procesie.

Draco Malfoy toczył proces z Potterem, o prawo do dziedziczenia po rodzie Black. Powoływał się tym samym na bycie bezpośrednim potomkiem rodu, poprzez swą matkę Narcyzę. Harry miał o wiele mniejsze powinowactwo do rodu, chociaż dziedziczył po Syriuszu. Sprawa trafiła przed Wizengamot i wywołała wielkie poruszenie w społeczeństwie. Po stronie Draco stanęły stare rody jak Parkinson czy Greengrass, zaś po stronie Harry'ego pani Longbottom i jej przyjaciele. To była bardzo wyrównana walka, lecz ostatecznie Harry wygrał. Draco był bogaty, lecz był synem znanego, skazanego za zbrodnie wojenne śmierciożercy zaś członkowie GD zeznawali, że podzielał przekonania ojca, przezywał dzieci Mugoli i okropnie im dokuczał. Wspomniał także o tym jak źle traktował czarodziei półkrwi nawet z domu Slytherina, o czym zaświadczyła Tracy Higgs, w czasie szkoły Tracy Davies. Po drugiej stronie był Harry, wybawca magicznej Anglii, pogromca Voldemorta, Czyścicieli oraz zaangażowanego w obronę zwykłych obywateli Szefa Biura Aurorów. Wygrał ten drugi, a odkąd w dokumentach James Syriusz był Jamesem Syriuszem Potterem zaś Albus Severus był Albusem Severusem Blackiem, dostał dziedziczne krzesło w Wizengamocie oraz skrytkę Blacków, wszystko po uzyskaniu pełnoletności.

I wówczas przedstawiciele starych rodów, zwolennicy starego ładu zrozumieli, że atakowali nie tego wroga co trzeba. Pani Greengrass i inne uderzali, ile wlezie w Hermionę, która była idealistką, nie potrafiącą forsować swych idei. Prawdziwym wrogiem byli państwo Potter-Black, a przeciw nim nie mogli użyć tych samych argumentów co przeciw Hermionie. Oboje pochodzili z czarodziejskich rodów i nikt im nie zarzucał, że byli ludźmi z zewnątrz. Ginewra, mała dziewczynka, którą mieli za nic, była teraz pionierką nowych nauk, żoną czarodzieja poważanego w kraju i za granicą, kobietą chadzającą na herbatki do żon przywódców krajów Europy. Amfitryta Greengrass miała dość rozumu, by pojąć, że jej podwieczorki to prowincjonalna zabawa, skoro Ginewra miała zdjęcia z charytatywnego lunchu, u boku królowej Natalii, Elaine Scrimgeour i carycy Swietłany. W kraju zaś miała po swej stronie Andromedę Lestrange, która wsparła Pottera w jego procesie. „ _Jestem z domu Black i Harry będzie dobrym dziedzicem naszego rodu. Cissy zginęła przez Voldemorta. Harry pomścił ją, mojego pierwszego męża i wielu innych. On ma szansę pokazać naszą rodzinę od innej strony"._ Nawet Bella poparła Harry'ego, bowiem słowa o pomszczeniu Narcyzy ją przekonały, wszak to Harry zabił jej oprawcę, nie Lucjusz czy Draco. To przekonało Wizengamot, a zwolennikom starego ładu uświadomiło, że ścigając i walcząc z głośną, idealistką przeoczyli prawdziwe zagrożenie. Poza tym Bella ostatnio zauważyła, że jej siostrzeniec zaczynał wkraczać na drogę Lucjusza poprzez propagację haseł o niższości mugolaków wobec czarodziei. Zamierzała go utemperować, a Bracia Lestrange mieli jej w tym pomóc.

„ _Mugolacy mogą wnieść wiele do naszego świata, o ile odpowiednio nimi pokierować. Magopsychiatria i magoinżynieria to najlepszy dowód"_ – mówiła Ginny, dyskretnie lobbując na rzecz zniesienia „ustaw Hermiony Granger". Pani Greengrass o tym wiedziała, lecz jednocześnie wiedziała, że atak na Ginny będzie o wiele trudniejszy, bowiem była szanowaną czarownicą czystej krwi, nie zaś Mugolaczką głoszącą wywrotowe idee. Nie mogli użyć dwa razy tej samej broni, tego samego argumentu. Zmiany nadchodziły powoli, lecz poprzez ewolucję a nie rewolucję jak we Francji. I przeciw takim zmianom nie mogli łatwo przeciwdziałać.

Kiedy po latach ambasador Krzemień wrócił do kraju, wówczas już szczęśliwie żonaty z Susan, był zadowolony, że jego Najjaśniejsza Rzeczypospolita dalej jest krajem w którym wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Długo pracował nad Siostrzenicą Wielkiej Pani Bones, ale udało mu się osiągnąć, to co zamierzął. Dziewczyna dała się przekonać do ślubu, a dużo w tym pomogła Anuszka. Skandal z Augustem wiele kosztował rodzinę Krzemieni, toteż Susan, córka szanowanej angielskiej rodziny nie była takim złym wyborem.

Po wojnie we Francji, Rufus Scrimgeour, zaczął częściej odwiedzać Warszawę. Polubili się autentycznie z Aleksandrem, zaś Elaine z Natalią zostały przyjaciółkami. Ku zadowoleniu obu czarownic, Caelia Scrimgeour, stateczna i elegancka blondynka szybko znalazła wspólny język z synem króla, ledwie kilka lat od niej młodszym. Nikogo więc nie dziwiło, że ta dwójka zaczęła spacerować za ręce po zamkowych ogrodach i wymieniać pierwsze, nieśmiałe pocałunki w ogrodzie różanym. Córka szanowanego wojownika i Ministra Magii była w oczach rodziny Orłowskich dobrą kandydatką na synową dla królewskiego syna. Caelia była elegancka, uprzejma a ojciec był sprawnym politykiem. O ironio losu, jej brak Oktawiusz coraz częściej rozmawiał z Narcyzą Hermioną Malfoy, nieszczęsną córką Lucjusza z drugiego małżeństwa. Dziewczynka nie miała lekkiego życia, jako córka skazanego za zbrodnie wojenne śmierciożercy oraz rewolucjonistki, lecz mając nazwisko Malfoy wciąż była niezgorszą partią. Wystarczyło ją tylko odpowiednio wychować… poprzez odcięcie od przyrodniego brata, szwagierki i ojca. Małżeństwo z synem szanowanego, emerytowanego wówczas Ministra Magii mogło jej wielce pomóc. Lucjusz Malfoy, żyjący od lat w zamknięciu śmiał się na samą myśl, że przez małżeństwa on i Aleksander zostaną rodziną. Lecz problemy nowego pokolenia, to już całkiem inna historia.

* * *

 **A/N.** I to koniec historii. Myślałam o prequelu, lecz całość wyszła daleko poza ramy fanfiction i poważnie myślę by publikować całość jako oryginalną historię.


End file.
